The Frozen Force
by GoldenHeart-Stories
Summary: Anna and Elsa are Jedi Padawans during the Clone Wars. Their trials towards knighthood will take them across vast planets and raging battlefields. Together they will unravel mysteries of the Force and encounter the darkest of foes. Discover what it means to be a Jedi! For Star Wars and Frozen fans/ Always a new chapter every Friday! 30 Chapters per season and currently on Season 2!
1. Chapter 1 - Sisters of the Force

**_This galactic adventure is dedicated to LeAnn, a woman as powerful as kyber itself._**

**Chapter: 1 ****_ Sisters of the Force_**

_"As beskar sharpens beskar, so one person sharpens another."_

**_A galaxy consumed by conflict! The Clone Wars spread across vast star systems, eliminating hope for peace. The Republic desperately tries to maintain order while the Confederacy of Independent Systems gains a greater following. Across a galaxy so lost with the threat of annihilation, it is far too easy to lose faith in the keepers of peace and justice. The Jedi Order strives to defeat discord and protect the Republic from collapse. With many of its strongest members on the frontlines, hope for the future rests on the shoulders of the next generation. Padawans gathered on Coruscant continue their valiant training to become legendary Jedi. While no path will be similar, each requires unwavering courage and resilience..._**

The fight for peace was the greatest struggle for anyone wishing to understand the way of the Jedi. There was a distinct juxtaposition between war and harmony, yet both were supposed to coincide. In the decadence of galactic warfare, it was easy for many to lose their way. While some saw the sacred Jedi as peacekeepers, others viewed only hypocrites to a fallen order. This disorder persisted throughout the Clone Wars as they continued to ravage the galaxy. But yesterday's victims would be tomorrow's leaders. Fresh minds were always stepping in to challenge the future of the Republic and all it stood for. For a padawan like Elsa Dellian, her journey had merely begun.

The shades to Elsa's dormitory were shut tight. The trapped air was as frigid as her homeworld of Aren, a planet she had not seen since childhood. Its faded vistas were lost in the recesses of her memories along with those of her fallen parents. The only remaining connection to the past was that of her sister, Anna. But even now such bonds would have to be monitored under the Jedi doctrine. Elsa closed her eyes and recalled the ancient code.

_There is no emotion, there is peace.  
There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.  
There is no passion, there is serenity.  
There is no chaos, there is harmony.  
There is no death, there is the Force._

The mantra's final stem resided most with Elsa. She had always shown remarkable promise in her connection with the energy binding all living things. Through meditation, she found solace from the sporadic doubts and negative jeers that prodded her mind daily. With the room darkened and cooled to her liking, Elsa dropped to her knees on a blanketed surface. She ran her fingers across the fabric and sought to let go of the world around her. She softly shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

Silence overwhelmed her as the weight of the norm subsided. No longer was she the subject of gossip amongst others in the Jedi temple. She didn't need friends, for her ally was the Force. As she strengthened her bond with it, the objects around her began to float. Chairs, vases, and even her cot whisked around like debris in a swirling storm. Elsa remained fixed in its eye as another object levitated before her. The lightsaber, a testamentary weapon wielded by the Jedi for over a thousand generations...was very much part of Elsa's new legacy. The blade's hilt gleamed with arcetron metals as Elsa recalled crafting it. Less social time permitted a more creative lifestyle, and she often spent her hours collecting droid parts. The teal-tinted arcetron served as a perfect casing for her style of lightsaber.

As Elsa sunk deeper into meditation, she struggled to find tranquility dwelling on thoughts of her sister. Anna was the closest person she had to a family, but the Jedi taught her to free herself of such attachments. Yet hypocritically, Jedi were seen as some of the most caring beings in the galaxy. Anna always seemed to get by fine in her training, never seeming to falter at least from the outside. Elsa tapped further into the Force to disassemble her lightsaber. Each bolt intricately came undone while the emitter swiveled off. The switch, hand grip, and focusing ring detached in perfect synchronization. Each hovered like harmonious ornaments drifting in a sea of rumination. Lastly, her weapon's sleeve slid off to join the other pieces, leaving only an energy chamber floating between her eyes. While maintaining control over everything else in the room, Elsa calmly focused on the chamber. Like a master surgeon, she delicately parted the chamber and revealed the source of power within.

Though her eyes were closed, Elsa saw clearest than ever. A royal blue kyber crystal glistened in front of her and she felt its raw power. Though the crystal said nothing, it was like talking to an old friend. She remembered taking the pilgrimage all younglings did so many years ago. It was when Master Yoda took them to Ilum to find their kyber crystals. Jedi belief dictated the gem actually picked the Jedi, not the other way around. In moments like this, Elsa could comprehend why she was chosen. Like her, it was fresh and completely exposed...capable of so much to the well-perceptive. For the first time in forever, a smile found its way to Elsa's face as she relished in her crystal's glow. She was most serene, yet her heart raced with joy. The furniture around her swirled faster with her hastening breaths as she felt confident, even if only for a moment. She had woven the perfect morning to start her day, and all it took was her sister to start shredding it.

Anna practically kicked the door down like she was leading a raid. "Good morning Elsa!" she proclaimed in frenzied excitement. "Rise and shine!"

Elsa's eyes flew open as she gasped. Her concentration collapsed along with everything in the air. Anna braced as furniture plummeted to the floor in tumultuous crashes. "No!" Elsa hissed as her lightsaber pieces scattered across the carpet. She scrambled to collect them while Anna weaved about.

"Woah," her younger sister said. "Quite a mess."

Elsa's fury spiked and she pursed her lips. Every failed attempt to collect her still-rolling saber pieces only irked her further. She steadied herself with a slow breath and recalled Master Yoda's teachings. Anger would lead to hate, which would only stray her and so many others on a darker path. She had to be better than that. Elsa chose to conceal instead of feel, and masked her frustrations through a heavy sigh.

"Good morning, Anna." Elsa said somberly.

Anna fidgeted, unsure how to respond. "Elsa...are you alright?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure-"

"I said fine," Elsa intoned. "Please. Now you came in here with such exuberance. What is it you had to share?"

Though cautious at first, Anna's enthusiasm returned to its original intensity. "My Ataru is perfected."

"Oh?" Elsa mumbled as she reassembled her lightsaber through the Force.

"Lightsaber Form IV. The Way of the Hawk-Bat," Anna explained.

Flustered by her response and condescending tone, Elsa dropped her pieces. "I know what it is, Anna" she said. "But don't you think _perfected_ is a strong word for a padawan to be using this early?"

Anna huffed. "Our goal is perfection, sis."

"Perfection entails a final goal. Knowledge is limitless," Elsa replied.

Anna's pause was lengthy, allowing Elsa to calmly resume reconstruction. "Gee, you're fun to share with."

Her remark broke Elsa's concentration again. Her pale fingers twitched as she briefly made fists. _Conceal,_ she reminded herself. _Don't feel. Find your peace.  
_  
Anna grumbled to herself and carried on. "Moving on, I saw a Republic gunship on my way to your room. It soared right across the the windows!" Elsa began a third attempt to mend her blade.

"Do you think we'll ever ride in one of those?" Anna asked.

"Maybe," Elsa replied as she cranked the emitter into place.

"Or fight in the Clone Wars?"

Elsa levitated the sleeve. "Only time will tell."

"Oh, or face down a Sith!"

"Who knows!" Elsa declared as her pieces fell all over again.

Anna, meaning well, mistook her tone for enticement and grinned. "I suppose that's the fun of it," she said. "Not knowing what's next for us. It seems like only yesterday we were getting discovered by a seeker and brought to this place." Anna noticed Elsa sulking over her fragmented lightsaber and squatted beside her. "I'm sorry...I've been doing all the talking! How are you?"

"How am I?" Elsa chuckled to herself. She convinced herself that if she could speak her mind without presenting anger, that'd it'd be alright. "Anna I _was_ alright. But then-"

An incessant beeping cut Elsa off and Anna dug into her robes. "Sorry, Elsa. Hold that thought." She plucked a holoprojector and activated it in her palm. A blue hologram of her Jedi mentor emerged as stoic as ever. His robes were neatly pressed and served as a youthful contrast to his elderly face. Despite it being a hologram, the man's time-faded hairs could easily be seen. "Master Mattias," Anna said. "Good morning."

"Anna...Elsa," his gruff voice permeated the speakers. "You're up early, good. Meet me at the temple dojo on level two. You-" Mattias' eyes widened as he shrieked. "By the Force, Elsa! Your room is a disaster!"

"I can explain," Elsa rushed to defend.

"What would your master think if she saw such a scene?"

"I-"

"Remember that all of our actions reflect not only the Jedi Order but those of the Aren people."

Elsa sighed. "Yes, Master Mattias."

"Meet me at the dojo in fifteen minutes," Mattias said. "Please be prompt."

"We will," Anna replied before ending the call. "Don't fret about what he said. I'll help you tidy up." She bolted to her feet and started picking up chairs. A metallic body rolled to her feet and curiosity got the best of her. "What's this?"

Elsa Force pushed a sofa in front of her unfinished project. "Nothing," she replied nervously. Feeling rushed, Elsa swiftly assembled her blade by hand. She went to levitate the remaining furniture into place, but Anna heaved it first.

"There!" Anna grunted and wiped off her hands. "Nothing some muscle can't take care of. You know the Force doesn't fix everything."

"Neither does swinging a lightsaber," Elsa quipped.

"Bold words since we're headed for a dojo."

"Look," Elsa insisted. "I don't want to fight with my sister okay. The day's just begun."

"You're right," Anna concurred. "And what a beautiful one it is."

The sisters stepped down the halls of the Jedi Temple dormitories. Its proud pillars stood as tributes to centuries of noble history. Seeing so many passing Jedi in traditional robes juxtaposed against the advanced world of Coruscant outside their doorstep. Still, the cityscape's sunrise was a true marvel to behold. Its proud beams shined in through polished panes to illuminate the sisters' attire. Anna's form-fitting robes brandished brilliant hues of magenta, almost to represent the fall colors of Aren. Elsa's robes were an icy turquoise reminiscent of Aren's snowcaps. Anna ran her fingers through her auburn locks to straighten her padawan braid. She'd only gotten the idea because her sister was a step ahead, efficiently displaying her platinum blonde braid traditionally over the shoulder.

"Blast it," Anna cursed. Her eyes narrowed as she furiously fiddled with her hair in the elevator.

"Here," Elsa insisted as she tightened the braid for her. Her steady hands left Anna with a style to rival an instructor's.

"Thanks, sis." Anna admitted.

The doors opened and both sisters approached the level two dojo. There they found Mattias waiting patiently by the entryway. Contrary to the blue tint of the earlier hologram, Mattias' robes were an emerald green. He exchanged a bow with the padawans before speaking. "I appreciate your promptness."

"Where is Master Yelana?" Elsa asked.

Mattias smirked faintly. "Your master is tending to a very important matter, but I am here in her stead. I'm sure Anna doesn't mind getting some more time with her sister."

Elsa feigned happiness while concern lingered within. _What matters could be more important to a master other than her padawan?_ she wondered. Elsa despised how she could let a thought like that take root. She had to stay humble, and could not let Mattias' relationship with Anna impact her views on Yelana. She feared the wiles of the Dark Side were at work in her life, consistently testing her to rise above.

Yet another one of Anna's questions snapped Elsa from her overthinking. "If you could go anywhere in the galaxy, where would you travel?"

Elsa pondered the thought while Mattias ascended on a platform. "I suppose I'd want to see our homeworld," she inevitably answered.

"Aren?" Anna scoffed. "Of all the planets in this vast galaxy, you want to see a place riddled with disarray."

"We're Jedi," Elsa asserted. "We rise to meet disarray."

"I know," Anna admitted. "But Aren? The planet rejected us when we were just children."

"If you didn't like my opinion, why did you ask for it?"

Anna pouted. "Elsa, just let it go. It's in the past."

"I already told you, I didn't want to fight." Elsa snapped.

"For this segment of training, you'll be fighting each other." Mattias announced from above.

Anna smirked and prepared to quip, but Elsa put a finger to her mouth. "Don't say a word," the eldest mumbled.

They stood at attention as Mattias paced and went over the rules. "The dojo is free of obstructions and enhancements. This will be a test of saber skill on the battlefield. To achieve victory, you must either disarm your opponent, or deliver a near-strike. For too long have you practiced on droids and virtual simulations. Now you face each other. Adjust your lightsabers to training settings and prepare to duel."

Elsa and Anna stepped to adjacent sides of the dojo. It was quiet enough for each of their soft steps to echo up to Mattias. "I can't wait to show you all I've learned," Anna urged. She withdrew her lightsaber and spun the hilt in her hands. Its durasteel plating appeared as steadfast as her resolve. With a quick flick of her wrist, Anna ignited her blue blade. The emitter crackled like lightning while the beam hummed like ensuing thunder. She assumed a bold offensive stance, all while displaying a daunting grin.

Elsa steadied her breaths to keep calm and called her saber with the Force. Her heart sank when the blade failed to trigger multiple times. Anna's demeanor simmered and she looked to her master with a raised brow. "Something wrong, padawan?" Mattias inquired. Elsa focused on her lightsaber, trying repeatedly to activate it. "Padawan?" he reiterated.

"Just a moment," she whispered to herself. Sweat seeped from her temple and escaped her palms. She then realized the blade had been improperly assembled in her rush.

"Do...you still want me to attack?" Anna asked.

"A Jedi only uses a lightsaber for defense," Mattias lectured. "Never for attack."

"Then Anna will have to defend herself," Elsa defied. Growing tired of her rising setbacks, she chose to risk it all. Rather than delay the duel any further, Elsa stretched up a hand and called Mattias lightsaber to her. He twitched as his weapon unclipped and zoomed down to her hand. She swiftly activated the green blade and performed a simple flourish. Acting on her words, Elsa charged towards Anna.

"Alrighty then!" her sister cheered and sprung into battle.

Elsa had done plenty of saber work in her time training with Master Yelana, but it was still nothing compared to what Anna had practiced. Because Elsa was so attuned to the Force, Yelana had spent the majority of their sessions strengthening that mastery. Elsa wasn't even sure what her saber form was. Then there was Anna boasting about how she'd apparently perfected Form IV. Thinking quickly, Elsa worked to recall her studies on what she knew about Ataru. It was an extremely aggressive style which focused on rapid bursts to dispatch an opponent. By the time Elsa realized this, Anna had already moved in to strike.

It was as if Elsa's attack had never occurred. Anna leapt into the air and spun her lightsaber like a madwoman. It's frantic hum was deafening and disorienting as it descended upon Elsa, who was unsure how to counter. She was teary disarmed from the get-go as green clashed with blue. Anna moved like a streak of lightning, zipping in Elsa's blindspots and striking from the sides. Elsa blocked where she could and spent most of her time weaving. She didn't even realize how much Anna was backing her into a corner. Elsa already felt her wrists tightening up as Anna locked blades with her. They stared into each other's blue gazes as sparks flared. While maintaining the block, Elsa softly closed her eyes. She redirected her thoughts to dwell on her own lightsaber and its faulty emitter. Delving into the Force, she locked it properly into place just as Anna disarmed her. Mattias' blade flew out of Elsa's hands while her own took its place. She quickly activated its blade and put some distance between her and Anna.

Blue plasma whooshed from Elsa's emmiter like waves on a shoreline. She steadied herself and assumed a stance similar to that of her master's. Meanwhile, Mattias recovered his lightsaber while Anna called to him. "Does that count as disarmament?" she asked.

"While you did rid her of a lightsaber," he began. "She...technically still has hers. Your maneuver was unorthodox, Elsa." Mattias said as he refastened his lightsaber. "But given your weapon's _condition_, I'll let it slide. Carry on."

Anna grit her teeth and shot Elsa a death glare. Gone was the giddy little sister who'd barged into her room. "This doesn't change a thing," she growled. With a mighty whirl of her lightsaber, Anna sprinted at Elsa with ceaseless aggression. She struck with enough repeated prowess to send Elsa staggering into the wall. Before she could slash again, Elsa unleashed a Force push that sent Anna sailing across the dojo. Her little sister recovered with a backflip and brushed the auburn knots from her face. "Come on, Elsa. It is _not_ nice to throw people!" She goaded. "I overwhelm you and that's how you respond? Can't you beat me without any tricks?"

Elsa's anger returned and she felt it channeled towards Anna. She wondered if this was in fact a test orchestrated to prove her own resilience. After all, taunting in combat was not the way of the Jedi. No matter how durable Elsa's resolve seemed, her sister's words had a profound impact on her. If she was going to win the duel, she was going to step out of her comfort zone and do so without the Force. She had no need for witty remarks or jeers. Elsa knew what she lacked and where she'd have to make up for it. Anna rushed her once more, utilizing an array of wild, Form IV-based attacks. Elsa didn't make contact, and instead relied on flexibility and acrobatics to evade. Anna grew reckless with each slash at empty air, and in turn her precision slacked.

_I just need to keep dodging_, Elsa told herself. _Anna's bound to tire out, and then I'll find an opening.  
_  
_I just have to keep swinging! _Anna willed herself. _I cannot bend. I cannot yield! Elsa will slip up if I just push past the pain.  
_  
Elsa ducked as Anna's blade narrowly jabbed above her. She glanced up and noticed Anna had overextended her reach. _That's it!_ Elsa said and urged herself to seize the opening. She struck back and threw Anna off balance. Elsa pressed her attack with a multitude of well-placed cuts to the shoulder. Exhaustion pried at Anna as she forced her arms up to block. Sweat trickled into her eyes and reddened them, yet still she persisted. Elsa's elegant, focused style kept her composed under pressure. She had Anna right where she wanted her. She cut to her little sister's right shoulder, then the left. Anna blocked both attacks, but stumbled off balance. Elsa went for the finisher by front-flipping directly over Anna. All she had to due was halt the tip of her lightsaber at Anna's chest, and that'd end the duel. While Elsa stuck the landing, the last thing she expected was Anna's lightsaber readied at her neck.

"What?" Elsa gasped.

"Got...you," Anna said between pants. Her lightsaber swayed in her trembling wrist. "You were fast, sis...but not fast enough." Mattias' applause signified the end of the duel. The sisters deactivated their weapons and exchanged traditional bows. While Elsa's bordered on submissive, Anna's was rigidly reluctant.

"Well done," Mattias said. "Both of you demonstrated a prominent degree of skill." He returned to the lower level as the sisters stood at attention.

Elsa caught her breath while Anna was a haggard mess fighting to restrain herself. She locked in her wobbly knees, all while neglecting her mess of disheveled locks. Elsa tried to help fix her hair with the Force, but Anna stomped hard. "Would you quit it?" she barked. Her scowl quickened into a smile as Mattias approached.

"Anna," her master began. "Your prowess over the aggresive Ataru granted you the victory."

Anna beamed with pride and flashed a toothy grin. "Thank you, master. I-"

"But without endurance, you'll tire quickly in a prolonged duel." Anna grumbled as Mattias turned to her sibling. "You had a rough start, Elsa, but you made it work. A Jedi must be confident in his or her abilities. You must be willing to embrace and hone the forms of combat. There are masters in the Order who never see conflict, but are prepared should it arrive." Elsa offered a solemn nod as Mattias motioned to a hooded figure above. "Is this not true?"

Elsa instantly recognized the elder's frame as she removed her hood. Lengthy hairs as pale as Elsa herself swayed down the woman's shoulders. Her hazel-eyed gaze fell softly upon the trio despite her furrowed brows. A spherical droid hovered beside her while its multiple lenses came into focus. "Master Yelana," Elsa greeted. "I wondered where you were."

"Do not preoccupy yourself in other paths, my padawan," Yelana answered. "I sense great fret in you."

"Do you sense victory in me?" Anna asked. "You missed quite a duel-"

"You will still your pride," Mattias interrupted.

"Considering who Anna's master is," Yelana quipped. "Anna's attitude doesn't surprise me. I have set a great honor in motion...both for the Jedi Order and for the people of Aren. It is a chance for us to represent our world and continue its legacy through these trying times." Anna and Elsa exchanged perplexed glances while Mattias smirked. "I have spoken to the Jedi Council, who in turn has been observing this very conversation." Yelana gestured to the hovering droid. "And also watched your duel."

Elsa's heart sank and she did her best to stand straight for the camera. Anna awkwardly waved and deepened her voice. "Greetings, Jedi masters. Masters of the Jedi." she proclaimed only to shut herself up.

Yelana resisted rolling her eyes and continued. "Anna and Elsa Dellian, the time of transition has come. The council has granted us permission to begin your journeys to knighthood."

Anna's widened eyes looked like they'd burst out of her head. "Knighthood?" she blurted. "We're to become Jedi Knights?"

"It had to happen sometime, young one." Mattias assured, trying to ignore her awkwardness.

Elsa remained silent and awaited her master's instruction. She fought to conceal her own astonishment though her heart thundered away. "The path towards knighthood won't be simple," Yelana intoned. "You will face the Five Trials as most Jedi before you had to."

"Well let's get started!" Anna exclaimed with fists raised. She was a horrid actress at pretending her legs weren't sore as she stumbled forward. "I figure we can do two trials before lunch and then hammer the other three before dinner."

"That's not how this works," Yelana grumbled.

"Right," Anna huffed. "Two before lunch, two before dinner, and one later once we're well rested." She snapped a confident finger and winked at Mattias. "Endurance! Right, master?"

Mattias facepalmed, unable to save his apprentice from that remark. Luckily the council droid had already departed to spare him the embarassment. "The trials have no set time," he grumbled. "They just...-"

"Happen," Yelana said. "The Five Trials of Knighthood are: Skill, Courage, Flesh, Spirit, and Insight. Each will come to you when the time is right. You will be tested, you will be strengthened...but only you will decide the fate of your progress." Yelana noticed the padawans' anxieties spiking and sighed. "But fear not, for all you need to do is trust in the Force and remember the Jedi Code."

"The Force," Anna groaned. "Right..."

Mattias caught on to his student's insecurities and offered a change in direction. "What did the council think of Anna during the duel?"

Yelana knew what he was getting at, but obliged. "Master Plo Koon said Anna displayed great valor," she recalled.

Anna smiled and pat her lightsaber. "Watch out, Count Dooku!" she declared. "This valorous Jedi is gonna take you down! I'll cut down his droids by the scores until I face that Sith Lord myself." The others gawked at her joke...at least they thought she was joking.

"Why don't we start smaller, _General Dellian_?" Mattias jested.

"General?" Anna reiterated. "I like the sound of that."

Mattias placed an arm around her. "I have an assignment for us that leads to downtown Coruscant," he said.

Anna shrugged and answered, "Well, generals have to start somewhere." Mattias cringed, wondering what he'd started. Anna gave her sister a brief nod and spoke excitedly. "I'l be seeing you around, sis."

"May the Force be with you," Elsa replied.

Anna snorted. "The Force needs _me_."

Elsa huffed, watching her proud sister depart for her assignment. "Mattias isn't hard enough on her," Yelana criticized. "It's only going to inflate her head further, and I don't want to be around when that pops."

"She's just confident," Elsa defended. "I admit it's...irksome at times, but Anna means well." She frowned at her lightsaber. "At least she has something to back up that mouth she runs."

Yelana raised a brow as the two walked upstairs. "What troubles you, padawan?"

"Failure," Elsa admitted. "I fear it, yet I feel it. So...both? I don't know." She pinched the bridge of her nose, struggling to explain herself.

"Don't fight yourself," Yelana instructed. "Quiet your mind and let it flow."

The dojo's silence was exactly what Elsa had yearned for. She shut her eyes softly and exhaled calmly. "Though it is said otherwise, I feel unfit to face the Jedi Trials."

"I see," Yelana replied. She trailed off for a moment and peered out across the cityscape. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, master."

"And the council?" Elsa bit her lip and nodded. "Would you care to know what they thought of your duel?"

Elsa clenched her fists and pressed her knees together. Her shoulders stiffened as she hunched to make herself smaller. Though fearing the worst, she inevitably relented. "Wh-...what did they say?" she asked.

Yelana's stern face had always been difficult to read, forcing Elsa to brace for anything. "They were vasty impressed by your mastery of the Force." Elsa gasped as Yelana continued. "Not just any Jedi could maintain steady combat while repairing another lightsaber with her mind. You are more than you see yourself as. But it matters not who else believes it if you cannot."

"I know," Elsa whispered. "I'm...trying."

"One day trying will not be enough," Yelana intoned. "Twelve thousand, Elsa. That was your midi-chlorian count when the Jedi found you. That's as high as Master Windu's while there are council members with lower. You are mighty in the Force, child. But the gift you were born with is to be honed, not wasted."

"Then I will strive to be better," Elsa assured. "I trust my path and will strengthen my connection with the Force." She was an awful liar, but hoped to start somewhere with confidence. It baffled Elsa how people were expected to be vulnerable yet confident at the same time. Such thoughts kept Elsa branded with a perpetual look of rumination on her face.

"I also have an assignment for you," Yelana said. "I think it would be good for you to experience off-world diplomacy."

"Off-world?" Elsa realized. "Where are we going?"

"Not we," her master answered, much to Elsa's dismay. "An old friend of mine on the council will be taking you under his wing for this one."

Elsa found it difficult to mask her discomfort behind pursed lips. "But you just got here," she said.

Yelana placed a gentle hand on her padawan's shoulder. "I know, dear. Diplomacy calls me elsewhere."

"Then why don't I accompany y-"

"You're not yet ready for this mission," Yelana interrupted. "Please, Elsa. You must trust my judgement as I trust you. I've trained you well over the years and my friend will provide new perspective. He'll be awaiting your arrival in the temple hangar."

Elsa bowed respectfully. "Do you have to go?"

"You'll be fine, Elsa." Yelana said. "May the Force be with you."

Something about their final exchange seemed eerily familiar. Aside from talk of the Force, Yelana's words embraced Elsa like a forgotten memory. She delved deep within, searching for where she'd heard them before. When no memories surfaced, Elsa regressed to the present. Yelana was gone and she was once again alone...just the way she liked it. Elsa had grown accustomed to solitude as one would an unforeseen acquaintance. Though overbearing at first, it had grown to become her creative ally. Solitude also left her with an avalanche of thoughts to crash down upon her. While the concept of leaving Coruscant sounded refreshing, she concerned herself over the identity of Yelana's friend. Elsa thought of every council member she could until she jokingly imagined Master Yoda at the helm of a ship. Regardless of the outcome, she had to accept what the Force willed for her on the steps to knighthood.

Elsa entered the nearest elevator and selected the hangar level. Leaning back in silence, she rejoiced in the straight shot she had to the upper level. Elsa groaned when the elevator stopped midway to invite another passenger. The taller Jedi's black boots stopped midway instead of entering. His white tunic and blue tabards shined in the elevator's lighting. Lacking a braid yet still being relatively young, he had the makings of a Jedi Knight. Both he and Elsa looked each other over. While her gaze was irritated, this man's green eyes narrowed. He focused on her face and subsequently groomed his striking, red hair.

"Well?" Elsa asserted. "Are you getting in?"

His glare softened and he smirked. "Yeah," he said and shifted inside. The duo stood in a deafening silence as the elevator ride seemed to go forever. Elsa wished she could Force push the lift to her designated floor. No matter how she tried to avoid eye contact, she could feel the weight of his stare on her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Elsa didn't look over. "Fine."

"You seem sad."

"I'm just fine," Elsa reassured him.

"Then the least you could do is smile," the Jedi joked. "We are the symbols of peace after all."

Elsa's frown deepened on purpose as she turned to him. "I challenge you to go across this whole temple," she demanded. "You find one statue, one painting...one holovid of a Jedi smiling." Her tone caught the knight...and herself, off guard. She returned to her corner when he didn't answer. "That's what I thought," she said. "So keep your nonsense to yourself."

"I like your wit, padawan." The knight chuckled and offered his hand. "Hans Westgard...Jedi Knight. You might've heard of me." Elsa completely ignored him until he scoffed. "That's polite, Aren. I may not be from your world, but the Southern Systems are fairly close. We're like family." Elsa resisted tapping her foot. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her irritability. "Well I already know who you are," he continued to talk at her. "When you keep to yourself, you don't realize how many people actually talk about you. Elsa Dellian, the padawan recluse who can barely hold a lightsaber." Elsa glared at him and he threw his hands up in surrender. "Their words, not mine. Maybe your sister spread a rumor, I don't know."

"She wouldn't dare," Elsa growled. "You watch who you talk about, right now."

"I'm just speculating," Hans said nonchalantly. "Easy."

"Well here's something else for you to speculate," Elsa added. "You don't know a thing about my story so don't go passing judgement." She leered at the elevator as it slowly neared the hangar level. She cursed that Hans had picked a floor above her.

"I can help you, you know." Hans suggested while patting his lightsaber. "_Steadfast_ and I can give you lessons."

Elsa brandished a disgusted grimace. "You_ named_ it?"

"A personal touch," Hans boasted and ran his fingers across his weapon's golden hilt. "It's pure Haysian smelt all the way from the Otomok System."

Relief overwhelmed Elsa as the elevator dinged. "Good for you," she said and slid through the doors. Her nostrils flared when she heard his boots tromping behind her. "Wasn't your floor further up?" she asked without looking back.

"Elsa, please reconsider." Hans insisted. "I can help you be a better duelist. I'm one of the best knights in this temple and everyone knows it. Aren't you tired of lifting chairs while others jeer behind your back?"

She spun around with a furious scowl. She couldn't believe that there were Jedi in the Order who didn't hold the Force with the respect it deserved. As Elsa looked him over once again, an idea formed and she nodded. "So...you can help me?" she inquired.

Hans smirked and brushed back his sideburns. "Undoubtedly."

Elsa feigned uncertainty. "That's such a confident promise to fulfill," she said. "I don't know a thing about your qualifications."

Hans corrected his posture and spouted off his accomplishments. Meanwhile, Elsa stealthily used the Force to tie the end of his tabard to a parked speeder bike. By the time she finished her work, he had _still_ been ranting on. "After all," he said mockingly. "The Force can only get you so far."

"And sometimes," Elsa replied. "That's far enough." Using the Force, she accelerated the bike behind Hans. His eyes widened as the vehicle dragged him across the temple hangar. Both Jedi and mechanics were left in a limbo between shock and laughter as Hans zipped sideways. Once she was satisfied, Elsa forced the bike to break and Hans was flung over the supply section. He loosed an embarrassing howl before he crashed into a stack of crates. Humiliated with the pressure of so many observers, Hans angrily swatted away helping hands and stormed off.

_Now that's a sight worth smiling about, _Elsa thought. She stepped away from the scene and disappeared under the whir of starfighter engines. Elsa just laughed to herself until she bumped into an unseen figure. Her fears of it being Hans quelled when it was an older man who spoke.

"My, you're in a hurry." he jested. Elsa looked up as the master straightened his cream-colored robes. He was a fighter in the war, for segments of his body were padded with white armor reminiscent of the clones serving. "Elsa Dellian, I presume?"

Elsa cleared her throat and bowed. "Yes."

A grin surfaced through his neatly groomed beard. "It's an honor to make your acquaintance," he said. "I am Master Obi-wan Kenobi. Tell me, Elsa...ever been to the ice planet Hoth?"

"No," she admitted. "But the cold never bothered me anyway."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Bug

**Chapter: 2 The Bug**

**_"Fury blinds the widest of eyes."_ **

**Terror in the night! Coruscant's entertainment district is the latest setting in a string of murders with one piece of evidence in common: a lightsaber. Tensions run high as speculations over the wielder's affiliation come into question. On behalf of the Jedi Council, Master Destin Mattias and his padawan Anna Dellian are dispatched to investigate the sinister crimes. With a killer brandishing their sacred weapon on the loose, time runs short for when death will strike again...**

Sending Jedi to investigate a crime already being labeled the "Jedi Murders" sounded wrong on all accounts. Anna leaned against the speeder's passenger cushion and allowed the wind to catch her hair. Her eyes scoured the countless ships trafficking by and she pondered their stories. She wondered how many Coruscanti really thought a Jedi could be responsible for such heinous crimes...or was one?

Mattias steered the speeder into a bustling sector reeking with smog and other fumes. He noticed Anna uncharacteristically keeping to herself and gave her a nudge. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"How can people so quickly assume it was a Jedi?" she replied.

"The same way we'd so quickly assume it wasn't," Mattias quipped as Anna rolled her eyes. "Nothing trumps the truth, padawan. Once we find that light, all the rumor-filled shadows will fade away. You'd be surprised what fear does to people. It's the reason Separatist governments stay in power through it. All you need is one twisted soul willing to pull the trigger...or in this case, swing the saber."

Anna scoffed at the concept. "People should be smart enough to think and fight for themselves."

"Consider your privilege as a Jedi," Mattias said. "Not everyone is so fortunate."

_Privilege?_ Anna thought to herself. Privilege had nothing to do with it. To Anna, the only person who could stop someone from stepping on her was herself. Why would it be different for anyone else? If more people took a stand, maybe the Separatists wouldn't have expanded as far as they had. Anna distracted herself from such heated thoughts as she read the nearby sign. She translated the Aurebesh to Uscru District and proceeded to research it on her datapad. Uscru was known as Coruscant's illustrious entertainment district. While its upper levels were home to regal opera houses, Uscru's lower tiers teemed with shabby nightclubs and divey bars. As Anna assumed, the scene of the crime happened in the latter levels.

Sirens blared as police cruisers flanked their craft. "Are you speeding, master?" Anna jested as she sat up.

"Relax," he chuckled. "It's an escort to the crime scene."

Sunlight depleted as they descended further into Coruscant's underbelly. Rusted metals swallowed their speeders as the world around them grew colder. Anna reflected on her initial beliefs of Coruscant's geography. Though she'd lived on the planet for as far back as she could remember, she had no idea how deep its city structure went. The speeders finally parked at the duracrete ledge of a ramshackle street. Shady bystanders scurried away at the sight of law enforcement as Anna and Mattias disembarked.

Her master handed her an onyx-colored robe. "Put this on," he said and equipped a similar garb. "The last thing we want to do is attract attention."

A trio of grungy, lightly armored individuals emerged from the police cruisers. A mix of heavy leathers swayed behind their booted feet while clunky helmets clanged atop their heads. What Anna found most striking were the mechanical coverings fastened to their eyes. The perpetual, yellow stares left any onlooker wondering if the officers were alien, human, or something else. Contrary to the lanky police droids patrolling the upper levels, underworld officers actually had the intimidation factor going for them. They had to in order to survive maintaining order in Coruscant's foulest reaches.

"Master Jedi," the centermost official greeted. Her voice was muffled behind a thick, leather cowl. Their uniforms were truly designed to enforce complete anonymity. "I am Officer Souz. When something happens in Uscru, I'm typically first on the spot. We're just below the crime scene in this apartment complex. I'll take you up while my companions secure the perimeter. Down here, you never know if an onlooker actually wants to put a laser in your back. They hate us cops as much as we hate them, you know."

Anna and Mattias followed Souz up a spiraling, corroded staircase. "We're here to put rumors of the Order's involvement in these murders at ease," Mattias said.

"Ironic that to do so, the Jedi Order must in fact...get involved." Souz jested. "It's the fourth door on the left here." She paused as a frail Twi'lek peeked into the room. "Hey!" she barked. "Get out of here, you damn junky." He shuddered at her booming voice but remained stagnant. "You wanna die?" He bolted when she reached for her blaster. "You'll have to excuse our methods, Master Jedi." She pat her holster and shook a fist. "Force is the only thing these crooks and curmudgeons listen to down here. Show a hint of weakness and they'll eat you alive."

"I totally get it," Anna added. "You'll find no weakness with us."

"Anna," Mattias grumbled.

Souz snorted beneath her obscurities. "Gutsy kid you've got there. She has a promising head on her shoulders. She'll need it for what she's about to see." The officer pushed open the already battered door to expose a heinous scene. Shattered glass and unused blaster clips littered the floor while loose wiring swayed beside the air vent. The malodorous stench from five corpses seeped into Anna's nose until she gagged.

Mattias' nose wrinkled as he cleared his throat. "By the Force," he whispered. "It was a slaughter."

Souz gestured to an array of scorch markings lining the wall like a crude constellation. "I got a call about blasterfire around four in the morning," she explained. "These saps didn't stand a chance. I'd call it a usual shootout but-" She pointed at a severed arm bent in the center of the room. Its contorted digits still loosely clutched an unkept blaster aimed towards the door.

Anna paced past the limb and found the rest of its body: a three-eyed Gran sprawled with mouth agape. "Definitely saber wounds," Mattias said. "All cauterized."

The state of each victim intrigued Anna as she trudged about the room. "This couldn't have been a Jedi," she insisted.

"You seem so sure," Souz grumbled.

"I'm curious about your deduction, padawan." Mattias always seemed to be a step ahead of Anna. But like the good mentor he was, he wished to see her take the initiative.

"I haven't mastered every form of lightsaber combat yet," Anna explained. "But none of them are this haphazard. Sliced limbs sure, but does this guy by the wall really need six...seven..._eight_stabs to the chest? I would hope even a fallen Jedi would be more precise."

Mattias smirked, having heard exactly what he'd hoped to. "She's right," he admitted. "Officer, we're dealing with a wannabe. Someone's got their hands on a lightsaber, but their no Jedi."

"Or are they," Souz advocated. "And they're smart enough to rig a crime scene." Mattias and Anna exchanged stumped gazes in the awkward silence. "Just a thought," she admitted. "With the craziness I've seen in Coruscant's underworld, I've learned to question everything."

"Not a bad way to live," Anna replied and knelt beside the nearest body. "And bouncing off of that, what'd this guy do to get impaled eight times? He's also got a grim laceration on his neck...the only wound not delivered by a lightsaber." She carefully examined the man's violet, amphibious skin. His nearly lidless, maroon eyes were rolled to one side as the rest of his head sat in a forest of tendrils protruding from his skull. "He's the same species as Master Kit Fisto," Anna recognized.

"A Nautolan," her master defined.

Souz activated a scanner on her vambrace which ran blue waves across the Nautolan's body. "I'll run him through my database and see what I can find," she said.

"Master," Anna inquired as they waited. "If by some sliver of a chance this was an act of Jedi vigilantism, is it heroic?"

"Woah," Mattias stopped her. "We don't even know if these murder victims were criminals. Don't be so quick to judge based on locations and appearances, Anna. Remember...there is no ignorance, th-"

"There is knowledge. I know, master." Anna grumbled but Mattias' glower made her heart sink. She knew better than to interrupt, yet there were times she felt she was being taught aspects she already knew.

"Well this is juicy," Souz said with rising anticipation. She pattered away at her vambrace keys until a hologram of the much more lively Nautolan appeared. "Gadalon Grik," she identified. "Co-founder of the Slitters, one of too many underworld gangs. Nothing is too heinous for these scummy guys and gals. We're talking hoverby shootings, drug peddling, and even slave trafficking."

"I'm starting to think our saber-wielding friend did Coruscant a favor," Anna remarked.

"Murder doesn't always equate justice," Mattias hastily retorted. Anna hummed in deep thought, realizing that Mattias didn't completely condemn murder. "Co-founder, you said?" Mattias inquired.

Souz rigorously scrolled through her data records. "Grik's associate isn't on record. Clearly he or she does less of the heavy lifting and this Nautolan paid for it."

Mattias stretched an empty palm to Grik's body. Anna watched as her master used the Force to manipulate the body's jacket. Pockets flapped open, zippers came undone, and an array of random articles floated before the Jedi. "See what you can find," Mattias ordered.

"Well there's something police droids can't do," Souz quipped.

"This is nothing," Mattias admitted. "Had we brought a Jedi blessed with the gift of psychometry, they could sense entire events just by touching an object."

"Yeah okay," Anna scoffed. "My fingers and eyes work just fine, thank you." She sifted through the hovering objects, most of which consisted of useless trash. A pair of scarlet cylinders fell into Anna's palms and she cautiously examined them. "What do have we here?"

Mattias quickly snatched the findings from her hand and tossed them to Souz. "Nothing good," he said.

"Death sticks," the officer said with great disgust. "Nasty things. Highly addictive and just as deadly."

Anna grasped the final trinket in the lineup of floating evidence. It was the chrome container the death sticks had fallen out of and looked like it could hold stacks of them. Anna squinted to identify the insignia etched on its side. "Dazzle-Daze," she read aloud. "Where the party never dies."

"But its patrons do," Mattias said. "Officer Souz, can you guide us to this Dazzle-Daze place?"

Souz nodded and led the Jedi outside. "I'll have my partners secure the scene," she said.

"Sounds like we're heading to a fashion show," Anna joked as they returned to the speeder.

"Don't let the glitzy name fool you," Souz warned. "Dazzle-Daze is the poor man's gala. Every lowlife can get high and party down in that sinkhole. That's where crooks come in to reap the spoils off anyone stupid enough to offer a hand."

Anna buckled in as Mattias flew after Souz's cruiser. Just when she thought they couldn't burrow deeper into the vestibule of lower city life, both speeders dipped into the shadows. A nauseating wave of odors made her eyes water. The inky visage of downtrodden denizens only sickened Anna further. The Jedi and the Republic they defended were out making the galaxy a better place...yet Coruscant, the alleged capital of prosperity, had layers of suffering beneath its rose tinting. The corruption of it all was unreal to Anna, and she contemplated if politicians like Supreme Chancellor Palpatine even knew such was happening. She couldn't believe the Republic's capital housed an underworld where police forces needed to rule through fear, more so to protect themselves. While the Jedi Temple had been her acclaimed home for years, it had also sheltered her from the bitter realities creeping in (or in this case under) her backyard.

A screen on the speeder's dashboard flashed as Souz's voice crackled through the speakers. "My team got some more info for you, Master Jedi." Her masked face was just as daunting onscreen as it was in person. "The apartment killings are linked with others across Coruscant. All victims from the other districts were also Slitter gang members. Whoever's carrying out the kills-"

"Is fighting this to the top," Mattias realized as he scratched his beard. They parked beside a magenta-lit, bustling club. "Thanks for the guidance, officer. We'll take it from here."

"You sure about that?" she insisted. "Trust me, you're gonna need a gun beside you."

"Trust _me_," Mattias insisted. "We don't."

"With all due respect, Master Jedi-" Souz grumbled. "It's your funeral." Anna and Mattias secured their hoods before advancing to the club. Its four-armed, Besalisk bouncer looked more intoxicated than intimidating. His silvery, folded forearms rippled as he snarled.

"What's wit da cloaks?" he bellowed while his wattle jiggled. "More rich folks who don't wanna be seens wit da likes of us?"

Mattias waved his hand across the bouncer's grizzly face. "We're good friends of yours."

Entranced by his words, the burly Besalisk was quick to repeat them. "You're good friends o' mine."

Anna smirked as her master continued his mind trick. "We're always welcome."

"Yous twos is always welcome," he replied with a pathetic grin plastered on his flabby lips. He let us pass before returning to his gritty self. Dazzle-Daze was pumping with manic beats and frantic strobes. Crowds of various patrons were clustered across the dancefloor in sweaty heaps. The stench of alcohol and body odor made up most of the musty air. Anna couldn't tell if the club reeked worse than the apartment crime scene.

"Be wary, padawan." Mattias yelled. Raising his voice in the club was the equivalent of whispering. "This place is filled with distractions. Stay close."

Anna used her hood to block out most of the strobes. She focused on the floor, which was littered with spilled drinks and passed out patrons. "Let's get these decibels cranking!" a Xexto DJ screamed from the stage. Her call was answered by an array of belligerent partygoers, each belting their own screeches. Contrary to the brawny Besalisk at the door, the Xexto was practically skeletal. Her four, emaciated arms jabbed away at various keyboards and loudspeakers. Several scantily clad Twi'leks and humans danced at the DJ's sides while patrons threw credits onstage.

All of the thunderous music made it almost impossible for Anna to hear herself think. She reckoned Elsa wouldn't have survived five seconds in the club. As she followed her master, she noticed a young couple in the corner of her eye. A Twi'lek man and human woman were nestled in each others arms. Half-empty glasses of a magenta substance swayed in their loose fingers as they locked lips. Anna was caught off guard by how forceful their kisses were, yet the couple enjoyed every moment of it. Their embrace tightened as each instant of passion escalated. The Twi'lek dipped his face into her neck and adventurously kissed her bare shoulder. The woman cooed and opened her dazed eyes. Her jovial smile vanished when she caught Anna staring awkwardly at them.

"What do you think you're doing?" she spat at Anna and grit her teeth. "Watching a holofilm? Get out of here, you creep!"

The Twi'lek cackled and pat his lap. "Unless you'd like to join in, baby."

Disgusted, his lover delivered a resounding slap across his face and stormed off. "Pig," she uttered.

Anna didn't realize she'd stared so long nor why she would in the first place. Until that instant, she'd only ever heard of romance and never actually seen it. Jedi weren't allowed to love, for attachment would only lead to jealousy and the fear of loss. Both were ominous stepping stones towards the Dark Side of the Force. Those people, Anna thought. Whatever emotions they were experiencing didn't seem that bad. Not Dark Side worthy, anyway. Anna broke free of such idle feelings and remembered her master's call for focus. She rejoined Mattias, who was leaned over the bar talking with a stranger. This man wore nothing more than a pair of navy pants tight enough to rip with any sudden movement. He brandished enough tattoos across his lean, upper body to qualify as clothing. His dirty blonde locks curled against his inked shoulders as he lounged about. A bronze necklace jingled across his chest each time he shifted.

"Listen, old timer." The stranger's voice was smoky, yet honeyed. "The only thing I know about the Slitters is that they're the last people anyone wants to mess with. Some of my tats cover scars from a mugging perpetrated by Slitter thugs."

"Thank you for your time," Mattias simply replied. He moved on without realizing Anna wasn't in tow. She had removed her hood and continued to observe the inked stranger.

"Like what you see?" he asked and Anna blocked her gaze with a hand. "You're no broad after my body," he snorted. "Whatever fine clothes you've got tucked away under that cloak tell a better story, just like my tattoos. That's what you were looking at anyway, right?"

Anna played along and sat beside him. "You got enough stories there?" she queried and gestured to his body.

"Each is a mark of where I've been or where I'm heading," he proclaimed. "I'm Hevrin."

"Ann-" Anna stopped herself, falling victim once again to being far too trusting.

She bit her lip as Hevrin chuckled. He shrouded further laughter behind a swig of his drink. "Ann, huh? That's a beautiful name." Anna's heart raced as he placed his hand atop hers. Her eyes widened as she focused intently on the tattooed serpents slithering over his knuckles. "Don't be scared," he said. "I trust you more than that sketchy-looking old man. You looking for the Slitters too?" Anna stared into his heavily dilated eyes and slowly slid her arm free. "Trust me," he intoned.

Anna swallowed heavily and sighed. "Alright," she said. "What do you know?"

Hevrin beamed with exuberance. "Thatagirl," he said. "I knew you'd come around. You see truth is, I'm a lowly runner for the Slitters. I report back to the bosses with daily findings, but after some fallouts...I'm not the biggest fan. You looking to take them down?"

"Something like that," Anna answered.

"As long as I get a piece of the payback," Hevrin said. "You know, our boss is here. I can take you to him." He noticed how angsty Anna grew and rose to meet it. "We can ice him together."

Anna winced and peered across the dancefloor. "I should meet up with the _old man_ first. Thank you for this information-"

"There's no time," Hevrin reached for her hand but she pulled away. "Look, my boss comes and goes as he pleases. He could be long gone by the time you find your partner. We gotta trust each other."

"But-"

"How about this," Hevrin insisted. "I just show you where the boss is. Then you can come back with your friend...deal?"

Anna huffed and obliged. "Deal."

"You seem tense," Hevrin admitted and reached into his pocket. Anna raised a brow when she heard a familiar clink and Hevrin withdrew a pair of death sticks. "Take a load off," he insisted.

Anna stuttered for a moment while eyeing the crimson fluids. "I'm good," she asserted.

"Suit yourself," Hevrin sighed. "Follow me." He expertly guided her through the raucous club and through a corroded door. What little fresh air there was wafted its way to Anna's senses. "This alleyway's typically where the boss sets up his deals," Hevrin said as he secured the door behind them. "Just making sure we weren't followed."

"Hate to break it to you, Hevrin." Anna said. "I don't think your boss is here."

"Oh he is."

**CLUNK!  
**  
Anna's legs buckled as a fist struck the back of her head. She fell to her knees as the mucky street swayed around her. Waves of throbbing pain swelled from her head as multiple figures approached from the shadows. The distant, muffled rumble of club music was irritating to her senses as she struggled to stay balanced. As Anna's vision returned, she made out the glint of knives and blunt objects swaying in the hands of numerous thugs. "That...was a cheap shot," she groaned. "Coward."

"If it works, it works. That's what I always say," Hevrin mocked as he ripped off her satchel and rummaged through it. He pulled out barely a handful of credits and tsked. "Ann, you disappoint me. This isn't even enough for a decent meal. And here I was thinking you were someone from the upper city."

"We could always sell her to the slave markets," an Aqualish thug offered. He knelt before Anna while waving his knife. "Let's inspect the goods first."

Anna was at a point of no return. But while she was deep in trouble, she was far from helpless. She counted adversaries as her vision steadied and prepared to spring. She had heard stories of slavery in the Outer Rim and how those affected wished for death. Such a fate would not befall her as she let the emotions behind it fuel her fury. Anna permit the Aqualish to remove her cloak solely so she could deliver a swift uppercut to his face. His knife clamored to the floor and he uttered a grueling howl, for one of his tusks was dislocated from the blow.

Anna kicked the ailing thug to her side and wriggled out of her cloak. With a crack of her neck and flare of her nostrils, she assumed a fighting stance. "Come on then!" she beckoned.

The thugs eagerly obliged and charged her from all sides. Anna backflipped over the initial chargers so they'd collide with one another. She then pushed off the nearest wall to gain momentum and kicked a crook across the jaw. Anna ducked between a foe's knife jabs and countered with a volley of punches. Mimicking her, a stern-faced Nikto threw a punch from the darkness. Anna caught his wrist, snapped it, and flung him into a pile of trash. _Peculiar_, she thought. _I could've sworn at least one more-_

**THWACK!**

A snaggletoothed woman struck Anna's back with a scavenged pipe. The padawan staggered into one of the damp walls. Her rising soreness coupled with the woman's irksome laughter ignited something within her. Anna's fists trembled, teeth gritted, and brows furrowed. She felt pressure building up without warning. It was like a surging fire consuming her emotions. What followed was an oddly euphoric, inviting sensation. The kind that seemed as lethal as it did friendly. Anna resisted its alluring pull until the woman bashed her again. Whatever essence extended an unseen hand was furiously accepted as Anna spun. The cackling woman swung again as Anna lunged to meet her. The padawan bore her teeth and loosed an animalistic screech. She caught her foe's pipe mid-swing and wrestled her for it. When the startled thug didn't yield, Anna headbutt her and yanked the weapon from her hands. The ache against her forehead was numbed by adrenaline as she stared at her cowering enemy. Anna swung the pipe across her face, knocking her unconscious and sending her dislodged snaggletooth clattering down the alley. Riding her furious frenzy, Anna flung the pipe into another thug's face and listened to him wail.

Hevrin crept from the sidelines. "You're no martial artist," he jeered. "But you're a decent brawler. It won't save you though." He chuckled as he drew a dagger.

He didn't get to swipe his weapon before Anna ignited her lightsaber. A flash of blue swept across both of them and Hevrin's blade fell in two, sizzling pieces. By the time he could comprehend it all, Anna's hand was already at his throat along with her weapon. Though she wasn't as attuned to the Force as her sister was, Anna could sense Hevrin's rising fear and chose to exploit it.

"If it works, it works." Anna panted while giving him a death glare. "Right?" Hevrin remained frozen, unsure of Anna's next move. She brought the saber close enough to make his neck sweat profusely. "You're not gonna off me that easily," she growled. "Now tell me where your boss is."

"So you can off him too?" Hevrin hissed through his squirms. His struggle lessened when he noticed Anna's bewilderment. "You're not the Bug, are you?"

"Is that the killer?" Anna asked.

Hevrin scoffed. "For a moment I thought at least that old friend of yours was _the Bug_." Each of Hevrin's statements only confused Anna further. Little did she realize, he was merely stalling while he slid a pistol out from his waistband. "Perhaps you were his sidekick and we could draw him out with you." Using the shadows to shroud his movements, he gingerly aimed the weapon at her torso and caressed the trigger. Before he could fire, an invisible power pulled the weapon out of his hands. Hevrin and Anna watched the pistol twirl across the alley and into Mattias' hand.

Her master examined the firearm with a somber gaze. "A shot from this caliber would've killed you," he deduced. "At best, you'd have been paralyzed from the waist down."

"I had it under control," Anna grumbled.

"Hardly," Mattias interjected while observing her handiwork. "I told you to remain focused and to stay by my side-"

Anna tightened her grip on Hevrin. "This isn't the time for a lecture, master!" she barked. "I have a suspect!"

"Mind your tone, young one." Mattias communicated his order calmly, yet it matched Anna's intensity. "What you have is gone too far. I sense you've so easily given in to the pull."

Anna's eyes widened. "Wait...what, the Dark Side? Master, come on! I'm not going full Sith Lord or something. Everyone here got what was coming to them and I had to defend myself."

"It's not what you did. It's how you did it, Anna." Mattias elaborated. "This so-called interrogation you're attempting. It's not the Jedi way." He sighed heavily and beckoned with his hand. "I'll take it from here. Go wait at the speeder."

"Not a chance," Anna asserted.

"I'm not asking," Mattias ordered. "Perhaps I was wrong to think you were ready to start the Trials."

"I am ready!" Anna exclaimed. During the outburst, her grip on Hevrin loosened and he seized the opportunity to knee her in the chest. Mattias rushed over, but Hevrin shoved the recovering Anna into him and bolted into Dazzle-Daze. The Jedi frustratedly shoved off of one another. "Great!" Anna blurted. "Look what you made me do."

"Not now," Mattias groaned. "After him!"

The duo charged into the club only to find the same boisterous mess they'd left behind. "Let's split up," Anna said.

"Not on your life," Mattias replied and pulled her close. Anna hesitantly trudged beside him as they weaved through the pugnacious crowds. "Reach out with the Force," he said. "We'll find him."

"Whatever," Anna mumbled beneath the club's outrageous music. Any attempt to sense Hevrin was disrupted by the blaring beats and her bumping into countless patrons. Suddenly, Anna distinguished two fields of aggression sifting across the dancefloor. Like her poor connection with the Force, the energy fields were sporadic and faded. "Master," she said and nudged him. "I think I've got something."

Mattias stretched out with his greater connection and sensed a pair of armed Niktos emerging through the crowd. He Force pushed one of them into the stage while Anna brawled the other. They wrestled for the gun until it accidentally discharged towards the ceiling. Screams ensued as crowds dispersed in a wild stampede. Anna punched at the Nikto's leathery face until she noticed Hevrin amidst the fleeing patrons. "There he is!" she called out.

He slipped through a second exit as Anna kicked the door down. Mattias slid behind her, rigorously trying to keep up. "So long, Jedi!" Hevrin mocked as he sprinted down an alley. "Both of you were far too stupid to be the Bug! You were looking for the Slitters' leader while talking to him the whole time! Hevrin Setro lives to fight another day, suckers!"

A green beam flashed from around the corner and Hevrin came to a halt. Anna and Mattias froze as he turned with a look of stupefied disbelief. Smoke emanated from a deep, cauterized, diagonal wound across his torso. All he could do was shrug as his eyes twitched and he struggled to find words...or air for that matter. He crashed against the pavement and his assailant stepped into view. The slender silhouette deactivated its green lightsaber and ripped Hevrin's necklace off. Meanwhile, a Slitter thug snuck behind the Jedi and took aim.

A pair of lasers sounded and the duo spun in alarm. Their would-be killer fell with two holes in her chest as Souz emerged from behind. "Shoot first and fill the datawork later. I told you, you'd need a gun." she said. The three of them ran for Hevrin's body as his murderer made a run for it. "Anyone care to fill me in?" she asked.

"The saber killer just finished off the gang's remaining leader," Mattias explained.

"That killer is mine!" Anna roared and dashed ahead.

Souz didn't waste a moment to call on her comlink. "This is Officer Souz requesting all back up to converge on the Uscru district. Jedi are in pursuit of the alleged saber killer. Multiple fatalities. Proceed with extreme caution!"

"Stop in the name of the Jedi Order!" Mattias yelled fruitlessly to the Bug.

"Has yelling for someone to stop running actually ever worked?" Anna quipped.

The Bug ascended up rickety scaffolding and kicked anything that wasn't bolted down at its pursuers. Once on a rooftop, the Bug reignited its lightsaber and sliced away at the upper foundation. The blade's green glow illuminated its wielder's lightly armored body. "Brace!" Souz warned as the dismantled scaffolding came crashing down.

Mattias threw himself in front of the officer and used the Force to keep debris back. "Anna!" he grunted. "Just go!"

Compelled to stop the killer, Anna resorted to acrobatics and climbed the building. While it was no obstacle course at the Jedi Temple, the collapsing structure provided a plethora of grips and piping for her to scale. Anna vaulted over the ledge and observed a figured hunched over the adjacent side. Its helmeted head swiveled to meet her gaze with a pair of bulbous, glass eyes. Each cyan iris focused on Anna as she activated her lightsaber.

"With a helmet like that," she huffed to catch her breath. "I see why they call you the Bug." Rather than respond, the Bug activated its own blade and assumed a stance Anna wasn't familiar with. She positioned herself with feet evenly spaced and lightsaber pointed directly at her foe. "Bring it," she growled.

Given her aching fatigue, Anna sought to neutralize her opponent effective immediately. Ataru would be her kindred ally as she launched towards the Bug. Blue struck green as sparks rained across the rooftop. The Bug effectively dodged her wild swings and delivered an critical slash once she'd finished. Anna parried, but the Bug's momentum sent her spiraling onto the next building. She landed in a drain puddle and saw the Bug's reflection descending upon her. Anna hastily spun and rose her saber to meet her attacker's. The Bug leaned in until the heat of their blades was drove Anna to sweat. She despised fighting on the defensive and rolled to buy herself time. Both fighters paced in a circle with weapons flourished. While the faceless Bug appeared unfazed and battle-hardened, the disheveled Anna struggled to hide her limp.

Anna couldn't distinguish what form the Bug was using and therefore couldn't counter. It's attacks aren't direct enough to be using Form I or complex enough to be Form VII, Anna thought. My speed would've obliterated Shii-cho and Juyo.

She considered submitting to the pull she had in the alleyway. It worked to defeat the thugs, but what Mattias said about the Dark Side concerned her. Anna trusted herself not to go any further than necessary, plus Mattias wasn't there to witness the situation. She figured he'd be pleased enough if she put a stop to the killer. _Just accept the pull one more time_, Anna told herself before focusing on her pain. She let it empower her fury until the deactivation of a lightsaber snapped her out of it. The Bug holstered its weapon and stood with open palms.

"What?" Anna blurted. "You're surrendering?"

"Never," the Bug finally spoke, its voice barely tangible through its helmet. "You're just not worth my time." In frenzied hatred, Anna took a swing at her unarmed opponent. "But you have your uses," the Bug hissed. It dodged Anna's weak attack and threw a scraggly tarp over her. She struggled to break free until the Bug kicked her off the nearest ledge. Anna braced in her ensnarement as her tender body battered into unseen obstacles. She smacked against duracrete with a thud and flailed beneath the tarp. She heard encroaching footsteps and quickened her scuffle as she rose to her feet. With a swipe of her lightsaber, the tarp split in two. Anna emerged like a cornered animal with bloodshot eyes and bared teeth. To her surprise, the Bug had vanished. In its place was a squadron of Coruscant police with blasters ready.

"Drop the weapon!" an officer yelled.

"Down on the ground, now!" another barked.

Anna's pant became a flustered sigh. Her frantic eyes listed across the officers as they closed in on her. They were all identically anonymous, but Anna deduced none of them were Souz. She frustratedly deactivated her lightsaber as an officer slapped a pair of binders on her.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Cold Reception

**Chapter: 3 A Cold Reception **

_"Limits, like rules, are sometimes unknown until broken."_

_**A noble opportunity! Under the temporary tutelage of Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, padawan Elsa Dellian travels deep into the Anoat Sector of the Outer Rim Territories. Nervous being so far from the Jedi Temple since her earliest memories, Elsa tries to steady herself. While she feels safe alongside "The Negotiator" himself, Elsa worries what tribulations await their diplomatic mission on the ice planet of Hoth.**_

The Republic Y-wing starfighter thundered out of hyperspace and Elsa felt her stomach churning from the gunner's seat. A dull headache formed in the back of her head as she tried to recline. Her eyes widened upon realizing her woozy groans were heard from the cockpit. "Elsa?" Obi-wan asked. "Are you alright."

"I think so?" she grumbled. "Is flying always this...sickening?"

"For some, yes." the Jedi Master said. "I'm not a particular fan of interstellar ventures myself. Just try to focus on our destination."

Elsa took a deep breath and peered out her viewport. Amidst the vast array of stars was the great, pale sphere of Hoth. Given how nauseous and overheated she felt in the cockpit, Elsa looked forward to touching down on the desolate ice planet. She clenched her seat cushion as the ship rumbled through Hoth's atmosphere. As the ship soared over its ceaseless snowscape, Elsa awed over the beauty of it all. A herd of tauntauns dashed across the glacial plains as icy winds battered their furs.

"I thought Hoth was devoid of intelligent life," Elsa said. "What diplomacy are we possibly going to engage in out here?"

"The Republic has a small outpost established on this world," Obi-wan explained. "I've been called in by its overseer to discuss a matter pertaining to a spacer dispute."

"Who better to request than 'The Negotiator' himself?" Elsa admired. "Your reputation precedes you, Master Kenobi. I wholeheartedly agree that Jedi could solve so much more through the skillful art of conversation."

"If only more padawans thought as you did," Obi-wan jested. "Keep that mindset and it will serve you well in your trials, Padawan Dellian." Elsa beamed with a hint of pride, feeling as though Yelana had done right by her. She also couldn't fathom how Anakin Skywalker could turn out so reckless with a master like Obi-wan. She considered it an honorable privilege to study under him. She promised herself she'd heed his teachings and prevent being anywhere near as unorthodox as Anakin or even her sister. "Standby," Obi-wan said. "We're coming up on the outpost now."

Elsa felt the landing gears grind beneath as the ship descended. The Y-wing sunk into a slope as if the planet consumed it. In reality, the outpost's hangar had been intricately carved to blend in with its icy environment. The snow-covered plains transitioned to a durasteel facility teeming with faceless clone troopers. Elsa pressed her face against the viewport, awestruck at the sight of them all. She'd only seen Republic forces plastered on propaganda posters and swirling on HoloNet footage.

"By the Force," Elsa marveled. "Look how diligently they work."

Obi-wan chuckled to himself. "You can get a better view outside the ship."

"Right," Elsa murmured and hastily unbuckled. She scrambled to join Obi-wan as they were met by a lumbering Ithorian. A pair of black eye stalks stretched from his dark red skin and blinked fervently at the sight of Jedi. His Republic uniform was well-pressed for presentation, but Elsa was particularly interested in the device harnessed to his back. Its elongated prongs stretched to both of the Ithorian's mouths and picked up each sound it made. "Master Kenobi," Elsa whispered. "What are those?"

"He's wearing a translating vocoder," Obi-wan answered. "With two mouths and four throats, Ithorians speak in stereophonic tones. That unique device will instantly translate any word he says in Ithorese to Galactic Basic so we can understand him."

"Fascinating," Elsa replied.

The Ithorian's guttural language was barely audible over the vocoder's translations. "Welcome to Hoth, Master Jedi. I am Marshal Kobb Rubo and I thank you for answering my call." He shook hands with Obi-wan and Elsa observed Kob's elongated, glossy digits. Kobb motioned to a heavily armored clone with turquoise markings. "This is Commander Surge of the 213th battalion stationed here."

"It's an honor," Surge said and saluted. His helmet tilted towards Elsa and gestured to her robes. "Given your colors, young one...I'd think you were in my unit."

"Is this your apprentice?" Kobb asked.

_How I wish_, Elsa regretfully thought to herself.

"She's on a temporary assignment to study diplomacy," Obi-wan answered. "Speaking of which, what is it you need of us?"

The ensuing silence prompted Kobb to throw up is hands. "Surely there will be time for negotiations later. Allow me to show you around the facility. I'm certain at least the youngling will find it most exciting." He strutted ahead with the commander in tow.

Elsa turned to Obi-wan for orders as he raised a finger. "Always remember, Padawan Dellian." he said. "Patience is the greatest virtue."

"I couldn't agree more," Elsa insisted, much to Obi-wan's commendation.

"If only my former padawan was as level-headed as you," Obi-wan added.

His closing statement made Elsa's heart pound. She battled to conceal a giddy smile and trailed after Master Kenobi. Though she sought not to get distracted, Elsa found herself dwelling on his compliment as they toured the outpost. The expansive hangar was traded for tightly-packed, underground corridors burrowed deep into Hoth's terrain. The group passed through a maintenance depot where multiple droids and vehicles were constantly being serviced. Elsa stood mouth agape at the amount of creative construction and repairs happening all in one chamber. She wished she could design droids as sturdy as an astromech or capable as a protocol.

Noticing her amazement, Obi-wan placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Tell me, Elsa. Do you fancy yourself as an inventor?"

"Of sorts," she confided in him.

"Why don't you survey this facility's happenings?" he asked and then leaned in to whisper. "I sense something off-putting about Marshal Rubo. I need you to wait here while I find out what exactly is going on."

"I understand, Master Kenobi." Elsa replied as Obi-wan returned to Kobb. She spun towards the whir and flicker of machinery. So many clone troopers and technicians bustled about, laboring away at their daily tasks. While Elsa could sense the dull stasis most of the clones were entranced in, one seemed particularly frustrated.

"Come on you blasted-" the clone grunted. He struggled to keep a gonk droid level while servicing its circuitry. The blocky machine could hardly stand as the clone shuffled between its legs. "Hold still, will you?" A spurt of oil leaked from the gonk's undercarriage and splattered onto his helmet, prompting laughter from his comrades. Elsa gasped as the clone's miscalculated repair caused the gonk to collapse toward him. She reached out with the Force and stopped the droid from smashing his face into the chilled ground. The clone looked upon his rescuer and scrambled to his feet. His hands hurriedly wiped away fresh oil before being plastered to his sides. "I was just finishing up! CT-1127 awaiting orders, general."

Elsa was equally embarrassed and fiddled with her braid. "Oh I'm no general," she insisted.

The clone relaxed into a slouch and gestured to her robes. "Apologies...Master...erhm...Jedi. I just assumed based on the coloring of your uniform that the 213th had finally recieved a Jedi general."

_How my sister would be soaking up this moment_, Elsa thought.

"But what do I know?" The clone continued. "I'm just a shinie."

"Shinie?" Elsa inquired.

"It's what they call rookie clones. My armor's all shiny having never seen the field of battle, especially on a deserted planet like Hoth. I've run plenty of simulations though. Lemme tell you, nothing like blasting holograms for hours." Elsa didn't have to be a Jedi to sense his overflowing sarcasm. "But I'm in no rush to see combat. Everyone has to pay their dues until they're called where they need to be. My dues entail dealing with rustbuckets like this gonk."

"Hey," Elsa intoned. "That GNK-series power droid is getting by just the same as us. Perhaps I can be of assistance." She knelt beside the clone and examined the gonk's circuits.

"Need a Jedi's help, eh Clumsy?" another clone jeered.

"Clumsy?" his partner scoffed. "I thought we settled on Poodoo?" The boisterous duo cackled off to themselves and returned to their post.

"Please don't listen to them," the shinie whispered. "Just call me 1127."

"I use to think all clones had nicknames," Elsa admitted. "But I've spent most of my years in the Jedi Temple, and the 213th consists of the first real clones I've ever seen."

1127 sighed. "Don't tell anyone this, but you're the first Jedi I've ever seen." Elsa paused and raised a brow to him. "It's true. I was so far back in the recruiting battalion, I didn't even see Master Shaak Ti on Kamino. I'm a real mess, I am. When it comes to a nickname, I want to feel I've earned it. Once I accomplish something remarkable, then I can feel like more than a number." Elsa chuckled softly. "Something funny to you?"

"Just that we may not be so different," she insisted. "I don't exactly fit in at the Jedi Temple." She twisted wires and cranked a gear into place. "At least you know what the others call you. I just keep to myself. There are thousands of Jedi rising to protect the galaxy, so where do I even fit in that?" She shifted a circuit board across its proper panel. Her eyes narrowed as an epiphany struck her. "1127," she beckoned. "Look here." He leaned over her shoulder as she pointed to the gonk's inner workings. "See the amount of pieces that go into keeping this gonk alive? What if it's the same for us?"

"I don't follow," 1127 admitted.

"Sure, we may be pieces in the grand machine of life. Others may even look just like us, but we serve unique purposes. If one of us disappeared, the rest would be in disarray. But if everyone performs at their best-" Elsa finished connecting wires and sealed the gonk's lateral hatch. She flipped a switch on its undercarriage and ran her hands across the top. Elsa loosed a resonating sigh as if she was breathing life into droid. Both she and 1127 flinched as the gonk rebooted in optimal condition. "Success!" Elsa cheered and quieted herself hastily after.

The droid hobbled into its first few steps and turned to its savior. Elsa giggled as it emitted joyous, rather comical honks of gratitude to her. "Did the Jedi teach you that?" 1127 asked.

Elsa felt safe around the rookie. He'd openly confessed a portion of his age-accelerated life to her and she believed they shared similar struggles. "I'll let you in on a secret," she said. "I'm actually working on a droid back at the temple myself."

"A Jedi and an inventor." 1127 gave the gonk a few pats and chuckled to himself. "Whatever droid you're building will be in great hands."

Obi-wan followed Kobb down a continuous path of icy corridors. "I do hope you've enjoyed the tour, Master Kenobi," Kobb said. "I understand how this outpost may seem quite dull and rage-inducing, but I assure you it has its perks."

"Whatever are you going on about?" Obi-wan asked, slowly losing his valued patience.

"The quietness of this cold, cold place." Kobb lamented. "It's enough to drive anyone insane. When I graduated top of my class at the academy, the last thing I expected was to be the glorified supervisor on some snowball in space. If I have to listen to these clones any longer I'll-"

"Marshal Rubo," Obi-wan asserted. "Though I sense you believe your position to be a waste of Republic resources, you'd best explain yourself before my presence is deemed one as well." The Ithorian's vocoder strobed as he mumbled to himself. "You requested Jedi aid with trade negotiations."

"I-I do need aid," Kobb admitted. "It's just..." He glanced over at Commander Surge, who was stationed at the back door. "I've had to keep things quiet for as long as I can." Obi-wan stroked his beard inquisitively as Kobb came clean. "Several days ago, a foreign object crash landed several miles from this outpost. We thought it was a meteor, but it's procedure to send someone out to investigate. The last thing the patrol expected to find was a Separatist reconnaissance module."

Obi-wan's eyes widened. "And you waited this long to inform anyone?"

"Oh I informed someone," Kobb insisted. "I've placed a call to the Separatist Alliance, not as an enemy...but as a business man."

"Have you gone mad?"

"Spare me the lecture, general." Kobb groaned. "I've brokered a deal with them. They'll get their recon module back in exchange for one hundred Twi'lek prisoners. Imagine what kind of information must be on that module for them to agree-"

"Because there will be no deal!" Obi-wan exclaimed. "Ryloth is under Separatist occupation, and they would only use its people as a bartering tool to trick you into this foolish agreement. How could you go through with this?"

"So I could be a hero, General Kenobi." Kobb jabbed a leathery digit at the Jedi. "Not all of us can swing a lightsaber, you know. Have some faith in negotiations, _Mr. Negotiator_. Once the exchange is made, I'll be given a promotion. The Republic will see that while I can't liberate all of Ryloth, I can gather what tailheads I can for the greater good. A promotion will follow and I can say goodbye to this dismal rock. Who cares what becomes of the 213th if it means inevitable freedom? Surely a general who expends clones daily can understand."

"You speak for yourself," Obi-wan retorted. "None of the qualities you possess are those of a proper leader. I'm contacting the Republic immediately."

"Sirs," Commander Surge interrupted. "A Separatist dreadnought has come out of hyperspace. They've dispatched a landing carrier to our sector."

"Right on schedule," Kobb chuckled. "Come, General Kenobi. If you truly wish to help, I'll need you to see our Twi'lek friends have been treated fairly for my heroic exchange. Commander Surge, prepare retrieval on the recon module."

Obi-wan remained stern-faced as Kobb strutted into the elevator. "All you've done is put everyone in this facility at risk," he said.

"Risk is part of the game, is it not?" Kobb quipped. "I do hope I look presentable. The holograms don't do my face justice, you know."

As the two reached the outpost's surface level, Obi-wan sensed a drastic disturbance in the Force. He peered across the glacial plain and observed the hulking, Separatist carrier. "Marshal," he said. "You need to listen very closely."

Kobb finished wrapping a scarf around his bulbous neck. "Please. I-"

"You called for my help, here it is. Whatever you're seeking on that ship isn't there. We need to begin outpost evacuations effective immediately."

Kobb's unfazed demeanor faltered for a moment. He noticed the severity in Obi-wan's glare, yet still he persisted towards the carrier. Its dreadful ramp extended as a brigade of battle droids marched out. Alone, their skeletal frames would prove laughable. But together, the cadence of their metal heels was ominous to the ears. A hunched, heavily armored figure marched between the droids. His hardened frame matched the snowy ground as his taloned feet dug into it. His sharp-clawed hands were clenched with each stride across the plain.

"But..." Kobb stuttered. "Where are the Twi'leks? We had a deal!" He ran to the Separatists as fast as his stocky legs could carry him.

"No!" Obi-wan warned.

Kobb closed in on the droids' deadly leader, feeling nerves overtake him with each step. The cyborg's skull-like face resembled those of the Kaleesh warriors of his past. His piercing, yellow eyes observed Kobb as he pleaded. "What is the meaning of this?" the Ithorian asked. "I have the module, as was agreed. Where's your end of the bargain?"

"Right here," the caped leader said and ignited a green lightsaber. Before he could strike down the cowering Marshal, Obi-wan used the Force to pull him back. Kobb yelped as the lightsaber barely missed his neck and he found himself stumbling into Obi-wan's arms.

"I don't understand," Kobb panted. "I followed the rules."

"Yes," Obi-wan admitted before staring at his adversary. "But General Grievous doesn't."

"Kenobi," Grievous growled. "_Now_ this is interesting." Obi-wan rushed Kobb inside as the general commanded his droids. "Storm the base and recover the module! Slaughter Republic forces, but Kenobi is mine!"

Sirens blared as Elsa and 1127 bolted to their feet. The gonk beside them swiveled worriedly as clones scrambled across the maintenance bay. Sporadic rumbles shook the base until the duo lost their footing. "Is this some kind of drill?" Elsa asked while hoping to be proved wrong. Her senses overwhelmed her with notions of doom and destruction.

Obi-wan's voice crackled through Elsa's wrist comm and she leaned in to listen. "Elsa!" he warned. "The base is under attack." Her heart sank upon hearing such as he continued. "Can you fly the Y-wing?"

"I've never flown before," she admitted.

"Evacuation procedures are underway. Stay with the clones and get offworld as quickly as you can. Once at a safe distance, contact the Republic and _do not_ wait up for me."

Elsa bit her lip. "But-"

"I'm doing my job so you can do yours!" Obi-wan's harsh tone caught her by surprise. The sound of blasterfire and the swing of his lightsaber made her heart race as the transmission ended.

"Master Kenobi!" Elsa haplessly called into her comm.

Commander Surge skidded into the bay. "Maintenance teams!" he announced. "Fall back to the gunships and prepare for immediate evac! Second company will cover you!"

1127 and Elsa exchanged nods and rushed alongside the group. She used the Force to prop the gonk droid on a nearby hovercart and continued on her way. "We're getting bombed!" someone shouted as a series of bursts rocked the outpost. An ear-splitting blast sent ice and durasteel spiraling across the corridor as everyone lunged for cover. Elsa and 1127 sought safety down the hall, but found an intense firefight between clones and battle droids instead. Blue lasers zipped between red beams as the second company held their ground.

Just when the Separatist wave seemed beaten back, a flashing orb ricocheted off the walls and landed beside a clone's foot. "Grenade!" he yelled and rushed to throw it back. He scooped the thermal detonator into his palm as it unfortunately exploded. Fiery shrapnel blasted across the corridor and smashed a hole directly through the clones' defensive line. Elsa shuddered at the sight of so many massacred clones. The droids advanced mercilessly, firing indiscriminately into the smoke. The rest of the second company was forced to fall back under the incoming wave, keeping their heads down to avoid stray lasers.

1127 noticed a clone writhing among the dead. His skirt-like kama was torn, but nonetheless remained a symbol of his rank. "It's Commander Surge!" 1127 realized. "We can't leave him." He scavenged a fallen blaster rifle and fired bursts at the incoming droids. Noticing his heroic efforts, Elsa reached out with the Force to suspend several fragments of debris. She used them to form a makeshift shield to hover beside 1127 as he grabbed Surge.

"Eat laser, you dirty clankers!" the belligerent commander roared. He drew his pistol and fired wildly while 1127 dragged him to safety. "Die! Die! Die!" He blasted away until empty clicks echoed across the hall.

Once 1127 cleared the corner with Surge on his shoulders, Elsa sealed the passage with debris. "It won't hold them for long," Elsa apprised.

They hurried to catch up with the evac teams in a hangar filled with gunships. 1127 plopped Surge beside the nearest craft and examined his scorched armor. "You're gonna be alright, commander." he assured.

"Good for nothing, clankers." Surge hissed. "Speaking of good for nothing, hey Jedi..." His helmet tilted up so his visor would meet Elsa's hip. "What good is a lightsaber if you're not going to use it? We could've held."

A clone medic slid to Surge's side and opened a medpac. "I'll take it from here," he said.

"We could've held!" Surge reiterated as his medic tried to calm him down.

Elsa backed away and started hyperventilating. The commander's words coupled with the ensuing atrocities conjured a venomous guilt within her. She thought of her lacking saber skills and what the other padawans spoke of her.

_"When you keep to yourself, you don't realize how many people actually talk about you. Elsa Dellian, the padawan recluse who can barely hold a lightsaber." _Hans' poisonous words seared into her mind as she envisioned all of the deceased clones. Perhaps she really could've saved them. Maybe it was her duty as a Jedi to perish either alongside them or give her life so that they might live.

_I shouldn't be here,_ Elsa tormented herself. _This was a mistake. I-  
_  
"Hey!" 1127 shouted. "Snap out of it!"

She rubbed her temples and focused on him. The tumultuous ruckus of boots shuffling into gunships filled the air. "Out of my way!" Kobb wailed through the pandemonium. The frantic Ithorian practically threw himself onto the nearest craft and slid into a corner. "What are you waiting for, pilot?" he whimpered. "Take off!"

"Wait," Elsa insisted. "Where is Master Kenobi?"

"Who knows?" Kobb blurted. "Who darn well cares?" Elsa glowered at the Republic marshal, disgusted with his true nature under pressure.

With a deep breath, Elsa hopped off the gunship as 1127 leaned over. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Master Kenobi is still out there," she replied. "I can't just leave him!"

"You'll be killed!" 1127's words faded beneath the overhead bombings. Though determination was imprinted across her face, fear pried from within. Her body moved impulsively down each, blaster-scorched corridor. No matter the risk, Elsa knew she'd never sleep again had she left on that gunship. The clamor of marching droids made her slide for cover. The steady beat contrasted her racing heart as she slowly reached for her lightsaber. Her fingers grazed the hilt as she contemplated what skill to use. Combat techniques meshed together like a ball of frustrating forms. The snowy clusters in the corner of her eyes seemed to move and she quickly spun. Instead of being clumps of snow, what she'd observed was actually a familiar...white-armored figure.

Before 1127 could utter a word, Elsa Force-pulled him to her side and shushed him. "What were you thinking?" she whispered sharply.

"That you needed backup," he replied with a shake of his rifle.

Elsa simpered and pat his shoulder. "Thanks. I'm glad y-"

"Corporal," a battle droid stated. "We've cleared the northwest corridor and Republic forces are in full retreat. There's still no sign of the module."

The corporal's vocoder sounded raspy and battle-damaged. "The General wants the entire base overturned until it's recovered."

"Roger roger."

Elsa and 1127 exchanged perplexed glances. "Any idea what they're talking about?" she asked.

"When you work in the maintenance bays, you tend to overhear things." 1127 admitted. "The marshal had several technicians attempt to decode a foreign object. When they failed, he said he had alternative means for it. We can't let the clankers take it, especially after all of this."

Elsa bit her lip and stared down the bleak corridors. "But-"

"We don't know where General Kenobi is," 1127 intoned. "But we can make a difference right now and secure that module." He started towards the opposite passageway. "Time is against us, and you have a choice to make."

As Elsa observed 1127, she imagined his corpse among those blasted with the second company. "Lead on," she decided and dashed after him. Their heels kicked up ice pellets as they rounded an unscathed corner. 1127's hand jolted upright as he realized they'd been beaten to the lab. A squad of snow-splattered droids had fanned out to search the room for their module.

"I count three B1's." 1127 said. "How do you want to go about taking these steel skeletons down?" Elsa clenched her fist and knelt to observe the droids. She fought to firmly clasp her lightsaber and when she did, she couldn't pry it free. Frustration boiled within as she couldn't bring herself to a decision. Beneath the surface of Hoth, Elsa felt just as frozen. She couldn't even understand why. Noticing her internal conflict, 1127 placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "I'll take point," he reassured her and crept into the room. Elsa watched as the clone crouched beside a droid who'd strayed too far from the others. It shuffled through an array of clamoring trays, and 1127 used the sounds to his advantage. Elsa gasped as he lunged for the droid's lanky neck and snapped it. Sparks flashed across the snow while loose wiring slipped between 1127's fingers. He left his kill amongst the rest of the scrap and remained in cover. Elsa had barely comprehended what he'd done by the time he'd made short work of the second droid.

She focused on their lifeless parts as a third came into view. "OOM-348?" It inquired. "OOM-349? Where'd you go?" While the B1 units weren't the brightest, Elsa still felt sympathetic towards them. She secretly wished the droid would depart in search of its comrades and be spared a cruel fate. Before it could beckon its squad once more, 1127 kicked at one of its ankles. The droid collapsed into the snow and met the clone's lethal heel.

His stealth came to a daunting demise as a fourth droid emerged from a blind spot. "Clone!" it shouted and trained its blaster on him. 1127 dodged a spray of red lasers and sent one of his blue bolts surging into its head.

The droid collapsed as the doors behind it opened. A thickly-armored droid stepped over its blasted predecessor, permitting its dreadful presence to command the room. Its steel was of the darkest greys and blues as it lumbered towards 1127. "Karabast!" the clone cursed. "It's a super battle droid!" He fired several lasers, all of which merely scraped the droid's hefty casing. It reached for his blaster and crunched it as if it were paper. 1127 flailed in the super's grasp and haplessly punched away at its soulless face. While holding him in one of its clutches, the droid pressed its wrist-mounted blaster to 1127's chest. The clone desperately elbowed it away and howled with pain from the impact. Elsa cringed as the super flung 1127 across the lab and into a storage shelf. She lunged into the room and threw her hands forward. Reaching through the Force, Elsa hoisted the super into the air to keep it from pursuing. Once 1127 realized his blaster was destroyed, he called to Elsa. "Destroy it!" The super still shifted its arm, despite Elsa's grip on it. "Watch those wrist rockets!"

"I-" Elsa grunted as she applied pressure on the droid. Her simple ensnarement became a formidable device of crushing proportions. The droid's metal casings dented as its face began to scrunch. The bolts on its wrists and ankles trembled as Elsa coiled her fingers. "I..." She looked into its hollow eyes and searched past its programming. Through those vacant voids, Elsa saw the same potential the gonk carried...or any droid for that matter. She wondered what separated her own creation from the super battle droid, and in turn released her grip on it. "I can't do it," she admitted as the droid listed back to the floor. "It's as alive as we are." Despite her words, Elsa hung her head in shame...only to raise it at the sound of a weapon priming. The super didn't care if Elsa had spared it and took aim at her. A scorching, scarlet laser zipped from its wrist as 1127 leapt in front of her. The shot struck across his face and his body was sent spiraling into debris. "No!" Elsa wailed and thrust a hand. Acting on sheer impulse, she pulled the droid towards her and hastily ignited her lightsaber. Her ensuing uppercut left the foe skidding across the floor in a neat bisection.

Elsa felt nauseous as she glared at the droid parts. She furiously deactivated her lightsaber and threw it across the room as if it were ablaze. Her heart thundered as she saw 1127's limp legs stretched beneath a toppled shelf. His body was no different then those blasted to shreds in the second company as Elsa realized she'd failed once more. How could she even call herself a Jedi when such guilt clawed within? Her eyes swelled with tears until she heard a familiar groan. The legs shifted and she rigorously Force-pushed the debris off of them. A dazed 1127 sat up as Elsa rushed to his side. She found relief in his human face, as it was just as nervous as hers. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I was weak."

"Weak...no," 1127 coughed. "Scared, yes. I am too." A distant glint caught both their gazes as a metallic device came into view. "I don't believe it." 1127 rushed up to it and examined the hexagonal, Separatist symbol etched on it. "It's the module! We gotta get this thing out of here."

Elsa's boot bumped 1127's damaged helmet and she quickly recovered it. She hovered her hand over the still smoking plastoid and grimaced at the cracked visor. "I believe this is yours," Elsa said.

"I'll trade you," 1127 quipped as he offered Elsa her lightsaber. She stared at the gleaming hilt with seething anguish, yet willed herself to take it.

The doors beside them hissed open and the repeated crackle of lightsabers followed. Blues and greens whirled in bright conflagrations as the dueling intensified. "You've failed, Grievous." Obi-wan jeered. "The outpost has been evacuated and the module along with it!"

"General Kenobi!" 1127 called.

"We have the module," Elsa added.

There was a brief pause as Grievous turned to them. His yellow, reptilian eyes blinked in astonishment. "Excellent," he declared and batted Obi-wan's saber away.

"What are you still doing here?" Obi-wan scolded while dueling. "Run!"

"All units, converge on my position." Grievous commanded.

Time was of the essence as Elsa sparked up her lightsaber. Her stance was wobbly and her form nonexistent. Grievous' rapid strikes were grossly intimidating and lacked any opening. If she couldn't even best Anna, what made her think she could fend of a Separatist general? Though exhausted, Obi-wan continued to valiantly retaliate. Elsa couldn't risk another close call and stepped towards the fray. Before she advanced any further, she heard 1127 shout from behind her. "Incoming!" Elsa spun and saw waves of battle droids marching down the hall. She raised her blade to block incoming fire, and gained confidence from deflecting the first bolts. Without a weapon, 1127 cradled the module and pressed himself against the wall. On the opposite side, Grievous stepped away from his opponent and raised his arms. To Elsa's horror, the general split his forearms and grabbed two more lightsabers. Obi-wan struggled to withstand the fury from all four of Grievous' arms while Elsa grew overwhelmed with laserfire. 1127 crouched as the wall around him became blasted to pieces. She deactivated her weapon and joined the clone in cover as he protested. His yells muffled against her ears as she retreated into her mind.

Elsa's heart pounded until she felt it would explode out of her chest. Her shallow breaths hastened until her fingers went numb. At this rate, she believed the hall would be their icy grave. Both her and Obi-wan's lightsabers would be the latest additions to Grievous' infamous collection. The module would fall back into Separatist hands with who knew what dreadful information. Her quest to become a knight would end, and no one would ever understand what had truly transpired. If only she had been stronger...faster...bolder...

Doubt clashed with insurmountable fury as Elsa let out a wild scream. She flung her hands to the unseen sky as their surroundings quaked. Pipelines fractured and icicles rained across the flooring. The droids ceased fire while several lost their balance. Grievous and Obi-wan could hardly continue dueling as the ground beneath them fissured and the ceiling caved in. Nothing 1127 shouted could stop Elsa as she pushed her Force powers onward, as if she was folding the entire base in on itself. She loosed an animalistic cry as the walls bursted into crumbling chunks. She reaped destruction in one hand and safely encased her companions in the other. Layers of tightly packed snow collapsed on Elsa's invisible bubble as she burrowed through with the Force.

Obi-wan slid to her side and hoisted his hands to aid her efforts. "It's too much!" he warned. "We'll find another way!"

Elsa refused to yield as veins pulsed across her neck. Her braids came undone and her locks swayed in sweaty masses of platinum blonde. The seams encasing her fingers ripped and stitching spewed like threaded entrails. Tears fled her tightly shut eyes as an avalanche of snow crashed through her barrier. Amidst the rising chaos, Elsa let go...submitting herself to a frigid fate. The cold, quiet blackness claimed her as she reached a higher level of sensation. Though she saw nothing, she felt countless droids buried beneath the snow. She somberly sensed General Grievous crawling out of his entrapment like an insect and escaping to the surface. A sharp coldness manifested across Elsa's face as her eyes fluttered open. Buried and immobilized by snow, she used what motion she had in her fingers to dig an air pocket around her face. She spit out sludge and gasped in the chilled darkness, wondering how deep underground she was. The snow shifted beside her as she felt a familiar presence in the Force. An energy field shifted her free of her burial and sunlight struck her eyes. Two prominent silhouettes loomed over her with the brightest sky behind them.

The closest figure came into focus, and Elsa gently embraced an exhausted Obi-wan. "It's alright. You're safe now." he assured. "Try not to move too much. You're very weak."

"You almost fell over telling her that," the clone behind him said. Elsa's hope fleeted as she realized his armor was lined with yellow markings instead of blue.

"Very funny, Cody." Obi-wan sighed. "Any sign of Grievous?"

Cody shook his head. "He might've made it offworld before we got here. By the time we got the distress signal we-"

"1127," Elsa blurted. Obi-wan and Cody paused in bewilderment as Elsa limped across the snow. "The clone that was with me. He was right beside..." She scoured the glacial plain with bloodshot eyes. "1127!" she screeched until her throat went raw.

"You two were down there for quite some time before our relief teams found you," Cody admitted. "I'm sorry. There's no one else down here."

"No," Elsa intoned. "You found Master Kenobi, you found me...we'll find him." She dropped to her knees and shoved her hands into the snow. With twitching eyes closed, Elsa whispered to her sacred ally. "With the Force as my guide, I ask to find my friend. No, I beg you. Please show me my friend." Elsa searched through her mind's eye and visualized the recesses beneath her. Past the refuse and discarded droids, she swore she felt the man she'd come to call a friend. "There!" she exclaimed and Force-pulled mounds of snow. Obi-wan huffed but ultimately joined in. Cody and the clones under him watched as both Jedi hoisted clusters of snow across the plain. Elsa heaved until fatigue dragged her face-first into the very hole she'd created.

Obi-wan placed a calming hand on her shoulder as she sat up in silence. "Elsa," he whispered mournfully. "I'm so very sorry."

Hoth's bitter winds brushed against Elsa, yet she didn't budge. She remained knelt in the snow, staring in her bleak pit of despair. She thought of the code and how _"There is no death, there is the Force."_ Yet here, there was only death and the Force had forsaken her. Elsa reached up and took Obi-wan's hand. He raised a brow as she squeezed and shoved it off of her.

Elsa dove into the snow and clawed with her bare hands. Her hair was a disheveled mess, blocking half of her view as she dug with her last ounces of strength. Obi-wan and Cody exchanged a grim glance before the Jedi Master approached her again. "Elsa," he said.

She didn't waste energy on a verbal response. All she could do was whimper and shake her head while her aching fingers scooped clusters of snow. "She can't go on much longer, General." Cody relented. "We need to get her out of here. She-" Elsa swept a mound of ice away before collapsing beside it. A black-gloved hand stretched out from where she'd excavated and Cody nearly choked. "I'll be damned. I need a relief squad down here, now!"

Elsa rolled over with straying eyes as the others continued her digging. A frail, wobbly smile found its way across her face as 1127 was hauled out. His armor was completely coated in a layer of frost as they yanked off his helmet. "By the Force," Obi-wan gasped. "He's alive."

"You can thank the ventilators in his helmet for that one, sir." Cody admitted.

1127 coughed and let his arms relax. He was barely able to shift the device nestled between them to Obi-wan. "General...this...is for you." he croaked.

"The module," Obi-wan realized. "Well done, trooper!"

"Thanks for saving me," 1127 said as they loaded him onto a stretcher.

"Don't thank us," the master replied and motioned to the stretcher beside him. "Elsa never gave up on you."

"I knew there was something extraordinary about you," The rookie clone said and offered Elsa quivering smile. "What were you thinking?" he winced.

"That you needed backup." She quipped and they shook weary hands. She used her thumb to brush the ice crystals off his knuckles and hummed deeply in thought. "I think I've got a nickname for you."

"Which one have I earned?" he asked.

Elsa smirked through her tiredness and uttered, "Frost."


	4. Chapter 4 - Anna's Wild Knight

**Chapter: 4 Anna's Wild Knight **

_"Trust and temptation marry under hypocrisy." _

**A killer at large! The infamous, saber-wielder known only as "The Bug" has carried out a string of killings across Coruscant's districts. Jedi Master Destin Mattias and his padawan Anna Dellian were sent to investigate, linking those killed to the Slitters: a lethal gang. Just when they seemed to have a lead, the gang's leader became another victim to the Bug's reign of terror. When Anna failed to defeat the mysterious murderer in a saber duel, she inadvertently found herself framed and outwitted.**

Master Mattias had always told Anna to remain silent if she was innocent of something. He had said that the guilty often rushed to defend themselves in an effort to cover their tracks. In a classroom setting, a younger Anna would simply nod and move on to the next topic. Now that she found herself handcuffed and being taken into custody, the Padawan couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Idiots!" she roared as rain splattered across her face. "You're all a waste of taxpayer credits! I'm not the killer!" Anna flailed in the officers' grips and her boots stomped across puddles. "The real criminal is getting away!"

"Shut up and quit resisting," one of the policemen ordered. "Or we'll have to stun you."

"I hope you do," Anna snarled.

"I got this," a policewoman said as she drew her shock baton. Its tip fizzed and crackled as she pointed it towards Anna. "Have nice nap, Jedi."

"Stay that baton!" a voice barked and made the rest of the unit shutter. "Just what the hell is going on over here?"

The woman lowered her baton and turned with a salute. "Officer Souz," she gasped. "We've apprehended the killer. She was resisting arrest and-"

"This isn't the killer, you half-wit!" Souz scolded as Mattias arrived behind her. "Unless you want the Council itself to shut down our district, I order you to release the Jedi immediately."

Anna didn't have time to feel her cuffs clip off with how hastily they were removed. One of Souz's grumbling underlings handed Anna back her lightsaber. "Told you fools," the Padawan murmured.

"Watch your words," Mattias said. "You will respect authority."

"You know these are the same people who just wrongfully arrested me, right?" Anna retorted.

"They were only doing their job and you will respect them for that," Mattias enforced. "No matter what rank one holds over another, respect should remain mutual."

"Idiots!" Souz roared at the others. "You're all a waste of taxpayer credits!" Anna couldn't help but snicker and nod in agreement. While the rest of the unit fanned out to investigate for clues, Souz turned to Anna for answers. "What happened on the roof, kid?"

"I fought the Bug," she explained. "But it bested me."

"Male or female?" Souz inquired while jotting notes on her datapad.

"I couldn't tell. The voice was distorted under a helmet and it was completely armored."

"Couldn't you tell from the body type?" Souz persisted.

"No. Armor is armor," Anna said. "It didn't give away anything. The Bug was trained to hold its own against a Jedi, but didn't use the Force in combat nor to escape."

"So we're dealing with a highly dangerous unsub. No name, only an alias. In possession of a green lightsaber, possibly...created?" Souz asked.

"Unlikely," Mattias considered. "Getting a kyber crystal is no easy feat."

"Then more like stolen," Souz corrected in her notes and sighed. "It's not much to go off of, but you showed heart out there, kid."

Anna's hopefulness was swiftly dashed by Mattias' involvement. "Where you see heart, I see a complete lack of control."

"I _can_ control myself!" Anna snapped, only to prove his point.

Mattias noticed a vast array of onlookers ranging from shady bystanders, to holodroids, and even news outlets determined to scrounge for drama. "We need to get back to the temple immediately," he insisted.

Anna's nostrils flared. "But the Bug is still out there, master!"

He turned to her with a grim glare and muttered, "Now."

Anna spent the speeder ride back brooding in silence. As if rain repeatedly tapping against the windscreen wasn't irksome enough, Anna was forced to endure Mattias' incessant lecturing. His words were a muffled, inaudible hodgepodge as she pressed her face against the cold window. Her listing gaze stretched past the falling droplets and across the city's skyline. She wondered where the Bug was and despised how it had outwitted her. She pondered if the Bug was even still on Coruscant at that point, while she was trapped in a speeder. Her festering frustration was furthered when she realized Mattias was _still_ talking. Infuriated, Anna hopelessly slammed the window with her fist.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Mattias demanded.

"I almost had the Bug, master!" Anna turned with shaking hands. Her voice cracked as if she was on the verge of tears. No matter how it frustrated her to feel as such, she carried on. "I was this close to-"

"Padawan," Mattias interrupted. "Control your emotions." Anna bit her tongue and sat back in her seat. A poisonous scowl seared across her face when he uttered the words, "You're better than this."

Anna rubbed away any tears with her callused knuckles and sat quietly for the rest of the trip. When they arrived at the temple, she didn't bother to look Mattias in the eye. Rain felt like another distraction she couldn't be bothered to feel as they trudged indoors. Several Jedi watched their return, so she did her best to hide her bruises and limp. She couldn't help but notice a figure lounging atop the high pillars. One of the lightning strikes outside illuminated the Jedi's body, making him appear like one of the statues he sat amongst. By the time Anna gave the silhouette a curious double take, it had disappeared into the shadows.

Mattias guided Anna to the temple's medical center and she briefly heard him explaining the situation to a med droid. Though she didn't meet his gaze, she did hear him say, "We'll reconvene in the morning."

A rigid med droid ushered Anna into a chilled, dimly lit room with a bubbling tank in its center. "Please dress and press the pager when ready," the droid computed before placing a sleeveless top and briefs on the counter. Her metallic assistant clanked out of the room while Anna undressed, revealing every bruise she'd sustained during her mission. Deep contusions spread across her back and forearms. Slits and gashes widened on her thighs as she bent them to remove her robes. Anna shivered wearing nothing more than the thin medical garments and hurriedly paged the droid. It returned with a sterilized breathing mask and intricately fastened it to her face. Anna gave the droid a bewildered glance as it motioned to the frothing tank. "Submerge," it said. Anna's breaths quickened as she neared the translucent fluid. The droid gently pat her back and mentioned, "The bacta will heal." While its gesture was appreciated, the droid's cold metal on her quivering skin only made her stiffen. She dipped her toes in the tank and watched ripples race to its edges. The heat climbing to her ankles prompted her to sink further into the mysterious fluid. Anna winced for a moment, as it felt like she was entering a hot tub of sorts. The warm, welcoming waters relaxed her aching muscles as she closed her eyes beneath the surface. Bubbles shifted beside her ears as her hair swirled like an auburn vortex. Anna briefly opened her eyes to the underwater blur around her. She could faintly make out the med droid trudging outside her capsule and sealing the lid above her. Any panic she would've felt was short-lived as the healing agent brought an insurmountable heaviness to her eyes. Anna's head listed amongst the suds as she slipped into a deep slumber.

It was as if Anna had merely blinked by the time she'd awakened. Bacta fizzed around her as the med droid floated her body to the surface. It gently removed her breathing mask as her eyes fluttered about. "Good morning, Padawan." The droid's voice was monotonous and orderly. "You have made a full recovery. Any grogginess, dizziness, nausea, and numbness is completely normal."

"I'm fine," Anna slurred as she felt a belch coming on. "Actually-"

"I'll get the bucket," the droid insisted.

After the initial debacle, Anna had redressed and sprawled herself out on one of the medbay's loungers. "Bacta will heal," she griped to herself. "Yeah, at the cost of my dinner." She rubbed her aching, emptied stomach. Still, she couldn't argue with the tank's overnight results. Her freckled skin was free of all cuts and bruises sustained during her mission. All muscle soreness was completely obliterated to the point where her experience might as well have been a dream. All hopes of that truth were dashed when Mattias entered the room. He was healed of his minor bruising and carried a packet of Republic-issue crackers in his hand.

"Hey there," he said. "I heard about the post-bacta nausea and figured these would help."

"Did they catch the Bug?" Anna hurriedly asked.

Mattias glowered. "You know_ I _got sick the first time I went into a bacta tank too." He tossed the crackers and she caught them with skillful reflexes.

"I said..." Anna tore open the packet. "Did they..." She angrily chomped on a cracker and sat up. "Catch the bug?"

The relentless Padawan stared down her steadied master until he huffed. "No, Anna. They have not." She rolled her eyes as he stepped forward. "And don't get any ideas because you're off the case."

Anna's eyes widened and she fought all numbness to stand. "Wait, what?"

"I thought you were ready and that this was the chance to start proving yourself. The only proving that occurred was me getting proved wrong," Mattias intoned.

"So what now?" Anna scoffed. "The Bug just goes free so because I'm 'not ready'?"

"No. It will fall to the Jedi Sentinels to find the killer." Anna slouched back into her seat and Mattias pulled one over to meet her. "Anna, I value your safety and also our image."

Anna brandished a venomous scowl. "So this is about publicity to you?"

"Publicity?" Mattias struggled to control his own temper as he rose with clenched fists on his hips. "By the Force, Anna...How can you be so blind to such simple principles? Have I taught you nothing?" He furiously gestured to her uniform with a wild hand. "When you don those robes and spark that lightsaber, you represent the entire Jedi Order. Every fundamental value through your words _and_ actions reflects back on all of us."

They stood in silence for a moment as Mattias recollected himself. He despised that he let himself get so irate because of Anna. Surprisingly, she was the first to break the silence. "So what am I supposed to do while that killer roams free?" she asked.

"Train harder, move forward, and let go." Mattias answered calmly. "I must speak with the council on our mission and apologize for the reckless endangerment of my Padawan. I suggest you meditate for the day to cleanse your mind and please..." Mattias looked at her, practically begging. "Try to keep a low profile until this Bug incident blows over. Jedi Sentinels are specifically trained in investigation and the criminal underworld. Once one of them is assigned to this case, they will handle it." He gave her a bow and departed with a solemn "May the Force be with you."

Anna waited for the doors to shut before replying, "The Force needs me. And I'm sorry master..." She reached into her robes and removed a bronze talisman. "But I can't walk away from this one."

Anna might've been down, but she certainly wasn't out. Memories from her failed mission replayed in her mind as she recalled the lacerations on the dead Nautolan's neck. The very trinket she held once swayed on Hevrin's necklace. It was violently torn from the gangster's neck when the Bug murdered him, and Anna inferred the Nautolan shared a similar fate. The Bug thought it had bested Anna during their rooftop duel, but through some last minute sleight of hand...she'd managed to retrieve the very item it sought to steal. She clenched the bronze comet as if it were her only hope, for it was. She was right not to share it with her master, for he only would've taken her off the case and confiscated the evidence to one of the Sentinels. If anyone was going to solve the mystery behind the necklace and bring the Bug to justice, it'd be Anna. She couldn't bear the thought of being trapped in the temple while the investigation continued without her. She hid the talisman and brought it back to her room. She turned on Coruscant's Holonet news broadcast as she examined its intricate designs.

_"Yes there were arrests made,"_ a commentator said. _"But what is there to show for it? Thugs get busted in the lower levels every day. That's not even news anymore."  
_  
_"Mhm," _another replied. _"But this saber-swinging-slayer. This...Bug as they call him or her. That scares me."  
_  
_ "And what do the Jedi have to do or say about it? Nothing. They can't even stop the Bug."_

_"Sources from last night report the temple dispatched some mavericks to deal with the situation. Who...might I add failed miserably to-"  
_

Anna growled and shut the broadcast off. She couldn't take another highlight of uptight, Coruscanti blathering. While his lectures seemed endless at times, Mattias was right when it came to the opinionated media. He'd always told Anna that it was easy for those in power to judge from their polished seats while the laborers trudged away in the mud. Neither of those commentators would last five seconds in the lower levels of the city, if they even left their studio. Anna's finger nestled into a divot and she gently pulled up. She gasped as a piece of the talisman clicked and projected schematics across her bedsheets. "Okay," she whispered to herself. "Progress is progress...but what does it mean?" Anna squinted and ran her fingers across the bizarre, flickering map. Buildings and sectors she'd never seen rotated down a severed center, as if the overall map was incomplete. A scarlet dot blipped in an elongated complex tucked far into the corner, further confusing Anna. "I have no idea where this is," she admitted. "But wherever it is, Bug...I'd wager you want to get there too." Anna sighed heavily and crossed her legs. "I can't believe I'm even considering this, but these are desperate times." She shut her eyes to enter deep meditation as so many Jedi had before her. She took a shallow breath and tried to sense where the location might be. Her eyes twitched and she glowered, for she was annoyed being so still on her bed. The ships outside were irksomely loud and every flicker of light was an invitation of annoyance. Her mind reflected on her fight with the Bug and played it on constant loop. Every swing of a saber was like a braying siren in her ears. Anna sprung from her bed with fists raised and pulled at her hair. "Well that was useless! Meditation...what a kriffing joke."

Rather than stay cooped up in her room, Anna chose to head for the nearest dojo just a level beneath her. Technically she could still keep a low profile while wandering the temple grounds. After all, there were other Padawans seeking to hone their skills just the same. Anna hoped striking a couple of training droids down would clear her mind where meditation could not. She entered to the sounds of crackling lightsabers and battering fists. She couldn't help but smile, feeling right at home amongst youth sparring through their spare time. While several padawans dueled across platforms above, lower arenas staged hand-to-hand combat scenarios. Anna marveled as a horned Devaronian wrestled a human onto his back until he was forced to yield. Her heart sank when both combatants gave her a grisly glare. Whether it was the Force or an obvious intuition, Anna could feel judgement amongst her peers. She didn't grant them the time of day as their curious gazes followed her across the dojo. Whispers of her whereabouts chittered as vexatiously as the ships outside her window. So much so, that Anna decided to make a statement.

"Fine," she mumbled under her breath. "You wanna stare? I'll give you something to stare at." She approached the nearest training panel and activated a dueling droid. A peeping Padawan gasped when Anna set the droid to maximum difficulty and leapt into the arena.

Her glare remained fixated on the containment unit as it deployed a lanky figure. Its silver eyes flickered on and it hurriedly ignited a lightsaber of the same color. The droid didn't waste a moment with any formalities from a lower difficulty, and neither did Anna. She activated her blue blade and sprung to engage her target. Their sabers had met seven times in three seconds as the droid raced to match Anna's intensity. Its hips spun as she front-flipped over and flourished her weapon for another attack. She noticed a mix of cheering and gossiping peers as Anna lunged for another strike. If she was going to build her endurance, she would have to push her Ataru further. Rather than catch her breath, Anna spun her saber to break the droid's attempted parry. Without her usual rest between strikes, Anna felt herself hyperventilating. Pressure built up in her chest as her forearm muscles tightened under strain. "No!" she roared at her failing body and swung upward. Her royal blue blade severed the droid's head and sent it spinning out of bounds.

Anna smiled through her tiredness after pushing so hard, only to hear a distinct clapping behind her. Its slow cadence was all the more mocking as Anna turned. "Not bad," a blue-skinned Pantoran admitted. Her nasally voice was pestilent to the ears. "I mean considering it was a training droid and all. Right, Surk?"

The Pantoran's yellow eyes darted to a brawny Zabrak lurking beside with folded arms. "Cut little Anna some slack, Tori. She's had a rough night." His impression of an infant made his pursed lips increasingly punchable.

"Oh please," Tori gawked. "After her swim in a bacta tank, I'm sure she's doing just fine." She nonchalantly whipped her violet ponytail over her shoulder. "But I doubt there's anything in a medbay that can treat the sting of failure."

She laughed while Anna longed to kick her square in her aquiline nose. She clenched her saber's hilt until the durasteel scraped her palm. "Tori and Surk," Anna retorted with venom in her voice. "I don't see either of you getting assigned to missions. Clearly not if you have time to be spying and eavesdropping."

"So she admits to failing?" Surk jeered.

"Don't tell me," Anna interjected. "You two are still throwing tantrums over me being the best duelist in our clan. Don't you have masters to whine to about that stuff now?"

"We were younglings then," Tori admitted. "But it'd be my pleasure to put you in your place in front of everyone now."

"Oooh," Surk murmured from behind. "And then it'll be my turn to-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Anna insisted from the center of the arena. "You seriously picked the wrong day to mess with me so I'll make this a lot easier. She ignited her lightsaber and switched to its training setting. "Two versus one. Right here, right now." Anna purposefully spoke louder to attract more onlookers.

Surk looked to Tori with raised brows and she flashed a fraudulent smirk. "You...you can't take both of us," she replied.

"Sure I can," Anna replied firmly and steadied herself. "Unless you're scared."

Tori shook off her worries and sparked up a blue lightsaber. "You always had a big mouth, Anna!"

"Let's shut her up," Surk growled and activated a green blade.

Anna hadn't faced these fools since they were children. Even during the crystal gathering on Ilum, Tori and Surk had become a crude pairing. Anna couldn't help but wonder if the two bonded over a shared dislike over her. She couldn't help being the best, but it would always mean others would be battling for her spot. Rather than begin with wild, Form IV attacks, Anna waited for her opponents to strike. Sure enough, Surk could hardly contain himself as he lunged towards Anna. Tori swung from the front, and Anna rolled so that her opponents would parry each other.

"Fool!" Tori barked as Surk spun to reengage Anna. With her foe's locked in a tizzy, Anna returned to begin her signature attacks. The duo went on the defensive as Anna unleashed a multitude of Ataru strikes, each more aggressive than its predecessor. Their audience cheered and gasped as sparks flared across the arena. With gritted teeth and a ferocious leer, Anna batted away her opponent's sabers. She suddenly lost momentum when Tori weaved away from one of her strikes. Exhaustion caught up with Anna as her muscles tightened and she stumbled forward. Her concentration snapped amidst ambiguous laughter from the crowd and her adversaries.

"Uhoh!" Tori mocked. "Getting tired?" She swung dangerously close to Anna's head.

"Poor baby," Surk added and jabbed from the opposite side.

Flustered by their words, Anna exasperatedly swayed her saber across the arena. Tori and Surk easily dodged, cackling while they did so. She attempted to strike Surk, but he elbowed her directly into a kick from Tori. Her boot knocked the wind clear out of Anna's chest and sent her rolling across the arena. A resounding "Ohhh!" echoed from several onlookers.

"Come on, best duelist!" Tori taunted and high-fived Surk. "What happened, best duelist?"

Anna peered across the arena through a mess of her own hair. The throbbing pain in her chest coupled with her shortened breaths opened the gateway to a darker pull. Much like in the alleyway, the calling was powerful and alluring. It urged her to rise in a mad fury as her cacophonous opponents danced around her humiliated body. She remembered how the Bug had deemed her not worth its time and how it felt for the police to wrongfully arrest her. Now these pests from her past had the audacity to kick her while she was down. Anna rose with a perpetual scowl, embracing the unseen pull to a side that seemed increasingly enticing. The raw, untapped power was intoxicating as Anna scooped up her weapon and calmly ignited it.

"I think she wants another whooping," Surk goaded. "Fool. You hear me?" His boastful smirk wavered when Anna didn't respond. "I said do you hear me?"

Tori scoffed. "We must've knocked that big head of hers senseless." The padawans and all observing descended into silence as Anna slowly raised her weapon above her head. Never once opening her eyes, she stood like a statue poised for an inevitable strike. "What is she even-"

Tori and Surk flinched as Anna's eyes flew open. She screeched like a madwoman and charged the panicking duo, who quickly raised their weapons to engage. Anna's blows were heavy enough to send disorienting sparks over her opponents' heads. Whenever she felt herself tiring from her rigorous Form IV, Anna focused on how much her opponents had mocked her. She let their insults and pestiferous laughter fuel her rage as she struck harder. Anna swung with enough force to break Surk's parry and send him stumbling. Anna grabbed his free hand, pulled him close, and ran her lightsaber across his waist. Had their sabers not been set for training, the Zabrak would've been gutted or even bisected. Instead he collapsed, twitching and grunting from the sting of stun beams. Anna spun with hatred in her eyes as Tori seemed cornered. Without Surk's muscle to back up all her mockery, she futilely took jabs at Anna. The Pantoran's eyes widened as Anna easily batted away each attack and closed in for her own.

"Pathetic," Anna growled.

Triggered and fed by her insult, Tori twirled her saber towards Anna from the side. Anna angrily caught her foe's wrist and started to squeeze. She kept applying pressure, never once breaking eye contact with her newly petrified opponent. Tori yelped and inevitably yielded from the growing pain. Her lightsaber rolled out of her fingers and she threw her hands up in surrender. The once mouthy bully was now a quivering mess unsure of Anna's next move. Her eyes darted between Anna's lightsaber and hateful gaze as both Padawans' hearts raced. Anna started to raise her weapon, but Tori winced and a few onlookers gasped. Even if the sabers were set to stun, it wasn't the Jedi way to strike down an unarmed opponent. It was so dubiously tempting to zap Tori after all she'd said. To make her feel the stinging pain that Anna got to make Surk feel. To humiliate her just the same...

The dark pull passed like a fleeting shadow, and Anna was filled with uncertainty. She deactivated her weapon and placed a forceful hand on Tori's sleeve. "Leave. Me. Alone." Anna uttered before leaving the Pantoran to scrape up her friend.

It took every bit of Anna's resolve not to reengage when she heard Tori mumble the word "Lunatic" under her breath. The audience dispersed after the pulse-pounding spectacle as Anna came to her senses. She stepped off the platform to the sound of yet more applause. Anna turned, ready to stun Tori into oblivion until she realized it wasn't her clapping this time. A young man with hair as russet as her own lounged against the platform's edge. His strikingly blue tabards caught her eye as he swayed to face her. "You really showed those..._excuses_ for Jedi back there. Pathetic is too good a word for them." he said. Anna rolled her eyes and stretched out her tightened forearms. "It's sad that a warrior of your caliber has to be associated with rabble like those two. You're already fighting like a knight."

Anna was starting to feel like Elsa whenever she got interrupted. She quit stretching and turned to meet the Jedi in his piercing, green eyes. "What do you want?" she asked.

He smirked and offered a subtle shrug. "I'm just admiring a fellow, formidable duelist." he said and offered a hand. "Hans Westgard, Jedi Knight."

"I've heard the name," Anna admitted. "You were the best duelist in Brith Clan-"

"Damn right," Hans boasted.

"Before _I _took your spot," Anna finished. "The second I heard there was someone to top, I was all about it."

"Goal oriented," Hans admired. "That'll serve you well. You'd make a persistent Sentinel like the rest of us."

Anna's eyes widened as an idea formulated within. She recounted her master's words about Jedi Sentinels and seized her opportunity. "Duel me," Anna asserted and left Hans in a stupor. She eyed a secluded platform and sprung to it. "Well come on then!" Hans raised a brow but played along. Anna didn't even waste time with formalities as she activated her weapon and marched up to him. Hans brandished a blade as green as his suspicious leer and stepped with equal intensity. He was oddly perplexed by Anna simply pressing her saber to his and bringing her face in close. "You're a Jedi Sentinel, yes?" she asked and he nodded.

Hans caught on that the hum and grinding of their weapons would shroud their conversation. "You're a sneaky one, Anna." he admitted. "You were part of that investigation the Coruscant Holonews won't shut up about, weren't you?"

They disengaged and locked blades once more. "How do you know my name?" Anna inquired. "How did you-"

"Sentinels are trained to investigate anyone and anything," Hans answered. "If I wanted to, I could probably know more about you than you do. You Dellian siblings fascinate me. Showing up from a seeker like the rest of us, only there's no record of who your parents were. Doesn't the truth of that ever intrigue you?"

"Get out of my head," Anna intoned as she pressed her blade harder. She fought to prevent overthinking on his words, only to realize he had been the figure she caught spying on her the previous night. "It sounds like _you're_ the sneaky one."

"Then what a pair we are," Hans chuckled.

Anna ignored his jest and relented. "I need your help."

A curious grin crept across Hans' thin lips. "I'm listening."

"This Bug that the news is talking about. I may have something its after on half a holomap. I didn't present the evidence to the higher ups because-" Anna bit her lip.

"Because this is _your _fight," Hans said as Anna nodded. "And you deserve to finish it."

"My master's put me off the case," Anna admitted. "Whatever happens, I have to end this tonight."

"I can do tonight," Hans assured. "We sneak out of the temple, nab this Bug, and get back before sunrise."

"What's the plan?" Anna wondered as Hans smiled smugly.

Mattias gently knocked on the door to Anna's room. He was utterly exhausted from the council's deliberations and the amount of formal apologies he played it safe with. He grew suspicious in the ensuing silence until a gentle voice said, "Come in."

He entered to find Anna surprisingly meditating in the center of her room. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Well I _was _finding myself through meditation," Anna joked while continuing the process.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed." Mattias said. "It takes great patience and courage to abandon pursuits and focus on one's betterment. Carry on, Padawan. Perhaps you are ready to face the Trials after all. Good night."

Mattias left the room and Anna rose from the floor. "It's going to be a _great _night," she corrected to herself. "And I was _always_ ready." She stashed the holomap talisman in her satchel and sat patiently on her bed. With her master gone for the night, she no longer had to fake impossible meditation. Just as Hans had planned out, he arrived at her door at approximately 0100. "Almost thought you weren't gonna show." Anna admitted.

Hans chuckled and threw a set of jet black clothes at her. "I'm right on schedule," he whispered. "You're just psyching yourself out. Now put those on."

"Don't try and read me," Anna intoned. They faced away from each other and began to switch into the shadowy outfits. Tabards, belts, and sashes gently fell to be replaced by stealthier clothing.

"Well you're feistier than your sister, I'll give you that."

"Please," Anna murmured. "That's not hard to do."

"Where even is she?"

"Am I my sister's keeper now?" Anna glanced over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of Hans' bare leg. His toned thigh disappeared under a pair of form fitting, tactical pants. Anna had already seen a man's bare chest, though it was mostly tattooed. She wrestled with a peculiar curiosity to peek at Hans' other leg. Such an act was only halted when she caught Hans glancing over his shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" They asked and covered up in unison. "Keep your eyes to yourself," their simultaneous behavior continued.

Anna finished zipping her hooded vest and hid her lightsaber beneath its hem. "How do I look?" she asked in a gritty voice.

"Nearly complete," Hans quipped and pointed to the scarf on her neck.

He reached for it until Anna smacked his hands away. "_I _can do it," she insisted and wrapped the scarf around her mouth. She tried to mimic Hans' style, only to have hers unravel like yarn.

"Congratulations," Hans groaned. "You just revealed your identity and cost the mission." Anna huffed as he properly tied the scarf around her. His forearms pressed against her cheeks as he tightened the knot. "There. Perfectly incognito."

"Why'd we have to do this in my room again?" Anna asked.

"Because your dormitory has more security blindspots."

"That's good," Anna replied. "I...think?"

Hans pressed his hands to her window and quietly slid it open. "Last chance to back away," he said. "You sure you-"

Anna answered with action as she shoved past him. Her ego deflated as gravity took hold and the duo vaulted out the window. The chilly, Coruscant air was unwelcoming to the body as they began a treacherous descent. Anna couldn't even tell herself not to look down, because she needed to. "This is insane," Anna whispered.

"Welcome to the life of a Jedi Sentinel," Hans quipped. "Where what you just said is a motto. If you see a temple security droid hover by, just quit moving. Their scanners are based on mobile anomalies but keep to the shadows just in case."

_How is he talking so casually at this height?_ Anna wondered. A hefty, lingering breeze made her almost lose her footing. Hans gripped her shoulder and pushed her back into place. _Quit babying me,_ she thought to say if she wasn't so focused. The sound of distant police cruisers worried Anna into thinking they were coming for them. Anna fixated on the next ledge as she slowly descended stories towards the ground level. She mistakenly gave in to curiosity and peered down at the vertigo-inducing courtyard.

"Look up," Hans insisted. "Focus on your handholds, or on me if you so choose."

"You wish," Anna spat to the latter, only Hans didn't offer a rebuttal.

Minutes felt like dreadful hours as Anna made her way down. Her arms grew tender and the mission to find the Bug had only begun. "Droid," Hans whispered sharply as a proximal whirring sounded. "Shimmy!" In her panic, Anna headed left when she should've gone right. Like a creature of the night, Hans blended into the darkness while Anna was left exposed. Her heart thundered as an oblong droid with an orange sensor hovered by the wall. Anna's head swiveled, desperately searching for a means of escape. She tightly clenched a pipeline as the droid closed in and remained as still as possible. She could only hope her hooded figure would look like a cluster of gunk clinging to a poorly maintained pipe. A growing sting in her palms forced her eyes open. Her breaths plummeted as she did when she lost all traction. Anna gasped as she slid down the pipe and endured severe friction burns. When she couldn't handle it any further, Anna launched herself off the pipe and hoped she was near ground level. When she wasn't, all she could do was ball herself up and brace for the worst impact.

It felt as though Anna had landed into an invisible field. While she feared she'd fallen into a Jedi security measure, she instead opened her eyes to find Hans reaching out with the Force. He had rushed to ground level by any means to catch her before she'd met an unfortunate end and...once she was safe, frustratedly dropped her. "Maybe this was a mistake," he grumbled.

Anna's nostrils flared as his words mirrored those of her master's. "Excuse me?"

"Keep your voice down," Hans demanded.

"No," Anna snapped. "You don't get to talk smack and then shut me up. That's not how this works."

Hans backed against the wall as Anna jabbed a finger at him. He swatted it away and stomped. "You don't get to ask for _my _help and then boss _me_ around," he asserted. "One word and I could get you expelled from the Jedi Order."

"Then I'll take you down with me," Anna retorted relentlessly. "We're in matching clothing. This could've been your idea, Mr. Sentinel. So the next time you say to shimmy, you say left or right. Got it?"

Hans growled, yet nodded. "Anna Dellian, you're as stubborn as a ronto."

"Get used to it," she intoned. "I-"

Hans pulled her into his arms and brought a finger to his mouth. He cautiously pointed up as two Jedi draped in ceremonial robes and identical masks patrolled the overhead pathway. "Temple guards," he mouthed and motioned for Anna to follow him. She traded his secure embrace for the brisk winds and vanished into the night.

With the temple a distant memory behind, Hans led Anna to a secluded alleyway where she reactivated the talisman. His glare intensified as he examined the partially constructed holomap and ran a finger across its flickering schematics. "What can you make of it?" Anna asked.

"Less when you're talking," Hans murmured as Anna sulked back. He hummed in deep contemplation and raised both brows. "You said this trinket was ripped off one of the gang's leaders?" Anna didn't respond and flashed him a mocking grimace. He rolled his eyes and nudged. "_Now_ you can talk."

"Yes," she replied. "The first body my master and I found had the same neck wound, and I'd wager everything that he had the second piece of this map."

"Well it looks like you had the better deal," Hans discovered. "We've got the end piece here and lucky for you, I know this sector. It's the Industrial Jen-Buk District." Hans checked his wrist comm's watch. "If we hurry we can hitch a ride on one of the nerf packing ships leading there."

"Nerfs?" Anna inquired as they rushed off.

"Once you get past the smell, the critters aren't so bad." Hans explained.

What a gross understatement that had become as Anna pinched her nose. She and Hans huddled together into one of the storage compartments as the ship glided over Coruscant. The resonant growls of caged nerfs echoed from the shelving units below. Not even Anna's cowl could block out their malodorous stench as Hans chuckled at her. "Think about this the next time you eat a nerf steak or nerfburger," he joked. "This hapless herd doesn't stand a chance at the meat processing plant where they're headed. That's where we'll disembark and follow this map of yours." Anna simply nodded and focused on blotting out the smell. "I gotta give you credit," Hans admitted. "It takes guts for a Padawan to sneak out and defy the rules like this. A Jedi who lives by the book will never achieve victory, and at least you're learning that lesson now."

Anna was intrigued by his words and considered how much she'd felt the bizarre pull. Given Hans' views on bending the rules, she felt confident enough to ask him. "Do you ever feel angry?" she asked. "Like _angry..._you know?" His perplexed glance made her slap herself. "Where you just get so frustrated in a moment that your rage almost becomes a strength. That power drives you and its like a-"

"Pull," Hans finished with a nod.

Anna cringed at the thought and considered her master's views. "Is it...really..."

"The Dark Side?" Hans blurted and Anna's eyes widened. It was as if he'd dropped a thermal detonator in the room by uttering such a phrase. "Yes," he admitted. "I saw you channeling it against those loudmouths in the dojo. It's served me well in many do-or-die scenarios." Hans leaned back with eyes shut and a lustful grin. He sighed deeply as if savoring the forlorn connection. "Its a dreadful pull, but ever so powerful. Don't pay any attention to the masters who tell you to stray from it. Look at the victory you were granted by using your emotions."

"That's...true." Anna realized. "But-"

"But nothing," Hans interrupted. "Why do you want to be a Jedi Master?"

No one had truly asked her that before, so the question left her as a stuttering mess. "Well, to become a protector of peace and justice throughout the galaxy."

"Cut the nonsense. Not what your master wants you to be nor what the Order has drilled into your head since you were a youngling. Why do _you_ want this? Why have _you_ defied all else to capture this Bug and bring it to justice?"

Anna loosed a deep sigh. "I want to become the greatest Jedi to ever live," she proclaimed. "Elsa and I were abandoned as children. We don't even know who our parents were and that's seriously fine. I will become so powerful, that they'll regret the day they gave me up. I'll get the respect I deserve from everyone who's ever talked down to me, especially this Bug after I personally throw it behind bars."

Hans smirked. "Now that answer was actually believable. Anna, I think tapping into the Dark Side doesn't make us evil. It makes us stronger because we can balance both, never crossing the line and knowing where we stand."

Anna sat up to meet Hans' troubled stare. "How can you sound so sure?"

"Because I've seen true malice," he whispered as his eye twitched. "It was how I passed my Trial of the Flesh. I was such a naive and spirited padawan when my master sent us on a mission. We were to merely serve as bodyguards for a Corellian nobleman." Hans laughed to himself. "What could go wrong, right? One night, my master was called to a matter at the ground floor of our compound. That was when I received a distress call from the nobleman's stateroom. I chose to act quickly and rush in myself."

Anna leaned in with a curious stare. "I would've done the same," she assured.

Hans sighed as the haunting sights of his past returned to him. "Are you familiar with Count Dooku's assassin, Asajj Ventress?" Anna's grim gulp was enough of an answer as Hans returned. "I barged into the room to find that Sith witch choking the man we'd swore to protect. His limp body hit the ground just as I'd placed a call for help. I'll never forget Ventress' icy blue stare as she turned to me. All I could do was ignite my saber in self defense as her scarlet blades rushed towards me. Our duel was..." Hans scoffed. "I can't even call it that as she rapidly overwhelmed me. Her strikes still plague my dreams to this day. She quickly disarmed me and slashed behind, leaving a cruel scar across my back. A few inches deeper and I would've been paralyzed. She would've finished me then and there had reinforcements not barged in seconds later. Ventress fled, and I was left traumatized and ashamed."

Anna was unsure how to respond as she witnessed the pain in his listing eyes. "Um..." she mumbled. "That's rough."

"The Trial of the Flesh is a damn joke," Hans spat. "Who do the Jedi think they are to dub someone a knight after they've endured suffering? It's sadistic, but I digress."

Curiosity got the best of Anna as she asked, "Can I see...the scar?"

Hans smirked. "You can't see _that_ much of me, sweetheart."

"What'd you call me?"

Hans rose from the storage unit and examined their surroundings. "Come on. We're just about at our stop." He pulled open the ventral hatch to reveal a smoggy skyline. "Get ready to jump for it!" he yelled over the blustering winds. Anna steadied herself as they sprung for the nearest rooftop. Upon landing, they were welcomed by an eerie silence. The departure of the nerfpacker's ship left the duo in an undisturbed, yet polluted section of the city. The upper city's steady flow of traffic was replaced by the occasional, fume-spewing freighter. Hans took another look at Anna's holomap and followed its details to a decrepit warehouse. They crouched by the ledge and observed an assortment of gritty thugs prowling about the premises.

"I bet their Slitters," Anna whispered.

"I count one too kriffing many," Hans replied. "Let's take them out but please, keep it quiet."

"_No_. I'm dressed all stealthily so I can alert _everyone_." Anna's sarcasm brought a glower to Hans' face as she dropped from the rooftop. She rolled behind a wall as a slender Nikto strutted around the corner. Before he'd made sense of his predicament, Anna grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him into the duracrete wall. By the time she emerged from cover, she noticed a pair of legs sliding across the mud-ridden floor. She snuck over to investigate and found Hans dragging an unconscious Twi'lek beside another thug he'd already defeated.

His wink was enough to say "Try and keep up."

Anna scowled and sped towards the warehouse's entryway. Hans positioned himself at the nearby window and snuck in from above. "Quit playing games," a woman's voice called and Anna froze. "Deroko? Where the blazes are you?" A green-skinned Mirialan stepped into view. Her violet eyes darted for her blaster as she quickly primed it. "Pilek? You out there?" She squinted and the sharp, geometric tattoos on her cheeks raised. "Sit tight, boys. Keep the vault secure while I check this out." The Mirialan stepped towards the doors, unaware of Anna prepared to pounce. The Padawan's heart sank when her target halted. Anna prepared to change spots, only to realize she was backed against a wall. The Mirialan turned with widened eyes as she spotted the mysterious intruder. She took aim, only to have her blaster flung up to the rafters. The Mirialan looked up to see Hans having snatched her weapon with the Force. Before she could react, Anna lunged forward and placed her in a chokehold.

Hans moved on to deal with any responders as Anna wrestled with her target. She tightened her grip on the Mirialan's neck as the thug elbowed in retaliation. Anna refused to yield and applied greater pressure with her dominant arm. Both combatants collapsed to the ground as Anna remembered her master's words.

"_A sleeper chokehold should be a last resort,"_ Mattias had said. _"Performing such improperly could result in someone's death, young one. You mustn't stop airflow, but instead apply pressure to the arteries. A diminished blood supply to the brain can result in-"  
_  
_"Unconsciousness,"_ Anna thought as she pulled harder. The Mirialan's struggle lessened and her arms went limp. Anna shoved the knocked out thug off of her and caught her breath. She panicked as a figure leapt to her side, but soon realized it was Hans.

"You done?" he grumbled.

Anna huffed and reached for Hans' open hand. What she thought was a helping gesture turned out to just be him wiping sweat from his forehead. "This Mirialan mentioned something about a vault," Anna explained.

"Well, we've come this far." Hans replied. "Let's find the damn thing and see what all the fuss was about."

Hans and Anna split up once more, each traversing a slew of knocked out goons. Anna tried not to appear impressed with how many Hans had defeated, but his handiwork was remarkable. A familiar series of etchings caught her eye as Anna made for a shadowy corner. A pile of Hans' bludgeoned victims unintentionally pointed the way to a sealed gateway. Anna ran her finger across its grated surface and found a pair of unique slots. "Think I found the vault," she called. She pressed her index finger into one of the slots and then felt the talisman in her satchel. "Blast," she cursed. "Looks like each boss' necklace wasn't just a map, but a key as well. Both are needed to open the vault."

Anna jumped as a green lightsaber ignited in front of her neck. The bright, steaming plasma froze her in place as she held her breath and slowly looked left. As ominously anonymous as the night they'd met, the Bug remained a step ahead of her. "Then I'll be taking that second talisman off your hands," it said and brought the blade closer to her throat.


	5. Chapter 5 - Swirling Storms

**Chapter: 5 Swirling Storms**

_ "Redemption is a game of chance." _

**Defiance in the name of justice! After suffering a humiliating defeat to the mysterious criminal known as the Bug, Padawan Anna Dellian refused to yield. While struggling to understand the alluring effects of the Dark Side of the Force and its sinister pull, Anna teamed up with Jedi Knight, Hans Westgard. A member of the Jedi Sentinels, Hans offered his investigative skills to help Anna descend into Coruscant's underworld against her master's wishes. Now alone and operating outside of her boundaries as a Padawan, Anna finds herself at a standoff with the infamous Bug.**

As long as Anna had something the Bug needed, she could buy herself time. "So much for not being worth it," she taunted the Bug while keeping her hands raised.

"I'll admit," the Bug spoke through its helmet. "You have your uses. I would've been long gone had you not pulled that little sleight of hand trick on me during our fight. Not bad, Red." Anna scowled at being called such. "Whatever," the Bug said. "Get up slowly and stand against the wall. No tricks or that pretty little head of yours goes rolling." Anna obliged, never once reaching for her lightsaber or the talisman from her satchel. "I never left, you know. Once I realized you'd nabbed the necklace off of me, I tailed you back to the temple. I knew a reckless hothead like you couldn't stay out of the fight. I just had to wait for you to sneak out and lead me straight to the vault. Goodness, I thought Jedi were supposed to be smart. You were as predictable as it gets."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Are you done yet?"

"No. Your boyfriend's adorable thinking he can get the drop on me."

"Damn it," Hans cursed under his breath but sprung from the rafters anyway. He sparked up a saber as green as the Bug's and they clashed in the shadows. Anna seized the opportunity to brandish her blue blade and kick off the wall. She launched herself towards the Bug with her weapon poised to strike. Their foe weaved so Hans and Anna would parry each other. "You know I'm on your side right?" Hans huffed.

"Just shut up," Anna groaned and prepared for a second attack.

The Bug slowly strutted in circles alongside the Jedi with its blade raised high. "Is this truly what passes for Jedi these days?" it taunted. "It's no wonder the Republic has lost faith. You couldn't even bring it upon yourselves to kill these thugs."

Filled with fury, Anna sprinted to her foe while Hans wall-ran from the side. The Bug fended off Anna and backflipped onto a stack of crates to take the high ground. It was over for Hans as the Bug kicked him down and he crashed into Anna. The Padawan lividly shoved him off and unintentionally gave him momentum to charge again. The trio's lightsabers flashed across the warehouse windows as boxes were overturned and support beams were severed. The Bug continuously withstood each Jedi as they attempted individual attacks. When Hans was knocked over once more, Anna took it upon herself to subdue the Bug.

"I'll make you pay!" Anna roared and grabbed a downed thug's blaster. She fired haphazardly and while she missed every shot, the Bug failed to deflect any of them. When the blaster ran out of ammunition, Anna flung the blaster at her foe and went in with full Ataru fury. Her sporadic attacks descended upon the Bug's blade while Hans recovered from the opposite side. While Anna's strikes were wild, Hans' were precise. Though the Bug's helmet masked its face, its hastening breaths and frantic head movements indicated stress. The Jedi backed their target into a corner with overwhelming intensity as the Bug went on the defensive. It threw up its saber as Hans and Anna struck as one. They pressed their blades together until the Bug was forced to its knees, yet still it didn't yield.

The Jedi were so blinded by the sparks of grinding sabers, that they didn't notice the Bug reaching for its vambrace. It launched a grappling hook towards Anna's face and she staggered back. The Bug seized the opportunity to kick her off the balcony and send her careening into a stack of crates. Soreness returned to Anna as if she'd never visited a bacta tank and she gingerly crawled out from the wreckage. She glanced up from her daze to see Hans wrestling with the Bug. It rewound its grappling hook so the rest of the wiring would snag on Hans' shoulder. He flailed in its ensnarement and was forced to disengage. Anna watched in dizzied horror as the Bug wrapped the wiring around his neck and threw him over the balcony as well. Her eyes swayed with her partner's dangling feet as he was hanged above her.

"Hans!" Anna yelped. "Hold on!" He haplessly choked and clawed at his neck as the wire dug deeper. Thinking quickly, Anna reached for her belt only to find that her lightsaber was missing. Time was running out as Hans gasped for empty breaths and Anna scoured the darkness for her weapon. She picked up several cans and other false cylinders, all while Hans' silhouette listed over her. "Don't you die on me!" she urged. Anna peered down and spotted her lightsaber's durasteel glint. "Got it!" She activated the blade only to get kicked by the Bug who came swinging in. As a last resort, Anna flung her lightsaber towards Hans and prayed it wouldn't kill him. Relief took her as the saber severed the wiring and sent him plummeting. Anna attempted to catch the wheezing Hans, but he proved to be heavier than anticipated.

Hans hurriedly ripped the wire off of his neck and wheezed. "That was too close," he coughed.

"You're...welcome." Anna mumbled from beneath, having completely broken his fall.

"Move!" Hans gasped and pushed Anna to safety. The Bug performed a leaping slash as Hans called his saber with the Force. He activated in time to block and dueled while Anna scrambled for her weapon again. By the time she recovered it, the Bug had already kicked Hans through the window.

Glass shattered as Hans crashed outside and into the nearby apartment. His shrouded body severed a frail table and he sat up to find a frightened family of Ithorians. The remnants of their humble meals dripped across Hans' body as he gently came to. The room's inhabitants wouldn't cease their screaming and one of them fled to call for help. Their stereophonic tones intensified as the Bug barged in to finish off Hans. Ithorian children ran for their lives as the green saber wielders clashed in their ravaged dining room. In a moment of freedom, Hans used the Force to send pots and pans sailing towards the Bug. The distraction was enough for Hans to tackle the Bug back through the crashed window and onto the street. The criminal's armored body scraped and skidded across the duracrete as Anna returned to the fray.

She and Hans jabbed at the Bug until it was forced back into the warehouse. "The pull," Hans intoned. "Submit to it."

Anna didn't even second guess the situation. She shut her eyes and called upon her anger. The sounds of the Bug and all of her naysayers taunting her festered within. Each bout of soreness across her body pulsed as unanimous flicker of fury, all beckoning the same pull she'd felt before. When Anna opened her eyes, she awakened as a changed individual. Hans found his own method to reach a similar effect, and each Jedi became an entity of aggression. Their sabers spun frantically and hammered against the Bug's wavering defense.

In its panic, the Bug elbowed Hans away and sent him spiraling. This only fueled Anna's hatred more as she recovered Hans' saber and attacked with both. Anna had never practiced with two weapons before, but still chose to swing away like a belligerent maniac. The Bug fell to its knees as Anna delivered a mighty blow. Blue and green plasma swept in unison, knocking away the Bug's weapon and helmet. As Anna recovered momentum, she glanced over to see the face of her anonymous foe. Violet scales came into view as the Bug spat green blood from its snout. Its pointed ears and drooping antennae swayed as it turned to Anna. The purple Rodian's inky, pupilless eyes squinted at her as it caught its breath.

Just looking at the Rodian's spiteful stare made Anna give in to another swing. "No!" Hans asserted and caught Anna's wrists. "She's unarmed, Anna."

Anna bit her lip disdainfully. "But-"

"It's not the Jedi way. She's beaten."

Anna scoffed. "This scumbag doesn't deserve any luxuries after everything she put us through."

"Giving in to the pull has to be moderated." Hans explained. "You have to control it, not the other way around. You wanted to bring the Bug to justice and now we can."

"What if there's justice in death?" Anna hissed. "She brandished our weapon as if she was one of us. She's no Jedi."

The Bug began to chuckle. "Look at you, Red. Look at what you've done..._how _you've done it. You're no Jedi either."

As if that wasn't the last straw, she went a step further by spitting on Anna's boots. Enraged, the Padawan kicked her square in the face and left her unconscious. "There," Anna murmured to Hans. "Didn't kill her."

Hans simply huffed and applied a set of binders to the Bug's wrists. While doing so, he also removed her talisman so they'd have both for the vault. "Might as well see what she was trying to steal."

He tossed the trinket to Anna as she inserted both into the gate. "Probably a load of credits," she remarked. Hans and Anna froze as a series of voices permeated the gate's barrier. As gears loosened, the sound of crying teenagers forced the Jedi to rush in.

"What...the...hell?" was all Hans could utter. A cluster of malnourished youths ranging from humans to Twi'leks to even aquatic Quarren were trapped inside. They huddled into a corner as a single unit and held up bruised hands. "By the Force," Hans whispered. "Slave trafficking victims. This is what happens to the misguided youth of Coruscant. Glad we got here before they could be shipped offworld."

Anna stepped in to help, but the teens shuttered further. She looked at her shrouded attire and nudged Hans. "In these shadowy getups, we're just new bad guys to them," she said.

She started to remove her cowl when Hans stopped her. "You take that thing off and there goes your identity," he scolded.

"I have to do something," she snapped. "We can't just leave all these kids here."

Police sirens echoed from outside the warehouse. "We may have done enough," Hans assured and peered out the nearest window. A wave of underground law enforcement speeders were descending at impressive speeds. "We gotta go, now. The cops'll take this one from here."

Anna shook her head. "But-"

"You stay, you get exposed." Hans urged. "Now do you want to get back to the temple by sunrise or not?" Anna took one last look at the frightened teens and followed Hans out the back window. They scaled an adjacent apartment and watched police swarm the dilapidated warehouse. Hans reached for Anna and beckoned her to him. "What are you waiting for?" he blurted.

Anna stared intently at the warehouse's entryway until the police emerged with the Bug in custody. "Okay," she said. "Now we can go." Anna took Hans' hand as he hauled her over the rooftop. They sprinted into the smoggy blackness, kicking up unkept muck and grime. As they did so, each Jedi's respective wounds took hold of them. Their aching bodies slowed them down as they came to terms with a bitter reality. Memories of their fight with the Bug prompted a grim truth to crawl into their minds. Perhaps they were...no...they _definitely_ were not as skilled as either believed of themselves.

* * *

As Anna's adrenaline wore off, so too did her recollection of the rest of the night. Exhaustion kept her body moving while her mind wandered. She briefly recalled dashing back onto the temple grounds and prepping ascension cables. Hans was gone as fast as he appeared, along with the outfits they'd worn during their caper. Most of what Anna remembered was the warm, welcoming embrace of her pillow. Her aching face lay plastered against it as the soft fabrics and cushioned blanket beckoned her to slumber. Once Anna finally drifted off, a set of ear-splitting knocks bombarded her door. Her gunk-crusted eyes broke open and she rolled out of bed in a tizzy. The rising sun stretched through her blinds and further disoriented her. Anna muttered a series of inaudible grumbles as she crawled about her floor. She winced as the knocks repeated with double the intensity.

"C-...coming," Anna yawned. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the nearby mirror and cringed. Dark circles wrapped around her eyes like dormant serpents as she stumbled forward. Anna battled another yawn as she greeted a stern-faced Mattias at the door. "Good morning, Master."

"Padawan," Mattias murmured. "Late night?"

Anna hugged herself as her eyes found the floor particularly interesting. "I...didn't sleep well."

"Mhm." Mattias nodded and invited himself in. "Well you can rest soundly now."

"Oh?" Anna inquired and nervously paced after him.

Her heart sank as he ran a hand across her blinds. "The Bug has been apprehended. Coruscant police took it into custody last night and the news is having a field day."

Anna feigned surprise and gasped. "That's amazing news, master!" she exclaimed. "Looks like the meditation might've worked!"

Mattias turned with a deepening frown. "Only it didn't," he retorted. Anna's exaggerated grin drooped and whatever energy remained was sucked out with it. "I spoke with Master Plo Koon earlier. He saw you in the dojo yesterday assaulting two of your fellow Padawans."

"Assaulting?" Anna snapped. "They antagonized _me_. Any whooping they got was what they deserved."

Mattias raised a brow as Anna realized she'd destroyed her alibi. "So much for meditating all day, huh?" he murmured as Anna sunk back into a series of stutters. "And it gets all the more interesting. Eyewitnesses reported seeing a Jedi battling the Bug."

Anna bit her lip and fidgeted with her braid. She was wide awake with anxiety as her master stared her down. "Well then," Anna blurted. "Clearly a Jedi Sentinel took the case."

"The Sentinels weren't notified yet," Mattias muttered and reached out with the Force. Something shuffled beside her bed, and Anna froze as her boots hovered into view. Her eyes darted between her master and the footwear as she realized her grim mistake. In her tiredness, she'd rushed to give Hans her stealth outfit...but forgot she'd merely kicked off her boots. All she wanted to do in that moment was kick _herself_ for her own careless stupidity. She watched with bated breath as Mattias gripped the boots by their taut straps and furrowed his brows. There wasn't a single lie in Anna's playbook that could save her from why she had a pair of boots separate from her Padawan-issued gear. She swallowed hard as he examined a series of dried, green splotches. His strict glare narrowed on the blood splatters as Anna recalled angrily kicking the Bug across the face. Mattias sighed as if still hoping to be proved wrong. He looked to Anna with forlorn eyes and said, "Police reports identified the Bug as a Rodian. The kind that bleeds gree-...gr-."

Anna couldn't tell if Mattias was choking out of sadness or rising anger. He shook a fist and threw down the boots. "Master!" Anna yelped. "Wait," she pleaded. Mattias hung his head remorsefully as he stepped out of the room. "Please, at least look at me. I can explain."

Mattias peered over his shoulder with pursed lips. "For your sake," he whispered. "I hope you can. I'm sorry."

Anna wondered what her master meant until he nodded to figures down the hall. Her heart raced as a pair of masked temple guards marched to her quarters. "Wh-," she nearly choked herself. "What is this?"

"Padawan Anna Dellian," One of the guards said. "By word of the Jedi Order, you are under arrest for insubordination and vigilantism."

"May the Force be merciful," the second added as she seized Anna's lightsaber.

The Padawan didn't even remember leaving the room. Her feet were acting on their own accord, listing by as the guards escorted her down the hall. Beneath her frantic, blank stare was a deepening fear of what would become her. The word 'expulsion' crackled and pulsed through her mind. She took a final look at a corridor she'd traversed since she was a youngling. Beyond the curious and worried faces of passing Jedi was her master. Anna wasn't as attuned to the Force as the others. There were times where she didn't believe it was as powerful as people made it out to be. But now she was at its mercy, and she could feel her master's disappointment weighing down on her.

_"Was it worth it, Anna?" _she imagined Mattias saying. Anna had always been so sure of herself and yet now, all she could do was walk.

They rounded the corner and Anna found herself face to face with the very sister she hoped to best. Elsa was surprisingly excited, but her demeanor was quickly crushed by Anna's predicament. "Sis?" Elsa asked. "Are you alri-"

"Please stand back," a guard intoned respectfully.

"What?" Elsa gasped. "No. There must be a mistake. That's my sister!"

"And she is under arrest," the guard replied. "Now I'm ordering you to stand aside."

Elsa somberly obliged and stared at her sister. "I know Anna," she assured. "She would never do anything worth-"

Anna broke free of the guards' formation to snap at her sister. Her aggressive motion was enough to justify both guards igniting their yellow, lightsaber pikes. "Stay out of it!" she barked at Elsa. Her tone lowered as the guards grabbed her by the shoulders. "Just stop," Anna whispered and shamefully hung her head.

Taken aback by her sister's response and predicament, Elsa fought off her swelling tears. She'd hoped to set aside her trauma on Hoth by catching up with Anna, but only found greater suffering. Mattias caught up with Elsa and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he said.

His words caused her to shudder as she remembered Obi-wan saying the same. "I don't understand," Elsa uttered. "I was only gone for a mission. What could've possibly happened in that time? Anna's not perfect, but neither is anyone. This can't be happening."

Mattias didn't have to be a Jedi to observe Elsa's overwhelming anxiety. "You believe in the Force, right?" he asked as Elsa hastily nodded. "You need to trust in it now more than ever." He hurriedly tromped in the direction Anna was escorted in. He caught up on the next level, where the guards were placing Anna on a dimly lit platform. There was once a time where he aspired to be one of the grandmasters that oversaw trials. Seeing Anna get elevated to face judgement made him want nothing to do with the council. Mattias felt himself tearing apart from the inside.

He watched from below as Jedi council members stood from circulating spires. The available triad consisted of Mace Windu, Plo Koon, and the wise Yoda himself. Of the three, Master Windu was the easiest to read given his irritated glower. It was much too early for him to be bothered with the petty nonsense of a Padawan. But with the council's involvement in a external affair, no charge could be ignored. Contrary to Windu, Master Plo was difficult to interpret behind his specialized breath mask. Master Yoda's long, green ears quivered as he craned his head.

"Padawan Dellian," Yoda began. "Charged with insubordination and vigilantism you are, how plead you?"

Anna bit her lip and stared at her feet. Her eyes scoured the platform as if searching for an answer, or at least a way out. _Come on,_ she willed herself. _Tell the truth and you're either doomed or given a chance at redemption. Lie and...well, that's a game of chance.  
_  
"Padawan," Mace asserted. "Unless you want your silence to speak for itself, you will answer Master Yoda's question. How do you plead?"

"_Not_ guilty!" Anna spit out the words and winced.

_Smooth one,_ she scolded herself. _How in the galaxy are you going to talk yourself out of this one?  
_  
She faced the grandmasters, took a deep breath, and cleared her throat. "Not guilty," she reiterated.

"Can you account for your whereabouts the night of the Bug's apprehension?" Plo inquired.

"I was..." Anna trailed off.

_Think, you idiot. If the Force is as powerful as they say, they can see right through you. In fact, they can probably hear these very thoughts. Karabast, I'm doomed.  
_  
"I was asleep in my quarters," Anna explained. "Or, trying to anyway. My master insisted I try meditating all day and the result left me conflicted. So I was tossing and turning for most of the night."

"But you weren't meditating," Plo said. "I witnessed your _aggressive _duel in the level 2 dojo."

"Form IV is my personal style," Anna defended. "All of you know how aggressive Ataru is."

"You almost struck your opponent when she was already disarmed," Plo stated while Yoda and Mace exchanged inquisitive glances.

"Driven by rage, Master Plo says your duel was." Yoda added. "A trait of the Dark Side, that is."

Anna stuttered. "But my opponents antagonized-"

"They are not on trial, Padawan." Mace boomed from his spire. "You are, and even now I sense your rising anger over these accusations."

"Conflicted, she is." Yoda presumed.

"I'm _conflicted_ because none of you will let me speak!" Anna snapped and immediately shrunk back.

_Congratulations, _Anna berated herself. _You've officially confirmed your expulsion.  
_  
The masters stood in silence but their stares reacted to her appealing outburst. "It is my belief," Plo insisted. "That Padawan Dellian could not handle the failure of her mission to apprehend the criminal known as the Bug. Her master believed her to be prepared when she truly wasn't, which further fueled resentment in Anna's heart." She hated that he could've been right. "I deduce that under such weakness, Anna was seduced by the Dark Side into acting on her own accord."

"Even if I _did_ do anything you're accusing me of," Anna retorted. "Shouldn't the Jedi celebrate one of their own committing an act of heroism? The Bug was killing people with our sacred weapon and now..." Anna stopped herself from saying 'her' and divulging information. "_It's_ reign of terror is over."

"It's not about the action," Mace said as an argument echoed outside of the room. "It's the principle. The Council deliberates where the Jedi have jurisdiction." You acted on your own accord to take the law into your own hands. Any death or destruction that followed would be the result of your insubordinate actions."

Anna battled every urge to defend herself, realizing it would only prove her guiltiness. Such charges combined with her revealed lie would get her expelled and land her in a Republic prison. She was running out of defensive statements as the grandmasters seemed to make up their minds. Mace appeared continuously irked by the ruckus downstairs. "What is going on out there?" he asked.

One of the temple guards brushed past Mattias and opened the lower door. "I don't care what you think!" Hans' voice brayed from beyond and Anna's heart leapt. "We're both Sentinels here and you are gonna let me in."

"For the last time," the other guard intoned. "Stand down, Westgard."

"That girl is innocent!" He yelled over the guard's shoulder. "The council is making a mistake."

Yoda sighed. "Evidence for your claim, do you have?" he asked.

The guard reluctantly let Hans trudge in. Anna observed his hurriedly tied tabards and unkept hair. Sweat drenched his forehead as he quickly wiped it and caught his breath. "I do," he panted. "Hans Westgard, Jedi Knight _and _Sentinel. I was the one who brought in the Bug, and Anna here had nothing to do with it." Anna bit back a gasp as Hans was permitted to another platform. "What you said is true, Anna was present at the dojo. And hell, her duel was insane. Because Master Plo was there, he can also account for the duel Anna had with me." He looked to Anna and she nervously nodded in agreement. "During the duel, Anna opened up to me about her failure to capture the Bug. Now I _knew_ the case was going to be assigned to the Sentinels. Given my unmatchable skills as an investigator, I decided to get a head start and take the glory for myself." Hans withdrew a datapad and linked it to the monitor behind them.

One of the Coruscanti news outlets was interviewing a frightened Ithorian. As it babbled off in Ithorese, subtitles read: _"They crashed right through my family's home. My first instinct was to get my family as far away from those green blades as possible."  
_  
Hans tossed his saber to one of the guards. "Spark that up, will you?" he quipped. "I'd do it, but I don't want you to think I'm about to kill someone." The guard grumbled and activated Hans' blade. "Well well," Hans chuckled. "Green...go figure. And last time I checked Anna's was blue." The guard scoffed and handed Hans' weapon back. "Watch it! That's rare, Haysian smelt."

"If what you're saying is true," Plo began. "You've still acted outside of the council's jurisdiction."

"I'm a Sentinel," Hans insisted. "Jurisdiction is a funny word we toss around each other to make datawork easier. You know it, I know it, Yoda knows it. Mace hates me, but he knows it too."

"Why are you defending this Padawan?" Mace asked.

Hans glanced over at Anna, who was still astonished by his entrance. Any hope for sentimental words was dashed when Hans' opened his lips. "Because there's no way I'm letting some hotshot underling take credit for something _I _did," he said. "And I'll clean up whatever mess that comes with it, but my work is my work."

Yoda peered down to Anna's mentor. "Master Mattias," he said. "To the contrary, have you any evidence of your Padawan's involvement?"

_This is it_, Anna thought. _He threw you in the coffin and now he's got the final nail to finish you off. All he has to do is mention the boots_.

"No, Master Yoda." Mattias said and Anna almost fainted. "I-..." Mattias sighed heavily. "I've been so hard on Anna to face her trials and have taken each failure personally. Perhaps this was an act of my own harshness. It was a mistake to accuse her of such insubordination."

"_Perhaps_ it was a mistake to grant you the rank of master," Mace scolded as Mattias shut his eyes tightly. "It appears you almost need to learn as much as your apprentice does."

"Maybe it's best for Anna to receive a new master," Plo added.

"I could be her master if you want to promote me," Hans interrupted and was completely ignored.

Anna felt sick to her stomach listening to the grandmasters berate Mattias, especially when it _was_ her fault. She always thought of herself as the bravest Jedi, yet now she was a silent coward clinging to stay afloat.

"I promise to improve," Mattias declared.

"We'll let action speak for itself," Mace grumbled.

"Dismissed you are, Padawan Dellian." Yoda proclaimed. "Innocent, we find you. Young Westgard, reprimanded you will be."

Anna felt immense weight lifted from her shoulders, yet still felt despicable within. Her platform lowered and she briefly locked eyes with Hans. While Anna didn't dare to utter a word, she hoped her solemn eyes would say "Thank you" for her. Hans gave her a smirk before facing the rest of the grandmasters' deliberations.

Mattias and Anna walked in silence until they reached a quiet balcony. Even the ships bustling by seemed to be nulled out by the verandah's serenity. Mattias leaned over the railing, huffed, and observed the passing speeders. Anna mimicked his motion and counted the ships in traffic. After ruminating in silence long enough, Anna broke it with a choked up response. She teetered between whether or not thanks were in order and ultimately asked, "Why did you deny the evidence?"

Mattias looked to her and smiled faintly. "Because I have to hold on to hope," he said. "Not just for you, but for myself. In a moment of weakness, I was so tired of you defying me and straying off course. But as that knight was defending you, I saw a second chance. Anna, you never failed me. It was _I_ who let you down. Whether we like it or not, we're stuck in this together. But I vow to be a greater teacher to you."

"And I'll be a better student," Anna replied. "You deserve that."

"We'll make it," Mattias said. "And by the Force, you will become one of the finest Jedi Knights this Order has ever seen. But we'll take it one day at a time. How does Form IV endurance training sound tonight?"

"Amazing," Anna answered with a smile.

"By the way," Mattias whispered. "I spoke with Officer Souz and she said thirty-five trafficking victims were liberated from the warehouse where you nabbed the Bug. Way to go, Anna."

"Thank you," Anna replied as they exchanged respectful bows. "See you tonight for training!"

Anna rushed back through the halls and over to the temple courtroom. Along the way, Tori and Surk were leaning against one of the pillars. "How long until your expulsion, Anna?" Surk growled.

"She probably cried her way to innocence," Tori taunted.

Anna stopped dead in her tracks and spun to them. "Oh hi there, fellow Jedi." she said. "Maybe you can help me out. I'm looking for Tori and Surk, I'm supposed to give them free tickets to that new show on the Holonet: _Coruscant's Dumbest_. "Any idea where I can find them? It's okay if you don't. Those who spend more time hating on others instead of building their own lives often blend in with the rest of the muck out there." The Pantoran sneered while her Zabrak friend nearly punched the pillar. Anna continued on her merry way while they gave her death stares.

Anna returned to the courtroom only to find it abandoned. At the height of her frustration, she turned to find a very worried Elsa. "Anna!" she gasped and pulled her into a hug. "I heard you were found innocent. Are you alright?"

Anna barely pat her sister's back. "Just dandy," she muttered. "How as your mission?"

"Awful...yet uplifting," Elsa admitted. "It was terrifying and...no, just terrifying. I'm still reeling from it all and-"

"Look," Anna said. "I'm _really _tired. I think I just want to go back to my room and sleep."

"Sure thing, sis." Elsa sulked as Anna stormed off. Alone per usual, Elsa couldn't help but chuckle.

_Ironic_, Elsa thought on the way to her own room. _I thought Anna was the talkative one.  
_  
She embraced the darkness of her quarters and sought solace in construction. Elsa used the Force to bring both her project and an adjacent toolbox before her. "Let's get to work," she declared and popped open the box. The sound of it unhinging caught her off guard. It resembled the clank of battle droids marching, yet Elsa ignored it. A Jedi yelled down the hall, and Elsa remembered the clone troopers screaming orders. She shook herself free of such worries and grabbed the nearest tool. As she screwed a bolt into place, a speeder's engine roared outside her window. She vividly recalled the sound of Republic gunships landing on Hoth during the battle. Looking down at her unfinished droid made her think of the gonk she repaired and her clone friend, Frost. Her heart thundered as she remembered the conflict and how she desperately dug Frost out of the snow. All of her traumatic moments meshed together until Elsa was forced to drop her tools and back into a corner. Elsa attempted to steady her breaths, but the knock at her door made her lunge for cover.

"Elsa?" her master's voice was calm, yet worried.

"Come in," Elsa whimpered.

Yelana entered and knelt beside her Padawan. She took her hand and gently rubbed it. Elsa could sense frustration flickering within her master. "I'm sorry I ever trusted a Jedi General like Obi-wan to keep you safe from harm," Yelana said. "I never should've left you in the first place."

Elsa sniffled. "I'm used to being alone, plus it wouldn't be the first time you've left." Her half-hearted comment left Yelana remorseful. Noticing her distress, Elsa tried to change the subject. "How was _your_ mission?" she asked.

"Fruitless and nothing more," Yelana was quick to reply. "But contrary to mine, Obi-wan _did_ tell me about Hoth. I'd call your actions quite heroic."

Elsa rapidly shook her head in denial. "I didn't do anything extraordinary," she said. "You taught me to view the Force as a gift, not a right. I did what any Jedi would have done."

"That you did." Yelana grinned and squeezed Elsa's palm. Her eyes trailed off as if she had something else in mind. "Difficult situations can leave scars on us that only we can see," she said. "But as Jedi, we still rise above. Every pain you are feeling is normal, Elsa. You must accept that, but know it doesn't define you."

"Yes, master." Elsa nodded as her stomach let out a tumultuous growl. They couldn't help but chuckle until Elsa snorted embarrassingly. "Sounds like I could use some brunch. Would you like to join me?"

Yelana winced. "You see, I need to go and-"

"No need to explain," Elsa relented. "I'll see you for training later?"

Yelana offered her Padawan a stoic smile and nodded. "I promise my absence will make sense."

"Yeah," Elsa whispered as she parted ways with her master. She tried not to let her repeated abandonment get to her as she focused on the temple cafeteria. To a hungry Jedi, even the simplest Republic ration seemed appetizing. She got to the nearest serving port, grabbed a steaming meal, and found an isolated table. One would've thought she had the Rakghoul Plague with how far the other Jedi sat from her. Elsa merely shrugged and prodded her food with a fork.

Her eyes widened as a voice asked, "Mind if I sit here?" Elsa peered up to see a young Padawan with a loaded tray. Her blue-striped montrals helped Elsa instantly identify her as a Togruta.

The question was still foreign to Elsa. She'd never had someone _want_ to sit with her before because even Anna would wander off. "By all means," Elsa said.

"Thanks," the Togruta replied. "I just got back from an offworld assignment and I am _starving_." She scooped up several vegetables as orange as her skin and munched away. "I'm Ahsoka," she greeted. "Ahsoka Tano."

"Elsa Dellian. What kind of mission were you on?"

Ahsoka rubbed her sore forearm. "Just another shot at keeping the Separatists away from the Inner Rim. I lost track of how many tinnies I scrapped."

Elsa practically choked on her rice. She was surprised that a Padawan younger than her was willingly out fighting in the Clone Wars. "That still must've been terrifying," Elsa said.

"My master and I had some close calls," Ahsoka admitted. "But nothing our sabers couldn't handle."

"Bless you," Elsa sighed. "I'm awful with a lightsaber. So much so, that you've probably heard the rumors."

Ahsoka was genuinely perplexed. "What rumors?" she asked. "Well maybe we can hit the dojo after brunch and I could help you out some."

Believing knowledge could come from anyone, Elsa happily obliged.

* * *

Hans sat in the Jedi Archives and scrolled through a list of data entries on the criminal underworld. A wanted, Devronian smuggler came up and made him raise his brows. "Aren't you ugly," Hans mumbled to himself. He swept across the screen to a Duros bounty hunter named Cad Bane. "He doesn't look so tough."

"Hans!" Anna exclaimed and he nearly fell out of his chair. On impulse, she lunged over and embraced him. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I'm honored," he quipped.

"Thanks for your help back there," Anna said at a volume loud enough to make others find a different study spot.

"I can talk my way out of anything," Hans boasted as Anna remained awestruck. "All I have to do is survive temple probation and a load of archive assignments. I'm sure your master will keep you on a tight leash now, but I do hope we can work together again in the future. At least, whenever you're free."

Anna lost herself in his emerald stare and stumbled forward. "I'm...free now," she uttered breathily.

"Shhh!" sounded chief librarian, Jocasta Nu. The elder stood by their table with a critical glare.

"I can catchup on this work later. How about a rematch in the dojo?" Hans whispered as Anna eagerly nodded. She trailed after him with rising feelings of excitement, and he soaked up every moment of it. With a smug grin and proud spring in his step, Hans would glance back to make sure Anna was still in tow. Anna couldn't even comprehend her emotions behind it all. There was something about fighting alongside him and watching him come running to her aid that made her feel...she didn't know _what_ the feeling was.

Just when Anna seemed swept in the euphoria of it all, she and Hans entered the dojo and found her sister. They stopped to observe Ahsoka trying to steady Elsa's footing and teach her a reverse-grip variation of saber technique.

Hans gave Anna a nudge and snickered. "Form V?" he mocked. "Do you honestly think your sister can execute Shien, let alone holding her weapon backwards like that?"

Anna scoffed and watched her sister struggle to mimic Ahsoka. "What does she think she's doing?" she replied.

"I bet you she falls," Hans mumbled. "In three...two..."

Elsa spun around as Ahsoka did the same, only the Togruta landed on her feet. Elsa struck the mat with a thud and her saber swiveled out of her hands. She rose her head to find Hans and Anna laughing hysterically. "Don't worry, Elsa." Ahsoka said. "You'll get the hang of it. Elsa?"

Elsa was appalled to see such a sight. Not only had her sister lied about resting, but she was with the very knight who'd insulted her days earlier. She could only assume Anna had no idea who she was getting involved with. Desperate to protect her sister, Elsa set aside her embarrassment and stormed up to them. "Anna," she said. "I need to speak with you...alone."

Anna raised a brow while Hans snickered. "Come on, sis. Surely whatever it is you can say to both of us."

Elsa sighed and looked up at Hans. His stare was as condescending as it was that morning on the elevator. She focused on her sister and said, "Fine. What are you doing with such a rude, impertinent individual?"

Anna wrinkled her nose and shuffled closer to Hans. "I'm gonna stop you right there," she said. "You're clearly jealous that I'm friends with a Jedi Knight."

Elsa would've ignored her comment had Hans not added, "Obviously."

Elsa stared Hans down and clenched her fists. She only got angrier as he laughed at her disposition. "Look," Anna interjected. "Just cause you went on some offworld mission doesn't mean you're a bigshot now."

"That's enough," Ahsoka asserted. "Leave her alone."

Anna squinted towards the Togruta and asked. "And who are you?"

"Someone who can clearly see you're projecting your own jealousy and insecurities at your sister," Ahsoka countered and Anna sneered.

Adding to her comment, Elsa came to a realization. "Yeah, Anna. How _did_ your mission into downtown Coruscant go?"

Anna completely ignored the question and gestured to her weapon. "I don't even know why you bother practicing with a lightsaber you can't wield," she jeered. She pulled Hans by the sleeve and made for the door. "Come on, the dojo just got a lot less interesting."

Elsa chased after them with frantic hands. "If you're trying to hurt me, it's not working." she said. "My ally is the Force and it-"

Ahsoka and Hans flinched as Anna drew her lightsaber on her own sister. She swung with enough momentum to send Elsa falling and then stood over her. "Your ally is the _Force_, and yet you couldn't sense that coming, hm?"

She deactivated her blade and trudged off with Hans, leaving Elsa flabbergasted. Ahsoka helped her to her feet and asked if she was alright. All Elsa could respond with was, "I can't stand that man. Whatever's going on with Anna's attitude, I'm sure he's to blame."

An alert flickered on Ahsoka's vambrace and she huffed. "My master's paging me."

"Go," Elsa assured. "It's alright. Until we meet again, Ahsoka."

Hans and Anna exited the dojo to find Mattias waiting for them. "Anna," he rejoiced. "Ready to start on endurance training?"

Anna froze and checked the time on the nearest clock. As her duties caught up with her, Hans slowly stepped away. He didn't bother saying goodbye as soon as her master showed and left her to deal with him. "Endurance training...right," Anna mumbled. By the time she looked down the hall for Hans, he was already gone.

She and Mattias re-entered the dojo just as Yelana came in from the adjacent side. Elsa stood alone in the center and watched so many familiar faces converge. She remained frustrated with Anna until her master broke the silence. "Well doesn't this work out to have you all here," Yelana said.

Elsa shrugged. "I don't understand, master."

Yelana smirked and raised her voice. "Could I have everyone's attention for a moment?" Training Padawans, Knights, younglings and masters turned from all corners of the dojo. When the room went silent, Yelana advanced towards Elsa. "Now I'm not one for public spectacles, but I think its only fair that teachers get to share accomplishments from time to time. Several masters happily nodded in agreement as she continued. "Several days ago, I sent my Padawan on what was supposed to be a diplomatic mission. In these trying times, such became another Separatist battleground. But when given the opportunity to retreat back to Coruscant, my Padawan didn't. She chose to stay and venture into Separatist-controlled territory."

Anna had to make sure her ears were clean. "Wait what?" she blurted.

Yelana ignored her remark and firmly gripped Elsa's hand. "Through her actions, she was able to not only ensure the recovery of a Separatist recon module...but also save the life of a clone trooper most would've given up hope for." Elsa shrunk back as Yelana cited how she'd single-handedly destroyed a droid platoon with only the Force. She wondered what her master was getting at as it suddenly hit her. She understood why her master had to depart yet again. "Elsa Dellian," Yelana proclaimed. "I've just finished conferring with the council, and they have agreed to accept your efforts as your Trial of Courage. Congratulations and I couldn't be more proud of you."

The room erupted into various applause as Elsa was unsure what to do with herself. While her heart beamed with excitement, she gently waved at her fellow Jedi and mouthed the words, "Thank you."

"My Trial of Courage is complete?" Elsa realized.

"One down, four to go." Mattias said with a nod. "Well done, Elsa."

"ARE YOU KRIFFING KIDDING ME?" Anna screeched.

"What is that language for?" Elsa retorted.

"It's for this whole situation!" Anna exploded. "You're telling me that I was top duelist in Brith Clan, ace of Ataru...and yet you who doesn't even have a fighting form JUST PASSED YOUR TRIAL OF COURAGE! What is this insanity?"

Elsa's brows furrowed. "I was wrong to thing you'd be happy for me," she said. "Maybe you could pass trials too if you didn't spend your time getting arrested."

"There must be another Elsa Dellian," Anna mocked. "Because my sister plus a droid platoon doesn't equal anything."

"A platoon led by General Grievous," Yelana coyly added from a distance and happily watched Anna's meltdown unfold.

Mattias facepalmed and shook his head. "Can't she just celebrate her sister for an instant?" he asked.

"Not with that attitude," Yelana replied. "These two aren't going to move forward if they can't settle scuffles like adults.

Mattias raised a brow and activated a starmap on his vambrace. "I may have a solution," he said and pointed towards a planet in the Outer Rim.

Yelana followed his finger and hummed in thought. "Scarif," she said. "Do you seriously mean what I think you do?"

"If it was just one of them, I'd say no way." Mattias explained. "But Anna and Elsa together on this one? I think they're ready."

* * *

The most Republic records could scrounge up on the Bug was a first name, or at least an alias. Jee sat back in her ray-shielded cell at the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center. The Rodian recounted her duel with Anna and rubbed her sore snout. A faint grin emerged as she chuckled to herself. "Not bad, Red." Jee whispered. "But if there's one thing I've learned, you never reveal all your cards until the time is right."

Jee stretched out her hand and shut her eyes. She focused beyond the ray shield and used the Force to overload the power conduit as all went black.


	6. Chapter 6 - Nightmare on Blúm Island

**Chapter: 6 Nightmare on Blúm Island**

_"To be brave is to be terrified."_

** A venturous excursion! Jedi Masters Mattias and Yelana take their Padawans Elsa and Anna Dellian deep into the Outer Rim territories. Determined to get the siblings to better understand each other, Mattias has proposed a trip to the tropical planet of Scarif. Though desolate and scenic, Scarif houses a dark mystery that the Aren siblings have yet to unravel. Will they be able to face this trial, or succumb to forces beyond their control?**

For any Padawan, departing Coruscant was typically a welcomed surprise. For Elsa, it only prompted feelings of dread for the journey ahead. She peered out the sleek window of their custom corvette and watched their ascent above the clouds. There was a distinct serenity in the shrouding of city life. Separating oneself from it all would offer peace had Elsa not sensed the negativity radiating off her sister. She glanced over her shoulder and caught Anna glaring from the seat beside her. With arms crossed and a twitching scowl, Anna looked as if she was mentally killing her. Elsa scoffed and broke the heavy silence. "What?"

"What do you mean, what?" Anna hissed.

"What's with the stinkface?" Elsa asked. "We're thirty-thousand feet above one of the most illustrious cities in the galaxy and you're busy giving me a death glare. Are you that petty?"

"No!" Anna snapped. "I just can't fathom that _you_ of all people would pass the Trial of Courage first."

"So you _are_ that petty," Elsa huffed.

"How about you meditate my pettiness away then?" Anna spat.

"That's not even how that works. You'd know if you could even quiet your mind, but your mouth's always running."

Anna jabbed a finger at Elsa. "Only because I walk the walk _and_ talk the talk!"

Mattias groaned like a dying bantha and slammed his face on the wheel. "We're not even out of the atmosphere yet," he groaned. "But I swear in the name of the Old Republic, I WILL TURN THIS SHIP AROUND IF YOU TWO DON'T QUIET DOWN!"

"Honestly, Mattias." Yelana murmured. "If you're going to snap like that, you're no different than either of them." She spun from the co-pilot's seat to address the Padawans. "Ladies, your behavior is _exactly_ why we're taking this trip to Scarif. There is no chaos, there is harmony...yet neither of you live up to that tenet now."

"With all due respect, master." Elsa began. "What harmony is there to be found in the Outer Rim? Hoth was-"

"Steady yourself," Yelana assured. "The Abrion Sector is nowhere near Hoth."

"But it _does_ contain the planet Rishi. I heard about a Separatist attack on its moon that left a Republic base destroyed." Elsa's eyes widened as her trauma returned. "Just like on Hoth."

"Oh for the love of!" Anna growled. "Get over it, sis. There's a war going on and sooner or later we're all going to be part of it. Start acting like you passed your Trial of Courage. Better yet, start acting like a Jedi, why don't you."

"Anna!" Mattias scolded.

Elsa didn't hate her sister, but rather despised how she made her feel. She pursed her lips and stared Anna down, battling to hold off any swelling tears. "What?" Anna scoffed. "Am I wrong?"

Elsa took a deep breath. "I can't call you wrong, sis." she replied calmly. "Speak as you will, because you can't possibly understand what you don't know." Elsa faced her window once more, leaving Anna befuddled.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Anna asked only to be met with silence. She snorted and turned to her own window. "Whatever."

The ship rumbled as it permeated Coruscant's atmosphere and Yelana unbuckled her seatbelt. "Elsa," she said. "Perhaps you can help me run a diagnostic on the hyperdrive."

"Yes please," Elsa replied exaggeratedly towards her sister and stormed off.

Mattias alternated glances between the stars and his Padawan. "I'm not in the mood for another lecture," Anna spoke in advance.

Her master shrugged and reached for his seatbelt. "Alrighty then. I mean, I _was_ going to let you fly the ship but-"

Anna's buckle flew off as she launched out of her seat. "No no!" she blurted. "Please go on, master."

Mattias smirked and slid to the co-pilot's chair. "I got it all warmed up for you." Anna plopped into the seat and let her hands hover over an assortment of flickering switches. "Go ahead and prime the boosters with that overhead lever, then steer us steady."

Anna bit her lip and followed as instructed. Her breaths hastened as the ship turned with her movements. "This is hardcore," she said. Mattias humored her with a chuckle and leaned over. As he guided her further, he cherished seeing a genuine smile across her face. Even if it was temporary, he relished a moment where he could teach her something new without conflict. "Which way do I go?" Anna asked.

"For now, the stars are your limits. Show me what you're made of." That was all Anna needed to hear as she swerved across the blackness of space. With each sway of the ship's powerful prowess, Anna's grin widened. "You know," Mattias suggested. "If you like flying so much, perhaps you can become a Jedi Ace someday. I could see you as one of the best in the Jedi Order's Starfighter Corps."

"One of the?" Anna chuckled. "I'd be _the_ best, master. But let's reach knighthood first. I've got to get ahead of Elsa."

Mattias' smile faded and he hung his head. "See how you're flying the ship, Anna? Imagine your sister is flying one of her own. Now knighthood is the planet you both need to get to, but there's so many ways to travel."

"And your point is?" Anna mumbled.

"This isn't a race," Mattias intoned. "I believe in you, but there's a difference between competition and perseverance. If you focus on comparing Elsa's accomplishments, you'll never achieve your own."

Anna sneered and death-gripped the wheel. "I know that."

"Then show me," Mattias insisted. "Be happy for Elsa. The Jedi are a team where we build each other up. And if others don't exemplify that, let it start with us."

"It's just hard to not let it get to me sometimes," Anna admitted.

"So you lash out," Mattias replied. "Instead, try moving forward through your own productivity. Like right now, how about hitting the hyperdrive?" Anna faintly smiled and offered him a nod. Mattias opened the ship's intercom and spoke into it. "Yelana, Elsa...You're gonna want to buckle up because we're about to make the jump to lightspeed."

"Aw, I wanted to send them flying." Anna quipped and Mattias shot her a glare. "What? I'm kidding. Now what do I press?"

Mattias rotated a gridded screen filled with planets to her. He gestured to a keyboard as it unfolded beneath. "Punch in the coordinates to Scarif. I find repetition the best way to memorize something. S-15, S-15, S-15 and S-15." With each reiteration, Mattias turned the coordinates into an irksome song. "S-15! S-15! Now you'll never forget."

"Of course I'll never forget it when you just said it a hundred times," Anna groaned and typed away, the tune of her master's song festered in her subconscious. Elsa and Yelana returned just in time to strap in as Anna made the jump. The siblings braced as their ship entered the awesome, vibrant vortex that was hyperspace. The corvette rocketed out of lightspeed as quickly as it had entered, and the blue streaks of hyperspace were replaced by a bright planet.

Scarif's cool, cloudy surface boasted vast oceans and numerous archipelagos. All of which would've been far more enjoyable to witness had Elsa not been on the brink of vomiting in the backseat. Anna rolled her eyes and glanced over to find her sister clenching her seatbelt. The jolt from lightspeed coupled with its abrupt stop had left her a sweaty mess.

_And she passed the Trial of Courage_, Anna thought to herself but then remembered to be supportive. "Umm, eat crackers or something." she muttered. Mattias nudged Anna out of the pilot's seat and motioned her to Elsa. She reluctantly saw to her sister while her master took the helm. "Deep breaths, Elsa." Anna feigned support. Elsa belched and leaned over, causing Anna to flinch. "Not on me! Do it in a bag or something!"

"Relax," Elsa hiccuped. "I'm not _that_ sick. I'm getting better." The corvette rumbled as they pierced Scarif's atmosphere and Elsa pressed against her seat. "Nevermind!" she bleated through gritted teeth and shut her eyes. "Just tell me when we're on the ground." Her head swayed into the leather cushion as turbulence rattled the ship. Like a passing storm, the whir of engines faded into the distance and all gave way to deafening silence.

"We landed," Anna growled. "You can let go of my hand now." Elsa did so and Anna stared at her reddened, throbbing palm. The starboard ramp opened and rays of sunlight glistened into the cabin.

"Welcome to Scarif, Padawans." Mattias proclaimed.

Yelana whiffed the salty sea air and ran her fingers through the isle's white sand. "Specifically Blúm Island," she added. Their good tidings juxtaposed against Anna's questionable demeanor and the sight of Elsa sprinting into the bushes to throw up. Yelana shook off the sight as her Padawan recovered and gestured to the scenic beach. Waves gently stretched across the shoreline and nicked their boots. The glistening sea went on forever, making the Jedi feel even smaller. "Blúm Island is home to a Jedi temple," Yelana said.

"So we left a temple...to go to a temple?" Anna asked.

"Oh come on, sis." Elsa jeered. "Given Scarif's natural state and geographical setting, the only temple that could be out here would be an ancient one."

Anna didn't take kindly to Elsa being right, let alone correcting her. "Wipe that smug grin off your face," she threatened.

"Or what?" Elsa retorted.

Mattias stepped between them before they could have at each other again. "That's enough, you two. Long have ancient temples been a means of self discovery for Jedi. I once heard tell of a Jedi in the Old Republic who meditated in one for twenty years."

"Fascinating," Elsa remarked.

"More like mind-numbing," Anna mumbled. She noticed her sister applying layer upon layer of sunscreen over her pale skin.

"Want any?" Elsa asked.

Anna furiously refused as they followed their masters into the jungle. The calm, spacious beach was soon replaced by the cacophonous wiles of the tropics. Colossal palm trees were the least of their worries as tremendous foliage stretched further into the canopy. Dried mud skimmed their boots as they vaulted over mossy logs and boulders. Despite admiring its ecological beauty, Elsa preferred the coldness on Hoth to Scarif's humidity. As she scaled another log, she noticed a pair of stone totems jutting on adjacent sides of a dirt path.

"Looks like we're heading the right way," Yelana deduced and examined one of the totems. Each totem was teeming with chiseled faces ranging in expression. Fascinated by the architecture, Elsa rounded each totem for a closer look. She paused only at the sight of an eerily familiar face.

_Its delicate nose and thin lips,_ Elsa thought. _Those eyes, that hair._ "No," she said out loud and rubbed her eyes for clarity. "Anna?" she gasped. "By the Force! Come quickly!"

While Yelana and Mattias were slower, Anna slid down with her hand on her lightsaber. "What is it?" she panted.

"This face," Elsa declared. "It's you!"

Anna's widened eyes narrowed and her gaping mouth became a glower. "You know, it's really hard to be nice to you when you're pulling stuff like this."

Elsa raised a brow and turned to the totem. Anna's face had been replaced by that of a hideously horned, pointy-eared creature. "I _know _what I saw," Elsa affirmed.

"Sure you did," Anna quipped. "Well I'm gonna take the high ground on this one and _not_ find an ugly totem face that matches your ego. Sound good?"

Elsa shook off both her bewilderment and Anna's insult to catch up with the group. Further along the path was a rock wall coated in a thick layer of vines. "Up we go," Mattias said and was the first to start climbing. The others followed suit against the slippery vines, all trying to resist looking down with each pull. Fresh water blissfully cascaded beside the Jedi and a series of chirps emanated from nests in the rocks.

It had been far too long since Elsa had heard her master laugh as several birds flew by. "Convores," Yelana identified. "I've always loved those beautiful creatures."

"Hey Elsa," Anna taunted. "I'll race you to the top."

Elsa looked to Yelana as if needing permission, but her master merely shrugged. "You're on!" Elsa replied and climbed after Anna.

The masters watched happily as their students scurried beside one another, hastily gripping wet vines and duking it out for first place. When Elsa nearly slipped, she used the Force to catch a stronger vine and swing back up. However, no amount of Force ability could stop her thin arms from tightening under strain. She looked up past her pain while Anna powered through. The youngest sister heaved herself over the edge and flexed victoriously.

Elsa made it up in time to see Anna performing a rather embarrassing victory dance. Despite the boisterous boasting, Elsa sensed a disturbance in the Force. She looked beyond Anna's shoulder and noticed the glint of four, scarlet eyes. "Anna," she warned. "Behind you!"

"Nice try," Anna jested. "But you're not gonna fool me this-" A deep growl emanated from the bushes. "Time?"

Anna backflipped away as a wild nexu pounced from the darkness. The predatory feline chomped at the empty air and slashed the dirt with its lethal claws. Its four eyes narrowed in on the sisters while its quilled back straightened. It gave chase before the sisters could formulate a plan, prompting them to flee. The nexu's speed was petrifying as it sprung from tree to tree. Its forked, whip-like tail snaked behind as it closed in for a kill. Anna tried to spring for a tree branch, but the nexu slashed it clean in half. She imagined that being her severed limb and picked up the pace. Elsa was too frightened to look back and merely saw a tan blur over her shoulder. The nexu's ferocious snarls made her heart pound and she tripped over a stone. Elsa spun from the ground to see the beast soaring towards her with mouth agape. Rows of sharp teeth were poised to strike across the nexu's sinister, grinning expression. Blue plasma sparked from beneath as Anna lunged into the fray. Before she could strike the creature, Elsa Force-pushed it into a palm tree.

"I had that!" Anna scolded.

"So did I!" Elsa countered.

"Yeah, okay sure." Anna's arrogance vanished as a second nexu emerged from the treeline. It would've snatched both sisters had a cyan lightsaber not slashed its underbelly. The beast fell dead, its flesh still sizzling where the blade had sliced. Yelana stood over her kill and efficiently deactivated her weapon. The first nexu recovered, only to be impaled by Mattias' green blade.

Elsa went to embrace her master, but was surprised to find only disappointment across Yelana's face. "You should've trusted your sister," she intoned. "She would've downed the creature before you pushed it away."

"What she said!" Anna agreed.

"And you," Mattias lectured Anna. "Because you were too busy arguing with Elsa, her attuned senses were clouded and she couldn't sense the other nexu."

"Had Mattias and I not been here, both of you would be dead." Yelana spoke sternly and led onward.

Elsa hung her head shamefully and then glanced at the dead creatures. Just as she started to feel remorseful, Anna bumped shoulders with her. "It was us or them," she derided. "Get a grip."

The rest of their jungle trek was awkwardly silent. Each Jedi was lost in their own thoughts until the group reached a stretch of jagged terrain. Greenery ceased to grow as if an unseen barrier blocked it from an ancient entrance. A plethora of stone totems dotted the ashy landscape and trailed along a gravely path. Mattias peered up at the archaic glyphs etched into the walls of a rocky gateway and sighed in awe. "And so the stories of the Old Republic were true," he said. "Behold the Temple of Huzwan."

Even Yelana swallowed hard. "Situated within a dormant volcano," she said. "That's reassuring."

"And poetic," Elsa added. "Forgotten, yet mighty power resting within a proud surface of extrusive igneous rock, just waiting to feel the adventure of-" Yelana, Mattias, and Anna glared at her until she stopped.

"Students," Mattias began. "It is time for you to both enter the Temple of Huzwan. Yelana and I will set you on your path as you unlock its secrets."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Anna asked. "And _please_ don't say I'll know it when I see it."

Mattias smirked and shrugged. "Then you'll see it when you know it."

"UGH!" Anna looked as though she'd pull her hair out.

"Elsa," Yelana called to her apprentice. "Trust yourself in there, but your sister as well." Elsa nodded and fought to understand such a contradiction. She and Anna rarely saw eye to eye on things. In fact, during the nexu situation she was confident in her own abilities. Yet apparently she was supposed to trust Anna to protect her. All Elsa could do was walk beside her sister as the masters used the Force. The mighty stone gate lifted under their combined power and the Padawans stepped into a darkened chamber. They caught their last glimpse of sunlight as Yelana and Mattias sealed the gate behind them. Yelana took a deep breath amidst the eerie silence. "I know you sense it too, Mattias. Are you sure their ready for what's in there?"

"We all need to trust each other," Mattias affirmed. "Plus, I know you're sure. Because you wouldn't have let Elsa go in otherwise."

* * *

Anna and Elsa stepped through an elongated chamber, listening to their footsteps echoing across. With each advancement, the sisters watched a series of torches light beside them. "Gee," Anna murmured. "That's _totally _not creepy at all."

"I wonder if they're motion activated," Elsa said.

"Why don't you _sense _if they are," Anna grumbled.

"That's _not_ how that works," Elsa replied. "I-" She quivered as a chilling sensation brushed past her.

"You were saying?" Anna quipped.

"Quiet," Elsa intoned and rubbed her goosebump-ridden shoulders. "It felt like something touched me."

"Would 'Ms. Trial of Courage' stop being so scared?" Anna mocked.

"Shut up!" Elsa snapped, much to Anna's surprise. "I am so sick and tired of your jealous, inconsiderate behavior. I have done nothing but try to be there for you and-"

Anna raised a hand and stared into the darkness. "Do you hear that?" she asked.

Having mustered the courage to stand up to Anna, Elsa refused to yield. "Don't try and change the subject because I'm right."

"Just listen," Anna insisted as Elsa huffed. They stood still with widened eyes as a series of whispers emanated behind them.

"Those are...our echoes," Elsa nervously assured.

"Are they?" Anna inquired.

"Well _now _I'm not sure." Elsa hugged herself and shuddered. "How could any Jedi meditate in here?"

"How could anyone meditate, period?" Anna jested.

As Elsa rushed to defend herself, the mysterious whispers continued. Frustrated and perhaps slightly frightened, Anna screamed "Quit it!" into the shadows.

Whatever unseen power obliged and all of the torches shut off simultaneously, leaving the Padawans in total darkness. Elsa loosed a wild shriek that nearly left Anna deaf in one ear. "Calm down!" Anna yelled at a matched volume. "It's not like we carry giant glowing swords or something."

"Right," Elsa replied while hyperventilating. "We'll ignite on three. One...two..."

"Three," the sisters said and sparked up their sabers. They stared at each other's blue-hued faces and exchanged nervous nods.

Elsa's gaze trailed off towards the ground as she examined a pair of silhouettes. "Those are moving too quickly to be our shadows," she said. The figures darted behind her and Elsa followed without thinking. She spun so quickly, that her lightsaber almost struck Anna's head.

"Watch it!" her little sister shouted. Elsa followed the shadows while Anna trailed behind. They were equally surprised to find a peculiar, indigo glow shimmering in the distance. "I don't like this."

"It could be guiding us out," Elsa considered. "Trust me."

"What about trusting me?" Anna insisted.

Elsa ignored her and continued towards the glow. As she got closer, it reminded her more of how her saber crystal had called to her back on Ilum. In a similar fashion, the indigo sparkle was like a beacon of hope in the blackness. Elsa lowered her saber as the object became a brighter source of light.

"Elsa?" Anna asked worriedly.

Elsa reached longingly towards the light, only to have her hand phase through it. Her fingertips grazed a veil of gunky, ebony moss and she felt air escape the other side. Sensing another chamber, Elsa pushed through and instead fell forward. The encroaching darkness was suddenly replaced by the dreadful glow of a lava pit. Elsa screamed as she plummeted, only to be hastily grabbed by the sleeve. Anna had sprung at the last moment to snag her sister by the arm, but it wasn't enough to keep her from losing her footing as well. Elsa dangled for dear life as Anna clasped the ledge with her mere fingertips.

"We're...too...heavy," Anna grunted as her forearm trembled. Her eyes shot open as the rock around her fingers crumbled. "No!"

The ledge dispersed under pressure and the sisters fell to the lava below. Its incredible heat had their skin reddening even from such a distance. As a last resort, Elsa threw up her hands and created a burst of energy. Her sudden, Force-repulse was enough to launch both of them to the nearest rock surface. Their tabards shred as their bodies skidded against stone and they crashed into each other. Though free from imminent death, the pit's proximity still made the Jedi sweat profusely.

"Are you feeling any self-discovery yet?" Elsa panted.

"Not a hint of enlightenment," Anna grumbled until she looked at her hip. "But something's _alight_! Holy kriff!" Anna leapt off the ground as the tip of her unraveled tabard was set aflame.

Elsa gasped and rushed to help her sister. "Quick! Stop, drop and-"

"I know!" Anna shrieked and threw herself on the floor. While doing so extinguished the flame, her impact destabilized the surface they rested on. "Oh come on!"

Anna and Elsa wobbled as the rocks split into bobbing fragments. "There!" Elsa exclaimed and pointed to a higher ledge. "Run for it." The duo dashed across the parting rocks as lava bubbled beneath them.

"If this is your idea of a race rematch, I hate it!" Anna quipped, threw herself to the ledge, and then helped Elsa up. "I won, but I hate it."

The lava behind them continued to rise and they were sealed behind a familiar gate. Anna prepared to slice it with her lightsaber, but Elsa stopped her. "You could cause a cave in," she warned. "That's not metal, you know."

"Do you have a better idea before we become fried Padawans?" Anna asked.

Elsa stroked her braid in contemplation. "We'll lift it with the Force just as our masters did." Anna raised a brow and Elsa mimicked the gesture. "I'm serious, Anna. Because right now there is no alternative." Anna observed the ascending lava pit and reluctantly obliged. She held up her hands as her big sister did, but was unsure what to feel. Elsa could very much tell and said, "Though you can see it with your eyes, picture the gate in your mind."

_Great,_ Anna thought. _Now students are teaching students_. She shut her eyes and imagined what she'd just seen.

"Now focus on the stones connected to it. The glyphs that encompass it, its size, the density." Elsa said. Anna suddenly endured a peculiar feeling in her mind's eye. She visualized the gate lifting and experienced a tingling sensation at the ends of her fingertips. "Think about where it is we want to go and-"

"Oh my," Anna whispered as she opened her eyes. She and Elsa had suspended the stone gate and opened a path into more darkness. She turned with a grin, but was surprised to find Elsa worried. "What is it?" Anna asked.

Elsa bit her lip and replied, "I can hold the gate while you pass under, but you'll need to hold it for me afterwards." Anna gulped as Elsa sighed heavily. "I trust you, Anna. You _are_ powerful enough to do this. Now go."

It was the first time Anna had ever heard her sister call her powerful. It was rather reinvigorating as Anna let go and slipped under the gate. She turned to see Elsa struggling and realized it was her turn. The lava was seeping over the edge behind Elsa, forcing Anna to reach out for the gate. She wondered if she could utilize the same 'pull' she'd used to fight the Bug, but wasn't sure if the Force worked as such. Instead, Anna focused on how Elsa was counting on her as she nervously kept the gate aloft. Elsa hurriedly snuck under and Anna dropped the stonework with a boom.

"By the Force, Anna!" Elsa rejoiced. "You used, well...the Force!"

Anna caught her breath and let her heart rate slow. "I did, didn't I?"

"I'm so proud of you. How did it feel?"

"Mighty," Anna proclaimed only to shiver. The extreme heat from the lava chamber was replaced with the increasing chill of a reflecting pool. Dimly lit by a triad of blue torches, the reflecting pool resided in the center of a tiled chamber. Anna wiped the sweat from her forehead and grinned. "Looks like the temple's rewarding us. Good because I'm so thirsty."

Elsa grimaced and gripped her sister's shoulder. "We should stop and think," she warned.

Anna paused and hummed in thought. "Okay I thought about it and here's what I got. First of all, Master Yelana said you needed to trust me more. Second, remember when I trusted you and we almost fell into lava? Exactly. So unless you want to die of dehydration in here, I say drink up!" Anna slid to her knees and dunked her head into the reflecting pool. Its chilled waters were welcoming to the skin and cleansed her hair as she swished around. With a proud jolt, Anna emerged from the pool joyously gulping and refreshed. Anna wiped her soaked lips and sighed, "That's some good stuff right there." She looked to Elsa who appeared absolutely horrified. Anna furrowed her brows and asked, "What the heck's your problem?"

Elsa couldn't breathe she looked so frightened. With flared nostrils, a quivering lip, and widened eyes, she pointed a trembling finger towards the water. Anna almost didn't want to look as droplets ran down her face. She cautiously craned her neck, following Elsa's finger to the reflecting pool. Her eyes met those of a reflection that never stopped staring. It didn't turn, nor blink, nor gasp, nor lean. Anna's reflection stood there, staring back at her like a specter in the water. In an attempt to break the tension, Anna laughed nervously and the reflection didn't respond. She made a silly face and gasped when the reflection twitched its head opposite of hers. Fed up with the creepy illusion, Anna decided to angrily splash it away. To the Padawan's terror, two very real hands emerged from the water and dragged her under.

"No!" Elsa screamed and rushed to snatch Anna's heel. "Hold on, Anna!" Whitewater splashed across the once dormant pool as Elsa struggled to grasp her sister. Her knees scraped against the tiles and the torches strobed from behind. Anna's wet boot slipped out of Elsa's grip as she was taken completely underwater. Realizing what she had to do, Elsa backed away and took a deep breath. She dove after her sister, but instead landed into a pool of cold ashes. Elsa emerged and spit out the dusty particles. "What?" she panted and dug through the ashes. "I don't understand. Where did-" Elsa heard a distinct whimpering in the shadows. "Anna?" she asked and pursued the sound.

* * *

Anna flailed as if she was drowning until she emerged in a tizzy. She spun through arid darkness until she hit a flat surface. Without a light source, Anna's first reaction was to grab her lightsaber. She caught her breath as it echoed throughout a cave and gingerly activated her weapon. As she did so, a scarlet beam emanated from the hilt. She screamed at the red blade and threw it into the blackness. Anna hugged herself nervously as a laugh similar to hers echoed around.

"_I'm sorry_," it said. "_Sooo sorry. That weapon is mine. Though it could be yours."  
_  
"I don't get it," Anna admitted. "Who are you?"

The shadows around her meshed into the familiar site of the DazzleDaze nightclub. While its patrons were partying, everyone was in slow motion and not a sound was audible. Anna witnessed the same couple kissing by the bar, only this time...it was her atop the Twi'lek man. The 'other' Anna turned with yellow eyes and smirked. "_I'm you, dear._" It said. _"I have to hand it to you. When you have passions, you really let them fester."_ The Twi'lek transformed into Hans as Anna watched this version of herself kiss him. They pressed against each other, passionately nipping at necks and ears...leaving Anna unsure what she was feeling.

The setting suddenly shifted to the abandoned warehouse. This imitation Anna had the Bug knelt before her and glanced over. "_So much anger within you. But where does it all end up?_" Anna flinched as the imitation ignited its red saber and struck the Bug down in cold blood.

"Is this some sort of test?" Anna asked.

"_No. Think of it as we're finally getting to meet for the first time. I've always been with you, but you think you're too righteous to let me serve at your side."  
_  
Anna shook her head in realization. "Are you part of the pull?"

"_I'm part of you._" The imitation slowly paced around Anna.

"Well I'm doing just fine on my own so take a hike!" Anna snapped and shoved away the entity.

She gasped as it caught her arms and squeezed. The yellow glow in its eyes intensified as it growled, "_You will never be rid of me. So long as you live, Anna. I will always exist within you._"

* * *

Elsa followed the sounds until she discovered a whimpering version of herself. It was balled up on a ledge with its face buried between its legs. "You're a vision, aren't you?" Elsa deduced. "Do you represent myself in the past or future, spirit? I ask because I do a lot of crying and I'm not sure."

_ "Failure_," the imitation Elsa sniffled without lifting her head. "_That's all we are. From the past, in the present, and in our future._"

"That's not true," Elsa assured. "I can't change the past, but what happens next is up to me."

"_But others never forget. It doesn't matter what we think when it is they who decide our fate. We shouldn't be in the Jedi Order. We need to leave before we make things worse."  
_  
Elsa felt sick to her stomach as she sensed a resonating disturbance. It was a lingering pain beyond her own that felt...ancient. The suffering seemed to span thousands of years as a sound pulsed around it. This noise was venomous to the ears as consonants and vowels wrapped tightly together to form a name. A name that Elsa blurted as her attuned senses picked it up. "Kalav," Elsa divulged and her imitation ceased whimpering.

All went silent as it shook relentlessly and slowly raised its head. Its eyes were pure white and it brandished teeth sharper than a nexu's. This fowl spirit lunged at Elsa as she shrieked in response. When Elsa opened her eyes, the apparition had vanished...leaving her to find her sister. Using the Force, Elsa tried to sense Anna through the darkness. She fought to endure the boisterous echoes of her troublesome past, as this 'Kalav' spawned obstacles. Among the voices, Elsa heard Commander Surge and Hans criticizing her abilities as a Jedi. She fought such negativity with peace of mind and focused on Anna's presence.

* * *

"Shut up!" Anna shouted and backed into a corner.

"_Can't take the truth, can you?_" Her yellow-eyed counterpart hissed in her ear. "_You want to be the best, yet you've never been willing to take the steps to achieve it._"

"Lies," Anna practically sobbed.

_"Elsa's been ahead from the start and you know it. You should've passed your Trial of Courage and yet, you can't even tell anyone because that would brand you guilty to the Order. The only lies come from you, a corner-cutting...cheating...pathetic excuse for a-"  
_  
"STOP!" Anna roared and jabbed her lightsaber towards the entity. "I will become the greatest Jedi in history and nothing you do say can stop me!"

"_That is correct,_" the entity said from behind her. "_Now your sister will never stand in your way."_

"That's not what I meant," Anna said only to open her eyes in horror. She stared at her saber as she realized it impaled Elsa's torso. "No...No no no!" Elsa's eyes fluttered as she fell into Anna's arms. She tried to speak but instead went completely limp. "Elsa!" Anna cried. "This wasn't supposed to happen...I was just so angry I-...you...it..." She pressed her face against her sister's lifeless hand as tears escaped her eyes.

"_I'm part of you, yet you cannot control me._"Anna's imitation said over her shoulder. "_In your own blind fury, you have murdered your sister. How can you possibly face anyone now? You've lied to cover yourself before, but can you live with this lie? Can you spend every waking breath in your temple, swinging that saber knowing your sister died by your hand?"  
_  
With each passing word, Anna's heart broke further. "What can I possibly do to fix this? I can't face anyone."

"_Oh Anna_," the entity said. "_You already know what to do. You can join her, and I will be with you._"

Anna realized the grim reality of what the spirit meant, and for a moment nothing else mattered. The Jedi weren't supposed to form attachments, and yet now it was her fault Elsa was gone. She couldn't fathom going on as she lifted her lightsaber and the spirit helped her turn it on herself.

She pressed the emitter to her abdomen and the entity licked its lips. "_That's it, Anna. Ignite._"

A saber activated and Anna flinched. She opened her teary eyes to find her weapon still off, yet found a beam humming above her. Anna's entity had been stabbed by the icy blue saber of the real Elsa. "Get away from my sister, you Dark Side demon." she asserted.

The demonic Anna spun it's head 180 degrees and her yellow eyes rolled into pitch black pools. She screeched wildly while the "dead" demon Elsa rose to do the same with white eyes. Elsa Force-pushed the demons away and recovered her sister. To the siblings' disgust, the demons fled their human facades like snakes shedding skin. Their true forms were lanky, leathery figures with horned heads similar to the face on the totem. The demons skittered away, giving Elsa a chance to hug Anna. She was shocked when her little sister shoved her off.

"Anna," Elsa intoned. "It's _actually_ me."

"How do I know that?" Anna stuttered and furiously wiped her tears.

Elsa huffed and pondered for a moment. "When we were younglings in Brith clan, you thought it would be a cool idea to sneak into the Jedi Council room. You had no sense of direction and ended up getting lost in the Archives, where Master Jocasta put you to work as her junior assistant. You didn't tell anyone but me because you didn't want people to think you were booksmart, as if that was a bad thing."

Anna nervously readied her saber. "Not good enough. Those things saw into my memories so you're no different."

Elsa used the Force to fling a stone at Anna's hand. Once it disarmed her of her weapon, Elsa claimed the saber only to give it back. "If I wanted you dead I would've done it," Elsa insisted as the demons returned. The sisters went back to back as another insidious name festered within Elsa's mind. "Belen," Elsa murmured and the other demon hissed in response. "Kalav and Belen. These creatures...this place is teeming with the Dark Side."

"I'm starting to think this isn't a Jedi Temple," Anna remarked.

"_A Jedi Temple! Hah!_" Belen cackled.

"_This is a Jedi tomb,_" Kalav added while crawling along the cave walls. "_For generations, masters and apprentices of your precious order have sought to cleanse this place."  
_  
"_But inherent malice cannot be purified,_" Belen clawed open a muddy enclave. "_All they found was madness and desolation!_" Elsa and Anna cringed at the sight of Jedi skeletons piled atop one another. Their archaic robes and armors dated back to the days of the Old Republic.

"_Sometimes we made them slaughter themselves,_" Kalav admitted until a sinister grin crept across its face. "_But the best of times occurred when we turned masters against apprentices._"

"_What good sport that was,_" Belen hissed in Anna's ear.

"Sick monsters!" Anna snapped. "I'll kill you!" She haplessly swung her saber as the demons cackled.

"_Were you not listening, little fool?_" Kalav berated. "_We cannot be defeated and this shall be your tomb. The Temple of Huzwan is our dark sanctuary and we are bound to it._"

"Bound to it," Elsa reiterated. "That's it."

"Care to fill me in?" Anna asked nervously.

Elsa deactivated her weapon and stretched out her hands. "The Jedi of old had it wrong. They thought this place could be purified when its ties to the Dark Side were bound to its core. It can't be used for anything, but instead must be destroyed." Belen and Kalav looked to one another with widened eyes and then hissed at Elsa. The young Padawan used the Force to pull at the nearby columns and forced them to crack.

"_Foolish girl_!" Belen taunted. "_It is impossible to shake this temple's foundation_."

"Watch me," Elsa grunted and shattered one of the columns.

Kalav launched towards Anna and roared in her face. "_Cease your hostilities or I will murder your sister!_" it warned.

"Do it!" Elsa jeered and the demons growled.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped.

"They can't do anything themselves," Elsa explained. "They've been feeding on our fears and emotions from the start!"

"_She lies!" _Kaval snarled.

"Yet you haven't done it yet," Elsa quipped and continued breaking columns. Boulders crumbled off the chamber's sides as Anna rushed to help Elsa.

"No promises on having the same effect," Anna admitted. "But I'll try." She visualized with the Force and tried to separate the adjacent foundation.

"_Anna_," Belen shapeshifted into the redhead and stood beside her. "_If you go through with this, Elsa will still always be better than you._"

Opposite of them, Kaval turned into Hans and yelled in Elsa's ear. "_Would you stop trying to be something you're not? You're no Jedi!_"

Elsa offered a smile and the demon frowned. "I _am_ a Jedi," she said. "And no form you take or word you spew can say otherwise." The demon backed away as Elsa scoffed. "What's the matter, Kaval?...Scared?"

Suddenly, Kaval and Belen linked together to form a new pair. They were oddly familiar strangers adorned in regal attire. A tiara glistened from the woman's brown bun while a golden crown lay nestled in the man's strawberry blonde hair. Her blue gaze was like Anna and Elsa's, while the man's green stare was equally loving.

_"Anna? Elsa?"_ the man said. _"My goodness you've grown._"

"_And into Jedi of all things,_" the woman added. "_We couldn't_ be _prouder_."

Elsa's confidence wavered along with her connection to the Force. "Who...who are you?" she asked as curiosity got the best of her.

"Elsa!" Anna worried. "It's a trick! Keep breaking pillars."

The king and queen extended open arms to her. "_You may see only malice here,_" the king said. "_But there's so much knowledge yet to be discovered._"

"_We miss you,_" the queen admitted as tears rolled down her cheeks. "_Don't you miss us?_"

"I-" Elsa stammered. "Are you my-...our-..."

"_Come closer,_" the king assured. _"We'll tell you everything._"

Elsa stepped towards them as Anna noticed a stalactite about to fall on her. Realizing the demons' plan, Anna smashed the remaining columns with her lightsaber and then tackled Elsa out of the way. The stalactite crashed where Elsa should've stood as the rest of the temple caved in. Elsa snapped out of her daze while sunbeams streaked in through cracks. Steam sizzled off the royal couple as they regressed to their demonic forms. The siblings watched as Kaval and Belen succumbed to Scarif's blistering sunlight. The fissures beneath them spewed lava as the terrain quaked.

Elsa and Anna ascended towards sunlight while the rest of the temple collapsed on itself. The sun bathed the ruins in its glorious glow as the demons were turned to acidic, ashy mush. Any peace was short-lived as the long dormant volcano awakened and the sisters fled down the cliffside.

All Mattias could utter was, "By the Force." Tremors shook the ground as he and Yelana caught a glimpse of their Padawans.

"What in the name of the galaxy happened in there?" Yelana asked.

"Talk later!" Anna shouted. "Just run!"

Disheveled and out of breath, the group sprinted down the gravely path as smoke escaped the volcano. Once they reached the jungle, they were suddenly rocked by an explosive eruption that sent them staggering. The sunny sky blackened as fiery stone rained upon the land. Vicious globs of magma spewed from the volcano's crater while ash clouds billowed around. Infernal blasts struck the trees and set the jungle ablaze.

Yelana took the lead and desperately recalled which way led back to the beach. Blazing palm trees collapsed on their path and the Jedi Force-pushed them away. "Just keep running!" Mattias insisted as they reached the rock wall. "No time to climb just jump for it." Mattias and Yelana leapt, but a fireball struck the ledge and sent the sisters spiraling off the opposite side. The terrain parted along with chunks of burning forest as the impact triggered a mudslide.

"Anna!" Elsa called from a sliding palm tree. "Take my hand!"

Anna launched to her sister as they held each other tightly. Their tree slid through a singed bush and over an unseen cliff. The siblings clung for their lives as they plummeted several stories into the ocean below. The tree pierced the sea and sent them spiraling fathoms beneath. Anna was the first to come to and noticed the blur of her sister struggling under the current. Being the more athletic, Anna swam deeper and scooped Elsa into her arms. With her breath dwindling, Anna kicked towards the surface and dodged sinking debris.

She bursted atop the waves with a gasp and held Elsa close. "I've got you," Anna said as Elsa coughed up seawater. She tread away from Blúm Island while watching its fiery destruction. "I hope our masters made it out," she panted and Elsa nodded in agreement.

As if on queue, the whir of an engine sounded across the water. Anna turned with a smile and waved to hail the craft. Her grin vanished when she realized the approaching vessel wasn't theirs.


	7. Chapter 7 - Either Madness or Brilliance

_This chapter is dedicated to everyone impacted by the Coronavirus pandemic. If I can take you away from the global situation and share an adventure for a mere moment, perhaps that can be enough. I wish you all safety and good health._

**Chapter: 7 Either Madness or Brilliance**

_"Not every snake is venomous."_

**Ancient demons defeated on Scarif! Padawans Elsa and Anna Dellian have braved Huzman Temple's curse. During their struggle, the sisters decided to destroy the temple in order to consecrate it. Being located atop a forgotten volcano, the temple's destruction prompted its explosive awakening. After surviving their surreal encounter, the sisters fled alongside their Jedi masters as an eruption ravaged the island. The siblings were separated from Yelana and Mattias during the explosion, and plummeted fathoms below. Upon emerging, they found themselves heralding an unknown craft.**

Anna's memories seemed to blur together through her exhaustion. She recalled trying to stay afloat in the chilled waters of Scarif. Its mighty current forced her leftward as she clutched her coughing sister in one arm. An unknown ship was closing in on them as soreness caught up with her. Anna vividly recalled the sun setting over the waves as she rested her head back to float. Her hair bobbed while Elsa rested against her drenched chest. Anna's panic lessened though she feared the unknown vessel approaching from afar. At first, she believed it to be the Jedi corvette. But the craft was far too slim and drifted too closely along the water. Anna wasn't even sure if it was suitable for space travel. The sight only made her further fear what had become of Yelana and Mattias. She worried if they'd made it off Blúm Island before it'd become a volcanic inferno. Her steady treading juxtaposed against her shallow breaths. Anna felt her body sinking beneath the darkening waters as she desperately clung to Elsa. The mysterious craft left a daunting shadow over them as Anna slipped into darkness.

The lull of an unvarying engine was the first sound to return to Anna's ears. She slowly stirred to the ambience of gentle waves rocking whatever surface she lay sprawled across. An off-tune, belligerent humming emanated from beside her and she quickly opened her eyes. Though groggy, Anna whiffed the seawater on her damp robes and stared up at the starry sky. A sail comprised of a sheet-like, metallic material swayed above her. It was enough to deduce she was on a water skiff as she rolled over and spotted Elsa. Her heart sank as she noticed her sister was motionless on the skiff's adjacent side.

"El-" she began to call until a pair of boots tromped over.

Anna played dead and squinted her eyes as the stranger drew closer. She held her breath and hoped it'd be enough to spare her. Still she wondered if her sister was at least breathing. She'd already 'lost' her back in the temple. Though it was an illusion then, Anna couldn't bare enduring another close call or anything beyond it. The figure stumbled between them and hunched over Elsa's body. It rummaged through her belt and unclipped two of her food capsules. Anna listened intently as the stranger took two mighty whiffs before shrugging and scavenging the capsules. It rans its hand further across and unfastened Elsa's lightsaber. The teal glint of its arcetron hilt flickered under the stranger's flashlight. While it had its back turned, Anna opened her eyes further to see what she was up against.

A long, ebony coat lay draped across the hunched figure. It stuffed Elsa's lightsaber into one of the pockets and spun towards Anna. She shut her eyes again and felt the being's presence loom over her. Anna struggled to avoid grimacing in response to its malodorous stench. She knew not what fate had befallen her sister, nor what awaited her. What she did know, was that she had to act on her own accord. As she felt a hand brush against her belt, Anna sprung up with a growl and ignited her weapon. She kicked her opponent across the deck and he grumbled. He recovered and withdrew a tightly wrapped hilt. To Anna's surprise, he unsheathed a metallic blade and she lunged to strike. Her eyes widened as this seemingly feeble weapon was able to withstand a lightsaber.

"What?" Anna gasped.

The stranger's dark, unwavering eyes met hers under the blue hue of her saber. He backed away as Anna increased her aggression. She swung with greater intensity as the stranger matched her speed. They clashed across the deck, sending sparks flickering into the waters below. Anna was astounded at the man's bizarre, one-handed dueling. As he kept her at bay, he used his other hand to fling a blanket at her face. Learning from the Bug, Anna hastily severed the garb and kicked her foe back.

As he staggered, Elsa's lightsaber rolled out of his coat and caught Anna's eye. She wobbly called it to her with the Force and proceeded to dual-wield. Spinning the sabers like vibrant pinwheels, Anna dove towards her opponent. He fled to the sail so she'd lose momentum and then lunged back at her. As he deflected her frenzied attacks, the man noted that she wasn't particularly the best with two weapons. He eyed her weak spot as Anna swung with Elsa's saber. As he deflected, he parried with enough momentum to disarm her. While Anna was caught off guard, he then batted the second saber out of her hands. Without weapons, Anna resorted to rushing her foe. She ducked under him and performed a harrowing leg sweep. He struck the deck with a thud and she hurriedly kicked his blade away. As Anna prepared a swift fist, the man aimed a blaster pistol at her face.

Her momentum crashed as she froze in place. "Oh that's just cheating," she panted.

The man's dark goatee rose as he smirked. "Pirate," he simply answered.

His kohled eyes widened as the blaster zipped out of his hand, across the deck, and into Elsa's tired grasp. Anna seized the opportunity to recover her saber and toss Elsa hers. The sisters activated their weapons while the pirate stumbled between them. He threw up his hands, but to applaud instead of surrender. "Congratulations, lasses." he said. "This little dissipating duel was your examination. And it is my honor to say you've both passed." Anna and Elsa exchanged raised brows. Every word the pirate spoke was practically slurred to question his sobriety. "I was merely testing if you were worthy enough to be part of my crew. I'd fancy the answer as yes and beyond yes." He fumbled for his weapon across the deck while the girls didn't let their guard down. "Oh bugger," he mumbled as he nearly dropped it. "Now then," he said. "Welcome aboard."

Elsa was the first to deactivate her weapon and ask, "Who exactly are you?"

The pirate wrinkled his nose as if the question stunk. He humored her with a flip of his archaic, red bandana. "Captain Jack Convore."

"Convore?" Anna questioned as she deactivated. "Like the bird?"

"Better than the bird," Jack insisted with a toothy grin. "Because I've got a ship."

"You call this a ship?" Anna mumbled as she looked over the meek skiff. "I'm starting to think you're not even a captain."

Jack threw up his hands and marched up to Anna's face. "I assure you, lass. This is but a temporary vessel and I have merely fallen on hard times as of late."

"Haven't we all," Elsa replied.

Jack craned his neck towards her and draped an arm over her shoulder. Only then could she be fully exposed to his deathly body odor. "So we can relate then," he assured. "Well given your light-shivs and righteous obliviousness, I'd deduce that you lasses fancy yourselves as Jedi."

"Not bad for a weirdo," Anna admitted.

Jack flashed an apathetic grin. "We're all weirdos, love. Tell yourself otherwise and you're just living the lie. Now I could really use your help."

Elsa wriggled out of Jack's grasp and brushed herself free of whatever germs he carried. "Look," she intoned. "My sister and I are trying to get back to our masters. Since you know we're Jedi, you know we're the guardians of peace and justice," she said. "So we're _not_ here to interfere with whatever shady-"

Jack's head shook as if it was going to spin and pop off. "Riddle me this then, lass. Do the Jedi not help the unfortunate and downtrodden?"

Elsa bit her lip as Anna watched on. "Well, yes but-"

"The feelings of misfortune and downtroddeness are greatly impacting my existence as of this moment. See your peace and justicing either helps everyone, or it helps no one. Savvy?"

Jack glared intently at Elsa as it looked as though he'd planted a bomb in her mind. She looked like she'd combust as Anna went to comfort her. "We don't have to do a damn thing for this guy," she insisted. "Elsa?"

"But...he's not wrong." Elsa admitted. "What is the Jedi doctrine?" she reconsidered. "Who are we really fighting for? What is it that makes and separates us from the politicians lecturing away in the senate? Do we get to distinguish right from wrong merely because we believe ourselves superior?" Jack and Anna backed away as Elsa hugged herself. She rocked back and forth while one of her eyes twitched. "Is the Force calling us to be better versions of ourselves when those in power say otherwise? What is life? Meanwhile as younglings we're taught that there exists a silver-lining between the confines of what was, what shall, and what will forever be known as-"

"ELSA!" Anna snapped as she grabbed her sister by the shoulders. "Breathe, sis."

Jack huffed. "What if we make a deal, hmm? I have a real, space-worthy vessel. I call it the Black Pearl, I do. You help me get it back, and I'll return you to your masters."

The sisters huddled together and whispered to one another. "I don't know about this," Elsa worried. "What if we're on the wrong side of this conflict?"

"I don't think we have a better choice in the matter," Anna considered.

Jack squeezed his dreadlocked head into their huddle. "You could always choose swimming," he admitted. "Though it is rather cold and night is when most predatory sealife comes to munch on Scarif."

Elsa and Anna exchanged a relating stare, knowing what they had to do. With Blúm Island destroyed and long out of view, only the path ahead remained. Their unanimous nod was all Jack needed to whip out a compass. The siblings were perplexed, having initially expected Jack to activate a holomap or at least a datachart. Instead, he unclipped a battered compass as green mists swirled around it.

"Right then," he muttered and waved a listing finger. His eyes focused on the compass' spinning arrow as he paced across the deck. "We shall be heading...no...not that way...maybe...um...perhaps..."

"I think your compass is broken," Anna admitted.

"Oi!" Jack snapped. "A deep magic encompasses this...compass. Don't question it."

Anna swirled her finger by her head and mouthed the word 'crazy' to Elsa, prompting a snicker. Suddenly, the needle on Jack's compass steadied and left the sisters astonished. "We have our heading," Jack proclaimed.

"Here we go," Anna griped.

"Right then!" Jack yelled at a volume that startled the Padawans. "All hands on deck! I wants the redhead!"

"Anna?" Elsa defined.

"Yes! Anna! Rush up and hoist the skiff's sails to set us due north. And you-"

"Elsa," she properly introduced herself.

"Reseal the engine coolants and make ready for full speed across the waves. We sail!"

"I'm on it," Elsa said and rushed over while Anna stood dumbfounded.

"Hoist the what now on the who?" she asked.

* * *

Smoke clouds billowed from the devastated remains of Blúm Island. While a forest fire raged on, the beach and summit had been reduced to ash. Amidst such infernal destruction, a pair of overhead lights flickered on in one of the heaps. The Jedi corvette lay buried amidst sand and soot while smoke passed over it. "It's been long enough," Jedi Master Mattias said from the cockpit. "I need to go out there."

"The environment is still too hostile," Master Yelana coughed. "It's a miracle we made it to seal the ship in time. Even then smoke is still seeping into the cabin."

"I don't care," Mattias intoned. "Our students are still out there."

"Your emotions shroud your judgement like the smoke blankets this island." Yelana placed a hand on his quivering shoulder. "I'm worried about them too, but we're no help to them dead. The corvette's searchlights haven't been damaged. I'm going start clearing out the engines for takeoff and then we can do a sweep of the island."

"We're gonna find them," Mattias assured for his own sake.

"I know," Yelana replied and rubbed his back. "Trust in the Force."

"And in communications!" Mattias realized and scrambled for his comlink. He grabbed the device and flipped it on. "Come on...come on...Anna, Elsa...It's Mattias. Yelana and I are still on the beach. Please respond." He hung his head when nothing but static crackled through his comlink. "Please...anyone...say something."

* * *

Anna stared remorsefully at her shattered comlink. "I must've fallen on it," she sighed. "Poodoo."

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Elsa said as she fruitlessly pat her pockets. "I don't even know where mine is. Maybe I dropped it while running off the island, or sometime in the temple."

"Or maybe Jack Convore stole it," Anna jeered and stared at him.

"First of all, it's _Captain_ Jack Convore." he said from the skiff's helm. "And secondly, I'd never pocket your little device now that we're a crew. You can trust me because I returned your food nibblies."

"After you ate some," Elsa murmured as she pat her food capsule.

"On actually important matters," Jack said. "Are you lasses familiar with Weequays?"

"Oh yeah!" Anna replied. "I've seen some at the Jedi Temple. _Huge _blue heads, bright red eyes, lipless mouths that overall leave them pretty expressionless."

Elsa facepalmed behind her. "Those are Duros, Anna."

"Weequays are an ugly, leathery sort," Jack explained.

Anna scoffed. "Ugly doesn't necessarily narrow it down."

"Watch your judgement, sis." Elsa remarked. "I'm sure there are aliens out there who think humans are the ugliest species."

The skiff's steady glide wavered as it started to skim the waves. Its riders braced as splashes of whitewater battered their faces. "The blasted sail's giving out on us," Jack deduced.

"It might be an issue with the electro-wiring," Elsa considered. "Anna and I can deal with this sail-fail." The duo scaled the mast while trying to maintain their balance. Elsa was nearly to its central conduit when she had to clench her stomach.

"You good?" Anna asked.

Seasickness took hold of Elsa until she had to hug the mast. "Fine," she winced as the world bobbed around her.

Anna climbed with ease and sat beside her. "Hey, you got this."

Elsa worriedly nodded and opened the panel. Nausea pried at her as she struggled to flip switches and tug cables. "Almost..." she bleated. With the final flick of a switch, a powerful hum emanated from the sail. Elsa shut the panel and fell back into Anna's arms. "I don't feel so good-"

"Hey," Anna whispered soothingly. "Just focus on me. Don't look anywhere else." Elsa stabilized herself against Anna and stared into her calming eyes. The wild waves didn't matter for a moment as Elsa slipped elsewhere. She recalled feeling just as safe in another's gaze and embrace. Only it was on a planet long forgotten, and that world had left her far behind. Anna's smile faded as a tear escaped Elsa's eye. "I'm sorry," she said. "Am I doing this whole 'be comforting' thing wrong?"

"No no," Elsa replied. "I just. You remind me of someone I think I knew." Anna seemed all the more puzzled. "Back in the temple, the king and queen I saw-"

"The demons," Anna corrected.

"I think they were a clue to our past. Maybe even our-"

"Elsa," Anna insisted. "Those demons were desperate to stop us from destroying their sanctuary. When nothing else worked, they resorted to more Dark Side trickery. Had I not intervened, you would've been killed."

Elsa sighed heavily. "It just seemed so real."

"Trust me, I know. They almost got me too." Anna placed a gentle hand on Elsa's shoulder. "But it was a trick and nothing more."

"Do you ever wonder who our parents are?" Elsa asked much to Anna's surprise. "Where they came from or why they left us to be found by the Jedi?"

Anna pursed her lips and furrowed her brows. She pondered deeply on the question and released her grip on Elsa. "Sometimes," she finally responded. "But then I look at the life I'm building and think...If they don't want to be part of mine, I don't want to be part of theirs."

Elsa deeply detested her sister's answer. "How can you say that? Alive or deceased, they are our parents and we-"

"Brace yourselves, lasses!" Jack hollered from below. "We're approaching our destination."

"This conversation isn't over," Elsa insisted as Anna climbed down first.

The siblings found Jack peering off the bow with an ultraviolet telescope. A perpetual scowl lay plastered across his face as he scanned a nearby island. Contrary to Blúm, this isle was rocky and teeming with jagged cliffs. A fleet of skiffs similar to his were docked along its gravely shoreline. "Weequay pirates," Jack hissed.

"Do they have your ship?" Elsa asked.

"Something like that, love."

"Can you see it from here?" Anna added.

"No more questions!" Jack blurted and shut his telescope. "I'm gonna dock us on the opposite side of the isle and we can tread it from there." Elsa and Anna kept their heads down as Jack listed the skiff under the cover of night. He used the wind and waves to gingerly dock it between a set of eroded stones. "Right then," Jack said. "Follow me and keep it hush."

Anna couldn't help but ask about his sword. "How's does something like that block a lightsaber?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "This vibrosword's crafted with cortosis. The material is strong enough withstand your fancy blade. Now can we move on, please?" The trio vaulted out of the skiff and navigated across the rocky shore. If the sisters didn't know better, they would've thought it was debris from Blúm's eruption. They had trekked across a quarter of the small isle when they noticed the light of a crackling bonfire. An entire camp of Weequay pirates had been established and its inhabitants were engaging in a night of debauchery. Spice consumption and alcoholism ran rampant while uproarious cackles echoed. One of the stockier pirates listed away from the bonfire. He dropped his emptied bottle and blaster in the gravel before limping off by himself. Jack nudged Anna and Elsa towards the straggler.

"Alright," he whispered. "Which one of you lasses is most skillful in the frazzle frazzle?" Anna and Elsa were equally confused. "You know," Jack intoned and waved a grimy hand across his face. "When you make them do your bidding."

"Oh a mind trick?" Elsa realized.

"Elsa is more attuned with the Force, so I vote her." Anna suggested.

Elsa gulped. "Wait a moment. What exactly am I doing?"

Jack leaned in until his breath was unbearable. "You're going to approach our little loner down there and give him the frazzle frazzle. That's when you'll ask 'Where is the Black Pearl?' for your captain. That's my ship."

"I gathered that much," Elsa retorted and took a deep breath. "I-I don't know. I've never done this before."

"I believe in you, Elsa." Anna affirmed. "If I can lift a gateway, you can do a mind trick."

"Sure, what she said." Jack remarked.

Elsa huffed and crawled out from behind cover. She slid down as her heart raced. Every step on the noisy gravel seemed like her last. Thankfully, her intoxicated Weequay target was just as boisterous. He belched and swerved before collapsing against one of the stones. Elsa thought back to her training, only to realize she'd never actually seen a mind trick exemplified. She'd only ever heard knights and masters discuss it in passing. All hope for further consideration was dashed as the pirate glanced over at her.

Elsa didn't waste a moment to wave her hand across his face. "Where is the Black Pearl?" she asked.

"Hmm," the pirate thought as Elsa sighed. "It's right...HERE!" The Padawan yelped as he put her in a painful headlock. She struggled to break free while cursing her own stupidity. By letting her guard down, she was becoming as reckless as her sister. Never before would she attempt a maneuver she hadn't previously practiced. She didn't even start by making sure he was entranced nor did she focus on his mind. She was so frightened and now all she could do was struggle in his grip. Elsa effortlessly elbowed at his thick torso as he dragged her to camp. Her legs scraped into the gravely ground as she flailed.

Anna's eyes were furiously wide as she watched the situation unfold. "I count twenty pirates by the camp," she said. "If we flank from opposite sides, we can-" Anna turned to realize she was talking to herself. Her heart plummeted when she saw Jack fleeing back to shore. "That two-faced coward," she hissed under her breath. "Was this your plan all along?"

Elsa hyperventilated as the pirate heaved her towards the campfire. The others ceased their revelries and examined his peculiar catch. "Lookie, boys and gals!" he cackled. "Look what I caught me!"

He threw Elsa before a crate where a pair of legs were sprawled about. The hem of a scarlet jacket dangled off the edges as Elsa slowly looked up. "My my," a grizzly voice said. "What in the galaxy is such a little..._mouse_ doing in such a desolate paradise such as this?" Elsa didn't answer as the Weequay leaned over the crate. His helmet tilted with his craning head, allowing her to meet the soulless eyes behind his goggles. The flickering bonfire reflected off the lenses, making him seem like an infernal demon. "Surely you did not come for the liquor. We drank it all." His crew guffawed around him as he plucked Elsa's lightsaber.

"What is it, cap'n?" Elsa's captor asked.

The captain grimaced and twirled the hilt in his hand. "A Jedi weapon, you imbecile. It seems the Republic is still trying to stick its uptight nose where it does not belong."

"No," Elsa assured. "That's not it at all." She opted for the utmost honesty, even if she was dealing with scoundrels. "Yes, I am a Jedi. But I wasn't sent after any of you." Her response was followed by resounding taunts from the crew. "Please, I don't know anything about you."

The captain shook his head and unclipped his blaster pistol. "And you never will." He aimed it at her head while the rest of his crew cheered. "Step back a bit," he said. "I want to keep my boots clean."

A saber sparked from the shadows as Anna leapt into action. She swung frantically, forcing the Weequays to back up as she protected her sister. Elsa utilized the distraction to produce a Force repulse, sending energy surging around the sisters. Pirates flew through the air as gravel rained upon them and the bonfire was extinguished. Elsa noticed the overturned captain and recovered her lightsaber.

"Run!" Anna shouted as the sisters made a break for it. They fled to the shoreline as Weequay reinforcements emerged. Red lasers zipped between the rocks as Anna spun to deflect them. "Do you think you can pilot one of those skiffs?"

"Why?" Elsa panted. "Where's Jack?"

"I'm afraid we're on our own on this one." Anna admitted. The pirates from camp had recovered and rushed to prime their weapons. Though not as skilled as Anna, Elsa readied her saber to help block incoming bolts.

Elsa eyed the nearest skiff and motioned towards it. "If you cover me, I might be able to-"

Several pirates emerged from the skiffs with their blasters readied. "You were saying?" Anna grumbled.

The Weequays ceased fire, but kept the Padawans surrounded on the shore. Their calmly collected captain returned, waving his blaster like a childish toy. "Just who do you Jedi think you are? I have my own matters to deal with here in the Outer Rim! Does the name 'Hondo Ohnaka' mean nothing to anyone these days?"

One his crew members raised a decrepit hand. "It means the world to me, sir."

"Shut up," Hondo spat.

"What my sister said was true," Anna defended. "Neither of us are here for you or your business."

Hondo rubbed his leathery chin. "Unfortunately for you, this became my business once you discovered my location. I wonder how much your Republic would pay for your safe return."

Anna flourished her weapon and said, "You'll never take us alive."

"Then it's a good thing the Separatists would pay an even greater sum for dead Jedi."

Elsa glared at Anna. "I much rather would've been captured," she muttered under her breath.

As the Weequays took aim, the roar of a water skiff prompted them to turn their heads. With a prominent, "Oi!" Jack Convore came swooping in on his skiff. Moving quickly, he set it to skim the shoreline and spew gravel at the pirates. As it did so, Jack hung off the side and fired his blaster indiscriminately. "All hands on deck!" he shouted.

Anna and Elsa sprung to the skiff while the pirates blasted beneath them. Hondo shook a furious fist and screamed across the shore. "Speaking of my own matters, we meet again, Convore! Get after them! I want that skiff thief and those Jedi blasted!"

Once the sisters were onboard, Jack steadied the skiff and sped it towards the open sea. "Not a bad escape, crew." Jack admitted.

Elsa gasped as Anna slapped him clear across the face. "You left us, you snake!" Anna cursed.

"_And_ came back," Jack insisted. "He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day."

"Can you two stow it?" Elsa urged and pointed off the stern. A fleet of Hondo's skiffs were heading directly towards them. Some were already close enough for Weequays to begin firing blasters.

"Someone protect the sail," Jack ordered as he set the skiff to autopilot.

"I'll defend it!" Elsa shouted and ascended the mast.

"Anna, love." Jack said. "You're with me. Do the blocky thing and I'll-"

"You'll what?" Anna asked.

Jack thought for a moment only to simply shrug. "I'll do me."

"All this for a mission about self-discovery," Anna complained as she batted away laserfire. "All I've learned is that Scarif sucks! If I could, I'd blow it up!"

"Incoming!" Elsa exclaimed from atop the mast. She deflected several lasers while maintaining her balance. Anna and Jack slid to opposite sides of the skiff as rival craft hovered by. While the Weequays were busy shooting at Elsa, Jack blasted several of them to draw their fire. Grappling hooks launched from the starboard side as pirates swung over for battle. Anna sprung from the deck and severed one of the wires, sending its user plummeting to the sea. The rest of the pirates rolled across the skiff and charged into the fray. Lasers scorched the skiff's hull as Jack ducked for cover. He returned fire as Anna rushed her nearest enemy.

The Weequay fired rapidly, but she spiraled away from his shots. He loaded another clip as the Padawan closed in. With a swipe of her saber, Anna turned and found the pirate dead with a cauterized slice. Ironically, Anna had always been unsure of what it would be like to take someone's life. But here it had all happened so quickly. It felt so necessary in the heat of battle. Amidst her rush of adrenaline, Anna realized that her action was justified. She wasn't scared, but instead prepared. She may have been a Padawan, but she felt like a Jedi Guardian. Perhaps it was the exhilaration of it all, or maybe it was the lustful pull of the Dark Side teasing Anna yet again. Regardless, Anna had turned into a lethal force to be reckoned with. She cut down enough pirates to make others prefer to jump ship. With a mighty roar, Anna furiously impaled a gunman in the chest.

When she looked away from his sizzling corpse, she saw Jack making short work of another Weequay. "Nicely done, lass." he admired.

Anna nodded firmly and looked to the mast. "How are we looking Elsa?" Much to her and Jack's dismay, Elsa was barely maintaining her balance on the mast. The only foe she was warding off was seasickness as the sails above her brandished multiple laser holes. "Oh for the love of."

The skiff slowed until it was at the current's mercy. "Get your sister down," Jack ordered. Anna climbed up for Elsa as more Weequays closed in. Lasers blasted into the mast as they made the sisters made their way back to the deck.

"What's the plan now?" Anna asked.

"Abandon and commandeer," Jack announced as enemy skiffs sandwiched them from both sides.

"What does that mean?" Elsa asked.

"Just follow my lead," Jack insisted.

"BUT WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Anna blurted.

A wave of pirates swung over from one of the vessels. Jack flung a thermal detonator out of his coat and into his own skiff's engines. Everyone braced as the explosion sent the skiff colliding into the enemy craft. "Jump for it, mates!" Jack yelled as he sprinted to the port side. The trio leapt through fire and debris to crash land onto the final Weequay skiff.

"Did you even know that would work?" Anna asked.

"More or less," Jack groaned as he stumbled to his feet.

Pirates surrounded the group as they assumed fighting stances. Elsa instantly Force-pushed two foes over the railing while Anna leapt above her. The youngest sister cut down a gunman and rendered him a seared mess.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped.

Anna turned to her sister and shrugged. "What? It's them or us."

As Jack blasted a pirate overboard, a distinct roar pierced the nightly clouds. A Weequay starship glided through the blackness and hovered down to them. "Is _that_ the Black Pearl?"

"No, but we're getting warmer." Jack assured as he rushed to the skiff's controls. "Hang on!" He banked hard as the starship fired lasers into the ocean below. The sisters slid across the slippery deck as Jack weaved between explosives. "Your time to shine, lasses!" he hollered. "I'll draw that their starship in for a harpooning but its up to you nail the shot!"

Anna and Elsa followed Jack's gaze to a chrome-glazed harpoon nestled against the skiff's starboard side. The Weequay ship continued firing lasers as Jack glided towards an archipelago. A narrow passage between jutting cliffs served as his perfect bait. He diverted all power to the skiff's thrusters and soared through the gap while Anna and Elsa prepped the harpoon. The Weequay craft soared ahead of them in attempt to cut them off at the exit.

"You've got one shot at this," Elsa said.

"That's a lot of pressure without much time," Anna admitted until she looked at Elsa's hands. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Now or never!" Jack shouted as the skiff exited the cliffside pass. Anna took aim as the ship above them did. She fired the harpoon, and would've missed completely had Elsa not guided it with the Force. The durasteel leister pierced the ship's lower hull and sent it rocking out of control. Anna, Elsa, and Jack braced as their skiff was temporarily lifted from the sea before getting wedged into a gully. Jack activated the harpoon's reel while the ship tried to force its way back up. While both vehicles were caught in a tug of war, Jack left the helm once more.

"Let me guess," Anna chuckled. "Abandon and commandeer?"

"Spoken like a true pirate," Jack admired before throwing himself onto the harpoon's thick wire. Anna and Elsa watched in disbelief as he began a death-defying climb from the skiff to the ship above.

"You next?" Anna asked her sister.

"Oh no," Elsa flinched. "By all means, Anna." Her little sister sprung up after Jack while Elsa fought to convince herself. She stared at the raging seas below and then at how high the ship was.

Suddenly, the Weequay craft leveled out so the tethering would as well. It was enough for Jack to walk across it like an inclined tightrope. He should've known there'd be a catch to the luxury as the ship's dorsal hatch opened. Honda Ohnaka himself emerged and leapt onto the wiring. He kept a lethal electrostaff centered for balance. The prongs on each of its tips sparked with violet bolts of electricity.

"Jack," Hondo said. "You never were one to shy away from the outrageous."

"And _you _were never one to shy away from me shying away from the outrageous," Jack quipped.

Hondo paused, attempting to make sense of what was said. Instead he scoffed and swung his electrostaff. Jack drew his vibrosword as the captains dueled atop the tether. They maintained their wavering balance, clashing weapons while Anna struggled to catch up.

"Come on, Elsa!" Anna called down.

"Working on it!" Elsa bleated. While everyone else was scurrying up or down the tether, Elsa was crawling up it like an inchworm. _Just don't look down,_ she thought to herself. _It's fine. Perfectly fine.  
_  
Hondo and Jack locked weapons as electric sparks flew. With a sudden spin, both combatants switched spots on the tether. "Works for me," Jack scoffed and dashed for Hondo's ship. "Oh bugger," he muttered as Hondo's crew emerged with weapons readied at the hatch.

Hondo cackled behind him. "Goodbye, Jack Convore-"

Anna grabbed Hondo from behind and put her lightsaber to his neck. "Drop your weapons or he's dead!" she warned his men. "Do it fast, because I don't have the best balance and my blade could slip."

There was a distinct pause as the pirates laughed amongst each other. "Go ahead and kill him!" one of them said. "That'd make me the new captain!"

"Or me!" declared another.

"You dirty, two-faced sleemos!" Honda cursed. "I'm...so proud of you all."

To everyone's surprise, the pirates started to lose their footing on the ramp. The entire Weequay craft tilted leftward as if pouring the degenerates into the sea like fish food. Unfortunately, the tether twisted with it and everyone lost their balance. Anna dropped Hondo and rolled to catch the tether. She turned to see Elsa behind her, clinging for dear life but stretching out a shaking hand.

"Elsa?" Anna asked. "What are you...What did-"

"Shh!" Elsa grunted. "Concen...trating!" It took everything for Elsa to focus intently on manipulating the ship's cockpit and twisting its steering wheel. "Are...they...gone?"

"Yes!" Anna pleaded. "Swirling fathoms below us. Now let it go."

Elsa removed her grip on the controls and the ship stabilized again. Anna helped her sister across the tether as Jack called from the hatch. "The ship's ours for the taking!" he proclaimed and threw the pilot over the edge.

The sisters were nearly there when a trembling hand nicked Anna's boot. They looked down to see Hondo still dangling from the tether. "Please," he gasped. "Help me up."

Anna raised her boot to stomp on him but Elsa stopped her. "Let's just go," the eldest said.

"Wait," Hondo intoned. "Is it not...the Jedi way?"

Elsa bit her lip and knelt on the tether. Anna watched with widened eyes as her sister actually offered a hand. When Hondo took it, he instead tried to pull Elsa down with him. Anna yanked Elsa back up and kicked the Weequay down to the sea. As they rushed towards the ship, something told them it wasn't the last they'd see of Hondo Ohnaka. Anna furiously severed the tether with her lightsaber and glared at her sister.

"I'm sorry," was all Elsa could say.

Far worse than any jeer or scolding...Anna offered nothing in response.

* * *

Jack let Anna and Elsa get some much needed sleep before landing on one of Scarif's more fertile islands. The beach was far too quiet after all of the excitement they'd faced.

"Ow," Anna muttered. "Ouch...Ow..."

"You alright over there?" Elsa inquired.

"Fine...just stupid sunburn." Anna's once pale skin was bright red and peeling painfully. "I hate this planet. I'm gonna make a list of worlds I never want to come back to and Scarif is gonna be in bold capitals at the very top."

"Should've worn your sunscreen," Elsa mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Anna asked.

"I said this planet would make anyone scream," Elsa assured while Anna raised a brow.

"I'd say we make quite a team, lasses." Jack admired. "But our adventure's just begun. What say we make this crew permanent, eh?"

Elsa and Anna looked to one another before the eldest answered. "I'm sorry, Jack. We have a duty to the Jedi Order. Thank you rescuing us from the sea, but we're no pirates."

Jack wrinkled his nose and sat up. "Well then," he said and gave each sister an awkward...smelly embrace. "I still consider it a privilege to be in your such presences. Now why don't we search for some food on this island because Cap'n Jack is starving."

"I'm down for food," Anna admitted as the ramp opened.

"Bananas _are _a good source of potassium if we find some," Elsa added.

As soon as the sisters got on the beach, they were shocked to hear the whir of engines behind them. They twirled to see the Weequay craft ascending along with its ramp. "Are you kidding me?" Anna snapped. "Jack!" she roared. "Elsa, quick. Stop him with the Force."

Elsa threw up her hand, but was surprised when a metallic device slipped out of her sleeve. "Wait," she said. "Is that my...comlink?" Elsa plucked it from the sand and recalled Jack's final, suspicious hug.

"Once we rejected the offer to join his crew, he just considered us dead weight." Anna pouted.

"Yet he gave us a means to get off," Elsa admitted as she activated the comlink. She couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess he _did_ steal it after all." She waited for the comlink to chime and then spoke. "This is Padawan Elsa Dellian calling in. Masters, please respond."

Her heart leapt as Yelana answered. "Elsa? Thank the Force, you're alright! Mattias is with me."

"And I'm here with Anna. Follow my comlink's signal."

There was a brief pause until Yelana huffed. "How did you manage to get all the way over to _that_ island?"

"It's quite a story," she admitted and glanced at Anna.

"Well don't budge from that spot and we'll be there," Yelana assured before ending the call.

* * *

Anna and Elsa sat on the beach, watching the waves gently reach their bare feet. The low-hanging palm trees kept them shaded as they reclined against the welcoming, powdery sand. Anna tossed her banana peel into the 'peel-pile' behind them and took another bite of the fruit.

"It saddens me that we'll have to report Jack to the Republic," Elsa sighed.

"I mean, we don't have to." Anna replied.

"It's our duty."

"Whether we like it or not, he _did_ sort of help us. Isn't there a part of you that'd feel bad about turning him in?" Elsa pouted and Anna took advantage of it. "I'll take that as a yes. Look sis, the galaxy's not all right and wrong. Sometimes there's sort of a right and kinda wrong. Right for the wrong reasons and wrong to solve right things."

"Who would've thought life would be so confusing," Elsa said. "Maybe you're right about Jack. But we can't lie to our masters."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Please, as if they tell us anything and everything."

"Of course they do."

Anna gave Elsa a skeptical glare that prompted her to reconsider. "How's this sound?" the youngest proposed. "We escaped Blúm Island, only to find ourselves wound up in a territorial battle between pirates. But then we escaped! It's not necessarily wrong, is it?"

"I guess not," Elsa admitted with a shrug. "I do hope Jack finds that Black Pearl he was looking for, wherever it is. I wonder if he planned this whole endeavor out, or just made it up as he went along." Elsa decided to change the subject. "Say Anna, do you think you could help me with something?"

"Hm?" Anna turned and wiped her lips.

"I'm tired of feeling so powerless with my lightsaber. Watching it get stripped away so many times and-" Elsa clenched her fists. "It's so frustrating and it's an insecurity I can't afford if I'm to become a Jedi Knight."

"You're asking for my help?" Anna wondered as Elsa nodded. She faintly smiled, rose to her feet, and offered a hand. "If _I_ can use the Force, _you_ can wield a saber." Elsa happily took her sister's hand as they activated their weapons. "Now then, from what I've seen I believe you should follow the Way of the Rancor."

"That sounds a bit intense," Elsa worried.

"Don't let the name fool you. I think Form VI, or Niman, might be right up your alley. Now do as I do."

Elsa watched intently and mimicked her sister's saber techniques as they practiced on the beach. They swung and leapt across the sands as the sun climbed beside them. The Jedi corvette they'd sought for far too long approached from the horizon, heralding their imminent rescue.

"Is that?" Mattias asked.

"It is," Yelana rejoiced.

Mattias had to rub his eyes. "Are they...training..._together_?"

Yelana donned a proud grin and began the ship's descent. "They are indeed," she answered.


	8. Chapter 8 - Lord of the Wings

**Chapter: 8 Lord of the Wings**

_"Freedom is so adamantly spoken of...but for whom?"_

** The Clone Wars rage on! While countless systems become ravaged battlegrounds between Republic and Separatist forces, another conflict continues. In the Republic capital of Coruscant, battles ensue every day in the Galactic Senate. Overseen by Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, the senate consists of leaders from across the core systems. As the Republic plunges further into debt within the war effort, some question the conflict's significance. While there are senators who remain silent in favor of the loud majority, there are a vocal few who dare to make their beliefs clear.**

It was the moment Elsa had yearned to experience for so long. From the day she'd learned she was to take on the Jedi Trials, she was told Master Obi-wan was taking her to Hoth on a diplomatic mission. Well nothing said "diplomacy" like a droid attack by the ominous General Grievous himself. Since that backfired, Elsa had only endured further chaos on a planet as remote as Scarif. But battle droids, demonic entities and ravenous pirates aside, it was good to be back on Coruscant. Thanks to her master's resources, Elsa was finally able to experience an entirely new type of craziness. She was going to delve into the manic world of politics and spectate an actual session in the Galactic Senate.

She and Master Yelana sat in one of hundreds of stationed platforms. Elsa couldn't help but get excited over seeing so many different species representing vastly different worlds. Each senator stood attentively at their platform, all focused on the older man stationed in the center of the grand chamber. Elsa felt like she was peering down at a celebrity as Chancellor Palpatine himself called the committees to order. He seemed so confident with his words, yet said so very little. He was like a precise, strategic symbol of admiration to her. Then again, so were countless other senators in the room. Their intellectual conversations were all the more alluring to Elsa, who leaned over the platform to listen more intently.

"Careful you don't fall in," Yelana joked. "Find any new role models?"

"About fifty," Elsa quipped. "This is incredible. Thank you for this, master."

"You've earned it," Yelana assured as she rested her back against the cushion. "Sorry I couldn't get us better seats. Everyone looks like specs from up here."

Elsa hastily shook her head. "Are you kidding? This is amazing!" Elsa shrunk, realizing she'd raised her voice and caught the attention of nearby senators.

A blue-skinned Chagrian stood tall beside Chancellor Palpatine. With prominent horns atop his head and lethorns resting from the sides, he spoke in a commanding tone. "The Senate will now hear the case from the planet Avinaria," he announced. His Speaker's Staff made him easily identifiable as Mas Amedda, Vice Chancellor of the Republic. "Senator Finc, you may present."

One of the platforms detached from below Elsa and Yelana. Elsa leaned over the side like a curious feline watching a fish swim below. She'd studied many species, but never had the opportunity to see an Avinarian before. This man was dignified in the way he carried himself. His wide back was defined beneath a navy blue uniform with golden accents. Gleaming epaulets rested firmly on his broad shoulders. The humanoid bird had bright yellow feathers and amber-hued feet. His talons were polished and capped as to not scrape the platform. While his tailfeathers were just as strikingly yellow, their tips looked as though they'd been dipped in the finest, darkest ink. This same, glossy black pigment streaked across his feathered head. His vibrantly blue eyes were focused on the chancellor and his beak was stern. When he finally spoke, his voice was welcoming to the ears. He sounded like an old friend no one had ever met. Someone whose tone of voice was so rich, people just had to listen to know where he was coming from.

"I am Senator Ryx Finc of Avinaria," he stated as his voice amplified across the chamber. "No other introduction can outweigh my own."

_Pure poetry, _Elsa thought admirably.

Ryx turned to the probe droid beside him so that he could meet the eyes of as many representatives as possible. "People of the Galactic the Senate," he said. "This war has gone on long enough. Every day worlds fall on both sides and its enough for anyone to ask what the true goal is here." Ryx stopped himself. "Now I know we tell ourselves its to stop evil, but we have our own evils in our own nations. Our own Republic is sinking further into debt over this war effort!"

"What are you proposing?" An Ithorian representative asked. "That we stop the production of clones?"

"To do so would spell certain defeat," An aquatic Selkath senator added.

Ryx singled out the Selkath from Manaan. "How ironic," he said calmly. "The Selkath were once a people of pacifism, and here their senator calls for more soldiers." He spun to address the Ithorian and the rest of the gallery. "Unfortunately I realize your views will not be swayed by my words. I have learned this through the observations of the brave few who have also stood against the war. These committees only listen to action, and therefore on behalf of my people-" Ryx turned to Chancellor Palpatine. "We wish to discontinue the military presence on Avinaria."

While several gasps emanated from the platforms, one of the senators dared to yell, "Separatist!"

Such an accusation prompted uproarious jeers while Ryx crossed his arms. Elsa looked to Yelana worriedly but her master merely shrugged. "But he's only begun his statement," Elsa said.

"Welcome to politics, my Padawan." Yelana huffed. "Where it doesn't matter how smart you are, what you went through, or how you got here. All you have to do is talk the loudest."

Elsa shook her head in disbelief and watched the rest of the situation unfold. "You're all completely missing the point," Ryx retorted. "It is the further influences of the Republic that will lead my people to ruin. Avinaria has lost faith in itself and forgotten its values. It puts more trust in these faceless soldiers than it does in its own citizens."

"The clone troopers are the Republic's protecting force, Senator Ryx." Chancellor Palpatine explained. "Their uniformed solidarity brings your planet and every other under the same constitution."

"A constitution you do not have control over," Ryx dared to reply. "None of us do." Palpatine raised a white brow while the rest of the delegates looked on. Ryx jabbed feathered digit to the other platforms. Elsa followed his attention as he singled out a Neimoidian and Muun senator. "It is the corporations who truly run the Republic." A sickening scowl formed across Ryx's beak. "Lott Dod's Trade Federation...Nix Card's Banking Clan...the lot of you play this Senate for fools and fatten your wallets. They gorge on the peoples' hard-earned credits and then wipe their sloppy maws with the desecrated banner of the Galactic Republic."

Elsa's heart raced with Ryx's invigorating words. Though she perceived his claims to be bold and patriotic, she was shocked to find them met with unanimous boos. At least unanimity was easy to perceive with how loud the majority came for Ryx. The Avinarian senator stood firm with clenched fists. He glared at Lott Dod and Nix Card having called them out, but refused to offer any sign of weakness. He only looked away after they had broken eye contact.

"Thank you for such a..._vivid _description of political economics," Palpatine jested. The delicate hint of sarcasm wasn't enough to sting, but it left a disheartening nick beneath Ryx's thick skin. It seared and festered within as he observed the smugly grinning chancellor. "To withdraw troops from Avinaria is to leave it open to a Separatist takeover. The Republic stands in the name of freedom to prevent such."

Mas Amedda stepped forth to speak. "Senator Ryx," his voice boomed. "You put our system on trial and accuse representatives of electing war over pacifism. Perhaps it is you we should be calling into question."

"Vice Chancellor?" Ryx inquired.

Mas Amedda's brows furrowed as his horns quivered. "You claim no introduction can outweigh your own, but there are those in here who still don't know your story. They would find it ironic that a man of war is here opting for demilitarization and mocking pacifism. Would you care to refute? Did you not serve in the Avinarian Civil War?"

At first, the chamber simmered down into monotonous bickering. Senators mumbled and whispered to one another before simultaneously silencing. Ryx had the floor once more and all eyes were on him. His platform was closest to the Supreme Chancellor's as he stared off into the overhead lights. Where others saw a means of lighting the chamber, Ryx remembered gunship spotlights. The sound of Mas Amedda's staff against the floor sounded like the click his rifle once made. The overwhelming, deafening silence of the room was reminiscent of a bombing run's aftermath.

* * *

_ It was over two decades before the Clone Wars were even a thought. Avinaria had brought about its own chaos, and an eighteen-year-old Ryx Finc was huddled beside a barricade. The warm bodies of his comrades pressed against his as they struggled to share such measly cover. Laserfire erupted all around them as grenades exploded in mid-air. The shrill squawks of wounded Avinarians echoed throughout the fog as sizzling feathers fell to the dirt. Ryx felt one of his squadmates flop against his arm and collapse with a blast through his chest. Two more followed until only he remained amongst their corpses. He nervously loaded his weapon as tears drenched his feathered cheeks. The flags of his divided region were tattered and aflame, yet still they stood above the chaos. He shut his eyes and started grinding his beak as the sounds of enemy Avinarians emanated in the distance. He loosed a horrified yelp as a scarlet-feathered hand took his._

_"Come on, boy!" his commanding officer screeched. "If you stay here, you die. I just called an airstrike on the whole damn hill."_

_"I'm scared!" Ryx whimpered._

_"You're a soldier!" she cawed. "You don't have time to be scared, kid! And you don't have time to quit on me. Where's your helmet?"_

_"B-blown off, Ma'am." Ryx stuttered._

_She removed hers and threw it on his head. "No one left behind. Now let's go!" With a wild shriek, his officer leapt from cover and fired indiscriminately. Ryx did as well as they raced to join the rest of the battalion. Amidst the blinding lasers and ear-splitting blasts, Ryx lost count of the lives he'd ended. In trying to survive, he'd obliterated so many others. By the time he'd made it back to base, the amount of blood and soot on his feathers had-_

* * *

It was like Ryx had blinked as he shuddered from his platform. All eyes were still watching as he stood idle. Rather than block out such traumas, he let them flow like venom in his mind's veins. He cleared his throat and with it, spoke volumes. "In my youth," Ryx began. "I saw things no one should see. And yet for doing so, myself and so many other traumatized souls were considered 'heroes' on Avinaria." Ryx scowled at the word's utterance. "In the end, it didn't matter who won the war if Avinarians were dead on both sides. The Republic likes to take credit for ending our war, but we already undergoing reconstruction when my planet joined. It is because I have seen such horrors on the battlefield that I wish to see a swift end to the Clone Wars. Now it seems all the Republic wants is to prolong this conflict."

Elsa greatly sympathized with the senator's words. He was beyond her years and yet he was still as affected by war as she had been from Hoth. The unseen scars were real, and it was refreshing to see someone speaking to save others from them. "He seems most sincere," Elsa admitted to Yelana.

"Chancellor Palpatine," Ryx said. "My people grow restless as more bases are built to house your war machines. In the past month, we've seen two additional garrisons get deployed in our capital alone. Whatever protection the Republic speaks of is seeming more like an occupation." His final statement left a bitter taste in the mouths of onlooking senators. "Please, Chancellor. For the sake of Avinaria and my faith in the Republic...withdraw your troops."

Palpatine and Mas Amedda conferred quietly amongst each other for a moment. It seemed to drag on as Ryx watched attentively. "Senator Finc," Palpatine answered. "To remove Republic forces from a world under our protection just is not possible. If we were to start with you, then what is to say other systems would not relinquish clone aid as well? Before we knew it, this self-governing...self-appointed militarization wouldn't stand a chance against the Separatists." The Chancellor's words were followed by affirming gestures from the surrounding gallery.

Ryx offered a simple nod. "And so it has come to this then," he admitted. "If you will not demonstrate faith in me, how can I possibly have it in you?" Ryx's voice echoed proudly as he declared, "I raise a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Palpatine's leadership." If Ryx had started a fire before, an inferno was ignited now.

"Can he do that?" Elsa asked.

"I've seen it before," Yelana replied while the Senate descended into madness. "It actually helped Palpatine there get elected. His predecessor, Chancellor Valorum, had his leadership questioned when Queen Amidala called for a vote of no confidence." Yelana cringed at the boisterous masses. "The only difference here is, no one seems to be siding with the Avinarian."

Palpatine didn't even seemed phased by such a proposition. It was as if Ryx was a mere flea nipping at the hem of his elegant robes. As Senator Finc looked across the Senate, he did so with a glare of betrayal. Yet despite feeling so abandoned in a moment of need, he expected such behavior. "There is no saving this Republic," Ryx announced. "Nor is there salvation for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Under this notion, I hereby declare that Avinaria will secede from the Galactic Republic."

Gasps and taunts filled the chamber until Mas Amedda was forced to call for order. Elsa was so far on the edge of her seat that her master had to guide her backwards. The ensuing chaos was so inconclusive, that the Chancellor was forced to adjourn the session.

"Wait, that's it?" Elsa blurted as the doors behind them opened.

"That's a day in the Galactic Senate for you," Yelana replied. "It is most disheartening to hear of this secession."

"More and more planets slip from the Republic as the war goes on," Elsa mourned. "I thought we were stronger together."

"We _are_ stronger together!" a gruff voice squawked behind her as the tap of talons followed.

A smile crept across Yelana's face as she slowly recognized the familiar voice. "Can it be?" she asked and turned with widened eyes.

A pair of Avinarian Jedi strutted up to the ladies. The master was stockier and shorter compared to Senator Finc. What was most unique about him was his wide, feathered, facial disk. A pair of silvery feathers protruded from his head like a horns and stretched to his brows. With a noble hoot, the Avinarian master narrowed his yellow eyes and smiled through a hooked beak. "Master Yelana," he rejoiced. "It's been too long, old friend."

"Master Chuza," Yelana relished as the elders embraced. "Now this is a treat. Elsa, this old bird and I were younglings under the same tutelage long ago."

He extended a wing to Elsa as she admired his time-faded feathers and the stories they could tell. "You're in good hands, young lady. Yelana's one of the-" Chuza paused as he caught Elsa staring at his royal blue robes. She'd seen them before, only in far worse condition...given they were on corpses in Huzwan Temple. "Do you like them?" Chuza chuckled. "They are-"

"Old Republic era," Elsa answered to the master's astonishment.

"That's precisely correct. I'm positively obsessed with that age, when the Jedi were truly peacekeepers. Now politics have become such a filthy component."

"And it's gonna cost our homeworld," brayed a strident, younger voice. A pale Avinarian leaned against the wall with folded arms. His feathers were speckled with the same blackness that coated his beak and feet.

"Ah yes," Chuza said. "Yelana, Elsa. This is my Padawan, Gav Riden."

He humored the group with a brief nod of acknowledgment and scoffed. "While we're passing the time with introductions, there's a serious dilemma on the line here." Gav said. "Master, there must be something we can do as Jedi to keep Avinaria in the Republic."

"Unfortunately, young man." Yelana replied. "There's no way we can speak in the Senate hearings on this matter. However, if we could arrange talks with Senator Finc, perhaps we could persuade him to remain with the Republic."

"Ryx is a steadfast man," Chuza explained. "If we were to speak with him, we'd only get one shot at it. Two tops if we split into groups. Any hint of overpressure and he'd secede indupitably."

An idea formulated in Yelana's mind. She paced about the senatorial hall before pivoting back to her companions. "Perhaps we can also turn this into a learning exercise on negotiations for our Padawans," she said. "What better practice is there than in the real world?"

"What are you proposing?" Chuza inquired.

"You and I will form a team to speak to Ryx as masters of the Jedi Order. We will present ourselves as older citizens of the Republic and Force-willing we will have some luck. Elsa and Gav will work together to serve as Ryx's glimpse into the future. Since they are both of similar age, they will come off as uninfluenced by a master in whatever they tell him."

Chuza ruffled his feathers and chuckled. "This just might be crazy enough to work. Alright then, here's to keeping Avinaria in the Republic!"

While he talked to his Padawan, Yelana seized the opportunity to put her arm around Elsa. "I have full confidence in your abilities, young one." she said.

Elsa bit her lip. "I'll do my best."

"Of course you will. Elsa, you're the heroic Padawan of Hoth...the vanquisher of Dark Side demons...and soon you will be responsible for having saved Avinaria from a terrible mistake."

_No pressure_, Elsa jested to herself. She'd gotten so used to feeling like she was 'tolerated' over the years, that the sudden burst of praise felt inundating. Elsa had accepted her recent accomplishments, and would've already cast them aside had those around not continuously brought them up. She didn't want to dwell on what she'd completed, for she believed it would only lead to pride and arrogance. Plus, she felt enough pressure to convince Senator Finc already.

Yelana took it a step further and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "And if you ever catch yourself doubting your abilities," she said. "Just remember who now has _two_ Jedi Trials under her belt."

"Right," Elsa cringed. "I still think it's unfair that only I passed the Trial of Insight when Anna was in that Temple too."

Yelana glowered. "The Trial of Insight requires a Jedi to see beyond illusion. Your sister lacked the ability to see what you could, and relied on you. I don't know how many times we must go over that."

Elsa hung her head and sighed. "Good luck, Master. I'm going to do some research." She departed to meet with Gav, leaving Yelana concerned about the Padawan's wellbeing.

* * *

The Jedi Archives served as one of Elsa's favorite sanctuaries. If she ever had spare time or seem stressed by the world around her, she could disappear into one of its maze-like aisles and bury herself in data. Sitting amidst the cool, blue hues of over a thousand data entries made Elsa feel like she was nestled in an ice palace. She tucked herself in her favorite spot since she was a youngling and leaned towards a computer. Typing and swiping away, Elsa browsed countless panels on Avinaria. Her eyes scoured the historical paragraphs while an orator lectured her through earpieces in another tab.

She overheard Gav's irritated mumbling beside her and removed her headset. "What was that?" she asked.

"Why are you wasting time learning about the planet? I'm Avinarian." he grumbled.

"But when's the last time you've actually been there?" Elsa retorted. She smirked when he answered with an eye roll. "Exactly. The senator is gonna throw anything and everything at us. We have to be ready."

Gav sulked back in his chair with arms crossed. "I don't understand why Senator Ryx would do this. To be neutral is to be weak."

Elsa pouted and slid off her headset yet again. "That's not necessarily true. Take Mandalore for example. Much like Avinaria, it too had a civil war prior to the Clone Wars. When it ended, Duchess Satine had to rebuild Mandalore and declared it neutral in this war."

Gav scoffed. "But Satine also opts for pacifism. That peacetime is temporary until new players step in and walk all over her. If Ryx pushes neutrality _and_ pacifism on Avinaria, it'll-"

"Gav," Elsa intoned. "Do you want to keep your planet in the Republic?" She brandished a fraudulent grin and twitched her eye. "Because all you're doing right now is impeding _my_ efforts to do so while _you_ do nothing except complain. If I'm wrong, please tell me. Otherwise turn around, log into that computer, and do some blasted research...please." Elsa threw her headset back on and resumed her work while Gav remained dumbfounded. He looked as though his brain had lost signal for a moment before reconnecting. As if no one had ever talked to him like that before. With a huff and a groan, Gav inevitably got to work.

_By the Force,_ Elsa worried. _I sounded like my sister. That was...kinda neat._

* * *

Yelana and Chuza rode the elevator to the senatorial suites. "I'm not sure if our collective calmness is reassuring or unsettling," she jested.

Chuza offered his old companion a grin and reminisced on past times. "We are masters of serenity, friend. It will be our kindred ally as we confront...erhm..._speak_ with the senator. If only we still lived in the Old Republic." Chuza peered out through the glass elevator and observed the glistening cityscape. "It was the birth of freedom for so many. The Jedi were respected wherever they traveled. Not even the stars beyond the Outer Rim were considered limits of exploration. Evils were so easily identifiable, and now they're the highest bidders. The Jedi are a mockery...even feared by some. This is not what our ancestors died for."

Yelana thought on his words and was surprised to find him on the brink of tears. "Chuza," she began. "What you say is true, the Old Republic was a golden age. But it had its own set of unique tribulations. I mean goodness, the Sith had an entire empire back then. We're lucky it's just Count Dooku and his underlings now."

"I suppose," Chuza halfheartedly agreed.

"Our ancestors wouldn't want us dwelling on the 'good old days'. They'd want us to find solutions for our world today," Yelana insisted. "Our only hope is to adapt to the new ways life throws at us."

"I'm sorry, Yelana." Chuza sighed. "But the 'new ways' you speak of are exactly why Senator Finc wants to leave the Republic." The doors opened as the pair made their way down the hall. Their robes beckoned a level of respect that appealed to Chuza's earlier statement. Senators and their aids offered the Jedi passing glances and gossiped about their potential purpose.

The duo halted at a door guarded by a BD-3000 luxury droid. From the back, one would've thought the droid was a woman given its hourglass figure and humanoid mannerisms. With bright blue photoreceptors and a blonde dome standing in for hair, the droid appeared very friendly. Its honeyed voice was all the more welcoming as it said, "Good morning, masters. How may I be of assistance?"

"We wish to speak with Senator Finc," Yelana answered.

"The senator is very busy today," the droid answered. "But I'd be happy to schedule a meeting for a later day-"

"Listen, BD-300." Chuza said. "I know you are following your programming, but this is urgent."

"She has a name," a voice cawed from behind the door. "Minerva, dear." Ryx called. "Who's causing a commotion?"

"Jedi Masters, sir." Minerva answered.

There was a distinct pause before Ryx answered. "Let them in." The doors opened as the Jedi found Ryx swamped with data work. "I was worried you were Trade Federation or Banking Clan goons. I wouldn't put it past them to shoot a laser through my head after I called them out in the Senate."

"It was noble to challenge them and root out corruption," Yelana commended as she and Chuza sat down.

"But the bureaucrats are so far up the Banking Clan's rear, I doubt anything I say will bring about change," Ryx said. "But I digress. How can I help the mighty Jedi?"

"It's more so how we can help you," Chuza added as Ryx raised a brow. "Senator, threatening to secede from the Republic could have major...irreparable consequences. Without aid, your planet..._our_ planet will be exposed to Separatist influence. If you think the Republic is an issue now, imagine if Dooku was to invade Avinaria."

Yelana joined in. "If the Republic intervened in such a conflict, your planet would become a battleground once more. It could be worse than your civil war."

Ryx clicked his beak and sat back for a moment. "You came all this way to make me change my mind. The Separatists would never take Avinaria because we would beat them back. Since our civil war, we have become a united people. Take it from someone who fought in it."

"Let's not forget you are only united because the Republic stepped in to oversee the reconstruction," Chuza hooted. "After the Avinarians slaughtered each other over territorial disputes, an outside power had to step in."

He'd truly struck a nerve as Ryx's eyes widened. He leaned forward with a sneer and refuted, "If by 'stepped in' you mean seized an opportunity to colonize, I agree. This Republic likes to take credit for everything, even against the Jedi." Chuza was about to retort when Ryx interjected. "Did you fight in the war, Master Jedi?"

Yelana glanced at her colleague, already knowing the answer. "No," Chuza whispered. "No I did not."

"Then like so many of those fools in the Senate, don't you _dare_ tell me how our civil war happened when you weren't there. You didn't see severed limbs and smoking entrails through bloodshot eyes. You haven't slept on the floor for the last twenty-seven years even though you've got a perfectly cushioned bed beside you. So long as the Republic resides in the blind decadence of war, Avinaria deserves a chance to be free of it."

While Chuza sat in self-contemplation, Yelana chose to assert herself. "I thought better of you, senator. I'm sorry for what you endured in your war, but you are not the only one traumatized by violence. We Jedi do not sit around meditating for hours on end, and I am sure you know there are those amongst us who serve as generals. I have seen how corrupt our Republic can be. Many in the Order are aware of it and while our power is limited, you do not see us exiling."

"What are you getting at?" Ryx inquired.

"We are stronger together," Yelana intoned. "If the boat is flooding, you don't jump for it. The honorable action is to grab a bucket."

"That still doesn't fix the hole, Master Jedi." Ryx quipped. "I don't know how many times you've visited the Senate, but it's a miracle anything gets accomplished in there. The infighting and deflecting is enough to make anyone lose faith. There's no saving this sinking vessel, but we can build a new one elsewhere."

"By yourself," Yelana spat.

"Avinaria stands with me," Ryx affirmed. "Now if you excuse me, I have to prepare my speech of secession for those vultures."

"Senator," Chuza insisted. "Please reconsider-"

"That will be all," Ryx boomed. "I've had my fill of Jedi, who I once believed were free from the biddings of politicians. Minerva, show them out."

The BD-3000 slid the door open and mimicked her boss' stern tone. "Good day, Jedi." Yelana and Chuza reluctantly departed while Ryx buried himself in a datapad. His stylus rigorously scribbled away as he sneered towards the words.

"And so fail the mentors," Chuza grieved.

"Take heart," Yelana assured. "I believe my Padawan's tenacity will help turn the tide of this predicament."

* * *

Elsa's eyes widened as she scrolled through a file among her fleet of tabs. A downloaded image depicted Senator Finc walking beside his people. Other pictures showed him dedicating memorials to those who fell in the Avinarian Civil War. He was knelt beside a crippled, older veteran. Together they shook hands while surrounding soldiers saluted. Of all of the images Elsa browsed, the one that caught her eye most was that of Ryx with his family. He was at a public event and laughing beside his plum-feathered wife. An Avinarian chick with the same plumage as her mother merrily clung to Ryx's leg. "Happier times," Elsa said. "This could all prove useful. What have you found, Gav?"

"I've found," Gav hissed. "That this is a complete waste of time." He bolted up and Elsa winced at his chair's screech. "I could've had three conversations with the senator by now." He stormed off, leaving Elsa to stomp after him.

"Where are you going?" she shouted.

"To deal with this matter myself. This pointless partnership is through."

Elsa had nearly caught up to him when chief librarian, Jocasta Nu, intercepted her. "Madame Jocasta," Elsa gasped.

"Padawan," the elder intoned. "What is the meaning of this outburst?"

Elsa glanced over the librarian's shoulder to see the doors shutting behind her. With Gav long gone, all she could do was sulk. "I'm sorry, Madame. My..._former_ partner was very adamant about working alone."

Jocasta smiled faintly and shook her head. "You're lucky I like you, Elsa. Do try to keep it down though."

They exchanged nods as Elsa spun to see another obstacle. "Yeah," Hans Westgard said as he filed data entries. "Some of us are trying to get work done."

This sideburned thorn in her side seemed ready to kick her while she was down. "What's _he_ doing here?" Elsa asked.

"Hans is on temple probation," Jocasta explained and immediately sensed Elsa's unease. "And _he_ still has plenty of filing to do so he'd best hush up and get to it."

Hans rolled his eyes while Jocasta offered Elsa a wink. As nice as it was to hear about that tormentor being on probation, why of all places did it have to be in the Jedi Archives? Elsa deduced she'd gathered enough information and departed down the halls. As she reactivated her holocom, she realized he had a missed message. She watched as a recorded hologram of Yelana looking disappointed appeared in her palm.

"I trust you're working diligently, Elsa." Yelana said. "I'd expect nothing less from you. I regret to report that Chuza and I have failed to negotiate with Senator Ryx. In fact he seems to have his mind quite made up and will refuse to meet with any more Jedi. Nevertheless, I still have faith you can turn this around."

The message ended and Elsa felt all the more distressed. While she worried about undertaking the rest of the assignment on her own, it was certainly better than working with dead weight like Gav. Still, Elsa could feel the rising responsibility to succeed which her master had placed upon her. Now the senator wasn't even willing to speak with Jedi, making matters worse.

_Force_, Elsa called. _I could really use your help right now._ _What should I do next?_ She focused intently, hoping an image or action would materialize in her mind's eye. Elsa loosed a resigned sigh. "Well it was worth a shot," she said. A familiar voice lifted Elsa's spirits as she rounded the next corner. Her Togruta friend, Ahsoka Tano was walking alongside Obi-wan Kenobi and another Jedi. "Thank the Force," Elsa praised.

Ahsoka gave her fellow Padawan a joyous wave. "Hey Elsa! What are we thankful for?"

"You're not looking well," Obi-wan added.

"Just stressed out," Elsa answered and hurriedly straightened her braid. "I see you decided to take a Padawan, Master Kenobi. That's wonderful!"

Ahsoka and Obi-wan exchanged perplexed glances. "Oh I'm not her master," Obi-wan chuckled.

"I am," the younger man behind them proclaimed. His chest was proud along with the rest of his stature. Contrary to such poise was the mop of chestnut hair swaying atop his head. His bold, blue gaze was as memorable as the scar over his right eye.

"Oh," she realized. "I'm Elsa Dellian. Who are you?"

The Jedi was taken aback for a moment. He glanced at Obi-wan who awkwardly shrugged. "Is she serious?" the stranger mumbled. He stepped closer to Elsa, making sure she could hear the mechanisms in his iconic, cybernetic hand. "I hold command over the 501st Legion," he boasted.

Elsa was unsure how to respond. "And...your...name is?"

"Oh come on, Skyguy!" Ahsoka snapped. "Quit messing with her."

Her master groaned and offered a hand to Elsa. "Anakin Skywalker. Jedi Knight."

"_The_ Anakin Skywalker?" Elsa realized.

"Took you long enough," Anakin huffed.

"I thought you were older, no offense."

"And I was just about to compliment your bravery on Hoth," Anakin replied.

"I don't want your compliments," Elsa blurted. "Not from you or anyone."

"What's troubling you, Elsa?" Obi-wan asked.

She recollected herself. "I've been tasked with convincing Senator Finc of Avinaria to withdraw his notion to secede from the Republic. My master has already failed and now the senator won't even speak to Jedi on the matter." Elsa rubbed her throbbing temples as she felt a headache coming on. "I really wish I had your negotiation skills this time."

Obi-wan stroked his beard and contemplated a solution. "You can only carry so much of the burden, Elsa. Such is our role as Jedi...to maintain the balance of order, but not eliminate the free will of the people." he said. "Ultimately the decision will be the senator's."

"But won't it be detrimental if Avinaria leaves the Republic?" she asked. Ahsoka curiously looked to the others for their response.

"In my personal opinion," Anakin considered. "Absolutely. The Republic is the galaxy's safe haven. It brings peace, freedom, justice, and security to countless worlds. We can't risk Avinaria becoming a Separatist occupant, battleground, or both. If it's your responsibility to change this senator's mind, you need to do everything possible to do so."

"But how can I even get close enough to him if he won't speak to Jedi?" Elsa questioned.

Ahsoka paced for a moment before snapping her fingers. "Padmé!" she exclaimed.

"Padmé?" Anakin choked.

"Who-mé?" Elsa wondered.

Anakin swiftly cleared his throat. "Senator Amidala of Naboo," he answered so formally. Elsa recognized that name with her master's story. If she was the queen who had the power to get Chancellor Valorum ousted, she was certainly influential. "You might be onto something, Snips."

"Perhaps she could arrange a meeting between you two," Obi-wan realized.

It was reinvigorating to be surrounded by so many supportive Jedi. Unlike Yelana, this trio had offered Elsa advice beyond blind praise. Anakin nodded and dialed on his comms. "I'll see what kind of arrangement I can work up," he said.

* * *

Minutes felt like hours in the senate suite, but Elsa had to trust Anakin's judgement. With the windows dimmed and not another soul to be found, Elsa chose to activate her lightsaber. She stood in the spacious, carpeted center of the room and kept her blade at low-guard position. "Wide angle," Elsa whispered to herself. "Relax the wrist. Flick upwards and roll it back." She took a massive, calculated step and shifted her weapon above her head. "Keep it balanced...and strike." Elsa forced her hands back to her starting stance. "_Don't_ get carried away. Keep it controlled. Breathe."

Practicing her saber technique only made her miss her sister. While part of her worried such attachment was problematic, Elsa made an exception considering how stressed she'd been. She withdrew her holocom and called Anna, who surprisingly answered. Elsa was perplexed as to why her sister's head was bobbing through the projection.

"Hey sis!" Anna grunted.

"Padawan!" Mattias scolded from an unseen region.

"What?" she panted. "I can do crunches _and_ take a call."

"You got two minutes."

"How's Form VI treating you?" Anna asked.

"Niman seems to suit me," Elsa admitted. "I have you to thank for that. It's helping keep my mind off this political mess I've been whisked into."

"Well you're an up and coming Jedi Knight. I'm sure you can handle it."

Elsa frowned at her sister's words. "So are you, Anna. It wasn't fair that I got to pass the Trial of Insight and you didn't."

"Hey, you saw through the illusions," Anna replied sounding extremely resigned. "I'm the one who thought I'd killed you."

"But-"

"Elsa," Anna interrupted with a beaming, yet questionable smile. "You're flying your own ship. I'm in one too. Mine's way cooler, but we're still heading on different paths towards the same goal. When I pass my trials, I'll earn them myself."

"Times up!" Mattias barked.

"Gotta go, sis." Anna said. "Good luck with your politics!"

The call ended and left Elsa distraught. She sought to center herself through more saber practice. She raised her weapon just as the doors before her opened. Senator Padmé Amidala entered and braced for the worst. "Oh sorry!" Elsa gasped and hurriedly deactivated. "I was just...practic-...no meditating...um...Form VI is also known as the Diplomat's Form! I was just channeling my inner-" Elsa ceased her rambling.

Padmé stopped reaching into her sleeve and sighed. "You must be the Padawan that Master Skywalker was talking about," she said. "Elsa, right?"

"Yes ma'am." Elsa answered nervously.

Padmé's steely brown eyes looked Elsa up and down while she hummed thoughtfully. "You should fit," she considered. One of her aids approached with a set of mauve robes identical to hers. "Change into these and meet me outside. I could only get us a small time window so don't linger."

Rushing to wear the fine garments proved to be easy. Each intricate piece was significantly smooth against Elsa's skin. Once she draped the soft hood over her head, only her hands and face were visible. Despite being within the safe confines of the Senate building, Elsa found herself torn on whether or not she should bring her lightsaber. After stowing it beneath the bulk of her robes, she rendezvoused with Padmé outside.

"Not bad," the senator admitted. "You get to be one of my handmaidens for the day. You can take a break, Teckla."

Padmé's true handmaiden departed with a dutiful nod, leaving Elsa to wriggle in her garbs. "Do you think it'll work?" she asked.

"I disguised myself as a handmaiden while I was queen of Naboo and no one suspected a thing." Padmé peered behind Elsa. "But walk beside me instead of trailing behind. You're an assistant, not a slave."

"Right," Elsa gulped and scurried to Padmé's left. She admired the senator's distinct headdress and wondered if it was composed of her real hair.

"I've arranged a meeting with Senator Finc in the suite above this one. He knows I stand against the war, so was willing to hear me out. During our encounter, I'll step out and that will be your opportunity to speak freely to him."

"Thank you for this," Elsa added.

"As much as I respect Finc for calling out the Republic's deeply-seeded corruption, I don't wish to see Avinaria leave and become susceptible to Dooku's wiles."

"Then may the Force be with us in there," Elsa admitted as they took the elevator. Curiosity had prodded her long enough until she finally asked. "Senator Amidala...when you were reaching for your sleeve back there. Did you have a-"

"Let's just say I'm no stranger to having bounty hunters and assassins make attempts on my life," Padmé asserted. "I've got to have contingencies."

They reached the conference room and found Ryx getting a water refilled by his BD-3000. "Thank you, Minerva." He said and turned to the ladies. "Senator Amidala, I was worried you were going to make me late for my speech."

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice," Padmé replied as they shook hands.

"And who is this?" Ryx asked and observed Elsa. "Is Teckla taking the day off to be with her children?"

While Padmé covered Teckla's whereabouts, Elsa contemplated whether or not she should speak...or if she should even give her real name. He didn't know her. Or did he?

"This is Menzel," Padmé answered. "She's a newer handmaiden so please be patient with her."

"I am honored to meet you, Menzel." Ryx said. "Class, rank, stature...it's all meaningless. I'm only a senator so I can help people see that we all have value. Even droids. That's why she's got a name instead of a serial number." He gestured to Minerva and took a seat. "It pains me to leave the Republic," Ryx admitted. "But it's come to this, Senator Amidala. Surely you agree that the Banking Clan and Trade Federation are playing us all."

"I do," she concurred. "But-" Ryx's grin vanished as Padmé threw up a hand. "Hear me out. Naboo is staying to fight this. I don't think I could walk away from the Republic knowing I could've done more. Not a day would go by where I wouldn't rue the day I let the Senate get the best of me."

"Your philosophy is admirable," Ryx admitted. "But that's your crusade."

"It could be ours," Padmé suggested. "You're not the only Senator who's lost faith in the system."

"Just the only one willing to make noise," Ryx grumbled.

"There are others. Senator Farr of Rodia, Organa of Alderaan, Mothma-"

Ryx scoffed. "I see where you're going with this so I'm just gonna stop you right there. I know those names, and I also know Avinaria will not join that Loyalist Committee. It's also not much of your choice whether Naboo leaves the Republic or not so your relation to my circumstance is discredited. The Supreme Chancellor hails from Naboo, and I'd be damned before Palpatine permit anything to happen to that planet."

Padmé's composure was remarkable. She sat up while discreetly activating a signal on her comlink. "I'm sorry," she said. "I have to take this."

She stepped out while Ryx impatiently checked the time. "Everyone's out to get something," he muttered. "Don't let anyone take advantage of you, Menzel."

"No sir," Elsa answered while her heart pounded within. Once the door closed, she realized she was sealed with the beast himself. This would be her only shot at changing the fate of an entire planet. Yelana, Chuza, Gav, and the rest of the Republic were all counting on her. She opened her mouth several times to speak, but couldn't find the words. It was only a matter of time before Ryx caught on.

"I'm not like other senators," he shared. "I'm not sure what your relationship with Amidala is like, but you can speak freely here."

Elsa took a deep breath and guzzled her glass of water. "Do you love your family?" she asked.

Ryx's brows furrowed as he swiveled in his seat. "Excuse me?"

"Your wife and daughter. You love them right?"

"Of course I do," he replied. "We're expecting a second chick any day now and I'd already do anything for her."

"Even raise your wings?" Elsa asked.

Her question was enough to make Ryx freeze. His blood ran cold as he set his drink down. "How do you know of that phrase?" he asked.

"It's a battle cry, yes?" Elsa stuttered. "To raise one's wings is-"

"To go to war," Ryx finished. He uttered the full phrase in his native tongue through chirps and chitters. "Who are you?" he asked.

"You didn't answer my question," Elsa asserted. "Do you love your family enough, that you recognize being without Republic aid puts them at greater risk for Separatist attack?" Ryx thought on her words as she continued her bombardment. "That through secession, you tear down the gates and place a target on every Avinarian's back? And that if war comes to your doorstep, you will have no choice but to raise your wings again? So that the same invisible scars the civil war left you with can damage so many others?"

"YES!" Ryx squawked and Elsa shuddered. Instantly recognizing the fear in her eyes, he backed away and let his feathers relax. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "What you say is true, but all of those are risks I am willing to take. I am aware of the atrocities committed by the so-called Separatist Alliance, and they scare me. But what scares me more is not actually having a say in what happens to my planet. Being under the Republic, I've watched countless voices...my own included...get drowned out while the worst decisions take over. The Galactic Senate plays with planets and our resources in the name of freedom. This isn't a Republic, it's a dictator's empire lurking beneath a series of poorly-polished ethics." Ryx approached Elsa, only gentler this time. "I've had too many coincidental confrontations today. Who are you, really?"

Elsa couldn't hold it back any longer. With a resigned sigh, she removed her hood and hung her head. Her platinum blonde, Padawan braid sloped over her shoulder while she unfastened her cloak. Between the braid and the saber revealed tied to her sash, Ryx pieced the rest of her identity together himself. "I'm not even mad at this point," the senator huffed. "You Jedi are resourceful, I'll give you that."

"We just want to help," Elsa explained.

"But think about who you're really acting on behalf of," Ryx said. "When did the Jedi have a say in politics? At least like this? The keepers of the peace made their point to me earlier, and I countered with mine. You are young, Menzel. I like to think someone put you up to this but you're more of a free thinker. Take a moment, search into that _Force_ of yours, and think for yourself for once. Now, tell me what you think I should do."

Elsa felt overwhelmed, yet at ease. It was such a peculiar juxtaposition as she stood before Ryx. She considered his words and searched the Force for answers. She willed it to guide her as she recalled how intense Chuza, Gav, and Yelana were.

_ "Elsa, you're the heroic Padawan of Hoth...the vanquisher of Dark Side demons...and soon you will be responsible for having saved Avinaria from a terrible mistake." _Yelana had told her.  
_  
"If it's your responsibility to change this senator's mind, you need to do everything possible to do so." _Anakin's words were so stern.

_ "You can only carry so much of the burden, Elsa. Such is our role as Jedi...to maintain the balance of order, but not eliminate the free will of the people." _ Obi-wan had spoken calmly.

Elsa brought herself back to the moment and looked at Ryx. He wasn't a senator serving as a goal to further any objective. He wasn't part of her Jedi training. He was a father and a war veteran. He was a man preaching value to a choir of charlatans. They were both people just trying to find their way in a world too wild to comprehend yet simple enough to venture through. "Senator Ryx," Elsa began. "I think..."

* * *

The Senate Chambers were packed as representatives congregated onto platforms. Yelana had secured one for their group and was relieved when Elsa arrived. "I was beginning to think you'd bailed on us," she said.

"Sorry I'm late," Elsa replied and quickly took a seat. "It wasn't easy, but I managed to talk to Senator Ryx."

Gav nearly combusted in his seat. "How?" he cawed. "I couldn't even get through the Senate security on the first level! And they said he wasn't speaking to Jedi anymore. What kind of trickery did you pull?"

"Enough," Chuza scolded his Padawan. "What matters is that Elsa spoke with him. Had you been patient, perhaps you might've been with her. But this is why she's two Jedi Trials ahead of you."

Elsa sunk back away from her peers and looked over the platform. She clenched the railing as Senator Finc entered the chamber. He wasn't as proud this time, and sported a rather solemn expression. He gave her a nod before continuing onward. Yelana noticed the senators gesture and gave her Padawan a thumbs up. Palpatine and the rest of the Senate watched as Ryx's platform hovered to the center. He looked to a datapad where he'd written a concise speech while probe droids swirled around him. This time, the eyes of the galaxy were upon him. Whether they were moguls in their lounges, pariah in the slums, or even soldiers tuning in from the frontlines, people from across the stars were watching.

With a staunch breath, Ryx decided to shut down his datapad. "If I am to speak on behalf of millions of Avinarians, I will speak to your faces." He said. "I will speak beyond what has been written through rage and frustration. People of the Republic, to raise one's wings is to go to war. This Avinarian proverb may seem simple, but it means so much more. It means to lay your heart on the line in the name of all you hold dear. It calls for you to stand against the insurmountable waves of tyranny, even when others stand in disagreement. Some of you believe me to be a radical...or even a fool for my views on the Republic. But this is Avinaria's will, and the will of the people shall be heard." Ryx stood tall with vigor in his heart as his voice boomed through the speakers. "It's ironic that in a galaxy this vast, we think ourselves so huge. Each and every one of us has worth, and that counts for the people we represent. But this Republic has indeed lost sight of those principles. It thinks itself to be the supreme force in this galaxy when there is still so much to learn. When you look at it that way, it makes this war and the Separatists themselves all the more believable. It's true, the Republic stepped in to help Avinaria rebuild after our civil war, but it wasn't long before they took advantage of our natural resources. Their assistance became an occupancy. If Avinaria continues under the Republic banner, we will completely lose sight of who we are. The corporations will ravage our beautiful world in the name of protection and no one here would lift a finger to stop it. We'd pass bills that'd get struck down while my people looked to me with betrayal in their eyes. So long as I live, I will fight so that the continued suffering of my people never comes to pass." Ryx turned his focus to Palpatine. "Supreme Chancellor, I have concluded that there is no place for Avinaria in this Galactic Republic. This is my official call of secession." Elsa smiled faintly at his words and felt a lone tear drip down her cheek.

Palpatine peered over at the glaring Mas Amedda before looking to Ryx. "Senator Finc," the chancellor began. "I may suggest you reco-"

"You may not," Ryx asserted and took one last look at the chamber. As he departed this time, he was met with an eerie silence. Palpatine maintained a steady, spiteful glare on the Avinarian. Heads swiveled as Ryx's platform hovered away and with it...and entire planet. As Elsa's gaze returned to the platform, she realized all of the Jedi were staring at her with furious faces.

Elsa stood against the wall of an emptied corridor while the others scorned her. She felt like a prisoner against a firing wall, forced to endure a deadly barrage against her mentality. "This is an outrage!" Chuza squawked. "The saddest day in the galaxy since the destruction of Taris! No, the obliteration of the-"

"No one was killed," Elsa quietly defended.

"You don't get to-" Yelana stopped herself from raising her voice. "Elsa, I thought you spoke to Senator Finc. What did you tell him?"

"I know you wanted me to keep him in the Republic," she answered.

"That was the whole point," Gav growled.

Elsa ignored his interruption and breathed. "But his mind was made up. Everything we were doing was strengthening his belief about the Republic. He was onto something about the Jedi being controlled by the politicians." She thought on Obi-wan's words. "We maintain balance, but do not extinguish the will of the people. _That's_ what I told him, and that only he can decide what is best for Avinaria."

"He's a senator!" Chuza screeched and flailed. "You're a Jedi. The Force gives you an innate advantage over those who lack connection to it. You had every right to invoke that you outranked him on that level and were supposed to advise him."

"All people have value," Elsa countered. "I used to admire the Old Republic, but your archaic perspective calls for the death of equality."

"I can't listen to this stupidity any longer." Chuza grumbled. "You've raised a _fine one_, Yelana."

"As if your Padawan helped!" Yelana barked back. "Or you for that matter. You talk down to Elsa yet you cowered when faced with the senator yourself."

"Don't try to shake this off, Yelana. Your star Padawan has a new title: The Jedi who lost the Republic Avinaria! Put that on a plaque in the Archives!"

Elsa hugged herself and wished to be the smallest being in the hallway. Because of her actions, two childhood friends had become furious enemies. She watched them exchange vexing insults while Gav stared her down. She couldn't take it anymore and stormed off. The Avinarian Jedi trudged away and left Yelana to chase after her.

"Elsa!" she called. "Wait!" Elsa halted as Yelana caught up. "I don't understand. None of this would've happened if you'd just followed the plan."

"You weren't there for me," Elsa admitted. "You haven't been. You-...you said you would be but you were just fighting your friend back there. I did what was right for Avinaria, not for the Republic."

Yelana crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Then where can you say your allegiance rests? Because as you get older, wherever you go, it will be called into question."

"I am a Jedi," Elsa stated. "My allegiance is to peace and democracy. Inside and _outside _of the Republic." Yelana didn't have an answer as Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry I let you down, but I'm not sorry for what I did. I am _not _perfect and my recent accomplishments have made you overconfident in me. This is why Anna deserves to pass her Trial of Insight too. There was a moment in the temple where I was almost killed by the demonic illusions, but Anna saw through them. She _saved_ my life. I am my own person with weaknesses and bizarre ways of going about things." Elsa ran off as Yelana remained silent.

* * *

Ryx was taking a final look out his office window when he heard Minerva calling. "Sir," she computed. "The handmaiden turned Jedi is here to see you."

Ryx spun with a smile only to see a Padawan on the verge of tears. "Menzel? What's wrong? This is a joyous moment."

"My real name's Elsa," she admitted. "I just...I know you said to think for myself and I did. But I feel like it cost me my master and the other Jedi."

"In time you'll learn that others don't always stand by you when you speak your mind. But, you'll also see that you can stand stronger alone and even find like-minded strangers." Ryx brought himself closer. "A new day dawns for Avinaria and it's thanks to us that it will get that chance free of Republic influence. For what it's worth, I'm proud of you. Is it okay if I...are Jedi...allowed to-" He spread his wings for an embrace as Elsa nodded.

She sunk into his chest and felt his feathers brush against her back. Only then did she permit her tears to flow. "There is no emotion," she uttered. "There is peace."

"Oh for feather's sake," Ryx grumbled. "Go ahead and cry as long as you need to here. I won't judge. Will you, Minerva?"

"No sir," the droid assured.

Elsa returned the embrace to Ryx and wiped her tears. "I'm curious, Elsa." he said. "I know Jedi indoctrination starts young but, where are you from?"

"Aren," Elsa sniffled.

Ryx winced. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Elsa asked.

He was surprised she didn't know more about her homeworld. "It's got quite a civil war of it's own going on now."

Elsa shook her head in disbelief and slouched back into a seat. "Would you mind telling me about?"

Ryx checked the time and sat across from her. "Minerva," he said. "Fix me something strong to drink. If I'm talking about Aren, I'm gonna need it."


	9. Chapter 9 - Nomads

**Chapter: 9 Nomads**

_"So much given by so many in the name of so few."_

**A planet divided! The frigid world of Aren is in a constant state of conflict. With the collapse of its monarchy, its inhabitants remain locked in a series of territorial battles with little to no gain. Treaties are broken, families are separated, and peace remains a nonexistent option. While those in power do nothing to deescalate tensions, the people of Aren are left to endure the repercussions.**

Despite its scenic vistas, Aren was hardly a tourist destination anymore. The desolate world of Hoth was more likely to garner travelers over such a conflicted planet. Despite their varying races and backgrounds, the people of Aren were united in their lust for power. At least, that was what their leaders made them sound like. It was how the rest of the galaxy's news outlets were portraying them daily. The situation on Aren had seen so little progress, that many news sources had stopped reporting on it altogether. It was easy for anyone on the planet to feel abandoned. Their world hovered practically alone in the northernmost reaches of what was literally called the Unknown Regions. Aren was in enough disarray to prove useless to the Separatists and far enough for the Republic to care even less. While most had forgotten their planet's history amidst such never-ending fighting, there were those on Aren who recalled its once prestigious monarchy. Once the system fell, those serving under it thought themselves superior. Rather than keep the rest of the planet united, they sought to dominate them. They believed themselves to be the only ones worthy of being called Aren people, causing others to split into factions.

Regardless of such cleanly severed ties and bold lines drawn in the snow, there were still those who didn't know where they fit in it all. Some of these wandering outcasts walked the edge of existence every day, never knowing what fate awaited them. One such pair sat atop an icy ledge during a snowstorm of all things.

Kristoff Bjorg let Aren's chilling winds blast across his wrapped face. Snow clung to his goggles in clusters while his blonde mop of hair tussled in the breeze. No amount of blustering wind could surpass the grumble of his stomach. He waited for the storm to ease up and reached into his woven knapsack. The rising sun illuminated the fresh bundle of delectable carrots he gladly withdrew. Kristoff munched away, fearlessly looking down as his legs dangled several stories over the cliffside. A distinct grunting sounded over his shoulder. "One second," Kristoff assured but the groans intensified. "Alright!" He sighed and gently extended one of the carrots behind him.

A hoofed hand snatched it as a bipedal, lumbering creature consumed it. With jet-black eyes and proud antlers, the furry companion towered beside Kristoff. It handed him a pair of macrobinocularus and mooed.

"Thanks, Sven." Kristoff said and scanned below. "Looks like the caravan is right on time." A series of hovertanks from Aren's capital were cruising through the snowy forest. Each vehicle brandished the green crocus symbol of the Aren people. "If what we've heard is true, it's now or never."

Kristoff and Sven vaulted over the cliff and began a perilous descent down its jagged side. They kicked up frosted stones and proceeded to jog down a steep incline. Sven snorted as his hooves slid across a thin sheet of barely visible ice. "Careful, buddy!" Kristoff warned over the winds. "We've still got a ways to go and I can't have you dying on me."

The mound of snow beneath Kristoff gave out under his weight. He felt gravity take him over the edge until Sven caught him by the hand. Sven smirked and barked before heaving him back up. "I know," Kristoff sighed. "I'm not dying on you either." The two resumed their descent as he thought, _I wish I had the strength of a Cevrian.  
_  
As they neared the bottom of the ridge and edge of the forest, Kristoff decided to take inventory. "You still got those ion grenades?" he asked. Sven nodded and jingled his mangy backpack. Kristoff removed a pair of slings and passed one to Sven. "Four tanks, four throws. The next to last tank in the convoy has a crate containing all the stolen relics from our village." Sven grumbled in response. "You're right, Sven. They'll just come back for it, _but_ we can't let them get away with this. We need to show the Aren that they can't walk all over the rest of this planet. Plus you came with me this far and can't back out now."

Sven rolled his eyes as the sound of hovertanks echoed through the treeline. "Get down," Kristoff ordered and shoved Sven into snow-speckled shrubbery. He forced him down further to avoid his antlers sticking up. Once his friend was secure, Kristoff slid to the adjacent side of the pathway and went prone. He let the snow embrace his body as the caravan closed in. Gently sliding his hand across his coat, Kristoff readied his sling and primed the first ion grenade. _Two grenades, two guys, alternate throws._ He reiterated the plan to himself. _We got this._

The leading tank's intimidating rumble disheveled the snow around Kristoff. He ignored it and took aim with his sling. Moments before he could fire, a mound of snow from a weak tree collapsed atop of him. Kristoff hurried to break free of the entrapment while the grenade he'd primed stressfully counted down. With a resounding "Hah!" Kristoff launched the ion explosive towards the tank. It clanged for a moment before unleashing a blinding, cyan shockwave. The tank's repulsorlift engines died and it sunk deep into the snow. Those behind it came to a halt as Sven flung the next grenade. Kristoff wasted no time striking the...last tank.

_Wait, _Kristoff thought. _Weren't there- _He suddenly realized the first grenade he threw was at the second tank in line. _Four._ When the snow landed on him, it completely threw off his perception. The actual first and still fully-operational tank had turned around to aid the rest of the convoy. All while Sven, believing the tanks to all be inoperable from his end, had advanced towards the crate.

_No,_ Kristoff thought. _No no. Buddy you still have one grenade. Think about it_, he willed his partner to hear him telepathically. He had no choice but to run from cover and into the fray. He couldn't risk Sven being captured and enslaved like the rest of the Cevrian populace. Sven had started ripping the crate off the tank when he heard the sounds of the other vehicle. He looked up with raised, fuzzy brows and was shocked to see it heading towards him. His delay gave the Aren soldiers time to exit and examine the commotion. Kristoff sprinted as quickly as he could, but one of the soldiers already had Sven in her sights.

"Hey!" Kristoff haplessly yelled, hoping to distract them. While he did manage to get some of the soldiers to face him, it didn't stop the other from blasting his friend. "Sven!" Kristoff screeched as the Cevrian plummeted with an agonizing wail. He wanted to run and fight, but he couldn't have both. Kristoff was stuck in grief as one of the soldiers tackled him into the snow. "Let me go!" Kristoff flailed as tears fled his eyes. The soldier punched him across the face and ripped off his backpack. Through his daze, Kristoff felt himself being dragged towards the disabled tanks.

The woman who'd shot Sven knelt down and examined the young man's face. "He looks Aren," she said.

"What business does he have out here?" the soldier who'd struck him asked while emptying his bag. A canteen, lantern, and several carrots plummeted to the ground. "Let alone with a Cevrian."

Kristoff angrily spat blood on the soldier's umber boots. He retaliated by raising a white-gloved fist, but the woman stopped him. "Stay your hand," she said. "Perhaps this traitor to his own kind can prove useful. Are there other Cevrians? Where are they hiding?"

"Even if I knew," Kristoff winced. "I'd die with my friend before I told you anything."

"We'll bring him to the capital for interrogation," she said while setting her blaster to stun. "Let's get the other tanks operational again before-" In that instant, a lance zipped through the treeline and plunged directly into her chest.

The man restraining Kristoff spun towards the projectile's direction with widened eyes. "Northuldra!" he warned before a shorter spear pierced his throat. Kristoff flung himself under the nearest tank as blasterfire erupted around him. The bodies of Aren soldiers crashed against the snow as it was drenched in scarlet puddles. Battle cries and uproarious horns blared from the forest as another faction charged in. The remaining tank launched explosive lasers into the trees and caused a landslide. As Kristoff buried his head in cover, he heard a familiar groan amidst the crossfire. He peered up to see Sven twitching at the tank's edge.

"I'm coming, buddy!" Kristoff assured and crawled to the Cevrian. He ran his hand across furry face and slapped it. "Keep those eyes open, you hear? Stay with me, Sven." Sven groaned as he glanced at the thick blaster wound in his shoulder. "Sit tight," Kristoff assured and rolled across the battlefield. He eyed a deceased, Aren medic and made a break for him. Northuldra and Aren forces battled atop the ravaged snow while Kristoff fought to save his friend. He reached the medic's corpse and rolled it over. Unsure what to grab, he simply ripped off the entire medkit and crawled back to Sven. An impaled soldier collapsed beside Kristoff, forcing him to quicken the pace. He threw himself over Sven and hastily unfastened the medkit. Syringes and battered wrappings poured out in clusters as Kristoff withdrew a green cylinder. "Hold still," he warned and injected it into Sven's wound.

The Aren tank fired another explosive round. While it toppled trees, a band of Northuldra sprung onto its hull. They jammed their spears into the visual slits while the soldiers inside returned fire. One of the Northuldra threw a makeshift explosive into the slit and the result left a powdery residue. The ensuing smoke forced the Aren driver to open the hatch for ventilation. He breathed his last sliver of fresh air before a spear was wedged into his chest. With the driver down, the valiant Northuldra poured into the tank to finish the rest.

Sven groaned as Kristoff delicately removed the emptied vial. "It was a health stim," he assured. "It's gonna numb the pain and kick your body's healing into overdrive."

Kristoff wished he'd had another stim with him as a hefty boot kicked him in the abdomen. He buckled as his unknown assailant kicked again and sent him hurling across the snow. He stared into the lifeless eyes of a soldier next to him and resumed focus on the incoming attacker. Armed with nothing more than the medkit, Kristoff swung it upwards. The Northuldra warrior slashed it to ribbons and struck him with the butt of her staff. "Wait!" Kristoff begged. "Spare the Cevrian!" She halted her attack, yet still stomped forward. "He's hurt," Kristoff explained as the sounds of battle simmered around him.

The warrior's piercing, rich, brown eyes were the only thing visible beneath a snow-splattered cowl. "What business is the life of a Cevrian to a heartless Aren like you?" she hissed and jabbed her lance to his face.

"I wasn't with the convoy!" Kristoff insisted. He backed away until his shoulders met the boots of encroaching Northuldra. It wasn't long before he realized he was completely surrounded. "I'm...I'm Aren yes but it's not what you think."

Sven grumbled from the ground across from Kristoff and the warrior understood him. "He says you speak the truth. That you're his friend."

Kristoff hurriedly nodded until another warrior said, "It could be a trauma bond, chieftain. Some Cevrian slaves don't understand life beyond their master's grip."

"No!" Kristoff blurted and immediately regretted his outburst. Multiple spears lowered to his neck as he chose his future tone wisely. "I-" He swallowed hard. "Sven and I are outcasts. We were robbed by the Aren government and were trying to get our supplies back. Our ambush went awry and luckily you showed up."

"Luckily," the chieftain reiterated. She lowered her staff, but not her suspicions. "Take him," she ordered her warriors.

"Wait, what?" Kristoff gasped. "What about Sven?" The Northuldra held Kristoff down as he watched them huddle around the Cevrian. "What are you doing to him? Leave him alone!" he threatened fruitlessly.

He rolled over to see warriors dragging out the last Aren soldier. One of the Northuldra stripped him of all weaponry and shoved him towards the clearing. "Tell your capital that this is _our _forest," the warrior bellowed. "Set foot in it again and we won't return a survivor."

A Northuldra scavenged one of the dissected medkit's wraps and knelt beside Kristoff. He struggled in the other warriors' grips while they placed the wrap around his head like a blindfold. "Sven!" he called through his blindness. "I'm still here!" He felt his legs dragging across the snow as a sharp object nicked his neck.

"Silence," ordered a voice as Kristoff hung his head. He listened to the tromping of booted feet as they crunched firm snow. The woodland birds chittered away while the crisp fires of damaged tanks faded from memory. Kristoff's legs grew numb to their abrasions and he felt he could lose consciousness at any moment. Despite being blindfolded, he could tell the sunlight had vanished. The soft snow had been replaced by the gravelly terrain of a deep cavern. Stalactite drippings caught his attention as his head swayed. Clusters of whispering voices echoed across thick walls of rock.

He felt a hand tug the blindfold off and he glimpsed a bushel of hay. Before his eyes could adjust any further, the warriors shoved him into the corner and crowded around him. The chieftain removed her furred cowl, revealing herself to be roughly Kristoff's age. "You said you were trying to get your supplies back," she stated and Kristoff nodded. The chieftain withdrew a yellow crystal and Kristoff's heart sank. "Then tell me, what is an Aren and Cevrian doing with Troll kyber?"

"If you want the truth," Kristoff began. "You'd better brace yourself for something even harder to believe."

"Give it your best," the chieftain insisted. "Otherwise I'll go with the story that you're thieves out to save your own skins."

"When I was a kid, my parents were killed in the Great Uprising." Kristoff glowered. "I don't see what was so _great_ about it. The capital wasn't safe anymore, and anyone loyal to the crown was being executed. I tried to stick it out with hopeful friends of my parents' but it was only a matter of time before the new regime caught up with them too. Laws passed to inhibit Cevrian slavery, and I used one of the riots as cover for my escape." Kristoff chuckled to himself. "Only, I wouldn't be alone. Sven was just a calf back then, and we two misfits decided to pair up. We may not have understood our languages back then, but we knew anywhere was safer than the capital."

"You're boring me," the chieftain muttered while flourishing her spear.

"It was only a matter of time before we kids were in way over our heads," Kristoff rushed. "We delved further into the woods than we ever thought possible. Starving and defenseless, we trekked to the northern mountains and discovered the Trolls. Only, they weren't savage like the stories we'd heard. They were a humble people trying to survive just like the rest of us. They took us in and for years, we learned to live off the land among them. They're my family," Kristoff insisted. "The Aren army broke their treaty to stay off their land and trespassed on our village. There isn't a fighter within the Trolls' ranks and I pray you won't exploit that information." For a moment, Kristoff seemed stern against the chieftain. "They've already suffered enough. Thrice this month our leader has pled for the Trolls to be left alone."

"But the Aren do not care," the chieftain answered. "It feels odd saying it to one of them, and yet you aren't. You do still show compassion as you fought to save your friend's life. I will take you to him." She withdrew her spear and tossed Kristoff the kyber crystal. He cradled it and basked in its soft, golden glow. "Fear not," she said. "While we don't see eye to eye with the Trolls, our pressing conflict is with the Aren."

"Thank you," Kristoff said as he followed her. "Chieftain-"

"Honeymaren," she answered. "My brother Ryder and I serve as the leaders of this territory. With the Aren advancing on our forest, we've been forced to move our people underground. But do not mistake this precaution for cowardice."

"Oh I don't," Kristoff mumbled. "After what I saw your warriors do to that convoy, I'd say you're all quite capable."

Honeymaren guided Kristoff down a winding stretch of intricate tunnels. Stoic Northuldra observed their traversal until the duo reached a healing chamber. A jovial man was spoon-feeding Sven a bowl of warm soup. "Sven!" Kristoff shouted.

The Cevrian mooed joyously and tried to stand. "Woah," warned his caretaker. "Not yet, big fella."

"Ryder," Honeymaren said. "How's the Cevrian doing?"

"He'd be healing a lot quicker if he sat still," Ryder insisted.

The chieftains watched as Kristoff gently hugged Sven. "I thought I'd lost you," he admitted. Sven licked his face, leaving the Northuldra all the more perplexed.

"Never thought I'd see the day where an Aren befriended a Cevrian of all things," Ryder said. "But I'm biased considering I mostly see to runaway slaves."

As if on cue, the sound of other Cevrian's echoed around the corner. Sven seemed the most curious and defied all orders to sit down. He trudged across the tunnel and leaned over to find a thriving community of runaway Cevrians. Bucks and does eyed him from the entryway and happily beckoned him over. They had grown accustomed to other rescued Cevrians and enjoyed welcoming the latest members of the family. Sven glanced at Kristoff as if asking for permission, but his friend merely shrugged.

While Sven went to mingle with his kind, Kristoff smiled faintly. "Things up top seem so bleak on the daily, yet down here sights like this offer hope. Maybe Aren isn't doomed."

"Make no mistake about the former," Honeymaren replied. "Everyone down here knows the struggle for this planet has just begun. The Aren have showed us that they're willing to cross lines and shatter treaties. If we lingered, whatever peace we knew now would be temporary."

"I'm afraid she's right," Ryder added. "Northuldra and Cevrians alike will fight for a better tomorrow."

"You're welcome to join our fight," Honeymaren told Kristoff. "We could use an Aren to get behind enemy lines. Plus things already seem like home for your friend."

Kristoff didn't spend much time considering the chieftain's offer. "We already have a family, and there's supplies that needs to be rightfully returned to them."

"Very honorable," Honeymaren admitted. "But our offer will always stand so long as the fight goes on. You'll find your village's belongings on a sled by the cave entrance."

Kristoff thanked her and beckoned to Sven. "Time to go!" The Cevrian was initially surprised but obliged. His brethren begged for him to say, but were astonished when he ultimately picked an Aren. Sven spoke in his native tongue as they neared the exit. His words prompted Kristoff to guffaw. "Really? You're only sticking around to make sure _I_ don't die? I'm sorry, _who_ was the one who got shot? Okay, it's partially my fault...Okay _all_ my fault." Kristoff pat Sven's sturdy back. "Thanks for sticking it out with me."

"One more thing," Honeymaren called as the boys halted. "Do not mistake this mercy as a given right. Honor our secrecy and no harm will befall the Trolls. Betray us, and-"

"I think we get the message," Kristoff assured. "The Northuldra's secret is safe with us."

"For their sake, it better be." Ryder muttered to his sister.

The hike beyond the forest was lengthy, but no snowstorm meant clearer pathways. The sun was setting, which meant wolflike anoobas would soon be on the prowl. Their predatory howls sounded in the distance and motivated the boys to pick up their pace. Sven and Kristoff's backs were aching from tugging the sled from its respective straps. Still they pressed onward in hopes of beating dusk, yet failure to do so seemed inevitable. Despite wearing such a thick leather coat, Kristoff still felt the planet's mighty chill. He shivered and reached into his battered knapsack.

"It's a miracle my lantern survived all of this," he huffed. As he set the device alight, it illuminated the dead trees stretching beside them. A series of glowing, yellow eyes glistened in the shadows. "Sven," Kristoff whispered. "Don't...move." He gingerly held up his lantern to reveal a pack of wild anoobas. Their fangs were bared as they snarled ravenously. Sven worriedly mooed until Kristoff obliged. "You're right. Stupid idea about not moving. Run!" They heaved the sled as quickly as they could while the pack gave chase.

They didn't get far before the first anooba pounced towards Kristoff. He ducked under it and made for the sled, where two more of the creatures waited for him. Sven furiously rammed into an anooba with his antlers and rushed to Kristoff's aid. Armed with nothing more than a lantern, Kristoff slammed it across an anooba's snout. It whimpered while more canines emerged from the woodlands.

"Quick, Sven!" Kristoff hollered. "Lean!"

Realizing they were on an incline, Sven obliged and placed all his weight forward. The sled zipped down the nearest slope while the anoobas struggled to catch up. Wind blasted the duo's faces as they celebrated a speedy getaway. Any celebration was short-lived as the sled gained momentum. Kristoff and Sven braced as they crashed into a narrow gully. The sled split to pieces while Kristoff desperately clung to the supply crate. "I am _not_ losing this again!" he exclaimed.

The impact sent Kristoff flying but Sven was ready to catch both him and the crate. Gratitude would have to wait as the anooba pack closed in for the kill. With nowhere to go behind natural walls of stone, Kristoff and Sven prepared themselves for combat. The anoobas lurched toward them, each trailing off in a different direction. There were too many in the pack to keep track of as their claws dug up snow. Their furious growls alluded to how starving they probably were.

Before the nearest anooba could strike, its ears perked up and it retreated. Kristoff let his guard down to observe that the other anoobas were fleeing as well. "What the-" he said only to realize a rockslide had begun overhead. While he initially believed it to have been caused by the sled, his panic ceased when the 'boulders' grew limbs.

The stones unraveled into a clan of grassy creatures. With pointy ears and bulbous noses, they hobbled about to secure a perimeter for the boys. "Trolls," Kristoff sighed. "You gotta love them."

"WHERE IS HE?" one of them roared.

"Uhoh," Kristoff worried as a Troll stomped up to him. "Um...hey Ma."

She snatched him by the collar and shook him rigorously. "I don't know whether to hug or strangle you. Do you have any idea how worried I was? You could've been killed!"

"Give the boy a break, Bulda." another Troll said.

"Pa?" Kristoff realized from his adoptive mother's grip.

"I'm not going easy on him this time, Cliff." Bulda insisted. "We gave him plenty of leeway last time and what'd he do? He ran off on some pointless quest for vengeance. Kristoff, honey. You're better than that."

"Why am I taking all the heat here?" Kristoff retorted. "Sven came too."

"Because _you're_ the bad influence," Bulda intoned.

Sven shrugged and nodded in agreement. "Whose side are you on?" Kristoff asked his friend. "Look, the Aren had no right to seize our village's property. Sven and I got it back."

Bulda facepalmed. "And don't you think the Aren military will just come back and punish us further?"

"First of all, they would keep walking over us anyway if we let them." Kristoff argued. "Second, if anything it looks like the Northuldra destroyed the convoy."

The Trolls froze with widened eyes. Cliff dropped any notion of cutting Kristoff some slack. "Wait," he spoke gruffly. "Please tell me you didn't get involved with the Northuldra." Kristoff tried lying, but he couldn't bring himself to and ultimately nodded.

"By the stones," Bulda gasped. "What happened to Sven's shoulder? Did those Northuldra savages do that?"

"No that was from the soldiers," Kristoff insisted and Bulda almost fainted. "Hey!" he snapped. "We made it back and we're okay. The Northuldra have no quarrel with us, the Aren will be occupied fighting them, and we got our stuff back. On a forsaken planet like this, I'd take that as good news."

Bulda and Cliff exchanged worried glances. "Son," she said. "You need to see Grand Pabbie."

"I have something those cowards took from him anyway," Kristoff said.

He and Sven followed the Trolls back to their valley. Stone dwellings and mossy hovels dotted the moonlit landscape as Trolls emerged from cover. Some were still rebuilding homes from where Aren soldiers had barged through. The sight made Kristoff sick as he wished he could grant more hope to his people. It did delight him and Sven to see the Trolls rejoicing in the recovered artifacts.

"At least _they're_ happy with our deeds," Kristoff mentioned.

"But at what cost?" a breathy voice asked. Kristoff, Sven, and the surrounding Trolls bowed as their king stepped forth. "I strictly told you to leave the Aren invaders be." Pabbie said. "If you wish to be one of us, Kristoff and Sven, you will heed my teachings."

"With all due respect," Kristoff said. "Your way of peace is admirable _if_ the Aren respect it. What would you do if they were to march on our village again?" The other concerned Trolls looked to their king for an answer.

"To fight the Aren is to be destroyed," Pabbie declared. "We win by surviving, and I plan to move us deeper into mountains. The Aren government has enough land for their people to thrive in."

_Only they don't_, Kristoff thought. _They'll never have enough_.

"I know you told us not to go," Kristoff said. "And I am truly sorry for making anyone worry." He revealed the yellow kyber crystal and tossed it to Pabbie. "But _that_ is rightfully yours."

Pabbie humored Kristoff with a smile. "Come with me," he said. The group followed their elder to a sacred spring away from prying eyes. It seemed like everyone except Sven and Kristoff had an idea about what was occurring.

Kristoff caught on and stayed close to Sven. "If this is some kind of punishment-" he started.

"Kristoff," Pabbie intoned. "Look around you. What do you see?"

He huffed and observed the frigid landscape. "Ice, ice...oh and I think there might be some ice over there." Pabbie's glower and Bulda's nudge forced him to think more critically. He listened to the gentle, yet harsh winds as they whisked across the desolate stones. The mountains seemed to stretch on forever as he recounted how much his people had struggled over the months...even years. A single, bleak word materialized within and it pained him to speak such a truth. With a burdening sigh, Kristoff uttered "Hopelessness."

Pabbie woefully nodded to his fellow creatures. "Kristoff, dear boy." he said. "You live among us, but you are _not _Troll. Where we see consistency, you see stagnation. It's the Aren in you."

"Not even Aren," Cliff admitted. "To yearn for more is a human trait."

"Okay?" Kristoff worried.

"Our planet is rich in resources," Pabbie explained. "A trading ship has ventured from offworld to mine some of our precious kyber."

Kristoff's eyes widened and nostrils flared. "And you're letting them?"

"Son," Bulda calmed him with the raising of her hand. "Please hear him out."

"The traders are permitted to take a portion of our kyber in exchange for accepting you and Sven as crew members," Pabbie concluded.

Kristoff scoffed. "So this _is _a punishment. If you wanted to exile us you could've just said it."

"Don't you get it, boy?" Cliff growled. "We're trying to save you!"

"There's no life for you here," Bulda choked.

Kristoff looked to Sven in sheer disbelief. "I have all of you," he asserted.

"And you always will," Bulda assured. "But this war...this endless, bitter war will shred the planet to pieces. I..._we_ don't want you boys to be a part of that. We want you to have a future beyond all these rivalries. You're not meant for a constant life on the run."

"Well it's the life I choose," Kristoff answered. "Sven and I aren't leaving you to join some blasted traders of all people."

They stormed off as Pabbie left him with a final thought. "In contrast to these misty mountains, I ask you to look to the stars tonight. I guarantee more words will come to mind if you do."

Kristoff despised how correct the king was. As he lay restless in his mossy bed, he gazed up at a starry sky. While such death and despair reigned supreme on Aren, there seemed to be hope amongst the stars. The Trolls were a primitive people lacking in most technologies. It was a miracle Kristoff and Sven had stolen ion grenades from an Aren encampment and lived to use them. Now, the thought of possible space travel enticed him. He only wished the traders could take every Troll with them as well. But how could he bring himself to leave behind those who gave him so much, even if they willed him to leave? Kristoff wondered how many planets there were in the galaxy and what the governments across each were like. Surely they had to be better off than Aren was.

"What do you think about the stars, Sven?" Kristoff queried. Sven grumbled and stuck out his tongue from the opposite bed. "_Of course_ you think they look like tasty snowflakes. Thanks, buddy. That was powerful insight." With a roll of his eyes, Kristoff shifted to try and find a comfy spot. As he nestled deeper into relaxation, a red beam streaked across his window. "What the-"

A fiery explosion sent the roof of his hovel crumbling down. Sven sprung to support it while Kristoff threw himself out the window. Once his friend was out of harm's way, Sven dropped the debris and leapt to safety. They stood frozen in shock as the village endured a laser barrage. Trolls rolled out from their homes and towards Pabbie's shrine.

"It's the Aren!" a Troll screamed before a laser blasted through his back. Kristoff caught him, but it was too late to save the creature. He looked with furious eyes as soldiers marched on the village.

Kristoff's nightmare had come true and he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault. It wasn't the time for wallowing nor would the Northuldra be around to aid him this time. "Stop it!" he shouted and tackled the nearest soldier. With a flurry of furious fists, Kristoff bludgeoned his foe into the ground and scavenged his blaster. Having no idea how to use one, he blindly fired it towards the soldiers. Sven impaled an enemy with his antlers and took up a defense behind Kristoff. "We can do this!" he shouted only to realize they were nearly surrounded. He had also already used all of the charges in his blaster and hit no one. "Maybe we can't." Sven scooped Kristoff into his arms and joined the rest of the village in its evacuation.

Lucky for them, it seemed the Aren were more concerned about destroying the village than pursuing its inhabitants. Still, their cruel deed served as a devastating statement. The Trolls continued their exodus into the northern mountains until the sounds of destruction diminished. The billowing smoke from their razed village could be seen from the valley below. While Trolls wept, Kristoff hugged his parents in a solemn reunion.

"I'm so sorry," Kristoff said. "This is all my fault. If we hadn't gone back for those artifacts maybe they wouldn't have struck again." He dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands. "I brought this upon all of us."

"No," Pabbie said. "Dear boy, the Aren were going to keep attacking us. They will keep doing so unless we go further into hiding. I was a fool to think we could hold out another night. But this hiding...this death...it isn't meant for you. Did you look to the stars?"

Kristoff sulked. "I did, Grand Pabbie. And...I do see the possibilities out there. But there are also probabilities. The risks out there-"

"Have better outcomes than the risks down here," Bulda interrupted. "Don't waste this chance, my son. The stars are offering you wings to fly to them. You take them, you free yourself, and you never look back."

A tear escaped Kristoff's eye as he knelt down to his mother. "I'll do it." Sven grunted behind him. "_We'll_ do it. But this isn't goodbye. We _will_ come back, and we'll set this whole planet straight." Kristoff brought Bulda and Cliff into a tearful embrace. "I will miss you so much." Sven threw himself over all of them to complete the group hug.

"You will find the trading ship at Lee-kris Fjord," Pabbie said and removed one of his yellow kyber necklaces. "Never forget your origins, Kristoff."

"Never," he affirmed before departing down the summit with Sven.

* * *

Kristoff was still reeling from the past day's events. He jogged down a loamy, sludge covered slope while clutching his new necklace. Kyber was such a mysterious crystal. In rarity, Kristoff found both its beauty and power. He stuffed the necklace away as the sounds of machinery drew ever closer. Drilling gears sparked from a cave near the Lee-kriss Fjord where an elongated freighter was docked. Men and women of species Kristoff and Sven had never dreamed of were hauling Kyber crystals into hovercrates as he arrived. A lanky Twi'lek finished securing a load of kyber and then stared at the duo. With a snarky scoff, he waved the boss over.

Contrary to his underling, the boss was a massive Besalisk. The four-armed alien had a robust, scruffy waddle that jiggled when he trudged. "This planet just gets weirder and weirder," he jeered.

_Says the weirdest-looking guy here_, Kristoff thought.

"I take it you're the boys that Trolly king wanted us to take offworld?" he asked.

"We are," Kristoff answered. "And it's _Troll_."

The Besalisk rolled his eyes. "You must be _fun _at parties." While his upper arms crossed, his lower pair scratched his buttocks. "Well you'll call me Kambo. Boss Kambo if you really want to kiss up. You two look like you can haul a decent weight so get lifting and we'll take off momentarily."

Kristoff and Sven were quick to get to work. Despite their efforts, it felt sacrilegious to be mining their people's precious kyber. Kristoff chose to see it as a further testament of how far the Trolls were willing to go to guarantee him and Sven a future. It was only a matter of time before the freighter was loaded and its crew was ordered to prepare for takeoff.

The boys were unsure what to do with themselves while the rest of the crew mocked them for it. They clung to the nearest bars and each other as the freighter left Aren. Every rumble felt as though the rickety craft was about to explode, particularly when it breached the atmosphere. The crew bursted into laughter as Kristoff and Sven yelped from the hyperspace blastoff. Kristoff was unsure when the cacophonous, inter-dimensional travel would end as he clung for dear life. Relief seized him as the freighter finally quieted within deep space.

Sven and Kristoff stood awestruck as they stared out one of the stained viewports. The unknown seemed ever reachable as they sailed through the inky void of space. Each star seemed like a possible opportunity yet, Kristoff couldn't help but feel sad. Sven sniffled beside him and Kristoff pet his head. "I miss home too," he said.

"Well ain't that sweet," Boss Kambo mocked. The crew hissed and chortled from the balcony above like a flock of irksome birds. "Should we get you two a room?" he added with a kissy face.

Sven growled until Kristoff calmed him. "We're not bothering anyone." he defended. "You want to be an ass, go live on Aren."

The crew countered with an echoing, "Oooo,"

Kambo sneered and marched up to Kristoff. "You better watch how you talk to your boss, boy."

"Watch how you talk to your crew," he quipped.

Kambo snarled, yet smirked. "You got a fire in you. I like it. But if there's one thing you need to learn about this galaxy, it's that nothing is free and living ain't easy." His eyes trailed down to Kristoff's necklace. "Speaking of which. You holding out on us, boy?"

He reached for the kyber crystal as Kristoff swatted his hand away. "This one's mine," he defended.

"As boss, _everything_ on this ship is mine." Kambo spat and reached again. This time Kristoff dared to punch the Besalisk. While he landed a painful hit against his flabby wattle, Kambo was quick to counter. He grabbed Kristoff with three arms while the fourth wound up a punch. Sven intervened and tackled the boss to the floor. A brawl ensued as other crew members dropped down to defend Kambo. Kristoff and Sven battered away who they could before being kicked against the viewport.

"Come on then!" Kristoff taunted through his facial bruises.

Much like the panicked anoobas back on Aren, the crew didn't attack. Even Kambo seemed nervous though they had the boys vastly outnumbered. Suddenly, a looming shadow darkened the room. Kristoff and Sven peered out of the viewport to find a mysterious craft closing in. Its ominous hull was dark enough to shroud the nearby stars as it quietly hovered over.

"What is that?" Kristoff asked.

"Dili?" Rambo asked.

"Yes boss?" responded the scraggly Twi'lek.

"How fast can you get us back into hyperspace?"

"The hyperdrive is still cooling down, sir."

Kambo gulped. "Then prepare for battle."

"But boss," Dili worried. "That's the _Black Pearl_."

"I know, damn it! Battle stations!" Sven and Kristoff recovered while the rest of the crew scrambled to their stations. A siren blared overhead as they tossed blasters to one another. They weren't even finished arming when laser cannons struck their engines. "Someone steer us out of here!" Kambo ordered.

"We can't!" another crewmember hollered. "We're caught in a tractor beam." Those were his last words as the port beside him bursted into flames. Whomever was attacking the freighter was no stranger to boarding vessels. They were efficiently crippling the craft while its crew was still scrambling to prepare.

Blasterfire erupted through the smoke and bodies were already dropping. "Forget this!" Dili blurted. "You two!" He pointed towards Kristoff and Sven. "Help me get this escape pod open." The Twi'lek's frail arms trembled as he tried to pry the hatch. "It's jammed."

Kristoff and Sven rushed over to help him with the peculiar device. All they needed to hear was "escape" as they rushed to Dili's aid. They started to heave open the hatch when a bizarre, scraggly creature plopped atop the pod. Its spindly body bounced along with its two, extremely floppy ears. The creature screeched through its beak-like nose, startling Dili until he fell over. The Twi'lek tried to shoot the critter, but it was too fast and all the missed shots damaged the escape pod. Kristoff and Sven backed away as Dili angrily chased the saboteur.

Dili caught its tail when a vibrosword pierced his chest. Kristoff's blood ran cold as he observed the carnage across the bridge. The entire crew lay dead while Kambo stumbled behind the mysterious swordsman. "Please," the Besalisk begged. "You can take double...no..._triple_ the kyber. Just let me live."

This ominous captain used his free hand to blast Kambo dead with a pistol. He then slowly removed his blade from Dili while the monkey-lizard scurried up his arm. The bridge was eerily silent until Kristoff dared to speak. "We-..." he took a deep breath. "We just joined this group. This is our first time in space. It took everything for our loved ones to get us offworld. So-...we could have a future."

The captain sheathed his vibrosword and stroked his thin beard. The plumes above his strange hat bobbed as he craned his head. "We saw ye from the viewport," he said. His voice was gritty and husky. "Ya put up quite a fight. But next time ya stage a mutiny, make sure ya got more men on your side." His crewmen cackled behind him.

"It wasn't a mut-" Kristoff started until Sven punched his arm. "Thanks for the save."

"First time in space, hm?" the captain inquired with widened blue eyes. "What better place to have a future than on the _Black Pearl_?"

"Sounds like we don't have much of a choice," Kristoff worried.

"No," the captain admitted. "Ya don't." He bit down on a meiloorun fruit while the monkey-lizard screeched from his shoulder. "Captain Barbossa," he introduced himself. "Welcome to the crew, lads."


	10. Chapter 10 - Ezzie

**Chapter: 10 Ezzie**

_"A free spirit can rattle the mightiest walls. Its voice alone can shatter foundations."_

**A symbol of ordinance! The Jedi Temple looms proudly over the Coruscant cityscape. For thousands of years, its prominent towers and legendary walls have stood as a testament to the Order it houses. While the Jedi remain noble inhabitants, there are those outside the pristine courtyards that wonder if the stories are true. Amidst the decadence of war, many look to the temple as a promise for peace...or even sanctuary.**

Coruscant's underworld portals were always bustling with freighters and smog-ridden airspeeders. The colossal ventilation shafts tunneled directly into the planet, and would leave anyone wondering just how deep the city actually went. Coruscant was undoubtedly the Republic's most populous planet considering how many more citizens dwelled beneath its polished surface. The world's gritty underbelly was teeming with outcasts, stragglers, and anyone else who didn't want to be found. Ironically enough, anyone residing in such a literal hellhole could peer up from the portals and glimpse the sunlight. Whatever wasn't blocked out by fumes and blocky spacecraft served as a beacon of hope to anyone suffering underground. Across and beneath a vast world like Coruscant, it was easy to feel like the politicians weren't listening. But if there's one thing so few had learned too harshly, it was that the only way out came with risk.

The surface world's topside, nightly breeze was foreign to those exiting an unmarked transport. It came to a halt at the portal's brink, leaving the pilots with a vertigo-inducing view of the undercity below. The grimy, Rodian copilot took his hand off the controls and slammed on a wall behind him. "Keep it down back there!" he scolded. "We're not out of this yet!"

"Look who's talking, Patoni." muttered the Sullustan pilot. His bulbous, black eyes listed to his partner.

"Sorry, Darv." the Rodian admitted. "Ever since that Officer Souz has been cracking down on underworld checkpoints, I'm a lot more on edge."

The Sullustan's flabby jowels sunk with his glower. "You have every right to be scared, my man. The cops have been gunning for your kind since the Bug broke out of prison."

Patoni cursed in Rodian and rubbed his scaly temples. "Let's just get this job done," he murmured only to curse again. A trio of Republic clone troopers were heading straight for them. "They have to be on to us," Patoni panicked. "What are clones doing out here? Don't they have a war to fight? Don't they-"

"I need you to shut up, get it together, or both." Darv intoned. "It's the Coruscant Guard. Probably another security measure for this late at night. Just keep it cool."

"Easy for you to say," Patoni whispered. "You're not a Rodian."

Darv punched his partner's arm before brandishing a wide smile. He leaned out his window as one of the scarlet-marked clones turned to meet him. "Some night, eh?" Darv remarked.

The clone's expressionless helmet tilted. "It's something alright. You got a pass?"

"Is the Supreme Chancellor old?" Darv joked and handed him a datapass.

The clone humored him with a chuckle and scanned the card. "What's your business in the upper city spaceports?" he still asked.

Darv kept calm and replied, "Just a fuel run to some buyers before they go offworld. My partner and I made quite a sale on the canisters." Darv's heart started racing as one of the clones examined the back of his ship. "Everything is most secured in the back, I assure you."

"Can you assure me that all your fuel is properly contained?" the first clone inquired. "We can't have volatile rhydonium leaking all over Coruscant now, can we?"

Darv's jowels quivered. "Well...no but-"

"Then we'll just have a look to make sure your capsules are properly sealed," the clone insisted and motioned to his comrades. They started towards the cargo hold as Darv weighed his options. His stubby fingers grazed the throttle and he gazed at the open lane in front of him.

Before he could punch it, Patoni leaned out the opposite side. "Oh come on!" he dared to shout. "It's cause _I'm _here, right? Can't trust a Rodian if he's-"

"Sir!" one of the clones barked. "Stand down."

"No!" Patoni growled. "Go back to blasting droids, plastoid boy." The clone stormed over to argue with him while the other rushed to his aid. It was only a matter of time before the clone by Darv was joining his fellows as well.

"If you do not desist we will detain you," a clone said.

"For what? Do I look like the Bug?" Patoni spat. "Well so does every Rodian to you people. I'm expressing my freedom of speech and you clones are violating my-"

One of the clones reached for Patoni's arm when a voice called "Enough!" They turned to see another clone marching over. With a red kama swaying at his hips, he stood his ground and examined the situation. Darv and Patoni sat in pressured silence as the leader dug into his unit piece by piece. "You start arresting every Rodian you see, the Bug wins and this detachment gets shutdown." he said. "This isn't the frontlines, men. On the streets, everyone is our responsibility and everyone is watching. While you're wasting time harassing this Rodian, your checkpoint is slacking and other ships are getting through. Now get to it."

"Yes commander," one of the clones spoke on behalf of his comrades. They all saluted and dispersed from the scene.

"You two," the clone commander said as he jabbed a finger to the ship. "Get out of here." When they didn't budge, he swept his hand to direct them. "Move along. Move along."

As the craft continued on its way, Darv and Patoni didn't speak. They sat in confusion before finally turning and sharing a long-awaited cackle. "And _you_ told me to shut up," Patoni mocked. "I just saved our skins. I guess bigotry is good for something."

"Did you see the markings on that commander, man?" Darv marveled. "That was the Fox."

"_The_ Fox?" Patoni realized. "They must really want the Bug if they've got the Coruscant Guard digging around for her." Patoni shook his head in disgust. "I bet cops and clones alike don't take the time to tell male Rodians apart from females."

"That was still too close back there," Darv said and flew them through an upper city tunnel. "I thought for sure they were gonna see the _goods._"

Patoni huffed. "You know they already paid us, right? We can just ditch them somewhere and keep the credits."

Darv scratched his scruffy chin and pondered his partner's words. "Credits or no credits, Pat." he answered. "They're still people." A pair of blinding lights flashed in their rearview scanner. "Now what?" The pair split off to reveal speeder bikes flanking the transport from each side.

"Local cops?" Patoni considered. He strained his eyes trying to see past the bikes' bright lights.

"Stop the vehicle," one of the riders demanded.

"I think you're right," Darv muttered. "Let's just play it cool again." He glided the craft out of the tunnel and parked it in a foggy alley. The speeders parked on each side and their uniformed riders dismounted. Both were humans whose only visible features were their scowls. Chromium helms masked the rest of their faces as they saw through thin visors.

"Darv?" Patoni worried. "I'm not seeing badges."

"Karabast," Darv murmured. "They're not cops." He panicked and reached under the dashboard. The mysterious men withdrew electro batons and smashed at the windows. The breaking of glass startled Darv into dropping the blaster he was reaching for. He desperately stretched between his legs as his fingers grazed the firearm. Shards of glass pelted his neck until he finally recovered the pistol. By the time he rose to take aim, the man on his side had already broken through. A swift, shocking strike from his baton sent Darv into daze. He fell back against the seat only to be dragged out of the vehicle. Darv was thrown next to a battered Patoni. The Rodian's eye was already swollen from where he'd been struck. After kicking Darv in his pudgy stomach, the men turned their attention to the cargo hold.

Darv and Patoni caught their breath against the filthy duracrete. One of the strangers activated a scanner and ran it across the hold. He nodded to his cohort before calling on a comlink. "Sir," he said. "We've found them."

The returning voice was that of elegance yet malevolence. Its deep distinction was highly foreboding as it answered, "Excellent. Secure the area and await my arrival."

Patoni scraped his face off the pavement and peered with his one good eye. He noticed a dimly lit sidewalk across the alleyway and tried to speak. "D-...Darv," he coughed.

"Hm?" the Sullustan groaned beside him.

Patoni's gaze alternated between the strangers and a potential escape route. "We can make a break for it," he whispered through his bruised snout. "We already have the money...let's just go." Darv refused to take his eyes off the cargo hold. "Leave them," Patoni croaked before collapsing again. "We run...on...three. One..." Patoni steadied himself. "Two..." Darv took a deep breath. "Three!"

Patoni forced himself up and hobbled down the alleyway. He battled his overwhelming injuries until he collapsed against the sidewalk. His worst fears sunk in as he believed the men would certainly drag him and Darv back. That was, if Darv even managed to stand. Patoni turned to find himself incorrect as Darv had rushed the strangers. He watched in disbelief as the Sullustan used his final ounces of strength to tackle the men and shove them away. "Darv, no!" Patoni shrieked.

Darv endured a shock baton to the back before he yanked a lever on the cargo hatch. A cluster of various, robed figures flinched and emerged from within. "Run!" was all Darv could tell them before the assailants subdued him. His human cargo scattered into the darkness as Patoni mourned his friend. Fearing for his life, the Rodian fled the scene until his limp gave out.

Darv yielded as the men pinned him against a wall. Fury fueled their punches as they grieved over their lost score. More speeder bikes parked behind them as rain pattered across the duracrete. A jet black bike parked in the center while the men stood at attention. Its caped rider dismounted and quietly surveyed the scene. Darv gazed up in fear and alarm as the brooding figure stood over him.

"They're gone sir," one of the men restraining Darv said. "We lost them."

The superior backhanded his underling and unholstered a pistol. Without giving it a second thought, he blasted Darv dead and hid his weapon. He turned to his minions and waved a pale finger down the alleyway. "Hunt them down," he ordered. "This ends tonight!"

* * *

"This ends tonight!" Elsa proclaimed as lightning flashed behind her. "Goodness, that's ominous." She shut her blinds and threw herself onto her bed. "Oh who am I kidding?" Elsa glared at the unassembled droid parts littering her floor. "This can't end tonight if I don't have the parts I need. But once a new shipment comes in from Industrial Automaton in the morning, I'll have just what I'm looking for." Elsa facepalmed. "I sound crazy talking to myself. Well, they say you're not crazy unless you answer yourself. So you're good, Elsa! Wait..."

Elsa calmed herself by listening to the rainfall and rolling thunder. She sprawled herself across her sheets, knowing she'd regret staying up so late but chose to do so in the name of creativity. While calling a cup of tea to her with the Force, Elsa scrolled through a datapad to go over her notes. Despite her sleepless work, all of it served as distraction from the daily stress. What Elsa loved most about the dead of night, was that no one else relied on her. The only expectations were the ones she set and her room was her kingdom. It unfortunately helped that Yelena had started training her later in the day, permitting Elsa to still sleep in. Even if it was just a few hours at night, Elsa could stop being the "Padawan who lost the Republic Avinaria" and just be herself.

So much had happened since that political mess, and yet no one would let her move on. The Senate wouldn't shut up about how Avinaria would surely join the Separatists. The Jedi started treating Elsa like she'd disgraced the temple. For them, it wasn't like she tripped at the finish line. Losing Avinaria was like she'd not even raced. Elsa chose to see the good in it and was happy to have people stop showering her in compliments. She did miss her budding connection with Yelena, but that had only severed further. She had to believe there was a reason her master wouldn't tell her about Aren. If it wasn't for Senator Ryx Finc, she never would've known about the raging civil war tearing across the planet. Despite all that had happened, she kept such knowledge to herself and saw the best in Yelena. No one was perfect, and Elsa believed that her master kept knowledge on her homeworld astray because it could tempt forbidden attachments. Then again, Yelena was Aren too.

Any more thinking and Elsa would start pulling hair out. Rather than sink into despair, she'd shifted into overdrive and focused on her studies. Regardless of Yelena's lackadaisical efforts as of late, Elsa pushed herself on personal projects. Although she still needed parts to come in, the eager inventor in her longed to keep working. She hopped off her bed and knelt beside the pieces.

"There's nothing wrong with a test run, is there?" she asked herself and tapped through the datapad. She pulled up a research portfolio to review her schematics. She then activated the holobook where she'd gained inspiration for her droid's design. Madam Jocasta had personally assisted her in picking out _Fauna of the Unknown Regions_.

Elsa ran her finger across the Ahch-To chapter and found a stocky, beakless bird. She giggled at its wide, black pupils and minuscule maw. She couldn't think of a better tiny creature to be her subject, and felt it was somehow connected to the Force. After all, these _porgs _lived on a planet that was arguably the birthplace of the Jedi Order. Elsa cringed, imagining an Old Republic scholar like Master Chuza debating a concept like that.

She focused on the porg's imagery and raised her hands over the parts. Through the might of the Force, the pieces swirled around her and slowly found their counterparts. Elsa breathed gently, quieting her mind to see what had yet to form. Screws spun into place while gears clicked. Outer casings snapped on before bolts nestled between the seals. A pair of rods glided under the body to serve as her droid's skinny feet. When Elsa opened her eyes, she found her creation was missing its own. She picked up a pair of rotund photoreceptors and snapped them onto the droid's dome.

Elsa grinned at her lifeless porg, only to realize she still had to turn it on. She fiddled with its tail switch and sat back as the systems booted. Years of wanting to build a droid...months of drawing plans...had finally led to this. Elsa fervently sipped her tea as the metal porg's head bobbed. "By the Force," Elsa whispered as joyous tears dripped from her tired eyes. The droid waddled around the room as its gears cranked within. It didn't have enough eyes to take in the amount of curiosity it had. Elsa snickered and merrily waved. "Hi there, little one." The droid merely chittered and Elsa squeed. Without wasting a moment, Elsa reached for her comlink and called away. "Anna! Please tell me you're up!"

Her little sister answered groggily. "I don't have to be up for another hour. What's going on, sis? Meteor collision? Droid attack?"

"Oh it's a droid something alright," Elsa insisted giddily. "Come to my room quickly. I'm ready to show you something."

Anna yawned. "Must you be so cryptic?"

"Only when it matters," Elsa giggled and hung up. She hurriedly grabbed her datapad and documented every detail on the droid's behavior. "Goodness, you're adorable...and such a good listener." As she typed away and the droid waddled about, Anna finally came to the door.

"Yes!" Elsa cheered at the sound of her sister's signature, quintuple knock. She cracked opened the door to find her sibling still rubbing her eyes. "Thank you so much for coming, Anna. For some time now, I've been working on a project. I wasn't sure how you or anyone for that matter would react so I pretty much kept it to myself."

"Okay?" Anna worried.

"Sis," Elsa proudly declared and clutched her door handle. "I built a-"

_**POP! KAFIZZZZZZ!**_

"-droid?" Elsa finished and cautiously turned while Anna peeked over her shoulder.

The metal porg's head had sprung clean off while its chest bursted. Screws swiveled across the floor along with dented casings. Elsa dropped to her knees and cradled the photoreceptors before they cracked in her palm. "Aw..." she grieved. "But I handpicked those eyes." She bit her lip, slouched back, and observed the her droid's remains. "He was working a moment ago, I swear."

"Elsa," Anna started.

"He was waddling and flapping his now dented wings-"

"Elsa..."

"You have to believe me!"

"Sis!" Anna knelt beside her. "I _do_ believe you. I'm just sorry I didn't get to see it run." She rubbed Elsa's shoulder and huffed. "I'm sure it was a brilliant droid."

"He was," Elsa replied.

"_He_," Anna reiterated.

"What was I thinking? I was just so eager to finish my project, I couldn't even wait for the proper parts to arrive. The only reason this poor little guy busted was because he needs a core stabilizer." Elsa sulked. "I _am_ a disgrace to the Jedi. First I cost the Republic a planet, now I can't even practice patience...a Jedi fundamental!"

Anna rolled her eyes and helped Elsa off the floor. "I feel like as your sister, I'm one of the few people who can say this to you. Get a grip, Elsa. You calling yourself a disgrace is just letting those who put you in that dark place win. It's showing in the rest of your work. I'm real sorry about your droid, but that's what test runs are for. I'm no technician but I'm sure um...Admiral...guy-who-made-that-one-droid-you-see-rolling-everywhere-on-all-threes-"

"Astromechs?" Elsa snickered.

"Those ones!" Anna snapped. "I'm sure the guy who made those had to go through millions and millions of test runs, probably way more explosive than yours. And now look, those droids are beep-boop-bopping everywhere! So don't give up."

Elsa busted out laughing at her sister's _descriptive_ analogy. "Thanks Anna," she said. "I'll get right back to it."

"Well hold up," Anna insisted. "Sure don't give up, but don't just jump back in without thinking." _That's how I got arrested_, Anna thought. "Just put the broken parts away, make sure they won't catch fire, and why don't you join me this early morning? I'm sure Mattias wouldn't mind an extra Padawan for workouts plus you could use some physical strength."

"Well Yelena hasn't helped much and I know I'll just want to work on my droid if I stay in bed," Elsa admitted. "Okay, I'm in."

_Is it too late to back out? _Elsa wondered as exhaustion caught up with her. She jogged across the obstacle course and watched Anna drift further ahead. It was only a matter of time before her sister was lapping her. "You're doing great!" Anna would say after sprinting past her. "Pick up the pace, Elsa!" Mattias would order. Elsa's legs were turning to jelly as she tried vaulting over walls. Meanwhile, Anna was at the top of her game.

"I think I get what you were saying, master." Anna huffed while they jogged together.

"What's that?" Mattias asked.

"Elsa and I are flying different ships. She may have two more Jedi Trials than I do, but right here...right now...I am the obstacle queen."

Mattias smirked and pat Anna on the back. "Go get'em! I want to see that rope scaled in twenty seconds! Pretend you've got an angry nexu on your heels!"

"Very funny!" Anna jeered as she leapt to the rope.

"And Elsa!" Mattias hollered. "You drop down and give me thirty pushups."

Elsa practically ate the mat as she collapsed face first into it. She raised her aching arms into a pushup when a series of a low-level alarms sounded. "What the?" Elsa muttered and lifted her head.

"That's a temple security alarm," Mattias realized and instinctively reached for his lightsaber. Surely enough, several masked temple guards could be seen rushing down a hall.

Anna slid down her rope and glanced at Mattias' timer. "Yes! Nineteen seconds. Anywho, what's going on?"

Elsa's paranoia kicked in. "I don't suppose temple guards respond to fires, do they?" she asked. "Like if some Padawan's broken droid pieces somehow combusted?"

"No," Mattias assured. "They seem to be heading outside but Elsa, that's oddly specific."

"All in favor of following them?" Anna asked with a raised hand and was seconded by Mattias. Elsa gulped and tailed behind them. The trio scurried after the temple guards as they dashed down stairways. The alarm had only sounded to assemble them instead of blaring to alert the entire temple. "You know," Anna admitted. "These guards are pretty cool when they're not detaining you."

Mattias glared at her only to say, "They're not pretty cool, they're the coolest."

They shared a laugh as Elsa lamented her relationship with Yelena. It wasn't like they were ever that close to begin with, but she at least strived for more. She believed whatever chance she had at something similar to Anna and her master was drowned the moment she lost Avinaria. Elsa despised seeing a planet's freedom as a loss, but it was difficult not to when that was all her peers made her feel like.

A raucous crowd could be heard just outside the temple foyer. Mattias opened the door to find the temple guards holding back a mass of cloaked transients. The guards formed a human chain at the temple steps, but the crowd was growing restless. They jabbed fingers and flailed arms while yelling into their faceless opposition. Yet amidst such fury, Elsa sensed deeply-rooted fears.

"Anna, Elsa." Mattias warned. "Stay back." He advanced towards a Jedi overseeing the situation. The sunrise set the man's long, dirty blonde hair alight as he turned to Mattias. "If it isn't the Battlemaster and head of the Jedi Temple Guard himself."

"Mattias, you old dog." Master Cin Drallig greeted. "It's too early for this."

"More protestors against the Jedi and the war?" Mattias asked.

Cin shook his head. "This is different, Mattias. Listen."

"They're coming for us!" A refugee warned.

"I beg you! Please give us shelter!"

"I am with child!"

"They're seeking sanctuary," Mattias realized.

"If you need shelter," Cin announced. "The Republic offers multiple refugee centers and we can escort you-"

"Those aren't safe!" A refugee refuted. "We can't waste anymore time. Let us through or we'll make our own entrance!" He regretfully shoved a temple guard and was elbowed in the face. The action prompted all of the guards to activate their double-sided, yellow lightsabers to form a fence.

"I've notified the Coruscant Guard of this matter," Cin told Mattias.

"They seem desperate," Elsa observed.

"Or dangerous," Anna mumbled. "A bunch of strangers just show up at our door asking for asylum? That's a little sketchy."

The panic exploded into an uproarious riot as a wave of speeder bikes approached the temple. The riders dismounted but refused to advance upon seeing what grounds they were on. Their leader examined the ancient statues as a scowl formed across his wrinkled skin. His silver hair was neatly combed, yet the wind was doing a number on it while blasting his thick cape. The wine-colored garment swayed pompously beside a crimson sash. "Jedi," the nobleman spoke distastefully under his breath. He and Cin stood between the crowd to speak over them. "I bid you good morning," he proclaimed. "I apologize for any disturbances these delinquents have caused. They are mine to handle."

The refugees were quick to deny his claim as the guards tried to calm them. "They don't seem to think so," Cin said. "Who might you be?"

"I am Baron Clud Frollo," the senior answered.

"Murderer!" someone accused.

Frollo was unfazed. "Surely even the noble Jedi cannot believe the words of a thieving Romavi." Cin's eyes widened while Mattias was taken aback. "So you _have_ heard of them then? These Romavi travel the galaxy, sowing seeds of vice and deception wherever they go. These pests came upon my region for longer than most and I sought to put a stop to it. You Jedi defend your homes just as I do mine, yet now I've finally tracked them here before they've ruined Coruscant."

Cin eyed Republic gunships cruising over from the horizon. "Have you ever encountered a Romavi?" he asked Mattias at a level only he could hear.

"I've only heard the stories. But I'll be honest, Cin. These folks don't look like cutthroats and brigands."

"This is still a dispute for Republic services." Cin replied. "My duty is to protect this temple and the last thing it needs is unwanted coverage of a refugee crisis."

"I fear the Jedi will still be scrutinized if we reject them," Mattias added to Cin's dismay.

The gunships landed and the scarlet-clad clones of the Coruscant Guard emerged. Commander Fox saluted Cin and assessed the situation. "See to it these refugees are escorted to the nearest shelter for processing," Cin ordered.

"Right away, sir." Fox answered and motioned for his men to advance. The Romavi were uneasy with so many faceless troopers closing in on them. They seemed no different than Frollo's men and the situation soon grew hostile. "Stay your blasters!" Fox ordered his men. "Stun is a last resort!" Mattias grew worried as the commotion drew the attention of Coruscant's denizens.

"Master Jedi!" Frollo scolded. "If you'd merely let me deal with this rabble, there'd be no need for things to escalate!"

Cin ignored the baron's remarks and noticed one of his guards break formation. "Hey!" she said and pointed her lightsaber. "Get down from there!" Cin and Mattias followed the guard's gaze to a violet cloaked Romavi standing atop one of the ornamental statues.

The crowd quieted as all looked up to the hooded figure. "I _would_ descend," the Romavi answered. "But I don't think I could be let down any further." She raised her voice so that anyone joining the disturbance could listen in. "When I was a little girl, my parents told me stories of the legendary Jedi Knights and their fabled temple. They told me it was a symbol of peace where the galaxy's heroes resided, planning their next rescue. I used to dream one of those rescues would be ours. My parents died believing in the Jedi, and now I arrive with my people only to be forsaken." The Romavi threw her hand to both Cin and Frollo. "While the Jedi speak of justice, those most in need are left to suffer to men like the baron."

"Silence!" Frollo bellowed.

"Justice!" she countered. "It's clear to me that in terms of survival we must take matters into our own hands." Onlookers gasped as the shrouded woman threw herself off the statue. Before the Jedi could catch her with the Force, they were surprised to watch her detonate a harmless explosive. A vibrant, powdery substance billowed across the stairs. The Romavi scattered amidst the cloudy chaos while Frollo's men rushed to pursue. So did the Coruscant and Temple Guard as scuffles ensued.

Cin activated his green lightsaber and motioned to Mattias. "Get those Padawans inside!"

Mattias ushered Anna and Elsa back in as they watched the mayhem unfold. By the time the mysterious substance had settled, many of the Romavi had vanished. The remaining few were in clone custody while Frollo and his men were nowhere to be found.

* * *

There was no dismissing the morning altercation. As the rest of Coruscant awakened to the news, people were able to find the story everywhere. Outlets were slamming the Jedi for rejecting the Romavi while the Senate dismissed such a situation. "What a mess," Anna grieved before shutting off a HoloNet news source. "I feel like the Jedi were sunk whether we let those transients in or not."

"It's true," Mattias concurred. "Unfortunately, the Clone Wars haven't painted the Jedi in the best light right now. While we're heroes on the battlefield to some, war has taken us away from our many duties of peace. Politics keeps us from operating as freely as we once did."

"All these rules," Anna grumbled. "Do _you_ think those Romavi meant any harm? After all, we're Jedi. What do we have to fear?"

"I didn't think they were dangerous," Mattias admitted.

"Had you been head of temple security, would you have let them in?"

Mattias pursed his lips and his eyes trailed off. "You know, Padawan...I'm not really sure. But that's why Cin's in charge instead of me. He can make the tough choices others can't." He pat his Padawan on the back. "No one should be alone when we're facing so much criticism. I should check on Cin during this ordeal. Why don't you take the day to check on Elsa?"

"If I can find her," Anna joked before bidding her master farewell.

She made it up a stairwell to endure an irksome, nasally voice. "When I heard the temple guards were scrambling, I thought for sure you'd been arrested again."

Anna spun with a sneer and answered, "Well if it isn't everyone's favorite, pestering Pantoran? Did you finally annoy Surk into ditching you?"

Tori scoffed but maintained her composure. "He got on an offworld assignment with his master."

Anna feigned sadness. "And here I thought you two were inseparable."

"I used to think the same of you and Elsa," Tori quipped. "But now I hear she's two Jedi Trials beyond you."

Anna paused and looked the Pantoran dead in the eye. "Aren't you tired, Tori? Cause it must be extremely exhausting to live at your level of miserable." Anna left her rival Padawan frozen with a perpetual frown as she headed off in search of Elsa.

* * *

The chambers of the Jedi Technical Division were alive with sparks of ingenuity. Welding tools flared away as Jedi technicians were hard at work on the latest innovations. Whether it was the newest line of security software or a resilient training droid, the creations from the technical team seemed endless. Still, no cacophony of clamoring hardware could awaken Elsa from her much needed slumber. She sat with her face plastered in her palm as drool dripped off the side.

"Padawan," a gritty voice called. "Padawan Dellian!"

Elsa gasped herself awake and shrieked at the sight of the Aleena in front of her. The short reptilian had rows of sharp teeth to fill his glower and a distinguished, elongated crest. It was none other than Kazdan Paratus, head of the division and overseer of droid construction. One of his eyes twitched as he watched Elsa come to her senses. "Master Paratus," she muttered. "Sorry, I was power napping."

"Well you're lucky I know you don't slack," Paratus answered. "Otherwise I'd have given away that shipment you ordered to a more lively Jedi." He rigorously knocked on a nearby hovercrate. "Here you go. Straight from Industrial Automaton."

Elsa looked like a giddy youngling who'd just received her kyber crystal. "Oh thank you so much! My project's bound to work now!" She hauled the surprisingly heavy crate back to her room and had to double check if the repulsorlifts were working. When she finally retuned to her quarters, she set the crate down with a thud and sealed the door behind her. "By the Force," Elsa sighed. "I think Industrial Automaton sent me two of each part." She popped the lid on the crate and a dagger sprung out.

A dark-skinned hand emerged behind it and remained steady. "No sudden movements," a familiar voice warned within. Elsa raised her hands, but then used the Force to quickly claim the dagger from her stowaway. "Well, technically you didn't move. So that's fair," the girl admitted.

"I know your voice," Elsa realized and tossed the dagger behind her. "You're the Romavi from this morning. The one who jumped from the statue."

"So you were there to join in the hypocrisy?" the Romavi said.

"I didn't have a say in it," Elsa defended.

"We _all_ have a say."

Elsa sighed. "You're right. Then I _say_ I'm not gonna hurt you if you come out. Even if you _did_ pull a knife on me," Elsa chuckled. "I bet you're just as scared as I am."

A second hand emerged as the Romavi pulled herself out. "Are all Jedi so assuming?" A mess of wavy, black hair rose against her bare shoulders. With nothing more than a pink bandana to hold them in place, the raven locks vividly contrasted against her loose-fitted, white shirt. Her violet leggings shined as she leapt out of the crate and dusted herself off. The glint of a single, hoop earring brought Elsa's attention back to the Romavi's face. An entrancing pair of emerald eyes rested beneath a set of thick brows. Such a bold woman, and she could've been even younger than Elsa if not barely her age.

"When we need to be," Elsa answered the Romavi's question. "How'd you get in there anyway?"

"While my distraction bought everyone time to escape, I was separated from my caravan. With Frollo and his goons on the prowl, I stowed away in the nearest delivery freighter I could find. If it got me into the safest place on Coruscant, I wasn't going to pass it up."

"You're only safe here until the Jedi Order finds out," Elsa explained.

The Romavi raised a brow and smirked. "Something tells me you won't rat me out. You would've done it already."

"I don't even know you," Elsa intoned.

The Romavi offered her dusty hand. "Esmeralda," she said. "Call me Ezzie."

"You can't just stay in my room," Elsa scolded until someone knocked at her door. "Get under the bed _now._" She nearly kicked Ezzie beneath her bed and went to crack open the door. Master Yelena's somber stare was enough to make Elsa gulp. "Master!" Elsa laughed nervously. "What a...pleasant surprise."

Yelena craned her head in confusion. "We always meet at this hour for meditation."

"Right!" Elsa gasped. "Silly me. I've just been so busy studying that I lost track of the time. I-" Elsa's hair rose as she realized she was standing on Ezzie's discarded dagger. She did her best to conceal it beneath her boots and continued. "I-"

Yelena groaned and held up a hand. "If you're not going to take things seriously, Padawan, why should I?" Elsa hung her head in shame. "When you want to better yourself, you find me." Leaving her apprentice disheartened, Yelena departed in a huff.

Elsa sadly shut the door behind her while Ezzie crawled out of hiding. "Perhaps I was wrong to doubt the Jedi," the Romavi said. "Nice cover there...um-"

"Elsa," she introduced before sulking at her bedside. "How have I fallen so low? As if my other predicaments weren't stressful enough, now I've got a foreigner in my room of all places."

"Hey," Ezzie reassured her. "For what it's worth, you've already shown me more compassion than any other Jedi here."

_Great, _Elsa thought. _At least I have the word of a stranger going for me_. Then again, Elsa realized sincere folks like Frost and Ryx had been strangers too.

Ezzie swayed for a moment before collapsing into Elsa's arms. Elsa hated how part of her was self conscious about getting pickpocketed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Ezzie tried to look straight. "I...may have not eaten in a day or so."

Elsa rolled her eyes and helped Ezzie into her bed. "Wait here. I'll be back with something. Don't open the door for anyone."

"Thanks, partner." Ezzie yawned and sunk into her pillow. "So _this_ is what a bed feels like."

Elsa let Ezzie's words hit her as she made for the cafeteria. Though she considered herself to be a humble Jedi, there was still a degree of privilege. She was saddened to know that basic needs were still being denied to the galaxy's residents. No one could've been watching her, or maybe everyone was. Regardless, Elsa felt like she was defusing a bomb while she shoveled food into a to-go box. She grabbed one of every assortment while constantly glancing over her shoulder.

"I knew figured you'd want to build muscle after this morning, but wow!" Anna cheered and nearly gave Elsa a heart attack.

Elsa hunched over her bounty like a Jawa hoarding droid parts. Anna raised a brow as she examined the final serving still poking out of the box. "I thought you were allergic to muja fruit," she inquired.

"I...well you see..." Elsa stopped herself and thought of all she'd been through with Anna. They'd sailed the seas of Scarif and saved each others lives on multiple accounts. She knew what it felt like to be lied to by Yelena, who'd only told her Aren was a world of stagnation instead of war. If there was one person she couldn't shut out when all seemed so tense, it was Anna. "You're the only one I trust," she said calmly.

"Wait, what?" Anna realized. "Are you actually _not_ allergic? Does this mean we can see how many muja fruits we can shove in our mouths? I mean, I'll win but-"

"Anna," Elsa reeled her back in and brought her voice to a whisper. "This is serious and I need your help. We need to go to my room." Anna nodded cautiously but obliged. She followed her sister out of the cafeteria while Tori watched suspiciously. The Pantoran sipped her meiloorun juice as if it was none of her business, but never stopped observing.

When the sisters reached Elsa's room, she turned with bated breath. "Anna, I need you to stand by me on this one."

"Elsa, you're freaking me out." Anna admitted. "Do you wanna hide a body or something?"

"No!" Elsa assured. "It's...the _or something_. Just wait here a moment." She opened the door slowly and left her sister bewildered. Things only got weirder as she heard Elsa conversing with someone else.

_This is it, _Anna thought as she discreetly reached for her lightsaber. _It's like the holodramas where the inventor creates a droid that thinks its human. First, it starts demanding sustenance. LOTS of it. But the fruits and veggies aren't enough. Its desire for human flesh must be sated. So its creator will stop at nothing to feed her metal baby, even if it means tossing her own sister into its metallic jaws.  
_  
Elsa poked her head out. "Okay, Anna. We're ready for you."

"You're not feeding me to your flesh-eating droid!" Anna panicked until she realized how silly that sounded out loud.

Elsa facepalmed. "Just get in here before you alert the whole hallway."

Anna entered to find Ezzie inhaling the food Elsa had brought in. "Holy Romavi," Anna gasped.

She was hunched over, not even taking the time to brush the hair from her face as her hands dug into the plate. "I did grab you some utensils," Elsa insisted.

"Maybe Romavi don't use utensils," Anna quipped.

Ezzie grabbed a spoon and flung it at Anna's forehead. "Did I use it right?" she chuckled with her mouth full.

"Ezzie here stowed away in my droid parts," Elsa explained. "Still holding out hope that the temple could serve as sanctuary."

Ezzie scrubbed her face clean and sighed. "My compliments to your chef. Thank you, Elsa."

"Wait a second," Anna realized. "You're the girl who told everyone off from the statue."

"What of it?" Ezzie spat while Elsa braced for the worst.

"That was pretty gutsy," Anna admired. "The Jedi Order you dreamed of sounds like the one we studied as younglings. It would've embraced refugees with open arms. At least I hope so. Surely we guardians of peace and justice can do better than some snobs at a shelter."

Ezzie sat back against the wall and sighed. "My people are facing the same problem we've encountered on countless worlds. We are not perfect, and so we are spat on and beaten. We have our weeds, yet we are still a garden. Romavi don't have a true home, and our reputation keeps us from ever being trusted."

"So what's that Frollo guy's beef?" Anna asked.

Ezzie shivered at the mention of his name. "We settled on Serenno to try our hands amongst nobility, but it soon faltered. Baron Frollo had this...grudge..this swelling hatred against my people. If he couldn't enslave us, he'd exterminate us all. Many Romavi suffered under his wrath, and we were ultimately forced to leave the planet." Ezzie hugged herself as the painful memories battered against her. "We were no strangers to persecution, but Frollo's was different. He was the only one to leave his homeworld and hunt us down. He scavenged for us across the stars, taking more of lives with him with each planet we landed on. Things got so desperate, that our caravan scrounged up all the credits we could to get to Coruscant. We thought the Baron of a Separatist world surely wouldn't make it to the Republic capital. Surely the Jedi would protect us." Ezzie felt tears coming on, angrily scrubbed them away, and averted her face from the sisters. "You can see how that turned out."

"Ezzie," Elsa spoke somberly. "I'm so sorry."

"Believe it or not," Ezzie sighed. "You're the first person I've seen take pity on a Romavi. I don't know if your Force can hear me, or if it's even there."

"It is," Anna answered much to Elsa's surprise. "I've experienced it. Not as much as Elsa, but it is powerful."

Ezzie stood to meet the sisters and said, "Then you tell your Force to help the outcasts or nobody will."

"Ezzie," Elsa said. "Maybe the Force _is_ helping. It delivered you here...It sent us to you."

"I know we're not a dream come true, but how can we help you?" Anna asked.

"I've got to be reunited with my people. They must be so frightened in this vast city."

"We'll reunite them all," Elsa assured. "I promise."

_That's a big promise,_ Anna thought.

Ezzie couldn't hide the smile sneaking across her lips. "I always _knew_ the Jedi were worth believing in." She ran to embrace the Jedi but was surprised when Anna almost gagged. "What's wrong?" Ezzie asked. It was only a matter of time before Elsa broke and hurriedly apologized. "I'm sorry Romavi can't shower every day like you luxurious Jedi."

"We've got to set up a system," Anna said. "One which will allow Ezzie to move freely and undetected." _Without jumping out the window and nearly dying as I did_," Anna thought to herself. "That way we can get her to her people, not risk her safety, _and _she can shower!" A wobbly smirk formed as she looked at Ezzie from head to toe. "I may be a genius or out of my mind. Ezzie, are you willing to do whatever it takes?"

"Always," Ezzie asserted.

Anna whispered her plan into Elsa's ear. "You _are_ out of your mind!" her older sister snapped.

"Most geniuses are," Ezzie added.

"Just get what I need from my room," Anna said. "I'll get Mattias and meet you back here."

"Are you sure about this?" Elsa worried.

"About seventy-five...okay eighty-nine percent sure. Mattias sounded like he'd support protecting the Romavi so you're just gonna have to trust me!"

* * *

_"There is no emotion, there is peace."_ Anna cited. "Which is what we as Jedi need to preserve."

"I _know_ the code, Padawan." Mattias grumbled as he trailed after Anna. "I also know _there is no ignorance, there is knowledge._ Which is why I need to _know_ where you're taking me."

"To fulfill the Jedi promise to the people," Anna answered.

"Must you be so cryptic?"

"I get it from Elsa," Anna replied as she reached her sister's door. She performed her quintuple knock and addressed Mattias. "Master, when I was acquitted you said we were stuck in this together. You vowed to be a greater teacher and I a better student."

"Anna?" Mattias' concern grew. "Where is this going?"

"You said we had to hold on to hope and I'm doing that now by confiding in you, my master."

"Why are you acting like we're hiding a body," Mattias whispered. "In fact, why are we whispering?"

The door behind them opened. "It's about the Romavi situation, master." Anna explained. "Are we ready, Elsa?"

"Just about," Elsa grunted. "I'm sorry, Ezzie. You have to hold still. You have _a lot_ of hair."

By the time Mattias noticed Anna tucking the Romavi garbs under the bed, it was too late. A pair of mahogany Padawan boots stomped into the center of the room. The cream-colored tunic and tabards he hadn't seen since Anna made the switch to magenta now had a new wearer. Her emerald gaze peered spitefully at the braid her hair was forced into.

"Sorry," Elsa said as she unfastened Ezzie's hoop earring. "This is a dead giveaway."

"Meet the temple's newest Padawan," Anna announced while laughing nervously.

Mattias plopped onto the floor and facepalmed. "May the Force have mercy on us all."


	11. Chapter 11 - Sanctuary!

**Chapter: 11 Sanctuary!**

_"To decide another's fate is not power, but privilege."_

** On the run! A caravan of Rovani wanderers fled to Coruscant with a murderous baron on their heels. Seeking help and sanctuary at the Jedi temple, the Rovani gathered at its ancient steps only to be turned away. Despite ensuing conflicts, a Rovani named Esmeralda managed to sneak into the temple, befriending Elsa and Anna Dellian. Now the Padawans have chosen to aid their new friend, by hiding her in plain sight.**

Mattias paced across Elsa's room and occasionally glanced over at Ezzie. Each time he did so, the following groan was even louder. "Do I look _that_ bad?" Ezzie asked.

"This whole thing is bad," Mattias intoned. "I'm all for helping the Rovani people, but you're gonna get her caught."

"No one saw her face during the incident outside," Anna said while mimicking a hood with Elsa's bedsheets. "Ezzie's got a clean slate here. She'll also be one of a thousand Jedi roaming these halls."

"And if she gets questioned?" Mattias interrogated.

Elsa cringed. "He's got a point. And we can give her all of Anna's old hand-me-downs we want, but she still doesn't have a lightsaber."

"And_ that_ would be called into question," Mattias added.

"Well you didn't make me look all proper for nothing," Ezzie murmured. "I must get to the other Rovani." She noticed Mattias' relenting sigh. "What?"

"I can't account for all of them, but some were taken in during the fights. Less of an arrest and more of a 'We're detaining you for your own good.' kind of thing." Mattias thought about what he'd said and shrugged. "Which still sounds like arresting. It's going to take some time, but I can try and locate their whereabouts to at least get you a conversation."

"That's plenty," Ezzie said. "Elsa will handle the rest." Elsa looked to the Rovani with raised brows. "She _promised _me she'd reunite all of my people." Elsa's heart sank at Ezzie's words. She said them with such hopefulness as if Elsa's promise had sparked her belief in Jedi all over.

"Oh yeah?" Mattias muttered and gave Elsa a bewildered glare. "Just try and keep a low profile and I'll call you on a secure comlink frequency. And I think it's for the best that Yelena doesn't know about this one. I'll just tell her Elsa's training with me for the day."

"We should all use codenames!" Anna insisted energetically. "Dibs on Hawk-Bat."

Mattias facepalmed and whispered, "Force give me strength."

As Mattias departed, Ezzie gave herself a whiff. "So about those showers," she prodded.

"Right then," Anna replied. "Elsa, since you're big on the promises today...why don't you take her while I see what I can do about a lightsaber."

Elsa tried to ignore her sister's snide remark, but it seemed like everyone was letting her have it. "Come on, Ezzie." she said and led her down the hall.

It initially felt frightening for the Rovani to walk out in the open. She'd grown so used to the common taunt and witless jeer, that silent passersby were a welcomed surprise. Ezzie gulped hard as an Ithorian Jedi eyed her intently. She suddenly smiled through her slits and offered her a wave. Ezzie truly had a new identity as she and Elsa proceeded into the refreshers.

Elsa activated one of the wall-mounted shower panels and its high-tech doors slid open. Ezzie's emerald eyes were wide with fear and curiosity. "Those buttons will control the temperature," Elsa explained. "When you're done simply-" She gasped and averted her eyes as Ezzie started to disrobe.

"What?" Ezzie asked. "I would've thought Jedi had seen scars before."

"It's not that," Elsa assured. "I just wanted to give you privacy and-...wait what?" Elsa peeked over her shoulder and gasped at the sight. Ezzie had lowered the tunic just below her back and revealed a set of four scars. The pale markings contrasted vividly against her dark skin and sent a chill running through Elsa. She averted her eyes once more as Ezzie entered the shower. While Elsa stood guard, the image of such wounds haunted her mind. In an age of blasters and lightsabers, what device could be so cruel? What _person_ could be so cruel?

* * *

The sun was setting over the Jedi Temple. Its legendary archives were filled with brilliant minds seeking to gain greater insights. In Hans' case, he was trying not to Force choke himself out of insanity. The Jedi Knight stood behind one of the counters as an elder Avinarian hooted grumpily. "Sir...sir...sir," Hans spoke monotonously as he kept getting talked over. "Master Chuza."

"Oh in the name of the Old Republic!" Chuza cawed. "What?"

"The Old Republic is exactly the problem," Hans explained. "You've already checked out your limit of ten holobooks, so I can't give you an eleventh."

"No one else is reading about the greatest era in our history," Chuza declared with insurmountable prowess.

"You're right," Hans feigned sympathy. "So just return one of your ten books on the Old Republic and I'll let you check out-" He looked over the title. "_The Plight of Revan._" Hans couldn't help himself. "Did this stuff even happen?"

"Of course it did!" Chuza snapped as if Hans had committed sacrilege. "Now let me have it."

"I can't because you reached your limit!" Hans told him for the umpteenth time. His outburst caught the attention of nearby scholars. "Return what you have and I'll give you your Old Republic legends."

"They're not legends, you ignorant...featherless blasphemer!" Chuza repeatedly slammed his winged digits on the holobook like it was a holy text. "This is canon history that deserves to be reveled."

"Legends," Hans quipped.

"Canon!"

"Legends!" Hans retorted to stoke the fires of his own madness.

Chuza looked like he was about to explode into a feathered mess when Madam Jocasta arrived. "That is enough," she scolded. "Master Chuza, this Archives makes no exceptions. If you wish to check this holobook out, returns will need to be made to restore your limit. I know an admirer of such older methodologies such as yourself can honor the rules of our great Jedi Archives."

Chuza scoffed. "Oh alright then. I'll finish what I have before I part with them and get more. I'd get a new assistant if I were you, Jocasta. This sideburned sarlacc is a pit devoid of knowledge."

As the Avinarian departed, Hans sat dumbfounded. "How'd you get him to listen?" he asked. "I literally told him the same thing."

"Only difference is, he respects me." Jocasta said. "If you want respect, you must demonstrate patience and kindness while remaining firm. Your probationary period here has been...trying. The numerous complaints I've received about you rival any of your predecessors. Yet still I believe in you, Hans." Jocasta placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are a Jedi Sentinel of the Order. Do not let your rank blind you into thinking you have a freedom the rest of us don't. You are the balance between the branches."

"I already know what Sentinels are," Hans grumbled. "You don't have to lecture me about my own class."

"Then there's your problem," Jocasta replied. "There's always more to learn. The moment you close your mind and open your heart to ignorance, you end up on a downward spiral. And the proof is in the probation." With her final words stinging Hans beneath his resolve, Jocasta stepped away to help a lost youngling.

Hans leered spitefully at the chief librarian. "You old crone," he scoffed under his breath. "Say what you want, but at least I get to leave this _prison_ when my probation is up." _How did I get myself into this mind-numbing mess?_ Hans asked himself. _Oh right, sticking up for Anna. What a genius move that was and look where I ended up. I need to keep my distance from a girl like that.  
_  
Another Jedi leaned over his desk and he looked up with stern eyes. His gaze soften upon seeing the same freckles he'd glimpsed ever so closely during a duel. He looked into the same bright eyes he'd found roaring determination in...and remembered how he'd risked everything to end up on probation because of them.

"Hello beautiful," Hans whispered secretively.

Anna leaned back after his greeting and was unsure how to respond. Her momentum seemed staggered as she forced words out. "Hello hands-...um..._Hans_! How are things?"

"Oh you know," Hans huffed while marking holobooks. "Slowly counting my brain cells as they die under this overwhelming monotony, but totally worth it to save you."

"Oh good," Anna completely bypassed any hint of sarcasm. "I need your help."

Hans returned his voice to a whisper. "_Please_ tell me you're not going after you-know-who again because you can count me out on this one."

Anna grimaced. "I'm still trying to figure out how she singlehandedly broke out of prison, but that's beside the point. No, Hans. Can I borrow your lightsaber?"

Hans accidentally marked his hand instead of a holobook. "What?" he choked.

Anna fiddled with her Padawan braid while her eyes trailed across the desk. "I wanted to...work on my dual-wielding."

"Use your sister's then. She's awful with it anyway." Anna felt hurt by his words while Hans glared at her. "Am I wrong?"

Anna hated that she didn't answer. She'd experienced so much more with her sister, yet now she chose to play an angle. "I saw how strong _Steadfast _was during our fight with you-know-who. I'd be honored to wield your mighty blade beside my own."

Hans stared her down. "You know, Anna...I'd do a lot for you." He gestured to his position. "But my lightsaber? Not a chance."

"Oh come on! You don't even get to use it these days."

"No, Anna. It's part of my uniform." Hans asserted. "I am _so_ close to ending my probation and returning to Sentinel work. The last thing I need is a foul up to set me back now." Hans' brows furrowed with realization. "Unless, that's what you're trying to do."

"Wait, what?" Anna gasped. "No."

"After everything I went out of my way to do for you. I teach you a few tricks and now you try to keep me locked up?" Hans hung his head shamefully.

"That's not true," Anna reassured him and nervously placed a comforting hand on his. "I'm grateful for everything you've done."

"Sure you are," Hans sighed.

"I'll prove it to you," Anna insisted. "Whatever archive work you have, I'll do half of it."

"But it's so much data filing," Hans worried. "I couldn't make you do that."

"It's the least I could do," Anna replied. "I'll come in early before or late after training if I have to."

"Okay," Hans relented. "If you insist. Thank you...Anna."

"Hang in there!" Anna exclaimed before being shushed by several scholars on her way out. As soon as she was out of view, Hans shut his despairing facade off like a well-trained thespian. In its place came a raised brow and devious smirk.

* * *

Elsa stood guard outside of Ezzie's shower. "What's this button do?" Ezzie asked before pressing it. "Ah, soap squirter."

Elsa humored her with a chuckle until she heard someone entering. She wasn't sure what to do with her hands and went to wash them. Tori appeared and made her way to the back of the steamy room. Elsa felt the weight of the Pantoran's piercing, yellow eyes on her. "Tori," Elsa greeted her to break the ice.

"Anna's sister," Tori answered.

Her cold reply made Elsa anxiously scrub harder. "Craziness out on the stairs this morning, huh?"

"Yeah," Tori mumbled while Elsa noticed her wandering towards Ezzie's shower. "Craziness." Tori examined the set clothes hanging beside it and then returned to Elsa. She loomed over her shoulder like a jyykle vulture. "Aren't you done washing your hands yet?"

Elsa flinched and hurriedly dried her palms. "Yes, I just like to be extra clean sometimes. I-...have a thing about dirt."

"Well it doesn't matter how much you wash," Tori murmured. "_Nothing _is gonna scrub the stain of guilt off those hands."

She was on her way out when Elsa dared to speak. "Stop it," Elsa intoned.

"Excuse me?" Tori countered.

"Not a day goes by that I don't have to endure the same insults and 'critical' remarks from this Order about Avinaria. I can't speak against my superiors, but I don't have to take this from a fellow Padawan." Tori suddenly found the tiles particularly interesting as Elsa dug into her. "What is your problem with me? We were all younglings in Brith Clan. Everyone was just gunning for the top while I just wanted to be accepted. I understand that you and Surk got off to a rough start with Anna, but leave her alone. And by the Force, leave me out of your problems as well. I was nothing but nice to you and deserve better. You're not going to get anywhere by dragging everyone else down with you-"

"I know!" Tori snapped and instantly regretted her tone. She bit back a fleet of emotional surpluses and looked into Elsa's eyes. "I know," she uttered and stormed out.

Elsa sighed in the momentary relief as the shower shut off beside her. "That was awesome," Ezzie admired. "If it's not too much trouble, do you mind doing that crazy braid thing again?" Elsa recollected herself and returned to help Ezzie. With the Rovani back in her Jedi attire, the two set off to regroup with Anna. They had just left the refresher when Tori returned.

"Elsa," Tori spoke somberly. "You _didn't_ deserve that. I just feel like I'm the only one not seeing any action around here. You and Anna have gotten to go offworld. Surk got his first assignment with his master, and I'm still here. My master barely grants me the time of day. I feel like he picked me out of obligation, or to further his own position. It's just really gotten to me and you of all people shouldn't get a piece of the mess. For what it's worth, that was pretty gutsy going against what everyone here thinks to tell that bird to fly the Senate coop."

Elsa smiled faintly. Contrary to the others' often grandiose and exaggerated compliments, Tori's felt genuine. It spoke to her at a similar level of understanding and circumstance. "Believe it or not," Elsa said. "It doesn't feel like my master cares much for me these days either. But I have to hope opportunities come to us at their own pace. We can use this time to prepare for them so they don't pass us by."

"Wise words," Tori said. Her calm gaze widened as she looked at Ezzie. "Who's your friend?"

"Surprise! I have friends!" Elsa haplessly joked to buy herself time for a response. "This is...is..."

"Demi," Ezzie answered.

_Nice save, _Elsa thought.

"Uhuh." Tori's brows furrowed as she asked, "Any particular reason you're wearing Anna's old Padawan tunic, Demi?" Elsa and Ezzie choked simultaneously. "I remember clinging to that sleeve when she tackled me during a sparring session. Can't believe Anna never took the time to repair the threads I tugged loose, yet that doesn't explain why you're wearing it." Tori's attention to detail was remarkable. Her perceptions could help her show promise as Jedi Sentinel in her future.

Elsa gently stepped on Ezzie's boot to signify she'd handle an answer. She only had to decide whether she'd include Tori in the ruse or stretch it further. Before Elsa could respond, a call came in on Tori's comlink. "Padawan," a resonant and thunderous voice called. It was able to not only get Tori's attention, but sadly strike a twinge of fear within her.

The Pantoran jabbed her device to swiftly answer and gulped. "Yes, master?" Her eyes shut tightly as she quickly realized where she was supposed to be.

"You were to report to my quarters thirty minutes ago. This tardiness is unacceptable," the unforgiving voice boomed.

"I'm sorry master," Tori answered as her resolve collapsed. "On my way, master." She hung up and rushed off, but not before glancing at Ezzie one last time.

"The Jedi are crazier than I thought," Ezzie quipped.

"You have _no _idea," Elsa added while ushering the Rovani out of there. Despite their initially hostile interaction, Elsa couldn't help but feel sorry for Tori. While Yelena was a hard teacher to impress and they'd fallen on hard times, at least Elsa wasn't afraid of her. She asked the Force to be with Tori and left the encounter behind her.

They were relieved to find Anna scurrying over with a bundled up cloak. "No luck with a lightsaber, unfortunately. Just wear these bulky robes at all times and _pretend _you have one," Anna joked.

"Great," Elsa huffed while Ezzie threw on the robes.

"Perhaps it's for the best," Anna said. "The last thing we need is an inexperienced Rovani swinging a lightsaber and chopping her limbs off. No offense, Ezzie. On the bright side, Mattias has located the detained Rovani."

* * *

Mattias flew the speeder casually towards one of the Republic detention centers. With Anna at his side, Elsa was left in the backseat to watch Ezzie press her face to the window. "It's been so long since I traveled out of cargo holds," Ezzie whispered as she observed the nighttime cityscape. "You have a beautiful planet."

"Yet it's capable of such vice," Mattias replied. "Don't let anyone tell you a group of people is responsible for a universal trait. Whatever worlds the Rovani visited had problems before they got there. People just like to find someone to blame for them all. Unfortunately, it's always the latest migrant that takes the hit." He gave his Padawan a nudge. "Let that be a lesson for you too, Anna. Should you ever find yourself on a Separatist world, just remember they're not all evil."

Anna silently nodded and offered her master a proud smile. She appreciated his wisdom more than she had in her earlier years, and could only hope he noticed. They landed beside the facility and were greeted by a silver-uniformed man. The Republic emblems on his shoulder patches were faded and his glower was insufferable. "To what do I owe the pleasure of four Jedi?" the man grumbled.

"I'm teaching these Padawans about immigration and wish to tour the facility," Mattias said.

The man's toothy grin exposed missing canines and rotten molars. "Oh, taking the kids to the zoo are we?" he cackled. "Have fun. Just remember not to feed the animals."

"These are people we are talking about," Mattias snapped and already sensed Ezzie's fury behind him. "You should be ashamed of yourself." The man merely sat back at his post and laughed hysterically.

"How can a pig like that work here?" Ezzie asked as they entered.

"I was expecting the crimson clones of the Coruscant Guard," Anna added.

"Me too, Padawan." Mattias led the way down one of the detention blocks. Rows of tightly packed cells were overcrowded with detained migrants from various species. What few Republic officials were present hardly saw to their detainees and slid unappealing gruel under their cages.

"This is despicable," Elsa said before gagging from the stench. "How can the Republic allow such abuse?"

"They don't know about it," Mattias realized. "These workers are so callous, so disassociated from the world that they don't even feel threatened by Jedi in here to expose this horror. They just don't care."

Ezzie gasped and sprinted towards one of the cells. She threw herself against it and rattled the bars so the weak figure inside would see her. The slender detainee quivered at the sound and slowly turned. His scraggly, shoulder-length hair bobbed as he collapsed to meet Ezzie. "Esmeralda?" he whispered. "Is...it really you?"

"Clopin," Ezzie replied. "What have they done to you? Why do you weep?"

Clopin sniffled and took Ezzie's hand through the bars. "This isn't about me, Esmeralda. I was in here with eight others from our clan. Women...and children." He couldn't fathom their memories and clenched Ezzie's palm. "I'm all that's left."

Tears fled Ezzie's bright eyes. "What...what do you mean?"

"They're gone. De...dead."

That was all he had to say for Mattias to burst into rage. With flared nostrils and a seething glare, Mattias stormed outside. He grabbed the cackling warden and dragged him off his feet. The facility staff watched in horror as Mattias hauled the warden downstairs and slammed him into the Rovani cell. "What did you do to them?" Mattias bellowed in a tone Anna nor Elsa had ever heard.

"I don't know!" the warden panted as his nose pressed against the bars.

"Eight people don't just die in less than a day," Mattias growled. "Now talk."

"I swear I didn't do anything!" the warden panicked. "We did feed'em different gruel though."

Mattias bent his arm past the point of flexibility. "Keep talking," Mattias threatened. While everyone else seemed alright with the situation unfolding, Elsa was worried about Mattias' emotional level.

"Master Mattias?" Elsa mumbled timidly.

"Okay, okay!" the warden yielded. "Some bigshot outlander came in. Wanted to see our latest catch. He paid us a hefty sum of credits to feed the newbies his supplements."

"The food," Clopin realized. "I didn't eat because the others were hungrier. I gave them my share and this whole time it was-"

"Poison," Mattias realized. "This bigshot, was he an old man with an entourage?"

"On speeder bikes," the warden confirmed.

"Frollo," Clopin cursed his name. "He'll stop at nothing. Nowhere is safe."

"We didn't know!" the warden pleaded.

"No," Mattias intoned. "You didn't care. _None_ of you did!" He shouted across the chambers. "But in the name of the Republic you've so ungraciously defiled and on behalf of the Jedi Order..." Mattias used the Force to seal the doors around them. "You're all under arrest for crimes against living beings."

* * *

It wasn't long before the Coruscant Guard and more members of the Jedi Order had arrived to make arrests. "When Master Windu said to let action speak for itself," Master Plo Koon said. "You certainly didn't disappoint, Mattias."

_Pity he couldn't be here to tell me that himself,_ Mattias thought. "Thank you, Master Plo." he answered instead.

"You've proven redemption is still possible within our ranks, and those detained here will be given proper treatment."

"Perhaps it'll also go before the Senate and we can get more funding to help these migrants too," Mattias added.

"Yes. Though, it is a dreadful shame none of the captive Rovani survived."

"It _really _is," Mattias agreed. "Well if you've got things locked down here, I'll be seeing to Elsa and Anna." Mattias departed and made for the alley where he'd moved his speeder. Anna, Elsa, Clopin and Ezzie all stood idly by until he arrived. "That's the last time an atrocity like that will happen on Coruscant," Mattias said.

"Yet it still happened," Ezzie murmured. Elsa placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, but Ezzie slapped it away. "You promised!" she screeched. The Jedi shuddered as her voice echoed down the alley. Tears streamed down Ezzie's cheeks as she haplessly smacked at Elsa's arms. "You promised to reunite us all! Your word is no more garbage than a dumpster is in this alley. I hate you!"

Elsa didn't even feel the sting of the final stab. She'd shut down at the center of the alleyway and stared intently at the muddied duracrete. She'd grown numb to the insults and hardened beneath her fall from grace. All of her emotions swirled around the same, blatant word: FAILURE.

"Hey!" Anna snapped. "Lay off her! All of us have bent over backwards for you so sorry we couldn't get it perfect."

"Anna," Mattias intoned. "People are dead."

"But that's not Elsa's fault," Anna defended.

"It's _mine_!" Ezzie shouted before dropping to her knees. Tears dripped onto the duracrete as she hung her head.

Clopin reached for her and spoke softly. "You can't blame yourself for-"

"You don't understand," Ezzie sniffled and composed herself. "None of you do." She dropped her cloak and raised part of the tunic to reveal her scarred back. "Shortly before we left Serenno, I was captured by Frollo's thugs. He didn't seem reviled by me, so I thought he wanted to make peace. Instead, I soon learned he'd taken a..." Ezzie brought herself to the brink of vomiting at the thought. "-_liking_ to me. He said if I became his personal servant, he'd let my people reside in peace. I refused and he thought he could break me." Ezzie's eyes listed as she recalled each harrowing instance of trauma. "I had lost track of the days. You know most slavers use electro-whips so they don't scar their _merchandise_. Not Frollo..." Ezzie rose from the floor with trembling fists. "But I escaped, damn it. I saw my opportunity and made it back home. I only told my parents, and they hid our guise to leave under an unsafe Serenno for all. All of this hunting...this eradication...it's all to hurt me. Frollo won't stop until he has me."

"We're not gonna let that happen," Mattias affirmed.

"Forgive me if I don't take your word for it," Ezzie scoffed and looked to Elsa.

"Enough of our people have suffered," Clopin said. "What's done is done, Ezzie...but we cannot keep fleeing. We have to stop Frollo here."

"If we can nab him, we have evidence to point him to the Rovani murders," Mattias realized. "I think I know someone who can help us."

"I'm tired of falling in his traps," Ezzie said. "It's time to spring one of our own."

Elsa stared up at the night sky while the others formulated a plan. Anna came to her side and gave her a nudge. "You alright?" her little sister asked.

"No," Elsa admitted. "I hurt Ezzie and I think the further I stay out of this situation, the better things will be. I'll just wait in the speeder."

* * *

Heavy breathing filled the alleys of downtown Coruscant as Clopin made a break for it. He bolted through musty slums while its downtrodden inhabitants heckled him. Soon the distinct roar of speeder bikes filled the air as their searchlights swayed across the buildings. Clopin cut into a dead end and futilely clawed at the steel foundation. Blinding lights forced him into submission as the bikes cut him off. He backed up as Frollo dismounted first.

"You Rovani rats never learn," he mocked. "Separation has made you even more foolish." Clopin braced as Frollo's men drew their blasters. "Not yet," Frollo calmly ordered. "This one may earn a second chance at survival." He reached into his robes and withdrew a handful of sparkling chips. "Twenty galactic credits for the Rovani Esmeralda." Clopin remained sternly silent. "I'm _letting _you live in exchange for information," Frollo intoned to no avail. He angrily returned the credits and reached for his personal blaster.

A flash of green sparked above as Mattias frontflipped from the rooftop. He slashed Frollo's blaster and dipped his lightsaber towards his foe's neck. "Baron Clud Frollo," Mattias ordered. "In the name of the Republic, you are under arrest." Anna leapt down to join him while Ezzie rushed to Clopin. A squad of Coruscant's underworld officers took up positions across the alleyway. Their yellow-goggled glares lit up the shadows like specters.

"It's over!" Officer Souz yelled from among them.

As the situation unfolded, Elsa sat in the speeder's silence. She felt chained to the seat, yet was responsible for her own imprisonment. But no amount of self pity could keep her from seeing figures scurrying across the rooftops. She realized it couldn't have been her friends, for they were already in position. Elsa had failed Ezzie, but whatever was going on, she could still control. Elsa forced herself out of the speeder and scaled the nearest service ladder.

"Make this easier on yourselves!" Mattias beckoned to Frollo's men. "We've got you surrounded. Lay down your weapons and come quietly." None of Frollo's underlings obliged. "Do you want to die?"

"I warned you Jedi to stay out of my business," Frollo chuckled.

Frollo's remaining men had snuck up to the roof with long-range blaster rifles. One of the snipers lined up a shot on Mattias' head when Elsa Force-pushed the assailant. The laser still went off, but struck Mattias' back instead. He collapsed as Frollo flashed a devilish smirk. Laserfire erupted all around as Anna's world slowed. Her eyes widened at the sight of her fallen master while rage fueled her body. The hateful pull that'd toyed with her wasn't even kept at bay. It rushed over her like a tidal wave of fury as she charged towards Frollo in full Ataru. The thugs who weren't battling officers fired at Anna, keeping her from reaching Frollo. It mattered little to her as she barreled towards them and wildly cut them down. With each mighty swing, Anna loosed animalistic screeches that struck fear into hardened adults.

After Elsa had Force-pushed the sniper, him and his cohorts turned their attention to her. Her heart raced as she swiftly ignited her lightsaber. Its bright blue hue kept her illuminated on the shadowy rooftop. _You can do this,_ Elsa told herself. _Diplomat's form. Form VI. Come on!  
_  
Keeping her lightsaber in low-guard stance, Elsa prepared to utilize Niman. The mens' precise blasts came zipping towards her as she rapidly batted them away. What started as simple deflection escalated as two of her four opponents flanked to get an angle on her. Elsa was forced to the rooftop's edge. Her arms grew tired as her hips tightened from rotating constantly. The lasers were increasing and she couldn't keep them off for much longer. It would only be a matter of time before her fledgling technique faltered and one of the shots snuck through. While she was preoccupied with three of the marksman, the fourth seized the opportunity to rush her. If it wasn't for his boot stepping in a puddle to splash her, she would've been too focused to notice him. He was a savage blur in her peripherals reaching out to grab her. Elsa blocked what shots she could from her other attackers and spun with an upward slash.

A sickening feeling gripped her as the foe she'd struck loosed an agonizing wail. She had no time to address him while fending off the other shooters, but at least he was temporarily downed. Elsa had to think quickly to prevent a similar situation from repeating. She called on her strengths and Force-pushed one of the men into a water tower. His head struck durasteel with a resounding clang and he fell unconscious. With two foes neutralized, Elsa could better fend off the remaining duo. They went on the defensive as she closed in, blocking their lasers until _they_ were on the edge this time. Rather than submit, one of the men triggered a smoke bomb to screen their movements.

Elsa coughed but maintained a sturdy lightsaber stance. She shut her eyes and listened through the artificial cloud. _Use the Force_, she told herself. "Wait," she said out loud. "Just use the Force." She called upon the Force and dispersed the cloud, revealing a bumbling thug attempting to tackle her.

Elsa Force-pushed him on impulse and gasped as he was sent flying off the building. She raced to the edge and caught him before he met a smashing end. The foe came to his senses, realized he was floating upside down, and flailed in horror. His helmet slid off to reveal a very frightened young man. His shocked, dark gaze met his savior's as she held his fate in her hand. Elsa started to bring him back when the final foe grabbed her weapon hand. In her panic, she nearly lost her grip on the man she was trying to save. With a quick thrust of her hand, she flung him to safety and spun to engage her last enemy. By then, he'd already twisted her wrist and sent her lightsaber plummeting to the floor. She lunged for it but was kneed in the chest.

The pain was overpowering as Elsa dropped to her knees. She struggled to catch her breath as the consistent throbbing in her chest turned to swelling. She caught the final glimpse of her lightsaber before her assailant kicked it off the rooftop. He moved to strike her when the man she'd saved tackled his comrade. Elsa watched through her daze as the youthful blonde battled him across the floor.

"Phoebus, what are you doing?" was all the man could grunt before Elsa's foe-turned-friend choked him out.

Phoebus brushed away his sweat-soaked, flowing hair and helped Elsa up. "We're even now," was all he said before disappearing into the night.

Elsa limped toward the sounds of laserfire and looked back at the first man she'd struck. He was still writhing in pain as she realized what had occurred.

"_Cho mai_ _is responsible for most of the cybernetic hands you'll see on people," _Yelena had once told her. _"At least those who tangle with skillful Jedi. Cho man consists of a precise strike that removes of an opponent's-"  
_  
_Weapon hand,_ Elsa recalled as she stared at the man's severed palm. Though she felt disgusted at the sight, Elsa reminded herself that she acted in self defense. She reassured herself that the man was still alive and that the Republic would give him a cybernetic hand in prison. Elsa pressed on and observed the alleyway battle. A thug took aim but Anna haphazardly Force-pushed him into the wall. By the time he'd recovered from the collision, Anna was already driving her lightsaber through his torso. The surviving police officers advanced to address the casualties as Anna's hysteria simmered. With wobbly knees and twitching eyes, Anna stumbled towards her fallen master. She scooped Mattias in her arms and rejoiced in his pulse. The blaster wound still smoked from his sizzling flesh.

"Try not to move," Anna insisted.

"I...don't think I can," Mattias grumbled. "There's so much pain...yet there isn't." Anna clenched her fist until Mattias caressed it. "Control your emotions."

"Oh like _you_ did with the warden?" Anna retorted. She was relieved that he was still able to smile.

Officer Souz examined the wound and looked to Anna. "We've got to get him to a medcenter ASAP," she said. "Every second we waste puts him at risk for paralysis."

"Frollo's gone," an officer hollered. Anna and Elsa quickly realized that the Rovani were missing as well.

"I'll find them!" Elsa boldly proclaimed.

"Go," Mattias coughed to his apprentice.

"I'm not leaving you, master." Anna insisted. "We're gonna be better for each other, remember? Elsa will have the police."

"You mean the ones she took off without?" Mattias added.

Anna bit her lip. "Well I did teach her some new saber techniques."

"I didn't see a lightsaber with her," Mattias continued. Anna's widened eyes and quickened breaths were all Mattias needed to see. "Go, Anna."

"I'll take care of him, kid." Souz affirmed.

"You'd better be alright when I get back!" Anna shouted and sprinted down an alleyway. She made it halfway before realizing she had no idea where she was going. "Elsa, what's your location?" she asked over comlink. "Elsa!" Anna huffed when no one answered and paused. _I know_, she thought. _I'll use the Force-detect-where-people-are thing.  
_  
Anna shut her eyes and listened to her boisterous mind. The sounds of overhead ships prodded her senses while two, sporadic blips scraped through. They felt alive and moved slightly around the corner beside her. "Ezzie? Clopin?" Anna called as she rounded to investigate. All she did was send two very startled tooka-cats scampering away. Anna sulked as the felines hissed at her from afar. "I think the Force is broken."

Elsa quintuple checked that her comlink was shut off to not give away her position. Without her lightsaber, stealth and the Force would be her greatest allies as she sensed her surroundings. She felt the hunger of scraggly tooka-cats and the frustration of a homeless beggar. Delving further into the maze of alleyways, Elsa sensed a panic. It was accompanied by the same proud heart she'd witnessed during the Jedi Temple riot. Images formed in her mind's eye as she glimpsed locks of raven hair flowing in the shadows. "Ezzie!" Elsa gasped out loud and rushed towards the source. She feared the worst after having sensed a hateful presence in pursuit.

"Did you get it working yet?" Clopin panted.

"Would you give me a second? I've never worked one." Ezzie snapped while fiddling with her find. The Rovani ran straight into a dead end and heard Frollo's footsteps echoing through the smog. Thinking quickly, Clopin clutched a brick and smashed a nearby window. He then hoisted Ezzie up and through it before launching himself in. His foot nicked a massive shard of glass before he fell in. "Careful!" Ezzie gasped as blood trickled from Clopin's heel. Ezzie and Clopin backed deeper into the dusty facility as Frollo entered. He had brutishly kicked down the back door and turned on a searchlight. He feared nothing and wanted his prey to know exactly where he was.

"You've led me on quite a chase, my dear." Frollo called into the shadows. He swayed his light over an array of abandoned, rusty equipment and found a blood trail. "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't fun. But alas, all good hunts must come to...an end!" He hurriedly pointed his light towards a figure, only to realize it was a welding sign. Clopin and Ezzie crawled along the floor, using desks to stay hidden as Frollo marched about. Clopin nervously clutched his heel to prevent further bleeding from giving away their position. As their eyes adjusted to the blackness, they soon realized the only exit door was behind Frollo. With their only chance being to get around him, Ezzie cautiously snuck to an adjacent cabinet. Clopin was about to join her, but Frollo shined his light over and separated them. His heart sank as Frollo stepped closer to investigate. Seeing no other option, Clopin removed his ancestral necklace and threw it across the room. The clamor stopped Frollo, only he didn't budge to investigate.

Frollo pointed a finger at the source of the sound and then traced it to where he thought an object was thrown. "Rovani trickery," he hissed. "I should expect nothing less from such heathens!" He viciously overturned the desk and exposed Clopin beneath it. Desperate and wounded, the Rovani lunged at Frollo but was uppercutted into unconciousness. Frollo prepared to stomp on his target, but a lightsaber ignited behind him.

Frollo's head swiveled as he focused on the icy blue glow across the room. The young face beside the scorching plasma was that of fury and determination, yet it was surprised to get the blade working in the first place. Ezzie kept a firm grip on Elsa's lightsaber. "Let him go, Frollo." she demanded. "It's me you want."

It was as if nothing else in the galaxy mattered when the baron rested his sadistic eyes on her. He turned as if entranced and a demonic grin crept across his lips. "Esmeralda," he spoke with a despicable lust. "Do you think yourself a Jedi now?" He took his time walking towards her. He wanted each step to be heavier and more daunting than the last. Ezzie started to grip the saber so tightly that the hilt was digging into her palms. "Put on whatever robes you like, wield whatever toy you wish, but at the end of the day...you still belong to me." That was all Frollo had to say for Ezzie to take a ferocious swing. The lightsaber was heavier than she thought and her overly tight grip caused her arms to strain. Ezzie stepped back but realized she'd landed a hit. Frollo hunched over a counter and clutched his sizzling cheek. He looked to her with hateful eyes as a cauterized scar emerged across his cheek.

Ezzie had nothing to say to the monster and instead went in swinging wildly. The lightsaber severed various tools and desks as Frollo weaved away. Ezzie's downward slash would prove detrimental as Frollo easily caught her wrist. Ezzie struggled in the baron's grip as he reached for the lightsaber. Both combatants bent and flexed to avoid the tipping plasma while continuing to fight each other. Welding equipment crashed and clamored around them in a deafening symphony. Ezzie bit into Frollo's hand but it only made him shove her away. Her temple struck the tile and made her briefly see double. A magenta-clad figure emerged in the broken doorway and flourished its blue lightsaber. Auburn strands completed a familiar look as Ezzie felt herself being dragged off the ground. By the time she realized she no longer possessed Elsa's lightsaber, Frollo already had it to her neck.

"That's far enough, Jedi!" Frollo bellowed while keeping Ezzie hostage.

Anna hated being frozen in place. She didn't bother telling Frollo to release her because he knew a man like him never would. At the moment, Ezzie was the only person keeping him alive. "Baron," Anna intoned. "This won't end well for you. You and I both know it."

"You are in _no_ position to decree fates," Frollo countered. "He who holds lives in his hands holds the power, so listen well. The Rovani and I are getting offworld. You're going to stay put or her death will be on your hands."

"Kriffing hell," was all Anna could mutter. She wanted nothing more than to strike Frollo down, but Ezzie was his human shield. _No wonder hostage takers usually got what they wanted_, Anna thought.

Frollo backed up towards the shattered window while keeping Ezzie close. He'd occasionally lift the steaming blade closer to her neck to induce an extra ounce of fear. Once he got his bearings, Frollo prepared to take his first step out the window. Suddenly his hand felt an immense amount of pressure. He deduced it was from where Ezzie had bitten him and glared at the wound. "What witchcraft is this?" he growled.

In that instant, the lightsaber shot out of his hand, zipped across the room, and landed in the clutches of its true owner. Elsa stealthily emerged from the shadows, leaving Frollo weaponless. As the Jedi closed in on him and Clopin started to wake up, Frollo panicked. Ezzie squeezed the hand she'd bit him on and struck him with the back of her head. Once free of his grip, Ezzie punched Frollo out the window. Into that punch, the Rovani poured her pains to ignite liberation.

Frollo struck the window pane with a thud and loosened the massive shard above him. Elsa noticed it falling and reached out to catch it with the Force. Anna caught her sister off guard and grabbed her hands, shaking her connection with the Force. "No!" Elsa gasped as the shard fell and impaled Frollo.

"It's done," Anna panted.

Her little sister was surprised when Elsa angrily shoved her. "Why would you do that?" Elsa interrogated. "He was beaten."

"And _now_ he's dead. Are you kidding me right now?" Anna snapped, her victorious grin quickly fading. "Elsa, that man was a monster. You saw what he did to Ezzie and her people. Look what happened to _my_ master. Do you think arresting Frollo would stop him? He'd just break out and do it again. Maybe he'd even do worse!"

Elsa didn't respond. She simply shook her head in disgust and returned attention to Ezzie. The Rovani was focused on Frollo's lifeless body as Elsa dared to place a hand on her. "What can I do?" Elsa asked.

"You've done more than enough," Ezzie answered as they walked out of the facility. "More than I can probably repay." She looked to Elsa and sighed. "I don't...I don't hate you, you know. I just lost hope. But Frollo's demise gives me closure."

Anna glared at Elsa and exaggerated her agreeing nod. Elsa refuted and spoke to Ezzie. "Death isn't a solution," she said. "Life is the constant chance for betterment."

"You might be on to something," Ezzie admitted. "But you Jedi are a little too philosophical for my taste. Clopin and I still have people out there that need to be found. They all still have a future in this galaxy."

"If that's where the journey takes you," Anna said. "All power to you. I think your fellow Rovani are lucky to have someone like you."

Ezzie winked at Clopin. "Yeah they are. Oh, I'm keeping these Jedi threads though."

"I still have your Rovani clothes under my bed!" Elsa blurted.

"Keep'em!" Ezzie insisted. "Something to remember me by plus, maybe _you'll_ have to look like _me_ someday. Now _that_ would be something." Ezzie hugged the Padawans before she and Clopin made for a street. "Thanks for everything, Anna and Elsa."

"Do you need help getting to a spaceport or something?" Elsa inquired.

"We're Rovani!" Ezzie hollered from afar. "No matter the planet, no matter the system...we know the way!"

Elsa and Anna watched as their new friend disappeared almost as uniquely as she'd entered. With vigor in her heart and a spring in her step, Ezzie ventured on to change worlds and lives.


	12. Chapter 12 - Rivals of the Temple

**Chapter: 12 Rivals of the Temple**

_"It's never too late to make another effort."_

**A fiend ended! Anna and Elsa Dellian helped save their Rovani friend Ezzie from the dastardly Clud Frollo. With the baron dead and Rovani freed, those dwelling in the Jedi temple return to a level of normalcy. Injured during the previous ordeal, Jedi Master Destin Mattias finds himself in the medbay while his Padawan wonders what will become of her training. While Mattias' mobility and recovery time remain uncertain, the need to complete Jedi Trials becomes a greater concern for Anna, who feels like she's falling behind.**

To most Jedi in the temple, Padawan Tori Vica was either a heckler or white noise. Ever since she was a youngling, the Pantoran's behavior garnered concern from masters in the Order. While her jealousy and pompousness never extended past petty ordeals, Tori never seemed to change with age. Perhaps it was her stunted progress that prompted many of her harassment targets to not take her seriously. She was lucky to have Surk, for the Zabrak Padawan was witless enough to follow her lead. Yet in a twist of karmic fate, it was Surk who had received an offworld assignment with his master first. Alone and out of her mind, Tori would slip further into sternness. Elsa had been right when she couldn't help but bring others down to partake in her misery. Despite Tori's spiteful, stone-faced resolve, her master still found a way to shatter it.

Contrary to the Tori so many knew and gossiped about, the Tori behind closed doors was greatly distressed. Her heart pounded as she scrambled to dress for early training. It mattered not if she'd beaten her alarm by a whole ten minutes, Tori knew time would catch up with her. She rushed to fix her bed and neatly style her hair. "No no no," she whispered as her thick, pale purple locks rebelled. Her eyes darted between the mirror and the clock as she forced her hair into buns. When a cluster of strands fell against her forehead, she hurriedly curled it and rushed out the door. She'd lost track of how many times she'd checked the time in the elevator and while she traversed the upper level halls. Tori was about to enter her master's room when she caught herself forgetting a vital portion. She dashed for the nearest refresher and scrubbed her hands thoroughly before returning. Using her sleeve to cover her hand, Tori knocked twice.

"Enter," a deep yet barely audible voice responded. Tori had grown accustomed to hardly making out his words through the door. Her master was not a man who liked to repeat himself. Even if she didn't catch what he said, Tori would have to go with it. She composed herself and opened the door to her master's quarters. The room was completely dark except for the crack in the shades: just the way he liked it. Tori quietly shut the door behind her and stood at attention. Although she had done this routine daily, she still found herself holding her breath when looking at him.

Her master was a proud, dark mass knelt in the darkest corner of the room. His wide back alone appeared taller than Tori was standing. Two toned, silvery forearms rested on his knees while another pair was raised in a meditative stance. Tori waited, painstakingly tightening her nervous muscles while her master finished meditating. He knew she was there and took his time. Not because there was a lesson to learn in patience, but because he could. Tori stared closely at her master's short, black bun. It was nestled just below the prominent crest all Besalisks possessed.

As time stretched on and Tori's anxiety persisted, she thought on Elsa's words.

_ "But I have to hope opportunities come to us at their own pace. We can use this time to prepare for them so they don't pass us by," _the eldest Dellian had said.

The more Tori thought about Elsa's comforting words, the more she realized what banta fodder they were. _Easy for her to say,_ Tori thought. _She can encourage all she wants because she's actually had missions. So has stupid Anna...and now even Surk. Why is it that people only drop advice when they think they've got it all together? Pathetic. If I'm going to get what I want, I need to speak up and take initiative.  
_  
Tori's bold thoughts translated to a bitten lip and trembling fingers. "G-..." she began and noticed her master's head twitch at the sound. She took a deep breath. "Good morning," she dared to say. Her master didn't budge and continued meditating. Tori cleared her throat and broke her stern posture. "Master Krell, I said good morn-"

"I heard you the first time, Padawan." Krell answered loathingly. His tone was enough for Tori to slink back into attention and hang her head. Pong Krell was towering and fit for his typically short and pudgy species. He stood over Tori and examined her neatly pressed robes and tunic. His beard dipped against his bulbous wattle as he leaned closer. Tori glared at his deepening scowl as Krell intricately swatted the remaining curl from her forehead. "Careless," he mumbled gruffly.

Sweat glistened against Tori's blue skin. Krell examined the yellow markings which curved symmetrically on both of her cheeks. Another pair streaked across her chin while a separate line dipped from her forehead and forked at her nose. "The hypocrisy of this Jedi Order will always astound me," Krell said. "A Jedi is supposed to cut all familial ties and attachments, yet you Pantorans bear the marks of your families."

"With all due respect, master." Tori mumbled. "My facial tattoos are more cultural than they are personal."

"Connections are connections," Krell scoffed. "It's a miracle Pantorans are allowed to be Jedi. Your kind's nobility and aristocracy sees them more fit for the realm of politics."

_Then why would you pick me as a Padawan?_ Tori thought to herself.

Krell shoved a box into Tori's hands and jabbed a thick finger at her. "You've got five minutes before we head out, Padawan. Like your hands,_ they _had better be spotless."

Tori popped the case open to reveal a pair of collapsible, double-bladed lightsabers. She hurriedly grabbed a cloth and proceeded to intricately swab each unique hilt. She could deny proof to the contrary as much as she wanted, but Tori knew why Master Krell had chosen her. It was the same reason he'd justified most of his impulsive, yet strategic choices: Because he could. _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. _Krell understood that principle and realized the Jedi valued education above most other tenets. Taking a Padawan learner meant proving he was resourceful. It meant showing the Jedi Council that he was capable of leading. Tori had picked up on Krell's obsession with the ongoing war. He lusted for action and would give anything to be given command of a clone unit. Tori couldn't help but feel like she was a pawn in his systematic plan. She was merely his Padawan because she was available. She tried to dismiss feeling like a glorified servant, but it was difficult when she was literally polishing the Besalisk's lightsabers. Despite Krell's mistreatment and jeers, Tori chose to remain strong. She figured all she had to do was graduate to knight and then she'd never have to see him again.

Tori completed scrubbing and gingerly handed the weapons to Krell. "Finished, master." she uttered.

He grimly inspected each before snorting. "These hilts are neater than your saber form," he grumbled.

"Perhaps we can fix that?" Tori suggested.

"I decide what our itinerary consists of," Krell growled. "And _you _will remember your place. Now come along, we have work to do."

* * *

The last time Anna was in the temple medical center, she recalled being much angrier while floating in a bacta tank. Now she stood at her master's bedside, urging him to take a handheld device.

"For the last time, Anna-" Mattias sighed. "I'm not playing your silly game."

"You're bed-ridden. What else are you gonna do?" Anna insisted. "Plus _Jawa Crossing_ is all the rage right now."

"_Jawa Crossing?_" Mattias blurted. "In all my years of service to the Galactic Republic and democracy, I have never heard of such nonsense. These games probably rot your brain, or deplete midi-chlorians!"

Anna cackled and gave Elsa a nudge. "Would you believe _grandpa_ over here?"

"He's just looking out for his health," Elsa said. "You should too." Her answer left Anna glaring at her sister. Elsa averted her eyes and sulked against the nearest wall.

"Well _none _of this would've happened if you'd let me in on the situation," a flustered Yelena muttered from a bedside seat.

"We feared you wouldn't support our little...endeavor," Mattias quipped and swatted away Anna's video game. "We didn't know where you stood on the Rovani issue."

"Then ask next time. I thought we were closer than this," Yelena replied. "I surely wouldn't have let you walk into such an obvious trap. _Always _maintain the high ground. Never give it up even if your opponents are below you."

Mattias didn't take too kindly to Yelena's rising hostility. "I feel like I'm getting more of a lecture out of you than Elsa has in the last week," he remarked.

All eyes were on Yelena as she scoffed from her seat. "Yes, well..." With a heavy sigh, Yelena let down her rigid walls. "Perhaps I pushed myself away from you all. How could I have expected you to seek my help if I'm not even being approachable?"

The Jedi paused as a white-coated official stepped in. It was so common to see medical droids that noticing a human doctor was a fresh change. With a calming set of blue eyes joined by his gentle voice, the man brought comfort to his Jedi patients. "Good morning, Mattias." he greeted. "I'm Dr. Der Sheparr. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm not _feeling _much," Mattias admitted.

Sheparr scrolled through his datapad and flashed an image of ravaged bone. "The blastershot severely damaged one of your thoracic discs. I wouldn't give you hope if I couldn't promise you it. Master Jedi, we live in a world of cybernetic limbs, eyes, and even brains. Had this happened to you in the Outer Rim, I'd say you'd be confined to a power chair for the rest of your life. A blaster wound like this digging that deeply into the spine means paraplegia." No matter what news Sheparr delivered, he remained soft-spoken and confident. Anna held Mattias' hand on impulse as the doctor continued. "But we live in the capital of the Galactic Republic, which is spearheading ceaseless projects in medical innovation. Mattias, with my help...I'm going to see to it that you walk again."

Anna eagerly shook Mattias' hand while Elsa rejoiced from the sidelines. Only Yelena seemed skeptical as Sheparr awaited his patient's response. "I trust you, doctor." Mattias said. "But curiosity's gotten the best of me in wondering how you can accomplish such a feat."

"I'm going to develop a cybernetic disk to insert into your spine," Sheparr explained. "Once the surgery is finished, we'll take the next steps towards rehabilitation and getting you back on your feet."

"And you've done this procedure before?" Yelena inquired.

Sheparr paused. "Not with a thoracic disk no but-"

"Then don't go dropping false hopes on the ailing," she intoned. "You'd best do your research and-"

"Master Jedi," the doctor assured. "All precautions will be taken. Your friend is in the best hands here."

"Do what you must, doctor." Mattias said. "The Force will be with you." On that note, Sheparr departed and soon had a nursing droid in tow. Mattias' friendly grin vanished once his doctor left and he turned to the others. "Anna, Elsa...I'd like a moment with Yelena."

Yelena looked like a time bomb slowly ticking as the Padawans exited the room. Her timer burst as the door shut behind her and she leaned towards Mattias. "You could be permanently paralyzed," she growled. "I should've been there."

"This wasn't your fault," Mattias retorted. "It was the gunman's. I knew what I was getting myself into."

Outside of the room, Elsa stood idly by while Anna paced about. She couldn't hold it any longer and finally spun from her tizzy. "Do you have a problem with me?" Anna asked. "Because what was that whole '_watching out for health' _thing about back there?"

"You seem to view life as expendable in how easily you take it," Elsa answered. Her nonchalant tone was all the more irritating to Anna.

Anna stomped off. "Oh seriously? You're comparing _my master_ to an evil man like Frollo? Elsa, he died in combat."

"I could've saved him. The same way you might've been able to spare half the men you fought. Then they could answer for their crimes."

"They _did_ answer for their crimes," Anna grunted. "Why is it so hard for you to get that through your head?"

"I used the saber techniques you taught me to protect myself," Elsa said. "If I'd known you'd use the Force to murder I'd have never-"

"Elsa stop it!" Anna gave her a heavy shove. "Quit making me sound like some kind of evil killer. I did what I was trained to do in self-defense. My master is hospitalized and the last thing I need is you kicking me while I'm down."

"I'm just looking out for you," Elsa insisted.

"Looking out for me?" Anna snapped as if she'd blow a fuse. "So this is about control to you?"

Meanwhile, the situation only escalated in Mattias' room. "But that's just it," Yelena countered. "You just go for it. You think being more lenient is worth getting closer to your student but in the long run-"

"It is," Mattias' voice deepened. "You should try it some time. Elsa barely has a master so it's no wonder she tagged along with us. Is it any surprise she got a saber technique from my apprentice before she got one from you?"

"Are you questioning my teaching skill after you constantly put them in danger?" Yelena snapped.

Mattias bit his lip. "You want to go there? Fine. Yes I am. The only connection Elsa has to you is one set by the rules of the Order. She is a kind and respectful young Jedi so she won't provide evidence to the contrary. At least not directly. But can you blame her for seeking help elsewhere when she has a master who abandons her after she makes a mistake?"

Yelena's eyes widened and she spoke through gritted teeth. "I did _not_ abandon her."

"You just stopped trying. The second your seemingly perfect student stumbled, you called it quits and I thought you were better than that."

"Mattias," Yelena spoke sternly. "Elsa cost the Republic Avinaria. That's an entire planet now susceptible to the confederacy. She was the final line of defense and she failed."

"And your treatment of that failure speaks volumes," Mattias replied. "You _did_ abandon her. You know why?"

Yelena huffed. "I'm sure you'll tell me."

"Because Elsa's a kid. All of these Padawans are the closest things any of us will ever have to kids. When a child messes up, especially over something _you _can't figure out, that isn't the end of the line. That's only gonna sever ties and lead to further resentment. And we both know where all that fear, anger and hate leads to. When one of our own slips up, we have a choice. We either stand with them or save face with the crowd. I almost made a terrible mistake once. Since then, I promised that I'd side with Anna no matter what. If I go down with her, so be it. Because if she can't rely on her master, who can she rely on?"

Yelena hung her head. "Sometimes I feel like I have the weight of the galaxy on my shoulders."

"No," Mattias interjected. "If you're gonna pull the _great burden_ thing, then don't have a Padawan. Because Elsa deserves someone who will see her through to knighthood. We all have past problems and our own situations, but that's gotta get moved aside."

Yelena sighed somberly. "I don't know where to start, old friend. Perhaps I've missed my chance."

"It's never too late to start over," Mattias said and held her hand. "I know you Yelena. I've known you for thirty-four years-"

"Five months," Yelena added.

"And-" Mattias glanced at the nearest data calendar. "Twenty-three days." The masters shared a laugh together as things briefly made sense. "Just be there for her," Mattias said. "Small steps like that will go far. I'm gonna need your help anyway." Yelena raised a brow. "Being bed-ridden leaves me out of commission to continue Anna's training. Can I trust you to-"

"You can't count on me to train the ladies," Yelena said. "You just focus on recovering. And don't let that white-coated charlatan-"

"Yelena..." Mattias grumbled.

"Okay," Yelena relented. "Get well soon, dear friend. Try to sleep some, alright?"

"Take care," Mattias replied. "And please tell Anna to work on her somersaults! She's not going to add them to Ataru if she can't stick a landing!" With his final proclamation, exhaustion caught up with Mattias and he found his bed extra comfortable. He gently reclined, only to feel his neck press against a metallic device. Someone had slipped a mysterious item under his pillow and he cautiously reached for it.

His heart sank as he accidentally activated a start button and a digital voice called out _"UTINNI!"  
_  
A smirk crept across his face as he withdrew the handheld device. "Oh Anna," he laughed to himself.

_Alright then_, Yelena thought to herself. _Two Padawans, one master, plenty to teach. Let's get to work. _Yelena entered the hall to find the girls unleashing barrages of insults into each other. Anna was furiously pointing fingers while Elsa faked walking away multiple times. "Ladies!" Yelena commanded their attention to no avail. Instead the sisters redirected their volleys towards her.

"She's coming at me for doing my job!" Anna snapped. "Elsa has no right."

"I suppose those you killed had no right either!" Elsa countered.

"That is enough! Mattias has left me in charge of both of you and I will not tolerate this squabbling." Yelena boomed. "Both of you take a walk and then meditate for ten minutes."

"About that," Anna grumbled. "I don't really do meditation. It's not my thing."

"But all Jedi meditate," Yelena intoned. "It's one of the first things you're taught as a youngling."

"Yeah," Anna's sarcasm stretched throughout the word. "I was a good faker. My mind wanders too much to be confined to-"

"Then you stay and meditate with me. I'll teach you," Yelena explained. Elsa stopped across the hallway and shot her master a look of betrayal. "We'll reconvene at the level two dojo in ten minutes."

* * *

The dojo was quieter that morning and almost made Yelena consider reattempt to train Anna in mediation. "You mean to tell me you _still _couldn't clear your mind?" she asked.

"That is correct," Anna admitted proudly. "Too busy thinking about my next fight, my master's condition, or what's for lunch. Appreciate the effort though, Master Yelena."

"Yes," Elsa murmured as she trudged over. "Efforts much appreciated."

Yelena glowered at her apprentice but chose to make the most of it. "Right then," she said. "I don't know how long Mattias is going to be hospitalized, but I'm going to train you girls as long as it takes. I hope we can step into this dojo with calmer minds than what I saw earlier."

"Don't look at me," Anna said with a shrug. "_I_ didn't start anything."

Elsa huffed and kept her mouth shut as they entered the dojo. Her squinted eyes darted between Anna and Yelena. She couldn't fathom the concept of her master's neglect. She'd put up with it for years, always telling herself that it was part of apprenticeship. But after seeing how Anna and Mattias treated each other, Elsa realized what she'd been missing out on. To make matters worse, Yelena was already willing to train Anna and give her extra time on meditation of all things. It mattered not if Elsa went off on her own. After all, she'd be used to it. The thought boiled within Elsa as she bit her lip. Any anguish she had only doubled when she saw Anna sharing a laugh with Yelena. Then a dreary thought dawned upon Elsa. It festered between all of the jeers and taunts people had heckled her with. Perhaps the problem was herself all along.

"Now then," Yelena began. "Mattias said you must work on your somersaults, Anna. I must agree because acrobatics are a key component of Ataru."

Anna craned her neck in wonder. "They are?"

Yelena nodded and gave one of Anna's biceps a squeeze. "You are what I'd like to call a power-hitter."

Anna smirked and spoke breathily, "I like the sound of that."

"Mattias has been focusing on endurance and strength training to hone that, but Ataru is so much more. The aggressive Form IV is made extremely effective by leaps, dives, flips, and slides. It's designed to overwhelm your opponent, not to power through them in a straight line." Anna's eyes lit up at the idea of overwhelming her foes. "For starters, I want you to practice flipping off the balance beam. Then proceed to wall running and hurdling. I'll see if I can get some training droids." Anna eagerly sprinted off to get started.

"And what about me, master?" Elsa interrupted. "Should I just go meditate again?"

Yelena sighed. "No, of course not. We can work on getting you a saber technique."

"I have one," Elsa intoned. "I've _had_ one."

"Right," Yelena grumbled. "Form II, Makashi yes?"

"Niman actually."

"Form VI does make more sense," Yelena admitted.

"It figures you wouldn't remember," Elsa scoffed.

"Excuse me?"

"You've had it out for me ever since the Avinaria incident," Elsa said. "I already rarely saw you, but after that it only got worse. You stopped altogether. You were there, only you weren't."

"Elsa-"

"Here's something we can work on," Elsa asserted. "You can work on telling me the truth. Why did you lie about Aren?"

Yelena's eyes widened and she immediately looked around the room. She hurriedly grabbed Elsa by the wrist, made for the nearest storage unit, and shut the door behind them. "Who told you?" Yelena interrogated.

"Senator Finc," Elsa admitted. "Someone I felt actually supported by. Given your reaction, it's safe to say he was right. So why didn't you tell me?" Yelena swallowed hard and struggled to find an answer. "Please, master." Elsa begged to understand. "Why wouldn't you tell me about the state of disarray our homeworld was in?"

"Oh," was all that slipped out of Yelena's mouth. Her expression changed from frightened to relieved, leaving Elsa all the more confused. Yelena recollected herself with a heavy breath and answered. "Aren is a planet in the furthest reaches of the galaxy. Most have forgotten it, and I didn't want you or your sister dwelling on its suffering."

"But it's our home," Elsa defended. "If it's in such a state of turmoil, shouldn't we be stepping in as Jedi?"

"I've been trying," Yelena admitted. "All those times I've been gone on _important assignments_, Elsa? I was venturing to Aren, but it's people refuse to make peace."

Elsa tightly shut her eyes and shook her head. "I just don't understand why you'd keep this from me. You wanted to teach me of diplomacy. I could've been with you actually dealing with relations instead of almost dying with Master Kenobi."

Yelena rested her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "There is no passion, there is serenity. I went because I believed myself to be a seasoned Jedi Master capable of setting aside attachments to my homeworld. I didn't want to subject my student to the wiles of such passions and the lure of the Dark Side which follows. I can only hope you understand."

Elsa nodded solemnly. "I do, master. You were only trying to protect me and I'm grateful for that. _But-_" Yelena's brows raised as Elsa continued. "I hope _you _understand that once I become a Jedi Knight, I will stop at nothing to bring peace to Aren."

Yelena brandished a wavering smile. "Let's just cross that bridge when we get to it."

"_I'll_ cross it," Elsa intoned. "Once I'm a knight, I'll have that freedom."

"Elsa," Yelena chuckled. "You'll have the freedom to take a Wookie Padawan if your heart desired. Now while we're in here, please help me get the training droids."

Elsa happily obliged because her future was the only thing swirling around her mind. With a beaming grin, Elsa merrily rifled through shelving units to pick out training droids. She imagined the Padawan braid on her shoulder being severed and how she'd be a knight among thousands. Elsa related picking out a training droid to how it would feel for a master to choose a Padawan. While it was typically more acceptable for masters to have apprentices, it didn't stop knights from taking them. After all, if someone as reckless as Anakin Skywalker could have a Padawan, Elsa felt like she'd make a nurturing mentor. The excitement of it all was so overpowering that she had to reel herself back to the present. Yelena was just relieved to have her Padawan thinking about a different subject and taking the pressure off her.

Outside of the storage unit, Anna was busy breaking a sweat over her acrobatics routine. "Okay," she whispered to herself and steadied her feet on the balance beam. "You got this Anna. You were born ready." With a determined glare and proud swing of her arms, Anna performed a back handspring. Once she secured herself, she somersaulted off of the beam and flipped onto the nearby mat. Her balance was off and she fell sideways as the doors slid open behind her.

"Poor Anna. Always falling flat on her face," A nasally voice brayed across the room only to be silenced.

Anna knew the irksome tone anywhere and rolled over with a groan. "Tori, don't you have a-" she froze upon seeing the hulking Besalisk at Tori's side. "-master...to...disappoint?"

When Krell was done scolding Tori for her jeer, he stomped towards the balance beam. "Are you done with this?" he asked.

Anna shook her head and slowly rose. "No I'm still-"

"You look finished," Krell intoned. "Padawan!" he growled. "Get up there."

"What?" Anna snapped only to have Krell stare her down. His eyes, though yellow like Tori's, were cold and unfeeling in contrast. The unblinking orbs focused intently on Anna as his shadow loomed over her. He emitted an intimidating snarl while Tori trained on the balance beam.

"So this the _Anna_ I've heard you rambling about," Krell inquired. Tori offered a nod before resuming her practice. "Then you're an embarrassment, Tori. This child looks hardly capable of anything, so it should be impossible for someone with my training to struggle against her."

Krell had struck a nerve as Anna pursed her lips. How she wanted to boast about defeating the Bug, but it killed her knowing she never could. As if any of that mattered now that the Bug escaped. "I'm sorry," Anna dared to say. "How many Dark Side demons has your Padawan vanquished? Or you for that matter?"

Krell scoffed. "And I'm supposed to believe the words of an arrogant Padawan?"

Yelena and Elsa returned with a trio of training droids in tow. While they would've thought Anna was merely taking a break, they could sense the rising tensions. "Master Krell," Yelena mumbled distastefully to Elsa. "I'll handle this."

The Besalisk's stern stare listed toward Yelena. "Is this spitfire yours?" he asked.

"This young mind is under my temporary tutelage," Yelena answered.

"Well you should know she's got terrible balance. My Padawan is better suited for the beam so we'll be taking over. Go train her on something smaller."

"That's outrageous!" Anna blurted. "I fall off once and you think you can just commandeer it from me?"

Yelena gently, yet assertively ushered Anna back to her sister. She placed herself in front of Krell and stood tall against him. "Master Krell," she said. "Our training has only begun and you will honor that. There is plenty of equipment for you to use elsewhere."

Krell took his time to observe Yelena. "You're Aren, aren't you?" She remained firm against his words. "The temple speaks of the little 'Aren Quartet' but I can see your relation delves deeper."

"What do you know?" Yelena retorted and instantly regretted giving in.

"I know you share the same hypocrisy my Padawan here does. We're supposed to cut all ties to the past and limit passions, yet I see what you wear." Yelena's heart raced as Krell advanced to her. Even Tori stopped practicing as all three Padawans listened closely. "Those pale robes reminiscent of _their _furs...the patterned sash tied along your utility belt. You're one of those wintry savages spacers tell stories about."

Yelena fought to conceal her anger. yet her face spoke volumes. Her nose wrinkled as she glared up at Krell. "They are _not_ savages," she said.

"So it _is _true then," Krell taunted. "You _are _Northuldra."

The term was foreign to all except the masters. "Leave us be," Yelena said.

"I've heard the Northuldra are also practitioners of single combat." Krell proudly pat the lightsabers at his sides. "If you are so culturally inclusive, I see no problem with you challenging me. One on one and the winner gets to keep the balance beam."

Knowing what Krell was capable of, Tori smirked deviously. While Elsa expressed a rising concern for her master, Anna offered a less subtle approach. "You can take him, Master Yelena!" Anna cheered. "Mop the floor with him."

Krell rolled his eyes and stared Yelena down. Her gaze swayed between his collapsible sabers and ceaseless, frigid stare. Despite the perceived pressure from her peers, Yelena chose another option. "I have nothing to prove to you, Master Krell." she said firmly. "Students, let's go train elsewhere. The last thing we need is _two_ masters swelling with pride."

"But the training droids," Anna blurted. "There's other equipment we can use in here!"

"Trust me," Yelena said. "You do not want to share the room with this kind of negativity."

Yelena departed with her head held high and Elsa tried to mimic her posture. Anna, on the other hand, was furious watching Tori on _her_ balance beam.

"I didn't think there were cowards among the Northuldra," Krell's venomous voice boomed across the dojo.

Yelena didn't grant him a response as they left into the elevator. Elsa and Anna looked to their master on different levels of perplexity as she stood idle. The sound of floors passing by was entrancing as Yelena waited for someone to inevitably break the silence. "You let them walk all over us," Anna accused.

"Mind your tone," Yelena answered monotonously. She never blinked while staring at the doors.

"Mattias would've taken that wattle-faced knifer down."

"Mind your language."

"No!" Anna snapped. "I can't just let that slide. You know why none of the younglings bullied me in Brith Clan? Because I stood up for myself. You let them push you once and they'll never stop. That was pathetic, master."

"Not everything has to be solved with a lightsaber, Anna." Elsa snapped to defend her master. "Yelena did what was best for us."

"Best for _you_ maybe. You don't need any physical training. But I'm trying to improve and-" Anna angrily tugged at her hair. "And Tori was there to see the whole thing. All the weakness, all the pitiful-...ugh!" The elevator opened and Yelena stormed off onto a verandah. Anna trailed after her with an onslaught of spiteful words. "How could you say you had nothing to prove, master? You had to prove you cared about us!"

"I _do_ care about you!" Yelena intoned. "You too, Elsa. I know I haven't always been there but I am now. The only thing I would've _proven _in that dojo was that Master Krell was a better duelist than I am. I would've solidified the primitive belief that knuckle-headed brutes have to wrestle over prizes and humiliate their weaker adversaries. That's how men like Master Krell get what they want. They're bullies, Anna. Now I know that Master Mattias would've probably done things differently, but he's left me in charge and I play the long game. What you perceive as weakness, I view as strategy."

"I don't understand," Anna said while Elsa listened eagerly.

"People can say whatever they want to try and bring you down, but you have to give away your own power to make it effect you. Revenge is not the Jedi way, but I don't shy away from shining in front of people who didn't believe in me. Personal success and a happy life will speak volumes rather than wasting time butting the same head with someone." Yelena peered around for a metaphor and noticed a storm looming over the upper city. "Lightning is unpredictable. It strikes in the darkness when you least expect it. I want you to think of yourself as a lightning bolt. We're a trio of bolts in the clouds right now and our hair is an absolute disaster." Yelena rejoiced in making the Padawans chuckle at her imagery. "Now, we're going to stay up there working hard. We don't have to pay any mind to the people bickering below the clouds or those who sound like annoying speeder engines. No, we keep our plans to ourselves and focus on improving. When the timing is right and we've done everything in our power to be the best we can, we strike. We explode from the clouds and catch everyone by surprise to the point that they can't even keep up with our successes. We'll have left them in the dust and none of their concerns no longer effect us. Because it was never about them. It was about becoming a better version of ourselves."

"That was poetically powerful," Elsa admired.

"I think I got the meaning of it all," Anna added. "But just in case, what's the summary?"

"You want to get back at someone who irked you, improve yourself." Yelena summed. "In your case, keep besting this Tori girl. Just always remember to still see her as a person."

"So many rules," Anna groaned. "I thought the lightning metaphor was pretty cool though."

Yelena sighed. "It comes from a...Northuldran proverb."

"The senator mentioned the Northuldra as one of the warring factions on Aren," Elsa realized.

"It's true," Yelena admitted. "They are..._were_ my people. Still I honor them while the Jedi Order is my home."

"How can they stop being your people?" Elsa asked. "I understand attachments are forbidden, but-"

"It's complicated," Yelena said. "But they don't consider me true Northuldra due to my absence from their lives. Those trips I took consisted of futile attempts to reconnect with them and establish peace. Not only was war a consistent factor, but the Northuldra wouldn't even hear me out. Aren doesn't want to be saved, so the most I can do sometimes..." Yelena ran her fingers across her sash. "-is honor it."

"Well to heck with them if they don't want Jedi aid," Anna said. "If they want to be like our parents and cast us out, maybe they asked for all that chaos."

Yelena's brows furrowed as a deepening sadness took hold of her. She shrouded such emotions and ushered the Padawans away from the verandah. She led them towards a bridge overlooking the temple's grandiose courtyard and took in the sight. "Might as well get some outdoor training in before the rain hits us," she said. Anna and Elsa seemed equally puzzled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to make you climb the temple wall." While Elsa humored the thought, Anna had chilling flashbacks to when she almost died sneaking down.

Yelena leaned over the bridge and noticed a group of Jedi performing renovations to the courtyard's garden. "The Jedi Agricultural Corps," Elsa identified.

"I don't even know why they put _Jedi _in the name," Anna murmured. "Isn't that one of the groups made up of washouts and rejects?"

"Show some respect," Yelena asserted. "Just because those in the AgriCorps failed their Jedi Initiate Trials, doesn't mean their work any less important than yours. But they do give me an idea."

Yelena took the stairwell down and beckoned the nearest AgriCorps member to her. "Pardon me," she asked. "I couldn't help but notice the amount of excess rubble you've accumulated during your project."

The Theelin woman seemed worried by the master's sudden conversation. Her green eyes listed back to her team while she scratched three of the six horns on her temple. "Yes?" she answered inquisitively. "Our dig should be within temple procedural guidelines if this is what its about. We're adding new foliage."

"And it looks great," Yelena reassured. "I was merely going to ask if my students and I could commandeer your excess rubble for training purposes. We'll of course dispose of it when we're done to take that burden off of your hands."

The Theelin's team consisted of unanimous, sweaty nods. "By all means," she inevitably answered.

Once the Agricorps moved further into their garden, Yelena advanced on the rubble with the sisters. She surveyed the dismantled bricks and rocky clusters all while whiffing the strong stench of soil. "This exercise will give me an idea of where to move forward from," Yelena stated. "Elsa, I want you to use the Force to lift as many pieces of rubble as you can without letting one drop."

"I should be able to do most of them," Elsa said.

"Good, then you'll have no problem flinging them at your sister."

"Wait, what?" Anna and Elsa blurted.

"Oh and after you hurl them at Anna, you're still not to let the projectiles touch the ground. This is all about control for you. You might be strong in the Force, but if you can't regulate how much power you're using and when, that gift is going to waste." Yelena brought her attention to the younger sister. "Anna, utilize acrobatics to evade what Elsa hurls by any means necessary. Elsa, don't hold back. Doubles...triples...Whatever you can handle."

"I don't know," Elsa worried.

"Come on, sis." Anna assured. "Trust me, you won't land a hit because I won't let you."

"I think that's a challenge," Yelena quipped. "Begin."

Elsa slowly hoisted her hands and called on the Force while Anna steadied her posture. The pile of rubble dispersed as the fragments swirled above Elsa's head like a rocky tornado. She manipulated the vortex to tilt towards Anna and stretched out a hand. Elsa sought to control her projectiles with one palm while balancing the rest in her other. They didn't even start and sweat was already forming on her forehead.

"Excellent, Elsa." Yelena complimented but her student was too concentrated to notice.

With a flick of her wrist, Elsa sent the first stone hurling towards Anna. She easily leapt over it while Elsa strained herself to stop the stone from hitting the ground. She then carefully returned the stone to her vortex while Anna waited impatiently. The same, slow routine occurred twice more until Anna turned to Yelena. "This seems more like an exercise for her. I'm not even breaking a sweat!" she jeered. Elsa grit her teeth and launched a trio of stones towards Anna. It forced her to front flip over them and gaze at her sister in awe. Anna smirked and squinted her eyes. "Okay, _now_ it's on." Elsa unleashed barrage after barrage of rocky debris and strained herself to catch each one. Anna spun and flipped to maneuver past the rising amount of projectiles. While Anna remained excitedly on her toes, Elsa had gone to a completely different state of mind.

Elsa was there, only she wasn't. Her arms were focused on the routine of catching and shooting stones, but her eyes were on Anna. Every throw Elsa made seemed to have greater strength to it as a series of thoughts crept in. She remembered feeling so abandoned after the Avinaria incident and how Master Chuza had talked down to her. She visualized Frollo's corpse and thought about how she could've saved him had Anna not interfered. Elsa felt an anger creeping up within her, filling a void she didn't know she had. It caressed her like a friend, yet reeked like a foul foe. She sensed the same malignancy she'd felt in the Huzwan temple, only weaker but just as dark. It was a pull of sorts, tugging at her emotions and calling her to despise her sister. Elsa felt like she could throw more stones...and harder. The volley increased as Anna struggled to keep dodging. Sweat soaked Elsa's face as she recalled how Anna murdered people so freely and talked down to her like Master Chuza. Her emotions changed when the thought of a stone striking Anna's face crossed her mind. Elsa's eyes widened as she recognized the darkness creeping within. The violent imagery was all she needed to finally define it. While she knew the Dark Side wasn't easily defeated, it was far from invincible. By the Light Side of the Force, she rejected its sinister pull and clenched her fists.

"No!" Elsa screeched and unleashed a Force repulse so powerful, that all of the stones around her disintegrated. Anna and Yelena were knocked off their feet from the energetic blast. The courtyard went eerily silent as the projectiles' grainy remnants rained down on Elsa's body.

Anna brushed the hair from her face and fought to catch her breath. "That...was awesome."

"Elsa?" Yelena worried and cautiously aproached her. "Can you hear me?"

Elsa stood with wild eyes and a dusty face while the ringing in her ears subsided. "M-...master?" she whispered.

Yelena put an arm around her. "It's alright," she spoke soothingly. "You're safe."

"I think I'm done for the day," Elsa admitted. "I just want to go to my room."

"You've demonstrated an amazing feat," Yelena admired. "Maybe we can-"

"Please?" Elsa begged.

Yelena looked into her student's reddened eyes, undoubtedly irritated from the dust masking the rest of her face. Seeking to be a more understanding master, Yelena sighed. "Of course, Elsa. Go rest. Anna, why don't you help-"

"It's okay," Elsa assured. "I can do it."

Yelena relented and looked to Anna. "I suppose it's just us then."

Anna checked the time. "I actually have to head to the Archives to help a friend out," she said. "See you for training tomorrow though!"

Anna dashed off, leaving Yelena standing alone as rain started to patter against her robes. "Was it something I said?" Yelena asked herself.

The Theelin from earlier jogged over to her. "Storms coming, master!" the youth exclaimed. "Need any help clearing out the debris? The AgriCorps doesn't mind lending a hand to-...By the Force! "How'd you manage dispose of all that so quickly?"

Yelena simply smiled, pat the Theelin's shoulder, and strutted inside while lightning flashed overhead.

* * *

_There is no emotion, there is peace,_ Elsa told herself as she scrubbed dirt from her face. _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. _She let the shampoo cleanse her hair of rocky granules. _There is no passion, there is serenity. _Elsaraised her head so the shower would blast water across her face._ There is no chaos, there is harmony. _She purified her hands in moisturizer_. There is no death, there is the Force._

Elsa returned to her room feeling refreshed from her ordeal. She tried to find confidence in how she'd warded off the pull of the Dark Side and flopped onto her bed. Her long hair flowed free of any ceremonial braids behind closed doors. In those moments, she felt like she could just be herself, left with the unanswered questions of what she'd experienced and how. Elsa recalled learning about the Dark Side as a youngling in Brith Clan.

Her teacher, Master Adersen had said, _"For as long there has been light, there has always been dark. You are young and free of such vices for the time being, my students. But when you are older, the Dark Side's temptations will always be there. They will seep into your mind in forms of jealousy or pry at you in moments of weakness when you've suffered greatly. No Jedi...no person is immune to these seductions. However, you can be strong enough to resist them. Trust in the Light Side. Focus on the fundamental disciplines that keep you strong, for only the weak give themselves to the Dark Side. And are any of you weak?"  
_  
Elsa remembered the resounding "Nooooo," the younglings in her clan responded with. She saw herself kneeling in the back of the room, wearing a training helmet that was much too big for her little head.

She had to believe she was strong in the courtyard. If the Dark Side ever reared its ugly head to tempt her again, she'd grant it the same rejection. The incident also helped Elsa realize that Yelena was wrong to limit the Dark Side's reach to attachments. Keeping Aren a secret from her didn't make her immune to evil's trickery. Seeking to cleanse roots of resentment with closure, Elsa called Anna on her comlink. She steadied her breaths with each passing second until Anna answered. "Hey sis," Elsa greeted. "I was wondering if you'd like to swing by my dorm. We could work on my droid and I could show you where some of the-"

"Gee, Elsa." Anna huffed while sounds of shuffling items echoed behind her. "I'd really love to but I'm kind of swamped with some Archive work. I'm helping a friend with uh...research."

"I see," Elsa replied. "Then I at least need to get something off my chest."

Anna sighed. "Alright, what's up?"

"Anna," Elsa took a moment. "I can't control what you do with your adversaries on the battlefield, nor do I want to. I want you to respect my choices the same way I do yours."

"What are you getting on about? Is this _still _about the Frollo thing?"

"You had no right to deny me a chance to save his life. Criminal or not."

"Elsa, some people can't be spared or reasoned with. If you live with that mentality, people will walk all over you. If you did something like that again, you bet I'd step in. Someone has to."

"That's your problem," Elsa asserted. "It leads me to my next point. You claim none of the other younglings bullied you in Brith Clan because you stood up for yourself. Did you ever stop to think that maybe it was because _you_ were a bully?"

There was a long pause over the call. "I can't believe what I'm hearing," Anna growled. "This conversation is over. I have work to do."

"Anna!" Hans' shouted from a distance. "Have you finished with that stack yet? I needed that done by yesterday."

Wait," Elsa said as her brows furrowed. "Anna, is that who I think it is?"

"Bye," Anna scoffed and hung up.

Elsa stood in shock and fought to conceal her frustration. She set her comlink at her bedside and let out a resigned groaned. As soon as she sat back, a device started ringing. "Anna?" Elsa hoped but was surprised to find her holocom blipping.

In the Jedi Archives, Anna and various other Jedi came to a similar realization as their holocoms chimed. Yelena was on her way to the temple medbay when her device started going off as well.

From his recovery bed, Mattias was very much distracted with his nose buried in _Jawa Crossing_. "Incredible," he said to himself. "I can have my own island and everything. These Jawas are so adorable and...oh no...a krykna spider!" Mattias steadied his finger on the joystick to inch his avatar closer to it. "Come on, Mini-Mattias. You got this. Your Jawa villagers are counting on you. Easy now..." He was just about to snag the spider when the holocom on his bedside table rang. It startled him into moving his character too far and the spider gobbled him up. Mattias hurriedly shoved the game underneath his pillow and reached for his holocom. Like him, so many recipients activated their devices to receive the same message.

A hologram of Jedi Master Plo Koon projected once the call was activated. "Members of the Jedi Order," he announced. "I send this message as an invitation for greatness. Working closely with officials in the Corellian city of Coronet, the Jedi Council has agreed on the creation of a tournament. One in which masters will have a chance to demonstrate how far their students have come. It is a competitive event where Padawans will be put to the test all in the service of educating the galaxy on the Jedi arts. The first ever Corellian Cup has been set in motion. Any Padawan not actively serving in the war is eligible to try out. Aside from commendations, the Padawan who wins the Corellian Cup will be granted a passing mark for the Trial of Skill. This is an opportunity to not only show Corellia, but the galaxy, what the Jedi of tomorrow have in store. May the Force be with you all."

As Master Plo's message ended, a new excitement filled the temple. Youths were riled while their masters began to formulate plans. Where some saw healthy competition, others viewed rising rivalries. Everyone from Anna to Elsa to even Tori had the Corellian Cup in mind.


	13. Chapter 13 - Foresight

**Chapter: 13 Foresight**

_"Whenever you gamble, eventually you lose."_

**A rising challenge! The Jedi Order has announced the creation of a competition for Padawans. As word of the Corellian Cup travels across countless Jedi holocoms, anticipation for the inevitable tryouts is on the rise. But while there are those seeking to train for the tournament, the galaxy's threats never cease. Whether in the Outer or Inner Rim, a Jedi is always at risk.**

"Members of the Jedi Order, I send this message as an invitation for greatness. Working closely with officials in the Corellian city of Coronet, the Jedi Council has agreed on the creation of a tournament. One in which masters will have a chance to demonstrate how far their students have come. It is a competitive event where Padawans will be put to the test all in the service of educating the galaxy on the Jedi arts. The first ever Corellian Cup has been set in motion. Any Padawan not actively serving in the war is eligible to try out. Aside from commendations, the Padawan who wins the Corellian Cup will be granted a passing mark for the Trial of Skill. This is an opportunity to not only show Corellia, but the galaxy, what the Jedi of tomorrow have in store. May the Force be with you all."

Anna replayed Master Plo Koon's message thrice and her eyes lit up with greater excitement each time. As she went through her fourth playback, a quite irritated Hans tried to complete his duties. The incessant noise was an abrupt change against the common tranquility of the Archives. He grouchily set his unmarked holobooks down and glared at Anna. He mouthed Master Plo's speech to perfection after hearing it so many times. Hans cupped his hands over his mouth to mock the Kel Dor's breathing mask as he did so.

"Gee, Anna." Hans murmured. "You got a thing for Master Plo's voice?"

"I just want to make sure I heard this right," Anna replied. "A Jedi tournament with the Trial of Skill being the prize? That'd be a heck of a way to earn it."

"What do you think he meant by commendations?" Hans scoffed. "A trophy? Nah. Knowing the Jedi, they probably pat you on the back and call it a day." He covered his mouth again and deepened his voice to sound like Master Plo. "Well done, little one. So much skill. Be proud but not too proud. Achieve but not too much."

Anna's lips wobbled as she averted her eyes. Hans raised his brows and leaned closer. "You know you wanna laugh," he said in his continued facade. "Now go get me some lotion for my head wrinkles."

Anna turned and all went silent. Hans froze until she too cupped her mouth to mock Plo. "But don't get too passionate with my head wrinkles," she jested. "Too much passion leads to the _dark_ side."

Neither Anna nor Hans could contain themselves any longer as they burst into laughter. Anna suddenly shushed him and strained her voice to sound elderly. "Hans! I will not tolerate you laughing in my Archives! Now get back to work before I throw my back out!"

"Yes, Madam Jocasta." Hans could barely answer before succumbing to a fit of cackles. He daintily raised his hands, fluttered his eyelashes, and twiddled a stylus. "Oh dear sister! Whatever form shall I use?"

Anna didn't laugh and instead thought of who Hans was mocking. The idea of Elsa just brought her back to their argument over the comlink and Anna forced herself to chuckle. "Good one, Hans." She prepared to do another impression when something made her freeze. Muscle memory prompted a distinct feeling of deja vu to whisk her back to childhood. Anna was as spirited as ever, only those around her didn't seem to share her enthusiasm...

* * *

_Anna was only a youngling as she placed her hands atop her head. She curled all of her fingers and jutted them upwards to represent horns. A timid, Zabrak youngling slinked back at the sight of her. "Hey Surk," Anna derided. "Who am I?" She started making dull, beastly noises while the Zabrak tried to block her out._

_Anna had reached the peak of her laughter when another youngling called her out. "Leave him alone! That's not funny, Anna." She spun and slowly dropped her mocking hands to see a Pantoran.  
_

_ "Says the girl with stupid lines on her face," Anna jeered. The Pantoran ran a hand across one of her cheeks, as if apologizing to the ancestral tattoo for the blasphemy endured. No matter the proud legacy, the human's insult still stung her within. The Pantoran's lip quivered as Anna scoffed. "What? Are you gonna cry now?"_

_ The Pantoran shoved Anna hard enough to knock her off her feet. The push sent Anna into enough rage to tackle her adversary while Surk ran for help. The younglings tussled, clutched sleeves, pulled at braids as they rolled across the floor. Other younglings from Brith Clan rushed to spectate as their mentor weaved past them. Master Adersen dropped to his knees and hurriedly separated the girls before they could throw harder punches._

_ "This is unacceptable," Adersen scolded. "Surely I've taught you girls better than this." His lecturing tone became a blur to Anna, who was still reeling from her adrenaline rush. Adersen examined Anna's face first and ushered her towards the door. "Go to the medbay this instant, Anna. Tori, let me see your eye." _

_ Anna stumbled away, furiously scrubbing her aching nose as blood trickled from it. "By the Force!" her older sister called frantically. "Anna?" Elsa worried. "What happened?" She reached for Anna's nose but had her hand pushed away._

_ "Tori was giving me a hard time," Anna had answered..._

* * *

Anna slowly shook her head while recalling such a memory. _"_You claim none of the other younglings bullied you in Brith Clan because you stood up for yourself. Did you ever stop to think that maybe it was because _you were a bully?" _Elsa had dared to ask her over comlink.

_What kind of question was that?_ Anna thought. _More like an accusation. I'm no...was no bully. Surk had obviously done something to provoke that incident, and if Tori hadn't shoved me...Well, maybe I wouldn't have given her a black eye. I can't help it if I stand up for myself and people don't like it. It just means they have to find another loser to prance all over, because I'm not budging.  
_  
"So," Hans broke the awkward silence. "I take it you're gonna try out for this Corellian Cup?"

"_And_ win it," Anna affirmed. "This is my chance to finally pass a Jedi Trial."

* * *

Elsa always possessed a distinct admiration for Master Plo. The Kel Dor had a flair of mystery to his masked face, making him all the more fitting for such a spontaneous announcement. The Corellian Cup prompted Elsa to think of extravagant arenas. She imagined powerful tests measuring their connection to the Force and how quickly they could solve problems. Her hair rose as she considered a portion of the event consisting of lightsaber dueling. If Elsa was going to stand any chance, her Niman would have to be honed.

* * *

Tori wanted to burst with excitement, but felt pressured into silence with her master's presence. Krell finished listening to the holomessage and shot her a daunting glare. "Master," Tori uttered. "I wish to participate in the Cup. I'm ready to earn a Jedi Trial."

"You? Ready?" Krell growled. "Not even close." Tori sulked until Krell closed in. "But you will be. You're not going to participate, you're going to dominate. When I'm finished with you, you will crush all opposition in these games. You will achieve victory, those who question _my_ teaching shall be proven wrong, and the glory of it all will be...ours."

"I'm sure Anna will be there," Tori hissed through a sneer.

Krell bared his teeth and answered, "I'm counting on it. Use your frustrations against this Padawan to fuel your training."

"Pulling power from my anger?" Tori worried. "Isn't that an act of the Dark Side?"

"If done properly, no." Krell spoke calmly. "Now do you want to win?" Tori hastily nodded. "Your training begins now."

* * *

In the temple's medbay, Yelena couldn't believe her eyes. "I must have stepped into an alternate reality," she said. "What happened to the Mattias I knew? This is truly...unbelievable. We just receive amazing news about a potential, competitive event for our Padawans and you're...you're-"

"Gaming," Mattias mumbled as his fingers pattered away. "At least I think that's what the kids call it. The Corellian Cup sounds spectacular, Yelena, _but_ look at my island in _Jawa Crossing_! I now have seven new Jawas. This one is my favorite because his robes are green like yours truly."

"Mattias, this is preposterous." Yelena intoned. "I understand that you're stuck in bed, but this game is just-...oooh I like the blue Jawa. That's a nice shade of cerulean."

Mattias smirked at her. "I knew you'd warm up to it." He set the device on the nearby stand and took Yelena's hand. "I want you to start training Anna for the Corellian Cup."

"On my honor," Yelena said. "Do you think she'd _want_ to compete?" she joked.

Anna practically kicked down the door with excitement. "One ticket to Corellia!" the Padawan proclaimed.

"Make that two please," Elsa added as she entered from behind.

Yelena hated that she thought to say, Oh y_ou too, Elsa? That's wonderful!_ Instead she expressed an equally supportive nod for both siblings. Whether she wished to show them or not, Yelena couldn't deny her personal doubts about Elsa's ability. Then again, she was focusing far too much on her Padawan's lack of lightsaber skills.

"I have high hopes for both of you," Mattias said. "Yelena will be training you until I get out of here."

"Well we shouldn't keep them waiting too long," said a calm and cheerful voice. Dr. Sheparr poked his head into the room, offered a wave, and slid in.

"Doctor?" Mattias realized. "Now it's a party!"

"My droids have finished constructing your cybernetic thoracic disc," Sheparr said. "We are cleared to move forward with your surgery today."

Mattias offered a beaming grin while Anna and Elsa applauded. Yelena still seemed cautious about the whole procedure and squeezed Mattias' hand. "We'll be here for you," she assured. "Training can wait."

"Absolutely not," Mattias said. "Let me get one thing clear and don't worry...I'm not going to lecture you about the Dark Side or attachments." He jokingly glared at Anna, knowing how much she _adored _his lectures. "I appreciate all of your kindness and support while I've been stuck in bed, but your presence isn't going to change the outcome. I'm in good hands here. There's always more to do and I'm going to be alright. Next door, next planet, next test. When the time's right, I'll be with you. In one way or another, I'm always with you. And I won't settle for any moping or pacing about. So please, rise up and be great."

Though Anna accepted her master's words, she had trouble letting him go. She despised the bitter feeling prodding her as a pair of medical droids guided him into an operating room. As she worriedly stared into the closing doors, she felt Elsa take her hand. Despite how much of a thorn in her side her older sister was, Anna was still grateful for any support. "Elsa," Anna uttered. "Ever get the feeling that no matter how well things seem, something bad is bound to happen?"

"Sometimes," Elsa admitted. "That's when I put all my trust in the Force."

"Yeah," Anna huffed. "The Force. It's just not so reassuring when Master Yelena looks like a wreck herself. Beneath that stern appearance is someone willing my master to make it out of this safely. We stop evils with lightsabers and lift objects with the Force...but when it comes to the world of medicine, I feel hopeless. I loathe this useless feeling."

A blip on Yelena's vambrace made her beckon the siblings. "Well you might not have to feel it much longer," she said.

* * *

The last call anyone in the trio expected to receive was a request from the Jedi Council. As they waited to enter, a whirlwind of various thoughts ricocheted across their minds. Yelena had last spoken with the council when they granted approval for Elsa's Trial of Insight. Elsa was nitpicking her appearance before she presented herself amidst so many masters. Anna fought to conceal her sweat, considering three council members had last seen her on trial. The doors opened and the siblings marched behind Yelena. All three stood at the center of a well-polished chamber and bowed to the seated masters. The room was significantly tranquil while the hum of holoprojectors filled the air. Masters away on the battlefield still made time to sit on the council, and their vibrant projections flickered from their respective seats.

_Don't look at anyone, _Anna told herself. _Just...stare at the floor. The beautifully-clean floor. No! Don't stare at the designs. It'll look like you're being suspicious. They already think you're suspicious. _Anna took a deep breath. _Just look up ever so slightly and smile at one of the masters. What are the odds that it'll be one who was at your trial? _ Anna put on her best smile, stuck her head up, and found herself staring into Master Windu's eyes. He raised his brows as Anna felt a tidal wave of judgement crash against her. _Kriff.  
_  
Though she appeared composed, Elsa was beyond enthusiastic to be in the council chamber. Her eyes darted between the masters until they fell upon a familiar face. Her heart leapt at the sight Obi-Wan Kenobi, who offered her a gentle smile. Obi-wan leaned over to a Tholothian woman and whispered something. By the time Elsa recognized her as Adi Gallia, the woman was offering her an impressed nod. Elsa imagined an older version of herself sitting amongst the council in refined robes. She could see other masters conferring with her on the galaxy's happenings while she helped them maintain order. Standing in that chamber was an honor for her, and she couldn't understand why Anna seemed so on edge.

"Master Yelena," Master Yoda spoke first. "Padawans Anna and Elsa...So sorry we are, to hear of Master Mattias' injuries. A swift recovery, we wish him."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Yelena replied. "How can we be of service to the council?"

"Two of our own have gone missing in the Inner Rim," Master Windu explained. "Jedi Master Tamon Chaki and his Padawan Nelani Trell were sent to investigate an environmental disturbance in Sino City."

"A good friend of yours, Master Chaki is...hm?" Yoda inquired.

"That is correct," Yelena replied. "Tamon and I used to teach meditation together many moons ago. He was always pushing boundaries to see how far students could take themselves through the will of the Force."

Windu and Yoda looked to one another before returning attention to Yelena. "His persistence is precisely why your help has been requested," Windu said. "Chaki is known to delve further than he should, even if it means putting those around him at risk. Though it sometimes proves successful, this technique can also leave tragic results."

"Fear for him and his Padawan, we do." Yoda said. "To Manaan you must go. To bring home the Jedi, your mission shall be."

"I will not let you nor my friend down," Yelena answered and bowed. "We'll leave effective immediately."

As they departed the chamber, Elsa waved goodbye to Obi-wan on impulse. He humored her with a chuckle and simple nod, which left her kicking herself. "Well," Anna mumbled. "There goes training for the Corellian Cup."

"Don't sound so despaired," Yelena intoned. "You're a Jedi Padawan. Everything you do in life is part of your training."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Sooo if I braid my hair, eat breakfast, or even stub my toe, _that's_ all considered training?"

Yelena was prepared to repel sass of that magnitude with some of her own. "That sounds like Jedi tradition, culinary studies, and endurance training to me." Elsa snorted beside her while Anna was left as a bumbling mess. "You have to see purpose in everything you do, ladies. Even if it doesn't matter, it _does. _Our mission will serve a greater purpose for the Jedi Order as a whole and we will all learn something from it. Be patient."

* * *

All of Yelena's wise words zipped over Anna's head in less than twelve parsecs. The young Padawan couldn't wait a second longer until they got to Manaan to begin her training. Yelena called upon the Force to help relax her mind and distract it from Anna. She was having better luck than Elsa, who couldn't think clearly with her sister's repetitive grunts emanating from behind the cockpit.

"Anna?" Elsa asked through gritted teeth. "You alright back there?" Her question lingered as more of a request for silence.

"Fine," Anna grunted. "Just...pushing...my...limits."

Elsa shut her eyes and tried to focus on her meditation. She felt the cold, leather arms of the corvette's chair and imagined the darkness of space outside their ship. It was spectacular to think about...until Anna loosed an ear-splitting groan similar to that of a dying Bantha. Elsa flung herself out of meditation and spun her seat until it almost came off its hinges. Anna was twitching and coated in fresh sweat as she performed pull-ups from the entryway. Her arms begged her to stop as she forced herself into another rep. Her face reddened as if her head was about to permeate steam.

"Anna," Elsa worried. "You need to stop."

"Not until I hit..." Anna's arms gave out and she fell with a metallic clang.

"The floor?" Elsa answered.

"My limit," Anna corrected.

"You need to save your strength for the mission ahead," Yelena warned.

"If I broke my limits and had greater endurance, there'd be no need to save strength." Anna quipped. "On to squats!"

Elsa sighed while her sister squatted repeatedly behind her. She chose to focus on the ensuing vortex of Hyperspace, and used it to drift off. While she'd hoped for meditation, Elsa instead felt her eyes getting heavy. The ship's steady engine's lulled her into slumber. Her head sunk against the chair as the world around her faded to blackness.

* * *

_ When she awakened, Elsa found herself in the same darkness she'd entered. It was freezing, even for her and she felt entrapped like she had months ago. Is this...Hoth? she wondered as she dug an air pocket for her to breathe. Trapped beneath layers of snow, Elsa soon realized no one was coming to save her. Despite being buried alive, Elsa could hear something...or someone whispering her name. It beckoned her towards the surface as she dug upwards. With each pull, she felt overwhelming amounts of snow collapse around her. Once she broke the surface, Elsa was immediately greeted by a heavy snowfall. She rose to her feet and trudged through the blizzard. The snow levels climbed to her thighs as she forced her way through._

_"Elsa," the breathy, female voice called._

_"I'm here," Elsa mumbled and cleared her throat. "Who are you?"_

_"Elsaaa," it continued._

_She wondered how such a quiet voice could be audible through a wild blizzard. It seemed to be coming from within, yet all around her as well. Elsa deduced that a powerful force was at work, but struggled to sense benevolence or malevolence. She pushed onward until a towering silhouette faded into view. Silver-stoned stairs climbed above the snow mounds and lead to an ancient structure. The voice calling her name transitioned from soft to thundering at the top of a spire. Rather than fear it, Elsa ascended the stairs to chase the voice. Just when she thought she was devoid of timidity, Elsa's heart sank at the top of the stairs. She glimpsed a powerful flicker of light swirling at the center and sought to meet it. She couldn't help but think back on the trickery she faced in the Temple of Huzwan. But something about this icy encounter didn't feel like Dark Side demons were at work. With a deep breath, Elsa took the final step and ascended into the spire. The blizzard around her ended as she witnessed whatever mysterious entity was calling her. It suddenly-  
_

* * *

"Time to wake up, Elsa." Yelena said and slowly nudged her Padawan. "I didn't know you were a sleep-talker." Elsa groggily opened her eyes to see a massive, blue planet in the viewport. "Don't look so disappointed. Manaan might be all ocean, but its greatest mysteries rest beneath the surface."

"It's not that," Elsa said. "I just...I had a dream."

"Oh?" Yelena inquired. "What kind?"

"The kind that seemed too significant to dismiss," Elsa answered.

Before they could continue their conversation, Anna leaned over Elsa's seat to observe the planet. Her stench from working out was enough to shake off whatever fuzziness Elsa still felt. "It's about time we finally got here," Anna groaned.

"Have you been exercising this _whole_ time?" Elsa asked and plugged her nose.

"You know it," Anna said while still panting. "No pain, no gain. Or in this case, no Corellian Cup."

The corvette glided over a seemingly endless ocean as memories of Scarif returned to Anna and Elsa. The siblings couldn't help but imagine Jack Convore skimming the waves in one of Hondo's skiffs. Yelena tilted the ship and made landing preparations upon seeing a pale mass on the horizon. A floating city of sorts glistened over the horizon, proving to any offworlder that a civilization was possible.

"There it is," Yelena said. "Sino City. The only above-surface city on the entire planet."

"Why's that?" Anna wondered.

"The Selkath prefer to live underwater, but it's hard to do business with the galaxy when the majority of their clients don't have gills. So Sino City is the bridge between worlds." Yelena would've continued her lecture if one of the city's docking bays hadn't called her. "Master Chaki taught me a thing or two back in the day." She cleared her throat, grit her teeth, and spoke in a series of hisses and bellows. She then turned off comms and addressed the Padawans. "That was Selkatha for 'Good morning and I wish you well.' "

The Selkath docker responded soon after. "While your effort is appreciated," she answered in Galactic Basic. "It'd be less offensive if you spoke in your language instead of butchering mine, ma'am. You are cleared to land in docking bay fifteen."

Yelena sat in nervous silence while Elsa experienced second-hand anxiety for her. Meanwhile, Anna had to restrain herself from laughing over Yelena's mistake. Instead, she offered the master a piece of advice. "Hey," Anna quipped. "At least it's _all_ training right?"

_ Maybe you need training in body odor_, Yelena thought as they landed. The scent of seawater filled their noses as they departed from their ship. Shining pillars and sparkling gateways proved that the first aspect the Selkath wanted offworlders to know about them was cleanliness. The aquatic species was hard at work to maintain each docking bay while other personnel were busy greeting arrivals. One of the staff marched up to the Jedi and offered a respectful bow.

"They look like humanoid Briths," Anna whispered to Elsa, who quickly pinched her arm.

"Don't compare them," Elsa scolded sharply.

"Oh come on," Anna quipped. "The Selkath have lobes on their mouths just like those flying mantas."

"Would you quiet down?"

"It's quite alright, children." the Selkath said. "Many newcomers are curious about our species and we grow used to it."

"But that doesn't make it right," Yelena asserted. "I apologize for my student's ignorance."

"To what do we owe the presence of more Jedi?" the official asked.

"I'm afraid we're here to find the first two," Yelena replied.

"I see. I'll put you in touch with the local law enforcement assigned to their case. Head to the plaza and they'll meet you there."

Yelena thanked the Selkath and gave Anna a nasty glare. As they made their way through a winding gate, the staff behind it recited, "Welcome to Sino City on Manaan. Please enjoy your stay."

"How wonderful," Elsa said and waved to them.

"Kinda creepy how they all say it together though," Anna jeered. "How long do you think it took to train all those fishes?"

"They're Selkath, young one." Yelena intoned. "Not Briths nor fishes. They are people just like you and I. Selkath." Anna exaggeratedly threw up her hands in surrender as they stopped by an illustrious fountain. "You're lucky the Selkath even let us in the city after all they've been through. Thousands of years ago, they would've confiscated all weaponry. When the Sith Empire destroyed their last above-surface city, it was a monumental statement that they decided to build another. They are giving the rest of the galaxy another chance so the least you can do is be respectful."

"I get it," Anna admitted. "I'm sorry, Master Yelena."

"Don't be sorry. Be better." Yelena said as a Selkath officer strutted up to them.

He fiddled with one of his cephalic lobes as a human would a mustache and examined the Jedi. "Greetings," he said. "I'm Officer Onum. I understand you're here in regards to Master Chaki and his Padawan."

"That is correct. I am Master Yelana. These are my students...Elsa and Anna Dellian. What's happened to my friend?"

"Your friend gave me hope that we Selkath had a future beyond these seas," Onum said. "To see a Selkath adorned in your robes was inspiring, really. Master Chaki seemed happy to be home. You see, Sino has made serious advancements over the years. Look around and you'll see the amount of spacers we get willing to trade with us. Business was good until offworlders started reporting stolen shipments. Of course my people were the first to get blamed, and it's led to even further hostilities." Onum withdrew a datapad and flipped it towards the Jedi. Its readouts flickered red and displayed varying levels of toxicity. "Clearly someone bought right into the conspiracy and has it out for us."

Yelena furrowed her brows and read over the data. "Someone's poisoning your waters?" she realized.

Onum's moist skin quivered when he nodded and the excess fluid dripped from his lip. "I'm afraid so," he said. "Master Chaki sought to find out who was stealing the shipments, but the pollution problem became another pressing matter. After all, the rest of the Selkath dwellings are underwater, and further poisoning of our waters would lead us to ruin."

"Perhaps we can pickup where they last left off," Yelena insisted. "Where were Chaki and his Padawan last seen?"

Onum beckoned the group to one of the plaza's balconies. One would've thought his blind gesture towards the open ocean was a joke. Streaks of toxic sludge shined above the surface and cleaning teams could be seen attempting to contain it. "They said they were going to check the Gukko Reef for clues considering it had one of the highest volumes of toxicity," Onum said. "So much so, that we had to evacuate local dwellings before the pollution spread."

"Then that's where we can start looking," Yelena asserted.

"And how do you intend on getting down there?" Onum asked. Elsa and Anna seemed equally curious themselves. "We Selkath do not possess any diving gear, for we lack the need for it."

"It's like you said," Yelena replied. "This city's filled with spacers willing to trade. Where's the nearest cantina?"

With a resigned huff, Onum guided her to an oceanside bar which appeared over its capacity. A frenzied assortment of travelers from across the galaxy came in to refresh themselves while relaxing tunes sounded above. A duo of Selkath bartenders hastily and efficiently prepped drinks for their patrons. "This is nothing like a Coruscant bar," Anna admitted. "No ear-splitting music...no exotic dancers...it's-"

"Classy?" Elsa finished.

"Don't let any appearance fool you," Yelena warned. "The second you let your guard down, any one of these hustlers will eat you alive."

"So what's the plan then?" Anna asked.

"To try and out-hustle one of them," Yelena answered nonchalantly. "Stay close." She weaved through the crowd as Anna recalled the last time she strayed in a bar. Several dead bodies later and she preferred to stick with her companions this time. Then again, this bar wasn't as deadly as Dazzle-Daze was. "Try not to draw attention to yourselves," Yelena instructed.

"Yo Jedi!" a drunken Sullustan waved to them. He rolled up a napkin in his hand and swung it like a lightsaber. He even took the time to make his own awful sound effects.

"So much for classy," Anna mumbled.

Yelena leaned on the bar and examined the overhead menu. She was surprised by the Selkath's rapid response time and quickly ordered. "The 'Hyperdrive' sounds good. We'll take three of those," she said.

The spacer next to her couldn't help but chuckle. "Good choice, Master Jedi." the man said. "Anything's better than this blurrgfire, but I'm not about to waste the credits I spent so...bottom's up." Yelena watched as he chugged the spicy, scarlet beverage and looked as though his black hairs would sizzle off. His once honeyed voice became hoarse when he set the glass down. "Damn," he coughed. "What was I thinking?"

"It's simple, Erik." An elderly spacer beside him jeered. "You weren't."

"Pay no attention to Grimsby here," Erik said. "We just pulled in for new shipments and he's cranky about all the fuss."

While Elsa listened intently to Erik's explanation, Anna looked over him and succumbed to a different feeling. She noticed his vivid blue eyes and broad shoulders. His wide biceps caught her eye as they stretched from his short, white sleeves. Erik's faint smile was enough to warrant a sense of adventure that left Anna wondering where he'd been. His eyes drifted from Yelena over to her, and she felt almost nauseous for a moment. He extended his rugged hand to shake hers, and she froze for a moment. Anna soon realized the chilling sensation she felt was the bartender sliding a beverage into her palm. As Anna took a moment to sip her surprisingly delicious beverage, she contemplated the foreign feeling she experienced. Perhaps it wasn't as unknown as she first perceived, for she'd endured similar experiences with Hevrin in Dazzle-Daze...or even with Hans during their mission.

"Business is taking a hit with all of the conspiracy circulating," Yelena said.

"We can't really sell much to the Selkath if they're busy getting poisoned," Erik scoffed.

"Nor do we want to stick around too long if it means getting robbed like a lot of our competition," Grimsby added.

"Mind if I ask what you sell?" Yelena asked.

Erik and Grimsby glanced at each other first. While his subordinate offered a subtle shake of his head, Erik defied his advice. "Mostly moisturizing suits for the Selkath," Eric said. "Our planet makes custom orders."

"I wouldn't suppose you'd happen to have any diving gear on you," Yelena probed. "Particularly in women's sizes?"

"I might," Erik admitted while picking spicy granules from his glass. "But it'd cost you. I don't know what kind of paychecks the Jedi Order makes out, but can any of them cover a thousand credits per suit?"

While Yelena remained steadfast, Anna nearly spat out her drink at the amount. Elsa sipped slowly and looked to her master for guidance on negotiation. "Perhaps I could convince you to lower such a fee?" Yelena inquired.

"And perhaps I can become Supreme Chancellor of the Republic," Erik chuckled. "Ma'am, those robes and that lightsaber grant you a lot of things. They do not, however, make me or any other schmuck your personal doormat."

"This is taking too long," Anna whispered and slid out of her seat.

Elsa's eyes widened as her head swiveled between her sister and Yelena. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To make us some money, obviously."

"Obviously," Elsa sighed. With her master occupied with a potential negotiation, she chose to tail Anna and safeguard her from danger.

"Elsa?" Anna laughed while slipping through crowds. "I'm impressed. I thought you'd stay with your master."

"We're _supposed _to stay together. And she's _your_ master right now too. How do you intend to make credits anyway?"

Anna scanned the raucous room of its various patrons. "I'm working on it," she muttered.

Finally, a group of boisterous gamblers caught her ear. A furious Twi'lek had just been defeated and he stormed off with a snarl. The empty seat let Anna glimpse the group's lounging champion. Though the upper half of his face was hidden in shadow, four tentacles extended from his lower jaw. A pair of finned hands with suction-cupped digits rested above a holochess board. The champion was flanked on both sides by a jaunty entourage of gamblers. "Ruger! Ruger! Ruger!" they chanted together.

"Hey sis," Anna proposed. "What's that guy? With the tentacles and such?"

"Probably a Quarren," Elsa said. "Thanks for asking before assuming."

"Yeah, yeah." Anna replied. "I just wanted to check before I whoop him."

"Wait, what?" Elsa choked. _Also...what if it's a she? _Elsa thought hopelessly.

"It's Dejarik," Anna told Elsa. "Mattias and I play the heck out of it. Trust me, I got this."

A resounding "Ooo" emanated from the gamblers as Anna approached the table. The word "Jedi" escaped someone's lips.

"Quarren," Anna said. "Ruger, is it? How's about we go a round?"

Ruger's tentacles retracted with his sneer. "You sure you know what you're getting into, little princess?" His voice was flat and guttural. "You'd best go frolic along." Rather than humor him with banter, Anna planted herself in the empty seat. Her actions prompted the gamblers to cheer and one Ithorian went a step further to pat her back. Ruger stroked his chin, forcing all to listen to the suction of each fingertip against his skin. "What are you staking here?" he asked.

Anna paused to garner the table's suspense before unclipping her lightsaber and slamming it on the table. The patrons nearly lost their minds at such a wager and it was enough to make Ruger lean forward. His steely eyes were as blue as her kyber crystal and he slowly nodded. "A bold move, princess." the Quarren said. "What are you wagering against?"

"_When _I win, you fork up three thousand credits." Anna said sternly. "It looks like you've got plenty of winnings to pluck from."

Ruger cackled and turned on the hologram table. Elsa leaned over Anna's shoulder and whispered sharply. "Are you insane?" she asked. "It's not too late to back out."

"Trust me," Anna whispered. "Sooner cash means sooner suits. Every moment we waste is time we could be spending looking for Master Chaki. Now back up and quit doubting me. I...got this."

The board illuminated as patrons exchanged bets over the competitors. Anna looked over the army of three-dimensional holomonsters assembling on her side of the board. Amidst the wild assortment of bizarre creatures, one always caught her eye. A titanic, bipedal lizard with savage claws made every other holomonster look like a pawn. The Mantellian Savrip was Anna's go-to monster. She'd used the hulking titan to defeat Mattias countless times. If she played smart, she could use the Savrip to gain another victory. _Keep it cool_, she told herself. _This squid is just another competitor.  
_  
Ruger made the first move and sent forth a lanky Molator beast. Anna utilized the same strategy she'd practiced for years by letting Ruger advance. She permitted him to take out her smaller monsters, only to have her Savrip inevitably crush whatever Ruger had in striking range. Her routine would only work for several rounds, as Ruger soon diminished her lower level creatures. Elsa started to catch on to the game's workings, which only made her further worry about the stakes. Holomonsters were slaughtered on each side of the board until only four remained. With each player holding two, all eyes were on the game.

"Do all your Dejarik games end looking this close?" Elsa wondered.

Anna gave her a wink. "Yelena's probably wondering where we are," she said. "Given that she hasn't called for us yet, I figure she's still haplessly negotiating. Can you let her know I'm about to get us the credits we need?"

Elsa went off to reach Yelena while Anna stared Ruger down. She was surprised to find him returning the glare. _It's all part of the plan_, she thought to herself. _Appear weak and draw your opposition into a trap. All I need is for squiddy here to take a jab at my Monnok, then my Savrip will bring him down to one monster. They'll be no way for him to take on two of mine. _Anna's smirk faded as Ruger chose not to attack. Instead he shifted his holomonsters to flank her Savrip. _What? But I literally gave him a free attack. Only an idiot wouldn't take it. I'll just counter with my- _Ruger waited until Anna moved her Savrip into attacking position. He then sent one of his creatures back to strike her Monnok and eliminate it. Anna's blood ran cold and she bit back a gasp. She dared not to look at Ruger's face, because she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her worry. _How the hell did he know? _she thought. _How could he have predicted that counter move? I-_, Anna forced herself to focus. She had one monster left and the game wasn't over. While her vigorous heart was appreciated, Anna soon realized there wasn't much she could do on the board. Her once invincible Savrip was cornered by two holomonsters, and their master was steps ahead of its. All she could too was huff and go out swinging.

Erik couldn't believe he'd plucked every granule from his drink by the time Yelena had finished spieling. "Look," he said. "I support your noble cause. The whole 'freedom and peace across the galaxy' bit is beautiful, but I can't just give you gear on good intentions."

"What if you could profit from them?" Yelena suggested. "Young man, there's more going on in those seas than even the Selkath know right now. We're here to get things running smoothly again. The way I see it is if you can get us those suits, _we _can get to the bottom of this...literally. The sooner these crimes are resolved, the sooner trade resumes and everybody wins. Worst comes to worst, we damage your merchandise and you file a lawsuit with the Jedi Order."

For once, it seemed like Grimsby and Erik agreed on something. "What sizes do you need?" Erik asked as Yelena grinned. Before she could answer, Elsa arrived to inform her of Anna's endeavor.

The Savrip took a mighty but futile jab across the playing board. It struck one of Ruger's holomonsters, but was pounced by his remaining one. The game ended as Anna watched her favorite piece flicker into nothingness. The cheers around her were a blur as she instinctually reached for her lightsaber. The suction-cupped fingers of her opponent greedily wrapped around its durasteel hilt. "Well-played princess," Ruger growled. He was close enough that she could here the moisture bubbling between his tentacles. "But I don't lose."

"How about a rematch!" she exclaimed.

"I think I'm done for the day," he replied before strutting off.

She angrily went to grab his arm, but he caught her wrist with astounding reflexes. "You want to take this up with the Selkath courts, Jedi? It's not my fault you were stupid enough to bet your lightsaber." She flailed in his grasp, but his palm secreted fluids that made her able to slide out. While her escape was fortunate, Anna didn't count on losing her footing and crashing into a nearby table. As Ruger disappeared into the crowd and patrons whined over their spilled drinks, Anna felt familiar hands help her up.

"You alright?" Elsa asked.

"I should've figured you wouldn't stay close," Yelena said. "Listen, there's no need for you to go making credits. That spacer's going to give us the diving gear. You just had to be patient like I've been telling you." Yelena's brows furrowed as she noticed Anna's hastening breaths. "Anna?...What's wrong?"

Anna kept patting her bare belt and looking towards the cantina's entryway. With mouth agape and a listing gaze, even her sister's words were inaudible. "Sis?" Elsa panicked. "What happened? You didn't lose...did you?"


	14. Chapter 14 - Mystery on Manaan

**Chapter: 14 Mystery on Manaan**

_"A strength does not dictate who someone is."_

**Missing on Manaan! Jedi Master Tamon Chaki and his Padawan Nelani Trell have disappeared on the vast water world. The Jedi Council has dispatched Master Yelena along with her students Elsa and Anna to resolve the matter. In an effort to pay for means of investigation, Anna wagered her lightsaber to a spacer and lost. Without her weapon, the young Padawan now struggles to balance priorities over her weapon and the mission at hand.**

Ataru was the most aggressive of all lightsaber forces. It was unpredictable and designed to wear an opponent out with overwhelming intensity. For someone still practicing the technique, extreme endurance training was often a prerequisite to keep the user from tiring. In Anna's case, no amount of work in resilience could've prepared her for the verbal barrage from Yelena and Elsa. "I thought you said you could win?" Elsa asked. "Why would you wager your lightsaber if you couldn't win?"

"Wait," Yelena came to the confounded realization. "You used the weapon that is _your life_ as a tool for your gambling?"

"To get us the credits we need," Anna snuck her own words in.

"I had the situation under control!" Yelena shut her down. "We didn't even end up needing credits. Now your lightsaber is in the hands of Force knows who because you were ignorant enough to bet it."

Anna trudged out of the cantina and her companions pursued. "Maybe we can track him down," she suggested. "I know his name, and with Elsa's Force...sense...thing-"

"We don't have time to clean up your mistake in impatience," Yelena scolded.

Anna gulped but tried to mask her nerves behind a firm resolve. "So what?" she asked. "I'm supposed to carry on the rest of this mission weaponless?"

Yelena shut her down as her tone deepened. "We came here to find missing members of our Order, one of whom happens to be a very good friend of mine. They could be lost, warped, corrupted or even killed and the last thing I will tolerate is insubordination. Anna, you have heart and I appreciate that. But if you can't trust those around you when they aren't Master Mattias, you're not going to make it. Don't you get it? This isn't your story. It's the tale of countless others where the only acts of heroism are determined by who's left to talk about them. And no, I'm not asking you to go weaponless. If a lightsaber is all a Jedi needs to feel armed, then something's wrong. You're better than that, Anna."

Elsa felt unsure whether or not to look at her sister during such an intense conversation. She nervously averted her eyes and saw Erik approaching. "Hate to break up your party, ladies." he began "But Grimsby's prepping your suits now. It's quite a ways from here at bay 89 but we can take a hovertram. Erik's gaze fell upon Anna and she fidgeted with her braid. When his eyes swayed to Elsa, she merely waved. Erik seemed used to having human women fall for his charming demeanor. He offered a simple shrug when Elsa didn't seem as interested.

Sino City's hovertram was designed to help patrons observe the Selkath's greatest marvel. While aboard, passengers could see the bustling city from one side and glimpse the vast ocean from the other. The tram itself served as a bridge between two worlds, much like the city itself. Yelena clenched one of the hanging grips and looked out the windows from each side. She hoped to see Master Chaki amidst crowds of his fellow Selkath, or perhaps he'd be floating across the waves. The thought made her consider his decaying corpse and she quickly sought a distraction.

"How are you, Padawan?" Yelena asked. "I know I don't ask enough."

Elsa's smile was faint but sympathetic. "Honestly, sad. About a number of things. I worry about the people we're here to save and where they might be." Elsa tapped on the window and towards the venomous streaks in the water. "It breaks my heart to see someone tainting nature in such a way. It's bad enough that the pollution is being done to make a statement, but how many have to suffer because of it? Betwixt it all, I feel terrible for Anna. I've been trying to sense where her weapon might be, but we're moving too quickly. There's so much going on. I know she meant well, but-" Elsa sighed and resorted to staring out the window.

"As Jedi, we have to make grievously tough calls sometimes." Yelena said. "I loathe knowing that Anna's lightsaber is in a stranger's hands, but I can't let her personal setback stop us from continuing our mission." She glanced over at Anna, who was staring off on her own. "I don't know what I'm going to do with your sister. I don't even know how Mattias does it. "What I do know, is that this _should_ serve as a valuable lesson to her. Overconfidence is a curse only cured through humility."

"The question is," Elsa replied. "Can she learn it? I've asked myself that too many times."

"Do not madden yourself with stress over it," Yelena suggested. "Your senses can only handle so much."

"Speaking of senses," Elsa said. "When all this is over, I wish to tell you of the dream I had."

"Of course," Yelena assured her. "With how attuned you are to the Force, it doesn't surprise me that it would try and send you messages."

Anna was bubbling with frustration and the last thing she needed was someone prodding her with questions. "I know that look," Erik began. "What'd you lose?"

"Nothing," Anna was quick to answer. "I just-" He raised a brow at her and she huffed. "I made a stupid bet, okay? Thought I had a game of Dejarik in the bag." _I should have, _she thought to herself. _There's still no way that squid could've anticipated-  
_  
"Well hey," Erik continued. "You're still breathing, right?"

"Yeah, but what the heck does that have to do with anything?" Anna remarked.

"_Everything_," Erik intoned. "It means you still got time to fix whatever you screwed up on. Some people can't say that."

The tram came to a halt as Anna thought on Erik's words. The Jedi followed him and Grimsby to their designated docking bay, which was just as clean and orderly as any other. The amount of Selkath working maintenance made the chamber feel safe. In retrospect, all of Sino City seemed to be dense with Selkath and under constant surveillance. It was enough to make anyone wonder how someone could possibly go missing. Then again, Sino City was merely a taste of what Manaan had to offer. Its mysterious oceans weren't half as protected, which ironically revealed how much the Selkath catered to outsiders.

Regardless of such a safe area, Yelena was still wary. "Be on guard," she whispered and pat her lightsaber.

Elsa casually slid her fingers toward her hilt while Anna did so instinctually. Anxiety-induced nausea plagued the youngest sibling as she was reminded of her missing weapon. All Anna could do was clench her fist as they advanced. Her stress quelled at the humorous sight of a rather...egotistical statue. Thought covered in netting, she could still make out the distinct chin and robust gaze of Erik himself. "You royalty?" she asked.

"One could say that," he guiltily admitted. "Though being cooped up in palace walls never did suit me. I'd rather be out here on trading missions with my subjects. Plus, my mother's got it covered back home."

"Well, _Prince_ Erik." Yelena murmured. "Royal family members should be unified. Not frolicking around planets."

Erik bit back whatever insult he wanted to drop, but still went on the defensive. "Is this coming from a Jedi who spends her days meditating in a temple and barely going outside? No offense, but sometimes your Order thinks that because you have glowsticks and can make things float, you can tell the rest of us how to live."

"That _thing_ that make things float is the only reason any of us are alive," Yelena said. She remembered the favor Erik was doing for them and chose to keep her lecturing to a minimum.

The prince and Grimsby hauled out a plasteel hovercrate and popped the lid. "There you go," he said. "I hope I'm making the right call here."

"We'll get things up and running again," Yelena told him while Elsa looked through the crate.

"Master?" she worried. "Why are there only _two_ diving suits?"

* * *

Contrary to the rest of Sino City's facilities, its Department of Special Operations was a mess. It was as if anything out of guest view was a cluster of cables and hurriedly repaired junction boxes struggling to keep the city alive. In the DSO, Selkath officers were hard at work on cases regarding the pollution in their seas and thievery from their docking bays. Lines for spacer complaints never seemed to die out from the front door, which made it all the more stressful when Officer Onum let the Jedi through first.

"Oh what is this?" a spacer blurted from the line's cacophonous center. "VIP treatment over there?"

"The Jedi get to do whatever they want," a Gran scoffed.

"Show some respect! They're the reason you can sleep soundly at night," a Twi'lek merchant countered. "The Jedi saved my people on Ryloth. My family was-"

"The _Republic _saved your people. _Not_ the Jedi," the Gran growled as more joined in the argument.

Yelena wanted to intervene but a Selkath officer stepped in. "My partner and I will handle this, Master Jedi." she said. Even going inside didn't stop all of the riotous noise from permeating.

"It was so sad to hear all that," Elsa lamented.

"Those same arguments are happening galaxy-wide." Yelena said. "All we can do is the best we can as Jedi. The debating will happen regardless, but we can still make a difference in people like that Twi'lek."

"So why aren't you coming, Master Yelena?" Anna asked while she plucked a diving suit from the container.

"I have many skills, young one. However, swimming well is not one of them. I know my age and will be of more use monitoring your progress from up here. So suit up."

While Elsa and Anna went to equip their diving gear, Onum activated a holomap for Yelena. The projection revealed a series of deep caves, edifices, and reef systems all linked beneath the surface. "Master Chaki and his Padawan ventured into the Gukko Reef before we lost contact with them," Onum explained. "My agents have also reported the reef as being the possible ground zero for a polluting bomb of sorts."

"A bomb?" Yelena inquired.

Onum nodded and gestured to a piece of dented durasteel that his agents were examining. "We pulled it from the sands near Gukko Reef. My analysis team believes it was part of an explosive capsule. We fear it could be the first of many, but couldn't investigate further. You see, only one of my agents was able to retrieve that metal after I sent five."

"What happened to them?" Yelena asked.

"That's the worst part," Onum replied. "We lost complete contact. It could've been toxicity, but I thought we would've found the bodies. Unless of course, the firaxan sharks ate them." Onum scratched at his moist head. "But firaxae don't normally prey on Selkath. It's said we're distant cousins, you know."

Anna and Elsa returned clad in diving gear. Though form-fitting, their wetsuits had duraplast shoulder pads connected to sleek backpacks. While the packs doubled as oxygen tanks for their helmets, they also possessed a propulsion system for swift ascension. Anna examined a bracelet linked to the suit and curiously pressed it. The shoulder pads folded up and down like wings in response. Elsa grew irritated as Anna repeatedly made her pads flap like a Avinarian chick's wings.

"That prince spares no expense," Elsa admired as she ran her hand across the suit's fabric. "We're all set, master."

"Not yet you're not," Onum insisted and beckoned one of his agents over. His fellow Selkath handed the sisters each a vambrace to fasten against their suits. "Those are sonic emitters. The waters you're about to enter are also home to firaxan sharks. These devices will launch a powerful pulse to scatter and disorient the predators. Just make sure to extend and aim as far from the body as possible, unless you want to scramble your own head."

"Sharks," Anna mumbled while securing her vambrace. "Fantastic."

"At least these emitters are a more humane way to deal with them," Elsa added. "Wouldn't want to go slashing at them with a-" She glanced at Anna's bare utility belt and stopped herself. "Sorry."

"It's fine," her sister muttered. "The sooner we get this mission over with, the sooner I can get back to Coruscant and craft a new one."

As Onum guided the Jedi to a rectangular chamber, Yelena closed in on Anna. She coughed to get the Padawan's attention and offered her own lightsaber. "You could run into serious trouble down there," Yelena said. "Can I trust you've learned your lesson?"

Anna pursed her lips as the proposal caught her off guard. Her eyes darted between the weapon and its owner before she slowly reached for it. Anna held Yelena's weapon and examined its hilt. Contrary to the shimmering durasteel her weapon possessed, Yelena's wooden hilt emanated feelings of antiquity. Only a Brylark tree could possess wood as strong as metal. Despite the natural power and responsibility Anna felt clasping such a weapon, she felt incomplete. It was still Yelena's, and no amount of empty words could change that. "I have learned my lesson," Anna admitted and handed the saber back to Yelena. "And that's why _you_ should hold on to _your_ weapon. Like you said, if a lightsaber is all a Jedi needs to feel armed, then something's wrong...right? I'll be fine. I got this sonic thingy."

"Anna," Yelena intoned.

"Elsa has her weapon," Anna reassured. "And again..." She exaggeratedly waved her vambrace. "Sonic thingy."

Anna and Elsa stood at the brink of an opening hatch. A frigid breeze brushed against their legs as they peered down at the waves several feet below. "This is it!" Onum exclaimed over the blustering winds. "Once you submerge and begin your descent, swim east towards the Gukko Reef! We'll be in contact through the comms in your helmets!"

"May the Force be with you," Yelena said while testing the station's communicator. Her voice entered Anna and Elsa's helmets like the living Force itself.

"Race you to the bottom!" Anna joked and leapt first. As she did so, she tripped on one of her flippers and stumbled headfirst over the edge. Elsa rolled her eyes and gracefully leapt feet first. The first few moments in midair seemed to stretch on like the city above them. The rectangle they'd leapt from grew smaller as the waves below prepared to engulf them. While Anna struck the sea with a flop, Elsa pierced its surface like a precisely placed projectile. The world's temperate brightness succumbed to darkened, chilly depths. Elsa watched a vast array of bubbles race across her helmet and noticed Anna spinning to catch herself. "I still won," Anna answered dizzily while rubbing her belly.

Anna and Elsa checked their oxygen levels and ensured that all connections had survived the jump. Once all was secure, they began a synchronized descent. Like bizarre, metallic, and bubbly marine life, the sisters activated their shoulders pads. The propulsion systems angled the pads downwards as they listed deeper towards the seafloor. As the waters darkened, lights from Selkath cities could be seen in the distance.

"There's so many of them," Elsa awed.

"Stay focused," Yelena replied and sounded like Elsa's conscience in the helmet. "I'm looking over the holomaps up here. Do you see a colossal, coral archway?"

Anna twirled around and enjoyed swimming far too much. "I have eyes on it," she called in. Elsa followed her lead as they kicked towards the looming, natural archway. Elsa couldn't tell if it was because of her sister's mishap or if it was her mysterious setting, but she was constantly making sure her saber was still clipped. Since Anna refused to take Yelena's weapon, Elsa couldn't help but feel like she was their last line of defense. The sisters swam over an entire ecosystem of aquatic fauna. Anna examined a crustacean until it skittered back into hiding. Meanwhile, Elsa found herself admiring the Force's presence in so many mystifying, living things. The admiration was short-lived as the sisters soon found a trail of decaying coral. While the nearby kelp forest seemed lush, an entire half of it had been blackened. Strands of plantlife unable to survive any longer simply withered free from the sand and floated towards the surface. An older-looking fish rested atop one of the decaying clusters of coral. Its eyes were pale while its maw was barely agape. While one fin was mangled, the remaining flipper attempted to keep the creature balanced.

"Poor little guy," Anna said and pet its scales. "If he was alright, he'd be swimming for the hills right now."

Elsa endured a great sadness as she sensed the creature's pain. She felt the toxins ravaging its gills like scraping needles. "Yelena?" Elsa called in while choked up. "The residue on the surface isn't half of what's really going on. The reef's getting totaled by these toxins."

"We still don't know what chemicals are involved," Yelena replied. "Make sure your bodies are one hundred percent contained at all times." Anna double-checked her gloved hands after petting the sick fish and motioned for Elsa to do the same.

"How could anyone do this to a living system?" Elsa asked.

"Look at what people do to each other in war," Anna answered. "If they don't have any regard for their fellow person's life, what makes you think they'd treat the environment any better?"

"I've been thinking," Elsa said. "We've been treating the thievery and pollution as two separate issues. But what if they're one in the same?" Anna started treading to hear Elsa out. Meanwhile, Onum and Yelena listened intently from their headquarters. "What if whoever stole the supplies wants people to _think _it was the Selkath? Then that same person stages this toxic attack on their underwater world to pit land and sea against each other?"

"Okay," Anna began. "Now I _swear_ there's no pun intended for where we are, but Elsa...that's _deep_."

Elsa glared at her until Yelena chimed in. "That's a bold deduction, Padawan. However, such a belief would mean another...more resourceful party was involved in this conspiracy."

"But our way of life only promotes gain," Onum insisted. "Who in their right mind would want to sabotage that? Surely not a Selkath nor a trading spacer."

"Or maybe it was neither," Yelena considered. "Perhaps those responsible don't care about your system. Have agents check your ledgers. Scour every manifest and examine who's _really _calling Sino City home. I'm going to investigate a possible lead." Yelena called down to the Padawans. "Anna...Elsa, you're going to be on your own for a bit. I'm leaving Officer Onum with you on comms while I look into our newest _friends_. Stay safe and I'll be back shortly."

"Is she seriously just gonna go off on her own?" Anna scoffed.

Elsa sighed and continued swimming along the seafloor. "She...does that. You get used to it, but I'll tell you this much. When I have a Padawan someday, I'm gonna always be there for him or her."

"Sounds...possessive," Anna jested. "You ever think maybe she just trusts you by yourself?"

"Oh I _did_," Elsa replied. "The first time...and the second. But after around the fiftieth 'Gotta go' I started running out of excuses for her."

"I wish Mattias would trust me on my own," Anna added.

"Yeah, well maybe we can switch sometime." Elsa despised the tone she used and instantly regret it. "I'm sorry. I don't know what-"

"Just...leave it."

Anna and Elsa delved deeper into a ravine to discover a blackened epicenter. Greyed sand and withered kelp mixed together around dented shards of metal. "I think we got something," Anna called. Determined to prove her continued value without a lightsaber, she stretched out her hand and called one of the shards up. The piece wobbled through the sands, much like Anna herself amidst the water.

"It's hard to maintain balance when there's a ocean current to factor in," Elsa remarked.

"But I'm _sure_ you could do it just fine, right." Anna scoffed.

"Let's see." Elsa attempted to gather the shards, but made herself fail on purpose. "Perhaps together we can best the current and dig those up." Anna stared at her suspiciously. "Please?"

"Well, if you need my help." Anna huffed.

Elsa's attempt to quell the tension with her sister worked as they reached out with the Force together. Sand rolled off the debris as the pieces slowly came free. They almost had them out when a thin, shadowy figure glided above them. "Wait," Elsa warned.

"But we've almost got it," Anna grunted.

"Shark," Elsa intoned and Anna reluctantly released the debris. Pale, orange fins came into view as the firaxa swam across the sands. Its prominent dorsal fin swayed while its tail swished away from the sisters.

"That was close," Anna whispered. "Let's get back to-" She bit back a gasp as another firaxa glided overhead. Two more breached the dying kelp forest and scoured the seafloor for food. Anna and Elsa froze at the sight of the four, swirling predators.

While they remained quiet, it was all the more pulse-pounding to have Onum barking in their comms. "Did I hear you say shark?" he asked. "Don't panic. Get as low to the ground as you can and lay still. Firaxae hunt in packs and will swarm you if one of them is alerted. No matter how many you see, there's always more."

"That's encouraging," Anna whispered as she and Elsa cautiously sprawled themselves against the sand. "What's the range on these sonic emitters?"

"Decent," Onum answered. "But it's only going to effect the area directly in front of you and takes time to recharge. Use it wisely."

"It's like he wants us to get eaten," Anna mumbled.

"Anna," Elsa worried. "I think you should take my lightsaber. If things get too close, I would rather you-"

"That one's yours. I got this."

"You have nothing to prove."

"Actually, I do." Anna intoned.

Elsa sighed. "Are you sure _you_ don't want to get us eaten?"

"Are you with me or against me?" Anna snapped. During her outburst, she twitched her leg upward. Not only did Anna kick up sand, but her fin flopped briefly. The sisters went rigid as one of the sharks slowly rotated towards them. "Do you...think he saw that?"

The prolonged silence kept Elsa holding her breath. When the shark merely faced them, she chose to answer. "I think we're good." With a rapid thrust of its tail, the firaxa launched itself towards the sisters like an underwater missile. "NOPE! NOPE! NOPE!"

While Elsa chose to swim away, Anna opted to aim her emitter. Just as she fired, the fleeing Elsa accidentally smacked her in the face with her fin. Anna spiraled away and launched her sonic emitter into the reef. The misfire left an atrocious, disorienting ringing in her ears as Anna collapsed into the coral. More firaxae emerged from the darkness with jaws agape as Elsa tried to line up a shot. She couldn't aim her emitter in time and didn't trust herself with a lightsaber, so she quickly analyzed other options. If she utilized her suit's propulsion system, she could rocket to the surface. However, there was a lot of open water and the surface didn't equal freedom if she couldn't reach a platform. Amidst it all, Elsa couldn't bring herself to escape knowing Anna was still under. _There's too much going on underwater to concentrate with the Force_, Elsa thought. _I know what I need to work on if I make it out of this._

The firaxae surrounded her and closed in for the kill. She opted for a swift descent as some of the predators collided with one another. After observing a narrow set of coral passageways, Elsa darted for the entry. Her thighs burned from how rigorously she kicked. She could sense the hostile marine life several feet behind her and closing in. She could feel the starvation in their bodies and detected how desperate they were to feed. Feeling like she wouldn't make it, Elsa threw her hands back to create a sporadic burst with the Force. She launched herself into the coral and backed away as her predators swirled around.

* * *

In Docking Bay 89, Erik was having an intense staredown with his stony self. He felt his own bicep and compared it to the statue's gross exaggerations. "They couldn't just portray me for me, could they?" he asked.

"Oh give it a rest," Grimsby hollered from their ship's loading ramp. "It was a gift and the least you could do is be grateful. If nothing else, let that statue be someone you can aspire to be."

"A chiseled mound of stone?" Erik quipped.

"I mean, you _have _gone soft."

"Excuse me?"

Grimsby climbed up to Erik and almost threw out his back in the process. "All due respect, but you've cast your parents' sternness aside. Your mother sent me to look after you because she cares. I've known you ever since you were a child, and you've always had a soft spot for the ladies. Like your late father."

"Oh come on, Grim." Erik scoffed. "The Jedi are gonna make things better and we can profit off of that. Do you think I just gave away two suits because those students were attrac-" Grimsby raised a brow and shot him a glare. After a brief pause, Erik relented. "Okay...so those sisters were lovely. But that Anna..." Erik swooned. "Grim, that girl was stunning. Her eyes were so bright I could barely stop looking at them."

"Erik," Grimsby warned.

"I know, Jedi aren't allowed to love. But what's a rule, right?"

"Erik..."

"What can I say? I have a thing for redheads." As Erik finished speaking, he heard a distinct cough behind him. By the time he realized Grimbsy was trying to warn him about Yelena, it was too late.

He leapt in alarm as she observed his body language. "I see why you're out on your own," Yelena intoned. "If I was your mother, I'd be greatly disappointed in your lack of respect for Jedi women."

"Hey," Erik retorted. "I was looking, not touching. The trading life gets boring, alright?"

"How boring?" Yelena inquired. Eric raised a brow as the Jedi stepped uncomfortably close. "Boring enough to spark a conflict here on peaceful Manaan?"

"What are you getting at, lady?"

"That's Master Jedi Lady to you," Yelena said. "I'm saying I don't think it's a coincidence that your world deals directly with Manaan."

"So do countless others," Erik assured.

"Yes, but yours is crucial to their business topside. You make moisturizing suits for the Selkath to walk out of the sea. You also happen to have a surplus of diving gear in your ship. What if the Selkath found another buyer or simply cut your services? Does that mean poor Prince Erik has to go back home and be a boring royal?"

Erik's eyes widened as he shook his head. "Wait. You think I..._we_ did this? The shipment stealing? The pollution? So I could stay trading out on Manaan? That's a bold accusation, _Master Jedi_."

"Sometimes boldness is the only key to truth," Yelena replied.

"Spare us the lecture." Grimsby jeered as he put himself between the two. "You'll have to forgive the prince's _amorous_ ramblings about one of your students, but I assure you that he's not capable sending a whole city into disarray."

"What about you then?" Yelena asked. "I overheard that you look after him. It sounds like Erik could goad you into formulating a plan. Perhaps you've been covering for him this whole time."

"Are all Jedi so accusatory?" Grimsby asked.

"You still haven't denied it," Yelena insisted. "And-" Her eyes listed as she formulated a theory. "What if Master Chaki and his Padawan were on the same trail we were...and finding you in that cantina was no coincidence."

"You're reading too much into this," Erik suggested.

"Are you working on making us disappear as well?" Yelena asked.

"Alright, enough!" Grimsby exclaimed. "Master Jedi, I would love nothing more than to go back to our homeworld. But I also love Erik as one would a son. Now I know Jedi cannot have children nor can they love, but I have to believe that you feel a similar care for your students. I'm here because he doesn't want to go home, but that doesn't mean I'd commit crimes to help him. Erik gave you those wetsuits because he let his lonely heart dictate his decisions." Grimsby nodded somberly at Erik. "Sorry lad. But, it's true."

"I'd never want to hurt you, Master Jedi." Erik said. "Nor your students. Especially the younger sist-"

"I get it," Yelena said. "I'm sorry. I just thought-"

A call came in on Yelena's comlink. "Master Jedi! It's Officer Onum. You need to get back to Spec Ops department effective immediately."

Yelena nearly smacked her device to reply. "What's going on, officer?"

"I've lost contact with your students in the reef. Firaxae swarmed and-"

Yelena didn't want to hear the rest and hurriedly interrupted. "I'll be right there!"

"If you're waiting on another hovertram, it won't be back at this junction for another twenty minutes." Erik warned as Yelena stomped angrily. "If the girls are in trouble, we want to help."

"We do?" Grimsby blurted from behind.

"Hop aboard, _Master Jedi Lady_!" Erik proclaimed. "We'll give you a lift." After analyzing her options, Yelena cautiously accepted.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Grimsby muttered to him. "We're not fighters, you know."

"Sometimes thinking with your heart isn't a bad thing," Erik answered. "Prime the engines."

* * *

"Jedi?" Onum called in. "Alsa? Enna? Padawans? Please respond!" Anna carefully recovered from her daze to find herself sprawled against crumbling coral. On impulse, she nervously checked her helmet and was relieved that it was still fastened. Her head ached from taking part of the sonic emission and the ringing was slowly fading from her ears. "Someone answer!" Onum exclaimed. The comms were like scraping nails in Anna's ears and she angrily answered.

"We're here," she groaned and shut off comms to rest her hearing. "Kriffing hell," she cursed and wished she could rub her throbbing ears. When Anna emerged from the coral, she noticed the firaxae circling and ramming another spot below her. "Bet that's Elsa," she whispered. Anna examined the oblivious sharks and considered her proximity atop the oceanic cliffside. "Hang in there sis. If this works, you owe me one of those Hyperdrive drinks."

Elsa turned her comms off out of paranoia that the firaxae could hear Onum. Hope of waiting for the pack to disperse dwindled as they continued to ram into her hiding spot. She peered through the hole and saw the sharks' sinister jaws. If the jagged teeth didn't kill her, the lingering toxins on some of the infected sharks would. Elsa wanted to feel bad for them, but sympathy was hard to come by when she was about to be eaten...that was if the coral cavern didn't collapse on her. Elsa prepped her sonic emitter and aimed it towards the entry. She wished she could cover her ears as one of the sharks lingered by. Elsa braced and sent a deafening pulse spiraling through the coral. The one shark she'd struck was deterred, but that left another mass of well-oriented and very hungry firaxae. Elsa glanced at her vambrace and gawked at the emitter's immensely slow recharge.

A rumble sounded from outside the coral. It was different compared to the sharks trying to barge in, and Elsa observed a dumbfounding sight. Her sister had thrown herself onto one of the sharks and was attempting to...wrestle it? Anna latched herself on to the firaxa's crusty dorsal fin as it flailed wildly. She punched at its eye and caught the attention of its pack. It took Elsa a moment to realize that her sister's endeavor was more of a distraction than a conquest. Elsa turned her comms on and called to her from hiding. "Anna! Are you out of your mind?"

Unable to hear her sister, Anna could only keep herself motivated. _You got this, Anna._ _Just don't let go and watch the-_ Her "mount" took a snap at her. _-teeth..._

A bolder firaxa flanked from across and chomped at Anna. She let go so the sharks would bite each other and then swiftly swam deeper. Though her heart raced, Anna weaved between the shark swarm as if racing them. She utilized the acrobatics and endurance training she possessed and applied them to her swimming. With the occasional, poorly-aimed Force push, Anna was able to keep a safe distance from the sharks. Some of the firaxae seemed to even give up the chase.

With only a few more sharks still in pursuit, Anna dove into an algae-coated canyon. She waited until the firaxae were deep in it with her and hurriedly spun to meet them. Anna thought about what Elsa had taught her. She envisioned the nonflowering greenery resting across the undersea rocks. She stretched her hands to each side of the canyon and visualized it pulling towards her. While she wasn't strong enough to make that happen, she did break the lower stones and cause an underwater landslide. Sand clouds shrouded the initial collapse as the rest of the canyon crumbled down on the sharks. Anna got herself clear just as the last shark took an algae-ridden boulder to the snout.

The seafloor went eerily calm as Anna tread silently. She caught her breath and observed her steady oxygen supply. The once freezing waters now felt warmed due to her rising adrenaline. "Damn sharks," Anna panted. Just as her breathing returned to normal, she noticed another figure swimming along. After deducing its body movement to be that of a firaxa's Anna checked her sonic emitter status. She rejoiced in seeing it was fully charged and ready for shark scrambling. "Didn't get the memo, huh?" she taunted her final foe and took aim. "No worries. This'll be loud enough for you." Anna fired and the sonic pulse hit the target full blast.

Anna's confident smirk vanished when the creatures didn't flee. It didn't even appear disoriented. Instead, it quickly turned towards the source of its attacker. What Anna presumed to be a tail unfolded into feet, the tips of which were serving as propellors. White, metal plates slinked together as a bizarre form floated upright. A scarlet photoreceptor glowed from the armored machine as it raised a weaponized appendage. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," Anna said as the droid opened fire. Red lasers zipped towards Anna and boiled up the water beside her. Anna wanted to swim downward, but noticed a wave of the one-eyed death machines emerging from below.

She swam back to the reef just as Elsa caught up with her. "I thought you were shark food," Elsa worried.

"Get back!" Anna warned while swinging her arms and kicking. "Go!"

"What?" Elsa asked. "Anna, I'm not getting any reception from your helmet."

In her panic, Anna flipped her comms back on and practically screamed into her helmet. "Droids! Get back to the reef!"

A storm of laserfire followed behind Anna and prompted Elsa to ignite her lightsaber. Her blade caused boiling levels of turbulence across the water as she deflected incoming blasts. While she did so, Anna grabbed Elsa by her air tank and pulled towards the reef. "Officer Onum!" Elsa called.

"There you are," the Selkath sighed in relief. "Wait. What am I hearing?"

"Laser cannons. We've got droids down here. Send immediate reinforcements!" Elsa and Anna returned to the coral archway as the droids overwhelmed their position. Having lost sight of them, Elsa deactivated her weapon and took cover with Anna. "Those designs...I've seen them before."

"Where at?" Anna whispered and caught her breath.

"The Jedi Tech Division has various droid models to study. After the invasion of the Republic's clone facilities on Kamino, the temple received some of the droids used in the attack."

Anna's eyes widened. "So you're telling me that-"

Elsa called the surface. "Officer Onum," she said. "The droids down here...they're _Separatist_ aqua droids."


	15. Chapter 15 - Descent into Dissent

**Chapter: 15 Descent into Dissent**

_"Fear is a lethal motivator."_

**Conspiracy on Manaan! Sent to investigate the disappearance of two missing Jedi, Anna and Elsa Dellian ventured to the aquatic planet alongside their Master Yelena. After Anna lost her lightsaber in a bet, the Jedi teamed up with local law enforcement to delve into the ocean depths. Firaxan sharks were the least of their worries, as the Padawans discovered the presence of Separatist droids underwater. Now, Anna and Elsa must unravel the secrets behind the droid presence on Manaan and find the missing Jedi.**

It was utterly bewildering to Elsa about how quickly a situation could change. Circumstances that were once thought to be so well-planned out could crumble in an instant. New players so easily stepped into the game of chance...or perhaps were present from the start. What began as a mission to recover missing Jedi became a rush to save the environment. Those efforts soon swirled around an ensuing conspiracy, only Elsa never factored that the Separatists were any part of the equation. The pollution, thefts, and disappearances all fell under the clanking presence of malevolent aqua droids. The encounter plunged Elsa deeper than Manaan's seas ever could. She felt herself reliving the same, harsh reality she experienced on Hoth. The war had found her once more, but this time...there weren't any clones to help her.

Elsa was about to peek from their coral hideaway when Anna tugged her back under. "Get down!" her sister whispered sharply.

The whir of an aqua droid's propeller feet reverberated above them. The sleek machine glided overhead and regrouped with the others. "Jedi? Come in." Officer Onum called and made the sisters jump. "Did I hear you correctly about _Separatist _droids on Manaan?"

"A whole battalion of them," Elsa replied discreetly. "And for all we know, there could be more."

"Can you make it back to base?"

"Not without a fight," Anna deduced. "We're surrounded all over again. Except this time, our adversaries have blasters. These sonic emitters don't do a thing against them either."

In a panic, Elsa unclipped her lightsaber and handed it to Anna. "Please take it," she insisted. "You're better with it than I am and I'd feel safer."

Though they were treading in the darkened depths, Anna could still make out the teal arcetron on Elsa's hilt. She huffed and pushed the weapon back to her big sister. "Trust yourself," Anna reassured her. "Let's see what other options we have. Do I dare look at our oxygen supply?" Anna winced and examined the meter on her vambrace. "Okay, that's not terrible. Not the best...but not terrible. I'd wager you're in a similar spot?" Anna and Elsa compared meters and came to the grim conclusion.

"We need to make the most of our time," Elsa said. "We need to formulate an efficient plan." Her eyes widened as her nostrils flared. "We need to...we need to."

"Sis," Anna said calmly. "_We need to_...slow our breathing down. No need to expend necessary amounts of air. With the amount of droids and our luck so far, I get the feeling they'll take plenty of our breath away. But we have to stay calm."

"Right," Elsa gulped. "Calm." She rested her head against a nook in the coral and peered up at the sunlit surface. "To think a whole other world is just up there," she lamented. "Our freedom is merely within our grasp. It's kind of cruel, really."

"Elsa," Anna asserted. "Saving air also includes toning down unnecessary, morale-poisoning conversation."

Elsa nodded and glanced over the nook. "Speaking of poisoning, I'm starting to think the droids didn't just come for us." she worried.

Anna grew irritated as she spun to meet Elsa. "What are talking abou-"

While the rest of aqua droids hovered over the reef, a separate squad emerged from the cliffside. Several of the droids carried a massive capsule of some sort while the others provided an escort. The droid nearest Anna and Elsa propelled itself toward the newcomers. "The reef perimeter is secure," it computed. "There is no sign of the Jedi. They must have fled."

Anna and Elsa were thankful for the droids' stupidity until one of the new arrivals spoke. "Excellent," it said. "Prepare this ecobomb for detonation."

"Roger roger."

"Krrriff," Anna cursed.

"So much for unnecessary amounts of air," Elsa jeered.

"Yeah well that was one too," Anna retorted.

"And so was that," Elsa countered.

"And _that_!"

"Just stop!" Elsa blurted. "Low oxygen or not, we can't let them ignite another bomb. And that droid said prepare _this_ bomb. Force knows how many more they might have."

"I'm sending officers down to assist," Onum called in.

"Cancel that," Anna asserted. "We'll figure this out stealthily. If the droids see someone coming to engage them, they may start the bomb on sight. We're on the clock here, in more ways than one but we got this."

"_Do_ we have this?" Elsa asked.

Anna scoffed. "I don't know. But if we don't, no one does...so there's that. "You've worked with the Jedi Tech Division. Can you disable the bomb?"

"Working on droids and acting as a bomb squad specialist are two separate hobbies," Elsa replied. "But considering what's at stake, how hard can it be?" Anna started hoisting herself over the coral ledge. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Buying you time to figure it out," Anna said. "I just got chased by a bunch of sharks and beat them. I'm kind of on a high right now."

"Yeah, but sharks don't shoot back." By the time Elsa had finished talking, Anna was already gone. She couldn't make her actions in vain and observed her target. An aqua droid pattered away at a datascreen as scarlet as its eye. Its attention along with the rest of its unit was suddenly drawn upward as Anna loosed her sonic emitter. Though it didn't harm the droids, it would certainly get them on her tail.

"Destroy her," the droid at the bomb ordered.

A plethora of "Roger rogers" followed as the aqua droids darted after Anna. Red lasers zipped across the depths as the operator prepared to ignite the bomb. Before it did so, Elsa Force-pushed it away from the console. The droid spiraled into the coral archway while Elsa ignited her lightsaber. Her ordeal caused two more droids to break off their pursuit on Anna to defend the bomb. Elsa tread in front of the dashboard as all three aqua droids opened fire on her. She deflected their boiling blasts while considering an alternative means to defeating them. She couldn't help but feel as trapped as she had on that rooftop in Coruscant, but she had proven what she was capable of. While she was surrounded by multiple adversaries, Elsa was still able to subdue them without killing. _Why couldn't the same be true for droids? _she considered. When Elsa faced the super battle droid on Hoth, she was less confident in her abilities. She had no choice but to end its life to save Frost. But it wasn't the droid's fault that it was programmed for destruction. Perhaps it was capable of so much more beyond Separatist evils. While Elsa couldn't control what Anna did to her adversaries, she could still manage to save whomever she encountered...even if they were shooting at her. Artificial or not, life was still life. Elsa could sense the gears and wiring in each of her opponents, which she viewed as being no different from her vital organs.

_If I can somehow incapacitate the droids,_ Elsa thought. _Maybe their data can be downloaded and we can figure out what's going on. We can reprogram them along the way and-  
_  
The rising intensity of laserfire kept Elsa from planning ahead. She deflected a laser into one of the droids and worried she'd destroyed it. She was honestly relieved when it rose to return fire. While she was occupied with the two attackers, the operator attempted to sneak behind her and access the panel. Elsa Force-pushed it away to buy some time. _Come on, Elsa, _she willed herself. _Think back!_

* * *

_She recalled sitting among some of the most brilliant minds in the Jedi temple, most of which were surprised to see a youngling so interested in droids. Jedi Master Kazdan Paratus placed the head of a B1 battle droid on his desk and projected a holodiagram so the rest of the chamber could see it. Multiple bullet points and paragraphs spewed out from its head as the Jedi around Elsa started taking notes. She jotted down what she could while remaining ever curious about the images overhead._

_"Now then," Master Paratus lectured as he dissected the droid's head. "You'll find the droid's vocoder at the base of its nozzle. It's like a snout, if you will." Several students chuckled at the comparison. "This inhibits the droid's ability to speak, but that doesn't make it intelligent. No, those functions get sorted in here." He tapped on a silver cylinder nestled in the center of the droid's head. "This is a code processor. It works like our brain...or brains...but the real treasure is the signal receiver. It's an assembly of piping just behind and below the eyes. It-  
_

* * *

_That's it! _Elsa remembered. _The signal receiver will incapacitate those droids without destroying them. _Her epiphany was short-lived as she realized the risk behind her further attempts. The diagram she recalled learning about was on a B1 battle droid. Elsa had no idea if aqua droids had signal receivers in the same place, but she had to try. After Force-pushing the operator away once more, she swam towards the nearest aqua droid. She deflected its blasts until she was close enough to dive under its arms and grab its sleek plate of a head. The droid wriggled in her grasp while its partner still opened fire.

"Here...goes...nothing," Elsa grunted and shoved her hand into the droid's tiny neck. She reached beneath its photoreceptor and clasped a hollow, metal casing. Elsa winced when a sharp component cut her forearm, yet she persisted. All Elsa could do was hope the receiver was in there as she willed the Force to pull its contents. She heard a distinct clamor and the droid's red eye flickered off. Its body went limp as Elsa rejoiced. "Thank you, Master Paratus!" she proclaimed and swam towards the other. It was completely indifferent to its comrade's incapacitation and continued to attack. Elsa had started to repeat the process to deactivate it when she noticed she'd been completely neglecting the operator. While she was busy tinkering, it had swam up to the bomb and set a timer.

"No!" Elsa shrieked as she lost her grip on the droid. It flung her off and prepared to gun her down. Elsa blocked its bolts as the operator found a new directive. With its bomb armed, it now readied its cannon to blast Elsa from the back. A muffled laser sounded amidst the fathoms as Elsa froze. The droid behind her sank to the seafloor with a blasted torso. Her remaining attacker met a similar fate as a blue laser blasted straight through its photoreceptor. In her ignorance, she had allowed the bomb to be activated _and_ was unable to save two of the three droids. All she could do was look to whomever had swept in to save her.

A blaster-toting diver rapidly sank to her level. She peered through his helmet and observed a familiar pair of blue eyes. "E-...Erik?" she asked.

"The one and only," he boasted. "You okay?"

"No. No I'm not." Elsa swam towards the bomb and examined the datascreen. "I have to hope I'm not locked out of stopping this."

"Where's your sister?" Erik asked.

"Anna went off to distract the rest of the droids," Elsa panted and grew lightheaded. "She...she-"

Erik grabbed Elsa's wrist and examined the low oxygen levels on her vambrace. "Just sit tight," he said as Elsa realized why he'd sank so quickly. He withdrew an extra oxygen tank from his back and worked to fasten it on Elsa's suit. Her panic lessened as a fresh flow of air came to her and she returned to the datascreen.

"Once you get that taken care of, you go straight up." Erik said. "My ship's on the surface along with your master."

"I'm not leaving without Anna," Elsa countered.

"You've got enough on your shoulders," Erik replied. "Please, let me help." He patched his communicator back to his ship. "Master Jedi, I found your eldest student. She's got her hands full, but she's alright. I'm going after Anna."

"You come right back once you've got her," Yelena intoned.

"I've got an oxygen tank with her name on it," Erik assured. "Just keep the ship running over these coordinates, Grimsby."

* * *

"Copy that," Grimsby said from the cockpit. He nudged Yelena and gestured to the waves outside their viewport. "Any other time I'd say hovering over the ocean is a beautiful vista."

"In my experience," Yelena began. "The situations I'm in often ruin such vistas."

A silhouette formed along the surface of the water and Grimsby stood up from his seat. "There!" he exclaimed and pointed toward the viewport. "I think it's your Padawan!" One figure turned into dozens skimming the waves as they simultaneously broke the surface. A battalion of aqua droids slowly closed in as their laser canons extended from the water.

"Case in point," Yelena grumbled. "Another vista ruined by imminent death."

The ship was suddenly overwhelmed with laserfire as Grimsby snagged the controls. "The shields are only going to take so much!" the old man fretted. "We need to retreat and return."

"Not a chance," Yelena said. "Hold the ship steady and divert all power to the shields."

"But if those droids shoot out our engines, we'll sink to the bottom. This may not be the best time for confessions, but I'm a terrible swimmer!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Yelena shouted and seized him by the sleeves. "I'm an awful swimmer too. That's why _you're_ going to keep this thing hovering so _I _can go deal with these droids and _neither _of us has to go for a swim. Got it?"

"By all means then," Grimsby said and swallowed hard.

"By all means indeed," Yelena answered and sparked up her lightsaber. She twirled it, ran towards the back of the craft, and activated the ventral hatch. A ramp extended just as she heard Grimsby reinforcing the shields. The aqua droids noticed Yelena and immediately opened fire. She deflected several blasts until the droids chose to chase her. They propelled themselves out of the water and onto the ramp.

"Is that laserfire, I hear?" Grimsby hollered from the cockpit. "In...the ship?"

"If they're focused on me, they're not shooting out the engines!" Yelena explained and cut a droid down. "Lowering the ramp and inviting them aboard was our best bet." She slashed another droid to pieces as more launched from the water. As Yelena battled them back, she couldn't help but theorize the attack. _By the Force_, she thought. _How could these droids have mobilized over our position so quickly? How did they even know we were here? Convenient for them to attack once Erik was gone. Is he...playing all of us, Grimsby included? _Yelena had to shake such accusatory thoughts as the droids surfaced in overwhelming numbers. Her heart raced as she cut them down in droves and left heaps of scrap metal in the cargo hold. Severed, mechanical limbs rolled down the ramp and plummeted back into the sea as fresh droids stepped over the carnage. Yelena's arms tightened while she maintained a steady defense. Whether she realized it or not, the droids were slowly pushing her deeper into the ship.

* * *

"Alright, Elsa." the eldest Dellian told herself out loud. "You can do this. Deadly ecobomb? Check. Daunting countdown? You bet. Way too many wires? Per usual. But you're smart and can handle this. Pay no mind to the time. Time is an illusion. An explosive, ocean-killing illusion. Just take your time...but don't."

Elsa examined the ecobomb's capsule and called in to the Selkath HQ. "Officer Onum," she said. "What information have your agents discovered on the bombs?"

"All we've salvaged from the previous shards have been toxic residue. It looks like an offworld toxin was used. As for manifests and ledgers, my agents have discovered-"

"I appreciate that info," Elsa interrupted. "But let's pretend I'm face to face with a bomb that'll explode in five minutes. I don't recognize the language on the datascreen and I'm sending it to you." She held up her vambrace and activated its image scanner.

Onum waited impatiently from HQ. His beady eyes glared at the overhead monitor as it displayed a loading symbol. "Sir," one of his agents from the doorway said and startled him. "A spacer is insisting to speak with you."

Onum groaned and tugged at his cephalic lobe. "Redirect him to all the other spacer complaints addressed to me. I'll deal with it later."

The lowlier Selkath seemed incredibly unsure. "B-but sir. He's...very...um...insistent. Please come talk to him. I beg you."

Onum scoffed without even looking at his agent. "You _beg _me? Agent Lopo, grow a backbone. This matter is far more important to me and I'll deal with this whiner later." The image finally loaded onto his monitor and he examined it. "Let's see here," Onum muttered as he leaned in. "Very peculiar."

"Is it Selkatha?" Elsa asked over comms. "If so, can you translate so I can work to disarm this thing? Quickly please.

Onum somberly shook his head. "I'm afraid it's not the language of my people, young Jedi. It does seem to originate from a water world as well though."

"Sir," Agent Lopo pleaded.

"Not now," Onum asserted and kept observing. "I'd deduce it's Mon Calamarian. I can translate that-"

"It's Quarrenese, actually." a guttural voice said. Onum slowly turned to see a hand teeming with suction-cupped digits pressed against Agent Lopo's shoulder. Ruger's tentacles pattered against the Selkath's shoulders as he slowly stepped into the room.

"Onum?" Elsa called. "Are you still there?" The officer was frozen at the sight. "Onum! We're on a time crunch here, please respond!"

"So our manifest records were true then," Onum said with hopes of his words being recorded. "_You_ were the one smuggling Separatist droids into Sino City through unmarked shipments. But why?"

Ruger completely ignored the question after realizing what Onum was up to. "The real question is why would _they_ do this?" he asked.

"I don't follow," Onum admitted.

"Why would the Jedi massacre a bunch of Selkath officials?" Ruger taunted as his hostage begged for mercy. In that instant, a blue blade shot through his back as he gasped for air.

"Open fire!" Onum ordered his agents as he drew his own blaster. Wielding Anna's lightsaber, Ruger charged at the Selkath. There was no need for him to block laserfire because he was perfectly dodging it. One of the Selkath rushed for an alarm during the ongoing conflict. Before it even seemed conceivable that the Selkath would want to hit an alarm, Ruger impaled him and pressed onward.

As if the stress of disarming a bomb wasn't enough, all Elsa could do was listen to lasers and a saber swinging on her comms. Her heart sank as the sounds of battle ended. "Onum?" she called. "Please answer. Officer!"

Onum crawled across the floor of his ravaged department. The sizzling corpses of his fellow Selkath still smoked from where the lightsaber had struck them. Ruger dipped the blue blade towards Onum's face to keep him from moving. "That's...hers...isn't it?" Onum choked.

Ruger snarled and cut him down. As the room turned eerily silent, he deactivated and holstered the weapon. "Not anymore," he answered under his breath before departing. Once he exited through the doors, he faked a panic and threw himself on the floor.

"What's wrong?" a Selkath official asked.

"A Jedi," Ruger feigned grief. "A Jedi just went insane and attacked those officials!"

"Wait here," the Selkath said and beckoned other officers to investigate. As soon as they went inside, Ruger trudged to a darkened alleyway and activated a holocom. In a few moments, a hooded figure projected to answer him.

"Count Dooku," Ruger said. "Sino City is descending into chaos. The Selkath and their clients are at each other's throats. More Jedi were unexpected so soon, but I'm working with it. I _always _do."

"Impressive," the count replied. "Perhaps you are as _lucky_ as your reputation decrees. But luck so often runs out." Dooku's faintly admirable tone vanished.

Ruger's eyes widened and his tentacles twitched wildly. "No! I assure you, count...I'm always holding all the cards. Always a step ahead."

"Then proceed with the plan before more Republic drones. My droids can only take you so far, Ruger. My master wants Manaan's true riches while the rest of its populace remains distracted. Finish harvesting, and then contact me immediately."

"It will be done, my lord." Ruger said and ended the call. He twirled _his_ new lightsaber and cackled. "And now I can deal with those Jedi pests along the way."

Without any answer from the surface, Elsa had no choice but to continue on her own. _We act like Galactic Basic is the only important language,_ she ranted to herself. _If I survive this, I'm gonna learn as many languages as I can. _Realizing the panel was gibberish to her, she was at least grateful that numbers were universal. With two minutes on the clock, Elsa opted to swim under the capsule. She found a spherical plate and delicately removed it with the Force. _I believe it's the red wire that's supposed to be cut._ Elsa's eyes widened at the sight of a forest of only red wires. _Of course. _She swam up to the top and peered at the clock. **1:40  
**  
Her heart raced as she delicately brushed her hands through the wiring. _Tell me there's a power cortex in here,_ she willed the Force. _Please. _**1:10  
**  
Elsa gasped as her fingers grazed a heavily-armored cube. "Aha!" she exclaimed. **0:59  
**  
Given the stinging sensation on her fingertips, she quickly deduced that the cortex was guarded by a low-grade energy shield. Elsa dug her knees into the sand for balance and used the Force to push back the wiring. **0:30  
**  
With the way clear, Elsa cautiously brought her lightsaber into the bomb. She felt like a surgeon being terrified about nicking any vital nerves. If her lightsaber so much as grazed one of the hundreds of red wires, the ecobomb would detonate. She held her breath as it came closer. **0:15  
**  
Elsa's weapon arm strained while her other fought to keep the wires back. **0:12  
**  
Nervous about swaying the blade, Elsa instead prodded it with hopes of stabbing the cortex. **0:7  
**  
Realizing she was focusing too much on her weapon, Elsa considered her knees. She was so concerned about stability that she'd almost completely buried them in the sand. She simply raised them, giving her the extra inch she needed to pierce the power cortex. **0:3  
**  
Elsa finally breathed again as the ecobomb powered down. She deactivated her weapon and backed away so blood flow could return to her arm. "Officer Onum," she dared to try calling. "The bomb is disabled. Feel free to send reinforcements." She sighed when he didn't respond and looked around the reef. Thinking on which direction Erik swam off in, Elsa ventured to find him and Anna. While he wanted her to go back to the ship, there was no way she could leave him in charge of helping Anna. Plus, Elsa deduced Yelena and Grimsby were perfectly fine.

Meanwhile, Anna spiraled through the reef to evade waves of laserfire. An aqua droid cut her off and Anna used the Force to impulsively crush its eye. The blind machine flailed wildly and was doomed to wander the seas until it ran out of power. Anna would've continued fleeing, but an idea hatched within. She noticed the blinded bot firing indiscriminately and swam behind it. After grabbing onto its shoulders, she yanked her target towards incoming droids. Her plan allowed her damaged friend to take out several droids before the others shot him to bits.

"Well it was fun while it lasted," Anna admitted and dipped towards a ravaged basin. The decaying kelp and coral showed her that she was back at the first bombing site. Her worst fear was realized as lightedheadness took over. She checked her suit for tears and feared the mysterious toxins had entered her body. While she seemed unscathed, her tightening chest pain and said otherwise. "What...the," she muttered through slurred speech. Her body sank to the seafloor as she struggled to catch her breath. "I-...ugh."

Blurry, blue lasers zipped overhead and blasted against the aqua droids. Their decimated pieces sank to the sands beside Anna as her heart pounded painfully. Pressure continued to build up in her head until it felt like an agonizing stabbing. Anna's closing, bloodshot eyes glanced at her vambrace. One look at the dangerously low oxygen level and all she could utter was, "Oh."

"Anna!" Erik called while battling the droids above. "Where are you?" He weaved through a spray of lasers and narrowly avoided losing his spare oxygen tank. He peered from cover and noticed her limp body sprawled across the seafloor. "Oh no," he whispered. "Anna!" His shouts were useless as he wondered if she was alive.

"Your highness!" Grimsby called in over the sounds of lasers and saber swings. "You must get back to the ship. We're being overrun!"

Between the elders being trapped and Elsa occupied elsewhere, Erik had to accept that he was on his own. Whether Anna was alive or not, Erik was willing to risk saving her. With a heavy huff, Erik kicked upward. He fired his blaster rifle into the droids' necks and midsections for maximum effect. As more closed in, he quickly swam down to the basin. "Just hold on, Anna." Erik said. He was almost to her when a laser skimmed his shoulder. His skin sizzled beside the bubbling waters as Erik was sent spiraling out of control. He crashed atop the basin, but cradled the spare tank as if it were a child. Aqua droid reinforcements had arrived and were keeping him pinned at the cliffside. As he clasped the tank and clenched his wound, Erik acted out of desperation. _Please be conscious, _he said to himself. _Please be conscious.  
_  
"Hey!" he exclaimed and emerged from cover. "Come and get me, you damn droids!" He swam away from the basin, but pushed the spare tank down with his fins. While he battled the droids, the oxygen tank plummeted to the sands beside Anna.

She weakly stared at it through blurred vision. She could read the labels, but her confused state kept her tilting. She tried reaching for the tubes, but it felt as though all the strength had left her body. Any attempt to pull it closer with the Force only resulted in an excruciating headache. Determination was fading into something Anna had rarely experienced: fear.

Master Yoda and countless other masters had always warned that fear was one of too many paths to the Dark Side. But in these dwindling moments beneath the waves and amidst darkness, Anna had only one answer to that. _Oh shut up_, she called out to those who had told her not to fear. Not to feel and experience what her heart was telling her to. Where did it lead her as she lay dying? She thought about Elsa and how much they fought. For what it was worth, she didn't regret a single fight if it meant she got to speak her mind. Anna considered Mattias, and how he'd tried so hard to be better for her mistakes. If only he had been with them. Perhaps had he not been injured, Anna may never have gone to Manaan in the first place. _I'm sorry, master, _Anna spoke within. _I tried._ _I'm not like you. Not like...anyone. _Contrary to such words, there was one person she felt relatable to. She glimpsed him in her dwindling moments like a glistening beacon of freedom. He was a light leading her from the rules and condescension of it all.

"H-Hans," she spoke aloud though her trembling lips. She didn't understand what this warm sensation was that pulled her to him. She felt hints of it with Erik, but never as strong as with Hans. Perhaps the Force had brought them together and this was her sign. If only she could speak to him one last time, she could ask what he thought it meant. She could defy years of indoctrination to convey emotion, as Jedi shouldn't. But all of her wishes and regrets would swirl amidst her pains. They would consume her thoughts as she took them to her watery grave.

Her body convulsed as she desperately gasped for the last ounces of air. As if asphyxiation wasn't bad enough, a dark figure glided over the sands. Then again, everything was dark through Anna's blurred vision. What was left of her senses was thrown into a panic as she made out the scarlet eye of an aqua droid. This observation was proven false as a second red eye came into view. Anna was at the red-eyed being's mercy as it leaned over in a mess of blurry colors. Disoriented and dazed, Anna felt objects press against her. She barely felt her limbs roll across the sand and started to see shapes again. Anna had lost track of time, but the sensation of fresh air entering her lungs was overwhelming. Her rescuer held her steady as she stared into its huge, red eyes beneath diving gear just like hers. Anna focused on the alien as her eyesight returned, and noticed just how blue its skin was. Its lipless mouth gasped as Anna stabilized.

"You're alright," the distorted voice spoke. "Take your time. Do you know where you are? _Who_ you are?"

"Stop. Get off of me!" Anna uttered before weakly breaking free of the diver's grasp. "The real...question is," she panted. "Who...are you?"

The Duros diver shook her head and looked as though she was about to have a breakdown. "I'm lost," she said. "But abandonment doesn't equal hopelessness. It doesn't mean I can't try to help people in need. I'm a Jedi, miss. I serve the people."

"Jedi?" Anna inquired.

"Yes," she answered. "We are the guardians of peace and justi-"

"Please don't," Anna blurted. "_Trust me_, I know. I'm a Jedi too. We were-" Anna came to a distinct realization. "Holy kriff." She tried to remember the names from the council briefing.

"What's going on?" the Duros asked.

"Wait wait wait," Anna snapped. "Tamon Chaki? Is that you?"

Her red eyes narrowed with dread. "He's...my master." she answered. "I'm his Padawan, Nelani Trell."

"Yes!" Anna screeched, but fell over from still being lightheaded. "I found one and didn't even need a lightsaber!" When she noticed how confused Nelani was, she hastily recollected herself. "Ah, yes. You've been missing long enough that the council sent us to come look for you. I'm Anna, by the way. So what the heck happened? Where's your master? Have you been underwater this whole time? How have you _not_ run out of air?"

"Please," Nelani whimpered and sat back against the sands for a moment. "It's still a lot for even me to process. My master and I came here to investigate the missing supplies. It soon turned into an environmental crisis, which led us into the reef. That was when the bombs went off." Though Nelani's eyes were pure orbs of red, Anna could still feel the sadness within them. "They ravaged the reef so quickly as toxins climbed to the surface. My master and I had no choice but to flee deeper. I feared for him because he wasn't wearing gear. If he breathed any of that in, he could be-" Nelani shook off such dreadful thoughts. "But the depths provided no communication and little salvation. That's when the droids ambushed us. I still don't know how they knew our whereabouts. We found an abandoned, undersea facility to seek shelter in. Still the droids kept us surrounded. Eventually, my master swam out to get help. Being a Selkath, he felt it would be best for me to stay behind and save my oxygen tank." Nelani clenched her helmet as if it were her anxious face. "So I stayed and he never returned. I willed the Force to show me a sign for days until I saw lasers from one of the base's viewports. I risked it all thinking it was Master Chaki, but it was you."

Anna scoffed. "Sorry to disappoint."

"No no," Nelani reassured. "Any Jedi is good news. Though I can't help but ask, where's your lightsaber?"

Anna cringed at the memory of her fault. "That's a long story," she laughed nervously. "Let's see if we can regroup with the others, then we'll find your master."

"Who else is here?" Nelani asked.

"Two more Jedi, a grandpa, and a rather handsome prince." Anna's last comment went unnoticed. "You'll see what I mean when you see him."

"Is he Duros?" Nelani inquired.

"No."

"Then I won't."

"Oookay then."

* * *

"Honestly, Master Jedi!" Grimsby croaked from the cockpit. "What can I _possibly_ do to help you in this situation? Make the enemy tea?"

Yelena kicked off the wall and impaled the nearest aqua droid. She caught her breath and observed the horde of deathly machinery marching down the corridor. Seawater dripped off their sleek metal plates while kelp swayed from their cannons. "_Honestly_, Mr. Grimsby." Yelena retorted with equal sarcasm. "Do anything! Try spinning!"

"Fine!" he snapped. "But it's _your_ funeral!" Grimsby clutched the controls and banked right.

The ship swayed wildly as the droids and Yelena lost their balance. Their bodies clang together while Yelana leapt for the nearest doorframe. She held on to the grip and her stomach as the ship spun like a tornado. Droids careened into the water while others crashed into and shot one another. Once the droids were clear, Yelena screamed to the cockpit. "You can stop! Any time now!" When he couldn't hear her over the ship's engines, Yelena used the Force to haul him off of the chair. The warning lights dimmed as the controls returned to their normal settings. Dizzied beyond comprehension, Yelena crawled her way to a very dazed Grimsby.

He looked to her with twitching eyes and a stupid smirk to say, "I...claim...this land...in the name of her majesty, Princess Victoria of the golden hearts."

"What...are you...on about?" Yelena mumbled as the world spun around her. "You've lost your mind...you old fool." The elders collapsed beside each other and caught their breaths while their heads throbbed.

* * *

Erik couldn't keep up with the amount of droids closing in on him. Flashes of blue overwhelmed those from his blaster as Elsa sank in front of him. While she blocked incoming lasers, he used the diversion to blast the remaining droids. The seas calmed as he recovered. "Too close," he panted. "I'm actually glad you didn't head for the ship."

"I never intended to," Elsa quipped. She reignited her saber and pointed it towards a pair of silhouettes. Her guard lowered as Anna emerged first with her arms raised.

"You got to the tank!" Erik rejoiced and hugged Anna on impulse.

Their gear clinked against each other and Anna winced. "The hug's probably more acceptable on land," she said. "But yes, I got the tank thanks to my new friend." The Duros behind her nodded in response. "Meet Nelani, our missing Padawan."

"An honor," Elsa said. "Well, that's one down." She noticed how frightened Nelani appeared and offered a hand. "You're among friends," she assured. "It's okay." Nelani choked up and bit back several sentences. She swallowed hard and nodded some more instead.

Erik took the time to call above. "Grimsby," he said. "Please respond."

"Oh we're fine, lad." the old man cackled. "The Master Jedi and I are just a little winded is all. Pardon any scrap metal that sinks down on her behalf."

"Well the Jedi have found one of their missing friends," Erik explained. "We're gonna head up and-"

The group was suddenly rushed by a squad of Selkath officials. Despite being so deep underwater, the silver streaks on their uniforms still shined. "Hold it right there!" one of them ordered with a pistol aimed. The other agents followed suit as their superior continued. "By order of the Manaan Government, you Jedi and your conspirators are under arrest."

"On what charges?" Anna asked.

"Where is Officer Onum?" Elsa inquired. "Surely he can straighten this out."

The Selkath exchanged puzzled looks for a moment before their unwavering leader spoke up. "Officer Onum is dead, along with most of the Department of Special Operations. Eyewitnesses reported a murderous Jedi bearing a blue blade. Manaan always had its sorts of trouble, but it only got worse when you Jedi showed up."

"None of us are responsible for this!" Elsa snapped.

"We'll let the courts decide that," the superior retorted. "Now if you have any ethics to adhere to, please come quietly."

"Oh no," Anna muttered as only Elsa heard her.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"The blue blade," Anna worried. "What if it's mine?" Anger built up within as a Selkath approached with binders. She considered the possibility that her weapon was used to kill innocents because of her ignorant mistake. "This isn't over," she said.

"Anna?" Elsa asked unsurely.

Her little sister couldn't let herself get falsely arrested again. "It's not over!" Anna screamed and Force-pushed the Selkath away. She used her sporadic ability to her advantage and sent the officials swirling in multiple directions. "Swim back down!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Erik exclaimed while swimming after Anna. As Elsa sped after them, Nelani cautiously tailed from behind. Blue-ringed stun blasts zipped through the depths as the group skimmed across the seafloor.

Anna eyed the abandoned facility Nelani spoke of and banked towards it. "How do we get in?" she asked.

"The wall panel on your right still barely has juice in it," Nelani said. As Anna darted for the panel, Elsa used the Force to disperse sand from the infected seafloor. She sent it upwards to form massive clouds for screening their movements.

"We're...in?" Anna announced as the door slightly opened. The group squeezed in, sealed the entry, and remained still as the Selkath police passed by.

Nelani used the time to depressurize the chamber and the group was relieved to feel air once more. She was the first to remove her helmet and rub her bald head. For Elsa, to take off her helmet was to finally scratch her nose again. She scrubbed the sweat she'd felt building up across her face. Erik took his fins off and kicked his feet up on the nearest crate. Having been underwater incredibly longer, Anna mimicked his relaxing posture. The chilly metals were refreshing on their bare, tender feet. Red streaks ran across their soles and ankles from where the fins had pinched them.

"That long story you were talking about," Nelani said to Anna. "It have anything to do with those murders?"

The question made Anna fear the worst as she bit her lip. "I'm not sure," she answered.

"_I'm_ sure that explaining innocence to the Selkath will be incredibly difficult," Elsa said before stumbling. Her eyes fluttered and she twitched for a moment.

"You okay?" Erik asked.

Elsa searched her feelings, but all her senses could relate to was the ailing fish from the reef. "No," she uttered. "I don't think so." Elsa's eyes widened as she came to an ominous realization. She thought back to when she was trying to deactivate the droid and how a piece of it had slashed her forearm. She then remembered using the Force to lift infected sand as a distraction and immediately checked her exposed wound. Dark, grimy green granules shifted within her cut. Elsa grimaced and showed her arm to the others. "By the Force," she worried.

"She's infected," Erik grieved.

"Elsa..." Anna spoke somberly. "No. There has to be something we can do. Anything. We'll get you to the surface!"

"There's not enough time," Nelani stuttered.

"We saw an infected fish that looked alive for quite some time!" Anna barked back.

"If you did, it was brain dead!" Nelani snapped as the chamber went silent. None of them had ever seen a Duros cry before. Nelani fought off a full breakdown as she grabbed at her forehead. "The toxin spreads across the body. It infects the brain! I've been here long enough to see it before."

As Elsa processed her situation, Anna approached Nelani. "Have you been hear long enough to know how to fix it?"

"Kolto," Nelani replied.

"Who's he?" Anna asked.

"Not who. What." Nelani beckoned the group down a hall she'd traversed too many times. "Before the rebuilding of Manaan, it once prospered with a single, primary export. Kolto was..._is_ a powerful healing substance that some say rivals bacta."

The name became familiar to Erik. "I thought it went out of style because of bacta's superiority," he stated.

Nelani shook her head and pried open a broken set of doors. "People stopped using kolto because the Sith Empire tried to steal it all for themselves. When they couldn't have it, they ravaged Manaan and stations like this Republic harvesting facility were abandoned. At least, that's what I've gathered from datapads and discarded records."

"How long were you calling this place home?" Anna wondered.

"Too long," Nelani said as she opened a storage room. While several shelves were emptied, plasteel cylinders remained partially full. Nelani recovered a teal vial with a packet attached to it. "Elsa, please sit down." The eldest sister cautiously obliged as Nelani ripped open the packet. "If you're not a fan of needles, I'd suggest looking the other way." Elsa grimaced and shut her eyes as she felt a sharp pinch in her arm. She let out a gasp as a freezing fluid pulsed through her veins. She'd only ever received minor supplements of bacta in the past, but they were always warm and welcoming. Elsa quivered and sat back with a huff. "All done," Nelani assured. "The kolto will deplete whatever toxins are in your bloodstream. That's the icy feeling you've got beneath your skin."

"Maybe it'll give you ice powers," Anna joked and caused Elsa to make a face.

A raucous clamor caused Anna's laughter to end. Nelani gasped and panicked before the others. She furiously smacked at her head and muttered off to herself. "No no!" she said. "I focused! I was only trying to save-"

"To save..._who_?" a familiar, guttural voice asked. The group turned to see Ruger flanked by a squad of aqua droids. Fury claimed Anna as she spotted her lightsaber swaying on his belt. She felt the pull calling her to strangle the life out of him and answered it. Before she could blindly charge at Ruger, Nelani activated her blue lightsaber and held it to Anna's neck.

"I was only trying to save..._you_ the trouble of capturing these dissidents, Ruger." Nelani stuttered. Her lightsaber trembled in her sweaty palm.

"Spare me the act," the Quarren mocked. "In your moment of weakness, I've already peeked inside that blue noggin of yours. It appears your usefulness has ended. As has the life of my leverage. Eliminate them." Ruger left his droids to fight while he strutted down the corridor.

Elsa felt her strength returning as she deflected incoming lasers. Erik blasted the small amount of droids and Nelani helped cut them down, all while Anna remained still. Anna sneered and clenched her fists, building up rage as the minimal threat was dealt with.

Once the final droid fell, Nelani returned to Anna. "Those droids were just a distraction," she said. "I'm sorry about-" Anna delivered a mighty right hook across the Duros' face. While Nelani was dazed, Anna angrily kicked away her lightsaber and loomed over her.

With a perpetual scowl and sinister glare, Anna finally spoke. "Don't you _ever_ raise a weapon to me again. Because next time, I'll end you."

"Anna," Elsa intoned.

"Don't _Anna_ me," her little sister snapped. "Nelani knows something. She's _in_ on something with that lightsaber thief. That _murderer_. And she's gonna talk if she knows what's good for her."

"Please," Nelani begged. "We don't have much time!"

Anna grabbed her by the collar and forced her up. "Then for your sake, you'd better get explaining."


	16. Chapter 16 - Sink or Swim

**Chapter: 16 Sink or Swim**

_"No person possesses every strength."_

** Terrors of the deep! Originally sent to find missing Jedi on Manaan, Anna and Elsa Dellian soon learned that sharks were the least of their concerns. After unveiling a Separatist presence in the planet's dark depths, the sisters battled droids and disabled a dastardly ecobomb. Chaos emerged on the surface, as the Quarren Ruger revealed himself to be in league with the wicked Count Dooku. While Anna, Elsa, and their spacer friend Erik have located a missing Padawan, her allegiance remains questionable...**

Anna was done taking her share of losses. The last thing she expected was their missing Padawan to have any affiliation with Separatists or the man wielding her saber. She kept Nelani boxed in while Elsa contemplated stepping in. Erik took Anna's side as Nelani backed against the wall. "He's always watching," the Duros Padawan whimpered. "Always listening. If you're too weak, it's over."

"I'm in no mood for this cryptic nonsense," Anna intoned. She dropped to her knees and seized Nelani by the sleeves. "Start making sense!" Her increased volume only made the Duros panic more. "Or that sore jaw will be a scratch compared to my next-"

Anna suddenly felt the floor vanish beneath her. Air whirled across her face as immense pressure blasted against her body. By the time she realized she'd been Force-pushed, Anna was already rolling down the hall. She angrily recovered and glared at Elsa's outstretched hands. "That is _enough_," her big sister said.

Nelani looked at Elsa's hands and shook her head. "Ruger's like you, you know." she said. "Like all of us, actually."

Anna rolled her eyes. "This isn't going anywhere-"

"Let her talk," Elsa snapped.

"He's no Jedi," Nelani said. "But the Force is with him in some twisted way. He can predict imminent outcomes through foresight, leaving him virtually unbeatable. It was how he was able to ambush my master and I. When we were captured, Ruger told me he was here for the kolto. He needed a Jedi's help because he lacked the Force ability to lift heavy machinery. After all, his droids were busy planting bombs to keep the government distracted."

"Why didn't you resist?" Anna asked.

"Because my master already had. Master Chaki possessed a stronger resolve than I did and Ruger knew it. So he kept him prisoner and threatened to kill him if I didn't help mine kolto." Nelani sprung to her feet with enough urgency to put the group on alert. "I _wanted_ to fight back! You have to believe me!" she pleaded. "But I knew I'd only have one shot and it never came. My head hurts so much from safeguarding my mind and being his puppet. If I so much as considered calling for help...if I thought about a plan to stop him...it'd all be over. I just want this nightmare to end!" Nelani collapsed while clutching her temples. Elsa rested beside her and rubbed her back. "I'll never be free! I can't even think for myself and almost betrayed you all because of it."

"Easy now," Elsa said soothingly. "You didn't fulfill any dark deed. We're still here _and_ we're together." Elsa waited until Nelani looked her in the eye to continue. "_We_ are with you, Nelani. The Jedi are a family, no matter what." She slowly nodded as Elsa helped her up. "Now let's put an end to this. Erik, see if you can get a call up to your ship."

While Erik attempted to get signal, Anna snagged Elsa's sleeve. "Hey, sis. Might I have a word?"

Elsa obliged as they stepped off to the side while advancing. "If this is about the Force-push," Elsa said. "You were out of line."

"It's not, but don't get me started." Anna said. "Elsa, how do we know we can trust her? She's worried about her master's survival. What if she's just said all this to earn our trust all over again?"

"Ruger seemed pretty done with her," Elsa replied.

"And if that's an act too?"

"What choice do we have?"

Anna scoffed. "Okay look at it this way. If Ruger has a Jedi captured, why did he need _my_ lightsaber? Wouldn't he already have one?"

The theory stopped Elsa dead in her tracks. "Kriff," she uttered and instantly gasped. "Excuse me for that!"

"Wow," Anna chuckled. "I didn't know you had curse words in you, sis."

Elsa looked as though the most vile essence in the galaxy had spewed from her lips as she covered them. "Forget that," she intoned. "But you have a point, so be on guard."

Anna smirked. "Elsa, I never _stopped _being on guard. But I'll tell you this, Ruger's foresight does explain how he beat me at dejarik. Cause I do _not_ lose."

"Except the time we played each other on that little holochess table in Brith Clan," Elsa quipped.

"Okay, but we were just kids. Doesn't count."

"I still won."

"I flipped the table before you could make the final move. Doesn't count."

"Pretty sure that means I won," Elsa quipped before advancing towards Nelani. She appreciated a moment of lightheartedness to prepare her for the task ahead. "Nelani," she cautiously inquired. "Do you know what happened to Master Chaki's lightsaber?"

Nelani's steps slowed and she peered around as if the walls had ears. Elsa could sense the deep pains of paranoia she'd been forced to endure for so long. "There was another," Nelani answered nervously.

"Another...lightsaber?" Elsa asked.

"No," Nelani swiftly replied. "There was a person in this base with Ruger." She winced after saying his name, as if it gave permission for him to enter her mind.

"It's okay," Elsa reassured her. "I'm with you."

Nelani took a deep breath while Anna eavesdropped behind Elsa. "Beyond the battalions of Separatist droids, I would hear Ruger conversing with someone. I tried not to listen to much, because I feared my mind would crack. But from what I did hear, they argued over my master's lightsaber. I think he gave it to her."

"Her?" Elsa reiterated. "This mystery just gets weirder and weirder."

"And Ruger let you keep your weapon?" Anna asked.

Nelani hastily nodded. "He left me with it knowing I could never attack him," she said. "It was a humiliating display of power. Whether he had my master hostage or not, he'd predict my every move. That fear kept me buried here in this damp prison. Even if he's not listening, I think he is."

"By the Force," Elsa remarked at such horror. "Plus he probably needed you to look as authentic as possible if anyone stumbled on this facility."

"You fooled us," Erik admitted. "Also I hate to break it, but our signals are being jammed. We're on our own."

"Of course we are," Elsa sighed.

"We're probably better off," Anna scoffed. "Less potential hostages, less people to worry about. Just us."

"Speaking of hostages," Elsa said. "Master Chaki should be our priority. Once he's secure, we can advance on Ruger."

"Unless he's already predicted our moves and has a trap ready for us," Nelani worried.

"I mean come on," Anna grumbled. "How fast can he possibly predict things? We'll just have to keep him on his toes and keep changing it up."

"I'm not sure that's how foresight works," Elsa retorted.

Nelani shushed the group and rushed towards the nearest viewport. She pressed her face against the glass and listened to a bizarre mix of sounds. Grinding machinery mixed with muffled laserfire as Selkath police engaged aqua droids. "Oh no," Nelani uttered as the droids easily dispatched the unprepared Selkath.

_Perhaps if we'd just come quietly, they'd still be alive_. Elsa thought to herself. _We have stop this._

With the threat neutralized, the droids went back to patrolling a network of pipes connected to absorbent machinery. The technology sucked in seawater and pumped its components deeper into the facility. "Those devices harvest kolto from Manaan's water molecules," Nelani explained. "I can only imagine what the Separatists could do with that much of a healing agent."

"Not if we shut them down," Anna asserted. "Let's follow those pipes."

Nelani reached for Anna's arm, but stopped herself out of fear. "Just be careful," the Duros warned. "Guard your minds. Plan, but don't. Think too much, and he'll see it."

Anna looked upon Nelani with furrowed brows. "I see why you've gone manic," she muttered.

The group traced the pipelines from outside to a nearby chamber. They stepped onto a rusted balcony which overlooked masses of capsulized kolto. "That's enough to heal an army," Erik whispered as the droids stacked even more of the substance.

A pair of aqua droids dragged a haggard Selkath into the room. "It's one of the officers," Elsa said.

"No," Nelani realized and was on the verge of tears. "It's my master."

While one of the droids threw him to the floor, another trained a blaster cannon on his head. "I'm gonna try and get the drop on them," Anna said and vaulted over the railing. She quieted her landing by briefly hovering with the Force and beckoned the others to follow suit. While Nelani and Elsa mimicked Anna's maneuver, Erik slid down from the side. He slipped on a puddle and would've made quite the clamor had Elsa not caught him with the Force. Once they were together on the facility's ground level, an assortment of overhead lights turned on. Elsa and Nelani ignited their lightsabers while Erik cocked his blaster. Anna reached for the blade she still didn't possess as Ruger cackled from the corner.

"Right on time," he jeered and offered applause. "I'm impressed, Jedi. Even when one of your own informed you of my abilities, still you came."

"Had to see it for ourselves," Anna replied. "If you can read my thoughts, I'll try and think of how many side dishes go well with fried Quarren."

"That's dark for a Jedi, isn't it?" Ruger's eyes narrowed on Anna. "But I sense you're no stranger to violence. You'll cope with the sight of a dead master faster than the others then."

"No!" Nelani cried out.

Acting in the moment, Master Chaki called upon his dwindling strength to Force-push the droids away from him. As soon as he did so, an electric shock pulsed from his binders. "Solid effort," Ruger admitted. "But foolish nonetheless. I wonder how these Padawan's would feel about fried Selkath?"

Ruger set his vambrace to max voltage as Chaki convulsed beside him. Aqua droids emerged behind the kolto collection to attack their newfound intruders.

"Erik!" Anna called. "You and Nelani deal with the droids. Save that Selkath while you're at it."

"If you think you're going after Ruger by yourself," Elsa intoned. "You've got another thing coming."

"On the contrary, I was hoping we could take him together." Anna corrected. "I'm not backing down, but I know when I need a hand."

Elsa nodded and flourished her saber as the sisters lunged into battle. Lasers skimmed the capsules and caused Ruger to snap. "Watch it, you blasted droids! Dooku will have my head if we lose an ounce of that kolto!"

"Oh?" Anna said and nonchalantly kicked one of the capsules over. Portions of the bright fluid leaked onto the floor as she shrugged. "Oops."

Ruger's tentacles twitched frustratedly and he spun for the exit. All hopes of a hasty retreat were foiled as Elsa landed in front of the door. "Surrender, Quarren!" she ordered.

Ruger huffed and returned to a relaxed demeanor. He humored Anna with a glance as she blocked his exit from the opposite side. "Let's get this over with," he mumbled as Anna charged. "Duck," he announced and went through with the action. Anna's punch sailed over his head and he easily pushed her away. "Slide away from saber jab...block kick...prepare for three punches." Anna's fury grew as Ruger mocked her and Elsa's every move while easily countering them. Her breaking point came when he caught Elsa's leg and flung her into her. The sisters crashed into the nearest railing as Ruger chuckled to himself. "I used to think I was weak," he admitted. "Unable to do all the things the mighty Jedi can. But who needs to lift objects or shoot lightning...when I can just see it all coming? Excuse me, ladies." He rolled to evade a blaster shot from Erik down below. "Nice try, spacer."

"Why not use these powers for good?" Elsa panted. "The Jedi Order-"

"Entrance into your Order is dependent on seekers," Ruger said while continuously blocking punches from Anna. He grabbed her wrist and elbowed her back into Elsa. "Not all of us had the luxury of being discovered. And once you miss the age of tutelage, you're left with these untapped abilities."

"Just because you're not a Jedi, doesn't mean you have to use the Force selfishly," Elsa said.

"Spoken like a true drone of the Jedi Order," Ruger mocked. Anna growled and sprung towards Ruger with a leaping kick. He rolled his eyes and was ready to counter before she was airborne. She braced as he effortlessly snatched her foot and launched her into the wall. "You really don't learn, do you? What part of 'I know every move you'll make before you make it' don't you get? You were right to lose your weapon to me."

Anna smirked through bloodied lips and wiped them. "Oh I heard you loud and clear, squidhead." she hissed. "You may have foresight, but you've only managed it so far. Even if you're Force sensitive, you need a real master to show you the way. Without one, you're no different than us Padawans. Perhaps you're even less."

Ruger cackled. "How do you figure that when I've got both of you beaten before me?"

"Where you see a victory," Anna said. "I see a distraction."

Elsa hadn't even realized what Anna was getting at, but her attack had completely played Ruger. She was never trying defeat him, but instead keep his abilities focused on her and Elsa. He might've been able to predict the imminent future, but he could only focus on so much so quickly. Ruger's eyes widened as he came to the realization and peered at his vambrace. The electric shock suddenly flashed a **(CONNECTION LOST) **warning.

"What?" Ruger gasped and rushed for the balcony. He looked down to see Erik keeping the aqua droids at bay. While he did so, Nelani had slashed Master Chaki's cuffs off and was embracing him. "No!" the Quarren bleated.

While his mind was distracted, Ruger suddenly felt the lightsaber unclip from his belt. He watched the durasteel hilt fling off and zip into the hands of its true owner. A proud grin flashed across Anna's face as her weapon nestled within her fingers like part of her body. Igniting the saber brought a familiar hum to Anna's ears. "Now then," she said. "What was I saying about fried Quarren?"

Ruger shook off his fears as the saber-wielding siblings closed in. He took a deep breath and his tentacles puffed with it. "Come on then," he taunted.

Anna started towards him when Elsa stopped her. "Sis," she warned. "He's unarmed."

"I count that mind of his as a weapon," Anna insisted and sprinted towards Ruger. Her rapid Ataru strikes all missed as the Quarren predicted them. Even with her lightsaber, Anna's attacks were useless if Ruger was focused on her again. Elsa used the Force to lift and fling a nearby crate at Ruger. He sensed her attack as well and quickly evaded.

Meanwhile, Nelani cradled her trembling master in her arms. "Master Chaki," she whispered. "I've got you."

"Nelani," Chaki uttered. He raised a hand, but was barely strong enough to hold hers. His body still smoked from electrocution as his head fell back.

"Be still," Nelani assured. "We're going to get you out of here."

"I could use some help here!" Erik exclaimed as lasers zipped overhead. Nelani gently dragged Chaki behind cover and then joined the fight alongside Erik.

While Ruger was effectively dodging the Dellian sisters, he was slowy moving towards an alternative exit. Anna jabbed her saber towards his neck and he perfectly ducked under it. Once in position, Ruger grabbed Anna's wrists and pressed hard. She flailed in his grip as his suction cupped fingers held her in place. Anna tried to knee him in the groin, but Ruger countered with his own knee. Before Anna could retaliate, Ruger's facial tentacles spread as if poised to snatch her. Instead, they revealed his slit of a mouth as it squirted warm ink across her face. Blinded, Anna writhed until Ruger kicked her back. He used the maneuver to buy him time to escape through a ventilation shaft.

Elsa slid to her sister's side as Anna rigorously scrubbed her face of the black substance. It oozed off her cheeks while her tightly squeezed eyes and pursed lips came into view. "Don't move," Elsa warned as she used her sleeve as a washcloth. She unclogged Anna's nose and left black-stained splotches lining her face.

Anna hurriedly caught her breath and softly opened her pink, irritated eyes. "You're the alien expert," she panted. "Is this stuff poisonous?"

"No," Elsa assured. "I'm afraid it's just disgusting."

Anna grimaced and licked her arm to get the taste out of her mouth. "I'll take disgusting." She glared at the half-opened vent and slammed her fist on the floor. "I really hate this guy."

Ruger continued to crawl through the vents until he believed he was at a safe spot. He activated his holocom and tried to compose himself. No matter how the Quarren tried, Count Dooku could see right through him. "Ruger," the count said. "You're not looking well."

"The Jedi have given me a run for my credits," Ruger replied. "But I assure you, the situation is under control."

"That is not what my droid commanders say."

Ruger gulped. "But the kolto has been harvested-"

"And the Jedi have discovered its whereabouts. You are no longer in control of this operation."

"What about my cut?" Ruger asked.

"You were to be paid for a discreet operation," Dooku intoned without remorse. "You informed me that you could predict and strategize like no other. That it was...a gift. It seems your luck has run out, and there is no place for you, or any of the others you _vouched_ for in the Separatist Alliance. I will handle the kolto from here."

"I was promised a cut, my lord!" Ruger pleaded.

"Here is your _cut_," Dooku replied. "I'll warn you that my droids have been ordered to flood the facility. They will confiscate the kolto from here. Whether you survive or not is up to you and no longer my concern."

"But Count Dooku! I-" The call ended and Ruger angrily squeezed his holocom as if it were the count's throat. A sudden rumble forced him to pick up the pace as he noticed how quickly Dooku's droids were moving.

Nelani was getting overwhelmed with laserfire as the droids encroached her. "Someone help!" she called across the chamber.

Elsa and Anna were making their way down as Erik slid over. He took aim, only to realize he was out of blaster charges. "No no no!" he cursed and hopelessly threw the weapon at a droid. It tinged against the aqua droid's sleek plate and got it to stop firing. "Wait," Erik gasped. "Did_ that_ actually work?"

The chamber grew eerily quiet as the remaining aqua droids ceased fire. Anna was about to get some free hits on them when Elsa caught her by the hood. "Maybe they're giving us a pass," Elsa suggested. "Why start unnecessary chaos?" She dared to deactivate her lightsaber and Nelani followed her example.

"I just got this back," Anna declared and spun her weapon. "It stays on."

"What happened to your face?" Erik asked Anna but was ignored. The group formed a defensive huddle by Master Chaki while the aqua droids marched elsewhere. Instead of shooting at intruders, the droids each embraced a kolto canister and remained stationary. More droids emerged from the next room to do the same. "What in the world?" Erik muttered.

"Something doesn't feel right," Elsa said and shut her eyes. She reached out with the Force to sense the room. The bubbling kolto molecules floated into her mind's eye. The buzzing wires of each droid beside them also came into view as Elsa delved deeper into her senses. Beyond it all, she felt something warm emanating from one of the droids. It was a familiar heat source, typically associated with a blaster charge. Her eyes shot open and she quickly scanned the chamber. "One of these droids is hostile," she warned.

The group's heads swiveled in search of a weaponized droid while Anna kept her blade raised. By the time they saw a laser cannon peeking over the canisters, it was too late. Elsa traced the weapon's barrel not to them...but to the nearest viewport. Her realization quickly became the group's as Elsa shouted. "Run!"

She directed all of her power to Force-pushing the small door behind them. It collapsed just as the droid blasted an explosive laser through the viewport. Seawater began flooding into the chamber as Nelani and Erik hauled Chaki to his feet. When he wasn't moving fast enough, Erik hoisted the Selkath over his shoulders and ran for it. Anna and Elsa dashed side by side to eye potential exits as water poured in behind them. "They're giving us a pass, huh?" Anna jeered.

"Not now, Anna!" Elsa snapped. "Keep running!" While Nelani was keeping up with them, Erik's legs were giving out. Still, the spacer persisted with carrying a Jedi master on his back.

"At least we're not wearing flippers anymore!" Anna huffed.

_No, we're just barefoot, _Elsa thought and envied her sister's physical stamina. The fact that Anna could be running for her life and quipping of all things was somewhat infuriating. Anna's comment did make Elsa wonder how they were going to escape the doomed facility. Their diving gear was far behind the flooded chamber and therefore already submerged. She'd just have to trust the Force as they pressed on.

The corridors were giving out as more viewports cracked under pressure. Chambers continued to flood as Anna noticed a ladder leading to the upper facility. "There!" she hollered. Anna was first up the metal bars to secure the area above. Nelani went second while Elsa stayed to assist Erik. By the time Nelani reached the top, the waters were already up to Elsa and Erik's knees. "Go!" Elsa urged as Erik started climbing.

"Master Jedi," Erik said. "I'm gonna need you to grip my shoulders." The weary Selkath wrapped his arms around Erik's neck as he climbed the ladder. "That...works too," Erik croaked.

"Come on! Come on!" Anna shouted exasperatedly. "It's over! We have the high ground."

"Just a little more, Erik." Nelani said. "You're almost there."

Erik's strained arms were giving out as his body succumbed to Chaki's weight. His face reddened as he was within a few bars of the top level. Anna and Nelani reached out hands to help while Elsa watched from above. If she stayed down any longer, the waters would soon be up to her shoulders. Realizing Erik wasn't going to make it, Elsa Force-pushed him and Chaki over the edge to safety. She used enough power to accidentally sever the ladder and send it crashing towards her. Elsa braced, but an incoming surge of water pushed her away.

"Elsa!" was the last cry she heard from Anna before being swept beneath the waves. Elsa swirled and banged against several walls before drifting in the center of a flooded corridor. She had barely gotten a breath in and slowly opened her eyes. Her obscured, blurred vision was only worsened by the burning of seawater. All she could do was swim upward and pray there was an air pocket. She kicked towards the ceiling and rejoiced when her face broke a surface. While her lips were practically kissing metal, she flattened her face against it and tried not to panic. Her first impulse was to give in to her racing heart and let out a wild whimper, but Elsa forced a deep breath. She had to believe her friends and sister had made it out safely. Whatever her fate would be, she would pass through it knowing she tried everything possible. As the water level prepared to seal her limited breathing space, Elsa took a final breath before being submerged.

She opened her irritated eyes and focused on the blurry light sources. She limited her kicks to save breath and let the current push her onward. Staying close to the ceiling, Elsa tried not to panic after realizing there wasn't a single air pocket left on that level. She rounded the corridor and the next light source seemed ever distant. Knowing not what awaited her, Elsa swam as quickly as she could. Her heart's steady beats became rapid poundings as air fled her nostrils. She willed her body to kick or pull once more. In a final effort, Elsa threw her hands back to propel herself with a Force-push. She glided to the end of the hall and struck a piece of separated metal...then another. Recognizing the pieces as stairs, Elsa weakly kicked up until the waters surged again. She forced her head to a foamy, bubbling surface and wheezed for much-needed air. If there was an instant where Elsa thought being buried alive on Hoth was the worst fate possible, drowning had beaten it.

She coughed and snorted in the salty air before slowly regaining her momentum. The waters were still rising and the last thing Elsa wanted to do was experience drowning all over again. Bulbs and piping around her burst under pressure as she hobbled up the stairs. As Elsa made it to the next level, she glimpsed figures hunched over a control panel.

"I don't know!" Anna's voice echoed, still broken from witnessing the waters claim her sister. Elsa tried to call out to them, but her breathy words were blocked out over the ruckus around her.

"Here let me see," Erik insisted. "Hangar doors require a manual override."

"Yes _we know_," Anna snapped. "But how do we _do_ that?"

"I'm a spacer, not a hacker."

"Well you're gonna be a drowner," Anna grumbled.

"Less problem, more solving please." Nelani worried.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas," Anna scoffed while pushing random buttons. Water levels were rising and her gaze became frantic. "I don't know. I don't know!"

A soaked, pale hand flopped onto the panel and all spun to see Elsa. "Sis!" Anna yelped and hugged her drenched sister. "You've got to stop almost dying on me."

"Gurmurspurs," Elsa murmured in Anna's embrace.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Give me space," Elsa reiterated as Anna released her. "Get ready to move." While still catching her breath, Elsa quickly analyzed the panel. She dried her hand on Anna's sleeve and then used it on the touchscreen. The other's watched in awe as Elsa hurriedly followed several prompts to activate the hangar doors. Lastly, it asked for a passcode. To override it would take time they didn't have, so Elsa instead searched for schematics for the hangar. Once she found the appropriate door, she guided the group towards it.

"Aren't you gonna unlock it?" Erik grunted while heaving Chaki.

"That's where Anna and I come in," she said. "This will also stall the water for a bit if it works. Come on, sis." Elsa stretched out her hands. "Just like the temple on Scarif."

"Elsa," Anna huffed. "This one's metal. Not stone."

"You can do it. Think of it as training for the Corellian Cup."

"Holy Kriff. You're right!" Anna eagerly through up her hands and tried to ignore imminent death. Though her Force abilities were less consistent than her sister's, Anna still strived to get her side of the door opened first. As the siblings used the Force, Erik slid through with Master Chaki.

The waters were closing in behind them as Elsa made a call. "Anna, go through!" she said. "Nelani, take her place. Once she's through I'll hold for both."

"You'd better make it through this time," Anna urged her sister. "I'm _not _losing you again." She let go of the door as Nelani stepped in. While Anna walked through, she glanced back at her sister and thought, _All this time, I thought I was the natural-born leader. But here we are in a survival situation, and Elsa has all of our backs.  
_  
"Nelani, go!" Elsa ordered as one of the paths behind her flooded. The Duros rushed through as Elsa held the entire door herself. While doing so, she slowly stepped forward to get across.

Nelani and Anna held it from the other side. "Your turn, sis!" Anna shouted. "We've got you."

Elsa peered at the rushing waters behind her and made a run for it. When she was almost through, the station's second level destabilized under pressure. The facility tilted, making Nelani and Anna lose their footing. Elsa slipped between the doors as each came crashing down to her. She braced for the worst, but the doors halted again.

"Come on!" Master Chaki screeched from over Erik's shoulder. His twitching arms remained raised as he miraculously held the doors in place. "Padawans, to me!" Nelani and Anna recovered as the three of them helped Elsa get through. The doors finally slammed to temporarily seal off water.

"Feeling better, Master Jedi?" Erik asked.

"I'm getting there, lad." Master Chaki said. "Though this lift you're giving me is doing wonders for me aching joints." Erik glowered as the Selkath scratched his head like a tamed Bantha. Chaki peered over at Elsa with his beady eyes. "And you, lass. Your connection with the Force is remarkable."

"Thank you," Elsa said. "But that was a team effort back there."

They approached an elongated platform with several available watercraft. "By the Force," Master Chaki said. "These submersibles date back to the Old Republic."

"Do you think any of them still work?" Anna asked. The sealed doors began to bend as water leaked through.

"Time to find out," Erik said. "I have a good eye for this sort of thing." He set Chaki beside Nelani and jogged down the assortment of subs. After surveying the vehicles, he finally pointed towards an oblong model. "This one's not as rusted as the others. It's our best shot."

"Glad you tagged along," Elsa admitted. "I would've picked the sleeker model."

"I probably just would've swam for it," Anna joked.

They boarded the chilly craft and sealed themselves in just as the doors collapsed outside. Seawater poured through the corridor like a raging river as Erik felt around for a panel. "Can I get a light?" he asked. Anna activated her lightsaber and dipped it towards his face. "Dangerous, but efficient." he complimented. He tugged away at wires as a question came to mind. "Anyone here a pilot?"

"I'm decent, but still quite lightheaded." Chaki said.

While Nelani and Elsa remained awkwardly silent, Anna threw up a hand...and nearly stabbed Erik's face with the other. "I flew a ship once!" she exclaimed. "I mean sure, it was for like...a minute and then I hit the hyperdrive. But-"

"That's good enough. You'll be my co-pilot." Erik said. "Just don't cut my face."

"Ummm, we have a problem." Nelani worried as she peered out the viewport. Water levels were rising over the sub and shaking it.

"Not anymore!" Erik proclaimed and sparked a wire into place. A tumultuous whir startled the group while dim, cyan lights activated overhead. "Find a seat, everyone! We're in business. Anna, you're with me."

Despite being in such an intense situation, Anna couldn't help but feel her heart flutter. It was such an odd sensation...but then again, it could've been the water rocking the sub. It took a moment for Erik to figure out the controls before he grabbed the wheel and started turning.

"Oh no," Chaki realized. "No one opened the hangar doors."

"You mean we're trapped in here?" Nelani asked and hyperventilated.

"There's another reason I picked this one," Erik said with a smirk. He tilted the sub leftward towards the closed hangar doors. "Anna, uncap that switch on your left and press the red button."

Anna obliged and a violet-hued missile rocketed out of the sub. "Holy-" was all Anna could utter before the projectile blasted the doors to pieces.

"Hahaa!" Erik cheered proudly and shook Anna's shoulder with excitement. "With me now." They placed their hands on the throttle together and launched the sub out of its doomed station.

Anna felt just as exhilarated and checked on the rest of the group. Nelani had shut her eyes to practice slow breathing, Chaki was still recovering from his injuries, and Elsa was as woozy as they came. With everyone occupied and the situation feeling so right, Anna gave Erik's hand a squeeze. She didn't know what would come of it nor why she felt as she did, but he didn't seem frightened by the gesture. She just felt...happy.

He looked down at their hands and then back up at her with a chuckle. As Elsa began to stir, Anna nervously pulled her hand away. Erik sighed and returned his focus to the sea ahead. He then noticed a wave of aqua droids pedaling towards the surface. Their ascension was slowed given that each was holding a kolto canister. "Now we know why they flooded the station," Erik said.

Erik followed them up as the sub finally breached the surface. While Sino City was beside them, so too was a fleet of bizarre spacecraft. If one didn't know any better, the ships looked like metal squids hovering above the sea. The last thing anyone expected was for some of them to cling to the city while others shot lasers from afar. Anna had to rub her ink-stained eyes to make sure she was seeing things right.

Elsa leaned over their seats with her mouth agape. "Those are trident-class assault ships," she said. "Heavily utilized at the Battle of Kamino."

"It's a Separatist invasion force," Anna added.

"Brace yourselves," Master Chaki uttered. "The Battle for Manaan is upon us."


	17. Chapter 17 - The Battle of Manaan

**Chapter: 17 The Battle of Manaan**

_"Attachment is human."_

** Invasion! After surviving the undersea dangers of Manaan, Anna and Elsa Dellian unraveled a Separatist conspiracy. Their discoveries led them to missing Padawan Nelani Trell and her master Toman Chaki. Once reunited, the group battled aqua droids and the Force-sensitive Quarren Ruger. In the chaos, his undersea lair was flooded. While our heroes managed to escape, they breached the surface to find Sino City under a full Separatist attack.**

Elsa couldn't seem to escape the war. Diplomatic or search and rescue missions just weren't what they seemed anymore. She figured it was safe to assume Separatist involvement was almost certain in her future. As trident assault craft descended upon Sino City and its surrounding waters, the shrouded plan became unveiled. "It was all a ruse," Elsa said. "The supplies theft...the pollution. It was always about the kolto."

"And we all paid the price," Erik grieved. "Damn Separatists." His furrowed brows relaxed as a familiar ship came into view. "I'll be damned," he gasped and frantically reached for the sub's communicator. "Grimsby," he called. "Please tell me that's you driving the _K9_ and not some droid."

"Master Yelena and I are as dandy as they come!" Grimsby croaked. "My blood pressure is most likely a different story, but I'm so delighted to hear your voice." The _K9_ spun and lowered its ramp beside the sub. "Hurry and hop aboard before we get _more_ droids on this ship!"

"That's our cue," Erik said.

"Goodbye awesome sub," Anna sighed and rubbed the dashboard. "I'll never forget your missiles."

Elsa helped usher Chaki and Nelani out of the upper hatch. "Watch your step," she warned. "You're next, _cap'n._" Erik chuckled at her remark and leapt outside. Elsa beckoned Anna to join them, but something kept her in place. "Anna? What are you doing?"

"Just hold on a second," Anna assured and leaned over the dashboard. She proceeded to grab the controls and turn the sub.

"Are you crazy?" Elsa snapped.

"Everyone brace!" Anna screamed and launched a missile. The violet-hued projectile shook the ship upon launch and skimmed across the water's surface. Anna aimed it directly towards a low-hovering trident ship and the missile struck one of its engines. The attack happened just as aqua droids were boarding with kolto from the sunken base. With those aboard destroyed in the blast, the survivors were forced to find another transport. "Okay," Anna said with a firm nod. "_Now I_'m coming. I figured I'd at least stop them from getting away."

"Did you even think about us?" Elsa asked angrily.

"Hey, I told everyone to brace." Anna assured until they heard Nelani calling for help above.

"Do you honestly think _they_ heard you up there?" Elsa growled as the sisters rushed to ascend.

They exchanged the sub's claustrophobic darkness for a vast sunrise at sea. Lasers blasted overhead as the sisters assessed the situation. Nelani was desperately trying to establish a footing on the sub's slippery surface. While she kept Erik from falling into the sea with one hand, she held Chaki in the other. Before Nelani's back gave out, Anna and Elsa saved the companion's in her hands respectively. Once everyone was on their feet, they made a desperate dash for the ramp as droids closed in.

"By the Force!" Yelena exclaimed from the entryway. "What happened down there?"

"Anna tried to play hero," Elsa scoffed. "Again."

"And _stopped_ the kolto from getting offworld!" her little sister retorted.

"And _alerted_ the droids to our position!" Elsa barked back before a laser struck the ship's hull.

"I can't deal with this bickering right now," Erik groaned and barreled through the group. "Grimsby get us outta here!" he screeched while running to the cockpit.

While Elsa took a moment to sit and catch her breath, Anna stepped up to Yelena. "Check it out," the young Padawan proclaimed and brandished her lightsaber. "I told you I didn't need it," she boasted. "And in turn, it found its way back to me."

"Remarkable," Yelena said as a smile crept across her face.

"Why thank you," Anna replied and beamed with pride. "It came down to my ceaseless determination to-"

Yelena completely bypassed her and approached those she'd saved. "Tamon Chaki, you fantastic Selkath. You haven't aged a day." she admired.

"Yelena," Chaki grinned. "It's good to see you. I'd like you to meet my new Padawan, Nelani Trell."

Anna was utterly dumbfounded and quickly holstered her lightsaber. She simply shook her head and sat back against the wall. She plopped next to Elsa while still looking at Yelena. "Was she even...listening to me?" Anna asked.

"Probably not," Elsa admitted.

"She just cared about her old buddy?"

"Most likely," Elsa huffed. "You get used to it." Anna scowled and glared spitefully at her lightsaber. Elsa noticed how tight she was squeezing it and said, "Hey. You didn't get that weapon back for her approval. Your achievements can be for _you_ sometimes. All you did underwater? Riding sharks, battling droids..." Elsa hated to admit the next part, but she wouldn't withhold the truth. "...Being the hero." She chuckled and tried scrubbing the dried ink from Anna's face. "You're amazing, sis."

"I _know_ I'm amazing," Anna quipped. "Yet after everything you've just mentioned, it's _you_ who has a Trial of Courage. Not me. It isn't fair. If Master Mattias was here, he-"

"You know, sis." Elsa scoffed. "Did you ever think for a _second_ that it's possible to do something without everyone patting you on the back for it?"

Anna prepared to get to defensive. She rose to meet Elsa and puffed out her chest. But when she opened her mouth to shout, a tumultuous screeching took its place. The ear-splitting sound was followed by a collision that shook the ship's foundation. All of the Jedi stumbled and grabbed on to the nearest, bolted down object.

"What in blazes was that?" Grimsby gasped.

Erik's hands were dancing over the control panel as the ship took a nosedive. "We're drastically losing altitude," he warned.

"Did you hit something?" his co-pilot asked.

"No I didn't _hit_ something! I-" Erik froze as a metallic appendage fastened itself across the cockpit's viewport.

"Is that a...tentacle?" Grimsby uttered. Erik didn't waste a moment to try and shake off the trident ship, but the _K9_ was already trapped in its grip. "Shoot at it!"

"Trust me, I'm trying." Erik grunted. "One of this thing's tentacles must be wrapped on the turret. Or worse...it's smashed it off." A thunderous drilling sounded from inside the hull. "Now what?" Erik groaned.

The Jedi looked up as the trident's drill spike burrowed straight into the ship. Sunlight and the malodorous stench of fuselage seeped into the ship as a horde of aqua droids poured through the drill. Their spray of scarlet lasers was met by four blue lightsabers which spun like pinwheels.

"I'm so tired of these guys!" Anna shouted as she chopped the droids to pieces. Yelena and Nelani fought alongside her while Elsa supported by blocking lasers. Meanwhile, Master Chaki used the Force to try and pry off the trident ship's clinging prongs. Realizing his effort and not wanting to harm any droids, Elsa sped things up by throwing her lightsaber at the prongs. The task proved harder than she anticipated, for she struggled to maintain her balance and direct the blade at the same time. Chaki noticed and reached out to help guide her weapon across the prongs. Once they were severed, the assault ship's pyramidal head tilted with gravity and prevented more droids from entering.

"Valiant effort," Yelena panted. "But the tentacles are keeping it tethered to the ship."

Anna huffed and observed how Erik was struggling to maintain altitude from the cockpit. _I'll show you a valiant effort_, she thought. "Wait here," Anna said and left the group bewildered.

Yelena's eyes narrowed on the younger Padawan. "Where do you think you're-" Anna leapt through the drilled hole. "...going."

Anna barely heard her sister yelling for her to come back over the roaring winds. Her braid smacked her in the face as she clung to any of the _K9_'s sturdy components. Upon eying the trident's smoking underbelly, Anna took a deep breath and threw herself in. Smoke engulfed her as she landed in the darkened belly of the durasteel beast. The bright, crimson eyes of surviving aqua droids rose amidst the darkness to investigate the crash they'd heard. A pair of witless, B1-battle droids motioned to each other from a control panel.

"Do you think that sound was one of ours?" The first asked.

The second B1 hummed in thought. "The probability of an aqua droid returning is typically-" Anna's blue lightsaber lit up the darkness. "Zero! It's zero!"

The B1s let out nasally wails and flailed their arms as Anna cut down their protectors. With the observation deck being so tightly packed, some of the droids resorted to melee attacks. While Anna easily dealt with those in front of her, an aqua droid snatched her from behind. Fury festered within as the droid tightened its grip. Elbowing and kicking to escape the chokehold was useless unless Anna wanted to add broken bones to her predicament. While fighting off the droid's constricting arm with one of hers, she used the other to switch her saber to reverse grip. Unfortunately her attempts to stab her assailant would still be impossible to the most flexible person. What Anna didn't expect was to strain her arm so badly that her lightsaber fell out of her hands. With her weapon gone and strength dwindling, Anna diverted everything to pushing her attacker's arms back. She wriggled in the aqua droid's grip and realized how much she'd taken its strength for granted. It was easy for any Jedi to feel invincible to droids when they were slashing them down by the scores. But when it came to facing one of the death machines down without such a powerful weapon, only then could one see what Separatist _ingenuity_ was capable of. Anna thought about the torment the droids probably caused to clone troops without Jedi to back them up, or to civilians on Separatist occupied worlds. None of it would matter, for she couldn't help anyone if her end was in a droid's grip.

With gritted teeth and a blast of adrenaline, Anna unleashed an animalistic screech. She pushed up on the aqua droid's arm as her back popped, arms twitched, and core tightened. Sweat-drenched her forehead and veins pulsed across her neck as she fought to reach out with the Force. Her fury blinded her, and any Force abilities materialized as sporadic bursts of energy around the deck. Screens cracked, circuits fried, and Anna even dented one of her attacker's plates. She felt her heart racing out of control and despised how her body wanted to give in.

"Wow," one of the B1's said. "That Jedi sure is a feisty one-" Those were its last words before its slender head crunched in one of Anna's random Force bursts.

No matter how she willed her body to fight on, Anna's muscles were failing her and she _hated _it. Seeing no other option, she focused on that pain and called upon the dreadful pull. In her desperation to survive, she sought out the dark, sinister side of the Force within. It came to her as a rising rage and her body trembled. The droid struggled to secure its grip on her as she channeled her hatred. Its bolts loosened and wires snapped under pressure. The droid's head swiveled in frenzied panic, unsure what was occurring to its systems. Anna soon felt her attacker release her, but was shocked to see it wasn't her doing.

A blue lightsaber gleamed through the smoke and a pale hand stretched through. "I've got you!" Elsa coughed. "She Force-pushed the aqua droid off of her and slammed it against the nearest wall. Anna dropped to her knees with wild eyes as her sister approached. "Are you alright?" Elsa asked and reached for her shoulder.

Anna quickly swatted her sister's hand away and stood up. She'd summoned the pull to destroy a droid she didn't even get to. As she rose, Anna had a look in her eyes that Elsa hadn't seen before. It was cold, yet full of torment. "I had it under control," Anna intoned.

"I got worried," Elsa said. "Besides, it sure didn't look like you had anything-"

"I had it!" Anna snapped. Her voice was deep and most unfamiliar to her sister. It prompted a sickening sense of darkness to plague Elsa's mind as Anna marched up to the controls. "You," she snarled at the surviving B1 and recovered her lightsaber. "Detach the tentacles from our ship."

"Don't!" Elsa pleaded. "To do so immediately could set both ships on a crash course. We need to level out." She quickly analyzed the designation on the droid's back component. "B1-730, please keep the ship at this altitude."

"You are _not _in command here!" Anna asserted. "Droid, do as I say or you'll end up like your smashed buddy."

"We could all die if he detaches," Elsa countered. The B1's head spun between both sisters and its control panel.

Still riding her rage without an outlet, Anna surprised Elsa with a Force-push. "Then I'll do it myself!" she exclaimed and swung her saber at the droid. Elsa recovered and Force-pulled the B1 away from her sister's attack. Terrified of the ordeal, B1-730 threw himself out of the hatch and took its chances falling. Elsa rushed her sister, but Anna had already pulled up the emergency release lever.

"No!" was all Elsa could shout before the trident ship succumbed to gravity. It spun leftward and sent the siblings crashing into a wall. For a brief moment, Elsa observed the _K9_ spiraling out control from one of the viewports as both ships sailed downwards. As much as she loathed the idea of returning to the sea, a water landing would be their best chance for survival. What Elsa didn't expect was the trident losing one of its core engines. It destabilized and caused it to directly collide with the _K9_. Elsa could only hope the others were safe as both ships were hurled towards not the ocean...but Sino City. She had to believe that Erik was alive and a skilled enough pilot to make an emergency landing.

_Okay, _Elsa told herself. _You can do this_. Having never flown anything before, she slowly climbed through ravaged droids as the ship fell from the sky. She reached the flickering control panel and found one of the only working options. Two of the four tentacles were still operational, and Elsa would have to hope they were enough. She set them to extend and magnetize before rolling back to Anna.

"What did you do?" Anna yelled over the explosive crashing.

"Just brace!" Elsa warned, not knowing what to expect next. She kept her head down, shut her eyes, and was suddenly jerked forward. She heard the trident's tentacles clang onto something and the whiplash sent her and Anna tumbling across the deck. Sparks flew and conduits burst as the tentacles collapsed from the collision. The rapid series of explosions ceased, but yielded to the distant sounds of screaming civilians and laserfire.

Elsa's body ached from being tossed across the deck and her head was a throbbing mess. She peered through dizzied eyes and saw her sister laying limp in a heap of droid parts. "Anna!" Elsa gasped and crawled to her aid. As she made her way over, blood from cuts across her temple trickled onto her hands. She rolled her sister over only to be shoved off.

"What?" Anna scoffed. "You wanted me to brace, right? Now you _don't _want me to? Drop that worried mug and get over yourself. You think you can fix everything, don't you?"

Elsa's nostrils flared as she struggled to contain her own anger. She stood up through her aches and gestured to the wreckage. "You see this, Anna? All of this is because of you. Not the droids, not Ruger, just selfish...ignorant..._you!_" Elsa furiously kicked a piece of scrap metal close enough to make Anna flinch. The clamor made her younger sister turn with furrowed brows and a deepening scowl. "What are you trying to prove?" Elsa interrogated. "That you're luckier than Ruger? Is this about my stupid trial?"

"I had the situation under control," Anna answered and cautiously sat up. "The Trial of Courage was as good as mine and you just stole that chance from me."

"So it is about my trial," Elsa realized.

"It's not always about _you, _Elsa."

"But it _is_ about you!" Elsa rebutted. "You didn't hop into this giant metal squid ship to save us. I mean, sure...that's a plus to you. But you wanted to be recognized for it. I know you're jealous whether you admit it or not. But do you think I wanted that trial?" Elsa snapped. "It was given to me as an act of heroism but I was terrified the entire time. Now this road you're taking to try and get even or surpass me...it's-"

"Competitive?"

"Self destructive!" Elsa shouted and instantly regretted her tone. Still, she gave in to her emotions and persisted with a verbal barrage. "What were you thinking? Of all the monumentally foolish endeavors you've pulled, you may have upended everything we've worked to save. By causing both ships to crash, Yelena..._my_ master, and all of our companions could be dead. And that's on you because-" Elsa stopped herself as she noticed something she'd rarely seen her sister do. As Anna looked up, her reddened eyes grew watery. She held her breath as if to hold back tears, but her emotions were relentless. "Anna," Elsa said somberly. "I'm sorry. I-"

"No," Anna whispered and wiped the only pair of tears allowed to flee her eyes. The very dark pull she'd called on left her body in those cleansing tears. "You're right," she sniffled. "Can we please get out of here? Can we please just find the others and make sure they're okay?"

"Of course, sis." Elsa sighed and offered her a helping hand. Though reluctant at first, Anna took it and battled soreness to leave the crash site.

Anna and Elsa emerged from the smoke to find Sino City under siege. They kept their heads down and moved for cover to get a better look at the situation. Several trident ships were hovering over the plaza and dropping aqua droids to suppress the populace. "It doesn't seem like there's enough of them to take the city," Elsa observed.

"Probably just enough to keep the Selkath _and us_ distracted while they extract the kolto," Anna deduced. Her brows raised and she jabbed a finger towards a trail of leveled duracrete. "That looks like another crash site," she said.

The sisters cautiously trekked across the scorched pavement and found the _K9_ wedged in a destroyed courtyard's center. "By the Force," Elsa gasped and hobbled towards it. "Master!" she called. "Erik? Anyone!"

"Elsa?" The Padawan heard her master's distorted shout. "In here!" Elsa and Anna lifted off clusters of battered metal with the Force to find a scraped up escape pod. Once the debris was removed, a pair of blue lightsabers shot through the stuck hatch. Nelani and Yelena cut themselves out while Chaki and Grimsby poked their heads up from behind. "Am I relieved to see you two are alright," Yelena said. "What happened up there?"

Anna hung her head, but Elsa answered for her. "_We_ ran into some complications, but were able to deal with the attackers."

Anna smiled faintly until a grim reality struck her. "Wait," she gasped. "Where's Erik?"

"He stayed in the cockpit to land the ship safely," Grimsby answered. "It took everything for me to leave that stubborn prince, but he insisted that I'd be safer in the pod and that I had to trust him."

"We need to find him!" Anna blurted and began scouring the wreckage. "Where the heck is the cockpit? Erik!" she hollered.

Anna rushed ahead of the others, but Elsa was quick to follow. Before she could catch up, a volley of lasers struck the pavement and separated them. "Get down!" Elsa warned and threw herself into cover. One of the trident ships hovered over their location and fired its heavy cannons. While Elsa, Yelena, and Nelani readied their lightsabers, several battle cries emerged from the smoke. Selkath police accompanied by angry spacers united to open fire on the Separatists.

"Looks like they got their heads on straight," Nelani quipped.

"You'd be surprised how quickly petty differences subside when a common foe emerges," Yelena added.

Despite the Selkath and spacers' combined efforts, their minuscule blaster pistols and rifles were no match for the trident's armored hull. Its weaponized tentacles launched explosive rounds and sent people running.

Suddenly, a pair of blue lasers sailed through the clouds and struck the trident's apex. The powerful shots blasted the ship's viewports clean off and fried the droid pilots within. "Look!" a spacer exclaimed while pointing to the clouds.

"It's the Republic!" a Selkath cheered as a triangular starfighter rocketed into view. The small, yet speedy craft brandished distinct blue and white stripes as it spun through the air.

Given the iconic shape of the starfighter, Elsa quickly deduced that it was one of many she'd seen maintained in the temple hangar. Yelena seemed extremely familiar with it as she smiled and activated her comlink. "Master Plo," the master said. "Your timing is impecable."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have minded a few moments earlier," the Kel Dor's deep voice answered back. Elsa marveled at his superb flight maneuvers. "Wolf Pack," he ordered. "Secure a perimeter around the city. Warthog, on me."

Giving the appearance of a drooping letter T, a V-19 Torrent fighter soared alongside Master Plo's spacecraft. The clone pilot at its controls leveled out alongside his general and primed his laser cannons for battle. "Let's scrap these, clankers sir!" he exclaimed as the duo blasted away.

"How did they find us?" Nelani asked.

"Well," Yelena sighed. "When you're sitting in a ship without contact from your Padawan, you have time to make some calls."

"So much for this remaining Jedi business," Chaki coughed.

"The moment those Separatist droids attacked, this became a Republic ordeal." Yelena replied as gunships hovered overhead. "Speaking of which..."

Each gunship unloaded a group of silver-streaked clone troopers who easily engaged the aqua droids. Their blue lasers lit up the streets as Elsa felt something she hadn't felt on Hoth: safety. Had Obi-wan's clones arrived this promptly, perhaps she wouldn't have been as traumatized. But seeing so many clones rally to their aid when the situation seemed dire brought a great comfort to Elsa as she leaned on a broken fountain. The gunship nearest them opened as a robust clone led the charge. His valiant kama swayed in the wind as he sprung from the carrier and yelled, "104th...forward!" His men answered the call with unceasing loyalty and charged into the fray. While some were gunned down by aqua droids, the rest rushed to overwhelm their position.

"Ever wanted to fight in the Clone Wars?" Yelena joked to her group and sparked up her saber. "Now's your chance!" Nelani ignited and followed Yelena into battle. They ran beside the clones and sliced up any droids trying to flank them. Once the sneaks were dealt with, Yelena and Nelani blocked laserfire from the front while the clones fired behind. Elsa...just watched.

"Not really your thing, is it?" Chaki asked her. Elsa raised a brow until he smirked and continued. "The war. The whole...'For the Republic!' shtick." He jokingly raised his wounded arm and pretended to lead a charge.

"I love the Republic!" Elsa defended. "And the Jedi are sworn to protect it. I would never betray-"

"No one is saying that, lass." Chaki insisted. "I'm merely saying you're not alone."

Before Elsa could talk to him further, the group returned victorious. "Courtyard secure!" Nelani proclaimed but was still jittery from the heat of battle. "That...was incredible."

"We couldn't have done it without your help, Master Jedi." the leading clone said.

"Always a pleasure to fight alongside our brave soldiers," Yelena said. "You must be Commander Wolffe. Master Plo speaks very highly of you and your entire battalion. The mercy missions of the 104th are most admirable."

Wolffe saluted her before turning his attention to Chaki and Elsa. "Are these your wounded?"

"_He_ is," Yelena said. "She..." The master struggled to find an answer as to why Elsa didn't join the battle. "She's looking after him."

"Two of our own are still missing," Elsa intoned and threw a hand towards a devastated area. "One was last seen in a cockpit and my sister head off this way."

Wolffe cocked his blaster rifle. "You heard the Jedi, boys." he barked. "Search and rescue...let's move!"

Elsa accompanied the clones as they dashed through the fumes. The crash site's embers almost hid a series of incoming lasers. "Contact!" a clone trooper warned before being blasted. He collapsed into a pile of debris as smoke snaked from a hole in his visor.

"Take cover!" Wolffe ordered. "Check your fire. We have civilian fighters in the area." He dodged a laser and cautiously shot back.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Padawan?" Yelena asked and peered up at the smoke. Elsa nodded as both women threw their hands up. Using the Force, they whisked the dark clouds away to help reveal the enemy's location. While the clones graciously engaged the revealed droids, Elsa focused on finding Anna.

Her little sister vaulted over a colossal component of the destroyed _K9_. Anna's hopefulness diminished when she realized it, like her other futile discoveries, wasn't the cockpit. "Blast it, Erik." she muttered. "Where are you?" Explosive lasers overhead startled her into taking evasive action. She rolled to safety and observed a Jedi starfighter in the sky. _The Republic's here?_ she thought. _Well it's about damn time.  
_  
She heard a man grunting and immediately sparked up her lightsaber. "Erik?" she inquired and sprung into action. When she leapt across the wreckage, she spotted a Selkath civilian that'd been pinned in the crash. As if being buried alive wasn't horrible enough, scarlet photoreceptors emerged from the smoke. Aqua droids marched in on his position as he squirmed haplessly.

"Help!" he bleated as the droids took aim.

"Hold on, buddy!" Anna assured and leapt down. Before she could join the fight, a group of spacers beat her to it. They did their best to fend off the droids, but Anna made a competition out of it. She spun her saber to unleash wild slashes of Ataru fury.

"Woah!" a Twi'lek gasped and rubbed her eyes. "It's a Jedi!"

_Damn right it is_, Anna thought as she cut another droid down. _And a future hero of the Clone Wars.  
_  
"She's incredible," a Sullustan remarked while saving the pinned Selkath.

_Keep the compliments coming! In the name of the Galactic Republic, I looove my fans.  
_  
"Meh, I've seen better." A woman scoffed.

_Wait, what?  
_  
Anna was about to counter with "Let's see _you_ do better" but the mysterious woman was already charging into battle beside her.

She sprung over and tackled the droid next to Anna. "Hey! That was mine!" Anna snapped.

The stranger landed atop her target and withdrew a golden trident from her back. She used its tip to pin the droid's neck and collect a powerful electric charge. She then jabbed the trident at another droid and the electric bolt carried over. Anna flinched as the shocking spectacle caused the droid to explode and left her rival unscathed. The woman's turquoise jumpsuit and violet armor plates appeared to insulate the effects of her trident. "What?" she jeered through her helmet and assumed a fighting stance. "Can't let you have _all_ the fun. These people need our help so try and keep up." She rushed ahead as Anna snarled.

The duo cleared through any droids stupid enough to get in their way. Anna's blood boiled as the majority of her kills were stolen by..._Captain Trident...The Armored Jerkface...Madam Killjoy..._(Anna hadn't decided what to call her yet).

Before the stranger could smash the last droid, Anna Force-pushed it into a fire. The woman's expressionless helmet slowly turned towards Anna, who had a smug grin. "Saved your life," Anna boasted.

"You didn't, but okay." the woman answered.

"Well then I downed more droids than you."

"First of all, I truly have seen better if that's how you're looking at this situation. You're a sad excuse for a Jedi if you're not focused on saving the people in need. Second, you cheated. You have magic hands."

"You have a zappy stick!" Anna jeered and completely ignored the woman's first point.

"A _trident_," the spacer corrected. "We can't all be Jedi, you know. "You'd be surprised of how handy this thing comes in when I'm transporting power converters. It's made of pure Haysian Smelt, one of the best conductors in the galaxy. Usually works to fix-"

"The cockpit," Anna gasped.

"Well...I mean it could fix a cockpit if a circuit fried the-"

"No!" Anna exclaimed and pointed through the chaos. "The cockpit. A friend of mine may be trapped in there!" She rushed ahead of her new companion and soon regretted it. The floor beneath her quaked and she warned the stranger to stay back. Erik had really done it this time. His severed cockpit had pummeled into one of Sino City's hovering ledges and disrupted the duracrete balance. The entire ledge could've been moments from collapsing into the sea.

Anna took a deep breath and delicately tread on her tiptoes. She traversed the crumbling floors and scattered ship parts to reach the cockpit. On her way to it, she started to hate where her mind was going. _You can do this, Anna_. She initially willed herself. _Save him, and the Trial of Courage is as good as yours._ Anna winced at such a selfish thought. She cared deeply about Erik. Perhaps even more than the Jedi Order would permit. But she didn't even understand that concept. She couldn't help but wonder if the uncaring, unfeeling Jedi _were_ supposed to see the people they save as achievements...or if that was the Dark Side talking to her. _But what would it matter either way? _she asked herself. After all, she'd been known to listen to both. _I can't let this mental debate cloud my judgement, _she put herself in check. _Mental angst is for Elsa and sappy holodramas. Hmmm...Holodramas. I really should catch up on the latest episode of "Celeste." _Anna pinched herself and spoke out loud. "F-O-C-U-S."

She gently Force-pushed smoke away from the cockpit's viewport and made out Erik's black hair. His arms were stretch across the dashboard as he lay motionless. "Oh no," Anna whispered and gave the viewport a swift knock. "Erik!" When he didn't answer she cautiously shimmied to the opposite side and saw his face. "Please at least have your eyes closed," she willed. "Gimme that fifty-fifty chance. Don't be dead...don't be dead." Erik's eyes were shut and his mouth was partially open.

"Anything?" the stranger hollered from safety.

"Yeah!" Anna called back and readied her lightsaber. "I'm going in." She gingerly cut through the viewport and slid in beside him. "Erik?" she worried and slid her fingers to his wrist. Her heart sank when she didn't feel anything. "No...wait!" she stopped herself. "If he's unconscious, his pulse will be faint here...and probably stronger in-" Anna placed her fingers on the side of his neck and smiled. "The carotid artery," she sighed in relief. "And Mattias said holodramas have nothing but useless information. Hah!" Anna grunted as she hauled Erik out of the chair. "You certainly aren't as heavy as you look," she said and flopped him out of the viewport.

"Do you need help?" the stranger shouted.

"No, I got him!" Anna yelled as she climbed out. "Plus the less people out here, the less likely this structure is going to collapse." As if on a sinister, fateful cue, the foundation started giving out beneath her. "I should really keep my mouth shut," Anna muttered. Trusting her physical abilities over the Force, she threw Erik on her shoulder and ran. She didn't account for her soreness from the crash and collapsed before making it to safety. The stranger extended a hand and Anna snagged it just in time. However, she couldn't hold both Anna and Erik's weight for very long. The Padawan's hand slipped as she and Erik plummeted alongside the _K9_'s remnants.

As the city fell around her, Anna's only priority was protecting Erik. She reached for his unconcious body and tugged it into an embrace. They were picking up speed as the open ocean drew ever closer. She positioned him and plugged his nose as they landed feet first into the sea. Having no desire to submerge into its depths again anytime soon, she hurriedly bobbed at the surface. Chunks of the city along with Erik's destroyed ship crashed into the sea around them. "I've got you," Anna panted while swimming with one arm. She desperately searched for any floatation devices as Erik weighed her down. She caught a glimpse of his statue sinking beneath the waves along with other cargo. "Well, you didn't like that statue anyway." she joked.

Amidst the wreckage, Anna eyed broken planks rising to the surface. Whichever species still used wood to transport goods had become Anna's savior as she floated towards it. She draped Erik over the plank like dirty, unconcious laundry and caught her breath next to him. She peered up at the burning city miles above her and wondered how she'd possibly get them back up. As she did so, she felt a tightness seize around one of her ankles. By the time she ruled out a potential cramp, the foreign force was already dragging her down. She clung to the plank until she realized Erik was slipping. "Hang tight," she told him as if he could hear her. "I won't be long." She activated her lightsaber, took a deep breath, and let herself get dragged under.

She spun in preparation to strike down whatever creature thought she'd make a good snack. As she brought her weapon down, the suction-cupped hand that once dragged her instead caught her wrist. Anna's eyes widened as the blurry image of a Quarren's face came into view. She struggled to fight back, but Ruger predicted her every move. Seeing no other option, Anna let out a burst with the Force to launch them both out of the water. Having acted on impulse, Anna didn't realize her shockwave would send a wave towards the plank Erik was sprawled out on. His body rolled over and sank beneath the surface.

"No!" Anna retaliated and swam towards him. She was nearly there when Ruger pulled her by the hair. His suction-cupped fingers painfully tugged at her locks as he brought her head to his above the waves.

"I want you topside so you can hear me say this," he snarled. "You cost me my shot at the big leagues. Couldn't just stay out of it, could you?"

"What can I say?" Anna grunted. "I'm a sore loser!" She tried to elbow him, but he easily blocked it.

"Your privileged arrogance is insufferable. You still haven't learned a thing." Ruger mocked as he put his other hand around her throat.

She wondered how deep Erik had disappeared to and was surprised when her armored friend appeared from above. _Glad she's just as reckless as me_, Anna thought. While the stranger dove underwater Ruger diverted his attention to her and expected a surprise attack. _Right ear,_ Anna told herself. _I am so sorry._ She threw up a hand and activated her sonic emitter. The blast struck the distracted Ruger directly in his face. He loosed an agonizing screech and released Anna in the process.

As Anna swam to give herself distance, she noticed Ruger wasn't countering anything. Despite the painful ringing in her own ears, she couldn't imagine the atrocious disorientation Ruger was feeling. He flailed across the waves and slapped away at his wrinkly temples. His tentacles twitched along with his eyes as Anna tested a theory. She recovered a smaller piece of floating driftwood and flung it at his head. When it clunked against his speckled forehead, she let out a gasp of realization.

"Wait a second," she said. "You didn't block that. Your mind's fried-" Ruger lunged at her across the water's surface. He swiped wildly while defensive ink spewed from his maw. As he did so, Anna easily punched his dizzied self to counter. "It's over," she said and ignited her lightsaber. She tightened her core to steady her treading and prepared to deliver a mighty strike. However, something about attacking left her with a sickening feeling. It wasn't the amount of ink swirling in the water, nor was it her injuries. Instead, it was hearing Ruger stuck in such a maddened state of mind. Anna's heart raced as she raised her weapon over the waves. One strike is all it would take as she thought on her own, previous words. _Do it_, she willed herself. _Remember Frollo. If Ruger isn't killed, he'll just escape to wreak havok all over again. Think of all he did to you...or the torment he put your fellow Jedi through. End him._ Anna grit her teeth as seawater battered her reddened face. _But he's unarmed,_ she also considered._The sonic emitter's scrambled his mind beyond repair. He's helpless and this isn't the Jedi way. _The dark pull within manifested over her sympathetic thoughts. _Who said his mind was damaged beyond repair? Are you a doctor? He could recover at any moment! End him now!  
_  
Anna let out a conflicting growl as loud as Ruger's painful wails. "I don't know!" she yelled. She hated not knowing after feeling so concise for so long. Her arms twitched as the saber lowered only to rise again. Suddenly, Ruger screeched before he was dragged under. A leathery dorsal fin followed his deathly descent and Anna's heart sank with it. A dark substance took the place of the ink cloud, and it was enough to make Anna gulp. In taking too long, nature had decided for her. "Holy kriff," she uttered. Her eyes widened when she noticed more dorsal fins breaking the surface and heading for her. "Holy kriff!"

She fought off her tiredness to swim against the current, but the firaxan sharks were relentless. "Come on, guys." she panted. "I thought we were cool!" She didn't have time to check her sonic emitter's charge and feared she'd be taken under at any given moment. She swam for one of Sino City's colossal columns and snagged a maintenance ladder. She started to climb as one of the sharks rammed against the lower half and dislodged it. "Oh come on!" Anna screeched while hanging on to the slippery bars. She furiously fired her sonic emitter at the water, but it barely warded off the pack. With her ladder destroyed and options limited, Anna ignited her saber and swayed it like a torch. One of the sharks dared to lunge from the water and take a snap. It was met with a saber strike across its underbelly. Anna's exhaustion was a cruel inner foe, but she forced herself to stay strong. _Hang in there,_ she said. _It's just...Corellian Cup training...with sharks.  
_  
At the destroyed edge of the city, clone troopers had cleared the area of droid forces. "Be careful," Wolffe warned. "What's left of this sector is completely unstable."

While the others listened to the commander, Elsa stepped over a chunk of debris. She peered down at the waters below and shut her eyes. With a deep breath, she called upon the Force and thought about her deepest connection. In the darkness of her mind, she saw the child she'd always aspired to be as popular as. She saw the friend who, while annoying at times...found ways of making her laugh when she needed it. While Elsa felt so calculated in tense situations she could see how this young woman's perspective was most needed. She reached out with the Force to find her best friend and sister, but discovered pain instead. Elsa's brows furrowed as she sensed Anna's panic.

"Master," Elsa winced. "It's Anna."

"You sense her?" Yelena asked.

"I feel her pain. She's in great trouble."

"Where is she?" Wolffe asked.

"Give her a second," Yelena said.

Wolffe scoffed. "But you just asked her a questi-"

Yelena shushed him as Elsa continued. "She's above water...yet...below the city? I don't understand what I'm sensing."

Yelena's brows raised in realization. "I do," she said. "Commander, we need a gunship."

At the city's support column, Anna's belligerent yells echoed across the waves. "Come on fishy fishy!" she snapped. "Coming to eat me too? Can't get me up here!" She fruitlessly swung her lightsaber. While she tired, the sharks eagerly awaited her inevitable fall. Her fingers almost slipped from the bars but she caught herself. "You wish, you fishy freaks." she taunted and spat. Her disheveled locks and loosened braid were draped over the front of her face. Dehydration from the seawater was catching up with her as she yelled to the sharks. "I didn't kill _him, _but I'll kill all of _you!_" A roaring engine sounded through her ringing ears. "Flying fishy?" she asked with a turn.

The sharks scattered as a Republic gunship hovered beside the column. Its sliding door opened to reveal her companions among clones. "Drop, Anna!" Elsa assured. "We'll catch you."

"Clone fishy, Jedi fishy...sister fishy." Anna mumbled before letting herself release the ladder. As she did, blood flow returned to her callused hand and she collapsed in Elsa's arms.

"We got her, pilot!" Yelena exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Elsa cradled her sister and brushed the hair from her face. "You're safe now," Elsa assured. "It's over. You did great."

Anna shook her head in denial. "Erik," she whispered through chapped lips. "I lost him."

Elsa hung her head somberly while rubbing her sister's back. "I'm so sorry. I'm sure you did everything you could."

"I think I would've killed him, you know." Anna uttered.

Elsa grimaced. "Um...Erik?"

"Ruger. He was down there and I had the chance to swing or spare. Sharks got him first."

Elsa sighed. "Why don't we just focus on you resting now? The Separatist threat is over, we're all..._we're_ safe."

Wolffe knelt beside the Padawans and passed over some water. He removed his helmet and offered a gentle smile. "You Jedi never cease to amaze," he admitted.

Anna accepted the water as it cleansed her sore throat. She noticed the scar across his face and the cybernetic eye nestled between it. "What...what happened there?" Anna asked.

"Anna," Elsa scolded.

"It's alright," Wolffe chuckled. "Let's just say while you Jedi are a marvel, the Sith are a nightmare." He gave Anna's lightsaber a tap. "I hope neither of you ever cross paths with Count Dooku's assassin, Asajj Ventress. I was lucky to get off with a scar and top tier cybernetic." Anna compared his story to what happened to Hans, and considered how masterful Ventress likely was.

The gunship landed back in Sino City where Republic relief efforts were already underway. Master Plo was seeing to Chaki and Nelani while his clones were helping civilians. Amidst it all, Anna notice a familiar body beside Grimsby. "Erik?" she gasped.

"Come on, stay with me!" the drenched, helmeted stranger said as she performed chest compressions. Grimsby was on the verge of tears while praying for the prince to live.

"Erik!" Anna yelped and sprung from Elsa's arms.

"They are doing everything they can," Yelena assured. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine!" Anna growled only to drop to her knees outside the gunship. "He needs me."

"No he doesn't," Yelena intoned. "Maybe he _did_, but now he is receiving maximum care from someone else. Let us take care of you."

Her words garnered resentment within Anna as she sneered. The Padawan's injuries and extreme exhaustion forced her to barely crawl towards the scene. Elsa fell to Anna's aid and held her. "Get off of me," Anna snarled.

"With all due respect," Elsa said. "No. I can't let you break yourself."

Anna fell back into her sisters arms as her body gave up on her. Her ever-fighting spirit watched on as the stranger removed her helmet. "He needs air," she said as her long, scarlet hair fell over Erik. She pressed her lips to his several times before resuming compressions until Erik coughed up water.

While Elsa rejoiced at his survival, Anna's happiness was short-lived. It walked a fine line that hinged on what would happen next. Erik slowly stirred as the woman wiped water from his mouth. She caressed his face as their blue gazes met. "No," Erik whispered as Grimsby was equally surprised. "It can't be."

The woman smiled softly and nodded. "I'm not the poet I once was, but perhaps this will jog your memory. _Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun._"

Erik grinned as memories of a life once lived returned. "_Just you and me_," he said. _"And I could be..._"

"_Part of your world,_" they said in unison.

"Ariel," Erik realized. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well life has a funny way of bringing people back together in the right moments," she answered.

Grimsby bowed humbly. "I see you've taken up a life of spacing as well, young princess."

"But of course, not without a chaperone." An alien crustacean said while shuffling through the crowd. The Nephran shoved his claws forward to get through. "How many times do I have to tell you, young lady!" he scolded. "I don't care what kind of armor you're wearing, you can't just go running off into every fight you see. Your father would kill me if something happened to you. Somebody has to nail your feet to da floor."

"Please excuse Bastian over here," Ariel scoffed. "If your family's as overprotective as they were at the gala those many years ago, they're just like mine."

"Hence Grimbsy," Erik joked before caressing Ariel's cheek. "I've missed you. I never stopped thinking about the day we met."

"What?" Anna blurted under her breath.

"But after a while," Erik admitted. "I despaired and thought our paths would never cross again."

"Erik," Ariel intoned. "I'm here. I'm real. You don't have to think otherwise anymore. We can finally be together...plus I think you're kinda in need a of a ship."

Their heads leaned in as Anna's jaw dropped. Erik and Ariel's laughter ceased as they shared a tender kiss. Anna could hardly comprehend what she was feeling. Atop all of the physical pain, there was this sense of betrayal that was all the more confusing. She loathed the feeling of tears even considering to leave her eyes.

"Well," Elsa said. "I think that's great that they found each other. And see, Anna? Erik's alive. He-"

"Can we leave?" Anna asked.

As Erik and Ariel's lips parted, he looked to the Padawans and grinned. "Oh right! Ariel, you have to meet my friends. These Jedi have-"

"Can we go?" Anna snapped. "Now! I am lightheaded or ailing or injured or whatever but I want off this watery rock..._this instant_."

Anna shoved Elsa off and hobbled to get aboard the gunship where the others had assembled. Anna could feel the amount of judgmental gazes weighing down on her as she sat by herself. Elsa stepped towards her, but a firm hand held her back by the shoulder. She peered up at a Kel dor's breathing mask and bowed in respect.

"Leave her be for now," Plo Koon said. "You must not stray into the same void that your sister walks. Attachment is a dangerous serpent with many heads."

"But I care about her," Elsa admitted. "She's my sister."

"But grow too compassionate and you risk succumbing to something else entirely," Plo warned.

"This is all very confusing," Elsa huffed. "Care but don't care. Distance, but not so much?"

"A Jedi is never alone in their struggle, young one. Others in the Order will always stand by you. In time, you will learn the balance. You cannot and will not always be there to save your sister. Just as you rely on yourself, so too must Anna be her own guide. She will be alright so long as she trusts in the Force."

As Elsa thought on Plo's _comforting _words, she realized that even they were filled with contradictions. _So I have friends to help me, but we have to do this ourselves?_ she thought. _By the Force, Jedi are confusing._


	18. Chapter 18 - Strength through Passion

**Chapter: 18 Strength through Passion**

_"It is depravation that prompts insurmountable curiosity."_

**Reunited through conflict! After unraveling a harrowing conspiracy, Anna and Elsa have survived the Separatist invasion of Manaan. Accompanied by Jedi Master Yelena and their rescued allies, the sisters begin their return to Coruscant. With the battle over, tensions still run high as each Padawan comes to terms with internal conflicts.**

The aromatic smell of fresh conditioner was pleasing to Elsa's senses. It was a blessing to finally be free of the stench of saltwater. Her skin had smoothened and her hair had been cleansed of sand granules. If it wasn't for all of the artillery equipment and heavily armed personnel, the Venator-class star destroyer would've made for an excellent hotel. Its amenities were upgraded to the highest tiers of service, and it was easy to relax if one didn't consider an impending Separatist attack. After enduring two separate invasions, it was hard for Elsa not to think of the worst case scenario. Still, it was nice to see so many servants of the Republic hard at work maintaining the ship.

"Padawan Dellian," Commander Wolffe greeted her from an observation platform. "You're looking well."

"Nothing some bacta supplements and a good shower couldn't fix," she answered.

He guided her down a stairwell and said, "I'm surprised you didn't need more after all you'd been through."

"During the mission, I was injected with kolto to treat an infection. I'm sure the healing properties are still in my bloodstream." Upon mentioning kolto, its whereabouts crossed Elsa's mind. "Speaking of which...Commander, were your forces able to stop the droids from getting the rest of the kolto offworld?"

"Take a look for yourself." Wolffe gestured to an array of canisters being loaded on to hovercrates. They were double-checked by clone technicians before being sealed with the Republic emblem.

Elsa couldn't help but grimace. "With all due respect, isn't that kolto property of Manaan? The Separatists were extracting that straight from Selkath waters."

"While those means may be true," Wolffe replied. "The facility from which the kolto was harvested was technically an old Republic one."

"But it was no longer in commission," Elsa intoned. "The Republic hadn't been involved with Manaan for hundreds...thousands of years until returning now."

"We had orders to secure the kolto, Padawan." Wolffe's welcoming tone became sterner.

"Whose orders?" Elsa asked. "Master Plo's?"

"The Supreme Chancellor's," Wolffe corrected before motioning for Elsa to enter a lounge. "Now please, relax. You've been through so much already. We'll be back on Coruscant before you know it."

Up until that point, Elsa had done nothing but marvel over the ship's wonders. After Wolffe's closing statements, the calming lounge was merely a blur to her. As she stepped into the room, she thought about how Chancellor Palpatine could override a Jedi's word. She considered how his orders seemed final and how he held the entire Grand Army of the Republic in his hands.

"There she is!" Master Chaki bleated and snapped her back into the moment. The Selkath was looking healthier as he reclined on a couch. "Yelena, dear. This Padawan of yours is a powerhouse." While her master and Nelani nodded in agreement, Elsa noticed Anna rolling her eyes from the furthest seat.

"Please," Elsa said. "None of that is really necessary. I'll have you know that while I was cowering in a coral reef, it was Anna who saved me. _She's_ the powerhouse here." Elsa felt a twinge of relief when Anna slightly smirked. Chaki joyously shimmied over to make room for Elsa and pat the cushion beside him. "It's alright," she said and paced about the room.

"Elsa?" Yelena worried. "What's troubling you?"

"Did you know that Chancellor Palpatine ordered the 104th clone battalion to secure the stolen kolto? I talked to Commander Wolffe about it and he was acting like it wasn't stealing from the Selkath."

"It's a dicy subject," Chaki huffed. "The kolto was taken from a former Republic facility."

"But it was abandoned," Elsa quickly countered.

"Still, it does complicate things." Yelena added to Elsa's stress. "Think deeper, my apprentice. Kolto was once thought to be obsolete compared to bacta. But now it turns out that the Separatists wanted it? Imagine if Manaan's public found out about such a thing. _Especially _its spacer population. They just made peace over a common enemy, but the rediscovery of kolto's uses could lead to an exploitation of the planet's natural resource."

While Elsa bit the inside of her lip, she really wanted to rip her hair out. With a deep breath, she chose to respond calmly instead. "But isn't that _exactly_ what the Republic is doing by taking the kolto?" she proposed.

"Well they only took some of it, Elsa." Nelani interjected. "It sounds like the chancellor is only securing what the Separatists were trying to take in an effort to protect the people of Manaan from being exploited. Master Yelena is right."

_Of course,_ Elsa's crasser...more stressful voice spoke from within. _Even the timid Duros is on their side. It's three on one. If Anna sides with me, I'll do a Wookie roar so I can add it to my list of things that'll never happen.  
_  
"Come on, sis." Anna inevitably joined in the debate. "They extracted kolto from the sea. Did you _see_ how massive Manaan's oceans are? They have plenty of the stuff. They're not gonna miss forty-something canisters that they didn't even know about."

"If I may," Nelani added.

_No you may not,_ Elsa thought but didn't say.

"Perhaps you're judging the chancellor too harshly," the Duros suggested. "Our Republic is not a dictatorship. He was _voted_ in, so clearly the thousands of systems he represents trust him to uphold their values. Chancellor Palpatine is gonna make mistakes, but we all do. We have to trust our elected officials to see us through and can't be questioning them. What if we questioned the Jedi Council every step of the way?"

Elsa had to fight to conceal her rising frustration. Normally she believed that knowledge was knowledge and that it could be learned from anyone. But there was something about hearing someone as inexperienced as Nelani that was truly irking to Elsa. The Duros was explaining democracy to Elsa as if she didn't know day from night. She spoke so blindly and her comparison to the Jedi Council was unnecessary, for Palpatine was the subject. Despite her stress, Elsa couldn't stay mad at Nelani. She was able to understand that her fellow Padawan was merely contributing the extent of her knowledge on politics, which unfortunately was almost nothing. After listening to the political intellects of senators like Padmé Amidala and Ryx Finc, Elsa found others to be less knowledgable on the subject. She thought about the kolto predicament and related it to words Ryx had once spoken.

_"The Galactic Senate plays with planets and our resources in the name of freedom. It's true, the Republic stepped in to help Avinaria rebuild after our civil war, but it wasn't long before they took advantage of our natural resources."_

Elsa sighed deeply as the words still resonated with her. While she struggled to find a counter to make her fellow Jedi see her point, she recalled something else Ryx had told her.

_"In time you'll learn that others don't always stand by you when you speak your mind. But, you'll also see that you can stand stronger alone and even find like-minded strangers."_

She was willing to wait for like-minded people or take the matter of change into her own hands. What mattered to her was that she'd spoken her mind and knew where she stood. "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see," she said before taking the seat beside Chaki.

"You'd make a fine Consular, you would." the Selkath admitted.

"Oh yeah?" Elsa inquired.

"For sure!" he proclaimed. "Just like your master and I. You've got deep sense of commitment to the communities around you and your Force abilities are remarkable. And I'm not trying to flatter you either. I mean it."

"Is a Consular what you were alluding to when we sat out that battle?" Elsa asked.

Chaki smiled. "Indeed I was. You have the makings to be a fine Jedi Consular. Have any trials under your belt?" Elsa kept the conversation respectful to Anna's presence and simply nodded. "I expected nothing less," Chaki admired. "Well when you become a knight, I strongly recommend you follow the way of the Consular. You could be a real juggernaut in the realm of Jedi diplomacy. Better than Yelena ever was!"

Elsa's master leaned in with wild eyes. "Excuse me?" she jeered. "I _know _you're not referring to what I think you are."

Chaki gave Elsa an oafish nudge. "We were both knights back in the day, lass. Fledgling Consulars sent to broker the peace between a nasty band of Arthurian senators. What could go wrong?" Chaki could barely contain his cackles while even Yelena was grinning. Elsa and Nelani slid closer for the story while Anna kept to herself. Chaki wrapped his arm around Elsa and pointed to Yelena. "So your master here says in all her youthful elegance, 'Hey! Let's invite them all to dinner where we can talk things over.' Because you know...Consulars."

"Naturally," Elsa snickered.

"First of all," Yelena jested. "I'm still youthful, I don't know what you're talking about. Second, _I _am not the one who messed up. I roasted a delicious nuna for the senators." She jabbed a finger at Chaki. "_This _genius set the table with silverware."

The Selkath covered his snout while struggling not to snicker. "I don't get it," Nelani admitted. "What's wrong with utensils."

Elsa's heart sank as she slowly realized what would transpire. "Oh no," she gasped.

"Oh yes," Yelena said. "You see, Nelani...there's a reason Arthurians wear gloves. Their taste buds are in their hands, so when they eat-" Yelena mimed taking off gloves. "They only do so with their hands."

"They'd find utensils to be quite...insulting." Chaki uttered while cringing.

Yelena could hardly keep herself from laughing. "So you can imagine my shock, when I get out of the kitchen and see Chaki guiding the Arthurians over to the table. And he goes 'This is how we Jedi do things!' with as much bravado as possible." Elsa and Nelani watched as their masters busted out laughing in remembrance. "The Arthurians were _livid_!"

Chaki spoke through his wheezes. "They contacted the council and called for our executions!"

It was the hardest Elsa had ever seen her master laugh. "By the Force," she reminisced. "It took Master Qui-gon months to quell the hostilities we'd stirred. Now _he _was a legendary Consular. Master of the great Obi-wan Kenobi."

"Of course!" Elsa gasped as a smile stretched across her lips. "That explains why Master Kenobi's such a brilliant negotiator himself. He's a Consular!"

"On the contrary," Chaki chortled. "Kenobi's a Jedi Guardian. Much like his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker."

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and sulked. "This is so confusing," she said. "Those two seem nothing alike."

An older man's voice caught everyone's attention over the intercom. "This is Admiral Coburn," he announced. "We've just exited hyperspace and are beginning our descent towards Coruscant."

"Finally," Anna murmured as the rest of the group quieted. Noticing Anna's somberness, Elsa took it upon herself to check on her. She slid into the seat beside her sister and Anna instantly huffed before averting her eyes.

"You-..." Elsa stuttered. "I-..." She noticed Anna's healed complexion and smiled. "I see the Bacta worked wonders."

"And yet...I'm still hurting," Anna whispered.

"I don't understand," Elsa admitted. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

Elsa stared Anna down. "Honestly, sis. Has anyone in the history of the universe ever actually meant it when they said those words? If you can't count on your sister, who _can _you count on?"

With a resigned sigh, Anna eyed the doorway. "Let's take a walk."

"Absolutely," Elsa assured and stepped off with her. She considered what Master Plo had told her back on Manaan, yet still persisted to help Anna. While he insisted that she let her figure things out on her own, Elsa could not understand what would be wrong with merely listening. Despite their strict doctrine, the Jedi were seen as extremely compassionate entities to those they protected. In this moment, Elsa saw her actions as an effort to protect her sister.

They found a secluded observation deck which overlooked the Venator's steady descent. Anna leaned over the railing and frowned deeply. "Ever find it hard to stop thinking about someone?" Anna asked.

"Sometimes," Elsa answered. She leaned beside Anna and considered the question. "I think about who our parents might've been or-"

Anna's brows furrowed and she swatted the air in front of them. "No not like that. Like-...UGH!" She grit her teeth in an attempt to explain it. "I don't know...they just always seem to be on your mind. When they talk, you feel all fuzzy. When you think about them, it sorta leaves this tingly, I guess...sickening sensation in your stomach. But it's good though. You want more of that person. Like you want to be alone with them. And then to touch that person...it's like a lightsaber igniting in your chest like BZZZZT!"

Elsa wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Anna. I can't say I've ever felt that."

"Seriously?" Anna blurted. "You're the older sister. You're supposed to be wiser and you have _zero_ idea of what I'm talking about?" Elsa's shrug only frustrated Anna further. "I just-...here. We have time, so let me show you." Anna took Elsa by the hand and led her to an alternative lounge.

"Greetings, Padawans," a protocol droid said after pouring refreshments for a pair of clone technicians. "Might I fix you some freshly squeezed meiloorun juice?"

"No thanks," Anna replied much to Elsa's dismay. "But can you switch the holoscreen to the _Stargaze Network_ and find the holodrama, _Celeste_?"

"Not a problem," the droid obliged while Anna waited impatiently. Her eyes widened as the screen flashed **"**_Celeste" _in sparkly font.

"Okay, sis." Anna said. "Check this out."

**A wondrous garden appeared behind the titular font.** "What planet does this take place on?" Elsa asked.

"Naboo," Anna grumbled. "Just watch."

**An elegant woman sat amidst blossoming flowers as her sapphire dress glistened in the moonlight. Her short, jet black curls brushed against her ebony skin as she took in the sights. Suddenly, a one-eyed man emerged from the shadows.**

Elsa gasped. "Is that an assassin?"

"No," Anna groaned. "That's Garren, her ex husband."

"Why's he missing an eye?"

"He got shot in season three, now shush!"

Elsa bit her tongue but couldn't resist. "...What season is this?"

Anna was about to pull her hair out. "Fourteen," she answered grumpily.

**Garren wrapped his arms around the woman's waist and buried his face in her neck. "Celeste," he whispered before kissing her.**

**"Garren," she uttered dramatically before planting a passionate kiss on his lips.**

"Gross," Elsa whispered.

"They're just kissing," Anna said.

"More like eating each other's faces," Elsa remarked.

**"I thought I'd lost you," Celeste said. "When I heard the Separatists had bombed your camp, I feared the worst."**

**"Oh Celeste," Garren insisted. "Nothing can ever keep me from you. Not even an orbital bombardment. I love you."  
**

As the characters embraced each other under the stars, Anna heard Elsa rejoicing. "See?" Anna conferred. "That's the feeling I'm talking about. The-" As Anna turned, she realized the only thing Elsa was happy about was finally getting a cup of meiloorun juice from the droid.

"I'm glad you like this show," Elsa answered. "But in all honesty, I don't quite get the appeal myself. Perhaps there's a reason we Jedi aren't allowed to have romantic attachments as others are. Maybe it'd make more sense to an outsider."

"Yeah," Anna sighed. "Maybe." She considered her sister's input and wondered how different she might have been. She recounted what exactly she felt about Erik or what she thought of Hans in her dying moments underwater. _Was it love? _she asked herself. _Is that the word I've been missing this entire time? Is it as easy to throw around as Celeste does in this holodrama?_ While Elsa sipped away on her beverage, Anna continued to watch the show for clues.  
**  
"This is goodbye, Celeste." Garren spoke softly. "I'm returning to the front.**

**Celeste seemed unfazed as Anna clung to the edge of her seat. "If I cannot receive your full commitment," she said. "Then you never deserved me from the start."**

**"But Celeste!" Garren yelped.**

**"No," she proudly retorted. "There's a reason you're my ex and I was a fool to think otherwise. This **

**_is_**** goodbye, Garren."**

**"Where will you go?" Garren asked.**

**"It doesn't matter where I go," Celeste answered. "What I say...how I think...when I move. None of that is your concern any longer. I am a free spirit, and I will step forward with love. I **

**_will_**** love again and I ****_will _****find someone who loves me just the same."  
**  
As the screen faded to black accompanied by an empowering soundtrack, Elsa couldn't help but snicker. "I'm sorry," she admitted. "It was just kind of...cheesy?" Anna glared at her. "Okay, maybe not the best word for it. But I feel like we could've written better."

"Well maybe I think it's a nice escape from things," Anna snapped. "Maybe I need a little cheesy or maybe it helps make sense of our crazy world. Maybe I wish our lives _were_ something people tuned into weekly to see whatever crazy shenanigans we were up to. But that's not how real life works and it was a mistake to think you could help me sort out my feelings."

Anna stormed out and left her sister to sulk. "Smooth, Else." Elsa told herself. "Nice going," she berated herself before sipping meiloorun juice.

* * *

It was a relief for the Padawans touchdown on a planet without an ocean in sight. Coruscant's familiar, bustling cityscape was welcoming to the eyes as they departed from the Venator. Elsa and Anna sat on opposite sides of the temple transport, leaving Chaki baffled at their behavior. "You get used to it," Yelena muttered while Nelani tried to coax a conversation out of the sisters.

"It's so good to be home," Nelani told Elsa.

"Yeah," Elsa uttered while peering out of her viewport. She caught a glimpse of clone troopers unloading the recovered kolto canisters and passing them off to Republic officials.

"I'm sure that stuff will be in good hands," Nelani assured.

Elsa tried her best to accept what the young Duros was trying to tell her. She wanted to trust the Republic as much as her fellow Jedi did. Meanwhile, Anna was trying to make sense of what it meant to really love. If it was as glorified as _Celeste_ made it appear, why would the Jedi forbid it? Perhaps it was the complexity of it all that confused even the mightiest of masters. Just seeing Erik with someone else threw Anna into such an emotional whirlwind. She hated being at the mercy of her feelings, but curiosity kept her from shutting them out. Suddenly, as the ship hovered towards the Jedi temple...a familiar, yet unbelievable sight caught Anna's attention. It was enough to snap her free of any conflicting thoughts as she climbed over her peers for a better look. Chaki and Yelena were befuddled as Anna leaned over the driver's seat to examine the viewport.

"Wait," Anna said and squinted her eyes. "Is that...Can it really be?"

Though expressionless behind his mask, Master Plo's tone made him appear comical. "Perhaps it is," he jested and dipped the speeder downward. Elsa and Yelena tried to shift Anna's flailing legs to get a better look for themselves. When they finally did, they peered down at a familiar silhouette. To Elsa, it was a figure she'd seen too often from a distance. He'd occasionally guided her in passing and always believed in her. To Yelena, he was one of her oldest friends...bound with her through a shared homeworld and knowledge of the Force. For Anna, he was her beloved mentor.

"Mattias!" Anna cheered and wildly waved from the center console. "I've got to get down there."

"Settle down, young one." Plo said. "I'll land us momentarily and-"

Anna fiddled with the speeder's sunroof controls while observing her master. He seemed just as confused as the craft's passengers, yet Anna persisted. "Can't you just be patient?" Yelena asked but it was too late.

Anna opened the sunroof, pulled herself out, and eagerly front-flipped towards the Jedi Temple. Master Chaki could be heard bellowing "Maniac!" before Anna stuck the landing.

"Master!" Anna rejoiced and launched herself at him.

Mattias' arms stiffened as he partially blocked her embrace. "Easy, Anna. Still recovering. Easy!...Yeouch!"

Anna cringed as Mattias winced and hurriedly backed up. "Sorry!" she admitted. "I'm just _so_ happy to see you alive and just..." As Anna closed in, Mattias braced for another heavy hug. Instead, she gently fell against his chest and said, "I missed you."

Mattias smiled softly and pat her on the back. "You know, I really missed you too." he said. "Nice jump, by the way. How was Manaan?"

"Mission accomplished," Anna said confidently as the parked speeder's passengers exited behind her.

"As long as you don't count losing your lightsaber," Yelena added.

Anna hurriedly twirled the hilt for all to see. "_But_ I got it back," she defended.

Mattias smirked. "In my book, that's all that matters." Yelena's initial, flustered glare faded as she too was joyful to see Mattias. She offered her hand and he merrily pulled her in for a delicate embrace. "I told you to trust the doctors," he chuckled. He winked at Elsa from over her master's shoulder. "I'm now ninety-nine percent man, and one percent machine," he joked and jabbed a thumb at his back. "But thanks to cybernetics, I'm ready to get back-" He nearly tripped while stepping forward. "-into action."

"I'm going to get Chaki and Nelani debriefed," Master Plo interrupted. "Congratulations to you women on a job well done."

"Thank you for everything!" Nelani hollered from behind her master.

"May the Force be with you!" Chaki added before pointing at Elsa. "And don't forget, lass! Look into being a Consular. There's no fight like the one that never happens!"

"See that Selkath?" Anna snickered. "Now _he_ lost his lightsaber."

"But his was taken because he was kidnapped," Elsa quipped. "Care to share what happened to yours?"

Mattias raised a brow and glanced down at his apprentice. Anna flinched but inevitably obliged. "I wagered it in a game of Dejarik against a Force-sensitive Quarren who turned out to be in league with the Separatists and ultimately led to an invasion of Manaan."

Mattias paused to take in the bizarre explanation before snorting profusely. "That genuinely sounds like something only you would do. I'd love to hear more."

Yelena's patience was wearing thin as Mattias continued to support Anna's reckless behavior. She gave Elsa a nudge and said, "We'd best give you two some time to catch up. Elsa, let's look into that dream you had from your flight to Manaan."

* * *

The shades were dimmed as Yelena and Elsa knelt on respective cushions. The small, yet humble grand master before them was often sought to interpret visions. His ears quivered as he slowly craned his neck. His squinted eyes examined Yelena first before focusing on Elsa. "A dream you wish to understand?" he asked.

"That is correct, Master Yoda." Yelena spoke calmly.

"Thought here for mindfulness, after such a perilous mission you were." He returned all of his attention to Elsa and she gulped. "See through you, I can." The statement did nothing for her anxiety as her posture tightened. "Much fear I sense in you. Why?"

"I'm afraid of what you'll tell me," Elsa admitted. "Visions aren't always good. Sometimes they're warnings."

"Many outcomes, visions can have. Symbols they can stand for. Emotions they will represent. Fear them, you must not. Approach the answer, and find it you will."

"What's your plan, Master Yoda?" Yelena asked.

Yoda shut his eyes to think for a moment. He stretched out a clawed hand and grumbled while channeling the Force. "Delve deep into the memory, we will. Master Yelena...create a conduit for the Padawan, we must. Elsa...recall the dream, you shall."

"Okay then," Elsa answered worriedly and shut her eyes. The trio meditated as Elsa recounted as many details as she could. She focused on the dream as vividly as it had come to her. Through Yelena and Yoda's combined channeling, they were able to experience the same sensations she was, and even amplify them. "I'm back on the planet," Elsa whispered.

"It's freezing," Yelena identified. "Snow everywhere."

"Hoth, perhaps?" Yoda suggested. "An old memory this could be?"

"I don't think so," Elsa considered. "Maybe it's Aren?"

Yelena stiffened at the mention and Yoda sensed her angst. "Unfamiliar, the world seems to you. Deeper, you must look."

Elsa tightened her shut eyes and focused on her senses. She remembered trudging through the snow and ascending the steps of an ancient structure. "Oh," Yelena gasped. "What are we seeing? It looks like a fortress?"

"A temple, it could be."

Once again, Elsa experienced the blinding and brilliant light at the top of the spire. "My vision doesn't go any further," Elsa panicked. "I can't see anything else!"

"Breathe, apprentice." Yelena intoned. "Steady your mind." Elsa took a deep breath as Yoda and Yelena cleansed her vision through the Force. "I am one with the Force and the Force is with me." Yelena chanted. "I am one with the Force and the Force is with me."

"One with the Force I am, and with me the Force is." Yoda said.

Elsa completed the trifecta after calming herself and said, "I am one with the Force and the Force is with me."

Through their combined abilities, an image formed beyond the light source. It was an ancient emblem carved into an icy wall, which depicted a mighty wave. The vision ended as all three Jedi awakened from their trances. Elsa was the only one out of breath as she asked, "What was that?"

"Some sort of crest," Yelena spoke swiftly and reached for her utility belt. She withdrew a piece of parchment, unclipped a stencil, and began sketching before the image vanished from memory. When she was finished, she held up the mysterious symbol for the others to see. "It appears oceanic in nature, yet the location we saw it on was frozen over."

"Could it be symbolic?" Elsa asked as she and Yelena turned to Yoda.

He hummed deeply in thought. "Believe this to be a planet, I do. Though the symbol...recognize it, I do not. See this vision as a guide, you must. To the archives, you must go. Investigate the symbol, and find the planet you will. Only make sense then, the vision shall."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Elsa and Yelena said in unison before bowing.

"That was so exhilarating," Elsa admitted while making for the door. "The capabilities of the Force never cease to astound me. And _now_ we have a lead."

Her master was almost out when Yoda beckoned to her. "Master Yelena," he called. "A word in private, may I have?"

Yelena clenched her fists and noticed Elsa's confusion. "Of course," she answered. "Padawan, I'll meet you at the archives." Being no stranger to the typical abandonment, Elsa casually walked away. Yelena entered once more as Yoda stared her down less pleasantly. "What is it, master?" she asked.

"Sense fear in you as well, I do." Yoda said. "Struggling to conceal a truth, hm?"

Yelena sighed and shook her head. "You know I can't tell her," she lamented. "Neither of them can know."

Yoda nodded solemnly. "Concealing the pain, you are. Inflicting wounds upon yourself, it is."

"She's bound to go to her homeworld when she's knight," Yelena said. "I won't be able to stop her from learning the truth then, but I _can_ prevent it now. She's still my student."

"Student...or prisoner?"

Yelena pursed her lips. "With all due respect, Master Yoda, that is unfair. We are forbidden from all attachments, including familial ones."

"Yet guilty you feel for shrouding the truth," Yoda said. "If liberated we are from attachment, so too from emotion we must be."

"But that's-" Yoda glared at her until she bit back her jeer. Yelena let herself calm down before answering. "It's just harder than normal sometimes. I don't know how Master Mattias does it."

"Make peace with yourself you must," Yoda intoned. "Unfair it is, to compare Mattias' experience to your own."

Yelena raised a brow and sat beside Yoda. "How do you figure?" she inquired.

"Both from Aren you and Mattias hail. But Northuldra specifically, you are. Fear what Elsa will become, you do. Accept that she is Aren, you must...but _not_ that she is her father or mother. Show Elsa compassion, for we are what they grow beyond."

Yelena froze as a dark trauma pried at her within. She heard the snapping of trees of wild spray of laserfire. The crackle of an inferno spreading as flamethrowers swayed over Northuldra tents. Screams brought a numbness to her ears as she recalled reaching out for a lifeless child in the snow. Yelena stopped a tear from escaping her eye and simply answered, "Is that all?" Yoda just peered up at her as if she could answer her own question. "Thank you, Master. Good day." With a deep breath, Yelena stormed out of the chamber and left Yoda hanging his head.

* * *

"And then...kaboom!" Anna exclaimed and flailed her arms across the temple verandah. "Assault craft bursting in air...waves splashing against platforms...the city itself collapsing!"

Mattias chuckled from a nearby bench as his Padawan acted out the battle of Manaan. "What'd it feel like to be in the war for an instant?" he asked.

"It was so unpredictable, but that's what made it challenging." Anna said. "To fight back alongside others against that kind of tyranny...there was nothing quite like it."

"Well there's never been a war like this," Mattias replied. "But how did you feel on the battlefield?"

"Honestly?" Anna considered. "Right at home."

Mattias flashed a pensive smirk as he struggled to stand. "That's _exactly_ what I wanted to hear," he said. Anna rushed to his side and helped him up. "Now I know you just got home, but would you be up to accomplish two tasks in one fell swoop?"

"I suppose it depends on what you have in mind," Anna mumbled. "Do you need me to help you out of chairs?"

Mattias humored her with a cackle and followed up with a swift shake of his head. "While you were out on Manaan, I was cooped up in the temple medbay. I'm still easing back into things, but I might have a way to show you some more military action _and_ keep up your training for the Corellian Cup tryouts."

Anna didn't hesitate to boldly clap her hands and stand ready. "What are we waiting for?" she asked. "Let's go!"

"That's the spirit," Mattias lauded. "Sort out whatever you need and we'll leave this evening." As Anna prepared to set off, Mattias placed a hand on her shoulder. "And one more thing..." He handed her the device she'd given him. "Please take this addictive game away from me before I jump back in. It's served its purpose."

Anna smiled and said, "_Jawa Crossing_ always does."

As she reentered the temple, Anna contemplated what she'd do with the extra time. For her, packing would be extremely minimal and therefore easy. She looked forward to having Mattias mentor her again and was excited to figure out how she'd be training for the Corellian Cup. Then again, she considered her experience on Manaan as a form of "on the job training" for the event. As thoughts of the future swirled in her mind, so too did her heart's yearnings. They crept in like unwelcome guests scrounging about where she least expected them. She wanted to forget Erik, and in turn found herself headed for the Jedi Archives. She entered its pristine aisles not to seek knowledge, but to find the man she'd...in a way...imprisoned there.

She wandered across the tiles as her footsteps echoed across the tranquil chambers. Suddenly, another pair of boots was thrice as loud as hers. Hans tromped down an aisle with a trio of younglings in tow. The children were green-skinned Mirialans, each with their own set of unique facial tattoos. With a deepening glower and tired glare, Hans lazily pointed towards the highest shelf in the aisle.

"There you go, kiddos." he muttered. "_The Lothal Atlas._" The younglings all froze with blank stares until Hans lost his patience. "What?"

"But Master Hans," one of the girls stuttered. "We can't reach it. Our Force abilities aren't that strong yet."

"Can you please get it for us?" asked the boy next to her.

The trio's combined, incessant, stretched out "Pleeease" was enough to make Hans want to flip a table.

"Fine!" he growled as the children cheered. Anna couldn't help but giggle from afar as Hans Force-pulled the holobook to him. He had to focus intently on it considering the text's elevation. His eyes twitched stressfully as the children chanted his name to cheer him on. "Quiet!" he barked.

As he did so, Madame Jocasta emerged from around the corner. "Hans," she intoned with widened eyes. "Mind your volume."

Hans' nostrils flared as he rose to defend himself. "But they were-" Jocasta stared him down into silence until he scoffed.

"Ummm, excuse me?" the third Mirialan called.

Hans slowly turned with a fraudulent grin. "Yes, you _precious_ little angel?"

"We're still waiting on our holobook," the child demanded with a snap of her fingers. "Hurry up."

Hans looked as though he'd spontaneously combust, but he managed to call the book to him. "Here you go," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh we don't want it," one of the Mirialans said. "We just wanted to look at it. You can put it back."

"Bye!" said one of the others before they scurried off.

Hans squeezed the book in his hands as if willing to set it ablaze. He hyperventilated until a gentle hand touched his. "Younglings," Anna said in an effort to calm him down. "Annoying, huh?"

"Anna," Hans uttered as his shoulders relaxed. "I...you..." She snickered as he bumbled about. "Those weren't younglings," he growled while putting the book back. "They were more like little womp rats."

"How have you been?" Anna asked.

"Doing my time," Hans answered, yet detected more. "Why?"

Anna bit her lip and checked around the aisle. When she eyed other Jedi browsing nearby, she leaned in. "Is there anywhere here we can talk privately?"

Hans felt he typically possessed the upper hand in their conversations. Though he agreed to speak with her, he was busting his mind over what she planned on telling him. "Follow me," he whispered and led her to the second level.

On their way up, Anna peered over the balcony and observed the rows of countless tables. Perhaps it was the Force tethering her to her sister, but Anna noticed Elsa researching alongside Yelena. At that same time, Elsa looked up and spotted Anna ascending with Hans. Her brows furrowed above her judgmental gaze. Anna retaliated by mouthing the word "What?" before continuing on. Elsa merely rolled her eyes and returned to her studies.

"This is one of our storage rooms," Hans said and snapped Anna back into the moment. "Seal the door behind you." As Anna did so, Hans activated a dim, indigo light. Rows of shelving housed varieties of holobooks and actual bindings. "Pardon the smell, but that's history for you." Anna cleared her throat, but Hans placed his finger on her lips before she spoke. "Before you say anything," he said. "Before you ask for any favors, I just want you to know I'm almost out of here. These archives might be a dream come true for someone like your sister, but not for me. I am almost free of this monotonous drudgery and then I'll be back to what I do best. I did what I had to do to protect you, but don't make me go through this again. That's all."

While Anna listened to him, she tried to understand how she felt about his finger pressed to her lips. It was gentle, intimate and offered the kind of touch a Jedi seldom received. His finger fled her lips and she exhaled for the first time since he started pleading. "Hans," she whispered breathily. "I don't need any favors from you."

"You don't?" he asked.

Anna struggled to find the words as if going against years of mental programming. Consistent doctrine pressed against her willpower as her lip quivered. "I...appreciate you," she said. Hans' brows relaxed and he leaned against the nearest shelf. "You may not want to sacrifice your freedom for me again, but I'd do it for you. You...um...mean something to me."

"Anna," Hans worried with a stern glare. "What are you getting at?"

Sweat trickled down Anna's temple as she stiffened. She feared speaking the wrong words or giving off an impression that'd get her expelled. Then again, Hans had helped her break rules in the past, so she had to trust herself. "Can I confide in you?" she asked.

Hans pondered for a moment but gave her a nod. "Sure, Anna."

"This is gonna sound crazy."

"After working in this boredom," Hans said. "I love crazy."

Anna's heart thundered as she willed herself to speak on. "There was an instance on my latest mission where I thought I was going to die, but in those moments...I thought of you. I imagined having conversations like this one, but all the time. What I'm trying to say Hans, is that I missed you." Anna recomposed herself before continuing. "But it wasn't like missing my master during his surgery, or my sister when she lost. It was different, and I'm honestly still trying to figure it out." The frustration caught up with Anna as she loathed showing weakness. She tugged a her Padawan braid and shut her eyes. "I'm sorry. I know it's a lot but-"

"Anna," Hans answered soothingly. She looked up at him as he smiled. "Maybe we could figure those feelings out together. I..._missed_ you too."

It was as if sparks ignited within Anna all over again. She hardly felt her heel propel her towards Hans as she embraced him. Though cautious at first, he wrapped his arms around her and dipped his head. The depravation of such physical contact only made them pull each other closer. While she was nervous, Anna looked up at Hans to find him gazing down at her. They froze in that moment, unsure if anything else was supposed to emerge from their interaction.

The jingling of the outside wall panel pulled Anna and Hans back into reality. "I thought Jocasta said this was open?" a Jedi technician uttered from the other side. "Come on, let's go get the passcode."

Hans and Anna remained silent while slowly slipping out of their embrace. They shared a brief chuckle before Hans unlocked the door. Once he made sure the area was clear, he snuck Anna out as they hid in one of the aisles. "That was too close," he whispered.

"We're no strangers to sneaking about," Anna insisted and Hans nudged her.

They playfully shoved one another until Hans rested his eyes on her. "Want to spar tonight?" he asked.

Anna sighed. "I'm actually taking another assignment with my master. But I look forward to seeing you again when you get out of here."

"I'll be waiting," Hans said. "_If_ I'm not on an assignment myself."

"Well maybe I'll be on one with you," Anna teased. "But until then, this is goodbye. I'm returning to the front." she said dramatically.

Hans snorted at her overacted flair. "Where'd you get those cheesy lines from? A holodrama?"

Anna laughed nervously as she made for the exit. "Pshhh no...maybe...um...yes?" _He could say whatever he wanted to about holodramas_, Anna thought. _They helped me talk to him and that's enough for me._

* * *

With her bag packed and preparations made, Anna set off from her dormitory to meet Mattias in the hangar. The evening sun was setting across the temple windows and a pair of shadows danced behind Anna. She stopped in her tracks and turned to see Tori and Surk approaching. "Anna," Tori called.

"No insulting names this time," Anna scoffed. "I'm impressed."

"I want a rematch," the Pantoran demanded.

"Can't you see I'm going somewhere?"

"Prove that you can still best me."

"Yeah, Anna." Surk jeered.

Anna groaned and furiously set her bags down. "Look," she intoned. "I'm just gonna settle this right here, right now. Surk, you're not even worth my time." The Zabrak gasped at her response. "And Tori, face it. Face every blatant fact that's been smacking you in the face since we were kids. It doesn't matter who your master is or what you think you've learned. It doesn't matter what you believe you're capable of. I've gone to places you haven't seen, downed foes that would've crushed you, and unraveled mysteries you could never understand." Each of Anna's words only made Tori's fists tighten. "You will _never_ be better than me. Accept it. I'm over this petty nonsense."

For once, Tori didn't respond to Anna's insult. She silently watched as Anna departed with her bags. "Tori?" Surk worried. "You okay?"

The Pantoran stormed off and left her bulky companion to trail behind. When he eventually caught up with her, she was in the dojo activating an entire group of dueling droids. She sparked up her blue lightsaber as an array of white blades ignited from the droids. Surk watched as his friend furiously dueled the training machines.

Tori's strikes were relentless as tears streamed down her cheeks.

_"Pathetic," _Anna's past insult came back to haunt her and made Tori angrily impale a droid. _"Maybe you can help me out. I'm looking for Tori and Surk, I'm supposed to give them free tickets to that new show on the Holonet: Coruscant's Dumbest. "Any idea where I can find them? It's okay if you don't." _Tori loosed a vicious screech and slashed another droid to pieces. _"Aren't you tired, Tori? Cause it must be extremely exhausting to live at your level of miserable." _Tori brutally kicked the final droid and repeatedly struck it with her lightsaber. She remembered how Anna insulted her culture when they were younglings in Brith Clan. _"Says the girl with stupid lines on her face. What? Are you gonna cry now?"_

_"You will never be better than me."  
_

"Shut up!" Tori screamed to her own mind as she dug her saber into the decimated droid. As she knelt before her carnage a familiar shadow loomed over her. It was far too big to even be Surk as she looked towards it. Her racing heart sank as she gazed upon her mentor and rushed to compose herself. There was no hiding her disheveled hair and teary eyes. "Master Krell," she whimpered.

"Get up," he said sternly.

"I can't-"

"I said...get up!" Krell's authoritative voice startled even Surk from a distance.

Tori rose as Krell examined the ravaged training droids. "Is this about that Padawan?" he asked. "The Dellian girl?" Though Tori nodded, Krell sensed she feared her feelings and pointed at Surk. "Leave us," he ordered.

When it was only the two of them, Tori still struggled to speak. She focused on what she was feeling and finally said, "I..._hate_ her."

A grin snuck across the Besalisk's face as he wrapped one of his arms around her. It was the most he'd ever touched her before and Tori slowly felt reassured. "Good," Krell answered. "_Now_, you can be properly trained."


	19. Chapter 19 - Blazer

**Chapter: 19 Blazer **

_"Those who rule and lecture through fear are not mentors. They are not leaders, but tyrants in the making."_

** Jedi trials and training! Across the galaxy, countless Jedi knights seek to better themselves through experience in an ever-changing universe. As the war escalates, Jedi Master Mattias and his Padawan Anna Dellian venture towards the Rishi Maze to continue her training. On Coruscant, Elsa Dellian seeks to better understand her dream alongside her master Yelena while Padawan Tori Vica embraces a darker side of the Force...**

Everything Tori Vica had ever learned was about to be put on trial against her beliefs. The dojo was dimly lit as her master, Pong Krell, slowly stepped around her. The Pantoran bit her lip and clasped the hilt of her lightsaber. "Master," she whispered. "I think-"

"Do not think," he bellowed. "Feel."

_But Jedi aren't supposed to feel,_ Tori thought. _They are supposed to liberate themselves of such distractions._ She listened to her master's heavy footsteps as he trudged across the dojo.

"Every action you've taken," Krell said. "Each word you've spewed has led you to these moments. Such will be true for the Corellian Cup and you must focus on all of your emotions behind it. What are you feeling?"

Tori had to fight the instinctual urge to suppress her emotions. "I'm...angry," she responded.

"Why?" Krell intoned.

"I feel stagnant," Tori answered. "Other Padawans are advancing while I remain lost."

"Specifically Anna," Krell interrupted. He noticed Tori's rising sneer at the mention of her name. "The Dellian girl has been a venom in your veins from the very beginning...hasn't she?"

Tori started grinding her teeth and wished Anna was between them. "She's despicable," she said. "Yet so many praise her for good deeds. She made my life, and the life of so many other non-humans a living _hell_!"

Tori's outburst brought a smirk to Krell's lips. "Good, apprentice. Humans like her think themselves superior when they are all the more inferior. Just look at the clones. The genetic template for the Grand Army of the Republic's mass produced army was a human bounty hunter. The scum of the earth continues to serve in all its righteous impunity." Krell strutted behind Tori and spoke into her ear. "Don't let the Senate's polished ideals of _progression_ fool you. Humans will never view other races over themselves, plus none are more arrogant and entitled than the Aren people. The human's influence is everywhere Tori," Krell explained. "There's a reason both of our homeworlds speak more Galactic Basic than they do our native tongues. Even now we utter _their_ language."

Tori thought back to how Anna treated her and Surk when they were younglings. Her past traumas meshed with Krell's dark words to brandish a grim reality before her. "Anna was always insensitive to those who were different," Tori said as she caressed one of her facial tattoos. "Our clan's mentor never seemed to punish her too harshly. At least not enough to make it all stop."

"Because this privilege and cruelty is institutionalized," Krell replied. "And where does that leave you? To scrounge for the leftovers while Anna gets everything she needs."

"It's not fair!" Tori shouted.

"It isn't!" Krell barked back with greater intensity. He sensed Tori's fear as she shuddered away. "You hate Anna and fear me. Now combine your emotions and turn them into weapons." Tori's eyes widened as Krell unclipped one of his collapsible lightsabers. When she thought it couldn't get any worse, his other two arms reached for the second blade. She gasped as he clutched both double-bladed lightsabers and flourished them like vibrant pinwheels. While dipping the green blade towards Tori's head, Krell continued to spin his blue weapon for intimidation. "Attack me," he demanded. "Pain will be your ally."

"Is this not the way of the Sith?" Tori worried.

"This is the way of victory," Krell proclaimed. "If you're not willing to see it, you will be stuck where you always are. You will never see the light of anything and people like this pathetic Anna will _forever_ walk all over you." He raised two fingers and locked the dojo's doors. "Defend yourself or attack. Either way, you're trapped here."

Tori's first instinct was to scream as Krell swung his blades at her. She attempted a mild Force-push which barely shook the hulking Besalisk. Krell's deep, demonic laugh was horrifying as he frontflipped towards Tori. She rolled away from his attack as he impaled the floor. While spinning his blades, Krell sent sparks flying to keep Tori in a state of shock. She shrieked and collapsed into a corner. "I was wrong to offer you a chance," Krell snarled. "You are nothing more than a timid child, unfit for knighthood." He merely stomped and she flinched to shield her face. "Unfit for the lowest, most miserably insignificant tier in the Jedi Order!"

As tears swelled in her eyes, time seemed to freeze for Tori. All of her painful memories led back to her being cornered by her aggressive excuse for a master. Perhaps he could teach her something...or he was out of his mind. Amidst her rising heart rate and profuse sweating, Tori felt a pressure in her back. It crept up through her shoulders and elevated her neck. The sensation was euphoric, yet seemed so wrong. It was like something was trying to pick her up not through her pain...but with it. She felt an eerie pull calling her to reach for her lightsaber as Anna's condescending voice prodded her mind. As if Krell's lethal appearance wasn't haunting enough, Tori visualized a mocking Anna standing before her. It was like a sinister mirror reflecting everything Tori despised about herself. Each insecurity battered against her as she furiously grasped her saber. She ignited the weapon and smashed through the ethereal mirror before her.

With a wild scream, Tori swung her blade towards Krell. "Yes!" her master's voice thundered. She called upon her rage to batter against his sturdy defenses, but he easily countered them. Unlike most masters, Krell showed no remorse to even his apprentice. "Come at me with all of your fury! All of your hate!" he goaded as Tori went on the attack. With a mighty swing of his weapons, he knocked Tori's lightsaber out of her hands. She called it back to her with the Force, but Krell went a step further to sever the hilt in midair.

Tori's heart sank as she watched the weapon she'd constructed as a youngling...the very part of her she'd spent hours perfecting...get destroyed before her eyes. "No!" she yelled as the intricate, scorched pieces of her hilt rolled across the floor. She slid to her knees and only managed to save her kyber crystal as Krell scoffed.

"Our fight isn't over," he taunted. "Don't tell me you give up _this_ easily."

"You monster!" Tori growled and spun with raised fists. Krell easily caught her arm while she punched away with the other. She punched at his stocky torso until her knuckles went numb. Every single thrust of her fist took her back to the painstaking effort she put into crafting her lightsaber. She squeezed the kyber crystal in her palm as if it could grant her strength, but she soon tired.

Krell shoved her away and smiled faintly. "You did well, apprentice." Tori raised bewildered brows as he continued. "You felt the _pull_ and accepted it. It is one the Jedi are often too naive to utilize. Perhaps you are useful after all."

Tori stared mournfully at the crystal in her hand. "I didn't even best you. I don't understand."

"How could you possibly best me when I am stronger?" Krell asked. "I'm never going to let you win anything, apprentice. The same way you shouldn't. Victory is always the goal and you take it when you see it, no matter the opponent. This is the mentality that will get you to surpass your enemies."

Tori glared at the shattered remnants of her weapon. "But my lightsaber," she whispered. "You-"

"I did what I needed to do to achieve victory," Krell asserted. "It is not my fault if you could not guard against my means. You have potential to be the best and I will train you to do be such. Call upon this pull and entitled weaklings like this Dellian girl will quiver beneath you." Krell scoffed at the broken lightsaber and kicked the pommel to her like it was trash. "As for your weapon, _clearly_ it wasn't strong enough. If you want to stand a chance, you must start over with a new one."

"And how do I that?" Tori asked.

Krell rolled his eyes. "If you're even the slightest bit of competent, you'll figure it out."

The Besalisk departed and left Tori to stare intently at the exposed kyber crystal in her palm.

* * *

For an overthinker like Elsa Dellian, tinkering was the only way to get her mind off the mystery at hand. Her fingers were covered in oily splotches as she clutched one of several tools. "Okay," she grunted. "_Nothing_ is popping off this time." Elsa delicately fastened a panel into place and locked two bulbous photoreceptors onto a dome. "Alrighty, little fella. Welcome back!" Upon flipping a switch, her metal porg flapped its repaired wings. Cogs twisted within as its head as it examined the room. "Long time no see, right?" Elsa giggled as the porg droid waddled up to her. She couldn't resist hugging it as her creation was all the more confused. Suddenly, the droid began to panic in her arms and forced her to let go. "Okay...okay...you're safe." Elsa insisted. The porg wandered about until a cord tugged it back. The wire connected into Elsa's datapad as she examined her creation's schematics. "Well all of your levels are stable," she rejoiced. "Let's test your audio receptors." She snapped her fingers upwards and the droid followed the sound. She repeated the motion by the floor and the droid chased her hand. "Good work!" Elsa complimented.

The droid's peculiar bleating made Elsa snicker. She gasped as the the droid dove under her bed and retrieved a case of clothing. "Oh woah!" Elsa warned and pushed it back. "Bad droid! You can't be taking these...sir." A vibrant, purple sash fell from the case and Elsa reminisced about it. _Ezzie_, she thought. _I hope she's okay out there._ The droid waddled over to Elsa and tilted its curious head. "Oh Ezzie was just a really good friend of mine," Elsa told her creation. "I wish I could talk with her about the symbol from my vision. It could mean so many things. Perhaps the crest is a key to my family, or it foreshadows a cataclysmic event. Would you believe not a single holobook detailed that crest in the archives?" The droid chirped in response. "I know, right?" Elsa huffed. "Gosh, little guy. You're a really good listener." She pat the droid's head and shut him off for the moment. "Until next time...Sir...Porgen." The name she chose brought smile to her face, and was far more meaningful than some designated serial number.

There was a knock at Elsa's door and she was happy to hear from Yelena. "Master," she greeted. "It looks like the second time is they charm. My droid's diagnostics prove it's fully operational."

"That's wonderful," Yelena complimented without shared enthusiasm. "Elsa, our investigation into your dream will have to be put on hold."

Elsa's smile faded. "Why?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"We've been invited to attend a hearing in the Galactic Senate," Yelena explained. She extended a comforting hand as Elsa began to stress. "Don't worry. No seceding planets or raucous Avinarians this time. Master Chaki sent the invite. You see, he's trying to sway his Padawan to become a Consular like himself. He also sees a group get-together as an opportunity for you to learn more about the role as well. I agree with him that you'd make a brilliant Consular once you reach knighthood."

"But what about my dream?" Elsa asked. "We were so adamant about uncovering the mystery behind-"

"And that mystery will be there," Yelena reassured her. "But you can't leave your future behind for it."

_What if this mystery is part of my future?_ Elsa thought.

Yelena still battled to keep Master Yoda's words out of her head, yet still he sowed doubts in her. _If I can get her deeper into politics,_ Yelena told herself. _Perhaps she'll forget about Aren when she's a knight. She has enough talent to be occupied with countless worlds right here in the Republic. Things just have to go smoothly._

"Okay," Elsa relented. "Let me just pack my things."

_Thank the Force_, Yelena thought behind her faint smile. Deep down, she despised herself for having such selfish thoughts. She loathed the anger she sometimes felt when simply looking at Elsa, but was able to perfectly conceal it. While she didn't want to admit it, Yelena was still shrouding her own pain and Elsa was suffering for it. She felt the guilty weight of Yoda's righteous conscience pressing down upon her.

"Padawan," Yelena spoke to free herself of her thoughts.

"Yes, master?" Elsa asked while prepping.

"Let's try and observe at this senate hearing more than anything else, okay? There's no need to cause any stir."

Elsa sighed deeply and asked, "Am I still _her_ to you?" Yelena raised a confused brow until Elsa elaborated. "The _Padawan who lost the Republic Avinaria_?"

Yelena hesitated to answer but ultimately uttered, "Of course not."

Elsa pursed her lips as her gaze listed across the floor. "Alright," she answered glumly. As they departed down the hall, Yelena put her arm around Elsa. Despite this gesture, the Padawan felt even more alone.

* * *

Mattias found it awfully hard to concentrate with Anna's boots incessantly tapping away. He clenched the ship's controls to release tension, yet she still persisted. "How's that going for you?" he asked to break the silence.

"What can I say? I'm antsy," she answered. "You still won't tell me where we're headed. What if it's into a giant spaceworm's mouth?"

Mattias huffed. "It's not."

"Are we..." Anna thought for a moment as she reclined in her seat. She gazed into the indigo vortex of hyperspace and wondered what could await them. "-gonna fight Count Dooku?"

Her master cackled. "You wish!"

Anna laughed along with him and noticed he was still clasping the controls. "You know you're not steering while we're in hyperspace, right?"

Mattias sighed and gently released his grip. He rubbed his hands and leaned against the Jedi corvette's dashboard. "I know," he relented. "It just helps to still feel like I have control over _something_ in my life."

"What do you mean?" Anna inquired.

Mattias reached for Anna's hand and she took his. "You are young and destined for so much," he said. "Despite the wonders of technology, age will still have an impact on any injuries you sustain. My back might never be the same, Anna. But that's not going to stop me from wanting better for you."

"For what it's worth," Anna said. "I think you're doing great so far, master." Mattias grinned as she continued. "Well since you won't tell me where we're going, how about we get some training done here in the ship?"

An alert chimed overhead to signal their emergence from lightspeed. "You're about to get plenty," Mattias said as their ship thundered out of the vortex. A dark world came into view as Anna gulped.

"You've got to be kriffing kidding me," she uttered. "Please tell me that's not all water I'm seeing."

"This _is_ a water world." Mattias' brows raised as he braced for her response. "But I promise you won't be doing any swimming."

"I'd better not be!" Anna snapped. "After _everything_ I told you about, master, I can't believe you thought it'd be a brilliant idea to take me to an oceanic world. If I so much as see a single shark I'll-"

"Padawan," Mattias intoned. "I promise you're not going for a swim."

Anna slowed her breathing and asked, "What planet is this anyway?"

"Kamino," Mattias replied as they descended through its atmosphere.

"Wait," Anna realized. "As in the home of the Republic's cloning facilities?"

Mattias relished in her eagerness and nodded. "Now you've got it," he said. "I'm setting us down in its capital, Tipoca City." Anna pressed her face against the viewport as their ship sliced through thick clouds. She observed the black sea below and glimpsed a series of platforms in the distance. As her nose flattened against the glass, a streak of lightning flashed dangerously close to the cockpit. Anna shrieked and fell back into her seat while Mattias laughed. "You'll find that Kamino's storms don't let up much," he said. "Climate change has had drastic effects on this planet. If you ever see an island on Kamino, odds are it's actually a submerged mountain peak."

Anna recognized the Republic's torrent starfighters as the same models used in the battle of Manaan. A pair of the fighters flanked their corvette to help guide it to a landing platform. "Shouldn't you call for clearance?" Anna asked.

"Nah, we're expected." Mattias replied. "Consider this a warm, Kaminoan welcome." He landed the ship amidst the downpour and extended the ramp towards a metal awning.

Anna collected her bag and slid into a bulky Jedi cloak for heat. As soon as the ramp lowered, both she and Mattias were met with a ferocious gust of wind. Chilled, sideways rain blasted across their faces and Anna shivered. "You call this a _warm_ welcome?" she grumbled and looked ahead. A proud silhouette stood in the doorway awaiting their arrival. "Also, I'm pretty sure that's not a Kaminoan. Isn't that a Twi'lek because of the horns?"

Mattias rolled his eyes and halted their descent to correct her. "_She_ is a Togruta and those are montrals...not horns." Anna trailed behind Mattias as they approached the calm and collected Togruta. As they came closer to the indoors, Anna noticed the ceremonial Jedi robes resting on the Togruta's shoulders. The Jedi's stoic, grey gaze narrowed on her guests. "Master Shaak Ti," Mattias greeted and bowed. "I am honored to see you again."

"Master Mattias," Ti replied and returned his bow. "I trust you had a pleasant journey." Her voice was silvery to the ears as she smiled. "This must be your Padawan."

"Anna Dellian," Anna and Mattias answered simultaneously and looked to each other awkwardly.

Shaak Ti wasn't the type to laugh aloud, and instead humored the duo with a subtle smirk. "Your heroism to find corruption at the Coruscant detainment facility was admirable. Come," she beckoned. "I'll give you a tour of the facility."

As she turned to open the sliding glass doors, lightning flashed across the platform. "Cause _that's_ not ominous at all," Anna quipped.

"Just get inside," Mattias mumbled. He took a step and felt the soreness in his back tighten up. He winced and Anna rushed to his aid. "No no," he insisted. "I got it. Just have to let the cybernetic-" His back straightened as he sighed. "-work its wonders."

Anna hoped that the facility's pale, polished interior would at least have a heater equipped. Instead, the air conditioning seemed to be on full blast as she removed her dampened cloak. "I can take those for you," a toneless, yet soft voice uttered above Anna. She traced a looming, lanky shadow behind her as she looked up and gasped. A frail arm stretched towards her face and Anna instinctually used the cloak to protect it. "Thank you," the slender alien said as she snatched Anna and Mattias' cloaks.

"What the?" Anna gasped at her empty hands.

"_She's_ a Kaminoan," Mattias whispered to his apprentice.

Her oblong head rested atop a thin, elongated neck. A pair of rotund black eyes glanced down at Anna, who was entranced by the alien's white pupils. "Welcome to Tipoca City, Master Jedi." the Kaminoan said. "I am Taun We, aide to Prime Minister Lama Su. I hope you enjoy your stay." Still fixated on the Kaminoan's luminous eyes, Anna watched as Taun We departed gracefully.

Anna snickered, "She called me _Master Jedi_."

"It's a customary greeting, _Padawan_." Mattias intoned. "Don't look too much into it."

"This way please," Shaak Ti called. "How are things back at the temple, Mattias? It's been far too long since I've been home."

"Oh you know," Mattias chuckled. "The next generation of knights is rising. Even more so now that the competition has been announced."

"Ah yes," Ti recalled. "The Corellian Cup. It will be a splendid opportunity for our galaxy to better understand the ways of the Jedi. You must be ecstatic, Anna." Ti and Mattias glanced over when the Padawan didn't answer.

Anna was too busy observing the different clone troopers passing by. Their identically stern faces gave off a sense of noble duty to the Republic. It took Anna a moment to realize that a squad of young children was also comprised of clones. One of the youths looked up at her with the same amount of curiosity as they passed each other by. She noticed a helmeted clone trooper guarding one of the doors and nearly squealed when he nodded to her. "This is so freaking cool," she said. Suddenly, a vibrant set of lights caught her attention and she rushed to one of the windows. She stared into a colossal chamber with rows of genetic tubes. "Are those...babies?" she asked.

"Hundreds of thousands of clones," Shaak Ti answered. "Through accelerated growth, they age at twice the rate of normal humans."

Mattias gingerly shut Anna's dropped jaw. "Master Shaak Ti oversees the production and training of clone troopers here," he said.

"The perks of being a master on the council, am I right?" Anna inquired.

Ti shook her head. "Rank doesn't always distinguish what one is deserving of," she said. "The council appointed me for this role because it was simply where I needed to be."

Anna considered her words and glowered. "Then where am _I_ needed?" she asked.

"Right now?" Ti asked as her vambrace chimed. "We are _all_ needed at the military complex."

Anna and Mattias followed Shaak Ti to a designated elevator. The lift navigated them across the city platforms until they reached a titanic compound. Blasterfire echoed across the complex's expansive, spacious interior as the Jedi ascended to an observation deck. "This is where clones hone all of their skills necessary for combat," Ti explained and pointed further across the room. "Down there we have our Citadel Challenge for infantry units, typically used in their graduations." The Togruta stood over the nearest balcony and observed a unique setup below. "It looks like we're just in time," she said.

"What've we got here?" Mattias asked as Anna anxiously leaned over his shoulder.

"This is where we test the Republic's future leaders," Ti said. "Officers, captains, commanders, and sergeants demonstrate powerful leadership in the heat of battle in order to achieve victory."

"Master Shaak Ti," a gruff alien called. He trudged over with arms crossed and scoffed. "You ready to watch a real mess?"

The only _mess_ Anna could see was the man's bizarre features. As if his yellow eyes weren't daunting enough, his oversized head looked like an exposed brain. The thin, anvil-headed alien behind him seemed much calmer as he said, "We'll let the clone's actions speak for themselves, Bric."

"Typical El-Les," the brain-headed man grumbled. "So oblivious to a bad batcher."

"Need I remind you of the success of Domino Squad?" El-Les intoned and Bric glowered at the mention. "Echo and Fives are now ARC troopers in the 501st legion. If we had lost faith in their squad, we would've never-"

"I get it," Bric groaned.

"Mattias...Anna," Shaak Ti began. "These bounty hunters have been contracted to train clone cadets on multiple levels. They help me oversee the training programs here in Kamino."

Anna snickered. "I never would've imagined _bounty hunters_ of all people would be training our respected boys in white."

Bric glared at her and sneered. "Kid," he snarled. "Do you even know who all those _boys in white_ are replicated after?"

Anna proudly stepped forward while Mattias facepalmed behind her. "Obviously!" she retorted. "The Republic's finest warriors are cloned from..." Anna bit her lip. "Well...from-...Let's see, there's-" She tugged at her Padawan braid to think for a moment. "Okay, well it's not a Jedi. It isn't someone that-"

"Jango Fett," Shaak Ti answered. "One of the galaxy's most notorious bounty hunters." Whatever mildly welcoming demeanor the Togruta possessed had simmered. She stared Anna down as if her foolish bravado was an embarrassment to the Jedi. Anna's shoulders climbed as all of her muscles tightened. She soon felt like she'd dishonored herself, Mattias, and Ti.

Anna gulped. "I see," she said. "Well that's cool to have bounty hunters training bounty hunter clone...people...things." When no one answered, she immediately tried to change the conversation by throwing herself against the railing. "So! How about this training?"

Ti ignored the Padawan's comment and questioned one of the bounty hunters. "El-les," she asked. "Which clone is leading this exercise?"

"That would be prospective sergeant CT-2219. His comrades call him Blazer."

"I've often heard of clones earning nicknames," Mattias mentioned. "I wonder how he got that one."

Bric cackled much to Shaak Ti's dismay. "More like how _didn't_ he?" the bounty hunter jeered. "The guy's a walking thermal detonator. He doesn't belong in a leadership role if he can't keep a squad in line. He wants to _blaze_ right through, but that ain't war works. So when the rest of the situation ticks him off, he sets the rest of it _ablaze_. If you ask me, and this is me trying to be _caring_ like El-les over here...I say we throw him into an infantry division with other meatheads."

"The session is about to begin," Ti announced and it was enough to stop Bric's rant. The group observed from the balcony as a gridded field illuminated before them. Unique, blocky obstacles dispensed from multiple surfaces while mindless battle droids marched into position. Contrary to the grim counterparts Anna had witnessed on Manaan, these droids were painted as grey as the grid. They tested their yellow training lasers before prepping for the incoming clones.

"Here we go," Mattias said.

"I should've brought snacks for this chaos," Bric murmured.

Anna watched as a group of clones clad in padded, training armor emerged from a gateway. The squad rushed for cover as heavy laserfire battered their position. From the very start, its leader was easily recognizable. It didn't take the scraped up number 1 on his chest to pinpoint him as he was the first to rise from cover. "Come on, boys!" he shouted. "We've gotta rush'em."

"There's no way, Blazer!" one the clones under him exclaimed. "The clankers have a heavy turret set up on our right!"

Blazer knelt beside his trooper and angrily shook him by the shoulder. "I'm well aware and will take care of that!" he growled. "All of you give me covering fire. I'll deal with this."

"But sarge," another clones suggested.

"That's an order!" Blazer snapped and vaulted from the bulkhead. "Gold Squad!" he commanded. "Fire!" While his troops blasted away, Blazer ran straight into the field of battle. Armed with nothing more than a blaster pistol, he furiously fired away at incoming droids to make his way to the turret.

"See what I'm saying?" Bric mentioned.

Shaak Ti shook her head. "This clone thinks he can accomplish victory singlehandedly," she said. "He betrays himself by thinking he's benefitting the group."

Anna was awestruck by the clone's valiant prowess. "Holy kriff," she whispered. "This guy's a beast."

"But unfortunately beasts don't win battles," Mattias lectured. "Leaders do."

Blazer scaled obstacles to reach the turret's position. He was nearly to it when one of his clones called, "Sir! We're getting overwhelmed over here!"

"Hold position," Blazer ordered. "I'll have this turret down momentarily."

"We can't take them all!" another clone panicked while blasting at super battle droids.

Blazer rolled his eyes and peered over at the situation. The droids had his squad surrounded and were bombarding their cover with laser barrages. "Must I do everything myself?" Blazer growled. He ascended to the tower, blasted the droid gunner down, and manned the turret. He directed the gun towards his squad's position and sprayed lasers over the surrounding droids. "Gold Squad," he sighed. "You're clear. Now get your sorry behinds out from cover and catch up."

"One of our men is down," a clone warned.

Blazer pointed to the other troops. "You two, carry our downed friend. I'll do all the shooting for you since the lot of you can't seem to hit anything anyway."

Anna chuckled at the sergeant's comment and was met with ill gazes. "Bric," Shaak Ti ordered. "Run simulation FP-13. This clone must learn that he is not the galaxy's salvation and that leadership is about unity."

Bric typed away at a computer as Anna grimaced. "Did they even finish _this_ scenario?" the Padawan asked.

"The battlefield is often unpredictable," Ti defended. "And our enemy will rarely offer a fair fight."

The clones below were bewildered as their environment suddenly shifted. Out emerged a wave of acrobatic, more athletically built battle droids. "What the heck are those things?" Anna blurted.

"BX-series commando droids," El-les defined. "Highly intelligent and incredibly dangerous."

Anna bit her lip and pressed her chin against the railing. "Come on, beast." she willed. "You got this, man."

Blazer didn't waste a moment to fire upon the commando droids. His lasers struck against their chests while others frontflipped over his squad. While in mid-air, the droids fired stun-blasts into his men, leaving only one other clone. "Sir!" this clone advised. "We're outmatched from this position. We need to fall back with our wounded and formulate a plan from cover!"

"We retreat and all of our efforts to advance will have been in vain," Blazer answered sternly. "Stand your ground and fight!"

The clone merely shook his head as disgust filled his eyes. "You're insane, sir." he said.

Before the clone could abandon his sergeant, Blazer stunned him and caused Mattias to gasp. Blazer then picked up his downed comrade's rifle and fired it simultaneously with his pistol. He was hardly aiming while belligerently screaming at the encroaching commando droids. "Come on, you clankers!" he taunted. "_None_ of you scare me! This is for the Republic! This is for-"

The simulation ended as the overhead lights came on and the droids deactivated. Cleaning droids emerged from lower hatches to begin sweeping the training course while medical droids were seeing to the incapacitated clones. Blazer stood amidst it all, hyperventilating as Shaak Ti and the others took an elevator down to his level.

"Just when I think you can't fail us anymore," Bric announced as they emerged from the lift. "You find another way to do it."

"I couldn't have failed you if you ended the simulation," Blazer retorted.

Bric had to be restrained by El-les as Shaak Ti stepped in. "Blazer," the Togruta said. "In your final moments, you claimed your actions were for the Republic. In reality, they were for yourself."

Blazer removed his helmet and sneered. The common face of a clone had been poisoned with a loathing scowl as he stepped towards her. "With all due respect, _master Jedi_, what's the difference between my heroic actions and yours?"

Ti tilted her head and squinted. "You tell me," she insisted.

Blazer huffed and paced about. "You Jedi and your cryptic sayings. You're out on the frontlines being generals and we shinies hear all about it. It's something we're supposed to get inspired about. You take all the credit swinging your lightsaber while we're the ones getting blown up all around you. So is _this_ what happens when someone like _me_ tries to be like _you_? We get decommissioned? We get told we're a failure?"

"You shot your own soldier when he refused to comply with you," El-les explained.

"I'm asking the Jedi," Blazer intoned.

Shaak Ti stared him down, but never once appeared fazed. Instead she calmly nodded and said, "You are a clone and I am a Jedi. On these levels, we are not equals. But as living beings, we are exactly the same. It is this value of life that I seek when I oversee future clone leaders. You are a brave warrior, but so are your men. You do not trust them and when they fail to achieve all you throw at them, you give up."

"I didn't give up on them," Blazer snapped. "I literally _saved_ them. It's not my fault they can't keep up. Perhaps if I was given more capable, bolder troops-"

"They'd find new ways to disappoint you," Shaak Ti answered. "Until the change starts within you, there will be no progress. A leader grows with his unit instead of forcing them into his ways."

"_My _ways are why I was bred specifically to be a leader, are they not?" Blazer questioned.

"That's up for you to decide," Ti said and further flustered him.

"This clone's failed enough times," Bric said. "Not even our worst bad-batchers got this many attempts. We're wasting time with this grunt."

"Not just yet, Bric." Ti replied. "I have decided to give the sergeant one more try."

Bric was so fed up that he had to walk away. "I hope you'll give me competent clones for this retry you're planning," Blazer jeered.

"Your clones have always been exactly what you needed," Ti countered. "But it was you who failed them as a leader. This is why you will not be leading them alone this time."

Blazer's eyes widened as he grit his teeth. "I know the Jedi like to talk in riddles, but you'd better start making sense." he said.

"You must understand that you do not hold the answers to everything," Ti said. "Even after graduating, you will likely serve on the battlefield alongside multiple generals..._Jedi _generals. This being said, you will be _co-leading_ your final test alongside this Padawan." She gestured to Anna, who nearly choked.

"What?" Both Anna and Blazer snapped.

"The Force brings unlikely beings together," Shaak Ti said.

"But now it's _you_ who's done it," Blazer scoffed.

"Through the Force," Ti corrected. Anna looked to Mattias in bewilderment but he seemed to agree with Master Ti. "Both of you will report to the barracks as if you were part of the same unit. Orders will be relayed to you and a plan must be coordinated to undertake them. That will be all."

Blazer stormed off as Shaak Ti headed in the opposite direction. Anna reached for Mattias' sleeve and worriedly asked, "Was this part of the surprise you had for me?"

"It wasn't," her master answered. "At least, I didn't _think_ it was."

"Master!" Anna intoned.

"I'll get this sorted out," he assured. "In the meantime, just show this guy what you're made of. Okay?"

Anna scoffed. "As if you have to _tell_ me to do that."

As his Padawan departed, Mattias hobbled to catch up with Shaak Ti. He was still adjusting to the cybernetic nestled in his spine as it occasionally pulsed. "Master Ti," he called. "Was this your angle all along?"

The Togruta glanced over her shoulder. "When we spoke via holocom, you expressed concern over your recent surgery." she said. "You told me that you feared being unable to train Anna for the Corellian Cup and that it would lead to her resentment of you."

Mattias bit his lip and sighed. "Well...yes."

"Fear is an emotion we Jedi cannot give into," Ti advised. "I merely saw an opportunity for you to remain with your student while I alleviated you of your burden. This clone's stubbornness must be calmed by a rising Jedi. In turn, Anna will be trained beside him." Ti's eyes narrowed as Mattias chuckled. "Is there something comical about this plan?" she asked coldly.

"I appreciate the gesture," Mattias admitted. "Really I do. Only...you missed a crucial detail."

"And what is that, Master Mattias?" Ti inquired.

"Anna is just as stubborn if not worse than this Blazer fellow," Mattias explained. "Perhaps if you had assigned her sister, things would be different but..." He gulped. "You just paired an unstoppable force with an immovable object."


	20. Chapter 20 - Search and Rescue?

**Chapter: 20 Search and Rescue? **

_"Trust is the bane of unpredictability."_

** Stubborn minds collide! On the planet Kamino, clone troopers receive elite training to prepare for the Grand Army of the Republic. In the ranks of leadership, a particular sergeant struggles to make his statement heard. In an effort to bridge the misunderstood gap between clones and Jedi, overseer Shaak Ti has ordered Padawan Anna Dellian to cooperate with this Sergeant Blazer. Together, these hardheaded minds must join forces to accomplish their mission or fail together...**

Suddenly, Anna's trip to the astounding cloning facilities on Kamino seemed challenging. As she entered the barracks, she was immediately met with a mixture of reactions from the clones. While some of the cadets gave her sidelong glances, others offered a nod of respect. Whispers of the word "Jedi" crept across the room as Anna approached a trooper. He straightened his crimson uniform to look more presentable and stood at attention.

"Blazer," Anna began.

The clone's eyes listed confusedly. "Oh I'm Lieutenant Sparx. If you're looking for that lunatic, he's down on the far end."

"Gotcha," Anna mumbled. She strutted past countless clones to reach the furthest corner. A prospective, gruff-looking clone leader was reading up on Republic-issued strategies. "Blazer," Anna interrupted. "Whether we like it or not, we've been assigned to-"

"All due respect, master Jedi," the clone replied. "I'm Steele. Blazer's back behind me. But the one behind West, Speeds, and Fallout."

"That's it!" Anna groaned. Her outburst caught the clones by surprise. "I really don't care what impression I give off of the Jedi right now because as of this moment, I've been sent to train alongside you. These orders come from Shaak Ti herself and my Padawan butt doesn't have much of a say against this. That being said, show yourself, Blazer!" Anna's shout echoed across the silent barracks. "All around me are familiar faces and you can't hide in here forever. So where's the hardcore beast I saw out on the training grid? Is he gonna get stuff done or is he cowering in some corner like a-"

"Like a what?" a familiar voice growled from behind Anna. The Padawan smirked, for she had awakened the beast she was searching for. Like a krayt dragon emerging from its cave, Blazer stormed out of his corner and loomed over Anna.

Anna returned his stern gaze and placed her hands firmly on her hips. "Well," she said with a smack of her lips. "I was gonna say scared little womp rat, but it looks like you proved otherwise."

Blazer's glower was deep and spiteful. "I got nothing to prove to you, _kid_."

"Maybe not," Anna admitted. "But if you ever want to see a battlefield beyond the simulations, this _kid _is now your only chance at doing that."

The clones around them listened to the confrontation like eager vultures, but neither combatant yielded. "Typical Jedi," Blazer scoffed. "Get a good look, brothers. These saber-swingers want to take all the credit for themselves."

"It's not about credit," Sparx insisted. "It's about duty. And we will typically be following Jedi into battle."

"Good soldiers follow orders," Steele recited in a singsong manner.

"Tell that to all the clones that wind up dead in a Jedi's wake," Blazer snarled.

Anna's confident demeanor crumbled beneath his words. Hearing him insult her people brought a scowl to her face. "Do you think those Jedi generals _want_ to lose men?" Anna snapped. "Are you so simple minded that you believe Jedi like General Skywalker or General Kenobi wake up in the morning and think 'Gee...I wonder how many of my own troops I can get killed today.' like idiots?"

"I'm not saying that," Blazer intoned. "Of course they don't willingly kill us. I'm saying that our lives are just expendable numbers to them and that's just a fact."

"No," Anna jeered.

"Yes," Blazer countered. "And we clones go into the war knowing this. I'm just taking a stand to say I'm going to be different. I wouldn't expect a naive kid like you to understand."

Anna pursed her lips as fury built up within. She hated not having words to counter with and it manifested into her shoving him. Blazer didn't hold back and returned her shove, sending the other clones into an uproar. Before they could rush to the young woman's aid, Anna was very much already tackling Blazer. She was like a rabid tooka cat, only instead of scratching away...her fists were flying.

"I can't tell which one's crazier," West muttered to Speeds.

Blazer kneed Anna off of him and threw his own punch. She rolled away and countered with a swift elbow to his gut. Her heart sank when he caught her arm and flipped her against the floor. "If I had any credits, I'd put'em on the Jedi!" Steele hollered as the two scuffled.

While Anna and Blazer tussled, an LEP servant droid waddled into the room. It was easy to understand why many had nicknamed them "rabbit droids" considering the ear-like prongs stretching from its head. "I am looking for Padawan Anna Dellian and clone Sergeant CT-2219," it declared in a high-pitched, whimsical voice. The clone gallery pointed towards the altercation and the LEP cringed. "Pardon me," it beckoned to no avail.

"You knuckle-dragging-" Anna hissed.

"Egotistical-" Blazer fired back.

"Hot-headed!" They yelled into each other's faces while wrestling.

"Oh dear," the droid grieved. "I'll just play the transmission." It deployed a holoprojector from its prongs. The other clones stood at attention as a hologram of Shaak Ti emerged before them.

Her eyes widened at the fight before her. "By the Force," she uttered.

"Called...IT!" Mattias hollered from the background as Ti tried to ignore him.

"Droid," Ti ordered. "Get me in close." The LEP obliged until she could see how Anna and Blazer were literally at each other's throats. As if this wasn't awful enough, Anna picked up the LEP droid to use as a club. It flailed in her arms as Anna prepared to swing it at Blazer, who was already grabbing a chair.  
"Padawan Dellian!" Shaak Ti scolded.

Anna paused and wondered if her connection to the Force had drastically increased. "Master Shaak Ti?" she asked. "Is that you? Are you speaking to me through the Force?"

"Above you," Ti murmured.

Anna peered up at the droid in her hands and saw Ti's flickering projection. The master's unamused, disappointed glower was unnerving as Anna set the droid down. "Oh," Anna gulped. "Um...hi?"

With folded arms and an unwaveringly cold tone, Ti continued. "I see you two are getting _acquainted_."

"I get what you're trying to do," Anna admitted. "But I can't work with this guy. He actually thinks we don't care about clones."

"I'm not wrong!" Blazer asserted. "_She _refuses to admit the Jedis' own ignorance."

"Congratulations then," Mattias said as he stepped into the hologram. "You've both solidified each other's beliefs by socking each other and have accomplished nothing to reach understanding. On the battlefield, Jedi and clones work as one. If you can't find unity, neither of you can be leaders. And that unity's only gonna come from comprehending one another's perspective."

Blazer snorted at his words while Anna sighed. Ti inputed data from her position into the LEP unit. "Here are your orders," she said. "May the Force be with you." The transmission ended and a datacard slid out of the droid's chest.

"I'll take that," Blazer said as he snatched the card and stomped off.

"Hey!" Anna shouted and chased after him. She followed the clone down a polished corridor and pulled him back by the shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm gonna review our orders and formulate a plan," Blazer answered calmly. "Cause that's what sergeants do, pipsqueak. Don't worry, I'll relay it to you and the rest of the troops when it's showtime."

Anna feigned laughter to irk him. "You know I'm _co_-leading this with you, right? Plus as a Jedi, that's _General _Pipsqueak to you. And I'm sorry...showtime? Is this all an act for you to show off?"

"Like it's not for you?" Blazer jeered.

Anna bit her lip as the words escaped her. "I-...okay well maybe a little." Blazer raised a skeptical brow until she subsided. "Okay a lot."

"Case in point!" Blazer proclaimed before trudging away.

"No no no," Anna defended. "So what if I show off like you? I'm hardcore...you're hardcore...what's the difference?"

"I care about my brothers," Blazer intoned.

Anna grimaced. "_Right_, that's why you got them all shot and shot one yourself."

Blazer stormed up to Anna and she made a defensive fist. "You talk like you know me," he said. "But the truth is, you don't know a thing about clones. The most you know is whatever hurrah they give us back in the Republic capital, where it's all sunshine and 'the boys in white' right?" He huffed when Anna didn't answer. "But you don't see a thing from the battlefield. And while I haven't either, you don't get how things work here on _Big Stormy_. You don't know a thing about what it's like to walk in my boots."

"Then let me try to walk in them," Anna suggested. Blazer craned his neck as she continued. "I mean...we probably have a different foot size, but that doesn't matter if-"

"Stop being a smartass," Blazer grumbled. "Get to the point."

Anna took a deep breath. "Maybe it's true that you don't feel the Jedi treat the clones...your brothers...fairly. Maybe I can better understand what it means to be you by seeing what your life is like. Let me train with you."

"A kid like you wouldn't last twenty minutes in clone training," Blazer cackled.

"Then let's make a game of it," Anna challenged. "If I can keep up with you, we look over the plans together. If I totally fail...you win bragging rights, prove clone superiority, _and _get the plan to yourself. Either way, I get to understand you and _you_ get a chance to humiliate me. What do you say, tough guy?" Anna worried she'd oversold it when she punched him in the arm.

Blazer thought for a moment and Anna watched his fist clench. "I say," he whispered. "Give it your best shot..._kid._"

* * *

It was such an odd sensation for Elsa to be back in the Galactic Senate. She cautiously traversed its elegant halls beside Yelena and observed the countless representatives passing by. Her blood ran cold when she noticed the same wall where she was scolded for Avinaria's secession. She could still hear Jedi Master Chuza yelling at her.

_"Don't try to shake this off, Yelena. Your star Padawan has a new title: The Jedi who lost the Republic Avinaria! Put that on a plaque in the Archives!"_

Elsa quivered as the insult still stung her to her core. Juxtaposed against such harsh words, Master Tamon Chaki called from across the corridor. "Well if it isn't one of the finest Consulars this galaxy will ever know!...Oh look and there's Master Yelena too." The Selkath chortled as Elsa blushed.

"Very funny," Yelena huffed yet humored him with a smirk.

As the masters embraced, Elsa bowed to Chaki's Padawan. "Nelani," Elsa said. "Nice to see you on much more peaceful terms."

"I couldn't agree more," the Duros replied. "Although, I wish my master would stop pushing this Consular role on me. I don't think politics is my field."

The Padawans shared a giggle. "From my understanding," Elsa said. "I think it'll inevitably be our choice once we reach knighthood, so I wouldn't stress about it too much."

"You saw me on Manaan," Nelani whispered. "All I do is stress. I'm still reminding myself that it's okay to think freely and that someone isn't going to read my mind. Some days are easier than others."

The Padawans followed their masters to a viewing platform on the upper chamber as Elsa put an arm around Nelani. "I still deal with some of my own traumas," she admitted. "Either we manage them, or they rule us. If you ever need someone to talk to, just reach out."

"I appreciate it, Elsa." Nelani said. "But we should be detaching from such emotions. It's the Jedi way." Elsa paused as the Duros continued ahead. She considered how such a mentality seemed counterproductive. Elsa thought about how much better she felt after crying into Senator Ryx's chest or how even Anna seemed to calm down after shedding a tear on Manaan. She dismissed the thoughts to catch up and take a seat with her group. She arrived just in time to hear Yelena scold Chaki.

"Toman!" her master said and swatted the Selkath's knee. "How have you not replaced your lightsaber yet?"

"It was stolen when I was captured," Chaki defended.

"That's no excuse for not getting a new one," Yelena retorted.

"I don't know Yelly," Chaki spoke soothingly. "There's something liberating about not having a weapon on me, yet still carrying out the work of a Jedi. I feel it eliminates the hypocrisy behind calling myself a peacekeeper. Perhaps it'll have a distinct impact on how the public sees Jedi as well."

Yelena chuckled. "You know the lightsaber is for self defense right?"

"The Force is my defender now," Chaki countered.

"Well for the Force's sake _and_ yours, please go visit a sabersmith."

Chaki tried to ignore Yelena's nagging as the senate hearing began. It was odd for Elsa to see Chancellor Palpatine once more, considering her perspective on him had changed. She didn't like how judgmental she felt and couldn't help but see a man taking advantage of planets. Manaan's kolto wasn't his to take and one could only wonder how many other planetary resources he'd come into possession of. The chancellor had thousands of representatives eating from his hand and all he had to do was tell them what they wanted to hear. As Elsa considered these thoughts, she wasn't even paying attention to the hearing. Instead, her eyes were wandering across the senate gallery. She wondered which world would be the next Avinaria...which senator would be bold enough to tell Palpatine "Enough." Then again, Elsa considered if there was a middle ground. She contemplated if one could stay in the Republic and not be reprimanded for calling out unfairness. That was when she eyed a familiar member of the Loyalist Committee. Her prominent headdress and respected poise was iconic to numerous senators. For Elsa, she was a good friend...who may or may not have almost drawn a blaster on her...within good reason, of course. Unlike the very distracted Elsa, Senator Padmé Amidala was focused on her duties. She was quick to refute unethical claims and present a balanced view on the war. She was accompanied by a dignified man Elsa had never seen before. The bearded individual steered their platform towards the chamber's center as he prepared to speak.

"By the Force," Yelena whispered. "That there is Senator Bail Organa."

"You'll never find a more influential advocate for peace," Chaki added. "He might as well be a Jedi."

"Only he doesn't have a lightsaber _either_," Yelena jeered and gave Chaki the stink-eye.

Elsa ignored their banter and listened in on Senator Organa. His voice was calm, yet powerful with each passing word as he asked, "My fellow representatives...do you know how much a single bacta tank costs?"

"One-hundred thousand credits," a Pantoran senator answered boldly. Elsa admired the woman's courage to speak in front of so many stern faces, and was inspired to see a senator practically as young as she was.

Bail grinned and waved graciously towards the Pantoran's distant platform. "Thank you, Senator Chuchi. We have produced thousands of bacta tanks for our troops on the frontlines. They line entire medbays in bases and set chambers aboard star destroyers aglow. Of course I do not denounce the war effort, but it is not a lie to say that we've put more credits into its system than to our own citizens."

"The Republic's healthcare system needs a rework," Padmé added. "With so much bacta being preciously used for the war, medical practices right here on Coruscant are suffering. There must be a balance set in place."

"It is unfair to pin all these grievances of yours on the shortage of bacta," Neimoidian senator Lott Dod interjected. "We are not down to our last bacta tank at the moment and have enough credits to keep things stable."

Padmé scoffed. "The keywords there are '_at the moment.'_ We _will _run out and our rising debt won't save us if we keep funneling credits into it."

Elsa couldn't help but notice the different, influential weight that senators carried. While both Bail and Padmé were respected and conveyed the same message, only she was interrupted. _Goodness, Senator Ryx Finc was interrupted repeatedly when he called out the Republic on injustices, _Elsa thought.

"We need to have plans for the future," Bail said. "We need to think about what alternatives to bacta we might have. Our hospitals and the citizens we tell ourselves we're protecting our depending on it."

Nelani gave Elsa a nudge and whispered, "Maybe they can use kolto."

Elsa looked to Palpatine as a senator coincidentally stole the words from her mind. "What about kolto?" an Ithorian representative asked.

Nelani's already massive, scarlet eyes widened further as she instinctually hugged Elsa. "He read my mind," she shrieked. "He read my mind!"

"It was just a coincidence," Elsa assured. "You're safe."

Nelani tightly shut her eyes while repeating the Jedi code. "There-is-no-emotion-there-is-peace-there-is-no-emotion-there-is-peace."

While comforting her companion, Elsa listened intently to the continuing senate dispute. "Manaan's oceans are rich with a healing agent utilized years ago," the Ithorian added.

"Our planet is already teetering on neutrality, even after our recent attack by the Separatists." a Selkath senator angrily spoke up. "Choose your next words wisely, Ithorian."

"Kolto was ruled as inferior to bacta for a reason," Bail countered. "Plus it would be unethical to ravage Manaan's seas for the resource."

"As if our worlds are not being mined for other exports," the Ithorian admitted. "Chancellor Palpatine, what say you in regards to kolto?"

All heads turned to the chancellor as he peered across the masses. He thought for a moment before finally speaking. "Progress is about moving forward, not reverting to an inferior state," he said. "We cannot use an older resource if bacta is superior. What message would that send about our advanced Republic? Through the Banking Clan, we will find the loans we need to secure proper healthcare for our people." His comment left Padmé and Bail glowering. Palpatine directed his attention to the Selkath senator and brought his voice down. "Senator Moni," he said. "The Republic stands with you and the people of Manaan during the tragedy at Sino City. We understand that your prospects of neutrality are part of a history dating back to the Old Republic. This being said, on my honor as Chancellor of this Republic, I promise you that we would never violate the sanctity of your kolto without a proper agreement."

Elsa wanted to throw up. She wanted to literally scream across the entire chamber and throw something towards the chancellor's chair. Frankly, she didn't know what was stopping her. The masters at her booth could sense her climbing anxieties and turned to meet her. "How are none of you _livid_ right now?" Elsa asked through gritted teeth.

While Chaki leaned in to address her, Yelena looked around to make sure Elsa wasn't making a scene. "What is it, lass?" Chaki inquired.

"Elsa," Yelena intoned. "Steady yourself."

"But he's _lying_ to them," Elsa uttered. "You know the truth from back aboard the Venator. Those clones seized kolto canist-"

"You can't always tell the public everything," Chaki insisted. "Perhaps it's part of a plan internally to-"

"That isn't right," Elsa interrupted. "It's still a lie."

"Padawan," Yelena spoke sternly yet quiet enough to keep the conversation discreet. She took Elsa's hand in hers and said,"You still have much to learn about politics. _Please_ don't make the same mistake again."

"Again," Elsa reiterated and slid her hand out of Yelena's grasp. "You haven't changed at all, master." She shifted her glare towards Chaki. "Perhaps none of this has ever changed. Politicians are toying with worlds and silent Jedi are part of the problem."

"Wait, what's going on?" Nelani asked obliviously.

Elsa couldn't take it as she furiously stepped out of the senate chamber. "Elsa, wait!" Yelena whispered sharply to no avail.

Chaki sighed and sulked beside her. "No denying it, Yelly." he said. "If this galaxy's political pigs don't chew her up and spit her out, she'll make a hell of a Consular. _Nothing_ gets past her."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Yelena admitted.

* * *

Sirens blared from the Kamino military complex as clone cadets sprinted across a training grid. "Go go go!" One of them could be heard shouting.

"You ready for this, kid?" Blazer jeered.

"Just try and keep up," Anna retorted and sprinted ahead of him. The duo dashed across the silver flooring as training droids blasted away. Several clones behind them were hit by the stun blasts while others rolled to evade. Anna launched herself towards the durasteel obstacles and began climbing. While her motions were more acrobatic, Blazer hauled himself up like the brute he was.

Though Anna had him beat on speed, the clone's strength was unmatched as he lunged higher than her. Her eyes widened as he caught the highest ledge first and cackled. "Hey, Jedi! How do the bottom of my boots look?"

Anna growled and quickened her pace. She bolted alongside him and tried to ignore her irregular heartbeat. _I don't understand_, she thought. _I've been putting myself through so much endurance training. This should be a breeze. _She used Blazer's taunts to spur her momentum as they dropped to the floor. A low-hanging, electrical grid buzzed above them as they crawled to the end.

"Gotta be ready for anything on the battlefield," Blazer called.

"I _know_ that!" Anna snapped. They emerged from the electrical grid to find a widespread shooting range.

"Grab a blaster, then!" Blazer jested while easily shooting targets. Anna huffed and let her sweaty hand hover over the weapon selection. Between the pistol or the rifle, Anna figured she'd stand a better chance with more firepower. Blazer smirked at her choice while blasting away with his pistol. "A DC-15," he said as she fiddled with the weapon. "That's a safe choice."

"Shut up," Anna muttered. "I'm trying to concentrate." She took aim and groaned when shots didn't fire.

"The safety's on," Blazer mumbled.

"I knew that!" Anna shouted. "I was just about to flip the safety off before you said anything. The one that's obviously located on the...on the..." Anna's brows furrowed as her hands hurriedly scoured the rifle.

"Just below the sights," Blazer whispered.

"Just below the sights!" Anna declared and switched off her safety. "Which is _exactly_ what I was going to say _and _do before you interrupted me."

"Yeah okay," Blazer muttered. He finished blasting all of his targets, holstered his weapon and started to run off. Rather than finish the rest of the obstacle course, he paused to observe Anna's shooting. He couldn't help but laugh to himself as Anna failed tremendously. She unleashed a wild spray of blue laser bolts, all of which completely missed the target. Blazer came up behind her with arms crossed and sighed. "You'd be more accurate if you fired in controlled bursts."

"The heck are you still doing here?" Anna gasped.

"Trying to give you advice."

"Well advice won't matter if I'm gonna be swinging a lightsaber in real scenarios anyway," Anna quipped.

"Yeah, but what happens when that fancy sword gets lost?" Blazer asked. "What if the gun in your hands is your last hope of survival?"

"It wouldn't come to that," Anna affirmed. "I wouldn't let it."

"Unbelievable," Blazer replied. "Just when I thought you weren't like the rest." He continued on his way and left Anna in a tizzy.

"Wait, what?" she asked. "What's that supposed to mean? Blazer!" She threw down the rifle and chased after him. Her arms were tiring as she ascended up a dangling rope. She eyed Blazer steadily hoisting himself on the adjacent rope and called to him. "Of course I'm not like the rest! There's only one me!"

"You _still_ don't get it," Blazer growled and swung to the next ledge. Anna frontflipped towards him, removed one of the waypoint marking rods, and flung it at him. Rather than let the rod strike his head, Blazer caught it and turned with a sneer.

"Then explain it to me," Anna asserted and removed a second rod. While some clones continued the obstacle course, others realized what was about to transpire.

"Here we go again," a clone said in passing.

"You're only out for yourself!" Blazer shouted before jabbing his rod at Anna.

She angrily blocked it with her own and went on the attack. "Like you're not," she defended.

"I'm trying to prove that there's a double standard," Blazer countered while striking back. "One that proves that Jedi are exempt from arrogant behavior." With melee being her specialty, Anna utilized Ataru to overwhelm Blazer. She struck him across the face and used her rising momentum to pin him on the ground. As she loomed over him with gritted teeth, he spoke surprisingly calm. "I used to think all Jedi believed themselves to be these perfect beings. You started to show me that it wasn't true. You were human. You get tired...you can't shoot." Blazer smirked. "Hell, you couldn't find the safety without my help. I was willing to set aside my own hardheadedness and give you a chance, but you still couldn't admit your weaknesses...your vulnerabilities."

Anna raised a brow and rebutted, "Could _you_?"

Blazer seemed genuinely confused. "I literally just did."

"Oh," Anna realized. "Well then...I'm..." Anna thought on her weaknesses while still trying to keep Blazer pinned. "Why don't we talk about this in a better setting?"

"Absolutely," Blazer said. "But before you get off me, I just want you to know that I've had my pistol aimed at your gut during this entire conversation. Like I said, a blaster could save your life one day." He pretended to pull the trigger and made a '_Pew_' sound.

Anna and Blazer ditched the obstacle course and found a room designated for leaders in training. "Damn," Blazer hissed while rubbing his cheek. "You hit hard."

Anna snickered at his remark and watched the lightning storm outside. She ran her finger across the rain-splattered window and sighed. "I always do," she said. "That's where all my energy goes. From as far back as I can remember, I've been throwing punches. Mostly from fights I've picked."

"I can relate," Blazer chuckled. "Caused a few black eyes when I was a kid."

"When was that, like last week?" Anna quipped. Her smirk vanished when Blazer glared at her. She was about to apologize for offending him when he suddenly busted out laughing.

"When you're bred for a leadership role, it kinda goes to your head." Blazer admitted. "A lot of my squadmates didn't like that. Is that why you fought too?"

Anna pursed her lips and shook her head. "You know, I'm really not sure about that. It's been a long time. I used to think I was quite popular, but these days I think I've got more enemies than friends. I..._might've_ been a jerk."

"A Jedi jerk," Blazer considered. "That's a new one."

"I don't know," Anna huffed. "I just don't like people making me feel inferior. If they have more talent, I've got to be better. If they're smarter, I'll talk louder. I don't want to be forgotten. Just some number that people will think of when they say there are ten-thousand Jedi knights." Anna scoffed at the idea. "I'm not _even_ a knight."

"Believe it or not," Blazer replied. "We clones..._I_ struggle with that lost recognition more than you think. I'm in that same boat where I sure as hell don't want to be CT-2219 on some casualty report...One of millions of files on millions of clones. If I die, people will know me by the name my brothers gave me. They will remember a sacrifice I gave in the name of something worth fighting for. Not because some Jedi sent me running head on into a laser cannon while he or she saves the day."

Anna looked into the clones eyes and spoke with true realization. "You and I just want to be heard," she said. "We're not numbers, and we matter to this Republic."

"Damn right," Blazer affirmed.

"I struggle with looking at my life in the grand scheme of things," Anna said. "Perhaps I need to reel things back and focus on the task at hand. We need to think about what we can do now."

"Well now we can show Shaak Ti what we're really made of."

"I couldn't agree more, Sergeant Blazer." Anna proudly saluted him. "Now, let's take a peek at this mission of ours."

Blazer withdrew the data card and handed it to her. "Here you go...commander."

* * *

As the senate session concluded, Elsa sat in one of the countless lounge chairs. She watched as delegates from various worlds emerged from their designated platforms and discussed happenings. Amidst the raucous banter of the senate folk, Elsa sensed a familiar presence and turned to meet it. Mauve robes swayed as a Naboo handmaiden bowed. "Padawan," she said. "I never thought I'd see you around here again."

"Teckla," Elsa greeted. "I had some doubts myself."

"My lady," Teckla called from over her shoulder. "Look who's here."

Padmé approached with Bail not far behind. "Elsa," she recalled respectfully. "How are you?"

"I've been better," Elsa admitted. "But I'm glad to see people like you and Senator Organa still fighting the good fight out there."

Padmé was no Jedi, but she could sense Elsa's underlying concerns and sat beside her. "What's troubling you?" she asked.

Elsa peered around to make sure her master wasn't near. She then leaned over and said, "I have no idea how you keep such unwavering faith in democracy. Especially when politicians so blatantly lie to each other."

"It's not always easy," Padmé assured and motioned to her partner. "Senator Organa and I have our doubts just as anyone else does."

"But all that matters is where you stand at the end of the day," Bail shared. "And if you can tell yourself that you did everything possible to fight for what you believe in, then sometimes that is all you can do."

"All that I can do..." Elsa reiterated and thought on the words. She considered what Padmé had done for her in the past to set up a meeting with Senator Finc. She wondered how bold of a senator she was outside of the public eye, and dared to take a risk. "Padmé, can I speak to you in private?" she asked.

Padmé nodded to Bail and he departed. Elsa watched Senator Organa quickly join a conversation amongst a group of idling senators. Teckla used the time to grab refreshments from a droid host in the lobby. "What's going on, Elsa?" Padmé inquired.

"Anakin Skywalker recommended you to me, so I believe that the Jedi can trust you." Padmé seemed confused, yet let Elsa continue. "I left the hearing because I heard Chancellor Palpatine directly lying to Senator Moni. He _does_ have kolto, and he's taken it without the Manaan's permission." Padmé's head tilted with curiosity while she made sure no one was listening in. "I was on Manaan during the Separatist attack," Elsa explained. "There were Separatist kolto canisters that were confiscated by Republic troopers amidst the chaos. I spoke to the commander of the 104th, and it didn't even seem like his Jedi general was aware. He said these orders were specifically from the Supreme Chancellor. He probably assumed that I was naive enough to not question it. But I saw these canisters being unloaded on Coruscant and everything."

"Do you know where?" Padmé asked.

"It was a docking bay in the upper city," Elsa replied. She rubbed her temples and shut her eyes to recall any details. "The platform was huge...tan...officials in teal uniforms with yellow armbands. They were the ones taking the kolto. I'm sorry I don't have much to go off of."

"But it's something," Padmé replied.

"Elsa!" Yelena called from the adjacent stairs. "There you are. I was afraid you'd left for the temple and you're lucky we didn't leave _you_ stranded." she teased, but noticed Padmé beside Elsa. "I hope my Padawan isn't bothering you at all, senator."

Padmé feigned a smile and answered, "Of course not."

"My resources are limited," Elsa whispered as she rose. "Find the truth." She left Padmé sitting deeply in thought as Bail returned to her.

"Everything alright?" he queried.

Padmé stood up and gently leaned towards his ear. She lowered her voice and asked, "How much do you know about the upper city docking bays?"

* * *

Lightning streaked across the windows while thunder boomed outside the clone training complex. Gold Squad's troopers were lined up outside the training grid, checking their weapons and fastening armor. The occasional, nervous glance had them looking to one another. After their previous failure, all of them were on edge to brace for whatever awaited them behind the doors. "If the sarge so much as thinks of shooting me," a clone grunted. "I'll be ready."

"But look at it this way," Sparx said. "If Blazer slips up again, he'll be decommissioned and we'll get someone wiser to lead our squad. However...as someone _was_ shot by him previously, being ready is a good call."

"Sergeant on deck!" another clone hollered. "And...Jedi?"

The squad exchanged bewildered glances. Until this point they'd only seen Anna and Blazer bludgeon each other from the barracks to the training grid. Now they strutted in side by side and prepared to brief the squad. The clones stood at attention as Blazer examined them. "I want you boys to listen closely," he said. "Each and every one of you is a vital warrior to the Republic. Without our combined efforts, this mission is lost."

"And what is the mission, sir?" Sparx asked.

Blazer nodded to Anna. "Commander Dellian, the floor is yours."

Anna inserted Shaak Ti's data card into the nearby projector and a holomap emerged. "We've been assigned a search and rescue mission," Anna explained. She pointed towards a representation of the gate and slid her finger across the projection. "We are to infiltrate this Separatist compound and extract a prisoner. We don't know their condition, only their location." A red strobe flashed amidst a maze of corridors. "Resistance will be heavy, but together we can break through and get to the extraction point represented by this yellow line."

"The prisoner isn't our only objective here," Blazer added. "We're _all_ getting out of this one. Stunned or not, no one is getting left behind. Am I clear?"

Sparx grinned as he and the rest of the squad exclaimed, "Sir yes sir!"

The group steadied themselves behind the bulkhead doors while Anna gave Blazer a nudge. "Nice addition at the end there," she whispered. "Why can't I be a general though?"

Blazer scoffed. "Because we're shooting for realism, kid. If you're a Padawan, your master would be the general while you'd assume the role of commander."

Anna rolled her eyes, "But I-" A siren blared and the gates started to open.

"Here we go, squad!" Blazer shouted and twirled his pistol. From the moment the lights came on, the group was instantly under fire from two droid gunners positioned on a bulkhead wall.

Anna ignited her lightsaber and stepped in front to block laserfire. "I got it, Sarge!" she exclaimed. "Call the next move."

While Anna kept the turrets occupied, Blazer turned to his men. "Take cover, boys." he ordered. "Sparx, you and I are gonna flank left to get an angle on those gunners."

"We'll be out in the open," Sparx realized.

"Not if the commander keeps the gunners busy," Blazer retorted. "Everyone, keep your eyes on those turrets and act accordingly. Regardless of who they go for, if they're not pointed at you...take the damn shot. The goal here is to overwhelm."

"Any time now, Sarge!" Anna called while deflecting extreme amounts of laserfire. Blazer and Sparx flanked left, but one of the gunners followed them. They were forced to hit the floor as lasers zipped over their heads. The attack provided an opening for the other clones to blast the droid and left one turret remaining.

"At least that was mostly according to plan," Blazer sighed until the compound's lower gate opened. A line of B1 battle droids marched out and Blazer opened fire. "Take it to 'em, boys!"

"And the last turret?" Sparx asked while shooting.

Blazer thought for a moment before sprinting towards the wall. "Cover me!" He rolled to evade blasterfire and slid on one knee across from Anna. "It's all you, commander!"

Anna noticed the clones applying cover fire and how Blazer's hands were cupped together. Her eyes traced his position to the turret above them and she started to back up. _Holy kriff,_ she thought. _This guy's as crazy as I am and I'm loving every second of it._ Anna sprinted towards him while simultaneously blocking blasts. She struggled to multitask and accidentally deflected one of the lasers towards Blazer. He narrowly dodged it and focused on hoisting Anna up to the gun. She launched out of his hands and soared towards the wall. With a swipe of her lightsaber, the droid's head went clattering against the floor. Anna landed beside the downed turret and gave a thumbs up. "We're clear!" she shouted.

Blazer surged forward and downed droids by the scores. His unit pushed up behind him as he checked his corners. "We'll meet you on the other side of the wall!"

"Surrender, Jedi." A repurposed battle droid ordered from behind Anna.

"That's cute," she said before backflipping over it and striking it down. She climbed down the wall and regrouped with Gold Squad, where they found a maze of corridors awaiting them. In the brief moment of ceasefire, Anna looked up at the observation platform. The blinding overhead lights kept her from seeing the instructors, but she hoped they were impressed. It was difficult for her to not make the exercise about herself, but she had to remember it was about helping Blazer pass.

"Which way do we go?" a clone asked. "We'll have clankers swarming this point at any minute."

"That's our corridor," Blazer said and pointed to the rightmost passage.

"I can take point," Sparx opted and primed his blaster.

"No," Blazer intoned. "I need you to take the rest of the squad towards the exit. You'll be in charge of them from there, lieutenant. I'm not losing anyone and we'll need all the support we can get for our escape."

"We can charge in their with you," Sparx contested.

"But you're more than cannon fodder," Blazer insisted. "You and the rest of the boys need to realize that. _No one_ here is expendable. Send two of your men to guard the extraction point and have the rest prepared to cover us. That's an order."

"Yes sir," Sparx saluted and greatly respected his words.

"Alright, kid." Blazer said. "I'm on your six." He huffed when Anna seemed genuinely confused. "I'm directly behind you."

"Oh," Anna realized as they snuck down the corridor. They checked their respective corners and were surprised to find a lack of droids. Although the roofless maze revealed the overhead lights of the training complex, Anna and Blazer were too immersed in the scenario to notice. She poked her head out from the wall as a laser zipped inches from it.

"Contact!" Blazer called and instinctually pulled Anna back. Anna wriggled free of his grasp and flourished her lightsaber. "Wait," he warned. "Hear that?"

Anna listened closely to a bizarre series of gyrating gears. "What the kriff is that?" she asked.

"Commando droids hopping about. We can take 'em, but we have to be quick."

"I'm on your six," Anna assured.

"That phrase doesn't work if you're in front of me."

"Then I'm on your seven!" Anna hollered before charging into battle.

"That's not how that works!" Blazer growled and ran after her. Sure enough, a pair of commando droids was bouncing off the walls while firing at them. Anna deflected their fire to buy Blazer enough time to tackle one. As they wrestled across the floor, Anna lunged to strike the other down. The droid adapted to the situation and withdrew a blade to meet hers. Her eyes widened as the metal blocked her saber and she thought back to her encounter with Jack Convore.

_"This vibrosword's crafted with cortosis," the pirate had said. "The material is strong enough to withstand your fancy blade."_

Anna didn't waste a moment to unleash her Ataru upon the droid. While it may have had a lightsaber-resistant vibrosword, it certainly lacked the skills to duel a Jedi. Anna deduced the blade was for dealing with lesser trained threats up close. The droid's blocky movements were no match for Anna's acrobatics as she bisected it at the waistline. _Still_ the droids upper half crawled towards her until Anna stabbed its head. She peered over at Blazer as he flipped his droid over and shot it repeatedly.

"I hate those things," he growled.

"Me too," Anna replied. "But I'm willing to believe they were guarding someone valuable." They entered the next chamber to find a restrained prisoner with a bag over their head. "Sure enough," Anna chuckled. "Secure the door."

"I've got you," Blazer assured and kept his pistol trained on the corridor.

Anna analyzed the prisoner and was surprised it was a real person. _I honestly expected a dummy,_ she thought. _Or a protocol droid_. _Or a-_" Anna paused as she examined the prisoner's head shape. "Wait a second," she whispered. She cautiously pat the top of the bag and her hand sank into a divot. As the anvil-headed being took shape, Anna swiftly removed the bag and saw it was El-les. The Arcona instructor looked to her with a wobbly grin. "Oh you've got to be kriffing kidding me," she said.

"Oh thank goodness!" El-les exclaimed like an overpaid actor from an atrocious holodrama. "The Republic is here to save me!"

Blazer recognized his voice and turned with a gasp. "Is that-"

"Yep," Anna groaned. "Well come on..._prisoner..._we're getting you out of here." Anna untied him and stood idly by. Seconds seemed to stretch on forever as El-les just sat there. "Alright then!" Anna snapped. "Get up!"

"I can't stand," El-les confessed. "The Separatists broke both of my legs."

Anna curled her lip. "_Of course _they did. Fine." She helped El-les up in one of her arms and let him lean on her shoulder. "You're heavier then you look," she huffed. "Sarge, since you've got the gun...why don't you cover us?"

Blazer led the way down the hall and checked each corner for droids. "It's too quiet," he admitted. "Hope the rest of the squad isn't getting attacked." Suddenly, a deep and haughty laugh echoed throughout the maze. The lights dimmed to grant the illusion of nightfall and the laughter became all the more ominous. "What's that?" Blazer asked and looked around.

Familiarization gripped Anna as she cringed. "I know that laugh," she uttered.

A hooded, braying figure emerged from the shadows. "You Republic fools," a recognizable voice said. "You've fallen right into my trap."

"_Our_ trap," hissed a less-dramatic woman as she blocked them from the opposite hall. Her montrals were easily distinguishable through her hood.

"Are they serious?" Blazer blurted.

Anna sighed, "Unfortunately."

"_Darth_ Mattias is _always _serious!" Mattias bellowed as he removed his hood. "You're a foolish Jedi to think you could steal the prisoner of two Sith Lords."

Anna wanted to snicker but tried to keep the scenario serious. Mattias didn't stutter while Shaak Ti lowered her hood. They both ignited their lightsabers and adjusted them to training settings. Blazer immediately fired at Ti, who blocked his trio of lasers. "Did you seriously think that was gonna work?" Anna derided.

"You got a better idea?" Blazer asked.

"Yeah! You get the heck out of here. I'll hold them off."

"I'm not losing anyone on this mission," Blazer intoned.

"And you won't!" Anna snapped. "But you're outmatched here and I'll...figure it out. Just go!" She practically threw El-les onto Blazer's shoulders. "I'll clear you a path. You see an opening, you take it."

Anna flourished her lightsaber and swapped it to training mode. "Brave," Mattias admitted. "But you must understand the situation is hopeless."

"For you?" Anna quipped with a smirk. "Absolutely." She leapt at her master while spinning her blade. He parried every move he'd taught her, exaggerating his laugh while he did so. Anna added a somersault to her attack and swung her blade at Mattias' legs. He spun to evade the move and drove his saber downward. Green clashed with blue as he chuckled.

"My my," he said. "It appears you've added acrobatics to your Form IV. It's a pity it won't save you!" Anna angrily kicked at his torso but considered her master's spine. She backed off and Mattias took notice of her maneuver. He countered by heavily Force-pushing her into the wall. "I'm sorry, Jedi." he said calmly. "But this is war, and you cannot have pity on a _very capable_ master. Because _he's_ not going to hold back against _you_!" Anna's gasped as Mattias Force-pulled her into his saber strike. She countered with one of her own and elbowed him across the face.

As Anna recovered on the floor, a blue blade appeared in the corner of her eye. She spun and batted away Shaak Ti's attack while Mattias closed in. "Kriff!" Anna cursed while struggling to fend off both _Sith_. Mattias and Ti were relentless with their attacks as Anna was forced on the defensive. They backed her into a corner as she shouted to Blazer. "Go!"

The sergeant made a break for it with El-les while Anna endured the saber strikes. Blue and green hues streaked across the walls while sparks flared onto the floor. "This what war is like, Jedi." Mattias bellowed.

"It is unforgiving," Ti added as she brought her saber down. Together, she and Mattias pressed their blades against Anna's. "It will either break you or take your life if you allow it."

"But you dare to think you're ready for it," Mattias scoffed. "You're nothing but a Padawan. All of your efforts will have been in vain and your precious Jedi Order will be destroyed."

"No," Anna grunted. "Even if I die, I die for the Republic." She focused all strength in her thighs and arms to raise her blade against her foes. "You Sith talk a lot of trash, but you bluff too. I'm not hearing much laserfire out there, so I'm willing to bet my squad is long gone. To be a Jedi is to serve, and that's what I'm doing!" With a mighty shove, Anna freed herself of their blades and the masters backed away. "I'm ready to sacrifice it all in the name of that service," she declared.

Shaak Ti and Mattias glanced to one another before returning their gazes to her. "Most honorable," Mattias admitted.

"Woah woah," Anna assured with a twirl of her her blade. "Just because I said I'm ready to sacrifice my life doesn't mean that's what's happening here. _Both _of you are totally going down." While Shaak Ti seemed mildly amused, Mattias expected Anna's arrogance. She rushed them with a wild, acrobatic range of Ataru strikes.

While Ti and Mattias were on the defensive, it seemed more like they were waiting for her to tire. Surprisingly, Anna had built up greater endurance to extend her aggressive form's durability. "Fight like a Jedi, _die _like one!" Mattias roared.

"Show me what you've got!" Anna taunted and parried his attack. As she did so, the momentum caught up with Mattias and he buckled forward. The cybernetic disk in his back tried to adjust to his strain as he howled with pain. While he stumbled, Anna saw a clear opening to stun him. Though she raised her lightsaber, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Even if it was all pretend and part of a training exercise, he was still Mattias. Anna Force-pushed him into the chair where El-les was once held and ran down an open corridor. "We'll meet again, Darth Mattias!" Anna played along. "In the meantime, go see a physical therapist!" Anna snickered at her own remark. She turned to quip again, but instead found Shaak Ti hot on her heels. "Oh come on!"

"I thought we were _'totally going down'_, Padawan?" Ti mockingly inquired.

Anna rounded the corner, but faked out Ti by lunging at her. Their blue blades clashed as Ti pinned Anna against the wall. With a furious shove, Anna broke free and frontflipped over the Togruta. Nearly tripping over the destroyed commando droids gave her an idea and she snatched one of their blasters. "Controlled bursts," Anna reminded herself and fired at Ti. The master easily deflected Anna's shots and Force-pulled the firearm out of her hand. "Well it was worth a shot," Anna lamented and kept backing up. She hated admitting it to herself, but she had to face the facts. Shaak Ti and Mattias were better Jedi than she was. Perhaps the goal of her part was to buy her team time and not defeat the _Sith Lords_.

_"He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day." Jack Convore had told her._

Anna relented, deactivated her saber, and made a run for the exit. Shaak Ti pursued, but found a surprise waiting for her by the gateway. "Now!" Blazer ordered as he and Sparx unleashed covering fire. They kept Ti pinned behind the doorway while Anna dashed to them.

"You stayed?" the Padawan gasped.

"I told you I wasn't leaving without my full squad!" he insisted. "Get to the extraction point, commander."

Blazer's heart raced as he and Sparx slowly backed up. Neither of them stopped shooting to keep Shaak Ti from advancing quicker. They could finally breathe once the last squad member crossed the designated yellow line. A siren blared to signify the simulation's completion as green bulbs flashed across the arena. While the clone infantry cheered, Blazer and Anna collapsed from exhaustion. As they propped each other up, Blazer nudged her and offered a fistbump.

"It's a miracle," Sparx joked as El-les rose to his feet. "He can walk!"

The instructor humored his cadets with a grin and applauded them on a job well done. "Sergeant Blazer," he said. "You demonstrated superb and selfless leadership out there. Perhaps working with this Jedi has helped you bring out the best in yourself _and_ your squad."

"I'll admit," Bric said as he approached from the observation deck. "Their performance was...efficient."

"What's wrong, master chief?" Blazer jested. "They couldn't get you in on the scenario?"

"I would've shot you," he insisted. "Trust me."

Shaak Ti and Mattias emerged from the compound as cleaning teams descended. "Excellent work under pressure, Gold Squad." Ti complimented. "And Padawan Dellian, a word if we may."

Anna gulped and approached her Jedi masters. "Alright," she grumbled. "Lay it on me."

"Your saber skills and endurance have come far," Mattias admitted.

Anna glowered. "I don't have to be a Jedi to sense a 'but' coming," she replied.

"_But_ you had us worried for a moment," Mattias continued.

"As a Jedi, your abilities must be used to aid those around you." Ti lectured. "This was executed brilliantly to help your sergeant escape with the prisoner. However, you initially chose to stay and fight two Sith Lords. You were fortunate enough to change your plan before one of us bested you."

"You made the right call," Mattias said. "You chose the mission over personal bravado, and that humility will serve you well as a Jedi."

"Your skills did not go unnoticed," Ti assured. "Padawan Dellian, you posses a positive synergy amongst clone troopers. If you continue to hone your abilities, there may be a place for you on the battlefront one day. In the meantime, I look forward to seeing you in the Corellian Cup." Ti walked off to give feedback to Gold Squad while Mattias pat Anna's back.

"Shaak Ti rarely dishes out compliments like that, Padawan." he said. "I couldn't be prouder."

Anna soaked up the glory as a grin stretched across her face. "She didn't even say she'd see me at the tryouts," Anna realized. "She believes I'm gonna make it to the event!"

"And I do too," Mattias declared. "Everything she said was true and what you did for that clone is unforgettable. He'll make a fine sergeant, and hey...General Dellian sounds a lot more believable now."

Anna nodded to Mattias as a thought crossed her mind. "Master..."

"Yes, apprentice?"

"I appreciate your support so that one day I might hit the frontlines, but that might mean facing down a real Sith. Is my best option really to run? Was I _that _fortunate in this scenario just to survive?"

Mattias bit his lip and considered her question. "Anna," he answered softly. "You are powerful, but you are still a Padawan. At this stage in your life as a Jedi, there's still so much for you to learn. There are still so many powerful enemies out there." Mattias swallowed hard. "Sith Lords...they're-...monsters."

"Have you ever faced one?" Anna asked as Mattias shook his head. "Have you ever _seen _one?"

"I saw one before he became one. Dooku was once a Jedi, you know. That makes them even scarier, because a Sith Lord can understand our very doctrine and think beyond it. The Dark Side festers within them like a raging fire. No, I have never faced a Sith Lord, but I believe every story since the days of the Old Republic." Mattias sighed as he recounted the atrocities. "Sith Lords have raised empires and brought entire planets to their knees. They have killed thousands and enslaved millions more."

"Well maybe I'd be strong enough to defeat one when I'm a knight," Anna considered. "Or even a master."

"Even knights and masters fear Sith Lords," Mattias admitted. "I just will to the Force that you never have to face a real one. And if you do, that you don't take pity on him and end it right then and there."

Anna huffed. "Master, if this is about what happened in the scenario...I had you beat."

"You should've stunned me then," Mattias intoned. "I was still armed. Just because my back hurt didn't mean I'd fully yielded. A monster like Count Dooku would've spat your pity right back at you."

"Forgive me, Master Mattias." Anna scoffed. "But aren't we supposed to see the good in everyone? At least isn't that what you should be lecturing me to do?"

"Normally yes," Mattias replied. "But when it comes to the Sith, I have enough common sense to know they'll never change. They chose to channel the Dark Side as we chose to follow the Light. Anyone else? Sure, pursue that redemption. But with the Sith, don't hesitate...because they won't. I say these things to you because I want you to be the best...But I also want you to be alive. You are my apprentice, and my pride and joy. I'll do whatever it takes to equip you with the skills needed to stay safe. Do you understand?"

Anna nodded firmly. "I do, master." she said. As they joined the others, she considered how Mattias would feel if he knew she occasionally channeled the Dark Side. Was she still worthy of his praise and commitment?...Or was she living a lie?


	21. Chapter 21 - Pieces in Motion

**Chapter: 21 Pieces in Motion **

_"For what is a wave but a multitude of ripples?"_

**Sparks across the galaxy! After the defense of Manaan, Republic troops confiscated canisters of kolto without the planet's populace knowing. Having noticed where the healing agent was last seen, Padawan Elsa Dellian confided in Senator Padmé Amidala to discuss a plan of action. On the planet Kamino, Elsa's sister Anna has helped a clone pass his final exam. However, she struggles to comprehend where her own recognition lies. As each sister takes further steps into a larger world, a deadly crisis emerges...**

Meliz Sumar was one of the finest sabersmiths in all of the Jedi Order. Though he wasn't the most physically fit...nor the most talkative, Meliz was a legend in her own time. A confident grin lay brandished across her lips. She let her smithing speak for her as she constructed a vast array of hilts while service droids hovered around. Emitters, pommels, and focusing cores dangled above her workspace as Jedi of all ages came seeking guidance. Prospective smiths would sometimes watch Meliz work and attempt to mimic her style. She always took it as a compliment and never ceased bettering her craft. As Meliz finished welding an access plate, she sensed a familiar presence entering her workshop. She exaggerated her raised brow and proclaimed, "By the Force. Can it be my favorite Jedi of the seas?"

Master Chaki bowed. "Mel, my good friend. How goes it?"

"Mostly assembling saber staffs for the newest temple guards," Meliz replied. "That and replacement hilts for reckless Padawans."

The Selkath winced and rubbed his scaly head. "And what about clumsy masters?"

"Toman," Meliz intoned and examined his bare belt. "What did you do? Where is your saber?"

"I was captured on a mission," Chaki confessed. "My captors relieved me of my weapon and I wasn't able to retrieve it."

"Most Jedi aren't," Meliz remarked. "Trust me, I've heard it all. From 'I dropped it.' to 'a sarlacc ate it.' Sometimes those excuses are in the same sentence. But losing a lightsaber due to capture is actually quite common. The thugs who are fortunate enough to get their hands on such a powerful weapon either cut themselves with it...or sell it on the black market so another idiot can cut themselves with it." Meliz scrolled through a datapad to find the hilt model she was looking for. "Now then, are you looking at replacing the same model or trying something new? Cause if you're feeling adventurous, I've got a curved hilt in the works that'll make your Form II shine."

"I'm not really sure," Chaki admitted.

"Perhaps you'd like to upgrade to a double-bladed lightsaber then?" Meliz suggested. "No one's going to capture, let alone surround you with one of those spinning in your hands."

The Selkath huffed. "Maybe coming here was a mistake. I felt pressured by my fellow Jedi to get my weapon replaced as quickly as possible, but I'm enjoying my freedom. It's let me take on a new perspective for peacekeeping."

"Well I'm happy for you," Meliz replied. "Just don't expect me to relate. I mean, I _am _a sabersmith after all."

"I'll let you know if I change my mind," Chaki assured and bid his old friend farewell. As he turned, he accidentally bumped into a young Pantoran. "Goodness," the Selkath gasped. "I'm so sorry, lass. Didn't see you there." He continued on his way as Tori Vica dusted off her shoulder.

She knelt before Meliz's workbench and placed her ravaged lightsaber pieces on top of it. As Meliz examined the scorch marks streaking across her metals, Tori finally dropped her kyber crystal in the center. "Let me guess," Meliz muttered. "A training folly?"

Tori took a deep breath and uttered, "Something like that." She looked to her elder with conviction burning in her golden eyes. "I need a new one," she said. "It needs to be stronger."

Meliz scratched at her afro and quipped, "It's only going to be as strong as _you_ are."

"Then I am not strong enough," Tori intoned.

Meliz noticed the anguish tearing at Tori from within and offered a smile. "Well, I'm sure a good saber will help. Let's find what works best for you, young lady." When she noticed Tori starting to come around, Meliz continued. "You just want to achieve," she said. While Tori was confused, the Pantoran noticed that Meliz was looking deeply into her eyes as she spoke. "How could you not? You're such a powerful Padawan with enough potential to make you a legendary master some day. Yet, you are lost now. You don't know how to get there and that scares you."

Tori bit her lip and looked around the room. Upon seeing that it was only them, she whispered, "Yeah."

Meliz nodded solemnly. "I'm sure the pressure from this new Padawan Tournament...erhm...Corellian Cup...doesn't help." Tori shook her head as Meliz took the youth's hands. "But fear not, young lady. You _must remember_ one of our key principles."

Tori pondered for a moment before responding. "There is no emotion, there is-"

"No not that one!" Meliz jokingly shut her down. "I'm talking about the principle that no matter how lost you feel, a Jedi is _never_ alone. Others in the Order will always stand by you."

Tori hung her head shamefully as she considered her own master. How wrong the concept of Jedi camaraderie felt when it was her own master who destroyed her lightsaber. Yet, it was done to make her stronger? All of it was so mind-splitting to Tori.

"Someone in this temple hasn't been so kind to you, have they?" Meliz asked and caressed Tori's palms. "Someone you look up to."

"How are you doing that?" Tori asked and avoided her question. "I mean, I know how you're doing it. But _how?_"

"Force empathy," Meliz explained. "I can sense emotional states, hidden feelings and motivations. Almost all Jedi can, but we're all tethered to the Force on different levels."

"Could you see beyond those feelings?" Tori asked. "Could you find secrets in a person's mind? Weaknesses?"

"At my adeptness?" Meliz considered. "I could, but I choose not to. Unless of course I believe someone is in danger of hurting themselves or others. We Jedi are given great power, Padawan...but we must be honorable with it." Meliz started examining the broken saber parts to formulate ideas on a replacement. "So tell me about yourself. Your name would be a good start."

"Tori Vica," the Pantoran blurted.

"That's a bold name," Meliz admired. "Very symbolic."

Tori's eyes widened. "You know?"

Meliz placed the scorched pommel down and nodded profusely. "Oh yes. Tori, Pantoran for 't_he goddess' gift._'Now I don't expect you to know of the Vica family, since you were probably recruited into our order young." Tori nodded in agreement. "Let's just say you should be very proud of your tattoos. From what I hear, the Vica family of Pantora uses it wealth and influence to help the underprivileged. The only reason I know about it is because the Vicas even have charities that extend here to Coruscant. I know we're not supposed to reconnect wth familial ties, but I do think we all deserve to know a _little _something." She could sense hidden joy emerging within Tori.

Tori gently caressed her cheek and took pride in her facial markings. It was nice to have a human respect her heritage for once, especially after the anti-human rhetoric that Master Krell had unloaded on her. "Thank you," Tori uttered. "Miss...um...Master-"

"Call me Mel," she insisted. "What kind of forms do you specialize in, Tori?"

"I mostly practice Form III," Tori admitted.

"You sound somewhat embarrassed," Meliz replied. "Soresu is a noble form for brilliant minds. Being overly defensive allows you to silently observe your opponent's maneuvers."

"What good is observing my opponent if they're just going to beat me anyway?" Tori mumbled.

"If you talk like that, you've already lost. We're all learning here. While you adapt to the situation, do not abandon a form that has gifted you so much. Now then, where do you feel you are weakest in battle?"

"As soon as I go on the attack," Tori answered without hesitation. "I get overwhelmed and my form falls to pieces. So much so, that I mean _literally_ in my last duel. I felt utterly humiliated to have my own blade knocked from my hands."

Meliz's hand started to hover over prospective lightsaber parts. "Have you considered a reverse grip?" she queried.

Tori raised a brow. "You mean Shien?"

Meliz nodded. "You sacrifice gripping the blade with two hands, but your strikes are quicker and harder to counter."

"Wouldn't that make it easier for someone to disarm me if I'm just holding the weapon in one hand?" Tori asked.

"Allow me to answer your question with a question," Meliz chuckled. "Did you ever consider that you were always gripping your saber with both hands too tightly to begin with?" Tori opened her mouth to speak, but was at a loss for words. "Exactly," Meliz said with a snap of her fingers and picked out several pieces.

Tori's brows furrowed as curiosity got the best of her. She leaned over the workbench as Meliz sorted out fresh pieces. "What are you-"

"You'll see," Meliz insisted. "I'm experimenting...crafting. I've listened and sensed what it is you need. If you meditate on your feelings, it can only help me perfect my creation."

Tori obliged and bowed her head before the workbench. She gave in to her emotions in an attempt to connect with them. The sting of Krell's insults mixed with Anna's as she felt herself shoved between both. Her anxieties manifested wildly enough for Meliz to peer up from her work. "You carry great pain," the sabersmith whispered. "While it tears at you from within, I sense something steadying your path." Tori smiled faintly as she thought about Surk the Zabrak. "A best friend, perhaps?" Meliz grinned as Tori nodded.

"Surk and I have always had each other's backs since we were kids," Tori explained. "If you messed with one of us, you got both of us."

"Most admirable," Meliz complimented while a droid handed her a welding piece. "Padawan Vica," she announced. "The blade I forge for you will be one of sturdiness, yet versatility. It won't be a symbol of your dedication to this order, but rather a friend you can count on. Its design is a rarity...one as unique as the markings across your face. When you wield this lightsaber, you will feel most secure with yourself. You will not fail this weapon, nor will it fail you. You will learn and grow together." Tori was absolutely mesmerized by Meliz's words. The sabersmith spoke so calmly yet was confident enough to inspire her to greatness. Tori was beyond ecstatic to glimpse the saber and attempted to peek beyond the desk.

"May I...see it?" the Pantoran asked.

"Of course," Meliz replied. "After all, _you_ must be the one to finally assemble it. Reach out with the Force," she told her. Tori extended a hand above the workbench as shiny, black pieces floated into view. Each elegant, intricate component swirled around Tori's kyber crystal as she guided it into an energy chamber. As each part slid into place, she felt herself reinvigorated to begin anew. Meliz proudly watched on until she noticed Tori struggling with unfamiliar components. She used the Force to help the Padawan equip a perpendicular handle into the hilt. Once the blade was fully fastened, it hovered into Tori's hands as she inspected its peculiar design.

At first, she was unsure how to hold the lightsaber. Its extra handle jutting out at a ninety-degree angle seemed inconvenient. "Change your perspective," Meliz instructed. "Instead of clasping the weapon as you typically would, hold the handle."

"Okay," Tori answered worriedly but relented. She loosened her grip on the weapon and dared to spark it up. Bold, blue plasma ignited from the hilt as Tori practiced swinging it around. "Is the blade supposed to be shorter?" she asked.

Meliz nodded. "It's a guard shoto. Some might call it a lightsaber tonfa. The shorter blade's going to permit your close-quarter, Form III defenses and also let you get in some quick attacks. You may need to start studying Form IV. Ataru's aggression could come in handy, especially since you can spin that."

"I can _what_?" Tori blurted. Meliz chuckled and flipped a switch on the guard shoto. She snickered watching Tori marvel over the saber's ability to spin from its handle. "That's so...unique."

"It's so _you_," Meliz complimented. "But having a revolving blade means sometimes it'll be behind you. You're going to have to study Shien as well, but I wouldn't suggest reverse-grip if I didn't think you couldn't handle it."

"I can't thank you enough," Tori said while swinging the blade. Her balance was off and she nearly tripped. "I'll learn everything I can. Shien, Ataru...all of it." Tori noticed Meliz squinting at her stance and rubbing her chin. "What is it?"

"Something's still not right," Meliz diagnosed. "But...it could be overwhelming."

"I can handle it!" Tori snapped to Meliz's surprise.

Meliz bit her lip. "It's something your master might have to approve first."

"Trust me, he doesn't care."

"I've been known to get overly ambitious," Meliz fretted.

"Master sabersmith," Tori called to her and bowed. "I am willing to do whatever it takes to achieve maximum efficiency with this gift you've given me. Whatever challenge you worry may be too overbearing, I swear to you is _nothing_ compared to the failure I will feel for walking away from it. Please search my feelings, you know it be true."

Meliz took a deep breath and answered, "Alright then." She beckoned one of her droid assistants to her. "GM-1," she ordered. "Be a dear and unlock my kyber depository."

"What's that about? Tori asked.

"If a saber is lost, it's not always mandatory for a Jedi to take another pilgrimage to Ilum. I keep many crystals here to build replacement and experimental sabers. Many of them are actually donations from the Jedi Exploration Corps. You can find the most beautiful specimens on Dantooine, Jedha, or even a planet as far off as Mygeeto."

"Forgive me, but I'm still confused." Tori admitted. "Why do we need another kyber crystal?"

"Are you familiar with Jar'Kai, young lady?" Meliz queried. "I believe it's the answer to getting your technique balanced."

Tori thought for a moment until she realized what exactly the form was. Jar'Kai was the very combat style that Master Krell excelled at. If she could study it, perhaps she could be just as fearsome. "Dual-wielding," Tori answered as a smile snuck across her lips. "Of course."

* * *

"Congratulations cadets and prospective leaders of the Republic," El-les announced. The clones of Gold Squad stood at attention as the Arcona bestowed a graduation medal upon each of their uniforms. Once the last award was received, El-les gave the squad a salute and said, "At ease." The clones rejoiced in their victory while Blazer peered down at his medal. The distinct star and and vibrant ribbons prompted a toothy grin to flash across his face.

While the Jedi observed from the hall, Mattias couldn't help but admire the clones. "The Republic couldn't ask for finer soldiers," he said.

"While I agree," Anna replied. "I can't help but wonder, shouldn't _I _be getting a medal too?"

"It was recognition enough that you go to partake in their final test," Mattias chuckled.

"Maybe for you all," Anna sighed and trudged over to the clones. She shrugged off her own doubts and punched Blazer's arm. "Nice going, Sarge."

He lightly punched her back and chuckled. "Thanks, kid. Never thought I'd say this...but I couldn't have done it without you. So what's next for _Commander_ Dellian?"

Anna scoffed. "If only I was called that. I'm afraid it's back to training for me."

Blazer cackled. "Eh, you're already a master in my book."

"What about you?" Anna inquired. "Where will they send you?"

"Wherever the Republic needs its best sergeant," Blazer quipped ever so humbly. "I've gotta get me some shiny new armor first and see what unit I'm deployed to." Blazer's smile faded as he placed a sincere hand on Anna's shoulder. "I really do hope I see you again, kid. You've got a hell of a spirit in you. If I cared to imagine what a Jedi should be like, it'd be you."

"Jeez, Blazer." Anna huffed. "I don't know what to say."

"That's what I like about you," Blazer admitted as he made for the door. "You let your _actions _speak for you."

"Actually!" Anna snapped. "I _do_ know what to say! If you're ever stationed on Corellia or hear about a Padawan tournament there, I'm shooting to compete in it!"

"I'll keep that in mind! Good luck and may the Force do whatever it does!" Blazer hollered before the doors shut behind him.

Anna's energy simmered with the sealing of those doors. She sulked as her new friend departed to begin his own journey in service of a greater good. Whether their paths crossed again or not, Anna couldn't permit herself to forget him. Like her, Blazer was one among so many working towards a common goal. But like him, Anna had to be willing to stand up and speak _out_ about what she believed in. She thought closely on that meaning as she and Mattias bid the instructors farewell. They recollected their cloaks from Taun We and made for the landing platform. The lack of thunder and lightning was downright bewildering as sunlight shimmered across the doors.

Master Shaak Ti stood outside and basked in the rare sunbeams. "No matter how minacious the skies can seem," she spoke calmly. "There is always peace beyond the clouds. Such is the same for life, my friends. I hope you have enjoyed your rest from the chaos in our galaxy. Always remember to find peace in your daily lives."

"Of course," Mattias replied with a bow. "Thank you for your hospitality, Master Ti."

"Yeah," Anna murmured as Ti and Mattias glowered at her.

Anna and Mattias' ascent into their corvette was awkwardly silent. She slouched about in the co-pilot's seat as Mattias ascended through the clouds and into the blackness of space. Before he typed in any hyperspace coordinates, he turned to address his Padawan. "You want to talk about back there?" he asked.

"What's there to say?" Anna huffed. "We came, we did...we left."

"Your farewell came off as cold and rather disrespectful to Master Shaak Ti," Mattias intoned.

"I'm sorry, did that reflect poorly on _you_?" Anna countered.

As Mattias held his breath, he bit back the frustrated scolding he wished to unleash. Instead, he exhaled his anger and adopted a tranquil approach. "This isn't about me," he assured. "I'm concerned about you."

"Then _that_ would be a first," Anna scoffed only to cringe. She instantly regret her impulsive answer as Mattias shook his head.

"How can you say that to me?" Mattias asked. "I have stood by you only seeking your betterment. I am _frequently_ concerned about you. Now please, tell me what this is really about."

"I feel like I'm just here," Anna admitted as she folded her arms. "You say you're seeking to better me and I believe you. But, I'm not seeing the fruits of my labors. I don't feel recognized despite all I've done."

"You must also acknowledge that some of your deeds would be reprimanded if the council knew about them fully." Mattias' comment made Anna's eyes widen. She wondered how much he knew until he continued. "We chose to pursue Frollo and help the Rovani people. Fortune favored us that Officer Souz was willing to cover our involvement."

"It's just frustrating," Anna grumbled. "I want to start really making a name for myself. I know we as Jedi are all about service, but there _has _to be a way to go about both. Please, master. Try to see where I'm coming from."

Mattias stroked his beard and hummed in thought. "The opportunities are present, but you feel like you're still standing in someone else's shadow."

"Right!" Anna exclaimed with a clap of her hands. "I am _more_ than just a spare! No offense to Elsa...or Blazer...but can it _ever_ be about me?" Anna thought about her words. "_And_ be legal?"

"Well that last part is on you," Mattias quipped. "But I think I can help." He accessed the corvette's database and browsed several communication links. "Unless you're in any rush to get back to the temple."

"I'd rather be training in the field than running the same obstacle courses," Anna jeered.

"In that case, there's no greater act than that done in the service of others," Mattias declared. "This galaxy is filled with turmoil and it's our duty to help where we can. I'll see if I can find an operation for just the two of us."

"I like the sound of that," Anna assured.

"Let's see what's going on out here in the Outer Rim," Mattias mumbled while turning dials. "It appears a Republic medical station was attacked while orbiting Felucia!" Anna's excitement was short-lived as Mattias kept reading. "Scratch that. Master Kenobi reports that he, Skywalker and his Padawan saw to it. Nothing salvageable. But apparently they're hitching a ride home with bounty hunters? The antics of those three never cease to amaze me."

"But what about _our_ antics?" Anna snapped. "We need to be making a name for ourselves."

"I'm doing my best, Padawan. Just when you think you've found your way, life will throw you onto a new path," Mattias intoned until he found a blipping alert. "Hold on. I think I've got something." Anna leaned over his shoulder as he read over an emergency briefing. "By the Force," Mattias grieved.

"By the Force what?" Anna asked with rising anticipation.

"A pandemic's broken out across Rodia's western hemisphere. The effected cities are under lockdown and the Republic has sent a detachment to aid local efforts."

"_But_," Anna insisted. "It sounds like they could use extra..._Jedi_ assistance."

"I couldn't agree more," Mattias replied. "We can take that. Who's going to argue with more help? Let's buckle up and set a course for Rodia. You remember the trick I taught you to remember hyperspace coordinates?"

"How could I forget?" Anna grumbled. "With how many times you repeated Scarif's, I still see _S-15_ in my sleep."

Mattias laughed to himself before locking in the coordinates and making the jump to lightspeed.

* * *

The sun had set over Coruscant, marking an end to any utopian ideals. As darkness fell across the bustling city, so too did the shadow of crime. Everything from common thievery to political bribery occurred in the deepest hideaways of a sleepless system. But amidst the chaotic corruption plaguing the Republic's capital, there were still those willing to defy it. They spoke up for those who lacked a voice, and stepped into places where a Jedi might be too noticeable. Padmé Amidala was no stranger to sneaking about. She'd had to evade capture from the Trade Federation when they invaded her planet many years ago. Since then, her methods of stealth had been finessed. She'd often utilized them for uncovering political crimes and even found herself mixed in the war at times. Tucked away in a bulky, obscure set of cloaks, Padmé swiped through a datapad while Bail Organa piloted their speeder. She zoomed in on an image featuring a docking bay in broad daylight. She scrolled through its staff and noted their teal uniforms with yellow armbands.

"These men and women match Elsa's description," Padmé said.

"Which would mean this allegedly confiscated kolto is in docking bay 44," Bail replied. "That puts it very close to the senatorial complexes of the upper city."

"I have every reason to believe the Padawan," Padmé said. "Elsa is a noble Jedi, but this information is concerning about what it may mean for the chancellor. What would he want with kolto canisters and why lie to the senate about them?"

"What if there's a middle man we're unaware of?" Bail suggested. "Or another party altogether? Chancellor Palpatine is, for the most part, an honest man. Perhaps someone impersonated him and gave the order for that kolto to be stolen."

"With the amount of corruption in all ranks of government these days? That wouldn't surprise me in the slightest. We need to confiscate that kolto and present it to Chancellor Palpatine. It's the only way to clear any of this up."

"I take it you have a plan?" Bail inquired. "Because while I do support you, I don't know how well my back can support hauling canisters.

Padmé humored him with a smirk and nodded as their speeder entered the upper city. "We don't necessarily have to secure the kolto. Think of it as reconnaissance. If we can find enough proof, we can take it before the senate and-" Padmé noticed Bail's wince. "What?" she asked.

"_If_ we find the kolto, it could allude to a deeper conspiracy in the senate." Bail theorized. "We don't know who else is involved. Should we find any evidence, we should take it up with the Jedi."

"Agreed," Padmé replied.

"I'm going to set us down a sector before the docking bay," Bail said. "Padmé, did you hear about the crisis happening on Rodia?"

"I did," Padmé grieved. "Senator Farr put out a distressful plea for Republic aid. I do hope he's fairing well."

As Bail parked the speeder, Padme withdrew a blaster pistol from her sleeve. Though it was always a last resort, she liked to know that her sleek...ELG-3A was functioning properly. She concealed the weapon and joined Bail outside. The brisk, midnight breeze struck against her cloak as she pulled up a scarf. Bail's navy blue, leather jacket helped him blend in with the various shadows casting down from skyscrapers. A short cap shrouded his face and he wore a tinted visor over his eyes.

"As far as anyone knows," Bail said. "We're just civilians out for a walk...past midnight...by a secured docking bay."

Padmé easily read behind his words. "Having second thoughts?" she asked.

"There's always that aspect of danger when delving into this element," Bail admitted. "At least I know back _at work_ the deadliest its going to get is when a proposal gets shot down. Nevertheless, someone has to take a stand. If we aren't willing to search where others won't, who will?" He pat a bulge in his lower back as Padmé made out a pistol's shape.

"Glad to have you along," she said.

The duo remained on guard as they neared docking bay 44. Chainlink fences stretched from the nearby platform as silhouettes danced behind them. "That's a lot of staff for a night shift," Bail whispered.

"We have to get a closer look," Padmé suggested.

"Or we could reach a vantage point," Bail considered. "We could look in from above."

"The only tall structures are too far off to get any solid evidence. I _need _to get in there. Can you give me a boost?"

Bail crouched and cautiously observed a guard trudging by the fence. His heart sank when he noticed the long, jet black blaster swaying from his hips. "You'll be on your own if I do that. How will you get out?" Bail asked.

"You have to trust me," Padmé assured. "And if I need help...well...you'll hear blasterfire."

Bail gingerly hoisted Padmé over the fence and she landed on her tiptoes. Though initially straining, Padmé gently brought her weight down to her heels and snuck towards the nearest crates. She tried her luck and examined the labels. Nothing but food ration packets and serving supplies. A series of footsteps sounded from around the corner and Padmé ducked. The armed guard from earlier came strutting by and leaned over the crates. His fiery red mustache dipped across his pasty complexion. Padmé peeked from beside the crate as the guard nervously observed his surroundings. _He_ seemed more paranoid about being discovered than she was. Padmé watched on as the guard withdrew a cyan vial from his pocket. He uncapped the peculiar container and proceeded to snort its contents. Padmé grimaced as the man winced and twitched. He grunted and huffed until a euphoric smirk emerged on his face.

"Zaryl!" A beastly voice hissed. Padmé took cover as the man cowered. A hulking, black-scaled reptilian stomped over and snagged him by the collar. With savage claws and razor-sharp teeth, the vicious Trandoshan closed in to sniff the guard's face. It brandished a sadistic grin and said, "Death sticks, Zaryl? Really?"

"I can stop anytime I want, Chief Runko." the lowly guard stuttered.

"That's what _all_ you druggies say," Runko growled. "Humans...weak in body _and_ willpower. Now quit screwing around. Your late for the meet up." He dragged Zaryl across the docking bay and deeper into the darkness. "Damn deathsticks. That trash is going to clog my senses and I just whiffed it. Can't imagine how it's frying _your_ brain."

Padmé caught her breath and was grateful she wouldn't have a monstrous Trandoshan sniffing her out. She stuck to the shadows and followed the sound of Runko's skidding claws. What started as a simple tailing grew in complexity as more figures converged on the center. A guard caught a glimpse of Padmé's shadow and called out, "Yo Vivi! Is that you? I thought you said you were checking the fences first?" Thinking quickly, Padmé slid into a low-lying, sideways cylinder and went prone. She held her breath as a pair of boots stepped in front of the cylinder's opening. "Vivi?" the man asked. "Vivi!"

"What?" a woman hollered before her boots came into view. "Karabast, it's like you're calling for your mother. I was checking the gates."

"I thought I saw someone here," the guard said.

"Are _you_ on deathsticks like this _winner_ over here?" Zaryl's imbalanced feet stepped over while Runko's claws tread dangerously close to Padmé's location. Other guards stood nearby as Vivi continued. "It looks like we're all accounted for and the fences are secure. You're good to go, Chief Runko."

Padmé discreetly slid a finger to her vambrace and activated a recording device. While she wasn't communicating to Bail, she could at least relay information to him. "Listen up," the Trandoshan began. "The client's getting impatient."

"Which one?" Vivi joked.

"_The_ one," Runko intoned. "And we all know _he's_ got a lot more influence than anyone in this stinkhole Republic. We mess this up, you can guarantee each and every one of us will be dead. We need to get the goods offworld before someone catches on."

"Woah woah," Vivi interrupted. "How the hell do you plan on doing that? The Coruscant Guard's got restrictions on exportations. You try shipping out those canisters, especially after suspicions have been raised and your asking to get boarded."

Runko hissed. "You Twi'leks are pretty, but you ain't too bright."

Padmé listened in as Vivi drew her blaster on Runko. "I'll show you bright when I put a laser through your skull, sleemo!" Her scream sent the rest of the crew into an uproar as each took a side on the matter. All of the interference made it hard for Padmé to record and she was forced to lean closer.

"Look," Runko snarled. "All I'm saying is what the client wants and that we need a solid plan to see it through if _we _want to live. Luckily, we have a large time window. We're going to lay low through the week and wait for traffic to pick up. We'll use a day of bustling transportation to get this stuff moving in the chaos, even if we have to cause a little of it ourselves." His group cackled until a series of incessant barks set them off.

"The hell is that?" Vivi asked.

Padmé's eyes widened as she recognized the sound. It was the distinct bark of a massiff, the same canine used across the galaxy as a watchdog. She'd heard its calls and growls before from Geonosian handlers when she was captured years ago.

"It looks like Killer got something." Zaryl remarked.

"Well," Vivi intoned. "Let'em loose." Padmé's heart raced as she heard a chain unclip. The massiff's claws scraped across the platform as it sniffed and snarled about. "What is it, boy?" Vivi asked. "Someone here?" Padmé heard the Twi'lek cocking her blaster. The senator slowly started shimmying towards the back of the cylinder to plan her escape. If what she'd heard about massiffs was true, she'd be done for once it caught her scent. Once she exited the cylinder, there'd be no turning back. She'd have to bolt for it in the hopes of not being spotted. If Padmé was discovered, the entire operation would be foiled.

She was nearly out of the cylinder when the massiff shoved its snout through the hole. Padmé bit back a gasp as the canine growled in her face and barked profusely. As the creature's claws barely missed her, Padmé instinctually reached for her pistol. "I think Killer got something!" one of the guard's shouted.

"Maybe it's Zaryl's death stick stash," Vivi joked. The Twi'lek tried to pull Killer away, but the massiff was hellbent on grabbing Padmé. "Come on, you damn mutt. Move!"

"Hey!" a belligerent voice howled.

"Oh now what?" Vivi scoffed. She and the rest of the crew turned towards the fence to see Bail pulling away at it. The group approached him while partially concealing their weapons.

"Salutations," Bail muttered while feigning intoxication. "I...um...Is this the Jedi Temple? I'd like to file a complaint."

Runko and Vivi exchanged irked glances. "Beat it, bum." the Trandoshan warned. "Before you get hurt."

"Before I get hurt?" Bail hiccuped. "You Jedi don't have to pay taxes. That _already_ hurts. And you know what I think?"

"I'm sure you'll tell us anyway," The violet-skinned Twi'lek scoffed.

"I think you should all find the nearest sarlacc pit and jump in. Pay some...taxes while you're at it." Bail waved a finger at Runko through the fence. "Hey lizard...can you spare anymore of your people's ale. That stuff really...hits the spot."

"I'll deal with this drunk," Vivi assured. She stomped back to the cylinder and angrily yanked Killer by his collar. She forced the massiff up against the fence so he would roar at Bail. With the attack dog _and_ guards distracted, Padmé slipped out of the cylinder and bolted for the adjacent fence. She hurriedly scaled an assortment of crates and vaulted out of the docking bay.

Once she was clear, Bail concluded his inebriated performance with a yelp. He forced himself to fall backwards and fled down the street while the corrupt officials laughed. He got himself out of sight only to be startled by bumping into Padmé. "Nice save back there," she whispered as they sped back to their vehicle.

"I just hope that degradation was worth it," Bail replied while still catching his breath. "From what I overheard, those thugs didn't reveal much. Sure, they're dirty but they didn't provide much evidence to go off of. This client they're working for may not necessarily be the chancellor. And we still don't know if the goods mentioned are related to the alleged kolto canisters."

"It's like you said, Bail." Padmé answered. "They're could be someone else framing Palpatine and any evidence we find should be taken up with the Jedi." Padmé stared determinedly at her recording device. "We've done our part for now and need to trust in them to pursue our lead."

* * *

Elsa stood blindfolded as the nighttime breeze brushed against her. She reached out with the Force to sense her surroundings. As she stepped forward, she focused on maintaining her balance atop the thin railing. "That's it," Yelena said. "Connect with the world around you, for it's as alive as you are." Elsa didn't respond and remained dedicated to her breathing. "Good," Yelena complimented. "Don't let distractions cloud your senses. Let them pass through as any noise would." Yelena pressed a remote to activate a swarm of seeker droids. The spherical units emitted a distinct whooshing sound as they orbited around Elsa.

"What are those?" Elsa asked as her brows furrowed.

"Let your senses speak for you, even when facing the unknown." Yelena answered.

Elsa sighed and subjected herself to a deeper level of concentration. She flinched as one of the droids zipped past her ear. "They're machines," Elsa deduced.

"But are they friends...or foes?" Yelena asked. Elsa sensed a series of mild heat signatures from each metallic presence. On instinct, she activated her lightsaber and steadied herself for balance. "Excellent," Yelena admired and set the droids to offensive mode. One of them fired a non-lethal laser over Elsa's head. She swung her saber towards the sound and then returned to neutral position. "Stretch out with your feelings."

"No thank you," Elsa muttered to her master's surprise. Another seeker fired as Elsa missed. This time, the laser struck her arm with a sting. She quelled her frustration with a deep breath and flourished her saber. She listened intently as one of the seekers hovered in front of her. As its laser primed, Elsa raised her saber and hurriedly twirled it. The blade dipped as a laser came zipping towards her. Elsa smiled as she perfectly deflected the blast. "There we go," she whispered before a laser struck her in the back. The sting threw her off balance and she tumbled from the railing.

Yelena sighed and powered down the seekers. "Even temporary victory can be a distraction," she lectured. Elsa groaned and dejectedly removed her blindfold. "Shall we try again?" Yelena asked and offered a hand.

Elsa peered at her master's palm before returning her gaze to the floor. "What's the point?" she asked. "I already know the outcome." She glared at her lightsaber and scoffed. "More confusion. More hypocrisy. I just don't get it."

"Padawan?" Yelena asked.

"I'm sorry, master." Elsa said. "It's just that things aren't making sense to me lately. Regardless of its reasons, all I see is lying in the name of some self-imposed righteousness in our senate. Meanwhile in our home, the Jedi are doing that to each other. Don't have emotion, but be compassionate. No attachments, yet care for someone. Even now you tell me 'Stretch out with your feelings.' I'd love to but frankly, I don't know what that means for a Jedi. I don't even know if the Jedi themselves know or if its something made up."

Yelena shook her head. "Elsa-"

"What if we are no different than the senate?" Elsa asked. "And we're just waking up every day to live out more lies? Jedi generals...Peacekeepers spearheading military operations."

"These are trying times," Yelena assured. "But think of the tyranny we are fighting. If the Jedi didn't stand up to the Sith, there would be even greater suffering."

"Where is the kindness, master?" Elsa asked. "Where are the guardians I believed in who fought for peace?" She gasped and tugged at her braid. "By the Force, do I hear myself? _Fight_ for peace? Do the contradictions ever end?"

"They do," Yelena intoned. "They do, my Padawan." The elder took a seat beside her and thought for a moment. She tried putting an arm around Elsa, but she slid away. Instead, Yelena observed the temple's moonlit garden until a certain section caught her eye. "Look, Elsa." she said. "You see those blueblossoms over there?" Elsa observed the spritely bushel and nodded. "Those are my favorite flowers, and not just because their from Aren like us." The end of her comment caught the Padawan's attention. "But they're persistent little flowers. They endure the harshest climates and still, they show up fully grown...petals out for all to see. Now, there's plenty of other plant life in this courtyard. Each plant blooms on its own and people will judge it as such. Sure, to some commoners they may see one blue flower and think that's all of them. There might even be a weed or two in the mix. But at the end of the day, a truly remarkable blueblossom is still thriving."

"What if the blueblossom wants to fix the whole garden?" Elsa asked.

Yelena bit her lip before answering. "She's gonna need a _big_ shovel. A lot of plants have deep roots that may never change, but she doesn't have to start with thinking about such a massive picture. _You_ don't have to carry the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders. Elsa I-" Yelena thought carefully on her next choice of words. "Let's just say you're a better Jedi than most of us. Especially myself. I don't think there's a single malicious fiber in your body, and for that I envy you."

Elsa's raised a brow and asked, "You...envy me?"

Yelena shook her head woefully. "I'm not proud of it. But I'm just in pain, Padawan. However, this pain was put in place long before you came into the picture. If I could wipe my mind and start over, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I'd live as freely as you do, but that's not the hand I've been dealt. I'm sorry I'm not the perfect master and I can't guarantee I'll get things right."

"We're both works in progress," Elsa replied. "Mentors and students teach each other."

Yelena nodded respectfully as an idea formed in her head. "You know what I think we blueblossoms need?" she asked as Elsa tilted her head. "Let's lose ourselves in acts of service. What nobler path is there than to try and piece part of this broken galaxy back together again?"

Elsa smiled faintly and rose to her feet. "Shall we try again?" she asked and offered her master a hand. Yelena grinned at the gesture and merrily accepted.

Yelena dusted her robes off upon rising and examined her datapad for details. "Let's see what's happening across the stars." Elsa stargazed while Yelena scrolled through communication links. "I'll see if I can find us something far. Like in the Outer Rim."

"Isn't it extra dangerous out there?" Elsa worried.

"Depends on the planet," Yelena replied. "But look at it this way. The further out, the less of a Jedi influence there is. Which typically means people could use a little extra hope in their lives." Yelena's eyes widened. "Plus you can find danger anywhere. It looks like the Separatists have launched an attack on Malastare and that's in the Mid Rim...Wait a moment." Yelena activated a flashing file. "This is from right here in the Galactic Senate, but has ties to the Outer Rim." Upon opening the file, the image of a Rodian flashed across the screen while audio played.

_ "This is Senator Onaconda Farr of Rodia. My people have fallen victim to a terrible plague and we are in dire need of assistance. As my top specialists race to find a cure, we request as much help as we can get. To my allies at the Jedi Temple, we could certainly use the Force on our side. Please, hurry."_

"A plague?" Elsa reiterated. "That's terrible. We have to help those Rodians."

"And we will," Yelena replied. "But we'll need the council's authorization to take this assignment."

"With all due respect, master." Elsa worried. "Which member are you going to wake up at one in the morning to get this authorization?"

Yelena smirked as Elsa gulped. "The one that owes me after putting my Padawan through a warzone on Hoth." She dialed on her vambrace's holocom and waited patiently while Elsa ducked for cover. The Padawan hid behind a thick shrub and wanted nothing to do with the call. Her heart raced when Obi-wan actually answered. His groggy face appeared in the projection and was surprised to see who had called. "Hello there," Yelena greeted.

* * *

Tori Vica didn't even feel tired as she stood in the dojo's center. Meliz was just as nocturnal, for she was driven by her duty. They'd been running basic Jar'Kai stances and techniques for hours, but one truth was clear: Tori was one of the fastest learners Meliz had ever seen. Even if she didn't get the execution properly or still seemed off-balance, Tori's drive was astounding. She was extremely focused on whatever Meliz instructed and seemed more like a soldier than a Jedi.

"You can loosen up a bit," Meliz suggested while yawning. "You're so stiff. It's only going to restrict your strikes." Tori seemed unsure how to accomplish such until Meliz stormed up to her and grabbed her arms. Though Meliz meant it as a joke and proceeded to playfully shake out the Pantoran's arms, she noticed how Tori initially braced. It was like she was conditioned by an imposing force to endure harsh treatment. Meliz's Force empathy gathered feelings of insecurity and fear within Tori. "Pretend you're an Anacondan," Meliz spoke soft and soothingly. "They slither through everything with their loose, flexible bodies." Tori took a deep breath and her shoulders dropped. "Good. Now...ignite."

Tori stepped back and withdrew her newly crafted _twin_ guard shotos. Together, the blue blades sparked up at each of her sides and she practiced jabbing them forward. "There you go," Meliz urged. "Don't focus on a combination right now. Focus on freedom and how the sabers make you feel. Connect with them!"

Tori kicked at invisible enemies and swung upright. With a proud shout, she performed a leaping slash with both sabers. Blue streaks illuminated the dimly-lit dojo as Tori flipped across. With each passing swing of her newly forged blades, Tori experienced a newfound sense of clarity. In those brief moments, she was simply lost in the exhilarating hum of her lightsabers. She intensified the sound by setting both tonfas to spin. While initially spinning them at an easy level, Tori urged herself to spin faster. She smiled eagerly as the blades danced around her like spirited pinwheels. She didn't think about Anna, nor Krell, nor any of the other painful distractions prodding within. She was a Jedi, humbled and happy to stand blessed in the moment. As her lightsabers reached maximum speed and Tori felt her wrists tightening up, she concluded with a forward strike. She faced Meliz in a cold sweat, only to realize a tear had escaped her eye. It was one of bliss, and a happiness Tori had not seen in months...perhaps longer.

Tori let the tear fall, deactivated her blades, and humbly bowed before Meliz. "Thank you, Master Sumar," she said as Meliz returned a bow.

* * *

Elsa felt a hand nudging her from their corvette passenger seat. "Rise and shine, Padawan." Yelena spoke softly. "Any more dream visions?"

"Not this time," Elsa yawned. She found it so easy to fall asleep during hyperspace travel. The ship was so turbulent-free, it was like she was in the perfect void of calmness. _If only all of life was like Hyperspace_, she thought while stretching. "I still can't believe you woke up Master Kenobi to get council authorization."

"Well now he and I are even," Yelena joked.

Elsa sighed. "I just hope you haven't harmed _my_ relationship with him."

"You admire the man, don't you?" Yelena asked. When Elsa didn't answer, she gave her a nudge. "We blueblossoms need to stick together, but it's okay to look up to someone that's not your master."

"He's just so wise," Elsa replied. "The world could be collapsing around Master Kenobi and he can still face it with such a sound mind. _That's _the dream right there."

"You know what?" Yelena said. "I don't see why not. You can be just as level-headed if you set your mind to it. I'm sure Obi-wan gets scared just like anyone else. He just does a better job at managing his fears. Many outsiders think Jedi are fearless, but we're just critical thinkers."

"We can distinguish what's truly a threat and what isn't," Elsa deduced. "Like the seeker droids."

"Precisely!" Yelena remarked. "During this mercy mission, I want you to focus on your senses. When there's a pandemic, fear and disillusionment will be rampant. As a Jedi, it will be your responsibility to look through the public's escalated fears and see the perils for what they truly are."

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge." Elsa quoted.

"I feel safer already," Yelena said and winked. "I'm sure the Rodians will too."

The corvette soared out of hyperspace and the Jedi glimpsed an emerald planet from their viewport. "That's a lot of greenery," Elsa said.

"Most of what you're seeing comes from thick, rainforest canopies."

A Venator class star destroyer glided into view beside the planet. Moments later, a transmission came into the corvette's dashboard. "Light-class Jedi corvette," a woman announced in a stentorian voice. "This Admiral Taka of the Galactic Republic."

"Greetings Admiral Taka," Yelena replied. "I am Master Yelena. I'm here with my Padawan on behalf of the Jedi Council to assist with relief efforts."

There was a long pause. "I'd received the alert. Although, I was unaware they were sending _more_ than two."

Yelena and Elsa exchanged puzzled looks before the master answered. "So...were we?"

"I'm not going to deny extra help from the Jedi," Admiral Taka replied. "You are cleared to land in my hangar."

Yelena brought the ship in for a landing but was all the more confused. "Who else could be here?" Elsa wondered. "Did Obi-wan mention anyone else taking the assignment?"

Yelena shook her head. "No. I considered us lucky to have jumped right on it. Who could-" Yelena froze as she stared out of the viewport. "Well then..." She hurriedly unbuckled, rushed outside, and left Elsa a jumbled mess.

"Wait, what?" Elsa blurted. "What'd you see? Master, what's going on?" Elsa chased after her and slid down the corvette's ramp. She bid the saluting clone troopers a hasty nod of respect and continued to pursue Yelena. When Elsa finally caught up, she was just as surprised as the _others _were.

"Destin Mattias," Yelena scolded and brought her hands to her hips.

"Yelena?" He gasped and almost tripped out of his seat. "Where did you...how did-...What are you doing here?"

"I took an assignment," Yelena intoned. "With council clearance. Did _you _get clearance?"

Mattias scratched at the back of his head. "Well...not necessarily. But-"

"But nothing," Yelena huffed. "If you can get on my case, _I_ can get on yours."

"Look, we're both here now and Rodia is in crisis." Mattias pleaded. "They need as much help as they can get." He broke from the tension to wave at Elsa. "Hello, Padawan."

"Master Mattias," Elsa greeted him with a bow. "Where's my sister?"

As if on cue, Anna returned to the hangar while rubbing her stomach. "Master," she sighed. "You have _got_ to try the stew they've got brewed up in the commissary. It'll get your taste buds soaring to-" Anna stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted Elsa and Yelena. While her sister waved, Yelena smiled awkwardly. Anna had to rigorously rub her eyes. When she still saw them, she slapped herself. "I take that back," she warned. "I think there's a hallucinogen in the stew."

"Anna," Mattias said and instantly braced. "They're actually here. Looks like this is a team operation now!" Mattias chuckled and grew more nervous when he realized he was the only one laughing. Elsa humored him with a smile while Yelena facepalmed. Meanwhile, Anna looked like she was going to spontaneously combust. Her pale skin flushed violently red as she grit her teeth. "Anna?" Mattias worried.

"Sis?" Elsa gulped.

"But this was supposed to be our mission," Anna growled. "We were supposed to...and I was...and then...and THEN...I-" Anna's nostrils flared as she stormed up to the nearest clone trooper. "Soldier," she said as one of her eyelids twitched. "Can I borrow that?"

"What?" the trooper asked, genuinely confused.

"_That_," Anna said with a wobbly, faltering grin as she pointed a trembling finger at his face.

"My helmet?" The clone removed his headgear and Anna immediately snatched it. She proceeded to bury her ticking time bomb of a face inside and let out a blood-curdling, rage-induced scream.

"Is your Padawan...alright?" Yelena asked Mattias.

Mattias cringed at the sight. "She's _trying _to be." Elsa went to go comfort Anna, but Mattias blocked her with his arm. "Let's just...give her a second, okay?" Even muffled, Anna's screeches echoed across the hangar like those of a rampaging rancor.


	22. Chapter 22 - Pandemic

_Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to LeAnn, who suggested the idea of exploring a pandemic situation._

* * *

**Chapter: 22 Pandemic**

_"Hysteria exposes two realities: What our true nature is and how little it takes to revert to it."_

** A deadly disease! On the Outer Rim planet of Rodia, hundreds of thousands of lives hang in the balance as a lethal virus sweeps through its western hemisphere. Underprepared and already low on supplies, the Rodians suffer extreme casualties with the virus' zero percent survival rate. While doctors race to find a vaccine, lockdowns are enforced on already starving citizens. After Rodian senator Onaconda Farr calls for aid, the Republic answers. The clone battalion is joined by Jedi Masters Mattias and Yelena, along with their Padawans Anna and Elsa.**

When Elsa envisioned reuniting with her sister, no amount of Force sensitivity could've predicted watching her scream into a clone trooper's helmet. It was surprising enough to have found both her and Mattias aboard the Venator with them. When it seemed like Anna wasn't raging any further, Elsa dared to approach. "So," the eldest sister began. "How was your last mission?"

"Oh the usual," Anna muttered. Her eyes focused on her lightsaber hilt as she fiddled with it. "Starts off pretty cool, then I realize it was never about me to begin with."

"None of this is about any of us," Elsa intoned. "Right now _this_ is about those suffering Rodians. We have a chance here to be pillars of strength for them in these trying times."

"Well a little while ago, it _was_ my chance." Anna jeered.

"You don't get to guilt me here," Elsa intoned. "Master Yelena and I took this assignment with clearance from the council. As far as we knew, no other Jedi were assigned to the relief effort."

"I didn't even know that was a thing," Anna huffed.

"Then don't go projecting your frustrations because you don't understand something," Elsa said. "I know it's easier to take it out on those closest to you, but trust me...they don't appreciate it."

As Elsa turned away, she paused when her sister uttered, "I'm sorry." Anna tugged at her braid when she said so, but rose to meet her sister. "I can um...be a _Jedi jerk_ sometimes. I'm trying to work on it. I just want to be heard in this massive order we have and sometimes that feels impossible." Elsa smiled faintly and embraced her sister. "Oh...um...we're hugging now. Got it."

"I know it's easy to get lost in all the noise," Elsa admitted. "But please know that _I_ hear you. I hope that can be enough sometimes."

Anna sighed and tried to keep herself grounded in the moment. She tried to focus on the smaller picture and what Elsa's words meant. What was true recognition? Was it the passing of a trial? A shiny medal? Or perhaps it was someone simply saying, "I'm here for you." Someone caring about your existence in a world where violent unrest ran rampant. In a galaxy of turmoil, it was easy to forget that all one had were those around him or her.

"Thanks, sis." Anna answered with a smile.

"So...Jedi jerk?" Elsa queried as they strolled together. "_That's_ a new one."

"Yeah, a clone may have helped me coin that one," Anna snickered.

"Do I even _want_ to know why?"

"Nah," Anna assured. "But I will tell you that the facilities on Kamino are freaking wizard."

Elsa froze as her jaw dropped and eyes widened. "Wait, you got to see them?" All Anna had to do was nod before the rapid-fire questions came upon her. "How many genomes were in incubation? Is it true they grow at twice the rate of normal men? What's Master Shaak Ti like? Did you know Kamino has a rotation period of approximately twenty-seven hours? Say, while it's on my mind...did you happen to learn what material makes up the armor that clones wear? I've always been curious about its components."

Anna had arched away from her imposing sister so much, that her lower back was straining out of proportion. With each frantic question, Anna's mind was further thrown into a jumbled mess, which manifested into a monotone, "Ummmm."

"Plastoid," a clone trooper answered from behind. Elsa turned with raised brows while Anna thanked the living Force for relief. The trooper set a crate of relief supplies down and extended his arm to Elsa. He knocked on his white vambrace twice and said, "Check it out, kid." Elsa was ecstatically intrigued as she examined the vambrace. Anna and the clone were both concerned as Elsa's fascinated smile started to falter. "You alright?" the clone asked as she clutched his arm.

"Sis?" Anna worried.

As Elsa touched the plastoid armor, she remembered how it felt to hold Frost's scorched helmet. She heard the sounds of the Republic outpost on Hoth collapsing around them. The screams of dying clones were real all over again as blasterfire rang out around them.

"Hey," the clone called as Elsa gasped. He wriggled his arm free of her tightening grip as she shuddered back. "Do you need to sit down?"

"No," Elsa assured. "Th-...thank you. I just need to see my master." Elsa stepped away and Anna hurriedly followed her. The eldest Dellian buried her face in her hands, hoping no one saw her moment of panic.

"Everyone's busy working," Anna reassured her. "You're fine."

"Yeah," Elsa said with a forced smile. The sisters neared an entryway where their masters were meeting with a uniformed official. This woman donned a grey, double-breasted tunic with matching color trousers. Her shinings boots were as black as her neatly pinned bun. Her eyes were of the darkest shade of brown and teemed with boldness. As Elsa looked the officer over, she sensed a steadfast devotion to duty. Anna focused intently on the woman's rank insignia plaque. A trio of crimson bars rested atop two sapphire squares. She'd seen uniformed personnel displaying such a rank on Republic posters back in the city. Given her prior knowledge, Anna was able to deduce they were in the presence of a Republic admiral.

"As I said earlier," the admiral backtracked. "I will take as much aid from the Jedi as I can."

"Thank you, Admiral Taka." Mattias answered. "We are most grateful to be here to assist with relief efforts."

"In the meantime," Taka said. "The _Haven_ is...well...your haven. When you are prepared to depart, you'll be sent to one of the most affected cities in the western hemisphere. You can leave your corvettes here and we'll refuel them for you." Taka motioned to a decorated clone commander as his icy, turquoise kama swayed below him. "I'll be sending you in with the 213th clone battalion. They've taken some heavy hits, but are glad to back in the fight for peace one way or another. This here is-"

"Commander Surge," Elsa blurted on instinct and quickly bit her tongue.

Taka's eyes darted between Elsa and the commander's coincidentally matching colors. "If I didn't know any better," the admiral jested. "I'd say you two were part of the same unit."

Surge scoffed at the admiral's remark and ignored Elsa entirely. He instead saluted Yelena and Mattias before speaking. "Sir...Ma'am. Welcome aboard. I'll show you to the unit you'll be overseeing."

Taka returned to the Venator's bridge while Yelena and Mattias followed Surge. Anna noticed Elsa staggering behind and poked her in the arm. "Anna to Elsa," she joked. "Come in, Elsa. You okay?"

"No," Elsa sighed. "Commander Surge and his 213th were stationed on Hoth during the Separatist attack. I'm part of the reason he's still alive today."

"Well he seemed _very_ grateful," Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Elsa thought back to what Surge had said to her in the heat of battle. _"Speaking of good for nothing, hey Jedi..." _His voice returned as if he'd spoken to her just yesterday. _"What good is a lightsaber if you're not going to use it? We could've held."_

"Maybe I should speak to him," Elsa considered.

"I'd leave it be," Anna suggested. "He's clearly moved on and you should too. If he won't give you the time of day, why waste a second giving him any grief?"

"Perhaps you're right," Elsa replied. "I just felt responsible for their lives in that battle. That as a Jedi, it was my task to rescue every one of those soldiers." She hung her head and tried to shut out the painful memories. "A lot of clones died that day. I didn't know them personally, nor did I see their faces...But if they were anything like Frost, I know they were good souls."

"Frost?" Anna inquired.

"He was this bold clone who-" Elsa realized what she'd said and suddenly started speeding.

"Elsa? What's going on?"

"Frost!" Elsa called back as her quickened pace became a jog. "If the 213th is here, he's got to be too!" She sprinted down the hall to pass Surge, Mattias and Yelena. The doors slid open before her as she glimpsed a vast array of gunships and supply crates. Icy blue clone troopers were hard at work to load supplies while others were checking over their gear. Elsa felt like she was back at the outpost on Hoth, only this time she was safer and wiser. She stepped by and admired the clones while some started to recognize her. Hushed words and construed intentions swirled through the air as she searched about.

"That's the Padawan that came with General Kenobi," a trooper said. "Saved us all, she did."

"By bringing down the damn base," another scoffed. "How many men do you think were never recovered?"

"Hey," a third realized. "That's the kid that rescued the commander...and got that shinie promoted to corporal."

Elsa paused upon overhearing his words just as another clone hollered, "Let's get two more bacta supplements loaded. I know it doesn't cure this thing, but if what we've heard about the riots is true...it can't hurt to restock those emergency rooms."

"Yes, corporal." a trooper answered the voice.

Elsa focused keenly on the corporal as he swiped through a datapad. She sensed a familiar connection to him as the sounds of blasterfire returned. She remembered working on a gonk droid beside him and teaming up to rescue Surge. Feelings of desperation returned as she clawed through snow to find his buried body. Elsa recalled shaking his hand and brushing the icy crystals from it. Amidst countless clone voices, his was unique. It was earnest and firm with a true sense of conviction. To Elsa, it was still the voice of an old friend.

"We're gonna need some men on this crate!" he called and pointed towards supplies.

"I got it," Elsa assured and stretched out with the Force.

The corporal's head tilted as the crate hovered into the air. Its reflection glided across his black visor as he gasped. As Elsa set the crate onto its loading platform, the corporal's datapad clattered to the floor. "I know that voice," he said and slowly turned. Gazing upon her smiling face didn't feel true until he removed his helmet. The clone's black hair was as neatly trimmed as his personality. His eyes were calm, yet overjoyed to see the Padawan again. A wide grin came upon him as he cheered, "Elsa! It _is_ you!"

"Frost," Elsa answered and nodded joyfully. "_Corporal _Frost."

Frost nervously put his helmet back on and saluted her. "That's me. You know, when I heard we were receiving Jedi reinforcements, part of me wanted to believe you'd be involved. I've thought about you since Hoth."

"I've thought about you too," Elsa admitted. "It's been hard to forget about about what happened there, honestly. Do those events ever haunt you too?"

Frost shook his head. "I can't help you with that one, Elsa. We were engineered to withstand combat stress. For a clone, bombings and invasions are just another day at work." When he noticed Elsa's sulk, he tried to formulate a different response. "But I can _try_ to understand. We're on a mercy mission after all. What good can I be if I can't have empathy?"

"You sound like a Jedi," Elsa joked just as Anna caught up.

"There you are," Anna panted. "Holy kriff, sis. When you want to run, you can _run_."

"Oh!" Elsa realized. "This is my sister Anna. Anna, this is Corporal Frost. He was at the attack on Hoth with me."

"It was actually Elsa who saved my life," Frost explained.

"I helped a clone pass his final exam on Kamino," Anna boasted. "He was pretty hardcore."

Elsa and Frost looked to each other, unsure why Anna brought it up during an introduction about _Frost_. "That's...wonderful, Anna." Elsa complimented.

"I'm sure he really appreciated it," Frost added.

Anna scoffed, "Okay you can stop patronizing me now."

Frost watched her storm off and gave Elsa a nudge. "What's your sister's problem?" he asked.

"I still ask myself that question from time to time," Elsa replied.

Across the way, Yelena paced about while Mattias leaned on a shelving unit. His eyes strained from watching how many times his friend had stressfully trudged past him. "You're making me tired just looking at you," he quipped.

"I just can't wrap my head around what would make you take a mercy mission without the council's authorization," Yelena remarked.

Mattias' brows furrowed as he rose to meet her. "Like you've never done it."

"No actually!" Yelena snapped. She brought her voice to a sharp whisper and leaned into him. "Mattias, you've been cutting some corners lately. The Rovani dilemma was one thing and look what that cost you. Now this?"

"This isn't about me," Mattias intoned. "I am fine. _This_ is about Anna. She needs this and it couldn't wait." Yelena bit back her next comment and offered him a chance to explain. "When I saw Anna's potential on Kamino, I realized I was merely scraping the surface. But all students are reached differently. For Anna, she needs recognition to drive her. You may think it's detrimental, but praise and encouragement can fuel a promising future. It sparks a fire within a young heart. Without it, people like Anna lose the point of it all."

"Or alternatively, they end up lacking humility and think the world revolves around them. We are training future Jedi knights here," Yelena said.

"And all Jedi are unique," Mattias replied. "I wanted to give Anna another opportunity to show people what she's capable of. To show _the council_ what she can do."

Yelena hopelessly shook her head. "You _do_ realize that by coming here without their authorization, you risk discrediting anything Anna even accomplishes?"

Mattias didn't answer at first. His eyes trailed off and he took a deep breath. "Well then," he proudly spoke up. "If that happens, this will be an opportunity for Anna to show _herself_ what she can do. And if she believes it, maybe that's enough. Because I sure as hell do."

Yelena was about to refute his comment when a siren signaled everyone to assemble. "Saved by the alarm," she grumbled while Mattias smirked.

All personal assembled in the hangar's center and Commander Surge prepared for announcements. Intricate markings separated clone ranks and positions ranging from infantry to pilots. With everyone beckoned over and silent, Surge began his briefing. "213th!" he bellowed.

"HOOAH!" The clones roared as a bold, single unit.

"And Jedi..." Surge felt obligated to say.

"YEAH!" Anna screamed by herself while her companions winced.

Surge activated a holoprojection of Rodia and zoomed in on its western hemisphere. "As you all know," he proclaimed. "Rodia's in a bit of a fix right now. With deaths climbing into the hundreds of thousands, its cities are under lockdown." Elsa took a moment to consider what the death of more than _one_ hundred thousand people meant. She couldn't imagine the horrific severity of numbers beyond it. "The Rodians are calling it the halkavirus, or HAL-1." Surge pulled up a second hologram of a cylindrical-shaped bacteria with prong-like appendages. "Make no mistake, this invisible devil is a natural killer. I'm gonna turn things over to one of the Republic's top scientists, Dr. Sionver Boll."

A third hologram appeared in front of Surge. The alien depicted was notably a Bivall based on her crested head and prominent eyestalks. "Greetings," Dr. Boll began. "HAL-1 is incredibly lethal to anyone who contracts it. We first thought it only infected Rodians, but other species visiting the planet have also died from it. Initial symptoms of the disease will include a severe cough, rising fever, and pulsing headache. But make no mistake, the final symptoms mentioned are due to HAL-1 being encephalic. As the disease enters its deadlier stage and infects the brain, a person will bleed from their nose and eyes. Seizures will be a common trait before death."

"By the Force," Mattias uttered under his breath.

"Given its vast spread, the disease is extremely contagious." Dr. Boll added. "During your mission, it is important that all of you beware of fomites when assisting the populace. These will be objects that are most likely to carry the infection." Images flashed beside her and ranged from access panels to furniture pieces. "Stay safe out there and best of luck."

Her transmission ended as Surge continued. "When the disease initially broke out, Rodia's domed cities were considered safe for quarantine. But all's well until the wrong person enters without proper procedures. Cities that were once meant to keep the halkavirus _out_ are now massive containment units for the disease. We're going straight into one." Surge grew impatient as his troops became restless. "Now I know that's enough to get anyone on edge, but if we follow procedure, we'll all be fine. Everyone in this unit is going to get on _and_ off that rock clean. Ships up in five minutes and we rendezvous at Japur City. Move out!"

Frost beckoned the Jedi to him. "You four will be riding with Surge and I in the lead gunship," he said. As the group boarded, they were quickly sealed in a deckplate. A foreboding, dimly-lit, scarlet light illuminated the transport's interior. Frost examined the handholds everyone was gripping as the gunship started to take off. "These will need to be cleaned upon re-entry," he said. "The last thing we want is that virus getting offworld."

The transport's rumble was distinct and eerie. The Jedi stood in silence amidst their group of faceless clones. With barely any visibility through the tightly sealed hatches, it was difficult to tell where they were in proximity to Rodia. Without a place to sit, turbulence was having its crude way with Elsa and even Anna to a degree. The eldest sibling tightened her grip on the handhold as her legs weakened. Sweat soaked her forehead as she belched nauseously.

"It helps if you keep your eyes open," Frost suggested to her. "You'll get dizzier if you _don't_ see what's happening. Just try to focus on one thing." Elsa nodded and stared at her wobbling knees. "Any words of inspiration for the boys?" Frost asked the Jedi masters.

Mattias' head perked up as he noticed the clones turning to him. "Well," he began. "Keep in mind what it is we're here to do. With serving the Republic comes a set of responsibilities beyond the war. Now I know that's what you all trained for. I just got back from Kamino myself, but we need to show patience and compassion here. There's going to be a lot of tension and death, but it's not coming from an enemy force this time. Keep that in mind when handling this crisis. The blasters in your hands are a privilege you must carry with respect. On a battlefield against droids, they are a matter of victory and survival. Here, they're just part of your uniform."

"As much as your code is appreciated," Commander Surge butted in. "I don't need you getting my men killed. Those blasters are all they have if there's a full scale riot."

"There's not going to be a riot," Yelena jumped to Mattias' defense. "We're here to make sure things don't escalate that far, commander."

"Forgive me if I'm not so confident in you," Surge retorted. "You'll likely have no problem forgiving me if your responsible for teaching _this one._" He gestured to Elsa and an argument sparked within the cabin.

Elsa shrunk as Frost raised his voice over everyone's debating. "You are out of line, commander!" he said with a jab of his finger.

"I lost one-hundred and eighty men, corporal!" Surge growled. "The second company was blasted to bits on Hoth and what was _this_ Jedi doing? I didn't see that saber swing once!"

"She's a Padawan," Yelena said. "_My_ Padawan and I will not allow you to hold her to the standards of a Jedi General."

"If she's in a warzone, she needs to be a warrior." Surge asserted. "That's how the Seppies treat their people where the Republic attacks. How am I supposed to see a Jedi on our side?"

Elsa was utterly sick to her stomach as the noise was deafening around her. The voices were a cacophonous, irksome assortment that plagued her senses. She felt her own anger building up as she thought she'd burst. Whether it was sickness or spite, Elsa chose to spew whatever would come forth.

"We saved you!" Elsa snapped. Her voice brayed and bounced off the tightly sealed hatches while everyone silenced. She stared Surge down while combatting her nausea and continued. "And I was scared out of my mind every moment during that attack. It still haunts me to this day because I don't have the luxury of being resistant to combat stress. But Frost and I saved you. He dragged your wounded body out from enemy fire while I protected you both. I didn't _need_ my lightsaber, for my ally was the Force." Elsa steadied herself and wiped the clustering sweat from her brow. "I don't need you to thank me. I'm not looking for your respect. But you need to know that the only reason you're here in this ship, breathing free air to fling as many gripes as you wish...is because Frost and _I_ saved _you."  
_  
Elsa concluded with a huff and returned to focusing on her feet. As her emotional momentum ceased, a wave of nausea returned to her. Surge hung his head and averted his gaze from the group. His true expression was a mystery behind his visored helmet. The gunship's tempestuous rumble filled the void of awkward silence until Anna broke it. _It's bad enough we've had some extra people tag along for this ride,_ she thought. _Things are not going to be tense before we even land on the damn planet. _The Padawan withdrew a handheld device from her satchel and powered it up. The other passenger's slowly turned to the peculiar pattering of Anna's finger on a joystick as a game loaded up on her screen. "UTINNI!" a digital voice called.

Anna leaned over to Frost and tilted her device. "Pssst," she whispered. "Corporal. Do you think I should put Mini-Anna in the tooka cat onesie or the porg onesie?"

Frost seemed honestly confused. "Um...What is this?"

"It's _Jawa Crossing_," Anna explained. "Don't put too much thought into it."

Frost chuckled and pointed towards the screen. "This one," he answered.

"I like the cat better, too." Anna said and gave Elsa a nudge. "What do you think?"

Elsa clenched her stomach with her free hand. "I _think_ I'm gonna lose it if we don't-" Humidity filtered in through the gunship's hatches as the light of a sunrise crept through. "-land?"

"We're on approach for Japur City!" the pilot announced.

"Alright," Surge sighed. "Check your helmets, boys. As long you've got boots on the ground, your 'sun bonnet' stays on."

Frost reached into an overhead compartment and pried open a medkit. He withdrew several face components and passed them to the Jedi. "Keep these face masks on at all times," he said.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Yelena assured while equipping hers.

Elsa examined the peculiar component in her hands. Thick fibers meshed with sturdy plastoid to form a sleek, tactical face mask. She pressed it to her face as the back straps easily buckled into place. The women tied their hair into buns while Frost distributed gloves and goggles. For a brief moment, Elsa and Anna looked to one another in disbelief. They examined each other's obscured faces as their perilous reality sunk in. A solemn nod between the sisters affirmed what they were in for. Whether Anna wanted to admit it or not, she was glad she had company on the mission. As the gunship's hatch slid open, nothing could prepare the girls for what they'd witness.

When the transport slowed its descent, the passengers glimpsed Rodia's vast swamps and rainforests. The beauty of such expansive greenery was short-lived as several pits had been dug out through the soil. Rows of tightly wrapped shapes lay flat as Rodians could be seen unloading more. A new form of discomfort arose within Elsa. It was one born of dread and loss, which tugged at her senses until she felt like crying. "Master," she uttered. "Is that..."

"It's a mass grave," Yelena grieved. "May those who have passed find their way through the living Force." She gently rubbed Elsa's back. "Steady yourself, Padawan. The Rodians need a Jedi's comfort. Take the grief your feeling and trust in the hope we're bringing. We may not be able to fix this, but we can still make a difference."

Elsa swallowed hard and offered a nod. She averted her eyes from the gravesite while Anna looked on. "Kriff," was all she whispered as more vehicles arrived at the site. Her imagination ran rampant with the thought of how many other Rodians had fallen victim to the plague. The sun glistened through Japur's domed casing as its gates opened for the approaching gunships. The morning streets of one district were emptied with the exception of a few Rodian officials. A separate district seemed overcrowded and several inhabitants could be seen pointing up to the gunships. The pilot landed in an assembly area where the group was met by Rodian medics.

"Let's move!" Surge ordered and was the first to step off. Troopers worked to unload supplies while Elsa helped them with the Force.

Before disembarking, Anna handed her game to the clone pilot in the cockpit. "Here," she muttered. "Knock yourself out." He was left to hold _Jawa Crossing_ while she left.

Yelena stepped towards a decorated Rodian adorned in a yellow cloak. While a face mask protected her snout, her bulbous eyes remained exposed. "Thank you so much for coming, Master Jedi." she said. "I am Governor Pril Stada. On behalf of Senator Farr and all of Rodia, we greatly appreciate the Republic's support. Being alone out here in the Outer Rim has proven difficult as our resources are limited to combat this virus."

"We're here to help in any way that we can," Yelena assured. "We have a substantial amount of supplies, including food for the people of Japur. I assume the city is currently under lockdown."

Governor Stada nodded. "We're trying to keep quarantine as efficient as possible, but the city's populace is restless. I fear these desperate times have gotten the best of them."

"Well food rationing is a start," Yelena assured. "Commander Surge," she ordered. "Let's get a distribution center established in front of this assembly area. Mayor, have your districts report here in an orderly fashion to receive supplies." Yelena's Consular instincts manifested as she remained cool-headed with so many eyes on her. "Mattias, you and I will be guiding people in. Anna, Elsa...work with Corporal Frost. Whatever he needs, you get it done by yesterday. Let's move. Before we know it, this place will be bustling and we'll _think_ we have it under control."

Following Yelena's orders, everyone rushed off to perform their designated tasks. Tables were set up beside supply crates as clones formed a wall between the two. Frost mostly utilized Elsa and Anna for their Force abilities to prevent people from having to touch areas they didn't have to. Before anyone knew it, civilians were on their way. The first districts to arrive did so calmly. "Good morning," Mattias welcomed them. "On behalf of the Republic and the Jedi Order, we thank you for your patience and cooperation."

Mayor Stada's staff set up posts between the rationing tables and the incoming crowd. Yelena pointed to it and said, "Please remain at these markers until you are called to our tables. We are going to accommodate you all as quickly and as efficiently as possible."

While some Rodians graciously applauded, others simply walked up when beckoned. Elsa observed their tired, dreary faces and sighed. "I sense their pain, master." she said.

"I do too," Yelena lamented. "It's a shame that there are still so many Rodians that lack protective equipment. And that could be for a number of reasons. Whether it's a lack of accessibility or an unfortunate disregard for the situation at hand." Elsa gasped upon hearing a Rodian cough in the crowd. Those around him shuddered away and he flinched at their insults. Elsa shook her head at the sight and started to make for one of the crates. "Wait," Yelena said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting that man a mask," Elsa said.

"No," Yelena intoned. "He'll have his turn to get one when he gets called up. Remember what I said about fear? This crowd might seem orderly in this moment of hope, but it only needs a single push to teeter into chaos. Giving him a mask before it's his turn disrupts the already fragile system we've established."

Elsa was taken aback by her master's answer. "But what if he's sick?"

Yelena's eyes widened and she shushed her. "The same is true for what you say, Padawan. One wrong word and this crowd turns into _exactly_ what Surge warned of. Just trust me." Elsa relented and continued to observe the Rodians.

Anna had finished securing one of the posts when a toy slug fell beside her feet. She peered down at the plush as a Rodian toddler cried, "Kwa-kwa!"

Her mother tried to keep her calm and smiled nervously. She spoke in broken portions of Galactic Basic. "So sorry. Is hers."

"Kwa-kwa!" the child wailed for her toy. Anna smirked and reached for the plush. She almost grabbed it until paranoia got the best of her. Even though Anna was wearing gloves, she still used the Force to levitate the toy slug and bring it to its child. Anna's confident demeanor faded as she observed the Rodian mother's reaction.

While her child was overjoyed that this _magician_ had recovered her toy, her mother scowled. "We not sick," she asserted. "You...can touch." She angrily gestured to her hand. "Respect us," she demanded.

Anna departed with a huff and returned to the rationing crates. _What the heck was her problem?_ she thought. _So what if I'm overly cautious. It's not like this virus kills people or anything. She's lucky we came to help.  
_  
"Maybe this is payback," Surge muttered beside Anna. She glanced at him as he crossed his arms. "The rodies betrayed the Republic, you know."

"I don't actually," Anna admitted.

"I heard a story from the 41st Elite Corps," Surge said. "Commander Gree and his men responded to a captured senator here. You see, Senator Bug-face Farr put on an act for Senator Amidala. He betrayed her to the Separatists and a rescue operation had to be launched. Sure, relations have quelled since then, but I don't like to forget something like that. People don't just change. Maybe this virus is some kind of karma against their betrayal. That's something you Jedi believe in right?"

Anna bit her lip beneath her mask. "I don't think so."

Surge sighed. "Well _I _believe we're here to help because they _need_ us. Good soldiers follow orders and I go where they send me. But I wouldn't trust a single one of these greenies for a second. We're offering a hand and it's only a matter of time before they take the whole arm. I mean, what the hell is Rodia contributing to the war effort?"

"Well," Anna thought. "There's...I don't know."

"Exactly. Bunch a bug-faced greenies on a hopeless rock if you ask me. There's not even a cure for this thing, so I wouldn't hold out much hope for them. They're just looking for handouts." Anna scoffed and he looked over. "Am I wrong?"

Anna huffed. "No, you're just...very different." She thought about how Blazer would act if he were put in command of the operation. That got her wondering what part of the galaxy he would get sent off to. Either way, hearing a clone speak so negatively about other species or even her sister earlier made her further realize how unique they were. Unlike droids, clones thought for themselves...in the best _and _worst ways.

Mattias oversaw a Rodian pair as they approached a rationing table. One of the governor's translators was present to help the family feel comfortable speaking to clones. "This is Roso and his sister Woshi," the translator explained. "Their parents were far too weak to make the journey here."

The trooper examined his datapad and then looked to the siblings. Knowing they couldn't understand him, he mumbled to Mattias. "How do we know they're telling the truth? What if they're trying to get extra?"

Mattias looked into the Rodians' eyes and sensed their fears. He looked beyond their weary gazes to detect the dwindling compassion and desperation present to return home. "They're not lying," Mattias assured. "Give them four rations." The clone wrote off supplies as the Rodians bowed to Mattias. They were astounded when he returned the gesture.

Mattias' smile faltered as he sensed a disturbance from the entrance. He looked across the lines and saw an official dashing over. While he didn't call out for help, urgency was written all over his bright eyes. Mattias motioned to Yelena and they both advanced to investigate.

"Elsa," Yelena intoned. "Stay here."

Yelena and Mattias approached the panting officer as he caught his breath. "We...tried to stop them," he said. "There's just too many."

An uproar echoed from the adjacent stairs as a mob of Rodians marched up. They wore far more haggard garments and had irate faces. Their chants and hollers were enough to prompt gasps and cease ration distribution. "That's a lot of upset citizens," Mattias whispered.

"We can do this," Yelena reassured both him and herself.

A pale green Rodian led the raucous crowd and they halted with a raise of her hand. "We're here for our rations," she said. Her entourage eagerly howled in response.

"I understand," Yelena said calmly. "The Republic is distributing supplies systematically one district at a time, Miss-"

"Ledai," she answered.

A massive titan of a Rodian snorted beside the woman. His biceps were like scaly, green trunks the size of Yelena and Mattias' heads. He towered over them and stood at least seven feet tall. The hulking, maskless Rodian spouted off in his language while staring spitefully at Mattias. "I agree, Big G." The mob's leader said. "Gapu here detects some favoritism. I don't think it's a coincidence that the wealthier, more privileged districts were picked first."

Yelena and Mattias had to think quickly to diffuse the situation. "I assure you," Mattias said. "There is more than enough supplies for everyone."

"We don't mind waiting," Ledai insisted. "We'll stand right here. The whole lot of us."

Yelena opted for honesty as she said, "We didn't bring all of the rations on our first trip but-"

Ledai didn't permit her to finish and threw her hands to the crowd. "You hear that? There isn't enough to begin with! Left behind to rot before _and_ after the virus! I never thought the Jedi would support that kind of system. But maybe that's just how all you _hoo-mies _are." Gapu mouthed off again. "Exactly, Big G. No surprise considering how they treat each other."  
_  
_Yelena remained tranquil and focused on her breathing. She concentrated on her connection with the Force to block out Gapu's intimidating snorts. There was no need to turn the argument into a defense about humanity. Once she found her center, she gently answered. "What I was _going_ to say was the rest of our supplies is on the ship orbiting Rodia."  
_  
"_Sure it is," Ledai jeered. "You think _you're_ the first one to lie to our faces?"  
_  
_As the situation intensified, Elsa noticed a Rodian in line eyeing the supply crates. She sensed his rising anxieties and watched sweat trickle from his temple. She spotted the weight constantly shifting between his heels and said, "Sir. For your safety, please stay in line." He sighed as Elsa continued to monitor her master's predicament. Frost was slowly stepping towards the center for a closer look while watching the line grow worried.  
_  
_On the opposite side, Surge had seen enough. "Wait here," he ordered Anna and gripped his rifle. Remembering what Blazer had taught her, Anna's heart sank when she noticed Surge's finger switch the gun's safety off. The commander trudged over to meet the mob as Yelena and Mattias tried to maintain peace. Anna's hand slowly slid towards her hip. As each outburst echoed from the mob, Anna's fingers started to wrap around her lightsaber.

"Please," Yelena implored. "There is a great suffering right now against a nearly unseen foe. Further division among ourselves isn't going to help. You must see this."

"We do," Ledai assured. "But _you_ have to understand that not all of us have much time left, offworlder. We're trying to save who we can in the lower, impoverished districts. Some of these people in line can afford to miss work while rations for them are a bonus. For us, they are a last hope. We don't have an extra few hours to make it through starvation. Maybe you were misinformed, but we need rations _now_. The others can wait." The mob hollered in agreement as Yelena looked to Mattias.

"Let us confer with the other districts," Mattias said. "It's only fair and we will establish a system."

An idea emerged in Yelena's mind as she added, "We'll alternate. Set up a new line across from this one and we'll switch off, taking groups from each district. The process will be slower, but we'll get everyone what they need until the resupply-"

"No deal!" Ledai shouted. "We're done getting dealt the bad hand. Step aside."

As the mob's fury intensified, Gapu stomped towards Mattias. The Jedi stood his ground as Gapu jabbed a stocky, green digit in his face. While the Rodian cursed Mattias out, Surge squeezed between them with his blaster at the ready. "That's enough!" the commander barked. "You want rations? Get in line!"

"Stay that blaster, commander!" Mattias ordered. His efforts to quell the situation no longer mattered. The crowd was focused on Surge's act of hostility and countless Rodians were hurling slurs at him.

Gapu didn't back down and snarled down at Surge. "Gimme an excuse, bug-face!" the clone jeered. An empty can was hurled from the back of the mob and clunked against Surge's helmet. This prompted several other Rodians to throw objects while Yelena turned to Ledai. The group's leader simply shrugged as if the conflict was inevitable.

"Mattias," Yelena called. "Get the commander out of here." While Mattias fought to pull Surge away, no one in the mob restrained Gapu. Yelena threw her empty hands up towards the advancing mob and exclaimed. "We have to be better! This can and _will_ be resolved!" Thanks to Surge's impulsive action, her words were drowned out by the mob's rising rage. Though she appeared calm, Yelena's breaths were hastening and her hands were stiffening. Sparking a lightsaber solidified an act of violence, so she kept her palms open in an effort to de-escalate the situation. Mattias arms were throbbing from hauling Surge back. Elsa's mouth ran dry as she constantly swallowed. Anna had lost feeling in her hand from death-gripping her lightsaber hilt, waiting for the moment to activate.

Betwixt the increasing hostilities, Roso and Woshi tried to slip out with the rations they were given. "Where do they think _they're_ going?" Ledai pointed to the siblings and several other supplied Rodians. With a unanimous roar, the mob shifted directions like a predatory swarm. Roso and Woshi hugged each other as Gapu loomed over them. The titanic Rodian reached for their rations while other civilians were tackled. While Mattias worked to stop the mob alongside Yelena, he was no longer keeping an eye on Surge.

The commander charged straight for Gapu just as he stole Roso and Woshi's rations. "No!" Mattias shouted amidst the chaos as Surge took aim at Gapu's head. His words did nothing to stop the raging commander as his finger nestled on the trigger. The lumbering Rodian was quicker than expected and snatched Surge's rifle. He forced it up as Surge fired wildly into the sky. Blasterfire sent the populace into mass hysteria as posts collapsed. Adults ducked for cover as children cried over splintering boards. Elsa lost sight of her master as the Rodian's in line made an all out sprint for the supply crates.

"Stop!" Elsa shouted haplessly as if anyone could hear anything. She tried to Force-push the group, or even create a barrier...but the franticness of it all kept her from focusing. Elsa looked to the supply crates and watched the clones stationed there bracing for impact. "No no no!" Elsa panicked after witnessing a trooper bash his rifle into a Rodian's torso.

"Get back!" the clone ordered. He struck another Rodian in the head while other troopers flipped rationing tables over for barricades.

"Stun them if you have to!" Frost shouted. He fired indiscriminately into the approaching assailants. Blue circles spiraled from his blaster as those caught in the shots went limp. "But _no one_ fires a laser!"

Elsa heard a Rodian mother screaming while clutching her infant. Several other civilians were prying rations from her arms with no regard for the child she was protecting. Elsa dashed over and concentrated a Force push on the assailants. She then helped the woman and child towards the nearest exit. "Keep your heads down!" Elsa warned. "Go!"

From the moment the mob swarmed, Anna had sparked up her lightsaber. Her finger had been dancing on the switch long enough that it had grown itchy. She swung her vibrantly blue blade across approaching Rodians to push them back and made her way to the mob's epicenter. Those with rations tried to make a run for it, but many were met by the mob. Yelena and Mattias focused on Force-pushing the most hostile Rodians and worked their way down. Mattias' eyes widened when he noticed an entire ration crate being hauled down the stairs. "Is that what I think it is?" he panted.

"Just let them have it at this point," Yelena huffed. "A chunk of the crowd is going with them."

Gapu wrestled for Surge's rifle throughout the mayhem. Surge repeatedly kicked at the Rodian's thick abdomen, but it barely harmed him. He headbutt the Rodian in an attempt to stun him. Green blood seeped from Gapu's wide eyes and snout...more blood than Surge's headbutt would've yielded. Gapu wiped his face and angrily glared at the blood coating his hand. Further enraged, he kicked Surge hard enough to send him flying back. When Surge hit the ground, he tasted and smelled the worst thing he could on a disease-ridden world...the open air. The clone's eyes widened as he watched his helmet roll away into a crowd of shuffling feet and collapsed bodies. By the time he sat up, his face met a devastating right hook. Gapu's punch was so strong, Surge was knocked unconcious in one hit. The Rodian scavenged his blaster and prepared to shoot the commander when Anna leapt from above. With a rapid swing of her lightsaber, she severed the rifle's barrel. Anna kicked Gapu in the chest, and initially believed her strike had done little damage. After all, her opponent was twice her size. However, Anna raised a brow as Gapu seemed to stagger. More blood fled his eyes as an atrocious cough emanated from his quivering snout. He could barely keep himself upright as he stumbled towards Anna. Suddenly, Gapu collapsed into a series of violent convulsions. Realizing what was occurring, Anna backed away and dragged Surge to safety.

As rations depleted, so too did the amount of aggressors. Many Rodians had fled the scene while Frost and those beside him stunned any remaining attackers. An eerie, filtered gust passed through the ravaged crates. Torn ration packets and emptied canisters rolled against the floor. Groans from the various wounded emanated across the assembly area. "213th!" Frost called when Surge didn't. "Regroup on me!"

Several clones hobbled over. One could be heard patching a call back to the _Haven_. "This is CT-1109 requesting immediate assistance. We need reinforcements. I repeat. We need reinforcements."

"Elsa?" Yelena worried as she limped over. "You alright?"

"Shaken up," Elsa admitted. "But I'll manage. Where's Anna?"

Pieces of debris shuffled beside them as a Rodian's hand twitched beneath. "H-help," a woman uttered.

"Governor Stada!" Yelena gasped. She, Elsa, and several civilians who'd stayed behind helped to pull her free. The governor emerged with multiple scrapes and bruises running across her temples.

"They'll pay for this," a Rodian cursed.

"Who?" Stada countered. "Our own people? These are painful...confusing times. I need rest. Now is the time to recover, and we'll figure this out." While Yelena beckoned a clone medic over, Elsa looked across the destruction. She spotted Mattias surveying the scene where Gapu had died.

"By the Force," he whispered grievously upon viewing the Rodian's sickly face.

"Medic!" Anna screamed.

"Sis?" Elsa realized. "Where are you?" she called back. Anna's faint figure could be seen hunched beneath the collapsed awning where she'd sought shelter. She used the Force to lift the veil and found Anna cradling Commander Surge.

"Hurry!" Anna exclaimed. "He's badly wounded."

* * *

It took the rest of the day, but Admiral Taka was able to send enough units to establish a full command center in Japur city. Medical droids had to completely scrub down the assembly area while construction units set up a durasteel wall around the perimeter. While Elsa felt there was enough of a crisis going on to not voice her concerns, she couldn't help but feel like the same ironic scenario was playing out. The Republic was here to help, and yet now they were building a fortified outpost with walls.

_ "Chancellor Palpatine," _she remembered Senator Ryx Finc saying._ "My people grow restless as more bases are built to house your war machines. In the past month, we've seen two additional garrisons get deployed in our capital alone. Whatever protection the Republic speaks of is seeming more like an occupation."_

How Elsa wished Surge had never escalated the situation. Perhaps the chaos would've been avoided. Then again, hostilities were already on the rise. By nightfall, all Elsa could do was set up her sanitized sleeping bag in their designated quarters. It felt liberating to remove her protective gear after being deemed clean by a droid scanner. She slipped into a set of grey, Republic-issue pajamas and joined the others. "Is this what normal people wear?" Elsa joked.

"More or less," Mattias quipped as he tried to get comfortable. His spinal cybernetic prevented him from resting peacefully on the sleeping bag.

"Here," Anna said. "Take my pillow. I can't sleep." She stood up and reached for her cleaned Jedi robes.

"Where are you going?" Yelena asked.

"I'm gonna check on the commander. He's pretty banged up."

"Let him rest, Anna." Mattias insisted. "You did your part by saving him. By the Force, now you _and _Elsa have both rescued his behind."

Anna bit her lip as thoughts of Blazer crossed her mind. "I just need to see how he's doing. He shouldn't be alone."

"Okay," Mattias replied. "Just know if you leave the room, you'll have to be sanitized all over again."

Anna accepted that condition and bid her fellow Jedi good night. She redressed, equipped her protective gear, and traversed the base's halls. When she reached the medbay, she was surprised to see Surge's location had shifted. "Excuse me," Anna asked the nearby medical droid. "Where's the commander?"

"CT-2802 was moved into an isolation chamber," the droid replied. "We are currently monitoring his vitals through the use of quarantined units."

"Isolation?" Anna asked. Her eyes widened as realization gripped at her from within. She remembered watching Gapu bleed and die right in front of her. "Oh kriff," she uttered. "Where is this chamber?"

Based on the droid's provided directions, Anna dashed down to the designated room. There she found a thick screen of glass prohibiting her from entering the chamber. Commander Surge sat in a partial daze and was coughing profusely. While several droids hovered around him, the clone glanced at Anna and nodded. His fatigued hand pressed a switch on his bed's chair and his voice came through a speaker. "I have it, don't I?" he croaked. Anna could't find the words to reply as his sigh became a cough. "You don't have to say anything. I see it in your eyes. I saw it in _his_ eyes. When they bled onto his hand...when those knuckles punched me..._That_ was it."

"No it's not it!" Anna snapped as she pressed on her side's intercom. "You're still here."

"Quit dreaming, Jedi." Surge muttered between breaths. "There's no cure for this thing."

"Not yet," Anna assured. "You just have to hang in there."

"Don't be so naive. This world will...tear you to pieces if you are." Surge coughed until the droids applied an assisted ventilator. "We trusted the greenies. We tried to do it their way. Look where that got us...got _me._" Despite his ailment, Surge faintly smiled and cackled. "From what I heard, you pulled me out of that mess though. Saber swinging and all...Maybe next time you can come a little sooner, eh?"

Anna didn't take too kindly to his jeer and stormed out of the room. Guilt clawed at her mind as she considered his words. There was nothing she could do for him, and perhaps she _could've _been quicker. It all felt like a blur as Anna suddenly wished she'd been satisfied with herself. She wished she'd never argued with Mattias and searched for another mission. As boring as the Jedi Temple sounded, she'd take it over the entrapment and despair she felt on Rodia. As she traversed the halls, there was a brief spike in Anna's senses. It was a peculiar, intriguing, sporadic blurb in her mind that disappeared as quickly as it had arrived.

She looked into the shadows where the spike seemed to beckon her and stepped towards the dimly-lit area. The shuffling of metal made her freeze for a moment and she clasped her lightsaber. _I'm sure it's nothing,_ she reassured herself. _The base was hastily constructed. Things are probably coming loose_. Several patters made Anna furrow her brows. _Okay...those were footsteps._ She wondered who else was roaming the isolation level and quietly followed the sound.

As she rounded the corner, Anna was surprised to find that the level's alarm panel was powered off. Oddly enough, the rest of the hall had power but the panel showed no signs of being tampered with. In that moment, Anna heard a distinct rustling echo from one of the storage rooms. She shimmied towards it and cautiously poked her head in. An armored figure was hunched over a deactivated medical droid and stuffed its capsulated contents into a container. "Hey!" Anna called out.

The thief quickly threw a smoke bomb to obscure Anna's vision. It then barreled through the doorway and shoved Anna to the floor. "Kriff!" Anna cursed and gave chase. She instinctually wanted to hit the alarm, but remembered it was disabled. "Double kriff!" She sprinted after the armored thief as they slipped through an already severed hole in the wall. Anna barely had time to comprehend how the hole was made and kept up her chase.

As Anna emerged outside, the thief picked up a clone it'd knocked out during infiltration and flung him at her. Anna rolled under the trooper as he clanged against the wall. "Sorry!" she mumbled to his limp body. The thief fired a grappling hook at the durasteel wall and swung to ascend. "Oh no you don't!" Anna shouted. She launched herself off one of the outpost's pillars and tackled the thief. Her momentum combined with the swinging thief sent them both flying over the wall. The two sailed across the night sky and collapsed against a nearby rooftop. Rain pattered across the dome above as Anna heard clones investigating from the base.

"Up here!" Anna _tried_ to say before the thief kicked the wind out of her.

Livid, Anna retaliated with a wild kick of her own that struck the thief's hip. Both combatants put space between each other as Anna ignited her saber. She readied herself in an Ataru stance as her armored foe looked greatly familiar. Anna's eyes widened like those of her opponent's iconic, helmeted eyes. The cyan irises zoomed in on Anna as they too recognized her.

"I don't believe it," Anna said. "It's you."

"Red," the Bug mocked. "Never thought I'd see you this far in the Outer Rim. Or again for that matter. As much I'd like to settle the score, I don't think you'd be much of a challenge without your boyfriend. There's a lot a more at stake here, so stay out of this if you know what's good for you. Last chance to walk away." Anna didn't budge and had no words to trade. The Bug sighed and unclipped a lightsaber from her belt. "Very well then," she said and activated her green blade. Only then did Anna notice the unique inscriptions illuminated on the hilt. If memory from Manaan served Anna correctly, the Bug's new saber had Selkatha words on it.

"_Where _did you get that?" Anna finally spoke.

"I doubt its master needed it any longer," the Bug countered.

_Chaki,_ Anna recalled and furiously flourished her lightsaber. "Surrender the supplies you stole _and_ that saber!"

"You want it all? Come and get it, Red." the Bug taunted. "Ready for round three?"


	23. Chapter 23 - The Cost of Salvation

**Chapter: 23 The Cost of Salvation**

_"Note the unsung heroes who, like their people, seldom thought of themselves."_

**Pandemic on Rodia! The halkavirus has claimed hundreds of thousands of lives on the swamp planet. After receiving a distress call, the Republic arrived to aid in the relief effort. The Jedi Mattias, Yelena, Anna and Elsa were met with a harsh reality when a riot broke out during supplies distribution. Amidst the struggle, clone Commander Surge of the 213th was infected by the halkavirus. Initially going to check on him, Padawan Anna Dellian discovered that a thief had infiltrated their base. When she gave chase, she was surprised to discover that the perpetrator was none other than a fugitive from her past: the Bug...**

With a steady blade and firm stance, Anna stared her opponent down. Months of other assignments pulled her back to her first mission on Coruscant, where she stood on a similar rooftop. She had been foolish and while her technique was the same, Anna was more determined than she'd ever been. The Bug flourished her saber and pointed its green hilt towards Anna's face. "Let's make this quick, Red." the Rodian taunted. "I've got places to be and I can't have you getting in my way."

Anna was done with banter and sprinted into attack position. The Bug easily frontflipped over Anna's swing, but didn't realize the Padawan was faking her out. With a smirk across her lips, Anna doubled back and slashed off a piece of the Bug's shoulder armor. The Bug staggered and Anna could only imagine the look of surprise beneath her helmet. She cracked her neck and pressed on with her offensive advance. The Bug parried her initial series of rapid strikes, but found herself getting overwhelmed. As Anna lunged closer and increased her intensity, the Rodian was astonished that she hadn't tired out yet. She ducked under a swipe from Anna's blade but endured a kick to the face.

Anna chuckled as the Bug shook off her daze. "It's been a hot minute, hasn't it?" the Padawan jeered. "My abilities have doubled...no..._tripled_ since the last time we've met," she boasted.

"You don't even know _my_ abilities Red," the Bug scoffed and took off her container. "I've been fighting with a crutch to protect this medical supplies."

"The ones you _stole_ from us," Anna intoned.

The Bug ignored her comment and set the container down. She took a deep breath and steadied her lightsaber. "Don't blame me for what happens next. I gave you a chance to walk away."

Anna dismissed the Bug's words as the empty sounds of defeat. She unleashed a heavy strike and the Bug rose to meet it. Their blades clashed across the nightly air, sending green and blue sparks flaring through across the rooftop. When the Bug noticed some of the sparks sizzling in a nearby puddle, she kicked the water into Anna to disorient her. She then elbowed Anna back and attempted to slash across her torso. Anna spun away within seconds and countered with a jab. The Bug extended one of her gauntlets to Anna and a series of strobing flares spewed out. While Anna was blinded, the Bug punched her off the rooftop's edge.

As Anna shook herself free of the stinging in her eyes, she was immediately met with the collision of a lower rooftop. Her fall was broken by a mucky awning, of which she used as a net to catch the approaching Bug. It was karmic payback as Anna smacked the thick tarp over the Bug, but was forced to back away as her green lightsaber slashed through. The combatants stared each other down while quarantined civilians gasped from their windows.

"You wanna fight dirty?" Anna asserted, wishing she could rub her goggled eyes. "Sure thing!" The Padawan's Force-push was as untamed as she was and sent the Bug crashing into a wall. "How's that?" Anna panted.

The Bug slowly stood up and shook off her aches. To Anna's bewilderment, she deactivated her lightsaber. Suddenly, Anna thought back to how the last time the Bug appeared to _surrender_, it had been a trap. Before she could even contemplate what was about to happen, the Bug violently threw both hands forward. A tingling disturbance briefly reached Anna's senses. Her eyes widened as the mighty brunt of a Force push flung her across the rooftop. Anna braced herself as gravity had its cruel way with her and she smashed against a rickety chair. As Anna picked herself up from the debris and rubbed her sore hip, she came to terms with what had just struck her. The Bug closed in with curled fingers as the Force flowed through her. Thoughts of Ruger came to mind and she recalled a conversation Elsa had with Nelani.

_ "Nelani," she had cautiously inquired. "Do you know what happened to Master Chaki's lightsaber?"_

_"There was another," Nelani had answered nervously._

_"Another...lightsaber?" Elsa asked._

_"No," Nelani's replies were swift. "There was a person in this base with Ruger."_

_"It's okay," Elsa had reassured. "I'm with you."_

_"Beyond the battalions of Separatist droids, I would hear Ruger conversing with someone. I tried not to listen to much, because I feared my mind would crack. But from what I did hear, they argued over my master's lightsaber. I think he gave it to her."_

_"Her?" Elsa reiterated. "This mystery just gets weirder and weirder."_

"Her," Anna remembered and leered at the Bug. She swallowed hard and realized she was dealing with another Force-sensitive non-Jedi. Not a Sith...but something else. "Who...are you?" Anna uttered.

* * *

Sirens blared as Elsa bolted upright. "By the Force," she blurted and shook off her grogginess. "What's going on?"

"Intruder alert!" a clone's voice boomed over the intercom. "Intruder alert!" Mattias rolled out of his sleeping bag while Yelena was already calling her weapon to her.

"Anna," Elsa immediately gasped. "Please tell me you've got nothing to do with this."

"Hurry," Yelena intoned. "Get your protective gear on and we can find out." The Jedi raced to equip their gloves, masks, and goggles before making for the door. Clones were scrambling to secure all corridors and access points while mouse droids zipped between their legs.

Still waking up, Elsa battled her muddled state and listened to the clones yelling around her. "Hallway two is clear!" one shouted.

"Mess hall is locked down!" another trooper hollered.

"Barracks secure, corporal." a third reported to Frost.

"Perform additional sweeps," Frost ordered and turned to meet the Jedi.

"Corporal," Mattias greeted. "What's our status?"

"Sentries reported a disturbance on the western wall," Frost explained. "They-"

"We got a man down over here!" a clone's voice echoed from the isolation corridor. Frost and the Jedi dashed towards the dimly lit hallway.

"Double check your gear," Frost intoned. "We've got the commander in quarantine down here." As they jogged down the hall, Elsa glanced at Surge through a thick frame of glass. His condition was only worsening as he exhaustedly looked towards the commotion. Yelena paused at the door adjacent to the containment chamber and found a gutted medical droid.

"All of its primary antibiotics and bacta supplements have been removed," Yelena reported.

"And the security alarm's been disabled without any sign of tampering," Mattias added. "Unless..." He pursed his lips upon realizing the severity of his claim. "Unless someone used the Force to override the panel."

"She couldn't have...would she?" Yelena wondered.

"Who?" Elsa blurted. "Anna? Why would my sister do this?"

The Jedi investigated a scorched hole in the wall where Frost was seeing to a dizzy clone. Elsa's heart sank at the sight while Mattias ran a finger across the sliced steel. "That's a pretty clean cut," he distastefully admitted.

"A lightsaber could easily produce this hole," Yelena deduced. "How many of those are just laying around?"

"Can we _not _assume this was my Padawan's doing?" Mattias nervously defended. "Please? Aren't there cameras on this level or something?"

"They were disabled too," Frost explained before returning to the trooper. "Sentry, what happened to you?"

The clone removed his helmet and wiped his sweaty face. "It all happened so quickly," he uttered. "I was keeping watch when this shadow struck me from behind. Before I could counter, I was already hit again. Everything else is a blur from that point. I'm sorry."

Yelena huffed. "Mattias, I'm sorry but that sounds like Ataru f-"

"I _know_ it sounds like Ataru form!" Mattias snapped as Elsa gasped. "I'm the guy who taught her it. Until you can give me a reason why she'd do any of this, please stop accusing Anna."

"I agree with him, master." Elsa objected. "Anna is loyal to the Republic."

Yelena's glower deepened as she answered. "Perhaps _too_ loyal." Elsa and Mattias exchanged skeptical glances as Yelena continued. "I'm not pointing fingers, Mattias. I'm merely trying to understand what happened based on the evidence I've been given."

"So what are you, a Jedi Sentinel now?" Mattias jeered.

Yelena remained calm and collected. "As a Consular, you know it's important for me to understand all sides. I'm asking you to see mine now. We were all going to bed, but Anna couldn't sleep. Your Padawan insisted on visiting Commander Surge, a man we now see has contracted HAL-1. We already know the commander is no stranger to insults. Elsa, is it proper to say you felt guilty because of his words?" Elsa nodded. "Anna was already consumed with guilt for not intervening sooner. She went to check on Surge and saw his worsening condition. Mattias, is it fair to say Anna trusts herself more than others to get the job done?" Mattias took a deep breath but reluctantly nodded. "I believe Anna is going beyond our mercy mission. This is no longer a relief effort, but an act of heroism for her. She's not a doctor, but she's gathering what medical supplies she can and setting off to try and find a cure. She knew we'd try and stop her, or in her eyes...do nothing. Being unable to live with someone dying on her watch, Anna's out there trying to change that fate."

Elsa and Mattias were left to ponder the bitter scenario. Neither wanted to believe that Anna could be in such an agonizing, hopeless mindset. They would hope she'd trust them more. While Mattias understood that Yelena was only trying to help, he desperately worked to prove her theory wrong. The women watched as he frantically turned on his comlink and awaited Anna's response. "Anna," Mattias called. "Please respond. Tell me you have _nothing _to do with this alert." After a long pause, Mattias called again. "Please just let me know you're safe. Say anything. Padawan!"

Elsa fidgeted with her braid and weighed the possible scenarios. _What are you up to, Anna? s_he wondered and stared at the alarm panel. _You're not one to make much use of the Force...or are you?  
_

* * *

Anna made wild, frantic use of the Force to hurl sporadic bursts of energy at the Bug. Glass, bricks, and shredded tarps flung upward until the Bug countered with her own Force push. Debris crumbled across the rooftops and Anna's comlink clattered amongst it all.

_ "Please just let me know you're safe,"_ Mattias' voice emanated from the device._ "Say anything. Padawan!" _The Bug stomped on her comlink until it was reduced to crunched metal and wiring.

"I shouldn't be all that surprised," the Bug admitted. "However, I didn't expect a _trained_ Jedi's abilities to be near mine. I always thought I barely understood the Force. But then again, this is _you_ I'm talking about."

Anna screamed and rushed at the Bug. She'd fallen directly into an emotional trap as her opponent ducked under her saber swing. Before Anna could strike again, the Bug kneed her in the stomach and elbowed her across the face. Her armored padding was hefty enough dislodge the buckles on Anna's mask and send it swiveling across the floor. Choosing whether to recover her mask or attack again, Anna opted for the latter. She battled through her soreness and jabbed her lightsaber towards the Bug. Her foe parried and with a swipe of her green saber, threw Anna off balance. Anna fell to her knees as the Bug snagged her wrist. With a mighty tug, she disarmed her of her saber and flourished it with her own.

Anna was at the Bug's mercy as she held the blue and green blades to her neck like scissors. In those quiet moments, Anna came to realize that the Bug was one dreadful swipe away from performing sai cha. For as bold as she typically appeared, Anna couldn't help but gulp at the thought.

_"Sai cha,"_ her master had once explained. _"Is not a concept to be taken lightly. Many Jedi who've executed this Mark of Contact in combat are still haunted by it while others have to meditate for years to be free. Unlike cho mai where a hand gets mercifully amputated...it's safe to say no victim is walking away from a sad cha decapitation."_

Anna listened to the ominous hum of each lightsaber as the plasma beams dipped closer. The sabers' heat caused sweat to trickle from her down her neck. All she could do was look up at her armored opponent and scoff through her injuries. If she was to face death, she wouldn't do so cowering or pleading. "How the tides have turned," the Bug hissed. "When I was as low as you were, you called me scum. Had your boyfriend not been there to intervene, I'm fully confident you would've killed me right then and there. Yet people like _you_ get to be Jedi. Where's the fairness in that?"

"If you're trying to paint yourself as a hero," Anna said even with sabers to her neck. "It's not working. You're a murderer."

"The men and women I killed were criminals," said the Bug. "You saw the young kids they were trafficking. It was disgusting and they had to be stopped. You just got in the way."

"So I'm just next on your hit list too then?" Anna scoffed. "Cause I'll keep getting in your way after what you've started."

"What _I've_ started?" the Bug snapped. "I am not a prisoner of my circumstances. Unlike you, I have control over myself. Unlike _you_, I have standards." She deactivated the lightsabers and twirled the hilts in her hands. "You may be a pest, but you're not worth killing. You're just as lost and blind as so many others. Angry at everything that doesn't go your way because you feel the stars are dealing you a bad hand. I pity you, Red. Now put your damn mask on before you catch the virus."

After sparing Anna, the Bug backflipped towards the first rooftop and recollected the stolen medical supplies. Flabbergasted and outraged, Anna rose with a huff. "Excuse me?" she started snapped and stomped towards the Bug. "Who the kriff do you think you-"

"Mask," the Bug nagged while securing her gear.

"Damn it," Anna grumbled and hurriedly recovered her mask. After it was equipped, she rigorously gave chase once more. "Get back here!" Anna roared.

The Bug casually bounced off an awning and slid down an archway. "Is this plated with durasteel?" she asked nonchalantly while examining Anna's saber hilt.

"Yes!" Anna barked and attempted a less graceful jump to the same archway. "And I'm not going to have it dura-stolen again!"

"Wow," the Bug derided. "That...was terrible. But it doesn't surprise me that you've let someone snag this off of you before."

Anna angrily pounced off a wall and landed directly in front of the Bug. "Know what happened to the Quarren who took my saber? I killed him myself." She noticed how the Bug's head tilted with curiosity and remembered Nelani's reference. "You knew Ruger, didn't you? You guys have like a non-Jedi Force-sensitive club or something?"

The Bug shrugged and continued on her way. "Or something," she muttered. "Look, Red. If you want your saber back, you're gonna have to catch me." She leapt to the isolated, locked down city streets.

Anna reached out with the Force, but wasn't adept enough to pull the Bug back to her. _Kriff!_ she cursed. _Where's Elsa when you need her?_ She reached for her comlink, but recalled its demise. _Double kriff!  
_  
Anna launched herself down to the streets and pursued. "Yeah, I knew Ruger." the Bug admitted while ascending a stairwell. "His foresight was incredible. Enough for me to know there's no way _you_ could've beaten him." Once at the top of the stairs, the Bug leapt to a balcony and pulled herself up.

"I so _did_ beat him!" Anna defended while attempting to climb. "Okay so a shark ate him but I was-" Anna groaned as the Bug laughed.

"I rest my case," she said.

Anna leapt to the same balcony, but its railing snapped on impact. She was about to fall to the street level when the Bug caught her. "I told him not to get mixed up with the Separatists," the Bug confessed and pulled Anna to safety. "But at least I got a lightsaber out of it."

"The saber of a captured master," Anna snarled and shoved the Bug off of her. "I witnessed firsthand what your buddy did to two Jedi. He physically tortured one and psychologically shattered the other."

"Then he deserved the demise he received," the Bug answered sternly. "He wasn't like the rest of us."

"There's _more _of you thieves?" Anna asked. "I don't get you. You think your so-called buddy Ruger's a sleemo for hurting Jedi, but you're fine and dandy with getting a lightsaber out of it. Then you're here _stealing_ from the Republic and thinking you can get away with _my_-" The Bug handed her weapon back. "-lightsaber?"

"There's a lot more going on than you could possibly comprehend," the Bug said. "And there's also more at stake on Rodia than you realize. It's certainly bigger than any fight we'd have. I'm not asking you to trust me, but if you want to make a difference and get some answers...you're gonna have to tag along." Anna watched as the Bug spread her arms and let herself fall off the roof. She plummeted freely until she landed in a hovering transport.

Anna glanced back at the Republic outpost in the distance and weighed her options. The transport's engine started revving up and she thought on her master's words. _"Just when you think you've found your way, life will throw you onto a new path."_

"I must be out of my mind!" Anna exclaimed and plunged feet first into the transport's shadowy pit. Once inside, the overhead entry sealed and a flickering power cell illuminated the room. Anna observed the Bug as she knocked on a wall connected to the driver's seat.

"Let's go!" she hollered.

"Not until you scan," a tremulous voice insisted.

"Oh for the love of," the Bug sighed and tinkered with a droid in the corner of the room. A blue, transparent beam flashed from its sensors and scoured over her. It then shifted towards Anna and repeated the scan until a green light emerged. "There," the Bug said. "We're clean, Glorp. Now punch it." The transport took off as the Bug sat down. She motioned for Anna to do the same and removed her helmet. Anna got to see the Rodian's rare, purple skin all over again. "This room's sanitized," she assured. "You can give your face a break from that mask."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Anna retorted.

"You don't," the Bug countered. "The same way _I_ don't know if you've got a tracker leading the Republic after us."

"That's fair," Anna said. _Damn. That actually would've been genius, _she thought. Anna cautiously unbuckled her mask and breathed freely.

The Bug smirked at her. "There you go, Red."

"My real name's Anna."

"And mine's Jee," she quipped. "But _The Bug _strikes more fear in my foes. Nicknames are the way to go in this line of work."

"Ah yes," Anna huffed. "The work of killers and thieves."

Jee shook her head and scowled. "You still don't get it, _Red._ Not all of us Force-sensitives were lucky enough to get picked up by your Jedi Order. For some of us, a Jedi Seeker never made the discovery. For others, signs of our Force abilities didn't show up until we passed the age of Jedi initiation, and therefore couldn't be trained. Not everyone gets discovered."

"I never considered those scenarios," Anna admitted. "What happened to you?"

Jee's snout and antennae quivered in unison. "I showed promise as a child. My abilities were simple between hovering objects and sensing presences. I'm sure you can relate."

Anna grimaced and shrugged. "Uhh more or less."

"A seeker _did_ find me many years ago," Jee explained. "He was to take me to the temple on Coruscant and my family was ecstatic. In case you couldn't tell, life on Rodia...let alone in the Outer Rim as a whole, is well...poodoo. My parents knew there wasn't a future for me here, so they gave me up. It hurt like hell back then, but I was still eager to become a Jedi."

"You can't be much older than me," Anna deduced. "I feel like I would've seen a purple Rodian around the temple."

"We never made it," Jee confessed. My seeker underestimated the Outer Rim's perils and his ship was attacked by pirates. I held out faith that his strength as a Jedi would be enough, but the pirates overwhelmed him. They didn't care if a child was present as they blasted him down. In his final moments, he passed his lightsaber to me." Jee chuckled cynically to herself as she recalled the memory. "All he could utter was, 'Become.' before he perished. It was like he still wanted to fulfill his duties as a seeker, although he had no idea what the future would hold for me. I suppose it's how you Jedi trust in the Force," Jee scoffed. "Well no amount of trust could prepare me as I fled to one of his escape pods. I crashed on Malastare and spent years walking the brink between corruption and justice. I had to fend for myself to survive my harsh reality, until I realized I could become my own symbol. Eventually I was traveling the stars, bringing vengeance and righteous fury upon criminals of all sorts."

Anna teemed with intrigue. "So that first lightsaber you dueled me with was never stolen?" Jee shook her head. "And your technique is unrecognizable because it's your own."

Jee nodded. "I've modified it of course, but many maneuvers incorporate styles I picked up from the Dugs on Malastare and my people on Rodia."

"Wow," Anna sighed as she thought back to the hatred she felt during their initial fight. "I feel like a horrible human being."

"Most hoo-mies are," Jee admitted. "But hey, learn from it and grow. You don't know someone until you've heard where they've come from. I didn't exactly explain myself back on Coruscant either."

"And there's _more_ of you?" Anna inquired.

"We're growing in number," Jee replied. "We lack organization since everyone's so...rogue, but at least we have _that _in common. Even now I've separated from the group because I had to help Rodia. Ruger was one of my first friends, but he was more interested in credits than any unity I was seeking. The second Dooku peaked his interest, he was gone. I went to try and persuade him to help me on Rodia, but the most he'd do was give me a new lightsaber. This disease is destroying my people and something had to be done, so I left."

Anna was still coming to terms with it all as the transport landed. "So why steal from our outpost?" she asked.

"The Republic has medical supplies that's impossible to find on Rodia," Jee explained while re-equipping her helmet. "Aside from bacta, I needed raw alazhi and kavam." Anna buckled her mask on and followed Jee out of the transport. The compact vistas of Japur city had been replaced by wide, open fields. "We can't trust any government to find a cure, let alone our own," Jee said. "In the wrong hands, vaccines turn into leverages. Just like other vital resources or even hostages. There's a scientist I've been working with who's not going to let that happen."

A morbidly obese Rodian slid out of the driver's seat. "Good luck out there," he said.

"We'll be fine, Glorp." Jee answered. "Thanks for the ride and would you please put a mask on? If you're gonna be such a germaphobe, at least practice what you preach."

"But I barely leave my ship," Glorp insisted.

"And when you do, it's not just about you." Jee asserted. Glorp sighed and put on a mask while refueling. "Thanks, buddy." Anna peered across the swampy countryside and spotted a series of hovels. Downtrodden Rodians hobbled beside them and were surprised to see a human in their village. Anna heard a commotion emanating from behind a thick layer of reeds, but was ushered away by Jee. "You're gonna wanna stay away from there," she warned. "They're burying more dead, but they don't have the proper disposing methods this far from the city. Come this way."

As Anna followed Jee through the village, she heard heavy coughs coming from several homes. Rodians who were out on the streets pointed to Jee and whispered, "_Don-hreeda_." They repeated the phrase and it garnered some kind of respect for Jee as she approached a hut. The only gaze Anna was met with was one of suspicion. The occasional "hoo-mie" was uttered in passing but she tried not to let it get to her. For the first time in all of Anna's wanderings, she felt vastly outnumbered by another species. Even when she was on Manaan, she at least felt safe with other humans around her.

Jee entered the hut and told Anna to shut the door behind her. They were greeted by a shivering, elderly Rodian in a rocking chair. Her antennae were shriveled and her snout was droopy. Her bulbous eyes were faded by time itself as she blinked to clear them. "Don-hreeda," she spoke to Jee. The elder humbly bowed with open palms pressed across her chest.

Anna stood awkwardly as the Rodians conversed in their language. Rodian was such a fast-paced dialect which left Anna wondering where the ends of their sentences were. Anna gave up trying to understand until she noticed Jee start sulking. She grew frustrated with the elder who started to scoff. Only then did Anna notice the green droplets of blood starting to form around her eyes. One cough was enough to make Jee pull Anna away. She furiously unveiled a secret passage in the floorboards and beckoned the Padawan inside.

"What was that about?" Anna asked.

"Sometimes you can only control so much," Jee grumbled while climbing down a ladder. "Old Tesasa there keeps watch over our base for us. In turn, we promised to keep her safe. But she just couldn't stay inside like we told her. She just couldn't wear the damn mask as instructed." Anna could hear how livid, yet devastated Jee was. "A woman her age going through something like this? I wish she would've listened."

"I-" Anna stopped herself and contemplated what Mattias would say. She favored less words of sentiment over those she didn't understand and said, "I'm sorry, Jee. You did everything you could. I've got a clone back at base who's also infected."

"Then it sounds like we're both riding on a cure here," Jee said. "It makes more sense as to why you were so willing to jump into my transport. I feel like you trust yourself to get the job done sooner than your friends."

Anna sighed at the thought and inevitably nodded. "Maybe...we aren't so different," she considered. As they reached the shaft's lower level, Anna was surprised to find a makeshift laboratory. Whirring gears swiveled around her while bubbling tanks fizzled from the corners. Vibrant tubing pumped chemicals across the floor and into rusted datascreens for analysis. A glob of sludge dripped onto Anna's shoulder and she braced for the worst.

"It's just swamp gunk," Jee assured. This lab and the tunnels we traversed to get here pass between a series of underground aquifers. The area was once a hideout for gangsters before Dr. Klinn set up down here."

"What happened to the gangsters?" Anna inquired.

"Killed the ones I could and scared the rest off," Jee answered and gave her lightsaber a pat.

"I figured," Anna quipped.

"Well if it isn't _Don-hreeda_ herself!" a woman hollered. An orange-skinned Rodian popped her head out from behind a datascreen. Dozens of readouts reflected off her deep blue eyes as she waved them over.

"Why do people keep calling you that?" Anna asked.

"Don't laugh," Jee intoned. "But it's Rodese for the _Mysterious Avenger_." Anna snickered as Jee huffed. "I told you not to laugh! It's what the locals call me, and I'll take it over _The Bug_ any day."

"Nice to see you, Jee." the orange Rodian greeted. "Did you get what I need?" Jee set her container on the desk and watched the scientist marvel over it. "I knew you'd pull through!" She straightened her tan violet jacket upon noticing Anna and smiled. "Who's your hoo-mie friend?"

"Dr. Klinn, meet Anna." Jee said. "She's a _real_ Jedi."

"An actual Jedi?" Klinn chuckled while rummaging through the medical container. "Maybe she can teach _you_ something then, Jee!" Anna flashed a smug grin while Klinn examined the raw alazhi and kavam capsules. "Excellent! Come see what I've got so far. With these additions and my months of research, we may be close to a breakthrough."

"Don't even joke like that," Jee remarked.

"I don't joke," Klinn insisted and poured the kavam into a test tube. "Stand back, friends. I've been able to isolate a portion of the halkavirus in this container." A microscope displayed all of her work on an overhead screen as she cautiously mixed components. "Uhoh."

"What's uhoh?" Anna asked.

"The proteins aren't coping well," Klinn admitted. "Let's try this alazhi and see if I can stabilize the formula." Her bright eyes scoured the screen as the scarlet fluid floated about. Tiny cells bounced against the rest of her concoction as she anxiously rubbed her gloved hands together. "Come on, little guys." the doctor urged. "Fight!"

"You'd think she was watching a holodrama," Anna mumbled.

* * *

Outside of the village, Glorp had finally finished refueling his transport. He hauled himself back into the driver's seat and turned his headlights on. When he did so, his headlights revealed several thugs blocking the road. He gasped as a blaster pistol jabbed him in the temple. "_Oona goota, Glorp_?" a grizzly, one-eyed Rodian asked.

Glorp gulped and slowly raised his hands. "I'm...I'm not going anywhere." His heart sank as he heard the other gangsters pry open the back of his transport. One of them hollered to their leader and the gunman growled.

"_Don-hreeda_," the one-eyed gangster interrogated. "_Kras ka Don-hreeda._" He cocked his pistol and pressed it harder against his victim's head.

Glorp cowered further into his seat and relented. "Look, I'm just her driver, okay? She's in the village. Some spot she kept talking about."

The gang's leader withdrew his pistol and displayed his thanks. "_Wknuto_," he said gratefully and beckoned his men to follow him. The villagers fled into their homes as the gangsters trudged in. After Glorp's tip, they knew exactly where they were heading to. After all, Jee had kicked them out of their former hideout. The surviving gang members wouldn't let a pandemic stop their bloodlust as they surrounded the dilapidated hut.

Old Tesasa poked her head through one of the curtains and noticed the encroaching thugs. She hurriedly locked her door and limped to the bookshelf. She struggled to find the silent alarm amidst her trembling hands, dwindling eyesight, and fading memory. The elderly Rodian's heavy coughs prompted the gangsters to close in faster. They started to jingle the lock and smash windows as Tesasa triggered the silent alarm. Once it was activated, she hobbled to her bedroom, grabbed blankets to hide under, and shut herself in the closet. The gangsters broke in and their leader stormed towards a specific floorboard. They didn't bother with the rest of the hut and entered the secret passage.

* * *

"I don't believe it," Dr. Klinn uttered. Her snout wasn't visible through the mask, but her tears said it all.

"Doc?" Jee stammered. "Am I looking at what I _think_ I'm looking at?"

Klinn nearly collapsed against her lab desk and started hyperventilating. Her nods were frantic while tears fled her eyes. Days of barely eating caught up with her dwindling strength, yet she still found a way to rejoice. She looked up at the bizarre fluid on her screen and threw a hand to it. "It's a cure for the halkavirus," she cheered.

"Holy kriff," Anna gasped.

"You mad scientist!" Jee laughed. "You actually did it! I knew I bet on the right fathier! As soon as we get sanitized, I'm giving you the biggest hug."

"This is a historical day for all of Rodia," Klinn declared. "But there's still much work to do. We've got to get this mass produced. It's going to take some time in this underground lab, but we have to start somewhere. We'll get a substantial amount to this village and work it out to Japur city. From there we can-" Klinn froze after seeing the strobing, crimson blips coming from her monitor. She'd been so caught up in her monumental discovery, that she hadn't noticed Tesasa's warning. "_Ittu_!" she cursed. "The silent alarm!" She hurriedly typed away at her datascreen and willed her outdated machinery to hurry.

"_Don-hreeda_!" a voice shouted from up the ladder. "_Ta rylun te jacta_!"

"Blast," Jee cursed. "It's the gangsters. This is what I get for not finishing them off."

"If a firefight erupts in here, we risk losing the vaccine." Klinn warned. "Duck out of sight and I'll try to buy some time." Jee and Anna crouched behind a crate while Klinn set the vaccine to stabilize. She rose from her seat just as the gangsters reached her level. They instantly raised their blasters to her as their leader sneered. His one eye twitched as he examined her peculiar setup. Klinn slowly brought her hands up in surrender and spoke in Rodese.

As they exchanged words, Jee translated for Anna. "She says she's just _studying_ the virus, and that I'm not here. I don't think they're buying it."

"I count eight of these goons," Anna whispered. "We can take them."

"Wait for the vaccine," Jee insisted. She peeked from cover and observed its stability percentage. **75%  
**  
The gang leader rose his voice and flipped a table over. He order his men to fan out while he kept his pistol trained on Klinn. **82%  
**  
The doctor cautiously eyed her datascreen before advancing towards the leader. **88%  
**  
She tried reasoning with him, but was furiously shoved aside. He noticed she was protecting the lab's datascreen and started to approach it. **94%  
**  
He was about to observe the vaccine when Anna knocked on her crate. The sound caught his attention as he averted his gaze from screen. **96%  
**  
His antennae perked and he ordered one of his men to investigate. **98%  
**  
The leader turned back to the screen and read of the stabilizing vaccine. His eyes widened as a glowing vial stabilized and made its way out of processing. **100%  
**  
He started to reach for it when Klinn tackled him to the floor. The thug investigating the crate spun to help his leader, but a green beam shot through his chest. The Rodian choked on his final breaths and peered down at the bright plasma humming in his body. As he collapsed, Jee rose and flourished her lightsaber for battle. "_Don-hreeda_!" a gangster shouted as they opened fire. Having never really learned how to block laserfire, Jee slid for cover and tried to close in for attacks. On the other hand, Anna vaulted over the crates and deflected a shot back into a Rodian's arm. He fell over with a grunt and was met with a slash of blue plasma across his chest. Anna and Jee darted for their next nearest targets. The panicking gangsters fired at will before meeting their ends. Their frantic blasts scorched medical supplies and shattered datascreens.

Anna drove her lightsaber into a thug's torso and pinned him to the floor. Jee shot her grappling hook into a foe and pulled him in for a lethal slash. Dr. Klinn gasped as the vaccine rolled off her table. "No!" she shrieked and lunged for it. While Klinn caught it in time, the gang's leader threw himself on top of her as they wrestled for the vial.

"_Ka vachi jac sove shuss_!" he cackled and pried the medicine from her grip.

Her eyes widened and she desperately shook her head. "No!" she retaliated and punched him in the arm. He backhanded her to the floor again and bolted for the ladder. "Stop him!" Klinn called. "He's gonna sell the vaccine!"

"Not on my watch," Anna growled and lunged after the leader. A gangster tried to intervene, but she kicked him down. She cut off the one-eyed Rodian's escape, but this only made him hold the vial upside down. He hovered his hand over the lid and threatened to dump it. "Kriff," Anna muttered. The leader jabbed his hand towards Anna until she got the hint. "Alright! I'm backing off." Though she stepped away, she didn't stop blocking the ladder. Jee cut down the final henchman and turned her attention to the standoff. The leader kept mouthing off until Anna intervened. "What the heck is he saying?" she asked.

"He wants you to move away from the ladder or he'll dump the vaccine," Jee interpreted.

"He dumps it, he's dead." Anna intoned.

"Is that a risk we really want to take?" Klinn worried. "That's Rodia's only hope right there. The components I gathered over months of painstaking research would take forever to replace. That's time countless Rodians _don't_ have."

The leader threw his hand onto the lid and squeezed. "Karabast," Anna cursed. She wished she trusted her Force abilities as much as her sister did. Elsa would've already snagged the vial from the gangster's scraggly hands.

"_Gen menndo_!" a gangster insulted and rose from the floor. It was the Rodian Anna had merely kicked who was now taking aim. He fired into Jee's shoulder armor and caught their attention. Anna and Jee turned to engage while Klinn sprinted for the leader. Anna deflected the gangster's desperate blasts while Jee advanced to finish him off. The leader started to ascend with the vaccine, but Klinn pulled him down by the ankles. She struggled to pry the vial from his hands as he staggered around. With a swift jab of her elbow, Klinn struck the leader in his snout and salvaged her creation. However, her victory was short-lived as the leader unholstered his pistol. All the doctor could do was cradle the vial she'd defended as he pulled the trigger.

"Doc!" Jee called as she and Anna ran to intercept. Two blasts went off into Klinn's torso and she collapsed against a counter. Though neither was the most attuned, Anna and Jee used a combined Force push to send the leader flying. He struck the back wall with fatal crunch and fired a stray shot on impulse. "Dr. Klinn!" Jee lamented and knelt beside her.

The scientist panted heavily, removed her mask, and extended a trembling hand. Two smoking blaster wounds sizzled from her body as she gasped for air. "I...created it," she spoke in a breathy tone. "Now...finish...it. Do it for...our people." Jee nervously accepted the vaccine and watched as Klinn crossed her arms. With open palms and fingers extending to her shoulders, she granted Jee a final salute of Rodian respect. "Go," whispered with her final breath.

Although Anna couldn't see Jee's face, she could hear a distinct sniffle beneath her helmet. This was soon blocked out by the sounds of water seeping in. Anna looked up to see where the leader's stray shot had landed. The powerful laser coupled with other blasts had destabilized the surrounding aquifer. A cave-in was imminent as Anna pulled Jee up. "Hey," the Padawan said. "We gotta go. Now!"

"Klinn," she lamented and peered down at the vial. "She-"

"Jee!" Anna snapped. "This whole place is gonna go! If we die in here, Dr. Klinn's sacrifice is for nothing!"

With a deep breath, Jee temporarily shook off her grief and rushed away with Anna. Swamp sludge poured through widening cracks until entire portions of the ceiling gave out. The underground aquifer flooded the laboratory as Anna and Jee climbed for their lives. _The Jedi are always saying to trust the will of the Force_, Anna thought while remembering a similar predicament on Manaan. _Yeah, well I'm starting to think all the Force wants to do is drown me.  
_  
They were nearly to the surface when the tunnel around them started to collapse as well. Mud and sludge combined with heaping globs of moss to form massive obstacles. "Hang on, Red!" Jee called and fired her grappling hook. Anna snagged it as muck swirled around her. When she realized the rest of the aquifer was flooding up to them, she understood her choice.

"Go!" Anna ordered.

"I'm not leaving you too!" Jee countered.

"You have the vaccine! I'll meet you at the top."

"You better!" Jee said and instead used her grappling hook to climb up.

"Okay endurance training," Anna motivated herself. "Let's do this!" She dove through the muck and swam against its surging current. Her heart was racing as she kicked towards a set of climbable roots. Her arms held strong as she reached for one of the lower roots. Before she could start climbing, something caused the goop beneath her to bubble. "Now what?" she groaned as an elongated silhouette emerged. Bioluminescent strands of purple and green clashed across a gigantic slug's body. Its golden eyes and sharp antennae honed in on Anna before it opened its gaping maw. "What the hell is that?" she exclaimed to the universe. As the beast swam closer, she realized it was the same type of creature the Rodian toddler had a toy of. Only this 'Kwa-kwa' didn't look very friendly. Anna started climbing roots as the slug monster pursued. It inched up the muddy walls until its weight disheveled more of the foundation. "Oh come on!" Anna shouted as she fell back into the water. The current pushed her against a stone where swamp water gushed over her. Her fogged up, mud-stained goggles could barely make out the creature as it neared her face. She could feel its nauseating, warm breath come down on her as its toothless maw opened. Anna readied her lightsaber, but was surprised when the slug didn't advance. The oafish creature instead gave her a sniff and continued on its way. As the water levels became overwhelming, Anna found it increasingly difficult to breathe through the mask. She had no choice but to unbuckle and release the accumulating mud. As the slug dove back under, its tailed dipped up and Anna seized her opportunity. She scaled the creature's tail like a slippery ramp and barely threw herself out of the rising sinkhole. Dirt and debris fell where she'd climbed out of as portions of the hut were lost as well.

Soaked and covered in mud, Anna collapsed against the ground. Her eyes were still adjusting to vision without the goggles as she breathed the open air. A kindly, senile figure approached her and tossed over a blanket. Anna initially shuddered at the warm sensation but used the fabric to dry herself. "Oh...thanks lady." she mumbled in her daze and gently stood up. As she scrubbed her face of grime, she heard Jee calling from the distance.

"Tesasa!" she screeched.

"She's with me," Anna assured and started wiping her arms down.

"That's the point!" Jee warned. "Get away!" She blocked off Tesasa as the elder started coughing. Only then did Anna realize her mistake. It had all happened so quickly, she almost didn't catch it. She stared down at the blanket in her hands and threw it as if it were aflame. She scratched at her arms and her face tingled when she considered where the blanket had been.

_"During your mission,"_ Anna remembered Doctor Sionver Boll's words. _"It is important that all of you beware of fomites when assisting the populace. These will be objects that are most likely to carry the infection."_

"Right then," Jee said. "All we have to do is find a place to replicate this vaccine."

_"Quit dreaming, Jedi."_ Surge's words haunted Anna. _"There's no cure for this thing."_

_"Not yet," _Anna had answered. _"You just have to hang in there."_

_"Don't be so naive. This world will...tear you to pieces if you are. We trusted the greenies. We tried to do it their way. Look where that got us...got me."_

"Hey!" Jee shouted to get Anna's attention. "_Please_ tell me you didn't use that blanket." Anna didn't respond. "Red?"

Anna remained frozen on the ground. She clutched her knees and nervously rocked back and forth with wild eyes. Typically, Anna preferred to get the job done on her own. She felt other people slowed her down and that she'd have a better chance to prove herself without them. Now, she wanted nothing more than to be around her fellow Jedi. Her heart raced as she realized her only hope of survival meant giving up a cure for millions. Jee's fears were realized when Anna's throat became raspy. The halkavirus' symptoms were practically immediate as she loosed a brief, dry cough.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_**Author's note:** Michael here! I hope you're enjoying "The Frozen Force." It's a pleasure to have you aboard and to celebrate both the Star Wars and Frozen fandoms. Tune in next __**Frozen Force Friday**__ for the dramatic conclusion of this story arc. We are now seven chapters away from the end of Season 1! So brace yourselves. The adventure is still only beginning and Chapter: 25 will mark a start to the epic 5-part finale. May the Force be with you and long live imagination!_


	24. Chapter 24 - The Next Right Thing

**Chapter: 24 The Next Right Thing**

_"In the darkest night, light your own fire."_

**Tragedy amidst a breakthrough! A glimmer of hope shines amidst the darkness of Rodia's pandemic, but at what cost? Padawan Anna Dellian teamed up with Jee, a fugitive known notoriously as the Bug...to discover a cure. With the aid of Rodian doctor Klinn, a vaccine for the deadly halkavirus was developed. But victory was short-lived when local gangsters attacked and murdered Klinn. Anna and Jee escaped with the vaccine, but the Padawan was infected in the process. With her time running out and her only hope resting in a vial meant for millions, Anna descends into despair...**

One doesn't realize how truly horrendous a cough can be until it finally strikes in full fury. Amidst a village of sick Rodians, one human was infected among them. She rested in the grassy outskirts and succumbed to her heavy, dry coughs. Each raspy hack seemed more painful than its predecessor as Anna Dellian tried to make sense of it all. On bended knee and shattered hopes, her eyes reddened from the sensation. Whether it was through the Force or her own paranoia, Anna could feel the infection eating away at her. Her ravaged throat was a consistent reminder of the halkavirus leeching within and shredding at her immune system. In those moments of painful despair, Anna's next thoughts were those of anger. Her anxious denial about contracting the virus was made pointless by the confirmation of its rapid symptoms. Instead, she turned to berating herself for taking off her mask. She despised her blatant stupidity to have accepted an infected blanket while dizzy. That old, well-intentioned Rodian had doomed her to the same fate and was probably too senile to realize...or the virus had already started infecting her brain.

Anna's anguish manifested into a drive for self preservation. Her overwhelming suffering opened the emotional gateway for another aspect of the Force to enter. The insidious pull of the Dark Side of which Anna had merely been playing with, now arrived as second nature. It gained strength from each of her painful coughs and poisoned her thoughts. Anna felt her connection to the darkness grow as its will called her to save herself by any means. She slowly glanced over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes.

Jee was grievously approaching in full armor and offered a device. "I was able to get you a comlink," she said. "It's Glorp's...and it's the least he could offer after _ratting _us out!"

"I was scared! They had blasters!" Glorp could be heard hollering from afar.

As Jee continued to offer the comlink, Anna's focus was elsewhere. Her eyes were seething with wrath and focused instead on Jee's utility belt. _I can get it,_ Anna told herself. _The vaccine is right there._ Her eyes darted up to Jee and then back to her belt. _I'll have to be quick, but it's my only hope. This planet can rot for all I care. There's a whole galaxy out there that I won't be able to impact if I'm dead._ Anna's hand started to discreetly slide towards her lightsaber. _Just do it. Lunge up, and take the vaccine. The Rodian will get in your way, so just kill her. KILL HER. PLUNGE YOUR LIGHTSABER INTO HER HEART AND-  
_  
"NO!" Anna suddenly screeched. She screamed until her throat went raw and endured another coughing fit. Realizing the murderous voice in her head wasn't her own, she rejected it by throwing her lightsaber across the grass. Jee watched as Anna descended into hysterical madness and knelt beside her. Tears streamed across the Padawan's face as she ripped chunks of grass from the soil and flung them in multiple directions. When it wasn't enough, Anna collapsed face first and punched at the ground. "Not like this!" she roared before her voice dropped to a whisper. "There's still so much I haven't done...so much I haven't seen. People barely know who I am. I don't even-" Anna tightly shut her eyes in an effort to block out the grim reality closing in on her. "It can't end like this. I-...I don't know what to do."

"Anna," Jee said. Getting called by her real name got Anna's attention as Jee continued. "I'm so sorry...about all of this."

"I'm sensing a _but_," Anna murmured.

"_But_, we cannot give up."

"Forgive me if I don't share your optimism," Anna replied despondently. "You have a life to look forward to. I've seen dark before, but not like this. The _potential_ cure rests in your hands, but taking that dose would kill me in a completely different way. I'd be robbing millions of a vaccine that who knows how long it would take another expert to find. I couldn't live with that kind of guilt, Jee. I couldn't call myself a Jedi." Anna buried her teary face in her hands. "But if we ride this out, where would we even go? There's no clear path that avoids government corruption and how long it could take to get more of a vaccine out there. Even now, my mortal clock is ticking." Anna angrily slammed her fist in the dirt. "We-..._I_ lost. There's no future left for me."

There was a long pause as Anna hung her head in shame. "Are you kriffing kidding me?" Jee scoffed.

Anna peered up through her despair with furrowed brows. "That's my line," she jeered.

"Well I'm stealing it," Jee intoned. "Just like I almost stole your lightsaber. Red, this situation is awful...but you're talking like the halkavirus already killed you. I don't have all the answers, but here's what I _thought_ I knew. I believed you were the biggest thorn in my side this galaxy had to offer. When I ran into you at your base, my first thought was '_Of course she's here._' and my second was _'Kriff, she's here_._' _I can't think of another Padawan that would defy her own Jedi Order to sneak out of the temple and continue to potentially pursue a known killer. The same one who'd singlehandedly take on a horde of trafficking Slitters in an alleyway. _You_ did that, Anna. And to a degree, I started to believe there was a caliber of tenacity to the Jedi that was unseen anywhere else. We _need_ that caliber now because I'm not quitting on you." Jee stomped over to a thicker part of the marsh and bent back the reeds. She then aggressively pointed towards an array of hastily buried mounds. "The dead don't have any other chances, Red. You're still breathing, so don't you dare call it quits until the final gasp leaves your body. Show me and show the rest of my suffering planet what it truly means to be a Jedi."

Anna thought on her words and struggled to fend off her cough. Jee watched as the Padawan slowly rose from the ground and wiped the mud from her knees. "No one will say I didn't go out swinging," she asserted.

Jee nodded and said, "Sometimes you can't see the future and that's okay. In those moments, all you can do is the next right thing."

Anna stretched out her hand to the marsh in front of her. She fought through her raspiness and poor senses to summon what she'd rejected. Amidst the muck and bubbling goop, the glint of a hilt could be seen shifting around. Anna pursed her lips and twitched her fingers as she focused intently on her weapon. The soil shifted until her lightsaber rocketed out from beneath it. The weapon struck her hand with an empowering thud as Anna gasped. She'd never reached out with the Force in such an intimate way on her own. While she felt drained through the process, she focused on the blade and ignited it. The blue plasma's proud hum brought her solace before she deactivated and holstered the weapon.

A faint smile found its way across Anna's lips. "You know," she said. "I used to think having any sort of _strong_ connection to the Force was impossible. If you would've asked me to find and call my weapon in the darkness of some swamp a year ago, I would've laughed at you. Yet here I am..." Anna chuckled through her cough. "Maybe to be a Jedi means to accomplish the impossible, no matter the odds. We'll take our first steps from here with this vaccine." The vigor in her voice returned as she planned ahead. "We'll make our next move depending on what's thrown at us. We _will_ do the next right thing, we _will_ chase the impossible...and if I go down in the name of it all...so be it!"

"Spoken like a true warrior," Jee admired. "We're on the clock here and there will be no second chances. I don't suppose you know any scientists that could replicate this thing, do you?"

Anna's brow raised as she paced about in thought. She picked up speed until an idea crossed her mind. "Wait!" she exclaimed only to cough. "Dr. Boll!"

"Of course!" Jee feigned excitement. "You want to tell me who that is, Red?"

"She's a Republic scientist," Anna explained. "While we were preparing to come here, she provided a briefing on the halkavirus. For the most part, she sounded like she knew her stuff and I'd trust her before you get the governments involved."

"Okay," Jee nervously concurred. "How do we find her?"

Anna thought back to the briefing and snapped a finger. "Her holo-readout mentioned Malastare. While my master was searching for potential assignments, one of the conflicts he'd discovered was an invasion on that planet."

"If this doctor is there," Jee figured. "Malastare is a quick hyperspace jump away from Rodia. We can hope to find her, but that's a lot of risk."

"This whole thing is a risk," Anna blurted. "Do you have a ship nearby?"

"That's the thing about being a vigilante," Jee replied. "It doesn't pay. When I fly, I typically stow away on ships or steal them. This time it was the former."

"Then we'll need to do that again," Anna asserted. "Because if I go back to Japur, they're just going to quarantine me and take matters into their own hands. I _know_how they work."

"What about your master?" Jee asked. "Surely there have to be some people you can trust."

Anna bit her lip. "Oh I _do_ trust them. But I also trust that they'll do everything _they_ feel is right to protect me. This will clash with what the Republic's interests are and if their Venator gets placed under quarantine, it's not a chance I'm willing to take."

Jee shook her head. "I'm with you on this one, Red, but you really do carry too much of the burden on your own."

"Yeah well..." Anna huffed. "When you're the one with the fatal illness, we'll see how you act."

Jee had no rebuttal and activated her comlink. "Glorp, do you read?"

"Ittu!" her driver cursed in astonishment. "You're alive? Look, whatever those sleemos said isn't true. I only cracked because he had a blaster to my head! I swear I'd never-"

"Shut your snout, Glorp." Jee snapped. "Time is against us. Put your mask on and bring the transport down to the marshy outskirts. We're gonna need a lift to Onteba Spaceport.

* * *

Elsa had so often been taught that the Force was her kindred ally. She struggled to quell her rising frustrations when her attempts to connect with it were rendered futile. She softly paced in a quiet section of the walled-off outpost and listened within. With eyes closed and slowed breaths, Elsa searched her feelings for any hints regarding her sister. Elsa considered how she'd sensed Anna's location on Manaan and how any piece of evidence could aid her efforts. But the noise around Elsa was all the more distracting. The base's interior was teeming with scrambling clones while its exterior echoed with the sounds of Rodian protestors. Elsa delved deeper into the Force and willed for it to be her guide. She thought about her sister and what exactly Anna meant to her. She tried to envision the state Anna might be in or what she could've been feeling. No matter how Elsa tried to sense her sister, she instead picked up a tumultuous wave of grief. It crashed over her in depressive clusters, yet still she endured. As Elsa continued to use her senses, she felt an overwhelming sense of loss and sadness. A tear rolled down her cheek as visions of the dead appeared in her mind's eye. She saw countless masses of faceless Rodians suffering across the land and started hyperventilating. Their prayers and curses all echoed into her subconcious as if they were calling for her to help.

"No," Elsa whimpered. "I'm sorry," she pleaded as if they could hear her. "I'm so sorry!"

Unable to see Anna and overcome with pain, Elsa freed herself from her meditative state. Her master wasn't far away when she noticed Elsa wiping her tears. "Padawan?" Yelena worried.

"I can't see her, master." Elsa lamented. "I can't see anything except this...agony."

"You must remember that the Living Force surrounds and binds all things together, Elsa." Yelena explained. "Rodia is enduring more pain than any planet you have ever been to. When you tap into the Force, you open up the path to feel _all _of it. This is especially for someone as attuned as you are."

"I thought we were supposed to make things right," Elsa said. "But it feels like they've only gotten worse. The rationing was a disaster, our commander's infected, there's more local unrest, and I can't even trust the Force to find my sister. Maybe coming here was a mistake."

"You wouldn't be the first Jedi to regret taking an assignment," Yelena said. "But look at it this way. If we didn't, who would? You'll never be fully ready for something and you must keep the faith that you are making a difference. We must be strong, Elsa. Most of all for Mattias, right now."

Elsa nodded and recalled just how hard Anna's master was taking things. Riddled with anxiety, Mattias projected his anguish by having Frost and his clones scour the city for Anna. His actions only made the Rodians of Japur more restless and made them feel the Republic's presence was more of an occupation. The roar of speeder bikes attracted Elsa and Yelena to the main gateway. While Mattias and several clones rode in from one sector, Frost and his troops approached from the adjacent side. Some of the bikes were scraped up from debris protestors had thrown at them.

"We searched all of the lower districts, sir." Frost reported. "There's no sign of her."

Mattias scowled and clenched his bike's handle bars. "The sun's just coming up," he said. "We can do another sweep and-"

"Mattias," Yelena interjected.

"We can do another sweep!" Mattias raised his voice.

"Look around you!" Yelena matched his intensity. "Your searches are doing more harm than good here. Do you want another full scale riot on your hands? Because that's where we're headed if you don't stop and think."

Mattias angrily vaulted off his bike and stormed back into the outpost. He furiously pressed down on his comlink and called for Anna again. He was ready to rip off his vambrace when there wasn't an answer yet again, but found Elsa and Yelena watching him. "I have to go search again," he insisted. "Anna's still out there, all alone and I-"

"We can't lose you too," Yelena intoned.

"She's not lost," Mattias retaliated.

Yelena firmly gripped her old friend's shoulders. "Mattias, she _is_ lost, but that doesn't mean we won't find her. We can't let our emotions cloud our duty as Jedi. Think about Scarif, and how our Padawans made their way back to us."

"But this is different," Elsa said. Yelena glared at her Padawan as she continued. "Scarif didn't have a pandemic, plus Anna and I were separated on accident. We still don't know why Anna left."

"Elsa," Yelena muttered through gritted teeth. "You're not helping here. We need to stay together and adhere to what we were assigned to do."

Elsa chose to question her master once more and asked, "What would you do if I was gone instead of Anna? _Blueblossoms_ have to look out for each other, right?"

Yelena huffed and thought for a moment. "I would trust _you'd _never do that, and therefore have no reason to answer this question."

Elsa sighed and thought, _Wow...She might as well have just said nothing. _No justification could support her unwillingness to answer the question. It made Elsa reconsider where her master stood while Mattias worked to steady himself. "The Dark Side is strong amidst this chaos and confusion," he said. "I feel the rising dissent festering among Rodians across quarantined Japur. So much death and there's not even a war here. Our galaxy is so busy clashing over so many political ideals that it's blind to true suffering. But when all the cards are down, we're all still mortal. It just takes one pandemic to throw a planet out of balance."

"We've got trouble!" Frost exclaimed and rushed over.

"Anna?" Mattias immediately asked.

The clone shook his head. "Civilians have swarmed the Japur Court of Leadership," he said. "They're demanding that Governor Pril Stada 'answers for her crimes' against the city. Now things have gotten violent, but Admiral Taka says our troops are only here for the relief effort."

"As Jedi, we cannot stand by while the peace is threatened." Yelena answered. "We must do what we can to preserve it."

"You two go," Mattias said. "Since you truly have clearance and I don't, I'm going to continue my search for Anna."

"Mattias," Yelena scolded. "You don't know where she is. We _know_ where the governor is and she needs your help. _I_ need your help. For all we know, Anna could be at this gathering." Mattias considered her logic and agreed to join.

"I'm coming too," Frost declared. "You can trust me not to fan the flames out there. Plus, it can't hurt to have an extra tactician."

"Let's mount up, then." Mattias obliged. "If there's a chance Anna's at the Court of Leadership, I want to be there by yesterday."

As Elsa sat atop her speeder bike, she gently eased into its acceleration. The engine screeched as she picked up speed and leaned into the bars. She felt queasy on her first sharp turn from the outpost and focused on the path ahead. While Yelena and Mattias sped ahead, she noticed Frost decelerating to stay beside her. The gesture prompted a thought to cross her mind as she called, "Hey! You didn't just volunteer to come because I was going, right?"

Frost's helmeted head shook rapidly while he tried to stay occupied with the road. "Of course not!" he defended quite brashly. "The protection of the Jedi should always be important."

"And...I'm a Jedi," Elsa quipped.

Realizing he'd trapped himself, Frost relented. "Look, if the reports I received are correct...it's sheer pandemonium at the Court of Leadership. It's not safe for a Padawan to-..." Frost stopped himself. "I worried that you might be-..." He frustratedly knocked on his helmet as if searching for the right words.

"Frost," Elsa said calmly with a smile. "I appreciate you looking out for me, but just remember that I'm quite capable too. My abilities are growing each day just as yours are, and I'm not the same Padawan you met on Hoth. How about we watch each other's backs out there, okay?"

"You got it," Frost complied.

"So which building is the Court of Leadership?" Elsa asked.

Frost pointed over his handlebars as they rounded a corner. "See that cloud of black smoke? Yeah, it's the one on fire."

* * *

Jee and Anna found it difficult to steady themselves when Glorp kept panicking from the driver's seat. "They're gonna scan her," he blabbed. "They'll check her temperature just like the droid I've got in the back and you're gonna be sunk. The government has Onteba and the other surrounding spaceports under lockdown. This is bad. This worse than bad! It's...badder! That's...a word right?"

"Will you shut it, Glorp?" Jee snapped and slammed on the divider. "Just drop us off at the port and we'll figure it out from there." Irritated from hearing the droid scanning Anna as positive, Jee forcefully switched it off.

Anna rested her head against the back of her seat and groaned. She could feel a fever coming on as she coughed profusely. "She's coughing into her arm, right?" Glorp interrogated. "It's gonna be a nightmare to sanitize my carrier after-"

Jee slammed him into silence again and checked on Anna. She could see a thick layer of sweat forming on the Padawan's forehead while she continuously sniffled. "How are you holding up?" Jee asked.

"Fine," Anna powered through. "The less I think about it, the more it's just kind of there." Her bold words were overshadowed by a whooping cough that brought aches to her chest.

After securing the vaccine vial in her vambrace, Jee offered a black bandana to Anna. "It's not as sturdy as a mask, but it's the most I can provide right now."

"I'm no stranger to winging it," Anna croaked. Her voice sounded strained and her throat was scratchy. The transport came to a halt as she tied the bandana around her face.

"This is it, ladies." Glorp said. "Last chance to reconsider going offworld while infected."

Anna leered but Jee raised an assuring hand to handle it. "We got it, Glorp." she said. "Thanks for the ride and please, keep your snout shut."

"You saved my family from those gangsters so now we're even," Glorp insisted. "Off you go."

"What a nice fella," Anna mumbled as she and Jee exited. They landed on a mossy hill overlooking the spaceport and surveyed prospective ships. "I take it he didn't know about the vaccine," Anna added.

"Of course not," Jee quipped. "If he sold out our location after merely being held at gunpoint, imagine what that sleemo would do if he found out we had a cure on our hands. _Never_ reveal all your cards, Red. Even when you have nothing to lose, it'll still come back to bite you. I don't even trust him knowing you're infected, but your symptoms made that inevitable. We need to get offworld ASAP." She took a knee and used her helmet's rangefinder to get a closer look at the viewport. While she did so, Anna lamented the fact that because of her...Jee could not remove her helmet since they'd reunited. The Rodian's armor appeared awfully constricting and Anna couldn't imagine there was much breathing room within.

"There," Jee said. "A Starspeeder 1000_._" The sleek craft was being moved via repulsorlift to a storage bay.

Anna squinted through her reddened eyes to get a glimpse at their prospective ship. When it neared, she saw it was a reddish-brown model with a distinct insignia on its nose. "_Star Tours_?" Anna read. "Hijacking a commercial ship filled with civilians. _That's _your plan?"

"Gimme more credit, Red." Jee said. "With the virus plaguing our planet, you can imagine that Rodia's not the number one tourist destination right now. All of those Starspeeders are grounded until further notice. If I can hotwire one, we've got our ticket out of here."

Anna and Jee slid down from the hill as the rising sun reddened the grass. It wasn't even humid yet, but Anna's increasing fever was taking its toll. When they neared the spaceport's entrance, she rolled up her sleeves and discovered how sweaty her forearms were. A massive, raucous line of patrons had formed outside where officials were trying to quell them. One officer announced rules in Rodese so Jee translated for Anna.

"They're checking temperatures and other symptoms," she said. Sure enough, scanning droids far superior to Glorp's were positioned in front of the spaceport. "A lot of Rodians are ticked that they can't leave the planet, but what did they expect amidst a deadly virus?"

"I'm already drawing enough attention being one of the only humans out here," Anna muttered. "Let's take a detour." She motioned towards the nearby wall and the duo crept behind it. Once out of sight, Jee fired her grappling hook up to one of the ends and secured it. She detached the wire so Anna could ascend with it as well. As they cautiously scaled the wall, the duo dropped into a blacked out docking bay. A ray of sunlight peeked in from the same cracked hatch they'd slid down from.

"Do you see one of those ships anywhere?" Anna queried.

"Not yet," Jee said. "Split up across the docking bay and meet back in the center."

Anna agreed and snuck her way through the shadows. It was difficult for her to keep her balance as she accounted for her rising fever. When she wiped her forehead, her sleeve became doused with sweat. "I just need a second," she spoke breathily to herself and leaned against a fuel canister. As she recuperated, she glanced at the same craft she'd observed outside. The docking bay's darkness kept the Starspeeder 1000 shrouded, but Anna could faintly make out the _Star Tours_ emblem. "Jee," she whispered sharply. "Jee! I found it." She crept towards the ship and observed its apparently automated doors. _Kriff,_ Anna thought. _With the ship powered down, we're gonna have to find another way to break in without rendering it useless for flight. Where the heck is Jee?  
_  
Anna suddenly felt the muzzle of a blaster pistol poke her in the back. She was going to assume it was Jee playing a cruel joke, but a male Rodian's stern voice changed everything. As a spaceport agent, this Rodian was fluent in multiple languages and took a chance with Galactic Basic. "Hands up," he ordered.

"Easy now," Anna uttered.

The Rodian didn't take any chances and cocked his blaster. "Turn around slowly," he ordered. "No sudden movements."

"Sir," Anna said while trying to formulate a plan. "I really need this ship."

"You and everyone else. I'd love to leave too, but rules are in place for a reason, ma'am." As Anna turned, the Rodian noticed her iconic braid, robes, and weapon. "Are you...a Jedi?" When Anna nodded, she hoped to gain his favor. What she didn't count on was a severe coughing fit coming on as a result. She pursed her lips and twitched in an effort to hold back the coughs. "You alright?" the agent asked, more so as a formality. He'd been trained to recognize halkavirus symptoms and was already looking over Anna's face.

The Padawan confirmed his suspicions with his squinting eyes and shook her head. "It's not what it looks like," she pleaded. Her inevitable cough proved otherwise and the agent activated his comlink.

"This is Snaso," he called in. "We've got another one down in docking bay-" In that instant, Jee jumped him from behind and gripped him in a headlock. "Help!" was all he could screech before she forced his comlink off.

"You're the agent for this docking bay, yes?" Jee interrogated and the choking Rodian nodded. "Give us the access card to this starspeeder."

Snaso shook his head and grunted, "I can't let you maniacs take the virus offworld."

Impatient, Jee shoved her hilt into his neck and kept her finger hovering on the activation switch. "The card or your life!" she yelled.

"You'll have to kill me," he said.

"Fine," Jee snarled and prepared to ignite.

"No!" Anna snapped.

"One life in the place of millions, Red." Jee said. "We can't slip up now." The docking bay doors started to open, so Jee and Anna ducked. Before Snaso could scream, Jee bashed him over the head with the butt of her hilt. "There," she scoffed. "Happy?" She plucked a ring of keycards off his belt and tossed it to Anna. "Let's hope one of those works."

Several spaceport agents entered with their blasters primed as they scoured the area. While Jee hid Snaso's groaning body, Anna tried her luck at the keycards. Her heart sank as each multi-colored card failed its swipe. "Come on," Anna willed the device. "Please!"

"Try the one that looks the same color," Jee insisted while stuffing Snaso in a crate.

"Good idea," Anna replied and swiped. "Kriff!" Still nothing."

"_Snaso!_" An agent hollered from across the bay. "_Ota wot ja?_"

Snaso was about to wearily answer when Jee slammed the crate's lid on his head. "We're running out of time, Red." she warned.

Anna exasperatedly swiped another card and was relieved when a soothing, quintuple chime emitted from the ship. "Got it!" Anna whispered sharply. The agents headed to investigate the chimes while Anna and Jee slipped into the starspeeder.

The luxurious craft's interior was comprised of several passenger rows and a small, piloting deck. The wide viewport would give passengers and the pilot a brilliant view of the cosmos, Anna just wished the circumstances were better. She ducked into one of the cushioned seats and couldn't imagine what someone had to pay for a flight. Jee slid under the pilot's dashboard and went to work on the controls.

"You ever fly a ship before?" she asked Anna.

The Padawan winced while coughing. "I steered for a bit and made the jump to lightspeed. Does that count?"

Jee's huff was enough of a response as she powered the ship back on. Air cooling systems and overhead lights activated across the starspeeder's pristine cabin. The engines roared as the agents braced themselves. "Hang on!" Jee exclaimed and gripped the controls. "Powering deflector shields." The agents' minuscule blastershots easily bounced off the starspeeder's hull as Jee rocketed out of the docking bay. Anna gripped her seat when Jee daringly went for a ninety degree ascension to the stars above. "How does this pilot not need a seat?" Jee yelled as her legs dangled at gravity's mercy. Agents and onlookers pointed to their ship as it spiraled through and disappeared into the clouds.

Anna let herself relax as the ship leveled out in space. "I thought you were never gonna steady us," Anna groaned.

"I...didn't?" Jee questioned. Both she and Anna sprung up when the quiet of space was replaced by a raucous whirring. Gears spun and and three, clawed limbs stretched towards the dashboard. A pair of blue photoreceptors flashed atop a spherical, yellow speaker. With a cylindrical body and swiveling head, the droid closed in to defend its controls.

"Security breach!" it wailed in a high-pitched voice. "Protocol breach. _Everything_ breach!" Jee activated her lightsaber on impulse and the droid remained steadfast. "_Star Tours_ Flight 7095 is unauthorized to depart from Rodia as the planet is under quarantined lockdown! My Starspeeder 1000 cannot in any circumstances be spacebound. This is to help contain the halkavirus or HAL-1." Anna's cough worsened and the droid looked like it would combust. "My updated sensory database indicates this thief is demonstrating symptoms of the halkavirus! We must turn back for Rodia now! Initiating manual override."

"How was I supposed to know these ships were piloted by droids?" Jee growled when Anna glared at her. "Do you think I can afford a ride in one of these? I'll just cut it down and try to hotwire the ship again."

"Wait," Anna insisted and threw herself between the two. Realizing the droid was connected to the ship and unwilling to risk stranding them in space, Anna thought of another solution. As much as it pained her to do so, she tried to consider what Elsa would do. She remembered how her sister treated droids like living beings and how much effort she put into that little porg creation of hers. With a deep breath, Anna looked at the pilot droid as she would another person.

As she approached the pilot, she remembered how Elsa once referred to a battle droid by its designated number. She glanced at the droid's operating marker and read it aloud. "RX-30." It's head cautiously swiveled towards her. "I'm Anna."

"I am returning to Rodia for your safety, Anna." RX-30 said. "The ship will be sanitized and I will have to be disassembled for internal cleaning."

"You could take us back," Anna replied. "_Or_ you could do the right thing. Jee, show him."

Jee craned her neck. "You're kidding right-"

"Show him," Anna asserted and Jee reluctantly obliged.

"I hope you know what you're doing," the Rodian murmured as she revealed the vial she'd been stashing.

RX-30 eased up on the controls and examined the container. "I am not a medical droid," he said. "But these components are a peculiar mixture. What is it?"

"A cure," Anna coughed. "For exactly what I'm carrying."

"Impossible," the droid calculated. "No halkavirus vaccine has been reported in-"

"Because this is the only one!" Anna intoned. "My name is Anna Dellian." She held up her saber hilt to the droid's photoreceptors. "-of the Jedi Order. I came to Rodia on a mercy mission and clearly got way more than I bargained for. I serve the Republic that I'm sure you've taken countless flights across. The scientist who created this vaccine gave her life so that we can try and save her planet. If you take us back, that hope will die with her. It'll die with me." Anna's cough worsened and the droid released the controls. "This isn't about containing the virus, it's about putting a stop to it. Please, before this planet loses anyone else. I know you've been programmed to do follow orders, but my sister told me that droids are alive. Can you prove her right and think for yourself?"

RX-30 paused in contemplation. His head swerved between the planet in his viewport and the void of space. He analyzed the vial again and observed Anna's ailing face. Something seemed to snap within his processors as he twitched momentarily. His clawed limbs alternated between steering to or away from Rodia. Suddenly, he let go of the dashboard and threw up a limb to salute. "_Star Tours _Captain RX-30 of Flight 7095, reporting for duty!"

"Holy kriff," Jee uttered. "You actually did it."

Anna rejoiced and hid her face as tears fled her bloodshot eyes. "What's our destination?" RX-30 asked.

"We need to get to Malastare as soon as possible," Anna explained. "We must find Republic scientist Dr. Sionver Boll."

"Malastare?" RX-30 realized while punching coordinates. "That's only a hyperlane away."

"I should probably mention there's currently a conflict there." Anna added.

RX-30 seemed unfazed. "This is _Star Tours_, ma'am. We fly through anything. Now buckle up, cause it's time for lightspeed to Malastare!" Jee and Anna found their seats while RX-30 launched them into hyperspace.

* * *

Japur's Court of Leadership was in flames as a frenzied crowd stormed in. Windows were shattered as Rodians hurled ransacked furniture outside. It was a full scale riot by the time Elsa, Frost, Yelena, and Mattias arrived. "We'll work crowd control!" Mattias shouted. "Elsa, Frost...find the governor!"

Mattias and Yelena accelerated towards the entrance. The roar of their speeder bikes caught the crowd's attention as both Jedi sprung from their seats. The unmanned bikes swerved to a halt while Mattias and Yelena sailed through the air. They landed at the edifice's steps and began Force-pushing rioters back. "It's the Jedi!" A Rodian yelled while picking up his fellow citizen.

While some of the instigators dispersed, others clashed with Rodians trying to quell the unrest. The sight juxtaposed the peaceful protesters from their riotous counterparts. While the masters protected the entryway, Frost didn't notice a Rodian rushing him from behind. The rioter pulled him off his bike and threw him to the ground. "Frost!" Elsa gasped until another Rodian grabbed her arm. "Let go!" she exclaimed, not wanting to hurt the man. She despised how her free hand instinctually wanted to activate her lightsaber. Elsa recognized the impulse as one of fear and rejected it. Instead, she retaliated with an open palm and Force-pushed her assailant into a heap of debris. Without wasting a moment, Elsa vaulted over the bikes and slid to Frost. By the time she got to him, he had swiftly fired a stun blast into his attacker's chest. "You alright?" Elsa asked and offered a hand.

"Ask me again when all of this is over," Frost murmured. As Elsa lifted him up, they heard a Rodian wailing from the upper floor.

Elsa recognized him as one of Governor Stada's aides. "Jedi!" he begged. "Help us!" His head turned towards unseen forces before he had to flee.

"I've got an idea," Frost suggested and took aim with his rifle. He fired an ascension cable to the second level and tapped his shoulder. "Hop on!" With a deep breath, Elsa wrapped her arms and legs around Frost as he set his cable to climb. Their rise was slow and daunting as flames spewed from the wall beside them. Elsa used what focus she could find through the Force to keep the fire at bay. "Almost...there," Frost grunted while bearing their combined weight against the rifle. Once the muzzle clicked against the balcony, he gave the Padawan a nod. "Go for it!"

Elsa cautiously climbed over his shoulders and made it to the second level. She went to reach for him, but the balcony crumbled when she did so. "No!" Elsa shrieked and threw down her hands. She caught the clone with the Force as he scrambled to keep his helmet on. _Come on,_ Elsa willed to herself and remembered her master's teachings.  
_  
"Don't let distractions cloud your senses. Let them pass through as any noise would," _Yelena had said.

She let the crackling flames and collapsing debris fade around her as she gave Frost her full attention. She concentrated on lifting each of his limbs over the ledge until he was finally standing beside her. Only then could she find it in herself to breathe again.

"Thank you," Frost panted. "That was...a close one."

"It always is," Elsa admitted before urging them to press on. The duo ran through decimated hallways where paintings had been defaced. Entire halls dedicated to Stada's work had been overturned and charred.

"Please, no!" they heard the aide from before plead. Frost and Elsa rounded the corridor to see a pair of rioters about to throw him out the window.

Frost aimed at the assailants and ordered, "Drop him!" The perpetrators shrugged and proceeded to gain momentum. "Not my best choice of words," Frost realized and stunned both Rodians.

The aide struck the carpet with a thud and nervously crawled into a corner. Elsa knelt beside him and placed a calming hand on his knee. "No one's going to hurt you anymore," she assured. "What happened?"

"It started as a protest against Governor Stada," the aide whimpered. "It was peaceful! But then others showed up inciting violence. These rioters overwhelmed the protesters...they stormed in and...and-" The aide broke down into tears as the trauma claimed him. Being protected by her mask, goggles, and gloves, Elsa soothed him with a gentle embrace. "But the governor...they _want _her," the aide panicked. "She's barricaded on the floor above me. I tried to buy time but-"

Elsa glared at the staircase before her and knew her mission. "Frost," she intoned. "Get this man out of here."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm going for the governor," Elsa said while rushing for the stairs.

"But-"

"That's an order, corporal!" Elsa shouted from afar. Frost huffed while hoisting the aide into his arms. She dashed to the next level and found the doors to Stada's chamber had been breached by some makeshift explosives. Flames spread across the halls and consumed the curtains around Elsa. Being light on her feet and quick with her Force pushes, Elsa weaved through the inferno and reached the office.

She tripped on a broken board upon entering and landed beside a dead aide. She didn't have time to process any grief over the man's body. Elsa could only gasp at the sizzling blaster wound in his chest and turn towards a commotion. Two rioters flanked their pale green leader, the same Rodian who'd led the march on the rationing, as she backhanded Governor Stada to the floor. "Please," Stada groveled. "Have mercy."

"Mercy?" Ledai scoffed. "Have _you_ shown any?" She raised a leg to kick her when Elsa's voice rose above all.

"Leave her alone!" The Jedi ordered.

Ledai turned with narrowed eyes and hissed. "Of course. I should've expected the Republic to defend the only people who can fill its pockets."

"This isn't about that," Elsa retorted. "Your planet is suffering, and these actions will do nothing to end it."

"All your empty words," Ledai groaned while keeping Stada pinned. "All the pointless rhetoric. The pathetic promises and for what? All to get us here. I see through your lies, Jedi. And frankly, they're insufferable." Ledai jabbed one of her suction-cupped fingers at Elsa. "Take her!"

The rioters at her sides drew their blasters and opened fire. Elsa dove away from their lasers and hurriedly ignited her saber. With a rapid swipe of her blade, she deflected their blasts as they attempted to rush her. Their close proximity meant any ricocheting lasers would likely hit them. _What would Anna do?_ Elsa thought. In an effort to avoid a stray laser striking her foes, Elsa went on the offensive. Her heart raced as she delved into her weaker form, but tried to focus on what she'd learned from her sister.

"_Remember, sis." _Anna had taught her on the beach on Scarif. _"If someone's got a blaster, nine times out of ten they're gonna freak out if you come at them with a saber. You can't get intimidated, so push through that fear."  
_  
Surely enough, the unprepared Rodians yelped when Elsa pushed forward. They stopped shooting altogether as Elsa's saber swung dangerously close to their faces. Elsa smirked and recalled a Niman maneuver Anna had taught her. _Keep the blade low,_ Elsa instructed herself. _Now swipe across!_ With a swift slash, Elsa bisected both of her attacker's weapons and they staggered back. As they braced for worse, both were surprised to find themselves hovering over the ground.

"What the?" one of them gasped as Elsa Force-pulled them towards the window.

"Master," Elsa called on her comlink. "Are you still below the entrance?"

"Yes?" Yelena questioned. "Why?"

"Look up, I've got two rioters incoming for you and Mattias."

"Wait, what?" Mattias wondered as Elsa released the Rodians. "Oh...OH." Mattias and Yelena used the Force to catch both foes and land them safely. They didn't get far before Frost shot them both with stun blasts.

_I wish you could've seen that, sis_, Elsa thought. She admired her humane work from the window and turned to take a punch from Ledai. Despite all of her adventures, the Padawan had never actually been struck in the face before. The blow came as a complete surprise as she struck the ravaged carpet. Her cheek throbbed and she thanked the Force that her mask was still on. Elsa shook off her pain and reached for her fallen saber just as Ledai threw herself on top of her. She unsheathed a knife and brought it sailing down. Elsa snatched Ledai's wrist to keep the blade back and used her other hand to Force-push her off.

As Ledai crashed against the floor, Elsa used the Force to call her lightsaber back. "Do it," Ledai urged. "Kill me." Elsa pitied the Rodian and shook her head. "Come on!" Ledai suddenly roared. Her rage turned into sorrow as her snout shriveled. She grabbed Elsa's forearm and pressed the weapon to her neck. "Please...end it." Only when she started coughing did Elsa realize why Ledai wasn't wearing a mask. Green blood fled her eyes like her body was weeping for nonexistent help.

"How long have you been infected?" Elsa asked.

"Little over a day," she coughed. "Had my first seizure in the middle of the night. The _big one_ just has to hit me. I'm not ready for it, Jedi. I'd rather die by your blade or in these flames before I succumb to this sickness."

Elsa forcefully reclaimed her wrist and glanced at Governor Stada. "So you chose to make others suffer with you? That's it?"

Ledai shook her head as a disturbing smirk crept onto her snout. "You know, this building was once my home. I served on Governor Stada's council. When the outbreak first occured, I pushed for tighter security measures. I _fought_ for the underprivileged districts to be given a fair chance!" Ledai wheezed and glared at Stada. "And what did that woman do? She focused on her own pockets while this virus spread."

Stada desperately shook her head in denial. "That's not true! I cared about-"

"Oh you cared!" Ledai growled. "You cared about those closest to you. Those in your inner circle were given a heads up about the halkavirus _weeks_ before the public knew. I was there, Pril. You're enforcers told me to keep my mouth shut so I couldn't go public. That's why I stepped down and became a voice of the people." Her antennae drooped with her growing fatigue. "I took my side and now I'd rather die with it than live your privileged lie. You can tell the Galactic Senate the truth and they'd still carry on with business as usual." She looked up at Elsa with her last ounce of strength. "This is our future, Jedi. Such is true for all governments, and only on the brink of death do I see it. I thought this assault would be a last hurrah for retribution, but maybe it was so you and I could have this conversation." Elsa's brows furrowed as she listened intently to Ledai's words. "You're young and as bold as they come. Bold enough to stand against...yet spare me. Don't be the blind fool I was, Jedi. Cause this can and _will_ happen again on another planet. Question _everything_, even your precious Jedi Order." Elsa looked down on Ledai with sorrow in her heart. The Rodian gasped as Elsa lifted her into the air with the Force. "Wait...what are you doing? Leave me! I'm going to die anyway. Let me!"

"I'm sorry," Elsa said while also lifting Stada. "I can't allow that."

"Weren't you listening to a word I said?" Ledai scolded through her coughs. "Question everything! Don't exclude that Jedi Code of yours!"

"I _was_ listening and this isn't about the Jedi way," Elsa assured. "It's simply about _my _belief that we all have value. Your time isn't up yet, Ledai. You still have a purpose." Elsa activated her comlink again. "Master Yelena, Master Mattias...I've got some more _friends_ heading your way."

* * *

_Anna treaded through a freezing sea of lava. The sunny sky was raining as she happily screamed at melting snow. The rocks before her cracked and formed into the face of a man she'd come to feel for. "Hans," the inner voices of her mind echoed all around this surreal conundrum._

"Red!" Jee shouted and nudged Anna free from her bizarre fever dream. Anna gasped as thick globs of sweat splattered from her lips and dripped down her temple. Her eyes listed towards Jee, who's image was a blur to the Padawan. Sounds seemed to muffle and mesh together behind an irksome ringing in Anna's ears. "Hey," Jee spoke again. "Stay with me. I let you rest during the flight, but maybe that was a bad idea."

Anna shook off her daze and felt her own forehead. "I feel like...I'm on fire," she whispered. A heavy cough forced Anna forward as nausea took hold. She got to experience what Elsa probably felt like as her sickness increased with the ship's motions.

"Emesis bags are located under your seat," RX-30 spieled while flying. Jee hurriedly grabbed one and shoved it into Anna's hands. The Padawan dry heaved into it while Jee cautiously rubbed her back. The Padawan's already pale skin became even whiter. Jee could feel Anna's body shivering with chills against her hand. To get a better idea of Anna's condition, she glanced over at Anna's face. She was relieved not to see any blood emerging from her eyes, nose, or mouth.

"What are you doing?" Anna mumbled when she caught Jee looking.

"Nothing," Jee assured.

"You're a horrible liar," Anna forced a chuckle which quickly became a cough.

"Alrighty," RX-30 announced and glimpsed the forested planet in his viewport. "We've made it to Malastare. Scanning for Republic bases." The droid's words were overshadowed by the prominent sounds of a deadly space battle. Anna peered up to see Republic Venators clashing with Separatist Dreadnoughts over Malastare. Starfighters swarmed out from both sides and blasted each other to scrap. "Taking evasive action!" RX-30 exclaimed and boosted the ship's engines. The starspeeder swirled amidst the battle as Y-wings and V-19's fired on vulture droids. Only under such stressful maneuvers did Anna finally give in to her nausea.

A stray laser struck the starspeeder, but its shields held strong. Suddenly, a holomessage showing a mustachioed official appeared on the dashboard. "This Admiral Yularen of the Galactic Republic," he said. "_Star Tours_, what are you doing here?"

"We-" was all RX-30 could say before an energy torpedo struck the starspeeder's engines. Communications and stabilizers were disabled as the pilot tried to maintain altitude. "Hold on!" While the ship plummeted, RX-30 used its laser cannons to blast away any pursuing vulture droids. Once they were gone, he diverted all his focus to an emergency landing. The starspeeder shook and spiraled through Malastare's atmosphere. The darkness of space was soon replaced by the barren wasteland of a tired warzone. "Engaging emergency buckles!" RX-30 declared. An extra set of seatbelts emerged for Jee and Anna to strap themselves in. "Pull on those yellow straps!" They buckled themselves down and braced for the imminent impact. The starspeeder struck the terrain with a thunderous boom and send rubble flying. It tumbled into a nearby fissure and only stopped when it got wedged into the rocks.

When Anna opened her eyes, she peered through the smoke and examined the wreckage. She fought through her aches to unbuckle and listened to the ominous grinding of metal on stone outside the cabin. Jee came to while a malfunctioning monitor flickered on beside them. An automated, singsongy voice said, "Thank you for flying _Star Tours. Buh-bye!"_ before the screen gave out.

Anna noticed a twitching, sparking head in the refuse and crawled towards it. "RX-30?" she worried.

"We-w-We made it," the broken pilot said. His speaker strobed while loose wires spewed from it. "Isssss the cure s-s-s-safe?"

Jee checked and nodded to Anna. "It is," the Padawan assured. "And it's all thanks to you, buddy."

Anna watched as RX-30's last working limb pulled a datachip from the dashboard. "G-g-got coordinates. Repub...bubub..lllllllic base. T-t-take." RX-30 dropped the chip into Anna's weary palms before he completely shut down.

"We'll make this right," Anna coughed through her tears and pat the fallen droid's head. As she did so, she started to better understand why Elsa grew so connected to machines. If other droids were anything like RX-30, they _were_ alive.

Jee sparked up her lightsaber and cut a hole in the roof. "We can't let his _or_ Klinn's sacrifice be in vain. Come on." More debris collapsed and blocked Anna from reaching Jee.

"I'll just caught my own way out and meet you at the top," Anna said. She tiredly grabbed her saber and started cutting away.

* * *

Unbeknownst to either of them, the crash site was being monitored by a Separatist probe droid. Its surveilled holo images were soon observed by a scout droid miles away. "Sir," the B1 unit called to a tactical droid in command. "You might want to see this."

The stocky, tactical droid stomped over to the monitor. It leaned towards the images of two lightsaber wielders. "This is an intriguing turn of events," the droid calculated in a deep, brooding tone. "It appears the Republic has sent Jedi reinforcements behind enemy lines."

"Two _more_ Jedi?" the B1 fretted. "What are we gonna do?"

The tactical droid was unfazed by its inferior model. "These Jedi are fools if they think they can spy on our base. The crash puts them at a disadvantage." It pointed at a commando droid standing at attention. "Take a squad of B2's and destroy them." The tactical droid's laugh was cold and monotonous as its orders were initiated.

* * *

Anna and Jee pulled themselves out of the starspeeder and leapt to safer ground. "You're gonna need new armor with how many germs have been on it," Anna coughed as she inserted the chip in Jee's vambrace. It took a moment to compute, but a holomap projected and displayed coordinates to the nearby Republic base.

"It'll be a bit of a hike," Jee admitted. "But we can make it by this planet's sundown if we hurry."

Not knowing whether or not she'd survive another night, Anna simply nodded. There was a brief flash in the corner of Anna's eye. She thought it was her fever playing tricks on her until Jee shoved her to the ground. An explosive projectile blasted the terrain beside them and produced a rippling shockwave. The sound was deafening to Anna's already ailing ears as Jee helped her up. "Red?" Jee called. "You with me? Red!" Another blast sent Jee flying across the ground. Anna rolled over and looked through the billowing smoke. She saw a line of thick silhouttes standing across the gaping fissure. More missiles launched from their arms as Jee recovered and dragged Anna to safety. "Damn super battle droids!" A third wrist rocket zoomed overhead.

Anna tried to run for herself, but extreme exhaustion brought her to her knees. Jee didn't realize Anna had fallen behind, and by the time she glanced back...a commando droid was already closing in. "Red!" she warned. "Behind you!"

Anna's eyes were twitchy and bright pink. She slowly turned amidst the madness to see the same type of droid she'd fought on Kamino. The sleek commando took aim, but Jee threw her lightsaber at it. While it wasn't the best throw, it was enough to bisect the droid. Still bent on accomplishing its deadly mission, the commando's upper half crawled towards Anna. She ignited her lightsaber only to realize she was starting to see double. The dizzying image of the approaching droid danced around her as she haphazardly stabbed the ground. Having missed entirely, she was unable to stop the commando from climbing up her robes and seizing her neck. Her already raspy throat worsened in the droid's steel grip. Before it could tighten further, Jee launched her grappling hook into the droid's head. As if the hook's impalement wasn't overkill enough, she yanked the cord back to take the droid's head with it. Anna wheezed for air as Jee tried to pull her away.

"I'm gonna get us out of here!" the Rodian shouted betwixt the explosions.

"We're not gonna make it on foot," Anna grievously admitted.

Jee glanced at the defeated commando as an idea formed within. "No...but that clanker had to get here somehow. Wait here and I'll be right back." Jee sparked up her saber and vaulted over the rubble. While some super battle droids kept launching wrist rockets, others switched to their laserfire. Jee wildly batted away what she could while other lasers struck her armor. One of the blasts scorched her hip and she collapsed with a grunt. As she looked up, she spotted the commando droid's abandoned speeder bike.

Anna rested her head against the rocks and stared up at the greying skies. As her body continued to burn and give up on her, all she could do was pray for rain. She got the next best thing in the form of a speeder bike as Jee hovered next to her. "I told you I'd be back!" she exclaimed. The Rodian rushed to haul Anna onto the pillion and then maximized the throttle. The rush of air against Anna's face brought as much comfort as the dwindling sounds of enemy battle droids. She rested her head against Jee's back and sniffled. "I'm sorry. I'm losing feeling in my neck...my hands."

"Just relax," Jee intoned. "Do what you have to do, but don't you _dare_ shut down on me. Got it? Stay alive, Red! I'm not quitting on you, so you can't quit on me."

In those moments, Anna's past came back to haunt her like a vicious reaper. She remembered mocking Tori and Surk for their facial features when they were children. She thought about how she'd called the Selkath "trained fishes" or how at one point, she would've easily killed Jee had Hans not intervened. Now, she owed her continued survival to the benevolent will of a Rodian. Even the cure they were both betting on came from an alien. Anna sniffled...not from her sickness...but from a deeply-rooted regret that had been brought to light. For so long she had dwelled in her own ignorance towards other species in a vast galaxy she barely knew about. If she ever had a chance at seeing another sunrise, she _had_ to be better. Tears rolled down her freckled cheeks until another coughing fit took hold.

Anna had started slipping back into slumber when she felt Jee shifting. "No...that can't be right," the Rodian mumbled. "Ittu," she cursed. "It _is._"

Anna looked over her partner's shoulder and saw a massive, jagged fortress of sorts. "What the kriff is that?" Anna panted.

"I've seen these structures before," Jee answered. "It's a Dug imperial palace. The Doges, or leaders of the Dug Council, govern from them. This one matches with RX-30's coordinates, so I'm willing to bet the Republic's set up an outpost there."

"Sure enough," Anna murmured and pointed towards a series of stationed gunships.

"After everything," Jee sighed. "I really hope this Dr. Boll is still here. What are we gonna do if she's not?"

"The next right thing," Anna spoke confidently through her terminal illness...as they rode towards a Republic base...on an enemy speeder bike.

Thinking on all of her past actions as the skies blackened above her, Anna gave Jee's shoulder a tap. "Hey," she whispered. "It's time."

"What are talking about, Red?"

"Let me go in alone," Anna asserted. "All we're riding on now is that anyone will listen to us. You're a known fugitive, and after everything you've been through...you don't deserve to be disbelieved."

"Don't go playing the hero on me," Jee snapped. "You can barely walk."

"Think about what I said," Anna insisted as Jee realized she was right. The Rodian brought the bike to a halt and looked into Anna's eyes scarlet eyes. When Anna went to wipe them, she realized her sleeve had a daunting droplet of blood on it. "This is a one way trip. Give me the vial...please."

Jee shook her head with grief and handed Anna the vaccine. "I'm sorry..._Anna_. I wasn't fast enough."

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry about," Anna whispered. "I'll be seeing you." The Padawan was astonished when Jee crossed her arms to respectfully salute in Rodian tradition. Anna returned the gesture to the best of her abilities. "Hey Jee," she said before hobbling off. "Don't feel so bad about missing a shot at the Jedi Order. There's a lot of rules in it that make life harder to understand."

Anna set off towards the palace. Her legs trembled and her lip quivered from her sickness. With each passing step, she felt herself growing weaker. The stationed gunships and stacked crates swayed in her blurred vision while she followed the sounds of clone troopers. Two of the armored soldiers were helping a Dug move equipment when they noticed Anna. "What the hell?" one of the clones uttered.

"Boll," Anna croaked while swaying. "I need to see Dr. Sionver Boll."

"Who are you?" the clone asked and closed in.

Before he could take another step, the second clone pulled him back. "Woah there, shinie." this clone captain warned. Anna could faintly make out the blue accents on his armor and kama. "Look at her eyes."

"There's not much time," Anna panted and reached for her hilt. "I'm a Jedi-"

"Stay right where you are," the captain ordered and called in on his comlink. "Generals, we've got a situation down here. I think that virus on Rodia might've gotten offworld."

"Sit tight, Rex," a young man replied. "We're on our way."

The Dug hopped over to her and examined her state. "If she's sick, she must be contained. Stun her!"

"Don't touch me," Anna intoned. "I have a vaccine."

"Everyone just wait," Captain Rex commanded.

"Every moment we wait, what she has can be spreading through the air!" the Dug snarled. "Do you care not for our people?"

"I have a vaccine!" Anna roared with whatever voice she could still raise. Doing so caused her to break into a coughing episode.

Driven into hysteria, the Dug motioned for the others of his species to help subdue Anna. "Get away!" Anna blindly pushed the Dugs back with the Force. The clamor of toppling crates and yelling clones only quickened the Jedi generals' paces.

"What's going on here?" Anakin Skywalker shouted over the chaos. His tone combined with Master Mace Windu's presence commanded the utmost authority. Anakin's eyes narrowed on Anna as she dropped to her knees. "She looks...familiar," he said.

Mace quickly recognized her from when she was put on trial. "Padawan Dellian?"

"Dellian," Anakin recalled. "She has a sister...Elsa!"

"This is the younger sibling, Anna." Mace said. "The only question is, what's she doing out here?"

"She's not looking well," Anakin deduced as Rex approached him.

"General," the captain said. "She's asking for Dr. Boll." Anakin gave the clone a nod to contact her and advanced.

Mace stepped in front of the aggravated Dugs and raised a hand. "We'll take it from here," he assured.

Anakin cautiously approached the Padawan as she shivered on the ground. "Anna?" he said calmly with open palms. "I'm a friend of your sister, Elsa. You've got to trust me when I say I just want to help you."

"I don't have much time..." Anna wheezed and placed the unique vial on the floor. "I'm infected and so is this casing. But its contents...hold the cure to the halkavirus from Rodia. Dr. Klinn of Rodia gave her life to create this and now the Republic's Dr. Boll is our only hope. Please..." Anna's heart started racing and her breaths hastened. "Save them. Save them _all_." Anna thought a cough was coming on, but instead dizziness claimed her. Blood trickled from her nose and eyes as she collapsed into a series of rapid convulsions.

"She's seizing!" Rex shouted. "We need a medic over here!"

The ensuing moments were a blur to Anna. People became distorted shapes all scrambling on the dusty terrain around her. Time was non-existent and the silhouettes of hovering droids loomed over her. One of them snagged the vaccine from her hand, and she could only hope it would be used wisely. Before she knew it, the rocky surface of Malastare had been replaced by a medbay's plasteel surface. Blinding lights flashed across Anna's eyes and a ventilator was pressed to her face. Monitors beeped wildly as quarantined medical droids rushed to stabilize her condition. As Anna lay fighting for her life on an operating table, she stared into the overhanging light. She lost herself in its soothing glow and almost felt like she'd left her body. She was smiling...even though she wasn't. Lost but found...alive but somewhere else. All Anna knew for certain, was that she'd done the right thing.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thank you so much for tuning in to another dramatic installment of "The Frozen Force." I greatly appreciate all of your kindness and support on this adventure. It's a thrill to entertain you each week. On the next __**Frozen Force Friday**__, brace yourself as we take our first steps into chapter one of the five-part season finale! May the Force be with you and Long Live Imagination!_


	25. Chapter 25 - Trial and Error

**Chapter: 25 Trial and Error **

_"No path of crime nor kindness is free from fate's design."_

**A daring endeavor! Seeking to save the planet Rodia from the devastating halkavirus, Padawan Anna Dellian teemed up with a Rodian fugitive named Jee. During their race to find a cure, Anna was infected and they were forced to flee offworld. Meanwhile, her sister Elsa saved Rodian Governor Pril Stada from an insurrection, but not before learning of government mistrust. When Anna and Jee reached Malastare, the Padawan was able to get a halkavirus vaccine into Republic hands. However, the virus was already taking its gruesome toll on Anna, and she's now fighting for her life.**

_"Jedi Masters...Come in, Jedi Masters. This is Admiral Taka."_

_"Mattias to Admiral Taka. Go ahead."_

_"We're getting you offworld immediately. Report to the nearest gunship."_

_"...Why? What's going on?"_

_"Your Padawan has been found...on Malastare."_

_"Wait, WHAT?!"_

* * *

The plasteel table shook as Anna convulsed atop it. IVs and monitors trembled while medical droids hovered and rolled over by any means. The Padawan's ventilator fogged up as her coughing intensified. She shut her eyes tightly as one of the droids injected her chest with a daunting needle. "Administering immediate bacta supplement to the lungs," the droid told its team. "It will buy us time."

"You buy me as much time as you can get me," a voice said over the intercom. Dr. Sionver Boll's eye stalks darted between the monitor of Anna's room and those in her own laboratory.

"How are we looking, doctor?" Anakin called the Bivall.

"My droids and I are racing to replicate the vaccine," Boll answered. "Anna is fighting for her life, but no one here is letting her go."

"Keep it up," Anakin said. "You've practically got your own droid army down there helping you." Suddenly, a tumultuous rumble shook the base of operations. Boll's eyes widened as she heard Anakin's lightsaber sparking up. "Speaking of which..."

"Master Skywalker?" Boll worried.

"The Separatists have launched another attack on the imperial palace," Mace answered for him. "We've beaten them back before, we'll do it again. You just focus on your task and we'll do ours." Master Windu's lightsaber could be heard igniting before the transmission ended. Another ominous boom echoed from outside and Boll hurriedly got back to work. She examined the intriguing components in the initial vial and watched as her machine replicated them. Her maroon fingers impatiently drummed on her desk and she tried to quell her own anxieties. The task became increasingly difficult when a medical droid reported in.

"Dr. Boll," it computed. "She's stopped seizing but now she's crashing."

"Get her back," Boll uttered monotonously.

"The virus has weakened her body tremendously," the droid explained. "If we lose her, defibrillation could further damage-"

"You get her back by any means," Boll intoned. "This Jedi traveled who knows how far, risking everything to find me. The least we can do is offer the same amount of effort to save her." The droid obliged and started prepping for the worst case scenario. Boll took a deep breath and glared at the replicating sequence. If she could just get three...even two more vials out there...a single cure could go to Anna. "Come on Jedi," she urged. "Don't stop fighting now."

As Anna lay on the table, her thoughts seemed louder than ever as she lost herself in the overhanging light. _Maybe these droids are doing something right,_ she told herself. _I don't feel that much pain anymore. Wait...kriff. I don't feel much of anything. Am I dying? Is this it? I didn't even get to say something cool before dying! I didn't get to be like, 'Time to go out with a bang.' and then blow myself up to save millions of people from droids or something. Damn...what's even...where even...Am I almost dead? Is that not even a light fixture above me? Is that the embodiment of the Force just waiting to tell me what a disappointment I've been? Oh...OH. Wait, why is it getting brighter? Where the heck am I? Guys? Somebody? I think we need another needle! Kriff!  
_  
"She's crashing," a droid computed as the others prepared to respond.

* * *

The blinding light finally left Anna's eyes and she rigorously rubbed them. "Careful, dear." a robotic voice warned. "You don't want to mess up my artistry now."

"What?" Anna blurted as a series of peculiar senses came to her. The sounds of nighttime insects and a flowing waterfall prompted her to open her eyes. She found herself glimpsing an unknown, yet familiar vista. A quaint string of homes rested along a hillside overlooking a moonlit fjord. The sight brought Anna peace of mind, but still made her question her surroundings. She felt as healthy as could be and observed her petite, unscathed hands. They'd never thrown a punch in their existence, yet some kind of bruising appeared on her fingers. When she rubbed the afflicted area, the discoloration proved to be nothing more than makeup.

"Now you've done it," a protocol droid said. "You've ruined your eyeshadow. Your parents will have me scrapped if they see you like this. Hold still!" Anna couldn't even get a word in as the droid went to work on her face. "There we go, your majesty. Now you mustn't keep everyone waiting any longer."

"That's true," Anna said. "I-...wait, what? Your majesty? My parents?...MAKEUP?!" Anna's first instinct was to grab her lightsaber and interrogate the droid. Only when she reached for her belt, she instead clutched an elegant sash. "Huh?" Anna rushed away from the balcony and entered a luxurious bedroom.

"You can't stay hiding away in your room forever, my dear." the servant droid intoned.

"Shut up," Anna snapped and scoured the drawers for a mirror.

"Princess Anna!" the droid scolded. "I don't know where this new attitude of yours is coming from, but I will not stand for it. Are you listening to me, young lady?" Anna flung pajamas and socks across the room and pulled entire drawers out of their casings. She finally found a mirror as the droid scolded her. "Princess Anna!"

Anna felt her rage building when she rose to answer him. "I am _not_ a-" Anna gasped as the reality she knew fled her. The mirror in her trembling hand showed her in a way she'd never seen. Her hair was fashioned into a braided bun and a tiara of all things was nestled within it. Anna found herself wearing an elegant gown of royal proportions. A glossy, black bodice led into a skirt comprised of gold and green streaks of the darkest hues. "-a princess," Anna uttered. She dropped the mirror and staggered back towards her bed.

"Your majesty," the protocol droid worried. "You can talk to me. What's wrong?"

Anna simply shook her head while observing her eerily silent surroundings. "I...I don't know. None of this is right."

The droid paused before computing the proper answer. "My dear, I know these times are...different. It all may seem unfair that someone is getting greater opportunity, but this is part of growing up. I've looked after you since you were rocking in a crib, so believe me when I say I know you're meant for greatness. Now please, why don't we return to the festivities?"

Anna raised a brow while still trying to comprehend her situation. She decided to play along in order to investigate. "Of course," she said. "I'm sorry about my outburst. I just feel a little ill. What's your name again?"

"You really _are_ out of it," the droid realized. "Well you've always called me Kai and the nickname just stayed. When you were little, you'd always say that when you wanted me to pick up and hold you. Kai! Kai!"

"I see," Anna mumbled. "And...what are we celebrating tonight?"

"You've really shut it out that much, hmm?" Kai asked. "Your parents have just promoted your sister to become Eye of Aren. Under such a title, she will now govern the surrounding lands and stretch your family's influence across our planet. It'll bring us one step closer to unity."

"Elsa," Anna realized.

"Did you hit your head?" Kai worried.

Anna curiously pushed open a massive set of doors. The guards beside them were astonished that they didn't have to do it for her. As Anna stepped in, she found herself standing amidst a colossal ballroom. Its extravagantly dressed attendees bowed to her as she sped by. It was only after getting a closer look at their pursed lips and twitching eyes did Anna realize their respect was actually fear.

"Sister!" Elsa's voice echoed from across the room. Her glittering, blue gown and its white wool trim swayed as she strutted up to Anna and pinched her cheek. "I was beginning to think you ditched the party out of spite for me."

"Congrats on your...um..._promotion_, sis." Anna answered.

Elsa smirked. "How uncharacteristic of you," she commented.

_I could say the same about you_, Anna thought.

"Try not to let it get to you too much," Elsa said. "I'm sure Mother and Father will grant you a title once you..._eventually_ prove your worth." Elsa supressed her own chuckle with a sip of wine and a guard marched up to her. Her brows furrowed and she hissed, "What?"

"The Northuldra demonstrators have returned," he muttered. "They're demanding you cease hostilities on their land."

"And _I_ demand that _my_ party continues to run smoothly," Elsa asserted.

"The demonstration is getting violent," the guard insisted. "Your parents say that as Eye of Aren, this is now your matter to attend to."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Fine! Well, this is what tear gas is for. See to it then." As her guard departed, Elsa scoffed towards Anna. "Pathetic, right? The only language that insignificant rabble understands is violence. Once I get Father's permission to move troops, I'll see the Northuldra wiped out."

"Holy kriff, Elsa." Anna replied. "So much for all life having value."

"Since when do you talk like that?" Elsa scoffed. "I'll let it slide, but you're lucky Mother and Father didn't hear you denouncing Aren superiority." Elsa suddenly flashed a wry grin. "Don't tell me..."

Anna shrugged with genuine confusion. "What?"

"You let our Jedi guest get to you, didn't you? I'm your sister. I know you like a holobook." Elsa glanced at a strange, yet familiar figure hunched beside one of the banquet tables. "I'll admit, he's quite handsome. But those Jedi ideals of his are nauseating. It's no wonder the galaxy walks all over them. But hey, don't let their doctrine scare you. Use him for his looks and nothing more." Elsa gave Anna a shove towards the Jedi and went off to mingle with her followers.

As others cowered before Anna, she remained focused on the hunched over Jedi. She squinted and leaned in for a closer look as he slowly stood up. From the moment she saw the back of his auburn head, she needed no other clue. "Hans!" Anna blurted.

The Jedi almost choked on his drink and spun around. "My lady," he said and bowed respectfully.

It took everything for Anna not to hug him right then and there. Instead, she looked to the nearest verandah and spoke at a volume only he could hear. "Outside," she ordered. "Now."

Hans followed Anna back into the moonlight and away from prying eyes. For as much as things seemed bizarre in Anna's predicament, Hans appeared the familiar. He was still wearing the same robes to distinguish him as a Jedi knight. His golden saber hilt swayed from his belt as he leaned on the balcony. "I hope I haven't done something to offend you, your grace." he cautiously asked.

"You can drop the act," Anna jeered as he scoffed. "You're a Sentinel. You play nice when you're investigating, right?" Hans' calm demeanor faltered as he lost the upper hand. "Now I can see the panic in your eyes, so I'm going to be upfront with you. I'm not here to hinder whatever you've got going on."

"How can I trust that?" Hans asked.

"Because I don't think I'm from here," Anna admitted. "I'm still trying to figure it out myself, but so far...you're the realest person I've seen." Hans looked at her like she was completely out of her mind. "What?" Anna snapped.

"Forgive me," Hans mumbled. "But is this the same Princess Anna known for literally _blinding_ a peasant for looking at her in the eye?"

"I would _never_," Anna defended with the utmost intensity.

"You had another family executed for-"

"Whoever you think I am...I'm not her!" Anna asserted. "Elsa isn't either. This is all kinds of wrong. We're supposed to be Jedi, just like you."

"Okay then," Hans sighed. "There is no emotion, there is?"

"Peace," Anna quickly answered.

"No ignorance?"

"Knowledge."

There is no passion," Hans recited.

Anna glanced over at him remorsefully. It didn't matter what alternate reality she'd been hurled into, her feelings hadn't changed in the slightest. She looked into his emerald eyes and relented, "There is serenity."

"There is no chaos," Hans continued.

"There is..." Anna listened to the screams of Northuldra demonstrators as Aren police pushed them back. "...harmony?"

"There is no death."

When Hans said that, Anna suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest. She buckled forward against the balcony as a voice seemed to echo from the night sky itself. _"No pulse!"_ it said. _"Try again. Charge to three hundred."_

"Did-um...did you hear that?" Anna asked.

"Hear what?" Hans queried. "Finish the code."

"There is the Force," Anna answered. "I'm a Jedi whether you believe it or not."

Hans shrugged in bewilderment and peered across the fjord. "Maybe you're on to something, princess."

"Call me Anna," she insisted.

"Your grace," Kai beckoned from the door. "I do so hate to interrupt you, but your parents have arrived. I'd loathe for you to get into any sort of trouble with them, especially with how you're feeling."

"My parents?" Anna considered and peered through the brightly-hued windows. Elsa was laughing alongside two decorated royals. Their jeers were irksome and pompous as Anna thought about her sister's _actions_. Acting on her own accord, Anna snatched Hans' lightsaber from his belt and made her way towards the door.

"Your majesty!" Kai gasped. "What are you going to do with that?"

Anna ignored him and spoke to Hans. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll give it right-" When she turned, Hans was no longer there. It was like he had never existed. "-back?" Anna pressed on through her bewilderment and stared her so-called family down.

"There she is," the King of Aren chuckled. His ash blonde hair held a crown of power and authority atop his raucous boasts. His piercing green eyes rested on Anna while his mustache rose with his smirk. "Aren's pride and joy." The queen remained stone faced behind him. Her blue gaze was cold as she passed judgement on Anna, all while Elsa snickered at her. "Now that we're all together, we-"

Anna sparked up the lightsaber in her hand and the ballroom went silent. The hum of green plasma left an eerie sense of foreboding as Anna flourished her weapon.

Elsa chuckled at the sight. "By the stars," she guffawed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Where did you even get that?" the king growled. "Put that away before you embarrass yourself further."

"No," Anna asserted with a voice louder than both of theirs. "This is _not_ the life I chose. This isn't real. _None_ of it is. And you aren't my parents."

"You cannot deny the truth," the queen said.

"My parents aren't..._weren't_ dictators! I'm sure they were scumbags to leave us, but I know my sister isn't this...wicked witch of a person!"

"Enough games," the king said as he stomped towards Anna. "It's time for you to know what you are. This is your life, daughter of Aren. Embrace it." The king was only further enraged when Anna shook her head. "I _command _you to embrace it!" he roared and clutched her shoulders.

"No!" Anna screamed and drove the lightsaber through his chest. The crowd gasped as the king collapsed against Anna's arms. His crown rolled off his head and shattered into glass.

"You will never...be...free," the king whispered in her ear.

Rage built up within Anna as she growled through gritted teeth. "I've been free of you this long, that's not going to change now." She furiously removed her weapon to find the rest of the party in shock.

"Guards! Kill her!" Elsa screamed without hesitation.

Anna almost tripped over her gown while deflecting incoming blastershots. She kicked off her high heels and escaped towards the nearest verandah. Seeing no other way, Anna threw herself over the balcony and into the freezing fjord. Water filled her gown and she found herself sinking deeper towards the bottom. As Anna tried to swim up, a crimson substance emanated from her fingers and coated her hands. These tight splotches of blood remained permanently branded and no amount of water could cleanse her of the sight. No matter how hard Anna tried to reach the surface with her bloody hands, she wasn't making any progress. She remained stationary until a distinct sting struck her chest. Anna feared one of the guards had shot her as another sting sent her jolting forward...and then another. Each pulse against her was more powerful than its predecessor until she wanted to scream. And with one final jolt of energy, Anna's world instantly changed.

* * *

The medical droids applied the defibrillators to Anna and her body jerked with their shock. One of them noticed her vital signs stabilizing on the monitor and hovered to Dr. Boll's camera. "Ma'am," it reported. "We got her back."

The Bivall breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed into her seat. A call also came in from Anakin and she patched it through. "We've beaten back the Separatists for now," he said. "You should be in the clear, doctor."

Boll glanced at her vaccine replicator as a green completion symbol flashed atop it. "I think so too, Master Skywalker." she said and wiped the sweat from her crest. She leaned towards the emergency room monitor and addressed her droids. "Good work, everyone. Our objective's half complete. Is she stable?"

"Affirmative, Dr. Boll." a droid answered.

Boll opened her replicator and observed a series of vials identical to the initial vaccine. "Good," she said. "Because this is her only shot." Boll handed one of the vials to a droid who ran it to the emergency room. The doctor anxiously clenched her fists as the vaccine was passed from droid to droid. With widened eyes and bated breath, Boll watched as one of her units injected Anna with the potential cure. "Now," Boll whispered to herself. "-we wait."

* * *

All of Anna's memories, both surreal and grounded in reality, were meshed together before her. Everything from Jee, to Hans, to droids and battles all came hurling past her senses. And amidst all of the confusion, something pulled her upwards. She felt a soft, blissful sensation brushing against her cheek. As she opened her eyes to meet it, she found her face plastered into a divinely welcoming pillow. A puddle of her drool dampened the blanket while her hair was a wild, disheveled mess. The gentle beeps of a monitor were relaxing to her ears as a calm light crept in through the shades. The sounds of consistent air traffic coupled with her room's architecture allowed her to deduce her location. Only...was she _actually_ in the Jedi Temple? Her groggy eyes scoured the room for clues and she cautiously shifted her legs. Only then did she feel a weight move beside her thigh and peer down to investigate. Platinum blonde strands poked over her sheets as a person realized she'd awakened. The woman raised her head and gasped as Anna uttered, "El-sa?"

"Anna," her sister rejoiced and came closer to her side. She eagerly activated a peculiar signal of sorts, but her smile faded when she noticed Anna's distress.

Anna grew teary-eyed and rapidly shook her head. "Is this...are _you_...real?"

"Of course I am," Elsa assured.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I'm so sorry." Anna broke down and clutched the ends of her blanket.

"Hey," Elsa said softly. She rested her hand on Anna's cheek and wiped her tears. "It's okay. You're safe."

"No!" Anna panicked. "Don't touch me! I'm...I'm I'm-"

"Anna," Elsa spoke soothingly. "You're not sick."

"I'm not?" Anna finally let herself believe as she looked at her clean, freckled hands. "And it's all real?"

When Elsa smiled, her own tears started to flow. She wished the Force was strong enough to take away all of her sister's pain, even if it meant she had to bear it instead. "Anna," Elsa said. "You did it. The vaccine worked."

"It did?" Anna sobbed into Elsa's hand. "Holy kriff, it actually worked."

"Where is she? Where _is_ she?" Mattias shouted from the hallway.

"Master!" Anna rejoiced through her tears while Elsa held her close.

No amount of biting his lip or recitation of Jedi doctrine could stop Mattias from showing emotion. He practically collapsed to his knees with a beaming grin as he wrapped Anna in his arms. "When I heard you were on Malastare," he said. "I was initially shocked. But then I thought, if there was any Padawan out there that'd be going offworld with a damn vaccine for an entirely other planet...by the Force, that's got to be you and by the Force, I knew you'd be okay."

"Oh please," Yelena jeered from the entrance. "Master Mattias here was an absolute wreck."

Mattias grumbled at her remark. "Okay...maybe I was a _little_ preoccupied." He winked at his Padawan as she snickered.

They relished in the moment as the four of them smiled together again. "Well done, Anna." Yelena said.

"My sister's the best," Elsa added.

Amid the compliments, Anna thought back to those on Rodia. "Surge?" she inquired and the others winced.

"I'm afraid the commander didn't make it," Yelena lamented as Anna sunk back into her pillow. "But you need not let this grief take hold of you. We can't save everyone, Anna. However, the vaccine you helped see to fruition is being mass-produced and sent to save those it can."

"In time, the halkavirus will be defeated thanks to your efforts."

Anna glanced out the window and sighed. "_Our_ efforts." Though they didn't reply, the group was genuinely surprised to hear Anna say such words. She wriggled out of her sheets and forced herself to sit up.

"You might feel some numbness," Mattias said. "You've practically been living in a bacta tank since they moved you from Malastare."

"Well we all have to get up sooner or later," Anna huffed. She reluctantly accepted Elsa and Mattias' arms as they helped her stand. Initial dizziness had the room swaying until she took her first few steps.

"Look at you go," Mattias admired while helping her walk. "Wanna try the hallway? You don't have to go far."

"I could run to the Uscru District if I wanted to," Anna boasted. She exited the medbay and was immediately caught by surprise. Mattias and Yelena weren't the only ones Elsa had summoned from her device.

Dozens of Jedi from a multitude of unique backgrounds stood as one outside her door. A holographic sign reading "_WELCOME HOME!_" hovered above the group while they applauded and cheered.

"Bravo, Padawan!" A familiar Selkath hollered. Master Tamon Chaki could be seen alongside his apprentice, Nelani Trell. The Duros nervously clapped and offered Anna a wave.

"Such sensational valiance!" the Avinarian Master Chuza squawked. "Worthy of recognition among the greatest Jedi in the Old Republic. Why, she reminds me of the legendary Bastila Shan, who granted the Republic swift victories against-"

"Oh here we go." his apprentice, Gav Riden, scoffed. The young Avinarian rolled his eyes as his master rambled on about the Old Republic's history.

Elsa braided her sister's bedhead and said, "We're all here for you, Anna."

"In more ways than you know," Mattias added and left Anna to raise a brow. Her master got the group to simmer down before he continued. "We all know what my Padawan risked to accomplish so much. It wasn't safe, it was rather unorthodox, and she shouldn't have even been there." Anna swallowed hard upon hearing Mattias' confession. She braced for the worst until he said, "But...where exactly _are_ any of us supposed to be in life? It's all a chance isn't it? Because of Anna's actions, families will be reunited...an entire planet has a second chance...and hope is restored. I believe the will of the Force works in ways beyond our understanding. It calls us where we are needed and only then are the answers made clear. In those moments, we can either break under pressure or rise up. My Padawan chose the latter and millions owe their lives to that choice. A cure exists because of her actions."

Anna sighed. "Master-"

"_And _the council agrees with me," Mattias continued. "Anna is not the perfect Jedi, but none of us are. However, Anna possesses a boldness beyond her years. The kind that makes me honored to be her master and to...on behalf of our council, grant her passage on her Trial of Courage."

Applause erupted once more as Anna's heart thundered. Though she felt exhilarated within, Anna appeared frozen in the moment. The very glory she'd chased...the passing of her first Jedi Trial...felt empty. _I don't understand,_ she thought. _Is it the circumstance? The means? This is everything I could've wanted. _She looked around at so many faces cheering her on. Her blood ran cold when she saw a Rodian Jedi among them. Nothing about the praise felt right as she hung her head.

"Congratulations, Anna." Mattias said but she shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I accept this for my actions, but others need to be acknowledged."

"Sure," Mattias replied respectfully. "By all means."

"I didn't know what I was doing out there," Anna said. "Maybe the Force was with me or just sheer luck but, I had help. Rodian Dr. Klinn was the one who created the vaccine. She'd spent who knew how long in hiding to keep her research out of corrupt hands and ultimately gave her life. I was just the delivery girl who contracted the virus along the way. I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for the-..." Anna bit her tongue. She didn't know if Republic records had released Jee's name when she was captured. She was unsure what kind of reaction saying 'the Bug' would prompt either. She also recalled how Jee had scavenged Chaki's lightsaber and wondered how he'd react knowing that. "A hero of Rodia fought alongside me," Anna ended up saying. "She worked to get me to Malastare and I still don't know what became of her. What I _do_ know, is that this victory didn't belong to one person and that fact needs to be remembered most."

Anna stumbled for a moment and Elsa helped keep her up. "Why don't we get you some more rest?" the eldest Dellian suggested.

Anna nodded and raised a hand to the crowd. "Thanks everyone. It's truly good to be home." With a final set of applause to send her back to bed, those closest to Anna seemed the most surprised by her response.

"That was very humble of you to say, Padawan." Mattias admired.

"Just speaking the truth," Anna insisted. Elsa gave her sister a nod of respect as she helped her back into bed. "That was really nice of you to set that little entourage for me up outside."

Elsa shrugged it off while bashfully fidgeting with her braid. "It was nothing, really. I'm just glad people showed up. With Corellian Cup tryouts around the corner, everyone's trying to get as much training in as they can." Anna's eyes shot open at the mention and Elsa gulped. "Oh no...what have I awakened?" she quipped.

"How many days until the tryouts?" Anna frantically asked.

"You've got a few." Mattias answered. "But after all you've accomplished, you have nothing to prove. Rest, Padawan."

"If the tournament goes well this year, I'm sure there will be another." Yelena added.

"Thanks...but no thanks," Anna intoned. "Guys, I've been waiting far too long and training much too hard to pass this up. It doesn't matter what I've been through, being a Jedi is all about tackling and overcoming the impossible. Now it's been fun, but kindly let me sleep so I can get out of bed and kick serious butt at these tryouts."

While Elsa and Yelena were initially surprised, Mattias simply shrugged. "Some things never change," her master said. "Okay, apprentice. You rest up and we'll get you back in this."

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle heartily. "Oh, sis. You don't know when to take a break, do you?"

"Let me think about that," Anna considered. "Hmmm nope."

Mattias let Elsa and Yelena bid Anna farewell until he was alone with her. "I couldn't be more proud of you," he said.

"Thanks, master." Anna whispered and rolled across her pillow. Her brows furrowed when she noticed his pensive stare.

"The hero of Rodia you mentioned...it was the Bug, wasn't it?"

Anna sighed and offered a brief nod. "She's a good person, Mattias. Life just hasn't been kind on the path she chose. But I'm alive because of her."

"Where is she now?" Mattias asked.

For a brief moment, Anna worried that her master might be trying to gain information about Jee as a fugitive. However, she had to trust Mattias and see him as the genuine mentor he was. "I don't know," Anna admitted and closed her eyes. "I can only hope she's safe." Mattias gave Anna some quiet time as she drifted back to sleep. She embraced the calming silence while trying to block out anxieties over Jee and the tryouts. Though she worried about having another nightmare, she dismissed all that she'd seen as a direct falsification. For Anna, Aren and her parents were all blurs that had no business spoiling her future. She sank into her pillow, hoisted up the blankets, and fell fast asleep.

As Elsa returned to her dormitory on the temple's upper level, she felt exhaustion coming for her as well. She found solace in the idea of a vaccine becoming mass produced and how Rodia would have a fighting chance. But it was truly a relief for Elsa to be within the temple walls again and free from the anguishes of the galaxy. She longed to embrace the darkness of her quarters, but was surprised to see a package waiting for her. A small, plasteel container bearing the Republic insignia had been placed beside her door. Curious, Elsa scooped it up and brought it inside.

When she popped its lid and reached within, Elsa found an encrypted holoprojector with a message saved to it. She cautiously activated the projector and leapt to her bed as the message began to play. An image of Corporal Frost without his helmet flickered into view. The blue hologram illuminated Elsa's face amidst the rest of her dark room. "Elsa," Frost began. "Commander Elsa...Or Padawan?" Frost's frustration made Elsa subtly snicker. The clone sighed. "I hope this message finds you in good spirits. I understand that orders are orders and that you had to find your sister. But I'll keep my time brief because..._someone _is asking for you and he doesn't have much time left." Elsa leaned in to the hologram and brought a hand to her mouth when she saw Commander Surge. The sickly clone had deteriorated significantly as his life support systems battled to keep him stable. "Commander," Elsa heard Frost get his attention. "The projector's on you. You can talk."

Surge nodded faintly as he pulled his ventilator off with a trembling a hand. "Elsa," he wheezed and shut his eyes in pain. He shook his head and pursed his sweaty lips before continuing. "I'm...probably the last face you want to see." Elsa shook her head as if he could see her. She wanted to reassure the recording otherwise, but all she could do was keep watching. "But that doesn't stop what needs to be said." Surge's ensuing cough sounded gut-wrenching. "I'm no Jedi, and I passed judgement over you when I couldn't even restrain myself. I was designed to take lives and you're out there saving them. What you said back on the gunship was true, Elsa. You _did_ save me, and I was too caught up in my defeat to see it. You have a whole life ahead of you, and the head on your shoulders will _keep_ you alive. Maybe if I was more like you, this wouldn't have happened..." Surge's head collapsed against the pillow as he writhed in pain. His projection stared directly at the recorder as he continued. "What I'm trying to say is...you never deserved the things I said to you. I send my deepest regrets...for I am so sorry." Surge's vitals began to drastically drop and the message ended.

A lone tear rolled down Elsa's cheek as she set the projector down. She rested against her blankets and thought on the commander's final words. _Rest easy, commander, _she spoke within. _May you be at peace within the Living Force. _As Elsa got some rest of her own, she meditated on Surge and sought her own peace on the matter.

* * *

Recovery efforts on Rodia continued to gain news coverage across multiple news outlets. Over the next few days, word of Anna's heroism and the awarded Trial of Courage spread throughout the Jedi Temple. Even when people _stopped_ talking about it, it followed her through their prolonged gazes as she strode through the halls. Just like the other eligible Padawans, Anna was on a mission. With a prominent swagger to her, she was making her way to an assembly chamber when Elsa caught her off guard.

"Good morning, sis!" the eldest proclaimed. "You're looking well."

"Elsa," Anna sighed. "It's...nice to see you too. What are you doing here?"

Elsa tilted her head in genuine confusion. "I'm here to try out, just as you are."

"Oh," Anna mumbled. She tried to hide her surprise and could only hope Elsa wouldn't sense anything. _I thought she was here to watch and cheer for me,_ Anna thought. _She's gonna try and compete?  
_  
"I've been going back and forth on participating," Elsa admitted. "But I've finally decided to give it a shot."

"Just, don't expect me to help you out in there," Anna muttered.

Elsa frowned at her sister. "I never planned on it."

"Good," Anna intoned and entered the chamber.

Elsa paused for a moment to watch her sister barge in. She wondered if all she'd been through had taught her anything, or if it had still kept her arrogant. In reality, Anna just wanted to prove more of herself. The Corellian Cup was a chance for her to achieve something without anyone's assistance. Passing tryouts would also show how resilient she was after her ordeal on Rodia.

The turnout was larger than expected and the chamber echoed with Padawan chatter. All of their masters congregated on the upper level in accordance with the tryout rules. "Holy kriff," Anna grumbled while looking at the crowd. "And I thought I was early."

"I can't imagine what time _these_ people must've gotten here_," _Elsa added. She'd only arrived later for sign in because it was last minute decision. Had Elsa planned sooner, she would've arrived much earlier.

"Punctuality doesn't matter," Anna scoffed. "All that's going to get judged is skill. Let's just hope this thing gets underway before we're forced to..." Anna gulped before bringing her tone to a brooding whisper. "..._mingle._"

"Anna! Elsa!" a giddy voice greeted as the Anna rolled her eyes.

"Too late," Elsa teased her little sister and waved at Nelani. "Hey!"

The Duros dashed over and gave the sisters a warm embrace. While Elsa reciprocated, Anna tried to break free like a grouchy tooka-cat. "It's so nice to meet each other again on much happier terms," Nelani said. "I didn't know you were going to try out, Elsa."

"Me neither," Anna muttered.

"Don't mind her," Elsa assured Nelani. "Anna's just...in the zone."

While Elsa and Nelani chatted, a unique hairstyle caught Anna's attention. She craned her neck and squinted her eyes to get a closer look at the pale, purple bun. A tan tunic with tabards of a burnt orange hue stuck out in the crowd. Anna's heart pounded when she glimpsed the deep blue skin of its wearer. Her intricate, yellow facial markings served as a reminder of Anna's childhood ignorance. Every regretful memory came cascading over Anna as she continued observing Tori. She bit back a gasp when the Pantoran's golden eyes fixated on her. While Anna's face expressed only sorrow, Tori's look was entirely different. Her glare teemed with a solid fury that'd been honed for years. Tori's violet lips quivered as she sneered at Anna from afar. Her Zabrak friend, Surk, wasn't far behind before they proceeded deeper into the crowd. Anna was left with the unshakeable feeling that she was the direct reason for the hateful look in Tori's eyes.

"Well well," Anna overheard an Avinarian comment. The white-feathered, black-beaked Padawan interposed himself between Nelani and Elsa. "Dellian. I never expected to see you here."

Elsa had no quarrel with him and remained calm while Nelani gulped. "Gav," she said. "Good luck today."

"Oh trust me," he chirped. "_I'm_ not the one who needs it. After all, you're good at _losing_ things."

Elsa concealed her stress prompted by backlash associated with Avinaria's secession from the Republic. She focused her thoughts on supportive people like Senator Ryx, smiled, and said, "Then you should have nothing to worry about." Gav squawked grumpily and trudged off.

Anna couldn't help but return to her sister and ask, "How can you let him talk to you like that? You've been through so much more than he has. That..._Jedi jerk_ has no right to come at you with that nonsense."

"I appreciate you looking out for me," Elsa said. "But the truth is, he can say whatever he wants, They're just empty words, Anna. I have nothing to prove to him and frankly, I feel sorry for him. I pity the fact that through insulting others, he's only holding himself back."

Nelani found a sliver of confidence to speak and said, "I mean, have you _seen _the guy's master? Can you imagine how many time's Master Chuza hits him with the 'Back in my day-' spiel?"

Elsa and Nelani shared a chuckle while Anna shook her head in denial. A series of gasps coaxed the Padawans into silence as several temple guards entered the room. They flanked each doorway to make way for the master who'd announced the competition from the start. Plo Koon observed so many eager faces alongside Master Adi Gallia. Elsa remembered seeing her in the Jedi council chamber sitting beside her idol, Obi-wan Kenobi. No matter what happened, the eldest Dellian was honored to be in the presence of such masters once more. She peered up at the second level to see Mattias, Yelena, and various other masters observing the event.

"Good morning, students." Master Plo began. The majority of Padawans reciprocated his greeting before he continued. "Thank you for answering this call to greatness. In cooperation with the planet hosting it, the Corellian Cup serves as our chance to educate the galaxy on the Jedi way. They will glimpse examples of some of the best Padawans our Order possesses. Do not see this as a mere competition, but as an educational experience for the Republic and beyond. For what greater gift can there be beyond knowledge?"

_A million credits,_ Anna thought. _I'll take that over knowledge any day.  
_  
"This being said," Adi Gallia added. "It's time to cover the tryouts ahead. Make no mistake, your skills will be put to the ultimate test within three segments. Once all is completed, only eight of you will advance to the Corellian Cup."

The number was either daunting or acceptable as Padawans whispered opinions amongst one another. "What do you think they'll test us on?" Nelani asked.

"Maybe it'll be like the annual apprentice tournament," Elsa considered. "But I can't see them basing this on saber skill alone."

"Shhh!" Anna snapped as the masters continued.

"We'll be dividing you into groups to complete these segments," Plo said. "Now we will see who has honed their patience under pressure. May the Force be with you all."

Gallia scrolled through a datapad and read off the first group. "Yal Talum, Porovon Grook, Gav Riden, Tori Vica." Anna watched as Tori shoulder-checked the others in order to be first in line. The Pantoran shot Anna a final death stare before disappearing down the hall. "Next group," Gallia continued. "Surk Vogan, Juul Suba, Anna Dellian, and Wobin Tatos."

"Here we go," Anna huffed and stepped forward.

"Go get'em, sis." Elsa whispered from the crowd while Nelani nodded in agreement. The Duros' scarlet eyes widened as her name was the next called.

"Nelani Trell, Elsa Dellian, Skel Mavarano, and Chupaki Sah."

Any anxiety over the competition faded with Elsa and Nelani knowing they were at least with each other. They joined their group and ventured down one of the dimly-lit corridors. "Does this look familiar to you at all?" Nelani asked.

"It looks like they've refurbished the training wing," Elsa answered. "No matter what's behind those doors, I wish you the best in this." Nelani nodded as they entered a chamber together.

Anna focused on the temple guard leading her group until she raised a hand. "Hold here," she ordered and gave Anna time to glance at Surk.

The Zabrak was already scowling at Anna and cracking his neck. His intense disposition was shaken when Anna said, "Hey there, Surk."

He raised a skeptical brow at her and snorted. "You're going down in there, Anna."

"We'll see," she answered. "But..." Anna bit her lip and was unsure how to proceed. She considered what her sister might say. "For what it's worth, I think we'll make this a tough competition. You're um...looking...stronger?"

"Okay," Surk growled. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Anna assured.

"You don't just start being nice the moment we're about to face off," Surk intoned. "I'm not falling for any of your tricks."

Anna sighed. "Think whatever you want about me. It's...probably justified. I know we haven't always gotten along, and what I'm trying to say is...I'm s-"

The doors opened as a gong rang down to them. Anna, Surk, Juul, and Wobin were escorted into an expansive room with peculiar walls. Each section had handles bolted into them while an observation deck loomed overhead. Master Plo peered down and prepared his announcement.

* * *

In the adjacent corridor, Elsa and Nelani were entering an identical chamber alongside other Padawans. Master Gallia oversaw their segment as her hand hovered over a terminal.

* * *

"Students of the Force," Plo declared. "In this chamber, you will face your first and second segments combined. Prepare yourselves, for this will be quick. The first group has already completed this section."

* * *

"Only two of you will advance to the final segment," Gallia explained. "Steady yourselves, Padawans."

Elsa took a deep breath while Nelani started sweating beside her. "We got this," said Skel. The young Rodian turned and nodded to Elsa before they began. "I want to thank you and your sister for all you did on my homeworld." Elsa smiled at him while Chupaki the Togruta flashed a determined smirk.

* * *

The walls began to rumble as Anna observed her surroundings. "That doesn't sound good," Juul the Theelin muttered.

As a Gran, Wobin's three eyes scoured the floor for traps. "I think it's coming from beneath us," he deduced.

"Or the sides," Surk growled.

"It's really hard to concentrate with _all_ of you chattering," Anna hissed. Suddenly, sections of the walls and floor hovered out of place. The Padawans were forced to weave in different directions to avoid being hit while Plo opened a case.

He withdrew four glass medallions which brandished the Jedi emblem. "Using your Force abilities, you must escort the medallion to me on this observation deck," he explained. "The session will conclude once the first two Padawans have made it." He proceeded to fling the medallions down as the Jedi rushed to catch them.

"Oh for kriff's sake!" Anna blurted and reached out with the Force.

* * *

"Should you touch your medallion or should it be shattered, this will result in immediate disqualification," Gallia announced and tossed her medallions down.

"Here they come!" Nelani shrieked.

"Focus," Elsa intoned and stretched out a hand. "You can catch it."

Nelani gasped and nervously connected to the Force. While she, Chupaki, and Skel managed to catch their medallions, no recovery was as smooth as Elsa's. Her medallion dipped as if on an invisible trampoline and hovered beside her. "How are you so...calm?" Nelani stuttered while keeping hers up with both hands.

Elsa's stare was focused solely on her medallion as she merely raised one hand. "Just concentrate on the moment," she expounded.

"Now it's just a matter of getting up to Master Gallia," Skel said. "May the best Padawan win!" He rushed ahead and leapt to one of the hovering squares. He almost dropped his medallion and squealed like an ailing womp rat along the way. It took maximum concentration for Chupaki to kick off a squarel while keeping his medallion in the air. Elsa was about to advance when she heard Nelani whimpering behind her.

Rather than make her first leap, Elsa used her free hand to beckon the Duros. "Come on, Nelani! You got this!"

"I don't know, Elsa." Her bright red eyes frantically watched all the rapidly soaring squares.

"What if we do it together?" Elsa queried. "See this box on our left? It's coming closer in a few seconds and we can jump on three." Nelani obliged and scooted next to Elsa.

While Chupaki and Skel were in the lead, Gallia's focus was on Elsa. When the older Dellian had first appeared in her council chamber, Obi-wan had told her that she was "A Padawan to watch." As she observed Elsa aiding her fretting friend during a competition, the master realized what Kenobi had meant.

* * *

"Kriff kriff kriff!" Anna cursed as she tried to keep her medallion up. Its edges nearly grazed the floor and her fingers twitched while attempting to steady it. She felt as though the Force she was calling upon was draining her entire essence as she grit her teeth. Sweat trickled down her face as the other Padawans advanced around her. "Oh come on," she grunted.

"See you in loserville, Anna!" Surk taunted while hopping onto a square.

_That implies you'll be there too, genius._ Anna thought. She couldn't keep struggling with the Force any longer. Surk, Juul, and Wobin were all getting ahead of her while she looked constipated on level one. As she peered at the swaying squares overhead, she decided to risk it all. With a wild roar, Anna threw her arms up and flung her medallion towards the ceiling. While it was sailing upwards, Anna scaled as many crates as she could. Once gravity brought her prize plummeting, she collapsed on a square and caught it with the Force again. _How I hope no one's watching this,_ she thought. _Because the faces I'm making would rival a rancor's on the scary scale.  
_  
She repeated the process by throwing her medallion higher. This allowed her to run freely past the others and take the lead before having to catch the glass again. "Anna!" Surk cursed her name while trying to balance his medallion.

Anna trembled from the pressure of holding hers in place while the square beneath her wobbled. _What would Elsa do? _she considered. _Just...breathe. I can't just breathe! This hurts!  
_  
Wobin observed Anna's technique and smirked. "That's not a bad idea!" he cackled and Force-pushed his medallion upward as well. In an effort to outshine Anna, he accidentally used to much energy and sent his medallion crashing into the ceiling. The Gran stood with narrow snout agape as the smashed remnants of his prize rained down on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Padawan Tatos." Plo said. "You're out." Wobin was still in shock over what he'd done to end up losing.

* * *

"Okay," Elsa assured as she and Nelani made it to another square. "Now that ledge. One."

"Two," Nelani said.

"Three!" They shouted together and stepped up. They kept their medallions in check while searching for the next means of ascension.

Skel was nearing the observation deck while Chupaki was hot on his heels. Both demonstrated strong concentration in the Force and agile prowess. But as they got closer to Master Gallia, the final squares they stood on came to a halt. The platforms remained stagnant in midair and left a wide gap leading to the observation deck. Skel and Chupaki exchanged perplexed glances as if unsure who would attempt a jump first. The Rodian secured the medallion in his Force grip and steadied his feet. With a mighty lunge, he propelled himself towards Gallia. On instinct, he reached for the deck's ledge in order to make it. However, doing so broke his concentration and his medallion plummeted beside him. "No!" Skel gasped as he tried to recover it. Doing so made him miss the ledge and sent him plummeting through the air. Skel screamed while freefalling towards the ground, but a temple guard caught him. He cringed as his medallion collided and fractured against the floor.

"Padawan Mavarano," Gallia declared. "You're out."

The Rodian shook off his defeat in order to cheer on the others. "Watch that last jump!" he hollered. "You can do this! You're all amazing!"

Chupaki sized up the dreadful gap between him and victory. He considered the medallion he was balancing through the Force while trying to find an effective solution.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Nelani slid their way to one of the final squares. They found themselves standing beside Chupaki and staring down Adi Gallia on her deck. "We can't make that jump," Nelani panted.

"There has to be a way," Elsa whispered. She tried to block out the Duros' distress in order to concentrate. Chupaki was still trying to come up with a solution of his own so he didn't end up like Skel. _Come on, Elsa,_ she told herself. _You need to take your time and play smart here. Don't- _Elsa looked down at the square she was standing on. _-overthink it! _"That's it," Elsa gasped.

"What is?" Nelani wondered.

"Just focus on your medallion," Elsa ordered. "Let me take care of this part." Using her free hand, Elsa started manipulating the square they stood on. "It's a trick designed to get us in the heat of the moment," she said. "Even if it's not moving, the square is still operating from a repulsor lift system!"

"Of course," Chupaki realized as she said it. The Togruta manipulated his square as well, but Elsa already had the lead.

"He's gaining on us!" Nelani warned.

"Just breathe," Elsa replied. She demonstrated complete calmness while Chupaki's urgency to catch up actually slowed him down. A gentle smile found its way to Elsa's lips as her square bumped against the observation deck. She and Nelani stepped off and floated their medallions into a most impressed Gallia's hands.

With a firm nod, the master concluded the session. "Congratulations Padawans Dellian and Trell," she said. "Please wait in the chamber ahead until all other groups have finished."

Nelani stood in complete disbelief that she'd made it while Elsa was surprised herself. She should've expected the Duros to hug her from behind and express enthusiasm over what was to come. "Hey!" Skel called to the ladies. "Nicely done."

"That was some quick thinking back there," Chupaki admired. "I wonder how many others will have the same idea."

* * *

"What the actual kriff is this garbage?" Anna groaned from the final square. She stared at the ominous gap between her and the finish while her strained arms looked like they'd fall off.

Surk and Juul flanked her sides on other squares as everyone tried to figure out the final challenge. Anna could hardly think straight while keeping her medallion lifted. It felt like her brain and heart were about to spontaneously combust under pressure. "You okay, Anna?" Surk taunted.

"Shut...up," Anna grunted.

While they argued, the Theelin beside them examined her square. She noted its repulsor lift system and slowly manipulated it with the Force. Surk was the first to catch her advancing and shouted, "Hey!" He started to do the same and left Anna twitching behind him.

"No no no no," Anna panicked while watching them take the lead. It was taking every ounce of her Force ability to keep the medallion up, so any attempt to move her square would spell certain defeat. She could already imagine it shattering on the floor far below her. _How I wish I had Jee's grappling hook, _she thought. But the mention of Jee took her mind elsewhere. She recalled her conversation with the Rodian in the darkest of circumstances, and how she'd come to believe that being a Jedi meant accomplishing the impossible. Anna's overwrought eyes darted between the observation deck and the nearby wall. "I must be out of my mind," Anna said but followed through regardless.

She flailed her arm towards Master Plo and sent the medallion soaring. Acting quickly, Anna leapt to the nearby wall and ran across while simultaneously lifting her prize with sporadic pushes. Each Force push she used while trying to wall run drained her body to the point that she thought she'd fall to her death. But with a ferocious growl, Anna pushed onward.

Surk surpassed Juul to take first place and hovered his medallion to Plo. Before Juul could reach the deck, Anna rocketed off of the wall and crashed into it. With a final flailing of her hands, she stopped her medallion from striking the floor and practically threw it into Plo's hand. He shook his head at her reckless method, but she'd still followed the rules. "Padawans Dellian and Vogan," the Kel dor master said. "Congratulations. Wait in the next chamber for further instructions." Juul frustratedly forfeited her medallion to Plo and trudged off.

"That was insane," Anna huffed and shook out her arms. "Nice job back there."

Surk scoffed. "Whatever you're trying to do isn't going to work."

The duo entered a waiting room where a Nikto and an Ishi Tib Padawan were seated. They awkwardly observed as Anna fervently pursued Surk to a corner of the room. "I'm _trying_ to be nice to you."

"Yeah?" the Zabrak growled. "Why now?"

"Why _not _now? Anna retorted. His eye twitched as if he could still hear Anna's childhood insults torturing him within. The proud Zabrak didn't answer, but his shaking head and gritted teeth spoke volumes. "Surk," Anna said remorsefully. "I'm...sorry." She hung her head before him. "I know I was horrible to you, and you have every right to hate me."

"I don't hate you," Surk intoned. "But you _did_ hurt me. You harassed me for years and that pain doesn't just go away."

"I understand," Anna answered somberly.

"But I didn't exactly take the moral high ground myself," Surk admitted. "Maybe this apology of yours can be the start of something."

Anna smiled faintly. "I'd like really that, Surk."

He shook his head in disbelief and changed the subject. "So, you did _what_ on Rodia now?"

"Well it's actually a crazy story about almost dying," Anna admitted.

Surk looked at the empty chairs in the waiting room and imagined how many other groups there must be. "Well I've got time," he said. "Do you two mind a story?" The Nikto and Ishi Tib merely shrugged in response.

* * *

"So when I tell you I was terrified," Nelani said as they approached their waiting room. "Believe me, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack."

"I'm surprised you didn't," a voice cawed. Elsa and Nelani stopped dead in their tracks to see Gav Riden preening his feathers. "Please, take a seat. Join the best of the best."

Aside from sitting beside the snarky Avinarian, Tori sat in her own corner. With crossed arms and a spiteful glare, she looked like a woman on a mission. "Hey, Tori." Elsa greeted. The Pantoran didn't even humor her with a glance. "Okay then. Nelani, how about we sit on the floor instead. We can meditate to prepare for the final segment."

"I'm down," the Duros said.

"What?" Gav jeered. "No invite for me?"

"I'm sorry," Elsa said while keeping her patience in check. "Did you want to meditate too? There's a spot right next to me."

The Avinarian didn't expect Elsa to actually offer and his feathers puffed with frustration. "On second thought," he grumbled. "I don't much care for group meditation."

As Elsa and Nelani quieted their minds, Tori spaced out entirely. Her knuckles cracked and her leg was restless. Her twin sabers shook as her knee bounced and she focused on her hatred. Through her brooding memories, only one thought was on her mind: _I. want. Anna._

* * *

Tori remembered confidently marching towards a master she hadn't seen in days. She'd used that time to train with Meliz for that very confrontation with him. Pong Krell stood idle in the dojo and offered her a glance. All four of the Besalisk's arms were folded behind him as he raised a scaly brow. "Padawan," he said. "I sensed you'd find me here. Have you a new toy for me to break?"

His interest was stoked when he heard _two_ lightsabers ignite. Krell turned to see Tori spinning her guard shotos and taking up an aggressive stance. He didn't hesitate to activate both of his double-sided lightsabers to match her. Tori furiously rushed at him while Krell unleashed a heavy swing. Tori set her shotos to spin in order to keep his sabers back. She then rolled under his attack and went for several of her own.

"Ataru," Krell identified through her aggressive strikes. "That's new..._and _sloppy." Tori didn't get greedy with her strikes and switched to defensive maneuvers. She parried Krell's attack and backflipped out of danger. "Sizing me up," Krell realized. "Good, but not good enough." He brought both his sabers sailing down against hers as their plasma sparked. "It's only a matter of time before I break these too," he taunted. "And where does that leave you, Padawan? Lost yet again?"

"No!" Tori snapped and pushed upward. She screamed while trying to shove his sabers off of hers. His four arms applied more pressure, yet Tori didn't give in. "I won't let you...take these." she grunted.

"And_ I _won't let you win," Krell asserted. He deactivated his sabers to catch her off guard and Force-pushed her into the nearest wall.

Tori's collision left her groaning in pain, but she clutched her sabers like children as Krell approached. "I...I _hate _you," she growled.

"I know you do," Krell said. "Combine that hatred with those newfound sabers and you will be unstoppable. Corellian Cup tryouts will be here before we know it and there is much to cover." Tori looked up at him in sheer bewilderment until he stomped his foot. "Get up!" he intoned. "If you want to succeed, it starts now. When I'm done with you, you will be eating...sleeping...and breathing your goal. This Dellian girl will be your targeted competition. I want you to wrap her in this hate you're feeling and channel it into raw energy. Do you understand me?"

Tori rose with a sneer and answered, "Yes, master."

* * *

"Anna," Tori spoke the youngest Dellian's name out of hatred as the room filled around her. The Pantoran snapped herself back into the moment to observe her surroundings. Gav was still keeping to himself just as she was, but Elsa had formed a meditative circle with the other Padawans. Her helpfulness during a competition of all things was sickening to Tori.

"Congratulations, remaining Padawans." Master Plo's voice announced over an intercom. "We've split you into two rooms for the final segment. By the will of the Force, all participant pairings have been randomized. One from each room shall be selected from our machine to face each other in the dueling room. The victor will be named a competitor in the Corellian Cup."

Without wasting a moment, Nelani immediately sprung up and began practicing her technique. She pretended to have her lightsaber on and whispered sharply, "Form I...Shii-Cho. Left shoulder, right shoulder, go for the head. Left shoulder, shoulder, go for the head!"

"By the Force," Gav squawked. "_Please_ shut up." The Duros ignored his comment and kept rambling while Tori rolled her eyes.

Some Padawans started to stretch and warm themselves up while Elsa remained in a meditative state. She was so well-attuned to her own mindfulness, that she barely felt another Padawan tap her shoulder. She gently opened her eyes to see a purple-skinned Nautolan with green facial markings. "Thank you for the meditation," he said."I'm feeling much calmer about the challenge ahead."

"You're welcome," Elsa replied and then tried to recall his name.

"Knox," he introduced himself.

"Elsa," she said. "I wish you the best out there."

Tori sat upright with a smug grin. She could just _feel_ that the Force would will her to face Anna and that she'd humiliate her by taking her spot in the competition. The Pantoran even chuckled to herself at the thought, which left the other Padawan's questioning her sanity. The intercom chimed on as Master Plo's voice returned to their room. "Padawan Knox Deeker, please report to the dueling arena." The Nautolan summoned his courage and stepped through the doors. While no one could see what was happening, the sounds of sabers clashing echoed back to them. The duel seemed fairly short and everyone was left to guess the winner.

After a momentary pause, Master Gallia's voice emerged. "Padawan Elsa Dellian, please make your way to the dueling arena."

Her eyes widened upon hearing her name. Elsa steadied herself with a deep breath and slowly rose from the floor. Those she'd meditated with cheered and applauded her onward while Nelani offered a simple, "You got this!" Gav scoffed as Elsa passed by while Tori stayed focused.

Elsa had to trust herself and the will of the Force. She boldly stepped through the door as it shut behind her and her confidence instantly faltered. "Oh no," Elsa mumbled under her breath. From the moment she saw her opponent, it was the one time she wanted the Force to be wrong. She glanced at the observation platform to see their respective masters watching in silence alongside Plo and Gallia. _He _and Yelena seemed as equally surprised as Elsa was. The dueling room felt like a ticking time bomb of emotions as Elsa returned her attention to the competitor across from her.

Anna stepped forth and abruptly shook her head at the sight of her big sister. "Karabast," she cursed. "This can't be happening."

Master Plo raised his hands to commence the duel. "Padawans Dellian and..._Dellian_. By the will of the Force, your duel begins...now."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thank you so much for tuning in for this week's installment of "The Frozen Force." The season finale begins now and as the Corellian Cup tryouts come to an end. It's Anna versus Elsa for a shot at competing in the tournament! See you next _**Frozen Force Friday**_ for "Chapter: 26 - Hans Goes Solo." May the Force be with you and Long Live Imagination!_


	26. Chapter 26 - Hans Goes Solo

**Chapter: 26 Hans Goes Solo**

_"Passion inspires, engulfs, distracts...and enrages."_

**Daring trials! Countless Padawans arrived early to tryout for an exciting new tournament, the Corellian Cup. While the first two segments proved who could master Force concentration and acrobatics, the third would shock many. The remaining contestants were placed into two separate groups, and opponents were randomly selected to duel each other. Now by the will of the Force, Padawans Elsa and Anna Dellian find themselves up for a rematch as they prepare to face off. **

The dueling room went silent at Master Plo's words. Anna and Elsa looked into each other's eyes as time seemed to slow. Elsa recalled how the masters had said names were randomized by the will of the Force. Every path they'd taken had led to that very moment. When Elsa observed her sister, she saw a feisty youngling turned bold Padawan. She witnessed a hero of the Republic who had already endured so much. It felt like only yesterday since she was rushing to fix her lightsaber while dueling Anna. _By the Force,_ Elsa thought. _That was the day we were called to begin our Jedi Trials_. _How far we've come_. For Elsa, the duel wasn't about winning or losing. It was a display of growth after all of their adventures. She knew she was where she was meant to be, and that the Force was with her regardless.

Anna's eyes narrowed in on Elsa. _Unbelievable,_ she thought. _After all we've been through...all that I've had to get over, just so apparently 'the Force' can throw this at me? Nope. I'm not buying it._ Anna peered up at the observation deck. _I bet Master Mattias set this up. He always thinks he knows what's best for me. But even he looks surprised. Kriff, everyone looks surprised except Master Plo. I actually have no idea what's going on beneath that mask. Maybe he has to sneeze. Can he even sneeze?" _Anna shook herself free of such distracting thoughts and focused on her opponent. She knew that against her sister or not, this duel would decide if she gained a spot in the Corellian Cup. She _needed_ it and wouldn't be denied. "Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you," Anna said as she ignited her lightsaber.

"I'd be insulted if you did," Elsa replied calmly and activated as well.

Their blue blades changed hues as both were dialed to training settings. "There are two ways to win this duel," Master Adi Gallia announced. "You can either disarm your opponent or be the first to achieve three strikes."

_Thank the Force we're on training settings_, Elsa told herself. She would've hated to hurt her sister with anything more than a sting. Contrary to her, Anna seemed quite determined to get her first hit in. She already had her weapon raised to commence her wild, Form IV technique. Elsa brought her saber towards her hip and positioned herself in Form VI's starting stance. A chilling realization gripped Elsa while the same thought made Anna smirk. Every advanced technique Elsa knew was taught to her _by_ Anna. As if this situation wasn't harrowing enough, Master Plo delivered a final statement.

"Ready yourselves," the Kel dor said.

Anna rapidly paced in her circle like a caged creature waiting to be unleashed. Elsa used the remaining moments to shut her eyes and take deep breaths. She loosened the grip on her saber and relaxed her forearm. As her breaths slowed, so too did the world around her. A gong sounded from above and Anna instantly charged. Elsa kept her eyes shut and listened intently to her environment. She could hear her sister's rapidly approaching boots and rigorously spinning saber. Elsa felt Anna's rising emotions and compared them to their duel months ago. Her little sister's fury hadn't changed, but Elsa's approach would. Instead of backing up under Anna's intimidating maneuver, Elsa opened her eyes at the last second and engaged. She ducked under Anna's swing and swiftly slid her lightsaber upward. As Elsa stepped forward, she heard her sister grunt from behind. Things were all the more surprising when even Yelena gasped from the observation deck. Elsa slowly turned and discovered that _she_ had actually landed the first hit. Anna staggered back in sheer disbelief. She clenched her stinging side and glared at Elsa. "How did...but-"

"I had a good teacher," Elsa chose to genuinely compliment her sister.

"Oh shut it," Anna growled and lunged at her again. Their blue blades clashed as Elsa hurriedly parried. The sisters alternated sides while remaining light on their feet. They batted away each other's attacks twice before locking blades on the third strike. Elsa bent her knees to take on the brunt of Anna's intensifying force. Their plasma grinded as sparks flared across the floor. During the stressful standstill, the siblings stared into each other's blue-hued faces. Anna gritted her teeth and dipped her blade towards Elsa's neck. Her big sister was tiring under pressure, but willed herself to fight on. Elsa pushed her saber up to counter Anna, who was losing her patience. In a crude attempt to stun Elsa, Anna opted to headbutt her sister between their locked sabers. Elsa disengaged to dodge the headbutt, and swiped her blade leftward. Anna yelped in response, for her furious headbutt had left her susceptible to another strike. As Elsa spaced herself from Anna, she noted how the youngest Dellian was clutching her shoulder.

_By the Force_, Elsa realized. _That's another hit._ She knew their duel would be challenging, but she never expected to be _two_ strikes ahead of Anna. In those moments, Elsa felt a surge of confidence rise within her. _Just one more hit,_ she told herself. _You can do it! _

Anna grew frustrated by the stinging sensations on her shoulder and hip. _This is unreal,_ she thought. _I've come too far to lose. Not now...not Elsa...not today. _A dark consideration crossed her mind, only she embraced it this time. _The pull is with me,_ she reminded herself. _But I can control it. If I focus on my pain, I can channel it forward. Just like the alleyway in Uscru and every other stressful moment. My path doesn't end here!_

Elsa uneasily watched as Anna made a fist with her free hand. She proceeded to hit her own shoulder and hip wounds while grunting in response. Elsa was so taken aback by the gesture, that she practically broke concentration to check on Anna. Any effort to do so was blocked out by her little sister's deafening screech. Pain drove Anna onward as she rushed Elsa.

Her older sister didn't back down and slashed towards Anna's legs. Anna leapt to evade and frontflipped behind Elsa. With a furious spin of her lightsaber, Elsa's wrist and collarbone were met with strikes. With their score tied, Elsa instinctually used a Force push to get some distance and protect herself. Anna countered with one of her own, which staggered her and sent Elsa to the floor. "Predictable," Anna muttered while Elsa crawled away. She didn't even give Elsa a chance to rise and was already slashing downward. Elsa raised her blade from the ground to fend off blow after blow. Anna's Ataru strikes were heavy and fueled by her pain. Meanwhile, the sting from Elsa's wounds had lowered her guard.

With each attack she brought sailing down, Anna called upon more suffering. She remembered the burning of binders on her wrists when a Coruscanti officer wrongfully arrested her. She endured the agony of watching one of Frollo's thugs shoot Mattias. Gasping for air in Manaan's depths, contracting the halkavirus, and even watching Erik kiss another woman contributed to her rising pain. All of it manifested into a final, powerful swing which knocked Elsa's lightsaber out of her hands. As her big sister's hilt swiveled across the dueling room floor, Anna held her blade to her neck.

The room was eerily silent as both sisters panted heavily. Anna's gaze was vivid and intense while Elsa's teemed with concern. "Padawans," Master Plo announced from above. "Proceed to the ascension platform."

Despite how much rage she'd called upon, Anna worked to tone it down. She focused on her victory while Elsa recovered her lightsaber with the Force. In an act of sisterly comfort, Anna extended a hand down to Elsa. Her big sister gracefully took it and said, "Well done, sis."

"Thanks, Elsa." Anna huffed. "You...had me worried there for a second."

"I could say the same about you," Elsa admitted as they reached the platform.

"What's_ that_ supposed to mean?" Anna asked and raised a brow.

"I understand you take your dueling quite seriously," Elsa answered. "But the look in your eyes was...spiteful. I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"Of course I am," Anna assured. "I was just...you know, in the zone." Elsa hardly accepted her answer and would've followed up had they not reached the observation deck.

"Padawans Dellian-" Master Plo began.

"-_and_ Dellian." Master Gallia added with a grin.

"Congratulations on an exceptional duel," Plo said. "Though you fought well, Elsa, this victory will go to your sister. But I trust you will view this as an important learning experience."

"_Both_ of you should," Gallia intoned. "Anna, you are lucky that training settings were on those lightsabers. Attempting to headbutt someone in a duel is a surefire way to get yourself killed in a real situation. You _must_ find alternative means to handle feelings of exasperation when things don't go your way."

"This is why the duel permits three strikes before a victory," Plo explained while Mattias and Yelena took notes. "Because each instance when you were struck shows an area in need of improvement. Anna's first charge failed because she didn't formulate a plan of attack. This left you open to Elsa's first slash, as she was patiently waiting for you."

"Okay," Anna murmured. "But I still won, didn't I?"

"But at what cost?" Plo inquired. Though his eyes were obscured through his mask, Anna could feel him staring her down. "When you call upon your suffering and accentuate your pain, you invite a wave of emotions that can cloud your judgement."

"I _was_ in control," Anna defended.

"This time," Plo retorted. "No matter how minuscule they may seem, the seductions of the Dark Side remain constant in our lives. You can deny them to me or even yourself, but once you accept this truth...you will become a greater Jedi. Remember this as you move forward, especially since you will represent our Order in the competition."

"Elsa," Gallia said. "You demonstrated superb usage of the Force to sense your surroundings. From the beginning of these tryouts, I have noticed you've been able to keep a level head under pressure."

"It's a work in progress," Elsa admitted.

"Your patience can help prepare you for most things," Gallia said. "But when it comes to an aggressive opponent, you must find a way to balance that intensity. Anna's acrobatics caught you off guard and allowed her to score two swift strikes on you. Once that happened, you were completely and _literally_ thrown off balance until Anna disarmed you."

"I understand that my saber skills aren't sufficient enough," Elsa answered. "What can I do to improve?"

Gallia thought for a moment while looking Elsa over. "You need to stop thinking that your skills aren't enough and _start_ adapting to the situation," the master said. "Know your capabilities and learn what it is _you_ need to change within them."

With the duel over and feedback given, the sisters bowed and thanked the masters. Anna was sent to yet another waiting room while Elsa was dismissed with her master. Before she left with Yelena, she received a pat on the back from Mattias. "You should be immensely proud of yourself," he whispered. "You've improved so much since the last time I saw you two duel."

"Thank you, Master Mattias." Elsa answered with a faint smile.

While she initially accepted her defeat with grace, she found herself feeling more down about it as people talked. Skel and Chupaki were waiting by the initial assembly room with their masters. She gently waved as the Rodian and Togruta Padawans applauded her regardless of the outcome. Yelena could see right through her apprentice and gave her a nudge. "What's on your mind?" she asked.

"I'm...not sure." Elsa shyly replied.

Yelena raised a brow and crossed her arms. "Well I know what's on _my_ mind. Food. You should eat too, you know."

Elsa bit her lip and tugged at her braid. "I'm sorry, master. I'm not very hungry."

"You must be starving after those tryouts this morning," Yelena said. She sighed heavily when Elsa didn't answer. "Okay then, Padawan. I guess I'll just go to the cafeteria and have Lothalian space waffles by myself."

She started to strut off until Elsa inquired, "Space waffles?"

Yelena smirked and slowly turned. "Oh yes, Elsa. I'm talking thick, fluffy, freshly baked space waffles. The kind that've got just the right amount of golden-glazed crisp on their edges. All of it topped off with that sweet, viscous muja sauce that hits your taste buds like-"

"You know what?" Elsa said and clenched her rumbling stomach. "Food sounds lovely."

* * *

Yelena had learned that if she wanted to connect with Elsa, she had to ease in to her struggles. Plus, delicious space waffles could only help her chances. She found them a table by the cafeteria window and poured a profuse amount of muja sauce. Elsa watched as the delectable substance coated her waffle stacks before Yelena started digging in. After a bite of her own, Elsa was already hooked. "_How_ have I never had these?" Elsa asked.

"You tell me," Yelena muttered with her mouth full. Despite Elsa's enjoyment after the first few bites, the Padawan ultimately started prodding the remaining waffle with her fork. Yelena noticed her disposition and said, "It's alright to be disappointed, you know." Elsa's eyes widened and she hurriedly sat up straight.

"I'm not," she assured. It was if she'd shoved her emotions down with the waffle she'd eaten. "I'm probably just tired from the whole event. I was never the best with a saber anyway."

"That doesn't make it hurt less," Yelena said.

"But it was a learning experience," Elsa asserted. "I should seek to improve where I failed."

"Was it a failure if you did your best, though?" Yelena asked earnestly. Elsa was at a loss for words. She dropped her fork, slouched back in her seat, and stared out the window.

"There was a moment I thought I had her, master." Elsa sighed.

"I know," Yelena said. "If it were a real duel, you would've had her on the first strike. But that wasn't what the Force was willing."

"No," Elsa groaned. "It wasn't. But I wanted to prove to everyone I could do it."

"Padawan," Yelena huffed. "You _know_ that you don't have to prove anything to anyone-"

"Except myself," Elsa exhaustedly finished the sentence. "I _do_ know that. But it doesn't make them stop judging me. Sometimes I can brush it all aside, but I'm not invincible. Insults sneak their way in." Elsa winced at the thought of Gav Riden finding out she didn't make it through. "And I just want to show them all with action."

Yelena set her drink down and pensively rubbed her chin. "Sometimes words cut deeper than any lightsaber. They'll haunt you for the rest of your days if you let them. But you can't bear that burden alone. We all have our days, but part of that responsibility is on _you_. When you feel lost, you come to me."

"And if you're not there?" Elsa asked in a grievous tone. "Or if you dismiss me as you have?"

Yelena swallowed hard and hung her head. "Then _that_ is on me. Your chance in this competition may be over, but that doesn't mean we stop striving."

Several chimes emanated from the wall-mounted datascreen and a Padawan eagerly tapped on the table nearby. "Master!" the teen alerted. "It's on!"

"Give me a moment, Trilla." Her master muttered while sipping hot caf. She smirked at Yelena and muttered, "It's too early for this."

All eyes were on the screen as a droid broadcasted footage of the cleared dueling room. Masters Plo and Gallia stood in the center with arms folded behind their backs. "Members of the Jedi Order," Plo began. "I want to thank every Padawan who came to the tryouts today."

"You all demonstrated brilliance in the Force and prove that our Order has a bright future ahead of it," Gallia added.

"Without further ado," Plo said. "We are honored to announce the eight Jedi who will represent us and compete in the Corellian Cup."

Eight silhouettes stepped into the light as Adi Gallia spoke their names. "I present Knox Deeker, Anna Dellian, Velti Munar, Dokin Wez, Gav Riden, Surk Vogan, Tori Vica, and Nelani Trell."

_What? _Elsa blurted within her own mind. She despised herself for such an internal outburst. She could handle being happy for her sister, it pained her that a bully like Gav made it, but Elsa struggled to understand how she felt about Nelani. The Duros was an honest friend to her. But Nelani had only passed the first two segments because Elsa _helped_ her. She was only alive because Elsa and Anna had saved her back on Manaan. Elsa had to clench her fists in order to hold back such frustration. She wanted to be happy for them...but she couldn't bring herself to be. Jealously felt like a nasty venom crawling within her. All Elsa could do was breathe deeply and put on a smile. When she caught herself being superficial, she instead turned to Yelena and said, "Master...I'm not okay."

"And that's alright," Yelena assured. "I promise this will all pass."

Elsa was distracted from her own thoughts upon hearing the Padawan beside her. "I could've been one of those eight," she told her master.

"Trilla," the woman asserted. "The tryouts were only for those not actively serving in the war."

"We haven't left to join our clone unit _yet_," Trilla rebutted. "I could've easily won this competition in the meantime."

"You sound like my sister," Elsa interjected.

Trilla's braided black hair swayed as she glanced over. Only then did Elsa get a look at the vivid, blue-green eyes resting against her light brown face. "And you are?" Trilla asked.

"Elsa Dellian," she replied.

"Dellian?" Trilla pointed up at the datascreen. "As in, Anna's your...ahhh. Now I see the resemblance. Did _you_ tryout-"

"How about these space waffles?" Yelena hurriedly changed the subject. "One of the best parts about hitting the cafeteria this early, right?"

"She's got a point," Trilla's master said and extended a hand to introduce herself. "Cere Junda."

"Yelena," Elsa's master answered. "Junda...that sounds familiar."

"Perhaps you know my master?" Cere proposed. "Eno Cordova?"

"That's it," Yelena realized. "Cordova the scholar. His work was fascinating, although I haven't heard much about his ventures these days."

Cere smiled as she reminisced on her missions with him. "Master Cordova mostly keeps to himself now. But I assure you, he's never stopped adventuring in search of unique artifacts and civilizations."

Suddenly, an inspiring thought crossed Elsa's mind. "Master Junda," she said. "Do you know if Master Cordova is currently in the temple?"

Cere and Trilla shrugged at each other. "I won't lie to you," Cere answered. "While he's often offworld, it can't hurt to take a look. His study's on the fourth level near the temple observatory."

"Thank you so much," Elsa said and eagerly rose from her seat. "It was nice meeting you!"

Though happy to see her Padawan's spirits revived, Yelena couldn't help but be confused. "Elsa?" she queried. "What is it you seek from Master Cordova?"

"Don't you see, master?" Elsa spun with a beaming grin. "This could be the answer to our investigation! We can't give up on the vision I had. If anyone can help us interpret that mysterious symbol, it's this Master Cordova."

* * *

"You did it!" Mattias cheered once he had a private moment with Anna. The duo shared a tight embrace before simultaneously sighing in relief. "Are you ready for this, apprentice?"

"As I'll ever be," she replied. "I hear our transport departs for Corellia tomorrow morning."

Mattias nodded. "The competition's right around the corner. It'll be nice get a break from the war around us, hm?"

"You can say that again," Anna assured.

"We should get our packing done with so we can go to bed early," Mattias insisted.

"I will," Anna answered. "I just need to make some stops first." She ventured into the Jedi Archives as she'd done countless times. When she eyed a familiar desk, she suavely leaned on it and said, "Guess who made it into the Corellian-" An oblivious youngling stared up at her. "-Cup?"

"Who?" the Nautolan child asked.

Anna's brows furrowed as she peered down the aisles. "Where's Hans?" she asked.

"His probationary period came to an end this morning," Master Jocasta explained while filing holobooks. "But you'll find young Zatt there to be a much better replacement."

Anna feigned a smile and awkwardly stepped out of the Archives. "Well then," she huffed upon exiting. "So much for that." She was surprised that Hans hadn't contacted her about his probation ending. In fact, she didn't even see him during recovery from her sickness. She wondered if he even knew about it...or cared for that matter. She ultimately figured he had just been busy and probably saw the tryout results anyway.

* * *

Elsa and Yelena found themselves staring down an intricate door to Master Cordova's study. The durasteel plating had various, mythological creatures etched into it and Elsa knocked between them. As she did so, the door's sensors triggered it to open automatically. "It was left unlocked," Elsa whispered.

"It can't hurt to check and make sure he's alright," Yelena suggested and entered first. "Master Cordova? Are you in?"

Elsa marveled over the vast array of intricate relics displayed in his study. While ancient statues stood on pedestals, bizarre creatures loomed overhead from suspensions. Cordova even had his own holobook shelf reminiscent of those in the Jedi Archives. Elsa's brow raised when she heard a distinct shuffling behind the shelf. She moved to investigate and knelt beside a pile of discarded garments. "Master?" she beckoned. In that instant, a pair of photoreceptors zoomed in from the pile and examined Elsa. She gasped and instinctually Force-pushed the clothing away. When she did so, a tiny...bipedal droid scurried out to her side.

"What is it?" Yelena worried and dashed over.

Elsa calmed herself after realizing the pair of curious eyes belonged to a droid. "I've never seen a model like this," she admitted. The white-plated droid hopped about like a metal bird and fervently collected data on Elsa. "It almost scared me to death."

"Apologies for my little friend there," a gentle voice said. Elsa turned and found a demonic, horned skull staring her down. The sight made her yelp and fall back into Yelena's arms. "BD-1," the masked man scolded. "What did I tell you about scanning people without permission? Sorry. He's just as curious as I am, you know."

"Speaking of curiosity," Yelena muttered. "What's with the mask?"

"Ah," Cordova realized and delicately removed the skull. "Forgive me. This relic dates back to the days of ancient Mandalore. I was attempting to reconnect with its lost wearers who used to worship the great Mythosaur."

Cordova offered the ladies a kindly smile and bowed. His bald head was coated in a thick layer of sweat from wearing the skull mask. "Eno Cordova, at your service." he said. "As you can see, my door is always open to those seeking knowledge. At least, when I'm in." His white beard quivered as he chuckled to himself.

Yelena encouraged Elsa to speak to him. "Master Cordova," the Padawan said. "My name is Elsa Dellian and this is my master, Yelena. I had this bizarre vision of a far off world. One neither of us, nor Master Yoda could define."

Yelena withdrew a piece of parchment from her belt and handed it to Cordova. "In the vision, we saw _this _carved into a wall," she detailed. "Do have any idea what or where it could be?"

Cordova unfolded the paper and squinted his eyes to examine it. As he did so, BD-1 scurried up his leg and peered over his shoulder. "By the Force," Cordova uttered. "This...came to you in a dream?"

Elsa nodded swiftly. "Yes. What does it mean?"

Cordova rested the paper on BD-1's flat head and scoured through his bookshelf. He used the Force to pull a holobook from an upper section and scoured through it. "I've only seen this symbol once before," he said. "During my travels in the Thanium Sector just two years ago." He found the right holopage and flipped it over. Yelena and Elsa leaned in to see a mossy, fungal version of the oceanic symbol. "I captured this image from an abandoned temple on Felucia."

"But the one in my vision was covered in snow," Elsa said. "What could it all mean?"

Cordova scratched his beard while his own curiosity got the best of him. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "I suggest we start our investigation at the first symbol. If we can understand the context, we'll know what your dream is trying to tell you."

"Wait," Yelena realized. "Did you say _our_ investigation?"

"Your Padawan has received a vision from the Force. One detailing something that could herald an ancient, monumental discovery." Cordova appeared possessed with frenzied excitement. "To not look into this would be a crime by my standards." BD-1 chimed in agreement beside him. "We can take my ship and leave by sunrise tomorrow. That will give me enough time to prepare for the expedition. What do you say?"

It warmed Yelena's heart to see her Padawan cheerful about moving forward again. There was no way she could deny Elsa the opportunity before her. "We'd be honored," she said as Elsa profusely thanked Cordova.

"You won't regret this, sir!" the Padawan panted. "We'll see you bright and early tomorrow!"

* * *

That night, Anna had just finished packing her suitcase when she heard a knock at her door. Her heart sank as she hoped a certain Jedi knight had arrived. Her eyes rolled as soon as she heard Elsa say, "Anna?"

"Come in," her little sister sighed.

Elsa leaned in from the doorway and offered a wave. "Hey, sis. I just wanted to catch you before tomorrow morning."

"Well," Anna huffed. "You got me."

Elsa struggled to read her sister's emotions, but could ultimately sense she was troubled. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You wouldn't get it," Anna muttered.

"Okay then," Elsa relented and started twiddling her thumbs. "This is...awkward."

"It _is_," Anna asserted.

Elsa chose to fight the tension with some of her own and said, "Anna...I just wanted to wish you the best on Corellia, okay? I know you'll be fantastic out there and the crowds will adore you. I'm heading out on an expedition in the morning and I don't know when I'll be back. So go get'em." Elsa let out a resigned sigh and turned to leave. "I'll leave you be, sis."

"Elsa," Anna blurted. "Wait..." Her sister froze in the doorway as Anna tried to find the right words. She bit back so many while Elsa stood patiently. "May the Force be with you," she said.

Elsa smiled faintly and whispered, "Always." She appreciated her sister's words before heading out and said, "Good night, Anna."

* * *

A cloudless sky welcomed a new day to the denizens of Coruscant. For many, the rising sun promised a bright future ahead. Anna and Mattias watched its fiery hues reflect across various skyscrapers before brightening the temple. "All aboard for Corellia!" Master Chaki hollered over from their ship's ramp. Anna watched as the competing Padawans and their masters filed into the prestigious transport, but the Selkath waited for them.

Nelani wasn't far behind him with a backpack swaying in the wind. "Come on, Anna!" she called. "It's now or never!"

"I suppose it is," Anna muttered to Mattias. As they ventured up the ramp, Anna took one last look at the Jedi Temple. Mattias placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and they boarded the ship. Meanwhile, a Jedi corvette was already soaring out of Coruscanti airspace.

While Yelena reclined her seat, Elsa peered down at the cityscape below. Cordova checked over his starcharts and input coordinates for the Thanium sector. As they left the planet's atmosphere, Elsa examined the strange symbol from her dream. BD-1 hopped on her lap and she pet him as they observed it together."

* * *

Back in the Jedi Temple, a certain Sentinel was enjoying his newfound freedom. Hans Westgard rose from his bed feeling extremely well-rested. He rolled off into a series of pushups and sprung to his feet upon completion. Hans took a moment to admire his toned upper body in the mirror before getting dressed. He lazily summoned his lightsaber from its stand and holstered it to his belt. "Come on, _Steadfast_." he spoke to his weapon. "We've got a new day ahead of us and it's good to be back," he declared with a flip of his auburn locks.

Hans strutted about the temple like he was the true chosen one, and stopped only when he heard a familiar set of giggles. He poked his head from behind a wall and observed a trio of chatting younglings. As fortune would have it, they were the same Mirialan children who'd harassed him during his archive work. _Jocasta's not here to hinder me this time_, he thought. One of the younglings chortled to his peers and sipped from a juice carton. Suddenly, the straw twitched and the carton quaked in the youngling's hand.

"What the?" was all the child could say before an unseen force squeeze the container. Juice surged out and squirted the child's face while the girls snickered.

"Oh?" Hans whispered to himself while manipulating the carton. "Did you punks want some too?" With a flick of his wrist, Hans tilted his juicy minion towards the others. The childrens' laughter ceased and they bolted down the hallway. Hans sent the carton to give chase and sprayed them until they were out of sight.

"Don't mess with Westgard," he mumbled to himself before bursting into a cackle. His wild laugh was short-lived when he bumped into a proud chest. He shut himself up, cautiously felt the robes behind him, and lastly touched his observer's mask.

Irked, the temple guard swatted his hand away and loomed closer. Though his outfit rendered him anonymous like all temple guards, his slender figure and significant height made him easily identifiable. "You're late," the guard bellowed.

Hans raised a brow and scoffed. "What are you talking about? The daily briefing's not for another ten minutes. I'll be there on time."

"If you're on time, you're late. Now go," the guard intoned.

With a roll of his eyes, Hans trudged down the hall. "Yes, _dad_."

"If I was your father, that mouth of yours would be put in check."

"You'd _also_ be expelled from the Jedi Order," Hans quipped. "Cut me some slack, buddy. It's my first day, back."

"No one here gets special treatment," the guard asserted. "You're a Sentinel, Westgard. Start acting like one and stop disgracing us."

Hans and the temple guard entered a barracks designated for Jedi Sentinels. "Good morning, crew!" Hans declared as he stepped in. "No need to get up. Save your applause." Not a single Jedi humored him with a wave. The most he received was a passing glance and mild groan. While some Jedi were finishing up a quick meal, others were checking over their gear. Temple guards were suiting up for the day and looking over their patrol rotations. The guard who'd escorted Hans in removed his mask to polish it. The face behind it was one of duty and diligence. His pale furrowed skin gave way to a pair of solemn, silver eyes. This devout guard sneered at Hans in disgust, and brandished his jagged teeth. "What are you looking at, Utapau?" Hans scoffed.

The Pau'an ignored Hans' comment, put his mask back on, and stood at attention as Master Cin Drallig arrived. The other Sentinels gathered around and patiently awaited the daily briefing. Hans found a spot front and center while eagerly hoping to get a shoutout for his return. "Good morning," the Chief of Security began. "I'll start with safety measures. Anti-war protests are at their lowest this week. We won't need as many guards outside and can focus more on honing internal routes. _However_, I do want us prepared to enforce a temple lockdown if need be."

"Why's that?" a woman asked.

Cin sighed deeply. "Master Windu reached out to me personally upon returning from the Malastare campaign. In order to win the battle, the usage of an electro-proton bomb was authorized. This...awakened something. At the behest of Chancellor Palpatine, he and Skywalker brought a..._Zillo Beast_...back to Coruscant for examination. I saw the holoimages. The creature is titanic and I heard of its destructive nature on Malastare."

"Are we sure it's a good idea to have it on the Republic's most populous planet then?" the woman added.

"Not in the slightest, Rika." Cin said. "It touched down this morning. Now there are efforts in place to get the beast offworld, but I need Sentinels in place to protect this temple. I want others scattered throughout the city and prepared to aid civilians in the event of a crisis." Cin swiped through his datapad. "As you know, the Corellian Cup will begin soon and we've got two guards on assignment." He projected a hologram of the traveling ship and its passengers.

_The Cup, _Hans thought. _That would've been an interesting assignment. Nice to see Anna made it through._

"Amidst all of this," Cin added. "We do have an investigation to look into. It comes directly from Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo." Projections of a shadowy docking bay flickered into view. "The senator's come into possession of evidence detailing the potential smuggling of illegal substances offworld. We need a Sentinel to-"

"I'll take it," Hans interrupted and immediately regretted doing so. Cin's steely stare made him stiffen, but he ultimately remained calm. "With all due respect, Master Drallig...I'm eager to get back out there. I've done my time and I'm ready to serve."

"If he's so eager to serve," Rika jeered. "He can polish my boots. _You_ messed up, Hans. Now you pay the price. Master Cin, I can look into this."

I second Rika's notion," the Pau'an said. "Hans has only just returned and is unfit to resume investigations."

"Master Drallig," Hans defended. "I know I can be reckless at times, but I just need a chance to redeem myself. Don't listen to these folks. Rika just wants more cases and...well Utapau over there's been leading an _inquisition_ against me ever since I became a Sentinel."

The Chief of Security squinted at Hans. His eyes drifted across each Jedi in the room before he came to a decision. "Knight Rika," he announced. Her eyes lit up with anticipation while Hans sulked. "I want you to oversee the city patrols." Her grin faded while Hans gasped. "Knight Hans," Cin said. "If I grant you this investigation, I expect results."

"Undoubtedly, sir!" Hans swore.

"Master Drallig," Rika intoned. "Please reconsider."

"You are the finest leader I can think of," Cin told her. "I know you want this case. But I _need_ you to safeguard our citizens if this creature breaks loose."

Rika huffed but admitted, "It probably will."

"I have always had faith in second chances within our Order," Cin said. "Hans...prove me right."

He handed Hans a datadisc containing all of the case information. He graciously received it and started off. "You can count on _me_," Hans said while glaring at the Pau'an.

He was making his way down the hall when Rika caught up to him. "Hans!" she scolded. "You may have Master Drallig fooled by your little _underdog prodigy _act, but I see right through it."

"What's wrong, Rika?" Hans teased while flaunting the datadisc. "Jealous?"

Her tan, freckled cheeks flushed red as she growled. "I'm watching you, Westgard. The moment you mess up, I'll be there."

"Oh," Hans paused. "Hold that thought, Rika." He held up his comlink and exaggerated pressing it to his ear. "I'm receiving an emergency transmission from the 'NO ONE CARES' sector of the Outer Rim. It's an encrypted message, but it looks like it hails from planet 'BITE ME.'

Rika scowled at Hans as he marched off to begin his mission. She stood beside the Pau'an guard and whispered, "I really can't stand that guy."

* * *

A chilled breeze rattled the chainlink fences around docking bay 44. As night descended upon Coruscant, its criminal residents emerged from the shadows. "This looks like the place," Hans whispered and examined the bay from a rooftop. He used a pair of macrobinoculars to get a closer look at several teal-uniformed officials. Yellow armbands swayed at their sides as they hauled crates across the area. "A bit late for Republic dock work, isn't it?" Hans considered. A massive, black-scaled Trandoshan could be seen hissing orders. "You must be Chief Runko from the recordings." Hans looked over the evidence file. "The question is...do you scumbags really have your hands on kolto?"

_Let's find out_, Hans thought as he quietly climbed down. _If I hurry this up, I'll make it home with enough time to seize glory and catch the Corellian Cup broadcast. I hope Anna isn't mad at me. I heard about what happened to her on Rodia and just wanted to give her space. Well, that and I wasn't entirely sure the vaccine worked. But, she was cleared to participate in a tournament...so that's gotta mean something. How hard can it be to make it up to her when she gets back? What does she like? Flowers...holodramas? By the Force, I don't think I could put myself through one of those cheesy shows. _Hans dropped onto the street and cautiously approached the fence._ Looks like it's showtime._

Using the Force to enhance his jump, Hans launched himself into the docking bay. He landed light on his feet and rolled behind a set of crates. "Tonight may be our best bet," a Nikto man said. "All eyes are on that Jedi Cup nonsense."

"The sooner we move it out, the better." a Twi'lek woman answered. An ominous rumble echoed across the distant cityscape and surprised even Hans.

"Vivi?" the Nikto worried. "What was that?"

"No idea," she said. In that instant, Runko stomped over and practically collapsed on Hans' hiding spot. "Chief?" Vivi gasped. "You good?"

"No," the Trandoshan grumbled. "Load up the ship. We need to leave _now_."

"But what's going on-"

"Just move!" Runko roared as another boom sounded from afar. Hans shimmied across the crates and peeked from cover. He spotted several so-called Republic officials scrambling to move unmarked canisters into a ship under Runko's supervision. "Where the hell is Zaryl?" the Trandoshan snarled.

"Probably getting high again," a smuggler muttered.

"We don't have time for this," Runko said and stomped off to find him.

Hans froze at the sound of a massiff barking. "What is it, Killer?" a smuggler asked. "Smell something, boy?"

Thinking quickly, Hans removed food capsules from his utility belt and threw them across the bay. The massiff focused on their peculiar sent and gave chase. While that would buy Hans time, he suddenly heard a holoprojector powering up. He crept back to his previous hiding spot and found Vivi placing a call. The violet-skinned Twi'lek seemed as on edge as her chief was. "Come on," she huffed. "Pick up."

The image of a male Twi'lek flickered on to her rusted device. "Vivs?" he whispered. "I can't really talk now, babe. We agreed to call when our jobs were done."

"There's been a change in plan, Crujik." Vivi cut him off. "Something's happening on Coruscant." She shuddered when something thundered from afar. "We're taking a shot at moving our goods offworld now. I'll take whatever cut I can get and meet you back on Tatooine."

"Don't sweat it," Crujik said. "When I'm done on Corellia, we'll have more than enough credits. We'll _need_ them to lay low after what goes down here."

"Well that's what we get for working with Separatists," she remarked. "Stay safe and I'll be in touch. I love you."

"Love you too," he said and cut the transmission.

Hans' blood ran cold and his brows furrowed. _By the Force_, he thought. _What else is at work here? _He didn't find it coincidental that an illegal operation was underway in Corellia during a Padawan tournament. The concept of Separatist involvement combined with a necessity to "lay low" made Hans think of the worst...deadliest scenarios. And despite all of it, he imagined what grave danger Anna could be in.

"I got Zaryl!" Runko called to the rest of his crew. Unfinished deathsticks clattered to the floor as the Trandoshan hauled the pasty human aboard. "Pathetic. What's our status?"

Hans had to ask himself the same question. Two paths rested ahead of him as he struggled to choose. The temple was counting on him to fulfill his investigation into the illegal shipment. However, his personal feelings suspected danger on Corellia based on an overheard conversation. Time was running out and Hans opted to salvage both choices. With a deep breath and firm grip on his lightsaber, he leapt out from cover. He landed on the ahead of the smugglers and Force-pushed them off their ramp.

"I'm afraid no one's going anywhere," Hans said and sparked up his weapon. He brought its green glow towards his face and illuminated the darkness. "In the name of the Galactic Republic, you're all under arrest."

"It's a Jedi!" one of the smugglers panicked.

"Runko," Zaryl stuttered. "What do we do?"

The Trandoshan's orange eyes narrowed on Hans as he hissed. He noticed Vivi nodding sinisterly and realized there was no turning back. "Kill'em!" Runko snarled.

Hans spun his saber to deflect the initial blaster bolts. "I can't go back to jail," Zaryl whimpered. "I won't!" With dilated pupils and shaking hands, he frantically fired at Hans' legs. The Jedi leapt for cover but was suddenly pounced on by the smugglers' pet massiff. The canine chomped on one of Hans' tabards and forced him to the floor. While Hans wrestled with the creature, he accidentally dropped his saber.

"Killer's got'em!" Zaryl cheered. "Good boy!" He rounded the corner and took aim. "Get off him, you blasted mutt! I need a clear shot."

While holding off the canine with one hand, Hans called his saber with the other. As it zipped back to him, Hans activated the blade in midair so it would slice the Zaryl's hand off. Once the saber returned to Hans, he impaled Killer and broke free. As soon as he rose, Hans was immediately fired upon by a Trandoshan shotgun. The heavy, compact laser scorched an entire chunk of the nearby crate as Hans rolled away.

Runko reloaded the shotgun and called to his crew. "Start up the ship! We'll hold him off!"

By the time Hans realized that he'd said "we" a series of rapid-fire lasers was already battering his lightsaber. Vivi and Runko proceeded to box him in, each supplying a different intensity of laserfire. While Vivi's pistol kept Hans struggling to deflect each shot, Runko's shotgun blast's were unblockable. Their blasters were cacophonous alongside the handless Zaryl's screams. As Hans heard the ship's engines starting up, he understood he was out of time. He Force-pushed all of the crates he was hiding behind as a diversion and dashed forward. Vivi made an evasive leap while Hans took Runko head on. He frontflipped over the Trandoshan's shotgun blast but was kicked by his clawed foot. Hans swiftly recovered by turning that momentum into a backflip. He landed on his feet just as Runko took aim. With a valiant swipe of his saber, Hans slashed his shotgun in half. However, he didn't count on the Trandoshan quickly seizing his neck in an act of retaliation.

Hans writhed and wriggled as Runko's scaly claws wrapped around his throat. The Trandoshan's rancid breath puffed in his face as he fought to summon his saber. From the moment Hans felt a hilt graze his palm, he instantly activated the weapon and swiped across. Runko's grip gradually loosened and a dreadful look of surprise flashed across his face. Air returned to Hans as he peered down at his handiwork. The Trandoshan couldn't even stumble back, for Hans had left a devastating slash across the Trandoshan's waistline. Smoke rose from Runko's sizzling wound as his upper half completely toppled over. The sight of her chief's lethal bisection made Vivi instantly drop her weapon. Utterly horrified, she made a run for it and left Hans with another decision.

The rest of the smugglers were escaping with their cargo while Vivi fled with information on Corellia. Hans' feet shuffled as he struggled to pick a direction of pursuit. As he looked at the rising ship, he saw political datawork and thugs on inevitable parole. When he saw Vivi disappearing, he imagined Anna in mortal..._preventable_ danger. "Damn it all!" Hans cursed and chose to chase Vivi. The smugglers flew off into the night as Hans and Vivi hopped the fence.

"No!" Vivi gasped upon seeing him. "Stay away from me!" She darted into an alleyway and tripped on several trashcans. A horde of frantic tooka-cats scattered out as Hans weaved between them.

"Make this easier on yourself!" Hans barked while trying to keep up. The Twi'lek fled out the alley's opposite side and collided with a passerby. _My luck's changing_, Hans thought while he caught his breath. His brows jaw dropped when he realized countless civilians were running down the street. They were in such a frenzied panic, that they didn't even consider Vivi or the person she knocked over. Hans rushed to their aids before either was trampled. He gripped Vivi by the arm and hauled her to her feet. Before he could speak to her, a series of stomps quaked the very ground beneath them. "What now?" Hans uttered. He and Vivi were awestruck at the sight of a gargantuan monster rampaging through the city. Its armored, serpentine body smashed through buildings while its three arms pulled it forward. A colossal, spiked tail collided with walkways and sent scores of civilians plummeting to the lower levels. The beast's sharp screech was deafening at close range and nearby windows shattered from the vibrations. Whatever the Chancellor was planning had indubitably failed and the Zillo Beast had escaped. "By the Force," Hans uttered. Vivi used the creature's distraction to elbow Hans in the face and keep running. "Hey!" Hans snapped and continued his chase. The tumultuous screams of horrified city dwellers echoed from all around as Hans shoved past crowds. He focused on Vivi's violet lekku and was determined not to lose her in the chaos.

Hans was about to cross a bridge when the Zillo Beast stomped directly over it. The entire foundation crumbled as bystanders slid and plummeted. Hans grabbed who he could and hoisted them back up. "I can't hold on!" a lumbering Ithorian shouted from the collapsing ledge.

Some of the other civilians wanted to climb down and help, but Hans threw up a hand. "No!" he shouted. "I'll get him. Stay where it's safe." Hans gingerly inched himself closer to the ledge. "Stay with me, old timer. _Don't _look down." The Ithorian's eyestalks twitched as he felt his grip loosening. The sound of the bridge further cracking beneath them was all the more ominous, but Hans pressed on. "Take my hand," the Jedi grunted. The Ithorian grabbed hold and Hans hauled him over the side. Once he was over, the bridge's remnant gave out under so much weight. "Go!" Hans ordered and shoved him to the others. He gasped as the floor beneath him split and Hans started falling.

He grabbed a section of exposed wire mesh protruding from the broken duracrete and dangled from it. As Hans desperately searched for a way up, he heard the distinct whir of Republic gunships. While several flew overhead to engage the beast, one of them hovered alongside Hans and opened its hatch. A clone trooper speedily beckoned him over. "Jump for it!" he exclaimed.

Hans harnessed what upper arm strength he could muster and swung into the gunship. He almost lost his footing, but two clones pulled him in by the tabards. "Thank you," Hans panted.

"We're clear," a trooper told the pilot. "Proceed to sector-" A building exploded in front of them as the Zillo Beast pounced through. "Blast it!"

The pilot fired every weapon at the gunship's disposal while those aboard shot their rifles. No matter the laser size, all of the blasts were useless against the beast's thick plating. "It's heading right for us!" a clone warned. "Pull up! Pull up!"

The pilot attempted a hasty ascension, but the beast's tail obliterated one of the gunship's wings. Hans clutched a handhold as the craft spun out of control. Warning sirens blared while the pilot fought to level out. "We're going down!" he screamed.

One of the gunship's hatches was shredded clean off and a trooper went flying out. Realizing the speed of the ship's descension and quickly flames were spreading, Hans had no choice but to jump out. He fell freely through the air and watched the gunship crash into a skyscraper. Teams of flaming metal rained down to the lower levels like deathly fireballs. Hans broke his fall with the Force and landed atop an evacuated fueling station. From there he glimpsed the true destruction of the Zillo Beast's path. Screams of torment filled the night as Republic fighters scrambled to hopelessly battle the creature. The city's emergency siren sounded across all districts and it was enough to send a chill through the most hardened soul.

"Come on!" Hans heard a woman panic from inside a cockpit. "Come on!" She had broken into one of the smaller ships and was desperately trying to hotwire it. Once Hans caught a glimpse of her lekku, he was able to better recognize her voice. Vivi froze when she heard a lightsaber ignite above her.

"Want some help with that?" Hans asked.

Vivi slowly raised her hands and sat up. "I don't have any goods," she admitted. "Whatever was on Runko's ship is all that-"

"I don't care," Hans intoned. "I wanna know what you're boyfriend's up to. Or is it hubby? You won't live to find out if you stay silent."

"Please!" Vivi snapped. "Crujik's job is his own. I don't know anything besides the fact that it pays."

"_And_ that the Seps are the ones dropping those credits," Hans added.

Vivi started to sneer. "You're not gonna kill me."

"What makes you so sure?" Hans inquired. "You saw what I did to your chief."

"Because he was trying to kill_ you_," Vivi retorted. "I'm unarmed. I'm no Jedi but I'm sure gutting me breaks one of those rules of yours."

"I see," Hans sighed. "Well here are two rules for you. Number one..." Hans brought the lightsaber to her neck. "I don't give a damn. And number two, do you _really_ want to test a Jedi who doesn't give a damn right now?"

Vivi pursed her lips as the scorching plasma warmed her skin. "I don't know what he's up to. I swear to you."

"That's fine," Hans admitted. "We can find out together." Her eyes widened as he slid in to the copilot's seat. "You and I are gonna take a little trip to Corellia. Right here, right now. You're gonna call up your man and tell him you had to flee Coruscant. You want to tell him about the monster? Bonus points. But if you let him know I'm with you, well...you _don't_ want to take that chance. Do you?" Vivi nervously shook her head. "Looks like we have a deal then," Hans said. "Go ahead and finish hot-wiring."

Hans kept his green blade dipped towards her as the ship powered up. Vivi cautiously sat back and began the craft's ascension. "What if Republic security asks for clearance?"

"They won't," Hans intoned and glanced at the destruction below them. "They've got more pressing matters to attend to."

As Vivi reluctantly flew them over Coruscant, Hans didn't feel a hint of regret. In his mind, he believed the Republic would ultimately find a way to stop the devastating beast. He didn't even lament the other smugglers escaping if it meant pursuing a far greater case. _Don't you see, you fool?_ his conscience jabbed at him. _This defiance is what got you on probation in the first place._

Hans drowned out his doubts with the hum of his lightsaber and brought it closer to Vivi. "I _know_ Corellia's coordinates," he said. "Don't try anything on me now."

The Twi'lek huffed and typed the proper numbers into the navicomputer. "Happy?" she murmured.

"Quite," Hans assured as Vivi plunged them into hyperspace. As their ship rocketed through the vibrant vortex of lightspeed, Hans gave his next order. "Call him," he said.

Vivi bit her lip. "He'll see you if I use my holoprojector."

"I _know_ that," Hans murmured impatiently. "Use the ship's voice communicator. Tell him you're on your way and you need his help." When Vivi didn't budge, Hans brought the saber's tip even closer to her neck. "Do it."

Vivi's resolve hardened as she stared Hans down. "You won't kill me," she asserted. "I don't even think you'd hurt me." Her words infuriated Hans as he clenched his saber. Her growing calmness made him feel like he was losing control over the situation. She noticed his trembling wrist and scoffed. "Because at the end of the day, no matter how tough you make yourself out to be...you're still-" Hans felt something sharp pierce beneath his sleeve. "-a Jedi."

Hans' arm twitched in response and he fell back in his seat. He turned his arm over and found a swelling, scarlet speck. He had been so focused on Vivi's upper body that he failed to see the needle she'd withdrawn from her belt. Whatever she'd injected him with had already numbed his forearm. She distanced herself to observe the damage as Hans struggled to stay conscious. He stumbled across the cockpit as a ringing consumed his ears. "What," he mumbled. "What did you do to me?" His trembling hand inevitably dropped his lightsaber and it sliced a portion of the dashboard open. Wires poured out as Hans collapsed beneath them. Vivi became a sleek blur in his eyes until all went dark.

* * *

The first sense to return to Hans was that of a pounding headache. It was only worsened by the sounds of two people arguing nearby. He slowly opened his eyes as his vision returned. Nausea and dehydration plagued his body as his head fell forward. Whatever he'd been drugged with was still working through his system as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. He didn't hear any engines, but felt like he was sitting on the cockpit's floor. When Hans moved to brush the hair from his face, he realized his hands were bound. The crude texture around his wrists led him to deduce he'd been tied to a seat with wires from the broken dashboard. Hans shut his eyes to fake unconsciousness as the voices continued.

"Think of him as insurance," Vivi said. "He was coming for you, babe. You're lucky I shut'em down."

"Do you have any more of that toxin?" Crujik asked. "If you got him during the flight, it's not going to hold him much longer."

Hans discreetly squinted to give the impression he was still out. He barely distinguished the two silhouttes standing before him and tried to plan his escape. "That was my only needle," Vivi admitted. "But we've got the upper hand now. He was trying to prevent your mission, but it's already over."

Hans had to stop himself from gasping. _Damn it_, he thought. _What time is it? What day is it? How long have I been out?_

"Only _my_ part is finished, love." Crujik intoned. "When all hell breaks loose, they'll come for us."

While relaxing his visible body, Hans quietly wriggled through his restraints. He soon realized it'd take a burst of the Force to snap out of them.

"Then we'll use this Jedi as leverage," Vivi insisted.

Crujik sighed. "As great as that idea sounds, I know our limits. We can't hold a Jedi. You got lucky catching him off guard."

"So what?" Vivi scoffed. "We just off this guy?"

Crujik nodded. "The Separatist pay a million credits a head on Jedi and I'm already on their payroll. Plus, we can sell his lightsaber on the black market."

"I think it suits you," Vivi complimented. "You should keep it."

Hans had heard enough as he opened his eyes. While the couple was distracted, he noticed his weapon clipped on Crujik's belt. The golden hilt was dangerously close to the ship's open, broken dashboard. Using the Force, Hans manipulated his lightsaber to sway into the wires. Since the hilt's Haysian smelt was a powerful conductor, the interaction produced a wild shock. Sparks flew as Crujik received a mild electrocution. While the Twi'lek was able to break free, the dashboard short-circuited and caused a blackout.

"It's the Jedi!" Vivi warned as Hans snapped his bindings with the Force. She grabbed her boyfriend's blaster and fired into the darkness. Her eyes shot open when her lasers illuminated an _empty_ seat with torn bindings. The pistol shook in her sweaty hands as she scoured the darkness. "Where-...where did he go?" she hissed. A sporadic Force push sent her sailing over the dashboard and into the viewport. Vivi hit the glass with a thud and remained motionless.

"Vivs?" Crujik mumbled through his daze. "No!" He was about to rush to her aid when Hans seized him from the shadows. He slammed the Twi'lek against the nearest wall and recovered his lightsaber.

"What did you do?" Hans roared while battling dizziness.

"Look," Crujik panicked. "I was just the middleman. I got her onboard. They paid me to smuggle her here to Corellia. That's it."

"_Who_ is she? What's going on?" Hans interrogated and pressed his hilt to Crujik's neck. "You better start making sense."

"She never told me her name," the green Twi'lek said. "I'm just a smuggler. I swear!"

Hans' nostrils flared. "This woman...this plan...did it have anything to do with the Corellian Cup?" Though Crujik didn't speak, his widened eyes did all the talking for him. "Answer me!" Hans shouted and bashed a fist against the wall. When Crujik didn't oblige, Hans took a step back. "Fine. You think whoever you're protecting is scarier than me?" Hans glared at Vivi and thought on her words from earlier. "Think again."

He raised a hand towards Crujik and called upon the pull. In the name of protecting those he cared for, Hans tapped into the Dark Side of the Force. Though initially perplexed, Crujik suddenly felt a pressure building up around his throat. As Hans raised his hand, the Twi'lek started choking and was lifted off the ground. Crujik haplessly clawed at his neck as Hans squeezed the life from it. Just when his victim seemed on the verge of death, Hans released him. He knelt beside the wheezing Twi'lek and growled, "How about we do that again?" Hans noticed Vivi starting to stir and Crujik feared for her life.

The Twi'lek dropped to his knees, clasped Hans' tabards and whimpered. "No!" Crujik pleaded. "Please...have mercy!"

Hans angrily pulled Crujik up by the collar and said, "Then _talk_."

The ensuing interrogation was swift as Hans was met with little resistance. However...the information Crujik surrendered was so critical, that Hans didn't bother staying to apprehend them. He left the Twi'leks to scrape each other from their encounter as he stumbled out of the ship. Hans' eyes teemed with anxiety over what he'd learned. His heart and breaths hastened as he struggled to cope with his traumas. If everything divulged to him was true, those at the Corellian Cup were in terrible danger. He stumbled through his drowsy, post-drugged stupor as the silver city around him seemed endless.

"Hold on, Anna." he whispered and wiped the sweat from his brow. "I'm coming."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thank you so much for reading today's installment. I greatly appreciate readers like you on this intergalactic adventure. The Corellian Cup contestants are in trouble and only Hans Westgard knows what's to come! Next __**Frozen Force Friday**__, wind the clocks back and uncover what occurred prior to his arrival. Who won the Corellian Cup? What will become of Elsa's expedition? Find out next time on "The Frozen Force!" _

_May the Force be with you and Long Live Imagination! _

\- Michael


	27. Chapter 27 - The Corellian Cup

**Chapter: 27 The Corellian Cup **

_"In a competition, passion can defy logic."_

** A competition like no other! In association with the Corellian government, the Jedi Order has organized a tournament in the planet's capital. The eyes of the galaxy are on Coronet City as millions of viewers prepare to watch the first ever Corellian Cup. While eight powerful Padawans are enroute to the competition with their masters, only one will be named champion and pass their Trial of Skill...**

A cloudless sky welcomed a new day to the denizens of Coruscant. For many, the rising sun promised a bright future ahead. Anna and Mattias watched its fiery hues reflect across various skyscrapers before brightening the temple. "All aboard for Corellia!" Master Chaki hollered from their ship's ramp. Anna watched as the competing Padawans and their masters filed into the prestigious transport, but the Selkath waited for them.

Nelani wasn't far behind him with a backpack swaying in the wind. "Come on, Anna!" she called. "It's now or never!"

"I suppose it is," Anna muttered to Mattias. As they ventured up the ramp, Anna took one last look at the Jedi Temple. Mattias placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and they boarded the ship. A pair of temple guards who were assigned to ride along offered them welcoming nods. "With the amount of Jedi on this ship-" Anna joked. "-do we even _need_ guards?"

"Think of them more as aesthetic," Mattias admitted once the guards were out of earshot. "When we land on Corellia, the populace will see two masked figures leading us out. It'll really sell the whole _mysticism_ behind our Order."

"Sounds like we're shooting to make one heck of a statement," Anna replied until she saw the ship's interior. "Speaking of statements..."

"Padawan Dellian, Master Mattias." Chaki declared. "Welcome aboard the _Ethereal._"

Anna and Mattias marveled over the ship's expansive entry corridor. "I'd only heard the stories of this cruiser's existence," Mattias admitted. "I never actually thought I'd be boarding it. Care to tell us about the ship?"

"Well it's a fantastic craft," Chaki explained. "You see-"

"_I'll_ take it from here, you aquatic amateur!" squawked a pudgy Avinarian. Master Chuza's silver feathers ruffled as he hobbled over to the group and cleared his throat. "You see, the _Ethereal_ dates back to the days of the Old Republic. It was a civilian luxury liner during those glorious times and it traveled to countless worlds. But when Mandalorian insurgents attacked the very vessel we're graced to stand upon, the Jedi of old answered. They defeated their armored foes and saved every passenger aboard!" Chuza sighed over the fond, thousand-year-old memory as if he had been there. "The ship's captain was so grateful, that he donated the _Ethereal_ to the Jedi Order, and it's been in our possession ever since."

Chaki shrugged, pointed at the Avinarian and mumbled, "What he said."

"Now _those _were the days," Chuza reminisced. "Back when people actually _respected _the Jedi. Today's youth is so ungrateful with their faces glued to datascreens while they-"

The group kept walking as Chuza rambled to himself. "By the Force," Mattias mumbled. "He's _still_ going."

Anna snickered. "The guy _loves_ his Old Republic, that's for sure."

"Who's gonna break it to him that he's four thousand years late to that party?" Mattias joked.

"Now now, you two." Chaki intoned. "There's nothing wrong with honoring our history, as long as we still look to the future." The trio entered an elevator and Chaki briefly stuck his head out. "Nelani?" he worried. "Are you coming or what?"

His Padawan was busy admiring the ship's robust artwork when she heard him call. "Oh!" the Duros gasped and clutched her backpack straps. "Coming!"

Anna was already dreading inevitably sitting next to her on the flight. As the lift took them to the passenger level, the group discovered an opulent aisle with leather seating. While the Padawans were all clustered in the back, their masters sat up front. "Time to get comfy," Mattias said with a stretch. He waved to Anna as she walked towards her fellow Padawans. "I hear this hyperspace lane's a lengthy one."

"But at least we're in good company," Chaki assured.

Mattias leaned into the Selkath's otolith and whispered, "As long as I'm not sitting next to 'Chatty Chuza' over there."

Chaki snickered before gesturing to an Aqualish and Ithorian Jedi. "Mattias, these brilliant women are Masters Beetra and Kalia."

"It's an honor to meet you both," he said. "Congratulations on your apprentices."

"Thank you," Beetra replied.

Her Ithorian friend shook her head. "The honor is ours, Master Mattias." Kalia answered through her translating vocoder. "Considering what your Padawan has already been through, I'm surprised she still wants to compete."

Mattias chuckled while figuring out how to recline his seat. "Oh there's no stopping Anna," he admitted. "Her willpower is unlike any I've ever seen in one so young."

"Here's what I think..." A tranquil voice mumbled from behind Mattias. "Your student can't possibly deal with anything worse than that disaster on Rodia. This _educational_ competition offers a much-needed break from our collapsing galaxy." Mattias glanced back and saw a pair of solid blue, almond-shaped eyes staring at him. The bright eyes lay nestled against a pale, wrinkly, noseless face. "Halsey," he introduced himself. "I'm Knox's master."

"Well, Master Halsey." Mattias began. "I'm not going to pass up a moment of peace during an era of war. The _real_ question is if there will be snacks or not on this flight."

The Jedi beside Halsey loosed a hearty laugh. "_This_ man has the right idea," she jested. "We're providing the Corellians with entertainment _and _education. The amount of viewers who are going to tune in to this Corellian Cup will be astronomical. And tourism? This event will bring in credits by the heaps. So the least they can do in return is offer us the best cuisine Coronet City has to offer. Speaking of which..." She beckoned a service droid over and sampled one of its meat wraps.

"Typical Master Savil," Chaki laughed. "Always letting her stomach guide her."

"Hey," Savil retorted with her mouth full. She brushed the short, jet black locks from her hair so the others could see her full reaction. With eyes shut and a euphoric hum, Savil simply shrugged. "You never want to look back on your life and think, 'By the Force...I could've eaten that.' You know?"

"Can't argue with that logic," Mattias admitted and partook in consumption. He let the wrap's salty seasoning deliver delectable goodness to his taste buds. "And neither should any of you!"

A Besalisk scoffed from the adjacent seat. "Fools," he mumbled.

"Lighten up, Master Krell." Savil quipped. "You're stuck with us so you might as well indulge a little. I tell my apprentice, Surk, that he needs to treat himself from time to time."

"And that's why he's such a poor influence," Krell murmured.

The other masters' smiles faded as Savil furrowed her brows. "I beg your pardon, Master Krell?"

"Go on and beg then," he scoffed.

Savil stood as the service droid rolled up to her. "Master Jedi," it said. "Please return to your seat, as we are about to take off-"

"Just a moment," she intoned and leaned towards the Besalisk. "I _know_ you're not insinuating what I think you are."

Krell stared her down and kept all four of his arms crossed. "What?" he jeered. "That the Zabrak under your wing gets in my Padawan's ear? It's true."

"Tori and Surk were inseparable since their clan," Savil defended. "Long before either of us were involved in their lives."

"It doesn't make my statement any less true," Krell asserted. "Becoming a Jedi isn't supposed to be _fun_ or teeming with moments of _treating _yourself. It's likely the reason Tori can't seem to lose weight. She looks awful."

His comment sent the other masters into an uproar while Krell rolled his eyes. "Your Padawan made it into the tournament, didn't she?" Mattias retorted. "Her body does not define her value."

"She earned a spot on this ship just like all of the other apprentices," Kalia defended.

"It was her determination and skill as a Jedi that got her through," Beetra added.

"As her master, _you_ of all people should be supporting her." Chaki intoned. "In _every_ way."

"Well don't we _all_ have an opinion now, hm?" Krell grumbled.

"All this fighting between masters," Chuza said as he hobbled to his seat. "It reminds me of when those in the Old Republic who couldn't decide on the Treaty of Coruscant."

"In the name of every midichlorian flowing through my body," Savil snapped. "Master Chuza, I promise you _no one_ cares."

Mattias sulked into his seat and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's gonna be a _long_ flight," he sighed. As they made preparations for takeoff, he could only hope Anna was fairing better than he was.

The back aisle was rowdy with eager and angsty Padawans. "If it isn't little Dellian," Gav chirped. "I figured you'd make it over your sister. Saved you a seat, champ." The Avinarian pat the empty one beside him while Anna recalled how crass he was to Elsa.

"I'm good," Anna replied. "Besides, you need all that space for your ego." He angrily grinded his beak at her while she looked for other openings. Tori and Surk were together, each eying her with different intentions. A bright yellow Twi'lek was seated beside a broad-headed Bith, leaving the only other seat beside a purple Nautolan.

Knox shimmied over and offered a smile. "You're welcome to sit here," he said.

She had started to make her way over when Nelani whispered, "Anna." The Duros appeared nervous while glancing at the back aisle. Anna soon realized that taking the seat by Knox meant putting Nelani next to that bully of a bird. She hated feeling her sister's influence over her, but ultimately gave in.

"Nelani," she muttered. "Why don't you sit with Knox?"

Nelani's scarlet eyes blinked in astonishment. "Are...are you sure?"

"Just take it," Anna relented and stomped to the back of the aisle.

Gav brandished a smirk across his beak and flaunted a wing over the seat beside him. "I knew you'd change your mind," he boasted.

"Stow it," Anna remarked and marched past him. "I'll sit in the cargo hold or something."

"Once a speciesist, _always _a speciesist." Tori muttered under her breath.

It was as if a fuse had been ignited within Anna as she turned with a scowl. Every action she'd taken with Jee and for Rodia's greater good had been called into question. She knew she had to be better, but there was a distinct anger swelling up within her. "Excuse me?" Anna said.

Tori tilted her head towards Anna. "You won't even sit next to an Avinarian after he kindly offers you a seat." The Pantoran merely shrugged. "I mean, tell yourself whatever you want to sleep better at night...but that looks like speciesism to me."

"Sure," Anna defended. "Let's just ignore what kind of person Gav is and how he's treated my sister."

"And what _kind_ of person is he?" Tori interrupted and stared Anna down. "Or is it what he _isn't_ to you? We can't all be perfect humans, Anna."

"I'm _not_ perfect," Anna said.

"No, you're not." Tori's snark intensified. "And when I'm done with you in this tournament, you'll be _nothing_." Tori's lower lip quivered with rising rage as she clenched her armrest.

"I'm sorry," Anna admitted and continued to make for the cargo hold. Everyone was thrown off guard when Tori bolted up from her seat and stormed after her.

"Tori," Surk pleaded and took her hand. "Leave her be."

"Oh like she left _us_ be all those years?" Tori snapped and wriggled free of his grasp. "I don't think so." Anna turned as the Pantoran yanked her by the sleeve. While her Force senses were still growing, she could feel the honed hatred burning within Tori. "I don't want your damn apology, you hear me? You lost the right to apologize every second you persisted in your harassment."

Anna tried to take a deep breath and said, "Please let go of me or this won't end well for you."

Tori sneered at her remark and tightened her grip. "I will _never_ forgive you and we are far from done. You're going to pay for every ounce of agony you put me through. Every sleepless night is on your hands. This isn't over until I drag your pathetic name and ugly face through the mud for all to see."

Anna had heard enough. She used her free hand to shove Tori back into the seats. Infuriated, the Pantoran rose to confront her but was held back by Surk. Anna nonchalantly straightened out her sleeve and departed for the cargo hold. She shut off the lights to immerse herself in total darkness and found a spot between several crates. Once nestled between them, Anna hugged herself and thought on Tori's words. She considered how much pain she'd caused the Pantoran and if the damage was even reparable anymore. As the _Ethereal_took off and made the jump to lightspeed, Anna examined her lightsaber. She lost herself in its durasteel intricacies and tried to focus on the competition ahead. She thought she'd be excited to be part of the Corellian Cup, but it seemed like tensions were as high as they normally were. _Come on, Anna,_ she willed herself. _Loosen up. Maybe you should try meditating_..._Pssh, yeah right. Only total weirdos meditate._

* * *

The components of Elsa's lightsaber orbited her as she meditated. The energy chamber opened to reveal her pulsing, royal blue kyber crystal. Elsa focused on the power produced by such a small, unique gem as it hovered in front of her face. The other pieces of her weapon swirled closer as the peculiar patter of metal feet filled the room. Though her eyes were closed, Elsa raised a brow and focused in on the ruckus. After every few steps from her tiny intruder, Elsa would hear a scanner buzz. By the _sixth_ interruption, Elsa smirked and opened an eye. "Can I help you?" she giggled.

BD-1 was taking inventory on each of her lightsaber components. He beeped with glee upon scanning her kyber crystal and performed a little jig on the mat. Elsa calmly reassembled her weapon with the Force and pat BD-1's head. "Your curiosity never ceases, does it?" BD-1 emitted a holoprojection which showed a list of lightsabers. Amidst the files, Elsa watched in amazement as a virtual version of her weapon materialized onto the list. "Well isn't that a fine addition to your collection?" Elsa teased as BD-1 chimed and scoured her utility belt for more. "You've already scanned all of this!" BD-1 was like a feisty pup examining her utility belt until she removed a food capsule and snickered. "There! Scan my snacks!"

Yelena walked in and was happy to see her apprentice in bright spirits. "I hate to interrupt your..._studies_," she joked. "But Master Cordova's about to land us on Felucia."

Elsa excitedly rose to her feet and chuckled when BD-1 climbed onto her back. His metal feet tickled against her shoulder as he poked his head up and beeped. "Here we are," Cordova announced from the cockpit. "One of the most prominent _and_deadliest worlds in the Thanium Sector...Felucia. I haven't been to the Outer Rim in forever. And by forever, I mean about four days." Cordova tapped away at his navicomputer and pulled up planetary schematics. "As you know, Felucia is currently a contested battleground."

"It practically has been since the war started," Yelena added.

"That's because of the trade route," Elsa recalled. "The Perlemian Route, right?"

Cordova flashed a toothy grin. "That's correct, young scholar! I'm impressed, and it seems BD-1 has taken a liking to you. That...or he's trying to get close enough to scan your brain."

"Do you think we'll run into Separatist forces?" Yelena inquired.

"Unlikely," Cordova admitted. "While the battle rages elsewhere, the temple we're heading to resides on the opposite side of the planet. Still, we should remain on guard and prepare for anything."

Elsa double-checked her supplies while BD-1 scanned her backpack. She was impressed by Cordova's smooth piloting skills as he descended through Felucia's dense atmosphere. In fact, she didn't feel a hint of motion sickness as they soared over a fungal forest. Vibrant, bioluminescent plantlife stretched towards their corvette as Cordova searched for a secure landing zone. He tucked their ship between a pair of colossal, mossy boulders which were wedged together. The rock formation provided the perfect amount of shady darkness for explorers to remain incognito.

As Yelena and Elsa exited the ramp, Cordova withdrew a pair of breathing masks. "Have you ever used these mouthpieces before?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," Yelena admitted.

"Some of the spores on Felucia are toxic, so they're just for emergencies." Cordova assured them as he handed out equipment. "But I'd let you know if need be." From the moment they set foot on Felucia, BD-1 sprung from Elsa's shoulder and started scanning the foliage. "There he goes," Cordova chuckled.

Elsa's hair was already frizzing in Felucia's humid climate and she rolled up her sleeves. _I'd trade this place for Hoth any day,_she thought. The snort of an unseen creature snapped her back into the moment. Her eyes narrowed towards a thick cluster of mushrooms where a domesticated, tusked creature was grazing. A short, stubby reptilian sat atop it and gently spurred it onward.

"Ah," Cordova realized. "She's a Felucian." He checked the planet's time and bowed to her. "Good morning, madam."

"Jedi?" the Felucian realized. "I don't know who called you this time, but I don't think we can fight our way out of this one."

Elsa, Yelena, and Cordova exchanged puzzled looks. "I'm afraid I don't understand," Cordova replied.

The Felucian seemed just as puzzled. "So no one sent for you? My apologies. A while back, we had quite a run in with some bounty hunters and Jedi. They helped us deal with a nasty horde of pirates, only that wasn't the end of our troubles. See, we farm sillum here. But everything we've been planting in our groves decays. Whatever's killing our crops must be growing and spreading throughout the forest. We fear it's a bacteria."

Cordova scratched his beard. "We're heading into the forest anyway and can take a look for you."

"As always, you Jedi are too kind." the farmer said and nodded.

The forest's towering, spiraling mushrooms looked like grim arms beckoning outsiders into the shadows. Cordova peeled back several vines and slid deeper into the darkness. As each Jedi entered, a sickening feeling took hold of them. Elsa had to stop and grip one of the trees as dizziness claimed her. Whatever lurked beyond the fungus sent a chill down her spine. It left her feeling frightened and doubtful as she tried to press onward. "Master," she uttered. "Something's not right."

"I sense it too," Yelena affirmed. "There is a corruption in this forest. It's probably what's leeching the soil for those farmers."

Cordova picked up a rotted root and sighed. "Guard your hearts," he intoned. "The Dark Side is strong here."

Yelena placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "We don't have to keep going, you know." she said soothingly.

Elsa took a deep breath. "I know, but this vision came to me for a reason. I have to understand it, no matter what."

Their trek through Felucia's dense jungle led them to a vast array of vines. "Not much further now," Cordova assured. He ignited his blue lightsaber and severed the vines to clear a path. Once he did so, a pair of six...massive, crustacean legs came into view.

"Acklay!" Yelena identified. On instinct, she and Elsa activated their weapons to prepare for battle.

"It's alright," Cordova realized. "It's dead." As they closed in, they could see thousands...if not millions of insects skittering across the acklay's corpse. Elsa thought BD-1's scanner would overheat from analyzing the swarm as they approached a shrouded structure. Mucky obelisks lined the cracked bridge leading towards a forgotten temple. "Don't be afraid," Cordova told Elsa. "I've been here before and this place is quite a marvel."

"I didn't have the most pleasant experience in the last temple I entered," Elsa admitted. "Forgive me if it takes some time to adjust."

"At least I'm with you this time," Yelena reassured her. They ascended a set of decrepit stairs and used their lightsabers to illuminate the halls. The blue-hues of their blades highlighted a series of ancient glyphs on the walls. "Anything look familiar?" Yelena asked.

Elsa scoured the glyphs for the oceanic symbol while Cordova seemed to know where he was going. "The emblem we're looking for resides towards the main chamber," he said. Elsa found herself captivated by a glyphs depicting obscure beings worshiping a ball of light. "Those are ancient Felucians praying to their planet's sun. We know it as Felix, but they called it Felexion."

Elsa considered the ancient religion and asked, "Master Yelena...do you think gods are real?" Yelena raised a brow as she continued. "These precursors were worshipping what we now know was the sun, but what does that mean for all other religion? Is there still more to learn? There are so many different cultures and beliefs spanning across thousands of systems. In the Jedi Archives, I've read about entire wars being fought over religious superiority. Where does the line get drawn?"

Yelena sighed. "Faith is very important, Elsa." she said. "And as a Jedi, I think it is our duty to respect the beliefs of others. There is a hypocrisy to it, yes. If many of these religions preach peace, how is it that they find themselves in the decadence of war? But then again, the same can be said about the Jedi."

"I loathe all of this sanctimony and pietism," Elsa huffed. "Does it ever end?"

"Honestly?" Cordova interjected. "No. But take this from someone who's been studying religions since you were a youngling. Elsa, there are higher powers in this galaxy beyond any of our understanding. We _think_ we comprehend the Force, but there's so much that's yet to be revealed. Faith gives people hope and inspires kindness in the most dire of circumstances. The same way the Sith manipulate the Force to serve their dark desires, so too have many used religious influence to hurt their fellow beings. The meaning behind it all, like so many things, is a choice. It's what we make of it."

"It seems to always come down to a choice," Elsa said while observing the glyphs. Amidst various sculptures in an expansive chamber, there rested an oceanic crest that had her running. "There it is!" Elsa gasped. "The symbol from my dream!" A wide circle encased bold etchings of a stone wave surging forward.

"But what does it mean?" Yelena pondered. "We should search the chamber for clues."

"Yes!" Cordova proclaimed with an eager snap of his fingers. "Try to piece a story together through the glyphs."

Elsa held her lightsaber up to the wall and BD-1 hopped on her shoulder. The droid activated his spotlight to brighten the symbols above the Padawan. "Thank you, kindly." she said and leaned in. Elsa found depictions of people pointing to the stars. "I might be on to something," she called.

Cordova rushed to scour over her find. "Let's see," he muttered. "The ancient Felucians are calling to their sun god, but there's another bright orb here."

"Perhaps a second sun," Yelena suggested. "Like on Tatooine."

"There's no record of Felucia ever having two suns," Cordova thought. "Unless..." He gingerly scrubbed moss off the second glyph and revealed a fiery trail. "Aha!" he declared. "Ladies and droid, I think we have ourselves a cataclysmic...astrological event." He sped rightward and followed the wall's depictions. "These eight spheres represent Felucia's moons. Our fiery friend here could be a solar disturbance _or_ asteroid of sorts. If any of these moons were in its destructive path, this would've thrown the planet into complete disarray. Gravitational fields would've been warped and-" Cordova jogged back to the oceanic symbol. "Tides would've been altered. There would've been mass surges from the seas."

"But Felucia doesn't have any oceans," Yelena refuted.

"True," Cordova realized. "But perhaps our ancient companions were more advanced than we're giving them credit for. What if this symbol isn't about something that happened on Felucia?"

"So like a warning?" Elsa figured.

"Precisely," Cordova answered. "BD-1, pull up a star map of the Thanium Sector. Specifically with planets closest to Felucia. The droid sprung on to the floor and projected a map of the nearest worlds. While planets swirled in the flickering holomap, Elsa noticed a peculiar statue on the wall. It was sleek, yet grotesque in nature and she wondered if it represented an ancient deity. "Now based on Elsa's vision," Cordova continued. "Let's look at nearby snow planets that would've been effected by irregular lunar activity." While the investigation continued, Elsa couldn't look away from the statue. She dared to step closer to it and investigate its odd design. The being's face was filled with clusters of bizarre tendrils and a pair of barely visible, hollow eyes. Elsa's heart sank...when she heard it breathing.

The being bolted towards her and Elsa Force-pushed it against the wall. Cordova and Yelena spun as Elsa's assailant leapt into the shadows. Its evasion was temporary as it pounced for another attack. This time, all three Jedi Force-pushed it across the room. "What is it?" Elsa asked.

"A Jungle Felucian," Cordova defined. "Looks like a tribe of them has taken up residence in this _abandoned_temple." As he said so, the being blew an ear-splitting horn. In came a swarm of other Jungle Felucians. With clubs swaying from their webbed, suction-cupped digits, the tribe members were ready to defend their home. "None of these people need to die," Cordova said.

"Do you think they feel the same way about us?" Yelena mumbled.

Elsa admired Cordova's words. While her saber was out, she hoped she wouldn't have to cut down any natives. "BD-1 has the information we need!" Cordova shouted. "Let's get out of here and get back to the ship!"

They Force-pushed who they could and bolted for the exit. Jungle Felucians crawled out of the temple's darkest, gunkiest depths. Their bioluminescent tendrils dripped moss and fungal muck across the stone flooring. One of the Felucians took a swing at Elsa's head. She simply held up her saber, and its club was severed upon meeting it. Yelena rolled under a diving attacker as the Jedi eyed light outside. "We're almost there!" Cordova shouted. He and Yelena made it to the stairs when a Jungle Felucian jumped Elsa from behind. He seized her neck until BD-1 leapt onto his head and shocked him. Once Elsa broke free, the droid hopped onto her back and they fled as one. As they made it outside, they were welcomed by sweltering heat, humidity, and one..titanic predator.

A tremendous beast was tearing into the dead acklay with its massive forelimbs. It shoved heaps of insect-ridden meat into its razor-sharp teeth while a pair of four tusks prodded the carcass. "By the Force," Yelena gasped at the monster blocking their escape.

"A bull rancor is the last thing we need right now," Cordova uttered as the Jungle Felucians poured out of the temple.

The bull rancor became irked by the sounds of so many small beings and roared towards them. "At least it's got a meal to keep him occupied, right?" Elsa remarked.

"If it's anything like a regular rancor," Yelena worried. "It'll be extremely territorial."

Surely enough, the bull rancor abandoned its ravaged carcass and stomped towards the group. With another deafening roar, it charged across the bridge and swiped indiscriminately. Cordova leapt over the creature's arm while Yelena and Elsa slid under. They started to traverse the bridge when Elsa heard the rancor stomp on a Felucian. Her guttural cries were silenced beneath the beast's lethal foot.

"We can't leave," Elsa intoned. "It's like you said, Master Cordova. "None of these people have to die."

"Elsa, wait!" Yelena warned as her Padawan dashed back to the temple. The bull rancor dug its tusks into the ground and hurled several Felucians into the air. Betwixt the chaos, a Felucian adorned in yellow markings and attire fashioned from bones came forth. This chieftain raised a staff tipped with glowing mushrooms in an attempt to attract the rancor. While his efforts succeeded, he didn't expect the beast to charge as quickly as it did. The ground quaked as disheveled stones sent the chieftain tumbling into an obelisk. He shook off his daze and braced for the worst as the rancor closed in. Suddenly, the chieftain watched as the pillar levitated from behind him. It turned on its side and swung into the rancor's face like a giant baton. The chieftain turned to see Elsa with her arms extended towards her makeshift, floating weapon. She flung the rest of it into the rancor and slid to the chieftain's aid.

"Are you alright?" she asked and offered a hand. The chieftain didn't budge. His hollow, soulless eyes stared Elsa down as the rancor recovered. Out of time, Elsa spun with her saber raised. _If the chieftain won't move,_Elsa thought. _I'll have to take him with me_. She considered sliding between the monster's legs again and Force-pulling the chieftain along. She didn't count on the rancor leading with its tusks and was unable to slide through. Elsa readied herself until she noticed the rancor struggling against an invisible barrier. She spotted Yelena and Cordova using all of their Force abilities to hold the monster back.

"Get out of there!" her master grunted while BD-1 chimed from Cordova's shoulder.

The creature proved too strong and raised its head upward. Elsa and the chieftain were scooped up in one of its tusks as it roared profusely. They clung for their lives as their legs dangled inches from its gaping maw. In her moments of fear, Elsa thought on Master Adi Gallia's words.

_ "When it comes to an aggressive opponent, you must find a way to balance that intensity. You need to stop thinking that your skills aren't enough and start adapting to the situation."  
_  
With a deep breath and heavy heart, Elsa released her grip on the tusk. _I'm sorry_, she thought and wished the rancor could read her mind. As she fell towards its mouth, Elsa spun her lightsaber and drover it into its upper jaw. The creature bellowed from the stinging pain and flailed across the ground. What Elsa didn't count on was that the rancor would stumble straight for the already unstable bridge. "No no no!" Elsa yelped. The beast lost its footing as the bridge collapsed under its weight.

"Elsa!" Yelena screamed from the cliffside. She, Cordova, and BD-1 watched as the rancor plummeted into a misty pit. All Elsa and the chieftain could do...was hold on.

* * *

The _Ethereal's_ frigid, expansive cargo hold was alive with Anna's grating snores. However, those snores _did_ make it easier for Mattias to find her. He poked his head between her crate hideaway and slid in. "Hey," he whispered. "Anna..."

"Mm?" his groggy apprentice murmured and slowly awakened. "Are we there yet?"

"Just about," Mattias said. "What are you doing back here?" Her glower and stringent glare spoke volumes. "I should've joined you," Mattias joked. "The masters weren't the best company either. We could've been back here playing _Jawa Crossing_."

Anna's eyes suddenly shot open as all tiredness vanished. "Holy kriff," she uttered and facepalmed. "I'm such an idiot."

"What happened?" Mattias asked.

"_Jawa Crossing_!" Anna explained. "I gave my console to that clone pilot on Rodia and never got it back. He's probably saved over my game by now...or thrown it away."

"Let's try to think positive," Mattias suggested.

"Whatever," Anna scoffed. "It was just a stupid game anyway. Let's just win this competition and go home."

She stormed off as Mattias shrugged. "Well, that's _sorta_ positive."

Any grogginess Anna still felt was quickly obliterated by a storm of hollering press and flashing cameras. The ecstatic citizens of Coronet City had swarmed the landing pad to bid the Jedi welcome. Confetti rained down on an azure carpet as the temple guards cleared a path. "Ladies and gentlemen!" a woman's voice echoed from a microphone. Her shimmering, glittery, turquoise dress was blinding in the sunlight. Her hot pink bangs swayed with her energetic motions as she hyped up the crowd. "Let me hear you scream!" she shouted.

Anna and Mattias winced at the uproarious welcoming committee while others embraced it. "They were _already_ screaming," Mattias mumbled and Anna cracked a smile.

"Now, _this_ is what I call a greeting." Master Chuza said. The Avinarian master posed for pictures without realizing he was too short to appear in any of the crowd shots.

"May I introduce to you," the announcer continued. "Your triple C's...your Corellian. Cup. Competitors!" Nelani stuck close to her master and shyly waved at the crowds. Surk and Gav welcomed the applause while Tori ignored them. The other Padawans offered greetings alongside their respective masters.

"All we have to do is get to the arena transport," Mattias told Anna. "Then we'll be home free."

Anna nodded. "Sounds like a pl-"

"Hi!" the announcer shouted from over Anna's shoulder.

"H-...Hi me?" Anna inquired.

The announcer leaned until she was close enough for the Padawan to see every ounce of glittery makeup on her dark cheeks. "Cosma Dezir. The voice...head, shoulders, knees and toes of Corellian entertainment! Who might you be?" She practically shoved her microphone in Anna's face as the crowd anxiously awaited a response.

"I'm...Anna Dellian."

"ANNA DELLIAN!" she screeched for all to hear before sliding over. "And _who_ might you be, good-looking?"

Anna bit back a snicker at her master's initial embarrassment. "Master Destin Mattias," he answered.

"Well, _Destin_." Cosma replied with a flirtatious wink. "Welcome to Corellia."

"Thank you," Mattias said and returned the wink. Anna gasped until her master ushered her into the arena transport.

"_Don't_ think I didn't see that," Anna quipped.

"What?" Mattias whispered and Anna exaggeratedly winked at him. "She winked at me. I was just winking back. People can do that, right?"

"_Master_," Anna jokingly scolded.

"Now don't you go applying your holodrama logic on me," Mattias muttered.

"You thought she was pretty," Anna said and batted her eyelashes at him. She refused to look away until he answered. "Didn't you?"

"She was-" Mattias bit his lip. "_Delightful_, sure."

"Busted," Anna snickered until she caught Tori glaring at her from the opposite side of the transport. In that moment, the fun of the event was once again sapped from her. She stared back at the Pantoran standing in Krell's shadow. Her golden eyes were teeming with fury and determination over the coming competition. "Master," Anna whispered in a much more serious tone. He glanced over and she gripped his shoulder. "I just wanted to thank you for always having my back. I know I'm a handful at times, but I'm trying to be better."

Mattias smiled. "We all are, Anna. And no matter how much you tease me-" He playfully nudged her. "-I'll always be in your corner."

"Any last minute advice?" Anna asked.

"Honestly?" Mattias said. "At this point there's nothing else I can prepare you for in this competition. But I _can_ tell you this." The transport came to a halt and the doors started to open. Mattias pulled Anna into a firm embrace and said, "Don't _ever_ forget who you are. You are Anna Dellian of the Jedi Order. A crime-busting, demon-vanquishing, Jedi-saving, clone-training warrior. You helped an entire planet begin its road to recovery and you're a hero to the Republic. You never cease to amaze me and you aren't finished yet. Now go show the galaxy what I already _know_ you can do."

As they parted ways, Anna respectfully bowed to her master. She accompanied the other Padawans as they made for a colossal, chromium arena. It was a marvel to see such a rare metal utilized on a triumphant scale. The masters remained aboard the transport and were taken to spectator seating. Anna tried to slow her breaths, but she was far too excited. Every step brought her closer to stepping through the grandiose gateway as a crowd roared within. Operating alongside Corellian police, the temple guards escorted all eight Padawans to a glistening entryway.

"Coronet City..." Cosma's voice reverberated across the arena's loudspeakers. "Corellia..._Galaxy_! Put your hands, tentacles, and cybernetics together for our competitors!" The gates opened to reveal an expansive stadium. Rows of seating seemed to stretch towards the clouds and spectators looked like restless insects. The full sound of their raucous cheers echoed down to the Padawans as they realized...it was all for them. Epic fanfare blared from the speakers as Cosma announced the first Padawan. "This feathered fellow hails from the Outer Rim world of Avinaria. Let's hear it for Gav Riden!" Gav boastfully spread his wings as he ran out onto the field. "All the way from scenic Ryloth, she's here to represent her proud people. Here comes Velti Munar!" The Twi'lek boldly waved to the crowds as her lekku swayed behind her. "From the faraway planet of Aren, make some noise for Anna Dellian!"

"Anna," Surk dared to say as she started off. "Good luck out there."

Anna was doubly astonished when he extended a fist to her. She graciously bumped knuckles with him and said, "Thanks, Surk. You too, bud."

Tori shook her head in disgust as Anna ran out onto the field. She gave Surk a shove and shouted, "_What_ was that?"

"Tori, enough." the Zabrak defended as announcements continued. "Anna apologized to me. I know it's not easy, but we have to start somewhere. If she's willing climb uphill, I choose to as well."

"You're just as blind as she is," Tori scoffed. "I thought we were friends, Surk. I believed I could rely on you."

"We _are_ friends," Surk huffed. "And you can rely on me to tell you that you're better than this. Whatever your master's been telling you...I don't like what it's turned you into."

"I've _never_ felt this powerful before," the Pantoran defended.

"But at what cost, Tori?" Surk retorted. "Please don't become what Anna _was_."

"Tori Vica!" Cosma announced. Tori had been so distracted by Surk, that she missed her introduction.

When she looked at the Zabrak, he could hardly recognize her. "I _will_ make her pay, Surk." she asserted. "And if we really _are_bestfriends, you'll help me do it." Her cold stare left him feeling sickened as she marched onto the field. By the time Surk was called out, his mind was a jumbled mess. He thought about how quickly he'd started to forgive Anna...but then considered how long he'd been friends with Tori. _She's my best friend,_ he thought. _Abandoning her would be wrong...right?  
_  
The chosen eight stood at attention while thousands cheered for them. A fleet of probe droids swirled around the arena to capture every moment and broadcast them offworld. One of them zipped up to the announcer's box and zoomed in on Cosma. "Well we're just about to get underway here in Coronet Arena," she said. "_But_, I seem to missing someone." Her overacting as she feigned surprise was rather comical. "I'm sensing a powerful connection to the Force. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Jedi Master Jaro Tapal!" The doors behind her opened with a hiss as a pair of purple, digitigrade legs stepped in. The camera's tracked a robust Lasat with bold, green eyes and pointed ears.

The other masters seemed as equally surprised as the rest of the crowd. "Did _you_ know Master Tapal was going to be here?" Mattias asked Chaki.

The Selkath shrugged. "I had no idea, lad. Jaro's been a loner for most of his life, but maybe he's branching out."

"Who does that Lasat think he's fooling?" Krell grumbled. "Sitting up there with that charlatan. If he's going to embarrass our Order, the least he could've done is warned us."

"Hear, hear." Chuza squawked. "For once, we agree."

"I think Master Tapal's trying to appeal to a younger generation," Savil defended.

"I heard he was looking to take on a Padawan," Halsey added.

The masters watched from the arena's megascreen as Cosma turned to Jaro. "So Master Tapal," she said. "Can I call you, JT?"

"Not a chance," he sternly replied.

Cosma's exaggerated gasp got the crowd laughing out of their minds. She flashed a devious grin and leaned towards the competitors. "Well I know we can only call _one_ of these Padawans a champion today. Eight Jedi...two segments...one winner! So without further ado, let the Corellian Cup begin!" Fireworks rocketed off across the arena's perimeter while spectators hollered. "Here's a rundown of what we have in store."

Tapal grabbed his microphone and proceeded to detail the event. "The Padawans will begin their journey on an elaborate obstacle course. Lightsaber usage will be strictly prohibited. They'll need to muster all of their endurance and mastery of the Force to make it to the finish line. But there's a catch..."

"A catch!" Cosma simulated an echo as Tapal glared at her.

"Only the first four to finish will continue to the finals, where they will duel for the ultimate title." Cosma pretended her mic was a lightsaber and made swooshing noises.

_It seems like the Jedi Order has been working closely with Corellia on this one_, Anna thought. _The tryouts more or less followed a similar format. You have the endurance, Anna. Think of all you've been through. You've come too far to give up now._ Nelani's hyperventilating was incredibly distracting. Anna glanced over to see the Duros overthinking the coming event, but chose not to comfort her. _She's on her own,_ Anna told herself. _One less competitor to worry about_. _When this race starts, all bets are off._

"Padawans!" Cosma declared. "Please report to the starting line!"

As Anna and the others found a cyan marker on the field, the ground before them started to rumble. Gears winded and repulsorlifts shifted across the vast stage. Entire gaps emerged in the flooring while other portions ascended like skyscrapers. Despite all of the changing elevations, a series of green markers remained consistent to highlight the course. A golden banner signifying the finish line swayed from the highest tower.

Nelani looked as though she'd faint while Dokin rubbed her back. Knox uttered a Nautolan expression as his jaw dropped. Anna tried to steady herself while Tori remained focused on the track. The Pantoran picked the spot directly next to Anna as Surk cracked his neck and Velti stretched her calves. Gav's beak was grinding anxiously and Dokin made his way to the starting line. A probe droid hovered behind the competitors and a modified cannon emerged from its head. The device angled itself upward as Cosma eagerly declared, "On your marks!" Anna shifted weight to the back of her heel and prepared to launch. "Get set..." Her eyes were transfixed on the polished duracrete before her.

The droid fired an ear-splitting flare into the sky and the Padawans took off. As Anna surged forward, she was instantly elbowed in the face by Tori. The Pantoran had executed her maneuver so smoothly...so naturally...that anyone watching would think it was merely a starting accident. The strike sent Anna staggering back as her momentum faltered. The crowd bellowed a resounding "OH!" as Anna spun and bumped into Dokin.

"A bit of a collision there between Dellian and Wez!" Cosma reported.

"Vica came out charging," Tapal commented. "That energy is what's got her off to an early lead right now."

Mattias crossed his arms and shook his head from the stands. "Chaki," he whispered. "Did that look intentional to you?"

"Hard to tell," the Selkath mumbled. "Though Krell seems awfully pleased with himself." Mattias glanced over his shoulder and saw the Besalisk grinning smugly.

"Come on, Anna." Mattias urged.

Anna's nose ached from where she'd been elbowed. She shook off her daze and bolted forward with twice the fury. Dokin was racing at her side while Nelani was trying to keep up. _Damn it, Tori._ Anna thought. _Kriff! Everyone else is so far ahead! Wait...no. You got this. The race is far from over. What was it Jee said? Do the next right thing. Focus on the next person in front of you. Take them down and move on to the next. One at a time...you can do this, Anna! _She eyed Knox's swaying tendrils and fixated on him. She made the Nautolan her target as they vaulted over a series of durasteel hurdles. With each lunge, Anna felt herself closing in as her speed increased.

"Ah yes!" Cosma rejoiced. "Our leaders are reaching their first major obstacle: The Gap of Woah."

"Woe as in great sorrow and distress, right?" Tapal presumed.

"Of course not," Cosma snickered. "It's because when you get to it, you're all like-"

"Woah!" Surk shouted and skidded to a halt. He and the other unsure leaders stood on the course's brink and tried to find a means to cross. A multistory drop stood between them and an oblong chamber. "Now what?" he panted.

Tori looked around for anything they could utilize while Gav leapt into the air. "See you at the finish line!" he taunted and spread his wings.

"Padawan Riden is reminding us all just how stunning Avinarians are," Cosma complimented. "I mean, look at that wingspan!"

"While Avinarians have lost their ability to fly fully over the years," Tapal explained. "It doesn't stop them from gaining a little altitude and gliding over distances. A marvelous display, really."

"Way to go, Gav!" Chuza hooted and flapped his own wings from the stands. "That's my boy!"

Tori's eyes widened as she realized the floor tiles were interlocked and foldable. "Surk," she intoned. "Gimme a hand with these." Together, they reached out with the Force and started to dishevel the tiling. "Velti," Tori called. "Help us with this. The sooner we get across, the sooner we can catch Gav."

"You mean the sooner _you_ can catch Gav," Velti corrected and backed up.

Tori and Surk exchanged puzzled glances. "Wait," the Pantoran replied. "What do you-"

The Twi'lek didn't owe them any explanation. Using her superb acrobatics, Velti executed an astounding wall run across the gap. When she started to lose traction, the crowd let out a unanimous gasp. But Velti simply sprung to the adjacent wall and finished her run. She launched herself to the other end and the spectators went wild.

"Brilliant agility on Padawan Munar." Tapal complimented.

"I didn't know someone could be so epic_and_graceful at the same time!" Cosma added. "Let's get an instant replay for everyone watching at home!" Master Kalia watched with glee as her Padawan's feat was cheered on by the masses.

"Hurry!" Tori scolded as she and Surk Force-pushed the tiles to form a bridge.

"I'm going as fast as I can," the Zabrak grunted.

"Then go _faster_!" she growled. They set enough tiles to reach the other side and speedily traversed them. Tori noticed Anna and the others rounding the corner, so she pretended to fall. When she hit the bridge, she used the Force to discreetly loosen piping between the tiles. By the time Anna, Dokin, and Nelani started to crossing, the tiles were coming undone.

Nelani yelped as the bridge snapped beneath her feet and she quickened her pace. Knox made it across with Anna hot on his heels. The bridge collapsed behind them as Nelani and Dokin made a last-minute jump for the edge. She caught the side while he barely snagged her boot. The Duros' weak grip was slipping as she cried out, "Anna!" She spun to see Nelani on the brink of plummeting. "Help!"

Anna's eyes darted between Nelani and the ladder to the next stage. "I-" Anna uttered. _I thought you wanted to be better!_ she scolded herself. _But I also want to win this thing. Every moment I waste put the others ahead of me. This isn't life or death. It's a competition and Nelani has to understand._"I'm sorry," Anna said and ascended the ladder.

All Nelani could do was gasp. Her scarlet eyes widened not with anger, but with fear and sadness. Her grip loosened as Dokin weighed her down and she inevitably slipped. Both Padawans plunged into the gap and landed in an indigo safety net.

Mixed reactions from the crowd echoed across the arena as Cosma gasped. "Ladies and gentlemen," she grieved. "Padawans Trell and Wez have fallen out of bounds. This is unfortunately a disqualification."

"That was a difficult decision for young Dellian," Tapal commented. "Acting in her own self-interest like that..."

"Then again, this _is_ a competition." Cosma insisted.

Mattias was a sweaty mess. Though the other master's didn't speak, he could feel the weight of their stares upon him. Most of all, he dreaded looking at the Selkath beside him. "Chaki," Mattias stuttered. "I-"

"You can't blame yourself for Anna's actions," Chaki huffed and his lobes drooped. "It's like the celebrity said, right? It's a competition." Mattias still felt awful about the situation and could tell his friend was disappointed.

While he tried to focus on the race, he couldn't help but overhear Dokin's master say, "Well she's no Elsa. That's for sure." The comment left him struggling to quell his rising anger.

As Anna ascended the ladder, Tori's words plagued her mind._ "Once a speciesist, always a speciesist."_

"No," Anna reminded herself aloud. She fought to shake the image of two aliens falling off the edge. _If it had been a life or death situation, I would've saved them._she told herself. Anna reached the top of the platform and found a series of swaying blocks. Each was guided by a repulsorlift system and changed directions sequentially. "Here we go," Anna muttered under her breath before jumping to the first block. She tried not to focus on the race leaders, but Gav was so far ahead. He and Velti were battling for first while Tori and Surk raced behind. Knox was still Anna's primary target as she leapt after him. Her eyes scoured the blocks for a pattern as she timed her jumps.

Cosma started cackling uncontrollably. "Ohoho," she rejoiced. "Our leaders are about to dive into the Devious Depths!" She leaned in to mutter something to Master Tapal. "The _Cool Pool_ was rejected by corporate." The Lasat rolled his eyes and watched on.

Velti shoved ahead of Gav on the moving blocks and dove headfirst into the nearby pool. He, Tori and Surk all jumped feet first while the others caught up. "Finally," Anna huffed as she reached Knox's side. "I've...got you-" The Nautolan eagerly launched into his natural element. "-now?" Anna sighed. She summoned what strength she could find and threw herself over the final block. The camera's stayed on Anna's flailing body as she plunged beneath the artificial waves. When she did so, Anna's mind warped back to her desperation on Scarif and Manaan. She channeled those survival instincts as she breached the surface of the water and swam forward. With each thrust of her arms and kick of her feet, Anna surged on.

"It looks like Riden's dampening feathers are slowing him down!" Cosma announced. "Munar takes the lead!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Tapal quipped. The camera's switched to an underwater view and revealed Knox swimming across the bottom of the pool. "Nautolans can breathe underwater, so he has the advantage here."

"Well, they're not called the _Devious Depths_for nothing!" Cosma assured. The crowds gasped when jets beneath the surface combined to create a current. While the Padawans initially believe this to be a simple endurance test, they were proven wrong as a whirlpool formed around them. The six remaining contestants were sucked into the aquatic vortex and fought to free themselves. Anna tried diving under, but the current only flipped her over and forced her to the surface. She flailed alongside her opponents as whitewater splashed across her face. "This is not looking good for anyone, folks!" Cosma shrieked. "_Who_ will prevail? _How_will they succeed? _What_will it take for me to reach five million subscribers on social media? _You_ can help me by logging in to-"

"Can we focus, please?" Tapal scolded. "I'm seeing some action at the epicenter."

Cameras panned back to the maelstrom where Tori was attempting to blast water away with a Force-repulse. She couldn't harness enough energy to match the current's, but was able to quell a portion of the vortex. It was enough for Surk to look up and spot multiple ropes dangling from the finish line tower. "There!" he exclaimed before submerging under pressure. His hand broke the surface and called one of the cords to him. The other Padawans mimicked his method as the tower's multiple strands descended upon the whirlpool.

"Sensational work!" Cosma cheered with the crowds. "Climb, Jedi! Climb!"

"Come on," Anna grumbled as she struggled to maintain any concentration with the Force. She tried to recall her sister's teaching's from the Temple of Huzwan. _Though you can see it with your eyes, try to picture it in your mind._ Anna visualized one of the free ropes dangling above the waves and willed it to her. Her eyes widened when she felt its knotted threading graze her palm. "Holy kriff!" she gasped and clenched the rope. Her skin burned as the water pulled her against it. Still, she persisted against the current until her body was free. Drenched and dripping, the Padawans ascended the tower via their ropes.

"They're on the home stretch now," Tapal said.

"And _no one_ is yielding any time soon!" Cosma shouted. "Oh I can't watch...but I must!"

It was an-all out race for the apex as exhaustion caught up with the Padawans. Gav's soaked feathers were weighing him down while Surk's muscles started to strain. While Anna persisted, she slowed her pace to give her arms a brief recovery. Of all the apprentices, Knox proved to have the least upper arm strength. He grunted profusely while inching himself upward. Velti's speed seemed unmatched as she hauled herself up the rope. Realizing his wings were slowing him down, Gav dug his beak into the cord and used it as a climbing piton. His taloned feet clung to the rope and granted him the boost he needed to ascend.

"I see Padawan Riden is relying on his Avinarian roots once again," Tapal admired. "Most impressive."

"It's Riden and Munar!" Cosma frantically screeched. "Neck and neck as they near the top!"

Surk and Tori were climbing at the same pace until the latter heard Anna closing in. She glared down at her opponent until Surk intervened. "Tori," he said. "Leave her. We're ahead."

"Let's make sure it stays that way," Tori intoned. Blinded by rage, she swung towards Anna's rope. While pretending to find a better climbing spot, Tori attempted to unravel Anna's cord with the Force. Suddenly, Tori's still wet hands slipped and she fell directly into Anna.

The crowd bursted into shouts as Anna and Tori collided. "They're spinning out of control!" Cosma panicked. Mattias and Krell unknowingly stood up at the same time to observe the chaos. When the ropes settled, the cameras closed in to reveal that Anna and Tori had been tied together. Both were dangling upside down for all to see while Gav raced to the top. "Talk about an entanglement!" Cosma commented. "But wait, here comes Riden...can it be? It is!" With one last pull of his beak, Gav hauled himself over the finish line. "And Riden takes first followed closely by Munar!" The Twi'lek collapsed beside him as both caught their breath. While she waved to the crowds, Gav squawked and basked in his glory.

"Revan's redemption!" Master Chuza chirped. "That was incredible, Gav! Now that I know he's in, I'm going to get a snack. Let me know who else makes it."

"Two spots secured and two to go," Tapal said. "With Padawan Vogan nearing the top and unless Deeker can hustle, that fourth spot will either go to Dellian...or Vica."

"That's _if_ they can get themselves unraveled," Cosma quipped.

Tori wriggled in her restraints and ultimately struck Anna with the back of her head. "Will you quit squirming?" Anna snapped. "You'll make us _both_ fall."

"I only need _you_ to," Tori growled and kicked at the overhead rope.

"If we both turn clockwise," Anna deduced. "We can unravel the ropes from our bodies. Once we're free, all bets are off. Deal?"

"Never," Tori hissed and continued to kick the rope. "You're. Probably. Trying. To trick me!"

"Kriffing hell, Tori." Anna murmured. "I can't even think straight with the amount of blood rushing to my head right now. So please just-"

Tori unleashed a sporadic Force repulse that uncoiled both ropes. As a result, neither had time to catch their cord and fell. While Tori snagged one of the tower's ledges, Anna managed to loop her leg around her rope. _Okay,_ she thought. _Free from Tori...great! Still upside down...poodoo.  
_  
While Tori made for her rope, Anna had no choice but to crunch forward. She grunted in pain and tightening her core to reach for her rope. "Alright!" Cosma lauded. "Padawan Dellian reminding us not skip ab day. "Just look at the determination on her face!"

_Push through,_ Mattias willed to his apprentice. _I know it hurts, but you're almost there.  
_  
With a mighty push, Anna grabbed the rope and freed her leg. Applause filled the stadium as she proceeded to climb up. Tori Force-pulled her own rope over and gave chase, but nothing would stop Anna's momentum. As the roaring crowd cheered her on, Anna's pace only quickened. Her endorphins were rushing with each pull as she neared the top. Her abdomen burned, but she didn't care. Tori's overwhelming frustration was only slowing her down, and Surk knew it. The Zabrak was almost to the final ledge when he paused completely. His grip tightened while his master raised a brow from the stands.

"_What_ is he doing?" Savil queried.

Thinking of his friend and hoping to bring her closure, Surk channeled the Force. He called upon enough energy to shatter the ledge beneath his hand. "What's this?" Cosma gasped. "Padawan Vogan's taking a nasty fall!"

To many, it would look as though the structure simply gave out. But as Surk purposefully hurtled past Tori, they locked eyes for a brief moment. His solemn gaze made her realize that her venomous words had reached him. As he sacrificed his spot in the finals and splashed into the waters below, Tori angrily ascended.

"And it's Padawan Dellian in third!" Cosma shouted. "Vica comes in at fourth to secure the final place in our Corellian Cup final. What a finish!"

As applause erupted across the stadium, Anna shook out her aching arms and clenched her throbbing core. As one of the probe droids focused on her, she gave its camera a nod. If anyone she knew was watching, she wanted them to know she was grateful for their lessons. She was honored to have endured enough experiences to make it this far. As Mattias saw her face up on the megascreen, he couldn't hold back a smile. Anna peered over at Tori, who for once...wasn't shooting her a death glare. Instead, the Pantoran was watching Surk dry himself off from below.

"He gave up his spot for you," Anna said. "Didn't he?"

Tori clenched a fist and turned to her. "When I'm done with you, Anna-" she hissed. "-his actions will not have been in vain. I'll see you in the finals, Anna."

* * *

**Author's note: **Thank you so much for reading this week's epic installment! Thank you for your amazing support and your reviews are always appreciated. I am so happy that you are enjoying the adventure and it's a pleasure to bring you more! Tune in next **_Frozen Force Friday _**to unravel the dark mysteries of Felucia and find out the exciting conclusion of the Corellian Cup Final. Anna and Elsa have so much more in store next time on "_The Frozen Force!"  
_  
_May the Force be with you and Long Live Imagination!  
_  
_~Michael_


	28. Chapter 28 - Showdown

**Chapter: 28 Showdown**

_ "To know thyself is to step into your power." _

**Sisters across the stars! Padawans Anna and Elsa Dellian have embarked on their own paths across the galaxy. While Anna battled her way through the Corellian Cup's preliminary round, she made a difficult decision to leave a friend behind. Fellow competitor Surk Vogan sacrificed his spot in the finals to Tori Vica so she could advance. Tensions are high between both master and apprentice as the finals approach. Meanwhile, on the mysterious jungle world of Felucia, Elsa finds herself lost on her expedition to uncover an ancient truth...**

A throbbing headache was the first sensation to return to Elsa. When she moved to address it, she felt a slimy substance drip down her arm. As her eyes slowly opened, Elsa found herself cradled in a plant's fungal ooze. She peered up to examine just how far she'd fallen from the cliffside. Vines the size of tree trunks swayed across the pit overhead as she cautiously rose. "P-d-an," her comlink crackled in the slime. "E-a." She wriggled herself free while some of the mush dripped from her disheveled locks. With a dreadful gulp, Elsa reached into the goop and felt for her comlink. Her anxiety had her fearing a creature would pop out and take her hand..._or _the entire plant would chomp down on her. Seeds, leaves, and sedimentary minerals swirled about in the gunk as Elsa clasped her comlink. "C-me i-, El-. D- -ou r-d?"

Elsa rolled out of the plant and grimaced as her robes dripped with fungal fluids. Rather than pluck a dry leaf off a living lifeform, Elsa scavenged a dead fern and used it to wipe her comlink. "Els-? Pl-se r-spond," Yelena's voice emerged clearer.

"I'm here, master." Elsa replied.

"I re-d yo- Pada-an. But your sp-akers so-nd d-maged."

"You can thank Felucia's plantlife for that one," Elsa joked while scanning her environment for a way back up. She thought she was observing a boulder when the leathery mass started to shift. "Among other things," the Padawan worried.

"Els-?" Yelena called. "Wha-'s -ing on?"

"I'll call you back," Elsa replied and hurriedly shut her comlink off. She slid behind a splintered log as the titanic creature rose from the soil. Aching, wounded, but far from dead, the bull rancor observed its surroundings. Elsa could sense the creature's stinging pain from where she'd stabbed its mouth. A jagged, cauterized scar bent as it chomped its jaws. Seeing the wound made Elsa reach for her weapon in preparation. Her heart sank and eyes widened when she realized the clip on her belt was empty. "No," she whispered and scoured the ground from cover. "Where did it...How could I..." She swallowed hard and imagined her lightsaber sinking into the slimy underbelly of the plant she'd escaped.

The bull rancor's ominous sniffs made Elsa's blood run cold. She really wished she'd kept the gunk on her to mask her scent, but the rancor had already caught it. The beast's dreadful stomps made the ground quake as Elsa crawled into the log. She remained as still as possible while the creature loomed above her. Globs of the rancor's saliva splattered against the top of the log as Elsa crunched herself into a ball. As the predator sniffed about, she suddenly felt a peculiar itching sensation around her ankles. Elsa glanced down to see a swarm of centipedes crawling up her legs. While she tried to remain calm and one with nature, the final straw was feeling a plump roach skitter across her hand. Elsa shrieked impulsively and rolled to get the insects off of her. The noise caught the rancor's attention as one of its grimy tusks impaled the log. Elsa glimpsed the outside world as the beast dug into her hiding spot. As it roared and raised a claw to strike, a yellow-marked being sprung atop the severed log.

The Felucian chieftain raised his glowing staff to catch the rancor's attention. It snarled and prepared to charge him. "No!" Elsa warned and sprung up to help.

The chieftain raised a cautious hand to her, as if reassuring it would be alright. Elsa winced and braced for the worst while the rancor closed in. _I can't just sit here and let this happen,_ Elsa thought. _It's going to pulverize him! _Once the creature was close enough, the chieftain dropped his staff and held up both hands. His four, suction-cupped digits twitched as Elsa sensed something familiar. _Wait, _she realized. _Is that...Is he using the..."  
_  
The rancor's roar became a growl as the chieftain dared to touch its face. When he did so, it was as if the Felucian was experiencing the same sensations endured by the bull rancor. Both grunted in pain and clutched their face as if Elsa had stabbed them both. The chieftain spoke soothingly in his native, guttural tongue. With each passing word, the once horrifying rancor became calmer. The chieftain pet its head until the creature appeared domesticated. Elsa was utterly shocked when the rancor that'd tried to slaughter them both decided to lounge about. As she sat in disbelief, the chieftain recovered his staff and leapt to her.

Elsa raised her hands in surrender as he brought its tip to her neck. "I mean you no harm," she whispered and hoped he understood Galactic Basic. "I was trying to save you." She gasped when he swiped his staff across her shoulder. Only then did she realize he'd plucked a nasty-looking arthropod from her robes. He gestured to the insect's lethal pincers, shook his head, and flung it into the bushes. "I suppose that's _twice_ you've saved me now," Elsa admitted while looking at the docile rancor. "That was incredible. You're Force-sensitive, aren't you?" The chieftain's blank stare and hollow eyes left Elsa with a sinking feeling in her chest. She smiled awkwardly and kept to herself. _I'm still unsure if he understands me or not,_ Elsa thought. _What would a Jedi Consular do? I'm sure they have to go to planets where Basic isn't the standard language._

It seemed like the chieftain was going through a similar thought process. He pressed his webbed hands to his chest and said, "Dalvamek."

Elsa did her best to properly pronounce his name while pointing at him. "Dal-va-mek," she said. The Jungle Felucian was impressed by her ability to replicate his raspy accent...even if it _did _ravage her throat. She pat her chest and said, "Elsa."

"El-sssa," the chieftain hissed and gestured to her hands. She could feel the Force pulsing between her and the chieftain. She demonstrated her ability by lifting a nearby stone and brought it towards Dalvamek. She mostly expected him to catch it in midair and was left standing awkwardly when he didn't. The rock plopped into the mud as he stared at his empty digits.

"Sorry," Elsa said. "I thought we were-" With a quick swing of his arm, the chieftain threw Elsa's lightsaber out from his pouch. Relief overwhelmed her as she gladly clipped the weapon back to her belt. "Thanks," she told him. When she looked up, Dalvamek was scurrying on all fours towards a towering stalk. "Where are you going?"

The chieftain simply touched the stalk and its leaves pulled back at his command. He proceeded to scoop up a stationary water drop from within and walked over. It was a gigantic bubble as big as Elsa's head and Dalvamek tried to hold it steady. He beckoned Elsa closer as she raised a curious brow. He pointed at the bubble as if telling her to look into it. "I don't get it," Elsa admitted. "Is something inside the-" Once she was close enough, Dalvamek splashed the bubble across her face. "Hey!" Elsa snapped. "What was that for-..._oh._" Elsa's skin rapidly absorbed the peculiar water, which left her feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. "On second thought...more please." While he didn't understand the Padawan, her waving hands were enough to make him scoop up a second bubble. She merrily quenched her thirst with it while Dalvamek had one of his own.

As Elsa gratefully sipped on the bubble, she noticed Dalvamek starting to tremble. She sensed a disturbance within him and instantly dropped her refreshment. "Are you alright?" she asked while thinking, _Don't tell me that plant was poisonous_. She started to reach for her breathing mask and checked for spores around her. The chieftain's convulsions stopped as he turned towards the pit's darker recesses. It was if something was luring him down there on an invisible leash as he shoved past Elsa. "Dalvamek?" Elsa worried. He seemed to partially snap out of it upon hearing his name. He looked to Elsa and motioned for her to join him in the darkness.

Elsa nervously bit her lip and contemplated what to do. She considered how the farmer near their landing zone had spoken about something tainting their crops. Perhaps whatever was affecting them had something to do with Dalvamek too. She gave the chieftain a nod and followed him towards the bull rancor. Elsa watched in amazement as he manipulated the beast into tilting its head towards him. He then extended a hand to Elsa and helped her onto its hunched back. She and the chieftain held on to one another for balance as the bull rancor rose. Dalvamek kept one hand gently pressed against the creature's scaly temple and guided it forward.

Elsa sat back, activated her comlink, and scrubbed out the remaining globs of goop within it. "Master Yelena," she called.

"Padawan. Thank the Force, you're alive. Are you hurt?"

"I'm alright," Elsa assured. "Though I'm not certain where I'm headed."

"BD-1 can track your frequency," Yelena answered. "We're working our way down the pit safely. We can't _all_ hurl ourselves down with a rancor, you know."

Elsa snickered at the comment. "Speaking of which, I'm kind of...riding it."

There was a long pause. "Excuse me?" Yelena blurted.

"I'm with the Jungle Felucian chieftain," Elsa explained. "He was able to tame the beast with the Force!" The Padawan's giddiness had Dalvamek glancing back in bewilderment. He wondered if she was talking to him or herself. "While he can accomplish such a feat, I noticed he wasn't able to lift any objects."

"Force sensitivity comes in many forms," Master Cordova joined the call. "I've heard stories of Jungle Felucians becoming particularly attuned to the Living Force. If what you described about the rancor is true, the chieftain is using animal kinship. It's very fascinating!"

"Well I for one am so happy to hear you think so!" Yelena replied with her sarcasm set to maximum overdrive. "Elsa, you have no idea what this chieftain's intentions are. Where are you going with him?"

"I sense something is affecting him," Elsa replied. "Just like what's harming the crops outside the forest. Something else is at work here."

"We have the clues to continue our investigation," Yelena assured.

"And it would feel immensely selfish to leave this planet knowing we could've helped the Felucians," Elsa retorted. "I waited weeks to look into my dream. What's a little longer? Master Cordova told that farmer we'd 'take a look' for her, so that's all I'm doing. Our Order may be teeming with hypocrisy, but I'm not contributing to it."

"Elsa," Yelena sighed. "You have the eloquence and tenacity to make a great Consular one day...but right now you're doing a number on my blood pressure."

Elsa simpered. "If stress is what it takes to bring about change-" she answered. "-so...be it?" As the rancor trekked deeper into the darkness, dozens of Felucian heads poked out from the foliage. Their hands reached up from decaying soil as they wailed to their chieftain. Dalvamek hung his head remorsefully at the sight of his ailing people. Other tamed rancors could be seen with their riders in the mist, leading Elsa to confirm more tribe members were Force-sensitive. The bull rancor came to a halt and lowered an arm so its passengers could slide off. Elsa watched Dalvamek embrace and interlock tendrils with his sickly people. So many empty eyes fell upon Elsa as she quietly traversed the encampment. A prominent heaviness overwhelmed her. The sickening sense of despair and disgust left her slouching her shoulders.

"Shakor," one of the Felucians uttered and pointed at Elsa. "Shakor." Suddenly, countless other joined in the same chant while Dalvamek ushered Elsa forward.

"Um, masters?" Elsa called in. "Any idea what this means?" She held up her comlink while walking.

"Shakor," Cordova repeated. "My Jungle Felucian isn't what it used to be...but I believe they're saying _shadow._"

"Shadow?" Elsa inquired while the chanting persisted. The Felucians stomped their feet and raised their clubs in unison. As Elsa followed Dalvamek, she soon realized the shouting wasn't directed at her. The thick foliage dispersed and revealed a throne overlooking a gaping sinkhole. The seat was comprised of mossy stone and scavenged animal bones. Elsa would've thought it was the chieftain's seat, until she saw a pair of severed Felucian heads mounted on pikes. Flies swarmed around each head as even Dalvamek seemed afraid of whomever sat at the throne. Other Felucians cowered before their ruler and threw rotted flesh and fungus on an offering heap.

One of the Felucians got too close to throne, and a boot shoved him away. The sight of such abuse made Elsa scowl and stare at the oppressor's hand. His dark knuckles tensed as he gripped the bony armrest and hummed deeply. One of his lanky legs swung over the side as the rest of his body lurched forward. He didn't bother showing Elsa his face and remained hunched over the sinkhole. She noted his long, wine-colored trench coat and short-brimmed hat. A set of goggles rested atop the hat's high, cylindrical crown as its wearer shuffled through a deck of cards. "Let's play a game, shall we?" the man inquired. "A little..._guessing_ _game_ of sorts." Dalvamek took the deck from him and brought it to Elsa. It pained her to see such a mighty chieftain now serving at some offworlder's mercy. Though she couldn't read Dalvamek's expression, she believed he willed her to play along. "Pick two, won't ya?" the man intoned.

Elsa gulped but obliged. She cautiously plucked a pair of the ebony-colored cards and flipped them over. "What the?" she gasped while looking at the first card. It depicted a familiar, blonde youngling tucked away in a corner.

"Ah yes," the man said. "You hail from a troubled past. One of uncertainty and isolation. Misunderstood, yet lectured on what you're supposed to be. Never knowing who your parents were. Never being able to see them again and having no one to turn to."

Elsa shook her head in disbelief while moving on to the next card. "This is impossible," she uttered. It showed her in her very attire, lost and falling into a pit.

"You're searching for your place in all of this. Yet everywhere you go, you're met with rules and opposition. The galaxy you thought you could fix doesn't exist, and you're slowly coming to terms with it. That was your past...this is your present. Do you want to know your future?"

Elsa furrowed her brows, looked to the sickly Felucians around her, and dropped the cards. "Who are you and what are you doing to this people?" she asserted.

The man chuckled and slowly turned. His devious smirk was the least of Elsa's worries as she focused on his vividly violet eyes. "Where are my manners, _Master_ Jedi?" he jeered. "These Felucians are sick, you see? I'm just _watching_ over them as a good _doctor _should."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "You don't look like a physician."

"I don't look like a lot of things, child." he quipped. "But I _do_ look like a Facilier. Or the 'Shadow' as my _patients_ have so graciously dubbed me."

* * *

It was difficult to enjoy illustrious lounge of Coronet Arena with its crowd shouting outside. "Honestly," Anna whispered to her master. "Do they _ever_ shut up?"

"Padawan," Mattias began and left Anna wondering if he'd scold her. She only started to smirk when he did. "That crowd would cheer for a gale of wind blowing leaves."

Anna fought to conceal her snicker, but couldn't resist joining in. "Coming soon to Coronet Arena," she joked. "Gale! The wind spirit!"

"Well, that's creative. I'll give you that." Mattias nudged her as they sipped offered beverages. "You sure you don't want anything else for lunch? Some meiloorun slices and jerky didn't seem very filling."

Anna nodded. "I don't want to overeat before the finals. Plus, I can't really stomach much anyway."

"So," Mattias sighed and read in to her anxieties. "Do you want to talk about _it_?"

"What's there to say? We're waiting on the final results and-" Anna pursed her lips as realization gripped her. "Ohhh. You mean _that _thing." She glanced over at Master Chaki and his Padawan Nelani. They, and all of the other Jedi seemed to be avoiding them. "On the one hand, I feel like I didn't owe her anything and that it was a competition. On the _other_ hand, I feel awful about letting her and Dokin fall. But if I'd gone back for them, I can't guarantee that I'd have a spot in the finals right now. You know...that thing I trained so hard to get to in the first place."

Mattias thought deeply on all of her points before responding. His pensive stare was daunting and made Anna impatient. "As we enter the final-" he began. "-you need to know that I'm with you, Anna. You were handed a messy situation back there, but you made your choice and I will stand with it. If anyone has a problem with you, they've got a problem with me. Okay?"

"Okay," Anna said with a smile.

"_However_," Mattias added. "It'd help to go into the final with a clear conscience. If you're feeling guilty about Nelani, it can't hurt to apologize."

"I feel like I've been dishing out a lot of those lately," Anna admitted and Mattias brows furrowed. "I haven't been the best person to some of my peers, master. I know Tori holds it against me."

"Just remember this," Mattias intoned. "While we're all works in progress, a truly terrible person doesn't care about being better. You _do_. One step at a time, Padawan. It's the effort that counts."

"Thanks, master." Anna replied and she cautiously neared the others. She waited for Nelani to split off from the group before choosing to approach. Seeing as how she'd become a spectator, the somber Duros was helping herself to desserts. "Hey Nelani," Anna mumbled.

The Duros gently set her plate down and gulped. "Anna," she answered timidly.

"Look, about before..."

"Why did you let us fall?" Nelani asked. Her bright red eyes were wide with innocent curiosity. "You're so talented. I've seen you in action saving my master and I."

"Well," Anna said. "I-"

"I mean, you're so strong already. You could've easily made up your place in the race."

"We don't know that," Anna answered while trying to keep her emotions in check. "But please, let me expl-"

"I just don't understand how you could be so selfish."

Nelani's rising tone and constant interruptions were making Anna's blood boil. She tried to steady herself with a deep breath, but found it impossible. "I _wasn't_ being selfish," Anna insisted with a wobbly smile. "I just wanted to say I'm so-"

"But you _were_ selfish," Nelani intoned. "I'm just lucky and grateful enough to be here while Jedi like _you _take that for granted. You don't lift up those around you and just want the glory for yourselves."

_Don't react, Anna_, she told herself. _Nelani's just hurting. She's allowed to feel those emotions. Just let her feel them, bite your tongue, and apologize.  
_  
"Nelani, I'm s-"

"In a way, you're no different from Gav, and I see that now."

Anna's eyes widened and her nostrils flared. She looked like a steaming kettle about to burst as her pursed lips twitched. "I don't know about that," Anna grunted through gritted teeth. "Please just let me-"

A spark of confidence grew within Nelani as she stood up to Anna. "Your sister knew how to help me during the tryouts and it's a shame she didn't make it. You could learn a thing or two from her."

"Well I'm not Elsa!" Anna snapped. She slammed her fist on the table and spilled several punch glasses. That was it. The very comparison of her older sister was enough to send her walls crashing down. Nelani's bravado extinguished within seconds as she cowered under Anna's raised voice. Realizing this, Anna instantly brought her voice down to a calming whisper. "Nelani," she said. "I'm _sorry_. That's all I've been trying to say this whole-" Nelani shuddered away from her as the commotion brought Masters Chaki and Mattias rushing over.

"What's going on?" the Selkath asked.

"I was just trying to apologize," Anna assured while Nelani had a breakdown.

"I think you've done enough," Chaki said while embracing his Padawan.

"But-"

"Anna," Mattias asserted. "Take a walk and let me handle this."

"Master," she insisted. "I didn't do anyth-"

"Take a walk, _please_." Mattias' stare was sincere enough to make Anna storm off. As she did so, she noticed Tori glaring at her. Longing to be free of wandering eyes and her rising stress, Anna stepped out on to an arena balcony.

"It's my fault," Mattias defended. "I'm the one who insisted she talk to Padawan Trell because of how she was feeling. Anna just wanted to say she was sorry."

"You call that outburst an apology?" Halsey jeered.

"You know what," Mattias retorted. "I'm not doing this and neither should any of us. What is this hypocrisy we're all living in? We signed up for a competition and turn on each other when a contestant abides by the rules? It's terrible what happened, yes. But my Padawan shouldn't be blamed for running her race." Mattias glared at Master Halsey. "At lease she took the time to consider the option of helping them. _Your_ Padawan was right next to Anna and kept on running. As the fair and righteous Jedi we _claim_ to be, are we going to call Padawan Knox into question next? While we're at it, how about every racer who didn't stop to think about those behind them. Or at this point, are we not even defining what an actual race is anymore? Anna has been through enough, and every day she's trying to be better. She's not set in her ways like some of us in our damn fifties. So unless you've got a clean reputation and can refute these claims, leave her be. Otherwise take up your problems with me. By the Force, we're Jedi. We have to be better than this!"

"Mattias is right," Master Savil huffed. She was still bitter about Surk clearly throwing away his spot in the finals. "All this bickering makes the Jedi Order look like a joke." The wall-mounted datascreen flickered on as Cosma Dezir performed a triple front flip into her seat. "Speaking of jokes..."

"And we are back, ladies and gentlemen!" Cosma announced. "Master Tapal and I are eager to announce who shall face who on the ultimate road to victory!"

Anna's Force senses were growing as she felt a presence lean above her. She peered up at the overhead balcony and saw Surk staring off. "Looking for some peace and quiet too?" the Zabrak inquired.

"That's hard to find in this city," Anna replied.

They both watched as the megascreen flashed profile pictures under Cosma's narration. "First, Velti Munar will duel Tori Vica! Then Anna Dellian will face Gav Riden!"

"Just terrific," Anna groaned. "You know you could've been with us in the final, right? I don't understand why you gave that up for her."

"It's what best friends do," Surk defended and hopped down to Anna's level. She scoffed at him until he moped. "At least, I'd hope she'd do the same for me." Anna's sassy stare was ceaseless. "Would you stop looking at me like that? I'm just trying to give her closure, okay? She wants to face you."

"She's got to beat Velti first," Anna insisted. "And I Gav." She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "I'm ready for this whole debacle to be over with. I thought it would be fun, but it's been nothing but stressful. I can't seem to get any of this right."

"You're trying though," Surk said. "_That's _a start."

"I've tried to be sincere and bite my tongue, but I can't control my emotions. I'm grateful that we can make amends, Surk, but I don't think Tori and I will reach that level any time soon."

"I still hold out hope," Surk admitted. "Like many of us, I don't have too many memories of my homeworld. But in case you couldn't tell, we Zabraks are very stubborn and hard-headed. _Horn_-headed too." Anna concealed a snicker until Surk nudged her. "It's okay to laugh. My point is, you and Tori aren't so different in that aspect. I've read that on Iridonia, my people often settle disputes through _healthy_ conflict. They'd devote entire weeks to sparring over feuds until that aggression settled. Maybe all you and Tori need is to fight it out properly."

"I guess it all depends on what happens next," Anna replied. "Though I _do_ appreciate your optimism, Surk. I really hate having missed out on years of friendship with you."

"It's never too late to start over," Surk assured. They both watched over the balcony as spotlights flashed across the stage. The once elaborate arena had been reduced to nothing more than a tremendous circle. On one end, Velti emerged as the crowd cheered her on. The amount of spotlights only made the Twi'lek's yellow skin shine even brighter. From the adjacent side of the arena, Tori boldy stepped forth. The Pantoran's focus was unmatched as she blocked out the shouts and screams around her.

"We are just about to get underway with our first duel!" Cosma announced. "Master Tapal, care to go over the rules for our viewers at home?"

The Lasat leaned towards the closest camera and said, "For the safety of our competitors, lightsabers will be dialed back to their training settings. While usage of the Force is permitted, the only way to win is to score three strikes on your opponent _or_ disarm them." Images of Tori and Velti flashed on the megascreen. Each had three empty circles to indicate the number of accumulated strikes.

"What's your take on the weapons of choice here?" Cosma queried.

Tapal stroked his thin beard and examined the camera angles. "Each lightsaber has its own unique advantage, Cosma. Padawan Munar's double-bladed lightsaber is going to deal a surplus of damage at close range. As a practitioner of one myself, I can tell you it's not an easy weapon to use. As for Padawan Vica's guard shotos, they'll serve well for defense. We'll have to see how she makes use of them." All eyes were on the arena as both Padawans ignited their lightsabers. Tori's blue blades spun from their handles as she steadied herself. Yellow plasma sparked from Velti's hilt when she flourished her weapon. "A Makashi salute," Tapal identified from Velti's gesture. "Such classical Form II usage is difficult to find these days."

"Didn't you say she had a _double_-bladed lightsaber?" Cosma asked. "I'm only seeing one side."

"Each end can be activated separately," Tapal answered. "This could be part of Munar's technique."

"_Or_ a trick," Cosma inferred.

A probe droid hovered above the arena and aimed its launcher to the clouds. As both Jedi prepared to charge, the crowd went absolutely silent. Only the hum of lightsabers and the droid's repuslorlift could be heard echoing throughout the stage. Within seconds, the droid fired a flare to the heavens and the duel commenced. The crowds screeched as Tori and Velti ran at each other. Each opted to spin their sabers before leaping to strike. While Tori prepared for a clash, she was caught off guard when Velti Force-pushed her instead.

The crowd gasped as Cosma almost collapsed from her seat. "What a feint!" she shrieked. "Munar getting the drop...or _push_ on Vica!"

Once Tori hit the ground, Velti lunged over and jabbed her saber downward. Tori blocked it with one of her shotos and went for a strike with the other. Velti defended by activating the second side of her lightsaber. She was able to push both blades away and put some distance between them. Tori sneered at her opponent and rushed in for another attack. Blue clashed with yellow as sparks flared across the arena. Tori set both her blades to spin until she could force Velti to her knees. With pressure administered to one end, Tori swiped one of her sabers across Velti's collarbone.

The crowd roared as one of Velti's circles filled on the megascreen. The Twi'lek hastily recovered and jabbed her saber at Tori's face. Her bold move was a poor choice as Tori batted the weapon away and slashed upward with her own. Velti yelped as the tip of Tori's lightsaber struck her abdomen.

"That's two for Vica!" Cosma announced.

Choosing to flee and reformulate, Velti deactivated her blade but kept it in her hands. Much to Krell's pleasure, Tori pushed her advantage and chased her down. "Padawan Munar now using her acrobatics to avoid that last hit," Tapal said. The Twi'lek was performing every and _any _maneuver she knew while Tori raged after her. Velti backflipped and somersaulted over Tori's wild swings. The Pantoran was charging at her like an endless, destructive machine. Her saber attacks combined the fury of Ataru with the collectiveness of Soresu. She remained grounded, yet devastating while closing in. Spectators were on the edge of their seats with each close call as Velti narrowly avoided attacks. Camera closeups showed the tips of Tori's sabers gliding past the Twi'leks spinning body.

"It's a game of cat and mouse now," Tapal deduced. "Vica represents the more aggressive force, but is unable to claim victory over the more agile Munar. But while her acrobatics are keeping her opponent from landing that last strike, Munar is also stuck searching for an opening that's never coming. This leaves both combatants at an impasse. Neither can win until someone slips up. It's just a matter of who...and when."

Velti Force-pushed from midair but Tori countered with a push of her own. The Padawans hurled each other across the arena before sparking up their lightsabers and reengaging. As Tori dashed towards Velti, she noticed the Twi'lek's legs bending for a front flip. Though she initially prepped to counter it, she instead proceeded as planned. Velti's hazel eyes widened as Tori saw right through her feint. She had hoped the Pantoran would've exposed her back, believing she jumped over. Instead, Tori was racing forward with both blades spinning. Velti twirled her saber to parry until all of their blades locked. The Padawans stared into each other's eyes as blue and yellow plasma ground together. In those moments, Velti noted the position of Tori's face in proximity to her double-bladed hilt. She swiftly shoved it upward to bash and disorient her opponent.

"Vica's in a daze!" Cosma shouted.

Finally having spotted an opening, Velti jabbed her saber across Tori's hip. She was about to swing the second end for another hit, but Tori's saber was already slashing her back. The crowds gasped and cheered as Velti froze. She stood in shock while Tori nonchalantly deactivated her lightsabers.

"Padawan Vica wins the duel!" Cosma screeched into the mic.

As her third circle filled and image faded, Velti accepted defeat with a deep breath. She bowed respectfully to Tori, but found her opponent had turned her back to her.

"No shame, Padawan!" Master Kalia shouted from the stands. "You gave it your all!" The Twi'lek looked to her Ithorian mentor and smiled. Tori scoured the seating to find Master Krell and the two exchanged an ominous nod.

The doors behind Anna opened as Mattias knocked. "Anna," he said. "It's time..."

"Hey," Surk mentioned as Anna made for the elevator. "Shut that squawker up, will ya?"

Anna snickered at the Zebrak's remark and continued on her way. As much as she wanted to fulfill his request, she couldn't shake the rising anxieties she felt over her upcoming duel. The elevator ride to level one was pulse-pounding. Every ding was like Anna's beating heart as she thought about what awaited her in the arena. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the elevator's ambience. _Alright, Anna,_ she told herself. _This is it. You've got this. Focus on the fundamental techniques you've gone over time and time again. There's only a million people watching you. No big deal. And your victory would mean inevitably facing Tori...goodie. Kriffing hell, Anna. Focus! You don't know a thing about Gav and you don't know how much he's studied you. Just identify his form and counter it. _While Anna tried to concentrate, Nelani's words snuck through her resolve.

_"Your sister knew how to help me during the tryouts and it's a shame she didn't make it. You could learn a thing or two from her."_

"Oh yeah?" Anna scoffed aloud. "Well I don't see Elsa in the Corellian Cup."

Master Plo's critique pried at her confidence. _"When you call upon your suffering and accentuate your pain, you invite a wave of emotions that can cloud your judgement."_

Anna was still struggling to shake off her internal conflicts when the elevator doors opened. She found herself looking down an elongated hallway which opened towards the arena. Her strut became a jog as she entered the dueling circle. Each step brought her closer to the raucous hoots and hollers of countless Corellians. Gav was perched across from her and spread his wings to the cameras.

"I'm not sure if he's asserting his dominance or trying to attract a mate," Tapal jested.

"Either way, those speckled feathers are stunning." Cosma lauded. "Oh wait, I think he's trying to start the wave!"

Gav squawked as the crowds on his side raised their arms in accordance with his wings. "Having fun?" Anna remarked.

"Very much so," Gav boasted. "When _you _come in first for a race, maybe you'll understand."

"That was your first time winning anything, wasn't it?" Anna teased as Gav growled. "The high is euphoric isn't it?"

"I've been looking forward to dueling you," he jeered. "Let's see what you've got."

Anna chortled. "_So_ that's a yes to my question then? Seeing as you didn't answer."

A scowl formed across Gav's black beak. He angrily summoned the saber from his belt and an emerald beam pulsed from it. Anna's eyes widened as he raised the blade over his head. _Aha_, she thought. _I know that stance! Basic Ataru. If he wants to come at me with my own form, he'll have to be quicker._ Anna sparked up her royal blue blade and opted to mirror his stance.

The sight threw Gav off guard as Cosma commented, "We've got some matching poses here. One of them has to switch, right?"

"These aren't outfits, Cosma." Tapal grumbled. "However, we are dealing with two Form IV practitioners."

The starting droid hovered into position as Anna and Gav's info appeared on the megascreen. "Come on, Gav!" Master Chuza hooted from the stands.

Mattias didn't have to be loud for Anna to know he supported her. He'd told and taught his Padawan everything she needed to know. She'd learned the rest on her own as she prepared to duel. All Mattias did was lean forward, offer a nod, and utter, "You got this."

Like the falling wave Gav had started, the crowd's rowdiness simmered down. All went quiet until the droid fired its starting flare. With his saber thrusted forward, Gav charged into battle. Much to Mattias' surprise, Anna kept her eyes shut and listened intently to her environment. She could hear Gav's rapidly approaching talons and rigorously spinning saber. Instead of meeting Gav midway, Anna opened her eyes at the last second to engage. But the same maneuver Elsa had masterfully executed on her had failed. Gav's swift saber slashed across Anna's torso and he followed with a barrage of attacks. Dazed and aching, Anna struggled to fend off her opponent's strikes.

"Padawan Riden getting his first point early on!" Cosma announced. "Dellian just kinda...let it happen."

"It was an _odd_ maneuver on her part," Tapal admitted.

Mattias looked on in disbelief as the duel continued. Gav's incessant chittering between strikes only made matters worse. "I thought you were supposed to be good," he laughed and took a swing at Anna's head.

She ducked under it and elbowed him away. Anna hated what was happening to her. She couldn't get in her zone because so many external voices had pried their way in.

_ "You're going to pay for every ounce of agony you put me through. Every sleepless night is on your hands. This isn't over until I drag your pathetic name and ugly face through the mud for all to see," _Tori's venomous threats haunted her.

At the root of it all, she considered how she had been and was still continuing to be compared to Elsa.

_What would Elsa do?_ Anna thought. She attempted a poorly concentrated Force push and paid a dreadful price. The most her push did was ruffle Gav's feathers before he slashed her trembling palm.

"What are you doing?" Mattias blurted in disbelief. He scowled when he heard Master Chuza chortling at the spectacle.

Anna barely had time to yelp at the sting before Gav used his foot to grab her by the face. His talons squeezed on her head as the crowd went just as primal. "Padawan Dellian now struggling in Riden's claws!" Cosma yelled. With a mighty flap of his wings, Gav flipped Anna through the air and slammed her across the floor. Cosma loosed a resounding "Oooo" alongside the crowd. "Jedi or not, _that's_ gotta hurt."

As Anna shook off her dizzied stupor, she glanced at the megascreen overhead. With a score of 2-0, she felt like it was her tryout all over again. Before she had time to rise, Gav sprung over to try and land the final strike. Anna lifted her saber to block his attack. As he pressed down on her blade, Anna started to see how Nelani's words had gotten to her. They'd exposed a struggle she was far from conquering but closer to understanding.

_"This is why the duel permits three strikes before a victory,"_ Master Plo had explained during tryouts. _"Because each instance when you were struck shows an area in need of improvement."_

Anna had overthought her situation. In trying to replicate Elsa's Force abilities, she was thrown off. This allowed Gav to land two swift hits against her. _You'll never be your sister,_ Anna told herself. _And you've got be okay with that. Stop being Elsa and start being YOU.  
_  
With a valiant roar, Anna pushed up against Gav's saber. His dark eyes widened as she rolled away and sprung to her feet. "She's back in it!" Cosma declared.

Gav thrusted his saber forward as Anna strafed left. Once clear, she kneed him in the chest and cut across his wing. He cawed at the stinging sensation while the crowd hollered. Anna then backflipped over Gav while he was still recovering. She bounced off his head and the feel of her boot sent him into a rage. Their sabers battered against each other until Anna cartwheeled. She yanked her weapon leftward and the crowd went wild as Gav tripped on it. The second sting left him limping and tied their score.

"Impossible!" Chuza raged much to Mattias' silent enjoyment. "In the name of the Old Republic, Padawan. Get it together!" Rather than attack again, Anna remained stationary. She lowered her saber and stared Gav down. The disheveled Avinarian had a frantic look in his eyes. He was hyperventilating as anxiety caught up with him.

"I can see Riden's master is being quite..._vocal_," Tapal mentioned.

"What are you waiting for?" Chuza squawked. "Strike, Padawan! Get the point!"

Gav's stress was building between the uproarious crowd, his master's shouts, and the tied score. Yet amidst it all, his opponent didn't budge. Her calmness was particularly unsettling. Anna just waited as Gav became his own ticking time bomb. She'd been under his pressure before and knew exactly how it would unfold. As stress drenched his feathers and the saber trembled in his wings, Gav finally cracked. He screeched and surged forward with his talons raised.

Recalling how he grabbed her face earlier, Anna ducked under the maneuver and grabbed Gav's ankle. For a brief second, Gav watched a smirk form across Anna's lips as she whispered, "Gotcha."

He could only gasp along with those spectating as Anna demonstrated her strength training. With the Avinarian trapped in her grip, she pulled him through the air and slammed him against the floor like a wet rag. Anna then smacked her saber against his chest to secure her third and final point. Gav's ensuing caw was a combination of pain, embarrassment, and blind rage.

"What a finish, folks!" Cosma exclaimed. "Padawan Dellian wins!"

"No!" Chuza hooted.

"Yes!" Mattias cheered at the same time.

"Just as I foresaw," Krell murmured from the seat behind him. Mattias' pride diminished as he looked to the brooding Besalisk. "Your Padawan will face mine in the grand final."

"What else does your foresight tell you?" Mattias scoffed.

Krell cackled. "Wouldn't you like to know." He rose from his seat to go speak with Tori and left Mattias to ponder.

Mattias suddenly felt a trio of sleek fingers touch his shoulder. He was surprised to find that Master Chaki had come to reassure him. "Krell's just trying to get in your head," the Selkath said.

"I know," Mattias admitted. "I'm just afraid it's working. Hey, about before..."

"I think we can all agree you weren't exactly wrong, friend." Chaki replied. "For what it's worth, your Padawan had a good duel." He and Chaki peered down to see Anna gently waving at fans.

"We're gonna take a brief intermission here," Cosma proclaimed. "But when we come back, brace yourselves for our grand final. The ultimate duel: Tori Vica versus Anna Dellian!"

"Is anyone going to see to that Avinarian?" Tapal muttered. "He's still kicking and screaming on the floor. Is he...injured?"

"I _think_ he's just throwing a tantrum," Cosma laughed while Tapal facepalmed.

* * *

"Dr. Facilier," Elsa called. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh I set up shop on Felucia several months back," he answered while pacing around his throne. "But like most things, it takes a while to see results. You can feel it, can't you? The amount of power seeping from this place?"

Elsa grimaced at the sensations emanating around her. "You mean the Dark Side," she spoke with such disgust in her voice.

Facilier huffed. "I _suppose_ you could call it that. But what's with the labels?" he asked and slid over to her. He wrapped a lanky arm around her shoulder waved a finger in her face. "Everyone's all about labels these days. Light and dark...Jedi and Sith. But peel back those curtains, Elsa."

The Padawan raised a brow. "How did you know my nam-" Facilier held up a green-misted card with her name crudely etched upon it. The sight made her question both his power _and_ her sanity.

"What if there isn't a Dark Side?" he proposed. "Instead, how about simply...an _Other_ Side? One where the powers of our very existence are at our fingertips. And people like us, those more attuned than our inferior counterparts, are meant to dive in. Elsa...When I read your cards, scan your palm, or look into your eyes...I can _tell_ that you're beyond your peers. You don't even know how much of your ability remains untapped. I mean, what brought you to Felucia?"

Elsa refused to tell him the truth. In fact, she chose to remain silent until he chuckled. "You don't have to say a word," he jested. "Whatever brought you here, I guarantee you weren't counting on ending up down in this pit. And yet, here you are. There's this thing called fate, and it brings people together."

"The will of the Force," Elsa corrected.

Facilier rolled his eyes. "Lemme let you in on a little secret, child. Take it from a man who's been roaming these stars since you were sucking your thumb. The Force you speak of has _no_ will. We command it. It's here so those strong enough can choose what they want to make of it. You don't have to be a Jedi or a Sith to see that."

Elsa bit her tongue and remembered her master's words._ "Faith is very important, Elsa."_ she had said._ "And as a Jedi, I think it is our duty to respect the beliefs of others."  
_  
"I," Elsa began. "_Respect_ your belief."

"Do you respect it enough to get in on the action?" Facilier asked as Elsa froze. "It sounds like you rehearsed that little 'respecting beliefs' bit. But what do _you_ actually want? Don't _you_ want to know what _you're _capable of?" Elsa was so focused on Facilier, that she only just realized he was backing her against the ledge. She glanced over her shoulder to see layers upon layers of jagged teeth. Colossal tentacles rimmed a beaked, shrieking maw at the base of the pit. Facilier laughed at Elsa's timidity. "Ever see a sarlaac before?" he asked. "Don't let the monster scare you. Like all of the bizarre creatures on this planet, it's a sponge to the forces at work. For people like us, our abilities influence their emotions and desires. Look at this tribe. It'd be helpless without me."

"Or free," Elsa intoned.

Facilier's smile vanished. "Now, Elsa...don't be like that. Don't be like your Order's _programmed _you to think. You think I always worked alone? I had to learn the hard way to get where I am. But look at me now-" Elsa gasped as Facilier let himself fall into the sarlaac pit. He uttered several spells as a green mist struck one of the sarlaac's tentacles. Elsa watched in amazement as the creature lifted him back to the ledge. Facilier simply straightened his coat and struck a dashing pose. "Life is at my fingertips."

"But at what cost?" Elsa asked.

"Well there's no gift without a price," he muttered. "I thought that part was obvious. I can teach to look beyond that narrow mind of yours."

Elsa's brows furrowed as she asked. "Why?"

"Do you always question everything?" Facilier growled. "I'm trying to help you."

"But what do _you_ have to gain from it?" Elsa interrogated.

Facilier lounged back in his bony throne. "Do all Jedi assume the worst in people?"

"Only when those people have an enslaved populace."

Facilier shot the Padawan a glare and shuffled through his deck. "You can't deny the knowledge I've shared with you. The card from your past was indubitable. The one from your present? Spot on. But we have yet to delve into your future. Care to know what awaits you?" Facilier spun a blank card at the tip of his finger. "Perhaps you'll learn of a lover."

Elsa scoffed at the thought. "I'm good."

"_Or_ how you can defeat a foe."

"Not really looking to do that," Elsa countered.

Facilier didn't quit as he donned a demonic grin. "Maybe, you just want to protect those closest to you from a danger you can't see. I mean, how could you? The galaxy's full of so many perils for one _child_ to keep track of. But just remember this, Elsa...The cards _never_ lie, and if you leave without looking, that thought'll haunt you for the rest of your days." Elsa bit her lip at the thought. She despised feeling so trapped and conflicted over a trivial, yet plausible situation. Facilier's cards hadn't been wrong yet, and insight into a future dilemma could prove helpful. "What's it gonna be, Jedi?" Facilier inquired. "Going once...twice-"

"Okay," Elsa obliged. "But what must I do? I'm sure there's a catch to this card reading."

Facilier flashed a gap-toothed grin. "It's like you know me," he joked with a tip of his hat. "I'll read a card into your future, _if_ you demonstrate manipulation over that Force of yours."

_I was afraid he'd say something like that, _Elsa thought. She glanced over at the entranced Felucians and focused on Dalvamek. "I'll take the chieftain," she said.

Facilier smirked and kept shuffling through his cards. "Go big or go home," he quipped. "He's yours to command. Show me what you can do."

Elsa knew not what the doctor's true intentions for her or the planet were. What she _did_ know, was that she could never bring herself to harm or corrupt the Jungle Felucians. Elsa approached Dalvamek and cautiously reached for his head. She initially quivered as her hands entered the forest of tendrils swarming his face. As she shut her eyes, she connected to the Force and sensed the being before her. She felt Dalvamek's dwindling Force aura and understood how easily susceptible it was. She whimpered briefly as the pain he felt for his suffering people transferred to her.

"Don't let his emotions weigh you down," Facilier advised. "Sever them. Will him to follow your command. You'd make a hell of a jungle queen to these creatures."

Elsa ignored his remarks and concentrated on her abilities. Despite the overwhelming darkness festering within Dalvamek's aura, Elsa sought to cleanse it. She recalled how her master purified her vision and whispered those same words. "I am one with the Force and the Force is with me. I am one with the Force and the Force is with me."

Facilier had just finished picking out a card when he overheard Elsa's mantra. "What's that now?" he asked.

"I am one with the Force and the Force is with me," Elsa intoned as Dalvamek trembled in her grip. She let go as the chieftain dropped before her. Facilier bolted from his seat to investigate the spectacle.

Dalvamek panted as Elsa rubbed his back. She'd drained some of her own energy to cleanse him and could only hope it worked. "You are free," she whispered, but remembered he didn't speak Basic.

Suddenly, Dalvamek shoved her back and rose with his staff. Facilier puffed up his chest and jabbed a finger at the Padawan. "You stupid child. I offer you a chance to untether yourself and you betray my hospitality? Do you have any idea who you're dealing with? I have friends on the Other Side!" In that instant, Dalvamek spun around and threw his staff at the doctor. The javelin-like projectile pierced the throne and forced Facilier to drop his card.

Dalvamek helped Elsa to her feet as she answered, "I don't think you know who _you're_ dealing with, _doctor_."

Facilier feigned astonishment. "Oh let me guess...a powerful Jedi?"

"Oh no," Elsa reassured. "One angry chieftain."

Dalvamek roared and pounced towards Facilier. The doctor cast a spell which made him vanish into a cloud of green smoke. As a result, Dalvamek crashed into the empty throne and nearly fell towards the sarlaac pit. Elsa helped the chieftain up as he spoke to his entranced people. Facilier could be heard cackling from one of the high trees. Another smoke cloud puffed into existence as he emerged unscathed. "I tried being reasonable," he said. "Now you can join all the others who wouldn't believe. Get'em, friends!" At the doctor's command, the corrupted Felucians attacked. Elsa Force-pushed who she could away while Dalvamek tried to reason with them. The Padawan ignited her lightsaber and leapt after Facilier.

She landed on the branch beside him and pointed her blade at his chest. "Relieve them of your spell," she ordered.

"Or what?" the doctor taunted. "I'm unarmed. Surely you're not gonna cut me down in cold blood, are ya?" The sound of Dalvamek getting jumped by his own people was enough of a distraction for Facilier to spring his trap. He threw his sleeves forward and a pair of disorienting sparklers flared in Elsa's face. He lunged at her wrists and wrestled for her lightsaber. "You should've taken my offer," he grunted and dipped the hilt closer to her neck.

As Elsa's eyesight returned, she noticed something scurrying on the branch above them. A familiar set of photoreceptors brought a smile to her face as BD-1 leapt onto Facilier's head. The droid delivered a surprising shock to the doctor while Elsa kicked him off. The shock had weakened Facilier's concentration over the natives and others were breaking free of the trance. "No no no!" he panted while scrambling to his feet.

BD-1 rushed to Elsa's side and chimed as she rose. "It's nice to see you too," she told him.

"Elsa!" Yelena shouted as she and Cordova leapt into the fray.

"By the Force! What's going on?" Cordova asked.

"I found the source of the corruption," Elsa hastily explained. "That man is using the Dark Side to afflict these people."

"You couldn't just fall down a pit and stay put, could you?" Yelena grumbled. "Alright, where is this afflictor?" As if on cue, an inky mass started to form in the nearby marsh. Shadows lurched together and ascended from the terrain in heaps of green mist. "Nevermind," Yelena murmured.

A pair of sinister, gigantic claws emerged from the shadowy substance. Blood red eyes and an assortment of sharp teeth spawned across its dark face, all while Facilier stood atop it. "Now, Jedi..." Facilier hissed. "I'll show you what the Other Side can _really _do!" His conjured creature roared and chased the Jedi.

"Eno," Yelena grieved. "What is that thing?" BD-1 attempted to scan it, but all readouts emerged inconclusive.

"It's some kind of demonic entity," Cordova deduced.

"Like the Force demons on Scarif," Elsa considered.

"_I _could've told you that!" Yelena snapped.

"He seems to have conjured this 'shadow rancor' through dark magic," Cordova answered.

"Well," Yelena insisted. "Let's see if we can dispel it. So much for a tranquil expedition!" As Facilier focused on his creature, his possession over the Felucians dwindled. Dalvamek rallied them to his side as they scrambled for battle.

Elsa and Yelena leapt to the trees as the shadow rancor clawed for them. Cordova used the distraction to run his lightsaber across the beast's ankles. Its splotchy, dark flesh spewed across the marsh as it roared in response. As the creature turned towards Cordova, Yelena flourished her lightsaber. "Together now, Padawan." she said and jumped from the tree. Though delayed, Elsa sprung after her master with her saber at the ready. Yelena dug her blade into the entity's forearm while Elsa landed on its back. What neither Jedi expected was for Dalvamek to take matters into his own hands. The newly-liberated chieftain returned, toppling trees while riding his bull rancor. He charged it straight into Facilier's mount, which threw Elsa off balance. The doctor caught on and willed his beast to snatch the Padawan in its monstrous grip. Facilier cackled as Elsa wriggled in the creature's grasp. Yelena ran up the shadow rancor's arm and took a swing at the doctor. His evasion forced him to relinquish control over his beast. As a result, the shadow rancor flung Elsa into the sarlaac pit and continued fighting.

Elsa's scream was brief before she collided with one of the sarlaac's tentacles. She had ominously gone from one creature's entrapment to another's. A calloused tentacle wrapped around her leg as she flailed through the air. The sarlaac tightened its hold and dangled her body mere feet from its maw. Elsa didn't even have time to anticipate a drop as the tentacle loosened around her ankle. She felt the rush of air around her as the sarlacc's beak widened. She stared down its gaping mouth before frantically Force-pulling it shut. Though the action was brief, it bought her enough time to crash against the creature's upper beak. Determined to deal with her, the sarlaac's tentacles twitched and swirled around its mouth. Seeing no other way out, Elsa thought about how Dalvamek quelled the mighty bull rancor. A creature once trying to kill humans and Felucians alike was now being used as a battle mount. Elsa didn't know what would become of her power, but she had to try.

As the sarlaac's tentacles loomed over her, she clenched its beak and pressed her face to it. Her cheek was already a muddied, sweaty mess from the planet's environment. What was some additional sarlaac gunk? Her heart raced as the creature's shrill shrieks echoed throughout the pit. The more frightened she appeared, the wilder the tentacles became. _Of course,_ Elsa thought. _The Living Force.  
_  
_"You must remember that the Living Force surrounds and binds all things together, Elsa." _Yelena had told her back on Rodia. "_When you tap into the Force, you open up the path to feel all of it. This is especially true for someone as attuned as you are."_

The sarlaac was sensing her fear. "Shhh," Elsa uttered while slowing her breaths. She dared to pet the creature's beak as its tentacles started to lower. The sarlaac's shrieks simmered down to a series of low-pitched bellows. "Easy," Elsa whispered. With each stroke across its beak, she felt how deeply connected the sarlaac was to the soil. Her arms and legs stretched and loosened just like its tentacles. She endured the creature's ravenous appetite and felt an earthy taste in her mouth. Even her breathing became synchronized with the sarlaac's. She braced for the unpredictable as its tentacles descended upon her.

Meanwhile, Dalvamek willed his bull rancor to take another swing at Facilier's beast. But the shadowy monster proved superior as it grabbed hold of the bull's tusks. The chieftain clung for dear life as Facilier ordered his shadow rancor to subdue its opponent. The rigorous motion sent Yelena and Cordova tumbling towards a nearby tree trunk. Everyone braced as Facilier bellowed down to them. "You're all battling powers beyond your understanding," he derided as his beast snapped the bull rancor's neck. "You're in my world now, not _your _world! And-"

The ground quaked and all eyes turned towards the pit. "Now what?" Yelena panted as an array of tentacles extended to the sky. Yet amidst all of the scarred appendages, a turquoise figure stood atop the centermost one. Cordova started to smile as the figure ignited a blue lightsaber and raised it with the tentacles.

"Well I'll be," Facilier uttered and chuckled nervously. "Now, Elsa. Remember, Elsa...This power is _yours_ to control. No one else's. You can do _whatever _you want with it. I...I taught you that."

"Oh I know," Elsa's voice echoed down. "But I didn't learn it from you." The Padawan pointed her saber at Facilier and the tentacles descended at her command. One would typically assume that a sarlaac took its time snatching hapless prey. But with a powerful Force-user guiding it, the creature's fury was rapid and insurmountable. Its tentacles rampaged across the soil and bludgeoned the shadow rancor to a pulp. While the dark entity was fending off two appendages, another six were grabbing it from behind. Facilier was forced to abandon his creation and watch the sarlacc rip it limb from shadowy limb. Its dark essence spewed across the marsh and tainted whatever soil it splattered upon.

The amount exertion required to command such an attack had taken its toll on Elsa. While she was able to bond with the massive creature through animal kinship, she could feel her ties weakening. As the sarlaac's tentacles retracted, Elsa's connection severed and she slipped out of consciousness.

"Up there!" Cordova shouted as Elsa plummeted from one of the tentacles. Her limp body fell until Dalvamek snatched her by the arm. His suction-cupped digits helped him hold Elsa steady as he hauled her to safety.

Just as the chieftain set her down, Facilier emerged from the shadows and blew a disorienting dust into his eyes. Dalvamek staggered back and was kicked into the marsh. Yelena and Cordova closed in as Facilier grabbed Elsa's body and held a dagger to her neck. "Not another step," Facilier warned with a smirk. "Though they say it's mighty peaceful to die in one's sleep."

"Drop her!" Yelena ordered in a ferocious tone.

"My my," Facilier taunted while slowly backing up. "Is the darkness of this world getting to you, or is there something you'd like to share with the class, Master Jedi?" He watched her eyes widen as he brought the blade closer to Elsa's throat. "She's _your_ pupil, isn't she? What a waste."

"There's no way out of this," Cordova tried to negotiate as Jungle Felucians cornered Facilier. "Let the Padawan go and we can protect you."

"Protect me?" Facilier scoffed. "You Jedi can't even watch your own backs."

"Enough!" Yelena snapped and boldly advanced. "It's over, scum."

Facilier cackled. "I'm just getting started."

"Now, BD!" Cordova commanded. His droid pounced from a low-lying branch as Facilier moved to evade. He shoved Elsa at Yelena, but not before slicing a lock of her hair. Facilier clenched the platinum blonde cluster and laughed before teleporting away.

"Elsa?" Yelena worried and shook her Padawan. "Wake up!"

BD-1 scurried to Elsa's shoulder and injected her with a bright green fluid. The supplement delivered a furious jolt that made Elsa gasp herself awake. Her hands immediately went to clasp her aching arm as Yelena embraced her. "What...what happened?" Elsa mumbled while nearly being suffocated in Yelena's embrace. "What did I get hit with?"

"A stim pack," Cordova explained. "BD-1 always keeps several on him for..._encounters_ like these."

"Where's Facilier?" Elsa asked before sinking into Yelena's arms.

"Gone," her master answered. "You're very weak so just try and relax." Yelena grunted as she carried Elsa in her arms. "We need to get her back to the ship."

"Look," Cordova gasped. "The plants...they're starting to heal. Whatever corruption that man was afflicting upon the land has been lifted!"

"Eno," Yelena intoned. "That's wonderful but my Padawan's wellbeing is my concern now. We are taking her to the nearest Republic outpost for evaluation before we go any further and _that_ is final."

"Yes, ma'am." Cordova relented.

"That goes for you too, droid!" Yelena snapped while BD-1 was scanning Facilier's drawn card. "Get away from that thing. It's probably tainted."

As Elsa groggily peered over her master's shoulder, she noticed Dalvamek and his tribe watching her from the marsh. "El-sa," he uttered and offered a bow.

She nodded to him before resting in her master's arms. The world around her changed with her listing, fluttering eyes. One moment, she was being carried throughout the dense jungle. In the next, she felt the cool air from boarding their ship. As she drifted off in her bed, she overheard Yelena and Cordova debating over directions. BD-1 was a beeping blur at her bedside before the ship came to a halt. By that point, Elsa was able to walk again while leaning on Yelena. They disembarked to the sounds of whirring machinery and marching troops.

"We can get her checked out right in here," a clone said.

"Thank you," Cordova replied. "How goes the war effort, captain?"

"Seppies have been awfully quiet these last few rotations," the clone captain answered. "With the destruction of our orbiting medbase, we haven't been able to make any crucial advancements. We need more battalions to make any real difference on this heap of mushrooms. If you ask me, we need the bloody Star Corps. But that could take over a year with how many engagements they're being thrown into. At the this point, it just depends on how much the Senate cares about Felucia."

Yelena guided Elsa to a table where a clone medic examined her vitals. His voice was rather singsongy as he handed her a beverage. "You're severely dehydrated," he said. "This is going to revitalize you on a world like Felucia."

"Thank you," Elsa replied. She sipped the chilled medicine while eavesdropping on Cordova's conversation.

"We're hunkering down and raising our base's defenses for now," the captain told him. "Part of me hoped you three were Jedi reinforcements. The last time we received aid, it came in the form of shinies straight from Kamino." The captain scoffed and gestured to a huddled bunch of newer clones. "Just look at 'em. Marveling over Jedi that aren't coming to help us."

"I will put in a word with the council about Jedi aid," Cordova assured.

Elsa glanced over at the rowdy, new clones to see what they were watching. "Hey," she muttered. "Is that...the Corellian Cup?"

"Sure is!" one of the troopers brayed. Seeing so many helmetless clones sitting shoulder to shoulder felt like an optical illusion. "Hey sergeant! That one Jedi's coming on!"

"Where is she?" a gruff clone asked. He barreled through his unit and slid into a seat. His eyes widened as he pointed at a particular Padawan on the datascreen. "There!" he roared. "That's-"

"Anna," Elsa answered.

The clone turned with a raised, bushy brow. "That's right, kid." he said. "Who the hell are you?"

"Her big sister," Elsa said sternly.

The clones shouted a resounding "Ooooooo!" to their sergeant.

"Bet you didn't see that coming, Blazer!" a shinie snickered beside him.

Blazer shoved him out of his seat, snorted, and pat the newly-empty spot. "Well take a seat, miss." he said. "Cause your sister's in the grand final."

* * *

The sun was setting on Coronet Arena and fireworks were sparking into the sky. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Cosma proclaimed from a hovering stage. She twirled in a glittering skirt which shot its own personal fleet of mini-fireworks. "Welcome to the grand final of the Corellian Cup! Eight Jedi Padawans began this journey, but now we're down to two! If you've been with us from the start, don't you _dare_ get outta your seat now. We're offering commercial-free coverage of this epic duel between two...count'em...TWO...hardened hearts: Tori Vica and Anna Dellian. Both Padawans will face off in a duel like you've never seen before." Cosma's stage hovered over a newly forged arena. "Say goodbye to that boring circle. In this ever-changing environment, anything goes! Three strikes go out the door, as this fight ends under only two circumstances. An opponent can either yield..." Cosma leaned in to the nearest camera. "Which I highly doubt either of these spitfire's will do. _Or_ an opponent can be knocked out for a total of ten seconds! Enough saber stings on training settings or a well-placed jab will land such a result. To everyone watching around the galaxy, this event will go down in history!"

On Felucia, Elsa and Blazer eagerly leaned towards the datascreen while the other clones cheered around them. Master Shaak Ti calmly observed the event on a screen from Kamino. Lieutenant Frost caught a glimpse of the grand final from an overhead screen while handing out vaccines to Rodians. In a decrepit cantina on a distant world, a helmeted...hooded Rodian watched the Corellian Cup from a corner. Footage of the event flickered on the dashboard of Officer Souz's overturned police cruiser. "All units, fall back!" the Coruscanti officer screamed while pointlessly shooting at the Zillo Beast. "Evacuate the Uscru district. I repeat. Evacuate Uscru!" Vivi observed the Corellian Cup from her ship's transmitter and glanced back at Hans. The Jedi was still drugged and tied to the backseat as she headed for Corellia.

"Without further ado," Cosma declared. "Let's hear it for our grand finalists!"

The gates started to open as each Padawan's master spoke final words of wisdom. "This is your moment, Anna." Mattias told her. "Do you hear that crowd? Feel their energy and ride it. Never forget that _you_ earned this." Anna's smile faltered when she noticed her master on the verge of tears.

"Master," she worried. "Are you-"

He hugged her tight after thinking about how he once almost had her expelled. "I'm just so proud of you," he said. "No matter what happens, you are the strongest Jedi I know and I am honored to be your master." He gave her shoulder a squeeze and grinned. "Go forth." Anna bravely dashed onto the field as camera flashes and cheers ensued.

On the adjacent end of the arena, Tori stood at attention as Krell placed his uppermost hands on her shoulders. His wide palms weighed her down as he looked at her with his unfeeling, yellow eyes. "Break her...or I break you," he intoned and left for the stands.

With a perpetual scowl and twitching sneer, Tori stomped out onto the field. She ignited both sabers with a savage punch forward and readied herself. Anna steadied her feet and activated her blade. She dipped it towards her opponent and focused on her golden glare. The duel hadn't even commenced and Tori set her sabers to spin erratically. Their wild hum and strobing spirals were dizzying to Anna's eyes. Anna looked up instead to see the starting droid hovering into position. Her heart raced along with Tori's spinning blades. The arena's spotlights already had Anna sweating as she observed their blocky surroundings. _Steady,_ she told herself. _Easy_.

The longer Tori stared at Anna, the more she called upon her pain. She thought about every insult since childhood. She harnessed it all to call upon a sinister pull and set her free. "These death stares are gonna killing _me_!" Cosma panicked.

"I sense much anger in this duel," Tapal said. "And...fear."

The droid fired a starting flair into the night sky and the Padawans charged into each other. The crowd screamed as neither Anna nor Tori held back. Blue plasma flared across the arena in conflagrations while they sliced the environment to shreds. Anna and Tori's strikes were so swift, that even the camera's had difficulty picking up whose blades were whose.

"Both Padawan's off to a violent start!" Cosma announced. "Neither is holding back whatsoever!"

"We're dealing with two Ataru duelists here," Tapal commented. "This duel is going to come down to technique and endurance. Because looking at how hard these Padawans are starting..._neither_ can keep that pace up."

It was as if Anna and Tori heard Tapal's comment. They accepted his challenge by flipping and twirling across the arena. Their sabers weren't merely clashing. They were _smashing _against each other as each collision reverberated throughout the stands. Tori's hate-filled attacks were concluded with furious yells. Anna batted away one of the Pantoran's sabers, but felt the second grind against her back. Tori dug the blade so its sting would make her scream. She relished in those painful sounds and likened them to her own suffering. "It hurts, doesn't it?" she hissed.

Giving in to her own anger, Anna furiously swiped her saber at Tori's torso. Her opponent kicked her in the hip, but Anna used the opening to slash back. Tori growled as Anna's saber struck her thigh. Both combatants staggered away from each other and observed their surroundings. A series of rising cubes prompted Anna to take the high ground. Tori leapt to the opposite cubes as they met in midair. The awestruck crowds pointed as Anna and Tori nicked each other's shoulders. They landed on adjacent squares and stared each other down.

"I've waited so long to see you suffer," Tori murmured.

"Hate to break it to you," Anna quipped. "But you'll have to wait longer."

Enraged, Tori threw one of her sabers like a boomerang. While it swirled towards Anna, she rushed from the right side. Anna deflected the incoming saber just as Tori lunged over. She landed a scorching hit on Anna's torso and the impact sent her toppling off the cube. While Anna recovered, she bought herself time by weakly Force-pushing Tori's platform away. Tori easily recovered and front flipped towards her. She dragged her spinning lightsabers across the floor to produce an intimidating effect and closed in. Anna parried Tori's ensuing strikes and elbowed her in the face. As the Pantoran recovered from her daze, she noticed Krell staring at her from the stands. Infuriated and motivated, Tori sprung back at Anna. She Force-pushed several cubes towards her opponent and capitalized on the distraction. While Anna struggled to evade the obstacles, Tori rolled over and struck her calves.

All of her stinging wounds were catching up with Anna as she tried channeling them into anger. With a bold roar, Anna kicked Tori back and jabbed her saber at Tori's abdomen. It appeared that both Padawans were tiring from their wounds and aggressive start. But Anna didn't realize that Tori was winding back for a powerful kick. Her eyes widened as Tori used the Force to amplify her momentum. Tori poured all of her fury into that kick as she thought on Anna's words.

_"Pathetic...Says the girl with stupid lines on her face...What? Are you gonna cry now?...Pathetic."_

"NO!" Tori screamed at her own, poisonous thoughts and kicked forward.

With her saber lowered from the strike, Anna could only brace as Tori's heel struck her square across the face. A deafening silence followed the crowd's initial gasp as Anna was hurled through the air. Mattias rose from his seat with mouth agape while his Padawan skidded across the arena. Krell smirked while the other Jedi watched with bated breath. Anna's body lay sprawled and motionless against the pavement as Tori paced before her.

"Dellian is down!" Cosma screeched.

"Powerful kick by Padawan Vica," Tapal added. "And there goes the droid."

The observing probe was flanked by two loudspeakers as it started to count, **"One...two..."**

"Anna, get up!" Mattias shouted from the stands. **"Three..."  
**  
"Come on, lass!" Master Chaki joined in beside him. **"Four..."  
**  
"Don't you quit now, Anna!" Blazer roared at the datascreen. "On your feet!" **"Five..."  
**  
Elsa clasped her hands together while worriedly looking at the screen. The cameras focused on her downed sibling as she grit her teeth. "The Force is with you, sis." she whispered. "Stay strong." **"Six...seven..."  
**  
The helmeted Rodian shoved drunken bystanders out of her way to get a closer look at the screen. "Come on, Red." Jee urged. "Get back in this." **"Eight..."  
**

* * *

Anna felt a set of fingers running through her hair and instantly bolted upright. "What the?" she blurted and found herself knelt in a sunny meadow. Though she didn't know where she was, the vista was somehow familiar to her. She gasped when a mysterious hand placed a flower in her hair. Anna turned to see a woman's ghostly outline sitting beside her. She leapt to her feet as the entity chuckled.

"Don't be afraid, my little crocus." the spirit said calmly.

"Who are you?" Anna asked. "Where am I?"

"I'm not going to answer questions you already know the answer to," the specter said. "Even if you're afraid to look them in the eye."

"I don't follow," Anna admitted.

"Anna, my dear." the specter sighed. "_That's _the problem. You cannot accept what you are." While hesitant at first, Anna let the being caress her cheek. Warm, tender feelings awakened within her as if she'd forgotten a piece of herself. "Don't be afraid to be Aren," she said.

Anna suddenly felt herself tearing up. "If you're who I think you are...you _left_ me. Left _us._"

The specter wiped the fleeing tears from Anna's eyes and said, "Now you listen to me and you listen well. I _never_ left you. Nor have I _ever_ left your sister. I am with you in your highs and lows. When your bravest and most afraid. I will _always_ be with you, child of Aren. Embrace who you are, for I love you just the same."

Anna's brows furrowed as she uttered, "Mother?"

* * *

**"Nine..."  
**  
Anna's eyes shot open and she sprung to her feet. The crowd went absolutely insane as the droid dismissed itself. "Holy-" was all Cosma could say before her supervisors censored her microphone. "Dellian's up! She's actually up!"

"By the Force," Tapal remarked.

Mattias and Chaki impulsively hugged each other while countless viewers cheered across the stars. Elsa was so ecstatic, that she giddily kicked her feet at the floor. Blazer hollered at the screen and headbutt a fellow clone trooper. Shaak Ti offered a dutiful nod of approval before resuming her work. Jee sat back in a barstool and started slow clapping at the cantina's screen.

Anna shook off her daze, wiped her bloodied nose, and beckoned Tori to attack. "Let's finish this!" she shouted.

With a wild scream, Tori lunged at Anna with her sabers readied. They clashed thrice before dashing to opposite sides of the arena. As if synchronized for a deadly duel, Anna and Tori launched off the arena's walls and dueled each other in midair. Both duelists crashed into the center as Tori attacked next. Anna caught her saber mid-swing, just as she'd countered a thug back in the Uscru district. She then kicked Tori in the chest and focused on evasion. The Pantoran grew flustered as Anna dodged her wild attacks, just as Jee had once toyed with her during their duels. When she found an opportune moment, Anna performed a harrowing leg sweep, identical to the one she'd given Captain Jack Convore. Tori collapsed, but retaliated with a daunting jab. She and Anna struck each other's shoulders at the same time.

The crowds wailed as both Padawans staggered away from each other. Though Anna knew her Force push wasn't the strongest, she used a sporadic burst to confuse Tori, much like the sonic emitters used on firaxan sharks. Tori fought through her disorientation to create a powerful Force repulse. The blast sent Anna tumbling into a wall while Tori didn't let up. She ground her sabers into Anna's hips, but her opponent countered with a desperate headbutt. _And they told me not to do it_, Anna dizzily thought.

"I don't know how much more these Padawans can take!" Cosma panicked. "Both duelists are tired! Multiple stings on each but _neither_ is yielding!"

Anna pressed her attack as Tori hurriedly threw one of her sabers. Rather than hit it back to her, Anna rolled away from it and took Tori head on. Unable to recover her second blade, Tori was forced to take Anna with one.

"Vica's defense is faltering," Tapal commented.

"Anna firing away with some heavy hits!" Cosma announced.

Tori's knees began to wobble as Anna slashed downward. The mighty strike forced a clash between their blades and Tori caught a glimpse of the audience. Her heart sank when she noticed Krell exiting the stands. "Master..." she whispered. The duel hadn't even ended and he'd already judged the victor. Refusing to believe it and rejecting the need of his observation, Tori furiously fought back. "No," she growled. "Not like this!" she defied. She spun her saber and swung it towards Anna, but the momentum was lost.

With a frenzied look in her eyes, Anna tightened her core and spun around. She hit Tori's saber away to reveal an opening and then delivered a swift, right hook to her jaw. The Pantoran crashed to the floor as Anna soared over. Her sweat-drenched hair smacked her in the face as she landed. When she peeled back her malodorous locks, she observed Tori's quivering body. The droid returned and initiated its countdown.

As Anna caught her breath and succumbed to her injuries, she watched as her opponent gave everything to try and rise. Tori's aching body trembled while her disheveled bun shrouded her face. "Come on," Tori grunted to herself. "Get...up." she pleaded because no one else would for her. "No..." she uttered as her body, like her master, gave up on her. Anna winced when Tori's arms gave out and she hit the pavement with a hiss.

**"Ten," **the droid declared and fireworks launched across the arena.

Tori was grateful for the forest of hair in her face. For the rage she'd been carrying had crumbled with her injuries. All that was left was a deepening sadness as tears rolled down her blue cheeks. Her sniffles were deafened under the uproarious cheers of Coronet Arena.

"She's done it!" Cosma declared. "Galaxy! People of Corellia! Anna Dellian is our Corellian Cup Champion!"

Confetti rained across the arena as Anna looked to her master. He was so ecstatic, he was even busting out an embarrassing dance move. When he caught Anna looking, he embarrassedly plopped back in his seat and gave her a thumbs up. Anna shook her head and mouthed the words "Thank you." Her smile faded when she peered down at Tori. Her opponent had slowly risen to her knees and was blankly staring across the stage.

"Tori," Anna spoke. "We don't have to fight anymore. _I_ don't want to. Please..." Tori glanced over and revealed how reddened her golden eyes had become. "Just give me a chance."

Anna extended a hand to her and willed her to take it. She hoped that if she did, she could raise her hand up so the crowds could cheer _both_ of them on. Tori glared at Anna's empty palm and sighed. She started bringing her own hand to it when a horde of Corellian press swarmed Anna. Cameras and shouting fans crowded her while Tori was left in the dust. No matter how Anna tried to talk and squeeze her way out, the swarm did all the talking for her.

"What an exciting event this has been," Cosma said. "Wouldn't you agree, Master Tapal?"

"Indeed it has," the Lasat replied. "It's been..._enlightening. _I may look in to taking on a Padawan learner myself."

"It's been a defining experience for all of us!" Cosma announced, completely ignoring Tapal's comment. "And we've all learned even more about what the Jedi Order has to offer!"

Though he didn't say anything, Tapal scowled at her remark. As he observed Anna being overcrowded and Tori cast aside, he couldn't help but wonder if the Order's _educational_ efforts had instead been used as a mere form of entertainment.

* * *

"I knew she could do it!" Blazer cheered amongst his fellow clones.

"That's my sister for you," Elsa admitted. "It was nice meeting you, Sergeant...Blazer, was it?" He nodded as she departed with Yelena and Cordova. "I can't wait to give Anna the biggest hug when I see her again."

"Well, you'll find her be napping back on Coruscant after our expedition." Cordova said. "At least, that's what _I'd_ do after a competition like that."

"So where are we heading?" Elsa asked as they boarded their ship. "I didn't exactly get a chance to look with the whole 'attacked by natives, a rancor, and shadow man' thing."

Cordova motioned for BD-1 to reactivate his holomap. "After comparing the glyphs we found to the snowy vista in your dream-" he explained. "-I believe we have our sights set on the icy planet of Rhen Var."

"I'll take snow over this humidity any day," Elsa huffed and headed towards the back of the ship. "If anyone needs me, I'll be showering." She was halfway down the ship's corridor when BD-1 nudged her foot. His urgent pattering had her worried as she knelt beside him. "What is it?" she asked. The droid activated his holoprojector to reveal a peculiar object he'd scanned. "Wait...is that one of Facilier's cards?" Elsa realized it was the one he'd picked for her future. She bit her lip, but curiosity ultimately got the best of her. "I don't suppose you got a closeup of the front image, did you?"

BD-1 chimed and created a higher resolution image. As Elsa looked over the card, her blood ran cold. Her lower lip quivered as a dreadful chill ran up her spine. "Anna?" Elsa whispered at the disturbing, horrifying image. "No..."

* * *

**Author's note: **Thank you so much for reading this week's pulse-pounding installment of _The Frozen Force_! It's an honor and pleasure to bring you this adventure every week! With two episodes left in the season, the stakes have never been higher. A dark, sinister plan has been set in motion and only Hans knows about it. But is he too late? What did Elsa see on Facilier's card and is this future right? Do his cards ever lie? Find out next **_Frozen Force Friday_** on _The Frozen Force_!

_**Long Live Imagination and May the Force be with you!**_

_**~ Michael**_


	29. Chapter 29 - The Dark Acolyte

**Chapter: 29 The Dark Acolyte **

_"A trial by fire sparks heroism in the youngest of hearts."_

**Victory and glory! Through her determination and resilience, Padawan Anna Dellian has won the Corellian Cup. With the competition over and another Jedi Trial under her belt, Anna seeks to mend her relationship with longtime rival Tori VIca. But this peacetime comes at an eerie price. Away from Coronet Arena, Jedi Knight Hans Westgard has uncovered a sinister plot against the Jedi. While fending off the aftereffects of a potent drug, Hans races to warn those at the tournament. The grim reality he seeks to prevent is further symbolized through a mysterious card Elsa has discovered on Felucia...**

* * *

Elsa was in both shock and denial aboard the Jedi corvette. She stared blankly into the void of hyperspace while Masters Cordova and Yelena examined BD-1's find. "So let me get this straight," Yelena inquired. "That conjurer _claimed_ to look into the past, present, and future?" Elsa nodded and her master scoffed. "I'm not buying it."

"But his readings spoke of my life," Elsa intoned.

"If they're what you described, his answers were rather generic." Yelena noticed Elsa's widening eyes and rose to defend herself. "I don't mean to disrespect or deride, Padawan. I'm only trying to be reasonable. Much of what he said to you about 'struggling to mend a broken galaxy' and 'feeling lost' could apply to almost anyone, _especially_ a Jedi. And any being with eyes could've identified you as one with what you're wearing."

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "With all due respect, master. This is less about what he said and more about what I saw. Sure, I understand Facilier deducing my status as a Jedi and maybe even sensing my power. But his first card depicted me at as a youngling!"

"Was it _specifically_ you?" Yelena queried. "Or was it a generic child who you _thought_ looked like you?"

"Why do I even bother?" Elsa groaned and grew impatient. "If you're going to fight me every step of the way instead of _supporting _me-"

"Do not mistake me challenging your thinking for a lack of support," Yelena asserted. "I am asking the bigger questions that _you_ should be too. The man was a master of illusion and was able to conjure a...a-"

"Shadow rancor," Cordova muttered.

"Shadow rancor!" Yelena blurted before taking her voice down. "No matter what he called it, he was tapping into the Dark Side of the Force. It's a pathway to many..._unnatural _abilities. Through it, users corrupt and bend the truth to suit their own needs. You need to consider if these cards were nothing more than a scare tactic for a greater plan of his."

Elsa took in all of her master's words and shook her head. "Master Cordova," she beckoned. "What do you make of this card?"

The Jedi scholar had spent the debate silently observing BD-1's captured image. With a resigned sigh, he finally answered her. "The future is and always will be a mystery. There are those in our Order who are gifted with visions from the Force, but they aren't always accurate. Sometimes they're more symbolic or they manifest in a completely different way."

"Or they're real enough to lead us on an expedition," Elsa retorted and gestured to herself.

"You're right, Padawan." Cordova assured. "But the point is, no one is ever certain of what's to come."

_Unbelievable_, Elsa told herself. _I would've thought the man we found wearing a mythosaur mask and trying to channel ancient Mandalorians would've been all over deciphering this card._ "So let me get this right," Elsa said and motioned BD-1 to her. She let the card's ominous projection hover beside her as she stood to meet it. She pointed at a kneeling, sobbing figure in turquoise robes and asked, "Can we agree that this person bears a resemblance to me?" While Cordova humored Elsa with a nod, Yelena's analytical pause made her impatient. The Padawan's finger swayed across the image to a magenta-clad redhead. "And _this_ looks like Anna."

"I _could_ see it," Yelena admitted.

"What does Anna look like?" Cordova asked innocently as Elsa's eye twitched stressfully.

"Just like _this_!" Elsa urged and frantically pointed at the image. "So forgive me if I'm concerned about a prediction showing a skeletal figure whisking my sister into the shadows while I'm shown weeping!" Elsa immediately regretted her outburst and sighed. "I'm sorry. I respect your different views on the matter, but this frightens me."

"Well then let us try and decrypt this," Cordova proposed. "Like any glyph or ancient icon, perhaps this card is open to interpretation. Many cultures depict skeletons as symbols and reapers of death. This card could be informing you of Anna's passing."

Elsa started hyperventilating while staring at the bony figure gripping her sister. Yelena gave Cordova an irritated shove and muttered, "You're not helping."

"_Or_ maybe it's a symbol of rebirth." Cordova placated. "Perhaps those are tears of joy you are shedding while the...skeleton...of..._change_...reinvigorates your sister?"

"Just...stop," Yelena scolded and sat beside Elsa. "Padawan, there's no easy way around this so I'll just say it. Fear is a path to the Dark Side of the Force. If you give in to your emotions over an image conjured by a charlatan, what does that say about your fortitude? You are a Jedi, Elsa. While keeping an open mind to the galaxy is wise, you cannot bend to everyone's beliefs. You can't let _everything _get in your head!"

"If you saw the future-" Elsa said. "-what would either of you do?"

Yelena paused and reclined with a hum. "I'd be unsure if it was real," she answered.

"Even if what you glimpsed included those you cared about?"

Yelena glowered and admitted, "I'm not sure. A Jedi mustn't be driven by emotion. There's also a difference between our Force visions and whatever this Facilier created."

"I don't know where we draw the line," Cordova confessed. "I know there are other forces at work, all of which are beyond any of us. In uncertain moments like this, I think it's important for a Jedi to place themselves in another's perspective. Elsa, if I were in your boots, I would want someone to believe me. I would hope that if I ever received a vision of the future, those closest to me would keep an open mind. Can we agree?"

Yelena nodded to him as they leaned closer to Elsa. "If you're concerned about Anna, why don't you give her a call?" she suggested as Elsa's eyes lit up.

* * *

Anna's holocomm started blipping from her belt. She reached to answer the incoming call when a Corellian reporter shouted to her. "Padawan Dellian! One more over here!" Anna didn't even get the chance to pose before he snapped several photos of her. Other reporters took advantage of her stationary position and closed in from all sides. The camera flashes were practically blinding as Anna stumbled about. She used the chromium trophy cradled in her arms to block cameras on her way to the _Ethereal_. In turn, Anna just gave the press more photo opportunities. She suddenly felt a hand grip her free arm and she noticed Mattias.

"Just keep walking," her master ordered. "Otherwise these vultures will never let up! Don't even answer another question."

"Master Mattias!" an exuberant reporter called from one of the ropes. "How does it feel to have mentored the Corellian Cup Champion?"

Anna facepalmed as her master couldn't resist responding. "I am beyond honored and overjoyed to call her my Padawan! Why, young Anna here is no stranger to competition," he confessed. "I recall the first time I saw her duel as an Initiate. Such fire...such determination! I said to myself, 'Mattias, this youngling's gonna be legendary.' And now-"

"_Okay_, master." Anna chuckled and pulled him away from the press. "As much as I love hearing about how proud you are, these camera flashes are killing me. The duo made their way down a cerulean carpet while fans screamed from both sides.

"Buh-bye now!" Cosma Dezir cheered from a balcony overlooking the landing pad. "Safe travels!" She buried her face in a datapad and swiped through a graph. "By the stars, ratings are gonna explode after today."

"It was never about us, was it?" Master Tapal inquired.

Cosma's toothy grin faltered as the Lasat loomed over her. "W-what do you mean?" she giggled nervously. "You Jedi were the main attraction. Of _course_ it was about you."

Tapal's pointy ears drooped as his theory came to fruition. "_Attraction_," he growled in disgust. "Is that all those Padawans were to you people? To your _followers_?"

Cosma scoffed as her energetic demeanor collapsed entirely. "Master Tapal," she said. "Your Order agreed to the formation of this tournament."

"For educational purposes," Tapal refuted. "Much like the temple tournaments we host for our Initiates."

"Well I hate to break it to you, but you'll find that the rest of the galaxy is not as stoic as you Jedi are." She gestured to her multi-colored, glittery, extravagant outfit. "We can't all cross our arms, glare at something, and mutter 'Very good.' for three hours. That's not fun." Cosma noticed the master's troubled stare and sighed. "I'm sorry if our ways come off as..._disrespectful_ to your Order. For what it's worth, I learned all about saber techniques and Force abilities through you. And if_I_ did, I'm sure other viewers were learning out there as well." Cosma gestured to the departing Jedi and sighed. "A lot of us envy Jedi, you know? I'll never wield a lightsaber nor lift objects with my mind." Cosma's smile returned as she eagerly snapped a finger. "_But_ you inspire us to be greater than what we are. You never know if a child watching the tournament thought 'I want to be like a Jedi,' then went ahead and stood up to a local bully. Or maybe a single parent just needed that extra ounce of _Jedi_ strength to make it through the day. You're helping people, myself included, whether you see it or not. So you better bet I'm gonna own the spotlights and play to every camera I see. You keep protecting this galaxy and I'll keep hyping you up."

As Tapal embraced Cosma's perspective, a faint smile emerged across his purple lips. "You're alright, Cosma."

"Oh _I _know," she answered with undying confidence. "You're not so bad yourself, Master Tapal. Whatever Padawan you end up taking will be lucky to have you."

"I'll take some time to process all that's happened," Tapal said. "Though this tournament's been eye-opening, it's also been quiet hectic. It'll be nice to meditate now that things have quieted down."

* * *

In a district shrouded by nightly smog, a Corellian couple gawked at a stumbling Jedi Knight. Hans Westgard collapsed against a trash bin and clutched his pounding head. The world around him seemed to spin while sweat drenched his face. "Anna," he uttered.

"Looks like the competitors had an afterparty," a woman joked.

Hans lunged at her in a panic and shouted, "They're all in danger!" The louder he spoke, the more his head ached. As he winced from his pains, the woman's boyfriend leapt from his bike and shoved Hans to the floor.

"Get away from her, you freak!" the man barked. Hans staggered back and rubbed his listing eyes. The couple before him appeared as a swaying blur.

"The Corellian...Cup," Hans coughed.

"Think he's got that Rodian disease?" the woman jeered as Hans hastily shook his head.

"I need to get to the Corellian Cup," Hans said and hobbled forward.

"Looks like the Bug Flu to me," her boyfriend snorted. "Sick weirdo." The Corellian's cackling ceased when Hans ignited his lightsaber. Passersby screamed and he threw his hands up as the saber dipped to his chest. "Woah," he whispered nervously. "Easy now, buddy. Nobody needs to die."

"People are _going _to die if you don't help me," Hans threatened. His furious glare softened as part of his vision returned. He noticed coverage of the Corellian Cup on a store's datascreen. Seeing the competitors boarding the _Ethereal _and bidding farewell made his heart plummet. "No," he gasped. His hostage flinched when Hans twitched his lightsaber. "I need your bike," Hans growled.

The boyfriend swallowed hard. "Take it, man. Just please don't kill me."

Hans hobbled towards the speeder bike while his saber dragged against the duracrete. He sluggishly deactivated it and slouched atop the bike. His tired eyes found the proper controls as he sped off across one of Coronet's vast bridges. "I'm coming, Anna." Hans affirmed from the controls.

The boyfriend he'd stolen from hurriedly dialed a frequency on his communicator. "Coronet Police," a stern voice responded. "What is your emergency?"

* * *

As Anna boarded the _Ethereal_, she was immediately met with a series of applause. Mattias had gotten a majority of the masters to clap for her and some Padawan hands went up in the back aisle. Even the group's two temple guards were offering subtle nods of approval. Anna mouthed the words "Thank you" until Mattias took things a step further. He stormed up to his Padawan and raised the massive trophy alongside her. The gesture garnered more cheers as Anna's tiredness caught up with her.

"Get some rest, Padawan." Mattias said. "I'm sure those bacta supplements they gave the competitors only did so much."

Anna rubbed her still tender muscles. "I'll probably sleep for this entire trip," she assured.

Before she departed for her seat, Mattias tapped her shoulder and whispered, "If anyone gives you trouble, you come to me."

They exchanged nods and Anna made her way to the back aisle. "Well done, lass." Master Chaki said in passing.

"You've got _some _heart," Master Savil added.

Seeing Master Chuza so grouchy reminded Anna of where she'd be sitting. As she neared the other Padawans, she found herself among mostly supportive peers. Velti offered sincere applause and Anna was surprised to see Dokin cheering. The Bith seemed to be over what'd happened in the competition and the sight gave Anna peace of mind. Knox waved while Nelani smiled nervously. The Duros braced herself when Anna paused beside her. "Hey," Anna said. "I know I'm not Elsa, but I'm okay with that. I hope you can be too."

The Duros sighed. "What's done is done, right?" she proposed.

"So...no hard feelings?" Anna asked.

"N-none at all," Nelani happily replied yet nodded cautiously. Anna could sense the anxiety radiating off of her, leading her to wonder if anything had actually been resolved. _Does she truly mean we're okay? _Anna thought. _Or is she just trying to appease me out of fear? Maybe I can make it up to her when we get back to Coruscant. She, Elsa and I can have a get-together. Just minus the whole droid invasion and kidnapping situation. Maybe I can get her into holodramas. She seems emotional enough. _Gav was as bitter as could be. With ruffled feathers and a grinding beak, the Avinarian wouldn't even humor Anna with a glance. He crossed his wings and snorted like a caged beast as she neared him. _There's no way in this galaxy that I'm sitting next to him_, Anna told herself. She made for the cargo hold, just as she'd done for their trip to Corellia. On her way over, she found it peculiar that the seat beside Surk was also empty. _Where was Tori?  
_  
Anna entered the hold and immediately overheard someone pleading. "Tori?" she whispered upon recognizing the Padawan's voice. Anna crept behind a series of crates and found the Pantoran standing at attention. Her stern, hateful demeanor was shattered as her master ripped into her. The towering Besalisk ominously paced around her as she flinched at his scoldings.

"No amount of training could fix your failure," Krell said.

"Master," Tori replied and cleared her throat. "I followed all of your teachings. I did my best."

"Clearly not," her master answered so certainly. "If you had done either of those easy feats, you would've won. But you couldn't even manage to get that right. You should be ashamed of yourself." Tori hung her head, shut her eyes and frowned as Krell leaned in. "Your defeat disgraces _me_, it disgraces your people, and as for you...I don't think there's anything left to ruin of yourself."

_Holy kriff, _Anna thought.

Tori had done her best to remain strong. She'd told herself that enduring such a verbal barrage was a sign of courage. But she couldn't take it anymore. The idea of bringing shame to the Pantoran people...to the Vica family name...it crushed her spirits. She imagined countless Pantorans watching her defeat onscreen and shaking their heads in disapproval. She felt unworthy to bear the yellow markings across her face and sniffled.

"Are you going to cry now?" Krell growled. Tori's eyes widened with her heightened emotions. When Anna had asked that same question, she'd answered with a furious shove. Now, all she felt was severe anguish. Tori hated proving him right, but the tears relentlessly streamed down her cheeks. "Pathetic," Krell said and Tori further broke down.

The Pantoran's despair turned to desperate rage as she jabbed a trembling finger at him. "I did _everything_ you said! I only _ever_ wanted to please you, master!" Tori's voice cracked and her throat went raw with each shout. Tears continued to flee her reddened eyes as she crazily tugged at her purple locks. "You've fought me every step of the way. You even destroyed the very lightsaber I built as a _child_. And for what? So I could be better? I didn't ruin myself..._you_ ruined me!"

Krell was as cold as he'd been from the start. The most Tori's outburst did was garner an eye roll from the Besalisk. "You know, there was a time I thought you were a promising student," he admitted. "It's why I picked you for apprenticeship. But any student...any _person_ who blames their _own_ failure on someone else...is a coward. And I will not be undermined by such a weak and inferior link. We're finished here."

"What?" Tori gasped.

"You are no longer my Padawan nor am I your master," Krell intoned. "How much clearer do I need to be for you?"

He turned his back on her as Tori seized one of his hands. "You can't do this!" she shouted.

Anna gasped as Krell flung Tori back with a thrust of his arm. She crashed to the floor while he trudged onward. The master locked eyes with Anna for a moment before scoffing at her. Abandoned and aching, Tori buried her face in her hands. She heard a series of footsteps and peered up with hopeful eyes. "Master?" she inquired.

"Just me," Anna whispered.

Tori glowered at her and used the Force to build a wall with nearby crates. "Leave me alone," Tori murmured behind her makeshift fortress.

"I feel like you shouldn't really be alone right now," Anna insisted and sat beside the crates. "Even if I'm just right here."

"Why? So you can gloat?"

"Of course not," Anna defended.

"Then what _are_ you looking for, Anna?" Tori asked. "More praise? Want me to shout 'hooray' just like your thousands of fans? Just like your master? And-"

"Tori," Anna said. "This...isn't about me. I'm sorry about your master."

"Didn't you hear? He's not _my _master anymore. And it's not your fault," Tori huffed. "That's all on me."

"You can't seriously believe that," Anna retorted.

"Cowards blame others, Anna. I spent long enough blaming you...then I blamed Mast-...Krell. I _was_ pathetic."

"So what then?" Anna asked. "Everything's just your fault now? That's not fair either. I was a Jedi jerk to you, Tori. That was on _me_." When she didn't get a response, Anna dared to peek between the crates. She spotted Tori balled up in a corner and rigorously rubbing her temples. "I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I can't let you blame yourself for my wrongdoings."

"Just go away," Tori uttered.

Anna pouted and started climbing over the crates. "I can't let you beat yourself up about this."

"Go away, Anna!" Tori demanded and Force-pushed the crates so she'd fall.

Anna tumbled back and struck the dusty floor with a thud. She rubbed her sore bottom and sighed, "Okay bye."

* * *

"Come on come on!" Hans urged his speeder bike to further accelerate. The gauge shifted to maximum as a series of strobes reflected off its surface. Several police speeders converged on Hans' bike as he raced down the highway.

"CPD!" a voice brayed from one of the vehicles. "Pull over, immediately!"

Blue-ringed stun blasts zipped over Hans' head as he sped past Coronet Arena. His frantic eyes darted across the dispersing crowds below until he spotted the _Ethereal. _"There!" he exclaimed and banked leftward. One of the police officers switched to laser rounds and started firing on Hans' bike. Hans' jaw dropped as the _Ethereal's _engines primed for takeoff. "No!" he shouted as if someone could hear him. He waved towards the pursuing officers and frantically pointed forward. "We have to stop that ship!"

The officers didn't care about what Hans had to say. All they had to hear was 'rogue Jedi threatens civilian and steals vehicle.' Realizing he was on his own, Hans continued to accelerate towards the landing pad. _If I can just make it up the ramp,_ he thought.

His bike roared and whirred across the landing pad. The sounds sent bystanders screaming for safety while the police kept up their pursuit. "Almost there," Hans muttered while the wind blasted his face. "Hey!" he haplessly yelled at the _Ethereal_, hoping its droid pilot would see the commotion. The ship's ramp started to rise as it took off. Realizing he'd have to make a jump for it, Hans firmly gripped the bike's handlebars. He frantically shook his head in the hopes of quelling his post-drug dizziness. _You can do this,_ he told himself. He maximized the throttle and prepared to launch off the landing pad's edge. Before he could execute the stunt, a police officer shot out his repulsorlift engine. "Kriff!" Hans cursed as the bike spiraled out of control. He lost all momentum and careened off the edge. The _Ethereal _sealed its ramp and flew on without him as he plummeted to the lower city.

Hans could barely keep his eyes open as the wind returned in full force. His robes puffed up with captured air as he clung to the smoking bike. As its engines caught fire, he contemplated how long he had until the entire bike exploded. He noticed a bustling shipyard in his peripherals and sprung from the bike. Acting quickly, Hans withdrew a grappling spike from his belt. He launched it towards a set of neon signage and swung over. Gravity had its cruel way with him as his weight snapped part of the sign off. Neon tubing smashed as his grappling wire swiveled through the air. The brief swing broke his fall as he tumbled into the shipyard. All seemed quiet until his speeder bike exploded in the distance.

The blast served as an ideal distraction for those working on spacecraft. Mechanics either fled the scene or rushed over to extinguish the flames. Hans scrambled to his feet as shattered, neon fragments rained from above. He shoved past several workers but kept his head to the skies, for he was determined not to lose sight of the _Ethereal_.

"What the hell was that?" A burly mechanic wondered.

"The boss will give us a lot worse if we don't fix this booster's power links," his partner mumbled and raised a fist. He was about to toss a wrench over when he noticed Hans dashing up one of the abandoned ship's ladders. "Hey!" he shouted.

"Jedi business, go back to your links." Hans asserted and leapt into the cockpit. The mechanics exchanged bewildered glances while Hans scoured over the controls. He hurriedly primed the engines as the approaching police cruisers emerged in his viewport.

"He's in there!" one of the mechanics warned.

By then, Hans was already rocketing out of the shipyard. One of his ship's wings skimmed the **_Corellian Engineering Corporation_**sign during liftoff. The police couldn't scramble any airborne vehicles in time as Hans glided through the clouds. "This thing can _move_," Hans mumbled while struggling to level out. He wasn't a Jedi Ace, but his master had taught him the basics about piloting. He pressed his face against the already-confined, single-seater's viewport and observed the skies. "Where are you?" he whispered. Having lost sight of them amidst the clouds, he opted to make an open-frequency transmission through the ship's comlink. "This Jedi Knight Hans Westgard calling from..." Hans looked over his ship's designation. "Corellian light utility craft, designation RP-8391 calling to _Ethereal. Ethereal_ please respond!" Hans slammed on his dashboard as all went silent. He tried soaring out of Corellia's atmosphere in the hopes that the Jedi were also there. "I repeat! Utility craft RP-8391 to _Ethereal, _please respond!"

His heart leapt when he heard a droid pilot reply, "This is _Ethereal. _Go ahead."

Hans was close enough to kiss the comlink as he blurted, "There isn't a moment to waste. This Knight Westgard of the Order. Your ship's been compromised and-"

"This is _Ethereal_," the droid reiterated. "Is anyone there? Utility craft, do you read?"

Hans' eyes shot open when he realized the pilot hadn't heard a word he'd said after the initial hailing. He desperately tried to boost his signal, but there was nothing he could do. Without understanding Hans' intentions, the police at the shipyard had followed their own shipjacking procedures. They'd jammed all communications from Hans' craft, rendering him a flustered mess. "No...no!" Hans furiously slammed on the controls as fear took hold of him. He hopelessly screamed into the comlink as if anyone could hear him. "You're all going to die!"

* * *

As Anna left Tori to wallow in her grief, the sudden ringing of her holocomm caught her off guard. She answered and found a relieved hologram of her sister looking to her. "Hey Elsa," she answered with raised brows. "Are you alright?"

"Anna," her sister sighed in relief. "Thank the Force. Yes, I'm much better now. I just needed to know you were alright."

"Of course I am," Anna quipped. "This is _me_ we're talking about."

Elsa thought about the odd omen and fought to dismiss it. She focused on her sister's smile and nodded to her. "You're right, sis." Elsa answered. "And congratulations on your victory! Looks like we're even on Jedi Trials now."

"Enjoy the balance while you can, because I'm just getting warmed up!" Anna teased. "How goes the expedition?"

For as much as Elsa wanted to bring up the craziness on Felucia and their next destination, all of it brought her back to Facilier's card. No matter how hard she battled to forget the image, it remained seared within her mind. "It's..._going_," Elsa admitted.

Anna squinted at her. "Elsa," she intoned. "What's going on? I can see right through you, and not just because you're a hologram."

Elsa took a deep breath. "I was just very worried about you, Anna. I-" She thought about how much she valued the truth in others and sought to be an example. "I experienced a foretelling of a possible future," she said.

"Were we rich?" Anna joked as Elsa frowned.

"This is serious, sis." Elsa explained as Anna felt her ship's engines rumble. She sat atop one of the cargo crates as the _Ethereal_ prepped for a jump to lightspeed. "This..._prediction _led me to believe that you were in danger."

"When am I not?" Anna jested.

"While that _is_ true-" Elsa replied. "I just had a bad feeling about it."

"I think it's understandable," Anna said. "You're more connected to the Force. I'm just moving ropes and such and I think that's amazing. Although...I do think I encountered _something_, or rather _someone_ that we'll have to discuss. Still, I can't imagine what kind of experiences you're enduring. Any predictions you feel or see have got to seriously affect you."

Elsa winced at Anna's remark. "Well it's not that I necessarily experienced this one. You see...I encountered a-"

Anna's holocomm short-circuited.

Normally, there was a distinct pull when a ship jumped to lightspeed. It would lurch back for a moment before rocketing forward. Instead, all went dark within seconds as a deafening blast shook the entire vessel. Anna was thrown forward as crates toppled over her. Grinding, whirring, and clanging rang out across the cargo hold. A few shouts filled the passenger aisle as backup generators failed. Automated, overhead compartments released and suitcases spewed at alarming speeds. One of the bags struck Gav across the temple and Krell endured a barrage to his arms. The nearby serving droid shut down and crashed into Mattias. He unbuckled from his seat and slid into Chaki, who was already pressed against a viewport. Unseen forces rammed against the ship's hull. Computer terminals imploded and loose wiring crackled. Wall panels blasted off their hinges while pressurized piping loosened from the vents. Despite the chaotic cacophony, an eerie silence followed within mere moments.

* * *

Elsa's brows furrowed as a flickering **(CONNECTION LOST) **alert replaced Anna's face on her holocomm. "Anna?" she called and checked her device's signal. "Can you hear me?" Her heart raced as she leaned into the gadget. Her franticness was met by Yelena's hand on her shoulder and she turned with a gasp. "Master, I lost her!"

"But you were just talking a moment ago, yes?" Yelena inquired.

"Well, yes but-"

"And are we not flying through a planetary blizzard?"

Elsa glanced at the icy winds battering the corvette's viewport. "I suppose," the Padawan concurred. "But-"

"Then trust yourself and trust in the Force," Yelena said. "This predicament is a product of our circumstance."

Elsa shook her head and pondered, _You mean you want me to just trust you. You just want me to forget about that card because it makes you feel uncomfortable.  
_  
"It's time to forget about that Dark-Sider's card so you can ground yourself in the moment," Yelena lectured.

_There it is,_ Elsa solidified the thoughts on her master. _Blueblossoms stick together...but for who?  
_  
It didn't matter how smooth Cordova's piloting skills were. Rhen Var's blizzard produced a profuse amount of turbulence that had Elsa clutching her seat. She focused on a fixed location, just like Frost had instructed her. Still, nausea snuck in and she swallowed hard to quell it. At least the frigidness of it all helped her stay cool under physical and mental stress.

"I'm going to set us down near those structures on the horizon," Cordova said. "It'll give the ship a break from all this wind and the buildings will help keep us safe. Elsa and Yelena lurched forward as Cordova landed them in a snow-covered square. Proud gusts howled outside the cockpit while the engines simmered. Cordova tapped on his flickering navicomputer, but there was too much interference to get a proper reading. "We're going to have to do this the old fashioned way," he declared while BD-1 hopped about. Cordova reached for two sets of heavy jackets to layer himself in and offered the rest to the ladies. He was astonished when they only bundled up in a single set of robes and equipped goggles. "Pardon me," he said. "But what planets are you from?"

"We're both from Aren," Yelena answered.

"Though my master is Northuldran," Elsa added.

"There's no difference," Yelena scoffed. "The point is, those from Aren have a stronger resistance to cold temperatures."

"Quite right," Cordova agreed though he sensed tension between the ladies. He snapped on a pair of goggles, gathered his surveillance equipment, and made for the ramp. "Shall we?"

Elsa was perplexed by her master's stern stare as they exited the ship. Though the cool air was refreshing, she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd somehow said something wrong. "What is this place?" Yelena asked.

"One of countless abandoned towns!" Cordova shouted over the winds. "They were built by the ancient Rhen Varites thousands of years ago!" He tossed each of his companions a set of prong-tipped rods. "We need high points! Place those mapping beacons in that cathedral and I'll get the other side of town!"

Elsa and Yelena stumbled into the icy basilica. The wind became a distant howl as they delved deeper into the architectural marvel. Yet despite how fascinating the sight was, Elsa was hung up on her master. She waited until Yelena placed a beacon and then asked, "Is there something wrong with being Northuldran?"

Yelena's grip on the beacon tightened as she twisted it into the ground. "Whatever gave you that idea?" she mumbled.

"You just didn't seem too fond of me referring to you as such."

"No, Padawan." Yelena elaborated. "I _wasn't_ too fond of you separating Aren into classes. The planet has enough division as it is."

"Well, who put it there?" Elsa asked earnestly.

Yelena loosed a resigned sigh and paced across the cathedral. She peered up at the artwork from a forgotten era, as if searching the time-ravaged pieces for an answer to Elsa's question. "Hubris," she responded. "That's what divided Aren into chunks and it's been bloodying its snowy soil ever since. That's why I don't want you thinking with that divisive, classist mindset."

"_Okay_," Elsa mumbled while setting a beacon by the window. "But with all due respect, that _symbolic_ answer can be applied to a hundred different scenarios. There had to be a catalyst, master. Feuds like that don't just start. The same is true for a widespread pandemic on Rodia or-" Elsa took a moment to think on her experiences. She recalled how the activist Ledai had once served on Governor Stada's council. Considering how their different perspectives led to chaos shed new light on the situation. "Was there a change in leadership?" Elsa asked as Yelena ascended a winding staircase. "Did the Aren and Northuldra clash on political ideologies?"

"Yes!" Yelena snapped from the balcony. "We-..." She bit her lip as if repressing something. "_They_ couldn't agree on anything. You and I should be able to say we're from Aren and _that_ should be it. I wish Master Krell had never dragged my Northuldran past into your life."

"Forgive me, master." Elsa said. "But if there's anyone I'd want to hear your life from, it'd be you. I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell me. You don't want to be identified as Northuldran, yet you wear a sash reminiscent of them. You remember their proverbs and clearly care about them. What pain are you holding back? I can sense it."

"Elsa," Yelena intoned.

"Master," Elsa raised her voice. "We need to help each other. We're a pair of blueblossoms, right?"

Yelena sighed and relented. "Right. Attachments are forbidden, but I can't forget who I am or where I come from. Aren wasn't always divided, and I once dreamed of a time where it could be like that again."

"_Once_?" Elsa queried.

Yelena angrily jabbed her last mapping beacon into the upper floor. "You can't aid a people who don't want to be helped, let alone a group that wants nothing to do with you."

Elsa pursed her lips and boldly approached her master. "What if you weren't alone the next time you went to Aren? I know they don't consider you a true Northuldran, but you only fail when you stop trying. And I know I'm not Northuldran, but as Aren I believe we could get through to them together. One step could lead to another and reunite the planet. So maybe one day, we could all just call each other Aren again. Isn't that pursuit of unity what being Jedi is all about?"

Yelena offered her Padawan a dwindling smile. "Your hopeful view of the future is..._promising_," she answered. "But in our reality, I fear that hope is so easily snuffed out."

Elsa grimaced at her and threw her previous 'lecture' back at her. "Careful, master." she grumbled. "_Fear_ is a path to the Dark Side, remember?"

Before Yelena could answer, Elsa scaled the cathedral's tower with the final beacon in hand. _I don't understand,_ she thought. _I'm trying to help her. What is on Aren that she's so afraid of?_ Elsa paused during her climb as a grim realization took hold. _Or what about Aren is she hiding from me?_ She shook off such venomous suspicions and proceeded to the apex. Once at the top, she activated the final beacon and received a call from Cordova.

"Well done, my friends!" he rejoiced. "With my final adjustment, I'm receiving readouts of the town and surrounding areas now. I'll transfer these schematics into BD-1's system for our travels."

As Elsa observed the heavy snowfall around the ice-choked town, an epiphany struck her. "This is just how it was in my dream," she called on her comlink.

Cordova's heavy footsteps echoed from the lower level. "Come take a look at our newly-forged holomap!" Elsa slid down the decrepit ladder and brushed past a cold-faced Yelena. She leapt down to BD-1, who was busy scanning every inch of the cathedral. The droid chimed embarrassingly when he noticed all three Jedi were waiting on him. He scurried to the center of the room and projected a vast set of holographic terrain. Cordova rubbed his hands together for warmth and took a seat on a frosted bench. "See anything that looks familiar, young Dellian?" he asked.

Elsa hummed in thought and scoured the rotating hologram. "There was a tremendous tower in my dream," Elsa said. "One with steep, silver-stoned stairs leading to the top. Everything in this town seems much too level to be that tower."

Cordova thought back to their findings on Felucia. "Let's piece together what we know," he suggested. "Wind the clocks back thousands of years to a very different era. At the time, Rhen Var is anything but an icy wasteland, and is instead a fertile paradise. Vegetation and wildlife flourishes much like it does on Felucia, which is only a star-hop away. Then, a solar disturbance _or_ monumental asteroid sets the entire Thanium sector into disarray. There are collisions across space and moons are disheveled. This lunar imbalance shifts entire planetary tides on the surrounding worlds, specifically Felucia and Rhen Var. While Felucia didn't have any oceans, Rhen Var _did_!" Cordova was like an enthusiastic professor teaching students back at the temple. Only he could make an interstellar cataclysm sound fun. "Imagine entire seas surging across the land! Forests leveled beneath waves and cities..." Cordova huffed at the thought. "The poor Rhen Varites would be forced to seek-"

"Higher ground," Elsa deduced.

"Yes?" Cordova urged and rotated his hands, excited for her to deduce more. "Go on, young Dellian!"

Towers would be the Rhen Varites' only salvation from the cataclysm. _And _mountains!" Elsa looked to the holomap, of which had a partially graphed out mountain range. "By the Force, I bet you the tower we're looking for resides up in these dark spots."

"I think you may be on to something!" Cordova lauded. "Let's get back to the ship and make for the summit." He gave her master a pat on the back. "You've got a real scholar for a Padawan, Yelena. I can't wait to see what kind of knight she becomes."

"Yeah," Yelena sighed and locked eyes with Elsa. Their frigid stares kept them as frozen in the moment as the structure around them. "Me neither."

* * *

Anna slowly opened her eyes amidst the pitch blackness. The intermittent clamor of external crashes had the ship swaying around her. The constant hum of the _Ethereal_'s engines was no more and left Anna to deduce that they were adrift in space. A cracked crate's packaged contents poured over her as she shifted about. "What happened?" she groaned and crawled through the darkness. "Tori!" she beckoned. "You still back here?" Several crates shifted in the shadows and a guard shoto ignited. The Pantoran's face emerged beside her blue beam as she looked down. Anna extended a hand for help, but Tori kept surveying the scene. "Oh that's fine," Anna snarked. "I can pull myself out." With an aching grunt, Anna hauled herself free of the crates and activated her saber. She held her blade towards the short-circuited light fixtures and whistled. "Looks like all the power's out."

"Anna Dellian," Tori muttered. "Corellian Cup Champion and proclaimer of the obvious."

Anna sneered at her until someone forced open a set of doors. Tori ignited her second blade and swayed both towards the entryway. A double-bladed, yellow lightsaber activated across the way. Anna and Tori glimpsed the ivory, gold-accented mask of a temple guard. Everyone lowered their weapons upon recognizing each other and the guardswoman spoke up. "You kids hurt?" Both were too prideful to admit to any bruising. "I've got two more here in the hold!" she hollered back to the passenger aisle. She motioned for Tori and Anna to follow her as they weaved through crates. The trio found a ruined aisle illuminated by a variety of lightsabers.

"Anna," Mattias called and dropped his green blade. "Thank the Force. I won't lie, I thought you had something to do with this...You didn't, right?"

"Not this time," Anna whispered and assessed the damage. The second temple guard was wiping blood from Gav's feathered forehead while his master watched with concern.

"Looks like we're in the middle of an asteroid field," Master Savil said after peering from a viewport. "Think we hit one of them?"

"I've been in my share of collisions," Master Halsey confessed. "But asteroids that size don't cause blackouts to starships this huge."

"What if it was an EMP?" Master Chaki proposed.

"If it was an EMP," Gav cawed. "Why do our lightsabers still work?"

Master Chuza smacked his Padawan upside his already aching head. "You're embarrassing me, boy! Lightsabers are immune to electromagnetic pulses. _Everyone_ knows that!"

Seeking to equip a student with knowledge instead of a scolding, Mattias added, "Our weapons are protected and energized by a Diatum power cell. It has a strong enough shielding around the hilt's circuits to prevent effects from EMPs." Gav reluctantly nodded to Mattias for the lesson and glared at his own master.

"That being said," Chaki deduced. "I'm standing by the belief that we were hit by one. I mean, even the server droids shut down. They're not linked to the _Ethereal_ accept to charge."

"And the pilots are droids too," Master Beetra recalled. "So that explains the loss of control."

"But that still raises more questions," Mattias said. "Did we even make the jump to lightspeed? If so, where are we? And if an EMP was in fact triggered, who set it off?"

Krell reclined in the shadows and shut his eyes. His four, leathery arms clenched at the seats around him as he mumbled to himself. The others looked to him as he uttered, "We're not alone."

"Beg your pardon?" Chaki inquired.

The Besalisk softly opened his yellow eyes as they shone in the darkness. "You can all sense it, can't you?" The other Jedi, both young and old reached out with the Force as Krell continued. "You can feel that cold, sickening vibration skulking about. I've felt it ever since things quieted down. It's crafty. It's..._evil_." Nelani started hyperventilating until Chaki had to hold her hand.

"The Dark Side?" Master Kalia questioned. "Here? But how?"

"Stop fighting your own ignorance and denial, Ithorian." Krell murmured. "The Dark Side is _everywhere_. Only this time, we've let our guards down enough that it's advanced on us."

"Okay that's enough, Master Krell." Chaki warned while Nelani death-gripped his shoulders.

"You're only denying what's right in front of you," Krell scoffed. "What good will codling your student do in a situation like this? If that whimpering Duros is the future of the Jedi Order-"

"Stow it!" Savil brayed. "If we turn on each other, the 'Dark Side' this bumbling Besalisk is preaching about will be right before us. We need to deal with the situation at hand."

"That is all I have been trying to do," Krell insisted.

"Then work _with _us instead of provoking hysteria," Savil countered.

Krell's scowl was daunting as he rose from his seat. "If only we could convert that ignorance of yours into energy. We'd have the _Ethereal_ powered up again." Savil was about to lunge at him but Mattias held her back. "How'd you put it? Deal with the situation at hand? Alright then...Let's figure out where the hell we are." His tone got most of the Padawans in line while the masters and knights remained unfazed. "Guardsman," Krell bellowed and pointed. "Go to the engine room and investigate our hyperdrive. Guardswoman, I want a status report on the command bridge. See if you can get communications back online." Both masked Sentinels nodded and saw to their duties. "The rest of us are going to split up and scour the ship for clues and a possible intruder. Teams of two should do fine. Now hurry. We've got a lot of ground to cover on this massive starship and not a second to waste!" Krell's voice boomed across the darkened aisle.

"Each Padawan should go with their master," Beetra suggested.

Tori still held out hope that Krell would change his mind about her. She looked to him until he angrily rejected the idea. "No," he growled. "The Padawans will only _slow _their masters down." He was sure to glare at Tori when he said so. "Keep them where they can't impede anything. They can look after each other here in the aisle." Krell gritted his sharp teeth as the Padawans griped over his plan. "We'll do a sweep of the ship and report back here with our findings."

"If anyone feels like they've been gone too long, come back." Mattias added. "No one takes any chances."

"I'll go with Kalia," Beetra said. The Aqualish and Ithorian stood side by side. "We can check the lower decks."

"Halsey and I can take the upper levels," Savil spoke.

Mattias was about to suggest teaming up with Chaki, but the Selkath had other plans. "I'll stay with the Padawans," he said. "I'm sure the lads and lasses wouldn't mind a master watching over them." One look at Chaki's eyes and Mattias knew he was mostly staying for Nelani. After what he'd seen during the Corellian Cup, he didn't want anyone leaving his Padawan behind again.

"Oh in the name of Taris' destruction!" Master Chuza squawked. "There's no way I'm leaving the one master _without_ a lightsaber to look after our students. Whether he refused to get his replaced or not, it's simply unacceptable! I'll stay too." Chuza perched on one of the seats flanking the back exit.

Mattias suddenly realized who he was left to partner with. He slowly turned as the Besalisk stared him down. "You've raised a promising Padawan, Master Matiias." Krell admitted. "Your skills _should_ match up. You and I will check the cargo hold. If there is a threat, _we_ will most likely engage it." Mattias found Krell's ego to be insufferable as the teams split up.

"Anna," Mattias said. "Listen to Masters Chaki and Chuza. They're here to protect you." Thought she found that concept laughable, Anna nodded in agreement and sat amongst her peers.

"Is the Dark Side really onboard, master?" Nelani whimpered.

"No, lass." Chaki assured. "Krell's just taking extra precautions. That's all."

Tori shook her head at the sight. "He can't protect her from reality," the Pantoran whispered.

Gav agreed while Velti chose to refute her claim. "Maybe this _was_ all just an accident," the Twi'lek said.

Tori glared at her. "Reach out with the Force...all of you. My m-..._Krell's _right. There's something evil on this ship and we're sitting nunas just waiting here."

"But you heard Master Krell," Dokin warned. "We'd only slow him and the others down."

"You don't honestly believe that, do you?" Tori snapped.

Anna was glad to see her getting her fire back. "We're stronger than they give us credit for," she added. "Look at all we did on Corellia."

"You mean all _you_ did," Gav groaned while rubbing his head.

"Don't sell yourself short," Anna insisted.

"Tori _and_ Anna are right," Surk said. "If there's something on this ship, we can't just wait here to find out."

"Hush," Chuza cawed. "It's very hard to protect you all when you're chatting."

The Padawans exchanged irritated glares while Gav facepalmed at his master.

* * *

The temple guardsman traversed the frigid, empty corridors on his way to the engine room. With nothing more than the Force and his yellow blade to guide him, he still felt uneasy. There was indeed a disturbance in the energy around him. While it was easy to sense the imbalance, its source felt clouded. His breathing intensified and warmed the inside of his mask. His hazel eyes swayed across its narrow slits as he checked around corners. He found the engine room's doors partially opened and slipped between them. "Backup generators never stood a chance," he whispered and examined the fried wall panel. As the guardsman turned, he found a cubical device which he easily identified as the hyperdrive generator. He approached the flat, metallic surface and transferred his weapon to one hand. As he knelt to investigate the propulsion systems, he made a peculiar discovery. "It looks like the droid pilot attempted a jump to lightspeed, but the system failed almost instantly. The generators are offline, but it's only temporary. If we can reboot the power, we can at least get the hyperdrive working." The guardsman chuckled to himself. "Even if it means flying this thing by saberlight."

A sudden clang forced the guardsman to his feet. He firmly gripped his saber and swept both ends through the shadows. "Who's there?" he asked in an authoritative tone. Something caught his eye as he realized the path he'd taken had disappeared. The random clamor he'd heard had been the doors slamming shut behind him. The guardsman swallowed hard and overanalyzed his surroundings. Those bulkhead doors were locked in place when the power shut down. Only something or _someone_ of great strength could've closed them. The guardsman's breaths hastened as his own fears were realized. The sudden patter of footsteps sounded above him and he swayed his saber to look. His heart sank at the sight of emptiness, but the dreadful truth remained. Whatever was aboard the ship was sealed in the engine room with him. With communications down, the guardsman had to choose between standing his ground or making for the door. He contemplated how quickly he could slice it open. Durasteel wasn't so hastily severed and time was running out. He reached out with the Force, but his senses had been corrupted. An ominous, sinking feeling plagued his chest. He felt intense chills across his skin despite wearing such bulky robes. Between these sensations and his own nerves making him sweat, the guardsman appeared feverish. A set of pipes rolled beside him and he spun at the ready.

"Show yourself!" he roared. With racing breaths and a thundering heart, he slowly started to make for the doors. With his back to the bulkhead, the guardsman stabbed the doors with one end of his saber while keeping the other ready. He cautiously began to carve a circle across the metal, all while remaining vigilant across the shadows. The sound of footsteps seemed to be coming from everywhere. The guardsman didn't know if he was hearing whispers...or breaths...or if his mind was playing tricks on him. "Come on," he grunted while driving his weapon downward. "Come on!" The sound of plasma scorching through metal was obscuring his hearing. In his rush, the guardsman didn't realize he'd cut as far as he could without having to switch positions. "Blast," he cursed and hurriedly shifted his arms.

That was all the intruder was waiting for. The guardsman had averted his eyes for only a moment, and a moment was all it took. There was a distinct hiss in the shadows, one which loudened as a figure approached him. The guardsman looked up as a fiery light met his face. He barely got half a scream out before the impact. His voice silenced as his lightsaber deactivated from the door. He dropped to his knees and the last thing his yellow blade illuminated was his head rolling off his shoulders.

* * *

The temple guardswoman remained alert as she crept into the command bridge. One of her boots thumped against a body and she used her blade to highlight the floor. "Hello there," she whispered to the downed pilot droid. "The crew deactivated almost instantly. Must've been a powerful EMP." The collision of asteroids against the bridge's viewport caught the guardswoman's attention. She leaned over and noticed the blue sphere of Corellia in the distorted distance. "So our hyperspace jump was interrupted and we never left the system," she figured. The guardswoman made a futile attempt to reboot the bridge's communication system. Without any power, all of her efforts seemed pointless as the ship drifted through space.

* * *

Masters Beetra and Kalia descended further into the _Ethereal's_ lower decks. Every subtle creak or grind had them twitching with their sabers at the ready. Kalia's eyestalks narrowed on a series of hatches. "Beetra," she beckoned. "Over here." When the Ithorian spoke, the yellow wavelengths on her translating vocoder served as extra light.

"It's the escape pods," Beetra realized. The Aqualish's facial tusks quivered with intrigue as she ran her hand across the terminals. "They're all destroyed," she said.

"Another product of the blackout?" Kalia queried.

Beetra shook her head. "Unlike the other electrical devices, the escape pod panels have been methodically tampered with. _This_ is sabotage. Someone doesn't want us leaving."

* * *

Savil swayed her blue lightsaber across the upper levels. Halsey's green blade trailed behind her as the duo went back to back. They constantly alternated spots like an efficient, vigilant team. Savil brought her weapon towards a set of rotund canisters. "Halsey," she said. "Check it out."

"It's the backup generators," the Roonan identified. "You know we're in a predicament when _they're _offline."

"Hold this," Savil said and passed him her lightsaber. He steadied both blades above the canisters as Savil crawled beneath them. She only got several feet under before flinching back.

"What is it?" Halsey asked and tightly gripped the sabers.

Savil emerged with a chrome-colored liquid dampening her sleeves. "There's our problem," she said. "The backup generators run on fuel. Rhydonium to be specific. Their containers must've dislodged during the EMP. All we need to do is transfer more fuel and we can get the power back on." She recovered her lightsaber and highlighted the ship's directory. "Engine room is this way." When Savil turned to Hasley, she caught a glimpse of a sleek figure darting through the darkness. She jabbed her lightsaber towards the sight, but found only a spacious corridor.

"What is it?" Halsey asked.

"I'm...not sure," Savil murmured.

* * *

Krell used only one of his double-bladed lightsabers to light his path. Mattias crept beside him and pointed his saber towards a toppled crate. "Do you feel that?" he asked the Besalisk. "I sense that someone's in pain."

"Or _was_ in pain," Krell corrected.

"By the Force," Mattias muttered and brought his weapon closer. "It's been a while. We should reconvene with the others."

"I'm sure they're fine," Krell insisted. "Plus, whatever is out there will likely come for us next. I can feel it."

"Can you?" Mattias asked. "Or is it more of a personal wish?" Krell sneered at him under the saberlight. Mattias scoffed at his silence and said, "The Padawans are probably scared out of their minds."

"If you want to go play babysitter with the other weaklings, be my guest. I thought better of you, Mattias."

"I just thought you'd care more for your apprentice," Mattias remarked.

"She is no longer my Padawan and that choice is none of your concern."

Mattias' eyes widened as he marched up to Krell. "You're _abandoning_ her? Over a competition? That's harsh, even for you."

"What a surprise," Krell muttered. "The human is up on his pedestal, preaching to the 'aliens'as you call us on how to live our lives. Free of judgement, free of consequence, mighty is he...the human Jedi." Krell towered over Mattias in the darkness and almost looked like he was raising his weapon to him. "Who are you to tell me who I should and shouldn't teach? I determine inferiority when I see it, and you're lucky your Padawan has scraped by with promise. The rest of these masters should be ashamed of the apprentices they've created. They're farces of the Jedi Order that wouldn't last a moment in a real emergency. You saw most of them cracking back there." Krell remained composed as he stepped away from Mattias. "The future of our Republic will need stronger Jedi. Those who aren't afraid to exemplify that on the frontlines."

"So you'll just throw Tori into a warzone?" Mattias queried.

Krell snarled. "I'll see to the battlefields myself. That pathetic Pantoran is no longer my burden to bear."

_General Krell,_ Mattias fathomed the concept. _Woe to the clones who serve under him._

In that instant, the Besalisk sensed a disturbance. "Wait," he said and ignited his second weapon. His double-bladed, blue and green sabers spun from his sides as he scanned his surroundings. "It's in the hold with us."

* * *

Anna sulked and groaned from her seat. She tried to block out Nelani's incessant whimpering and recitations of the the Jedi Code. "Who's gonna tell her that 'There is no chaos, there is harmony.' doesn't restore an ounce of power to this ship?" Gav groused.

As Anna shook her head at him, she noticed something flashing across the viewport window. She had to scrub her eyes to make sure they weren't deceiving her as something streaked by again. "Ship," she uttered until others looked. "Ship!" Anna threw herself towards the viewport and wished she could Force-push every asteroid out of her way.

"Great," Gav mumbled. "Now _two_ Padawans are going delusional."

"Shut up!" Anna snapped. "I know what I saw."

Surk's eyes shot open as he too leaned closer. "There it goes!" he blurted. "It looks like it's trying to navigate the asteroid field. Do you think it knows where we are?"

"Only one way to find out," Anna assured. "We need to get to the command bridge and try to signal it."

"Absolutely not!" Chuza squawked. "We all need to stay here where it's safe. There's already a guardswoman there."

"And what if she needs help?" Anna retorted. "We've got ten Jedi sitting idle in here."

"Hey," Gav cawed. "_I_ hit my head."

"Well then _you_ can stay, you feathered baby." Tori jeered. "By the Force, I might not know what's out there...but it has to be better than listening to all this complaining."

"Anna, lass." Master Chaki intoned. "We must stay together. Other ship or not, the masters will come back thinking we're here. If we aren't, well...we could cause problems that need not exist."

Anna huffed at the Selkath. "With all due respect, Master Chaki...With that mindset, Elsa and I never would've rescued you and Nelani on Manaan. There's a ship out there and we are missing a valuable opportunity to make contact."

"And what if that ship is the very perpetrator who triggered the EMP?" Chuza chirped. "Hmm?"

As a debate broke out, Anna frantically looked out her viewport in search of the mysterious ship.

* * *

Savil recovered a coiled pipe from a pile of discarded equipment. "Take this end and run it back to the generators," she told Halsey.

"Brilliant," he admired.

"When I was a Padawan, my late master and I oversaw the production of countless starships in a Kuat shipyard. You don't forget that stuff, and I'm just glad to put the knowledge to good use." While Halsey took one end of the piping, Savil carried the other towards a set of bulkhead doors. She felt uneasy approaching them and was taken aback by a scorch mark lining the metal. As she cautiously approached the grim sight, she endured another's fear. She felt a sharp pain in her neck and heard echoes of a forgotten scream. The doors themselves were partially opened and Savil squeezed between them. She entered the engine room and found a flat, cubical hyperdrive in its center. As she examined its posterior section, she uncovered a separate device attached to its core. "What have we here?" she whispered and plucked the cylinder free. _There's the EMP,_ she deduced. _Set to trigger as soon as we made the jump to lightspeed. Had to be manually armed. Possibly before we took off. Anyone could've been onboard while we were in the arena. By the Force...  
_  
Savil raised a brow when her knee nicked something. She called the object to her with the Force and was surprised to find a lightsaber. Instantly, she heard someone stomp in from the doorway behind her. Savil ignited the discovered weapon and turned with both blades ready, only to find an uneasy Halsey.

"It's just me," the Roonan assured. "The pipe's connected." His bulbous, blue eyes honed in on the yellow saber. "Is that the guardsman's?"

"I'm afraid so," Savil sighed. She deactivated the weapon and linked the pipe to a nearby fuel tank. "That should get the backup generators running again."

Halsey wandered about until a gruesome sight stopped him in his tracks. "Master Savil," he lamented. "I found the guardsman...or what's left of him anyway."

Savil knelt beside him as they examined the corpse. "Such a clean cut," she commented. "No blood either." She and Halsey exchanged a grievous glance before they looked at their lightsabers.

* * *

Mattias remained on guard as he searched through his clouded senses. The area around him became cold and nauseating. Still, he and Krell advanced deeper into the hold. "Steady," Mattias whispered.

"There," Krell asserted and stomped towards a corner.

"How can you be so sure?" Mattias questioned.

"I don't make a call unless I'm right, Mattias." Krell replied sternly. "Blind, questioning types like yourselves have been trying to hold me back for years. But it's the always the same. You never shut your mouths until you see...results!" Krell bisected a crate with one of his sabers. Mattias sighed at the Besalisk's own, blatant arrogance until a distinct beeping sounded. Krell had indeed found a _target _of sorts. A vast array of strobing, scarlet orbs flashed from within the opened crate.

"Bombs!" Mattias warned and Force-pushed the crate as it exploded. The blast was still too powerful and sent both Jedi sailing across the hold. The _Ethereal_ rocked and rumbled on all levels from the explosion. While those in the passenger section braced, Kalia and Beetra came running towards the source.

On the upper deck, Savil and Halsey nearly lost their balance. "Now what?" the Roonan gasped.

"Sounds like it came from the hold," Savil said. "Leave the fuel pumping. Let's move!" She and Halsey dashed across the dark corridors and slid down a set of ladders.

They landed in the passenger aisle and were immediately met with a storm of questions. "What's happening?" Chuza hooted over everyone's shouts.

"Don't know!" Savil shouted back while running to the hold with Halsey. "Keep the Padawans safe. _Stay_ here!"

While Chuza and Chaki tried to keep everyone calm, Anna addressed who she could. "Okay," she asserted. "That was a kriffing _explosion_. We can't just wait here for another one and need to make for the command bridge. Who's with me?"

"I'm in," Surk answered without hesitation. Velti and Knox nodded in agreement while Gav looked away.

"We have to do _something_," Tori concurred and swayed Dokin to oblige.

Meanwhile, Savil and Halsey leapt into the cargo hold and found it in flames. "Master Mattias?" she called out. "Master Krell!"

Beetra and Kalia entered from an adjacent hall. "Any sign of them?" the Aqualish hollered. They overturned crates until another explosion went off beside them.

Savil dove for cover and was relieved to hear Mattias coughing. "The hold's rigged with traps," he wheezed. "Thermal detonators..."

"No kidding," Savil quipped and crawled to him. "I found Mattias! He's pinned under debris. Someone give me a hand!" Together, she and the other masters used the Force to liberate him. Savil and Kalia were helping him up when they noticed a Besalisk's limp hand in the smoke.

Suddenly, another rumble shook the ship, only this one brought a smile to Savil's face. With enough fuel, the backup generators rebooted and the _Ethereal's_ power returned. What lights hadn't exploded flickered back on while the engines restarted. Anna saw the reigniting light overhead as a sign and bolted upright. "It's now or never!" she shouted. "Come on!" She and the majority of Padawans sprinted for the command bridge.

"Get back here!" Chuza squawked uselessly. "Gav! Don't you go with them!" Though the young Avinarian felt torn, he pressed the rag to his head wound and followed his peers. "Apprentice, you get back here this instant!" Feeling responsible for both his own Padawan and everyone else's, Chaki chased after Anna's group. While Nelani was terrified, he held the Duros' hand and pulled her onward. Realizing he was the only one left in the passenger aisle, Chuza screeched frustratedly.

The other masters cleared through the smoke with the Force and found Krell in a daze. "Let's get him up," Mattias said. Beetra, Kalia, Savil, and Halsey each grabbed an arm as he came to.

"Get off of me!" Krell growled and shoved at the others. "What happened?"

"What _didn't_ happen?" Mattias jested as the ship's remaining, functional extinguishers saw to the flames. "At least the power's back on."

"All of you!" Chuza beckoned from the doorway. "It's the Padawans! They've gone for the bridge! I tried to stop them but no one would listen!"

Mattias sighed. _Who does listen to you? _He thought. "We're on our way," he assured.

"Wait," Savil said and squinted her eyes. "Chuza, who's that behind you?"

The elder Avinarian turned to take a pair of boots to the face. His wings flapped wildly as he crashed into the cargo hold with the other masters. Before anyone could realize what happened, the swift assailant sealed the doors behind him. To make matters worse, the intruder then jettisoned the cargo hold from the _Ethereal _in its entirety.

"No!" Mattias yelled as he rushed past his companions. He slammed a fist against the viewport and watched the _Ethereal_ disappear behind an asteroid cluster. He and the masters were back where they started: drifting in space.

"Look!" Halsey exclaimed. The Roonan pointed towards a light Corellian utility craft.

* * *

"This is a horrible idea," Hans said out loud. "Horrible...horrible...HORRIBLE!" He braced, diverted all power to shields, and crashed his ship into the _Ethereal_'s ventral section. The cockpit pierced into the hull as Hans' head struck the dashboard. He awoke within moments as emergency sirens blared around him. Blood trickled from a cut on his temple as he rose with a hiss. The airlock resealed and he desperately kicked out the cockpit's screen to climb out. "I...can't believe that worked," he panted. "Gotta find Anna."

* * *

Anna led her group up a set of stairs to the command bridge as Surk jogged alongside her. "Do you think the masters are alright?" he asked.

"I'm sure they're fine," she replied. "We can return to the cargo hold after we hail that ship. That pilot could be our way out of here." As they rounded the corner, Anna suddenly bumped into Hans.

"Anna!" he rejoiced.

Acting on impulse, she grabbed him by the tabards and punched him square in the face. As the knight collapsed, Anna instantly realized who she'd struck. "Hans?" she gasped while Chaki helped him up. "What the kriff are you doing here?"

"You punched me," Hans groaned. You _punched_ me!"

"I didn't know it was you and _you_ snuck up on me!" Anna defended.

"I feel like you broke my face," Hans exaggerated. "I came here to help...Damn, you hit hard! I crash a ship to get to you and this is how you-"

"Wait," Anna stopped him. "Hans..._Please_ tell me you're not referring to the ship we were all just about to try and contact."

Hans shrugged as they continued towards the bridge. "It was a single-seater anyway," he scoffed. Anna growled and he raised his hands. "What? Do you have any idea what I've been through to try and find you?"

"Well congratulations!" Anna snapped. "You found me! Now what, genius? You want to help, go to the masters in the cargo hold."

"There is no cargo hold!" Hans shouted and the group went wide-eyed. "It's been severed from the ship."

"By who?" Anna asked.

When she did, a shrill cackle echoed from down the hall. The laugh was chilling to the ears as all faced the darkness from which it spewed. A flickering, overhead bulb faintly highlighted a slender figure. The image vanished as the light fixture died and all were left standing in the shadows. Yet despite the rising darkness, the laugh persisted. The continuous cackle had the Padawans' hearts racing and breaths shortening. The steam from loose pipes and sparks from snapped wires made the approaching being appear supernatural. Hans' greatest fear was realized as a pair of scarlet lightsabers activated across the way. Its wielder swiped them across the floor before shutting them off. The intruder then advanced with another, intermittent rotation of the blades. Each time the fiery sabers ignited, the wicked woman was several feet closer. Her bald, bone white head came into view as Hans met her icy stare. He felt as though his back was being slashed all over again, just as it had on that fateful night.

"Anna," he uttered with bated breath. "It's _her._" She noticed him clutching his back and knew exactly who he meant.

Asajj Ventress, Count Dooku's Sith assassin, stared down her quivering assortment of prey. Master Chaki shuffled through the group and placed himself in front of the students. "I don't care how much training any of you have," he intoned and threw up his hands. "Get to the command bridge _now_!"

"What a noble old Selkath," Ventress hissed. "Brave of you to stand alone against me."

"Think again, witch!" The guardswoman roared as she frontflipped over the Padawans. She sparked up her double-bladed lightsaber and lunged at Ventress. Anna and the others made for the command bridge as the duel ensued.

"Master!" Nelani panicked and reached for her lightsaber.

"No!" Chaki asserted. "Just go!" He Force-pushed Ventress against a wall while the guardswoman went in for a strike. When Nelani wouldn't budge, Chaki feared she'd be caught in the conflict.

"Get her out of here!" the guardswoman ordered. "Protect the Padawans!" Chaki hauled Nelani to the bridge while the guardswoman dueled Ventress. Red sparks clashed against yellow as the Sith cackled. The masked Jedi elbowed Ventress in the chest and swung at her head. Dooku's assassin proved to be extremely agile as she weaved under the strike. Determined to keep her away from the door, the temple guard performed wide, sweeping swings with her saber. Ventress deflected both sides and remained on the defensive, biding her time.

Chaki and the others sealed the door to the bridge and barricaded it with the disabled droid pilots. "That's not gonna hold," Gav said.

"But it'll buy time," Hans replied.

"We need to get a distress signal out!" Surk urged.

"No," Tori refuted. "We need to set a trap. We can take her together."

"Are you out of your mind?" Hans blurted as his own trauma overwhelmed him. "This isn't some training exercise. She's a kriffing Sith Acolyte!"

Velti took matters into her own hands and activated the ship's communicator. "This is the Jedi _Ethereal_ calling for help on all frequencies!" the Twi'lek shouted. "Our vessel is under attack and we need help!"

All of the arguing and shouting mixed together with Nelani's ceaseless crying made Anna snap. "Everyone shut up!" she yelled. "Velti, keep trying to call for help. Everyone else, sabers ready. If she comes through that door-" She activated her blade. "-we face her together."

The guardswoman swayed her saber across the hall and severed multiple pipes. Ventress rolled between the collapsing debris and locked blades with her opponent. With a furious, demonic screech, she kneed the guardswoman and slashed her blades upward. The Jedi collapsed with a grunt and Ventress advanced towards the door.

Anna's stomach dropped when the Sith's blades pierced through their barricade. They slowly rotated as Ventress began to cut a hole to the bridge. "She's coming!" Knox warned and steadied his saber.

Dokin was trembling while Velti gave up making calls to prepare herself. Gav shook off his injury and forced himself to focus. Tori set her guard shotos to spin and stood at Surk's side. Master Chaki levitated piloting seats to use as projectiles while Nelani nervously readied her weapon. Hans stormed up to Anna and said, "You know help isn't coming soon enough and we can't win this, right?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Anna scoffed while watching Ventress' sabers. "Cause I'm all ears!"

"Literally anything's better than fighting her!" he urged. "I came to here to try and _prevent_ this."

"Good job," Anna snarked.

"We're all gonna die," Hans affirmed.

His words started to seep into Anna's mind as she considered what would unfold. She imagined the ensuing slaughter once Ventress broke through. Anna loathed how Hans' stress had sowed doubts within her own mind. As she glanced over at her peers, she could see how unprepared they were. She couldn't permit a massacre, but had to think of an alternative solution. Once she noted the _Ethereal_'s rebooted power she lunged for the controls.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Hans asked.

"You said anything's better than fighting, right?" Anna quipped. "I'm getting us out of here."

"Where?"

"Working on it!" Anna intoned as she scoured over the navicomputer.

"But the hyperdrive may not be properly restarted!" Gav warned. "You could blow us all up!"

"Wishful thinking please!" Anna exclaimed as a grid with a plethora of numbers emerged.

"Do you even _know_ any hyperspace coordinates?" Hans muttered until the doors crashed behind him.

"She's through!" Knox warned.

"Whatever you punch, punch it quick!" Hans yelled. "Hurry, Anna!"

Ventress Force-pushed the severed door at the Padawans closest to her. She stepped onto the bridge only to feel someone grab her ankle. She glanced over her shoulder to see the guardswoman was still alive. With a saber wound across her chest and another lining her face, the guardswoman used her last ounce of strength to pull Ventress back. Her agonizing grimace trembled beneath her partially shattered mask. "Save yourselves!" the guardswoman yelled before Ventress plunged a saber into her back.

As time slowed around her, Anna's thoughts raced and the only coordinates she could think of came from Mattias' annoying song. "S-15!" she screamed and punched it in. The coordinates had been ingrained into her mind ever since he taught them to her. Without wasting a moment, Anna powered the turbines as the _Ethereal_ shook. Because the hyperdrive was restarting and struggling with backup generators, the result was a turbulent launch. Everyone was flung from the floor and thrown about the bridge as the _Ethereal _launched into hyperspace. People were hurled down corridors while debris clamored into adjacent chambers. Engines worked overtime as if they'd explode at any moment. Anna tumbled out of the bridge, across the hall, into a ladder, and crashed into the passenger aisle. The ship spiraled out of control in the vortex of lightspeed. Anna could barely keep her eyes open as she hauled herself into a seat to buckle in. All she could do...was brace for impact.

* * *

**Author's note: **Thank you so much for tuning into today's pulse-pounding installment! Here we go, my friends: (*_Duel of the Fates plays_*) You've accompanied Anna and Elsa on their Jedi journey for twenty-nine chapters. But on Friday, August 21st, their lives will _never _be the same. Who will rise? Who shall fall? Sabers will clash and fates will be decided. Will submit to your feelings...or cast them aside? What will you do...what will you _become_ to survive? See you next **_Frozen Force Friday_** for the epic Season 1 finale of the _The Frozen Force!  
_  
_**Long Live Imagination and May the Force be with You!**_

_**~ Michael**_


	30. (SEASON 1 FINALE) - Stranded

**Chapter: 30 Stranded **

_"Survival not only builds character, it tests it."_

**A sinister plot! While the Jedi were competing in the Corellian Cup, a nefarious plan was hatched to infiltrate their vessel, the _Ethereal_. The competitors and their masters departed from Corellia unaware of their lethal stowaway. After sabotaging their starship, the intruder separated the Padawans from their masters. She then revealed herself as Count Dooku's assassin, Asajj Ventress, and prepared to execute the apprentices for motives unknown. In a daring act of desperation, Padawan Anna Dellian forced the damaged and rebooted _Ethereal _into hyperspace. Now enroute to Scarif, all the passengers can do is brace...**

* * *

_"The Jedi are a team where we build each other up. And if others don't exemplify that, let it start with us."_

_"It's just hard to not let it get to me sometimes."_

_"So you lash out. Instead, try moving forward through your own productivity. Like right now, how about hitting the hyperdrive? Punch in the coordinates to Scarif. I find repetition the best way to memorize something. S-15, S-15, S-15 and S-15..."_

* * *

"S-15!" Anna screamed as her eyes shot open and the sun nearly blinded them. The cold, darkness of space was no more as overwhelming heat took hold. Sweat drenched Anna's face and she flailed against her seatbelt. Her chair's ravaged cushion and dented armrests quaked while she shifted about. "Where...who...Master!" she blurted belligerently. "S-15!" Flaming heaps of metal dug into the sand around her and waves crashed against them. A nearby explosion had her turning with a wild stare and gaping mouth. Despite the shrill ringing in her ears, Anna could make out a distinct voice calling her name. Only then did she peer down and realize she was suspended over a beach.

"Anna!" Hans called to her. The Jedi Knight stumbled across the scorched sands and weaved around heaps of wreckage. His eyes were calmer than hers as he threw up a hand and asked, "Are you hurt?"

"We were in space," Anna uttered.

"Yes," Hans said. "But we've landed now."

Anna's disheveled locks shrouded half of her bewildered face as she looked up. Her eyes scoured the endless, blue void and seemed unfazed by the sunlight. "We were_ in_ space," she reiterated.

"We _were_," Hans intoned. "But now we've landed. Well...crash-landed."

Surk emerged from a pile of battered metals and hobbled to Hans. He gingerly nursed a series of scrapes and bruises lining his forearm. "Where are we?" the Zabrak asked.

"S-Scarif," Anna stuttered while continuing to search the clouds. "I set coordinates for Scarif based on my master's song. S-15...S-15. We were in space..."

"Anna!" Hans snapped. "Look at me. I need you to _look _at me!" The Padawan's blue eyes slowly swayed down to him. "You're in shock," he said calmly. "We crashed. Do you feel any pain?" Anna took a moment to process his question and shook her head.

"Actually, a little sore. Wait...a _lotta _sore," she answered.

"We can work with that," Hans replied. "Let's get you down from there."

He and Surk observed her predicament with furrowed brows. As the Scarif sun beat down on them, so too did the sweltering inferno of the _Ethereal_'s remnants. The starship split in pieces upon overheating and entering the planet's atmosphere. Though Anna's section of the passenger aisle remained intact, the seating was suspended two stories above the ground. Held only in place by her seatbelt, Anna fought through her grogginess to reach for the latch. Her pace quickened when she noticed flames spreading to the rest of the aisle. "Kriff," Anna growled while jingling the buckle. "It's stuck!"

"I'm coming up!" Hans hollered. He started to climb, but Surk pulled him back. "What are you doing, _Padawan_?" he berated until a heap of fiery scrap metal crashed towards them.

"You would've been in that, _Knight._" Surk scoffed.

Hans looked up at Anna as she fought to break free. The flames spread to closer seats while she reached for her lightsaber. "Drop!" Hans called. "We'll catch you!"

Anna hurriedly severed the seatbelt with her blade and plummeted towards the beach. She deactivated just in time to collide against Hans and Surk's arms. The trio collapsed into the sand as coarse, rough granules irritated their skin. Any earned rest was short-lived as the entire flaming aisle came crashing down. Anna, Hans, and Surk launched towards the water to evade certain death. The broken aisle triggered a chain reaction and a portion of the _Ethereal's_ wing swung down to them. Slowed by sloshy sand and choppy waves, the Jedi braced for an imminent impact. They collectively held up their hands and were astonished to find the wing had stopped inches from their faces.

"Any time you'd like to help would be great!" Master Chaki grunted from the shoreline. Anna, Hans, and Surk reached out with the Force to assist the Selkath's endeavor. Together, they lifted what was left of the _Ethereal's _wing out of the way. With the threat eliminated, Chaki took a moment to revitalize his aquatic body in the saltwater. "Come on then!" he shouted. "We've got other survivors over here!"

While Surk rushed ahead, Hans helped Anna to her feet. "I had to do something," she panted. "Anything, Hans."

"Maybe you made the right call," he admitted while observing the site. "Force-willing, everyone's alive."

Anna felt sick to her stomach at the thought of Padawans dying in the crash. She could barely fathom the idea of getting people killed in an attempt to protect them. She rejoiced upon seeing Velti and Knox helping pull Dokin out of the wreckage. "He's breathing!" the Twi'lek assured.

"Let's give him some room," Tori suggested and limped out of the smoke. They backed away from the Bith as he coughed.

"Padawans!" Master Chaki announced. "If you aren't assisting, I want you to move as far from the wreck as possible." He pointed to Hans. "You don't look like a Padawan, lad."

"I'm a knight," Hans replied. "A Sentinel."

"A wild card..._fantastic_." the Selkath chuckled. "Look, I need your help with the students. You're the next highest in rank after me. Help keep them out of harm's way while I see to the other survivors."

"You heard him," Hans barked authoritatively. "To the treeline, now." While Dokin and Knox were more obedient...Anna, Tori, and Surk took their time. Hans glanced over at Velti, who was still rummaging through pieces of scrap metal. "Twi'lek," he beckoned. "Hey!" She continued to frantically search the sands until Hans recognized her symptoms. "Damn it," he muttered and stormed up to her. "Anyone know her name?" he called out.

"Velti," Anna murmured while resting beside a palm tree.

"Hey...Velti," Hans spoke soothingly. "I need you to look at me-"

"There could be others," Velti replied and kept digging through the sand. "I need to make sure everyone made it out. It's so hot...the flames...it...there are-"

Hans placed a hand on Velti's shoulder and she shuddered. "Everyone's accounted for," Hans assured. "Just...breathe."

"Just breathe?" Velti inquired. Suddenly, the Twi'lek bolted up and stared him down. "Look at where we are! We were preparing to face a woman embodying death itself and then we get sent on a collision course for some deserted island! You'll have to forgive me if I can't 'just breathe' for _your _sake!"

Hans noticed Velti wincing amidst her fury and glanced down at her thigh. A portion of her pant leg had been shredded in the crash. Streaks of fresh, indigo blood trickled down her bright yellow knee. Hans' eyes widened as he followed the bloody trail to a jagged, metal shard wedged in her quivering thigh. "Holy kriff," he whispered as Velti's adrenaline wore off. She peered at her own impalement and bit back a howl. She collapsed backwards as Anna and Surk rushed over to help. Hans didn't stop them and was occupied assessing the wound. "It doesn't look too deep," he deduced. "Okay, here's the plan. Surk, I need your tabards." The Zabrak hesitated for a moment until Hans snapped his finger. "We can't waste time! Take them off! Anna, hold Velti's leg up." She did as Hans said while he looked to the Twi'lek. "Velti, this is going to hurt. However, you need to remain as still as possible. Scream as much as you need to."

"That's not very comforting," Velti grunted.

"Yeah well-" Hans mumbled while Surk surrendered his tabards. "I tried. On three now...One-" Using the Force, Hans pulled the shard out of Velti's leg. The Twi'lek roared as blood squirted across her robes and painted the sands. Hans hastily wrapped Surk's tabards around the wound while Anna held her in place. He tightened the makeshift tourniquet and pressed down on the dampened fabric. "That should stop the bleeding," Hans assured and guided Velti's trembling hands over. "Just keep pressure on it."

Gav's painful caw caught everyone's attention. Anna and Hans made their way to the shore where Chaki was seeing to him. The Avinarian was sprawled out across the sand as the waves nicked his wings. Nelani knelt beside her master where the sun highlighted the cuts in her skin. "Is it broken?" Gav asked while writhing. "It's broken isn't it?"

"Hold still, lad!" Chaki asserted and examined his leg. "I can't help you if you don't quit squirming." He ran a hand from his shin down to his taloned foott and noted Gav's reaction. "It's not a fracture. You've got yourself a sprain."

"Oh thank the Force," Gav huffed. "I thought I was done for." He slowly turned his head and sneered at Anna. "What the _hell _were you thinking, you psychopath?"

"Me?" Anna defended. "I saved us!"

"Quiet, both of you." Chaki spoke sternly.

"No!" Gav squawked. "Master Chaki, this maniac thinks she _saved_ us? Look around, Dellian! Where even are we?"

"Can we please stop arguing?" Nelani begged.

"Oh I'm _sorry_," Gav mocked her mousy tone. "Should we all hold hands and hug it out to make _you_ feel better?"

"Hey!" Chaki rose to defend his apprentice. "Padawan Riden, _that_ is enough. You are out of line and completely disrespectful. What would your master say of you?" As Chaki asked the question, a daunting realization sunk in.

"Where _is_ Master Chuza?" Nelani asked as Gav gulped.

"He was in the passenger aisle when we left him," Anna recalled. She gasped and looked to the burning seats. "Where I was-"

"Did you see him?" Gav queried with a frigid gaze.

Anna bit her lip and her eyes darted between Gav and the wreckage. "I-...I-"

"Was he there or wasn't he?" Gav screeched.

"I didn't see him!" Anna blurted exasperatedly. Her tone dropped as she noticed the desperation in Gav's eyes. "I'm...sorry."

The Avinarian sat up and battered the sand with his wings. "I should've stayed behind," he grieved. "I never should've listened to the likes of you. This is all your fault, Anna!"

"I am so tired of people blaming me for _their_ problems!" Anna exclaimed. "I did this with Tori...I did this with Surk...I am _not _going down this road with you, Gav!" Anna felt woozy from yelling so much.

"We don't know if your master's gone," Chaki affirmed. "He could still be somewhere in this wreck. You need to trust in the Force, lad. We all do."

Gav scoffed. "Trust in the Force? Master Chaki, look where that got us!"

"We are alive, young man!" the Selkath scolded. "And you are taking that life for granted. Have you Padawans lost sight of what we stand for?" The group watched as Chaki stood atop a protruding piece of the ship. Smoke billowed from the fires behind him as he boldly addressed the youths. "We are Jedi! We find a ways when there aren't any. In the name of peace and justice, we withstand any trial as one. And if the Force be with us, who or what dare stand against us?" The Padawans looked to one another while Hans listened on. "Each of you carries the future of the Jedi Order on your shoulders. Nothing is without purpose and we are all here to overcome this darkness." Chaki started to smile as the Padawans' spirits were reinvigorated. "So as Jedi, we're going to remain calm. We're going to trust the Force to guide us above all things. And no matter what, we will remain united." He relished in the plethora of responding nods. "We can do this, lads and lasses. I believe in-"

Master Chaki's dark eyes lit up and his cephalic lobes twitched. The group froze as a steaming, scarlet lightsaber shot through his chest. The Selkath's head lurched forward and he stared at the blade's dreadful tip. A thin, haunting figure emerged from the fiery smoke behind him. It cackled and drove the lightsaber deeper into Chaki's back.

"No," Hans uttered.

"Master!" Nelani wailed. Mustering whatever courage she could scrounge, the Duros ignited her lightsaber and rushed towards Ventress. She made it two steps before a dreadful power took hold. While keeping Nelani's master impaled, Ventress raised her other hand to call upon the Force. Nelani's breaths shortened as she was lifted into the air. "So," Ventress hissed while squeezing the life out of her. "-_this_ is the future of the _great_ Jedi Order? Pathetic."

Tori readied her lightsabers. "We can take her!" she goaded her peers. The Pantoran's eyes widened when she noticed Hans staggering towards the treeline. Ventress laughed at the sight of him and the other fear-stricken Jedi.

"Anna," Hans whispered. "_Run_."

She stood with her boots dug into the sand...unsure whether to spark up her blade and charge with Tori or bolt with Hans. Time seemed to slow as she assessed the other Padawans around her. They weren't all as fearless as Tori was and some were hindered by injuries. "There's no time for a moral debate," Tori intoned and moved to attack.

A sinister grin formed across Ventress' dark lips. In one swift motion, she retracted her blade from Chaki _and_ clenched her open hand. When she did so, an ominous crunch sounded from Nelani's neck and her body went limp. The bright red eyes which once teemed with fear were now empty, dark pools. She collapsed atop her fallen master and their bodies rolled into the sand. Anna wanted to feel devastated. She wanted to feel pure anger towards what'd just occurred. But in those moments, Anna found herself experiencing an insurmountable sense of fright. The insidious realization that she'd stranded them on an deserted island with Count Dooku's assassin sunk in. Her conversation with Mattias on Kamino echoed throughout her mind.

_"I appreciate your support so that one day I might hit the frontlines, but that might mean facing down a real Sith. Is my best option really to run? Was I that fortunate in this scenario to just survive?"_

From the moment Nelani and Chaki fell, Tori went into a fit of rage. In the name of her fellow Jedi, she boldly spun her sabers and yelled, "Come on!" Surk's green saber ignited and he sprinted alongside Tori.

Hans dashed in the opposite direction and shouted, "Run!"

Anna remained frozen as the chaos descended around her. She thought about how Mattias had told her to listen to Chaki, but then looked at how the Selkath lay dead. She considered how Nelani was just talking a moment ago and how her life had been robbed so quickly. Between her aching limbs, dizzied head, and guilty conscience, Anna remained in shock. She saw Hans yelling and waving his arms at her, but no sound escaped his lips. When she glanced over at Tori and Surk, Ventress was severely overwhelming them. Her furious sabers battered against their blades as the Padawans strictly went on the defensive. Ventress kicked Surk in the face and Force-pushed Tori into the sand. During the brief pause in combat, her icy stare listed towards Anna. Her heart sank when she felt a pair of hands seize her shoulders and spin her around.

"We have to go!" Hans panicked and pulled her away.

Anna snapped back to her senses and shoved him off. "Stop it!" she exclaimed only to hear a sharp clang against half of the ship. Ventress had used the Force to fling Tori and Surk across the wreckage. She set her sights on Gav, who was desperately limping towards the jungle. As Ventress closed in on the Avinarian, Anna rushed to intercept. She was about to when Hans grabbed her sleeve. "Let go!" she barked.

"I'm trying to save your life!" he asserted.

"And I _his_," Anna countered.

"He's already dead," Hans insisted.

"You don't know that!"

"I do! Now come on!"

Anna furiously reclaimed her sleeve. "Coward," she scolded and sprinted to Gav's aid.

The limping Avinarian was almost to the treeline when he heard the terrifying hum of Ventress' sabers. He turned with a squawk as the assassin lunged to strike him. Before another Padawan could fall, Anna threw herself between the blades and deflected with her own. The parry sent both combatants tumbling while Gav hobbled away. Ventress recovered with a speed Anna wasn't used to seeing. "If it isn't the champion?" she taunted. "I'm surprised you'd come to this one's aid. You didn't strike me as a team player."

_Don't let her get in your head,_ Anna told herself and flourished her saber. _Overwhelm and overcome!_ Anna sought to do just that as she went on the offensive. She unleashed a wave of furious Ataru strikes against Ventress, who spent more time dodging instead of blocking. When they finally locked blades, Ventress was sure to gibe again. "You think you have _any_ say in their lives? Because of a trophy? Because of your skills? You have _nothing_ and that's all your efforts will amount to."

"No!" Anna roared and savagely swung her blade. She kicked up sand while connecting with her frustrations. Ventress exploited her heavy strikes to elbow Anna in the face. She was about to slash Anna in her daze, but Gav's screech caught her attention. With his emerald saber readied, the Avinarian took a swing at Ventress' back. The Sith easily parried his attack and countered with double the ferocity. His eyes widened as she rushed him with an intense barrage of strikes. By the time Anna recovered, she found herself watching the nightmare unfold. Gav's limp had caught up with him and he couldn't maintain a steady defense. With a hefty swing, Ventress batted the saber out of his grip and left him at her mercy. "Gav!" Anna yelled while running to him.

Out of sheer desperation, Gav threw up his wings to protect his face. He braced for the inevitable as Ventress thrusted her sabers forward. The impact sent Gav soaring across the sand and into a palm tree. His stiff body plummeted from the impact and the tree collapsed over him. "It's like I said," Ventress scoffed and turned to Anna. "You have no say." As Anna saw Gav's lifeless wing protruding from beneath the palm tree, she glanced back at Nelani and Chaki's bodies. With Ventress closing in and a vast jungle at her side, Anna chose to run.

From the moment her lightsaber switched off, there was no stopping Anna. She was like a Terellian Jango Jumper running the obstacle course of her life. As Anna swatted thick leaves and low-hanging vines out of her face, Ventress' laugh echoed throughout the jungle. It was as if the Sith witch had taken over the island and her voice was permeating from everywhere. Her demonic cackle had Anna's heart racing as she constantly looked over her shoulder. She didn't stop running for anything while sweat soaked her body. Her head swiveled towards the slightest sound in the high trees or the briefest shadow in the bushes. The sound of saber strikes and screaming only made her quicken her pace. So much so, that she tripped on a thick root and tumbled down a muddy slope.

Anna's body ached as protruding stones and mossy roots bludgeoned her on the way down. She got a face full of mud at the base of the slope as all went quiet. Anna slowly lifted her head and chunks of loamy soil slithered off her hair. A thin layer of dark sludge slid down her cheeks and she cautiously wiped her face. She struggled to get the taste of soggy dirt out of her mouth and slowly opened her eyes. When she did so, she found herself staring into Dokin's black, lidless eyes. The Bith's elongated, peach-skinned head bobbed in a puddle as Anna backed away. She bit back a gasp while staring at a pair of smoking, cauterized saber wounds in his back. By the time she realized how fresh they were, Ventress' reflection was already in the puddle. The Sith's blade's reactivated as Anna felt herself sinking deeper into the muddy trap. She exasperatedly clawed for dry land as Ventress leapt down to her level.

A distinct shout caught both of their attentions as Hans dashed out from the foliage. With his saber readied and horror brandished across his eyes, he dared to attack Ventress. She broke off her pursuit of Anna to engage him and the two crossed blades. Not once did she feel threatened by any of them, even a knight such as Hans. When she dipped her blades to close in on his face, she couldn't help but grin. "I remember you," she jeered. "The Padawan on Corellia. Fitting we'd meet under similar circumstances." Hans fought to not exchange words and instead focused on dueling. "You're still that quivering boy. How low the Jedi have fallen to grant a worm like you the rank of knight."

Hans' heart pounded as Ventress' words clawed their way into his resolve. He relived their first encounter of how he'd failed to save the Corellian nobleman. The stinging agony of Ventress' lightsaber across his back burned him all over again. His forearms weakened under pressure and Ventress adored every moment of it. She toyed with his dwindling strength and acted only once he fully collapsed. Though Ventress prepared to gut him, both she and Hans were surprised to see a bizarre organism approaching. A brutish, belligerent, muddied redhead came charging into battle.

With chunks of dirt still oozing down her chin and ears, Anna threw herself towards Ventress. She delivered a strong enough blow to send the Sith sliding back in defense. Anna then hauled Hans to his feet and pulled him towards a clearing. "You wanted to go, right?" she panted. "Then go!"

She and Hans staggered, stumbled, and vaulted through the jungle. Thick, mossy leaves stained their robes with green splotches as they weaved by. Globs of dripping dew wet their faces from the towering canopies. Ventress' shadow loomed overhead as she leapt between the trees. "Run, Jedi. Run!" she mocked and her laugh reverberated down to them.

As Anna and Hans rushed further into the jungle, they came to a winding stretch of loamy pathways. "Which way?" Anna huffed.

"Right!" Hans confirmed as Ventress' saber swung in from the left. He pulled Anna away just in time as a scarlet blade bisected one of the palm trees. Anna couldn't help but clench her waist and imagine what could've been. "Just keep running!" Hans blurted desperately. Both his and Anna's legs throbbed as they picked up speed. Ventress' sabers could be heard grinding and slashing against the trees behind them. Neither Jedi dared to look back as they neared a cliffside. Without a second guess, Anna and Hans threw themselves over the edge to succumb to a multi-story plunge. Upon hearing rushing water below, the duo hoped for the best by straightening their legs and holding their breath.

They pierced the raging rapids below like cliff-dwelling water creatures. While Anna landed and swirled amidst the waters, Hans felt something scrape across his back. When Anna broke the surface, she found herself immediately splashed with whitewater fury. She flailed and sputtered while trying to find the river's bottom. "Anna!" she heard Hans call amidst the rushing waters.

"Hans!" she coughed while her boots skimmed the riverbed. With eyes shut tight and nostrils flared, Anna tried to tread towards his voice. Keeping her eyes closed didn't prepare her for the log she was getting pushed towards. She collided into the sturdy bark with a thud and desperately tried to ascend it. As her burning eyes opened, she noticed Hans drifting beside her and stretched out a hand.

Hans thrusted his arm to her and she caught his wrist. With gritted teeth and a deathly grip, Anna hoisted Hans onto the slippery log. They were barely able to catch a breath before their weight started to shift the trunk. "Move," Hans warned. "Jump for it!" He and Anna scrambled to their feet as the log shifted deeper into the rapids. They leapt to the gunky mangroves along the shore and collapsed on damp land. Without saying another word, both Jedi fled farther into the jungle. They weren't even sure if Ventress was still on their trail nor what fate had befallen their friends. In those moments, all that mattered was getting as far away as possible.

* * *

The _Ethereal_'s cargo container remained adrift in space. Like the Jedi masters occupying the hold, it too was cold...severed...and very much alone. Mattias and Savil wouldn't stop pacing by the viewport. They alternated routes like a pair of anxious guards on patrol.

"Eighty-five," Chuza said.

"Eighty-six," Halsey grumbled.

"Eighty-seven," Chuza continued with a hint of dramatic flair.

"What are you two blabbing on about?" Savil snapped while Mattias raised a brow behind her.

"How many laps _you_ two have done," Chuza chirped. "You know all that pacing isn't going to make us move any faster."

"How can you of all people be so relaxed right now, Chuza?" Mattias queried. "Someone _kicked_ you off the ship and then severed it and _all_ of us from our Padawans."

"Someone_ with _a lightsaber," Savil added. "Halsey and I saw what it did to a temple guard."

"Mattias," Chuza intoned. "I would think as a fellow master of the Order, you would already understand the nature of our predicament. There is no passion, there is serenity! There _is_ no chaos, there is harmony! We have trained our Padawans to the best of our abilities. They are prepared to counter threats to this Republic and stand against them."

"Just like the temple guard was," Savil scoffed.

"Master Chuza is right," Halsey affirmed. "You two have grown far too attached to your Padawans. Anna and Surk are fine Jedi, but _you_ must view them as such as well. How else do you expect them to hold their own or reach knighthood for that matter?"

Savil and Mattias exchanged frustrated glances. They were about to refute Halsey and Chuza's claims but Krell spoke up. "They won't make it," the Besalisk bellowed. All eyes turned to him as he meditated in a corner of the hold. "At least, most of them won't. Can you so-called masters truly be so arrogant? The ways of old are dying. The threats we faced are nothing compared to what rising Jedi are encountering today. Yet still, you act as though you know everything. There is no emotion, yet you wage war on peace. There is no ignorance, yet we claim to hold all knowledge. There is no passion, yet we encourage a confusing sort of empathy. There is no chaos, yet all we do is thrust each other into it. There is no death, yet..." Krell snorted. "Well, there's _always _more death. You all sensed what was on that ship. Whether you're still lying to yourself or not, I really don't care. You can't deny the Dark Side's presence. You can't pretend that the Jedi can all vanquish it with a single swoop. It's how you get people killed." Krell's stern, yellow eyes scoured the floor for meaning. "Mine probably won't make it," he deduced nonchalantly. "Half of these Padawans won't. Maybe more, actually."

His words would've left the room in a chilling silence had Master Beetra not started wincing. The Aqualish felt a deep pain in her chest as she was forced to sit on a crate. Kalia came to comfort her and asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Beetra's tusks and hands trembled. Her four eyes narrowed in on a profound sorrow beyond comprehension. "I sense a disturbance in the Force," she uttered. "It's...familiar, yet distant. She clenched a fist as it felt like part of her essence had been ripped out. "Dokin?" she worried.

Krell nodded solemnly and muttered, "So it's begun."

* * *

Anna and Hans had been fleeing until midday. Exhaustion was catching up with them and Hans gripped a tree. "Hey!" Anna huffed. "We can't stop now. We have to-" Halting her momentum gave her body permission to feel every ounce of pressure weighing it down. Her aching muscles rebelled until she too stumbled against a tree. Light-headed from dehydration and starvation, Anna struggled to stay focused. She sat beside Hans and gazed at the sun-streaked canopy overhead. "Do you think we lost her?" she asked.

"Doubtful," Hans admitted. "But maybe we bought some time?" He loosed a painful groan when he tried to stand.

"Hans?" Anna worried.

"I'm fine," he grunted before falling over.

"Bantha crap," Anna retorted. "You're anything but." She forced him on his side and noticed the crimson splotches on his white robes. "Kriff," she whispered and started to undo his tabards.

"No," he murmured.

"You're hurt!" Anna snapped.

"I know!" he fired back. "Just don't do this here. We're too exposed."

"Fine," Anna huffed and helped Hans to his feet. "Come on then." She dragged him up and over a steep, rocky slope. Her thighs burned as she pushed herself to ascend.

Their luck was either taking a turn for better or worse as an obsidian cave came into view. Glossy, dark stone beckoned them closer to its mouth like a form of natural salvation. A thin stream of water trickled out of the cave and kept the tall grass shrouding it healthy. Knowing they'd need a shelter, Anna chose the cave and was careful not to disturb the grass. She assumed that Ventress was an expert huntress and could pick up on the slightest clue. Being cautious of these missteps, Anna and Hans shimmied along the cave's wall to become one with its shadows. Its frigid, shady embrace was a welcomed change against Scarif's blazing heat.

The cave's winding path eventually led towards the source of its trickling water supply. A set of bioluminescent fungus highlighted a shallow reservoir. Anna saw it as the ideal spot to rest by and set Hans down with a groan. The natural, fungal light allowed them to shut off their lightsabers and avoid any unnecessary attention. Anna rolled Hans over and huffed. "Okay, here we go." She tugged his tabards up as he winced in pain.

"Careful," he hissed. "Watch it!"

"Quiet," Anna whispered sharply and raised the robes. Two scrapes endured during the escape had caused minor bleeding across his lower back. While the wounds were daunting, Anna couldn't help but gaze upon the saber scar Ventress had left him. It was a long, clean, brutal mark which stretched diagonally across his back. _After seeing what that Sith witch had done to the others,_ Anna thought. _He got off easy_.

"So are you going to do something or..." Hans snarked. Anna dipped a hand in the cave's pool and scooped water against his scrapes. "Hell!" he growled from the stings.

"What?" Anna retorted. "I'm _doing _something." She splashed the scrapes until the wounds were properly cleaned. "I'm not a medical droid, but that'll have to do."

Hans shifted onto his side and drank from the pool. He took a moment to let the waters quench his ravaged throat before speaking. "Thanks, Anna."

"Yeah," she scoffed. "Thank you too. You know, for coming back."

"I never left," Hans admitted.

"But you _did_," Anna retorted. "At least that's what it felt like. I couldn't find you anywhere when I returned from Rodia. Did you even hear about what happened to me?"

"I heard," Hans assured. "And I'm sorry about what happened."

"Well _thanks_ for visiting then," she grumbled.

Hans sighed and removed two capsules from his utility belt. "Does this make up for it at all?" he asked.

Anna's eyes widened. "Are those-"

Hans nodded. "Energy capsules. I brought an extra one for you when I heard what was going on." He tossed it to her as she examined the container.

"Really?" she queried. The energy behind her question emerged with far more emotion than intended. She pretended it was her hunger and directed it towards opening the capsule.

"Mhm," Hans assured while munching on one of his capsule's food pellets.

"It's even chocolate," Anna rejoiced while chewing on hers. "How'd you know that's my favorite?"

Hans discreetly glanced at his container and realized they were _all _chocolate. He feigned a smile and said, "You seem like a chocolate kind of girl."

Anna grinned back but her blushing was short-lived. As the flavored pellet left her mouth, so too did the sense that anything was remotely safe. Her thoughts took her back to what resided outside the cave. She saw her dead companions and the sinister force hunting them, all while wondering when it'd be her turn.

"Do you think we're the only ones left?" Anna uttered. "Do you think anyone's looking for us?"

Hans slowly swallowed and replied, "I don't know, Anna." He sighed when he saw her nodding somberly. "_But_, I do know that we have each other. And that's got to count for something."

Anna chuckled while warding off the traumas at her mental doorstep. "I mean...we wanted to spend more time together, right?"

"Right," Hans affirmed and sat up by the water. "You know, I wanted to visit you. Really, I did. But I was...afraid."

"Of what?" Anna asked.

"Of seeing you like that. The idea of almost losing you...broke me. By the time you were up and moving again, so was I. As fate would have it, I had a chance to make things right. I learned of the situation on Corellia and abandoned my mission to get here...to get to _you_. As you know, I wasn't fast enough."

"Wait," Anna blurted. "You _abandoned_ your assigned mission?"

"But you're glad I did, right?"

"Hans!" Anna scolded but immediately took her voice down. "You going against the rules is what got you on probation in the first place. What do you think will happen after this?"

"If we even survive this."

"Don't talk like that," Anna intoned.

"I'm _serious_, Anna." Hans countered. "You're scolding me as if you're my master, but there's far more going on here. I knew what I was doing and I damn well knew the risks."

"You just didn't care," Anna sighed.

"It's the opposite, actually." Hans retorted. "All I did _was_ care. And the more I think about it, my actions were never about myself _or_ the Jedi. They sure as hell weren't about 'the mission', that's for sure. When I took the fall before the council, it was because I couldn't let you go down. When I heard about a threat at the Corellian Cup, I dropped everything knowing _you_ were there."

"I can handle myself," Anna assured.

"But that-" Hans took a deep breath. "Anna, that doesn't stop people from caring about you. Not the way I do."

"Hans?" Anna uttered as she felt her heart thunder. She thought about the warmth they'd felt in the Archive storage room. "What are you saying?"

Hans too was thinking about the Archives as he replied, "I told you we could figure out your feelings together...remember? I think ours are one in the same and I'm tired of fleeing from that emotion."

Anna bit her lip and sat back against the cave wall. Her heart raced as a festering desire to speak against years of Jedi doctrine prodded her mind. Her stomach fluttered as the horrors outside the cave were held at bay. She lost herself in the moment, as if she'd escaped into one of her holodramas where the heroes always won and love prevailed. _Love_, the way the word swirled through Anna's thoughts was enticing. Maybe it was her instincts talking, or the chocolate pellets...but something was different with Hans. She felt he was giving her an emotional experience unlike anything a master, sister, nor a _friend_ could ever.

"J-" Anna composed herself. "Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments."

"_We_-" Hans specified with a smirk. "-also shouldn't be channeling the Dark Side. But suns still rise either way. New days dawn while people still live _and _die. At the end of it all, you and I are still the same. We can still have each other."

"The feelings are already there anyway," Anna admitted and leaned forward.

"And they're not disappearing," Hans whispered and mirrored her body language.

Hans and Anna looked into each other's softening gazes. "What if-" Anna considered. "-someone found out?"

"_No one_ will," Hans affirmed and they pressed their foreheads together. "It'll be our secret. The Order keeps us together, but at the end of the day...we fight for each other and no one else. That's how we'll survive this."

Anna tilted her chin upward and pressed her lips to his. It mattered not how much they sweat nor how tired they felt, Anna lost herself in that kiss. She felt the warmth of Hans' palm on her cheek as he pulled her closer. She tried to incorporate what techniques she'd seen on _Celeste_, and followed Hans' lead. With each passing kiss, each Jedi wanted another. They kissed to satisfy years of deprivation as a sense of liberation took hold. Their passion prompted a euphoria to quiet the terrors they'd witnessed on the beach. Hans dipped his head to kiss Anna's neck and she snuggled up against him. They rested in each other's embrace and shared a sense of newfound freedom.

* * *

Master Eno Cordova's corvette glided over the icy mountains of Rhen Var. Cordova looked over BD-1's holomap and hollered to his companions. "We're approaching the dark spots now!" When he didn't receive an answer, he set the ship to autopilot and checked the meditation room. "My friends?" he inquired. "Is everything alright?"

Elsa glanced worriedly as her master struggled to meditate. "She's been like this for some time," the Padawan said. "She sensed a disturbance and is trying to tap into its meaning."

"Which is much easier to do without people talking," Yelena murmured. All went silent as she gripped her knees. She listened to the Force around her and thought, _What are you trying to tell me?_ As Yelena delved into her senses, she found herself succumbing to grief. Cordova and Elsa exchanged nervous stares as Yelena's brows raised. A single tear escaped her eye before she pulled herself out of the meditative state.

"What was it, Master Yelena?" Cordova asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," she answered and wiped the tear. "But I sensed Manaan as if Elsa and I were there again. Or perhaps it was the imagery of a Selkath. I saw Master Chaki's face for a moment, but it faded so hastily. I hope my old Consular friend is alright."

"He and Nelani were at the Corellian Cup too," Elsa realized. She made herself nervous by recalling how Anna's holocomm transmission cut.

"That's right," Yelena realized grimly.

The shrill whir of the corvette's landing gear startled everyone. They made for the cockpit as Cordova reassumed control. He set the ship down on a flat cliffside with a peculiar, frosted gateway. After gearing up, the group disembarked to examine the peculiar ruin. BD-1 hopped onto Cordova's shoulder and scanned the glyphs lining each door. "It's ancient Rhen Varite, alright." Cordova identified. "Perhaps a bunker of sorts."

Just the kind of place they'd seek shelter in during a cataclysm," Yelena deduced. "Let's see if we can get it open." She stretched out a hand and called upon the Force. Elsa and Cordova joined in as the ice glazed around the doors began to crack. Frozen fractals spewed from the hinges and the ancient gateway slowly swung open. A chilling flurry instantly blew through the opening and the Jedi entered. A patterned array of gargantuan, stone pillars formed a path into the mountain.

"Hopefully there's no native populace to attack us this time," Yelena muttered and sparked up her lightsaber. The others followed suit as they used their weapons as light sources. BD-1 scurried between their legs and his spotlight bounced with intrigue.

As they traversed the darkness, Elsa noticed a shimmering orb across the way. "There!" she shouted.

"What?" Cordova asked.

"Where?" Yelena added.

"The light from my dream!" Elsa asserted. The orb drifted closer to her as she stepped to meet it. "How are _none_ of you seeing this?" she asked. "BD-1, can't you scan it?" The droid chimed confusedly and looked to his master.

"_Elsa_," the woman's voice emanated from the light. Elsa felt inclined to reach toward the mysterious source. As she utilized her Force senses, she didn't feel any darkness behind the energy. Whatever it was seemed inviting to say the least.

"Padawan?" Yelena worried. "What are you-...Elsa!"

Elsa touched the light source and it expanded across the room. It stretched until she felt completely blinded and was forced to shut her eyes. When Elsa came to, she realized the howling winds had simmered. As she opened her eyes, she found that her dark environment had warped into a vibrant corridor. She also discovered that Yelena, Cordova, and BD-1 were all gone.

* * *

The cave's hidden reservoir provided a hint of tranquility in the evening darkness. This peaceful ambience had worked too well, as Hans had fallen asleep during his watch. Anna was still snoring on his chest as a silhouette rose from the cave entrance. One of Anna's snores was loud enough to wake herself up and her eyes fluttered open. She groggily glanced up at Hans and kissed his cheek. The frustrating realization dawned on her moments before she could drift back to sleep and her brows furrowed. Furious, she smacked his chest and he bolted upright.

"Seriously?" she whispered sharply. "You had _one_ job."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "How long was I out?"

"Long enough for us to get our throats slit," Anna scolded. "We-" She noticed a shadow lurking in her peripherals and bit her tongue.

Hans' eyes widened as the intruder lurked further up to their location. He and Anna quietly unclipped their lightsabers and took up positions on adjacent walls. As the figure lumbered closer, Hans and Anna nestled their fingers on their activation switches. Hans mouthed the word 'together' and Anna nodded swiftly. As they prepared to strike with all of their fury, a familiar voice spoke up in desperation.

"Come on," Tori urged. "Keep pushing."

"I'm...trying." Surk grunted from the cave entrance.

"Then try harder!" Tori growled. "Don't call it quits now!"

Anna breathed a sigh of relief and spoke from behind cover. "Tori?" The Pantoran instantly activated both of her sabers. "It's me, Anna." she said calmly. "I'm gonna come out now. Please _don't _kill me."

"How do I know that witch doesn't have you as a hostage?" Tori panted. "Or...or-"

"Hey," Hans spoke up. "I know you're scared. We all are. But right now, I need you to trust us."

"Don't tell me what I am and who to trust!" Tori snapped. "We trusted Master Chaki! _I _trusted Krell! We're on our own!"

"That's not true, Tori." Anna said and dared to step out. Tori jabbed her sabers forward as Anna raised her hands. "You have us. We're all we've got now."

Tori's sabers trembled in her hands and she pursed her lips. "Surk's hurt," she uttered. "I couldn't protect him."

"You did everything you could," Anna replied. "That's all any of us are doing. But you're not alone now."

Tori finally let herself believe it and deactivated her weapons. She dropped to her knees as the pain of it all overwhelmed her. "We couldn't stop her," she lamented. "Why didn't you help us?"

"Hans," Anna said. "Get her some water. I'm gonna check on Surk."

Hans was about to guide her to the reservoir when she swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me, you coward." Tori hissed. She trudged up to the pond herself while Anna saw to Surk.

The Zabrak hobbled over while clutching his shoulder. "It's good to see you," he spoke through his anguish.

"You too, bud." Anna replied. "Let's see what's going on here." Surk reluctantly moved his hand and Anna grimaced. His arm lengths weren't symmetrical and his wounded shoulder was greatly deformed. Any attempt at movement caused him to grunt in pain. "It's dislocated," Anna said.

"Karabast," Surk dreaded.

"I actually dislocated my shoulder as an Initiate way back when," she admitted.

Surk gulped. "So you _also_ know what has to be done."

Anna sighed. "Stand up straight, buddy." Surk huffed and obliged as Anna gripped his wrist. He gritted his teeth when she pulled his arm forward and turned it towards proper alignment. With a forceful jerk, Anna popped Surk's shoulder back into place and he loosed a vicious roar. As he recovered from the throbbing agony, she guided him to water and the others.

"What else did you see out there?" Hans asked.

"The sun was setting when we emerged from the wreckage," Tori said. "There was no sign of her _or _anyone else. As far as we knew, Surk and I were the only survivors."

"Who do we know is still out there?" Surk asked and shook his head remorsefully. "Nelani and Chaki are..._gone_. Gav?"

"I don't think he made it," Anna replied as another grim memory struck her. "Um...Dokin is-...He's-" She didn't have to say it for the others to feel her grief.

"What about Knox?" Surk asked.

"I don't know."

"Velti?"

"I don't know!" Anna blurted. "I'm sorry, Surk."

"It's okay," the Zabrak replied. "In this situation, not knowing gives me hope. I'm sure Knox is resourceful."

"He couldn't climb the challenge tower," Tori scoffed.

Surk forced a smile. "Well Velti's acrobatics are-"

"Did you _see_ her leg after after that shard was pulled out of it?" Tori added.

Surk angrily shoved her with his uninjured arm. She pushed back with double the ferocity as Anna interposed herself between them. "That's enough!" she shouted.

"I'm trying to be hopeful, damn it." Surk spoke through a scowl. "The very hope our Order has taught us to believe in. The same beliefs our friends have _died_ for!" He jabbed a finger at Tori. "_I _may be you best friend, but you will _not_ drag me down with you. We are Jedi! Where there is life, there is hope."

"Surk," Tori said. "We aren't kids anymore. Masters leave us, _knights_ show us how afraid they really are, and there's an evil to this galaxy that's very real."

The Zabrak scoffed at her. "Throughout our friendship, I've always walked in your shadow. I used to look up to you, Tori." He shook his head at her. "The galaxy's always been broken. Horrible people never stopped existing either. But if evil is real, so is goodness. So stop acting like the galaxy's out to get you because you can't handle your own hardship. We're in this together. A life without hardship is non-existent, but that's why we have each other. So let's do what Jedi do best and find a solution."

Tori and Hans sulked back while Anna paced about. "Let's work with what we know," the young Dellian said. "Our opponent is highly skilled in both the Force and dueling."

"What do we think her objective is?" Surk asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hans murmured. "Kill us all. Dooku's assassin was skilled enough to infiltrate the _Ethereal _and split the Padawans from their masters. With an exception here and there, apprentices are easy prey in her eyes. Perhaps this is a personal statement against the Jedi through an act of terror."

"Or a training exercise for her," Tori growled. "_Practice._"

"The point is she's probably still out on the hunt," Anna said. "And if we want to best her, we need to think like her. If she thinks we're easy prey, she's going to underestimate us. _I_ would."

"Perhaps we can use that to our advantage," Hans proposed and the others turned to him. "The last place she'd suspect us to return to would be the scene of the slaughter."

"And _why _would we go back?" Tori asked.

Hans plucked a cracked stone from the cavern floor to use as a reference. "The _Ethereal_'s faulty hyperspace jump forced it to split and crash-land on its ventral side, leaving the dorsal section mostly unscathed. There's a possibility that the communications array is still functional and we can get a signal out to someone."

"That sounds like suicide!" Tori berated. "First of all, what if the wreck is _exactly_ where she'd expect us to go. Second, all of this is based on a what-if. Going means potentially losing this strategic cave because unless someone brought a map...or a trail of breadcrumbs...we're not going to remember where it is."

"You were calling me a coward for running before-" Hans jeered. "-now I want to take action and you shut me down? What do you want, Pantoran?"

"I want a solid plan, not a stupid one." she answered. "And my name is Tori, _human_."

"We'll put it to a vote," Anna suggested and immediately facepalmed. "Kriff, I sound like my sister. All in favor of Hans' plan?" Anna, Surk, and Hans raised their hands as Tori rolled her eyes.

* * *

The _Ethereal_'s jettisoned cargo hold drifted as a series of searchlights swayed across its hull. Mattias squinted when the lights met his face and he waved from the viewport. He smiled upon recognizing the the bright, starred emblem gleaming atop each ship's wing. "It's the Corellians," he told his fellow masters.

"About time," Savil replied and rose from a crate.

"This gives me hope," Kalia said. "Someone aboard the _Ethereal _must've gotten a distress signal out."

"It doesn't mean they aren't still in distress," Krell snarled.

One of the Corellian cruisers attached itself to the hold and linked to its hull. Torches blazed through the sealed hatch and several officers emerged from a pale hallway. "Corellian police," one of them announced. "Is anyone hurt?"

"No," Mattias assured. "But our ship's been hijacked. It was last seen heading into the asteroid cluster."

"We must pursue!" Beetra urged. "Our apprentices may be in grave danger."

The officers nodded to one another and beckoned the Jedi to their vessel. Once aboard, Mattias rushed to the command bridge for the best view. He scoured the cosmic debris for any signs of their missing ship. "Captain," one of the pilots called from the lower decks. "We're not picking up any ships on our scanners. All readouts are negative."

The Corellian captain was a lanky nobleman whose navy blue uniform contrasted vividly against his dark skin. "Circle around the asteroid field," he commanded. "An incapacitated ship this large doesn't just disappear without a trace." He turned to the Jedi with inquisitive brows. "It _was _incapacitated, yes?"

A dreadful thought dawned on Mattias as he turned to Savil and asked, "You don't think they jumped to lightspeed, do you?"

* * *

_Scarif was truly a beachside paradise at night, _Anna thought. _You know...if it wasn't for the evil Sith acolyte trying to kill us all as we fight to survive. Great vacation spot._

"You know," Anna whispered. "I said it once and I'll say it again. I _hate _this planet. I'm gonna make a list of worlds I never want to come back to and Scarif is gonna be in bold capitals at the very top."

"And yet here you are, back for more." Tori jeered.

"Quiet, both of you." Hans scolded. He peeled back a thick branch to observe the _Ethereal_'s shadowy wreckage. The moonlit waves were disturbingly tranquil and had extinguished most of the fire. After checking his corners, Hans rolled through the sand and pressed up against a fallen turbine. He then raised a hand and beckoned the others to join him. They quietly crawled across the beach and met up at the turbine. Hans glanced over its metallic surface and pointed towards a protruding, fragmented spire. "There's the command bridge," he whispered. A smile crept across his face when he noticed lights strobing from its smashed viewport. "And it looks like power's still circulating. We can climb up to it from here."

Hans gave Surk a boost, but they immediately stopped after hearing how loudly the metal clanged. Tori ran a hand across the dented, battered surface. "You climb this and we won't have to send a signal," she said. "Someone'll hear your footsteps from Tatooine."

"And we can count on Ventress showing," Hans realized.

Anna ducked beneath the spire and noticed a collapsed vent resting against the sand. "What about this?" she whispered. "It's a tight squeeze, but I might be able to take it up to the bridge."

"Worth a shot," Hans replied. "Just be careful. Get a signal through and get the hell out of there. Tori and Surk, keep watch on adjacent sides. He waited for them to disperse before gripping Anna's shoulder. "Hey," he said and pulled her into a kiss. "For luck."

Anna smiled and brought her arms together. She rigorously shimmied up the narrow vent as sand shifted everywhere. _I hate this stuff_, she thought while inching her way through.

Surk leaned against the sunken turbine and let the oceanic breeze bring him peace. He gasped when a peculiar movement across the beach caught his eye. "It can't be," he muttered while taking a closer look.

Anna's eyes widened when her advancement came to a halt. Part of the collapsed vent proved to be a tighter squeeze than anticipated. Her breaths hastened as she tried to wriggle through the shaft. "Come on," she grunted and sucked in her stomach. Her boots skidded across the metal and she was cautious not to make too much noise.

"Do you see her yet?" Tori asked Hans.

"No," he replied only to raise a brow. "Wait. Where's the other guy?"

Tori leaned out from her hiding spot and spotted the Zabrak. "Surk!" she whispered sharply. "What are you doing?" When he didn't respond, she was forced to sneak closer to him. "Hey!"

"Look," he finally responded. Tori followed his finger to the grim scene of Chaki and Nelani's murders. But while the master remained motionless, the Padawan's head and arm were shifting. "It's Nelani," Surk said. Tori's eyes narrowed while she watched the Duros' head sway facedown in the sand. "Think she's paralyzed?"

"I think she's _dead_," Tori intoned.

With a profound grunt, Anna pushed herself through the vent and crawled into the command bridge. She caught her breath, threw up a hand from the viewport, and proceeded to examine the dashboard's remnants. "She's up," Hans rejoiced. "I knew she could it."

Anna scoured the cracked and shattered control panels for anything salvageable. She tried to relate any of the tech to devices Mattias had taught her about. A staticky screen positioned above a speaker attracted her attention. "Please be comms," she willed and twisted a switch beside it. A blurry image fought to emerge through the static. Anna squinted to try and read the message as it strobed repeatedly. On a whim, Anna struck the screen with the back of her fist and the static worsened. "Nice going, Anna." she scolded herself as if she was Elsa. "Always gotta punch everything." When she rolled her eyes, she discovered a loose cord above the screen. "I swear if this-" She held her breath and straightened the cord. When she held it at a precise angle, the screen appeared fully functional. "Kriff yeah. Anna Dellian: Jedi Genius."

The screen read: **COMMUNICATIONS SIGNAL OPTIMIZED. SELECT A REGISTERED STATION OR INPUT A CODE AGAIN.  
**  
Anna despised how 'S-15' was the only code tormenting her mind. _But what does the monitor mean by "Again?"_ she thought. _Who the heck placed a call before me? Is this in regards to Velti?_ While keeping the cord straight with one hand, she shifted through planetary options with her other. _My best bet'll be the Jedi Temple, _she thought. Recalling Master Chuza's history lesson on the _Ethereal_, the vessel had to have primary registration to Coruscant.

Back outside, Hans impatiently tugged at his tabard. Tori gave Surk a nudge and said, "I'm not trying to be pessimistic here. I'm asking you to consider all of the facts. Nelani's neck _snapped_, Surk. If she's moving, it's because she's being-" As Tori figured it out, the Duros' body went limp again. Tori's eyes widened and she reached for her lightsabers. She turned to see Ventress perched atop the wreckage like an ominous reaper.

"Clever girl," Ventress lauded. "Your friend should be ashamed of himself. He never would've survived as a Nightbrother." With a flash of red from her hilts, Ventress descended across the starry sky.

"She's here!" Tori warned and lunged to engage. Surk readied his lightsaber and rallied to her aid.

"Damn it," Hans gasped while Anna heard sabers clashing. She peered from the command bridge as Hans yelled, "Make the call!" He activated his weapon and leapt into the fray.

Anna anxiously scrolled through the comms network while trying to keep the wire balanced. Her eyes darted between the list of station names and the ensuing beach battle. Ventress crashed before the Jedi and kicked up sand in their faces. Tori, Surk, and Hans each prepared themselves to attack. With a devilish smirk, Ventress fused her sabers together to form a saberstaff. With bold determination, the trio took Ventress head on regardless of her conjoined weapon. She spun the saberstaff overhead and deflected all of their blows simultaneously. Hans took the closest lunge and took a knee to the face for it. Ventress tried to strike him, but Tori and Surk moved in next.

Anna rejoiced after finding the Jedi Temple's station. She placed the call without hesitation and waited impatiently as the signal blipped. "Hurry up!" she groaned as every second stretched forever. Sweat soaked her forehead as she longed to join the fight. Hearing her friends getting bested only quickened her heart rate. Tori kicked off a piece of wreckage and flung both her sabers at Ventress. The Sith backflipped to evade the blades and parried Surk's incoming strikes. Hans slid in for a strike, but Ventress was ready to block him.

The communications array chimed as Anna's signal reached Coruscant. "Jedi Temple to starship _Ethereal_," an elderly voice said. "We hear you."

"There's not a moment to waste!" Anna screamed into the comm.

"Who is this?" the voice responded.

"Jedi...Padawan...Pa-" Anna composed herself. "Anna Dellian! _Ethereal_ has crashed on Scarif! Send immediate reinforcements! We are under attack! Jedi are down! I repeat. Jedi are-" Anna watched from the bridge as Ventress Force-pushed Hans across the shoreline. She then overwhelmed Tori with a flurry of attacks and kicked her into a pile of scrap. Surk batted away the Sith's incoming blows and remained on the defensive. When he raised his blade to counter her upward strike, she split the weapon in two again. Before Surk could counter, Ventress swiftly slashed across his torso with both sabers. "No!" Anna screeched. She abandoned the command bridge, activated her lightsaber, and launched towards Ventress.

Anna's weapon slammed against the Sith's as she laughed. "_Good_," she critiqued. "Such hate for a follower of the Order."

With twitching eyes and a lingering scowl, Anna glanced at Surk's body. The glowing, smoking scars across his abdomen fueled her fury. She thought back to their fist bumps and consider how Ventress had robbed them of any future friendship. "I'll _kill_ you!" Anna growled and struck again.

As Tori emerged from the scrap pile, her eyes filled with sorrow and fury. "Surk!" she screamed and wildly spun her sabers. Seeing his lifeless, sprawled out form was enough to send her into a fit of rage alongside Anna. Hans joined the duo as they pushed Ventress further along the beach. She unclipped her skirt and flung it at Hans to blind him. Anna slashed through the fabric and was met by a much more agile Ventress. She rocketed towards the group with her sabers in a wild frenzy. There was a flash of spinning scarlet that forced Anna and Hans to duck. Tori faced Ventress straight on and jabbed both shotos. They locked blades atop the fallen turbine while Anna and Hans rushed to help. While Tori grit her teeth and fought to endure, Ventress simply smiled. She outmaneuvered the Pantoran's spinning sabers and delivered two upward strikes.

Anna and Hans collectively Force-pushed Ventress away mid-strike, making the attacks non-lethal. Tori loosed a painful grunt as Ventress' blades slashed her thigh and bicep. The Pantoran collapsed and clutched her cauterized wounds as the others arrived.

"Tori?" Anna worried.

"I'll be fine," she writhed. "Go get her!"

Fueled by rage to avenge her companions, Anna chased after Ventress with Hans in tow.

* * *

Elsa traversed the long, indigo halls around her and pondered their meaning. "Master Yelena?" she called out. "Master Cordova? BD-1?" Her voice became an echo amidst the seemingly endless corridor. The columns around her pulsed with bizarre energy when she ran her fingers across them.

"_Elsa_," the mysterious woman whispered again. Her voice was like that of a siren beckoning her through the void.

"I-" Elsa stuttered. "I'm here. I followed the signs and pursued my vision What do you want with me?"

"_Elsa._"

Elsa scoffed. "Yes?"

"_Elsa._"

The Padawan grew impatient. "Yes?" she shouted and flailed her arms. "Here I stand, in the light of day! What do you want? And please don't say 'Elsa' again!"

There was a long pause until the voice responded, "-_Dellian_."

"Seriously?" Elsa blurted as a glowing orb flew overhead. It blasted her hair forward and sent her stumbling into the wall. When she braced to protect herself, she discovered the barrier had vanished. In fact, she found her entire environment had warped once she parted the locks from her face. "By the Force," she gasped while standing atop a glorious, snow-covered tower. Steep, silver-stoned stairs led to a jagged cliffside overlooking a mountain range. "The tower from my dream," Elsa realized. She steadied herself when a powerful breeze almost pushed her over the edge. She watched as the glowing orb hovered to the tower's center. The luminous energy morphed into a female figure with pulsing white eyes. Her flowing hair was made of vibrant strands of pure light as it swayed in the wind.

Elsa nervously held her breath as a smile formed across the entity's thin, spectral lips. "Do not be afraid," she said. Though it spoke calmly, its voice echoed as if a choir of hundreds was talking.

"What..._who_ are you?" Elsa asked.

"I go by many names," the entity said. "For an equal amount have sought me out. And I've helped those I could, for all things are possible to all who trust in the Force."

"Are you a spirit?" Elsa queried. "I've encountered demons of the Dark Side. I sense your connection to the Light, so perhaps you are-"

"A wraith," she answered. The winds howled louder at the mention. "One endowed with tremendous purpose. A mission forged by my predecessors thousands of years ago. The Light Side of the Force must prevail, Elsa. It must be preserved or all will be lost. Wraiths ally themselves with those in the mortal world to accomplish this _and_ combat the Dark Side. As unseen evils rise through these times, I have chosen..._you _as my ally." Elsa gulped and the wraith chuckled. "Remember, Elsa. Do not be afraid. My tower is a place of safety, not anguish." She wrapped a luminous arm around Elsa and guided her to the structure's ledge. She could see their ship stationed miles in the distance from there.

"What must I do?" Elsa asked.

"_Truly_ trust in the Force," the wraith said and took her hands. "Fully commit yourself to it." Elsa could feel the warm energy of the Light Side radiating from her palms.

"Believe it or not," Elsa admitted. "It's hard to do that sometimes. I thought my fellow Jedi...even my master would stand by my choices."

"_I_ will always be with you, Elsa," the wraith assured. "Open your heart to the Force and I won't be far behind. _Listen_ for my voice. You are far more powerful than you deem yourself to be."

An uneasy feeling struck Elsa as she thought back to Anna. She combined the sensation with what Yelena felt about Chaki and asked, "If you are with me, is there anything that can be done about future events?"

The wraith paused and hovered around Elsa. "Dark and light are in a constant battle. One of which _you_ must join." Elsa suddenly felt her shoulders being shaken as the wraith began to fade. Before she vanished into the wind, a single name swirled within Elsa's mind.

"Evara," the name fled Elsa's lips and she heard a man gasp. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Cordova. The elder was checking her vitals back in the corvette.

"Yelena," he rejoiced while BD-1 danced on his shoulder. "She's awake!"

"What...happened?" Elsa groaned.

Cordova's smile faded as he recounted the incident. "You said there was a light and collapsed before our eyes. We brought you back to the ship shortly after and have been here ever since." He felt her forehead and sighed. "Now take this from someone who's been on enough expeditions to get his own museum. There's no shame in going home and returning with clearer heads. That ordeal on Felucia was unexpected and might've-"

"I saw a wraith," Elsa explained and Cordova's brows raised. "She was in the tower. I was there, Master Cordova, and that _light_ took me to it." Elsa huffed when he didn't respond. "You don't believe, do you?"

"It isn't that," Cordova assured. "I've only told you what your master and I witnessed. What if what you experienced was another dream vision?"

Elsa reclined and shook her head. "I don't think so," she admitted. "It was surreal, sure, but I _was_ there. I know it!" Elsa loathed feeling like she couldn't count on Yelena to believe her. As she thought of her master, Yelena came stomping in. Both Elsa and Cordova were taken aback by the master's wild, nervous eyes.

"Elsa," she uttered.

"I'm alright," the Padawan assured.

"It appears you were right to be concerned," she affirmed and Elsa's blood ran cold.

She glanced at Cordova and asked, "Master? What's going on?"

"It's Anna," she said and Elsa stiffened. "The Jedi Temple intercepted a transmission from their ship. Your sister said they'd crash-landed on Scarif and that there had been-" Yelena quivered. "-casualties." She recomposed herself and stood tall. "The temple contacted Mattias, who had reported the ship missing upon being rescued by Corellian authorities. In turn, he contacted me because he doesn't know how quickly his team can get to Scarif."

"Master," Elsa interrupted with Facilier's horrific card in mind. "We don't have time to explain. No expedition is more important than the lives of our fellow Jedi. Set a course for Scarif."

The Jedi exchanged dutiful nods as Yelena and Cordova rushed to the cockpit. While he powered the engines, Yelena gave Mattias a call on her holocomm. "We'll see you planetside, old friend." she assured. "Don't worry. We'll bring them home."

* * *

"Anna!" Hans panted. "Slow down!"

Anna dashed through the darkened jungle like a raging beast. She angrily sliced branches out of her way while listening to Ventress' insidious laughter. "Show yourself, you snake!" she jeered. While brutishly attacking the foliage, Anna tripped over an oblong stone. She took a grievous tumble into a leafy pit, where a pair of scarlet sabers were waiting for her. Anna parried both and found herself backed against the loamy wall.

Ventress aimed a saber at her and asked, "Frightened?" Anna retaliated with a mighty slash. Her opponent evaded the attack and kicked her in the knee. "That's a yes."

"Witch!" Anna jeered.

"Temper temper," Ventress commented as they locked blades. "Is that any way a Jedi champion should be acting?"

"Why?" Anna pleaded while thinking of her dead companions. "Why are you doing this?"

Ventress appeared falsely endearing to mock Anna's grief. Her eyes suddenly narrowed as she sensed a presence above the basin. "Care to join us?" she hissed.

A double-bladed, yellow lightsaber ignited and its wielder sprung from the bushes. Her bright lekku shone with the rising sun as Velti Munar descended to attack. Ventress spun to engage her and immediately eyed the Twi'lek's thigh wound. Upon landing, Velti was already flinching with pain from it. She sliced the dirt beside her to send cloud into Ventress' face. The assassin Force-pushed both opponents away to recover. She then performed a wall run and took the fight to Anna. Noting the differences in their forms, Ventress kept the aggressive Anna on the defensive. This forced impelled Velti to go on the offensive and overexert her leg wound. Royal blue, scarlet, and golden hues illuminated the basin as their sabers clashed. While locking blades with Anna, Ventress kicked Velti in her injured thigh. The assassin relished in the Twi'lek's screech while Anna submitted to her hatred.

"Leave her alone!" she yelled and frantically swiped at her. Ventress dodged the attack, elbowed Anna across the head, and used her momentum to follow trough with upward slash. Still recovering from her wound, Velti raised her weapon to block as Ventress sliced down the middle. The Twi'lek's hilt severed and revealed a lethal wound across her chest. Her head fell back as a grin formed on her killer's dark lips.

She slowly turned her head to Anna as Hans slid down to the basin. "Next," she taunted breathily.

* * *

Cordova's corvette blasted through Scarif's atmosphere as he scrolled through his datacharts. "According to the transmission sent from the Jedi Temple-" he explained. "-Padawan Dellian's distress signal came from the biggest island on this archipelago." His finger hovered over the map as he steered towards the isle.

Elsa leaned towards the viewport with worried eyes and pointed at an ominous smoke trail. "There," she said.

"By the Force," Yelena remarked upon seeing the crash site. They landed on the beach, left an ongoing signal for Mattias, and departed to investigate.

"Anna!" Elsa called as she ran onto the shore. Without wasting a moment, she shut her eyes and called upon the Force to sense her sister. When she did so, she felt an overwhelming darkness plaguing the island. The sickening stench of death brought tears to her eyes while Yelena searched the wreckage.

"_Focus,_" a voice echoed within Elsa's mind.

"Evaru?" she answered through her subconscious. "I knew I didn't dream our encounter!...I didn't, right?"

"_Focus, Elsa_."

"Right."

"_Though an evil poisons this land, a light struggles to defy it. Focus on the light._"

Elsa thought about what Anna meant to her. She recalled how she learned Niman from her sister on a beach just like this one. Though they had their disagreements...whether it resulted in Anna chewing her out or screaming into a clone's helmet...they were sisters at the end of the day. She remembered what it meant to reconcile on the night before their expedition. As Elsa focused on their bond, she started to sense Anna's distress. She could feel the exhaustion weighing her little sister down as an environment came to her mind's eye. "Anna," Elsa gasped and raced into the jungle.

Yelena rounded a collapsed turbine to find her fallen friend and his Padawan. "Chaki," she lamented and dropped to her knees. "Nelani...No." Her brows raised when another body shifted into view. "Padawan Vica?" she murmured.

"Help," Tori grunted and inched her way across the beach.

Yelena crawled to her aid and cradled the Padawan's head. "I've got you," she said soothingly. "Where are the others?" As if on woeful cue, Yelena noticed Surk's body several feet ahead of her.

"Anna and Hans are all I know of," Tori replied. "They went back in after...Ventress."

Yelena's eyes shot open at the mention of Dooku's assassin. "We're going to get you to safety," she assured and helped the Padawan to her feet. "Cordova! I have a survivor!"

"I may have one too!" he hollered as BD-1 chimed by a severed palm. "What is it?" he asked his droid. Cordova used the Force to clear debris and found a wounded, coughing Gav. "By the Force. We're going to need a stretcher for this Avinarian."

"Elsa!" Yelena called. "Get the stretcher from-...Elsa?"

* * *

Elsa jogged through the jungle while trying to find the basin from her senses. Every turn looked identical and anxiety caught up with her. Her breaths hastened and knees trembled until another sinister presence came to her senses. Elsa froze as a set of four, crimson eyes stared at her from the canopy. A whip-like tail swayed beneath a feline which still gave Elsa nightmares. "Not you again," she fretted as the nexu snarled. Having marked her as its next meal, the creature pounced with a savage roar.

* * *

Anna and Hans battled sheer exhaustion to defend against Ventress. While Anna was striking to kill, Hans was focused on their survival. If they had a chance to flee, he'd probably take it. _I can't let her take anyone else,_ Anna thought. She looked to the man who had her heart and believed he was worth dying for. Knight or not, she knew she was the more capable duelist. Her Ataru was far more effective than his plethora of mixed techniques. If she couldn't defeat Ventress, she knew he didn't stand a chance. Anna gasped as Ventress shattered Hans' defense and swung towards his chest. She retaliated by throwing her saber between the blades. Though Anna's throw was poorly aimed and clunky, it managed to deflect the attack and save Hans' life. She recovered her weapon as Ventress staggered back.

"As long as I live," Anna asserted. "You will _not_ harm him!"

Ventress sneered. "Is that so?" Her icy stare alternated between the Jedi and she lunged with greater ferocity. Anna was forced on the defensive as the Sith's attacks rivaled her Ataru.

* * *

Elsa leapt to the trees as the nexu clawed after her. She Force-pushed it back, but it pounced forward with twice the momentum. Acting quickly, Elsa Force-pulled several vines down from the canopy. They tangled around the predatory feline and kept it ensnared. Elsa was about to flee when an idea dawned upon her. With a deep breath, she reached towards the creature as it snapped its jaws. Though it was difficult to not fear the nexu, Elsa imagined it having a family. She envisioned tiny cubs and how they might live. As she calmed down, so too did the beast. As she did with the sarlaac on Felucia, Elsa felt the nexu's hunger. Her fingers ached like its haggard claws. But most of all, Elsa connected with the nexu's keen sense of smell...one made perfect for tracking.

* * *

No amount of training for a tournament could've prepared Anna for the sleepless amount of dueling she was forced to endure. Her calves strained and arms weakened as Ventress gained the upper hand. She knew that the only way to carry on was to accept the pull prying within. It fed on her hatred for Ventress, grief for those lost, and fear of losing Hans. Realizing he too would have to call upon the pull, Hans gave in to his anger and drew from his pain. Ventress sensed the darkness festering within both of them, but recognized their differences. While Hans was merely dabbling in the Dark Side's capabilities, Anna had no control over it. In fact, she had no idea what she was toying with. _Perfect,_ Ventress thought. She used Anna's blind rage to her advantage and uppercutted her away. Hans moved in to attack, but Ventress delivered a mighty Force-push that hurled him into a rocky wall.

Anna's heart sank when Hans' forearm crunched. Hans loosed a deafening yell and fell cradling his arm. Ventress was about to finish him off when a bizarre snarl caught her attention. She looked up to see a Elsa and a nexu looming over the basin. With a thrust of her lightsaber, she ordered the beast to attack Ventress. The assassin went on the defensive as Elsa slid into the pit.

"Sis!" Anna rejoiced. She hobbled towards Elsa with ripped sleeves, disheveled hair, and dark circles around her eyes. "Am I glad to see you."

"We were the closest to you," Elsa answered. "Mattias and the others are on the way." Suddenly, Elsa felt a sharp pain in her chest. It meshed with the shrill wails of the nexu getting impaled by Ventress. As it perished, so too did Elsa's connection through the Living Force.

"A sister," Ventress overheard. "This just keeps getting more interesting."

"Elsa," Anna ordered while readying her saber. "Get Hans back to your ship."

Elsa took one look at her sister's condition and shook her head. "There's no way I'm leaving you," she said. "We do this together."

"_Elsa_," Anna intoned as Ventress closed in. She thought about what became of far more skilled duelists. "You can't handle this!"

"I can!" was all Elsa could say before Anna shoved her out of the way. Ventress noted her action and pursued Elsa instead.

"Kriff!" Anna cursed and rushed to defend. Elsa gasped and parried the Sith's initial strike. Anna immediately intervened and made an effort to get the duel away from Elsa. She pushed Ventress towards the treeline as they a rock-ridden beach. While she kept up the attack, Elsa occasionally lunged from the sides and was deterred.

"Padawan!" Yelena called in via comlink. "Where are you?"

Elsa separated herself from the duel to call in. "I found Anna! We've engaged a Sith-" Ventress took a swing at Elsa and forced her to drop the call. Using the Force, Ventress smashed Elsa's comlink and pushed her into the rocks.

Elsa hurriedly recovered and realized she was surrounded by a collection of potential ammunition. Anna was locking blades with Ventress when Elsa yelled, "Get clear, sis!"

Anna ducked with widened eyes as Elsa threw sand-coated stones at their foe. Ventress flipped to evade each projectile and dashed along a thin sandbar. "We've got her on the run!" Anna proclaimed and gave chase.

"That's fine," Elsa huffed. "Let's get Hans and go."

"She can't escape," Anna insisted.

"Sis-"

"People are dead, Elsa!" Anna snapped with the utmost intensity. "Surk, Chaki..._Nelani_. So many are gone because of _her_. I can't let her get away with this."

The pain pried at Elsa's heart, but still she spoke up. "Revenge is not the Jedi way, Anna."

"This is about right and wrong," Anna asserted. "And I won't sleep a single night if I let her go. Not after everything. This isn't revenge...it's justice." Anna flourished her saber and sprinted across the sandbar.

"Anna, wait!" Elsa hopelessly warned. Lacking communications and fearing for her sister's life, Elsa chose to pursue.

"Ventress!" Anna roared as seawater splashed her shins. The Sith turned and let her sabers boil against the water's surface. "You're going to pay for all the lives you took."

Anna dashed towards her foe as they clashed atop the waves. Their sabers swayed across the reflective, crystal clear waters while their heels dug into the sand. When Anna performed a spinning strike, she noticed Elsa rushing over to assist. Determined to keep her out of harm's way, Anna pushed the fight closer to the next island. Inky, volcanic rock stretched toward the sandbar while a steady flow of lava seeped into the ocean. Taking the duel to the volcano meant there'd be no turning back, and Anna prayed Elsa wouldn't follow. Still, Elsa persisted and Ventress used Anna's concern to her advantage. She frontflipped over Anna and surged towards Elsa.

Elsa blocked Ventress' initial strike but was quickly overwhelmed. Realizing this, Elsa compensated by using the Force to push seawater towards Ventress. The assassin's sinister smile faltered as Elsa's artificial current sent her spiraling towards the island. Understanding the eldest Dellian's Force attunement, Ventress remained on land. She ran alongside a lava-ridden caldera as Anna kept up her pursuit. The fiery ooze far below them set their eyes aglow as their duel continued. Ventress dodged Anna's incoming strike and called an igneous rock to her. She sent the small, yet jagged stone hurling at Anna's forehead. It struck her with enough force to send her rolling across the ground.

As Anna recovered from her daze, she felt blood trickle from a cut on her head. She peered up through the smoke and ash to see Elsa dueling Ventress in her stead. "No," Anna coughed. "Elsa..." She crawled across the ebony gravel with the hopes of reaching her sister in time. She swallowed hard as their lightsabers suddenly vanished. An oceanic breeze cleared the smoke and revealed both combatants. While Ventress stood with a demonic leer, Elsa was hovering while clasping her throat. The sight was all too real for Anna as she witnessed Nelani's predicament all over again. Elsa kicked haplessly as Ventress slowly squeezed the life out of her. "Stop it," Anna uttered. All Ventress had to do was clench her fist and Elsa would be done for. Instead, the Sith wanted to make her suffer. She watched the Padawan's eyes twitch with her sister's dwindling air supply. In those moments, Anna felt a fury like never before. She thought about the dead and her failure to save them. She put Hans' injury and Elsa's imminent death on her hands as she squeezed the gravel beneath her. She let the sharp fragments pierce her palms and drew power from that pain. "I said...STOP IT!"

Anna Force-pushed Ventress_ and_ Elsa in separate directions. While her sister plunged into the sea, Ventress tumbled towards the caldera. Anna recovered her lightsaber and slid towards Ventress. She brought her weapon down hard as the Sith went on the defensive. In spite of everything, Ventress was still grinning. "Congratulations," she began and rolled behind Anna. The Padawan tried to turn in time as Ventress placed her in a headlock. Anna was like a rabid, flailing animal as her opponent squeezed on her pressure points. Her fighting spirit faded and her head fell forward against Ventress' arms. "You'll do," the assassin said as the shadow of a ship loomed over her.

Elsa recovered from the Force choke while simultaneously climbing her way out of the sea. The sound of an engine roaring had her in high spirits, believing that her master and Cordova had found their location. Elsa's smile dropped when she discovered an unknown craft hovering over the volcano. While a droid pilot was visible from the cockpit, Elsa watched as Ventress dragged her unconscious sister up its ramp. Her heart nearly stopped as she recalled the haunting imagery from Faciler's card.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed as tears filled her eyes. Calling her name brought great pain to her throat and distracted her from using the Force. She gripped her aching neck as the ramp closed before her. "No," she croaked and haplessly reached towards the vessel. The ship vanished amidst the clouds and left Elsa sobbing on her knees. "Anna," she whimpered.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN...**

**"THE FROZEN FORCE: SEASON 2"**

* * *

**Author's note:** _We made it! Season 1 of the "The Frozen Force" is complete, but Anna and Elsa's journey is only beginning. I want to express my wholehearted gratitude to each and every one of you who's been embarking on this adventure with me. Your continuous support means the world to me. If it wasn't for fans like you, __**Frozen Force Fridays**__ just wouldn't be the same. Your reviews are all very much appreciated, and I'd be honored to hear your thoughts on season one. _

_But after that pulse-pounding cliffhanger, where are we headed next? Mark your calendars, because __**Season 2**__ of "The Frozen Force" premieres two weeks from today! _

**On September 4th...the search for Anna begins in "Chapter: 31 - The Lost Jedi"**

_**Long Live Imagination and May the Force be with You**_

_**~ Michael**_


	31. (SEASON 2 PREMIERE) - The Lost Jedi

**A letter to the reader:**_Welcome back to an intergalactic adventure several seasons in the making. I want to take a moment to thank you for all of your love, appreciation, and support. It is my honor and pleasure to bring you a story that combines the worlds of Star Wars and Frozen. These fandoms, like this story, are near and dear to me. So without further ado, I invite you to return to a galaxy far...far away. Let us adventure together alongside Anna, Elsa, and all of their friends in a second season._

**_~Michael_**

* * *

**GOLDENHEART STORIES PRESENTS...**  
**A Michael J. Pineda Production...**

**The Frozen Force: Season II - "Dark Force Rising"**

**Chapter: 31 The Lost Jedi**

_"Desperation destroys doctrine."_

**It's been two weeks since the devastating attack on the _Ethereal_ which left seven Jedi dead and one missing. While there are those in the galaxy still searching for answers, others question their safety in its entirety. If the Jedi cannot protect themselves, how can they defend the Republic? As a quest for the truth ignites, masters seek greater methods to train the future of their Order. It is clear that Padawans serving on the frontlines of the Clone Wars are better equipped to handle their harsh reality. While the survivors of what is being called the "Scarif Massacre" are struggling to move forward, others are taking initiative. Since the kidnapping of Padawan Anna Dellian by Sith Acolyte Asajj Ventress, her sister Elsa's search has been ceaseless. Accompanied by Masters Yelena and Mattias, Elsa has been utilizing every asset at her disposal to find her sister...despite the Order's detestments. But the Clone Wars rage on across the galaxy. The ever-escalating conflict serves as the perfect breeding ground for organized crime. While corruption and chaos spread throughout the stars, a caravan cruiser heads for the Outer Rim. As its war-torn refugees glimpse the lush planet of Dantooine, a new journey begins...**

* * *

"Attention all passengers," a robust voice announced. "This is your pilot speaking. We are now on approach for Dantooine."

"Please buckle up as we make preparations to land," his reserved co-pilot added.

The cruiser's engines slowed and dozens of passengers flooded towards its viewports. No amount of the pilot's rule enforcement could get these eager, desperate refugees to buckle up for landing. Childrens' hands pressed against the glass while their parents laughed alongside them. Mothers kissed their infants while fathers wept at the sight of a new world. "We're finally here, Duffy!" a child cheered and hugged his stuffed animal. "Dantooine!" He leapt excitedly and sent his plush spinning through the air. He gasped as his fluffy companion swiveled to a traveler's booted feet. "Duffy?" he worried. The child swallowed hard and observed a violet-hooded stranger. It remained silent, yet craned its neck inquisitively towards the plush. He yelped when it stretched a sleeve towards his toy and he found the courage to run over. "Don't hurt him!" the boy pleaded only to trip over himself.

"He's a bursa isn't he?" the hooded woman spoke soothingly. "He's very cute," she said and handed it over.

The boy snatched his plush back and cradled it like a child. "It's okay, Duffy." he reassured the toy bursa. "You're safe now." He glared at the stranger like she'd committed the most despicable crime and then ran across the ship. The woman sighed, buckled up in accordance with landing procedures, and reclined in her seat. A burly, black-bearded man squeezed into the seat beside her. "You'll have to excuse my son," he said. "Dain is a proud boy, but he's been through so much. All of us Rovani have, but no child should have to endure this suffering. To be outcasted from so many worlds and to witness the horrors of this war. It's unfair." He smiled faintly and gestured to the planet in their viewport. "But Dantooine is a chance for our people to start over. It grants us a long awaited hope."

"That's the idea anyway," the woman replied.

"I am Manaro," the Rovani introduced. "Who might you be?"

The cloaked figure remained silent. Her face shied away as he leaned towards her. "No one of importance," she confessed.

Manaro sighed. "I'm sorry that wherever you hailed from seems to have taken its bitter toll. Do you have a family, young lady?"

The stranger subtly shook her head. "Maybe I'll find them here," she answered.

"I see," Manaro lamented. "Well, my wife and I firmly believe that family isn't always blood. If you find that you're struggling, our door is always open to you. Plus, I'm sure Dain would love to have a big sister." The woman shuddered at the concept of siblings and Manaro bit his lip. "Apologies. I feel that I've overstepped. It's just been hell and I feel that my boy-"

"It's okay," the stranger assured. "Really, Manaro. Thank you for your hospitality. I hope Dantooine gives us _both_ what we're looking for." The aisle rumbled as they entered the atmosphere.

Manaro's hiccup was concealed behind a series of groans. "Forgive me," he uttered. "I don't fly much and these landings do a number on my belly." He raised a bushy brow as the stranger cracked open a capsule of flight sickness pills.

"Take one," she said. "Trust me."

Manaro kindly accepted and nervously gripped the seat. While other passengers braced, the darkness of space was soon gradually by a cloudy sky. Streaks of midday sunlight danced across the viewports and reflected towards vast plains. Olive-colored savannahs stretched for miles alongside lavender hills. A sea of clouds maintained a cool temperature over the tranquil planet. "I believe we've done it right this time," Manaro said. The stranger turned out of curiosity as he continued. "We Rovani have always coexisted among battlefields and bustling cities teeming with corruption. Dantooine will provide us with a quiet locale where we can live off the land uninterrupted. Plus, it's the first time we're showing up _after_ the battle." Manaro chuckled at his new friend's silence. "You didn't hear? The Republic already battled Separatist forces here, but both have since departed. From my understanding, the community is already at over a hundred strong. We've got at least thirty more on this ship."

"So you believe in it all?" the woman asked. "The Court of Miracles?"

Manaro's smile faded. "You truly have had your spirit crushed, haven't you?" he sympathized. "We are Rovani, child. All we have is belief. The day we lose that...there will be nothing left." Their ears popped as the cruiser neared the savannah below. The landing gear extended and a chorus of seat belts unbuckled across the aisles. Manaro gave the woman a bow of respect and regrouped with his family. She watched as he embraced his wife and hoisted Dain onto his shoulders. He took one final look at the hooded stranger before disembarking with the others.

Many of the refugees carried nothing but the clothing on their backs. They hobbled out onto the fresh, windy plains where an elderly Rovani woman was waiting. "Welcome, brothers and sisters." she called to them. The hooded passenger stayed towards the back of the group while the elder examined them. She slid into the tall grass and broke apart from the caravan.

The stranger was on her own course as she trekked through the thick, savannah grasses. Each blade was taller than its predecessor and loomed over her violet hood. With a gentle breeze against her cloak, she suddenly paused. Her boots dug into the dried soil and she clenched her fists. A pleasant, yet eerie hum sounded from fields. This wordless melody closed in on the stranger from an unseen area. She took a step back until the grasses behind her started to rustle. The muzzle of a blaster rifle slid between the plants and halted inches from the stranger's head. Several other firearms emerged from the field to enforce how surrounded she was.

The humming persisted and the stranger relaxed her hands. When she did so, the patrol advanced and cocked their weapons. Their plasma cylinders heated up and were prepared to fire away. Rather than reach for any kind of weapon, the cloaked intruder raised her pale hands in surrender.

Only then did the source of such harmonious humming appear. A pair of black boots emerged across from the stranger. Scarlet pants and a crimson top vividly contrasted against the young girl's raven locks. Twin blaster pistols swayed from her purple belt and extra cartridges of ammunition poked from within her violet vest. She ceased her humming and said, "You'll have to excuse our welcoming committee. The Court of Miracles can't be taking any chances these days." She lifted an arm towards her militia. "You can lower your weapons. This one's with me." The Rovani looked to one another confusedly, yet obliged. The group's leader made her way to the cloaked stranger while she slowly removed her hood. Her emerald eyes brightened upon glimpsing a familiar, platinum blonde, Padawan braid. "Elsa," the Rovani rejoiced and pulled her into an embrace. "It's been too long."

"Ezzie," the Jedi replied. "I've missed you so much. You're looking well."

Ezzie observed Elsa from head to toe and sighed. "I wish I could say the same about you, my friend. I'm so sorry about Anna."

"We all are," Elsa assured and tucked her braid beneath a pink bandana. She folded up her cloak to reveal a loosely-fitted white shirt and pair of purple leggings. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Like you'll fit right in," Ezzie replied. "My old threads look good on you! I just _knew_ you'd have to look like me someday."

One of Ezzie's militia slid over to her. "Ez," she queried. "I trust you and all, but who exactly are we letting in here?"

"I suppose I owe you a proper explanation, Veta." Ezzie realized and paused to address her unit. "Brothers and sisters, Elsa is the Jedi whom I owe my life to."

"Ah yes!" Veta shouted. "Frollo's killer!" She cheered and the others celebrated around her.

Elsa hurriedly shook her head in denial until Ezzie shushed her. "Just go with it," she whispered. "This crowd's already as paranoid as it gets."

"But it's a lie," Elsa retorted.

"And that lie will keep you alive here," Ezzie intoned and faked a smile to confront her people. "Now we all know the rules regarding outsiders. Anyone who isn't Rovani can and will be put to death. But you all trust me, right?" The group firmly nodded to her. "Elsa has earned her place among us, and her visit is temporary. So on our code, please...you saw nothing."

While the patrol cleared a path through the savannah, Ezzie walked alongside Elsa. "They'll take us in through a less-traveled route," she said.

"So _he's_ still here, right?" Elsa asked. "I'd hate to put you through all of this risk just to end up on a wild bantha chase."

Ezzie winced. "Oh he's here. Clopin's got'em under lockdown until he cracks. But I don't think he's budging anytime soon. I can't tell if it's through sheer willpower or utter foolhardiness."

"Regardless, I cannot thank you enough for doing this." Elsa replied. "I need to try everything I can."

"I hope it works out," Ezzie replied. "I'm no Jedi, but I can tell how anxious you are. It looks like you've barely slept."

"You're right," Elsa yawned. "I've been meditating extensively in the hopes of uncovering Anna's whereabouts. But no matter how hard I try, my senses are...clouded. I fear there are forces at work beyond my control." Seeking to change the subject, Elsa proposed a question. "So, do you still have Anna's old Jedi robes?"

"You know it!" Ezzie boasted. "I might need them again someday."

"How _is_ Clopin?" Elsa asked. "Are you two still friends?"

Ezzie shot Elsa a glare. "We're friends, but founding this community has seriously changed him. I fear paranoia got the best of old Clopin once he became leader. He fuels our people with a hatred for outsiders and plays on their past pains. He claims it promotes togetherness, but I think it pushes everyone else away."

"Have you tried voicing that concern?" Elsa suggested.

"At first," Ezzie admitted. "But voices like mine are _highly_ outnumbered here. You're among outcasts now, Elsa. Everyone in the Court of Miracles has been dealt their share of suffering and has no plans to endure more. They'll fight to their last breaths to preserve what normalcy they've found on Dantooine. Since Clopin may recognize you, we're gonna do our best to steer clear of his path."

"Sounds like a plan," Elsa agreed. "I just need to see the prisoner. What was he doing here anyway?"

Ezzie shrugged as they neared a gully. "Your guess is as good as mine. We _think_ he came to steal something, but it just doesn't add up. How'd you hear about it?"

"Anna's master had a friend in the Coruscant Police Force. Data records tracked our target to a last known location here. It wasn't long before we found out about the Rovani caravans moving in."

Ezzie smirked. "You got lucky. You sent an encrypted transmission with the word 'Dellian' and were _fortunate_ that I was able to decipher it to get in contact. I have to ask, what does your Jedi Council think of all this snooping?" Elsa's wobbly grimace spoke volumes. "Elsa, you rebel." Ezzie teased.

"They think we're investigating the Court of Miracles," Elsa defended. "And ensuring that all is 'safe' in the aftermath of the Republic's latest battle."

Ezzie chuckled. "Oh, you mean the battle that happened on the _opposite_ side of the planet? This just keeps getting funnier."

Veta leapt into the gully first, cupped her hands over her mouth, and mimicked a bird call. There was a brief pause before someone across the way repeated her signal. "It's clear," she whispered and the rest of the group entered.

"So how is Anna's master?" Ezzie asked. "Mattias, right? He must be devastated about losing her."

"He blames himself," Elsa explained. "In a way, we're all blaming ourselves. But that's why we're setting out to right this wrong."

"All power to you," Ezzie said only to frown. "That was something Anna once told me. Do you believe she's alright?"

"All I have is belief," Elsa confessed. The gully dipped into a series of winding tunnels. The Padawan had to resist the habitual urge to spark up her lightsaber until she was passed a lantern instead. The damp cavern was frigid and breezy as it yielded a soft light across the way.

"Elsa-" Ezzie began. "Welcome to the Court of Miracles."

The passage emptied towards a thriving Rovani settlement. The fields were alive with children playing while adults harvested crops. A seven-string hallikset could be heard strumming from someone's tent while silhouettes danced within. Those working the land took a moment to welcome the latest group of refugees. Manaro and his wife waved back while their son scurried ahead. The sight of such a persecuted people prospering freely made Elsa smile. _Oh Anna,_ she thought. _I wish you could see this. You will see this._

Elsa was shaken free of her thoughts when Ezzie nudged her. She pointed towards an elongated tent on the furthest side of the compound. "That's where we're keeping the prisoner," she said.

"How are we getting in?" Elsa asked.

"Woah," Ezzie blurted. "Our agreement was to get you _into_ the Court of Miracles. You said you wanted to _see_ where he was. You didn't say anything about breaking into the prisoner's tent."

"I thought it was implied," Elsa intoned while Ezzie's fighters grew restless. "I _need _you to get me in there. Why else would I have wanted to come?"

Ezzie became flustered. "I don't know, to get information?"

"Yeah, from _him_."

"Listen, Jedi." Ezzie spoke in a much firmer tone. "If it wasn't for me, my militia would've fried you by now. Don't think you can go around dropping orders here. I played by your rules when I was in the Jedi Temple, so now you play by mine."

Elsa's eyes darted between her angered friend and her subordinates. She feigned a smile and replied, "Of course."

"Good," Ezzie affirmed. "We need to be smart about this. I've had to work my tail off to become leader of a militia. While Clopin trusts me, it'll take one slip up to send all of my progress crashing down. You've got one day to do what you need to and I'll have my team look the other way." Elsa didn't want to further stir tensions between them, but she couldn't help feeling brushed off by Ezzie. She wondered if Ezzie would even be there had Elsa adopted a similar mindset with her back in the temple. "In the meantime," the Rovani earnestly concluded. "Make yourself at home."

Ezzie and her unit dispersed into the settlement while Elsa observed from the cave. She made a mental note of where the prisoner's tent was and then proceeded towards the crowds. Draft animals and Rovani farmers shuffled through the grassy paths between tents as Elsa took in a plethora of scents. From freshly-cooked meals to various perfumes, the Court of Miracles was alive with aromas. Raucous laughter caught Elsa's attention and she leaned towards a shifting tent.

A Rovani musician noticed her peeking and rapidly plucked away at his hallikset. "Join us!" he eagerly beckoned. "Dance!" The men and women around him waved and hollered for her to join as well.

"Sorry," Elsa insisted. "I don't dance." She did, however, use the boisterous tent as a cover to place a call. Elsa slipped behind it, took a knee, and activated her comlink. "It's Menzel," she called. "I'm in. Sterl, Plim. Please respond."

"Sounds like a quite a party," _Sterl_ quipped. "Glad you made it in."

"I hope you know what you're doing," _Plim_ intoned. "And _who_ you're trusting."

"If we're dealing with the same forces here-" Elsa explained. "-then he may be our best hope at finding Anna."

"I still don't know whether I can believe in any of this," Plim murmured and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? After everything?" Elsa retorted. "If what happened to Anna hasn't made you a believer in the other forces out there, I don't know what will."

Plim went silent as Sterl took over. "Just be careful, Menzel." he said. "If it's anything you can't handle, you call us. We can't lose you too."

"Copy that," Elsa replied and ended the transmission. She stepped back onto the main pathway and tried to blend in with the locals. It helped that the Rovani were a diverse people whose appearances varied depending on which part of the galaxy they hailed from. During her walk, Elsa eyed the elongated prisoner's tent and jogged towards it. She waited until her path was free of wandering eyes and then crouched behind a stack of crates.

_What am I dealing with?_ Elsa asked herself and examined the tent's defenses. A pair of Rovani guards were stationed at its entrance. A daunting blaster rifle swayed from each guard's rugged grip. _Okay_, she mentally affirmed. _You can do this.  
_  
Elsa looked at her hand and felt the Force flowing through her. She could sense the energy radiating in various forms from all around her. She chose to focus on the mustachioed guardsman and discreetly raised her hand from cover. Elsa took one look at his bandana-clad head and shut her eyes. She tried to visualize the inner recesses of his mind and sought to connect with it. Once she felt tethered to the guardsman, she spoke into the Force. "You are tired and hungry," she whispered. "You wish to get a meal and rest." Though her mind trick wasn't successful, she could tell that her abilities had prodded his subconscious. The guardsman's brows furrowed and he tilted his head inquisitively. It was as if he was trying to listen for an unknown voice. Elsa took a deep breath and tried again. She waved her hand and said, "You think you saw something and you want to investigate." This time, the guardsman winced and clenched his temple.

"Something wrong?" the guardswoman beside him asked.

"I'm not sure," he murmured. "I just feel a little light-headed."

_Third time's the charm,_ Elsa told herself and gave the mind trick another go. "You think you saw something and want help checking it out."

Elsa paused as the man stuttered. "I...I think I-" Her heart sank when he suddenly howled with pain. His hands rushed to tug his hair as he collapsed to his knees.

"Brother?" his partner worried and knelt beside him. "What's wrong?"

"My head," he hissed. "It feels like it's going to burst." He writhed in the grass while rigorously rubbing his temples. The guardsman sweated profusely and every sound was thunderous against his ears.

_So much for a mind trick, _Elsa scolded herself. _I think I broke the poor man. _She thought back to Master Yelena's earliest teachings on the Force.

"_You must always remember, Elsa,_-" Yelena had lectured. _"The Force is a powerful responsibility of which all Jedi are entrusted with. At times, it should serve as a temporary means to accomplish a greater good. We should never abuse our abilities for profit or personal gains. Should we ever overstep, these wrongs must be righted."  
_  
Elsa had let her overconfidence get the best of her. Just because she'd deeply connected with creatures through animal kinship didn't mean she could understand the workings of a person's mind. To vocally and mentally manipulate someone she wasn't even in contact with was a risky feat. She had overwhelmed a Rovani man who was merely serving his people. Seeking to redeem herself, Elsa emerged from cover and rushed over. She didn't have to fake the fearful look on her face, for she was genuinely worried about his wellbeing.

"What happened?" Elsa asked calmly.

"I don't know," the guardswoman replied while feeling his forehead. "He's burning up. Perhaps a fever? It sounds like he's got a killer headache too."

_Killer? _Elsa dreaded within her subconscious. _Don't even use that word. _She couldn't fathom the thought of accidentally murdering an innocent man for the sake of the mission. She cradled his head as he quieted down in her arms. Elsa willed the Force to undo her mistake, but she was unsure of its effects.

The guardswoman examined their quiet surroundings and noted how her partner calmed in Elsa's arms. "I'm going to get help," she said. "Just keep him calm."

She ran off as Elsa massaged the man's temples. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "For your pain," she was quick to add. "I...had nothing to do with it."

"Not so loud," the guardsman groaned when she spoke.

As the dreadful effects of Elsa's failed mind trick faded, she noticed the unguarded entrance. Elsa glanced at the pathway and considered how the guardswoman could return at any moment. Her eyes swayed down to the man, whose aching eyes were shut tight. _This might be my only chance,"_ she thought. _He seems to be recovering and the tent's clear. This guard has the opportunity to be alright, but you'll never know about Anna unless you take this chance. _With a hard gulp and heavy heart, Elsa loosened her grip on the man's head. She gently rested him against the ground and dashed into the tent before he came to.

"Hey," the guardsman uttered groggily. "Where'd you...go?" He tried to sit up, but dizziness got the best of him.

Realizing she was against the clock, Elsa snuck deeper into the tent's confines and kept to the shadows. A set of lanterns caught her eye and she crept closer to a table. The unsettling presence of a club made Elsa sick to her stomach. She then noticed a peculiar winch wedged into the ground. A thick, ebony cord coiled around the winch, through a pulley system, and into a well of sorts. Elsa deduced the tent had been constructed around the well. This turned a once nurturing source of water into a crude, makeshift, prison cell. Elsa peered into the inky abyss and was unable to see the bottom. Unwilling to call down and potentially alert the guards, she made for the winch. Elsa bit her lip and cringed while cautiously turning the handle. Her anxiety made every squeak and grind sound ear-splitting as she pulled someone or _something_ up. Elsa watched the damp cord tighten under the weight of whatever she was pulling. Her heart raced out of fear that a guard would barge in at any moment.

"Come on," Elsa whispered while twisting the winch. "How deep _is_ this thing?"

Her blue gaze widened as a booted foot emerged from the well. The cord tugged this limp being up by a single loop and his malodorous stench followed. His jacket flopped with his upside down body while a forest of dreadlocks swayed below them. The man's dazed, heavily-kohled eyes fluttered open for a moment. As if still processing who stood before him, he shook his head to wake up and flashed a toothy grin. "Elsa, love." His speech was as slurred as ever. "I knew you'd change your mind."

"Captain Jack Convore," Elsa replied. "I'm_ not_ here to join your crew."

"Yet here you are calling me cap'n," Jack quipped.

"I was being courteous," Elsa defended and took her voice down. "This is low, even for you. What were you thinking? These people you tried to steal from have been through enough hardship."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "So you came all this way in that new toggery just to lecture me?"

"No," Elsa retorted.

"So you're here to bust me out."

"Well...yes, but-"

"Are you in my crew or-"

"Would you let me talk?" Elsa snapped.

"Lass, there's a lot of blood rushing to my head now." Jack insisted while dangling. "You'll have to excuse me if I seem a bit..._benumbified_."

"I'll get right to it," Elsa asserted. "I need your help."

Jack snorted and raised an upside down brow. "Honestly," he murmured. "Does anybody mount a rescue just because they miss someone anymore?"

Elsa clenched her fists at his words. Jack could read the angst across her face as she thought deeply about Anna. Elsa wondered what using Jack to get to her sister said about her nature. Any invasive doubts she had were battled back with thoughts of her sister. She recalled how helpless she felt watching Asajj Ventress drag Anna into her ship. _If only I'd been faster,_ she thought. _I could've caught up. If I had been stronger, maybe I could've defeated Ventress. What a joke. I couldn't even defeat Anna in training. What if she'd listened to me? I should've been more persuasive. A Jedi Consular would've been. They can negotiate during the most trying of circumstances and soften the hardest of hearts. I have to make this right._

With a deep breath, Elsa recomposed herself and spoke calmly. "Jack, we're running out of time. If I'm going to get you out of here, I need your word. The same word which I entrusted you with to come back and save me from Hondo's crew on Scarif."

The pirate's nose wrinkled. "I've been playing these games a long time, love, so you can dispense with the formalities. What is it you want from Cap'n Jack?"

"Anna's gone missing," Elsa grieved.

"The redhead," Jack recalled. "And you want _me _to help you look? It's a vast galaxy-"

"But you have the means," Elsa interrupted. "That compass of yours. I was naive when I first laid eyes on it. But the magic you referred to is real, isn't it?" Jack's silence was enough of an answer for her. "I recognized a similar green mist around a set of enchanted cards on Felucia."

Jack hummed in thought. With his eyes shut and lips twitching, Elsa almost thought he was sleeping. "So you want _me_ to help _you_ find Anna as payment for you rescuing me?"

Elsa stuck to her beliefs and hardened her resolve. "That's correct, yes."

"No deal," Jack replied nonchalantly.

"Wait, what?" Elsa blurted. "But it's only a matter of time before the Rovani _execute_ you."

"It's only a matter of time before a lot of things, dear." Jack insisted. "I don't even have the compass. The lead Rovani snatched it."

"Then I'll get it," Elsa assured.

"But do you know how it works?" Jack teased as Elsa huffed.

She frustratedly grit her teeth. "There has to be something we can negotiate on."

"The _Pearl_," Jack intoned.

"The what?"

"The _Black Pearl_."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "By the Force, you _still_ haven't found that ship after _all_ this time?"

"Whether it's my ship or your sister, sometimes what we're looking for finds us," Jack replied. "When the time comes, I just need your help to get the _Pearl_ back. Savvy?"

Elsa cautiously looked the prisoner over. "If I agree to this, how will I know when that _time_ arrives?" she asked.

Jack smirked until footsteps sounded from the entryway. "Blast," Elsa cursed and glared at Jack. "I could've gotten you out by now if you'd just been reasonable!" she whispered sharply as guards rounded the corner.

While the guardsman still appeared sickly, he was well enough to stand at his partner's side. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked and stared Elsa down.

Jack swayed his hands in an effort to placate the guards. With a beaming grin and squinted eyes, he compellingly explained the situation. "I believe one of your sistren here was about to haplessly interrogate me once more," he said and gestured to Elsa.

"Shut up!" the guardswoman growled and struck Jack's abdomen with the butt of her rifle. Her sunken eyes swayed to Elsa next. "You," she grumbled. "What are you doing back here? I told you to stay with Nulos."

"You are not with our militia," Nulos added.

"In fact, Wevri." an all-too familiar voice said. "She's not Rovani." Elsa's eyes shot open as she glanced past the guards' shoulders. A slender Rovani adorned in multicolored robes emerged from the shadows. Clopin looked much healthier since the last time Elsa had encountered him. No longer was he living hand to mouth and traversing the brink of death. But Baron Frollo's demise had only solidified his newfound strength. While Ezzie had greeted Elsa with an embrace, Clopin only offered a leer. His dark eyes listed beneath a set of wine-colored goggles. "She's a Jedi," he said while observing her handiwork.

"Clopin," Elsa insisted with her hands raised. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh no?" he jeered. "Then please enlighten me. Because it looks like you're breaking this thief out of captivity. Which I must say, leads me to think much less of the Jedi."

"We helped you escape Coruscant," Elsa replied.

"That you did, and your response does nothing to answer my question. So I can only assume I am correct. How it is you were able to sneak in here is a mystery, unless _one_ of my militia captains was partial to you." As Clopin and Elsa stared at each other, they knew they had Ezzie in mind.

"I acted alone," Elsa assured. "Please, I promise that I mean no harm to the Rovani."

"Then _prove_ it," Clopin intoned and motioned to Jack. "Find out what my people cannot."

_Great,_ Elsa thought. _More bargaining. Brace yourself, Elsa. If you want to be a Jedi Consular, you need to try and satisfy everyone with the least amount of chaos. Take a deep breath and negotiate.  
_  
Elsa heeded her own advice and said, "What do you need?"

Her stomach dropped and Jack's eyes widened as Clopin withdrew the enchanted compass. "We found this on the thief's person upon capture. I don't know what you believe, Jedi, but this compass is anything but broken. There is something..._spiritual_ bound to it." Elsa watched as green vapors encircled the compass and Clopin's hand. The device's needle swirled uncontrollably while Clopin jabbed a finger at Jack. "It's the only reason this scum is still alive. But make no mistake, I will make his stay a slow and agonizing hell until he gives up the powers of this trinket." Clopin's glare was daunting towards Elsa. "That's where you come in." An insidious grin emerged atop his scraggly goatee. "Warp his mind, Jedi. Make him bend to your will. Do this, and you will be granting the Rovani people a great service. We will use the compass' powers to help our struggling world. Surely you will not choose a _pirate_ over a persecuted people."

Elsa winced and looked to Jack, who was surprisingly calm. Although, she wondered if it was due to the amount of blood flowing to his head. "Of course not," she told Clopin through a fraudulent smile. As she stepped towards Jack, she noticed that Clopin had also claimed his vibrosword. The pirate's blade swayed from Clopin's belt when he turned after her. Elsa stood before the prisoner and gingerly raised a hand. When she did so, she thought about how much pain she'd put Nulos through.

But biding time meant nothing if Elsa couldn't formulate a plan. She noted the proximity of Clopin and his guards. While one seemed battle ready, Nulos was still recovering. Elsa eyed the winch suspending Jack and observed the compass in Clopin's hands. A plethora of possibilities swarmed through Elsa's mind, each offering a drastically different outcome.

"Hurry up," Clopin urged and she extended her hand to Jack's face. Before she could touch him, a distant rumble sounded from outside the tent.

Wevri clasped her rifle and looked up. "What was that?" she asked.

An ensuing series of loudening, obscure bursts garnered everyone's attention. The panic on the Rovani's faces didn't show until hysterical screams echoed throughout the settlement. Clopin's brows furrowed and he snagged Elsa by the shoulder. "What have you done?" he growled.

"This _isn't_ me," Elsa replied. _And hopefully isn't the others, _she worried.

Clopin sneered and his nostrils flared. "Then what in the blazes is going-"

A blinding white light blasted through the roof of the tent. The explosive beam sent a shockwave across the ground and all standing were thrown off their feet. Elsa felt herself rising above smoke and charred soil. Chunks of blasted dirt swirled above her until she crashed back down. Her ears were ringing and painfully throbbing as sound slowly returned. Her heart thundered against her chest while a distinct ringing lured her to her belt. Elsa's trembling hand reached for and activated her comlink.

"Menzel?" _Plim _called in. "Menzel! Please respond!"

"I'm here," Elsa groaned. "What happened?"

"There's a damn fleet overhead," _Sterl's _voice crackled over comms. "Looks like some sort of invasion."

"Separatists?" Elsa asked and cautiously rose.

"Something else," _Sterl_ deduced. "Do you have what you need?"

"Not yet."

"We're getting you out of there," _Plim_ asserted.

"No!" Elsa coughed as smoke puffed towards her. "There's still a chance. _Please_, you have to believe me."

There was a long pause. "I _do_ believe you, Elsa." _Plim_ responded. "Which is why we're going in."

"Thank you...master." Elsa ended the call and crawled through the smoke.

She shuddered when a pair of figures stumbled into view. "We're under attack!" Wevri warned and hauled Nulos to safety.

Elsa heard Clopin groaning and slid to his aid. She used the Force to lift scorched tentpoles and a collapsed tarp off of him. Without the debris pinning him down, Clopin took a moment to catch his breath. He and Elsa peered through the gaping hole in the tent and saw ominous warships in the sky. Smaller craft descended from their dark underbellies and set the land ablaze. "No," he uttered. "This is _exactly_ what I sought to prevent. But there will always be those who stand against us."

"You did everything you could for your people," Elsa reassured him.

"This isn't over yet," he grunted and forced himself to rise. "These invaders will not take the Court of Miracles without a fight!" He unsheathed and flourished Jack's vibrosword. "Help me save the Rovani, Elsa. Let us save them all!" The energy behind his proclamation was short-lived as a stranger swung through the smoke and snatched away his sword.

"Thank you!" Jack exclaimed and landed atop the tent's remnants. The blast had severed the pirate's restraint and given him the perfect tool to swing away. "Rovani!" he declared. "Jedi! This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost-" Suddenly, Jack's body went limp and collapsed against the tarp.

"Is he...dead?" Clopin wondered.

"He _was_ upside down for a while," Elsa deduced. "That much blood to your head _could_ cause a hemorrhage." In that instant, Jack loosed a shrill scream and frantically awakened. He wildly shook his head free of the daze and sprung off the tent. "Get back here!" Elsa shouted and dashed after him. From the moment she emerged from the tent, the Padawan was met with a horrific sight. Rovani denizens scattered about as ships landed across their settlement. A variety of savage pirates emerged with weapons drawn and began pillaging whatever they could. Elsa's blood ran cold when saw a bursa plush fallen amidst the flames. She stared into its innocent, button eyes and wonder where Manaro's son was. The grim reality of her situation took hold and she feared the worst for the Rovani.

* * *

"Have no fear!" Ezzie shouted to her militia amidst the chaos. She angrily fired her pistols at incoming pirates. "Defend the Court of Miracles!"

A thermal detonator exploded from behind and sent her tumbling through the grass. A three-eyed Gran pirate lunged at her, but she unloaded two lasers into his gut. As Ezzie recovered, she noticed her friend amidst the flames. "Veta!' she screamed and dropped to her aid. Shrapnel from the detonator had pierced her leg, but she was slowly waking up.

"Look out!" Veta warned through her stupor as more pirates closed in. Before either Rovani could react, a cruiser glided dangerously low to the ground. Its powerful engines blew the pirates across the field and its ventral hatch opened. Ezzie threw herself in front of Veta and took aim at the mysterious craft. Her fingers relaxed on her triggers as a familiar face emerged from the smoke. A bright green lightsaber ignited at the man's side and he looked to Ezzie with an intensity she hadn't seen since Coruscant.

"Mattias!" she called to him.

He smirked and beckoned his partner to join him. "Coming, _Plim_?" he asked.

"I think we can drop the codenames, _Sterl." _an older woman mumbled. Her braided, white tresses swayed with the breeze and landed atop her cream-colored robes. She ran her fingers against a ceremonial sash, as if hearkening to a forgotten culture.

"You know, Yelena-" Mattias mumbled. "You are _no_ fun."

"Stow it," Yelena scoffed and sparked up her blue lightsaber. She looked to the skies and examined the varying symbols on each warship. "Looks like a pirate raid. I knew this was a bad idea."

"Well we're here now," Mattias defended and turned to Ezzie. "Get your people to safety. We'll deal with these pirates." Ezzie helped another Rovani carry Veta while the Jedi went back to back. "Just like the old days, eh Yelena?"

"I don't think they ever ended," Yelena admitted. A pirate took up a sniping position on one of the ravaged hills. He fired at Yelena, but she deflected the laser back through his scope and into his face.

Mattias rushed towards the sounds of screaming families and halted at a burning hovel. Using the Force, he shifted the flames and cleared a path for those trapped inside. While others fled, one of the Rovani women skidded to a halt. "Please," she panted. "My husband. My son! They are still inside! I couldn't find them! I-" She succumbed to a coughing fit while Mattias heard a child crying from within. "Karabast," he cursed and lunged into the burning home. "Hello?" he hollered and dodged fiery refuse.

"Help!" he heard a child wail. Mattias spun to see a little boy hunched over a pair of legs. Manaro was pinned under a massive tentpole and appeared lifeless to his son.

"Hey, little fella." Mattias spoke calmly and fought to conceal a cough. "Is this your Papa?" He could see the fear swelling in the child's reddened eyes as he nodded. "What's your name?"

"Dain," he sniffled.

"Okay, Dain. I'm Jedi Master Mattias. I'm gonna need you to be strong and help me out, okay? Reach out with me." Mattias stretched his hands towards the pole while Dain mimicked the gesture. The child's eyes filled with amazement as the tentpole started to shift. Mattias smiled while lifting it with the Force. He was just happy to liberate the boy of his fears. "That's it!" he urged. "We've almost got it!" The pole was nearly off Manaro as he started to stir. To Mattias' horror, his exertion and posture added strain to his spinal cybernetic. The sharp pain made him lose his grip and buckle forward. He howled in agony as the pole plummeted. Dain screamed and threw his hands forward out of fear. For a brief second, an unseen burst of energy shifted the pole away from Manaro.

By the time Mattias recovered and rubbed his aching back, he wondered how the man _hadn't_ been crushed. "We did it, Jedi Master Mattias!" Dain cheered while hugging his groaning father. "We did it!"

Mattias scratched the back of his sweaty head. "We _did_...didn't we," he answered in bewilderment.

While Mattias ushered the Rovani out of the inferno, Yelena observed a looting. A band of Ishi Tib pirates was ransacking a nearby trove. Their beak-like maws chittered as credits, jewels, and talismans poured into their grubby hands. Yelena cleared her throat to get their attention and said, "Oh my. _Whatever_ would your mothers say?" The Ishi Tibs' angular eyestalks craned towards her. While some of the weaker pirates bolted at the first sight of a lightsaber, the others readied their weapons. "Well, now we know who the fools are." Yelena muttered. The first pirate charged her head-on with a dagger. She easily dodged his attack and kneed him in the groin. His painful whimper prompted the other pirates to attack from multiples sides. Laserfire zipped overhead as Yelena blocked their shots. Several of the deflected lasers found their way into incoming assailants as Yelena went on the defensive. Mattias leapt into the fray and slashed down one of her gunmen from above. "Took you long enough!" Yelena called to him.

"Nice to see you too," he chuckled.

A series of lasers rang out from the central pathway. Ezzie led the charge as her militia formed up behind her. They blasted away at encroaching pirates and forced the rest to fall back. Yelena seized the opportunity to activate her comlink. "Padawan, come in."

* * *

"I read you," Elsa responded while running across the destruction. "I am in pursuit of our lead!"

Elsa dodge laserfire and kept her eyes focused on Jack. With flailing arms and panicky feet, Jack scurried between craters. He glanced over his shoulder, noticed Elsa giving chase, and waved. "It's like I said, love!" he yelled back. "Sometimes things find us!" He disappeared behind one of the tents. Elsa kept up her pursuit, only to bump into Jack's stationary self. She noticed him glaring up at a particularly black ship. Its shadowy hull was haunting against the silver clouds. Laser cannons launched white orbs of explosive energy towards the fields below.

"Don't tell me," Elsa murmured. "The _Black Pearl_."

"All according to plan, Elsa, darling." With a powerful strut, Jack set off to claim his prize and left Elsa dumbfounded.

"Wait a moment," the Padawan realized.

"I'd rather not," Jack quipped.

Elsa was utterly befuddled. "D-...did you _plan_ on getting captured?"

"Now you're catching on," Jack lauded while planning his next move. "The pirate clans of the Raioballo Sector have been planning this raid for some time, and I just knew my beloved _Pearl _would show. The twisted, self-proclaimed 'captain' at its helm couldn't resist a plundering on this scale."

Elsa felt a unique fury rising within her as she snagged Jack by the coat and pulled him close. "You mean to tell me you _knew_ about this attack and _didn't_ warn the Rovani?"

"Elsa," Jack tried to pacify her. "I was their prisoner. I doubt they would've listened."

"You were just biding your time," Elsa accused. "Waiting while these innocent, downtrodden people could've had a chance! And for what? Your blasted ship? You've only been out for your own needs, Jack. It's repulsive!"

Jack stared into Elsa's eyes as if he could see right through them. He simpered and delicately pried her hands from his coat. "Let us examine your deduction for a moment," Jack said. "For while I'm far from clean on this matter, can you say the same of yourself?" Elsa paused as Jack smirked. "There's a flaw in your reasoning, love, because you're _also_ acting selfishly."

Elsa rigorously shook her head. "No...I'm not!" she nervously refuted.

Jack scoffed and extended an empty hand to her. "Then would you be so kind as to give me back my compass?" There was an eerie pause until the pirate explained himself. "I saw you pluck it from that Rovani," he detailed. "And while he was recuperating, too." Jack hung his head only to raise it in celebration. "It was an impressive lift actually. I always knew you'd make a good pirate." Elsa shamefully withdrew the enchanted compass. She felt like she'd betrayed the Order's teachings and therefore herself. "Now don't get so worked up," Jack assured. "Nothing wrong with putting 'What Elsa wants' first sometimes."

"But there's always a choice," Elsa insisted.

"There is," Jack agreed. "And you've made plenty of them to lead you here. So you can either wallow in your moral dilemma or help Cap'n Jack help _you._" He pointed towards the looming ship while Elsa glanced at the compass.

_You still have a choice,_ she told herself. _No matter how far you stumble or wherever you go, you dictate what happens next. Leave Jack and this search will have been for nothing. The guidance on this compass will remain a mystery and you'll have lost another lead. We shouldn't be out here looking for Anna. If it were up to the Council, they'd put it up to the Force.  
_  
_"But what do you want?" _a voice whispered within Elsa's mind. Evara, Wraith of the Force, spoke on. _"It's time to ask yourself how you can change the situation, Elsa. The Force is a guide. It is a pathway. But those who channel it must dare to fly. Only you can make these choices."  
_  
Elsa took a deep breath and tossed the compass to Jack. "I help you get your ship, you help me find my sister." she intoned.

"Done!" Jack rejoiced and swirled the compass in his hands. "This way."

Elsa front-flipped after Jack as he kicked a pirate into the dirt. He eyed a nearby landing craft and dashed for its lowered ramp. Elsa cautiously trailed after him as he entered the emptied hold. While the rest of the craft's crew pillaged, its pilot remained at the controls. Jack gave his shoulder a tap in one direction and left his sword's hilt waiting on the opposite side. When the pilot turned back, he immediately clunked his head on the butt of Jack's sword. He then threw the dazed pilot overboard while Elsa found a seat to strap in.

"Oh I wouldn't buckle up, dear." Jack muttered and left the Padawan confused. "We'll be jumping momentarily."

"Jumping where?" Elsa asked.

"Out," Jack simply replied while powering the ship's thrusters to a ninety degree angle.

"But where?" Elsa asserted.

"Out!" Jack reiterated and sent the craft to collide with the Black Pearl. He rushed to Elsa's side as gravity forced them backward. Since he never bothered to close the ramp, he pulled them towards it and leapt off. On impulse, Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack as they fell through the sky. Her action worked in her favor as his body cushioned her fall. They struck against the _Black Pearl's _lower wing. Jack and Elsa braced when the craft they'd flown exploded against the starship's ventral hull. Just as Jack had predicted, the gaping hole created was soon to be sealed by the emergency bulkhead. "There's our way in," he said. "Hurry!"

Elsa let Jack get ahead of her and knelt along the ship's wing. She plucked a miniaturized device from her satchel and let it magnetize to the _Black Pearl._ Her endeavor almost cost her entry into the ship as the bulkheads neared full closure. Jack observed her dash with wild eyes and shrugged, realizing she wouldn't make it. While Elsa wasn't the quickest, she made up for it with her Force abilities. She used a brief, exasperated Force push to stall the bulkheads and slipped in before they sealed.

Darkness enveloped the chamber as the duo caught their breath. "That was a close one," Elsa panted. She gasped when footsteps echoed from a corridor.

"And they'll always be closer," Jack whispered and ushered her into hiding. Their enemies were quickly approaching and the demolished area provided little cover for two stowaways. Running out of time and options, Elsa sprung to the rafters. Jack was about to criticize her abandonment of him when she used the Force to pull him up.

"Stop squirming," Elsa scolded as Jack flailed against the unseen energy. He clung to the beams beside her while a pair of pirates stomped in.

"Kriffing hell," one of the goons grunted. "Look at this mess. This is why I hate working with other crews."

"Think the pilot's dead?" his partner joked while glaring at the fiery scrapheap.

"I think he was _drunk, _that's for sure. I'm not cleaning this mess. Have the _kid_ and his pet do it."

The grimy, gritty pair returned to the hallway, leaving Elsa and Jack to rest in silence.

* * *

The _Black Pearl's_ crew cheered from its intimidating command bridge. A set of wide, sleek viewports gave its pirates a view of the destruction below. Yet between the revelry and savagery, a young man remained quiet. He leaned against an outdated terminal and felt just as unused. When he looked down at the burning tents and fleeing Rovani, he didn't see riches. He didn't see the opportunity he was promised nor the great purge against corruption his superior spoke of. No. All Kristoff Bjorg witnessed...was horror. Whether he was adorned in his wintry coat on Aren or his newly acquired garbs for piracy...he was still a survivor. When he saw laser cannons blasting away at civilian homes, he relived the atrocities he had escaped. Kristoff still heard the screams of his people from when the Aren military invaded. The sight of Trolls fleeing their burnt hovels still haunted him nightly.

A hoofed hand rested on his shoulder and he pressed his head against it. Despite the so-called "comradery" these pirates claimed to share, Sven was still Kristoff's only friend. The others tolerated them because their captain did, and they were barely getting by. He peered up at Sven and looked into his pure, black eyes. The Cevrian's fuzzy ears drooped as he too felt remorse over the Court of Miracles.

"I know, buddy." Kristoff lamented. "This isn't right." Sven offered a moo and Kristoff sighed. "But what am I supposed to do? What can _we_ do? The captain's given us a fresh start." Sven glared at him. "Don't give me that look. We win by surviving, remember? And one day we'll go back to Aren and set things right." Sven's stare didn't cease and did all the talking for him. He had Kristoff debating with himself and tugging at his messy blonde hair. "We _had_ to leave. They wanted us to." He withdrew his kyber necklace and caressed the yellow crystal. "Bulda...Cliff...even Pabbie. They all wanted us to have better lives." Kristoff couldn't take himself seriously while observing the destruction below. "This _is _better than being on Aren, right?" He looked to Sven who was genuinely unsure. Having been struggling from as far back as he could recall, Kristoff stood up. "If this isn't living either-" he asked. "-what is?" He and Sven exchanged perplexed glances until he looked to their captain. "I guess it's time to find out."

With a deep breath, Kristoff approached their leader. The man's long, navy blue coat was almost grazing the bridge's metallic surface. The plumes on his peculiar hat bounced with each violent heckle and holler. Between his own jeers and the screeches of his pet monkey-lizard, the captain could hardly hear Kristoff calling him. "Captain," Kristoff said and cleared his throat. With trembling fists and a hardened heart, Kristoff grew enraged at his superior's ignorance. "Captain Barbossa!" he shouted and the bridge went silent.

Kristoff's resolve faltered as all eyes descended upon him. With nothing but the sounds of muffled screams and echoing laserfire to fill the ambience, Barbossa slowly turned. His blue leer was vivid as he examined Kristoff. "Something you'd like to be sayin, cabin boy?" he inquired.

Kristoff shuddered but stood his ground. "What exactly are we doing here?" he asked.

Barbossa's eyes narrowed and he slowly lurched closer. "Flyin a ship?" he answered with a widened grin. "Standin around? Conversin on pointless matters? Do any of those answers satisfy yer question?"

Kristoff tried to remain calm despite the captain's jeers and the crew's laughter. "You told me we only stole from the corrupt," he said. "What have these people done?"

"Come on, lad." Barbossa scoffed. "I've taught you better than this. We make our livin in a galaxy that's constantly out to get us. Threats be everywhere. Separated, the Rovani are a nuisance. United, they may pose a greater threat to all pirates in this sector. That be heat we don't need."

Kristoff sighed. "I'm sorry, but this isn't right."

"Isn't right?" Barbossa snarked. "_Nothing_ in this galaxy is right, boy. But you've got to know yer place in it. Who was it who taught you how to maintain any part of this ship?"

"You, sir."

"And who be the only reason you can decently hold a blaster?"

Kristoff huffed. "You."

"That's right!" Barbossa bellowed for all to hear. He wrapped his arm around Kristoff as the rest of the crew returned to their stations. Suddenly, Kristoff felt Barbossa's sharp nails dig into his shoulder. The captain pulled him close and hissed, "Don't you _ever_ try and undermine my authority in front of the crew again. I don't care what flea-ridden, backwater planet you hail from and whatever sob story follows. Cross me and I'll be more than happy to acquaint ya with the airlock."

The doors behind them slid open and a pair of gruff pirates hobbled in. "Captain," one of them said. "We had a collision in the hold. Doesn't look like the pilots survived. Place is a damn mess and _perfect_ for our cabin boy to get cleaning."

Barbossa flashed a stained, toothy grin. "Well then," he said. "What are you waiting for?" He violently shoved Kristoff towards the doors. "Get to it then, boy! And take that blundering Cevrian with you."

Kristoff and Sven scowled at Barbossa as he cackled away. His monkey-lizard's laugh was far more raucous and irksome while the rest of the crew joined in. For as much as Kristoff wanted to retaliate, he couldn't help but feel hopeless in the situation. He felt as though all of the Troll's sacrifices to get him offworld had amounted to months of worthlessness. He had become nothing more than a common thug. Just another piece of scum using a hundred excuses to oppress others. Sven growled with whatever fight he had left in him, but Kristoff held him back. "Come on, pal." he mumbled. "Let's just go."

* * *

"Elsa," Yelena called in. "What's your status? Padawan!"

Elsa cautiously brought the comlink to her lips. "I'm alright," she whispered. "Just help the Rovani. Standby for my signal."

"Plan B?" Yelena dreaded.

"You know it," Elsa murmured before shutting off comms. She dropped down to Jack and dusted herself off. "I hope you have a solid plan for getting your ship back," she told him. "While I've elected to assist you, I am _still_ a Jedi and will condone any unnecessary acts of violence."

Jack grimaced and observed his surroundings. "Plans are always changing," he answered. "You should know this by now. And if we find ourselves betwixt a brutal engagement, do not be surprised if I react accordingly. We're not dealing with neighborly spacers, you know."

"As someone who's been captured by pirates _thanks_ to you-" Elsa derided. "-I know exactly what type of criminals we're dealing with. But they will pay for their crimes accordingly."

Jack's wrinkled nose and quirky brows made it look like his face had frozen. "Honestly, Elsa." he grumbled. "How has your brain _not_ exploded with so many contradictions? Are you in any position to be hauling these pirates to a prison? _Where_ is the nearest prison? _Do_ you have enough binders for everyone? What about food and documentation scribbles? How long will that take to keep you from finding the redhead?"

Elsa felt overwhelmed by Jack's questions. "I get it," she snapped and tried to reel herself back. "It's just...if someone doesn't have to die, who are we to make that choice? We kill only if we must."

"Fair enough," Jack replied. He was about to make for the door when it started to open. He shot Elsa a glare as if her stalling had forced them to lose valuable time.

Elsa repeated their stealthy plan from earlier and fled to the rafters. She lifted Jack just in time as Kristoff and Sven entered the chamber. The young man took one look at the crashed, scorching ship and sighed. "Living the dream," he mumbled and started sweeping debris. Sven lifted a jagged piece of scrap and angrily grunted at him. "What was I supposed to do?" Kristoff defended. "I didn't see _you_ speaking up! I mean, sure...you don't speak Basic...but still! Maybe we need to pay our dues just a little while longer. I know I said that months ago, but I mean it now too."

Elsa leaned against one of the beams to get a closer look at man. Though he dressed like another one of the pirates, he seemed like anything but. She likened his fair complexion to hers and could sense the anxiety radiating off of him. He was so unsure of the life he'd chosen, or perhaps it was one selected _for_ him. If there was any means of getting Jack's ship back with the least amount of conflict, perhaps it could start with him. Elsa's hopes were dashed when Jack leapt down from the rafters.

"Wait," the Padawan whispered to no avail as Jack landed behind Kristoff. By the time she jumped to join them, Jack already had his blade to Kristoff's neck.

"I wouldn't be making any sudden movements if I were you," Jack asserted and held Kristoff in place.

"Jack!" Elsa exclaimed and raised an open palm. "Stand down."

Sven dropped the scrap in his arms and rushed towards the ordeal. "That's far enough," Jack warned the Cevrian. "No need for unnecessary bloodshed, _right_?" He looked at Elsa after asking his question.

"Right!" she intoned. "Which is why you need to let him go this instant."

Jack's grin faltered. "I need you to work with me, love."

"You won't even work with me," Elsa retorted and focused on Kristoff. "He's not like the others. I can sense it. Maybe he can help us." Sven's growl caused Jack to bring the sword closer to Kristoff's neck. "Please," Elsa spoke to everyone. "I need you _all _to trust me. We mean no harm."

"You want to tell that to your friend?" Kristoff grunted in Jack's grasp.

Elsa contemplated how quickly she could disarm Jack with the Force. She wondered if other pirates were on the way and how quickly she could diffuse their predicament. "Jack," Elsa spoke calmly. "Look at me. We-"

A blue ringed stun blast struck Elsa in the back. She yelped as the impact overloaded her nervous system. Her body went limp and struck the floor panels with a clang. While Elsa had been distracted with the hostage situation, Sven had discreetly reached for his blaster. The Cevrian looked over his unconscious target and focused his attention on Jack.

"Bugger!" Jack cursed and shoved Kristoff into Sven. He used the diversion to bolt down the corridor and lose his pursuers. Sven fired several stun blasts, but Jack rolled away.

"Thanks for the save," Kristoff told the Cevrian. "It looks like the pilots _did_ survive." He knelt over Elsa's body and checked her pulse. Sven mooed with curiosity over her attire. "I think she's one of those Rovani," Kristoff deduced. "But what's she doing here?" When he rolled her head to check for any injuries, he heard something clunk beside her. "Did you hear that?" he asked Sven who hurriedly nodded. Kristoff nervously opened her satchel to find the source of the sound. With a anxious stare and trembling hands, Kristoff removed a teal-tinted hilt and cautiously examined it. He and Sven gulped in unison before he asked, "Should we tell the captain?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thank you so much for tuning in for the premiere of Season 2! I am so excited to continue this adventure with you all and to take these characters to new heights. We've got plenty more to explore here at **GoldenHeart Stories **and the journey's only beginning. Want more updates? You can follow _goldenheart_stories on Instagram for "The Frozen Force" and other story info!_

_Now for next week's preview: Two Padawans missing in action! Pirates caught in a power struggle! A dark secret swirling on the planet of Bogden. It all happens on the next **Frozen Force Friday **in **Chapter 32: The Extraction!**_

_**Long Live Imagination!  
****  
****~ Michael**  
_


	32. Chapter 32 - The Extraction

**Chapter: 32 The Extraction**

_"No soul is lost forever. Redemption begins with a single step, a simple word, and an open mind."_

**A fractured paradise! Determined to locate her missing sister by any means, Elsa Dellian ventured to a Rovani settlement known as "The Court of Miracles." Once there, she sought the help of their captive, old acquaintance and notorious pirate...Captain Jack Convore. But the negotiations were short and a fleet of pirates descended upon the Dantooine settlement. Elsa joined Jedi Masters Yelena and Mattias to defend the Court of Miracles, but ultimately struck a deal with Convore. If she helps him reclaim the _Black Pearl_, he will provide vital aid in the search for Anna. With the galaxy spiraling into disarray, battles continue to be fought in the shadows. While Elsa finds herself captured aboard the _Black Pearl_, the Republic sends an elite task force to the Inner Rim world of Bogden...**

* * *

To the ignorant, close-minded spacer, Inner Rim world's were considered the safest. But with twenty moons and a consistent flow of smugglers, Bogden was anything but safe. Conflict had once been so common, that the remnants of such bloodshed now formed a ring of debris around the planet. No one came to Bogden unless they wanted to disappear or have someone killed. The ghastly world was a swampy mess shrouded in muck and despair. Some spice-runners and other arms dealers had shifted operations offworld due to the planet's insidious rumors. Some said you could get lost in Bogden's marshes for decades and every mangrove would still be identical. Legends told of spacers who were driven insane in those sinister swamps. Yet still, there were those who chose to call Bogden home.

Beyond the wetlands and gunky slopes rested a dimly-lit compound. A scarce assortment of varying power cells kept its halls aglow as the darkness of night set in. The compound's quaint porch creaked when a stocky Pau'an stepped out. A long-barreled blaster rifle swayed in his arms as he patrolled the perimeter. His inky, black eyes swayed across the foggy land before he called on his comlink. "Sector's secure, ma'am. Another quiet night."

"All fog and crickets out here," a Rodian gunman called in from a muddy pathway. "Just the way I like it."

On the opposite side of the complex, an orange skinned Nautolan walked his route. "We're all clear on the northeast side," he boasted. "Business as usual."

"Does it _ever_ change?" a fourth voice jested. It came from a scar-faced Zabrak stationed in the nearby tower. He peered through the scope of his sniper rifle and observed the nearby terrain.

"For the credits we're getting?" a Sullustan bellowed while entering the complex. "I'll take staring at trees on this dungheap any day."

"Hey Tunkus," the Pau'an said. "Ma'am isn't answering her calls. Go relay the all clear, will ya?"

"Of course," the Sullustan grumbled. "After all, I do everything else around here." The obese alien trudged down a set of decrepit stairs. He paused upon hearing faint bleating behind one of the doors. "Hey," Tunkus murmured. "Hey!" He furiously punched and kicked at the door until the sounds silenced. "Shut up!" The Sullustan's jowls flopped with his scowl. "Damn cattle." He scratched his flabby rear and proceeded to the back of the complex. The sound of a conversation in the darkness made him freeze. Tunkus' bulbous, black eyes further widened upon seeing the flickering light of a hologram. "M-ma'am?" he stuttered.

A woman's pale finger rose from behind her seat and served as a silent warning for Tunkus to wait. She proceeded to speak with the unseen hologram. "I trust everything is to your liking?" the woman asked.

"She's phenomenal," the client responded. Their voice was intentionally distorted through the holocom. "Worth every credit and there are others I know of who would pay handsomely for your _merchandise_."

"Shoot me the names and talk to your middlemen," the woman said. "I'll see what best suits who and we'll be in touch." She hung up the call and spun in her seat. Tunkus watched his superior pour a packet of scarlet spice into a thin pipe. The brief spark of her igniter illuminated her face and she smoked the powdery stimulant. "I love me a good deal," she coughed as the drug ravaged her insides. "What is it, Tunkus?"

"Just wanted to give you the all clear, Ma'am." he said. "The boys have the perimeter locked down. The other compounds have called in 'all clears' as well."

The woman nodded and scratched at her thin, blonde bob. "Cattle behaving?"

"Some of the newer finds still need to break, Metora." Tunkus admitted. "Just give them some time. They _always_ crack."

"And what about the _womp rat_?" Metora inquired.

"Barely alive," Tunkus scoffed. "Looked sickly so I put her in isolation to avoid infecting the rest of our merchandise."

"Always resourceful," Metora grinned while her pupils dilated to the size of grapes. "That's why I pay you the big credits, Tunkus." she lauded. Metora finished off her spice and the patter of a child's feet sounded behind them. She turned with a gasp, only to recognize the scraggly youngster.

With unkept hair and filthy clothing, the little girl looked up at Metora and said, "Mama...I can't sleep."

Metora coughed on her spice and laughed through her jitters. "Oh sweetie," she said and scooped up the child. "You have to so you can grow up to be big and strong like me."

Her daughter's hazel eyes glanced down the hall. "I hear people talking from my bedroom," she said. "They sound sad."

"Oh _do you_?" Metora growled while glaring at Tunkus. The Sullustan got the hint to go deal with their problem. Metora poked her daughter's nose while her eye twitched profusely. "Now just you remember, they're just sad because they don't want to work. And Mama's doing her best to make sure we have lots and _lots_ of money. But how do we get that money?"

Her daughter thought for a moment. "They have to work?"

"_Th- that's_ my girl," Metora stuttered. "Mama loves you." She kissed her forehead and carried her back to her room. "Now please, try and get some sleep. Promise you'll do it for me."

"I promise," the child relented while being tucked into her cot.

Metora looked at the dilapidated dresser at her bedside and pulled open the drawer. She observed the freshly-lacquered grip of a snub-nosed blaster pistol. "Sweet dreams," Metora whispered to her child before concealing the 'snubble' pistol back in the drawer. She returned to her quarters and scrolled through her personal datapad. Names and accounts teeming with credits flashed across the screen. A greedy smirk crept across Metora's lips as she read over her new clients. Her unblinking, frantic eyes hungrily scoured the list.

Tunkus primed an electro whip in the adjacent room. The Pau'an, Nautolan, and Zabrak watched their designated sectors over the compound. The Nautolan smirked and lounged against his side of the porch. "Hey Freep," he heckled the Rodian over comms. "Do you really think Theelin are _that_ attractive?"

"Not this again," the Zabrak sniper groaned. "Save the chatter for your own time. You can't even get a girl to look at you, tentacle head."

While the Nautolan shook off his cohort's insult, he ignored the fact that Freep never answered. Deep within the thickening fog, Freep's blaster had sunken into the mud. His booted feet convulsed and kicked up chunks of mossy soil. A hulking, heavily-armored figure kept him in place and tightened its deadly grip. The Rodian wriggled and writhed, but his helmeted assailant was persistent. He had closed in on Freep like the elite predator he was. The Rodian's frail, suction-cupped fingers haplessly tugged at his attacker's wrist. Daunting red streaks were brandished across the predator's white vambrace as he pulled upward. With a swift jerk, Freep's neck snapped like a mangrove branch. The Rodian's body collapsed into his killer's arms and was illuminated by a turquoise visor. With an ominous, crimson handprint etched across his helmet, the soldier examined the perimeter. He hid Freep's body in the bushes and spoke through a comlink in his helmet.

"Target neutralized," he declared in a deep, grizzly tone. Three similar-colored visors emerged from the bushes beside him. One of the armored troopers knelt alongside the marsh and studied the terrain. The orange markings on his gear prompted the other three troopers to follow his lead.

"Nicely done, Sev." the unit leader complimented in a strikingly identical voice. No matter their resonance, each trooper shared the same genetic makeup. Beneath their unique helms, each was a clone of the notorious bounty hunter, Jango Fett. Under the service of the Galactic Republic, these four soldiers were one of several commando units.

The scarlet trooper nodded and looked over his rifle. His yellow-clad comrade turned to their leader and asked, "What's the play, Boss?"

"We're less than a klick from the compound, Scorch." Boss explained and motioned to his green-coated counterpart. "Fixer, flank left with Sev. I want a readout of how many hostiles we're dealing with. Scorch, you're with me. Move out, Delta Squad."

"Hanging with the big man himself," Scorch quipped and followed Boss. The clone commandos trekked smoothly across the marshlands. With swift hand signals and discreet nods, the warriors closed in on the complex.

* * *

The _Black Pearl's _brig was cold and soundless. An aisle of empty cells filled a chilling void in the ship's underbelly. Elsa Dellian started to stir within the furthest enclosure while her captors rummaged through her belongings.

Kristoff pulled up a seat and Sven leaned over him. He clasped Elsa's lightsaber hilt and ran a finger across the teal plating. "What do _you_ think it is?" he asked the Cevrian. Sven mooed and he scoffed. "Okay, it's definitely _not_ a bomb. Or _is_ it?" Kristoff's eyes fixated on the saber's bright activation switch. "I mean..that _could_ be a trigger." He frustratedly smacked himself in the forehead. "Now I'm letting _your _paranoia get to _me_! Why would a Rovani have a bomb on her?" Sven grumbled and Kristoff rolled his eyes. "What do you mean, 'You tell me.' Huh? Look, I'll prove it isn't a bomb. Then maybe we can tell someone." Sven waited patiently while Kristoff realized he'd have to rise to the challenge. He swallowed hard and clenched the hilt. With a deep breath, he cautiously swiveled the handgrip downward and the sleeve came undone. "Please don't blow up," he uttered. "_Please_ don't blow up."

Kristoff yelped when the hilt disassembled under his forceful fiddling. The emitter rolled into his hand while a Diatum power cell clattered to the floor. As the pieces dispersed, a translucent energy chamber caught Kristoff's eye. The oblong case plummeted until Kristoff snatched it in his hands. Sven's eyes widened at the sight and he gave the peculiar chamber a sniff. A unique glow shimmered from within and prompted Kristoff to hold it closer. He steadied his thumbs and cautiously pried the energy chamber open. He gasped when a royal blue kyber crystal emerged between the casing.

He held the gem just as he would any of the other kyber pieces. Back on Aren, Trolls wore the crystals ceremoniously. They were earned through great trials and donned with respect. "Where do you think she got this?" Kristoff asked Sven.

"It found me," Elsa spoke up and startled both of them.

Kristoff gasped, dropped the crystal on his lap, and reached for his blaster. The Padawan could sense the nervous uncertainty radiating off of him. "You!" he blurted while Sven remained wide-eyed. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," Elsa admitted. "Now may I please have my things back?" Kristoff and Sven exchanged suspicious glances. "Can you at least put that back the way you found it?"

"No way," Kristoff asserted. "Not until you give us answers, Rovani."

Elsa huffed. "Very well."

"What are you and that pirate doing aboard our ship?" he asked.

Elsa bit her lip and wondered how much of the truth she should spare. She opted for none of it and chose a different approach. "You're not like them," she intoned.

"Excuse me?" Kristoff blurted.

"The rest of this crew...or the other invading pirates for that matter. I've seen wickedness in various forms across this galaxy. I saw it just today as brigands descended upon innocent Rovani. Having witnessed this animosity firsthand, I know when someone is and _isn't_ capable of it."

"Wh-what are you getting at?" Kristoff stuttered.

"This isn't the life you chose, is it?" Elsa inquired.

Kristoff hung his head and sighed. "You don't know a thing about me."

"But am I wrong? Is there not a reason I'm still locked up without your superiors knowing?"

"I don't know."

"Who are _you_ really?"

"I don't know!" Kristoff snapped and his voice echoed down the cellblock. He fell back in his chair while Sven grumbled concernedly. "If you know so much, why don't you tell me what I am," he murmured.

"I don't have all the answers-" Elsa replied and looked to Sven. "-but pirates seldom show restraint and you chose to stun me. You valued my life enough to give me a chance. Something tells me there's more to _both_ of you than what you've become."

"What we've become?" Kristoff scoffed to Sven's dismay. "Look, we didn't have a choice."

"You _always_ have a choice," Elsa affirmed. "And losing your way doesn't make you unworthy of finding it again. I can feel the pent up pain swirling inside you." As Elsa spoke calmly, she noticed Kristoff's eyes watering. He bit his lip and battled back a series of swelling tears. "You are more than your past, and your future starts when you decide what happens next."

Kristoff's gaze alternated between the kyber crystal on his lap and the blaster in his hand. He looked to Sven and recalled the hardships they endured back on Aren. He once again felt the grief of almost losing him in a skirmish and watching the Troll village burn. Such imagery prompted him to recall what Barbossa and the others had done to the Court of Miracles. "We didn't mean for any of this to happen," he admitted. "We were promised a better life. But soon our saviors seemed more like oppressors. We tend to this ship while its captain claims to be cleansing the galaxy of corruption. Yet the treasures they've _relieved_ off those said to be corrupt have always left a bitter taste behind. The Rovani didn't do anything to deserve today's assault and I cannot in good conscience continue down this path. But...I don't know how to make any of this right."

"Then let me help you," Elsa said. "You may not know who you are, but we can find that out together."

Kristoff took a deep, solemn breath. "Who..._are _you?" he asked.

Elsa clasped the cell bars and shut her eyes. Sven and Kristoff yelped in unison as the pieces of her lightsaber began to tremble. Each fragment rolled towards her cell before hovering to eye level. Kristoff's jaw dropped as the pieces intricately swirled back into place. The translucent chamber popped open like a clamshell and awaited its powerful host. With a mighty Force-pull, the kyber crystal darted from Kristoff's lap and landed back in its chamber. The arcetron metals interlocked once more and the power cell clicked beneath the pommel. Once the emitter tightened atop the energizer, Elsa called the completed hilt to her hand. "I," she began and ignited the lightsaber. The sudden extension of bright blue plasma sent Kristoff and Sven shuddering back. "-am a Jedi." Elsa concluded and sliced the bars in front of her.

There was a long pause after she deactivated her blade. She stepped out of the cell and entered a daunting silence. One filled only by the void of outer space. "Wait," Kristoff blurted. "So you could've gotten yourself out this whole time?"

"Possibly," Elsa replied. "But then I never would've learned about you and..."

"That's Sven. I'm Kristoff."

"Elsa," the Padawan introduced herself.

"Elsa Ajedi?" Kristoff deduced.

"No. Elsa Dellian. _A_ Jedi is what I am."

"So like a sorceress," Kristoff comprehended while pretending to wield magic. "Or more like a witch?"

Elsa froze in disbelief. "You really have no idea what a Jedi is, do you?" she asked earnestly. Kristoff and Sven conferred with each other before unanimously shrugging. "Where are you from?" Elsa couldn't help but ask.

Kristoff was about to answer when all power to the brig extinguished. "Now what?" he groaned and Sven answered in Cevrian. "I _know_ the power's out, buddy. That's very observant."

"Jack," Elsa mumbled.

"It could be a faulty one," Kristoff admitted. "If someone reroutes the voltage to-" He hastily stopped himself. "We're talking about two different things, aren't we?"

"_Jack_ is my far less reasonable partner," Elsa growled.

"Is he a Jedi too?"

"By the Force, no. But I'm stuck working with him for the time being. You see, apparently the _Black Pearl_ is his and he's going to stop at nothing to get it back."

"And you're helping him do this?" Kristoff queried. "What's in it for you?"

"He's agreed to help me find my sister if I can get him his ship back. I truly am sorry about his assault before." Elsa pat Kristoff's shoulder in the darkness. "May I please have my satchel?"

"Oh, right." He handed her belongings back and she rifled through them. His eyes narrowed when he heard Sven sniffing suspiciously. "What is it, big guy?" The Cevrian grunted nervously and ushered the humans back against a wall. They hid in the shadows as some of Barbossa's pirates felt their way through the darkness.

"Where is that blasted boy?" one of them snarled.

"If this was his doing, the captain'll have his head." another barked.

While hiding, Elsa removed a cylindrical remote from her satchel and pressed down on its lone button. While nothing occurred within the ship, her remote sent a signal to its wing. The miniaturized, magnetized device she'd stuck on suddenly flowered. Its thin, metallic panels stretched toward the stars while a yellow light flashed from its core. A high-pitched bleeping soon emanated from the peculiar device.

* * *

A high-pitched bleeping soon emanated from Yelena's vambrace. "Mattias," she beckoned amidst the Rovani settlement's wreckage. "Elsa's activated her homing beacon."

"Looks like Plan B is a go," Mattias answered.

"Like it was going to go any other way," Yelena scoffed. "If we hurry back to the ship, we can track her signal to-" The Jedi froze and observed the quiet destruction around them. Smoke billowed atop charred tents and scorched soil. While Rovani families reunited amidst the ash heaps, Mattias caught a glimpse of Ezzie limping about. Her emerald eyes were stern and hardened by her resolve.

"Ezzie?" Mattias worried and stepped towards her.

"Just go," the Rovani spoke coldly and averted her eyes.

"We never meant for any of this," Mattias assured and reached for her shoulder.

"You weren't even supposed to be here!" Ezzie snapped and swatted his arm away. "Elsa said she'd come alone. She just wanted to see the prisoner. I should've known this was all-...that it would-..." Ezzie pulled at her hair. "I was so stupid!"

"None of this is your fault," Mattias said.

"You're right," Ezzie snarked. "It's probably yours. Criminals and Jedi go hand in hand, right? One's never far without the other. Were you followed?" Her accusation prompted other Rovani to rise up and holler behind her. "Did you lead those pirates right to us?"

"That is enough!" Yelena's voice boomed. "Lament all you want but you will _not_ blame us for the wrongdoings of the wicked. We _helped_ you, whether you like it or not."

Ezzie looked over her tired and wounded people. She sighed and answered, "We don't want your help." Clopin and her militia stood alongside her. "The Rovani can look after themselves."

Mattias saw how scared little Dain appeared beside his father and dared to persist. "Ezzie-" was all he could say before Yelena gripped his arm.

"_Destin_," she called him. "Leave them be. Elsa needs us..._Anna_ needs us." Hearing his Padawan's name prompted him to turn. "We're done here," she said and they made for their ship.

Each passing step felt heavier than its predecessor. Leaving the Rovani behind left Mattias feeling disgusted with himself and Yelena could sense it. "This is wrong," he told her as they trekked across the plains.

"_All_ of this is," Yelena replied. "We just have to decide which wrongs we're willing to justify. Mattias, we cannot stray too far from our path. It could take us to places we may never return from."

"But all of those innocent Rovani," Mattias grieved. "They'll have to rebuild all over again. What if it _is_ our fault?"

"Guard your mind." Yelena asserted. "You can't let what that young woman said get to you. Pain prompts the worst of words. We mustn't take responsibility for the actions of wrongdoers. We may be Jedi, but we cannot always help those who do not wish to be helped."

"What if this is all a grandiose mistake?" Mattias asked as they entered their caravan cruiser. "Have we become so desperate that we're willing to believe in enchantments to find Anna?"

"Desperation is normal," Yelena said while buckling in. "But it _is_ part of an emotion we must control."

Though Mattias gripped the ship's controls, he couldn't bring himself to take off. "The council says I need to trust in the Force and that I need to 'let her go.' They were telling me that within the first week. I don't even want to know what they told the masters whose Padawans-..." Mattias swallowed hard. "-perished."

"There is no emotion," Yelena quoted. "There-"

"-is peace. I _know_, Yelena. But right now, all I'm feeling is emotion. I should've been there for Anna. I never should've split up on that damn ship. She could be anywhere or nowhere...alive or gone and it's all equally terrifying. And like what happened to this Rovani settlement, I feel it _is_ my fault."

"To know our code is one thing, but to practice it is another." Yelena said. "It is something we all must be reminded of from time to time. You barely eat and hardly sleep. I can't watch you keep doing this to yourself. You must make peace with the crisis in your life before it ultimately destroys you."

Mattias nodded grimly. "I-...I understand. We'll pursue this lead and will go home if nothing turns up. No more straying."

"No more straying," Yelena attested. "I'm going to survey the vessel and make sure nothing was damaged in the attack."

She left him sitting in the cockpit's deafening silence. He connected her vambrace to the ship's mainframe and pinpointed Elsa's homing signal. Mattias was about to take off when a voice came to haunt him.

_"I'm not in the mood for another lecture." _His Padawan's words echoed within his mind.

_"Alrighty then. I mean, I was going to let you fly the ship but-" _Mattias chuckled while recalling their exchange.

_ "No no! Please go on, master."_

_"I got it all warmed up for you." _Mattias shimmied to the co-pilot's seat and imagined his apprentice taking the controls.

_ "Which way do I go?"_

_"For now, the stars are your limits. Show me what you're made of."  
_  
Mattias couldn't bring himself to look at the empty seat a moment longer. He leaned against the dashboard, buried his hands in his face, and let the tears fall.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Kristoff began. "You're not even actually Rovani?"

"It's been a rough day," Elsa confessed as they snuck through the darkness.

"So what happened to your sister?"

"She was kidnapped by the Sith," Elsa replied.

"Do I even wanna ask what those are at this point?" Kristoff gulped. Sven growled and Kristoff gasped. "He says someone's coming!"

"From where?" Elsa asked while trying to sense them for herself. By the time she did, it was too late.

"Everywhere," Kristoff answered as pirates rounded each corridor.

Thinking quickly, Elsa flung her arms behind her back and stood in front of Kristoff. "Take my wrists," she ordered.

"What?" Kristoff blurted while Sven got the hint.

"Just do it!" she whispered sharply as Barbossa himself approached.

"Let me go!" Elsa exclaimed while Kristoff snatched her wrists and Sven aimed his blaster. "Pirate scum!" she overacted.

Barbossa stared her down while his cohorts peeked from behind. "What have we here?" he grumbled through a sneer.

"We-um..." Kristoff cleared his throat and tightened his grip on Elsa. "_Caught_ this Rovani sneaking around the hold, captain!"

Barbossa's long, grimy nails scratched across his scraggly beard. "Perhaps you and the Cevrian _are_ good for something after all, boy." he remarked. "Though the question remains." He leaned towards Elsa until his musty breath was unbearable. "How'd a little missy such as yourself get aboard me ship when we never landed?"

Though Elsa's heart raced, she fought to shroud her fear. With a cold tone and raised brow, she answered, "I'm resourceful."

Barbossa's shadowy smirk was devilish. "Resourceful enough to be causin a stir to me power grids. Nuisance or not, you're a long ways from your tent...Rovani." Elsa's stomach dropped as Barbossa gripped her shoulder. "But lucky for you, my little saboteur, this captain's in a generous mood." The crew guffawed as he continued. "Yer family must be worried sick," he taunted. "It seems only fitting that we send ya back to 'em." His sinister, blue gaze fixated on the corridor ahead. "To the airlock!" he laughed. Before Elsa, Kristoff, or Sven knew it, the group was being usered down the hall. The haughty mob of pirates hooted and hollered while Elsa's new companions reluctantly played along. Barbossa's laugh was deep and braying while his monkey lizard's consisted of screeches.

While Sven seemed more reserved, Kristoff worriedly looked to Elsa for guidance. "Keep moving!" he demanded and pushed her forward. He used the push to lean in close and whisper, "Now what?"

Elsa observed her surroundings as they approached the airlock. "I'm working on it," she mumbled back. "Just trust me-" An idea sparked up in her mind and she faintly grinned. From a viewport, Elsa glimpsed the vast void of space as they entered the chamber.

"Grab the manual hatch and prepare to jettison," Barbossa ordered one of his pirates.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Elsa warned. "Lest you feel the wrath of true sorcery." While some of the pirates seemed perplexed or superstitious, others didn't even understand what she said. "Send me a step closer towards that airlock and I will invoke a curse over this ship," Elsa threatened. "I'll call upon a vengeful spirit to bring about insidious destruction. Your ship's power was just the beginning!"

"I don't mess with curses," the pirate at the airlock murmured much to Barbossa's annoyance.

"All of you must depart from this ship," Elsa demanded. "Or the spirit will claim your lives for your sins."

Barbossa rolled his eyes at her and glared at his scruffy minion. "Why isn't the airlock chamber opened yet?"

Though the pirate clasped the airlock's manual lever, he couldn't bring himself to continue. "But...the curse, cap'n." he worried.

"Ya can't seriously believe a word this Rovani wench says," Barbossa scoffed.

A stern-faced, burly brigand shoved his way through the group. He pulled the superstitious pirate away and took hold of the lever himself. Just before he could pull it, he noticed his sleeve climbing on its own. His narrowed eyes widened as an invisible power suddenly pulled his sleeve upward. His stone-cold demeanor crumbled and he howled with fear. The other pirates looked upon their comrade in disbelief and turned to Elsa. She kept her eyes fixed on her target and had to channel as much subtle Force ability as possible. With an abrupt burst of energy, Elsa sent him flying across the chamber. Before he was hurled, he managed to pull the lever and pry open the doors towards the airlock. Several pirates shouted as the Padawan picked her next target. She went for anything she could accomplish with the least amount of energy. Hats were thrown off, bandanas came undone, and pirates were pushed against walls.

"I warned you!" Elsa bellowed.

Suddenly, the _Black Pearl's_ power restored and lights flickered back into the chamber. "Power's back!" a panicking pirate yelled. "Make for the escape pods!"

"What?" Barbossa snapped. "Stand your ground, ya lily-livered worms!" Elsa used the Force to trip several pirates while they fled. Only then did the captain notice her discreetly moving her hand.

"How'd you do that?" Kristoff asked betwixt the madness. "You know, restore the power."

"I _didn't_," Elsa replied and spotted pirates paralyzed with fear. "Now play along." Elsa raised her hands and declared, "Now the spirit will claim your souls in the name of-" She noticed Kristoff and Sven looking equally frightened. _Wow,_ she thought. _I didn't even do anything yet and they're both really going for it.  
_  
Hearing a sword unsheathe behind her changed her perspective entirely. Elsa gasped, reached into her satchel, and withdrew her lightsaber. She spun and ignited it just as Barbossa brought his weapon down. The captain's vibrosword buzzed against her lightsaber and the combatants locked eyes. The sounds of pirates fleeing in escape pods echoed around them. Barbossa boasted a toothy grin and further pressed his blade. "_Now _the pieces be fallin into place," he remarked. "Ya may have fooled a chunk of these moof-milkers but I know better..._Jedi_."

He relished in her moment of fear, for she knew exactly what she was in for. With her ruse foiled, Elsa had no choice but to duel Captain Barbossa.

* * *

Fixer went prone and used his markings to blend with the foliage. Sev took up a scouting position in the mangroves. Under the cover of low-lying branches, the commando attached a long-range sniper scope to his rifle. "Call it, Delta." Boss' voice spoke through his helmet.

Sev peered through his scope and analyzed the compound. "Two hostiles on ground level," he grumbled and tilted his scope upward. "Sniper in the tower."

"Do you have a shot?" Fixer asked.

"Always," Sev asserted both cold and calmly.

While Sev remained trained on the enemy sniper, Fixer used macrobinoculars to scour the premises. "Got another target moving inside," he said. "Possibly more."

"We know what they're smuggling in there," Boss affirmed. "We're going 'weapons tight' once we enter the compound. Don't throw your shots and watch each other's backs."

"These sick sleemos," Scorch remarked. "What are we waiting for? Let's ruin their night."

"On me," Boss whispered as he and Scorch descended into the swamp.

"Just say the word, Boss." Sev called and zoomed in on the Zebrak's head. "One shot, one kill."

"Control yourself, Delta." Boss whispered. "Scorch and I are moving in on the porch now. Going dark on our end until nearby hostiles are neutralized."

"Be our eyes, will ya, buddy?" Scorch teased much to Sev's impatience.

"Hold," Sev ordered. Boss and Scorch sank into the water while the Zabrak kept watch. He leaned from his tower and observed the murky marsh beside their compound. To him, the sunken clone helmets were nothing more than muddied stones. The sniper loosed an ear-popping yawn and moved to the tower's opposite side. "Move," Sev said.

Boss and Scorch continued their advance. They crawled against the grimy dock and took cover behind the porch. Scorch awaited orders until Boss gave him another hand signal. The commando slid a finger across his neck and used one of his hands to catch the other. Scorch gave Boss a thumbs up and snuck around the opposite side.

"Sniper's got two more sides to check before he switches back," Sev warned.

Boss capitalized on the time window and tapped the porch with his rifle. The Pau'an thug's brooding gaze listed over. He didn't think anything of the sound until a second knock arrived. His crooked, jagged teeth emerged through a sneer and he stepped towards the sound. His chalky brows furrowed when he made out a blocky silhouette around the compound's corner. He cautiously primed his blaster and stepped towards the shadow. In a single, rapid motion, Boss pulled the Pau'an by his rifle. Before the thug could shout, the clone punched him in the throat. His eyes widened with pain and surprise as a distinct puncture sounded beneath him. When Boss lowered his fist, he revealed the retractable vibroblade on his gauntlet. All the Pau'an could do was hopelessly hold his neck and search for air that wasn't coming. Death claimed him as he fell back into Scorch's arms. The commando huffed and cushioned his fall to avoid any unnecessary noise. Scorch dragged his body off of the porch while Boss discarded his rifle. When the commandos were finished, it was as if the Pau'an simply never was.

The Nautolan twiddled with one of his head tendrils and huffed. "Okay, but for real," he called in. "About the Theelin...I'm more of Twi'lek kinda guy." His chortle ended when his comment fell on deaf ears. "Freep?" The Nautolan's lip quivered and he leaned over his side of the porch. "I know you nerfherders are no strangers to giving me the silent treatment, but Freep's my main man. I think something's up." He glowered when the Pau'an didn't respond. "Okay. _Now_ is not the time to prove me right with this silent treatment crap. Freep, come in." The Nautolan's nerves got the best of him. "Forget it. I'm calling it in."

"Potential alert," Fixer warned. "Neutralize that Nautolan."

"Relax," Scorch insisted. "I got this." The brightly-marked clone advanced until the doors opened beside him. Tunkus had stepped out to smoke spice and gasped. "Damn it," was all Scorch could say before the Sullustan slammed the doors shut.

"Intruder!" Tunkus called. "Northeast side!" He dashed down the hall and sounded an alarm. "Northeast side!"

The Nautolan spun and noticed Boss trying to sneak up on him. He opened fire and the clone lunged for cover. A spray of scarlet lasers illuminated the porch as the Nautolan screamed angrily.

"They're compromised!" Fixer exclaimed.

"No kidding," Sev muttered and nestled his finger on the trigger. He fired at the Zabrak sniper just as he shifted positions. The powerful, indigo laser skimmed across the tower's edge. "Kriff," Sev cursed and recharged his rifle.

Boss was pinned by the Nautolan while Scorch moved to flank from the rear. He was about to aid his commander when the Zabrak fired dangerously close to his helmet. "Karabast!" Scorch yelled and rolled behind a tree. "Can't get to you, Boss. I'm a little pinned myself. Sev, aren't you a sniper? I mean, you never shut up about it."

"Stow it before I shut _you_ up," Sev growled and moved to a different angle. Meanwhile, Fixer rushed towards the porch and fired on the Nautolan. His distraction caused the thug to shift directions and gave Boss the opportunity to shoot him dead. Controlled bursts from his DC-17 rifle had the Nautolan toppling over. "Come on," Sev willed to the hidden Zabrak in his sights. "Stick your head up." With Fixer out in the open, the Zabrak rose to take a shot at him. "Good night," Sev uttered and pulled the trigger. His bold laser struck the Zebrak's temple with enough force to send him plummeting off the tower.

"The grounds are secure," Fixer declared. "For now, anyway."

"I knew you could do it, Sev." Scorch jested. "Your mother would be so proud." Sev gave his fellow clone an unseeable death stare.

"Delta Squad," Boss announced. "Form up on me." The commandos assembled before the compound's locked door. Boss threw a hand forward and said, "Initiate door breach maneuver."

* * *

Despite her strong connection, Elsa's concentration with the Force had faltered. With each passing strike in her duel, she could feel herself giving into fear. Elsa ducked under Barbossa's slash and went for one of her own. Despite how deadly the captain was, Elsa was still attempting to wound instead of kill him. She tried to find an angle at which she could at least disarm him, but Barbossa was far too quick. Per usual, Elsa felt herself falling on the defensive. She rolled and leapt to avoid a series of unorthodox strikes. Only a mild Force push could put some distance between them and buy Elsa time to think. Her thoughts were thrown off by Barbossa's incessant, heinous laughter while he charged with wild eyes.

"We gotta help her," Kristoff told Sven as they watched the duel. The Cevrian pointed up at a band of pirates still loyal to Barbossa. They were rushing over to flank Elsa until Sven barreled into them. He and Kristoff engaged them in a shootout from the rafters while Elsa and Barbossa locked blades once again.

"Tired?" Barbossa taunted before kneeing Elsa in the gut. He attempted a slash while she was stunned, but the Padawan managed to Force push him back. He could feel her power weakening and smirked. "All the grandeur...that fancy sword...and for what?" he mocked and surged forward. Elsa hurriedly parried his jabs only to be kicked in the chest. She stumbled back into a set of piping and her stray lightsaber sliced it to pieces. The pipes clanged around her feet and produced an ear-splitting symphony.

As Elsa lay aching in her daze, she considered her fighting style. No matter how many duels she'd been in, she always ended up on the defensive. It wasn't long before she realized, that was just how she _lived_. While she'd come to accomplish extraordinary feats, she always reeled herself back in the end. Elsa wanted to fit the mold the council had ordained for her. She wanted her master's approval amongst countless others'. Elsa had told herself that to endure was to be strong, but was it actually living? As her opponent closed in with his ominous sword, Elsa rose to meet him. With her saber poised for an upward, Niman slash, Elsa went on the offensive. She Force-pushed the fallen pipes into Barbossa and lunged forward. The blunt impact coupled with a cacophonous clamor served as the perfect distraction.

Barbossa freed himself of the metallic entrapment to see a flash of blue plasma heading towards him. He swiftly blocked Elsa's incoming attack and slid away from her second. Elsa attempted a series of rapid blows which concluded with their blades meeting. However, the Padawan had overextended and Barbossa took advantage. Her arms strained while he forced his sword leftward. With one rapid strike, Barbossa batted Elsa's saber out of her hands.

While Elsa's eyes followed her weapon as it spiraled across the chamber, they noticed something far more grievous. Several, dark crimson droplets accompanied a dreadful shredding sound. Elsa watched them splatter against the metal flooring while a deep stinging caught up with her. No amount of adrenaline could dull the burning sensation emanating from her right side. With frantic eyes and twitching lips, Elsa slowly rotated her arm. Ezzie's white shirt had dampened with blood from where Barbossa had gashed her. On instinct, Elsa put pressure on the agonizing laceration. Never before had she been injured in such a way. It made Ledai punching her on Rodia seem like child's play. Her heart thundered as she looked at her own blood fleeing between her fingers. Nausea plagued her as the possibility of death became a chilling reality.

Barbossa was relentless as he returned to attack again. Elsa yelped, backed away, and tripped on one of the fallen pipes. As she hit the ground, she tried Force-pushing the captain away. While it worked for the time being, stretching her arm caused a profuse amount of pain to it. Barbossa came at her again and she grabbed the closest pipe she could find. Elsa fought through her torment and hoped the suffering would be numbed by another wave of adrenaline. She raised the elongated pipe to defend herself and Barbossa cut into it. His sword nearly sliced straight through and he withdrew to strike again. Elsa jabbed the pipe like a battle staff, but Barbossa easily cut through it the second time. The pipe's remnants rolled to Elsa's sides with nothing more than her bloody handprints.

Kristoff watched the chaos and dodged lasers to reach Elsa. "Captain Barbossa!" he pleaded. "Let her go!" Barbossa glared at him as he continued. "Please."

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," he scoffed while Kristoff remained puzzled. "Means 'no'."

The pirate moved to deliver the final blow, but his sword was met with another of similar making. Elsa peered over Barbossa's shoulder as he too turned to witness his hinderer. One look at those dark, kohled eyes and Barbossa was already grumbling. "Convore," he hissed.

"_Captain _Convore to you," Jack quipped. "Considering I'll be leaving with my beloved _Pearl_."

"I knew ya were a bewildering sort-" Barbossa jeered. "-but I never thought you'd take up arms with the laserblades."

"Who could resist flying with Cap'n Jack Convore?" Jack remarked only to shut himself up. "Don't answer that."

Barbossa had traded enough words and furiously jabbed at Jack. While the two dueled across the chamber, Kristoff slid to Elsa's aid. "Oh no," he murmured after seeing her arm and hands. "Try not to move." Without hesitation, Kristoff ripped off his sleeve to use as a makeshift bandage. He tied it around Elsa's arm while she observed the duel. "We need to get out of here-"

"No," Elsa interrupted. "We need to stop this. I can't let Jack kill him."

Kristoff almost had to slap himself. "Wait...did I hear that right?"

"You did," Elsa grunted through her pain. She observed what Kristoff and Sven had done to the remaining pirates and sighed. "No one else needs to die."

"But after _everything_ they did to the Rovani," Kristoff insisted. "Did to _you_!" He shouted and aggressively gestured to her arm. "I've been with this crew for some time now and the things I've seen-"

"Then by that logic-" Elsa asserted. "I should kill _you_ too!" She noticed how frightened she made him and quieted her voiced. The over-exertion also added more pressure to her wound. "The cycle has to stop somewhere, Kristoff. Whether you like it or not, you pleaded with your captain to spare me because _you_couldn't bring yourself to kill him. If I'm right, please help me do this." Kristoff took a deep breath and looked to Sven.

Barbossa furiously swiped at Jack, who slashed across the top of his hat. Jack's blade severed two of Barbossa's plumes and further enraged him. The ring of their clashing vibroswords filled the chamber as Jack drew him closer to the airlock. Meanwhile, Elsa and Kristoff tried to flank the combatants from the catwalk overhead.

"Are you sure you're okay to run?" Kristoff worried.

"Fine," Elsa winced while clutching her arm. "Just have your blaster ready."

Kristoff set it to stun and took aim at Barbossa. He was about to fire when the captain's monkey-lizard swooped in and grabbed his rifle. "Jack!" Kristoff cursed.

"What about him?" Elsa asked out of genuine confusion.

"Oh," Kristoff realized. "No, Barbossa named his monkey-lizard Jack."

"Of course he did," Elsa groaned.

The monkey-lizard screeched and was about to escape when it scurried straight into Sven's face. The Cevrian roared and startled the creature into dropping Kristoff's rifle. Elsa watched it clatter beneath the catwalk and rushed downstairs. "I'll grab it!" she hollered. "Just buy me time!"

"Buy you time?" Kristoff contemplated. He looked down and saw how close Jack was to luring Barbossa towards the airlock. He huffed and rushed to intervene. After noticing a tethered set of wiring beside him, Kristoff hurriedly started unwinding it.

Barbossa parried Jack's thrust and cackled. "Ya think I don't know _my_ own ship?" He calmly stepped away from the airlock. "You'll have to do better than that if ya think yer luring me into the void."

"Airlock's just to clean up the mess when I'm done with you," Jack snarked and prepared to attack. To both his and Barbossa's surprise, Kristoff came swinging in from the catwalk overhead. The unwound tether snapped and sent Kristoff colliding into Jack.

Barbossa smiled and flourished his blade. "Thataboy, lad. I always knew keepin' ya around would pay off." His steely eyes shifted between Jack's dazed self and the airlock. "It's time to solidify this mutiny and send dear Jack on a voyage to-"

Barbossa's haughty demeanor diminished. His body briefly convulsed as a blue stun ring enveloped him. The captain's sword clamored to the floor and his body tumbled face first. Elsa limped out of the shadows while holding Kristoff's rifle.

"Bravo, love!" Jack cheered and sprung to his feet. "Now you grab his ankles, the turncoat here can get his arms, and we'll-"

"Throw him in the brig," Elsa asserted.

Jack's hand was already hovering over the airlock panel. "Now Elsa," he insisted. "If I may enlighten you as to the kind of man who-"

"You may not," Elsa said. "We had an agreement. Kristoff and Sven, lock the captain in the brig."

Jack grimaced and pointed downward. "You mean the now _former_ captain, right?"

Elsa glared at him while Kristoff and Sven carried Barbossa away. "I'm done playing your game," she said. "The ship is yours, so help me find my sister."

"I'm a man of my word, aren't I?" Jack simpered and strutted towards the bridge.

* * *

Kristoff sealed Barbossa in a cell just as he awakened. "Why, lad?" he grumbled from behind the bars. "After I gave ya everything? I treated ya like a son."

Kristoff's brows furrowed with remorse. He was going to glance back but focused on Sven instead. "I'm not your son," he replied. "And I already had a father."

Barbossa spitefully banged on the bars like a ravenous animal. "It doesn't matter where ya go, boy!" he spat. "I _made _ya the man ya are! This life doesn't just leave ya behind. Whatever ya choose to do, you'll see me there!"

* * *

Elsa accompanied Jack to the ship's command bridge. He was overwhelmed with ecstasy to place his hands at the ship's controls once more. Jack withdrew his compass and its energy glowed across his wrist. Meanwhile, Elsa rejoiced at the sight of a wall-mounted medkit and hurriedly opened it. She sulked upon discovering an empty case. "Pirates..." she murmured and tightened her makeshift bandage instead.

"Now then," Jack beckoned her over. He handed her the compass and its green magic struggled to bond with her. Its needle spun uncontrollably, just as it had when Clopin tried. Elsa could feel the energy surging from within the device, but was unsure of its origin. It was neither good nor evil, but rather dependent on the user. It was a conduit of sorts. "Focus," Jack explained. "Concentrate on what or _who_ it is _you_ want most. Let the compass feel that from your mind...all the way to your thump thump."

Elsa's heart pounded as the compass connected with her. She relaxed her mind and flooded it with thoughts of Anna. Pleasant memories caved to the traumatic experience on Scarif. She missed her sister dearly and the compass manifested her desire into a direction. Elsa gasped as the enchanted needle steadied. "Jack," she whispered. "I-I think it's working!"

"Oh that's just part of the fun, love." Jack jested. "Place it on the pedestal."

Elsa was initially confused until Jack gestured towards an obsidian plinth. What seemed like an ordinary pedestal came alive once Elsa placed the compass atop it. The mist enveloping the device spread down the plinth and across the ship. Elsa stood back in awe as the _Black Pearl_ was suddenly guided by the mysterious enchantment. She looked to Jack as if he could explain it all. The ship's hyperdrive roared while he simply said, "Let's get ourselves a redhead, eh?"

* * *

"Showtime," Scorch boasted while Fixer and Sev covered his flank. He withdrew an explosive charge from his backpack and stuck it against the compound's door. "Look alive!" he warned when his charge started counting down. The clones braced as their bomb sent the door spiraling out of its socket.

"Go!" Boss commanded. With their rifles primed, the commandos stepped through the dust cloud.

"Entryway secure," Scorch said. "No sign of the Sullustan."

Boss glimpsed a wall-mounted panel and motioned towards it. "Fixer, slice that terminal and cut power to the compound. The rest of you, switch to night vision."

Fixer typed away at the panel's mainframe until he was able to override its system. "Alright," he said. "Blackout in three...two-"

Darkness consumed the halls and shrieks echoed back up to the commandos. "Proceed with room clearing," Boss said. "Sev, take the lower level with Fixer. Scorch, you and I will sweep this floor. Remember, not everyone's hostile in here so 'weapons tight'.

"I hate 'weapons tight'." Sev growled and parted with Fixer.

Boss and Scorch kicked down the door nearest to them. Their helmet-mounted spotlights swayed across the room and found nothing more than a broken table.

They barged into the next room and a pair of trembling, pale hands shot up. A Pau'an woman winced as the clones' lights nearly blinded her. "Please," she begged. "Don't shoot."

"Get on the ground," Boss asserted while Scorch moved in to restrain her.

He snapped a set of binders on her and cuffed her to a nearby desk. "We're clear," Scorch reiterated.

"Next room," Boss replied.

Across the hall and shrouded in blackness, Tunkus was a nervous mess. "I-...I don't know who's left." he worried.

"Did you get a distress signal out?" Metora asked.

The Sullustan worriedly nodded. "Right before they cut the power, but I don't know if help will reach us in time. We gotta axe the cattle and beat it."

"_No_," Metora intoned. She snagged Tunkus by his floppy jowls and pulled him close. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to acquire all those pathetic skugs?" She ripped the blaster out of his holster and forced it into his hands. "You go out there and defend what's mine to your last breath. Got it?"

Tunkus gulped. "But those are Republic soldi-"

"To your _last_ breath," she hissed and shoved him out the door. While Tunkus mustered what little courage he could find, Metora recovered her datapad. She proceeded to wipe it clean of all accounts, files, and transactions.

Tunkus stumbled down the hall and saw the approaching clones. He wildly opened fire and several lasers grazed Boss' armor. "Contact!" Scorch shouted and shot back. They exchanged blue and red lasers across the darkened hall while Metora's heart raced. She impatiently tapped at her datapad and hoped its contents would erase in time. With frenzied fright and fury, Tunkus emerged from cover. He fired thrice before Scorch blasted him in the gut.

"He's down!" Scorch announced and made Metora's heart sink. She looked down at her fully-erased datapad, threw it on the floor, and smashed it with her heel. Knowing the crash would lure the commandos over, Metora nonchalantly left the room. She let their spotlights shine across her face, but continued on her way. "Freeze!" Scorch warned. Metora didn't oblige, entered the adjacent room, and locked the door.

The clones prepared to breach while she approached her daughter's bed. "Mama?" the child worried and clutched her blanket. "What's going on?"

"Just keep your head down, sweetie." Metora insisted. She started to open the dresser when the door was blasted open. Her daughter screamed as the clones' spotlights swayed.

"Hands up!" Boss ordered. "Get on your knees, now!"

While Metora did raise her hands, she remained standing. Her open palms shook while she glanced at her daughter. "Don't shoot!" she pleaded. "I have a child!"

"Get on the ground!" Boss demanded. Her wild eyes swayed between her child and the open dresser. "On your knees!"

"I'm innocent," Metora bluffed and backed up towards the dresser. "We're prisoners just like the rest."

"Stop moving!" Boss asserted.

Metora froze but continued to peek at the dresser. She bit her lip at the sight of her snub-nosed, blaster pistol. "Mama?" her daughter worried from the mattress.

"It's alright, baby." Metora whispered and flashed a devious smirk. "Everything's gonna be _alright._" Her look did anything but reassure the child. In that instant, Metora lunged from the dresser and scooped up her pistol.

She spun to fire on the clones, but Scorch and Boss had each put a laser in her. "No!" the child screamed as Metora dropped to her knees. Her pistol fell and Boss kicked it across the room. The gang leader succumbed to her lethal wounds and toppled into her child's embrace.

"Oh hell," Scorch cursed as Metora's daughter wept.

"Secure that child," Boss ordered.

"Yeah," Scorch somberly complied. He reached for the child as she cried atop her fallen mother. From the moment he grabbed her wrist, she started viciously swatting at his forearm. The Kaminoans had engineered clones to withstand all forms of combat stress. Still, it pained Scorch to cuff the girl after what she'd just witnessed. The least he could do was move her to another room away from Metora's body. He winced as her cries became a muffled echo with each passing step.

"You alright, Scorch?" Boss checked in.

The wittiest trooper in Delta Squad barely had anything to say. "Fine, sir. Let's just...keep moving."

Boss cleared his comm channel. "Fixer, what's your status?"

"Got a locked door here, sir." Fixer reported.

"About to _unlock_ it," Sev asserted before blasting the panel with his rifle.

Fixer just glared at him. "One day you're gonna do that, and it's not gonna work. You're just gonna fry the system."

Fixer and Sev ceased their banter when they heard several voices mumbling from within. When they swayed their lights across the room, they found a horde of malnourished prisoners. Chains rattled as they raised their hands to protect their weary eyes. "Holy kriff," Sev murmured.

"Boss," Fixer called in. "We found them. We can get a headcount going but there's at least forty here." The imprisoned people varied in species and age while only sharing their shattered spirits. They flinched when the clones came closer and revealed bruises on their arms. "Why don't you hang back?" Fixer told Sev. "Nothing against your blood-red paint job. It's just...well-"

"Powerful?" Sev concluded.

"Terrifying, actually." Fixer corrected. "And I think these folks have been through enough. Guard the hall." While Sev departed, Fixer cautiously approached those imprisoned. They held their breath as he gingerly removed his helmet.

A shackled teenager recognized his tired face. "You're a clone," he croaked.

"That's right," the commando said. "CC-1140. But you can call me Fixer. The Republic is here to get you all out." While some blissfully rejoiced, others weakly nodded. A few translated Fixer's words for those who didn't speak Galactic Basic. Fixer knelt beside the teenager and used his retractacble vibroblade to cut him free. "Could use a hand down here," he called to the rest of Delta Squad.

"We're on our way," Boss replied with Scorch in tow.

The teen was absolutely awestruck at the commando before him. "I was just looking for work, you know?" he whispered. "They promised me opportunities and the next thing I knew...I was getting jumped and shackled."

Fixer shook his head. "Well you don't have to be afraid anymore," he assured. "You're in good hands."

Sev stood guard and noticed there was still an unchecked room. With Boss and Scorch arriving soon anyway, he opted to investigate it himself. He breached the door and shifted his spotlight across the cramped chamber. Pipes and rusted panels led to a cage in the room's center. Sev quickened his pace when he noticed a hunched figure trembling within. "Boss," he called in. "Got another captive down here."

"I thought I told you to guard the hall," Fixer remarked.

"Yeah, well...you were taking too long." Sev grumbled and blasted through the cage's lock plates. Its thick gate slowly swung open and Sev knelt at the entrance. "Republic commandos," he told the captive. "We're gonna get you out of-"

Suddenly, an unexplainable amount of energy pushed Sev backwards. His blaster clattered to the floor and his back struck the wall. This unseen, energetic influence kept him pinned no matter how hard he fought. "This is Delta 07!" he called in. "Could use some backup!"

"That's a first for you," Fixer muttered.

"I'm on my way," Boss replied. "Scorch, assist Fixer."

Sev was at the energy field's mercy as it dragged and slammed him across the room. He grabbed hold of a pipe, but the energy ripped it from the wall. He crashed against the floor and his helmet went rolling towards the door. Sev's scarred face watched as a trembling hand emerged from the cage. The commando remained pushed against the ground, unable to move. A pair of weakened legs in shredded pants stumbled forward. Dirt-stained sleeves and fingernails came into view. Knotty and disheveled auburn locks led towards a weary face. Fury filled the young woman's bloodshot eyes. Her freckled cheeks were stained with tears as she gritted her teeth and pushed Sev again. The youth was desperate to survive.

Malnourished, exhausted, and barely coherent, she succumbed to her bodily limitations. Her powerful grip over Sev diminished with her wavering rage and she collapsed beside him. From the moment he was liberated, Sev immediately crawled for his rifle. He cautiously took aim at the fallen youth as Boss came through the door. "You alright?" his leader asked.

"Not sure," Sev growled and cautiously retrieved his helmet. "Don't know what _she_ is, but maybe she should stay in the cage."

"Hold on," Boss replied and dared to pick her up. He carried the woman back upstairs to regroup with the other commandos.

"_This_ is who 07 was having trouble with?" Fixer jested. "I _told _him he was scary."

"How quickly can you pull up a missing person's report, Delta?" Boss asked.

"By yesterday," Fixer bragged while scrolling through files on his vambrace. "Who am I looking for?"

"I've seen her face in briefings before," Boss said. "Cross-check reports out of Coruscant from the Jedi Temple."

Fixer searched until he found an image closely resembling the woman. "Think we got a match," he remarked and tilted his vambrace towards Boss. "Anna Dellian, Jedi Padawan. The woman stirred upon hearing at her name.

"Anna?" Boss spoke and held her close. "Padawan Dellian?" She angrily threw a hand up and Sev braced for the worst. Boss caught her wrist and tried sternly reassuring her. "You're alright!" he intoned. "We've got you."

"Bl-...Blazer?" Anna croaked. She could barely keep her eyes open while listening to Boss' voice. "Blazer..."

"She and some of the others need serious medical attention," Fixer said while feeling her forehead. "We've got to get back to the ship for immediate extraction."

"About that," Scorch grieved from the stairs as the other commandos turned. "I've lost our ship's signal on my scanner. All readouts are negative, as if it just vanished."

"Or was blown up," Sev grumbled.

Raging shouts and stray laserfire echoed from outside the compound. "That doesn't sound good," Scorch added.

Sev joined him upstairs as they observed gunmen closing in from all sides of the swamp. "Kriff," Sev snarled and readied his rifle.

"Bad news, Boss!" Scorch warned and rushed back downstairs. "Looks like they got a distress signal out. We've got multiple hostiles inbound!"

Boss set Anna down among the other freed prisoners. "Keep this door sealed until we return," he told them. "Lock and load, commandos. Looks like we're shooting our way out of this one." Lasers blasted through the windows while Scorch and Sev took cover. "Return fire!" Boss ordered. Each clone stationed himself at a corner of the compound. Incoming smugglers were gunned down while others tried to flank.

"On my last clip!" Scorch hollered. "Sev?" His brother scoffed and tossed him a spare magazine. "Much obliged!"

"Just quit spraying and actually hit something," Sev affronted.

Fixer was holding his corner until a strange beeping sounded beside him. A thermal detonator bounced by his feet and he rushed to throw it back out the window. He'd gotten the orb partially through the sill before it exploded outside. The blast hurled Fixer towards the stairs and left a gap open for the enemy. "Northwest is breached!" Boss called while helping Fixer up. "Fall back!"

"Back where?" Scorch asked. "They got us boxed in!" He ran out of charges again and was about to ask Sev for more. He stopped upon realizing his brother was also out. Both clones had no choice but to switch to their sidearms.

Boss checked his ammunition and formulated a plan. "Deltas, get the prisoners out. I'm gonna punch a hole and draw their fire. Move!" He charged forward and blasted away at the advancing foes. He kicked their explosives away and scavenged a rifle when his ran empty. Lasers scraped across his armor and decimated his backpack. He dashed out of the compound, downed several enemies, and took cover in the marsh. While Boss drew their fire, the commandos started guiding the prisoners out.

Realizing that some of the smugglers were turning back for the compound, Boss rose to reengage them. His blood ran cold when his empty blaster clicked. "Get out of there!" he warned his team while hurriedly switching to his pistol.

In that instant, something thundered over Bogden's darkened skies. The bold roar of a ship's engines startled the masses into looking up. A blackened hull pierced the clouds and a row of laser cannons rotated downward. "What the?" Boss uttered.

"It's the _Black Pearl_!" A smuggler panicked and fled into the swamp. Several of his comrades shot at the ship until it fired a single laser. The bright, blinding beam illuminated the night and sent them scattering. Boss rushed to regroup with his team while the starship descended on the compound. It's shining ramp extended and the clones braced for anything.

Elsa's boots clanked against the ramp as she ran down with raised hands. "Don't shoot!" she shouted. "I'm a Jedi!" She sparked up her saber and waved it towards them.

"Looks like it's our lucky night," Scorch quipped.

A series of lasers emerged from the treeline. "They're regrouping!" Boss warned. "We need to move!" The commandos guided the prisoners aboard while dodging incoming fire.

"Come on!" Elsa beckoned Kristoff and Sven to help. Together, they assisted the weary captives and got them aboard. She had just finished rescuing a haggard Snivvian when she noticed a familiar mess of red locks. The disheveled strands draped over Fixer's shoulder as he carried a prisoner up the ramp. "A-" Elsa uttered as her eyes began to water. "Anna?" She dashed towards the commando for a closer look, but was hindered by incoming laserfire. While using her saber to deflect blasts, Elsa suddenly heard someone crying from within the razed compound. _Is that...a child?_ she thought and sprinted in. Elsa traced the wails to one of the bedrooms and found a sobbing child. She flailed in her binders and Elsa hurriedly cut her free. The little girl leapt into Elsa's arms and gripped her shoulders for safety. "I've got you," Elsa assured. "I'm going to get you out of here."

She cradled the child in her arms and sprinted for the _Black Pearl_. Elsa's heart felt like it would burst by the time she reached the top of the ramp. "We're all in, Jack!" Kristoff yelled from the hold. "Get us out of here!"

With everyone accounted for, Jack swiftly pulled upward and disappeared into Bogden's stormy atmosphere. With the chaotic cacophony of lasers behind them, those aboard lost themselves in the silence of space. The child in Elsa's arms refused to let go under any circumstances and was terrified of the clones.

"Elsa," Kristoff called. "Are you alright?"

The Padawan's eyes remained fixated on a particular survivor. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "Kristoff, can you-" she gestured to the child in her arms.

"Of course," he replied much to the child's dismay.

"No!" Metora's daughter screamed and kicked. "No!"

"Hey," Elsa whispered until she calmed down. "It's okay, sweetie. This man is my friend. He's not gonna hurt you, _and_ he's got a really fuzzy buddy."

The child reluctantly transferred into Kristoff's arms while Elsa approached one of the captives. Fixer was administering an antibiotic when Elsa knelt beside them. "Anna?" she called as tears filled her eyes.

"E-..." Anna's eyes fluttered open and she looked over Elsa. "Ezzie?"

"It's me, Elsa." she assured. "Your sister."

"Elsa," Anna replied monotonously. Her gaze was vacant and unfocused.

It was enough to make Elsa gingerly embrace her and break down crying. "No matter what's going on," Elsa sniffled. "We're going to get through this. I promise." Elsa tightened her hug and Anna maintained a blank stare. While her body was present, her mind had drifted somewhere else. Her concealed emotions manifested as a single tear escaping her eye.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so much for reading this week's chapter of "The Frozen Force." I appreciate your kindness and support as our season two adventure continues! Anna's been rescued, but where has she been? How did she even get there? What web of corruption is being spun before us? Return to Coruscant to experience recovery and MURDER on the next __**Frozen Force Friday**__!_

**_Long Live Imagination and May the Force be with You!_**

**_~ Michael_**


	33. Chapter 33 - Collusion Course

**Chapter: 33 Collusion Course**

_"Even the smallest piece has its place in the puzzle."_

**A daring rescue! Thanks to the valiant efforts of Padawan Elsa Dellian, Jack Convore, and their new companions, Anna Dellian has been saved. Among her are victims of a heinous trafficking syndicate which the Republic had narrowed in on. Organizations like this diabolical cell prey on the weak and innocent as they go about their daily lives, blissfully unaware...**

* * *

A rising sun over the Republic capital means one too many things. Outsiders would say Coruscant is an ever-bustling utopia. A place where anyone can rise from the slums and become an honest member of society. It's a world where politicians gather around to mend the broken galaxy and dispense a noble army to seek justice. Woe to anyone who actually believes an ounce of this interstellar fairytale. For any denizen of this steel-plated, smoggy sphere will tell you the reality. The city is a glistening distraction. Millions walk around completely ignorant over their crumbling infrastructure. Debt is a joke...a myth as society encourages its inhabitants to spend even more. The Galactic Senate hardly agrees on anything and can take months, even years to pass proper legislation. Crime slips through the cracks and innocents pay the price. With so many lives at stake beyond the overlying war effort, it isn't that no one has time to care. In reality, it just seems that no one _does_ care. It's all about fattening one's pockets with credits, not helping a fellow citizen. The military speaks of galactic liberty, but for who? Many citizens have never even met a Separatist. While the Clone Wars set fire to the galaxy, organized crime thrives amidst the turmoil. In a time where so many are valuing preservation of the future, they forget what that exactly means. The future isn't a quantity of credits nor is it a piece of legislation. It isn't even the latest technology as many marketing campaigns would have someone believe. In truth, the future resides in children. What they see _and_ hear...how they feel _and_ act...will shape countless destinies.

Coruscant's Collective Commerce District was alive with a variety of passersby. While many industrial workers had already begun their shifts in "CoCo Town" many tourists came for its exclusive shops. There were far more refined eateries in the upper city, but CoCo Town was famous for old-style diners and unique food stands. The delectable scent of fried vakiir eggs wafted across its sunlit sidewalks. The Rodian cook behind the egg stand was counting on it to reel in hungry bystanders rushing to work. A smirk formed on his snout when a woman rushed over.

"One please," she said and placed several credits on his stand.

The Rodian graciously accepted and wrapped a vakiir egg in a crisp roll. He was about to package it when he noticed a peculiar appendage stretching across his stand. The deep blue trunk was about to snatch an egg, but the Rodian smacked it with his spatula. The little being trumpeted upon being struck and his trunk slinked back. The Rodian angrily stomped around his stand to get a better look at the thief. A squat, heavily built Ortolan cowered before the Rodian. His beady black eyes hid behind his massive, floppy ears. The Rodian didn't care if the Ortolan was a starving child or not, and angrily kicked him. "_Te kayla gushu skrek_!" he scolded in Rodese. The frightened Ortolan ran as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. His bare, blue feet pattered on the filthy duracrete until he disappeared down the block. While he fled, Coruscanti citizens from all walks of life grimaced and shooed him away.

The Ortolan sought shelter on a nearby bench and caught his breath. He rubbed his aching trunk until a distinct smell caught his attention. He turned to see a young lady sitting on the adjacent side. His keen sense of smell allowed him to pick up every ounce of her strong-scented perfume. The woman caught him staring up at her and scowled. Disgusted by his appearance, she departed from the bench and revealed a compact...yet bustling eatery beside the bench. Tantalizing aromas overwhelmed the Ortolan and his pudgy stomach rumbled in response. Determined to satisfy his appetite, the Ortolan scurried towards the establishment. As the child advanced on the building, a neon sign flickered in one of its windows.

**_DEX'S DINER_**

_The Best Eats in the CoCo Town Streets!_

The child pushed through the diner's thick glass doors and bumped into several customers' legs. He peered up at the brightly-lit sign over the counter and glimpsed a plethora of meals. He examined their prices and pat his empty pockets. Opting for a different approach, the Ortolan waddled up to the nearest table and stared down its resident. An industrial worker munched on his hard-earned breakfast and watched the wall-mounted datascreen.

_"Though heavy casualties were sustained in the campaign-" _a news anchor reported. _"The Republic's full-scale, planetary invasion of Geonosis was a success. Multiple Separatist droid foundries have been destroyed. Public leader for the Geonosians, Archduke Poggle the Lesser, is now in Republic custody." _The screen flashed a mugshot of the elder Geonosian's face and diner patrons applauded.

"Good!" the worker shouted with his mouth full. "Lock him up and throw away the key!" He was about to shovel more food when he noticed the Ortolan staring at him. He glared back and muttered, "Beat it, kid. Can't you see I'm eating?" The Ortolan merely scratched his belly and maintained unwavering..._unblinking_ eye contact. "What are you, deaf? Shoo!" He tried ignoring the child and returned his attention to the screen.

_"New in entertainment this morning," _the news anchor continued. _"Preparations for the annual Miss Coruscant beauty pageant are currently underway. Thirty-six lovely ladies from our glistening city will compete for the crown and a chance at stardom!"_

The worker grinned after hearing such pleasant news. His smile dropped only after realizing the Ortolan was still standing at his table. "Hey!" he snapped. "Buzz off, you little freak!" He slammed his fist on the table and the child didn't budge. "Hermione!" he called to his server.

A pair of authoritative, black boots tromped from behind the counter. The grinding of each heel served as a reminder to customers that Hermione Bagwa was not to be trifled with. Her wide hoop earrings jingled beneath her blonde bob as she approached the worker. "It's too early for this, hun," she griped. "What's the problem now? I just refilled your caf."

"My caf is fine," the worker assured. "It's _Floppy-Ears_ over here that's the problem."

Hermione shot her customer a glare before kneeling on the child's level. "Hey sweetie," she said. "Where's your daddy?" Her brows furrowed when the Ortolan didn't answer. "Mommy? Who'd you come in here with?"

"This isn't a questionnaire," the customer growled. "Just get it away from my table so I can eat in peace."

"I'll serve you a knuckle sandwich on the house if you don't pipe down," Hermione countered. Her eyes suddenly widened and her gaze focused beyond the customer. Noticing her frightened expression, the man turned towards the window and dropped his fork in shock. The sunlit sidewalk darkened and bystanders scattered in a panic. Their frantic screams were distorted amidst the screech of an erratic airspeeder. The smoking, flaming craft spiraled out of control and was on a collision course for _Dex's Diner_.

"Holy Kriff!" the worker yelled and tripped over himself.

Determined to protect her customers and staff, Hermione sprung into action. "Everyone run!" she screamed. While some patrons caught on to the unusual sound, others remained frozen with fear.

Dexter Jettster, the diner's owner, emerged from his kitchen to investigate the ruckus. "What in the blazes is going on?" was all the portly Besalisk could ask before an entire airspeeder crashed into his diner.

The impact was explosive and shook the eatery's very foundation. Windows shattered and exhaust spewed betwixt the collision. Airspeeder pieces spun across the diner while tables were overturned. Hermione tried to carry the Ortolan out, but tripped on debris. Smoke shrouded the diner as the Ortolan child struck the floor. He rubbed his already injured trunk and rocked back and forth. The shuffling feet and wild screams dwindled in smoke. But for the Ortolan, silence was a way of life. Since birth, he had never known the roar of an engine or the holler of someone calling his name. He lived in quietude in an endlessly hushed world. While he felt the warmth of a battered speeder and saw parts of the wreckage, he couldn't hear a sound.

The pungent odor of food on a cracked plate drew the Ortolan towards the wreck. Much to his dismay, all hopes of nourishment had been tarnished by leaking fuselage. The child winced as the smell of fuel tainted his senses. He glanced at the dented, scraped, and smoking speeder. Its prestigious, emerald coating was ruined with crude scratches from the crash. Smoke billowed from its interior while glass fragments lined the hood. The Ortolan thought he noticed something shifting in the darkness and climbed up to take a peek. His heart nearly stopped when an arm stretched from the smoke and grabbed his.

The mysterious, orange hand tightened its weary grip while the boy remained trapped. He watched in horror as a pair of striped, possible horns protruded from the wreckage. Once they fully came into view, the child realized he was observing a pair of montrals. An elderly, ailing Togruta tried to climb out of the speeder. He pulled the Ortolan close and collapsed against the vehicle's dented hood. A unique set of white patterns trailed down the Togruta's frail, crimson face. His grip on the child's hand loosened as all energy left him. The Togruta elder could barely lift his head while his hazel eyes listed downward. The Ortolan followed them to a dreadful impalement in the lower carseat. Realizing he wouldn't make it, he leaned towards the frightened child. With his final breaths, the Togruta uttered all that he could. His words were bold and full of conviction. He spoke each in the hope that their meaning would live on through his sacrifice. While the Ortolan couldn't hear a single word, he focused intently on the Togruta's lips.

Sirens rang out across CoCo Town as firespeeders soared into action. The bronze-clad firefighters of the Coruscant Rescue Ops rushed in to help. While some crew members doused the flames with water, others helped evacuate citizens. "All extinguished on this end!" a firefighter hollered. "We're clear!"

"I'm moving in!" shouted another. She advanced on the crash site and found the Ortolan standing beside the dead Togruta. "Oh kriff," she gasped. "We're gonna need backup."

* * *

_ Mattias remembered how different the Jedi Temple had been before the Clone Wars. Politics were always pivotal on Coruscant, but it felt like there was a greater boundary between the Senate and the Order. There was a tranquility to it all which Mattias greatly embraced. His hair was darker then and his skin had yet to wrinkle. Even his best friend, Yelena, hadn't succumbed to the stresses of the war. Her long, braided hair maintained traces of its golden brown hue._

_"It feels like only yesterday since they came to this temple," Yelena told him. "Are you ready for this?"_

_"No matter how much time passes-" Mattias answered. "The beginning will always feel like yesterday. Once we embark on this undertaking, the girls' lives will change forever."_

_"That still doesn't answer my question," Yelena joked. "Are you ready or not?"_

_"Always," Mattias replied as the doors before them opened. The expansive chamber was alive with energetic, driven younglings, each determined to further their studies._

_"Master Mattias!" An elder Jedi called. "Master Yelena! So nice of you two to make it!" He approached the duo with open arms. His bright blue eyes were kind and inviting._

_"Master Adersen," Mattias greeted. "The pleasure is ours."_

_"Brith Clan is looking as lively as ever," Yelena complimented._

_"Oh yes," Adersen remarked. "The Initiates are in high spirits this morning. Especially the Dellian girls."_

_"That's good, considering why we're here." Yelena jested. "The council has finally granted us permission to train them."_

_Adersen grinned and bowed respectfully. "Their futures couldn't be in nobler hands," he said. "As their overseer, I now grant you permission to speak with them."_

_Yelena peered over the master's shoulder and noticed a youngling sitting by one of the windows. The little blonde was trying to read a holobook while simultaneously balancing it in midair with the Force. While Yelena knelt to speak with the child, Mattias turned his attention to her feisty sibling. This wild redhead furiously swung her lightsaber at a stationary, shielded target. Mattias noted her vigor as she proudly jabbed her blade into the fake foe. He stood behind her and feigned a cough. The child turned and gasped upon seeing him. Her surprise was short-lived and she quickly readied her lightsaber for battle. "Finally," she said. "A real challenge!"_

_Mattias chuckled and actually activated his lightsaber. While the ignition caught other children by surprise, this youngling remained unfazed. The girl rushed her much larger opponent and Mattias easily parried her. "You won the temple's Initiate Tournament, didn't you?" he inquired._

_"That's right!" she boasted and lunged at him again._

_Mattias blocked her strike and stood idle. "Most impressive," he admired. "Though I must say, your technique is rather...sloppy."_

_"I just need to keep attacking, old man." she taunted. "You're bound to break at some point!"_

_Mattias chuckled at the insult and dueled her with ease. "Bold words from a youngling," he joked. "You act as if you're a knight."_

_"I'm good enough to be!" the child exclaimed with her next attack. Her rapid strikes battered against Mattias' steady saber. He waited for her to tire before dropping to her level._

_He deactivated his lightsaber amidst her panting and replied, "I know you are, Anna." The child gasped upon hearing her name and tilted her head up. "I am Master Destin Mattias. I was at the tournament and frankly, I've been watching you for quite some time. I understand you've passed all of your Initiate Trials." Little Anna rapidly nodded while shutting her saber off._

_"I can progress as a Padawan now," she bragged until she realized what was just said. "Wait..." Anna's eyes widened and she glared at Mattias. "Is this-"_

_Mattias smirked. "Yep."_

_"And you want-"_

_"I do."_

_Anna's heart pounded and she squeezed her saber's hilt. "I'm...gonna be your apprentice?"_

_"How does that sound to you?" Mattias inquired._

_Anna had just met him, yet still flashed a beaming grin. She leapt for joy and tugged on his sleeves. "That sounds EPIC!" Her shout caught everyone's attention and her overseer stepped in._

_"Anna," Master Adersen intoned and motioned for her to simmer down._

_"Sorry," Anna mumbled. Instead, she leaned towards Mattias and scream-whispered, "That sounds EPIC!" Her enthusiasm faded briefly. "But what about Elsa?" she glanced over and saw Yelena speaking with her._

_"Your sister will advance to Padawan as well," Mattias said. "Don't worry, little one. You'll still see each other."_

_"Good!" Anna rejoiced. "She'll get to watch me kick loads of butt! Right, master?"_

_Mattias laughed and guided her from the chamber. "I suppose 'butt-kicking' will be on the agenda someday," he jested. When the master observed his newfound Padawan, he saw nothing but promise. He saw an ambitious spirit with a heart of fire. A child who, in his eyes, could become one of the greatest Jedi in their time. A wise member of the Order once told Mattias that having an apprentice was the closest a Jedi could ever come to understanding parenthood. Looking at Anna gave those words true meaning._

"Mattias..." Yelena called. "Mattias?"

Mattias broke free of his deep thoughts when Yelena gripped his shoulder. The constant beeping of Elsa's homing beacon further dragged him back into the present. "Hm?" he murmured.

"_Where_ were you?" she asked.

"Simpler times," he answered and unbuckled. Their caravan cruiser drifted in deep space as the _Black Pearl _rocketed towards them.

With the ship in view, Yelena deactivated the homing beacon and called in. "Padawan, do you read?"

"Loud and clear, master." Elsa replied. "We have Anna _and_ several others. We can explain once you board. Honestly, I'm still trying to make sense of things myself."

Mattias remained frozen, so Yelena was forced to guide their ship into the _Pearl's_ hangar herself. The bulkhead sealed behind them and blanketed them in temporary darkness. Yelena departed from the controls and rubbed Mattias' back. "Destin," she assured. "They found her. She's _alive._"

"I know," he whispered. "I just...I-" He hung his head shamefully, but forced it up with a deep breath. They made their way to the cruiser's ramp and Yelena prepare to drop it.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked.

Mattias swallowed hard and looked to her with true conviction in his eyes. "No," he admitted guiltily.

The ramp lowered and Elsa was the first to greet them. She embraced Yelena, who was quite concerned about why her Padawan's arm was wrapped. Mattias stumbled forward as if he was in a trance. "Thank you for trusting me," Elsa said.

"Where is she?" Mattias asked.

"The compass led us to a compound on Bogden," Elsa explained. "Whatever smugglers were there had a captured multiple people for slave trafficking, but a Republic team had-"

"Padawan Dellian," Mattias asserted in a much sterner tone. "_Where_ is Anna?"

Elsa sighed and pointed across the hold. "I have to warn you though-" she said as Mattias sped over. "-she isn't in the best condition. We need to get her home."

"Anna?" Mattias called. His pace quickened when he spotted her familiar, yet weary visage amongst the survivors. He slid on his knees and rested beside her. "Padawan!" he croaked and pulled her close.

"M-...Master," she whispered while staring blankly at the wall. "I'm sorry."

"No," Mattias gasped. He cupped his hands around her face to firmly, yet gently guide her towards him. "Look at me. Don't you apologize for this." His eyes swelled with tears in response to her blank, weakened expression. "I'm sorry. You hear me? _I'm_ sorry." He cradled her head and wept while rocking. "This is all my fault."

Yelena shook her head at the sight and trudged over to intervene. "Master," Elsa said. "Can't we just give him a moment?" She thought about how much better she had felt after crying in Senator Ryx's embrace long ago.

"There is no emotion, there is peace." Yelena lectured. "This operation already had us walking the brink from its start. Someone has to make sure no one falls in. If you constantly submit to your emotions, it'll become harder to set a limit. Before you know it, those same emotions are governing you, and the pull towards a darker power soon follows."

"He's just sad," Elsa said. "Is that so wrong?"

"You don't have to question _everything_, apprentice." Yelena told her. "Not even the greatest Consulars do."

Elsa stood tall to face her master. "Well I think there are more pressing matters to attend to aside from showing emotion. Like what exactly was happening on Bogden and how Anna got there." Elsa gestured to the approaching clone commando. "This soldier led an operation to infiltrate the compound I mentioned," she said.

The commando saluted Yelena, folded his arms, and stood at attention. "CC-1138 of Delta Squad," he said. "You can call Boss, if you wish."

"At ease, Boss." Yelena replied.

"Had it not been for your Padawan, I'm not sure we could've escaped without suffering casualties. Republic operatives had been monitoring trafficking rings in the Inner Rim for months now. They finally pinned one of their prominent drop-off's to a complex on Bogden and Delta Squad was sent in. Our mission was to clear the compound of hostiles and extract all captives from the premises. However, the last person we expected to find in there was a missing Jedi."

"Well, we're grateful for your services." Yelena remarked. "We should be able to fit everyone aboard our cruiser and can safely return to Coruscant."

"And you'll be taking that serpent in the brig as well!" a voice hollered from the ship's second level. Elsa rolled her eyes and peered up at Jack. "We've agreed on so much already, Elsa love. I'd hate to spoil your morals now."

"Padawan," Yelena muttered. "What's this about?"

Elsa huffed while the commando's guided survivors into the cruiser. "Master, this is Captain Jack Convore." Jack offered an extravagant bow from above.

"Ah," Yelena realized. "Compass boy." Jack grimaced at the title. "He gets a pass for helping us this time, but what's he going on about?"

Elsa pointed at her wounded arm and nervously scratched her head. "So there was this _other_ pirate," she explained. "We managed to capture him, but if we don't take him into Republic custody-" Elsa sulked. "-Jack'll probably kill him."

Yelena groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Boss," she called and the commando returned. "There's some brigand in one of the cells. Take one of your troopers, bind him, and bring him aboard the cruiser. I don't care if you have to keep stunning him, just get it done."

Elsa mouthed the words "thank you" to her.

"Anything else?" Yelena inquired.

"Actually," Elsa added and glanced over at her new friends. "This is Kristoff and Sven," she introduced.

"Ma'am," Kristoff said and waved politely. He leaned on his Cevrian partner as Yelena judged them both. She particularly focused on Sven.

"_More _pirates?" the master grumbled and raised a brow.

Elsa bit her lip. "Well...yes, but they helped me. They're not like the man we imprisoned." When she looked at Yelena, she hoped her master could sense the sincerity in her words. "They just want a fresh start."

"Or they could always sail with me," Jack suggested. "A galaxy of wonder awaits those who venture aboard the _Black Pearl._"

Kristoff and Sven took one look at each other and their minds were made up. "Sorry, captain." Kristoff replied. "But I think we've done our share of _voyaging_ alongside pirates."

"Come along then," Yelena reluctantly obliged. "The Republic will decide your future."

While Elsa went to bid Jack farewell, Kristoff observed Yelena's sash. His brows furrowed as he got a closer look and said, "Hey...is that Northuldran?"

"Possibly," she answered sternly.

"You're from Aren too?" Kristoff rejoiced and shook Sven's shoulder.

Yelena's eyes narrowed and she was grateful Elsa hadn't heard. "Just get on the ship," she ordered. "_Please_." Kristoff's joy wavered and he cautiously heeded her demand.

Elsa ascended to the upper balcony and offered Jack a hand. When he took it, she pulled him into a hug and tried to ignore his odor. "Thank you," she said. "For everything."

"Just doing what I do best," Jack insisted.

"Try not to cause any trouble with your ship," Elsa pleaded. "I'd hate to have to come after you next."

"Trouble?" Jack quipped. "I'm an upstanding spacer. If there's any mayhem of the sort, it typically finds _me_." Elsa smiled, shook her head, and left Jack in the company of his beloved vessel. "Although..." Jack added and she turned. "You should know better than to hug a pirate." He held up her lightsaber and her eyes widened. She pat her bare empty satchel until he winked and tossed the weapon back to her. "Safe travels, Elsa love."

Almost everyone was aboard the caravan cruiser until Elsa heard a particular scream. She noticed Fixer trying to coax someone out of a corner. The clone commando sighed in relief as Elsa arrived and gestured to a cowering child. "She's not gonna budge," he told the Padawan. "The kid's scared to death."

"I found her cuffed to a bedpost," Elsa explained. "She has every right to be terrified. Get onboard and I'll take care of her." She knelt beside the cramped corner and extended a hand. "Hey there," she said. "It's okay. No one's going to hurt you. I promise."

"I want my mom," she whimpered and tightly clutched her knees.

"Maybe she's on our ship," Elsa said with a smile. "We can look together."

The child furiously shook her head. "No!" she panicked. "We can't!"

"I promise we can-"

"She's dead!" the girl wailed. Her leer intensified above her quivering scowl. "The bad men killed her."

"I'm so sorry," Elsa grieved and thought about the smugglers.

"Why are you sorry if you're _with _them?" the child asked and realization struck Elsa.

"Come with me," the Padawan insisted. "I'm gonna to get bottom of this, okay? You can sit with the nice man and his fluffy friend again." The child reluctantly agreed and took Elsa's hand. She guided her aboard the cruiser and noticed how frightened she was of the commandos. "Kristoff...Sven," Elsa said. "Can you watch her again?" They nodded dutifully and accepted responsibility over the child.

As the ship took off with Yelena and Mattias at the controls, Elsa searched for the clones. She found Delta Squad guarding a stunned and cuffed Barbossa at the back of the ship. "Commando," she said. "What's the story behind the little blonde girl?" Boss was reluctant to reply and Elsa delved deeper. "She doesn't seem to like your squad very much." Elsa also noticed Scorch hanging his head in remorse.

"We believe she's one of the smuggler's daughters," Boss answered.

"Her mother?" Elsa inquired and the clone silenced again. She noticed Scorch shaking his head and averting his gaze. Elsa focused on Boss' subordinate until he spoke to her.

"She was an unfortunate casualty in a procedural room clearing," Scorch admitted.

Elsa sighed. "Was she..._armed_?"

"Yes," Boss swiftly replied. "We told her to get on the ground multiple times and were moving in. Still, she reached for a blaster and we were forced to open fire."

"I'm not an expert on blaster rifles," Elsa admitted. "However, are yours not equipped with stun settings? I'm only asking because in the past twenty-four hours, I've been both stunned and have done the stunning."

Boss pat his rifle and also gestured to the obviously stunned Barbossa. "We have those settings yes," he answered gruffly.

"And yet no commando thought to stun this woman?" Elsa interrogated.

"It's not that simple," Fixer chimed in.

"Well how is it complicated?" Elsa countered. "I genuinely want to know. You warn her, she reaches for a weapon, you stun her. She drops and a child still has a mother." Her raised tone caught the attention of other passengers and her master from the cockpit.

"We need to be efficient," Boss affirmed. "Once she was down, we secured all other potential hostiles."

"That does _nothing_ to prove your point," Elsa scoffed. "And _potential_ hostiles? What? A ten..._eleven_-year-old girl? She's traumatized already and then you cuff her down? I thought better of the Republic's _finest_."

"Boss and Scorch did what they had to," Fixer defended.

"I don't know why you're arguing with this Jedi," Sev growled while polishing his rifle. "She wasn't there, but she's quick to pass judgement. You'd think she'd be more grateful considering we saved her sister."

Elsa's nostrils flared and she pursed her lips. "This is _not_ about me nor is it about my sister," she argued. "This is about that child."

"It sounds like you'd rather let that kid pick up her mother's gun and blast us," Sev snarled. "After all, we're just expendable clones to you...right? It's just fine if _we_ die."

Elsa was about to refute when Yelena interposed between them. "Alright," she commanded. "No more! What's done is done."

"Yeah," Elsa muttered. "The Republic has unnecesary blood on its hands and a motherless child who'll never sleep again."

"Padawan," Yelena hissed through gritted teeth. She wrapped an arm around Elsa and ushered her to a secluded viewport. "Are you a Jedi general?" she asked.

"No," Elsa sighed. "But-"

"Then _why_ do you insist on telling Republic _commandos _how to do their job?"

"Because it appears that someone has to," Elsa fearlessly replied. "We don't have to assume the worst in people."

"But we _do_ have to be cautious in hostile environments," Yelena corrected.

Elsa huffed and stared out at the void of hyperspace. "They could've stunned her."

"But that wasn't your call to make." Yelena released the anger from her clenched fist. "I'm glad we're returning to Coruscant. This entire mission has jeopardized our emotional states." Yelena's brows furrowed when she noticed Elsa ignoring her. "Padawan? Did you hear me? Do you understand what's at risk here?"

"Oh I heard you," Elsa replied. She took a seat and removed her Rovani bandana. "And I understand...more than you know. There's also plenty I still don't get." She looked over at Anna who was resting in the seat across from her. "I don't know why Asajj Ventress kidnapped my sister, nor do I know how she ended up in a slaver's compound on Bogden. What I _do_ know...is that this is a time of change. The kind that I can influence. I can't imagine how many similar situations akin to this motherless child are happening across the galaxy. If I am seen as unqualified to speak on such matters, I will gain whatever prestige I need to be heard. Our Republic needs help, master. By the Force, I _will_ become a voice for those who have none. I _will_ question things despite what others say. Honestly, I thank you."

"You do?" Yelena inquired.

"For never going easy on me," Elsa said. "In your absence, I relied on myself. In your rebuttals, I found my footing. I'll never be fully supported, and I've come to accept that. I don't resent you for it either. In your own ways, you've made me a better Jedi."

"Whether it seems like it or not, Elsa." Yelena said. "I _do_ want the best for you."

"I know. That's why I will continue to pass my Jedi Trials and become a knight, where I can truly make a difference."

"You may be closer to that goal than you think," Yelena winced and pointed to Elsa's bandaged arm. She clutched her wound and reclined while Yelena sat beside her. "I think you're headed in the right direction, Padawan. Coruscant will make things clearer. I've missed that thriving city."

* * *

It wasn't long before law enforcement had the Coruscant eatery swarmed. Though cracked from the crash, the restaurant's wall-mounted datascreen still flashed a news report. _"Mayhem in CoCo Town this morning,"_ an anchor said as the panel flickered. _"An airspeeder appears to have lost control from one of the upper skylanes. After damaging several other vehicles, it ultimately crashed into Dex's Diner. While the driver is reported to have been killed in the accident, no other deaths have been reported at this time. We'll keep you updated as the story unfolds on your go-to news channel. Your number one choice for-"  
_  
The screen shut off when a fair-skinned hand hurriedly seized the remote. "There," the esteemed police officer rejoiced in the silence. "Now I can work in peace." He brushed back what was left of his sleek, greying hair and straightened his uniform. His lanky, blue-painted police droids cleared the area of debris and helped staff members finds a safe place to sit. With furrowed brows and an inquisitive pout, the man examined several scrapes along the speeder's hull.

One of the police droids offered to help Dexter Jettster into a chair, but the Besalisk shooed it away. "I may be old, but I got it. Don't you worry." He plopped down beside Hermione, who was still shaken from the crash. Dexter noticed her unease and beckoned his unicycled server droid over. "FLO, will you get us some Jawa Juice?" he asked.

"You got it," the crimson droid replied and wheeled into the miraculously unscathed kitchen.

While one hand held Hermione's, Dex's other three snapped in realization. "Oh and pour a cup for the officer. Inspector...captain...erhm-"

The man turned with raised brows and answered swiftly. "Lieutenant Tan Divo. And please tell your droid to hold out on that last cup." He jabbed a finger at his balding head. "The last thing this investigation needs is alcohol tainting the mind's of the law."

"You'll have to forgive me, Mr. Divo." Dexter chuckled and rested all four limbs on his stained apron. "But is an investigation _really_ necessary? Accidents are common during rush hour."

"_Minor_ ones, sure." Divo replied. "However, Mr. Jettster, these full...lower level crashes are anything _but_ common." There was a hint of pompousness to Divo's nasally tone. "You see, Coruscant Air Traffic Control strictly monitors the skylanes. They're the reason there isn't an airspeeder in every window in CoCo right now. So when something like this happens, it's my job to figure out why."

An abrupt commotion caught the lieutenant's attention. "I'm sorry," one of his police droids said to a citizen. "This area is off limits to civilians by order of the Coruscant Police.

"Oh yeah?" a man grumbled. "Well this is my assigned district, so now it's my business too."

"Sir," the droid intoned. "I'm going to need some identification."

"How's this, clanker?" The man raised a golden lightsaber hilt. Its Haysian smelt plating glistened in the morning sun and the droid looked to its superior.

"Let him through," Divo obliged while examining the apparent Jedi.

With hardly straightened tabards and unkept, auburn sideburns, the man appeared to have just woken up. "Hans Westgard," he declared while entering the room. "Jedi Knight and Sentinel over the CoCo District. Who are you supposed to be?" Before Divo could answer, Hans threw up a hand. "Actually, why don't you just skip that part fill me in? Airspeeder crash, eh?"

"That much is clear," Divo murmured. "How _exactly_ did you get assigned this position..._Master_ Jedi?" FLO wheeled over and offered Divo Jawa Juice. When he refused, Hans eagerly snagged the glass.

"Acts of heroism," Hans boasted. "That whole Corellian Cup mess. Yeah, I went off to warn and aid the escape."

"Ah," Divo realized. "The Scarif Massacre." Hans' wrist seized up and he clenched his Jawa Juice. "The incident which left seven Jedi dead and one missing."

Hans took a deep breath and fought off the memories of that incident. But even his aching forearm was a constant reminder of the suffering sustained. Despite all that Divo had mentioned, he only thought about the missing Jedi. He tried so hard to bury the pain of losing Anna, yet still her face emerged in his mind. Realizing he still hadn't answered the lieutenant, he simply replied, "That's right." Like he'd done so on many nights away from the eyes of the Order, Hans drowned his grief an the alcoholic beverage. He slammed the empty cup back on FLO's tray and leered at Divo. "Now if you're done being a thorn in my side, _I_ have a crime scene to investigate." Hans stumbled forward, nodded at Dexter, and gave Hermione a wink.

His boots shuffled through dustheaps and rubble until he reached the airspeeder's hood. There he found the deceased Togruta lying facedown with his lower half still pinned. "By the Force," Hans uttered.

He rubbed his chin while staring at the body until Divo emerged behind him. "Well?" the lieutenant asked and startled him. "Are you going to tell us all he's _dead _next?"

"Yes," Hans scoffed. "I mean...no. We need to ID the victim."

"My droids are already ahead of you," Divo affirmed. At the lieutenant's command, his LEP servant droid waddled over and handed Hans a datapad.

The Jedi scoured over its information while concealing a yawn. "Herv Bobak," Hans read aloud. "Seventy-two years old." He glanced at the vehicle. "Nice speeder for an older fellow."

"Keep reading," Divo insisted.

Hans rolled his eyes, but was coerced. "Ah, that explains the nice ride. Bobak is...erhm..._was_ a popular talkshow host on Shili, the Togruta homeworld. Such fame eventually reached the Core Worlds, and Bobak became an interplanetary sensation. The praise would ultimately earn him a spot at hosting the Miss Coruscant beauty pageant."

"Of course," Hermione gasped while Dexter nodded. "I _knew_ he looked familiar! That's Herv kriffing Bobak!"

"Well whaddaya know!" Dexter blurted. "A dead pageant host in my establishment? This'll be madness once the press gets a hold of it."

"Could be good for business," FLO computed.

"Because we _totally_ reopen with a gaping hole in the wall," Hermione jeered.

While Dexter and his staff bickered, Divo and Hans thought over the case. "A big name like that just so happens to crash in and get himself killed?" Hans inquired. "I'm not buying it."

"I'm glad we can agree on something," Divo remarked and stepped towards the diner's furthest corner. "Keep the staff distracted, will ya?"

"Why?" Hans asked.

"A lotta lowlives and priority suspects frequent this diner. My department's been surveilling it for quite some time, and that same hidden camera might've picked up some clues."

Hans caught on and stepped towards the others. He monitored their argument while Divo ran a hand across one of the light fixtures. "Any time now would be great," Hans mumbled impatiently. In that instant, he felt a bizarre appendage tug at his utility belt. He glanced down and observed a sniffing, blue trunk. Hans instinctually swatted it away and the Ortolan shuffled back. "Get away from there, you little-...whatever-thing." The Ortolan rubbed his belly and Hans realized he was going for his food capsules. "Quite a sniffer you've got there," he remarked. It wasn't long before the child's beady, blank stare discomforted Hans. "What?" The Ortolan sniffed again until he pieced the predicament together. "Okay," Hans relented and withdrew an energy pellet. "You get _one_ of these. Just stop looking at me like a demon child with those black little eyes." He tossed the Ortolan a pellet and watched him snatch it with his trunk. The boy horked it down and savored the taste. "It's chocolate," Hans told him and tried not to think of Anna.

Still, her voice echoed within. _"It's even chocolate. How'd you know that's my favorite?"_

Hans shuddered at the thought and raised a brow when the Ortolan continued to stare. "Wait...what are you-...oh no. No no!" The child graciously scurried over and hugged Hans' leg. "_Okay_," Hans groaned through gritted teeth. "You're welcome...you can get off now." The Ortolan refused to relinquish his leg. "That's enough," Hans intoned and tried to shake him off. "Retract please, small child." Hans rolled his eyes and couldn't hold back his temper. "Hey!" he snapped. "I'm talking to you, dumbo! Scram!"

The child didn't hear a word he said and remained grateful. He released Hans' leg only to tug on his tabards instead. "What now?" the Jedi asked. "You want more?" The Ortolan shook his head yet held up two fingers. Hans snorted. "Two? Are you out of your mind?" He then switched to a five, then an apparent three. "First of all-" Hans said. "-make up your mind. Second, no!" The Ortolan shook his head again and held up a single, blue digit. "Not even _one_ more," Hans asserted. "You got your meal for the day. You even got a hug out of it. Bye bye." The Ortolan started speedily mixing a series of multiple hand gestures together. Hans huffed and stepped away. "Don't start with the gang symbols. I had to deal with a group of miscreants in CoCo two days ago." When the Ortolan didn't listen, Hans' patience had worn thin. "Okay," he blurted. "You're clearly not even listening and I don't have time for this." He ushered the Ortolan outside and slammed the door on him.

Hans stepped back towards the counter and rubbed his aching head. Despite subjecting himself to a cup of Jawa Juice, he was still trying to overcome his hangover from the previous night. "Well aren't _you_ great with kids," Hermione jeered at him from her seat. "I thought Jedi were supposed to friendly."

"I was _just _thinking the same thing about servers," Hans fired back. He and Hermione exchanged scowls until Divo beckoned the him back over.

"Who does that Jedi think he is?" Hermione griped to her boss. "I swear, Dex. Your Kenobi friend is one in a million compared to this sideburned loser."

"Did you get what you need?" Hans asked Divo.

"We're about to find out," Divo replied once they were out of view. He held up a microchip and plugged it into his datapad. "Let's see what our probe picked up." Within moments, footage of the diner's interior flickered into view. As Divo fast forwarded through the morning's events, Hans leaned over his shoulder. The lieutenant grimaced upon whiffing the alcohol on his breath. "Do you mind?" he scoffed.

"Not at all," Hans retorted and didn't budge.

Divo shook his head and sighed. "It's a shame so many of Coruscant's _prestigious_ Jedi Sentinels have been assigned to the war effort."

"You're stuck with me," Hans quipped. "Deal with it."

The lieutenant released his grip on the controls as the footage showed the crash. Patrons fled the scene and most of the imagery was shrouded in smoke. "There's the airspeeder," Divo said.

"Can't you zoom in?" Hans griped.

Divo begrudgingly tapped on the screen until it showed a closeup of the vehicle. From the hidden camera's angle, it showed the Togruta emerging from his seat. "So Bobak _wasn't _killed on impact," Divo perceived.

"But something's not right," Hans added. "The way Bobak's speeder crashed left him pinned indefinitely. His legs are crushed beneath the collapsed seating and he's impaled against the dashboard."

"Another _astute_ observation," Divo grumbled. "But what's your point, Jedi?"

"He would've been better off waiting for emergency services to arrive," Hans explained. "Perhaps then he would've had a chance. However, Bobak here wasn't even willing to risk it. He was _scared_."

"People are often frightened after dangerous speeder accidents," Divo explained. "Though I _do_ like where your head is at. He's desperate to get out, yet he seems to hold on to something."

"Not something." Hans' eyes widened as he recognized a familiar, blue blob. "Someone."

Divo zoomed in and revealed the face of an Ortolan child. The camera angle provided the back of Bobak's head, but the two appeared to be communicating. He told the child something before succumbing to his wounds and dying on the hood. "Well I'll be damned," Divo said as his droids gathered around. "We've got a witness. If our theory is correct, Bobak may have passed some information regarding his death to this child. We need to track it down and-" Divo raised a brow as Hans stormed off. "Where are you going?"

"Just gimme a sec!" Hans blurted and raced towards the door. _You've gotta be kidding me_, he thought to himself. _Of all the potential witnesses, it had to be that little...floppy-eared...demon child? _Hans shoved the door open and chanted, "Please still be here. Please still be here!" When Hans emerged on the sidewalk, all he found were stationary police droids and encroaching news teams. "Kiddo?" he called down the street. "Little fella?" He pulled out his food capsules and shook them like treats. "Yum yum yummy?" When there was no sign of the Ortolan, Hans furiously kicked a trashcan and yelled, "Kriff!"

Lieutenant Divo stepped out of the diner and observed Hans' dismay. "Is it safe to say you lost the witness?" he mocked.

"Is it safe to say I hate you?" Hans replied with a fraudulent grin. Suddenly, Hans' comlink chimed and he cautiously answered it. "Westgard," he groaned.

"Hans," Elsa called in.

The knight's frown deepened and he asked. "What do _you_ want?"

"It's about Anna." Elsa's words caused Hans' grip to soften. "We found her. She's been moved to a recovery room back at the Jedi Temple."

"You-" Hans' breaths shortened. "_Found _her? She's just back at the-"

"I know we aren't exactly acquaintances, but you were with Anna on Scarif. I thought it was only fair that you should know she was-"

Hans hung up the call and started jogging away. "Where are you going?" Divo asked. "We're in the middle of an investigation!"

"I need to...check out a lead!" Hans assured before rushing to his speeder and flooring it towards the Jedi Temple.

* * *

Elsa, Yelena, and Mattias sat in a lounge located near Anna's recovery room. Each Jedi spaced out and observed Coruscant's vast array of sun-streaked clouds. "So what will become of that child now?" Elsa queried.

"She'll likely go to an orphanage," Yelena said. "That's after she and your pirate friends have gone through Republic processing."

"Kristoff and Sven are just my friends," Elsa replied. "If they don't want to be pirates anymore, that past shouldn't have to follow them."

"If only life were that simple," Mattias quipped. "The past always comes back to get you eventually."

"Well at least she's got Kristoff and Sven to keep her company," Elsa considered. "And what about those commandos? I'm sure they'll get medals for their efforts."

Yelena huffed and wished she'd change the subject. "Probably," she said.

A set of footsteps garnered the trio's attention as Dr. Sheparr arrived with a datapad. "How is she, doctor?" Mattias asked.

"She's stable and all tests show no life-threatening injuries," Sheparr replied. "We've got her on an IV for the time being because she won't eat. She also won't say much of anything."

"That smuggler scum," Mattias snarled and shook a fist. "I'm glad the commandos gave them what for."

Elsa cringed at his words and thought about the little girl's mother. "What else did you find, doctor?" she asked.

Sheparr pursed his lips and scrolled through his datapad. "While scans noticed several muscle spasms, we also noticed that Anna had cardiac irregularities. I believe her nervous system has endured some form of intense trauma and she's gone into a _catatonic _state."

"By the Force," Mattias grieved. "Can we please see her?"

"Of course," Sheparr replied. "Just try not to overwhelm her."

The group cautiously entered Anna's quarters and found her staring out the window. Her eyes remained transfixed on a set location and didn't even follow the passing ships. "Anna," Mattias whispered. "It's me...your master."

"Master," she uttered.

Hearing his apprentice in such a state broke his heart. "Mattias," Yelena intoned. "Let's give her some time."

"I'm not giving up on her," Mattias insisted.

"No one's saying you are," Yelena asserted. "But she's home now."

"She _needs _me."

"The Jedi Order _needs _you. The Republic _needs_ you," Yelena intoned and let her voice calm down. "I'm sorry, but you know I'm only trying to look after you. _Both_ of you." Yelena gestured to Elsa. "Whether she's your sister or apprentice, you cannot allow emotion to govern your lives. Anna is safe here. Trust in the Force and let her rest."

Mattias sighed but ultimately released Anna's hand. "We'll be back," he assured his student.

"Elsa," Yelena called. "We're leaving."

The Padawan glowered and bid her sister farewell. "The Force is with you, Anna." she said before departing.

As Elsa left, she took a moment to look over her sister's room. She was about to regroup with the masters when an impatient and very sweaty Hans bumped into her. "Move," he grumbled and practically barged into Anna's room. Hans gasped after seeing her in bed and lunged to her side. "Anna!" he called and scooped up her hand. "Holy kriff. I was so worried about you. Look, I actually visited this time!" His smile faded when he realized how unresponsive she was. "Anna?"

"Hans," she answered breathily as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"What happened to you?" he worried.

"I..." Anna meekly replied. She shut her eyes and a single tear escaped one of them.

"Save your strength," Hans said while his comlink irksomely chimed. "You just get all the rest you need and I'll be back every damn day to visit." Before leaving, Hans checked to see if anyone else was coming in the room. Once he was sure they were alone, he leaned in and planted a warm kiss on Anna's cheek. It pained him to see her so detached from the world around her. She remained just as frozen in place for hours after he'd left. All of the time seemed to blend together for Anna as she stared out the window.

By the time someone came to visit again, the sun had already set over Coruscant. Passing air traffic headlights swayed across her window until Elsa shut the blinds. "Hey, sis." she whispered. "This ought to make it easier to sleep." Elsa sat beside Anna and placed a warm mug on her nightstand. "There's no pressure to drink it, but I made you some tea and it's quite delicious." She sipped from her own mug while Anna maintained her deadpan expression. "It's unbelievable, really." Elsa said. "Most Jedi say I should leave you be, but you're my sister. I don't understand how we can preach compassion to the galaxy and yet abandon each other when we need it most." Elsa reclined in her seat and sighed. While she tried her best to withhold her own pain, Elsa couldn't deny her feelings. "Anna," she said. "I sense deep sorrow and suffering within you. You don't have to talk about what happened now, but know that I'll be here for you when that time comes. I'll always have your back. I promise." Elsa went for another sip of tea. "And don't be afraid to be vulnerable, even if our code tells us 'There is no emotion, there is peace'."

"Peace is a lie," Anna muttered and Elsa almost choked on her tea. "There is only passion."

"Sis?" Elsa worried and set the drink down.

Anna's eyes were barely visible in the darkness of her room as she chanted against her pillow. "Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory."

"Anna?" Elsa panicked and turned a light on. When she did so, the light fixture accidentally strobed for a moment. Such an effect caused Anna to scream.

"No!" she screeched and clutched at her pillow.

Elsa pressed the med droid call button and tried to tend to her sister until help arrived. "You're okay, Anna." she reassured. "I've got you." The youngest Dellian whimpered and hid her face in the pillow while a med droid stepped in. "I don't know what happened," Elsa told it. "I just...it all-"

"Stand back, Padawan." the droid said. As it came to assess Anna, the clanking of its metal feet sent her further into a panic.

"Get back!" Anna snapped and threw up a hand. Much to Elsa's shock, her sister Force-pushed the droid away. It struck the wall with an ear-splitting crash and deactivated on impact. Weakened from mediocre nourishment and her rising panic attack, Anna fell back against her pillow. The madness was over as quickly as it had begun.

A pair of temple guards overheard the commotion and rushed in to observe the scene. While one examined the bashed droid, the other approached Elsa. "Are you alright, Padawan?" he asked.

"I-" Elsa's eyes were wide while staring at her once-again dormant sister. She thought about the bizarre, unsettling mantra Anna had just spoken and pondered its meaning. "I don't know," she told the guard.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Hello __**"Frozen Force"**__ fans and thank you so much for reading this week's installment! As always, I appreciate your support on this epic, interstellar adventure. We've got so much to look forward to going into the future. While __**"Anna's Creed"**__ doesn't return until October 3rd, I am happy to announce the production of Frozen Halloween special. I experimented with a Tangled horror story __**(Violet Venom)**__ a few years back and now I'm excited to tackle an adventure with my favorite characters. Stay tuned for more details!_

_Now for the preview. On the next __**Frozen Force Friday**__, Multiple paths rest in the hands of the few. Concerned about Anna's well-being, Elsa realizes her sister needs "special" help. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Divo has made some intriguing...suspicous developments regarding the airspeeder crash. It all happens on the next chapter of "The Frozen Force!"_

_**Long Live Imagination and May the Force be with You!  
**__  
__**~Michael**_


	34. Chapter 34 - Scars and Scrapes

**Author's Note: **_Salutations readers. Before we soar off into a Frozen galaxy far, far away, I want to take a moment to pay respects. This chapter is dedicated to Ron Cobb, a legendary conceptual and production designer for countless classic movies. When it comes to Star Wars, Cobb designed several aliens for the Mos Eisley Cantina in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. But out of every creature he designed in that legendary saloon, the Ithorian became one of the most memorable. We owe the creation of these gentle giants to him. In Season 1 of "The Frozen Force" Ithorian Marshal Kobb Rubo is named after this brilliant man. Ron Cobb shared a magnificent imagination with the world and his creations will never be forgotten. Rest easy, sir. _

**FOR RON COBB (1937-2020)**

* * *

**Chapter: 34 Scars and Scrapes**

_"In the worst of times, all we have is each other."_

**A hard road to recovery! Padawan Anna Dellian's catatonic condition remains a mystery to the Jedi Order. After a haunting outburst, her sister Elsa tries to make sense of Anna's words. But despite the struggle, the Jedi constantly urge emotional separation. As the Clone Wars push more peacekeepers into military service, public opinion slips. Trauma is encouraged to be forgotten as all efforts turn towards the ongoing conflict. Now, Elsa finds herself standing before the Jedi Council and is prepared to face another trial...**

* * *

Elsa felt like she'd never get used to the pressure of having so many eyes on her. Still, it was always an honor to stand before the Jedi Council. When it came to the passage of Jedi Trials, it was customary for a master to speak on behalf of their student. Their testimonial would lead to the council's deliberation on whether or not a Padawan passed. But when it came to the specificity surrounding the Trial of the Flesh, the apprentice _had _to be present. With clenched fists and hunched shoulders, Elsa braced for the inevitable moment of judgment. "Master Yelena," Master Yoda declared from his seat. "Begin you may."

While Yelena reached for the bandages on Elsa's arm, the Padawan noticed Obi-wan Kenobi stroking his beard. Intrigue and a hint of suspense filled his eyes while other masters leaned in from their chairs. Elsa's heart sank when the bandages came undone and her wound was met with mixed feelings. Though bacta treatment had healed the gash, it hadn't stopped Barbossa's vibrosword from leaving a thin and slanted scar.

"Oh dear," Obi-wan commented under his breath.

Although he winced, a green-skinned Nautolan offered a daring grin. "Vibroswords," Master Kit Fisto recognized. "Very dangerous."

Elsa waited in silence, bearing her wound as the council deliberated amongst itself. Yelena stood tall and added to her feat in the interim. "Like so many bold members of our Order-" she began. "-my Padawan risked her life to save countless others. Her actions not only helped rescue would-be slaves _and_ a team of Republic commandos, but _also_ helped lock up one of the Outer Rim's most terrifying pirates." Elsa cringed as her master continued. "The dreaded Captain Barbossa may have scarred her, but my Padawan got the last laugh. This heinous criminal is now rightfully locked away in the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center."

_Please stop,_ Elsa thought and her eyes darted over each of the masters. Their whispers transitioned to nods and her nervous gaze fell upon Yoda.

"Padawan Dellian," he said. "Given this Order so much, you have." She earnestly nodded as he carried on. "True commitment, you have shown."

Master Mace Windu spoke from beside him. "While your dedication to service is commendable, you must keep something in mind. Yes, the Force is forever. As will our Order be if the Force _wills_ it. However, the bodies we inhabit are but vessels."

"This is what the Trial of the Flesh is truly about," added a soft-spoken man. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi leaned forward and the sun streaked against his coned cranium. "It is a reminder that at any given time, the vessels we serve the Force through could expire."

"But _never_ view the concept of death through the eyes of fear," Master Adi Gallia said. "Use this philosophy to drive you on your journey. To be mortal is find life in every second of every minute. So that when your time comes...just as it will for all of us...you can say you did everything you could."

"Stay your course, young one." Obi-wan said and Elsa smiled. "From our first excursion together, this Padawan was already saving clone troopers _and_ recovering data modules. Should she remain on this path, she'll make a brilliant Jedi Knight someday."

"Padawan Dellian," Yoda spoke once more. "Passed your Trial of the Flesh, you have. May the Force be with you."

While Yelena beamed with pride, Elsa remained concerned and the whole council read it. "What troubles you?" Gallia asked.

"See through you, we can." Yoda added with a faint, wrinkly smile.

Elsa sighed and looked to her confused master. In those brief moments, Elsa didn't feel like a Padawan put on the spot. She felt like she was among friends all willing to help her and she decided to speak through that safety. "I want to do more," she blurted and hurriedly composed herself. "Masters of the Order, I know there are other trials yet to be completed. And I know the Trials of Spirit and-" Elsa gulped. "_-Skill_...will happen when they need to. However, I want to keep going above and beyond."

"Nothing wrong with that there is," Yoda said while the others concurred.

"Corruption runs rampant in our government," Elsa dared to speak up as Yelena's shoulders tightened. "This war is leaving children without their parents and we are laws away from fixing it. I mean, those smugglers on Bogden were going to traffic people for slavery. How is our Republic allowing this? We have to do something. _I_ have to do something."

Yelena suddenly relaxed while her Padawan spoke. She soon came to realize that her initial plan was coming to fruition. If Elsa wanted to focus on helping the _endless_ ring of corruption on Coruscant, so be it. That'd be plenty to keep her busy and perhaps she'd come to forget about Aren in time. She feigned a gentle smile and awaited the council's response.

"You _are_ doing something," Mace intoned. "All Jedi are doing their part in the constant struggle for peace, even if it feels like we may lose ground at times."

"Come now, Master Windu," a woman seated across from him jeered. A pair of jewels rested against her tan skin, each representing a Chalactan Mark of Illumination. While the greater golden bead resided on her forehead, its lesser counterpart was nestled on the bridge of her nose. Such adornments led Elsa to recognize her as Master Depa Billaba. Her calm, yet commanding brown eyes looked to Mace as she spoke up. "An answer like that is..._half-hearted _to say the least." Mace raised a brow at her. "I was just as motivated at her age, but we both know you _never_ would've stopped fighting for my opportunities."

Her former master grumbled, but couldn't deny that she had a point. "What are you thinking, Master Billaba?" Mace inquired.

Billaba addressed the chamber in its entirety. "I have a Padawan myself. And while he is still too young to embark on all of his trials, Caleb sees what Elsa sees. He's mentioned the faults in our system during our wanderings and it's had me thinking. If we've reached a point where the youth of our Order can now see how unstable our Republic is becoming, changes must be made. While my Padawan is too young to embark on such an endeavor, Master Yelena's is not. If Elsa wants to help, let us give her the means to."

"I must agree with Master Billaba," said 'The Negotiator' himself. "Perhaps we can pair young Elsa with a representative in the Galactic Senate." Elsa's heart raced with anticipation at the idea. How she wished Avinaria was still in the Republic. She'd let Senator Ryx Finc take her under his _literal_ wing in a heartbeat. "I have contacts in the senate," Obi-wan assured. "Perhaps we can assign a stewardship of sorts."

"I think that would be a marvelous idea," Yelena replied while Elsa eagerly nodded.

"These could be your Padawan's true steps towards becoming a Jedi Consular," Ki-Adi-Mundi told her. "I believe Master Chaki would've been proud."

From the moment his name was mentioned, Yelena envisioned the old Selkath's face. She heard his hearty laughter, especially after he'd messed up dinner for Arthurian delegates all those years ago. She pursed her lips and hung her head in remorse. "I'm sure he would be," she replied.

The speaking of Chaki's name prompted Elsa to think of his apprentice. Nelani's wide, scarlet eyes came into view but remained fearful. Elsa had to force the image away because it poisoned her like a plague. When she thought of the Duros, she imagined how _terrified_ she must've been on Scarif. Guilt struck her as she wished she'd been there to help. Elsa could only hope Nelani's passing was quick and painless.

"Padawan Dellian," Mace's stern voice freed her from her thoughts. "I sense that something else is on your mind." His ceaseless leer was daunting and Elsa swallowed hard.

"Another concern you have?" Yoda queried. Elsa's eyes involuntarily widened as her sister's insidious words echoed within.

_"Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power...Through power I gain victory."_

"No," Elsa assured and clenched her scarred arm. "It's just a lot to process right now. Thank you, masters. For everything. Elsa and Yelena humbly bowed to the council before departing. As they made their way to the temple's lower level, Elsa couldn't help but berate herself over her silence. But if Elsa was being honest, she knew she was afraid. She didn't understand what Anna had said, but believed that nothing good could come of it.

Elsa and Yelena stepped out of the elevator and towards a scenic hallway. The master tilted her head when she noticed Mattias across the way. Based on the echo of his voice and intensity of his body language, he appeared to be in a heated debate. "Mattias?" Yelena worried and advanced to investigate.

Elsa was about to accompany her when a familiar, nasally voice asked, "So how'd it go?" Elsa looked up and saw a pair of dark orange boots swaying from a colossal planter. A Pantoran sat amongst the decorative foliage and launched herself down to Elsa.

"Tori," she sighed. "You scared me."

"Not as much as the council did, I bet," she jested and munched on a meiloorun. Elsa cringed at the crunch and glared at her. "Trust me, the Trial of the Flesh evaluation is one of the weirdest things I've ever done. All those masters just staring at my saber scars? It's kriffing weird."

Elsa recalled learning how Ventress had slashed Tori twice. Such a thought made her think about the trauma their group must've endured on Scarif. "Tori," Elsa uttered. "How are you?"

"Um...fine?" Tori shrugged and chomped on her fruit.

Elsa simpered. "Seriously. How are you holding up? After...you know."

Tori chewed, let her eyes wander, and shrugged. "I'm good, Els."

"Els?"

"I think it's a cool nickname, you know?"

"Please don't call me that," Elsa replied politely and Tori stopped munching.

"Yeah...sure thing," she muttered and tossed the meiloorun core in a receptacle. When it clanged against the bin, the sound was akin to when Ventress kicked her into the _Ethereal's _wreckage. Tori tensed up and shuddered as an involuntary memory took hold.

Elsa peered down at the Pantoran's trembling hand and worriedly suggested, "Why don't we sit down?"

Tori swiftly snatched her twitching hand, held it down, and forced a smile. "I'm _fine_," she asserted.

"What are you even doing here?" Elsa asked.

Before Tori could respond, the nearby commotion answered for her. "Stay out of this, Yelena!" Mattias demanded while a series of heavy footsteps echoed down the hall. "And _you_!" he roared. "Who do you think you are?"

Jedi Master Savil's short, black bob swished when she spun to engage him. "I _know_ who I am, Mattias." she defended. "And you have _no _right to tell me what to do."

The last time Elsa had seen Mattias so angry, he was exposing the mistreatment of Rovani at an immigration center. With flared nostrils and a seething scowl, Mattias stared Savil down. Yelena tried to pull him back, but he shoved her hand away. "Do you have any idea what Tori Vica has been through?" he shouted. "First her master, then all on Scarif, now you?"

"Now _me_?" Savil snapped. "Don't include me in her problems because I won't take her as an apprentice. That was _never _my responsibility. Surk was my student. You're lucky yours was found."

"And I will stand by her," Mattias affirmed. "No matter what. I'm sorry about your apprentice, but now you have a chance to be there for his best friend."

"I don't owe her anything," Savil said.

"We're supposed to be selfless!" Mattias exclaimed.

"We are _people_!" Savil shouted even louder. Their voices garnered the attention of temple guards who monitored the argument from afar. "What?" Savil scoffed at Mattias. "You think I'm gonna drink my troubles away or sob in a corner instead? I miss Surk every day and I am going to honor his life."

Mattias' frown deepened. "By joining the war effort? Master Krell abandons Tori to become a general and now _you're_ going to do the same?"

"Tori is not mine to abandon!" Savil yelled back. "Mattias," she intoned. "I _need_ to do this."

"Why?" he asked. "To get even for what Ventress did? Revenge is not the Jedi way."

"This isn't about vengeance," Savil retorted. "It's about ending this war so no other master has to be in my boots." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It is the apprentice who should have to watch their master depart from this world in flames..._not_ the other way around. The sooner we stop the Sith, the sooner we end gruesome acts of terror like Scarif."

"This is wrong," Mattias still insisted. "What would Master Feniti think of you?"

It took every ounce of Savil's willpower to not tackle Mattias after he spoke such words. With clenched fists and gritted teeth, she angrily replied, "Don't you _dare_ tell me what my late mentor would've thought. I knew him better than anyone else and he would trust my decision. Whether you see it or not, you're privileged to have your apprentice back. Beetra, Kalia and I have to bear grief for the rest of our lives. No matter what anyone says or how much we trust the Force, the loss is still present. And there's no denying that every tragedy's outcome is the same."

"What do you mean?" Mattias asked.

"Those who haven't suffered always try telling those who have what to do. _Always_. But condolences and unsolicited advice only go so far. This is the destiny I choose for myself and the betterment of our Order. For the betterment of the Galactic Republic. The tragedy on Scarif showed us how underprepared Jedi uninvolved in the war really are. Master Halsey saw this as well. He's requested a clone unit for him and his Padawan."

"From what I heard," Mattias replied. "Knox survived the Scarif attack because he hid underwater. For all I know, Halsey could be forcing him into service out of Roonan pride. As if he's trying to make up for perceived cowardice from the poor boy and how that somehow impacts his reputation. It-"

"My point remains the same," Savil asserted. She placed a hand on Mattias' shoulder and huffed. "I know you may disagree with my choices, but I can only hope you'll understand someday. If I trained Tori, I'd see Surk in every step she took. My spirit isn't ready for another student, Mattias. No matter who it is."

"So," Mattias sighed. "This is goodbye?"

"For now," she replied. "I leave for Felucia this evening. Republic forces there are in need of a Jedi General."

Savil marched off and the guards returned to their posts. Elsa dreaded looking at Tori, but she was surprisingly relaxed. At least that was how the Pantoran made herself out to be. "And there goes another one," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said.

Tori scoffed. "Don't bother. You don't know how many times I've heard those words over the last two weeks. I'm sure the council will just assign me a new master-" Tori peered at the elevator to their chambers. "-when they get around to it. But hey, enough about my _wonderful _life. How's Anna doing? Can we go see her? There's some things I need to say."

"She's-" Elsa bit her lip and thought about Anna's bizarre incantation. "I just think it's best if we let her rest for now. We'll talk later, okay?"

Tori sulked as Elsa discreetly stepped away. "Alone again," she murmured.

"You cannot force someone to take on an apprentice," Yelena lectured Mattias. "If Force-forbid Anna had not returned, could you have had the strength to take Tori as your own?"

"Yes," Mattias answered without hesitation. "Because this isn't about me. This is about the future. Tori is Anna's age and neither of them should have to suffer through this."

"They are eighteen, Mattias." Yelena insisted. "They're not children anymore."

"Then _no_ _one_ should have to suffer through this," Mattias corrected. "This shouldn't have to be normal."

Yelena shrugged. "Then perhaps Master Savil had a point. Maybe ending this war is the quickest way to see that a 'new normal' is realized." As she said that, Mattias watched a Republic gunship glide past one of the temple's windows. For a brief moment, he imagined what it would be like to command a clone unit and fight for liberty. His gaze softened when he visualized his eager Padawan riding beside him.

Mattias sighed. "Savil may be right," he said. "The Sith must be destroyed by all means. But any reality where I join this war is incomplete if Anna isn't by my side."

Yelena nodded respectfully until she noticed Elsa nervously rushing down the corridor. "And where are you going, apprentice?" she asked.

"The Archives," Elsa answered. "I...need to look over something." Mattias and Yelena glanced at each other while Elsa disappeared.

Despite the constant tranquility of the Jedi Archives, Elsa was anything but relaxed. She barely greeted Jocasta Nu and slid towards an empty computer terminal. Her pale fingers pattered away at the illuminated keyboard while she recalled Anna's words. With a heavy gulp and frantic hands, Elsa typed:  
**  
Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power I gain victory.  
**  
Before she could search the incantation, the voice of her Force Wraith echoed within. _"There will always be two sides to this energy field,"_ Evara said. _"And while darkness can scare you, light can be equally terrifying. Remember that what you find is a history of the Force. Its meaning will remain in the eyes of its beholder."  
_  
Elsa took a deep breath and searched into the words. Her heart plummeted as the computer instantly identified the sequence. Elsa squinted and struggled to pronounce the strange word displayed before her. "Qot-sis-ajak? Qotsisajak. Code of..." Elsa's blood ran cold. "...the Sith."

* * *

No matter how lost Kristoff felt, he could find himself by looking into his kyber necklace. It reminded him of all the Trolls back on Aren and the calmer times where-...Kristoff remembered that Aren _never_ had calmer times. Still, he missed his family and hoped they were safe. Coruscant was a vastly different world. The open mountain ranges and expansive forests had all been replaced by a durasteel jungle of buildings. Even now, Kristoff and Sven found themselves confined to a cramped waiting room amidst a plethora of species. They huddled together betwixt a feelings of uncertainty, where so many beings just yearned for a fresh start. Haggard families barely kept themselves together while lone survivors tried to forget about the planets they'd fled. Despite the harshness, the Republic Center of Citizenship had several posters lining the walls in juxtaposition to this reality.

The centermost poster depicted a happy, healthy family of Ithorians playing in a Coruscant park. A faded line of clone troopers could be seen running in the clouds above a scenic sky. It read: **"THEY FIGHT SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO. SUPPORT THE BOYS IN WHITE."  
**  
"Those guys look cool," Kristoff admitted and gave Sven a nudge. While the Cevrian nodded in agreement, they peered at the poster to its right. **"PALPATINE" **it read and showed the chancellor's pensive demeanor. **"SAFEGUARDING YOUR TOMORROW...TODAY"  
**  
Sven mooed and was drawn towards the leftmost poster. Four hands of various species had blue and green lightsabers drawn. **"JEDI UNITE FOR PEACE"** it said and Kristoff immediately remembered Elsa. He thought about where she could be in this massive city or if she'd already left the planet again. The idea of there being more Jedi like her made him feel safer than the other posters ever could. She rescued him from a life of piracy and welcomed him into a larger galaxy.

While these idealistic posters offered a glimpse of the Republic, an overhead datascreen broadcasted Coruscant's current events. _"This just in,"_ a reporter said. _"Togruta legend, Herv Bobak dead at seventy-two. The talkshow and pageant host has been identified as the victim of a horrific crash in the Collective Commerce District."  
_  
"Poor guy," Kristoff mumbled.

A set of chromium, double doors slid open and a uniformed official strutted in. The Republic's eight-rayed, stellar symbol shined on each of her shoulder patches as she blissfully waved to those seated. "Hello future citizens of the Galactic Republic!" she proclaimed with widened eyes and a beaming grin. "Who's ready to start _living_!" An Ithorian beside Kristoff excited flailed his arms and spouted off in guttural Ithorese. The Republic agent forced a smile and hurriedly swiped through the translator on her datapad. "Yeah!" she cheered with an awkward twinge of nervousness. "Right back at you." She shook off her befuddlement and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Now then, you were all assigned numbers upon entering. I'm looking for M26 and M27."

Kristoff gasped and checked over his tickets. "That's us!" he blurted.

"Follow me to my office," the agent replied. "Terrible news about that Bobak fellow," she commented as they traversed the winding halls. "I mean, _now_ who's gonna host Miss Coruscant?"

Kristoff and Sven didn't respond as they entered her office. They took notice of her bronzium nametag as "Frippa" gleamed across it.

"Now then," Frippa said. "May I just start by saying it is a pleasure to officially welcome you to Coruscant." Her hazel eyes scoured over her datapad as she read up on her clients. "Now I see both of you have been recommended for citizenship by the Jedi Order." Kristoff and Sven seemed more surprised about it than she was. "Now don't get all nervous," Frippa chortled. "It actually makes this process a _whole_ lot easier. I'll put it this way, boys. To become a citizen here is to serve the greatest system in the galaxy. And I just want to make sure two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves find just the right spot to help us keep this Republic so great." She leaned across her desk and furrowed her brows. "So tell me, where are you boys from?"

"Aren," Kristoff answered.

Frippa's smile faltered but she forced it back up. "Congrats on making it out," she jested. When her joke fell on deaf ears, she merely continued. "What kind of skills do you specialize in?"

_Piracy,_ Kristoff thought. "I'm a decent pilot," he admitted. "Plus Sven and I make one heck of a repair team for ships." Kristoff paused as a grim set of memories flashed before him. He visualized Barbossa showing him how to steer a spacecraft. His heart raced when he recalled how the captain had taught him how to shoot. Kristoff loathed feeling like Barbossa had been right. No matter how he chose to move forward, the sinister captain's memory still arrived to haunt him.

"Mr..._Bjorg_?" Frippa asked and snapped him back into the moment.

"Huh?" Kristoff grumbled, shaking himself free. "What was that?"

"I asked for your license," Frippa reiterated. "You said you were a pilot, yes?"

Kristoff and Sven exchanged perplexed glances. _Wait, _he thought. _You actually need a license to fly ships? That is not how that works in the Outer Rim. _He scratched at his blonde mop of hair and winced. "Yeah...I..._kinda _don't have one."

Though Frippa huffed, her smile endured all frustration. "No worries," she sighed. "Believe it or not, it's quite common for those applying for Republic citizenship to be lacking these basic necessities. But _I_ don't give up on future denizens. _I_ am going to set you up with a license, a _divine_ quarters, _and_ a fantastic job!" Kristoff and Sven anxiously waited as Frippa pattered away at her datapad. "Gentlemen!" she proclaimed. "Your journey to the service of a greater good begins today. Gone are your aimless lives of hardship and despair. Never again shall you toil without meaning. You two are a pair of pictures and several signatures away from being citizens of our glorious Galactic Republic!"

* * *

Mattias leaned over a temple verandah and observed their bustling city. As he noted the amount of military craft in the sky, he wondered how many would be taking new Jedi off to fight. Momentum would only increase with each Republic victory, and the recent campaign on Geonosis had proven most fruitful. Beyond the descending Venators, Mattias could see teams working tirelessly to repair portions of the city. He sensed a familiar, youthful presence behind him and offered conversation. "I can't believe I'm saying this-" he began. "-but I'd rather have been here for the giant monster attack than suffer all that we went through."

"You and me both," Elsa admitted and leaned beside him. "I heard the Zillo Beast did a number on multiple districts. What were they thinking, bringing it here?"

"They weren't," Mattias scoffed. "And now it's costing the government millions of credits to make up for this horrid folly."

Elsa frowned. "I read they had to kill the beast. It's a shame. It didn't ask to be ripped from its home."

"It _killed_ countless civilians and soldiers in its rampage," Mattias retorted.

"But only because it-" Mattias glared at Elsa and she sighed. "I really don't want to get into this...not _now_."

"Where's Yelena?"

"Master Kenobi said he had an update for her regarding my _future._"

"I see," Mattias replied. "Congratulations on your Trial of the Flesh, by the way. Scars can remind us how-" Mattias noticed how Elsa hugged herself and shuddered. "Padawan?" he inquired. "Why are you _really_ here?"

Elsa took a deep breath and made sure they were alone. "Do you ever feel like only _you_ can be trusted to get something right? Like bringing something up to others may stir more trouble and place things out of your hands?"

"Like hiding a Rovani?" Mattias quipped. "Who do you have under your bed this time?"

"No one, but it's the same principal. Master Mattias, this is about _Anna_." Mattias' smile vanished as Elsa leaned in. "I went to visit her the other night and something very strange happened."

"She Force-pushed a droid during a panic attack," Mattias replied.

"But that's not it. _Before_ that, she was reciting an unknown code. The Code of the Sith."

Rather than mock her in disbelief, Mattias only wanted to clarify. He placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Are you _positive_?"

"She said that peace is a lie because there is only passion. Through passion she gained strength. Through-"

Mattias had heard enough and nervously raised a hand. "By the Force," he uttered. "You were right to come to me."

"I'm worried about my sister," Elsa admitted. "But I don't know what to do. I'm afraid my master is right, and that I am becoming too attached. I'm letting my emotions govern my decisions and they're taking hold of me."

"Steady yourself, Elsa." Mattias asserted. "I'm concerned about Anna too. We are walking a fine line between our bonds with Anna and the emotional attachments tethering them together. In these trying times, hysteria has even pried its way into the Jedi Temple. If people found out someone kidnapped by the enemy was now possibly under Sith influence, who knows what that could spark. I want Anna to be treated fairly, and that can only happen if we get her to speak. We need to hear her side and understand what happened."

"But how?" Elsa asked. "She's trapped in that catatonic state. None of the medicine that-"

"Elsa...Elsa..." Mattias sighed. "That's the problem with our society. No matter how advanced we get, we _still_ forget that not every condition can be solved with fluids and pills. Anna needs a different kind of healing. One channelled through patience, understanding, and most importantly...the Force."

"What are you proposing?" Elsa asked.

"Other than her catatonia, Anna now has no injuries that need to be treated in the Halls of Healing. I'm going to take her out of Dr. Sheparr's hands and place her in those of the Jedi."

Elsa raised a brow. "But didn't you say we didn't want to cause a panic?"

"And we don't, which is why we will not present what we know before the council. I will take Anna to the Circle of Jedi Healers, the overseers of the Order's Medical Corps. They will know what to do."

While Elsa obliged, she couldn't help but wonder if they were making a mistake. She contemplated if Mattias was acting irrationally based on emotion just as Yelena had warned. Still, she promised Anna that she'd help get her through her struggle and refused to yield.

* * *

As cruisers and speeder bikes whirred throughout CoCo Town, a pair of Coruscanti teenagers wept while watching a datapad video. Their curly, multi-soloed tresses intertwined as they scooted closer together. Celeste, the famous holodrama star, was giving a tearful speech on the HoloNet. _"Herv Bobak was a gentleman,"_ she said._ "A true, class act." _An image of Celeste laughing alongside the Togruta faded into view. _"Where billions saw an entertainer, I saw a good soul. When he wasn't gracing holoscreens with that sunny disposition, he was giving back to those struggling in impoverished communities." _Celeste paused to wipe her tears. _"Herv was a bold activist who always believed in doing more...in giving everyone a voice...in-"  
_  
A hefty finger flicked the back of the datapad and forced the girls to look up. "Hey," Hans Westgard said and gave his lightsaber a pat. "Have you kids seen an Ortolan?" The girls ignored him and kept watching their video. "Kids," Hans grumbled. "No respect these days. Or attention spans for that matter." He trudged down the sidewalk and noticed a Twi'lek businessman. "Fine sir!" Hans beckoned. "Have you come across an Ortolan child in your travels? Blue, pudgy, trunk that eats everything?"

"Can't say I have," the Twi'lek answered.

Hans rolled his eyes and continued to patrol the street. An old Ithorian had just sat down to enjoy a fresh bowl of soup. As he reached for his spoon, his eyestalks craned up to see Hans sitting across from him. "Hey there, big fella." he said.

The Ithorian's translating vocoder buzzed when he gasped. "I almost spilled my lunch, Jedi!" the gentle giant yelped.

"What are we having?" Hans asked and plucked a spoon from the nearby dispenser.

"_We_?"

"Sharing is caring, right?"

"With all due respect," the Ithorian said. "Kindly get your own."

Hans was appalled. "After _all_ I do for this district," he mumbled. "That's cold."

The elder glared at Hans while sipping his soup. "Pardon me, Master Jedi...but what exactly _have_ you done?" Hans' relaxed demeanor crumbled as the Ithorian continued. "I've lived on Coruscant since I was a pupa and have seen Jedi Sentinels in action. Heck, Master Quinlan Vos used to _sweep_ this city before the war called him into deeper affairs. But when I look at you, I see an amateur." Hans' clenched fist prompted the Ithorian to add, "-with a temper."

"Look, I was awarded this position for acts of heroism on Scarif."

"And?" the Ithorian asked. "I don't care about what you did, let alone what you did elsewhere. What are you doing _here_?"

"Right now I'm trying to find a kid, gramps." Hans grumbled. "Have you seen an Ortolan? Blue, pudgy-"

"I know what they look like," the elder answered. "And yeah, I saw one. Turn left from this eatery and check the alleyway."

"Thanks, old-timer." Hans replied and rushed off.

"Just actually _do_ something, will ya!" the Ithorian shouted.

"You got it!" Hans hollered back before muttering to himself. "Kriffing hammerhead. What does he know?" Hans followed the Ithorian's directions and entered the vacuous alleyway. A scraggly tooka cat hissed from behind one of the trash cans. Having zero patience for such disturbances, Hans kicked the can and sent the feline fleeing. "Just actually do something," he growled. "I'll show him. I'll-" Hans looked up beyond a trash heap and examined a tattered poster. "You gotta be kidding me."

The poster depicted a fine-suited Ortolan playing away at his keyboard. It read: **"THE MAX REBO BAND: CORE WORLD TOUR"  
**  
Hans felt frustrated enough to rip the poster off the wall and eat it. Instead, he furiously stormed out of the alley while kicking everything in his path. Trash bins and emptied cans rolled onto the sidewalk as Hans emerged in a rampage. Bystanders gawked at him as he furiously shook a street post and roared. "And what are _you_ looking at?" he snapped at passersby until they carried on.

Hans pinched the bridge of his nose and loosed a resigned sigh. The sound of police sirens overhead was the last thing he needed to hear. "Fantastic," he mumbled and watched Lieutenant Tan Divo land beside him. "What the hell do you want?"

"There's been a new development," Divo said. "Hop in and I'll explain on the way."

Hans huffed and reluctantly headed towards the passenger seat. "Bro," a Coruscanti teen snickered. "Is that crazy Jedi getting arrested?"

Several bystanders applauded until Hans stomped and shouted, "_No_ I am _not_ being arrested!" They sulked with disappointment while Hans departed with Divo.

"It seems you've got quite a fanbase rooting for you," Divo remarked.

"They're a bunch of ungrateful sleemos is what they are," Hans hissed.

"What were you doing in that alley?"

"Oh you know...finding another dead end. You can't trust anyone in this kriffing town. I thought I got a tip on the kid from this old Ithorian, but it turns out _grandpa_ just saw a poster."

"This Ithorian," Divo inquired. "Was he at the soup shop down the street?" Hans fervently nodded. "Strange," Divo said. "Old Ronn knows CoCo like the back of his hand. If he says he saw someone, he meant it. Maybe you didn't phrase the question properly _or_ didn't look hard enough."

"_Why_ is it always my fault?" Hans groaned. "_I'm_ doing my job. It's not my fault if everyone around me is infinitely incompetent! Can we please move on? Why did you pick me up?"

Divo's brows furrowed. "Now I'm unsure whether or not to divulge this information. After all, I _too_ may be...what is it? _Infinitely _incompetent?" Hans facepalmed and sunk into his seat. He only emerged from his cocoon of self-pity when Divo tossed a holoprojector on his lap. The device displayed a hologram of Herv Bobak's crashed airspeeder. "My analysis droids scoured the craft and found distinct scrapes on its right side."

"The speeder _crashed_, Divo." Hans snarked. "It's gonna lose some paint."

"Did you miss the whole part where I said 'distinct'?" While ensuring _they_ didn't crash, Divo activated the projector's zoom feature. Hans watched as a set of unique scrapes enlarged across the hologram. "Take it from someone who's been policing since you were a youngling. These markings coupled with the dent left beneath them happen after a PIT maneuver."

"A what now?" Hans asked.

"Pursuit intervention technique," Divo explained. "If executed properly, Coruscant police utilize this to halt a fleeing speeder."

Hans slowly sat up in realization. "So this really _wasn't_ an accident. Bobak didn't just crash..."

"He was rammed," Divo deduced. "The question is...what happened to the other speeder?"

Hans peered out the windscreen and observed several cameras hovering via repulsor lift. "Coruscant Air Traffic Control!" he exclaimed. "The CATC monitors everything that happens in the skylanes. If someone sent Bobak spinning into oblivion, they caught it on camera."

Divo smirked. "Now we're getting somewhere, Hans." With a thrust of his arms, he sent the police cruiser soaring towards CoCo's air traffic station.

"Perhaps this lead will prove promising," a robotic voice emanated from the backseat and made Hans scream.

The Jedi almost activated his lightsaber out of fear and hurriedly checked behind him. A police droid sat ever-so silently and stared at Hans with its unblinking, pale photoreceptors. "How long have you been back there?" Hans asked.

"The entire ride, Master Jedi," the droid computed.

"You'll have to excuse GU-13," Divo jested. "I thought he was still recharging."

"I am at full power, lieutenant." GU-13 replied. "Ready to protect and serve."

Hans was still catching his breath from the jump scare when they landed at the station. "GU-13," Divo ordered. "Stay with the speeder. The Jedi and I are going to have a look inside."

"Good luck," the droid said and offered a lanky hand to Hans.

Hans snorted at GU's cylindrical helmet and left his hand unshaken. "Later, Conehead." Hans and Divo entered the station and were immediately approached by a protocol droid. "Great," Hans grumbled. "_More_ clankers."

"Salutations," the droid said. "I am TC-200. How may I be of assistance?"

"Lieutenant Tan Divo of the Coruscant Security Force. This here's-"

"Hans Westgard," he introduced himself. "Jedi Sentinel. Where's the man in charge?"

"_Miss_ Timia Lok is upstairs," the droid answered.

"Smooth," Divo quipped and nudged Hans. They ventured up to the station's observatory and found a wall dedicated to skyline footage. Flickering screens showed seemingly endless footage of monitored air traffic. Amidst it all sat an orange-skinned Mon-Calamari. The pixelated images of passing airspeeders reflected off her bulbous, fish-like eyes. Her webbed hands tapped and swiped away at multiple panels until she noticed reflections in one of the screens.

"Timia Lok I presume?" Divo queried.

"Who...wants to know?" the Mon Calamari asked.

"Your local police."

Timia's typing slowed and she swallowed hard. "TC-200," she said. "Would you be so kind as to take over?" She rose from her seat and the protocol droid moved in. While Hans focused on Timia's listing gaze, Divo noted her twitching hands. "H-how can I help?"

"I understand you monitor this district's skylanes on a weekly basis," Divo said.

"That is correct," Timia replied.

"You seem...stressed," Hans said. "Are you sleeping well?"

"I have early shifts," Timia assured. "Caf doesn't agree with me so I have to run on natural energy." Before Divo could bring up his next point, Timia cut him off. "This is about that celebrity, isn't it?" She gulped and glanced at the monitors. "What happened was a horrible shame."

"Indeed, and given your shift schedule-" Divo presumed. "-you were on duty when the crash occurred. My..._associate_ and I would like to view the footage you have of the skylane over _Dex's_ _Diner_."

Timia hung her high-domed head. "You can't," she said.

"The hell do you mean, we can't?" Hans asked until Divo calmed him.

Timia clasped her shoulder but regretfully answered. "The footage is gone."

"This isn't my first time in an air traffic control tower," Divo asserted. "Skylane coverage just doesn't disappear."

"But it _did_!" Timia panicked. "That morning started off as any other. I was monitoring the skylane screens when suddenly, number sixteen went...blank. I thought it was a glitch in the panel and struggled to fix it. By the time I got sixteen back online, I was already receiving notifications about the crash."

While Timia told her story, Divo rewound the footage on monitor sixteen. Oddly enough, when Herv Bobak's airspeeder glided into frame...the entire screen went dark. The footage only returned several minutes after the crash had occurred. "It's as if the evidence has been hacked," Hans considered.

"Or erased," Divo murmured and leered at Timia.

"Well, my shift will be ending soon," the Mon Calamari said. "Is there anything else I can assist with?"

Divo noted her anxious fingers as they drummed away at a desk. "No," he said. "But do try and get some sleep, alright? This investigation is far from over."

"I feel like we're back at square one," Hans groaned as they departed. "Plus, that fish had _guilty_ written all over her."

"In this line of work, it's all about what you can prove." Divo lectured. "Timia could sway either way and it'll be hard to tell without footage. She was undoubtedly afraid, but were _we_ the ones scaring her? Or is someone else involved?"

"All these questions are killing me," Hans replied.

"What if asking questions is what got Bobak killed?" Divo added.

Hans rubbed his temples and moaned. "At this point, I feel like _I'm_ on trial. I just want to get to the bottom of this so I can get some respect and _you_ can shut up."

"You're a peculiar Jedi, Westgard." Divo admitted. "You're no Quinlan Vos, that's for sure."

_Yeah, well this Master Vos can bite me,_ Hans thought.

"You want respect, Hans? You have to earn it. This is your district, but you can't forget that the people you're protecting don't owe you a damn thing. You and I do what we do because it's right. You want to solve this case?" Divo stared Hans down and deepened his voice. "Find. That. Ortolan."

"I'll find that damn kid if I have to overturn half of Coruscant," Hans muttered.

"Good luck," GU-13 said from over Hans' shoulder and made him scream like a manic Jawa.

* * *

While the Jedi Temple's Halls of Healing resembled those of a common hospital, the Circle of Jedi Healers was beyond surreal. Ornate wind chimes rang out from the nearby balcony and beckoned winds into a hallowed chamber. A gentle pyre kept the room warmed amidst its deafening silence. Multiple, hooded Jedi were each performing tranquil tasks across the sanctuary. One of the master healers was shifting water to plants with the Force when she heard the doors open.

Mattias cautiously entered the quiet chamber and gently guided Anna by the hand. Each hooded healer turned from his or her task and noticed Anna's lifeless demeanor. "This way," Mattias whispered and urged his catatonic Padawan. "You're doing great."

Anna's eyes listed across the room while her feet stumbled forward. She embraced the emptiness around her as if she was nothing more than a shadow within it. The gardening healer left her plants and leapt down to Mattias' level. "What brings you to the sacred circle?" she asked. Her voice was orotund, yet calming. It wished no harm and yearned to understand.

Mattias bowed respectfully and regretted that his Padawan could not. "I am Master Destin Mattias," he said. "I come seeking healing beyond my understanding. This is my Padawan, Anna Dellian. She stands before you, yet she isn't here. She looks, but her stare is blank. I know not what has happened to her."

At first, the healer didn't reply. Instead, she removed her hood and revealed her inquisitive face. Her luminous, indigo eyes focused on Anna. A set of white tendrils swayed from her cap, just as they did for all Tholothians. "I am Master Stass Allie," she told the Padawan while Mattias watched. "You need not be afraid in our sanctuary." Anna remained motionless until Allie took her hand. She shut her eyes and felt the youth's pain through the Force.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" Mattias asked tremulously.

Allie sighed. "Unfortunately. It happens to those who have experienced real nightmares beyond comprehension. Sometimes they're too painful...or even too quick to process. All of it can leave a person trapped and wandering in the recesses of their mind."

"Can we get her back?" Mattias worried.

Allie bit her lip and backed up to fully observe Anna. "I won't lie to you, Master Mattias. It _is_ possible. _However_, it's going to take extreme patience and emotional fortitude. The process may even be painful, but we need to understand how Anna got like this."

"Whatever it takes," Mattias affirmed. "She's worth it."

"So be it then," Allie replied. "By order of the sacred circle and the Medical Corps, Anna Dellian will be placed under our temporary care. You may only visit on days which we have given you clearance for. Do you accept these terms?"

Mattias took one look at his unresponsive apprentice and sighed. "I do," he replied. "But wait. Before I pass her into your care, I just want to know...Is it you who will be tending to her?"

"No," Allie sincerely replied. "I feel that Anna will be more likely to open up to someone closer to her age." Mattias watched as Allie stepped towards a set of rafters. "Young knight," she beckoned. "This Padawan needs your guidance."

With a definitive stroke of her brush, the hooded youth finished painting a celestial design across the ceiling. She then slid down the nearby ladder and respectfully took off her hood. Her bold, golden locks were tightly woven into a thick braid and were practically glowing. The woman's striking green eyes teemed with wisdom beyond her years as she surveyed the apprentice. "Hello Anna," she spoke blissfully and bowed. "I'm Rapunzel. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thank you so much for reading this week's installment of "The Frozen Force." As always, your love and support is appreciated! It's my pleasure to bring this story to you each week and I'm excited to introduce Rapunzel! But can this Jedi knight unveil what's wrong with Anna? Or will she get tangled in matters beyond her control? Unravel the mystery on the next __**"Frozen Force Friday!**__"_

**_Long Live Imagination and May the Force be with You!  
_**_  
__** ~ Michael**_


	35. Chapter 35 - Shock

**Author's Note: **_This chapter is dedicated to the survivors. No matter who, where, or how. Your life has value._

* * *

**Chapter: 35 Shock **

_"Survival is not weakness."_

**A desperate decision! Jedi Master Destin Mattias has sought help from the temple's Circle of Healers. Believing they can understand Padawan Anna's trauma, Master Stass Allie appoints one of her younger members to assist. Rapunzel Crin, knight and healer of the Order, stands ready to aid in Anna's recovery. But while some try to find peace, others seek conflict. The battle for Felucia intensifies as Republic and Separatist forces clash once more...**

* * *

A clone is genetically engineered to withstand multiple forms of combat stress. They can endure horrors that would have normal soldiers traumatized from their first battle. At least, that's what the Kaminoans would have the Republic believe. To the common, Inner Rim and Core World citizens, the "Boys in White" are their faceless heroes. Never tiring...never hungering for anything more than the next droid to scrap. Too often do they forget these clones originated from a very _human_ being. Though his past was questionable, Jango Fett had his loyalties. He bent and broke just as any person would. And while cerebral chemicals had been altered within each of the millions of clones, nothing could change reality. It isn't until a soldier steps on the battlefield that all bets are off. When the real laser rounds start shooting off and death is a true possibility. Questions of morality are muddled beneath the purpose of it all. This is when true character is tested, hardened, or shattered.

If one was flying through the Thanium Sector in the Outer Rim, they could glimpse a both remarkable _and_ dreadful sight. On the planet Felucia, tumultuous amounts of smoke billowed into the upper atmosphere. On the surface, a colossal firefight had erupted between Republic and Separatist forces. Bioluminescent fungi collapsed against the scorched soil while laserfire lit up the night. The shouts of clone troopers accompanied the stomps of their plastoid boots in the mud.

The battalion rushed to take defensive positions as red lasers zipped overhead. "We got clankers inbound!" a trooper shouted.

"Hold the line!" the battalion's captain ordered. His orange kama was already stained with Felucia's gunk. He rose from cover and fired indiscriminately into what seemed like an endless mass of battle droids. Though lanky and easy to take down, the B1 units were designed to overwhelm. They marched in long, daunting lines while their tanks bombarded Republic forces.

A clone vaulted over one of the downed trees and slid next to the captain. Though splattered with dirt, the intricate stars sprayed on his helmet were still visible. "Captain," the clone called.

"Lieutenant Sparx," the captain huffed while shooting. "Give me some good news!"

"The left flank is caving!" Sparx reported. "Sarge can hold out much longer. We're gonna have to retreat."

"We fall back and the Seppies will recover everything we've taken months to achieve. All of our brothers will have died for nothing!"

"_We'll_ die if we don't regroup!"

"Sparx!" the captain asserted. "Get back to your flank and tell that sergeant of yours to hold the damn line."

Sparx reluctantly rushed off. Lasers tattered the trees behind him and he dove under. His blaster rifle swayed and clacked at his side with each heavy step. His helmet heated up with his hastening, heavy breaths. The sight of familiar clones had him sprinting towards them. Though they all sounded alike, clones could always tell each other apart. Sparx's heart sank upon seeing so many of his fallen brothers. Their laser-ridden bodies lay sprawled across the once unbreakable line. That was when he glimpsed his sergeant. It was as if Sparx didn't even have to relay the captain's order. The clone was already fighting to the last and blasting droids like a madman. The bravado was short-lived as a distant flicker caught Sparx's eye. A wrist rocket jettisoned from a super battle droid over the fungal hills.

"Watch out!" Sparx warned to no avail.

The rocket blasted a gaping hole through their line and clones went flying. Those who weren't immediately caught in the blast at least had a chance to scream. Sparx watched the sergeant go spiraling through the air before he crashed into the soil. His helmet rolled off and his body went limp. "Sarge!" he shouted and rallied to his aid. The sergeant slowly stirred with a grunt. His fingers twitched and he raised his partially-muddied face. The dirt slid off his clean-shaven visage as he scowled. "Sarge?" Sparx worried. "Blazer? Can you hear me?"

Blazer remained lost in his daze, yet still recovered his pistol. He peered down at the intricate workings of his DC-17 blaster and ran a finger across it. As he did so, the gritty sensation of touch returned to him. The ringing in his ears diminished and laserfire became dominant. He shook off his dizziness and turned to Sparx with a growl. "I'm fine!" he scoffed. "What are the captain's orders?"

"Hold the line," Sparx replied and handed Blazer his helmet.

The sergeant angrily snatched it back and spun it. "Great," he muttered. "So exactly what we've _been_ doing. You heard the order, boys! Stay put and give'em hell!" He equipped his helmet, knocked on it twice, and roared like a savage beast before charging into battle. Sparx reluctantly followed while observing the casualties around them. Encroaching battle droids were advancing up the slope to their position. Despite how few clones Blazer still had under his command, he dared to hold the barricade. He waited for the first B1 to fully ascend and then blasted it point blank in the head. "Come on!" Blazer shouted and rallied his men to fire alongside him. "We can do this!"

"Wrist rocket!" one of his troops yelled before the same super battle droid fired again. The rocket obliterated several more clones and sent Blazer into a rage.

"Hold the line," he told Sparx and stepped back.

"Wait," Sparx insisted. "What are..._Where_ are-" Blazer plucked a thermal detonator from Sparx's belt and fled backward. "Hey!" Sparx snapped. Knowing his sergeant's unpredictable nature, he relinquished trying to understand it. "Oh forget it," he grumbled and kept blasting droids.

Once Blazer was out of view, he doubled back and climbed the nearest tree. His gloves clung to the fungal ooze seeping from its trunk, yet still he persisted. The ominous cadence of marching B1s kept Blazer on his toes and out of sight. He maintained a visual on the stationary, super battle droid across the way. "Gotcha," he whispered to himself and leapt from the tree. Blazer rolled into the dirt on impact and crawled his way towards the droid. His pace quickened when he noticed the droid prepping another wrist rocket. Blazer steadied himself directly beneath it and gripped his thermal detonator. Before he could arm it, his comlink suddenly rang.

_"This is Nu-class attack shuttle designation: A113. Standby for reinforcements!"  
_  
"Kriff," Blazer cursed as the super battle droid peered down in search of the noise. It took aim at him instead, but Blazer lunged upward. He grabbed the droid's arm as it fired and redirected the wrist rocket into a line of B1 units. The recoil was minimal and the droid seized Blazer by the throat. As it tightened its metal grip, it took aim with its wrist-mounted blaster.

Blazer kicked its other arm away and reached for his pistol. Despite losing oxygen, he still managed to fire several lasers into the droid's scarlet sensor. The heavy blaster rounds proved useful as his foe's grip loosened. The droid dropped Blazer and collapsed beside him. "Sparx," the sergeant called in. "Lieutenant?" he coughed. "I got the super. Didn't even need the thermal detonator." Sparx's lack of response had Blaze scrambling to investigate. While he'd managed to defeat the super battle droid, the rest of his forces were getting easily overwhelmed without him. Sparx was hardly visible from his position while he and the remaining clones were forced back. "No," he uttered. "Hold on!" he assured only to be pinned down by laserfire. Blazer's fight with the super battle droid had exposed his location and a portion of B1s was enroute to him.

He furiously emerged from cover and returned fire. "I'll scrap each and every one of you!" the sergeant bellowed. When he ducked back into cover, he noticed how low he was running on laser charges. He could have all the fighting spirit in the galaxy, but the droids still had more ammunition. In those moments, a peculiar whirring echoed across the starry sky. "Now what?" Blazer groaned until a moonlit craft glided into view. Several droids redirected their fire on it and Blazer used the distraction to blast them. The Republic shuttle executed several flybys, all while shooting its dual laser cannons. Busted droid parts twirled through the smoke as the shuttle's ramp lowered in midair. Blazer and his fellow clones from afar couldn't understand the odd sight...until a figure emerged.

A cloaked silhouette stepped out on to the brink of the ramp. Felucia's upper, nightly winds blew her robes rightward as she reached for her utility belt. A silvery hilt glistened in the moonlight and a sharp hiss sounded. Bold, blue plasma emerged as all glimpsed a mighty lightsaber. "It's a Jedi!" Sparx shouted amidst the chaos. "Reinforcements have arrived!"

From the moment Master Savil frontflipped off that shuttle, she was instantly greeted by a spray of lasers. She raced to deflect them all and landed atop another super battle droid. She drove her lightsaber into its back and precisely cut off its command signal. Based on where Savil had sliced, the droid malfunctioned and began blasting the B1s surrounding it. "Push forward, men!" she yelled over the laserfire. Once the droid short-circuited, she bisected it with her saber and charged into battle.

Blazer followed her lead and advanced on his end. He gunned down the nearest B1 and scavenged its blaster. While he advanced from the left and Sparx from the right, Savil rushed the center. She wildly swung her saber and slashed droids by the scores. The clones received a break from the chaos as the enemy's new directive became destroying Savil. However, no one counted on the fact that she had nothing left to lose.

Savil's strikes were furiously accurate. With gritted teeth and a lethal glare, she left entire scrap piles in her wake. Savil had only just arrived and she was numbed to the sounds of war. She saw her past in every attack. When she Force-pushed a droid to _pieces_, she saw her master looking down on her. When she kicked a B1's head clean off, she saw a young Surk looking up to her. She witnessed her late Padawan in every next step she took. Her agonizing wails were those of relentless anger and grief. More severed droids clattered to the ground before her as she recalled training Surk. She impaled a super battle droid and remembered laughing alongside that Zabrak. The battle had ended, but not for Savil. The clones lowered their weapons and stood in silence as Savil repeatedly struck the droid. She reminisced on how hopeful her Padawan had been for the future. He was so excited to have been selected for the Corellian Cup and only wanted to do his best. Guilt plagued Savil as she imagined him all alone on Scarif. She saw him perishing at Ventress' hands, probably wondering why his master had abandoned him. The thoughts engulfed Savil like a ravenous flame and spread throughout her very being. Tears fled her eyes as she screamed maniacally. Her slashes became kicks as loose wires wrapped around her boots. Each strike only shredded the droid even further until Blazer finally spoke up.

"Master Jedi," the sergeant asserted. Savil lowered her blade and stood still. She panted heavily and observed her destructive handiwork. The super battle droid was anything but recognizable. Its armor was a dented, scorched and severed mess atop a heap of crackling wires. Savil came to her senses and found herself standing in silence. "The Seps are in full retreat."

"That's...good," she sighed.

"We couldn't have done it without your help," Sparx assured. "Master..._General-_"

"Savil," she said and deactivated her lightsaber. "Who's in charge of this unit?"

"Our captain's on the upper flank," Blazer explained while constantly looking Savil over. "I'll take you to him. Sparx, tend to the wounded."

As they walked along the perimeter, the awkward silence was deafening. "Something on your mind, sergeant?" Savil asked.

"You just look familiar to me," Blazer admitted.

"Well I'll be the first to tell you, I've never been to Felucia before."

A weary clone waved to them from a splintered tree. "Sergeant Blazer!" he hollered. "The droids retreated!"

"Take a wild guess why," Blazer quipped and pointed at General Savil. "Where's the captain?" The clone's silence was enough to quicken Blazer and Savil's pace. They hurriedly ascended the hill and found a horrific massacre. The few remaining clones were salvaging what they could while Blazer made out a distinct kama among the dead. "No," he uttered. "Damn droids. We'll make 'em pay for this."

"In time," Savil assured. "I suppose your next in command after me then."

Blazer took a deep breath and came to terms with the dire situation. "I won't lie to you, general. You just set foot on the galaxy's biggest hellhole. Felucia hasn't seen a victory for either side in months. Any ground that's taken is either overwhelmed or suffers enough casualties to lose hope of maintaining." Blazer gestured to their current position. "I don't suppose you brought some extra troops in that fancy shuttle of yours."

"Just me," Savil intoned and Blazer scoffed.

"I don't understand," he said. "Why I are we even on this mound of mushrooms? If the trade route is so damn important to the chancellor, why aren't more resources being sent out here to defend it?"

"I don't have all the answers," Savil replied. "But I do know that we're here to make a difference and _that_ is what we're going to do. I'm also going to take down every droid that stands in the way of us doing that."

"That's all fine," Blazer concurred. "I just hate being right."

"About what?" the Jedi asked.

"About the fact that we really are just expendable to the Republic." He leaned to speak privately with Savil. "What difference are we really making out here? What people are we protecting or _liberating_ from the 'Separatist scourge'?" Blazer observed the bodies of his fallen brothers. "My boys and I are wondering which day on Felucia might be our last. And none of this even feels heroic. At this point, it's more about keeping each other alive. Because the alternative, is thinking about how much of the chancellor's money we're safeguarding. It doesn't matter if I was bred in some lab on a distant world. I'm alive and the fattening of pockets is not worth dying for."

Savil thought deeply on his words while Sparx approached. "General," he said. "We have far too many injured clones to establish a foothold. We _must _fall back to base."

All of the clones looked to her for orders. Although many had their battle-ravaged helmets on, Savil could sense the exhaustion beneath them. "Then fall back we shall," Savil agreed. She knelt down and helped an injured clone to his feet. "If the droids retake this land, so be it. Protecting each other is what matters right now." She and Blazer exchanged a nod of respect as she thought, _Hellhole? Hellhole doesn't even begin to describe this.  
_

* * *

Coruscant's industrial sector was an ever-growing collection of various factories and plants. Smokestacks stretched atop rusted flats while bulky transports hovered and overhead. No amount of ensuing rain could stop freighters from going about their business. Tremendous warehouses either held exactly what they advertised or were practically _begging_ for a police raid. One of these titanic structures housed a hangar where scrapped vehicles would be shipped off for profit. If a Jedi was ever seen entering such a place, it was typically part of an investigation. But for someone like Master Mattias, it was hard to ward off how _personal_ things were.

Mattias stood in the elevator and impatiently tapped his foot. He braced himself throughout the ensuing silence. He knew it wouldn't last, for it was only a matter of time before the chatterbox beside him was unleashed. "Did you hear about that Togruta celebrity?" Master Chuza squawked.

Mattias sighed. "Who hasn't?"

"It's a sad, sad thing when a beloved fellow like that perishes. Did you see who they've got on the investigation?"

Mattias cringed. "Unfortunately. That Hans boy is hopeless."

"On that we are agreed," Chuza hooted. "He's _nothing_ like his master."

"Well, they _are_ both arrogant." Mattias jested.

"Say," Chuza considered. "Why don't you ask the council if you can help Hans?" Mattias glared down at the stout Avinarian. "I'm serious! Anna is undergoing treatment and _you_ need to keep busy. You must get back out there, Mattias. You could run circles around young Hans and maybe teach him some tricks!"

"Anna needs me."

"And she'll always have you. But you must take care of yourself or you'll be no good to anyone."

"You sound like Yelena," Mattias muttered.

"Well, she's a smart woman. Just like Satele Shan, Grand Master of the Old Republic. She-"

_How long is this blasted elevator ride?_ Mattias thought while Chuza kept blathering. "Look," he said. "How about you and I just do things our own way, okay? I don't tell you how to mentor Gav. How is he by the way?"

"_My_ Padawan is doing stupendous!" Chuza boasted. "Like Revan from the ashes of Redemption, Gav has gone through physical therapy and is ready to continue his training. At least the bright side of surviving a Sith attack is he gets to pass his Trial of the Flesh."

"Hey," Mattias intoned. "Have some respect. Not all of the masters were as fortunate as we were. Not everyone's Padawan came home."

Chuza's feathers dropped as he came to terms with what he'd just said. "You're right, Mattias. That was...insensitive of me." The elevator ultimately dinged and let the Jedi depart. They entered an elongated chamber teeming with workers. Their blowtorches and laser-cutters illuminated the room while a Zabrak engineer approached them.

She removed her goggles and casually nestled them in her horns. "The stories are true," she said while wiping her oily hands and checking her datawatch. "Jedi are always punctual. Not a minute more _or_ less."

"So this is it?" Mattias asked and observed the clustered wreckage before them.

"What was salvageable from Scarif anyway," the Zabrak replied. "We ship it off to the Bracca junkyards tonight. I know it's got a tragic backstory, but the guilds paid loads of credits to get their hands on this."

"By the Force," Chuza choked. His dark eyes watered until tears drenched his feathered cheeks. "Our precious _Ethereal. _What has become of you? Years of galactic history...decimated. The symbol of Jedi heroism and hopeful promises...desecrated." Chuza looked at the Zabrak with a scowl across his beak. "And now, you tell me that its hallowed remains are too be plundered by scoundrels on some scrapper world? The audacity! This should be preserved in a museum! An honor to the-"

"Chuza," Mattias asserted and pulled his companion away. "We didn't come here to save the ship. We came here _on behalf_ of the council to ensure it was being processed properly. This is a goodbye. The history you associate the _Ethereal_ with died when our Padawans suffered on it. Ventress rewrote how it will be remembered, and that's how anyone would think of it. If you put the _Ethereal_ in a museum, you would just bring about more pain."

"That's where you're wrong, Mattias." Chuza retorted. "The pain of the past occurs only when you cannot accept what happened. But if you can look back, learn from it, and _pick_ yourself up from that suffering...then there is new meaning. I know that to you I'm just the crazy bird who can't let go of older times, but we need the past to build our future. The day we stop considering either, our present is doomed." Chuza stormed off and left Mattias to sulk.

"Hey," the Zabrak called before Mattias could chase after him. She carried a cubical, white-gray component in her hands. "I know it ain't much," she said. "But it's part of the ship we weren't gonna sell. Whenever we work on stuff this big, we always take some of the smaller pieces for ourselves. Like souvenirs, ya know? I don't know how involved you were in that bad stuff that happened, but maybe you need this more than I do."

She extended the component to Mattias and he cautiously took it. "Thank you," he said. "It's quite heavy."

"That's doonium for ya," the Zabrak laughed. "One of the finest metals for a starship's hull."

"I'm sure I'll find a use for it," Mattias remarked. He took a final look at the ruined starship before bidding farewell and making for the elevator. As he entered and examined the doonium, Chuza's words on the past came to mind. Mattias couldn't stop thinking about Anna and could only hope her healing process was working.

* * *

Rapunzel Crin started each day with the usual morning lineup. She'd rise earlier than even the eldest members of her circle and meditate on her life. Afterwards, Rapunzel would stretch, sketch, and ascend to the upper chambers. In a world immersed by the ever-persistent advancements of technology, she appreciated the simpler hobbies. Rapunzel enjoyed drawing the world around her with a humble utensil, and believed it could open more possibilities than any datapad could. Knowing the knight would be up early, Master Stass Allie left a holoprojector with her instructions for the day.

Rapunzel activated the device and sipped her herbal tea. A hologram of Allie formed in the chamber's center and moved to address the Jedi. "Good morning, Rapunzel," she said. "Today begins your path alongside Padawan Dellian. You must remember to be patient on your journey towards understanding. Whatever resides within this student of the Force is deeply painful and traumatic. You are one of our circle's finest members. If anyone can heal this child of our Order, it is you."

Rapunzel smiled faintly before finishing her tea. She took a deep breath and made her way to the circle's inner dormitories. Its halls were reserved for those undergoing the most prolonged and intense forms of Jedi healing. There was a quiet, surreality to each corridor until Rapunzel reached Anna's room. She hadn't even entered and could already sense the heaviness within. _Is it grief? _Rapunzel attempted to deduce. _Survivor's guilt? She was missing long after the Scarif attack though. I must learn more.  
_  
She stepped in and found Anna sitting upright. While she was gingerly moving her hands, the Padawan's stare remained blank. "Good morning, Anna." Rapunzel said. Anna's eyes graced the knight for less than a second before returning to the void. "I know our meeting yesterday was quite brief, but I'm going to be spending a lot more time with you." If Rapunzel was being honest with herself, she wasn't used to unresponsive patients. She was used to being an active listener and a shoulder to lean on. "This room is quite peaceful, isn't it?" Anna slightly shrugged. _I'll take some response over nothing,_ Rapunzel thought. "I don't know about you," she said. "But I'm a little hungry. How about we get some breakfast? I'll get us some bantha biscuits...meilooruns...OH! Meiloorun _juice_?"

Rapunzel's enthusiasm fell on deaf ears and Anna sunk into her pillow. "Okay," Rapunzel said. "I'll tell you what. I'll bring breakfast to you!"

One would think Rapunzel had teleportation abilities with how quickly she returned from the cafeteria. She eagerly placed a tray on Anna's bed and filled it with delicious platters. The knight observed her handiwork and beamed with joy. "I think that's everything. Oh! Your juice!" She accidentally set the cup down too hard and the metallic clang made Anna gasp. She raised a fist when she did so and Rapunzel immediately sensed a connection. "I'm sorry," she whispered and sat beside her. She proceeded to eat her own biscuit while Anna settled down. She noted the Padawan's defensive body language and wondered what about that sound triggered her reaction. _Nothing is coincidental,_ Rapunzel considered.

Anna stood idle and stared at her food. While she didn't touch it, her eyes remained transfixed on each platter. Her stomach grumbled and Rapunzel offered a smile. "It's _good_," she jested alluringly. With a flick of her pinkie, Rapunzel used the Force to guide the aroma to Anna. When the Padawan finally caved, it was unlike how Rapunzel expected. Anna lunged forward and dug her hands into the platters. The silverware rolled off her bed as Anna wildly scooped food into her mouth. The desperation on her face coupled with Anna's emaciation brought a tear to Rapunzel's eye. The Padawan didn't leave a single crumb rolling on any of the platters. She practically inhaled all traces of food and reclined back against her pillow.

Pleased that her patient had finally eaten a real meal, Rapunzel removed the plates. "You can have all the food you want, okay?" she assured the Padawan. Anna looked at her sauce-ridden, crumby hands and whimpered. "Hey," Rapunzel spoke softly and sat at her side. "It's alright." She tried to sense what Anna was experiencing, but it all seemed clouded. "You're safe here," she reassured her and wiped her hands and face with a napkin. Anna's gaze fell on Rapunzel, but remained there this time. "We're gonna figure this out, okay?" Anna felt tears coming on and hid her face. "You'll find no shame with me," Rapunzel asserted. "Or _shade_ for that matter. How about we let some real light in?" Rapunzel made for the wall panel and raised her window's shades. "It's a rainy morning in Coruscant," she said. "I've always found storms to be so tranquil. The gentle rolling of thunder and divine flash of-"

Lightning streaked across the clouds and Anna's eyes went wide. She loosed an animalistic scream, threw her tray across the room, and fell out of bed. A second lightning strike had her screaming all over again and crawling into a corner. Realizing the correlation, Rapunzel hurriedly tried to close the shades. However, the window was timed and its process would be prolonged. While the shades slowly lowered again, Rapunzel slid over to comfort her patient. Anna countered with a mild Force push, which the more-experienced knight countered. With the energy blast evaded, Rapunzel lowered her hands and eased her approach. "Anna," she spoke gently. "Listen to me. It's just me."

"Get away!" she screamed as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. "No...No! No more!"

"No more?" Rapunzel reiterated.

"No! Please!" Anna shouted and pulled at her hair. More lightning flashed as the shades prepared to close. "Leave me ALONE!"

* * *

_As Anna recovered from her daze, she felt blood trickle from a cut on her head. She peered up through the smoke and ash to see Elsa dueling Ventress in her stead. "No," Anna coughed. "Elsa..." She crawled across the ebony gravel with the hopes of reaching her sister in time. She swallowed hard as their lightsabers suddenly vanished. An oceanic breeze cleared the smoke and revealed both combatants. While Ventress stood with a demonic leer, Elsa was hovering while clasping her throat. The sight was all too real for Anna as she witnessed Nelani's predicament all over again. Elsa kicked haplessly as Ventress slowly squeezed the life out of her. "Stop it," Anna uttered. All Ventress had to do was clench her fist and Elsa would be done for. Instead, the Sith wanted to make her suffer. She watched the Padawan's eyes twitch with her sister's dwindling air supply. In those moments, Anna felt a fury like never before. She thought about the dead and her failure to save them. She put Hans' injury and Elsa's imminent death on her hands as she squeezed the gravel beneath her. She let the sharp fragments pierce her palms and drew power from that pain. "I said...STOP IT!"_

_Anna Force-pushed Ventress and Elsa in separate directions. While her sister plunged into the sea, Ventress tumbled towards the caldera. Anna recovered her lightsaber and slid towards Ventress. She brought her weapon down hard as the Sith went on the defensive. In spite of everything, Ventress was still grinning. "Congratulations," she began and rolled behind Anna. The Padawan tried to turn in time as Ventress placed her in a headlock. Anna was like a rabid, flailing animal as her opponent squeezed on her pressure points. Her fighting spirit faded and her head fell forward against Ventress' arms. "You'll do," the assassin said as the shadow of a ship loomed over her..._

* * *

_I'll kill you,_ Anna thought. _I'll kriffing kill you_.

"I'll kill you!" she grumbled belligerently and flailed about a gravelly floor. Her voice echoed across an empty void of halls and her head pounded as she regained consciousness. "What the-" she groaned and rolled over. The pain only intensified when she reached for her temple and felt something weighing down her wrists. The distinct hum from a set of stun cuffs startled her through her grogginess. She tried to fully sit up, but her ankles were also shackled.

As Anna's vision returned, she focused intently on the the cuffs before her. She channeled all of her rage and willingness to survive into what little control of the Force she had. "Come on," she grunted as the binders quaked. "Almost-"

A sudden shock emanated from her wrists and ankles. It surged throughout her body and forced her to stop. As Anna winced in pain, an all-too familiar cackle sounded from above the pit. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you," Asajj Ventress said. Wholeheartedly willing to defy her, Anna attempted to quickly break her bindings with the Force. She wasn't attuned nor quick enough and Ventress flipped a switch. Another shock struck Anna and the Sith scoffed. "Oh come on. I thought you were smarter than that. What passes for a champion these days?"

"Take off these binders and I'll show you," Anna growled.

Ventress leaned over the railing and smirked. "I saw plenty," she jeered. "Plus, I don't think you're capable of much-" She twirled Anna's lightsaber hilt. "-without this."

"Sith witch! Just wait till I get out of here!"

Ventress laughed and disappeared into the shadows while Anna wriggled in her restraints. She dared to try using the Force a third time, but heard a vent open beside her. A sudden cloud of indigo mist emerged and Anna hastily held her breath. No matter how hard she tried to shimmy away or avoid inhaling the noxious fumes, they slowly entered her system. Her eyes grew heavy and her head fell against the gravel.

* * *

When Anna awakened next, the coarse sensation against her face had departed. A soft, velvet cushion protected her cheek while a gentle breeze entered the room. _Am I...is this...a dream? _she wondered. Anna slowly rose and found her limbs completely freed. She checked her head and winced upon discovering the cut was still there. She examined her surroundings, but could not make sense of the empty bedroom. _Oh no,_ she considered. _Is this another funky Aren hallucination?_ She wanted to call for someone, but was too afraid to alert her apparent captors. Her lightsaber rested on its own stand, as if it were on display in a museum. "What the heck?" she whispered and recovered it.

Anna made her way to a stained glass window and observed an expansive rainforest outside. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Home," a deep and resonant voice responded. It was unlike any Anna had ever heard and she spun to search for it. The gentle tromping of boots echoed around her as if someone was closing in. Unwilling to take any chances, Anna activated her lightsaber and flourished it for battle. "I assure you, child. You need not resort to hostilities."

"Tell that to the Sith who kidnapped me," Anna snarked.

"Your boldness is commendable," the man said. "Much like your achievements in the Corellian Cup."

"How do you...who _are_ you?"

"Please, deactivate your sword so we may discuss things as..._civilized_ individuals."

"Yeah, that's not happening." Anna caught someone moving in the corner of her eye and turned to see Ventress. Without hesitation, she launched forward with full Ataru fury. Ventress didn't bother to activate her second saber. She used one to parry Anna into the next room. Enraged, but weakened by hunger, Anna tried to keep up her intensity. Adrenaline could only take her so far. She swept her saber, but Ventress dodged and kicked her back. Anna stumbled into a desk and angrily sliced it in the process.

"I must insist you cease your struggle immediately. Before you pay the price," the voice man warned.

Ventress' smirk was enough incentive to make Anna attack again. The Sith weaved away from Anna's slash and forced the Padawan to sever a wall-mounted painting. Immediately after she did so, a sporadic bolt of lightning struck her in the back. The electric shock was far worse than anything stun cuffs could produce and she collapsed with a yell. Anna's saber rolled to Ventress' feet and she was left wondering what had just hit her.

Smoke emerged from her burning skin as she looked up at the painting she'd slashed. Though bisected, she could still make out a stern-faced nobleman standing before it. With dark eyes, brooding brows, and hauntingly white hair, the man was one Anna had seen in countless holovids. Only now, she could put a voice to that ominous profile. He cast a shadow over the painting and Anna turned. The dark, elderly figure loomed over her while Ventress paced at his side. Count Dooku, former Jedi and Lord of the Sith, had arrived.

Seeing as Ventress had reclaimed her lightsaber, Anna reached for Dooku's. She called upon it with the Force and Ventress moved to intercept. The count stopped his apprentice and simply stood there. He watched Anna struggle for his blade and raised one of his darkened brows. While Anna admittedly wasn't the strongest in the Force, she knew something was still complicating her pull. It was as if Dooku was using the Force without even moving a hand. His lightsaber barely budged and resisted Anna's attempts. She tried rushing him instead and was immediately struck by Force lightning.

"I think we might've made an error, master." Ventress hissed.

Dooku shook his head and stared down at Anna. "Do not mistake recklessness for stupidity. Pride can be redirected." Anna tried recovering her lightsaber, but Dooku Force-pushed her into a wall. "And spirits can be broken."

"Cwrds," Anna grunted. Dooku leaned in to hear her better. "Cowards!" she yelled through her wounds. "You can't even fight fairly. Duel me if you're as strong as they say, count! It's easy to kill an unarmed person."

"Who said anything about killing you?" Dooku inquired and knelt beside her. "My dear, I wish to-" Anna reached for his lightsaber and he caught her wrist. "Keep trying to resist and it will only be more painful for you." Anna ignored him and kicked at his leg. She barely nicked him by the time he sent Force lightning pulsing through her arm. "I am extending a hand to help you," he said. "_Not_ hinder you."

"Says the...man...who's zapping me," Anna panted through her pain.

"Only because _you_ choose to resist," Dooku placated. "You-"

Anna _still_ tried lunging at him and suddenly felt pressure around her throat. With a thrust of his hand, Dooku lifted Anna into the air and scowled. "If you will not reasoned with...you will be restrained."

* * *

A pair of light blue orbs pulsed from a containment field in a dimly-lit chamber. Both kept Anna secured as she slowly rotated in a cone of magnetic energy. Metallic cuffs kept her wrists and ankles bound as Dooku stood before her. "You have a rash tenacity to you, Padawan." he said.

"So I've heard," Anna quipped.

"I cannot imagine it fares well in a place as orderly as the Jedi Temple. You know, I was once a Jedi."

"Spare me your sob story," Anna grumbled while her eyes scoured the room. "If you were too weak to remain in our Order, that's _your_ problem."

Dooku simpered. "Come now, child. Given your behavior, I sense you don't truly believe those words. Even now as you attempt to ignore me and search for an escape route, you cannot deny your feelings. The intense hatred you possess is practically radiating off of you." Anna glared at Ventress and Dooku nodded. "There it is," he acknowledged. "The same emotions you likely felt on Scarif are now returning as you glimpse my assassin. You want to kill her. Even _me_ perhaps."

"Well you both deserve to die!" Anna snapped. "Especially _her_! Those Jedi were innocent. The majority weren't even involved in the war!"

"No one asks to be," Dooku replied calmly. "Yet still destruction find us all. You simply cannot have a life free of it. This was a lesson I learned quite early in the Jedi Order. But in time, I reached the age of reason. The Jedi have lost their way and now defend a pitiful Republic. They have sealed their own destructive fates."

"So why spare me then if the Jedi are doomed to die?" Anna asked.

"Because you are young and full of promise," Dooku explained. "The Corellian Cup was anything _but _educational for the galaxy." Ventress cackled as he continued. "It was a symbol of the Jedi Order's ignorance and hubris. However, it also served a pinnacle role in showcasing the future. No other Jedi was as prepared...as _resilient_ as you were."

"So you sent your _pet_ to kill everyone so I could be what? Your prize?" Anna spat.

"You little brat," Ventress sneered until Dooku came closer.

"Do not project your council's actions on me," Dooku countered. "I know how they work. You were _their_ prize. I see you as more than a title. More than trophy. It's time to wake up."

"You killed my friends!" Anna exclaimed and was immediately shocked with Force lightning.

"I rescued you," Dooku intoned.

"You kidnapped me!"

Ventress leaned back and watched Dooku's power light up the room with another shock. The Padawan's resistance was admirable, but every refutation was met with lightning. _Just be quiet,_ Ventress thought. _Don't you know when you can't win? _Ventress' eyes trailed off as she realized a bitter truth. _Would I know?_ she asked herself.

* * *

"Tell me..._Anna_, is it?" Dooku inquired while carving his roasted meal. "What day is it?" Anna didn't respond. She sat across an elongated dining table, but all of the food was on Dooku's side. Her stomach rumbled as she eyed the delectable platters. "Anna," Dooku intoned.

"I don't know," she murmured.

"That's right," he said. "It could be days. Weeks even. Likely months since you've joined us."

Anna's brows furrowed. "I don't think it's been months-" Dooku simply raised a hand and Anna braced. Rather than shock her, the count relished in her conditioning and continued to feast.

"You must be starving," Dooku said. "You may join me in this banquet, but only if you can recite what we've worked on." The count nonchalantly drank from his chalice and gestured to her. "The code."

Thinking about her hunger, Anna sighed and began. "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force...shall free me." For Anna, even the Jedi Code had never been much of a serious mantra for her. Reciting Sith doctrine didn't seem to change much and would hopefully stop the recordings that would loop every night in her cell.

"Very good," Dooku muttered and sliced another portion of meat. With a wave of his hand, he motioned for a pair of scarlet-eyed MagnaGuards to come forth. "Take her back to her cell."

"Wait, what?" Anna blurted. "But I said what you wanted!"

"But you didn't mean it," Dooku replied. "You were merely saying what I wanted to here. Take her away." Livid, Anna Force-pushed one of the MagnaGuards into the dining table. It was all she was able to do as the other jabbed its electrostaff into her torso. The shock coupled with her rising hunger brought her to her knees. "The Code of the Sith promotes freedom," Dooku asserted. "I know not why you remain ignorant of it." The MagnaGuard's heavy, steel stomps were ear-splitting as it dragged her.

"That code is not freedom," Anna boldly spoke up and the droid halted. It looked to Dooku and then peered down at her. "The Jedi are, and I _will_ be free."

Dooku's scowl deepened as he rose from his seat. "If the Jedi cared so much about your freedom, you'd have already been 'rescued' by your so-called allies by now. Every member of the Order, including your master, has moved on. No one in Coruscant cares about you anymore."

"You're lying," Anna said but pain and exhaustion provoked tears.

"It's the Jedi way," Dooku intoned. "We were both raised in it. _No_ attachments."

As Anna fell back into the droid's grip, she forced herself to hold back her tears in front of Dooku. Once the MagnaGuard threw her back in a cell, she ultimately broke down. Images of Elsa, Mattias and Hans all started to fade. She'd lost track of time and struggled to hold on to their memories amidst her suffering. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

As Anna's face lay plastered against the cold hard floor of her cell, she felt someone's fingers run through her hair. "_Anna,_" a woman's voice called and she started to stir. Her body ached from a profuse amount of shocks over an unknown amount of days. Her mind was warped and lightheaded due to malnutrition.

"Who's there?" Anna sniffled.

_ "Now you listen to me and you listen well. I never left you nor have I ever left your sister. I am with you in your highs and lows. When you're bravest and most afraid. I will always be with you, child of Aren. Now get up!"_

"Mother!" Anna gasped and forced herself upright. When she did so, all she found was a desolate dungeon and a frigid reality. She hugged herself and slouched against the corner of her cell. She wasn't ready for another day in Dooku's bleak world. Whether she was hallucinating or experiencing a calling through the Force, Anna found solace in the mysterious woman's voice. _Despite everything, _she told herself. _I cannot break. I cannot collapse. Even if everyone I know has given up on me, I will be my own salvation._In the main tower of his illustrious palace, Count Dooku sat in his throne. The stained glass windows bathed the room in a deep green glow while a hologram flickered before him. "This news is most distasteful, Lord Tyranus," a hooded figure said. "Now that the new droid foundries on Geonosis have been discovered, Republic involvement will be swift."

"What is it you'd have me do, master?" Dooku inquired.

"Inform Archduke Poggle the Lesser of an impending, planetary invasion. He trusts you, and I want you to personally oversee defensive preparations of those foundries. A massive, Jedi-led detachment is to be involved and we may be able to..._thin_ their numbers."

"It will be done," Dooku affirmed.

"How is 'the subject' faring?"

"I believe this trial will prove far more fruitful than our attempt with children. The slave conditioning procedure is lengthy...but once her spirit breaks, you will have a powerful agent filled with untapped potential."

Dooku's master smirked. "The first of many, my apprentice. The new order we forge will have an army of Force-talented agents. They will be trained in the Dark Side and undyingly loyal to me. Do not fail me with this undertaking."

Back in the dungeon, a MagnaGuard delivered Anna's minuscule meal for the day. When it slid the tray through a slot, it noticed how limp Anna was. It struck the bars and even emitted a high pitched screech to try and wake her up. When Anna didn't budge, the droid opted to investigate. The cell door slid open and the MagnaGuard stomped in. Its inner workings blipped as it assessed the situation. As a last attempt to examine her vitality, the MagnaGuard grabbed its electrostaff.

It was about to power it up when Anna's eyes shot open. With a rampant scream, Anna threw herself at the droid and wrapped her arms around its neck. The guard's metal elbow clanged against her weakened chest, yet still she hung on. It slammed her against the wall and Anna used what energy she had to kick off of it. Both combatants collapsed and Anna scrambled for the open door. She was nearly to it when the downed droid seized her ankle. Anna collapsed and kicked at its face, but its grip was persistent. Thinking quickly, Anna lunged up and punched the cell door's switch. While she ended up falling, the door began to close. Anna pulled herself out just enough for the door to shut and sever the droid's arm in the process. She frantically removed its metal digits from her ankle and bolted down the corridor.

A B1 battle droid strutted in from the opposite side and craned its head towards the cell. "This just in from command," it said. "The prisoner is to remain in lockdown until Count Dooku returns from-" The droid stepped on the MagnaGuard's dismembered arm and saw the rest of it in the cell. "Ohhh no."

"My solar sailer is ready to depart," Dooku told his master. "I can leave immediately and-" An alarm rang out across his palace.

"Tyranus," the hooded Sith Lord queried. "What is that?"

Dooku observed the nearby cameras on his desk and saw Anna limping through a hallway. His eye twitched and he hurriedly rose. "I will deal with this..._disturbance_...master." He ended his transmission and marched out of the room. "All units," he called in via comlink. "The subject has escaped. Bring her to me _alive._"

"This place is a damn maze," Anna panted as she hobbled into a luxurious lobby. The sound of bizarre, gyrating gears echoed from down the hall. She thought back to her training on Kamino and her blood ran cold. "Kriff," she whispered. "Not _these_ guys." Much to Anna's dismay, a squad of BX-series commando droids came sprinting towards her. While two dashed straight for her, another duo bounced off the walls. "Oh come on!" A pair of MagnaGuards rounded the adjacent corridor with their staffs primed to strike. "This is just overkill," Anna scoffed. With droids closing in from both sides, she threw herself into the nearest room and sealed the door. The silence was short-lived as the commandos started punching through. "Karabast!" Anna cursed and paced around the study. Cornered, she tried to find anything she could use as a weapon. "Come on, Anna," she willed herself. "Don't give up!" She picked up a lamp only to set it down. She recovered a wall-mounted rifle, but realized it was merely decorative. "No no no!" she panicked and pulled at her hair. "Now what?" The battle droids were nearly through and she was trapped. Sitting in a very sturdy chair beside a very..._fragile_ window. Anna raised a brow, contemplated her options, and ultimately shrugged.

With a mighty huff, Anna sent the chair smashing through the stained glass pane. The free, open air blew against her skin just as the droids breached behind her. Taking a leap of faith, Anna grabbed the nearest curtain and launched herself out the window. Its rings snapped as she found herself freefalling off a cliff. The massive rainforest drew nearer and Anna lifted the curtains to catch air like a parachute. The maneuver managed to slow her descent enough before she crashed into the upper canopy. She didn't get a moment to catch her breath as droid gunships sounded in the distance.

Anna left the curtains entangled in their branches and dropped to the jungle floor. Nothing but the sheer will to survive drove her onward as the droids kept up their pursuit. _I am Anna Dellian_, she told herself. _I have trained alongside masters and raced to deliver a cure. Forget the Force. By my will and my will alone, I will survive.  
_  
Branches and bushes rattled from all around her, leaving Anna to wonder how close the droids were. Tiredness and starvation were catching up with her. When she spun to find her pursuers, she tripped on a mud-covered root. Her ensuing tumble was rough and prolonged as she rolled down a slope. Low-hanging branches scraped at her back while other roots struck her knees. Her predicament increased in peculiarity when she rammed against a crate.

Barely able to stand, Anna fought through her injuries and squinted upward. The odd bustle of a ramshackle village lured Anna closer. As she entered, she noticed a wide variety of immigrated species going about daily life. While her spirit was willing to press on, her body was failing. Most of the muscles she'd trained so hard for had diminished from their peak condition. As Anna felt herself about to collapse, she looked to the nearest villager and croaked. "H-...help." The stocky Sullustan finished smoking his pipe of red spice and turned to Anna. When he noticed her condition, he dropped the pipe and ran off. "Thanks, buddy." Anna scoffed and limped forward. Her heart pounded when several shouts echoed through town. Dooku's commando droids entered from all sides and began searching homes. "Kriff," Anna whispered and tried to formulate a plan. She gasped when a series of heavy footsteps sounded from behind her.

"She's here," the Sullustan said upon returning. While Anna was initially worried that he'd brought a droid, she noticed a blonde woman standing beside him.

"Hey," the woman said. "We can get you out of here." Anna bit her lip while her wobbling knees forced her to lean. "What choice do you have?" the woman insisted. "You're in no condition to run." Seeing no other option, Anna nodded and the strangers went to work. "Come on, Tunkus," the woman ordered. "Help her inside."

The Sullustan wrapped an arm around Anna and guided her into a nearby shack. "Do I even wanna know why droids are looking for you?" he asked and Anna shook her head.

"Quiet," the woman asserted and pulled open a secret hatch. "Get in and I'll cover for you." Tunkus brought Anna to their hidden basement while she sealed and hid the hatch.

"Th-thank you," the Padawan uttered.

"No," Tunkus said and fired a stun blast into her back. "Thank _you_."

* * *

"Hey! She's waking up!" a rather irksome voice snickered.

"Not a bad catch, Tunkus," said another thug.

Anna slowly stirred to see a series of silhouettes standing before her. She could faintly make out a Zabrak, Rodian, Pau'an, and Nautolan. All of them flanked Tunkus, who was immensely proud of his find. A disgusting, slobbery smirk crept across his jowls. "She'll make a fine slave for the highest bidder," the Sullustan chuckled.

Enraged after all she'd been through, Anna sprung forward. Despite all she'd experienced with Dooku, she couldn't resist how easy it was to connect with her hatred. Her pain and fury all rested at her disposal. With a single burst of the Force, Anna snapped through the thugs' pathetic bindings and pushed them back. Their cocky grins vanished as fear of her power took hold. Anna prepared to attack again when a stun baton powered up. The sound and sight of electricity made Anna freeze. The very woman who'd offered her salvation closed in and merely had to raise the baton. Though she was perplexed by Anna's behavior, she was quick to identify some form of electrical conditioning. A devilish grin emerged on her dark lips and she swayed the baton at Anna. The slavers laughed as Anna shuddered and backed away.

"Nice work, Metora." Tunkus said. "Looks like this one's a special case."

Metora twirled her stun baton. "I'm always down for profit, and this little one will make us rich."

"Should we sell her back to the Seps?"

"Of course not. They'd kill us all and steal her back. No, we'll find a good buyer. Till then, _cage_ her." Metora brought the stun baton closer as Anna screamed.

* * *

Thunder rumbled over Coruscant while lightning faded behind the clouds. Rapunzel and Anna sat in the darkness of her bedroom while tears fled their eyes. "Anna..." Rapunzel spoke up and dried her cheeks. She was still processing all she'd just heard. "I'm so sorry."

"So am I," Anna spoke freely. The Padawan shook her head and faced her. "I don't know who I am anymore."

"That's not always a bad thing," Rapunzel suggested.

"But it _is_," Anna asserted. "I had it all figured out already. I didn't need the Force, the Force needed me. I was a hero to this Republic _and_ the Jedi. People were about to know me as the Corellian Cup champion. Then it all just..." Anna buried her face in her hands.

"You still are all those things."

"You don't get it," Anna huffed. "I _broke_ out there. I proved that all of my achievements amounted to nothing. I couldn't even kill Dooku _or_ Ventress. They had their pathetic way with my mind and then I was stupid enough to get captured by dim-witted slavers! And now..." Anna raised her shaking, weakened arms. "Now look at me."

"Anna," Rapunzel answered soothingly. "You are so focused on your failure that you are being immensely unfair to yourself." Anna grimaced at her words and her eyes swelled with more tears. "_You_ survived. You're a survivor, okay?" Anna sniffled and nodded as Rapunzel continued. "Your story doesn't show weakness. It shows that despite all you endured, you _still_ managed to escape. You're human, Anna. When you were captured a second time, you did what anyone would. You held on as long as you could. And by the will of the Force, whether you believe in it or not, you were saved by those who care about you. Contrary to what those Dark-siders tried to tell you, your master and sister found you. You know them better than I do, but that tells me they _never_ stopped looking for you. It's time to forgive yourself."

"I don't know how to do that," Anna confessed. "I don't know how to move forward or even face everyone again."

"You don't have to possess all the answers today," Rapunzel assured. "You've already taken your first steps towards recovery, so all you need is patience. When the time is right, things will start to make a little more sense."

"I feel like I'm starting over," Anna said. "I feel so uneasy and imbalanced, weakened and..." Anna swallowed her pride and forced herself to say the final word. "-afraid."

Rapunzel smiled softly and held Anna's hand. "There is nothing to be afraid of. Sometimes we all need a little help. We need to reevaluate and rebuild. People start new lives every day."

"So you tell me then," Anna said. "How, where, and _when_ will my life begin?"

Rapunzel suddenly sprung from the floor and took Anna's other hand. "Right now," she declared and Anna raised a skeptical brow. "Oh, you think I'm kidding? Up and at 'em!" She jokingly shook Anna's arms like noodles until she coaxed a smile out of her.

"Okay! I'm coming," the Padawan grumbled. "Where are we going?"

"Where _aren't_ we going?" Rapunzel jested and led Anna out of the room. "Your healing begins in the mind. Tell me, have you ever painted before?"

"Um...no?"

Rapunzel's eyes lit up with joy. "Ohoho you're gonna _love_ this."

As Rapunzel guided Anna out of the darkness, Stass Allie observed their progress and smiled from a distance.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thank you so much for reading this week's installment of the "Frozen Force." As we move forward with this story, I want you to know that its development and these characters are very dear to me. I take my work extremely seriously and wish to convey important, emotional themes. The story is not only here to entertain, but to motivate and inspire. This is an ever-growing adventure of redemption with highs and lows, just as we experience in life. We will continue to grow together in our Frozen Force Family and I'm honored to bring new chapters to you each week. Failure is never final, love is undying, and you are never really alone._

_**National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 800-273-8255**_

_Long Live YOUR Imagination and May the Force be with You_

_~ Michael  
_


	36. Chapter 36 - A Ravaged Republic

**Chapter: 36 A Ravaged Republic **

_"Power is subjective. You can be holding the key to your own cage while simultaneously awaiting rescue."_

**Crime and chaos! As the Clone Wars spread across the galaxy, not even the Republic capital is safe. While those in Coruscant's lower levels struggle to make ends meet, people from all parts of the city die or disappear. While many mourn the loss of Togruta celebrity Herv Bobak, a Galactic Senator has gone missing. As if the disorder hasn't intensified enough, there's talk of a Jedi General in peril. The city's eyes are upon the Jedi Order and how they will respond to the rising crises...**

* * *

Multicolored paint splotches swirled on Anna's palette. Like her conundrum of varying and conflicted emotions, they too were difficult to choose from. She stared blankly at the canvas before her and sighed. "There has to be an easier way to do this," Anna griped.

"There is," Rapunzel assured while painting her own work. "But no amount of auto-pigmentation and droid synchronization can replace the feel of the brush. Connect with it as you would a lightsaber."

Anna scoffed and twiddled her brush. "I'm not gonna strike anyone with this though."

"You could _technically_ strike your canvas," Rapunzel jested. "You don't have to overthink it. Grab a color and swipe it across! Just let go."

"Let go, huh?" Anna mumbled and steadied her brush. She dipped it in an emerald coating and went to work. _Green,_ she thought. _The color of Rapunzel's eyes...and Hans'. How his eyes had come to see something in me that I'm still coming to terms with. Green...The color of my master's blade...but also Hans'. It seems things always come back to him.  
_  
Rapunzel ceased her painting to observe Anna's endeavor. With each stroke of the Padawan's brush, she became further involved in the artwork. Anna's brows furrowed as she leaned closer to the canvas. The bristles on her brush were drenched in green while she painted away. Her breaths hastened and wrist tightened. Sadness clashed with bitter realization as she stepped away from her creation. Rapunzel examined the obscurely painted creature, but was able to identify its species.

"And you say you've _never_ painted before?" Rapunzel asked. "Anna, this is powerful."

"You're kidding, right?" she blurted.

"Not when it comes to art," Rapunzel assured and approached her painting. "All art has meaning, especially when it comes from the heart." The splotchy depiction showed a bird sitting atop its perch. Light and dark greens meshed together to form its huddled, sickly appearance. "It doesn't look too happy," she deduced.

"She isn't," Anna defined.

Rapunzel frowned at the sulking avian and made another discovery. "I see _she_ doesn't have any wings."

"Maybe they've been clipped," Anna muttered. "Or actually...try ripped off. Maybe she'll never fly again and she's just waiting to accept that."

Rapunzel's gaze shifted from the art and back to Anna. Her eyes narrowed and she offered a faint smile. "Or _maybe _she never needed wings to begin with." Anna looked up as Rapunzel continued. "I think this bird could always fly. She just needs some time to realize it is all."

Anna softly smiled back until Rapunzel sprung her trap. Suddenly, the knight dabbed a drop of purple paint on her nose and snickered away. Anna hastily wiped it and dipped her own fingers in paint. "Oh you are _so_ going down!" she snapped.

"That's if you can catch me!" Rapunzel joked and raced away.

Anna chased after her, but quickly found herself winded during the pursuit. "Just...wait...till I...get you!"

Hearing that Anna was out of breath, Rapunzel slowed down to check on her. _Perhaps that was enough physical exertion for today,_ she considered. While the knight was distracted with keeping an eye on Anna, she didn't see the Jedi standing before her. The woman threw an arm up to block Rapunzel from running into her. She fell over on impact and peered up at a set of familiar, crimson robes. Dark, golden tabards stretched from beneath her shiny black curls. With a stern and silver leer, the woman raised a thin brow at Rapunzel.

"Master?" the knight inquired while scrambling to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeking you out, isn't it obvious?" she replied.

"I'm with a patient right now," Rapunzel explained.

"Well she can come to," the master said. "For once, can you not put _your_ needs first? Surely I taught you better than that." Anna finally caught up, leaned against the wall, and clasped her chest. "Oh dear. Is this the poor thing here?"

Rapunzel nodded while Anna tried to get paint on her. To the Padawan's dismay, any _ammo_ she'd possessed had already dried on her fingertips. "I'll get you...next time," Anna panted.

"Anna," Rapunzel said. "This is my old mentor, Master Donma Gothel."

"Old?" Gothel chuckled and preened her curls. "I'm anything but. Why, if I wasn't a Jedi...I'd be entering _and_ winning the upcoming Miss Coruscant pageant."

Rapunzel sighed. "What do you want, Donma? Surely you didn't come here just to talk about yourself."

Gothel's glare was venomous enough to make Anna wonder how she could've been Rapunzel's master. "There's an urgent briefing in the temple communications center," she explained. "All those available must attend."

"I'm _not_ available," Rapunzel intoned. "As you can see, I'm in the process of rehabilitating a Padawan to-"

"Yes yes yes," Gothel snarked and waved a hand. "She's the one from that horrid tragedy. Everyone knows, Padawan."

"I'm not your Padawan anymore," Rapunzel replied. "I'm a knight of this Order."

Gothel simpered and placed a hand over her heart. "But you'll always be _my_ Padawan, dear. And therefore should earnestly respect my advice. If you want to do this poor soul any justice, you'll _both_ accompany me to this briefing."

"She is not ready," Rapunzel asserted.

"Shielding her from reality will only worsen the pain of returning to it," Gothel snapped.

Rapunzel was about to fire back when Anna interposed between them. "It's okay," she said. "I wanna see what's going on."

Gothel smirked. "A Padawan with a backbone," she lauded. "_That's_ what this Order needs more of. Come on then." Gothel led the way as Rapunzel reluctantly agreed.

"You don't have to do this," she whispered to Anna. "You've just now started to heal and open up. We have no idea what this briefing entails and what kind of triggers could be present."

"_Triggers_?" Anna inquired.

"Traumatic stimuli," Rapunzel explained as they traversed the Halls of Healing. "Anna, for anyone to deny that you went through something extremely traumatizing is most ignorant. Triggers could be anything from the beeping of a monitor to the certain smell of an individual. As your guardian, I must advise against going to this briefing. We need to keep you in a controlled environment until we make more progress."

"I need to try," Anna insisted. "If it gets to be too much, I'll let you know. After all, _you _said this bird never needed wings to begin with."

Rapunzel facepalmed but was able to recompose herself. "But I didn't mean just throw yourself into the madness," she refuted. "The healing process takes time."

"Honestly, Rapunzel." Gothel groaned. "Give it a rest. Did you ever consider that you could be holding this poor girl back? If she wants to move on, let her."

Anna couldn't deny feeling more exposed since they'd left the Circle of Jedi Healers. Its dark, tranquil corridors had been replaced by the bright openness of temple passageways. Anna could feel the weight of wandering eyes lingering on her as Jedi passed her by. Gothel led them to a security door at the communications center. Upon entering, they discovered an oval-shaped chamber with an array of wall-mounted holoscreens. A large holotable was surrounded by rows of inclined seating.

_Okay,_ Anna thought. _This is either the temple's first real party or something serious has happened. This is the biggest congregation of Jedi masters, knights, and Padawans that I've ever seen. _While those present still waited on others to arrive, Gothel seized an opportunity to mingle. She disappeared into a group of nearby Jedi until only her laughter could be heard.

Rapunzel stayed close to Anna and gave her a nudge. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"Fine," Anna assured defensively and observed which Jedi were present. Master Mace Windu stepped towards the holotable and activated several projectors. Holograms of the masters Ki-Adi-Mundi, Luminara Unduli, Kit Fisto, and Plo Koon all flickered into view. Each stood around the holotable as if they were present like any other Jedi. It was customary for masters serving on the frontlines to still attend briefings. Anna noticed a pair of Jedi younglings standing by the table and scoffed. "Okay," she told Rapunzel. "If those little tykes can handle this, so can I."

The knight remained close as a familiar voice caught Anna's attention. "Is that who I think it is?" he asked. The last time she'd heard Anakin Skywalker speak, she'd been on the verge of death on Malastare.

"Skywalker," Anna replied. "Nice to see you."

"A shame we seem to never meet on better terms," Anakin lamented.

"What's going on?"

"A member of our council has been captured," Master Adi Gallia explained and then looked to Anna with worried eyes. "Padawan Dellian, I'm honestly surprised to see you here."

"Oh?" Anna inquired.

"I heard from Master Allie that you'd been undergoing treatment. How is my cousin?" Gallia asked Rapunzel.

"She sends her regards," the knight replied.

"With all due respect, Master Gallia," Anna said. "If something's happened to a member of our Order, I want to know about it. Treatment or not."

Gallia gave Anna a brief nod and approached the holotable with Anakin. "We should find a seat," Rapunzel suggested.

"I wonder who's been captured," Anna contemplated until her eyes widened. "What if it's Master Kenobi?"

"Doubtful," Rapunzel replied and gestured to the upper rows of seating. "He's right there."

Anna gasped upon realizing that Obi-wan was conversing with Elsa and Yelena at the edge of a row. "I appreciate your patience on the matter," he told them. "Senator Amidala cited her..._dangerous_ work style as a reason for not offering political stewardship. However, after I mentioned Elsa's concerns with our Republic, she recommended you seek a representative from the Ethics Committee."

"Any suggestions?" Yelena inquired.

Obi-wan observed the idle congregation behind him and activated a personal holoprojector. A woman's face beamed into view and rotated while he spoke. "Senator Dia Veritaz of the Ethics Committee has been reported missing in the Outer Rim."

"What's a Republic senator doing all the way out there?" Elsa asked.

"Your deduction is as good as mine," Obi-wan assured. "But if you're interested, I can have an investigation cleared by the council for the both of you."

Yelena looked to Elsa with raised brows. "What do you think, Padawan?" she queried.

Elsa pursed her lips and weighed her options. "I'm not sure about venturing that far. I promised Anna that I'd stay close while she recovers."

"As I've said before," Yelena intoned. "You mustn't let attachment cloud your reasoning. Anna is safe within temple walls. Senator Veritaz, on the other hand, has been left to an unknown fate. Our..._your_ choice can be the difference between this woman's survival and demise."

_It doesn't feel like I really have a choice,_ Elsa thought. _But my master's right. This senator needs our help.  
_  
"We'll do it," Elsa replied.

"I think you've made a wise decision," Obi-wan assured and glanced downward. "Besides, it appears your sister is doing just fine."

"Wait, what?" Elsa gasped and followed his gaze. She could hardly believe her eyes as Anna made her way up the stairs. "Sis!" she blurted and practically rocketed out of her seat. The sudden shout caught Anna off guard but she still met Elsa with an embrace. "You're out of bed!"

"I am," Anna murmured.

"And...talking. I mean, you were _always _talking...but now you sound gooder. I mean good! Better?" Elsa recollected herself with a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It's just...really nice to see you up and about."

Anna tittered. "It's nice to see you too. This is Rapunzel, Jedi Healer."

"A healer?" Elsa realized and bowed respectfully. "I'm honored to meet you and have always admired the work of your circle. There's room in our row if you'd like join us!" Anna and Rapunzel nodded while Elsa's curiosity got the best of her. "I must ask, how does one become a Jedi Healer?"

"Well," Rapunzel began. "If a knight chooses the path of a Consular, they can study the art of healing. Are you considering it?"

"I haven't fully decided yet," Elsa admitted. "While I am nearing the end of my Jedi Trials, I do think I'm leaning towards becoming a Consular. So it's nice to know what options reside within that branch."

Anna tried to conceal her discomfort, but she couldn't help feeling left behind. Elsa was talking about the future and she was still struggling to move on. She tried to remind herself that everyone was on their own journey and that she would reach her goals in time. However, that was much easier said than done. While Elsa chatted Rapunzel's ear off about her field of study, Anna found herself sitting next to Yelena. "Padawan," the master greeted. "I'm sure Master Mattias will be glad to see you out and about."

"Where is he?" Anna asked.

"He's been keeping himself occupied with a..._project_," Yelena explained. "It's nothing against you, but I'm glad he's had something to distract him from what's going on. The stress of your kidnapping-" In that instant, Anna felt a twinge of angst. Her brows raised as she recalled Ventress' husky cackle. She felt her body being slammed against the cold tiles of a dungeon cell and- "-It's just nice to see us moving on as a community, right?" Yelena concluded.

Anna snapped herself back into the moment and realized she'd missed most of what Yelena had said. "Um," she mumbled and looked to Rapunzel. Her overseer was distracted as Elsa bombarded her with questions. "Right," Anna replied. "We're all moving on here." The lights dimmed while Anna noticed two more Padawans filing into the chamber. She tried to put a name to the young Togruta's face until Elsa beat her to it.

"Hey," the eldest Dellian realized. "It's Ahsoka. By the Force, _everyone's _here." Elsa squinted and observed the hooded Mirialan walking beside Ahsoka. "I don't think I've seen _her_ before."

Rapunzel smirked. "That's Barriss Offee, Master Luminara's apprentice. She's a brilliant scholar who'll take a good text over a conflict any day." Elsa compared herself to Barriss while Rapunzel continued. "The Circle of Jedi Healers would love to get its hands on her once she reaches knighthood."

"With a wise and dutiful master like Luminara-" Yelena added. "-that Barriss has a bright future ahead of her, I can promise you that."

Everyone quieted as the holotable powered up. Master Yoda stood alongside Mace Windu as an ominous figure began to take shape. Contrary to the typical blue holograms, this transmission came in a bloody red hue. The skeletal, armored figure had Jedi leaning with intrigue or taken aback in repulsion. For a Jedi like Obi-wan, the figure was one he'd seen ravage battlefields since the start of the Clone Wars. For Elsa, it was a heinous being she'd finally gotten out of her mind until know. Rapunzel could sense Elsa's rising anxiety as the Padawan nervously gripped her seat.

"Wait," Anna whispered. "Is that..."

"General Grievous," Yelena identified. A whirlwind of emotions whisked Elsa back to the droid attack on Hoth. Still, she forced herself to watch on. As the rest of the hologram materialized, the Jedi realized that one of their own had indeed fallen into the general's clutches. "No," Yelena uttered as she noticed the wounded Zabrak. "It's Master Eeth Koth."

"Greetings, Jedi." Grievous bellowed. "It would seem once again one of your Order has lost his way. And even better...a leading member of your Jedi Council." Eeth Koth groaned as the cyborg held him up by the neck for all to see. "Listen to me, Jedi. I do not care about your politics." Elsa swallowed hard. "I do not care about your Republic." Yelena flinched as Grievous slammed Koth on the floor. "I only _live_ to see you _die_!"

Anna's heart sank as a MagnaGuard stepped into view. The sight had her breaths hastening and eye twitching. "Anna?" Rapunzel worried and glanced at her. It was horrid enough that she had endured Separatist torture and capture. She couldn't fathom watching another Jedi experiencing it. All concepts of readiness and boldness shattered when the MagnaGuard activated its electrostaff. The sight and sound of pulsing electricity drained Anna of all of energy. Her eyes widened, yet closed. Her heart raced, yet felt like it had completely shut down. The room around Anna became a blur as she focused intently on the projection. The droid jabbed its electrostaff and the bolts flickered on screen. From the moment it struck Master Koth, Anna screamed. Jedi turned, for her scream was far from simply reactionary. Her arms flailed as she remembered Dooku's powerful lightning. She felt the sting of a MagnaGuard's staff and the thrust of Metora's stun baton. All of it left a ceaseless stinging...burning...buzzing...that just wouldnt-

"STOP!" Anna screeched and Rapunzel sprung from her seat.

"Anna?" she spoke softly and took her by the hands. "Anna, it's me. We're leaving. We're gonna take a walk."

Despite her master's protests, Elsa couldn't possibly ignore her sister's trauma and followed from behind. Master Koth's screams rang out across the chamber and only worsened Anna's condition. Noticing the correlation, Elsa cupped her hands over Anna's ears to block out the noise. Meanwhile, the pair of youngling wept and hid their faces as Ahsoka embraced them.

"Honestly, Rapunzel." Master Gothel scoffed from the lower gallery. "Get a handle on that patient of yours. If she can't take this, she shouldn't be here."

"But death will not come so easily for Master Koth," Grievous taunted. "I will make him suffer endlessly, because I know that is more painful for you all!" The general's ghastly, insidious laugh echoed even out of the chamber as the girls departed.

Once they were out of the communications center, Anna pried her hands free of Rapunzel's gentle grasp. She then swatted Elsa's hands away and ran down the hall. "Anna!" Elsa called. "Wait!"

"I knew this was a bad idea," Rapunzel scolded herself.

Anna didn't make it far before getting winded again and collapsed against a temple verandah. Her pants and whimpers were obscured by the heavy sounds of passing ships. "Sis!" Elsa hollered and rushed to her side. Being by the balcony only made Anna think about how she'd leapt from Dooku's palace. The trauma never seemed to end and kept her in a frantic state. Her hands pattered on the railing while her wild eyes searched for a way down.

"We need to go," she said.

"Go where?" Elsa asked.

"Master Koth's been captured," Anna asserted. "He needs...to be saved. We have to get him. We have to-"

"Anna-" Rapunzel said and stepped on to the verandah. "Let's just take a moment to-"

"Don't you people get it?" Anna growled in a deep, brooding town. "_I _have to save him!" she shouted and dropped to her knees. "It can't happen to more of us. Not..._all_ of us." She hung her head in shame while Elsa and Rapunzel knelt beside her.

"What's _it_? _What_ happened?" Elsa asked.

Anna shook her head while Rapunzel answered for her. "Things will be clearer in time. But right now, we need to give Anna more space and less questions."

"I-I need a ship," Anna asserted. "Any corvette will do. We can find Master Koth and...and-"

"Anna, listen to me." Rapunzel calmly said. "It's okay to not want other's to feel your pain. _No one_ should have to go through what you have, but there are forces beyond your control. You're not ready for a mission."

"Like hell I'm not," Anna snarled.

"You can hardly run!" Rapunzel raised her voice for the first time since they'd met. "And while the Force is our greatest ally, your repertoire shows me you've disconnected from it. Without a lightsaber, you will be harmed all over again."

"Then get me a new one!" Anna snapped and glared at her sister. "Elsa, give me yours. Everyone knows you don't even use it."

In that instant, Elsa gasped and found herself growing angry. She clenched the sleeve concealing her scarred arm and thought of her duel with Barbossa. "Anna," she countered. "My saber and my actions are part of the reason you're even here."

"Elsa," Rapunzel interjected. "Stand down. This isn't about you."

Elsa unclenched her fists yet still defended her side. "I have nothing to prove to you, Anna." she said. "I did what I had to in order to save _you_."

"That's enough," Rapunzel insisted while Anna gained momentum.

"Save me?" Anna laughed mockingly. "Elsa, _you're_ the reason all this happened in the first place. If you hadn't gotten in my way, I would've finished Ventress off and she never would've captured me." She stormed across the verandah and crossed her arms. "And then you and the others abandoned me."

"Oh no," Rapunzel murmured and braced for the worst as Elsa scowled. "Padawans-"

"Are you _joking_?" Elsa scorned and stomped towards her sister. "Don't you _dare_ accuse me when I had to clean up _your_ mess!" Elsa's voice raised with the speeding ships nearby. Her tone was like that of an angry, fed up parent's. "_You_ didn't listen to me and pursued Ventress. Because _you_ were so blinded by rage that you couldn't even follow solid..._basic_ reasoning."

"Ventress _killed_ our friends!" Anna shouted back. "Get that through your thick, pacifistic head!"

"Oh I've gotten it through," Elsa assured. As she continued to defend herself in such an aggressive manner, she was urged by a furious method. She felt a distinct fury directed towards her sister and unknowingly tapped into an unseen pull. It fed on her negative emotions as she spoke through her rage. "Because I looked into your disappearance from the moment you went missing! I talked with Knox about the events he witnessed. He told me how you all just stood there while Nelani...one of my best friends...died."

"Stop," Anna choked.

"Elsa," Rapunzel intoned.

Her big sister refused to yield and jabbed an accusatory finger. "_You_ abandoned _her_, Anna. That's what abandonment looks like. Don't you _ever_ say I abandoned you when I _never _stopped looking for you across the stars to-"

"Stop it!" Anna screamed. Tears streamed down her face as she tugged at her hair.

The sound of her little sister's grief was enough to break Elsa' free of her negative thoughts. Rapunzel could only allow the sisters to say so much to each other. "That's it!" the knight blurted over both Padawans. "Both of you may be grieving in your own ways, but it isn't fair to take it out on each other like this.

"But..." Elsa insisted while looking over her hands. "I was just trying to help."

"Maybe you think so," Rapunzel assured. "But while you had good intentions, you were unable to separate your own problems from Anna's. If you want to be a Consular, that's a patience you'll have to hone. If you really want to help your sister, you'd be better off giving her some space." Rapunzel stepped between both sisters to form a human barrier. "_Now_."

"_Please _do!" Anna snarked. The tone of her little sister's voice had Elsa wanting to snap again until she considered Rapunzel's words. She bit her tongue and respectfully left the two on the verandah. "I can't do this," Anna lamented.

"You don't have to do everything right now," Rapunzel said. "Let's just get back to the circle."

Anna brandished a fraudulent grin. "Sure thing." She trudged back through the Halls of Healing as if the weight of the galaxy was on her shoulders. "Can't wait to hear what other lies you've cooked up for me," she jeered.

Rapunzel raised a brow. "Anna, I am here to guide you and will not lie to you."

"Gee," Anna grumbled as they approached her bedroom. "I hate to break it to you, but you kinda did. The whole 'You don't need wings to fly' speech was very sentimental and all...but I do need them. And I have news for you, Rapunzel. I _had_ wings. Some of the best wings in this Order and they were broken. They were plucked, battered, ripped and shredded off of me!" Though Anna raised her voice, Rapunzel remained steadfast and resolute. "Going to the briefing wasn't a mistake, it was a reminder. Call it triggers or whatever you want, but I've been changed forever. Just leave me alone." Anna shut the door and left Rapunzel leaning in the hall.

The knight sighed and withdrew a handheld device from her belt. "You know," she began while tapping away at the console. "It's all up to you, Anna. People can influence your decisions...they can help or harm you along the way too. But ultimately, _you_ decide when you're finished. It's up to you to decide who you want to be and when you wish to take those steps. If Dooku truly wins or not depends on your reaction to these moments in your life. You may be accepting your pain, but you need to accept your fear as well. So long as you dwell in despair, those who have wronged you will hold a power over your life." Rapunzel huffed. "Anna, I _want_ you to get your life back. It isn't fair that agents of the Dark Side are out inflicting chaos on the innocent and we can stop them."

"How?" Anna muttered from behind the door. "What can I possibly do from in here when I can't even watch a briefing without losing it?"

"You can _live_," Rapunzel urged. "By all and any means. One step at a time, as long as it's forward. You have a right to be happy. I cannot speak for what tomorrow will bring, nor can I change the pains of yesterday. As for right now..." Rapunzel clicked a button on her device and Anna heard a very familiar jingle.

"_UTINNI!_" a digital voice shouted.

If Anna didn't have a panel to unlock her door, she would've kicked it down. It zipped leftward as she faced Rapunzel with an enticed gaze. "Is that what I think it is?" the Padawan asked.

Rapunzel smiled coyly. "Ahhh so you've heard of _Jawa Crossing_?"

"I thought I was the only Jedi who played that!" Anna blurted.

"As if!" Rapunzel retorted. "You don't know the right Jedi then."

Anna leaned over and gasped at the knight's display. "Is your character in a dewback onesie?"

"What can I say? I like lizards." Rapunzel beckoned Anna out of the hall and over to a bench in their sanctuary. Once seated, she handed the device to Anna and watched the Padawan's giddiness return. One would've thought Rapunzel had just given Anna the keys to her own starship with how excited she got.

"Holy Kriff!" Anna gasped. "Your house is amazing! _And_ you have a golden-robed Jawa?"

Rapunzel relished in Anna's tranquility, yet couldn't deny the concern lurking behind her smile. She worried about Anna's trauma-induced fear and felt she had enough evidence to make a report. "Knock yourself out," Rapunzel insisted and left Anna to play on the bench. "I'll be right back." While Anna gamed away, Rapunzel ducked into one of the meditation rooms and activated her holocom.

Master Stass Allie's face flickered into view and she said, "Rapunzel. I trust you have a progress report for our circle?"

"I do," she replied. "According to Padawan Dellian's account, she was a close prisoner of Count Dooku himself. Upon escaping his palace, she was then captured by slavers."

Allie rubbed her chin. "If her story is true, that would mean she was taken to Serenno...Dooku's homeworld."

"This is probably wishful thinking-" Rapunzel said. "-but would his location aid the war effort at all?"

"Unfortunately, we are already well aware of the count's presence on Serenno. Remember, Dooku serves as Head of State for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. His homeworld resides in the Separatist heartland."

Rapunzel shrugged. "Well, it was worth a shot."

"So she's opening up to you?" Allie queried. "That's splendid."

Although the knight nodded, she persisted to inform her superior about Anna's condition. "While she may appear fine for the most part, I have come to the conclusion that her traumas have led her to develop...electrophobia."

"Really?" Allie inquired. "It isn't uncommon if she's gone through typical methods of Separatist interrogation. "If your presumption is correct, such a phobia will not be so easily overcome. I suggest gradual steps through a controlled environment."

Rapunzel bit her lip. "About that," she said. "While it's proven effective with most patients, I'm unsure how Anna would fare. She may be ailing, but her heart's on fire. It's keeping her grounded and telling her to slow down that's part of the problem."

"Trust your judgement, Rapunzel Crin." Allie instructed. "You know what it is she needs."

* * *

For a Coruscanti native, every duracrete inch of the city told a story. No district was the same and they could tell you exactly what part of the planet you were calling home. To a pair of newly-minted Republic citizens, they knew as much about the Jrade District as the government wanted them to. Kristoff and Sven followed an elderly man into the elevator of a high-rise apartment. The elder belched and the malodorous stench made its way across the compartment. "Nice one," Kristoff jested and the landlord glared. _When trolls burped, it was considered rude not to compliment, _Kristoff griped to himself. As they neared their designated floor, Kristoff withdrew his ID card and admired its shine. Even if the photographer droid had told him not to smile, he couldn't resist sneaking a grin. After all, he finally felt like he and Sven were part of something bigger. The course their journey would take would completely depend on their choices. There'd be no sinister captain to steer them wrong nor tyrannical government to oppress them. It appeared that the Trolls had fulfilled their desire to get them to a better life. Kristoff only wished he could bring the whole village with him.

The voice of Frippa, his citizenship agent, echoed in his mind like an angelic presence. _"I am going to set you up with a license, a divine quarters, and a fantastic job!" Your journey to the service of a greater good begins today. Gone are your aimless lives of hardship and despair. Never again shall you toil without meaning."_

The elevator dinged and their landlord guided them down a carpeted hall. While one side boasted an array of doors, the opposite gave passersby an extravagant view of the city. Ceaseless skylane traffic zipped across the wide window panels while Kristoff and Sven gasped. "Have you ever seen so many ships, buddy?" he asked. Sven mooed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey," the landlord grumbled and flailed a keycard. "Do you want in to your room or not? I haven't got all evening."

Kristoff and Sven hustled over as the old man unlocked their room. The door slid partially open before its faulty circuits gave out. Enraged, the landlord gave it a good smack. When that didn't work, he just pushed the rest open manually. "It does that," he mumbled.

"That's fine," Kristoff assured. "If we get a tool kit, Sven and I can fix it."

"Well _good_ for you," the landlord said and turned a light on. The overhead lamp fizzed for a moment before dimly lighting a snug, single room. Two rickety beds were tightly pressed against the adjacent walls while a compact restroom was barely visible. A slim, single window provided natural light and the only glimpse of the outside world. "There you have it, boys." The landlord huffed and rolled his eyes. "_Welcome_ to the Republic."

As Kristoff looked over the room, all he could do was smile. The grin was utterly bewildering to his landlord as he and Sven admired their room. Kristoff ran his hands across an actual bedsheet and his brows furrowed. He hadn't slept in a real bed since he was a child in Aren's capital. Touching those blankets took him back to a brief, quieter moment. One in which his real parents were tucking him in and reassuring him that all would be well. Since then he'd only known mossy beds and metallic floors. But to feel an actual mattress brought him bliss all over again. Kristoff didn't even realize that he was choking up and hurriedly composed himself. "It's amazing," he said and turned to the landlord. "Thank you." Sven eagerly nodded in agreement beside him.

The landlord was beyond baffled by their reactions to such a ramshackle apartment. "Enjoy," was all he could respond with and handed over their keycards. He gave them one last look of disbelief before hobbling down the hall. "Poor fools," he muttered to himself.

"The future is ours, Sven." Kristoff rejoiced and embraced the Cevrian. They had to squeeze their faces together to both look out the window. The setting sun painted the lower plaza in a bold and fiery hue. "We've got our IDs, our divine living quarters, and our-" Kristoff's eyes widened as he hurriedly checked the time. "Fantastic job? Oh no..." He grabbed Sven by the antlers and pulled him close. "They scheduled us for a shift the same night we moved in! Either they really need workers or their just trying to be efficient." Sven groaned in Cevrian. "Hey! We are _not_ cheap labor because we're new citizens looking for work. Try to think positive here! Now come on."

He and Sven rushed out of their apartment and down to the plaza below. The shadow of their high-rise loomed over them as night descended on the city. Suddenly, all of Coruscant's beauty and glamor started to fade. Commuters became swift silhouettes looming in the shadows. The headlights of endless airspeeders swayed across the streets. Kristoff had nothing but a cyan-screened datapad to illuminate his face as he followed its instructions. "Okay," he said. "Nev's Trading Company should be just up this way." The markers led him to an elongated edifice with gaping doors. While hulking machinery echoed from within, various freighters flew in and out with shipments.

Kristoff and Sven funneled into a narrow entryway and joined countless other workers. While Sven was quicker to catch on, Kristoff started to notice that not everyone was as enthusiastic as they were. In fact, all of the other workers appeared as depressed as those living on Aren.

"Bjorg and...Bjorg!" a hoarse voice screeched from the front of the crowd.

"Here!" Kristoff shouted and raised his hand.

He and Kristoff approached to find a lanky Xexto draped in durable denims. Four skinny arms sprouted from his small torso. His long neck dipped towards one of the lists in his hands. His black, almond-shaped eyes examined Kristoff and Sven. "What's the relation here?" the Xexto asked.

"Basically brothers," Kristoff explained. "It was easiest for our agent to-"

"Agent? Oh," the Xexto realized. "You're newbies. Just in time. I need a pilot."

Kristoff handed his piloting license over but remained sincere. "While I do have some experience, I'd appreciate getting practice with your ship types first."

"That's called working," the Xexto snipped. "Can you fly or not, kid?"

"Well, yes but-"

The Xexto thrusted a skeletal digit at his own expression. "Look at this face. Does this face look like it gives a damn about experience? No. This face gives a damn about meeting his quota so he doesn't get fired. Cause if this face gets fired, your butt gets fired. And it's back to whatever crapworld you came from. Understand?" Kristoff bit his tongue and clenched his fists. "I'll take that as a yes. I got a shipment of dry ice that needs delivering to the..._lower_ levels of Coruscant. The holomap'll give you directions. You can read right?"

"I'll manage," Kristoff asserted.

"Good," the Xexto replied. "The stuff's in **G-30**. Now make it snappy."

Kristoff was about to head off with Sven when he reconsidered Frippa's words. "Quick question," he said and the Xexto groaned. "This district we're in. Is this considered the upper city?"

The Xexto could hardly contain his laughter. "Upper cit-" he busted into a series of cackles until his frail throat went raw. "Kid, this is Jrade we're talking about. The 'happy' town_." _He gestured to the employees who were anything but. "If we were in the upper city, I wouldn't be sending you into the underworld. Jrade's basically part of that stinkhole with some Republic, high-rise confetti sprinkled on top. Any other stupid questions?"

Sven ushered Kristoff away before any altercation could ignite. It took every ounce of Kristoff's wishful thinking to keep him from believing Frippa had deceived him. He couldn't let himself believe that the government had just built up his hopes in order to make him a cog in its well-oiled machine. Instead, he chose to think of Elsa and what the Jedi stood for. If she was out there making a difference in people's lives, he and Sven could too. He focused on the task at hand and surveyed their company's vehicle. With broad wings and matching turbines, the G-30 delivery craft appeared cumbersome at first glance. Its mahogany coating reminded Kristoff of the snowless trees back in Aren.

"Prime the engines," he told Sven. It felt refreshing not to hear orders from Barbossa anymore. "And please stop giving me that look. We have to make the most of this. Who knows? Maybe we'll become Kristoff and Sven: Corsucant's Top Ice Masters and Deliverers." The Cevrian rolled his eyes and engaged the thrusters. Kristoff sat at the controls and programmed the holomap guidance systems. "Deliveries," he read aloud and observed the incoming information.

**UNDERWORLD LEVEL: 1313  
CLIENT: MARTEZ**

"Here goes nothing," Kristoff said. He bumped his fist against Sven's hoofed hand and took off into the night.

* * *

Elsa typically dealt with her emotions the only way she knew how to. Tinkering had always been an escape for her. With each tightening of a bolt and plugging of a wire, Elsa tried to forget how she'd treated Anna. She deeply regretted giving in to such emotion and making the matter so personal. While she understood having to give Anna some space, she longed to apologize. A knock at her door freed her from her frenzied fixing.

"Padawan?" Yelena called.

"Coming," Elsa replied. She set down her droid project and made for the door. "Master," she bowed deeply upon seeing her.

"Elsa?" Yelena worried. "Why so formal?"

"I was wrong to dismiss your warnings," Elsa admitted. "My emotions were..._are_ getting the best of me. I thought I could be there for Anna during her recovery, but I still took it to heart. I let her down."

Yelena sighed and placed a gentle hand on Elsa's shoulder. "You and Anna share a very unique bond. Attachment is dangerous, but can be all the more confusing when your sibling is also a member of the Order. I know you're trying your hardest and what's important is that you recognize the issue."

Elsa nodded. "So what do I do? I promised that I'd see this through with her."

"That was your first mistake, Padawan. Anna's struggle does not have to be yours. She is in the process of recovering while you and I have a _grievous_matter to attend to." Elsa shuddered and Yelena flinched. "Apologies. That was a poor choice of wording on my part. But on the bright side, Skywalker, Kenobi and Gallia have embarked on a rescue mission for Master Koth. I have faith they'll get him home safely."

"I can only hope we can do the same for Senator Veritaz," Elsa said. The Padawan quickly noticed Yelena's glower and sensed her unease. "What is it?"

"I've looked further into the report," the master said. "The case only gets more unsettling. According to Republic intel, Senator Veritaz was first reported missing when she didn't show for a scheduled meeting. The rest of the Ethics Committee contacted the authorities, who have been swamped with an allegedly murdered celebrity. The most they could do was recover a message from Veritaz herself. She said a beloved member of her staff...a handmaiden I believe...had been kidnapped and she was enroute to rescue them personally."

Elsa was flabbergasted. "First of all, has Coruscant always been this insane? All these murders and missing people."

"I'm afraid so," Yelena lamented.

"Secondly," Elsa continued. "Why didn't the senator contact the police or _us_ for that matter when her handmaiden was kidnapped?" After asking the question, Elsa wondered if Padmé would've done the exact same thing if Teckla had been taken.

"An excellent question, my apprentice." Yelena concurred. "One we can only have the answer to if we find Dia Veritaz. After multiple attempts to contact her were futile, members of the committee received a distress signal...from the planet Hoth."

"Hoth?" Elsa reiterated. Suppressed memories clashed within her while Grievous' demonic laugh returned. "_Of course_," she groaned.

"Now I understand your first time on that planet was..._chaotic_," Yelena said.

"No," Elsa retorted. "We're still going through with this. The senator and her handmaiden's safety is of the utmost importance. So no past experience can keep me from-"

"Padawan," Yelena asserted. "I _wasn't_ going to try and talk you out of it."

"Y-you...weren't?" Elsa stuttered.

Yelena smiled. "These are dangerous times, Elsa. I was merely going to say that your previous experience warrants extra precaution this time. We're going after Senator Veritaz...and the 213th Battalion is coming with us."

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ Thank you so much for reading this week's chapter of the "The Frozen Force." Your kindness, appreciation, feedback and support is always appreciated. It is an honor and pleasure to bring you this ever-growing adventure each week and I'm excited to see where we're heading next. But now...it's time for next week's preview._

_Feel that chill in the air as a roar echoes in the distance. You can't see what's coming but you know you're being watched. But by how many? Where even are you? Every direction looks the same across the icy world and darkness is descending. Creatures are on the prowl and this rescue mission...just got a whole lot scarier. Log in next week for a __**Frozen Force Friday **__like no other. Brace yourselves for the first __**Frozen Force Halloween Special: NIGHT OF THE WAMPA!**_

_See you then! Muahahaha! *lightning flashes*_

**Long Live Imagination, May the Force be with You, and Trick or Treat!**

**_~Michael_**


	37. (HALLOWEEN SPECIAL) - Part I

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:** _In case notifications change on your story follow lists, my username is changing to GoldenHeart-Stories. This is to better reflect my studio and all of my future productions. Thank you, long live imagination, and enjoy the Halloween Special! _

_\- Michael_

* * *

**GOLDENHEART STORIES PRESENTS...**

**A Michael J. Pineda Production...**

**THE FROZEN FORCE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL**

**Chapter: 37 (Night of the Wampa: Part I)**

_"True leaders act through influence, not authority."_

**A politician in peril! Senator Dia Veritaz of the Republic's Ethics Committee has gone missing. After attempting a rescue mission on her kidnapped handmaiden, the senator sent out a distress signal from the Outer Rim planet of Hoth. Her signal has reached those in the Jedi Order and a team has been assembled. While she tries not to dwell on her sister's painful recovery, Elsa Dellian rides a Republic Venator alongside Master Yelena. As the Jedi prepare to embark on a search and rescue mission, time is of the essence...**

* * *

Venator-class Star Destroyers were a symbol of Republic might. Their triangular frames were common over the Core Worlds and typically meant reinforcements had arrived on tired battlefields. There was something calming about being aboard one for Elsa Dellian. She sat by the nearest viewport of its many floors and observed Coruscant's fading cityscape. A titanic capital ship such as this was far less likely to make her motion sick, but just in case, Elsa had her packet of pills on standby. The cruiser's frigid ventilation helped her relax and take in the calming sight. The Venator rose with Coruscant's sun and heralded a fresh start for so many. Elsa could only hope that same new beginning was true for Anna. A clone trooper's hefty groans pulled her away from the scenic vista.

"_No_," he griped. "My _other_ left."

Elsa shifted in her seat and observed two turquoise-clad clones hauling a crate across the platform. The opposite clone huffed, "You know...for a heavy gunner...you sure don't pull much weight, Doubles."

Doubles halted while keeping the crate suspended. "Oh? Well I could just drop this here and have _you_ drag it the whole way, Rip."

"That's basically what I'm already doing," Rip jeered.

Elsa stepped between them before the conflict could escalate any further. "Why don't I take the middle?" she asked and the clones froze. "_If_ that's alright." The troopers tilted their helmets to each other before nodding to her. "Just tell me where we're taking this. Lead the way!"

"Can't you just use the Force?" Rip grumbled while hoisting the back end. "I've seen you all use it before."

"I could," Elsa grunted while trying to heave the crate. "But then we wouldn't be working together." They placed the crate in an elevator and shook out their hands. "So I believe I heard your name was Doubles, right?" Elsa inquired. "And you're Rip." The clones nodded while Elsa hummed in thought. "A clone in your battalion once told me all troopers earned their nicknames. How'd you get yours?"

Doubles pat the twin dashes sprayed on his chest armor. "I'm typically the humble sort," he said. "But I can take down two targets with one shot."

Rip's cackle brayed through his helmet. "Don't believe this joker for a second," he jested. "First of all, you have to be as blind as a rathtar to shoot a Z-6 rotary cannon and miss. This guy was bred to spray lasers across battlefields and nothing else. Now tell her the truth."

Doubles sighed. "It's cause my designation's CT-7744. You know...doubles." He nudged Rip and scoffed. "Way to kill my story, Rip."

Elsa smiled faintly and turned to the other clone. "Then how did you get your name?"

"He just exemplified it," Doubles complained. "He _rips_ on everyone, so watch out."

"Hey!" Rip snapped and jabbed a finger. "Not _everyone_.But if I see banthacrap, I'm gonna call banthacrap." He gestured to Elsa and nodded proudly. "I want to make a good impression for our new commander here."

Elsa raised a confused brow, but Doubles spoke up before she could. "_Which_ new commander?" he joked and made things all the more bewildering.

"Oh I'm sure _this_ won't be weird at all," Rip muttered as the elevator dinged. The doors slid open and revealed the Venator's expansive command bridge. While clone officers oversaw the two lower stations, the admiral on duty turned from the main pathway. As she spun, the cruiser rocketed into the vortex of hyperspace and illuminated the room in a mystifying blue.

"Right on time," Admiral Taka lauded. "And it looks like your Padawan tagged along."

Two silhouettes emerged from behind the admiral and Elsa made one out to be Yelena. "My apprentice is always ready to help," she complimented.

Elsa's eyes narrowed as she noticed the other figure. The clone's armor remained an icy blue, just like her robes. A proud pauldron of similar color signified his new rank. What was most unique to Elsa was the presence of a prominent snowflake painted across the face of his helmet. Smaller fragments dispersed to the corners and reminded Elsa of how he'd gotten his name. She didn't have to see the clone's face to sense his familiar presence.

"Frost," she greeted.

"_Commander _Frost," Rip corrected before saluting.

"Attention!" Frost ordered and the clones straightened their postures. "Status report?" he asked.

"We have the trackers, sir." Doubles answered. "Ready for inspection."

"Excellent," Frost replied. "While the safety of Senator Veritaz and her aid is my priority, so too is that of this unit." He gently lifted the crate's lid and examined a portion of the stacked trackers. "These devices can only increase our chances of success. Take them down to the barracks and have every blaster equipped with one."

"Yes sir," Doubles groaned.

He, Rip, and Elsa started hauling until Yelena threw up a hand. "You can stay with us, Padawan," she said.

"They could use the assistance," Elsa insisted. "Plus, it's nice getting to know the troops."

"While your dedication to the men is appreciated-" Frost said. "I assure you they can handle their task. Those two like to cause scenes in order to get help whenever they can."

"Wait, what?" Elsa blurted. By the time she turned, the clones she'd met were already rushing for the elevator. _Oh now they can lift the crate no problem,_ Elsa thought.

"To be young and trusting again," Yelena sighed.

"Mhm," Taka murmured. "I miss the simplicity of things. When I started serving this Republic, enemies were as clear as the vortex we're flying through. Now we've got corruption at record highs, more planets falling into Separatist control, and what are we doing? Going after a senator who has no business being in the Outer Rim. Even if one of her staff was kidnapped, a rescue mission on her own was doomed to fail."

"Maybe she didn't trust her Republic," Elsa suggested and the others turned. "Senator Veritaz is part of the Ethics Committee. Partnered with the Judiciary Branch, her group investigates senators and other government officials. Maybe she's seen enough corruption to lose faith in our system. She thought her request for aid would be turned down or take time..._time_ she didn't think her handmaiden had. So she took matters into her own hands."

"It's very possible," Frost concurred. "I'll admit, the Republic isn't always the quickest when it comes to requests for aid."

"During our venture to Felucia-" Yelena recounted. "We learned that the troops their are suffering serious casualties yet receiving minimal assistance."

Taka sneered and shook her head. "If it were up to me, I'd turn for Felucia to assist in a heartbeat."

"Perhaps you're on to something, Elsa." Yelena considered. "It wouldn't be the first time a senator has taken _extreme_ initiative. Senators like Padmé Amidala are no strangers to such methods. At this point, it is no secret that the rumors circulating around the upper ranks are true. It was Amidala who discovered the location of Dooku's new droid foundries. By what means remains a mystery, but the fact is that those in the senate are becoming reckless."

"If they'd keep to their senatorial platforms-" Taka muttered. "Perhaps less of them would go missing."

"With all due respect," Elsa asserted. "We do not have the full story on the matter, nor do we know if Veritaz is alive. We should refrain from passing judgement until we learn more information."

Taka's nostrils flared and she glanced at Yelena as if she should say something. "I believe we're all just antsy to get to Hoth," the master deduced and Elsa stormed off. Rather than initially speak with her own apprentice, Yelena chose to quell relations with the admiral.

Elsa found comfort in the sound of plastoid boots stepping behind her. "So you're a commander now?" she inquired.

"We both are," Frost replied. "When Commander Surge died from the halkavirus, I rose to keep the 213th in line. Someone had to maintain order amidst the pandemic and I was promoted for those actions. When you're not bred into a leadership rank, these promotions are often seen as heroic milestones. I'm _not_ a hero, but whatever rank I achieve during my service will be utilized for the betterment of those around me."

Elsa offered a gentle smile. "How were things left on Rodia?" she asked.

"After your sister's wild endeavor, vaccination distribution was slow. I won't lie to you, we lost a lot of lives. Countless Rodians died and several more troopers got infected. You can only be so safe, you know?" Elsa nodded and Frost sighed. "But in time, we were able to establish a fair system. Unlike Governor Stada's divided distribution, we set up a randomized lottery until more doses were available. There's no way I can say what happened on that planet was a complete success. There was no victory without serious loss and it will take quite some time before the planet fully recovers. But we did our duty. We served until the government could better tend to its people." Frost chuckled. "It was so different. I was bred to keep the Republic safe and I always thought that meant blasting clankers."

"There's so much more to it," Elsa assured. "More than I think either of us can ever fully understand. But it must've been nice to help a community instead of getting shot at on the frontlines."

"It was eye-opening," Frost admitted. "I can't say the same for some of my men though. Surge's ideology casts a heavy shadow, but I think of what you told me when we first met." Elsa raised a brow as Frost continued. "About the gonk droid."

Elsa recalled her words from that fateful morning. _"We may be pieces in the grand machine of life. Others may even look just like us, but we serve unique purposes. If one of us disappeared, the rest would be in disarray."_

"We all have a part to play," Frost said. "Each life is sacred and I step forward on that principle." He stood firm and saluted Elsa. "It's an honor to undertake this rescue mission alongside you, _commander_."

Elsa tried not to snicker. "Thanks..._commander_. So what's the deal with that?"

"Well when Jedi lead a military operation, they outrank the clones in command. Since you and your master are running this mission, Yelena is considered a general. As her Padawan, you are given the rank of commander. _Even_ if I am one too."

"So what I'm understanding is...we're commander buddies?"

Frost tensed up and nervously straightened his pauldron. "I wouldn't call us that in front of the troops but..._yeah_." Elsa snickered while Frost recomposed himself. "I'm going to get the boys fitted in cold assault armor. We'll meet you in the hangar upon reaching Hoth, Commander Dellian."

_Commander Dellian,_ Elsa thought while Frost departed. She never would've imagined receiving such a title before her sister. _Anna can't know about this,_ she told herself. _At least not anytime soon. Relations are already tense as they are.  
_  
"Padawan," Yelena called.

_Speaking of tense relations, _Elsa thought. "Apparently it's commander now," she replied.

Yelena simpered. "This experience will be unlike any other, Elsa. Contrary to aiding with a relief mission, you'll be in an actual position of leadership now. These clones now look to _us_ for orders."

"I understand this responsibility," Elsa replied. "I also understand that their lives are just as important as those of the women we are going to save."

The duo stared into the void of hyperspace as Yelena continued. "Just remember to not let attachment cloud your judgment. Remember the mission and trust your instincts. Concentrate on the Force."

"Master," Elsa inquired. "I'm curious. Aside from our shared experience on Rodia, have you ever led clones before?"

Yelena sighed. "No, Padawan, I haven't."

"Then with all due respect, this will be a learning experience for both of us." Elsa replied. "Can we at least agree that clones aren't bred to be expendable?" Elsa's heart sank when Yelena didn't respond. The Padawan bit her lip, swallowed hard, and followed up her question. "Master, _please_ tell me you don't think they are."

"Elsa," Yelena lamented and brought her voice down to a whisper. "In a single year, the Kaminoans bred over 1.8 million clones to serve this Republic. They were created to fight for the liberties Count Dooku is denying countless worlds. Those duties come at a price."

"That's a fancy way to justify their slaughter," Elsa murmured and Yelena glowered. "There are faces beneath those helmets."

"Conditioned faces," her master uttered. Some of the clone officers overheard Yelena's words and glanced up from their stations. "Engineered to withstand combat stress and endure what others cannot."

"Just because they can endure doesn't mean they should have to," Elsa defended. "At the end of the day, they're still men. Conditioned or not, they still have emotions. They get angry...they get frightened. Yet if they're _still _willing to sacrifice everything for me, I owe them the same in return." Elsa huffed. "Now if we're done debating, master, we must get a briefing together."

Yelena walked alongside Elsa and observed how much she'd grown. There was a time her apprentice would've been far too timid to speak to her in such a way. Yelena was unsure whether to be proud or concerned over Elsa's fluctuating confidence. _Like a good diplomat, she's focusing on the task at hand,_ the master thought. _She knows my opinions are my own and while they may conflict against hers, she needs the battalion united if this plan is to succeed.  
_  
Elsa and Yelena equipped a set of fur-lined, cobalt-colored jackets. The Republic's eight-rayed symbol shined from patches on each of their shoulders. While their Aren-native conditioning didn't require any further layers, Hoth's harsh temperatures would test their resolves. Elsa buckled on a set of bulky boots and retrieved some anti-fog goggles. She finished strapping her gloves and backpack on when the Venator lurched out of hyperspace.

As Elsa and Yelena entered the hangar, they immediately heard Frost yell, "Jedi on deck!" The troops marched into position and stood at attention. Elsa was astonished to see the 213th Battalion equipped in armor she'd never seen before. Their typically separated plastoid pieces appeared bulkier and welded together. "General," Frost greeted. "Commander. Say hello to the HT-77 cold assault armor set." He gave his heavy chest a knock. "Thermal seals and insulated flaps to regulate temperature. Anti-glare and fog-resistant visor lenses. And refined audio comlink systems to counter weather interference. The 213th isn't happy to be back on Hoth, but this armor is a game changer. Right boys?" The clones hollered in agreement until one gripe snaked its way through.

"I don't know, commander." Rip groaned. "My nose itches and this armor's more of a one piece now. I can't just take my helmet off. And what if I need to use the refresher?" Doubles clunked him over the helmet with an open palm. "Hey! If this equipment breaks, it's coming out of your paycheck."

"We don't get paid, genius," Doubles hissed.

"That's...the point of the joke," Rip facepalmed. "Nevermind."

"Listen up," Frost ordered. "We've just entered the Hoth system. As many of you know, this is a search and rescue mission."

Yelena activated holograms of the missing senator and Hoth itself. "Senator Veritaz's last known location is marked by this scarlet waypoint, where she sent a distress signal to the Republic. Weather reports from Admiral Taka state that blizzards are ravaging the planet."

"Our gunships can only take so much when those winds pick up." Frost explained. "We're going to start with an overhead sweep of the land enroute to the waypoint while avoiding these storms."

Yelena nudged Elsa and glared. She willed her Padawan to speak as a commander. Elsa took a deep breath and stepped forward to address the troops. She didn't realize how loud she had stomped and it echoed across the quiet hangar. All heads turned to her and while they were faceless, Elsa could feel the heavy stares beneath those visors. Elsa cleared her throat. "Well..." Her heart pounded as her eyes darted between the hologram and the clones. "Um..." Her knees buckled together and her shoulders tightened. Yelena didn't assist her, for she wanted the Padawan to lead on her own. Frost stepped in to help, but Yelena raised a hand to stop him. This wasn't like speaking her mind in the past. Elsa felt the weight of responsibility hanging over her shoulders. She realized that each clone looking at her could be a body bag. She considered such to be equally true for the senator, her handmaiden, and any adversaries they could face. So many lives were at stake as Elsa struggled to talk.

_I don't know what to say,_ she thought as time slowed around her.

_"Well, what do you want to say?"_ Evara, Wraith of the Force, asked within.

_A truth I fear I'll be judged for, Elsa confessed._

Evara's tone was bold and fearless as she uttered, _"Then be judged, Elsa. Enrage some, enlighten others. Confuse a few and make them question it all. But by the Force and no matter what, speak up. Say what you feel and accept what comes. What better way is there to live than free?"_The wraith's voice faded as Elsa breathed deeply. "In her report-" she began. "Dia Veritaz stated that her handmaiden had been kidnapped. We don't know what we're up against on Hoth, but if the story's true...this fight may not be over. You are soldiers of the Republic and I thank you for your services. _But_ your relief efforts on Rodia are proof that you are all more than armor and blasters on a poster. You are men and you are _alive_. Take from this what you will. Judge me by my age or rank if you must. But here I judge you by your actions, _not_ by where you came from. And it is because we all have value, that I ask you to think twice the next time your finger nestles a trigger. Consider who stands on the other side of your blaster. It could be someone's child...or someone's mother. Friend or foe, we have a duty to uphold. But any victory means _nothing_ if we lose sight of who we are. So we're going to Hoth, not as soldiers but as rescuers. Because at the end of the day, all we have is each other. And wherever you go, I will stand with you." Elsa sighed. "Thank you for your time."

The clones and Yelena stood in silence as Elsa stepped away from the hologram. "You heard her," Frost complimented. "We're in this together. Gunship's will be up in five minutes troopers. Get to your stations!"

As the clones scrambled across the hangar, Elsa overheard Doubles talking to Rip. "She brought a tear to my eye. I don't know if I can wipe it since I can't get my helmet off."

"Well boo-hoo," Rip grumbled. "Why don't you use your tongue or something?" They proceeded to shove each other like a pair of irked siblings.

Elsa smiled at the clones until Yelena placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did well," her master complimented. "Just don't expect all of them to show as much restraint as you're considering."

Elsa scoffed. "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see. Since we're _both _learning here, I suggest you keep an open mind with the troops. Where you see numbers, I see names."

Yelena sneered before accompanying Elsa and Frost aboard one of the gunships. Its hatches sealed and the dimly-lit crimson lights took over. "Enjoy the heat while it lasts, boys," Frost quipped and snatched one of the handholds. "Here we go."

Elsa felt the deckplate lift from the hangar as the gunship's engines whirred. Before they could go any further, Elsa remembered to pop one of her flight sickness pills. As she stashed the capsule away, one of the clones asked, "What other surprises have you got in that backpack of yours?"

"Anything that can help," Elsa assured and then leaned in. "What's your name?"

"Quad," he grunted. "I've got your back if you've got mine."

The gunships pierced Hoth's atmosphere and leveled out above its surface. "Commander," the pilot called.

"Yes?" Frost and Elsa answered in unison.

They looked each other over as the pilot replied, "We're proceeding to the waypoint. Nothing showing up on our readouts so far."

Frost patched his comlink to all three gunships. "Pilots," he said. "Maintain low altitude and report all findings. Remember, Hoth's harsh climate could erase traces of life very quickly. We need to act fast to recover what evidence we can."

"So general," Rip asked Yelena. "That mind trick that Jedi use...could you do it to me?"

"Not without good reason," the master sternly replied.

"My undersuit's riding up on me and I'm trying to forget about it. Is that a valid reason?"

Yelena rolled her eyes as the rightmost gunship called in. "LAAT-9 reporting in," its pilot said. "I've got a visual on a dark mass over the glacial ridge. Looks like a settlement of some kind."

"Out in the open?" Frost inquired. "That's suspicious. Pilot, take us over to investigate. I want LAATs 7 and 9 in the air on a perimeter sweep. There's no need for all three of us to land and be vulnerable."

"Smart move," Elsa complimented as the gunships diverted their course. They hovered over a ravaged campsite and observed the wreckage. Tattered tents protruded from thick mounds of clustered snow. A curved, icy gully served as the only cover the encampment would've had from the winds. "Not the best spot for a base," Elsa deduced.

"It doesn't look like there's much to recover either," Yelena added. "There's no need to get all of the troops grounded. Elsa and I can investigate."

Frost looked to Elsa to see if she agreed. The Padawan pursed her lips but ultimately concurred. "I'll keep the gunship secured for your return," Frost said.

The hatch barely opened as Hoth's harsh winds howled through. Elsa and Yelena leapt out into the snow to trudge towards the encampment. The Jedi knelt beside some wreckage and pulled up a battered tentpole. "Whoever was here left in a hurry!" Yelena yelled over the winds.

"Or tried to, anyway!" Elsa shouted back. "Any footprints have been snowed over by now!"

Yelena counted the amount of tent remnants she found circling the camp. "There's more than ten! These couldn't have been the senator's!"

Elsa thought for a moment before formulating a response. "What about the kidnappers?" she considered.

Yelena's eyes widened beneath her goggles as Elsa's deduction made sense. She gestured towards several snapped poles and a torn tarp. "Blaster holes!" she identified. "Perhaps we're not giving the senator enough credit! Maybe these are the kidnappers and she rescued her handmaiden from here! Then she couldn't escape and sent a distress signal further north!" Elsa nodded in agreement as they proceeded back to the gunship. While they were returning, Yelena's boot clanged against something metallic in the snow. Elsa spun as her master dug through and recovered a cylindrical dispenser. She was about to open it when the winds started to pick up speed.

They hurriedly boarded the gunship and rejoiced in what little warmth was available. "What'd you find?" Frost asked.

"A possible enemy encampment," Elsa replied. "We need to proceed towards the waypoint for more clues."

As the gunship took off, she watched Yelena pry open the peculiar cylinder. She gave the dispenser a shake, sniffed its contents, and recapped it. "Rhydonium," she identified and grimaced from the odor. "Volatile fuel." She clipped the cylinder to her utility belt while Elsa raised a brow. Yelena simply shrugged at her. "Might come in handy," the master suggested.

Everyone's grip tightened as the gunships experienced turbulence. "Damn," the pilot growled. "Blizzard's picking up. Engaging boosters." Regardless of the craft's extra power, limited visibility only increased difficulty. A heavy sway off course forced the pilot to make a decision. "Commander Frost," he said. "We gotta set down. Winds are getting too extreme for the gunships."

"Blast," Frost cursed. "And we were almost to the waypoint. We can try pushing through, but it could have serious consequences."

"So can landing and weathering out the storm," Yelena interjected. "Lose time or save it. The choice is yours."

"It's not about time," Elsa considered. "Rather, it's about lives. It doesn't matter how close we are if we end up crashing. Land the gunships and we'll proceed on foot. When conditions improve, the pilots can meet up."

"Solid plan," Frost concurred while Yelena cautiously nodded. "Set us down! Infantry, prepare to disembark!"

"Oh fantastic," Rip moaned.

"Suck it up," Doubles snarked and grabbed his heavy blaster cannon from the rack. As the craft landed, Elsa listened to Doubles testing his Z-6's spinning barrels. The six, laser spewing muzzles spun until they became a blur and Doubles powered them down. "I love that sound," he whispered.

As the hatches prepared to open, the gunship's lights powered down momentarily. In those moments, a brief pop caught Elsa's attention. Her and several clones flinched as a quick fire sparked from someone's weapon. The flame was quickly extinguished by its laughing wielder. "Last chance for anyone to get _warmed_ up," Rip joked.

"Oh shut up," Quad snapped.

"I was _only_ testing my flamethrower," Rip jested.

"I swear," Frost muttered to Elsa. "There must've been a leak in that one's cloning vat." Elsa smiled and shook her head while Frost flipped a piece of equipment on to his blaster. "Alright, 213th. Time to try out our new toys. Synchronize your motion trackers." Elsa got to see what was in the crates from earlier as a series of beeps emanated from each clone's weapon. She peered over Frost's shoulder to follow along as he explained the equipment. A bright, cyan-colored screen was connected to his blaster. "The tracker will give you a readout of your surrounding area. Any blips speak for themselves and are detected forms of consistent motion." Clones practiced swaying their weapons and identified each other as clusters of dots on the trackers. "If the senator's out in this storm, these trackers will make our job a whole lot easier. Let's move it out."

The gunship's hatch opened as Hoth's harsh climate intensified. The clones from the first two gunships met up in the center and left Elsa confused. "Is there not a group from the third?" she asked.

"LAAT-9 just has two artillery units!" Frost replied over the winds. As if on cue, the raucous clanging of metal sounded behind them. Elsa initially gulped upon seeing a pair of clunky silhouettes emerging through the blizzard. Two AT-RT walkers flanked the infantry where Elsa could get a better look at them. Each bipedal walker was manned by a single clone from a saddle-like seat. The driver's tested their lone, nose-mounted blaster cannons before giving Frost a thumbs up.

As the battalion advanced towards the senator's signal, Elsa spoke to Yelena. "Do you think the walkers are really necessary?"

"We don't know what we're dealing with, Elsa!" she replied. "It's better to be over prepared!"

Visibility only decreased as they proceeded onward. Their footsteps slowed as the troopers bunched together. The blizzard's extremities persisted until the group was knee deep in snow. Frost trudged forward until a sudden beep sounded from his tracker. He threw up a fist to halt the unit as they too picked up movement. "Right side," Frost called in. "Twelve meters and closing."

Elsa's heart raced when the unit's first response was to prime their blasters. "Woah!" she gasped. "It could be the senator."

Frost's tracker beeped out of control as a sea of dots surged towards them. "Multiple unknowns converging," he reported. "Ten meters...Eight." The AT-RT duo steadied themselves.

"We don't know who it is!" Elsa blurted.

"You're going to give away our position," Yelena asserted. "Either make a call or-"

"Fine!" Elsa snapped. "Everyone stand down!" she shouted as several clones turned in disbelief. "Frost, you heard me."

The clone commander sighed but trusted Elsa with his life. "No one fires a shot," he ordered. "Lower your weapons. AT-RTs power your cannons down. Now!" The unit cautiously obliged and watched their trackers. "Six meters...four meters."

In that instant, a series of stomps and shrieks emanated through the storm. A herd of wild tauntauns scurried across the snowy plains. The furry, blubbery mammals departed as quickly as they had arrived. A straggler from the heard gave the clones a passing glance while snow clung to its curved horns. It bleated proudly before rushing off to join the others.

"Did you sense them?" Frost asked and Elsa shook her head.

"I was just patient," she replied as they ascended an icy slope.

"This was the origin of Veritaz's signal," Frost explained from the apex. "Search for clues!"

One of the AT-RT's made a clamoring racket while attempting to climb. Its driver angrily fiddled with the controls and slammed the dashboard. "Blasted walker!" he growled.

"How's the weather up there, Flak?" a clone called to the driver.

Flak furiously regained control of the AT-RT and stared his brother down. "Very funny, Blitz."

While surveying the scene, Yelena noticed a set of deep divots in the ground. Though they were coated in fresh snow, there were far too many of them to be a natural formation. "Over here!" she shouted to the others. They followed Yelena's lead as she slid down the slope and landed beside a battered engine. The sight was daunting as they examined the frozen metal.

"I think they crashed," Elsa said while they followed the markings.

A dark and dented mass took shape at the base of the slope. Closer examination revealed a downed, Republic starship with all of its landing gear still extended. "I don't think they ever even took off," Yelena dreaded. "Commander Frost, have the troops establish a perimeter around the crash site and search for survivors!"

The clones fanned out while Yelena and Elsa found an open hatch. They stepped under icicles, which had formed above the entryway. It was nice to take a temporary break from the constant blowing of wind upon entering craft. With the setting sun and cloudy skies, the Jedi resorted to using their lightsabers for illumination. Frost accompanied them as they traversed the blue-hued, chilly corridors.

"The craft's very empty," Elsa said. "If it's the senator's personal ship, she either left in a hurry or is quite the minimalist." She opened a plasteel compartment in one of dormitories and found a thrashed holoprojector. "Please still work," she willed and tried turning it on. Though it took a few moments, the blue projection of a youthful woman came into view. It appeared to be Dia Veritaz when she was first getting into politics. She looked to be about Elsa's age and her hair was much shorter. She was much more bright-eyed there than she appeared in recent imagery. _I suppose that's what a political career does to you_, Elsa wondered. _Hang in there, senator. We're going to find you.  
_  
"Elsa," Yelena beckoned her in a grievous tone. "Can you come to the cockpit please?"

The Padawan nervously pocketed the projector and followed her master's voice. What awaited her shocked her beyond belief. Yelena and Frost stood amidst a series of massive holes in the ship's hull. Chilling winds and icy fractals breached a formerly cozy cabin while Elsa tried to make sense of it all. "Whatever they hit had one hell of an impact," Frost said.

Elsa secured her jacket and approached the cockpit's viewport. Its thick, spaceworthy glass had been completely shattered by a single collision. Fragments crunched beneath her boots while she examined the ship's dashboard. "All of the circuits are fried," she said. "If they aren't, they've been torn off entirely." Yelena leaned over the pilot's seat but felt something odd rub against her fingers. She winced and spun to observe the sensation. A row of deep gashes had torn through the leather seating. Elsa's eyes narrowed on the tears and her lower lip quivered. "Are those...claw marks?"

Clones scoured their perimeter while enduring the escalating blizzard. Blitz tried to crack his neck, but the insulated flaps on his armor prevented him from doing so. Aggravated, he tried raising his head to stretch it out. "I can't see a damn thing," he grumbled to himself. Suddenly, Blitz heard a hectic clanging from his right. He laughed to himself and called in. "Still can't figure it out, eh Flak?" he taunted. "Who's bright idea was it to put you in charge of walker duty?" There was nothing but silence on comms as the wind overwhelmed Blitz. "Flak?" He shifted his blaster towards the AT-RT's position, but the motion blip faded. Confused, Blitz shook and gave the tracker a hit while investigating. "Flak, come in. I was just messing with you. I can't even drive one of those." Blitz continued towards Flak's last known position. "If you're jamming my signal on that thing, you're not funny. You're just a sleemo." Blitz closed in after finding the AT-RT's feet amidst the whiteout. "There you...are?" Blitz looked up to see that _nothing_ but the walker's legs remained. Loose wiring fizzed and crackled from the centrifuge, leaving Blitz wondering where the upper apparatus _and_ Flak had gone. He didn't waste a moment to engage comms. "This is Blitz. Flak's down. We-" The clone was caught off guard by an incessant beeping. He peered down at his blaster and noticed a dot speeding towards him on the motion tracker. A savage blur swept him into the blizzard while the rest of the 213th listened to his screams.

Instantly alarmed, Frost bolted out of the ship for a better view and called back. "All troopers! Fall back to the downed ship! Tighten the circle!" Elsa and Yelena followed him towards the ship's unsealable, ventral hatch.

Elsa's brows furrowed as she struggled to focus. "Master," she worried.

"I sense it too," Yelena replied. "Something's coming."

Night descended and coated the snowy plains in darkness. "What's going on?" Rip panicked while running. "What happened to Blitz?"

"I don't know," Doubles said. "Just get back to the ship. Which is this way...I think?"

The clones scrambled through the blizzard while Quad paused. "Getting some interference!" he shouted and checked his glitching motion tracker. He gave it a firm slam until the screen cleared and showed a plethora of encroaching dots. The mass of blipping organisms approached at alarming speeds until they were practically on top of their position. "That's impossible," Quad uttered. He looked up from his tracker as a monstrous face emerged from the snowfall. Its jagged maw opened and unleashed an ear-splitting roar. Its curved horns were as black as its eyes and the furry beast pounced over Quad. The clone yelled and frantically reached for the blaster he'd dropped. The rifle dipped further into the snow and the massive beast raised a clawed limb. Each of its feral swipes tore through Quad's armor and the other claw kept him pinned. Meanwhile, an entire pack of the creatures descended to attack.

"By the Force," Yelena gasped upon recognizing the cacophony of roars. "Wampas."

Laserfire rang out as clones fought to defend themselves against foes they couldn't see. While several wampas leapt from the upper slopes, others crawled out from icy crevasses and snowy mounds. Their roars were deafening as they swarmed the position and tackled the nearest troopers. "I don't have eyes on 'em!" Doubles shouted. "Damn it, where are they?"

"Just shoot!" Rip blurted.

Unable to distinguish clone from wampa on his motion tracker, Doubles got his rotary cannon spinning and fired blindly. His heavy weapon unleashed a wild spray of blue lasers into the blizzard's shroud. No amount of laserfire could be louder than the screams still coming from Quad as his wampa continued to strike. It slashed off another piece of his insulated armor and finally reached flesh. The wampa proceeded to maul him as he hopelessly punched at its thick hide. Quad's struggle lessened and the wampa ended him with a fierce swipe across the face.

The sound of shooting had Elsa running to quell the commotion. From the moment she stepped out, she immediately gazed upon the horrific sight of Quad's corpse in a wampa's jaws. The predator carried the clone's limp, shredded body by the neck and vanished into the mist for feeding. "Everyone get in the ship!" Frost shouted from the downed craft.

Doubles ceased fire, lugged his laser cannon over his shoulder, and ran for the ship. His heavy breaths echoed throughout his helmet as he tried to quicken his pace. "Almost there," he panted until a wampa lunged at him from behind. Doubles struck the icy ground as the wampa snatched him with its insidious claws. Before it could pull him further, a blue beam ignited amidst the darkness. Yelena brought her lightsaber swinging downward and sliced the wampa's arm clean off. The beast squealed in agony while she helped Doubles to his feet. Neither looked back and continued into the ship.

On the opposite end of the perimeter, Elsa struggled to keep the clones safe. She noticed a trooper about to get jumped and chose to Force-push the wampa. Her target was bigger than expected and used its claws to cling to the ground. Her eyes widened as it resisted her defensive push. Rather than engage her, the creature lunged leftward and dragged another clone into the mist. "No!" Elsa yelled. She hesitantly reached for her lightsaber, yet stopped herself. Her feet remained frozen amidst the turmoil just like her conflicted emotions. She didn't want to harm the creatures, yet they were decimating the very troops she'd sworn to protect.

"Padawan!" Yelena shouted betwixt the chaos. She threw up a hand and beckoned her to the ship. "Come on!" Her apprentice reluctantly obliged, but barely started running when a wampa snatched her leg. "Elsa!" Yelena wailed as her Padawan got a face full snow. For as much as she'd preached on the dangers of attachment, Yelena couldn't deny the gut-wrenching feeling of seeing Elsa in peril. "Hold on!" she called and motioned for several clones to join her. They were about to exit the ship when _another_ wampa crashed into the ramp. It blocked them off entirely and clawed at the entryway.

"Blast it!" Doubles growled while Yelena jabbed her lightsaber.

"Everyone get down!" Rip exclaimed as the other's heard a familiar pop. They heeded his warning and the clone set his flamethrower to maximum. His fiery weapon discharged and set the wampa's fur aflame. The monster screeched and flailed as Rip kept up the pressure. "_Burn_, you kriffing fleabag!" While he scorched the beast, Frost seized an opening to slide out and assist Elsa.

The Padawan tried to remain calm as the creature pulled her close. _I can do this,_ she told herself. She thought back to how she'd bonded with a sarlaac and even a fearsome nexu. If both of those feats had been possible, surely bonding with a wampa could be too. Elsa attempted to exude tranquility and raised a hand to the beast's face. It snarled while she focused intently through the Force. She tried to imagine its life as she had the nexu's, only there were other factors prodding her. This creature's pack was harming her friends...people who were counting on her. What would connecting to it even say about her? What would she feel? The battling emotions kept Elsa from calming and the wampa sensed her panic. As her animal kinship failed, the wampa furiously slammed her body into the snow. She was knocked unconscious on impact and the creature dragged her away.

"Elsa!" Frost called. The commander caught a glimpse of Elsa being taken and gave chase. Another wampa went for him, but the remaining AT-RT driver fired at it.

"Go, sir!" the driver assured. "I'll hold'em off!" Frost kept up his pursuit and disappeared into the raging storm. The AT-RT driver fired as quickly as the walker permitted. While he shot one wampa clean in the face, another sprung atop his apparatus. He fired the cannon into its torso as it continued to claw at him. With the cannon overheated, the driver desperately resorted to his sidearm. He wildly shot several pistol rounds into its head before he _and _the creature succumbed to their wounds.

While Hoth's winds howled, the slope became eerily still. Wampa shrieks became a distant echo across the frigid plains. The driver's corpse plummeted from his walker and sunk into the snow. His motion tracker quieted but the comlink on his vambrace chimed. "This is Admiral Taka to the 213th. Is anyone there? Commander Frost? General Yelena? Commander Dellian? Anyone! Please respond!"

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

** Author's note: **_My friends and dearest readers, thank you so much for reading part one of the first **Frozen Force Halloween Special!** It means so much to have come this far through all of your support. There's so much more of this story to tell and I look forward to bringing it to you! Our heroes are in quite a chilling predicament and the adventure only continues. _

_ NEXT WEEK, darkness has descended over Hoth. Elsa's been taken, clones are cut off in an intensifying blizzard, and the stakes only get higher. Brace yourselves for "Night of the Wampa: Part II" next _**_Frozen Force Friday_ **here at **GoldenHeart Stories!**

**_Long Live Imagination and May the Force be with You!  
_**  
**_~Michael_**


	38. (HALLOWEEN SPECIAL) - Part II

**THE FROZEN FORCE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL (CONTINUED)**

**Chapter: 38 Night of the Wampa: Part II **

_"Survival brings out one's true nature."_

** Search and rescue gone wrong! Jedi Master Yelena and her Padawan Elsa Dellian responded to a senator's distress signal. Accompanied by the 213th Clone Battalion, they began their long and grueling search over the desolate world of Hoth. But harsh winds and unforgiving temperatures were the least of their problems. Upon reaching a damaged starship, the unit was attacked by a savage pack of wampas. Casualties were catastrophic and many including Elsa were taken. Now while the 213th's Commander Frost rushes to save the Padawan, Yelena finds herself alone with the survivors of the attack...**

* * *

Hoth's blizzard diminished and its snowfall coated those mauled in the wampa attack. Abandoned comlinks blipped while the same voice crackled across all of them. "This is Admiral Taka to the 213th. Is anyone there? Commander Frost? General Yelena? Commander Dellian? Anyone! Please respond!" The same blizzard which had struck the 213th below the summit was circling back towards their gunships. While there was some interference, Admiral Taka's words reached the flight crew.

One of the clone pilots sat up from his seat to respond. "This is LAAT-8," he said. "Go ahead, admiral."

"I've lost complete contact with the battalion on the ground," she replied. "An emergency rally was called and weapons were fired. Do you have any visual on the unit?"

The pilot leaned forward and peered through his viewport. "Nothing from this end. What about you?" he hollered to his copilot in the cockpit above him.

"This whiteout's too thick to get a visual," the copilot replied. "But I'm picking up some movement on the scanner. Could be them now."

"We've got it too," LAAT-9's pilot called in. "Might be the unit but I can't confirm with a visual."

LAAT-8's pilot huffed and rose from his seat. "Pop the hatch," he told his partner. "I'm gonna have a look for myself." He stretched out his legs on the vacant deckplate and basked in the ensuing breeze. As the gunship's hatch opened, a daunting snarl sounded amidst the winds. A grizzly wampa's face reflected across the pilot's visor and his fists unclenched. "Take off," he uttered.

"What?" The co-pilot scoffed. "In this storm? Why-" He froze after seeing what his partner was staring down.

Realizing any sudden movement could mean certain doom, the pilot cautiously raised his forearm. The wampa took a monstrous step forward and he hurriedly activated his comlink. "All pilots take off now!" was all he could yell before the beast struck him.

The co-pilot rushed to get to the main cockpit and powered up the engines. As he did so, he could hear the screams of his partner being clawed. "Come on! Come on!" he panicked and powered up the emergency thrusters. The gunship was about to lift when he realized the pilot had stopped screaming. He reached back to shift repulsor gears and instead touched fur. The co-pilot's heart skipped a beat when bloodied saliva splattered onto his armor. He slowly turned around to see the wampa had squeezed its way towards the cockpit. He yelled as the creature pulled him out of his seat with one brutal swipe.

"Go! Go!" LAAT-9's co-pilot warned. He and his pilot rushed to get airborne by computing away at their dashboards. When the copilot was finished, he looked up to see a wampa's growling face directly on his viewport. Using its curved horns, it rammed through the glass and chomped on the co-pilot's neck. With the viewport breached, LAAT-9's remaining crew member could barely hold on while the wampa entered his craft.

LAAT-7 was able to get airborne...with two wampas clinging to its wings. "I can't shake them!" the pilot grunted and yanked at the controls. While one of the creatures clawed at the ship's hull, the other tumbled back into the snow. With a wild turn, the pilot was able to send the remaining wampa flying. "We made it," he sighed. Just as he leveled out, the whiteout cleared before him and revealed a mountain. "No!" he shouted before crashing into its jagged face.

The collision echoed across the plains and reached those below the summit. Senator Veritaz's downed ship served as both Yelena's shelter _and_ prison. She tried to center herself through meditation while Rip and Doubles descended into madness.

"Did you hear that blast?" Doubles asked while cautiously peering outside. "What do you think it was?"

"I don't see a thing," Rip uttered while pacing down the ship's corridor.

"Maybe it's the gunships searching for us and taking out those monsters."

"They can't fly in this storm," Rip scoffed. His already high-pitched voice escalated with his angst. "They'd be dead. Just like how everyone else is."

"We don't know that," Doubles assured.

"Open your eyes!" Rip snapped. "They're gone, brother! The commanders, artillery, Quad, _everyone_. Those horned things grabbed them and _ate_ them. And they'll eat us too if we go anywhere but here."

"But what if the beasts return?" Doubles considered. "I don't know if the three of us can withstand another attack."

"More like the _two_ of us," Rip grumbled and gestured to Yelena. "I think grandma's sleeping or something. It's you and me, Doubles. We-" A heavy grinding had both clones slowly turning their heads towards the entryway. They cautiously peered out to see the fiery, battered remains of LAAT-7 come rolling down the mountainside.

Doubles stumbled back and pointed a trembling finger. "Is that-"

"Yep," Rip relented.

"But they-"

"Nope."

"How could-"

"I always knew this is how it would go," Rip sighed. "Ever since you stole my lunch when we were kids on Kamino, I knew we'd be the last ones left. We'll either die blasters blazing, or wither away stranded here. If it's the latter, I'm eating you first."

"What?" Doubles snapped.

"You have more muscle," Rip insisted. "I'll need that protein to stay alive and catalog all of my regrets. I might as well start now."

"You can't eat me if I eat you first!" Doubles barked.

"Not now," Rip silenced him. "I'm busy regretting. Damn, I never even got to go on a date."

Doubles shoved him. "We're stranded in an icy wasteland and you're thinking about whose holo number you didn't get? Tell me this isn't happening!" Doubles hyperventilated and tugged at the insulated flaps on his helmet. "I need to take this damn thing off! Get me out of here!"

"And so insanity sets in," Rip monologued dramatically. "It's only fitting before the creatures return to-"

"SILENCE!" Yelena bellowed and both clones flinched. The Jedi rose from her meditative stance with clenched fists and an angry glare. "I can't even hear myself think with your incessant chattering. "I thought you clones were conditioned to resist combat stress!"

"Doesn't mean we can't get scared," Doubles retorted and gestured to Rip. "As for this maniac, the Kaminoans said he had a leak in his vat during incubation."

"Well that's what gave me my sense of humor," Rip jeered. "Someone has to have one."

"Zip it!" Yelena snapped. "You boys are going to get it together _this_ instant." She caught herself losing her temper and took a deep breath.

"I thought Jedi weren't supposed to get angry," Rip muttered.

"They don't often," Yelena relented. "I'm just-" she huffed. "Damn it, I'm scared too."

"Well what are you scolding us for then!" Rip growled until Doubles smacked him over the helmet.

"Just give her a second," he asserted and Yelena continued.

"I don't know much about wampas, but I _do_ know that whoever wasn't killed here will be feasted on later. Wampas store their prey for future consumption."

"So we just gave them full course meals for months," Rip grumbled.

"Those creatures took my Padawan and the other clones," Yelena said. "Yes I'm scared, but being brave is all about being terrified and going forth anyway. In truth, there's still time. I know it's scary and dangerous, but our companions are still alive. We can _still _save them."

Rip nudged Doubles and scoffed. "She's joking, right? Tell me she's joking. Those things snuck up out of nowhere and ravaged the whole unit! There's only three of us left against who knows how many."

"Soldier," Yelena intoned. "You swore to protect this Republic with your life. As far as I'm concerned, this operation is no longer about the senator. This is about our unit...your fellow clones."

"Brothers, general." Doubles insisted. "We call them brothers."

"Very well," Yelena sighed. "Then do this for your brothers. Because if you had been taken, you'd want them to do the same." While Doubles and Rip debated over what to do, Yelena finally answered her comlink. "Admiral Taka?" she inquired.

"General Yelena. Thank the stars," the admiral replied. "What's going on down there? I've lost contact with most of the 213th including the gunships."

"We've run into some complications with Hoth's wildlife. Wampas to be specific. A pack's taken many of the troops and my Padawan, but we're going to embark on a rescue."

"With all due respect," Taka added. "Those men are as much your responsibility as they are mine. I'm sending reinforcements to assist."

"Hold off on that order," Yelena said. "I've seen firsthand what these wampas are capable of. Combined with these ferocious winds, we'd only be putting more troops at risk. Stand by for extraction, but my troops and I will take on the rescue."

"I trust your judgement, general." Taka replied. "I'll be waiting, but do be careful down there."

Rip approached as Yelena ended the transmission. "Did you happen to leave out that your _troops_ consist of two people?" he griped.

"Numbers aren't always everything," Yelena affirmed. "Check your weapons and prepare to move out."

"Yes, general." Doubles saluted and readied his heavy blaster cannon.

"We're about to give these wampas another set of breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Rip grieved while inspecting his flamethrower. "What's your plan anyway?"

Yelena cautiously departed from the ramp and scavenged a blaster from the snow. "During the attack, I saw Commander Frost chase after Elsa. While his tracks are gone, I noticed he ran east of this crashed wing." She separated the motion tracker from the blaster and clipped it to her lightsaber. "We'll start our search that way and if anything comes-" Yelena sparked up her saber and observed its bright blue beam. "-we'll be ready for it."

* * *

While the HT-77 cold assault armor was meant to insulate its wearer, it also tired them out sooner. Frost was sweating profusely beneath his thick, plastoid layers while trying to keep up with the wampa. It'd become a furry blur in the mist as he sprinted across the glacial plains. "Come on," he huffed beneath his helmet. "Don't give up!" he willed his aching legs to push through the rising snowfall. Frost ascended the nearby slope to find the wampa he was chasing had vanished. "No," he uttered and dropped to his knees. Enraged, he furiously swatted a chunk of snow across the hilltop. The ensuing thump was both peculiar and intriguing as Frost crawled over. The slope's lower half was comprised of a smooth layer of glazed ice. A series of dreadful roars echoed from within several cave entrances. "Oh karabast," Frost cursed.

He discreetly descended towards the caves and noticed something metallic in the darkness. He knelt into the snow and retrieved a cylindrical capsule. _Jedi food pellets,_ he deduced. _Must've fallen off her belt._ He eyed the cave which they were nearest to and boldly entered. When things weren't eerily silent, the distant roars were difficult to place. Frost feared the beep from his motion tracker would give his position away and kept it turned off.

A colossal stomp sent Frost diving behind a natural ice pillar. When he thought it was safe, Frost peeked from cover and caught a glimpse of Elsa's platinum blonde tresses. They were dragged around the corner and left the commander to formulate a plan. _Alright,_ he thought and peered at his blaster. _DC-15's all loaded up. Over four-hundred shots on back up. But how many can those things take? How many will come running if I shoot? What about stun blasts? I've got to make this count. I-  
_  
"Commander Frost," Yelena called on his comlink. "Do you read?"

Frost gasped upon realizing he'd forgotten to switch off comms. Yelena's voice brayed across the icy cavern and a fearsome snarl responded. A shadow loomed from around the corner and stomped ever closer. As Frost shut his comlink off, he steadied the nervous grip on his blaster. The wampa approached while Frost weighed his options. Realizing he no longer possessed the element of surprise, he tried an alternative tactic. Frost holstered his rifle and went limp on the floor.

While the commander's heart raced, he remained absolutely still as the wampa stomped over. He was grateful that wearing a helmet meant he didn't have to fake any deceased facial expression. His body stiffened when the creature sniffed across it. A set of claws plucked Elsa's food capsule and tossed it across the cavern. Suddenly, Frost found himself being dragged just as Elsa had been. He remained as limp as a child's doll while the creature hauled him away. The tunnel widened and Frost found himself being hoisted up by the legs. He swayed back and forth while the wampa breathed warmly over his feet. The icy ceiling melted where it had breathed and Frost soon felt the wampa's rugged tongue slobbering over his ankles. Its gunky, sticky saliva coated his feet until they quickly froze to the ceiling. Once Frost was suspended upside down, the wampa departed after hearing a roar.

With the beast gone, Frost was both shocked and relieved to see who was hanging across from him. Elsa was also upside down by similar, disgusting methods. Still unconscious from the attack, her arms swayed below her torpid face. Frost checked his surroundings to make sure they were alone. With only the skeletal remains of a tauntaun in sight, he tried sharply whispering. "Elsa?" he called. "Elsa! Come on, wake up!" He shook his head when she didn't stir. He could feel the blood rushing to his head and imagined her in a similar condition. Feeling like he had to take matters into his own hands, Frost tried to break free of his restraints. Unfortunately, even if he could break the ice, his bulky uniform prevented him from bending over and reaching his feet. Still, the persistent commander tried until overexertion sent his rifle slipping out of his back holster. The weapon clattered against the ice and its reverberation had Frost cringing. There was a brief silence before a wampa's growl responded. "Not good," Frost muttered.

Luckily, the sharp impact of his weapon on ice also caused Elsa to stir. She awakened in a groggy and achy stupor. "Frost?" she groaned. "What-...where am-" Her dizzied eyes widened when she realized they were upside down. "Wait, how did we-"

Frost raised a finger to his helmet's mouth slit and Elsa took the hint. They remained silent as Frost pointed at their frozen feet. Elsa then followed his finger to the tauntaun remains while sounds of a wampa drew nearer. Elsa worriedly nodded as the duo tried to figure out an escape plan. The Padawan unclipped the lightsaber from her belt. The wampa entered just as she prepared to activate and she was forced to feign unconsciousness. While squinting, Elsa reached out with the Force and concentrated on Frost's blaster.

_Now I know how Jack Convore felt hanging upside down,_ she considered yet continued. Elsa used just enough concentration to roll the blaster across the ground. The wampa's head tilted towards the peculiar phenomenon and it hobbled over to investigate. She pushed the blaster to buy her enough time to cut herself free...or so she thought. While Elsa was about to activate her weapon, the wampa had already dismissed the rogue blaster. It was starting to turn around when Frost chose to scream. He yelled at the top of his lungs to catch all of the creature's attention. While it did work, Elsa was utterly horrified. Time slowed as Elsa came to terms with Frost's choice. She felt she'd failed to protect the 213th after all she'd told them before the mission. Despite her mistakes, Frost was still willing to give his life so that she could have a chance to save herself. She couldn't allow that. She wouldn't.

The wampa roared and lunged towards Frost with its lethal claws. Elsa seized the moment to ignite her lightsaber and run it between her feet. The scorching plasma melted her entrapment and she plummeted into the snowy ground. Battling lightheadedness and acting quickly, Elsa Force-pushed the wampa away from Frost. The lumbering creature stumbled back and she rushed to free her friend. She couldn't make it to his feet before the wampa attacked again. It came for her this time, swiping and chomping as she leapt to evade. Elsa swung her lightsaber as a warning, but the wampa wasn't afraid. Elsa realized if she was to use her blade, she'd be striking to kill. After her failed attempt during the initial attack, animal kinship didn't sound like the best option. Yet regardless of how threatening the creature was, Elsa couldn't bring herself to kill it. She frantically dodged its claws and slid between its legs.

"Elsa!" Frost shouted while suspended. "My blaster!"

"But-"

"Trust me!" he asserted while the wampa charged at her. Elsa nervously Force-pulled the blaster towards Frost. He grabbed it and dizzily aimed at the creature. While Elsa ducked under another attack, Frost set his weapon to stun and fired a blast into the creature's back. While the blue-ringed projectile was designed for smaller targets, it did have a disorienting effect on the wampa. The beast stumbled from side to side while Elsa backed away. Frost fired again and the wampa groaned. Elsa used its daze to attempt a Force connection and stretched out her hand. She tried quieting her mind and focusing on the wampa's sluggish consciousness.

"We mean you no harm," Elsa whispered and willed for the creature to understand. The wampa's struggle lessened and its snarls became murmurs. "That's it...easy now." While maintaining her Force connection, Elsa slowly inched her way towards Frost. "Go in peace," she said calmly while the wampa succumbed to the stun effects. She was going to free Frost when she sensed a disturbance. There was a feral fury rising within the cave even if the wampa appeared subdued. Elsa's connection severed when she spotted a _second_ wampa's reflection in the ice wall. She turned with a gasp as the creature charged towards her.

"No!" Frost yelled. He fired another stun blast into the first wampa and sent it crashing to the floor. Elsa frontflipped from the second and its horns rammed against the wall. The clone switched to laserfire and shot at the ice between his feet. Once he freed himself, he helped Elsa up and shouted, "Run!"

The second wampa dislodged its horns from the wall and gave chase. "This way!" Elsa hollered and pointed towards a narrow crevasse in the ice. She and Frost slid in as the wampa rounded the corner. It sniffed for their scent and clawed its way towards the crevasse. Frost fired a stun blast directly into its face and bought them time to crawl away. The duo followed the confined fissure until they reached a hollowed opening in the ice. Once inside the vacant space, Elsa and Frost collapsed and caught their breath. Their heavy pants echoed throughout the vast and frigid chamber.

"Are you alright?" Frost asked.

"I think so," Elsa huffed. "You?"

"I...smell..._awful_," he remarked. "The amount of sweat that is trickling beneath this armor is-"

"Is better kept to yourself," Elsa jested. Her smile faded as she considered all that had befallen them. "This is all my fault. I couldn't defend the troops and they were all counting on me."

"You can't save everyone, Elsa." Frost replied. "Especially as a Jedi." She raised a brow and looked to him. "I'm not one of you, but from what I see...you're walking a very fine line. The kind you can't easily come back from if you cross. All life is sacred to you. Whether it's us clones or those beasts. We're here for the senator and they're just eating to survive."

Elsa solemnly nodded. "Exactly, Frost. It's nice to hear someone else get it."

"But I have a duty to protect my brothers," Frost sighed. "And now it becomes dangerous to save them without crossing any lines. How do you do it? How does any Jedi?"

Elsa grimaced. "From what I've seen, I'm not sure how many Jedi view the preservation of life as I do. I used to think there were more, but I'm still learning. I'm just trying to do the best I can with the time I have."

Frost nodded. "As am I. I'm willing to believe the other troopers are all dangling about in these caves as well. I know your master's safe. She tried to reach me, but I don't want to jeopardize her position by calling her back. That's exactly what she did to me."

"You weren't initially captured?" Elsa inquired.

Frost nervously looked away. "When the wampa grabbed you, it was my duty to chase it down and get you back. You're our Jedi Commander and I couldn't let them get you. It's like you said on Rodia, we watch each other's backs."

Elsa grimaced for a moment and recalled speaking with one of the clones.

_"What's your name?" she had asked._

_ "Quad," he had grunted. "I've got your back if you've got mine."_

She remembered seeing Quad's corpse in a wampa's jaws and shuttered. As the traumatic memory faded away, she turned to Frost and said, "That we do, commander. The other's are counting on us and I know we can find a way to free them."

"The trick will be finding them first," Frost lamented. "These ice caves seem to stretch on forever. I'd suggest using these crevasses, but the rest of them are much too small for us."

Elsa smirked and removed her backpack. "Maybe for _us_, but not for my friend." Frost peered over her shoulder as she eagerly removed something metallic from its safety wrappings. "Commander, say hello to Sir Porgen!"

Frost cautiously waved at the tiny droid and said, "Um...hi there." Elsa flipped a switch beneath its durasteel tailfeathers and Porgen's bulbous photoreceptors lit up. The droid's bright, cyan bulbs scanned the area while it mimicked a real porg's squawk. It flapped its wings and waddled while Elsa watched like a proud mother. "Elsa," Frost worried. "Are you sure about this?"

"Sir Porgen's had some faulty test runs," Elsa admitted. "But he might be our best chance at finding the others safely." Elsa withdrew a handheld interface with a staticky screen.

"Wait," Frost realized and pointed to an image of himself. "Is that me?"

Elsa gleefully nodded. "This device will let us see everything Sir Porgen sees." She tapped on the joysticks below the screen. "Plus I can assume control at any time, making him perfect for reconnaissance."

"Has this droid ever been used in the field before?" Frost asked.

Elsa bit her lip but ultimately answered. "Okay, so while this _might_ be his first time on a real mission...I assure you that I've taken all of the necessary precautions. Sir Porgen's ready to help!" Elsa didn't realize that she was so preoccupied with talking to Frost that she'd sent the droid waddling straight into a wall. The porg chirped in alarm and flipped over with both legs flailing. Frost sighed while Elsa nervously started over.

* * *

Yelena's blue saber served as a guiding light through Hoth's darkness. Doubles and Rip flanked her sides as they all checked their motion trackers. "It's fine," Rip told himself while swaying his flamethrower through the shadows. "This is fine. Everything's fine. You're fine. I'm fine. Life is _good_."

"How are you holding up, brother?" Doubles checked in.

"Terrible," Rip answered at the speed of light.

A single beep from Yelena's tracker coaxed the clones into silence. She inched her way towards a ridge and dipped her saber towards a series of caves. "Think we found their home," Yelena said. "But which one to enter?" Her blade illuminated the largest, most daunting cave mouth out of any of them. Jagged icicles jutted from its edges like rows of teeth. The chilling winds howled from the azure abyss within and a wampa's roar followed. Yelena boldly stared into the cave and reached out with the Force. She listened and sensed the turmoil within before taking a step forward. "Men," she said. "We're going in."

"_Of course_ she picks the biggest, scariest one." Rip complained.

"Go big or go home," Doubles affirmed as they followed Yelena in. The cave's tremendous entrance narrowed as they advanced further. Yelena deactivated her lightsaber and the clones reached for the spotlights on their helms.

"No," she whispered. "We're in their home now. We have our trackers and the Force to guide us."

"You're out of your mind," Rip uttered. "There's no we can find anyone through this."

Yelena sighed and came to a stop. "Trooper, grab my shoulder. And you, take his." Rip and Doubles obliged as they formed a human chain. "Now, step slowly and breathe deeply."

While Doubles did as he was told, Rip found it difficult to focus. "This is ridiculous," he muttered.

"Empty your minds," Yelena intoned. "Just be in the moment."

As they shuffled forward, the clones felt a deeper sense of awareness associated with the cave around them. "What's happening to us?" Doubles asked.

"You're connecting to the Force through me," Yelena explained. "Just as it flows through-" She suddenly came to a realization of her own regarding the clones. "-all living things."

"It's calming," Doubles said.

"And freaky," Rip added.

"Just focus," Yelena asserted. "Listen as one and let the Force guide us onward."

The clones' grips tightened as everyone shifted leftward. In time, their motion trackers began to beep. They flashed with enough dots to have the trio hurriedly shutting them off and ducking for cover. The collective growls of countless wampas drew them closer to an icy ledge.

"I'm just gonna put it on for a second," Rip insisted and reached for his spotlight. "So I don't trip." He activated his light, found the ledge, and backed away from it. Rip lifted his head for a moment and his light illuminated a horde of huddled wampas. The clone bit back a yelp, hurriedly shut off his light, and dropped back down.

Doubles gingerly rolled towards him and asked, "How many did you see?"

"Too kriffing many," Rip whispered. An ominous oozing prompted the group to take another peek. The sound of groaning clones found its way up to them as the wampas stuck countless troopers to the ceiling.

"What the-" Doubles uttered.

"It's like I said," Yelena replied. "They're saving them for future consumption."

"Not if we can help it, right general?" Rip quipped.

Yelena smiled faintly. "That's the spirit, soldier. I can use my lightsaber to free the men, but not while all those wampas are there."

"You'll need a distraction," Doubles deduced and Yelena clutched the canister she'd scavenged from the camp. "Live bait, perhaps."

Rip snorted. "What _idiot_ are we gonna find out here to be-" The clone's sarcastic demeanor crumbled. "You want me to do it, don't you?" He slowly turned to find both Yelena and Doubles staring at him. All he could do was sigh and slowly rise. "Fine."

* * *

"We expect great things from you little one," Rip sarcastically mimicked a graceful Kaminoan. "Those long-necked bobble-heads never mentioned this nightmare. I better get a shiny medal for this. Or a lightsaber. Just make me chancellor. Supreme Chancellor Rip." He stretched his legs, emerged from an icy column, and shouted "Hey, you flea-ridden furbags!" He slapped his rear and spun around. "Ya missed one! What's the matter? Can't-" The entire wampa pack surged towards him at horrific speeds. "Oh damn!" Rip nearly fell over himself and bolted down the tunnel. He screamed his head off as the wampas chased him by all and any means. Their claws scraped through the ice while others pounced from the walls. "I hate Hoth!" Rip panted while running for his life. His spotlights swayed through the darkness as a wampa clawed through his insulated kama. The shredded skirt flopped behind him while the creature tried to chew on it.

Rip threw himself into the next chamber and climbed a jutting stone. He caught his breath at its apex while the pack approached. "That's it," he mumbled. "Come on in." The final wampa entered and whiffed a peculiar substance. It snarled and hissed at the volatile rhydonium encircling the floor. The trail of fuel streaked across the snow and led back to the stone where Rip readied his flamethrower. Its nozzle popped, a flare sparked, and Rip said, "Order up."

His weapon roared and flames spewed onto the rhydonium. The wampas shrieked as they were soon trapped in a ring of fire. Some of them tried to climb up, but Rip swayed his flamethrower while Doubles emerged from behind the rock. "Get ready for Double trouble!" he said and got his Z-6 cannon spinning. He fired at the frenzied wampas while Rip scoffed.

"Double trouble? Seriously?"

"Oh please," Doubles murmured. "You said 'Order up.' Like _that's_ any better."

One of the wampas jumped through the flames like a hellish demon and the others followed suit. "They're through!" Rip warned. "Run for it!" The clones fled while the surviving, scorched wampas pursued.

With their storing den abandoned, Yelena was able to slip in undetected. The sounds of clone screams and wampa roars had her fearing the worst for Rip and Doubles. "Hang in there, boys." Yelena whispered.

"Kind of all we can do, general," a clone muttered from the ceiling.

Yelena cautiously drew her lightsaber and freed him from his frozen entrapment. "Stay together," she said while liberating countless other clones.

"We don't have much time before the other wampas return." One of the upside-down troopers took a nasty tumble and Yelena caught him with the Force. "Has anyone seen my Padawan?"

The clones shook their heads until one spoke up. "We haven't seen Commander Dellian _or _Frost."

* * *

Elsa's adventure alongside Master Eno Cordova had shown her the further capabilities of droids. BD-1 had proven to be incredibly useful on their journey and inspired her to complete her own project. "You got this, Sir Porgen," Elsa willed while monitoring the camera. The sound of his pattering little feet crackled through the feed.

"So after seeing what became of her ship and after what _we_ went through-" Frost began. "-do you think the senator's alive?"

"I have to believe, Frost." Elsa answered. "The same way I have to believe your brothers are."

The metal porg waddled through the cave's narrow crevasses until Frost noticed something.

"Wait," he said. "Go back." Elsa turned Porgen around. "Zoom in on the top left." The camera focused on a dark blur above a glazed fissure.

"There's some kind of mass up there," Elsa defined. "Good eye, Frost." She directed her droid to ascend. The porg sprung and squawked while trying to squeeze out. Its teeny body popped out of the ice and rolled across the frigid ground.

"Careful," Frost warned.

Elsa winced and gently brought Porgen back to his feet. Her brows furrowed as she struggled with the joysticks. "Something's wrong," she said. "The ground isn't level anymore." The camera feed shook as Porgen tried to maintain his balance.

"Perhaps it's the ice?" Frost considered.

Elsa shook her head. "The sensors are picking up an obstruction. I think his foot's caught on something so I'm going to bounce back and reassess." She performed an evasive maneuver which freed Porgen from his ensnarement. In that instant, the decayed and frozen skull of a Duros rolled into view. The horrid sight made Elsa gasp and Frost shudder. She nearly dropped the controller and backed her droid away. The limbs, ribcages and skulls of various species were clustered in a massive heap.

"It's a damn bone pile," Frost uttered. "What's a Duros doing out here?" His heart sank when he noticed another skull. "Or a Gran? What's going on?"

"These must be the kidnappers," Elsa inferred. "It also explains the destroyed camp we found during our arrival. Hold on." Elsa glimpsed a figure dangling high above the bone pile. "Are you seeing this?"

She tried to bring Porgen closer while Frost leaned in. "It looks like a woman. The senator?"

"I can't tell from this angle," Elsa groaned. "I need to-" A stomp sounded beside the porg droid and Elsa sent him to hide. "By the Force, it looks like one of the wampas is back. I can't get any closer."

"Time is short," Frost asserted. "If it is Senator Veritaz, we need to intervene now!"

Elsa set her droid to wait and holstered the controls. "Stand back," she warned and flourished her lightsaber. While using Porgen as a waypoint, Elsa proceeded to carve out her own tunnel in his direction. The ice melted and misted around her saber while Frost followed her through. They started to advance when a single beep sounded from Frost's motion tracker. Elsa froze and glanced down at her partner's device. The monitor displayed a steady blip just ahead of them.

"Think it's a wampa?" Frost inquired.

"Only one way to find out," Elsa replied. Being pressed for time, she rushed to carve the ice instead of trying to sense through it. Frost set his blaster to stun and the duo sprung into action. While they didn't find a wampa, a different set of claws emerged from the mist. The being's scarlet scales vividly contrasted against the cave's pale setting. A pair of glassy, reptilian eyes blinked like bulging rubies. Where Frost initially saw another sharp-toothed creature, Elsa viewed a frightened Trandoshan.

The reptilian was suspended from the ceiling just as they had been. "Please!" he hissed when Elsa extended her lightsaber. "Do not hurt Goji!" Elsa could sense the Trandoshan's anxieties and glanced at Frost. "He only wanted to help! Then monsters _take_ Goji! They-"

"Hey," Elsa spoke soothingly. "It's alright. We're going to get you out of here."

"Are you sure about this?" Frost whispered and made Elsa think twice.

She chose to quickly ask, "What are you doing on Hoth, Goji?"

"Goji is..._mercenary_," he explained and panicked when he noticed Elsa's skeptical brow. "But Goji no mean no harm! Goji need money! And Republic lady...Oooo Veritaz pay Goji lots of credits to help find friend. Yes yes yes!"

"Dia Veritaz paid you?" Elsa asked for clarification and the Trandoshan hurriedly nodded. "Needed muscle to stop the _bad_ people and save her friend. So Goji tag along. But snow monsters attack ship and take us here! Separate us they did! Very bad! Very scary!"

Elsa weighed her options while staring into Goji's keyhole-shaped pupils. "I don't like this," Frost muttered. "Trandoshans don't have the best reputation in the galaxy. I can't say I've ever heard of a benevolent one, but I'll trust your call."

With every passing second weighing against them, Elsa made her decision. She raised her lightsaber and Goji braced for the worst. Her blue blade shifted inches from his snout and dug into the coating around his feet. He yelped as the entrapment came undone and he crashed to the floor. Goji groveled at Elsa's boots and Frost instinctually lunged to defend her. She stopped him with a reassuring hand as the Trandoshan towered over both of them. "Thank you," he said. "Goji help you find Veritaz. I good help. You see!" Goji sniffed through the air and picked up a scent.

"Who needs a massiff hound when you have a Trandoshan?" Frost joked.

* * *

"Hurry!" Yelena exclaimed while leading the clones out of the caves. She quickly placed a call on her comlink while running. "Admiral Taka, trace my coordinates and use them as an extraction point. Whatever gunships you have left, now is the time!"

"Hold on, General Yelena." Taka replied. "Reinforcements are on the way."

The ice walls cracked beside them as Rip and Doubles tumbled through. Yelena looked behind to see the pack of enraged wampas in pursuit. "You led them _back _to us?" the master blurted.

"Hey!" Rip snapped. "It's not like these caves have any signage!"

"Less talk, more fire!" Doubles urged. While he shot at the approaching wampas, Rip swayed his flamethrower.

"Running out of juice here!" Rip warned as his flames weakened. Some of the rescued clones had recovered their weapons and provided additional laserfire from behind. Yelena slashed a wampa across its chest and Force-pushed another into Rip's flames. Amidst the conflict, she suddenly heard a woman scream.

"Elsa?" Yelena gasped and dashed towards the sound. She delved into a confined passageway and listened to a continuous struggle.

"Help!" the woman shouted. "Anyone! Please!" As Yelena came closer, she realized the voice wasn't Elsa's. She dropped into a chamber where a stranger was swinging upside down. Her gloved hands flailed alongside the shredded remnants of her seafoam jacket. Her brown curls were a disheveled mess as a distinct gash ran down her temple. "Help!" she screamed again.

Despite her haggard condition, Yelena was able to distinguish the clothes of Corellian noble. Her tan skin and frantic, hazel eyes matched the report's description as Yelena spoke up. "Senator Veritaz!" she called. "Dia Veritaz!"

Dia's panic lessened as Yelena held her steady. Her gentle, green eyes remained focused on the senator. "I am Jedi Master Yelena. I'm here to rescue you."

"I-I heard blasters," she stuttered.

"Those are my clones. I'm here with the 213th, senator." She melted Dia free and caught her before she could hit the ground.

Relief appeared as a faint smile on Dia's chapped lips. "My signal got through?" she whimpered and nearly collapsed.

"It did," Yelena assured. "Maybe next time someone gets kidnapped, contact the Jedi Order before running off. You're very weak and we need to get you out of here."

"N-no!" Dia snapped herself out of her daze. She pushed Yelena away and stumbled through the snow. "I came here to get Taline and I'm not leaving without her."

"We can come back for your handmaiden, but I can't risk losing you again." Yelena insisted. "You're in no condition to-"

"I'm sorry, Master Jedi." Dia asserted. "But Taline is my friend." She dashed deeper into the caverns and left Yelena to roll her eyes.

"Senators," she groaned.

"Go, general!" Doubles hollered over his laserfire. "We got this!"

"We do?" Rip jeered until Doubles kicked him. Yelena nodded to her troops and chased after the senator.

On the opposite side of the caves, Elsa and Frost continued to follow Porgen's signal with Goji's help. The Trandoshan came to a sudden halt and his claws skid across the ice. He took a massive sniff and his tongue crept out. "The senator," he hissed and bolted into one of the tunnels.

"But Porgen's signal is this way!" Elsa alerted and pointed down an adjacent cave.

"This isn't right," Frost insisted as he and Elsa pursued Goji. The Trandoshan picked up speed and disappeared within the tunnels. From the opposite end, Yelena lost sight of Dia while chasing her. Both sides grew anxious...when the Corellian _shrieked._

"Senator!" Yelena yelled and ignited her lightsaber.

"Who was that?" Elsa worried as she and Frost readied their weapons.

Yelena reached the central chamber first and found Dia grappling with Goji. The formidable, crimson Trandoshan had his claws clenching her arms while she gripped his shoulders. Dia screamed and hopelessly flailed as Goji's eyes went wide. "Help!" she cried.

Yelena leapt into action and masterfully swung her blade up Goji's torso. The Trandoshan's claws went limp and his jaws trembled. He dropped to his knees and clenched his mortal wound. Elsa and Frost arrived as Goji looked to them with twitching eyes. He used his last breath to speak in Dosh, the language of his people. "_Brac?_" he hissed before collapsing.

"Thank you, Master Jedi." Dia panted and wiped her tears.

"What have you done?" Elsa gasped.

"It's nice to see you too, Padawan." Yelena replied.

Elsa knelt beside Goji's body and checked for a pulse. "You...killed him. We just set him free!"

"You should've left him to hang," Dia uttered. "He was one of Taline's kidnappers!"

Elsa started stuttering. "B-but." She looked to Frost and instantly thought of his warnings. "He-. I-"

"What did this monster tell you?" Dia inquired.

"He said you hired him." Elsa hadn't even finished and Dia was already shaking her head. "And that you were both trying to get your handmaiden back."

"Are all Padawans this gullible?" Dia scolded. "Why, if your master hadn't shown up, my neck would've been snapped already."

Frost placed a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder. "She's not entirely to blame," he said. "I trusted him too."

"Oh great, you're _both_ fools. This is the type of credulousness that keeps the senate blind and corruption rampant."

As Elsa stood there being talked down to, she felt backed up against a wall yet again. It was just like when Master Chuza had scolded her for supposedly _costing _the Republic Avinaria. But Elsa had been through so much since those days. She'd reasoned with Rodian politicians and braved darkened depths. She'd faced a Dark Sider on Felucia and dared to speak up to clone commandos. She held her head high and once again, _dared _to speak up.

"Okay that's enough," Elsa said.

"Excuse me?" Dia raised her voice and Yelena's eyes widened.

"You may be a senator for the Galactic Republic but in this situation, you do _not_ get to berate your rescuers. You do _not_ get to disrespect a clone commander who serves on the frontlines while you pass legislation in a cozy, Coruscant office. _I_ made the call to free this man," Elsa affirmed. "That's on me. As a Jedi, it is my responsibility to hear all sides and respect all lifeforms. As a member of the Ethics Committee, _you_ of all people should understand my reasoning. We're trying to save lives, not lose them. And this operation has already seen several casualties so please, show some respect." Elsa motioned to Frost. "Come on, commander."

"Where are you going?" Dia mumbled.

Elsa held up her handheld device. "To get your handmaiden."

"I'm coming too," Dia said until Yelena snagged her arm.

"Oh no you're not," the master said. "You're malnourished and can hardly stand. I'm getting you out of here."

"But what if your apprentice there frees another kidnapper?" Dia griped.

"_My_ apprentice can and will accomplish her mission," Yelena defended. "It's time you started showing the Jedi as much faith as you show your committee."

* * *

Elsa and Frost raced to track Porgen's signal and found the tiny droid near the bone pile. It was overjoyed to see her but Elsa quickly shushed it. Frost crept towards the suspended woman and examined her face. "She's Mirialan," he whispered. "Did we ever get a description on what Taline looks like?"

"No," Elsa realized. "We're just going to have to hope it's her."

"I'm with you, Elsa." Frost reassured her. "No matter what." His fingers slid past the Mirialan's short, black hair and rested on her green-skinned neck. "We've got a pulse."

A thin layer of frost coated her face and obscured the black, geometric tattoos on her cheeks. Elsa scrubbed the ice from her face and used her lightsaber to free her legs. "She's very weak," Frost assessed. "Between the kidnapping and the wampas, who knows how long they've had her."

Sir Porgen squawked and flapped his metal wings in alarm. Elsa slowly turned and asked, "What is it, little friend?" Her eyes widened as a mass of fur shifted behind the bone pile. She quickly grabbed her droid and shut him off while the group slid for cover. "How many do you think are here?" she whispered and stuffed Porgen in her bag.

Frost discreetly checked his motion tracker. "One," he said.

Elsa's brows furrowed. "That's impossible. What I saw was too big to be just one wam-" The ensuing roar was ear-splitting and sent icicles snapping from the ceiling. "-pa?" Elsa gulped. The ground quaked and snow shifted as the same mass she'd witnessed came forth. Elsa's heart sank when she realized all she'd seen...was _just_ an arm.

She and Frost looked to each other as they simultaneously said, "Run."

The cave collapsed around them as they made a wild break for it. Frost carried the Mirialan while Elsa used the Force to push back falling debris. "Whatever you do, don't look back!" Frost shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Elsa assured.

Amidst the cacophony of wampa roars came one that conquered all others. It boomed throughout every cavern and sent snow rolling down in heaps. Each stomp from this titanic monster made Elsa and Frost almost lose their footing. When they finally found an exit, the mouth of the cave was starting to collapse.

"We're not gonna make it!" Frost warned.

"You're right!" Elsa shouted. "It's alright. I can do this!"

The cave walls collapsed and sealed them in with a mound of boulders. Elsa brought her hands together, called upon the Force, and unleashed a powerful push. While the power did clear their path and unleash a rock slide, it also took a tremendous toll on Elsa. For her, exerting that much Force power typically required concentration through prior preparedness. Because the Force push was so sporadic and spontaneous, Elsa fell over immediately after. She was drained of all energy and her head swelled with pain.

"Elsa!" Frost called betwixt her agony. "The way's clear, come on!" She tried to rise, but could barely stand. "I can't carry you both! _Please_ get up!"

In that instant, the deafening roar returned. Across the way from them, an enormous claw stretched from the darkness. It grabbed at the ice and had it splitting as the rest of the monster emerged. Surging forward from Hoth's deepest and darkest recesses, a giant wampa came forth. Its average sized kin scurried away as this gigantic titan stared the intruders down. Its teeth alone were bigger than Elsa and Frost.

"Elsa, hurry!" Frost urged her to rise.

"Save yourself," she winced and tiredly reached for her lightsaber. "I'll...hold it off."

"Oh for the love of-" Frost muttered. His eyes darted between the cave exit, Elsa, and the giant wampa closing in. "Sorry ma'am," he told the Mirialan and shifted her to one of his shoulders. He then scooped up Elsa and placed her on his other shoulder. Despite the weight of two people and all of his insulated armor...Frost took a deep breath and yelled, "For the Republic!" He sprinted towards the exit using every ounce of strength he had left. Elsa looked up and saw the blurred, giant wampa closing in.

_This is why I was born,_ Frost told himself as his body tired. _To protect. To save. To give everything I can for all that is known and unknown._ They reached the exit only to come to a dreadful realization. The tunnel they'd chosen emptied out towards a cliffside. A misty, jagged abyss awaited them as Frost succumbed to exhaustion. "I'm sorry," he said before resting Elsa and the Mirialan beside him. The daunting dead end made his blood run cold. "It's been an honor."

"Frost," Elsa croaked. "What are you-" She raised a weary hand as he walked towards the giant wampa. "No..."

The clone unclenched his fists and spoke as if the beast could understand him. "Take me," he whispered and forced himself to speak up. "Take me, damn it! Leave them alone! Take me!"

The wampa snarled and raised a claw to snatch him as a unique whirring sounded. Something hovered along the cliffside and emerged from the snowy skies. Elsa rubbed her eyes to see an entire squadron of gunships. The silhouette of Admiral Taka's Venator loomed high above the clouds. "All crafts," the admiral ordered. "Initiate rocket bombardment."

"Copy that," a clone pilot eagerly obliged. "Missiles away!" A swarm of blue-hued projectiles spewed from the gunships and blasted into the beast. It recoiled from the strike while Frost ran back to Elsa and the Mirialan.

A gunship broke formation and hovered to their ledge. It opened its hatch to reveal Yelena, Doubles, Rip, and Dia. Rip and Doubles extended their hands as Frost handed the Mirialan over. Yelena reached for Elsa and pulled her aboard. Lastly, Frost leapt of the edge and rolled on to the gunship's deckplate. "We're all on!" Doubles called to the pilot. "Let's go!"

The hatch sealed but the pilot didn't fly away. "We have orders, trooper," he said. "Admiral Taka wants the wampa lair destroyed. Frankly, the 213th couldn't agree more."

"No," Elsa uttered and shook her head.

Frost concurred and activated his comlink. "This is Commander Frost. All gunships stand down."

"What?" the pilot scoffed.

"Commander," Taka called back. "After _everything_ these savage monsters put our unit..._your_ men through, they must be exterminated. If you make this call, how can you possibly face your brothers?"

Frost looked across the hold and observed the wounded. When he saw Rip and Doubles, he saw men directly affected by the wampas. He looked to Elsa and made his decision with a heavy heart. "Admiral," he said. "Facing my brothers is _my_ burden. Not yours. It'll be my consequence to figure out, but as acting commander I am _ordering_ all gunships to cease fire and return to the Venator. We're leaving."

"I hope you know what you're doing, commander," the pilot murmured.

"I trust him," Doubles affirmed. "Plus going back now means getting out of this armor sooner. I'm _desperate_ to use a refresher."

"Oh I already went in this thing," Rip shared. "Wet myself as soon as I saw the first wampa." Doubles discretely took two steps away from Rip.

The bombardment came to a halt and the gunships turned for home. Frost shut off his comlink and finally got a chance to sit down, even if it was on the floor. Although she was exhausted, Elsa found the strength to reach the Mirialan. Her eyes lit up when she noticed the young woman stirring. "Taline?" Elsa asked and prayed it was her.

The Mirialan slowly nodded. "Y-yes. Where am I?" Her breaths hastened and her violet eyes filled with worry. "I-"

"It's alright," Elsa assured. "You're safe. We-"

"Taline!" Dia cheered and enthusiastically embraced her. "I just knew we'd find you! I was worried sick!" The Mirialan's eyes widened from the sudden gesture and Yelena intervened.

"Why don't we give her some space?" Yelena insisted and tried to separate the two.

"I already had space away from her," Dia defended. "When that scum took her away! Taline and I have been through so much together, I don't know what I'd do without her. I'd travel to the farthest stars to keep her safe and-" Taline's head fell against her shoulder. "Tal?" Dia worried. "Tal!" She tried to shake her handmaiden awake. "What's happening to her?"

Yelena pushed Dia away and held Taline's limp body. "Her body's shutting down," the master said. "We need to get her to the medical bay!" The pilot accelerated their gunship upon hearing the emergency.

* * *

The ambience of being spacebound was a blessing to all. No one wanted to return to the frigid world of Hoth anytime soon. Tears streaked down Dia's cheeks as she sat at Taline's bedside. She caressed the Mirialan's hand while a medical droid monitored her vitals. Elsa and Yelena stood on the opposite side to watch over her progress. "How is she?" Yelena asked.

"She's stable," the droid replied and turned to Elsa. "You said she was found suspended, yes?" The Padawan nodded. "Wampa saliva also works as anesthetic in order to help keep prey comatose. It is possible that her body is still fighting off this anesthetic."

"But she'll be okay?" Dia worried.

"She'll be fine," the droid confirmed. "But as a fellow survivor, I recommend bedrest to you as well."

The senator flashed a daring grin over her tiredness. "Not a chance," she quipped. "I've endured far worse than a few scratches and a couple of yawns. If Taline hurts, _I_ hurt. I'm staying by her side." Elsa admired Dia's dutiful vigilance, even if she had been so stubborn before. She was about to step out to get some rest herself when Dia spoke up. "Thank you, young Jedi." Elsa paused and slowly turned. "I was wrong to call you a fool. Taline and I owe the Order our lives."

"We're just doing our duty," Elsa assured.

"Well you've got quite the voice for it," Dia admitted. "Speaking your mind, even in the face of...well...a _loudmouth_." She gestured to herself and snickered. "I was just trying to do the right thing in my eyes. I didn't think the Republic would act swiftly enough. So when Taline was taken, I took it upon myself to get the job done. I know I made mistakes, but I hope you can understand. And if there's anything I can do to try and make any of this right, you need only ask."

Elsa pursed her lips and glanced at Yelena. Her master was silently, yet yearningly urging her to ask for what she wanted. Elsa sighed and said, "Actually...there is one thing." Dia raised her brows as Elsa continued. "I wish to better use my voice to bring about change. I know the Jedi Order and Galactic Senate no longer agree on matters as they once did, but I want to do more. I want to call out the very corruption you spoke of and work to fix it. So more systems don't leave the Republic but instead _want_ to be part of it. But I need a senator's help."

Dia offered Elsa a kindly smile. "Tell me, young Jedi," she said. "What is your name?"

"Elsa Dellian, ma'am."

"Well, Elsa Dellian. I would be honored to have you serve as my 'political assistant' in the Ethics Committee." Elsa's eyes widened and Yelena beamed with pride. "It would be a wonderful title for any Padawan to possess, especially considering you'd be aiding a Corellian noble."

"I-" Elsa choked. Her heart raced as she recognized the opportunity before her. "I don't know what to say."

"Elsa," Frost called from the entryway. "If I could have a word."

"Pardon me," Elsa told Dia and Yelena before slipping out to meet the clone. "I bet you're happy to be out of that cold assault armor," she jested. "Is everything alright?"

Frost removed his helmet so she could truly see him once more. The clone's hair was neatly trimmed as it always had been and his face was spotless. He glanced down at the snowflake painted across his helmet and sighed. "I-I made this shortly after I was promoted to commander. Some clones mark up their armor for intimidation, but mine is a dedication. Elsa, you-" Frost struggled to find the words as Elsa leaned in. "You inspire me. You're not like any other Jedi I've ever met."

"I'm the first Jedi you met," Elsa snickered.

"That's true!" Frost blurted. "But in all of my wanderings, I've never met someone so dedicated to the preservation of life. War is all about destruction on both sides, but it has to end when someone decides what's worth saving. What's worth...rebuilding. When I look at you and see all you accomplish, it gives me hope. It shows me that this all isn't for nothing. We aren't just mindlessly blasting droids and can also _save_ lives. You _are_ this snowflake because no one else is like you. You might not always get things right, but who does? You always have the best intentions at heart and that's what makes you a Jedi worth serving under."

"Frost," Elsa queried. "What are you getting at?"

"You motivate me to be a better person. And for that, I want to turn the 213th into a relief force. We'll be doing real good for this broken galaxy amidst the war. This unit would truly serve those in need and I'd be honored to have _you_ leading it."

Elsa gasped. "You're serious."

Frost grinned and nodded. "The galaxy needs strong _and_ kind hearts. Ones that talk first and see reason. So what do you say, _Commander_ Dellian?" Elsa peered out to see several turquoise-clad clone troopers standing at attention. Rip broke formation to wave and was swatted upside the head by Doubles.

"Padawan?" Yelena called from the doorway. "Senator Veritaz is awaiting your response."

Elsa stood at a crossroads. She always believed in trusting in the Force. She thought that the right opportunities would emerge in time. She just never considered that she might have to choose between them. To jumpstart her political career or to venture alongside the 213th? Elsa...had a choice to make.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thank you so much for reading this week's installment of "The Frozen Force!" This was the first Halloween Special and I look forward to future editions. We are approaching a milestone and I want to extend my gratitude to each and every one of you. This is officially the longest story I have ever written and we've still got a vast adventure ahead of us! So thank you for joining me. I do hope you're enjoying Season 2! By the Force, we're getting close to hitting 40 chapters and I want to thank you all for your support._

_On the next **Frozen Force Friday**, tune in for plenty of excitement as our journey takes us back to Coruscant, where a seemingly "simple" mystery continues to unfold. I'll see you then!_

_Your reviews are very much appreciated and I'd love to hear your thoughts on the Halloween Special! Who do you think Elsa will choose to work with? Senator Veritaz or Commander Frost?_

**_Long Live Imagination and May the Force be with You!  
_**  
**_~ Michael_**


	39. Chapter 39 - Sleepless in Coruscant

**Chapter: 39 Sleepless in Coruscant**

_"The faithless were once the most devout."_

** A tireless metropolis! The Republic capital continues to serve as a symbol of wealth and prosperity. But for who? While the upper city enjoys a lavish lifestyle, those in Coruscant's underbelly struggle to make ends meet. The Senate orders the production of additional clones to defend the Core Worlds, while units in the Outer Rim remain exhausted. With overwhelming issues on the rise, the Republic seems more concerned about moving on rather than addressing any of them. As the world seems to advance without her, Jedi Padawan Anna Dellian tries to catch up. But trauma is not so easily overcome...**

* * *

The sound of gentle waves caused Anna to stir. "Sweetheart," someone whispered. She slowly opened her eyes and glimpsed the woven ceiling above her. It swayed with her stitched up hammock as she reclined in luxury. The sight only bettered as another face came into view. Hans rolled over beside her and caressed her smiling self. "Good morning," he said. They pulled each other closer and shared a tender kiss. He pulled away just when Anna wanted another and relished in her pout.

"Seriously?" she groaned.

"Seriously," he quipped and slid out of the hammock. "No more napping, dear. It's a beautiful day for a swim." He let his tunic drop into the sand and Anna marveled over his muscular back and form-fitting, blue swimsuit. He peered over his shoulder and caught her staring. "You coming?" he teased with a smirk.

"Oh..._Oh_ yes!" Anna blurted and leapt out of the hammock. She tripped over herself and hastily disrobed. Her orchid one-piece shined in the midday sun as she jogged out of their hut. Her auburn tresses blew freely in the salty sea air as she rushed to meet Hans. Her partner faced the waves head on and submerged in the crystal clear waters. He resurfaced with a beaming grin and beckoned Anna to join him, yet she remained hesitant.

"What's wrong?" Hans hollered. "The water's great!"

"Something feels off," Anna admitted. "I feel like we should be doing something. Maybe the Order needs us."

Hans scoffed. "For what? Let those geezers sit in their chairs. The war's over, Anna! Take a break."

"Right," Anna muttered. "The war's-" She took her first few steps into the sea and felt its cold embrace. "-over?" Anna peered around and examined the tropical island before her. "Hans," she worried. "Th-this is Scarif."

"So?" he refuted.

In that instant, Anna heard something rumbling in the darkening sky. She and Hans looked up as a descending, metallic fireball eclipsed the sun and blackened the world. Anna squinted for a closer look and realized that the fireball was actually their crashing ship. The _Ethereal_ was descending at full speed, just as it had on that fateful...horrible day. Anna remained frozen in terror as the craft split off into several, fiery pieces and bombarded the beach around her. Each chunk of debris resurged from the ground as a statue of someone who'd perished. Velti, Dokin, Surk, Nelani, and Master Chaki's stony faces all stared Anna down.

"I'm sorry," the young Dellian pleaded. Each statue lurched closer to her as thunder rumbled from above. "I'm sorry!"

"Anna?" Hans croaked. "Help...me."

Anna nervously turned to him as a red lightsaber beamed through his chest. "No!" she screamed until lightning struck beside him. The sight of electricity had her quaking with fear as Hans' killer morphed from a smirking Ventress to a scowling Dooku.

* * *

The Padawan awakened in a cold sweat and tumbled out of bed. Her ruckus was enough to cause Rapunzel to stir from the bunk across from her. Now acting as her roommate, Rapunzel rushed over to Anna's aid. "Hey," she said calmly. "It's alright."

Rapunzel rubbed Anna's back as her breathing slowed. "Anything _but_," Anna refuted and rubbed her temples. "I saw them all again. They were like statues in a cemetery this time. I couldn't save them, Rapunzel." She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "I don't think I can ever get over this," she admitted. "I haven't slept without a nightmare since the incident. I think...-" Anna struggled to admit the next part.

Her caretaker leaned in and placed a comforting hand on hers. "I know the Jedi often say you shouldn't, but it's okay to speak of your feelings sometimes. I believe doing so can help us move forward."

"But I _can't_ move forward," Anna replied. "I can't sleep. I can't think straight. I can't even live outside of these confined, peaceful rooms. I'm-" Anna hung and shook her head in defeat. "-broken."

Rapunzel sighed and stood up. "All these can'ts," she said. "It isn't that you _can't_, Anna. It's that you don't know how to. Give yourself the patience to understand that you will learn in time." Rapunzel knelt before Anna and held her hands close. She made sure the gesture had Anna looking her in the eyes before she spoke. "I want you to hear what I say now more than ever. Anna Dellian, you are _not_ broken and you do _not_ need fixing. You need healing. There's a difference. And you _will_ heal, you just need-"

"Time," Anna mumbled. "I know. But isn't there anything we can do _now_?"

Rapunzel smiled softly and said, "Forgive."

The Padawan's brows furrowed. "If you think for an instant that I'm going to make peace with the Sith who-" Rapunzel patiently waited for Anna to finish until she realized she was interrupting. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Rapunzel said. "I _forgive _you. And you should to." The Padawan seemed confused as the knight continued. "Anna, it's time to forgive yourself."

"What did I do?" Anna asked.

"Everything you could," Rapunzel affirmed. "And you need to accept that. You need to forgive yourself for carrying the guilt of not doing more. Forgive yourself for doing what you had to in order to survive. Forgive your master and the Order for not reaching you sooner." Rapunzel gave Anna's hands a gentle squeeze. "And forgive your sister for doing everything _she_ could to try and make things right."

Anna huffed. "That's a lot you're giving me right there," she admitted.

"But they're all things you've been holding on to," Rapunzel said. "The past will always be there, just as the future shall. But neither is a place, Anna. We only reside in the present and can only move forward when we start to let go. Tell me, Anna. What's something you're grateful for in the present? Right here and now."

"My master," Anna answered and started to smile. Rapunzel raised a brow until she continued. "Today's the day he finally gets to visit me, isn't it? It's been so long."

Rapunzel simpered. "Yes, Master Mattias will be stopping by during the day...but you're looking into the future. Remember, Anna, focus on your present moment. Stay grounded. Find something _here_ that you're grateful for."

Anna yawned and tried to ignore what dreadful hour of the night she'd awakened at. Instead, she peered out at towards their window and opened the shades. "This view," she said and gestured to Coruscant's undying nightlife.

The endless flicker of skylane traffic and skyscraper lights was dazzling to the Jedi. "It _is_ magnificent," Rapunzel complimented. "Can you imagine how many citizens...how many stories are unfolding across this world even as we speak?"

"Yeah," was all Anna could utter as she stared off into the cityscape.

Rapunzel looked to her and started to sense something. "Someone on your mind?" she asked and Anna blushed.

"What? _No_. Why would you even think that?" Rapunzel glared at her and Anna sulked. "Right...Jedi." Anna bit her lip and ultimately continued. "Just a _friend_."

"Someone from your travels?" Rapunzel asked.

"You could say that," Anna replied. As she observed the vibrant skyline, she thought about Hans Westgard. She had been far more numbed to interaction upon first returning to Coruscant, but still recalled seeing him. She remembered how he said he'd visit whenever he could, yet had made no effort to do so. Anna shouldn't have been surprised. After all, he was also nowhere to be seen when she had returned from halkavirus recovery. Still, she wondered where Hans was amidst the millions of Coruscant's inhabitants. She'd heard about his promotion to one of Coruscant's districts and told herself that if he wasn't busy, he'd surely come see her. The beginning of Anna's dream had her longing for those same physical interactions. She contemplated what it would be like to share a kiss during much less _desperate_ times. A daunting thought dawned over Anna and she gulped. _What if he didn't mean any of it? _she considered. _What if he only kissed me because he thought we were going to die on Scarif? I need to get a grip. Of course Hans cares about me. It's like that holodrama "Celeste." The special someone is always off doing something daring.  
_

* * *

Kristoff Bjorg steadied his delivery ship over a colossal ventilation shaft. A vast assortment of ships poured in and out of the underworld portal. "Hey buddy," he told Sven. "Tilt the holomap guidance systems this way, will ya?" Sven obliged and Kristoff read over the information.

**UNDERWORLD LEVEL: 1313**

**CLIENT: MARTEZ **

"Looks like this is our stop then," Kristoff sighed and descended into the portal. He eased alongside the rest of the air traffic and remained awestruck. "Just when I thought there were already a bazillion people on the surface," he muttered. "Looks like there's a zillion more down here." Sven's fuzzy jaw dropped as he wondered just how deep the portal went. "Maybe we'll pop out on the opposite side of the planet," Kristoff joked. He snorted when the Cevrian shot him a glare. "Lighten up, Sven. This is all part of the adventure. We're living the Republic dream. Where no person is too poor or too broken to become successful. We've got a nice job, a nice ship, and we're descending into...a _questionable_ town. How bad could 1313 be?"

The ship's monitor beeped as they reached exactly one thousand three hundred and thirteen levels below Coruscant's surface. Sven groaned nervously while Kristoff glided over the darkened alleyways. The only light sources were those of passing ships...that is _if_ their lights were working. Haggard and scraggly pedestrians hobbled across the street while others watched from the shadows. A group of grimy-faced children huddled around a malfunctioned droid. They held out their shivering hands to collect warmth from the sizzling blaster hole in its head. Their actions were short-lived as a scavenging elder shoved through all of them and ripped the droid's head off. The kids wailed around her while she clawed out vital components to sell for credits.

"Sven," Kristoff worried while flying by. "What _is_ this place?" The Cevrian shrugged as they continued to observe the disarray. Smashed power conduits and fungal spreading were the least of anyone's concerns. As they hovered over a corner, they saw a Weequay throw another out of his three story apartment. "Shouldn't there be police or something?" Kristoff uttered.

Down the street, a grungy...lightly-armored police officer cornered a Rodian. "What's in the bag?" she asked.

"I told you," the Rodian cowered and stared into her faceless, mechanical covering. "Just some food for my family."

"Then show it to me."

"But the cranker roots will spoil if I remove them from their container." The Rodian took a step away from where she was boxing him in. "They-"

The officer kneed him in the chest and the food capsule toppled over. "All units," she called in. "This is Officer Souz. I've got another bug in 1313 resisting arrest. Need backup."

_This is still the Republic, right?_ Kristoff had to convince himself. While the memories were a blur, he still recalled how harshly Aren's authorities treated their citizens. The guidance systems chimed and Kristoff landed beside a complex built into the portal wall. A man stepped out and Kristoff was admittedly cautious after all he'd seen. The stranger waved to him and opened the hatch to his storage unit.

Kristoff and Sven disembarked to meet their client face to face. He was a broad-shouldered, corpulent man with bright brown eyes. His bushy mustache rose with his welcoming grin. "You must be my ice boys," he jested and offered a hand. "Theo Martez."

"I'm Kristoff and this is my partner, Sven. We can start unloading your dry ice right away."

"Not alone you won't," Theo assured. "You boys brought it all the way down from the surface. The least we can do is help unload. Pull your ship into the garage and my family will be ready."

Kristoff smiled as he found himself embracing the humble, Republic hospitality he was promised. Upon landing in their garage, he and Sven glimpsed a trio of women emerging from beside Theo. "Alright, Rubi!" he called.

An energetic, vivacious woman activated a hoverlift and pried open the ship's cargo hold. "Got it!" she cheered. "Girls, it's all you." From the moment she gave the order, two siblings scurried towards Kristoff's ship. While a curly-haired and spritely teen rushed to get ahead, her wavy-haired sister huffed and trudged behind.

"Rafa?" Theo worried about his slouching daughter. "What's the matter?"

"Trace is acting like the ship's gonna disappear if she doesn't get to it in five seconds," Rafa grumbled.

"Your little sister's just excited," Rubi insisted. "It's not every day that we get to see a supplier from the surface."

Trace's eyes lit up with curiosity as she examined the dry ice crates. Her heart sank when Sven emerged and loomed over her. "Woah," she gasped. "What are _you_?"

"Trace!" Rafa scolded. "You can't just ask someone what they are like that!" The teen examined Sven for herself and leaned in. "Okay but seriously, what are you?"

"It's alright," Kristoff chuckled and put an arm around Sven. "He's a Cevrian. They're only found on Aren."

"So you're not originally from here?" Rubi inquired while hauling one of the crates. "It's always nice to meet outsiders."

Theo noticed Trace struggling and helped her lift. "We've lived in the underworld all of our lives," he admitted.

"I can't imagine why anyone would want to trade anything out there for what's over here," Rafa scoffed.

"_Rafa_," Rubi intoned. "You don't know someone else's struggle."

"But I know ours!" Rafa contested and set a crate down. "If we had enough money, there'd be no need to stay in this place. This ice business won't cut it. I'll work another job."

"There are no others right now," her mother said and waved a finger. "And I will _not_ have you falling in with those gangsters."

The garage's silence became awkwardly heavy until Trace spoke up. "Okay but, I call dibs on flying us out of here when we raise enough money."

"Please," Rafa snickered. "_You_? A pilot? When have you ever flown something?"

"I flew a Republic starfighter!" Trace's tone diminished and she brought her voice down to a series of mutters. "In...a dream once," she confessed and fidgeted with her curls.

Theo simpered and placed an arm around his children. "Well maybe one day, we can _all_ get what we want."

Kristoff flashed a bewildered look while he finished unloading supplies. Rubi caught on and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Just a little concerned, I suppose," he admitted. "Sven and I had a family back on Aren who gave everything for us to have a better life. I didn't expect to find people doing the same here in the Republic. After the Jedi rescued us from-"

"The Jedi?" Trace and Rafa blurted simultaneously. Their eyes lit up and they shoved past their father.

"_Oh_ boy," he chuckled. "_Now_ you got them going."

"You've seen a Jedi?" Trace asked.

"What were they like?" Rafa queried.

"Well," Kristoff began. "She was-"

Rafa and Trace gasped in unison. "She?" they eagerly mouthed to each other and listened on.

"She was brilliant," Kristoff answered. "One of the bravest, most cunning warriors I had ever seen."

"Did she have a lightsaber?" Trace asked and was immediately nudged by Rafa.

"Of _course_ she had a lightsaber," Rafa intoned. "All Jedi do..._right_?"

Kristoff nodded. "Sven and I owe her our lives. We wouldn't be in the Republic if it wasn't for her."

"Where is she now?" Rafa inquired.

"I'm not sure," Kristoff replied. "But I do hope that I'll get to see her again."

"A Jedi," Trace marveled. "Maybe we'll get to meet a Jedi someday and they'll help _us_ too." Trace's brows furrowed as a daring concept crossed her mind. "Or what if _I'm_ a Jedi and I just don't know it yet?" She pretended to wield a lightsaber while Rafa facepalmed.

Theo pat Kristoff's back and sighed. "Thank you," he said. "Not just for the delivery, but for keeping hope alive. The kids need those kinds of stories. I mean, the Jedi are heroes to so many. I don't think they realize how far their influence goes." The ship's engines revved up and Theo huffed. "Looks like that's your cue."

"I'm coming, Sven!" Kristoff hollered. "Just give me a second! It's been a pleasure, Mr. Martez. Your family is wonderful."

"Uhm, Sven is the Cevrian right?" Rubi asked and Kristoff nervously nodded. "He's right here." Kristoff turned to see Sven looking just as puzzled beside her.

"But if Sven's with us-" Kristoff realized. "Then who's flying our-" As the delivery craft turned, a Rodian's face appeared in the pilot's seat. He mockingly saluted the group before flying away. "Hey!" Kristoff yelled haplessly and ran into the street.

"Whaddaya know," Rafa murmured. "The ship _did_ end up disappearing."

"A thief!" Theo identified. "How'd they get in?"

Rubi examined one of the malfunctioning doors to their garage and pried out a hacking spike. "Gangsters," she hissed.

"We've got to get it back," Kristoff panted while pacing back and forth. "If we don't, we'll be fired. And then-" A sudden jingle caught Kristoff's attention as Theo held up an access key.

"Take my airspeeder," he said.

"We couldn't," Kristoff replied.

"Every moment you waste is a moment you could be spending in pursuit," Theo asserted. His hearty demeanor vanished as he forced the key forward. "Take it!"

Kristoff sighed and accepted his offer. "Thank you," he said and rushed off with Sven.

"Theo," Rubi gasped. "You're just _giving_ him the family speeder? Have you lost your mind?"

"We must help anyone we can," Theo insisted while his daughters observed his gesture. "They could lose everything."

"And what about us?" Rubi asserted. "What about what _your_ family could lose?" Theo looked to her, Trace, and Rafa' nervous expressions as he contemplated his decision.

Sven buckled in and Kristoff powered up the Martez's airspeeder. "Here we go!" he exclaimed and powered the thrusters. The rusted, yet agile craft surged forward. He noticed his stolen delivery craft's wing dip around a building and banked towards it.

The Rodian at its controls took a moment to lounge about and activated his comlink. "It's Patoni," he said. "Scored a big one this time."

"Excellent," a voice responded. "We'll see you back home." The roar of a pursuing engine had Patoni gasping. "What was that?"

"Ummm _nothing_!" the Rodian snarled and angrily hung up. He peered through the rearview mirror and spotted his pursuer. "Don't know when to quit, do you? Then let's go for a ride!" Patoni made a sharp turn back to the main portal.

Kristoff shifted gears and spun after him. As he accelerated, he heard an unwanted voice lurk into his mind. _"Always monitor yer speed, boy. Yer a dead man if ya can't manage those thrusters." _Captain Barbossa might have been a horrid man, but he'd still taught Kristoff everything about flying. He dove after Patoni as Sven mooed in Cevrian.

"I don't know how we'll get aboard," Kristoff answered. "I'm still working on that part. Let's just catch him first." Sven grunted in response. "Oh I'm sorry. Do _you _want to fly?"

"Still there?" Patoni grumbled. "Okay, flyboy. Try this on for size." He piloted the freighter out of 1313 and up through the portal. To make matters worse, he flew against the flow of traffic.

Kristoff accepted the Rodian's challenge and darted after him. Sven shut his eyes and death-gripped his seat while Kristoff weaved between ships. The Martez's airspeeder started to list and its engines sputtered. "No no!" Kristoff fretted. "Stay with me!" he pleaded with the craft and balanced its energy levels. Patoni made the mistake of peering back and accidentally scraped another freighter. "That damage is _not _coming out of our paycheck!" Kristoff griped. He sent the speeder rocketing out of the portal only to see Patoni descending into another. "He's trying to fake us out."

Sirens rang out as police cruisers flanked their craft. "Coruscant Police!" an officer announced. "Stop the vehicle _now_!"

"Oh no," Kristoff realized. "They think we're criminals too." He activated the speeder's faulty transmitter and attempted to speak on an open frequency. "We're delivery boys!" he explained. "Our ship's been hijacked and-"

"Stop or we will open fire!" another officer declared.

Kristoff thought back to what he'd seen happen to the Rodian carrying food. He couldn't let a similar fate befall him and Sven. The Cevrian asked what his plan was and Kristoff sighed. "We came here to escape tyranny and injustice," he said. "I'm not about to exchange them for other forms. I'm gonna lose these officers _and_ get our ship back."

Sven braced as Kristoff took a wild turn. He spun the ship rightward and glided into a narrow alleyway. The police cruisers were forced to fly single file in order to keep up their pursuit. Taking them into such a packed passageway also prevented the officers from shooting out of their windows. Sven's eyes widened at the sight of durasteel wall up ahead. He groaned in alarm, yet Kristoff sped up. "I see it! I see it!" Kristoff assured. Unable to see the path ahead, the police cruisers also accelerated. "Steady," Kristoff murmured. Sven closed his eyes as it appeared they would certainly crash. "Now!" Kristoff cut power to the thrusters and let the speeder decelerate to a hover. Its underside grazed the duracrete as the police ships zipped overhead.

"No!" The first officer yelled before his cruiser crashed head-on into the wall. The other ships crashed and formed a pile-up as Kristoff reversed beneath them. With his pursuers disabled, Kristoff reengaged his thrusters and flew over the wreckage. He was about to continue his chase when one of the officers emerged from her wrecked cruiser.

"Oh no you don't," Officer Souz said and fired her blaster. Her laser stuck one of the speeder's engines and had Kristoff clenching the controls.

"I can't hold it steady!" Kristoff grunted while trying to stabilize their flight pattern. The Coruscant underworld was a swirling, flashing blur in their viewport until Sven lunged for the dashboard. The Cevrian reached into the overhead panel and rewired the emergency boosters. While the speeder flew at a slanted and nauseating angle, at least they weren't crashing. "Quick thinking, buddy!" Kristoff complimented. As their speeder leveled out, he caught a glimpse of their delivery craft fleeing deeper into the underworld. "I don't think so, pal." Kristoff growled and accelerated. Barbossa's words returned as he closed in.

_"Now remember, lad. When boarding an enemy vessel, it's best not to damage it too much. Ya never know just what kinds of valuables the wrong hit could cost you. If you can build momentum and cut speed at the last instant...gravity'll do the work for ya."  
_  
Kristoff didn't even have to reduce speed, for his vehicle had powered down on its own. He'd depleted all of its energy during the chase and would have to hope his maneuver was enough. The airspeeder propelled towards Patoni at an angle and rammed against its hull. Its pointed tip wedged into the delivery craft and had both spiraling out of control. "Hang on!" Kristoff shouted as their ship screeched across an abandoned warehouse. He caught his breath and gave Sven a shake. "You good?" The Cevrian nodded. "Then hop out! Hurry!"

Patoni emerged from his downed craft and coughed through his bruised snout. He glared at Kristoff and Sven with his one good eye before withdrawing a blaster pistol. "Gun!" Kristoff warned and they leapt for cover.

A laser grazed the top of the wreckage. "Poodoo!" Patoni cursed at his awful aim. While one of his eyes remained luminous and focused, the other appeared permanently closed. Kristoff caught his breath and glanced over at Sven. He was going to order him, but the Cevrian already had a plan of his own. It was a flanking maneuver they'd utilized many a time on Aren soldiers.

Kristoff rose from cover and flailed his arms. "Hey!" he bellowed to draw the Rodian's fire. Patoni's suction-cupped digit twitched against the trigger as every laser missed. _"Ittu!"_ he cursed in his language and tried again. When he did so, he noticed an antlered shadow creeping over his arm. Patoni spun with a gasp as a hoofed hand swatted his blaster away. Sven shoved the Rodian into Kristoff, who grabbed him by his collar.

"Gotcha," Kristoff growled.

"Easy, hoo-mie!" Patoni pleaded.

"Easy? You tried to shoot us!" Kristoff yelled and pinned him against the craft. _Damn it, Kristoff_, he told himself. _Your pirate is showing.  
_  
He loosened his grip until he noticed a scarlet dot swaying on his hand. Kristoff's brows furrowed as the dot traveled up his arm, across his chest, and settled on his forehead. "Hands off the Rodian, human," a voice demanded from the shadows. Hers was as strident as it was commanding. Kristoff looked to Sven and realized he also had a laser sight trained on him.

"Don't shoot," Kristoff implored and raised his hands. "We were just taking back what was ours."

A purple-skinned, Twi'lek woman emerged with a set of twin blasters drawn. She kept her laser sights focused on Kristoff and Sven while other gangsters formed up behind her. "Vivi!" Patoni rejoiced and scurried to her. "Thank you. Thank you for-"

"Shut your snout," the Twi'lek said without lowering her weapons. "You're lucky I don't blast _you_ for your incompetence. What good is a one-eyed delivery boy if he can't even deliver?"

"Vivs...Vivs...Vivs," a hoarse voice sounded. A pair of blue-skinned hands lowered her weapons as another Twi'lek emerged. "The whole point of the Outcasts is that we're just that...outcasts."

Vivi scowled. "Crujik," she insisted. "Patoni's screwed us over more times than I can count."

"_None_ of us are free from failure," Crujik croaked.

After noticing the amount of heavily armed gangsters standing before him, Kristoff decided to speak up. "Well, if that's all you needed from us...we're gonna get going." Sven eagerly nodded in agreement as they inched towards their delivery craft. "It's late and we'll just be taking this back to-"

"Mediocrity," Crujik finished and Kristoff gulped. "Perhaps even less."

"I don't follow," Kristoff replied as the Twi'lek approached him.

"Everyone, put your guns away." Crujik ordered. "I know an enemy when I see one. These boys are just getting by."

"You don't know a thing about me," Kristoff defended.

"No?" Crujik teased and examined the logo on their craft. "_Nev's Trading Company_? It's worse than I thought. Godos! Did you not work for Nev's?"

Crujik's beckoning was answered by a scraggly Quarren. "Yeah, I served my time in that hellhole."

"Look," Kristoff said. "I'm sorry you've all loss sight of the Republic dream but Sven and I-"

Vivi cackled. "_That's_ why he's over at Nev's. They set these poor saps up! Where do they have you living, kid?"

"I'm not going to tell you that," Kristoff retorted.

"He don't have to," Godos snarked. "Ain't no apartment nor housing unit that a person with a wage from _Nev's_ can live in. Good luck paying almost a thousand in rent when you're getting paid five credits an hour."

Crujik sighed at Kristoff's confusion. "I've seen that look too many times before. We get it, kid. All of us came to Coruscant seeking the opportunity we were promised. But there's a system that was imprinted long before we got here and will remain long after. One that builds up your hopes and dreams only to crush them into pieces. They keep you motivated with a couple of success stories and tell you 'anyone can do it' but look." Crujik gestured to his crew. "What about all of us? Why couldn't we do it? We worked just as hard as those in the upper city. We didn't ask to be foreclosed and abandoned by those who took us in. The Coruscant underworld wasn't our first choice, but this is what we must do to survive."

"Steal?" Kristoff remarked. "No thank you. I already lived that life. I've also already been coaxed by some wily smooth talker. The Jedi got me out of those ways so I could _stay _out."

"The Jedi?" Crujik shook his head. "What if I told you a _Jedi _is the reason my voice is so ravaged?" Crujik remorsefully rubbed his neck as he recalled being Force-choked. "Not all of them are the _saints_ they're made out to be. One of them kidnapped my Vivi and then tortured me for information to suit his own plans. I still have nightmares to this day." Kristoff remained skeptical as Crujik pulled Patoni over. "The point is, no group is all inherently good _or_ evil. You'll have to forgive my Rodian friend here. He's been trying to get back on his feet ever since his partner was killed trying to smuggle refugees offworld. That's where his eye was-"

"I get it," Kristoff intoned. "You've all suffered and I'm sorry. But so have we."

"Then join up with us, kid." Vivi suggested. "The Outcasts watch each other's backs. We don't always get things right, but at least we'll appreciate you. More than those uptight frauds will on the surface."

"I'll admit," Patoni muttered. "He's got some flight skill to him. Was able to chase me down _and_ lose the cops."

Crujik's eyes lit up with intrigue while he stroked one of his lekku. "Most impressive," he uttered and put an arm around Kristoff. "You know, I might have just the job for you if you're interested. It would pay quite..._handsomely_."

Kristoff tried not to let their negative inputs on the Repulic get to him and stuck by Sven. "Thanks, but no thanks," he answered and wriggled out of Crujik's grasp. "I really am sorry for all that's happened to you all." He and Sven made for the delivery craft. "But we have a job at _Nev's Trading Compan_y and I intend to see it through."

* * *

"You're fired," the Xexto supervisor said. His eyes didn't even bother leaving his datapad.

"What?" Kristoff snapped.

"Fired," the Xexto reiterated. "You know...Lost your job. Discharged. Got the boot. What do you want, confetti?"

"We want an explanation!" Kristoff demanded with Sven at his side.

The Xexto exaggerated his sigh and set the datapad down. "Fine. You are _beyond_ late and when you _did_ return, the craft looks like it went through a warzone!"

"It was stolen!" Kristoff refuted. "I had to get it back!"

"You were in the underworld. That's part of the hazard, genius. Not my problem. _Yours_. It's not my fault you weren't competent enough to keep it from getting hijacked."

Sven snarled and Kristoff had to hold him back. "Look," Kristoff said. "Can we at least get paid for the hours we worked?"

"How about _this_ for your compensation?" the Xexto snarked. "I won't call the police for you and that _thing's_ outburst in my office." The Xexto's irksome, lipless grin made his oblong head all the more punchable.

With nostrils flared and shaking fists, Kristoff departed with Sven. The return to their apartment was dreary and daunting. Each step seemed heavier than the last while the weight of their world came crashing down on them. As they returned to their apartment floor, Kristoff noticed that one of the doors on their floor had its access panel sliced. It further concerned him about just how 'dignified' the Jrade District really was. He and Sven rounded the corner just as a young Togruta passed by with a unique, older species.

"Master," the Togruta said. "We've got to hurry."

"Patience, young one," the elder replied. "You worry that if people die at the hands of your lightsaber, that you will be as guilty for their death as the one that strikes the blow."

_Lightsaber?_ Kristoff thought. _Were those Jedi?_

He and Sven reached their no longer humble abode. Kristoff sighed and accessed a flickering wall panel for statistics. He had to reboot it twice when it wouldn't properly display the rent due at the end of the month.

"A thousand credits?" Kristoff flinched. "I thought they said this place was cheap?" Sven mooed and Kristoff sighed. "_And_ luxurious apparently. But where are we gonna get that kind of money?" Kristoff sulked and felt something shift in his coat pocket. He raised a brow and cautiously investigated to find a compact comlink. He thought back to how Crujik had his arm around him and gasped. "That sneak."

Sven watched with bated breath as Kristoff dared to activate the comlink. "Let me guess," Crujik's husky voice answered. "They fired you."

"How'd you-"

"Because the Republic doesn't really believe in second chances. But the Outcasts do. So you're considering my offer then?"

Kristoff nervously gritted his teeth. "What do we need to do?"

Crujik's chuckle had Kristoff and Sven leaning in. "Your aerial endeavors caught our attention, kid. Those talents shouldn't be wasted as a delivery boy. How's about we put them to the test on the Underworld Racing Circuit? You can rack up some serious credits."

"Is it...legal?" Kristoff inquired.

"Of course," Crujik assured. "As long you don't get caught."

* * *

Far away in the Outer Rim Territories, darkness still encompassed the jungle world of Felucia. Its bioluminescent foliage never seemed to rest along with the countless, cacophonous creatures skittering within. At the Republic base, clone Sergeant Blazer was the early riser he'd always been. He slid out of his bed and observed Lieutenant Sparx on the top bunk. He noted the trooper's clean-shaven face and neatly trimmed hair. Had it not been for their personalities, he could literally switch bunks with him and no one could tell them apart. Blazer let Sparx keep sleeping along with his countless other brothers. They wouldn't need to be up for another hour anyway. After the harrowing toll Felucia was taking on everyone, Blazer knew the men needed as much rest as they could get.

He stretched out his tender muscles, cracked his neck, and equipped his armor before heading out. He stepped out into a corridor and immediately bumped into an orange-plated astromech. "Damn it, R3-T8." Blazer grunted. "Watch where you're going, will you?" The R3 unit chimed and frantically rolled away. "Dome-headed clanker," Blazer muttered.

"I don't suppose you're up to watch the sunrise, sergeant." Master Savil said from down the hall.

Blazer stood at attention, yet cautiously turned. "No, general. I'm typically one of the first to awaken."

"Would you care to join me?" she asked and stepped outside. Blazer followed her as they ascended to a watchtower. The morning had just begun and Felucia's humidity was already striking in nightmarish proportions. The sun snuck over the horizon and bathed the fungal plains in a warm, fiery glow. "Surk loved sunrises," she lamented.

"Surk, ma'am?" Blazer inquired.

"My Padawan. He was lost in the..._cowardly_ Separatist attack on Scarif." She shook her head in remorse. "Who would've thought the Corellian Cup would've amounted to so much grief?"

Blazer sulked. "The Seppies sunk damn low to target kids like that." A realization dawned on him in regards to the Corellian Cup. "General Savil, if I may ask-" She looked to the sergeant with curiosity. "A Jedi I know was at that tournament. Do you know what became of Anna Dellian?"

Savil bit her lip. "She was very shaken up when they brought her back two weeks later. I don't know much else, but I can tell you that she's recovering." Blazer found a sliver of comfort in the Jedi's words as they continued to watch the sunrise.

On the opposite side of the base, a clone trooper maintained constant vigilance over the wall. As he and his brothers paced about, sweat trickled down from their helmets and into their undersuits. As the sun started to beat down on them, he prepared for a scorching morning. It was then that he noticed a distant flicker just below the fungal treeline. The clone halted his stride and withdrew a set of macrobinoculars. He zoomed towards the flicker and observed the shadowy silhouetted of a commando droid. A single, scarlet flash emerged from its rifle. The blast was delayed, given the sniper's distance, but no clone was prepared for the ensuing strike. A high-powered laser blasted through the trooper's binoculars _and_ visor. The recoil of such a shot sent his body tumbling off the wall and had another trooper yelling, "Sniper!" That same trooper sounded an alarm before a distinct rumbling echoed from above. He slowly looked up to see heavy missiles and mortar fire raining from overhead.

"By the Force," Savil gasped. "It's a full-scale surprise attack. Blazer, rally the men!" She ignited her lightsaber and vaulted over the watchtower's balcony. "I'll hold the wall!"

"I'm on it!" Blazer replied and raced back down. Explosives thundered overhead as droid forces advanced on the base. Blazer set his comlink to transmit over the intercom and let his voice boom. "All troopers! Battle stations! This is _not_ a drill!"

Throughout the base, clones were leaping out bed and slipping into their armor. An entire dormitory was prepping for battle when a mortar shell struck it. Lieutenant Sparx emerged from one of the burning facilities and gathered what men he could. "This way, brothers!" he ordered.

Many of the clones had rushed out with only portions of their armor on. Their helmetless, groggy faces became wild-eyed in the heat of battle. Separatist artillery blasted through the main wall and a battalion of B1 droids marched in. They funneled through the opening like a swarm of ants and unleashed a spray of red lasers. While several clones were gunned down in the initial firing, those in cover unleashed their own laser volley. Blue plasma zipped across the scorched base as droids and clones fell beside each other.

Savil's lightsaber glowed amidst the rising smoke and she leapt from the wall. "Show no fear!" she yelled to her troops and charged into the B1's. Her saber cut them down in scores while Blazer leapt from the opposite end. His precise pistol shots sent B1 heads swiveling to the floor. He and Savil held the forward position while the rest of the clones blasted any droids who slipped through.

"Keep up the fire!" Blazer ordered. "We'll push'em back!" A B1 dared to come too close and he kicked out its legs.

Savil bisected a B1 and Force-pushed both pieces into others. "Second wave, incoming!" she warned. "Super battle droids!"

"I hate these guys," Blazer groaned.

"Leave them to me," Savil assured. "Reinforce the others."

"But, general-"

"That's an order, sergeant!" Savil charged onward and deflected the incoming lasers.

Sparx was holding the line just fine until a second section of the wall exploded. "No!" he exclaimed. "Sarge! They're flanking!" The Separatists weren't only flanking. They were doing so with their elite units. Ominous rolling sounded from within the smoke. Bronzium-plated droids emerged and sprawled out into tripodal stances. The insectoid-looking droids generated personal shields before firing their twin laser cannons.

"Destroyers!" a clone warned before taking two blasts across the chest.

The destroyers unleashed a devastating barrage while the clones' laserfire bounced off their shields. "Bring up the droid poppers!" Blazer ordered and dove for cover alongside Sparx.

"I don't know if we have any, Sarge." Sparx lamented. "The munitions depot was bombed."

Blazer peered out across the wounded and exhausted clones. "Is this who's left?" he asked.

"Only who's accounted for," Sparx grieved. They hopelessly shot at the destroyers until a heap of flaming debris buried the droids. The clones looked up to see Savil furiously hurling chunks of wreckage with the Force. Her robes were ashy and tattered while her hair was disheveled.

"Fall back to the command center!" she shouted.

"It's been destroyed!" Sparx told her. "We've got another wave of droids incoming. What are your orders, general?"

Savil observed her decimated forces and understood how cornered they were. From her position, she could see the overwhelming amount of battle droids still marching towards their position. "We hold," she said. "We hold as long as we can. Blazer, they give us hell...you throw it right back."

"With pleasure, general," Blazer said and spun his pistol.

Savil turned to her lieutenant. "Sparx, find R3-T8. We need him to get a signal out. The rest of you, rally to me!"

* * *

Back on Coruscant, Master Destin Mattias was hard at work on a project. The lights in his private quarters were dimmed as he leaned over his desk. His tired hands grabbed a welding tool and efficiently went to work. Sparks flickered against smooth metal and illuminated his sweaty brows. A rising yawn reminded the old Jedi of how long he'd stayed awake. He reclined in his seat and observed the handiwork on his desk. His tired eyes fluttered shut and his hands ached from his labors. Just when exhaustion was getting the best of him, he withdrew a holoprojector from his desk. He activated its holo-image and observed a much younger version of himself. Mattias appeared so bold and robust in the image while his Padawan was ever so curious. Anna was only a youngling when the image was captured and could be seen with her arms proudly crossed. She was so daring...so ready to take on the world. The picture reinvigorated Mattias' spirits and brought a smile to his face. He left it on and continued to fervently work on his project. His tools were so loud that he almost missed hearing his holocom chime.

Thinking quickly, Mattias shut off his tools and the image. He leaned forward and answered the call to see a familiar face. "Master Yoda?" Mattias asked. "What's going on?"

"Master Mattias," Yoda said. "An assignment, the council has for you. Urgent the matter is."

"I'm on my way," Mattias assured and rushed for the council chambers. Dozens of scenarios crossed his mind during the long trip over. When he finally reached the tower, only Masters Yoda, Windu, and Gallia were present. "Masters," he greeted and his eyes widened at a hologram. "Wait, is that...Master Savil?"

Yoda nodded while Mace played the transmission. Mattias watched as Savil's image ferociously batted away incoming lasers. "This is Master Savil! My forces and I are extremely outnumbered on Felucia. We need to evacuate and are cut off! I repeat, we need to evacuate!"

"General!" a clone shouted from out of frame. "More incoming!" Savil spun to assist and the transmission ended.

"I knew she shouldn't have gone," Mattias muttered and tried to quell his racing heart. "We have to help her!"

"And help the Order shall," Yoda replied. "Lead a team, you will. Go to Felucia and rescue the survivors you must."

* * *

Anna awakened to the fresh aroma of a delicious breakfast. Rapunzel had just finished setting up the tray and pouring her juice. "What's all this?" the Padawan muttered.

"What's all what?" Rapunzel giggled. "I can't treat my friend to breakfast in bed?"

"But I'm not just a friend," Anna intoned. "I'm your patient. Plus I figure I'll probably eat with Mattias when he visits."

Rapunzel's grin twitched as she diced up fruit. "Meiloorun slice?"

Anna crossed her arms and let her glare speak volumes. "Rapunzel," she asserted. "_What_ are you sugarcoating?"

The knight sighed and sulked back into her seat. "Anna, Master Mattias left me a message. He can't make it." Anna's jaw dropped as Rapunzel reluctantly continued. "I know, but the council called him on a mission. I'm so terribly sorry, Anna."

The Padawan took a deep breath and collapsed against her pillow. "It's fine," she said not actually meaning it in the slightest. "I was just...really looking forward to seeing him again."

"And you _will_ see him," Rapunzel assured. "It'll just take-"

"I swear if you say _time_," Anna grumbled and instantly regretted her tone. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated."

"And understandably so," Rapunzel replied. "Why don't we try painting again and-" Her comlink chimed and she quickly answered.

"Padawan," Master Gothel called. "I need your assistance in the Archives. You were always the better scholar."

"First of all, I'm a _knight._" Rapunzel corrected. "And secondly, can't you get a librarian to help you?"

"Oh nonsense," Gothel scoffed. "These buffoons don't know a thing about fashion. Just get over here and help your master out."

"Fashion?" Rapunzel groaned as the call ended. "What is she up to now?"

"You should go," Anna insisted.

"But you're my patient," Rapunzel asserted. "I should be-"

"I can take care of myself for a day," Anna jested. "A little painting here, meditating there."

"I thought you couldn't meditate."

"I'll figure it out," Anna affirmed. "Go see what that master of yours wants."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Okay, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

Anna's smile vanished the moment Rapunzel departed. "No guarantees _I'll _be here though," she mumbled to herself. She sprung from her bed and relished in the bright day before her. For Anna, Master Mattias rushing into action was a wake up call. It was a reminder of what she couldn't let herself become. She used to tell herself she'd never be a Padawan like Tori Vica, waiting around the temple while the rest of her peers all seemed to move on. Anna saw her moment of isolation as an opportunity to take matters into her own hands.

She cautiously crept out from her room and left the Circle of Jedi Healers. She made her way out into the halls and felt short of breath for a moment. She hadn't left tranquility since her incident in the briefing room and every hall seemed grandiose. _Come on, Anna, _she told herself. _You got this_. With a deep breath, she took her first step back into the larger world. The sound of her boots on the temple carpeting took her back to years growing up within its walls. There was a hint of danger to getting in trouble with Rapunzel that honestly thrilled Anna. _But where to go?_ she asked herself. _The gardens would be a start. Maybe get some fresh air_. She was about to head off when a temple guard stopped her.

"You there," the Nikto called. A lipless glower formed across his leathery, orange-skinned faced. "Padawan, where is your lightsaber? It should be worn at all times."

Anna gulped as a dozen responses flooded her mind. She chose the wittiest and countered with, "Where's your mask? It should be worn at all times."

The guard's eyes narrowed on her and he withdrew a ceremonial mask. The white plate slid over his visage, yet its golden highlights were molded to fit his facial spikes. "I just started my patrol," he defended while other Sentinels exited the chamber behind him. "What's _your_ excuse, girl?"

"I-" Anna stuttered. "Well you see-" When Anna looked at the temple guard's robes and mask, she was reminded of the one who gave her life defending her. She could still here her desperate screams as Ventress dealt the killing blow to-

"See what?" the Nikto asserted. "Speak up. Where's your master?"

Anna tensed up, yet responded. "He's in the cafeteria! In fact, he has my lightsaber and I was just on my way to-"

"Udo!" a familiar voice scolded. "Who the hell are you harassing now-" Hans stepped into view and froze at Anna's sight. She seemed both surprised and angered to see him.

"Her lightsaber's missing," Udo said. "Which is an infraction upon-"

"Yeah yeah," Hans put an arm around Udo. "You know, while you're questioning this poor Padawan on a missing lightsaber...I see two younglings getting _very_adventurous with those balconies across the way."

"Oh great," Udo groaned and stormed after the climbing children. "Both of you get down _this_ instant!"

"Well that was a close one," Hans chuckled. "Udo Klee can be a pain in the backside but-" Hans' witty demeanor crumbled when he noticed Anna's glare. "What?"

"What was it you said to me?" Anna recalled. "You just get all the rest you need and I'll be back 'every damn day' to visit?"

"That might of been a bit of an exaggeration," Hans winced and ushered her into a corner away from prying eyes.

"You think? Hans, you haven't even come to visit once! Not even to ask how I am or-"

"Well I haven't had the chance to ask with _you_ scolding me from the start," Hans fired back. Anna silenced and the knight huffed. "Look, I think we started on the wrong foot. It's nice to see you up and talking."

"It's nice to see you _caring_," Anna countered and Hans' eye twitched.

Hans brought his voice down to a sharp and aggressive whisper. "I knew you were going to get better in time. It's _you_. Forgive me for not _showering_ you with affection because of-" Hans gestured to the temple around them. "-you know."

Anna frowned and slid back against the nearest wall. "I just thought I'd see you more. I'm _not_ better Hans. It's not like I have a virus and I just take a vaccine for it." Anna rubbed her temples and brought her hands together. "The wounds go deeper this time."

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to see you," Hans said. "The truth is, I've been busy." Anna shot him a glare until he continued. "Seriously! I've been trying to solve a possible murder...but my trail is going cold. This Bobak guy has-"

Anna's eyes lit up. "Wait..._Herv _Bobak? The Togruta superstar? He guest-starred on so many episodes of _Celeste_, he might as well have been in the main cast!" Her enthusiasm over holodramas faded as she came to the bitter realization. "He's been...murdered?"

Hans nodded. "We think someone forced him out of a skylane to make it look like an accident."

"Any witnesses?"

"Skylane traffic feed was conveniently 'glitching' during the accident and I lost the only witness to Bobak's final moments. I've been combing the streets for him since." An idea dawned upon Hans as he grinned. "Say, why don't _you_ help me look for him? You can help look into 'Holodrama Hero's' death by finding this witness!" Anna considered his offer while Hans leaned closer. His whisper in her ear was both enticing and alluring. "It might make you feel better," he teased. "You and I...away from it all...searching for clues..._together_."

"Rapunzel might-"

"Rapunzel?" Hans blurted. "That Jedi Healer is overseeing your recovery? Trust me when I tell you this, that calm-headed blonde is a people-pleasing pushover. We've known each other since we were younglings. Our masters used to be friends and she _always_ bended to what they wanted. If she gives us any trouble, I'll deal with it. Come on and live a little. You deserve it after everything you went through. We need to get you out and moving. Recovery, but the Westgard style."

"Hans," Anna intoned as he ushered her down a corridor. "We have to consider triggers. Rapunzel warned me about-"

"Wow, she's _really_ got you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?" Hans said as he and Anna entered an elevator. He let the doors seal them in alone and pressed a button for the hangar. He leaned towards Anna within the dimly-lit elevator. She shut her eyes as her lips met Hans'. Their second kiss became more tender and they couldn't keep their arms off of each other. Her hands dug through his auburn locks as his head dipped towards her neck. She gasped at the sensation of his warm breath and longed to kiss him again. She slid her head to fill such a pulsing desire until the elevator dinged. With widened eyes and open palms, the Jedi practically Force-pushed each other apart. Another pair of Jedi entered and were perplexed to see the duo so sweaty.

"My my," the elder Jedi grumbled. "Has the air conditioning malfunctioned _again_?"

Hans was the first to speak while Anna fixed her hair. "We thought so," he lied and recognized the elder. "Master Sinube, if you'll excuse us."

Anna wiped the sweat from her brow and accidentally bumped shoulders with the other Jedi. "Ahsoka?" she realized.

"Anna," the Togruta greeted her with a nod and joined Sinube. She held up her lightsaber and smiled to the elder. "Good to have this back where it belongs."

The elevator doors closed as Anna sighed. She pat her empty utility belt and missed clasping her durasteel hilt. "That was too close," Hans jested and snapped her back into the moment. "How was _that_ for a trigger?" His ill-timed jest had Anna sulking as she trailed after him.

"I don't know about doing this without a lightsaber," Anna admitted. "I was just going to explore the temple."

"You're just going to be exploring elsewhere," Hans reassured while summoning his speeder from a terminal. "We're looking for a witness in Coruscant in broad daylight and not fighting anyone. I've been searching for almost a week and I haven't ignited _Steadfast_ once. Plus, traveling with me means you get _all_ of this." He gestured to his smug expression as Anna stepped closer. An automated repulsorlift brought Hans' airspeeder over and he pat the passenger seat. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's find ourselves a witness." Anna took one last look at the temple before agreeing to follow Hans.

_If the others can move on-_ she told herself. _So can I_.

* * *

The newly christened _Deliverance_ departed from Coruscant after its brief resupply. The powerful Venator-class star destroyer glided past the rest of the Republic fleet and set course for its next mission. Admiral Taka stood boldly at its command bridge and relayed her next order. "Prepare to make the jump to lightspeed. The survivors on Felucia are counting on us!"

Commander Frost of the 213th watched Coruscant shrink in one of the viewports. He looked to his helmet and the snowflake running across its face. While he was confident with his decision to turn the unit into a search and rescue division, it didn't stop him from sighing.

"May the Force be with you all," Elsa said from behind. He turned to see her flickering hologram standing beside Yelena and Senator Veritaz.

"And with you, Padawan Dellian," Master Mattias replied to her transmission.

Elsa's blue-hued hologram faced Frost and smiled. "You're in good hands, Master Mattias," she said. "The 213th has the bravest clones I've ever seen."

Frost hid a stoic smile beneath his helmet and saluted her. "Wish you were joining us, Elsa. But your decision is respected. The Senate will be lucky to have you aboard."

"If the Force wills it, we'll meet again." Elsa replied with a bow.

She was about to end her transmission when Mattias interjected. "Elsa, if you could do me one favor. I understand that you've got your own plans, but would you mind visiting your sister in the Circle of Jedi Healers today? I was supposed to, but the council assigned me on this mission. It would really mean a lot to her _and_ me."

"Of course," Elsa assured. "It'll be nice to see each other again. We didn't exactly end things on good terms."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thank you for reading this week's installment of the "The Frozen Force"! Your support is greatly appreciated as we hit __**40**__ chapters next week! I have an exciting question to ask you all. I plan to have promotional artwork/ covers for future installments. This is includes but is not limited to character designs, finale teasers, and season opener teasers! When I go through with this, I'd like to do so on a platform that is most accessible to everyone. The options I am considering are my Instagram, Deviantart, or Twitter. Maybe even a Tumblr for GoldenHeart Stories. Which would you prefer to access this artwork? I've set up a poll on my profile where you can vote! Your input is appreciated. This story means so much to me and it's a pleasure to deliver a new adventure to you every week. But what's happening next week for the big __**40**__? I've got you covered..._

_Rapunzel from one side and Elsa from the other...but Anna is nowhere to be found. She's out with Hans on what should be a relaxed search for a child. But is it? Meanwhile, Mattias and the 213th race to Felucia to save Master Savil and her unit from an overwhelming droid attack! Tune in next __**Frozen Force Friday **__for some dramatic face-offs!_

**Fun fact: **_This chapter features an easter egg from the Clone Wars episode "Lightsaber Lost." If you're ever wondering where we are in the Star Wars chronology, you can look on Star for the show's timeline!_

**_Long Live Imagination and May the Force be with You!  
_**  
**_~Michael_**


	40. Chapter 40 - Shattered (Part I)

**Author's Note: **_Happy Frozen Force Friday, everyone! Before we venture off to our Frozen galaxy far far way, I'd like to thank you all for helping me reach this milestone. Having hit forty chapters, "The Frozen Force" is now the longest single story I've ever written! Thank you for everything and I can't wait to soar across more milestones with you. We've got plenty of adventure still ahead of us and I'm excited to bring it to you! Stay tuned for the note after this chapter to read an ecstatic announcement about "The Frozen Force" hitting social media and its promotional artwork! So grab your lightsaber, unholster that blaster, and leap into action with the 40th installment of this epic saga!  
_  
**_Long Live Imagination and May the Force be with You,  
_****  
~ Michael**

* * *

**Chapter: 40 (Shattered Part: I)**

_"No matter the losses, a life saved is a chance to begin again."_

**Surprise Attack! Jedi General Savil and her clones are overwhelmed with droid forces on the planet Felucia. Realizing the odds are against her, Savil sends a distress signal to all Republic frequencies. Having received her message, Jedi Master Destin Mattias rushes alongside the 213th clone battalion to mount a rescue. As Commander Frost and his troops prepare for a dangerous extraction, Mattias can only hope they reach his friend in time...**

* * *

The midday sun scorched Felucia's mucky surface. No amount of thin cloud covering could blot out the sunlight baking such a fungal world. There was a sharp whistling as several oblong silhouettes darted through the air. Trails of fiery smoke snaked behind each projectile while they sliced through the clouds and plummeted towards the Republic base. "Incoming!" a clone trooper yelled before the Separatist mortar shells bombarded his position. The explosive rounds left colossal, fiery craters in their wake. The very clone who'd warned of the mortar strike could no longer be heard amidst the smoky disarray. His dented, soot-filled helmet eerily rolled out of the ashes. Its visor was completely shattered while flames crept into its remnants. The fire diminished when a metal foot stomped on the helmet. Its white plastoid crunched beneath the heavy heel and sunk into the dirt.

"Foolish clones," a voice computed. The boxy-bodied, flat-toned tactical droid scanned its surroundings. Its pale and narrow eyes briefly flickered as it calculated its next move. The tumultuous sound of marching droids filled the blasted area.

A yellow-marked B1 battle droid saluted its tactical superior. "TQ-12," it said. "The walls are secure. What are your orders?"

TQ-12 examined the profuse amount of units at his disposal. "Advance on the standing structures and level the base," he ordered. "Take no prisoners, captain."

"Roger roger," the captain nodded and thrusted a skeletal arm forward. "Charge!"

B1s and their super counterparts surged onward. Some trudged through the wreckage while others blasted at the remaining buildings. A clone's hand stretched from the smoke and a super battle droid took aim. "No," the trooper pleaded. "Wait!" The droid's emotionless, tireless face illuminated red as a laser fired from its wrist. With its dark incentive accomplished, the droid simply moved on to terminate other survivors.

The ravaged base became hauntingly quiet. The occasional laser blast was all the more dreadful as the droids worked their way through the wounded. A B1 unit swayed its blaster through the smoke and discovered an orange-plated astromech. R3-T8's dome-shaped head swiveled and beeped in alarm when the battle droid took aim. The B1 appeared confused and glanced back at its superior. "Um," it computed. "What about other droids, sir? Are we destroying those too?"

"Capture it," TQ-12 instructed. "That R3-series astromech may contain information vital to the Separatist Alliance."

"Roger roger," the B1 nodded. When he moved in, R3 spun around and wheeled himself further into the smoke. "Hey!" the battle droid scolded nasally. "Get back here!" R3's cylindrical body trembled when he swerved into a dead end. He nervously backed up into the corner as the B1 caught up. "Gotcha," it said. In that instant, a blue lightsaber beamed through the smoke and bisected the droid.

Any other pursuing B1s were caught off guard when Jedi Master Savil launched her surprise attack. "Now!" she shouted and lunged into battle. Blue lasers zipped from within a crater as her clone troopers ambushed the approaching droids.

"Scrap'em all!" Blazer growled while blasting away.

"There they are," TQ-12 spoke calmly. "All units, engage."

While Savil and her troops managed to down the unsuspecting droids, they didn't count on so many units converging on their position. "There's too many of them!" Sparx warned as lasers bombarded his cover.

"It's the damn tactical droid," Blazer deduced and casually tossed back a live thermal detonator. "That thing can coordinate and calculate faster than any other clanker. We take it out and we can scrap the rest of this army no problem."

"Sergeant," Savil intoned while deflecting shots.

Blazer peeked from cover and caught a glimpse of the tactical droid from afar. "I see his clunky head," he snarled. "General, I can get'em. I _know_ I can!"

"No," Savil asserted. "We need a better plan."

"I'm giving you the _best_ plan," Blazer retorted. "If you all cover me, I can get behind their lines and blast that clanker to bits."

"I'm not losing you-"

"If everyone does their job, this will work." Blazer assured. "Just let me-"

"You stay here!" Savil's heart pounded. She tried to focus on batting away laserfire while maintaining her debate with Blazer. Her blood ran cold when one of the surviving clones was killed in the firefight.

"To hell with this," Blazer scoffed and stood up. "Cover me!" he ordered the others for himself. Before he could dash into an absolute kill zone, Savil angrily tackled him back into their crater.

"Sergeant Blazer!" she roared. "I am _ordering_ you to stand down! I know you think you can make it out there, but this isn't about you. Look around!" Blazer glanced across the crater to see Sparx, R3-T8, and the few surviving troopers barely holding. "Even if you took out the tactical droid, we do not have the strength nor numbers to defeat this droid army. We win this by surviving and I _cannot_ lose any more of you."

Blazer huffed and wriggled out of her tightening grasp. "What's your plan then?" he asked.

"Whatever it is, make it quick!" Sparx warned and blindly fired at droids.

Savil thought back to when she and Blazer were observing the sunrise. She recalled the nearby jungle and contemplated where it could lead them. "Smoke grenades," she uttered. "Does anyone have any smoke grenades?"

"I managed to grab a smoker," Sparx mentioned and withdrew a grenade. "I don't know how much good only one of these will do you."

R3 chimed and a compartment on his body popped open. A thin funnel ejected and remained prepped for use. "Of course," Savil realized. "Your fire extinguisher. Clever thinking, little guy. Spray as much as you can at the top of this crater. Sparx, toss that smoke grenade of yours right in here. Once its down, we're going to bolt for the jungle."

"We're retreating?" Blazer blurted.

"Die for the sake of dying or live and die with purpose?" Savil inquired. Her words silenced Blazer for a moment as she prepped the others. "Get ready to run!"

"Finish them," TQ-12 commanded. His droids marched towards the crater as R3 sprayed his fire extinguisher upward. The residue formed enough of a smokescreen to buy them some time. Red lasers darted through the makeshift veil while Sparx tossed his smoke grenade.

"Go!" Savil ordered as she and her men began their escape. They climbed out of the crater while R3 used rocket boosters on his legs to hover over.

When the smoke cleared, the droids had the crater completely surrounded. Their wires fizzled as their heads craned in confusion. "They're gone, sir," a super battle droid reported in.

The tactical droid's blocky fingers clicked together. "An unorthodox diversion," TQ-12 calculated. "While clones are capable of these fallacies, reports indicate that a Jedi arrived on Felucia during this unit's previous engagement. She must still be alive and organizing a counterstrike as we speak. I calculate that the Jedi will take her troops to a concealed area in an attempt to regroup and pick off our forces. The jungle most likely, but this will not work." TQ-12 stomped towards one of the decimated walls and scanned the scorched fields. He then spotted Savil and the survivors fleeing towards the jungle. "All too predictable," he boasted tonelessly. "STAPs, pursue and destroy."

"Hurry!" Savil urged and continued to guide her group to safety. Suddenly, an ominous buzzing sounded from over the hills. It was mechanical in nature and seemed to be traveling at increasingly high speeds.

"_Now_ what?" Blazer muttered.

Thin shadows rushed across the land as several vehicles flew overhead. Each sleek platform had a set of twin blaster cannons and was powered by repulsorlift engines. The five B1s piloting them soared in a V formation and set their sights on the survivors. "STAPs!" Sparx warned while R3 let out a high-pitched series of beeps.

The STAPs opened fire and gunned one of the clones down. Another trooper went flying betwixt the explosive blasts. "Blazer!" Savil commanded and stood her ground. "Get everyone to the jungle. I'll deal with them."

"I can help you!" Blazer insisted and raised his pistol.

"I know you can," Savil replied. "But _they_ need your help more."

He reluctantly obliged while she flourished her saber. The STAPs focused their fire on her and she was able to deflect a blast into one them. The hit caused the droid to spiral out of control and crash into its ally. With three STAPs left, Savil remained light on her feet. "Come on," she whispered while clenching her saber. "Come on...come on." Sweat dripped down her temples as the STAPs closed in. Their engines buzzed while her eyes narrowed. "Steady..." Savil waited until they fired again to roll forward. Once she dodged the blast, she threw her lightsaber into a STAP and called it back with the Force. While the severed vehicle crashed, she expected the remaining two to turn for another pass. However, only one chose to attack her. Savil's eyes shot open when the other glided towards the clones. "Blazer!" she warned via comlink. "Incoming!"

"I see it, I see it!" the sergeant grumbled. He spun his pistol and cautiously took aim. After steadying the blaster on his other forearm, he lined its sights on the approaching STAP. "Lieutenant, get everyone into the jungle."

"Sarge," Sparx warned. "There's a drop here." Sparx and the survivors peered down to find a dangerously steep slope leading further into Felucia's foliage.

"Well we've got droids the other way," Blazer murmured while aiming. "So we're gonna have to jump."

"This fall could be just as deadly," Sparx considered.

Blazer pulled his trigger and sent a laser burning straight through the STAP driver's head. The rogue vehicle sporadically spun towards them as Blazer backed up. "I'll take those odds," he said and shoved everyone forward. "Jump!" The clones and R3 leapt just as the STAP crashed behind them. Their bodies tumbled down an increasingly steep and mucky slope. They shouted and grunted with each horrid hit. Plastoid crunched against jagged rocks and crooked branches. Helmets clunked while others went rolling off into the unknown. Blazer struggled to find anything to slow his fall. He clawed at Felucia's gunky terrain and snagged a slippery root. It inevitably snapped under his weight and he crashed against a rotten log.

Back above the slope, Savil faced off against the final STAP. She deflected its incoming blasts, but the driver was skilled enough to evade them. Savil opted to take the fight to the B1 and leapt towards the STAP. She pounced on the controls and impaled the driver with her lightsaber. _Never flown one of these before_, Savil thought as she kicked the droid's body off and took over the controls. _Let's see what this can do. _She spun the STAP only to see the rest of the droid army approaching her position. Their laserfire was overwhelming and she felt as exposed as the B1 she'd defeated. With widened eyes and a deathly grip, Savil accelerated her STAP towards the jungle. She was almost to it when a super battle droid launched a wrist rocket towards her. Realizing the projectile would reach her sooner than she could flee, Savil leapt from the vehicle as it exploded in midair.

Blazer slowly stirred amidst the darkened, jungled depths. He wiped the mud from his visor and sat up despite his aches. He noticed the familiar stars painted across a fellow clone's helmet and whispered, "Sparx."

"Sarge?" the lieutenant grumbled and cautiously looked up. "Are we...dead?"

"Not yet, brother." Blazer replied. "We need to find the others."

Sparx tried to stand up, but felt something sticky beneath him. He initially thought the ground was shifting due to dizziness, but the oozing substance between his fingers was suspicious. "Sarge?" he worried and examined his surroundings. Rows of bioluminescent jaws had him completely surrounded. By the time Blazer realized it, whatever plant Sparx had fallen in was already snapping its jaws on him.

"No!" Blazer roared. He punched at the plant's vine-ridden tendrils and tried to pry its mouth open. "Hold on, Sparx!"

Sparx pushed from the inside as the jaw plant's digestive fluids splattered over his armor. "Help!" he grunted.

The commotion sent other surviving clones rushing over. "No one shoot!" Blazer ordered. "Sparx is in there!" While the others pulled at the jaws, Blazer grew impatient. "Let him go, you damn weed!" The sergeant tried repeatedly punching and kicking at the plant. Even R3 wheeled over to offer assistance. The astromech activated his electric pike and tried shocking the jaw plant's vines. "Together, brothers!" Blazer ordered. "Pull!" Through the group's combined efforts, they yanked open the jaw plant's maw and Sparx fell out.

The lieutenant's armor was drenched in lime green digestive fluid as he caught his breath. Blazer couldn't help but chuckle at the sight and pet R3 as one would a canine. "Not bad, domehead," he panted.

Their relief was short-lived as the jaw plant lunged for another attack. Its thick roots propelled it forward just as Savil leapt from above. Her saber sliced across its upper jaw and rendered the creature a bisected mess. Savil deactivated her weapon, dropped to her knees, and lost herself in the stillness of the jungle. "General," Sparx gasped.

"Lieutenant," she answered between huffs. "Are you alright?"

"Thanks to all of you," Sparx assured.

"What's our status?" Savil inquired.

The rush of battle had gotten to Blazer. He hadn't truly understood their casualties until he sat in their current silence. "It looks like we're all that's left," he said.

"There were hundreds of us stationed at that base," Sparx said. "Now there's only six of us left." R3 chimed in protest by his legs. "Sorry, little one. _Seven_ of us."

"This is a fight we cannot win without support," Savil said. "I fear Felucia may be lost, but my priority is getting us home safely. This isn't about trade routes and sectors anymore. Right now all we have is standing alongside us."

"Do you think anyone's really coming?" a trooper asked from the ground. "Are seven lives worth a planetary assault?"

"You'll have to forgive CT-9185," Sparx said. "We're all just on edge. It'll be alright, 85."

Savil knelt beside the weary clone. He'd lost his helmet and she could see every ounce of raw emotion on his face. "Even one life is worth saving, trooper," she told him.

"Then with all due respect-" the clone insisted. "Let me save all of yours." His tired eyes listed towards his legs and Savil gulped. The plastoid shinguards were charred, shattered, and sizzling. "The STAPs got me, general," 85 lamented. "Whatever they couldn't hit, the fall finished off. I can't...feel my legs. I'll only slow you down, so just give me a blaster and-"

"No," Blazer asserted. "No brother gets left behind. No matter what."

As they spoke, a distinct whirring echoed from atop the slope. The consistent hum had Savil's eyes widening as a metallic orb descended towards them. Several limbs hung from its underside while a bulbous photoreceptor scanned the jungle. "Probe droid!" the Jedi whispered sharply.

"Everyone hide," Blazer commanded and picked up 85. He was about to crouch in some plants when Savil stopped him.

"No!" she warned. "Those are buaroshades. Touch those and the neurotoxic effects range from paralysis to even death."

Blazer instead moved to join the others between several massive mushrooms. The group remained absolutely still as the probe droid hovered over. Its photoreceptor twitched towards any screeching creatures in the distance. The probe's flight pattern came to a halt and its lens zoomed in on the jaw plant. It analyzed the sizzling gash across its maw and transmitted the images back to TQ-12.

"Curious," the tactical droid commented. "Such a _unique_ attack on a primitive lifeform leaves few culprits. The Jedi is down there. All troops, advance into the jungle and hunt them down."

Trees collapsed from atop the slope as Separatist tanks barged through. "Down there!" a B1 declared before slipping and falling to its demise.

With their cover blown, Blazer emerged and blasted the probe to bits. The group delved deeper into the jungle to screen their movements. "So much for hiding," he said as Savil started to hyperventilate. The clones looked to their general's twitching eyes. She paced across the muddied land and clasped a mushroom for stability. "General?" Blazer asked out of concern.

"It's my fault," Savil uttered.

"Woah," Blazer asserted. "No one is blaming you for-"

"_I_ am!" Savil snapped. "If it wasn't for my lightsaber slash on that plant, they wouldn't have found our location. I failed to keep us hidden and _failed_ to protect the base. I couldn't save those troopers just like I couldn't save Surk!"

"General Savil!" Blazer snapped and removed his helmet. "Get a hold of yourself! This is war and _you're_ in command here! We're in this together and we all aren't dead yet."

Her twitching gaze fixated on his furious glare while several chimes came from R3. She heard him start up his holoprojector and sighed. "Recording another distress call isn't going to help right now," she told the droid.

"What about an answer to your first one?" a familiar voice spoke through a hologram.

Savil's eyes lit up as she spun to face R3's projection. "Mattias!" she rejoiced.

* * *

The _Deliverance_ thundered out of hyperspace and soared towards Felucia. While Admiral Taka kept the Venator on course, Mattias spoke with Savil from the bridge. It saddened him to see her so exhausted and bruised in the hologram. "Am I glad to see you, my friend." Savil sighed. "The base is lost and only seven of us remain. We were forced to flee into the nearby jungle but the droid army is in pursuit." Mattias bit his lip and glanced at Frost while she continued. "Our coordinates will remain linked to this R3 unit so you can find us."

"You just stay alive," Mattias intoned. "We're going to get you and your men home safely."

Savil smirked. "It's good to see you out in the field, Mattias. Thanks for coming." Her calm demeanor faded as laserfire rang out behind her. She ignited her lightsaber and yelled, "R3! Cut transmission and get to cover!"

"Savil?" Mattias worried. The holomessage terminated and left the master on edge. "Commander Frost," he said. "Prepare the gunships for an _extremely _hot extraction. This isn't about destroying that droid army, but instead getting those survivors out of there."

"Yes sir," Frost replied and saluted.

"General Mattias!" Admiral Taka shouted from the bridge's forward viewport. "Delay those gunships."

"Why?" Mattias inquired and trudged over to her. "We're here to save Master-" His boots skidded to a halt when he glimpsed what she saw. "Oh." A Separatist dreadnought drifted between them and Felucia. The droid warship eerily tilted its nose towards the _Deliverance_ and launched multiple fighters. "Battle stations?" Mattias suggested instead.

"Battle stations!" Taka screamed on the intercom. "All units, prepare for incoming fighters!"

"By the Force," Mattias uttered. "The Separatists must've been planning this attack for months." He looked to the planet and spoke as if Savil could hear her. "Hold on, friend. We'll get to you as soon as we can."

Republic gunships wouldn't make it to the surface so long as that dreadnought was blocking their path. Vulture droids strafed the _Deliverance's_ hull with rapid fire lasers. "All units!" Taka reiterated. "Get to your battle stations! All batteries, fire! Fire!"

Rip and Doubles were chowing down on rations in the mess hall when the announcement reached them. "Battle stations?" Doubles inquired. "Oh kriff, we're under attack!"

"What if the wampas are back for revenge?" Rip jested as they re-equipped their helmets. His singular and Doubles' split mohawks vanished beneath their helms before they rushed off.

"Wampas can't fly ships, you fool." Doubles refuted.

"How do _you _know?" Rip asked. "Are _you_ a wampa?...Yeah, that's what I thought." Rip and Doubles ran to the gun deck where multiple troopers were manning turbolaser turrets. Rip and Doubles hopped on the turrets next to each other and started them up. "Now remember, Doubles," Rip lectured. "Press the trigger to make it shoot. And if you don't get anyone, it's okay to admit I'm the greatest clone ever bred."

"Do you ever shut up?" Doubles growled.

"I'll let you know when I find out!" Rip cackled as they fired at incoming fighters. While vulture droids continued to strafe by, they cleared the way for a set of bulkier ships.

"That can't be good," Doubles grieved as the ships flew overhead.

Hyena-class droid bombers descended upon the _Deliverance _and launched a storm of proton bombs. The Venator shook and Taka nearly lost her footing from the bridge. "Admiral!" a clone officer beckoned from his station. "We've lost our deflector shields!"

"Intensify our forward batteries," Taka ordered. "I don't want anything getting through if those bombers make another pass."

"Can we take out that many bombers in time?" Mattias asked.

"Let's hope so," Taka replied while focusing on the viewport. The hyena bombers flipped leftward to make another pass. When Taka realized the enemy was targeting the bridge, she wondered why minimal lasers were firing on them. She noticed her officers struggling to get weapon systems primed and yelled, "Intensify forward firepower!"

"It's too late!" Mattias yelled as the bombers prepared to strafe again. Suddenly, another set of turbolasers blasted the bombers until they broke formation. Another Republic Venator had emerged from hyperspace and its overseer hailed the _Deliverance._

"This is Admiral Jata Shang of the _Typhoon_," his voice boomed.

"Admiral Shang?" Mattias realized and turned to Taka in disbelief. "_The_ Admiral Shang? As in one of the most prestigious fleet commanders in the Republic Navy?"

Taka was subtly awestruck herself. "That is correct," she replied. "His naval command records and prestiges are only second to those of Wullf Yularen's. And he's the only one of us who _insists_ on wearing an admirals cap," she jested. She motioned to one of her officers. "Patch me through to the _Typhoon._" She cleared her throat as the frequency was established. "Admiral Shang, this is Admiral Taka of the _Deliverance. _Thank you for the save."

"Admiral Taka," Shang replied. "I've heard your name at the naval academy several times. I take it you're responding to the Jedi's distress signal as well? The Republic contacted me for I had one of the closest destroyers in the area. By the looks of things, I don't think you'd mind some assistance."

"Be my guest, admiral," she said with a smirk. "We may be able to defeat this dreadnought if we flank it from both sides."

"A classic wedge maneuver?" Shang identified. "I like where your head is, admiral. Let's do it, but you'll need to get your shields operational before you attack. Otherwise that dreadnought will tear you to shreds."

"Whatever the plan is-" Mattias added. "-we need to act quickly. The survivors on Felucia are counting on us."

"Get some space between you and that dreadnought," Shang said. "I'll launch my fighters and buy you time to get your shields operational. Then we attack!"

"Affirmative," Taka complied and ended the transmission. "Bank left and dive! Get us away from the enemy!" she commanded to her officers.

As the _Deliverance_ shifted, Mattias approached her. "I'm no admiral," he admitted. "But I can still help. What do you need?"

Taka hummed as she thought of a plan. "Go with Commander Frost and secure the shield generator. Safeguard the technicians I'm sending to work on it!"

Frost and Mattias nodded before dashing off. The Venator's corridors rumbled each time a set of lasers struck the ship. Taka could barely maintain her footing from the bridge while the _Deliverance_ turned. "Admiral!" an officer called. "We have incoming vessels!"

"Bombers?" she queried.

"No," the officer replied. He winced as if struggling to make out what was on the scanner. "It's moving too quickly for me to get a proper reading." Taka looked out across the viewport and watched a four-pronged craft spiral through space and zoom over the bridge. "It's heading for the shield generator!"

"A boarding craft," Taka deduced and activated her comlink. "General. Commander. Pick up the pace. A boarding ship is making for the generator."

"We're almost there," Frost called back. "There's no sign of the-"

A set of four spikes pierced the _Deliverance's_ hull and sent the duo tumbling backward. Mattias caught Frost, helped him to his feet, and said, "You were saying?"

Smoke puffed from the boarding craft and obscured the hulking masses dropping in. Metal feet clanged against the floor while Mattias unclipped his lightsaber. Frost clenched his blaster rifle and contemplated setting it to stun. Mattias dared to ignite his saber and its green hue illuminated the hall. A row of super battle droids aimed their wrist blasters and Mattias surged forward. If one thing was for certain, those hulking droids were far less intimidating to a Jedi then they were to a clone. Frost watched as Mattias easily blocked their scorching lasers. With a swift swing of his blade, he bisected a droid and impaled another.

"Any time you want to help, commander," Mattias quipped passive-aggressively. Frost snapped out of it and fired into a droid's legs. His blue lasers simply grazed their thick, metal shells until Mattias finished them off. "No offense, Commander Frost." Mattias muttered. "But most clones tend to aim for a droid's torso."

"You're right, sir." Frost nervously concurred. "I just figured the less they're damaged, the more likely they can be repurposed."

Mattias raised a brow until he recalled which Padawan had just been working with Frost. "While your initiative is appreciated," he said. "These droids are trying to _kill_ us. Just like they're trying to kill Master Savil and her troops..._your _brothers...on Felucia. Padawan Elsa Dellian said I was in good hands. Can I _trust_ you to have my back?"

Frost's gaze alternated between Mattias and the slashed droids. He observed their decimated wiring and wondered what Elsa would've said or done. "Yes, general." Frost obliged. "You can trust me." Another boarding craft impaled the Venator and had Matias running towards it.

The technicians working on the shield generator leapt for cover as battle droids closed in. "Everyone stay down!" Mattias assured and sprung into action. He severed a super battle droid's arm and then Force-pushed the appendage into another's face. Utilizing a hint of furious Ataru, Mattias frontflipped and drove his saber into a droid's chest. While the attack was successful, his maneuver had him howling. Mattias gritted his teeth as the overexertion caused his spinal cybernetic to strain. "No," he grunted and dropped to his knees. As he waited for the cybernetic to realign, one of the foes he'd merely downed stood up. The super battle droid loomed over Mattias and aimed at his head.

Frost took aim, but his finger remained hesitant on the trigger. _Come on, do it!_ he told himself. _I can't. That droid is as alive as I am. But if I don't take this shot, then the general's done for. _"Karabast!" Frost cursed and impulsively shot the droid's wrist. With its blaster destroyed, the super battle droid was forced to reach for Mattias with its empty hand. The Jedi's cybernetic realigned just in time and Mattias went for an upward slash. His green blade ran up the droid's body and had its two halves clanging to the floor. Mattias caught his breath while Frost rushed to his side. "Are you alright, general?" the commander asked.

"Ask me again when this is all over," Mattias quipped. The terrible sound of more boarding craft had Frost and Mattias bracing themselves. They peered through the nearest viewport and saw a swarm of pronged ships closing in. Mattias forced himself to stand and firmly grasped his lightsaber. While his back was failing him and his partner had conflicted ethics, Mattias stood his ground. He knew they were the only ones standing between the incoming droids and the Venator's shields.

Before the boarding craft could strike, a barrage of yellow lasers reduced them to scrap metal. Mattias and Frost watched in sheer disbelief as a squadron of sleek fighters rocketed by. Their swivel-mounted wings rotated while they flew in formation. "Those aren't Republic ships," Frost commented.

"I've never seen anything like them," Mattias admitted while watching them hunt droid fighters. "So agile...so powerful. Well whoever they are, I'm glad their on our side.

While the battle continued to rage in space, the _Deliverance's_ technicians rushed to repair the shield generator. "That should do it," one of them said. "Go ahead and fire it up!" He motioned to his coworker and she typed away at a panel.

The generator's mighty rumble had everyone cheering and Mattias called Taka. "Admiral," he said. "The shields are back online."

The news brought a grin to Taka's face as she hailed the _Typhoon. _"Admiral Shang," she called. "Our shields are operational and we are ready to engage. Thank you for the support and prepare for wedge maneuvers."

"I read you," Shang replied. "Let's show this dreadnought what happens when one messes with the might of the Republic Nav-"

The transmission cut and several flashes caught Taka's eye. Thunderous explosions followed and her heart sank when she realized their origin. Multiple blasts had severely crippled the _Typhoon _and left Taka desperately calling in. "Admiral Shang? What's happening? Admiral Shang! Please respond!" Tremendous clouds of black smoke billowed from Shang's star destroyer as it listed out of formation. Thinking quickly, Taka relayed new orders. "Break off wedge maneuver. Station the _Deliverance _between the _Typhoon_ and that dreadnought." As her Venator moved into position, Taka contacted Mattias. "Master Jedi, we have _another_ situation."

"We saw the explosions from here!" Mattias called back. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Taka admitted. "I've lost contact with Shang and anyone aboard that Venator. It may just be us against this dreadnought after all." Mattias pursed his lips and nervously paced around. "Master Jedi?" Taka asserted. "Are you there?"

"Yes," Mattias inevitably answered. "I was just lost in thought." His eyes darted between Felucia and Shang's smoking Venator. A dreadnought kept them from reaching Savil on the surface, but now more lives were at stake in space. Mattias' hand trembled as he struggled to make a decision. His mission had been to save Savil and her unit, but other casualties were on the line. He considered how Yelena had been warning him about attachments and how he'd been _slipping_ with Anna. With a deep and resigned sigh, Mattias made his decision. "Commander Frost, how quickly can you prep a gunship?"

"Within minutes, sir." Frost assured. "But what about the dreadnought?"

"It isn't for Felucia. I have to trust in the Force that Savil can hold out. But time may not be a luxury that those aboard the _Typhoon_ possess." He firmly gripped Frost's armored shoulder. "You said this is now a search and rescue division, right? Well we're going to board the _Typhoon_ and get its survivors to the _Deliverance_."

Commander Frost was a man of his word. From the moment Mattias relayed his plan, Frost ordered a gunship to prep for launch. He assembled a team of clones to accompany them and they awaited orders in the hangar. Rip and Doubles were among the troopers he had personally selected for the operation.

"But I was having fun on the turret," Doubles griped.

"You _literally_ hit nothing," Rip murmured to him. "You were bred to spray weapons. Not actually aim them."

"Like _you_ shot any vulture droids," Doubles grumbled.

"I definitely got_ one_," Rip boasted. "..._after_ those fancy ships out there weakened it," he clarified.

"Any idea what those mysterious fighters were?" Mattias asked as they boarded their gunship. The clones around him were all equally confused.

"No idea," said the clone pilot. "But here's hoping they provide the cover we need to reach the _Typhoon_. It isn't that far, but a lot can happen in such a short distance."

"You're the finest pilot in the 213th, Donz." Frost said. "If anyone can get us across, it's you."

"Hold on to your helmets," Donz warned and primed the engines.

The gunship's hatches sealed and Mattias clenched a handhold. His back still ached from where his cybernetic was readjusting and any turbulence wasn't helping. _I thought cybernetics were supposed to help, not hinder, _he complained to himself. _Blasted technology.  
_  
As soon as the gunship soared out from its hangar, it became an instant target for vulture droids. The bulky craft was hard to maneuver and required Donz to focus on speed. What the LAAT lacked in evasiveness, it made up for in durability. Its thick blast shields held up against the majority of droid laserfire, but the gunship could only take so much heat. A heavy laser stuck its underside and forced Donz off course.

"Rip," Doubles grunted while holding on. "If we blow up, I just want you to know...you're the best brother a clone could ever ask for."

"Doubles," Rip replied. "In case we die, I want you to know I've always thought I was better than you."

The vulture droids closed in for a deadly strafe until the mysterious fighters blasted them away. A cobalt-colored craft zoomed alongside the gunship and called in to Donz' communicator. "This is Skull Leader," a deep voice bellowed. "My squadron's coming over you now."

More of his fighters rocketed overhead as Donz remained astonished. "Thanks for the save, Skull Leader," he said. "Can you cover us to the _Typhoon_?"

"Consider it done," Skull Leader replied. "Skull Squadron, form up on me. Pick your targets and eliminate all hostiles." He and his unit soared in a lethal formation which pierced the swarming droids. Explosive laserfire erupted behind the gunship while Domz landed safely aboard the _Typhoon.  
_  
The hatches hissed open and Mattias activated his lightsaber. He swished the blade forward and yelled, "Secure the deck!" Frost and the other troops leapt into action and found a grim scene. The entire hangar was a devastated mess teeming with wreckage and spreading flames. The bodies of white-armored clones were easily distinguishable amidst the refuse piles. "By the Force," Mattias gasped at the sight. "Fan out and search for survivors. I want a separate team to go to the command bridge and find Admiral Shang."

"General!" Doubles hollered. "Got something over here!"

Mattias' eyes widened when he heard troopers calling for help beneath debris. "Stand back," he told Doubles and deactivated his lightsaber. The Jedi took a deep breath and reached out with his open palms. Though the steel beams were colossal and numerous, Mattias was able to shift them with patience and concentration. The debris slowly lifted as he guided it with the Force.

Meanwhile, Frost located the Venator's nearest terminal and ran over to it. Although its screen was cracked, he was grateful that it was still functioning. A set of footsteps shuffled behind him as Rip returned. "Commander," the clone grieved. Gone was his quippy and spontaneous demeanor. It was enough to make Frost nervously turn and see Rip hanging his head.

"What is it, soldier?" Frost asked.

"The other troops and I just got back from the bridge," he lamented and held out a charred, admiral's cap. The Republic emblem was barely visible from the blast it had endured. "The admiral didn't make it."

"No," Frost uttered in disbelief as the ship rumbled around them. He looked to Mattias who was rescuing troopers from the debris.

"Get to what ships can still fly-" Mattias instructed. "And make for the _Deliverance_. Otherwise, you can ride with us." As the survivors went off, Mattias marched over to Frost. "Hopefully Skull Squadron can provide more cover." The Jedi's brows furrowed when he noticed Shang's burnt cap. "Is that-"

"I'm afraid so, sir." Frost said from the terminal. "The _Typhoon_ may be too damaged to recover so I'm going to follow Republic protocol. I'm running a diagnostic and downloading its encrypted information for us. We might be able to find out what happened." As Frost typed away at the panel, several images of the Venator flashed with warning symbols. "The _Typhoon's _engines, bridge, hangar, and stabilizers were all struck at exactly the same time."

"Suspicious," Mattias said and pointed towards a readout. "The ship's shields were at maximum capacity. These blasts weren't hits...they were detonations."

Doubles was making his way back to the gunship when he noticed something peculiar on several fallen clones. Unlike the others killed in the blast, these troopers had laser holes in their armor. "What the-" Doubles muttered and kept his blaster cannon close.

"But if these were detonations-" Frost told Mattias. "-there'd have to be a-" In that instant, a reinforced figured landed on the rafters above them. His feet skid on the railing when he perched forward like an armored predator. "-a saboteur."

While Frost seemed unsure, Mattias looked upon the saboteur like a sworn enemy. As if their factions had been warring long before either of them were even conceptions. A mix of dark greys and royal blues culminated across a flak vest of beskar steel. Mattias ignited his lightsaber and stared into the T-shaped visor of a Mandalorian warrior. "Commander Frost," he said. "Get behind me."

* * *

Elsa Dellian was overjoyed to be back on Coruscant. The Jedi Temple's quiet halls garnered a sense of tranquility that had her gently smiling. Her calm steps on the temple's soft carpeting were only cut short by the ring of her holocom. Elsa activated the device and Yelena's face came into view. "Padawan," she greeted. "I take it you're on your way to the senate."

Elsa chuckled while traversing the Halls of Healing. "Master, I haven't even visited Anna yet. I agreed to do this for Master Mattias. Plus, Senator Veritaz said she'd need some time to recover after the Hoth rescue."

"I know," Yelena huffed. "But it doesn't mean you can't make a good first impression."

"The rescue was our first impression," Elsa quipped. "I know you're worried about me, master, but I'll just be an hour or so."

"I just want you to excel," Yelena assured. "You were phenomenal on Hoth..._again_. You were able to separate yourself from attachments and I just get nervous about seeing you fall back into them."

"Master," Elsa glowered. "Anna's my sister."

"And she's an attachment," Yelena intoned.

"So I'm not supposed to care?"

"It's not about a lack of caring," Yelena explained. "It's about not letting your emotions dictate your actions. _You_ control _them_. Not the other way around. You've been given a rare opportunity for a Padawan. Senator Veritaz could open up doors for you and I just don't want you to waste that."

Elsa sighed. "I understand, master. I won't take too long. I'll tell Anna you say hello and meet up with you afterward. Then we can make that _second_ first impression," she joked.

In the Circle of Jedi Healers, Rapunzel was returning to her and Anna's room. "I am so sorry about the wait," she sighed and laughed off her stress. "Master Gothel can be such a handful. She _seriously_ wants to be the first Jedi to enter the Miss Coruscant beauty pageant. Does she have any idea how vain that sounds? And _then_ she wanted _me_ to help pick an outfit for her. It was ridiculous." Rapunzel's snicker simmered when she realized how quiet their room was. "Anna?" she called. When the silence persisted, Rapunzel rushed behind the bed and even checked under it. "Where did you-" Rapunzel searched everywhere from behind the dresser to the canvases. Peering at her patient's painting of a wingless bird had her overthinking. "Anna," she said aloud. "What did you do?"

Rapunzel stormed out into the hall and scoured the area. While the area may have been tranquil, Rapunzel's mind was anything but. Her heart raced while her eyes frantically darted across every shadow. Every passing Jedi could've possibly been Anna, but she just didn't know. As she felt herself over-stressing, Rapunzel chose to quiet her mind. She softly shut her eyes and breathed deeply. Calling upon the Force, Rapunzel cleansed her senses to think rationally and better assess her situation.

"Okay," she whispered. "Let's try this again. Padawan Dellian!" she called.

"Yes?" another voice responded.

Hearing Anna's older sibling had Rapunzel's heart pounding all over again. "Elsa?" she blurted. "Oh Elsa!" she laughed nervously and fidgeted with her blonde locks. "What are you doing here?"

"Master Mattias couldn't make it, but I'm here to visit Anna in his stead." Elsa replied. She could sense the Jedi Healer's anxiety and furrowed her brows. "Are you alright?"

Rapunzel couldn't bring herself to lie to Anna's sister. She slouched forward and exhaled grandiosely. "No," she confessed. "Elsa...your sister is missing."

"What?" Elsa gasped.

"I was called to the Archives and I was coming right back. I trusted her and she-"

"Anna's in your care," Elsa asserted. "She's your responsibility."

"I know," Rapunzel admitted. "I'm sorry. I was wrong to give her the leeway. I just felt like I was confining her."

"Maybe she hasn't gotten far," Elsa considered. "We need to find her."

"She's not in our sanctuary," Rapunzel deduced as they departed. "I've looked. Where else in the temple would she go?"

"Perhaps she'd try the dojos," Elsa said.

"Even if she doesn't have a lightsaber?"

"I don't know!" Elsa accidentally snapped. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to think of something." She reached for her utility belt only to stop midway. "She doesn't have a comlink or holocom on her, does she?"

"No," Rapunzel groaned.

"Excuse me," a man spoke up from behind them. Elsa and Rapunzel turned to see a temple guard at his post. While he was masked, his golden accents brandished the horns of a Nikto. "I couldn't help but overhear your rather..._boisterous_ predicament," Udo Klee said.

Elsa shrunk back and replied in a hushed tone. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Udo replied. "For nothing is without purpose, and all is heard when it should be. If I may ask, this person without a lightsaber..." He pointed at Elsa. "Roughly your height. Freckles. Hair as fiery as her temper?"

"That's Anna!" Elsa blurted.

"She's my patient and shouldn't be out," Rapunzel added. "Have you seen her?"

The guard nodded. "I knew there was something suspicious about that girl. I would've kept investigating had another Sentinel not stepped in."

"Who was this other Sentinel?" Elsa inquired.

"Our resident loudmouth," Udo grumbled. "Knight Westgard."

"Hans," Elsa and Rapunzel hissed in unison. They were surprised by each other's reaction while Udo continued.

"Last I saw, they went off together and said something about an investigation. I'm sorry I can't be of greater assistance."

"This helps plenty," Rapunzel assured and bowed to the guard. "Thank you." She walked off with Elsa and sneered. "Hans? By the Force, what is Anna doing with him? What investigation are they looking into?"

Elsa raised a brow as she considered a possibility. "After surviving the incident on Scarif, Hans was promoted for apparent 'heroism' and given jurisdiction over a district in Coruscant." Elsa pursed her lips as she struggled to recall the name. "The Collective Commerce District!" she exclaimed and snapped her fingers.

"CoCo Town," Rapunzel realized. "You saw how Anna was at a temple briefing. If something happens to her out there...I don't even want to think about it! We have to find them. I can get us an airspeeder from the hangar."

Elsa swallowed hard as she came to terms with all which was unfolding. She contemplated whether or not she should call her master, but considered the speech on attachments. Whether Yelena was right or wrong, Elsa couldn't rest knowing her sister was missing again. She recalled the helpless agony she felt watching Ventress fly away with Anna. She couldn't re-experience that pain and boldly dashed to the temple hangar with Rapunzel. As she did so, Elsa grabbed her comlink and called Hans. The frequency number she'd only acquired for when Anna had initially gone missing was being used for that purpose all over again.

* * *

Coruscant's afternoon clouds were rolling over CoCo Town. A Nautolan was just about to cross the street when a low-flying airspeeder zoomed by. "Hey!" Hans barked from the driver's seat. "I'm flying here! Damn pedestrians."

Anna shook her head from the passenger seat and asked, "Do you have to fly so low? Can you even do that?"

"First of all, it's the best and quickest way to search the streets. Second of all, hell yeah I can. I'm a Jedi. These people are lucky to have me and I can do whatever I want out here." Hans' green gaze narrowed on his dashboard when an incoming call rang.

Anna was busy searching for the witness from her window and asked, "Are you gonna get that?"

Hans glared at the caller ID on his dashboard and scoffed at the custom name he'd set.

**_(SMELLSA DELLIAN)_**

He hurriedly blocked the transmission and his dashboard read:

**_(FIVE MISSED CALLS)_**

"Blasted wrong numbers," he mumbled. "Any luck, beautiful?"

"Not yet," Anna replied. "I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to be looking for. I've never seen an Ortolan before."

"Big trunk and floppy ears. The kid's a weird-looking-"

"Kid?" Anna gasped as a smile crept across her face. "Hans, you lost a _kid_?"

The knight pouted and wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, what of it?"

"I can't believe you let a child get the best of you," Anna snickered. "I shouldn't be that surprised though. After all, you aren't exactly the best with kids." She thought back to his impatient self getting harassed by younglings in the Archives and giggled.

Hans rolled his eyes at her teasing. "Hey," he defended. "This kid was different. Little Dumbo wouldn't listen to _anything_ I said. He just kept staring and throwing up gang symbols. It was terrible!"

"Did you ever consider that he might be deaf?" Anna proposed. "And that maybe he was trying to sign to you?"

Hans slammed on the airspeeder's brakes and nearly caused a pileup behind him. He didn't know whether to be astonished by the discovery or furious that he didn't figure it out himself. He slowly turned towards Anna with a stupefied and dumbfounded expression. She relished in his bewilderment and donned a cocky smirk. "Holy kriff," he muttered over the concept. He pulled Anna into a passionate kiss while halted speeders honked behind them. She hummed with delight as their lips parted. "Sign language!" Hans proclaimed. "Of course. It all makes sense now." He flew them away and continued to plan. "We-"

Another call came in and Hans feared Elsa's name would show to Anna. He breathed a sigh of relief when it was actually Lieutenant Tan Divo. Hans motioned for Anna to stay quiet while he answered the call. "What've you got for me?" the knight asked.

"I was actually hoping you'd have some answers for _me_," Divo responded. "It's been over a week, Westgard. Do you even have any leads on the witness?"

"I'm working on it," Hans assured. "I don't see you doing anything."

"_I_ have a multitude of cases on my desk. You are a Jedi Knight tasked with _one_ district. I expect more from you."

Hans rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well...I have a good feeling about today." He winked at Anna before continuing. "I'll let you know when I find something. This trail hasn't frozen over yet." He ended the call and stuck his tongue out towards the dashboard. Anna laughed at his gesture until she accidentally snorted. "Wow," Hans murmured. "That was...annoying."

Anna's cheerful demeanor crumbled and she covered her mouth. She was unsure whether or not to apologize for her laugh and instead focused on the case. "So," she huffed. "Where was the kid last seen?"

"Well this old Ithorian told me he saw an Ortolan down in this alleyway. I'm pretty sure he was messing with me though, because it just turned out to be a poster of one."

"I say we give it another look," Anna said and Hans glared at her. "I'm serious! You missed the possibility of this child being deaf. Who knows what else you missed? But please, if you have a better idea of where to look I'm all ears."

"Fine," Hans groaned. "We can check it out again." He flew them towards the alley and they passed _Dex's Diner.  
_  
Anna observed a team of workers engaging in extensive repairs. "So that's where the crash happened?" she queried. "Poor Herv. There's no way it was an accident. And then you said the skylane traffic camera's just happened to glitch during the incident? Oh come on." While Anna observed the construction workers, one of them powered up an electro-drill. Bolts beamed from the tool and the sight had Anna shuddering back into her seat.

Hans noticed her discomfort and asked, "You okay?"

"What?" Anna whispered as if waking up from a traumatic trance. "Yeah...yeah I'm alright." Hans dismissed the situation and took her word for it. He parked their speeder at the designated alleyway and reached for multiple food capsules in his center consul. "What kind of journey are we going on that we need that many pellets?" Anna inquired.

"They're not for us," Hans explained. "If little beady-eyes is here, he'll sniff these out with that trunk of his."

Anna stepped into the frigid alley and felt a chill climb up her spine. A hissing tooka cat made her leap and Hans snorted at her reaction. Still, she persisted past the feline-infested trash cans and found a malodorous garbage heap. Hans gestured to the tattered poster above it and snarked, "See?Found him."

"The Max Rebo Band: Core World Tour," Anna read. "I _love_ his music. He scored the soundtrack to _Celeste_, you know."

"Fascinating," Hans mumbled. "Can we go now? The kid's obviously not-" The junk pile suddenly shifted. "-here?"

"Hans," Anna urged. "Hand me one of those food capsules, will you?" The knight obliged and Anna withdrew an energy pellet. She knelt beside the heap and held the food out in her open palm. Her heart fluttered when a distinct sniffing sounded from within. Emptied cans and crinkled wrappers rolled over as a bright blue trunk snaked its way out. "Oh kriff," Anna whispered while the trunk sniffed her palm. In the blink of an eye, it swiftly snatched the food and slinked back under the pile. Eager to draw him out, Anna laid a trail of food pellets leading out of the trash heap. Within moments, the sniffing returned and the Ortolan crawled out. "Hey little fella," Anna spoke softly. The child's ears flopped at his sides as he waddled out and collected each pellet. He practically inhaled them and was eagerly sniffing the rest of Anna's capsules. "You want more? Sure!" Anna dumped an entire capsule and watched him chow down. "Poor kid's probably starving. Living out here in the garbage. Think he's all alone?"

"Let's find out," Hans replied and rummaged through the garbage heap. "Any other Ortolans in here?" His shuffling caught the child's attention and he came running towards Hans. "Oh no," the knight griped. "_Not _again." His body went stiffened as the Ortolan hugged his leg. "Yes, it's nice to see you too. Please get off." Anna and Hans watched as the child frantically signed away. "I can't understand a hint of this," he sighed. "I don't know if he's talking about the incident or the food or my good looks."

"We need to find someone who understands sign language," Anna suggested. "Perhaps a Jedi Master or maybe that Divo friend of yours."

"The lieutenant might know," Hans considered. "Let's get the kid to him." Hans tried ushering the Ortolan to his speeder, but the child wouldn't budge. "Seriously? If you come with us, I'll give you more food." The Ortolan stared blankly at him and simply scratched his belly. "We don't have time for this." He tried pulling him by the trunk, but his feet remained planted. "Come on, Dumbo!" Hans yelled. "Don't make me Force-push you into the speeder!"

"Stop," Anna scolded and swatted Hans' hands away. "Let me try something." She knelt beside the Ortolan and smiled softly. His wide black eyes met her blue gaze as she motioned towards their speeder. She took his plump hand in hers and gently caressed it. When she tried guiding him forward, he still refused to walk. Rather than just retaliate, the Ortolan pointed up to the Max Rebo poster. He scurried over to it and nudged the edges with his trunk. It was as if the image was alive to him.

"Talk about a super fan," Hans quipped.

"I think he's missing his family," Anna inferred. "He could be abandoned...or an orphan."

"Maybe he's Max Rebo's secret lovechild," Hans jeered.

Anna ignored his comment and reached for the poster. "I'll tell you what," she said. "We'll take it with us, okay?" She gingerly removed the poster from the wall and rolled it up. "You can carry it!" She handed it to the child and he joyously cradled it. With the poster secured, he was more than willing to leave his heap behind and take Anna's hand. She guided him into the airspeeder while Hans started up the engines. Anna huffed while lifting the Ortolan into the backseat. "Woah," she grunted. "You're heavier than you look." She sat him down and buckled him in. For a brief moment, the seatbelt's click made her think of binders on her wrists. She was starting to stress when the Ortolan's trunk started sniffing across her face. He tickled her freckled cheeks until she giggled and backed up. "I already gave you all of my food!" she laughed and returned to the passenger seat.

As they took off, Anna felt different for a brief moment. She considered what it would be like to have a child and wondered what a Jedi parent would be like. Perhaps it was the holodrama-obsessed, hopeless romantic speaking within her, but Anna daydreamed about what kind of father Hans' would be. She imagined him, her, and whatever children they'd have disappearing to a-

"Anna?" Hans grumbled. "_Why _are you staring at me like that?"

Anna didn't realize how long she'd been amorously staring and snapped out of it. "Oh nothing," she sighed.

A call came in via Hans' communicator and he glanced down to answer it. "Looks like Divo saved me a dial," he joked until he saw the ID. The contact was unknown as Hans cautiously answered. Anna leaned in while the Ortolan's trunk snuck over her seat. "Hello?" Hans answered.

"Master Jedi?" a timid voice spoke up.

Hans and Anna exchanged perplexed glances before he followed up with, "This is Hans. Who is this?"

"Timia," she panted. "Timia Lok."

Hans' brows furrowed. "Wait, I remember you. You're the Mon Calamari from air traffic control. How did you get my frequency?"

"From the _CoCo Club_ dancers." Her comment left Anna feeling uneasy as she continued. "Please, I don't have much time. Herv Bobak _was_ murdered."

Anna and Hans' eyes widened. "Is this a confession?" Hans asked.

"Yes...no! They threatened me. Said they'd kill me if I didn't glitch the footage."

"Who's they? Why didn't you go to the police?" Hans interrogated and leaned closer to the dashboard.

"They never gave their names. Can't trust the police. I don't know _who_ to trust. But the Jedi are true. This is why I called. This is big, Master Jedi. I'm not sure how big but surely beyond this celebrity. They could even be listening to this call."

"Why speak up now?"

"Because I can't live with this guilt any longer," Timia confessed. "I took an oath to protect Coruscant's citizens, no matter the risk. Oh no...what if they're listening? I'm a goner!"

Hans started to take off. "Timia, where are you now?"

"Mydral Apartments," she said. "Second floor, Room: 207."

"Okay, stay calm and lock yourself in. Turn off all of the lights and find a hiding spot. We're on our way to you now."

"Please hurry," the Mon Calamari pleaded as her transmission became scrambled. "The kilers...could...I...black speeder..."

"Timia?" Hans called and tried to boost the signal. "Timia!" The transmission ended and he slammed on the dashboard. "Damn it!" He caught his breath and locked in coordinates for the Mydral Apartment complex. "We need to get her out of there."

"If the killers were listening," Anna said. "She just gave away her entire location."

"I know!" Hans growled frustratedly. "But it's down to us now. We can't trust the police on this one. If this is as big as she says, who knows how far up it goes. Herv Bobak died for _something_. And whatever it was, he told Dumbo back there. I feel like we're holding all these scrambled puzzle pieces and we can't make them fit."

"Getting more answers from Timia will be a start," Anna affirmed. "We need to find out who these killers are and what their goal is." Anna sighed. "So much for not needing my lightsaber."

"Think you can manage without it?" Hans inquired.

"Hey," Anna smirked and glanced back at the Ortolan. "This is _me_ we're talking about." She returned her focus to Hans and nodded. "I can do this." He accelerated to maximum speed as they raced to reach Timia in time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thank you so much for reading Chapter: 40 of "The Frozen Force"! I hope you're enjoying the adventure and I have some very exciting news. GoldenHeart Stories is now on Twitter! You can find me by either searching **GoldenHeart Stories** or tweeting **GoldenHeartHQ**. Twitter is going to be your go-to site for updates on all of my stories. I'll be posting teasers for upcoming stories and chapters ranging from fanfics to original content. But it gets even better. Love "The Frozen Force"? We've got artwork inbound! Follow me to see incoming art of Anna, Elsa, Mattias and Yelena. If you're looking for sneak peeks and covers, Twitter is where you shall find it! We're celebrating "The Frozen Force at 40" later today with exclusive artwork of Tori Vica! You can see this and much much more here at GoldenHeart Stories! I love sharing this adventure with you all and I hope you're having fun. With twenty chapters left in Season 2, we're just getting started!_

_**Next Week Preview: **__Master Savil and her Republic Forces are trapped on Felucia but aid cut is off from space. Mattias and Frost take on a mysterious Mandalorian threat. Rapunzel and Elsa race to find Anna while she and Hans rush to save Timia. The board is set and the pieces are moving. Nothing is without purpose and all paths are coming together. But the outcome...remains to be seen!  
_  
**_Long Live Imagination and May the Force be with You!  
_**  
**_ ~ Michael  
_**


	41. Chapter 41 - Shattered (Part II)

**Chapter: 41 (Shattered Part: II)**

_"To sacrifice everything for an unknown outcome is the true testament of heroism."_

**_Trapped on Felucia! Having lost their base, Jedi Master Savil and her surviving clones have been forced to flee into the jungle. While they await aid from space, Jedi Master Mattias has another issue on his hands. One of the Republic Venators has been bombed and he now finds himself face to face with a Mandalorian warrior. As Mattias prepares to do battle, he recalls the ancient feud between Mandalorians and the Jedi Order._**

* * *

_Mandalorian._ The very word could have some cowering in fear and others bracing for a firefight. With iconic, T-shaped visors and nearly impenetrable sets of armor, these ferocious warriors remained icons for thousands of years. Even the Jedi Temple possessed a mural of one in its Archives. The stone etching depicted a bold Mandalorian wearing an elongated helm. His swaying cape commanded authority as he raised what appeared to be a lightsaber of all things.

Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi had always been a scholar at heart. Binary-brained Cereans were known for their extraordinary intellects and were often sought out for wisdom. Surely any Cerean's apprentice would consider themselves to be incredibly fortunate. Mundi stroked his dark brown beard and peered down at the boy beside him. His Padawan's eyes teemed with curiosity over the ancient mural.

Mundi smiled softly and asked, "Something catch your eye, Destin?"

Young Destin Mattias cautiously advanced towards the artifact. The Mandalorian depiction was entrancing and he found himself lost in its dreadful visage. "Is that...a lightsaber, master?"

Mundi nodded. "It is, my apprentice. But not like any you've ever seen. _That_ is the Darksaber, once created by Tarre Vizsla. He was the first Mandalorian to be inducted into our Order. When he passed, that saber was held here in his honor. But in time, war would follow and members of House Vizsla stole it. They claimed it was for unity, but history tells us that only destruction followed.

"The Jedi-Mandalorian War," Mattias recalled.

"That is correct, young one." Mundi said. "Any legacy Tarre built had been defaced by those who insisted on fanning the flames of conflict. While Mandalore and its ways remained in disarray, history will also show you that the Jedi prevailed."

"Score one for us," Mattias quipped.

"I suppose so," Mundi humored the boy with a nod.

Mattias noticed the Cerean's somber expression and stepped closer to him. "What's wrong, master?"

Mundi pondered for a moment before answering. "What truly determines when a war is over?" he asked. "Is it a thousand years worth of distractions, or do we just lie to ourselves." Mattias raised a brow while Mundi glared at the mural. "Sometimes I wonder where the Darksaber is today and what kind of havoc someone could be wreaking with it. Make no mistake, Padawan Mattias. I fear our conflict with the Mandalorians is far from over."

Mattias donned the bravado that was expected of a young student. "Well," he declared. "If the Jedi Order beat them once, they can beat them again. I'll just have to train harder so I'm ready for when that day comes."

* * *

_PRESENT DAY_

As the Republic Venator burned around them, Jedi Master Destin Mattias stared up at the Mandalorian warrior. The encroaching flames reflected across his expressionless, T-shaped visor. "General?" Commander Frost spoke up from the terminal.

"I said get behind me!" Mattias scolded and raised his lightsaber. He raised it in front of his face and kept an eye on the motionless Mandalorian. The very mural he'd witnessed as a child was now a living, breathing entity looming before him. Just as his master had warned, the Mandalorians were far from finished with their conflict against the Jedi. Now Republic lives were lost and survivors were counting on Mattias. When he became a Jedi Guardian, Mattias took an oath to protect his Republic and root out _all_ evils. If it meant engaging in an ongoing conflict thousands of years in the making...so be it.

"The download isn't finished yet," Frost urged. "I need more time!"

Mattias sighed. "I'll get you that time. Just be ready to run. The whole ship's collapsing."

Mattias slowly approached the rafter as the Mandalorian moved with him. They stared each other down while sizing each other up. The proud hum of Mattias' blade was louder than any crackling flame as he closed in. _This is for Shang, his staff, and every innocent a Mandalorian has killed, _Mattias thought. He noticed the Mandalorian reaching for his belt and prepared to deflect a shot. His stomach dropped when he saw him snag a detonator instead of a blaster.

Mattias' sensed the area around him and realized the potential trap. The saboteur had placed several explosives within the wreckage in an effort to draw him in. Thinking quickly, Mattias propelled himself to the rafters just as the piles exploded behind him. The blast had him stumbling, but he safely landed across from his enemy. "Bombs," he huffed. "Surprise attacks? I thought Mandalorians were warriors of honor!" Mattias struck a nerve as the warrior's helmet ominously turned. He fearlessly flourished his saber and steadied it for combat. "You like targeting admirals and unsuspecting flight crews? Face me, you coward! I hit back!"

The Mandalorian stepped towards him and gradually picked up speed. _That's it,_ Mattias thought and glanced at Frost. _Keep following me. _He continued to draw him away from the others and prepared for battle. The Mandalorian unholstered a blaster rifle and took aim. He fired several yellow lasers while advancing. Mattias blocked the first set and his foe quickened the firing rate. The bright bolts sparked against Mattias' green blade until the Mandalorian was in striking distance. Mattias swung to sever his weapon, but the foe spun and kicked him back. Three hasty shots from a wrist-mounted blaster had Mattias back on the defensive. Rather than continue the fight on the rafters, the Mandalorian ignited his jetpack and hovered beside them. He fired at Mattias while continuing to chase him.

"Come on, come on!" Frost grunted as the terminal finished its download. A final chime had him sighing in relief as he recovered a datadisc.

"Everyone is spacebound, commander." Rip reported. "Only our gunship remains."

Frost handed the datadisc to him and readied his rifle. "Get this aboard the gunship," the commander ordered. "If we're not back by the time the hangar destabilizes, leave without us."

Rip was considered a wild card among his brethren, but even _he_ was concerned about Frost's orders. "Where are you going?"

"To help the general!" Frost hollered. "Doubles, you're with me!"

"Seriously?" Rip scoffed while watching his friend run off. "He gets action while I'm the...disc boy?"

Mattias shuffled across the rafters and leapt to the lower hangar. The Mandalorian's laserfire was relentless and left a trail of smoking holes behind him. His jetpack roared like a savage beast closing in for the kill until Mattias turned to engage. The Jedi kicked off of the wall and swung towards his target. His foe spiraled away and narrowly avoided potential dismemberment. As Mattias' boots slid across the scorched panels, he prepared for another attack. The Mandalorian aimed his vambrace again, only didn't fire a laser this time. Instead, the screech of a primed flamethrower echoed through his device. Fire spewed from his vambrace as Mattias flipped for cover. He'd grown so accustomed to evasive acrobatics, that he'd forgotten about the damage they could do to his back.

Mattias' spinal cybernetic strained and he stumbled into a wall. As he tried to recover, the Mandalorian closed in from overhead. He readied his fiery weapon as a series of blue, rapid-fire lasers swarmed his position. Doubles sprayed multiple rounds from his rotating laser cannon while Frost tried to get a better angle. "Keep'em pinned!" the commander ordered while Doubles nodded.

Rushing to get out of the clones' line of fire, the Mandalorian aimed his flamethrower at the ground. He used the rest of its gauge to create a ring of fire around him and Mattias before dropping down. By the time Mattias looked up, he saw the Mandalorian rising up like a demon among the flames. Mustering his courage, he reignited his lightsaber and assumed a defensive stance.

"Bad back, old man?" the Mandalorian taunted. His gritty voice was obscured behind thick layers of beskar iron.

"Old?" Mattias groaned and forced his chest forward. He was desperate for his cybernetic to realign in time while giving off the illusion that he was fine. "I'm in my prime, tough guy. How about we end this war right here and now?"

"It's only just begun," he replied and launched a whipcord from his vambrace.

With a swift slash of his saber, Mattias neutralized the cord's lethal hook and wrapped the rest of it around his forearm. He pulled the Mandalorian in for a strike, but the foe caught his weapon hand. Mattias tried to dip the lightsaber towards his enemy, but the Mandalorian's grip was too strong. The blade only managed to graze his breastplate before Mattias took an elbow to the face. The Mandalorian capitalized on his daze and fired his blaster.

Dizzy but desperate to survive, Mattias blocked the incoming shot and retaliated with a Force-push. The Mandalorian recovered with a burst from his jetpack and suddenly leaned forward. Mattias' eyes widened when he noticed the pointed projectile locked atop the device. "Seriously?" Mattias griped as the Mandalorian fired his jetpack-mounted missile.

The deadly rocket soared towards Mattias and locked on to his heat signature. Unable to escape the ring of fire in time, he had no choice but to call upon the Force. Mattias staggered back as he caught the missile in midair. It took an extreme amount of concentration to slow the projectile and absorb its momentum. The swelling pain in Mattias' back lessened as his cybernetic realigned. While he focused on the missile, the Mandalorian aimed his blaster. Before he could fire on the occupied Jedi, a spontaneous battle cry had him looking up.

Commander Frost sprung from the rafters, aimed for the ring of fire, and tackled the Mandalorian. Their armored bodies clamored as they tumbled against each other. The Mandalorian's blaster slid across the floor and bumped Mattias' heel. He gently set the missile down and rushed to reactivate his lightsaber. With his blaster set to stun, Frost aimed it at the saboteur's torso. He was about to fire when the Mandalorian kneed him in the chest and elbowed the weapon away. Frost's blaster clattered into the flames as the combatants resorted to hand-to-hand combat.

Mattias was almost to them when the Venator started to destabilize. It tilted leftward and everyone lost their footing. While Mattias recovered, he noticed the missile rolling towards the open flames and hurriedly caught it with the Force. Meanwhile, Frost threw a right hook towards the Mandalorian. His jab was swiftly blocked and his foe countered with a kick to the chest. Aching from both hits, Frost dared to punch at the Mandalorian's helmet. The clone's knuckles crunched amidst the tumultuous clang of beskar. Frost winced at his throbbing hand while the Mandalorian punched back. Striking Frost's plastoid helmet was enough to send him tumbling back.

"Clones," the Mandalorian growled in disgust. He derived great pleasure from kicking Frost while he was down. His hefty heel struck the commander's head and sent his helmet rolling off. "You're a disgrace to the man you're replicating. You don't deserve to even speak like him!" The Mandalorian went to stomp on Frost's neck, but the commander caught his foot and twisted.

The Mandalorian hissed as Frost snapped his ankle and said, "I might be a clone, but I'm still a man. The future's choices are _mine _to make and I will _not_ be defined by my template. General, now!"

"What?" the Mandalorian blurted. He tried to peer over his shoulder, but Frost kept him pinned. Mattias emerged from behind and aimed the saboteur's blaster. He fired a laser into the Mandalorian's jetpack to cause an overcharge malfunction. "No!"

"Get clear!" Mattias warned Frost as the jetpack lit up with warning signals. The Mandalorian wriggled out of Frost's grip and hurriedly removed his jetpack. The untamed device rocketed out of control until it collided with the ceiling. Greater rumbles ensued as the _Typhoon_ tilted forward. The sound of a gunship's engines caught everyone's attention as Donz flew over the fire. The ship's hatch opened and several clones shot at the Mandalorian.

"The whole Venator's going down!" Rip warned from the hold. "We gotta go!" Having already picked up Doubles, the two of them tossed fibercords into the ring of fire.

"Climb for it!" Doubles yelled. "Hurry!"

Frost recovered his helmet and beckoned Mattias over. "Come on, general!"

"Not yet," Mattias intoned and clenched his lightsaber. "I need to see this through." There was a dark look in his eyes as he trudged alongside the flames. As the master did so, he thought about the tainted legacy of Mandalorians. He felt the pain of uncertainty years of conflict had caused his master and countless others. Mattias considered how many Jedi and Republic personnel had died by their armored hands. If things truly had 'just begun' Mattias wanted to put an end to it. He felt the pain in his back surging across his entire body and leeching off his anguish. There was a dark pull that had him seething with fury towards the Mandalorian. The desire to kill in the name of justice seemed unstoppable. He hadn't been this enraged since he busted Republic staff mistreating immigrants on Coruscant. With a deepening scowl and furious step, Mattias pushed onward.

"No!" Frost warned and pulled him back. "Remember the mission!"

"_I_ have to end this," Mattias growled. "I have to do this for the Jedi Order."

"Says who?" Frost contested. "The Order wanted you...wanted _us_ to save General Savil and her forces. What happened to saving those aboard the Venator? This crusade for vengeance was never part of the plan. This place is coming down and we need to go!"

Mattias' hand trembled as he spotted the Mandalorian limping amidst the flames. _I can get him,_ he told himself. _I can make him pay. I know I can._ When he looked to Frost, he heard his voice speaking calmer. It was as if Master Yelena was standing beside him. _Mattias, he is beaten. Do not be hindered by personal desires. Free yourself and let go.  
_  
"Damn it," Mattias cursed upon making his decision. He deactivated his lightsaber and exhaled profusely. "Let's go," he told Frost as they rushed towards the fibercords. They quickly climbed while other clones kept the Mandalorian pinned.

Realizing the ship around him was lost and that he was cut off from escaping, the Mandalorian dove for his failed missile. He cradled the projectile in one arm and primed a thermal detonator with the other. He pressed the explosives together and held them close as the detonator beeped. "For Mandalore!" he yelled before the blast consumed him. The ensuing shockwave rippled upward and made Frost lose his grip. The clone slid off his cord until Mattias snagged his arm.

"Gotcha!" the Jedi grunted and heaved Frost into the gunship.

The explosion sent the gunship spiraling as Donz clutched its controls. "Hang on!" he warned and tried to level out. The _Typhoon's_ infernal hangar was soon replaced by the void of space and Donz regained control. "We're clear!" Donz declared and maximized thrusters back to the _Deliverance._ The battle in space raged on as the survivors made their way to Taka's Venator.

"This is Skull Leader," one of the mysterious fighters called in. "We'll cover your return."

"Copy that," Donz replied. "Seeing as the _Typhoon's_ toast, you're welcome to join us."

While the gunship's hatches were sealed, Mattias and the others could still hear Shang's Venator exploding behind them. What remained of the _Typhoon_ plummeted towards Felucia like a metallic meteor shower. Relief overwhelmed the crew when they felt their gunship slow. Its engines quelled as they landed back in the _Deliverance's_ hangar. Taka's personnel arrived to aid the survivors while Mattias disembarked. He and Frost watched as the mystifying Skull Squadron flew in to join them.

"Finally," Frost remarked. "We get to see who the rescuers in those cockpits are."

Skull Leader was the first to exit his craft. While those aboard the _Deliverance_ lauded over his heroics, Mattias remained frozen. His brows furrowed and eyes narrowed on the armored pilot. "No," the Jedi uttered as he stared into Skull Leader's T-shaped visor. The sparking of a lightsaber garnered everyone's attention as Mattias sprung forward. "They're Mandalorians!" he accused. "It's a trap!"

Skull Squadron's pilots and Mattias' clones reached for their weapons. Blasters energized as both sides took aim and shouted for the other to yield. "Master Jedi," Skull Leader intoned. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Lower your weapons, Mando!" Doubles threatened.

"You lower _yours_!" A Mandalorian pilot retorted. She drew a rifle from her cockpit and trained it on Doubles. "Start spinning that cannon of yours and see what happens. I _dare_ you."

"General Mattias," Frost considered. "Skull Squadron _helped_ us."

"Put the pieces together, commander." Mattias asserted. "They were aboard the _Typhoon_, pretending to offer aid while one of their own sabotaged the vessel."

"One of our own?" Skull Leader scoffed. "Every one of my pilots is accounted for. Explain your accusation."

"We just battled a Mandalorian aboard the _Typhoon_," Mattias answered while never dropping his blade. "He's the reason Admiral Shang and so many others are-" Mattias shook off such pain and focused on Skull Leader. "Why should I believe a word you say?"

"Because we serve the Republic," Skull Leader said and reached for his helmet. Although he did so slowly, the clones still kept their blasters on him. He removed the bright blue helm and revealed his middle-aged visage. With piercing blue eyes and slicked back red hair, he remained determined to prove his innocence. "I am Fenn Rau of Concord Dawn. These pilots and I are some of the many Protectors of Mandalore." Mattias remained suspicious as Rau continued. "Relations between the Republic and Mandalore have always bordered on abysmal, but we sought to help change that. Your Republic struck a deal with the Protectors."

"Lies," Mattias growled.

"Yet you'll believe that the Republic hires _mercenaries_ to train their clones?" Rau countered. They needed skilled pilots to pass on valuable knowledge and it wasn't long before our services were needed on the frontlines." Rau appeared troubled as he thought about the late admiral. "If Shang were here, he'd vouch for us." Rau hardened his resolve and cleared his throat. "Master Jedi, I'm willing to believe you that a Mandalorian was involved if _you're_ willing to trust me that he wasn't from Skull Squadron."

Mattias' nostrils flared as he stared Rau down. Seeing a living being beneath such an intimidating helm had a profound impact on him. With a heavy sigh, he deactivated his lightsaber and said, "All troops...stand down." Weapons dropped as Mattias cautiously approached Rau. "But if the saboteur wasn't one of your pilots, then who was he working for?" he asked.

Rau shook his head. "I'm not sure, but not all Mandalorians honor our ways. Some might even argue that to be true about the clone template himself."

"The diagnostic I recovered should include security footage," Frost added. "If we get this datadisc back to the Republic, it could get us the answers we seek."

"But that'll take far too long for him to trust me," Rau muttered and gestured to Mattias.

"How do you know I still don't?" the Jedi quipped.

"Because if the situation was reversed-" Rau huffed and put his helmet back on. "-I wouldn't trust you for a second. So we Mandalorians will prove our loyalty as we always have: through combat. While we've been squabbling, there's a Republic distress signal that needs answering."

"And a dreadnought still standing in our way," Mattias murmured. Several lasers from the Separatist warship bombarded the _Deliverance_ and had everyone stumbling about.

"That's where we'll come in," Rau intoned. "My squadron and I will clear a path for you to get planetside. We'll rush the dreadnought while your admiral initiates a turbolaser barrage. That should buy you enough time to get through the blockade."

Mattias reluctantly agreed and called in to Taka. "New plan, admiral. We're going to rush the dreadnought. I'm patching you in to Skull Leader so he can further relay his plan." Mattias glared at Rau and sighed. "Don't make me regret this."

Rau's head snapped towards one of his pilots. She stopped aiming at Doubles and snapped her rifle back into storage. "Le-Ann," Rau called. "You're with me on this one. We're going to bombard the bridge while the rest of Skull Squadron goes for the hull.

"Trigger finger's itching, Skull Leader," she replied. "Let's scrap those droids."

While Skull Squadron rushed back to their ships, Mattias boarded a refueled gunship. He found Frost with a new blaster waiting alongside Rip and Doubles. "Here's hoping this works," Mattias grumbled and clasped a handhold. The group felt their gunship lift up as Donz flew them out.

"LAAT-5 standing by," Donz called in. He flew straight towards the Separatist dreadnought and death-gripped the controls. "We're gonna need a paint job after this one."

"LAAT-5-" Rau responded. Donz looked around to see Skull Squadron flanking his gunship from all sides. "We've got you covered. As soon as we engage the enemy, divert all power to engines and dive for Felucia."

"Copy that," Donz replied. He couldn't help but imagine how fortunate clone pilots under Rau's tutelage must've been.

"Admiral Taka," Rau signaled. "Commence turbolaser bombardment...now!" A series of blue, high-powered lasers launched from the _Deliverance_. The explosive barrage weakened the dreadnought's shielding and had vulture droids scrambling.

"Here we go!" Le-Ann shouted.

"Skull Squadron," Rau ordered. "Engage!" The Mandalorians clashed with incoming droid fighters betwixt a wild conflagration of lasers. Several stray shots struck the gunship's hull as Donz maximized engine power. He darted for the planet while the battle raged on above him. With the majority of Skull Squadron was locked in aerial combat, Rau and Le-Ann rushed the bridge. Their fighters unleashed a powerful laser barrage which nearly penetrated the shielded viewport. "Good hits," Rau commented. "We'll need to make another pass."

"That's fine," Le-Ann assured. "It means I can take more of these metalheads down along the way." She spun behind several vulture droids and dispatched them with her cannons. A warning symbol reflected against her visor and she craned her neck towards her dashboard. "Karabast. Got one on my tail."

"As do I," Rau called. It took a moment for them to formulate the same idea. "Bait and blast?"

"You know it," Le-Ann chuckled while luring the fighter after her. "Come on, clanker," she urged the vulture droid. "You know you want to do it." In that instant, her pursuer launched an energy torpedo. "Aha!" With the projectile chasing after her, Le-Ann banked leftward. Rau's pursuer also fired a torpedo and he followed Le-Ann. The pilots soared towards the dreadnought's bridge at alarming speeds while simultaneously firing their lasers. Their shots combined with Taka's barrage and finally destroyed the shields.

"Wait for it," Rau insisted as they closed in. "Not yet."

"Now!" Le-Ann yelled. Both pilots pulled up dangerously close to the bridge, but made it impossible for the torpedoes to follow. Instead, both of their pursuing projectiles crashed directly into the bridge.

"Well done!" Rau cheered as the dreadnought's spire exploded behind them.

"That's for Shang!" Le-Ann asserted while blasting the remaining fighters.

"Skull Leader to _Deliverance_," Rau called in. "We're clear!"

The officers aboard Taka's command bridge cheered while she watched the dreadnought's destruction. The admiral simply bowed her head in respect as the Mandalorian fighters soared across her viewport.

As Donz's gunship pierced the Felucian atmosphere, Mattias took a moment to observe Frost. "Commander," the Jedi said. "I'm grateful to have you here. If you hadn't convinced me to leave, I would've been killed in that suicide blast."

"And you wouldn't have been there to pull me up when I lost my grip," Frost added. "Nothing without purpose, general."

Mattias sighed and gently smiled. "Nothing without purpose."

* * *

Colossal explosions rang out across Felucia's mucky plains as the _Typhoon_ crashed. Tremendous clouds of smoke billowed from its scorched remains while TQ-12 observed the wreckage. The tactical droid turned towards those under its command and nodded. "The saboteur's mission was successful," he calculated. "What is our status on the base survivors?"

A camouflaged B1 unit observed the ongoing battle from probe footage on his datapad. "We have them on the run, sir," it said. "However, the trees are becoming too thick for our artillery to pursue."

TQ-12 twitched while forming a new strategy. "They seek to spread our forces thin. We will simply switch to a different type of pursuing class. BX-11..."

An athletically built, dark-plated commando droid stepped forward. The bright white markings on his head and chest distinguished him as a captain over the other elites. "My platoon is fully charged and ready to hunt," BX-11 spoke in a deep and deathly tone.

"Destroy the opposition, commando," TQ-12 instructed. "Leave none alive. Our scanners indicate the astromech in Republic possession is transmitting signals from a locator. Use it to your advantage and do not fail."

"Roger roger," BX-11 computed and transmitted the orders to his platoon. Within seconds, an entire horde of acrobatic commando droids was descending into the jungle. Their white photoreceptors glowed amidst the bioluminescent fungi as they dashed into the night.

Several miles from their position, the dark jungle was illuminated by exchanging laserfire. "They're coming from the left!" Sparx warned and fired from behind a tree.

"I'm coming!" Blazer assured. "Just hold on!" He set 85 down and shot back at the incoming B1's.

"I'm slowing you down," 85 groaned. He glanced at his decimated legs and slouched back against a log. "Just leave me."

"Stow it, shiny!" Blazer barked. "We are _not_ leaving you behind and that's final! How are we looking on the right?"

Savil batted away incoming lasers while two clones provided backup. "We're holding!" she hollered. A laser shot one of the clones dead and forced Savil to make a call. "Fall back!" R3-T8 beeped at her side and frantically wheeled away.

Blazer aggressively hoisted 85 over his shoulders again. He handed the wounded clone his pistol and said, "Make every shot count, brother!" While Blazer followed Savil's lead, 85 fired at pursuing droids from his back. Sparx and the other clone were the last two to fall back as scarlet lasers rained upon them.

"Which way, general?" Sparx asked.

Savil hurriedly severed a mushroom with her saber and eyed a narrow passageway. The mossy cavern led just below Felucia's surface and would at least buy them some time. "In here!" she beckoned. "Hurry!" A stray wrist rocket blasted the ground beneath them and forced the group to disperse.

As the smoke cleared, Sparx realized one of his clone companions had been obliterated in the blast. "Chevs!" he wailed. "No!"

"He's gone, Sparx." Savil intoned. "Keep moving!"

Several odd gyrations echoed from the canopy and Blazer looked up from the smoke. "Oh no," he uttered as a platoon of commando droids arrived. They bounced and sprung from mushrooms while simultaneously shooting their blasters. Blazer spotted several caverns ahead, picked the nearest one, and threw himself in with 85 on his shoulders. Savil struggled to keep so many sporadic lasers at bay and fled into a different cave with Sparx.

"But what about the others?" Sparx worried while they ran.

"We have to trust they made it, lieutenant." Savil huffed. She felt an odd sensation in the Force and swayed her lightsaber around the corner. Her heart sank when the blue blade illuminated a pair of frightened Felucians. The stubby reptilians hugged each other in alarm as Savil withdrew her weapon. She held it close to illuminate her face and whispered, "We mean you no harm." The gyrating sounds of incoming commando droids forced Savil to push the Felcucians downward. She, Sparx, and the Felucians hid in a rocky trench as the footsteps loudened. Savil deactivated her lightsaber and urged the scared Felucians to quiet down. While one of them obliged, the other proved to be antsier.

"No!" he blurted. "Who are you and how-"

Savil pulled the reptilian close and tensed up. She pressed her palm to his scaly lips and whispered, "Shhh." Several commando droids stepped into view and scoured the cavern for evidence. One of them recovered the Felucians' basket of cave mushrooms and furiously overturned it. Sweat soaked Savil's black bob as she heard the droids directly overhead. She contemplated how quickly she could release the Felucian and activate her lightsaber if need be. Sparx kept his finger nestled on his blaster's trigger until the droids departed.

Savil breathed a sigh of relief and released the frantic Felucian. "Our mushrooms!" he blurted and forced Savil to cover his mouth again. The Felucian wriggled free and hobbled about. "What are Separatist droids doing this far out? I thought the Republic had a base!"

"Keyword _had_," Savil muttered. "We've called for aid, but we need to find a way out of these caves." She turned to Sparx. "Lieutenant, did you happen to see R3?" She hung her head when he shook his. "R3's signal is the only way Mattias can find us."

The other Felucian advanced to speak up. "We know how to get out of the caves," she said.

Savil bit her lip as she formulated a plan. "Alright," the Jedi responded. "Lieutenant Sparx, protect these Felucians and find the way out. I'm going to recover R3 and the others."

"General," Sparx fretted. "Are you sure about this?"

"When I say I'm getting us home-" Savil replied. "I mean _all_ of us. Now go." Sparx hesitantly obliged and followed the Felucians while she delved into the shadows.

Blazer stumbled through the dark cave and flipped his spotlight on. Doing so nearly made him drop 85 as he lost his footing. The two tumbled forward and struck the nearby wall with a thud. "Sergeant," 85 groaned. "Why...are you doing this?"

"Because no brother gets left beh-"

"Don't give me that!" 85 snapped. "Look at me, Sarge. Look at my legs. If I couldn't feel them before, can you possibly imagine the effects by now? I'll likely never walk again."

"Don't talk like that, soldier," Blazer scolded.

"Why?" 85 blurted. "Cause _you're_ afraid of the truth? At least I can admit to it, Sarge. So when I say leave me, it's because I know there's isn't a future without suffering. I was bred to fight _and_ die for this Republic. To do neither would be a curse."

"85," Blazer intoned. "There isn't a future without suffering because there isn't a _life_ without suffering. I don't have all the answers, but I'll be damned before I abandon you to fate. I'm getting you out of here so you can make a name for yourself." Blazer angrily hauled 85 back over his shoulders. "_That's_ your problem _CT-9185_. You still think of yourself as a number on some list."

"Is that not what I am? What _we_ are?" 85 asked.

Blazer sighed while carrying him. "You're not wrong, trooper," he said. "But it doesn't mean we can't choose to be greater. Believe it or not, I met a Jedi who's afraid of being just a number too."

"I never said I was afraid, Sarge." 85 replied.

"I wasn't talking about you," Blazer admitted. Several chimes echoed from around the passageway. "Wait...was that who I think it was?"

"It sounded like R3," 85 whispered from over his shoulder.

Blazer quickened his pace and ignored any strain from carrying 85. They rounded the tunnel to find R3 rattling against the furthest wall. Blazer shined a light on the astromech and watched his head frantically swivel. "Easy, domehead." Blazer assured. "It's just us."

Since 85 rested atop Blazer's shoulders, he served as literal eyes in the back of his head. "Sarge!" he warned after seeing droid photoreceptors lurking from above.

Blazer spun and swayed his light across the wall. Several commando droids were poised to attack while their captain had R3 at blasterpoint. _They set a trap,_ Blazer thought in disbelief. _The clankers actually set a trap.  
_  
Blazer's first instinct was to shoot the captain's blaster. BX-11 sprung away from the shot while R3 wheeled towards the clones. The rest of the commando droids opened fire as Blazer dove for cover. 85 rolled off of his back and scavenged BX-11's fallen blaster. He joined Blazer behind a rock as the commandos closed in. Scorching red and blue lasers lit up the cavern from all angles. Blazer downed a commando and hauled 85 onto R3.

"Get him outta here!" he told the astromech. "I got these clankers!"

"Sarge, no!" 85 pleaded as R3 wheeled him away.

"Hold on to that droid and don't worry about me!" Blazer shouted back. "I'll be right behind you," he muttered to himself and kept firing. He twirled his DC-17 like a valiant gunslinger and unloaded several lasers into another droid. One of the commandos shot at his arm and sent him stumbling. Blazer noticed a droid pursuing R3 and took aim. "Oh no you don't!" He shot the droid in the back, but it managed to blast the astromech's body.

"R3!" 85 gasped as he started to short-circuit. Sparks flared from R3's blaster hole, but the little droid refused to yield. He shifted his wheels into overdrive and proceeded onward.

Blazer spun to engage more commando droids as the rest of the platoon ran in. "Come on!" he roared. "I'll blast every last one of you!" While he boldly faced the group, he didn't realize that one of the commandos was bouncing up from behind him. It took aim at his head as a robed being intervened.

Jedi Master Savil forced the droid's blaster upward. She then sliced across its torso and Force-pushed the remnants into other commandos. Savil furiously plunged her saber into a droid, threw it into another, and then called it back with the Force. As the spinning blade returned, it severed multiple droid appendages and added to the rising scrap pile.

"Can't leave you alone for a second, can I?" Savil teased and went back to back with Blazer. The remaining commando droids kept them surrounded, but didn't attack. Blazer used the opportunity to score a free headshot on one while their captain leapt forward. BX-11 unsheathed a vibrosword from his back and every commando droid did so in unison. A daunting silence filled the cavern after the simultaneous clink of flourished blades.

"Attack," BX-11 ordered and the entire unit charged.

Blazer ducked under Savil's wild swing as she engaged the closest droids. He fired on who he could and recovered one of the downed commando's blasters. Though he wasn't the best dual-wielder, he sprayed lasers where he could while Savil dueled on. The Jedi kicked a commando in the head and backflipped over the rest. Their vibroswords whistled as they cut through the empty air. Savil noticed Blazer getting overwhelmed and Force-pushed his enemies away. When she landed, one of the droids slashed across her bicep and she snarled in response. Giving in to the anger from her wound, Savil turned and decapitated her assailant.

R3's motor functions were giving out and one of his wheels destabilized. His photoreceptor strobed while smoke sizzled from his blaster hole. The brave little astromech used his last amount of power to haul 85 out of the cavern. Once the moonlight struck their skin, so too did R3 strike the ground. 85 collapsed beside the astromech and examined his dwindling systems. "R3?" he lamented. "R3!" The astromech's head turned towards him as if seeking comfort. With a final chime, R3 powered down and left 85 to grieve beside him.

* * *

In the distance, Donz made a shocking discovery aboard the gunship. "General Mattias," he hollered. "We've got a situation. I've lost the R3 unit's signal."

Mattias' eyes widened after receiving such grievous news. He could feel the weight of the clones' gazes looking to him for guidance. Frost's comment would solidify that necessity. "Sir?" the commander asked. "What are your orders?"

"Proceed to the waypoint's last known location," Mattias commanded. "I understand what the lost signal could mean, but we have to try. We can't give in. Not now."

* * *

"85!" Sparx shouted and slid down the upper ridge. The Felucian pair trailed behind him as he knelt beside his fellow clone. "There you are, brother."

"General Savil," 85 uttered while clutching R3's body. "Sergeant Blazer...They're still in there." Sparx could hear saber swings and blasterfire echoing from within the cave. "You need to go back and get them. Just leave me."

"We haven't come this far to let any sacrifice be in vain," Sparx asserted. "With R3 down, we need to find another way to contact the Republic."

"Can you reboot him?" 85 inquired.

Sparx flipped R3 over and mourned over his fried circuits. He thought on his own words and whispered, "No sacrifice in vain."

"What?" 85 asked.

"Take the rocket boosters off R3's legs," Sparx ordered. "Just trust me." While 85 did so, Sparx unclipped R3's fuel injector and manually sprayed the terrain. "If someone _is_ coming, we need to show them where we are. R3 can _still_ help us."

85 caught on and aimed the boosters towards the clusters of fuselage. "How are we gonna start the boosters?" he asked.

"Blast!" Sparx cursed. "R3's powered down. There has to be another way to ignite the flames."

"Pardon me," one of the Felucians said. "Would my bunga-torch help?" She held up a cylindrical tool and Sparx graciously accepted. The lieutenant hurriedly activated the torch and watched its flames spread across the fuel puddles. He dragged 85 to a safe distance as a sudden whirring sounded from the clouds. The familiar shape of Republic gunship had Sparx leaping to his feet. He and 85 shouted like madmen while waving to get the gunship's attention. Exhaustion overwhelmed them as the gunship followed the flames and landed beside the ridge. Its hatch opened to permit Mattias and his clones to disembark. With clone aid arriving, the Felucian duo fled further into the jungle to warn their village.

"By the Force," Mattias gasped. "Are you all that's left?"

"General Savil's in the caves," Sparx panted. "Sergeant Blazer too."

Mattias glared at the darkened tunnel and said, "Frost...get everyone onboard."

* * *

A commando droid pinned Blazer to the wall and pressed its blade to his neck. The clone grunted profusely while trying to break free of its grip. Meanwhile, the rest of the sword-swinging droids backed Savil into a corner. Her arm still stung from where she'd been struck, but she carried that pain into her next attack. While the droids didn't have enough skill to duel a Jedi Master, they used agility and numbers to their advantage. Savil had to keep Force-pushing the surrounding droids while parrying those closest to her. While the fighting continued, BX-11 took his time. He let his vibrosword sway at his side as he paced on the battle's fringes. His pale photoreceptors searched for an opening and analyzed Savil's dueling pattern. The commando droid captain steadily dipped his sword and prepared to lunge.

Blazer haplessly fired his pistol in the air as his assailant tried to slash his neck. Savil noticed his predicament and managed to cut his attacker while striking another droid. The hit gave Blazer enough room to slide his arm free and shoot the droid in the chest. Blazer caught his breath just as BX-11 advanced. A distinct, gut-wrenching growl had the clone frozen in place. The world around him slowed as he glimpsed BX-11 driving his blade into Savil's abdomen. She hunched forward as the vibrosword dug into her torso. Shock and pain flashed in her widened eyes as her breaths shortened. Just when the droid thought his kill was confirmed, Savil's brows furrowed. With a mighty roar, she Force-pushed BX-11 away.

Savil clenched her stinging, bloodied abdomen as other commandos closed in. "General!" Blazer wailed and ran over. He was almost to her when two droids jumped him. He furiously blasted one in the chest while another slashed across his helmet. The impact sent Blazer tumbling and his destroyed helmet rolled beside him.

No wound was too great for Savil as she continued to fend off the droids. She combined sporadic Force-pushes with violent saber jabs to ravage her foes. While she did so, BX-11 lurked in the shadows to find another opening. Savil was ready for him this time and spun to parry the captain's blade. While she blocked his attack, another commando cut across her back. Her tunic tore as the vibrosword left a stinging gash. Further enraged, Savil decapitated her inflicter and returned to BX-11. The commando captain ducked under her saber and landed a hit against her hip. Every time she tried to move in on him, other commando droids blocked her attacks. The maneuvers only continued to anger Savil as she massacred any droid in her path. Blood dampened her robes as she drove her blade into a commando's chest.

Blazer recovered from his daze and took aim at BX-11. He was about to shoot the captain when another commando kicked him across the face. Blazer fell back from the blow and peered up at his assailant. The commando raised its vibrosword to strike until a green blade sliced it on the diagonal. Blazer wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or if the Jedi he'd met on Kamino really was standing before him. "You," he uttered.

"Get back!" Mattias warned and leapt to help Savil. BX-11 was about to land another sneak attack when Mattias intervened. His lightsaber pulsed against the droid's vibrosword until he kicked him away.

"Took you long enough," Savil coughed and hobbled to his side. Ever the fighter, she flourished her blade and the duo rushed BX-11. Two remaining commandos flanked the captain's sides and swung their blades. While Savil engaged the first, Mattias rolled to take the second. BX-11 swerved to trap Mattias while he was occupied and slashed him across the arm. Mattias howled with pain but managed to finish his attack on the commando. Savil fought through her wounds to duel her opponent. With a savage spin, the Jedi severed its forearms and chopped across its face. Her foe fel as she spotted BX-11 dueling Mattias.

Mattias still ached from his fight with the Mandalorian and the captain used it against him. BX-11 kneed Mattias in the gut and forced him to the ground. He then steadied his vibrosword for a killing blow until Savill stabbed him in the back. With an animalistic screech, Savil dug her lightsaber into BX-11 until the hilt was scraping components. She then withdrew the blade and lopped his head off for good measure. The momentum of her final swing sent her collapsing as Mattias crawled to her side.

"Hold on," he said. "I'm going to get you out of here." Mattias' wound burned from where BX-11 had cut him, but he still managed to scoop Savil into his arms. Blazer covered their escape as a line of B1 battle droids advanced through the caves. The trio exited to find LAAT-5 taking fire from droids on an adjacent ridge.

"We're compromised and taking too much heat!" Donz warned. "It's now or never!"

The sudden thunder of Skull Squadron overhead was a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. "Anti-aircraft artillery is everywhere," Fenn Rau called in. "We can give you a strafing run but you've got to move!"

"You heard Skull Leader!" Mattias shouted. "Let's go!"

LAAT-5's hatch opened as Mattias, Savil, and Blazer boarded. Skull Squadron was able to strafe the terrain with a laser barrage but it wasn't long before artillery had targeted them. "We'll all aboard!" Frost shouted to Donz. "Go! Go! Go!"

Donz sealed the hatches and rocketed the gunship upward. Its hull rumbled as laserfire exploded in the surrounding clouds. TQ-12 watched them escape as Skull Squadron formed up around them. "Most statistically improbable," he calculated. "Nevertheless, Felucia now belongs to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Count Dooku will be most pleased."

The spaceflight back to the _Deliverance_ was eerily quiet. The overhanging red lights made the extent of Savil's bloody wounds even harder to distinguish. "Damn Seps," Blazer growled. "Kriffing Seps!" He belligerently kicked one of the sealed hatches. "We'll come back and scrap every last one of them! I swear!"

"Easy, soldier." Frost placated. "Take a breath."

"Easy?" Blazer scoffed. "Thanks for the rescue and all but you weren't exactly there. You know who wants to 'take a breath?' All of our brothers who were killed! And-"

"Quiet," Mattias ordered. "All of you." He dropped to the floor and held Savil close. She looked as though she was trying to speak. "Don't move so much," he intoned. He noticed how deep the vibrosword punctures and gashes ran. "I need a medkit. Hurry!"

"No," Savil coughed. A sliver of blood trickled from her lips as she clutched his hand. "Nothing...in that little box can fix these wounds."

"Then we'll just get you to the medbay," Mattias assured and tried to put pressure on her wound. "Pilot, can't we go any faster?"

"Mattias," Savil whispered. Her trembling hand gripped his and removed it from the wound. "Thank you for coming." She forced herself to keep her eyes open and looked to the clones. Blazer, Sparx, and 85 watched on as she asked, "Take care of these boys, will ya?"

Mattias forced a smile and held her close. "You're gonna do that yourself," he affirmed.

She gently shook her head. "Mattias..." she uttered. "Let me...let me find Surk. He _needs _me. Let me be with him." Her grip on his hand loosened as she whispered, "I'm...gonna miss you, Mattias." Savil exhaled and her head slumped against his chest. Mattias' eyes widened as he realized she'd become one with the Force.

"S-Savil," he choked. His brows furrowed and a pair of tears fled his closing eyes. He cradled her body while the clones gathered around. 85 bowed his head from the corner while Frost, Sparx, Rip, and Doubles removed their helmets. Despite Blazer's twitching scowl, even he couldn't stop a single tear from escaping his eye.

* * *

Rapunzel's airspeeder glided into a bustling, Coruscant skylane. The sun was setting over the city and drivers' headlights were already blinding. "We're running low on visibility here," Rapunzel said. "See anything yet?"

Elsa glanced from the passenger window and observed the streets of CoCo Town. "Nothing over here," she replied. "Anna could be anywhere by now." The Padawan's heart sank when her comlink beeped. She nervously answered and heard Yelena's voice.

"Padawan," the master said. "You haven't been answering your holocom."

"Sorry about that," Elsa cautiously replied. "Anna and I have just been catching up."

"I thought you said you wouldn't take so long? It's night and you're still at the temple?"

Elsa bit her lip while Rapunzel raised a brow. "Um...yes. I'll get to the senate as soon as-"

"Elsa," Yelena interrupted. "Are those airspeeders I hear? Where are you?"

The Padawan purposefully smacked her comlink and ran her palm across the speaker. "I'm getting...some...interference," Elsa fibbed. "My...comlink...is...mal...functioning!"

"Padawan," Yelena scolded as Elsa hung up.

"_That'll _be a conversation later," Elsa sighed. "Anna, I hope you appreciate this."

"Do I need to take you back to the temple?" Rapunzel worried. "There's already enough of a situation with Anna. I don't need another Padawan fiasco on my hands."

"No," Elsa blurted. "Please don't go back. Anna's my sister and I'd never forgive myself if she went missing again." Rapunzel reluctantly kept driving as they searched the streets.

* * *

Hans maximized his airspeeder's thrusters and cut off several vehicles. Anna death-gripped her seatbelt while the Ortolan child whimpered from the backseat. "It's okay, sweetie." Anna assured. "Just relax, Dum-" She didn't feel comfortable calling him _Dumbo_ based on Hans' crude remark. "Jumbo," she said instead. Jumbo's trunk swayed with each of Hans' sharp turns.

The Jedi Knight glanced at his holomap guidance system as they neared the Mydral Apartment complex. "This is it," Hans proclaimed and brought the speeder to an immediate halt. He wiped the sweat from his brow and observed the quiet, dark street before him. "Second floor. Room: 207," he recalled. "Stay with the kid."

"What?" Anna snapped. "I thought you wanted my help!"

"I did," Hans replied. "We don't know what we're up against and _you_ don't have a lightsaber. So stay with our witness and keep him safe. I'm gonna get Timia so we can rush out of here." Anna groaned frustratedly and crossed her arms in the passenger seat. "Thanks, sweetheart," Hans told her and winked. "It's like you said..._I _can do this."

He ran down the sidewalk and left Anna sulking. "I was talking about _myself _when I said that," the Padawan grumbled.

Hans barged into the apartment entrance and immediately shoved a man to the floor. "Move!" Hans growled. "Jedi business."

"Damn lunatic!" the citizen hollered while shaking a fist.

Hans scurried up the stairs and swiftly reached the second floor. The hallway was grimly silent as Hans slowed his pace. He unclipped his lightsaber and caressed the activation switch. His eyes skimmed over the the passing room numbers as he mumbled, "205...206...20-" Hans approached Room: 207 and discovered its access panel had been tampered with. The locking mechanism flickered as Hans bypassed it with the Force.

Hans stepped into the dark, quiet apartment and looked around. The vacuous kitchen and living room setup remained furnished as if no one had touched them. "Timia?" Hans whispered and leaned into her study. The vacant room had his heart pounding until he heard a sudden shuffling. Hans' head snapped towards the sound. He inched closer to Timia's bedroom and quickly opened the door. As the entryway slid, Hans leapt in and stood ready. His firm demeanor softened at the sight of Timia's body on the carpet. "Oh no," he uttered and knelt by her side. "Timia?"

The Mon Calamari's head fell back as Hans held her up. He felt something dampening his hand and noticed a dreadful puddle of green blood. Hans scolded himself for arriving too late, but suddenly heard a crash in her refresher. Instinctually, Hans ignited his lightsaber and pointed it towards the door. "Oh kriff," he panicked while clutching the green blade. "Jedi Order," he announced. "Come out with your hands up." There was no response and Hans chose to advance. With a deep breath, he opened the refresher door and charged in. He swayed his blade across the tiles and discovered shards of shattered glass. A frigid breeze blew against his face as he noticed the broken window beside him. Hans stuck his head out and noticed the durasteel fire escape leading down to the street. "Not good," he huffed and leapt out the window.

Jumbo twiddled his thumbs before worriedly signing to Anna. "I'm sorry," she replied. "I don't understand you, but if you're scared...it's okay. I'm here to look after you." A repetitive rumble caught Anna's attention as she noticed an airspeeder park across from them. It was a sleek, shiny black model with completely tinted windows. Anna tensed up as she recalled Timia's words from the scrambled transmission. "Black speeder," she said and slowly leaned towards the backseat. "Jumbo," she whispered and unbuckled him. "I need you to-" She covered her face with her hands. "-hide." Jumbo tilted his head with curiosity while Anna repeated the gesture. He read her lips and ducked behind the seat. Anna carefully exited the speeder and crouched beside it.

Hans descended from the fire escape and found several footprints embedded in the alley's muck. He followed them out into the streets and noticed a tall, hunched pedestrian leaving the scene. "Hey!" Hans called. "You there! Stop!" The figure sped up along the sidewalk and kept a bulky briefcase near. Its form-fitting overcoat further defined its broad shoulders and wide back. The stranger only stopped when Hans reactivated his lightsaber. "In the name of the Jedi Order, hold it right there!" Hans exclaimed. His proclamation had bystanders gasping while the stranger raised _his_ head. Neatly-trimmed, reddish-brown fur swayed in the wind. A pair of large, pointed ears seemed like devilish horns atop his head. As the man turned towards the black speeder, Hans noted the bony spurs on his angular chin. His yellow eyes and feline nose made him all the more distinguishable as a Zygerrian.

_There's a species you don't see around the Core Worlds,_ Hans thought. "Zygerrian," he demanded. "I am _ordering _you to step away from the vehicle." The Zygerrian couldn't care less what Hans had to say as he unbuckled his briefcase. "Hey!" Hans shouted. "I'm talking to y-" In that instant, the Zygerrian popped open his case and aimed the concealed blaster within. "Holy!" was all Hans could utter as a spray of fully-automatic lasers came zipping towards him. The Zygerrian was both nonchalant and relentless while continuing to shoot at Hans. His CR-2 heavy blaster unloaded charges at a rate that Hans couldn't keep up with. The Jedi deflected several lasers into nearby streetlights and businesses. Civilians screamed at the sound of laserfire and fled down the street. The Zygerrian expertly knew when his gun would overheat and timed a thermal detonator in between shots to cover the cooling time.

Hans watched the detonator roll beneath a nearby vehicle and immediately ran. The explosion was strong enough to flip the airspeeder over and smash nearby benches. The assassin unleashed another spray of lasers as Hans sprinted into the nearest window. He crashed through and landed beside a frightened Twi'lek family. "Get down!" he yelled to them as the Zygerrian riddled their home with laserfire. The Twi'leks screamed as green lasers shredded their drapes and decimated their lounge. A family member clasped their revered Kalikori and safeguarded it with her body. Hans tried standing up, but his foe just unleashed another barrage. The Zygerrian bared his fangs and kept up a steady rate of fire.

* * *

"So how do you know Hans?" Elsa asked.

Rapunzel sighed and bit her lip. "Our masters were close and often teamed up on assignments. I had the _pleasure _of working alongside Hans when we were Padawans," she explained with a roll of her eyes.

"Was he always so..._pompous_?" Elsa asked and Rapunzel nodded.

"Oh yeah," she confirmed. "_And _he's only gotten worse." The sudden ring of sirens caught their attention as they observed a line of speeding police cruisers. Elsa and Rapunzel were astonished at the amount of cruisers _still _rounding the corner. "By the Force," Rapunzeel gasped. "Think it's Anna?"

"Only one way to find out," Elsa answered as they followed the police.

* * *

In desperation, Hans used the Force to pick up the Twi'lek's couch and fling it out the window. The cushioned projectile was enough to make his foe roll for cover and bought Hans time. He emerged from the scorched household and left the family scolding him in Twi'leki. "Alright, _cat." _Hans jeered while scouring the street. "Where'd you go?"

Suddenly, a different weapon fired and had Hans spinning. He almost thought his attacker was a ghost with how disturbingly pale he was. With lanky limbs and an icy white stare, the second assassin was unmistakably Umbaran. He emerged from the black speeder and opened fire. While Hans deflected the Umbaran's scarlet blasts, the Zygerrian emerged from the opposite side to overwhelm him. Both assassins fired away as Hans frantically tried to block their shots. The Zygerrian's CR-2 seemed unstoppable and a laser scorched Hans' arm. With his form compromised, Hans was forced take cover behind the exploded speeder.

During the brief silence, the Zygerrian made several tactical symbols to his partner. The Umbaran acknowledged with a nod and aimed his pistol. His DL-18's slow, powerful shots kept Hans pinned while the Zygerrian closed in. The scowling feline leapt beside Hans and took aim. He was about to fire when one of his ears twitched leftward. A set of boots came sprinting over and Anna threw herself on top of the Zygerrian. His CR-2 destroyed the duractrete beneath them as Anna punched at his head. The weapon overheated again and left him hindered.

Infuriated, the Zygerrian snatched Anna with his clawed hands and flung her against the hood of a speeder. She rushed her recovery when she heard the pumping of a shotgun. The Zygerrian had already holstered is CR-2 and grabbed the shotgun from his back in a single motion. "Oh kriff!" Anna cursed and rolled away. Several close range, explosive pellets decimated the hood where she would've been. Anna couldn't even catch her breath as another shotgun blast obliterated the windows beside her. _Who the hell are these guys?_ Anna thought. While the Zygerrian was distracted with her, Hans leapt in to assist. He raised his saber to deflect, but was thrown off balance by a shotgun blast. _You idiot,_ Anna scolded within. _Those aren't lasers!  
_  
Anna picked up a dented piece of debris and flung it at the Zygerrian's head. The assassin dodged it, and fired back while simultaneously reaching for his CR-2. His grin was toothy and demonic as he sprayed more lasers across the street. Just as Anna ducked down, she took fire from the opposite sidewalk. Contrary to his partner's brutish tactics, the Umbaran had stealthily made his way around. _I really wish I had a lightsaber right about now, _Anna griped to herself as a laser zoomed overhead.

Hans closed in on the Zygerrian and jabbed his lightsaber. Realizing any deflected shots at that range would hit himself, the Zygerrian holstered his blaster and put up his fists. Hans lacked any sympathy for the _unarmed _Zygerrian and went for another swing. The assassin dodged his attack and snagged his wrists. With a furious snarl, he dug his claws into Hans' arms until he was forced to drop the lightsaber. From the moment that hilt struck the ground, the Zygerrian's knuckles met Hans' face.

The hefty punch motivated Hans to fight back...only to take two jabs to the torso. The Zygerrian moved like a martial arts master. He expertly dodged any of Hans' futile attacks and countered with double the ferocity. This assassin was no stranger to crushing his enemies, but there was undoubtedly a seething hatred for Jedi boiling within. Hans groaned as the Zygerrian kneed him in the gut and snatched him by the robes. "Jedi filth," he snarled before headbutting and slamming him against the roof of an airspeeder.

Anna crawled beneath one of the parked vehicles as the Umbaran whispered, "Come out and play."

Anna waited until the Umbaran's booted feet were right beside her. She positioned herself properly and kicked at one of his ankles. The Umbaran collapsed as Anna emerged from hiding. He took aim just as she Force-pushed him into a nearby wall. The Umbaran's short, wavy locks fell over his eyes as he laughed. "So..._you're_ a Jedi too? Where's your lightsaber?"

Anna ignored the jeer and went for his fallen pistol. As she did so, the Umbaran threw up a flash grenade. Its detonation was as deafening as it was blinding and left Anna stumbling. She winced in pain as the Umbaran recovered his blaster. Anna managed to dive for cover as several lasers scorched the duracrete. As she stayed low, her eyes lit up at the sight of Hans' lightsaber. The golden glint of its Haysian smelted hilt twinkled from beneath a speeder and Anna reached for it. With a daring grin and stern gaze, Anna ignited _Steadfast._ She hadn't held a lightsaber in weeks, but its hum was reinvigorating. She'd tried get used to Hans' unique grip as she emerged from cover.

The Umbaran kept his pistol trained on her, but didn't fire. "You were saying?" Anna quipped.

"You're not the only one who's full of surprises," the Umbaran assured. He holstered his blaster as Anna charged forward. Before she could strike, he prepared to fend her off with a stun baton. The very sight and sound of electricity had broken Anna's returning Ataru form. Her momentum faltered and she found herself hesitant to swing. The Umbaran seemed as confused as she was and looked to his baton. Electrical currents pulsed through the weapon and had Anna shuddering. He hadn't even touched her, yet the sight of a static charge had her immobilized.

Anna's heart raced as her mind seemed to split in two. _No,_ she panicked within. Dooku's lightning flashed across her mind's eye and experienced that daily agony all over again. His commanding words transitioned to Metora cackling alongside her slavers. Her stun baton's sting appeared as intense as Force lightning. She saw herself quivering in a cage as electricity buzzed around her. _No...  
_  
"NO!" Anna screamed and dropped the lightsaber. Capitalizing on her fear, the Umbaran jabbed the stun baton at Anna and she fell back in alarm. He smirked at her fearful response and jabbed it again like a torch to a creature. Anna's breaths hastened as her fight-or-flight response took over. It was as if her body was on autopilot as she turned and fled for her life.

"Run, little Jedi! Run!" the Umbaran heckled and didn't bother giving chase. His insidious grin dropped as the multi-colored hue of police sirens flooded the street. "Damn it," he hissed. "We gotta move!"

"Just a second," the Zygerrian growled. "Almost finished."

"_Now_!" the Umbaran haplessly asserted.

His vicious counterpart was still pummeling Hans against the speeder roof. The Jedi was barely conscious as the Zygerrian pulled him up by the hair. He clasped a tuft of Hans' auburn locks and snarled, "This is for my people."

A cruiser's spotlight shined down on them and a police droid announced, "Release the Jedi! Put your hands up!" The Zygerrian scowled and delivered a final punch across Hans' face. The bruised knight collapsed over the vehicle while the Zygerrian opened fire on police. "Take evasive action!" the droid warned before being lit up with green lasers.

Lieutenant Tan Divo emerged from a cruiser alongside his partner droid GU-13. From the moment they arrived, they were immediately pinned by incoming fire. "This is Divo!" he called in. "Responding to shots fired in CoCo Town! All units converge of Mydral Apartments! I have eyes on two suspects and we need immediate backup!" He withdrew his police blaster and blindly fired back.

Both the Zygerrian and Umbaran flung thermal detonators at the incoming police cruisers. The ensuing blasts shook the entire street and had nearby windows exploding. While the upper city police droids were numerous, they weren't as equipped for fierce firefights as underworld officers were. The assassins scrapped multiple droids while making their way back to their speeder.

While he couldn't hear the battle, the Ortolan child still saw the explosions outside. He felt every vibration shake the vehicle he'd been left in and nervously unbuckled his seatbelt. Frightened, he reached for the door handle.

The assassins got back in their speeder as lasers skimmed their doors. "You just _had_ to engage, didn't you?" the Umbaran griped from the driver's seat. "I knew I should've killed that Mon Calamari myself."

"Shut up," the Zygerrian growled. "We won't be seeing that Jedi skug again."

The Umbaran started to fly them out when another speeder crashed into them. It kept their vehicle pinned while its passengers emerged. The assassins glanced up through the tinted windshield to see a yellow and blue lightsaber ignite. Rapunzel slashed through the glass while Elsa served as her backup. The knight raised her yellow blade to the killers and said, "Hold it right there!"

That was all she was able to say before the Zygerrian fired his CR-2 through the dashboard. A storm of laserfire spewed towards the Jedi and forced them back. As Elsa fumbled, the Umbaran snuck his stun baton through the window and prodded her foot. His strike sent a powerful, electrical current surging through Elsa's body.

"No!" Rapunzel gasped and Force-pushed the Padawan to safety.

The Umbaran put their battered speeder in reverse and tried to shake the remaining Jedi off. Rapunzel kept herself balanced as the Zygerrian climbed up to fight her. While the speeder was still hovering at ground level, Elsa came to her senses and sat up. She fought through her stinging pains and called to her companion. "Rapunzel!" she yelled and threw her lightsaber.

Rapunzel noticed Elsa's arcetron hilt twirling towards her and frontflipped to grab it. She activated the saber in midair, landed atop the speeder's roof, and assumed a dual-wielding stance. As the ship ascended, Rapunzel's long, blonde tresses glowed between her blue and yellow blades. The Zygerrian opened fire and Rapunzel spun both sabers like vibrant pinwheels. She deflected his storm of lasers and he hurriedly switched to his shotgun. Rapunzel bisected the weapon with one blade and would've cut him down with the other had she not lost her balance. The Umbaran shifted the controls in an effort to fling her off. Rapunzel stumbled into a ferocious kick that sent her rolling. She nearly fell off the speeder as the Zygerrian closed in. Rather then attack her, the assassin simply smirked. Rapunzel's brows furrowed when she noticed his ears pivot towards a sound. She suddenly realized what type of trap the assassins had set.

The Umbaran flew higher as the Zygerrian suddenly dropped. Rapunzel's eyes widened at the sight of an incoming billboard. Given her position at the back end of the speeder, she had no choice but to jump off. The hovering billboard zipped by as Rapunzel plummeted back to the streets. She drove her lightsabers into a wall to slow her descent and dropped into a crowd of frightened bystanders. She was quickly approached by the red-armored clones of the Coruscant Guard. While the troopers kept civilians back, their commander approached Rapunzel.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Commander Fox asked.

Rapunzel caught her breath while watching the assassins' speeder escape into an underworld portal. "I'm fine," she sighed. "Contact the underworld police," she ordered. "Tell them to put out an APB on two suspects. I can provide all details, but there may be wounded in CoCo Town. As a Jedi Healer, that is where I am needed most."

* * *

The entire block encompassing Mydral Apartments had been locked down. Officers and forensics droids were scouring the area while Elsa approached Hans. Lieutenant Divo and GU-13 were helping him sit up until medical units arrived. "Hans," Elsa uttered. "What happened here?"

The knight could hardly see straight through swollen eyes and a battered face. "Seriously?" he mumbled. "What does it look like happened?"

Elsa sneered at his comment, but pitied him given his injuries. "Where is Anna?" she asked.

"Told her...to wait in the speeder," Hans murmured. "Told her...but she didn't listen to-" Hans' head fell forward as he passed out from his injuries.

Rapunzel arrived just in time alongside several clones. She rushed over to Hans and clutched his shoulders. "Someone help me get him on his side!" she shouted. "Hans? Stay with me. We need an ambulance over here!"

Elsa trekked across the ravaged street and searched for Hans' speeder. "Anna!" she called into the darkness. As she approached a temple-issue speeder, she noticed several news outlets already rushing over to cover the story.

A woman snuck under the barricade and ran up to Elsa. "Master Jedi!" she called. She didn't waste a moment to get a recorder in Elsa's face while her camera droid filmed. "Belle O'Har with the _Coruscant Rose_. Can you give me something..._anything_ on the men who attacked CoCo Town tonight?"

Elsa stuttered as the camera droid hovered closer to her face. The eager brunette's bright, hazel eyes widened with anticipation. "Well," Elsa gulped. "I-"

"Ma'am," a police droid called. "You cannot be back here."

Belle hurriedly asked more questions as the droid closed in. "_Where_ are they now? _Why_ were the Jedi unable to stop them? Are the people of Coruscant safe? Master Jedi!"

"This way please," the police droid said and escorted Belle away. Elsa was left pondering those exact questions herself.

She approached Hans' speeder and was shocked to find the door to its backseat open. While the vehicle was abandoned, Elsa figured Anna would've been in the passenger seat. She continued her search across the street until she heard sniffling down an alleyway. Elsa followed the echo until she noticed a familiar pair of boots tucked between a pair of trashcans. "Anna?" she worried. The youngest Dellian hugged herself tight and buried her face between her knees. She was too ashamed to look at Elsa as she knelt beside her. "Hey," Elsa spoke softly.

"I failed, sis." Anna replied. "I ran away." She raised her head but continued to avert her eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she clenched her fists. "They got away, didn't they?"

"Let's not worry about that now-"

"Tell me!" Anna yelled.

"Yes," Elsa confirmed and Anna hung her head.

"Hans," she fretted. "Is he...de-"

"No," Elsa quickly replied. "They're prepping an ambulance for him now."

"An ambulance," Anna reiterated. "All of this pain, Elsa. I don't understand. I was just trying to do the right thing. Trying to make a difference. Why do the _killers_ get to win? Why do the _kidnappers_ get to move on? Why!" Anna snapped. Elsa embraced her in the darkness of the alley as she cried into her chest.

The eldest Dellian sniffled and held Anna close. "I don't know why, Anna. I can't explain all of these horrible events, but I have to believe that justice will be served. If I don't...I won't have any hope to trust in."

A shadow shifted from the sidewalk as Elsa heard a familiar voice. "Well, at least you told the truth about _one_ thing." Yelena said.

Elsa's embrace on Anna loosened and she bowed respectfully. "Master Yelena," she said. "I can explain."

"Don't bother," Yelena huffed frustratedly. "Your face and this story are all over the news. You should be _popular_ in the senate when you see Veritaz tomorrow."

"But Anna is-"

"That wasn't a suggestion," Yelena asserted. Her tone shifted from an impatient mentor to that of a scolding parent. "I was wrong to grant you so much leniency, Elsa. Your emotions are out of control and you cannot be trusted to make decisions. You will return to your training and appointed senatorial duties effective immediately. Master Mattias will see to his Padawan when he returns, for she is _not_ your responsibility. Do I make myself clear?"

Elsa bit back any defensiveness as Yelena stared her down. Rain lightly fell upon them as Elsa surrendered. "Yes...master," she relented. A twinge of resentment stirred within Elsa and she remorsefully looked to Anna.

"Just go," her little sister murmured. As Elsa reluctantly left with Yelena, Rapunzel approached and tended to Anna.

* * *

A hidden safehouse resided within the furthest reaches of Coruscant's underworld. Located deep beneath the surface level and obscured by scrap heaps, it'd take a while for any authorities to locate those within. The Zygerrian was in the middle of repairing their airspeeder when the Umbaran called him over.

"Jobun!" he beckoned. "We have a briefing."

Jobun snorted, set his tools down, and joined the Umbaran at a desk. An unseen hologram flickered before them and the assassins nodded to it. "Hey boss," the Umbaran greeted.

"Nel...Jobun," the hologram said. The person's voice was intentionally distorted through the holocom. "Care to turn on the Holonews?"

Nel bit his lip and activated their dusty datascreen. _"Chaos in CoCo Town tonight," a reporter said. "This is Belle O'har with the latest on a developing situation. What you're seeing is aerial footage of the street where two men opened fire on Coruscanti civilians and members of the Jedi Order. While the Jedi were unable to stop them, the suspects have been identified as a Zygerrian and Umbaran male. Both perpetrators are considered armed and extremely dangerous. Twenty-eight-year-old Timia Lok was also found murdered in her apartment. This attack comes shortly after an accident at Dex's Diner and hostage situation on a Jrade District train. At least the Jedi there were successful. All of these incidents keep Coruscanti citizens asking the same questions. Are we safe and can the Jedi...let alone the Republic...guarantee it?"_

"So much coverage," the hologram sighed. "You told me you'd be in and out."

"We would've been," Nel assured. "If Jobun here hadn't opened fire. He can't control his hatred for the Jedi. It's a Zygerrian weakness-"

"I don't want to hear excuses!" the hologram screeched. "Do you not realize how much is at stake here? The police are already looking into Herv Bobak's death. After tonight, it's only a matter of time before they realize it wasn't an accident. And _now_ the Jedi are involved."

"We dealt with the Jedi," Jobun boasted. "They weren't so tough."

"Do not underestimate the Order's assets, Zygerrian," the boss said. "Slip up and there _will _be consequences. Thousands of credits are fattening your pockets because you are the best. Act like it, damn it!" The boss' voice calmed down. "You know what _my_ master will do to me if this operation is exposed. That suffering will makes it way to both of you unless you get it together."

Nel huffed. "What are your orders, boss?"

"Lay low for now. While you _did_ make a scene, nothing has been revealed. Let the authorities run circles searching for you but standby for further orders. I need you ready for when the target's ship lands on Coruscant. Prepare to stage another _accident_. There can be no mistakes. No unbridled shootouts. _She_...must...die."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for reading this week's installment of _"The Frozen Force." There is A LOT to unpack here but this mystery is just starting to unravel! Failure is never final as darkness descends over Coruscant. There are other forces at work with sinister, unknown intentions! As season 2 continues, get ready to rise from the ashes of defeat and claim redemption. The darkest night lingers before the brightest dawn. Those who seek justice shall clash to bring evildoers to light. With "The Frozen Force," the fight always goes on and we'll see you next _**Frozen Force Friday**_!  
_  
_ How deep do you think this conspiracy goes and what do you think is going on? Where do all the pieces fit?_

_ I hope you enjoyed and thank you for all of your reviews and support. Your commentary is always appreciated and I'd love to hear your thoughts on (Shattered- Part: II)!_

_**Long Live Imagination!  
**__  
~__**Michael**_


	42. Chapter 42 - From the Ashes

**Chapter: 42 From the Ashes**

_"Failure is never final."_

** Conspiracy on Coruscant! Sinister forces linger in the city's shadows with an unseen plan in motion. While "loose ends" were dealt with, a wild shootout revealed two assassins as members of the conspiracy. Their escape has prompted a rigorous, citywide manhunt by the Coruscant Guard. While the city remains gripped in fear, the Republic's heroes find themselves shrouded in defeat. From war-torn Felucia to losses in the capital, both Jedi and clones must find a way to move forward...**

* * *

For over a thousand generations, the Republic Naval Academy had served as a symbol of power to countless systems. Some of the Old Republic's greatest legends had studied within its historic walls. Even as the Republic found itself engulfed in another war, the academy still maintained its reputation of nurturing promising students. Today, its grandiose lecture hall was graced with one of the most prestigious admirals in Republic naval history. This guest speaker had been battling pirates and slavers long before he'd ever set foot on a Venator. His expertise had earned him a reputation many could only dream of. As the naval commander of Anakin Skywalker's fleet, Admiral Wullf Yularen understood the amount of responsibility resting on his shoulders. When he looked across the audience of prospective leaders, he reminded himself to speak truthfully. According to Yularen's philosophy, words were like ships. Neither should be used unless their full potential could be realized.

"To lead is to accept a responsibility like no other," the mustachioed admiral said. His bold, blue eyes swayed over the students as he recalled his own experiences. "Make no mistake, you _will_ lose troops. You will lose battles. But these hardships will make a _great_ admiral stronger, for there is no victory without sacrifice. You must remember what you're fighting for and steady your resolve based on those thoughts. No matter the conflict, a calm mind is key." Yularen flipped a switch on his handheld remote and the screen behind him showed a virtual space battle. "Here we have a Venator severely outnumbered by enemy ships. The hyperdrive has been damaged and is preventing any escape to lightspeed." He gestured to his youthful audience. "_You _are the admiral aboard this Venator. As the enemy closes in on your disabled vessel, its crew looks to you for answers. What shall you do?" Several hands shot up from the audience and cadets were eager to share their thoughts with Admiral Yularen. "When called, state your name before proceeding."

Yularen pointed a finger towards a young woman in the front row. As one of the few non-humans in the entire academy, this Zygerrian already had a target on her back. The ferocious gunfight perpetrated by one of her people last night had only made things harder for her. Still, _this_ Zygerrian cared not for petty side-eyes and muttered gossip. She was there to be her own person and serve the Republic through her own talents. Her fellow cadets watched as she stood confidently to address the Yularen. "Cadet Amelia Tomz," the Zygerrian said. Her bright green eyes scoured the diagram as she discussed her strategy. "With my hyperdrive damaged, aid must be signaled effective immediately. At this point, it is about the preservation of life. I would jettison all nonessential crew through the escape pods and cover their escape. If it means dying for them, so be it. I could only hope that those efforts would not be in vain and that the aid I summoned would rescue the escapees."

Yularen raised his brows and nodded at her response. "A noble strategy indeed." Yularen picked another cadet. "Yes. The young gentleman in the third row."

The youth who'd been chosen was tall and held himself in equally high esteem. "Cadet Jay Norrington," he introduced himself in a deep and commanding voice. One would've thought he was already giving orders across a bridge. "While I agree with Cadet Tomz' beliefs on preserving life, I think that also includes those of my own onboard. The trick here is to delay the enemy until the hyperdrive is repaired. To accomplish this, I would maximize power to the shield generator until it's fixed. Once the hyperdrive is back online, I'd rocket us out of the system so we could fight again another day."

Yularen hummed in thought. "You put great trust in your shields, cadet. But can they repel fire of this magnitude?" He pointed towards the amount of enemy ships and had Jay second-guessing himself. Yularen's eyes wandered to a third hand. "Ah yes, you there."

The young cadet rose proudly, ready to serve his Republic. His stern-brown eyes focused on Yularen as he saluted him. "Admiral Wullf Yularen," he said. His fellow cadets were initially confused, thinking that this was how he was introducing himself. "It is an honor to meet you and I thank you for taking time from war duties to speak with us. I am Cadet Ozwon Shang." He'd only said his name and Yularen was already thinking of his prestigious father. The admiral's eyes lit up with intrigue as the young man continued. Shang's voice was calm and earnest as he relayed his plan. "Some may see the situation you've presented as a lost cause. Others will claim that it's avoidable altogether. But this is a fight that anyone who serves in the army knows is inevitable. It's a..._last stand_ of sorts. With my hyperdrive disabled, the enemy is seeking to break my spirit. For us, I'm just commanding one of thousands of star destroyers. But to my foes, destroying my Venator has symbolic repercussions. My ship represents the might of our glorious Republic and I will not see that reputation ravaged in a moment of weakness."

"Then, Cadet Shang-" Admiral Yularen inquired. "What will you do?"

"All hands on deck," Shang affirmed. "I scramble all fighters and ready my cannons. Cornered on all sides, my Venator goes down fighting. For if we are to die, we die with honor. And whether they see our faces or not, our enemies will never forget that moment. By the end of the battle, I would've taken so many of them down with me that the enemy would think twice about attacking a fellow star destroyer. In losing my life, I would've saved others."

"Another noble strategy," Yularen admitted and looked to the cadets who'd responded. "In truth, each of you provided a piece to this problematic puzzle. Cadet Tomz, those jettisoned in escape pods would not make it very far. After your ship was destroyed, they would be hunted down before aid would arrive. _However_, you were right to signal for help. Cadet Norrington, raising your shields is a brilliant _temporary_ solution. The amount of enemy ships would decimate your shields and put you in a worse situation. It'd be unwise to put full attention on repairing the hyperdrive in this predicament as well. You are on track with your defensive measures though." Yularen huffed and turned to Shang. "Honorable deaths are never forgotten, cadet. But they are still avoidable. You are right to view the Venator from a symbolic perspective as one should always respect their ship, but there is no need for such sacrifice. So here's how the pieces fit." Yularen pressed a button as a new diagram emerged. "First, we call for help _immediately_. With our hyperdrive damaged, our best bet is to hold out until Republic aid arrives. If we power up the shields, this gives us a temporary defensive measure. Combine this with Cadet Shang's idea to scramble fighters and you have a solid safeguard." Several other Venators flew into the the diagram and protected the damaged vessel. "Then you'll be able to hold your own until help arrives."

"And if help _doesn't_ arrive?" Norrington inquired with a raised hand.

Yularen sighed. "It's in those moments, young cadet, that an admiral must make the most..._creative_ decisions. The kind that either make or break who you are. But I tell _all_ of you this. Do not go seeking death, students. Do not look to those who have rammed their ships into others out of sheer desperation and think 'That's what all admirals should be doing.' Preserve life where you can, for you are meant to lead. Your Republic needs you alive and no amount of fame nor infamy is worth anything else. You should only be a hero to your crew and most of all, to yourself. Thank you for your time, and I'll see you among the stars."

The presentation ended and one of the teachers came on stage. "Students," she announced. "Admiral Wullf Yularen." The auditorium applauded as he bowed respectfully and departed. The cadets poured out of the chamber feeling reinvigorated and inspired.

Shang had made his way to the nearest balcony when Amelia approached him. "Well, my friend," she said. "It looks like Admiral Yularen's found an easy solution for us. Clearly you, Jay and I just need to all be aboard the same vessel. Then we'd be an unstoppable team."

"How many times must I tell you," their friend jested. "Call me Norrington. Jay sounds too-" he grimaced at his first name while Amelia and Shang snickered.

"Clearly he's getting ready for when he'll be commanding a Venator," Shang jested.

"Can you blame me?" Norrington asked. "We'll be graduating before you know it and by the look of things, this war's far from over."

Shang's smile faltered when he noticed Amelia's wandering eyes. Several cadets were glaring at her as they trudged by. She was used to humans gossiping about her at the academy, but things had only worsened since the CoCo Town shootout. "Amelia?" Shang worried. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," she assured. "I'm grateful, really...to have friends like you two. You're the only humans who've never _sneered_ _at me _when I pass them by!" she raised her voice and directed her attention to a staring cadet. "That's the thing about bigotry. The bigots think we don't notice, but we always do."

"I'm...sorry," Shang said.

Amelia shrugged. "Don't be. It's not your fault my race decided to enslave millions for thousands of years. But it's not _my _fault either, so I have every right to live freely in this Republic and make a new name for myself. _Amelia_ certainly isn't a Zygerrian forename."

"For what it's worth," Norrington said. "I think your devotion to the Republic will see you through any hardship. And you'll always have us if anyone here gives you trouble."

"Oh I know," Amelia chuckled. "Only, try not to break anymore noses over me like you did last year. I was afraid you'd be kicked out."

The surrounding cadets suddenly broke out into a series of hasty whispers. Amidst the hushed and urgent blathering, the word "Jedi" escaped several lips.

Shang raised his brows and leaned over the balcony. He and his friends watched as an older Jedi Master entered the academy. "I was unaware there'd be another speaker today," Norrington muttered.

"There _isn't_," Amelia whispered. She nervously bit her lip and watched the Jedi talk to several teachers. "I think he's looking for someone."

"Who would the Jedi be searching for?" Shang asked.

"Put it together," Amelia huffed. "It's the same species profiling that occurs every time there's a threatening incident. A Zygerrian was reported to be shooting up the Collective Commerce District. We're not a common race to be calling the Republic home. Because of such, I'll likely be questioned even though I have no affiliation with that terrorist." Amelia sighed. "While I _know_ I've done nothing wrong, in case they don't believe me-"

"Amelia," Norrington insisted.

"_If_ I am taken away-" she persisted. "Just know that I've appreciated our friendships very much." Her heart sank when one of the teachers pointed up to them. Amelia's hands gripped the railing until her knuckles shook. Her feline ears pivoted as the Jedi Master reached their floor.

"With all due respect," Norrington intervened before anyone could utter a word. "If Amelia is to be questioned, we all should be. She is always spending time with us and-"

The Jedi's genuine confusion had Norrington quieting down. Rather than focus on Amelia at all, he instead looked to her other friend. "Cadet Ozwon Shang?" the Jedi inquired.

"That's me, yes," Shang assured.

"I am Jedi Master Mattias. I must speak with you in private." Shang looked to his friends before cautiously leaving with Mattias. They found a secluded verandah on the academy's third level and felt a gentle breeze caress their faces.

"How can I help, Master Jedi?" Shang asked.

Mattias took a deep breath as he looked into the cadet's innocent, brown eyes. He clenched his fists as he struggled to find the right words. "Young man, I've just returned from combat in the Thanium Sector."

Shang swallowed hard and his brows furrowed while reading Mattias' emotion. "That's...where my father's stationed," he realized. "Is he alright?" Mattias silence answered the youth's question for him. "No," Shang uttered. "We just spoke. We speak every other night and he sends me the latest updates from his ventures. He was..."

"Your father was responding to the same distress signal that as I," Mattias answered somberly. "But during the battle over Felucia...he-" Mattias pursed his lips. "Your father fought so bravely and was in command until the-"

Shang nearly lost his balance and had to grip a vase. "He's gone?" he whispered.

"Yes," Mattias murmured and hung his head. "I'm sorry, young man."

"How did he die?" Shang asked while trying to manage his breathing.

"It was during the battle against a dreadnought," Mattias replied.

"But _how_," Shang insisted. "Please." Though his eyes reddened in anguish, a single tear did not escape them. "Do not lie to me, Master Jedi."

Mattias huffed as his own heart raced. "There was a Mandalorian saboteur aboard his vessel who bombed the bridge and other vital systems. If I care to imagine your father's passing, it was quick and-"

"Dishonorable," Shang muttered. His lower lip quivered while he shook his head. "Did you..._kill_ the coward who did it?"

"He took his own life," Mattias said.

"Was the mission at least a success?" The Jedi's continued silence had Shang surging forward. "Or did my father _die_ for nothing?" A tear rolled down Shang's cheek and he hurriedly scrubbed it away.

Mattias' own remorse returned as he recalled Savil dying in his arms. No amount of mantra recitation could keep his emotional attachments at bay as he sighed. "While the Jedi Master was killed and her base was lost, several clones were saved."

"Oh good," Shang replied sarcastically. "At least the _copies _made it out."

Although he recognized that Shang was speaking out of grief, Mattias couldn't control his own defensiveness. "Cadet, _no one_ can ever replace your father and I am so sorry for your loss...but those troopers have also suffered. They are _men_ and your father's efforts are part of the reason they can live to fight another day. They initially wanted a teacher to deliver this news to you, but I believed you'd prefer to hear it from someone who was there."

Shang huffed and nodded respectfully. "Thank you, Master Jedi. I meant nothing against the surviving clones. I just hope it was all worth it. I feel like my father still had so much more time ahead of him. He had a legacy to keep building and the Republic Navy won't ever be the same without him."

"I know none of this could possibly be easy for you right now," Mattias said. "But your father's legacy _isn't_ over. He had you, Cadet Shang. You can still honor that heritage."

"How?" Shang asked. "How can I possibly measure up to a legend like him?"

"Become your own legend," Mattias suggested.

Shang remained confused and asked yet again. "But _how_?"

Mattias took a moment to answer. He used the Force to sense what kind of ambitious person Shang was beneath his current grief. Mattias softly smiled and said, "You might not see it, but you already know how. It's just a matter of taking that first step." Mattias bowed to Shang. "The Force will be with you, cadet. Always."

Mattias' departure had Shang hastily wiping his tears. With a hard sniffle, he marched back downstairs to find his concerned friends. "Shang," Amelia inquired. "What was that about?" He simply pat her and Norrington's shoulders before proceeding to their library. Shang didn't speak to anyone as he collected multiple holobooks on naval strategy. He found a secluded seat in the library's furthest recesses...and got to work.

* * *

It was only morning and Mattias' resolve had already been tested. Breaking the news to Shang was something he wanted to do personally, but he realized it heralded the rough day he had ahead of him. Back at the temple, the Jedi Master's next stop would be Savil's inevitable funeral. He stood alongside countless members of the Order as they thought on the fallen Jedi's life. The ceremony was incredibly odd and at times uncomfortable for Mattias. To stand amidst those preaching zero emotional connection at a funeral seemed like the definition of hypocrisy. Master Yoda spoke of celebrating life and refused to mourn _anything_, making Mattias feel unsure about appearing sad. But somber is all the master felt as he watched a white veil get placed over Savil's body. She rested atop an ancient pedestal in the temple's ceremonial crypt. The Jedi stood in silence as she was slowly lowered into her final resting place. As her tomb's golden doors sealed, a bright beam of energy shot from the floor. The light was said to symbolize one's energy becoming part of the Cosmic Force. But even such a melancholy visual didn't bring Mattias much solace.

"First her apprentice and now her," Jedi Master Beetra grieved. The Aqualish sulked and joined Ithorian Master Kalia. "What is this galaxy coming to?" she asked.

Mattias loathed seeing so many broken spirits. Beetra and Kalia had lost their Padawans in the Scarif attack as well. He couldn't bear the thought of two more masters falling as Savil had. His saddened thoughts simmered when a woman's hand gripped his shoulder. He glanced at her crimson skin and turned to see Master Shaak Ti. "I didn't expect to see you here," Mattias admitted.

"I still come to the temple from time to time," Ti replied. "Especially when I hear about something happening to one of our own."

"Too much of that is occurring as of late," Mattias murmured.

"How _is_ your Padawan?" Ti asked.

"The high-spirited Anna you met on Kamino is not the same Anna you'd see today," Mattias admitted. "She's struggling, Shaak Ti, and I need to find a way to bring her back. Now there's the clones Savil's entrusted to me, all of which are _broken_ in their own ways."

Shaak Ti hummed in thought. "Heed these words from someone who spends her days overseeing clones. Do not underestimate their resilience. Whether it seems like it or not, each of them is precisely where they need to be. Sometimes _I_ look to the next group of rising troopers for inspiration. Their powerful resolves give me hope on some of my hardest days."

"Hope," Mattias whispered as an idea sparked within. He looked to Shaak Ti with widened eyes and slowly smiled. "I know what I have to do, but I'm going to need your help."

* * *

Blasterfire echoed throughout the council chamber as the highest ranking members of the Order remained observant. A flickering hologram of a Mandalorian warrior fired several shots before launching his jetpack-mounted missile into the unknown. "This footage was recovered from the _Typhoon's_ security feed," Mattias explained to the council. "How this Mandalorian got aboard the Venator remains unknown, but I believe he was not in league with Fenn Rau and his Protectors."

"I second his claim," Shaak Ti said from her seat. "I have witnessed Rau's devotion to our Republic and its soldiers on Kamino firsthand. The Mandalorian in this hologram must come from a different faction."

"With all due respect," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "We so often bestow too much credit upon these Mandalorians. While they disperse into clans and houses, we mustn't forget that they are a ceaselessly warring people. My former apprentice was right to bring this footage to us." Mattias nodded to his old master as Mundi continued. "We may have another Mandalorian incursion on our hands."

"Or perhaps he acted alone," Master Obi-wan Kenobi considered. "I've spent a great deal of time on Mandalore. They've abandoned their warrior ways as of late and have adopted a pacifistic approach. But that doesn't stop individuals from seeking other opportunities. This saboteur could've been in league with the Separatists just as Jango Fett was."

The council members exchanged pensive stares until Master Yoda spoke up. "A possibility that is. But the true intentions, in the shadows they remain." He lifted his cane and pointed towards Obi-wan. "Master Kenobi, to Mandalore you will go. A history with its duchess and her diplomacy you possess. Investigate this Mandalore plot you will."

Obi-wan nodded and prepared to rise from his seat. "I can leave effective immediately," he affirmed.

"Master Mattias," Master Mace Windu said. "Your efforts to retrieve this information and rescue those on Felucia are..._commendable_."

Mattias concealed a smile and bowed to Windu. "Thank you," he said. "I couldn't have done it without the assistance of the 213th Battalion." As Mattias raised his head, he glanced at Shaak Ti and chose to reveal his plan. "Masters of the Jedi Council. While I am grateful to be of service, Master Savil's death should serve as a lesson to all of us. She enlisted to join in the Felucian conflict because she was trying to fill a void. One that only occurs with the death of a Padawan. Several survivors from the Scarif attack continue to struggle with their recovery. I've seen it with my own apprentice. And while we must be mindful of our attachments, we cannot abandon our own to fate."

"A proposition have you?" Yoda inquired.

Mattias nodded. "My apprentice has the potential to become one of the finest knights in this Order. I say _has_ because I refuse to give up on her. Anna needs her master's support now more than ever." Mattias chuckled. "I mean, at her age...how many of us could say we'd found the cure for a pandemic and won a tournament shortly after?" Several council members leaned in with genuine curiosity. "With your blessing, I wish to take Anna's situation into my own hands. I want to embark on a mission of redemption for her. One of which she can only emerge stronger from."

"Anna Dellian posseses immense strength," Ti added. "I have seen her tenacity on Kamino and the strong bond she can develop with clone soldiers. If Mattias succeeds, Padawan Dellian could become a vital Jedi General once she reaches knighthood. If Mattias can get her through to this stage, her efforts could turn the tide and help bring a swift end to this war."

"In turn," Mattias said. "My actions would contribute to Anna's Jedi Trials. The way I see it, we have an opportunity to nurture this young and fractured mind. If we don't...if _I_ don't, we risk losing a promising Jedi Knight."

"If anyone can help pull her from the darkness, it's Mattias." Mundi confirmed. While the Cerean had become a master of few words, he only spoke when he felt they'd be most meaningful. He knew what his former apprentice was capable of and had the utmost confidence in him.

The council members looked to one another until all eyes fell on Yoda. Mattias remained steadfast in his decision and grinned at Shaak Ti. "Redemption," Yoda said. "Forgiveness. Strength. Unbrokenness. Qualities of a true Jedi these are. Believe in your Padawan, you must. Take her from the temple and resume your training. But above all, harness the Force. Through it, possible all things will be, yes." Yoda bowed his head and his pointy ears twitched. "The council's blessing you have."

* * *

The Halls of Healing were bustling with medical personnel hard at work. Mattias weaved between Jedi doctors and their droid assistants as they tended to their patients. Amidst the frenzied labor, he couldn't help but overhear the dreadful broadcast from a wall-mounted datascreen. _"The citywide search for two gunmen is underway after a shooting in Coruscant's Collective Commerce District last night,"_ a reporter said. _"If anyone has any information regarding these suspects, contact the Coruscant Guard immediately."_ Mattias grimaced as pixelated footage of a Zygerrian and Umbaran flashed across the screen. The news channel showed laser-riddled sidewalks, burnt speeders, and crumbling homes. The sight of a frightened, Twi'lek family prompted feelings of unease and anger within Mattias.

"And I thought _we _had it rough," a clone grumbled. Mattias turned to see a trooper resting in one of the beds. He regretfully was unable to distinguish which clone he was. All Mattias could sense was that he'd met the man before. He waited patiently and hoped someone would bring up his name. The clone struggled to keep watching the news when his doctor continued to stitch. "Ouch!" he winced.

"Please hold still," his Jedi doctor answered. "I'm almost finished Lieutenant Sparx."

_Sparx,_ Mattias thought and remembered his trip to Kamino. "You were one of the clone cadets from Gold Squad," he said aloud.

Sparx's eyes widened with realization. "Darth Mattias?"

His Jedi doctor's brows furrowed in confusion until Mattias explained. "It was for a training exercise, Dr. Nema," he chuckled. The yellow-skinned Jedi humored him with a smirk and finished stitching Sparx's arm. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I've seen better days," Sparx admitted. "I think we all have, sir."

"Where's Sergeant Blazer?" Mattias inquired.

Sparx glowered. "He luckily had only a couple of scrapes on him and was requested by high command. For his efforts on Felucia, he's to be made into an ARF trooper."

Mattias raised a brow. "Do you mean ARC trooper?"

"No sir. Advanced Recon Force trooper. Their much stealthier and used to carry out surprise attacks." Sparx sighed. "But it doesn't matter anyway. He went AWOL before accepting any promotion." Sparx scoffed. "_Accepting_...As if we clones have a choice."

"What?" Mattias blurted. "He just left?"

"General Savil's death hit'em pretty hard, sir. He-"

"It hit _all_ of us pretty damn hard," Mattias fired back. His raised voice caught the attention of doctors and patients alike. "That man is my responsibility. You all are. Where is your other brother?"

Sparx found comfort in hearing Mattias refer to them as brothers. "85 used to be in the bed next to mine, but they had to take him into surgery. Some Sheparr guy was-" He noticed Mattias huffing and leaned forward. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah," Mattias replied. "Can you walk?"

Sparx and Mattias traversed the Halls of Healing and made it to Der Sheparr's surgical chambers. Whirring machinery and advanced medical droids followed his orders as he oversaw his patient. "Dr. Sheparr," Mattias called.

Sheparr smiled upon hearing the familiar voice and slowly turned. The Jedi doctor's durasteel saber hilt swayed with his medical robes and he extended a hand. "Master Mattias," he said. "You're just in time for our friend here to wake up." Mattias and Sparx kept their distance as 85 started to stir. The clone's eyes listed across the overhanging lights and focused on Dr. Sheparr. "How are you feeling?"

"D-...different," 85 uttered. "Numb...yet, smooth."

"You're still the same person," Sheparr assured. "There's just been some changes that you'll need to get used to."

"Wait," 85 gasped. "I-I can feel my legs. Doctor, I can move my-" 85 bit back any further excitement as he listened to gears turning. The sound of wires powering up and synthesizing into place had him nervous to look down.

"Trooper 9185," Sheparr lamented. "Unfortunately, your legs had sustained an irreparable amount of damage and we had to amputate. But thanks to the innovations of cybernetics, I was able to create new ones for you." 85 peered down at a set of metallic appendages extending from his thighs. "They are custom-shaped durasteel alloy. The same material my lightsaber and countless warships are made of. In a way, it's like you'll always have a set of armor on you now."

"But...I can walk?"

"You can walk," Sheparr grinned. 85's fears fleeted as he slid to the side of the bed. Mattias and Sparx rushed to his sides when he tried to quickly rise. Having rushed his recovery process, 85 toppled over and the duo had to grab him. "Give it time," Sheparr said. "But you'll get there."

"Thank you doctor," 85 sighed and admired his cybernetic legs. "I thought I was done for."

"As long as there's life," Sheparr replied. "There's always a chance. Now you'll have challenges along the way. Despite the cybernetic's connection to your body, you may still experience instances of phantom limb and other side effects."

"It's the side effects that often get you," Mattias couldn't resist murmuring.

Sheparr read his tone and said, "Master Mattias. Would you like to have a word?" he asked and gestured to his office.

Mattias took the offer and followed Sheparr. "You never mentioned how often _my_ cybernetic would be malfunctioning," he said.

Sheparr squinted. "Malfunctioning? Or do you mean realigning?"

"I view them as the same problem. I'm grateful that you were able to get me walking again just as you helped 85. But are those legs going to give out on him too?"

"Now hold on," Sheparr intoned. "Cybernetic limbs are evolving every day. Spinal additions are still relatively new territory. When this cybernetic _malfunctions_, are you in combat?" Mattias nodded and Sheparr sighed. "It wasn't meant to withstand such rigorous activities. Perhaps my droids and I can create something from a durasteel alloy. A cybernetic that can withstand any stress you're putting on it."

"I'd very much appreciate that, Dr. Sheparr." Mattias replied.

Sheparr smiled and activated his datapad for research. "Then what are we waiting for? I'll get to work, but try not to jeopardize your health in the meantime."

_No promises,_ Mattias joked to himself before departing.

"It's a beautiful day to save lives," Sheparr mumbled while drafting new ideas.

85 tried standing up slowly while Sparx held his arm. He cautiously rolled his ankle and marveled over the metallic limb. "Maybe I _am _supposed to be alive," 85 said.

Mattias returned to the clones and asked, "How do you feel about trying to walk with those? You boys are my responsibility now and we've got to find Blazer. But first, there's someone I'm long overdue to see."

Rapunzel Crin sat at Anna's bedside and braided her hair. The bed-ridden Padawan wouldn't even look at her and plunged her face into the pillow. "How do you feel about...pigtails?" Rapunzel queried.

Anna didn't reply. This time by choice as she stared at the blank and bleak wall before her. The weight of her pain and errors kept her pinned against the mattress under one insidious word: _Failure_. Before Rapunzel could speak again, Anna hunched forward and reclaimed her unbraided hair. The knight shuddered and looked over her depressed patient. Anna hugged herself tightly as a mental barrage of self-deprecation plagued her from within. Her grip softened as a familiar voice spoke between the curtains.

"Anna," Mattias said. She heard Rapunzel shift out of the way as he sat on her bedside. He started several sentences before reconsidering what to say next. With a heavy sigh, he finally continued. "I am so sorry. I never should've left you, Padawan. I thought that...I was doing what was best."

"I thought we were stronger together," Anna whispered and clenched her shoulders. "But when you left, I realized how alone I really was. Everyone was moving on and I had to do something. If I didn't, no one would. There was a whole murder mystery going on here in Coruscant. A damn conspiracy, master, and who knows how far up it goes? I really thought I could make a difference after everything I'd gone through, but I was wrong."

"No," Mattias asserted while Anna shook her head.

"Don't deny it," she sniffled.

"After what you've been through-"

"This _isn't_ just about the kidnapping!" Anna snapped and finally spun around. She bolted upright and sat to face Mattias. "I engaged one of the killers and I didn't just lose...I _ran_. Why? Because I'm broken. I'm not the same person I was. I failed, master. I failed so miserably that there's no possible way to come back from this." She hung her head and let the tears flow down her freckled cheeks. Mattias looked to the clones and Rapunzel beside him before placing his hands on Anna.

"Hey," he said. "Now I _know_ I taught you better than this, Padawan. What have I always said about failure?"

Anna bit her lip as she remembered his words. "Trandoshans can hiss it to you..."

"Wookies can snarl it to you..." Mattias continued.

"Gundarks can _howl _it to you," Anna added.

"But don't you ever..."

"_Ever_."

"Speak...failure over yourself," Anna concluded.

Mattias smiled softly after she recalled the mantra. "These are dark times, Anna," he said. "But you are not alone and I'm not going anywhere this time. None of us are." He gestured to the clones behind him and stood up proudly. "It's time to rise from these ashes together. The council has given me its blessing to embark on a mission of redemption."

As Anna observed those around her, she recounted Jee's words when things seemed darkest on Rodia. _"Sometimes you can't see the future and that's okay. In those moments, all you can do is the next right thing."  
_  
To Rapunzel's astonishment, Anna vaulted out of bed and embraced her master. "Let's go for it," the Padawan said. "I've missed you so much."

"With _your_ blessing," Rapunzel spoke to Mattias. "I wish to join you. With so many still recovering, you could use a Jedi Healer on your journey."

Mattias looked to his smiling apprentice and nodded to Rapunzel. "We'd be honored. But before we embark, there's a bit of a situation."

"Oh?" Rapunzel and Anna jinxed each other.

"Remember that clone sergeant from Kamino?" Mattias said.

"Sergeant Blazer?" Anna's eyes lit up with curiosity. "He's here?"

"He _was_ anyway. He's gone off on his own but he _too_ is my responsibility. I want everyone to fan out and check the Halls of Healing before we broaden our search."

As the group scoured the patient halls, Anna noticed a familiar name on one of the recovery rooms and dipped in. She made sure no one saw her and glanced at Hans from his stable condition. The Jedi Knight's face was heavily bandaged and covered in bruises from where he'd been bludgeoned. A earby monitor revealed he'd soon be placed in a bacta tank for healing doses. After double-checking for any witnesses, Anna caressed Hans' face.

"Wha-" he murmured through his wounds. "Who's...there?" _Someone who loves you,_ Anna thought to say. But how could she when she didn't even understand that concept? Realizing she'd been watching far too many holodramas, she instead planted a light kiss on his cheek. His swollen eyes could hardly open as he whispered, "Anna."

It pained her to see him so injured and she ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh Hans," she said. "I'm so sorry. The bacta's going to help you. Trust me, that stuff works wonders. I'll probably be heading out soon, but I'll be thinking about you every step of the way."

"Where are you going?" Hans muttered.

"I'm not sure yet. But I have a feeling it's for the best. When I come back, things'll be better. Just please stay safe."

"The witness...the _kid_."

Anna bit her lip. "He ran away during the fight. Authorities are looking for him but there hasn't been any luck."

"Damn it, Dumbo." Hans groaned. "If those men find out that Ortolan knows something...they'll kill him."

"I won't let that happen," Anna asserted. "_We _won't. But we have to get better first. We can't help anyone if we're not okay." Anna's heart sank when she heard Mattias calling for her down the hall. "I have to go. Until next time." She quickly leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Hans leaned back into his pillow and sighed as she departed.

"Sorry about the wait," Anna mumbled. "I was..._checking_ the rooms for Blazer."

"Don't bother," Mattias scoffed. "I don't think he's come back and I think Sparx here knows more than he's letting on."

The lieutenant gulped and backed up as the Jedi closed in. "They _were_ very close back on Kamino," Anna mentioned.

"Blazer already told you a lot about his potential promotion," Mattias added and sweat trickled from the lieutenant's brow. "Sparx, if you know more...you need to come clean. Do you realize what kind of trouble your sergeant is in for if he's gone AWOL? If he isn't found by us, he will be arrested and court-martialed. The consequences only worsen from there and-"

"_79's_!" Sparx blurted.

Mattias and Anna exchanged perplexed stares. "_79's_?" he asked. "Is that another clone?"

"It's a clone _bar_," 85 explained.

All eyes were on Sparx as he continued. "None of us on Felucia had ever been, but word gets around. _79's_ was something to keep us dreaming at night after the daily hell we'd witnessed. Blazer and I used to say we'd go there if we ever made it to Coruscant. If he's lost thinking his life's over, that's where he'd be."

* * *

Coruscant's vibrant clubs were anything but quiet during the day. Most of them never closed and endured ceaseless waves of party-eager patrons. _79's_ was no different as Mattias flew his speeder to a curb. Anna slid from the passenger seat and pressed her face against the window. The bar's fiery red signage flashed across the glass and painted her face in its glow. The last time Anna had been to the Uscru entertainment district, she'd caused quite a ruckus. She recalled how _Club Dazzle-Daze _was where she was almost captured for slavery and how a similar situation still occurred. It was also where she'd first encountered 'The Bug' and she hoped Jee was safe...wherever she was.

Unlike _Dazzle-Daze_, _79's_ was no mere haven tucked away in Coruscant's recesses. It was a two-story spectacle complete with upbeat music, tremendous advertising...and drunk customers. 85 and Sparx observed from their windows as Mattias exited the vehicle. "Is it the paradise you hoped for?" the Jedi asked.

Sparx's eyes listed from the extravagant structure to the reality of those attending. There was something about seeing intoxicated clones that left him feeling uneasy. These men, his brothers, stumbled across the street with bottles in their hands. They chuckled to one another and several toppled over. Some of the non-clone patrons laughed alongside them while others even filmed their inebriated behavior. "This is going on the HoloNet, man!" an Umbaran teenager chortled.

Sparx shook his head and answered, "Honestly sir, no. This behavior's disgraceful and these clones should be ashamed of themselves."

"They're just blowing off steam," Anna interjected. "We don't know what they've been through."

"But we do know what they represent," Sparx retorted. "We're supposed to be the men you see on posters, not the drunkards on some shaky HoloNet video."

"Like the Jedi-" 85 added. "-we have an image, Anna. And we clones have to protect it, even when others won't." She thought on his words while watching him limp up to the door. 85 was still growing accustomed to his cybernetics, but he strived to correct his posture. Three clones paused from chugging their drinks and watched their brother hobble forward. With a stern, determined glare, 85 was nearly to the door. Anna gasped when his right leg gave out and he collapsed on the pavement.

The drunk trio of officers howled with a resounding "OH!" and laughed amongst each other.

"85!" Anna shouted and slid to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he grumbled and examined his cybernetics.

"Aren't you a little young to be dating one of us, sweetie?" one of the officers guffawed.

Anna's anger got the best of her as she helped him up. She was about to fire back when Sparx could no longer contain his fury. "You watch your mouth," the lieutenant scolded. "You're talking to a Jedi, you drunken fool."

"Jedi?" the dizzied officer hiccuped and smiled. "I don't see no lightsaber. You're just trying to cover for your squadmate's girlfriend and-"

"That is enough," Mattias defended while Rapunzel stood at his side. If their robes couldn't permeate the drunkards' haze, their shining hilts would. "Unless you want to take this up with Republic command, I suggest you and your friends call it a night."

One of the drunks scoffed and ushered his partners away. "Yes _sir_," he groaned and exaggerated a salute.

Anna helped 85 up and he angrily smacked his legs. The cybernetics clanged while he huffed in frustration. "Hey," Anna assured. "You got pretty far without falling. You'll get it, you just need..._time._"

"Thanks," 85 muttered and smiled faintly.

Rapunzel grinned after hearing Anna comfort the clone. She felt like the wisdom she'd acquired as a Jedi Healer could continue through Anna and only strengthen her connection to those hurting. Her peace was short-lived when she noticed a set of red-armored clone troopers patrolling the curb. "Something tells me they're not here for the music," she told Mattias.

He followed Rapunzel's finger to the clones of the Coruscant Guard. The troopers pivoted towards the Umbaran teenager and he backed against a wall. "Hold it right there," one of the troopers ordered.

"Hey man, what gives?" the teen griped. He tried step away, but one of clones shoved him back against the wall. From the moment he struck the duracrete, he hastily succumbed to fear.

Mattias couldn't stand the sight and stomped over to intervene. "Stop it!" he bellowed. The commander in charge approached him while the others proceeded with their duties.

"We're under orders, sir." Commander Fox explained. "We're only following protocol."

"He's just a boy," Mattias intoned.

One clone held the sniveling teen in place while another held up a facial scanner. It compared his likeness to that of the Umbaran gunman and ultimately flashed red. "No match," the scanning trooper said. "Should we take him for questioning, commander?"

Fox was about to confirm when Mattias stepped in. "Absolutely not," the Jedi said. "This boy has _nothing_ to do with last night's attacks. I can sense how frightened he is."

"As can I," Rapunzel agreed. "Who's protocol are you acting on, commander?"

"The Supreme Chancellor's," Fox replied.

Mattias and Rapunzel exchanged suspicious glances before the former answered, "Well he can take up any grievances with me, but you are _not_ interrogating this young man. Chancellor Palpatine's only going to increase hostility here on Coruscant if he starts profiling citizens after a terror attack."

Fox paused but ultimately beckoned his troops to him. "Come on, boys," he said. "Move to next sector." From the moment they released the teenager, he immediately bolted into an alleyway. The way he ran for his life had Mattias sighing in shame.

"The Republic shouldn't be striking fear in its citizens," he said.

"Believe it or not-" Rapunzel huffed. "This issue is far from new. It's just easier for many, including those in the Order...to look the other way." The two of them rejoined Anna and the clones as they entered the bar.

_79's_ was a darkened, almost misty enclave within. Resounding beats shook the walls while neon banners and datascreens glowed. BD-3000 luxury droids served drinks while patrons flooded the dancefloor. Anna peered up at an advertisement for a rather _electrifying _beverage. Special effects had lightning pulsing through the cup and Anna was forced to look away.

"Lieutenant," Mattias called to Sparx. "If you saw Blazer amidst these troopers, could you identify him?"

"I believe so," Sparx replied.

"We'll split into two teams," Mattias said. "Anna and I will check the bar. Rapunzel, take Sparx and 85 to check the dancefloor. If we don't find anything, we'll meet up and move to the second level."

The group parted and Anna walked alongside her master. "Well this looks familiar," she jested and he raised a brow. "It's like our first mission when I started my Jedi Trials."

"Only this time I'm not letting you out of my sight," Mattias quipped.

A BD-3000 strutted up to them and held out a tray. "Free shots for the next twenty minutes," she computed.

Anna smirked at Mattias and he glowered. "Absolutely not," the master muttered.

"The drinking age is eighteen on some planets," Anna said.

"Well_ this_ is Coruscant," Mattias dramatically reminded her. "So let's talk about it again when you're twenty-one."

Mattias tried to sense Blazer through the Force. He quieted his mind despite the blaring music around him and focused on the living beings. Though so many shared the same face, each had a unique story to them. He remembered Blazer's angst on Kamino and thought deeply on it. Unfortunately, Mattias didn't count on the similar emotions each clone was enduring. Despite their merry facades, he could sense the troopers' buried stress and resentments. Every drink they downed was to help forget those they'd lost. Perhaps then, they could feel like those in Republic who already viewed them as expendable. Mattias suddenly felt something frigid sting his palm. The cold sensation had him opening his eyes to see a beverage nestled in it.

"I'm sorry," the BD-3000 said. "Did you not want one? You were just standing there with your eyes closed and stretching out a hand." Anna snickered while Mattias rolled his eyes.

On the dancefloor, Rapunzel was having the same trouble Mattias was. She too could not sense Blazer through the Force and was at a disadvantage having never known him. It didn't take long for her to realize that Mattias had strategically placed her with the clones. While 85 and Sparx had agreed to find Blazer, Rapunzel's presence kept the clones from withholding any secrets from the Jedi.

"Have you seen a sergeant?" Sparx asked one of the dancing officers.

"Can't say I have, brother! ARC troopers, though. Oh yeah. They put our armor to shame, lemme tell ya!"

Sparx pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "This is hopeless."

85 observed the dancing patrons and tried tapping his cybernetic feet to the beat. It started to wobble and he forced himself to sit down out of fear. As he lamented over his legs, he suddenly heard a woman call to him. "Hey you!" an orange-skinned Twi'lek hollered. She spun alongside a tipsy Rodian and joyous clone. "Come dance with us!"

85 simpered and said, "Oh no. I-" he gestured to his metal legs. "I'm-"

"Come on, brother!" the joyful clone brayed.

"I wouldn't be able to do that stuff," 85 refuted.

The Twi'lek smirked and huddled around her friends. "Then we'll just have to make a new dance!" she proclaimed.

"_Cthn rulyen stka wen!" _the Rodian companion cheered.

Before 85 knew it, the Twi'lek was helping him up and linking arms with him. The Rodian took his other arm and linked up with the merry clone. "Together now," the Twi'lek said before kicking out with her left foot. "Left!...Right!...Left!...Right! Everybody!"

85 chanted alongside her and moved his legs in time with her cadence. They formed a kickline as he slowly became more accustomed to his new legs. "I'm...I'm doing it!" 85 gasped and grinned wider than he ever had. The Twi'lek winked while the Rodian smiled.

"Way to go, brother!" the dancing clone rejoiced.

Sparx had to do a double take when he witnessed 85's kickline. "Ma'am," he told Rapunzel. "Am I seeing this right?"

"Leave him be," Rapunzel sighed. "He needs it."

The festivities echoed upward and reverberated to the second level. The raucous, boisterous sounds of those having 'fun' had become a deafened blur to Sergeant Blazer. His haggard and somber reflection appeared in a cluster of empty glasses at his side. With a heavy gulp and furious slam, he added yet another to his collection. The bar counter swayed and swerved with his tired eyes. He had hoped the profuse amount of alcohol would drown out his grief, but his sadness had only doubled. A repurposed medical droid tended the bar and reached for his empty glasses. Blazer grumpily swatted its metallic hand away and grumbled the word, "More."

"Sir, I think you've had enough," the droid said.

"_Think_," Blazer chuckled and could hardly keep his eyes open. "You..._think_? Clankers can't think. You just have to do what you're programmed to. Do your duty _for_ the Republic so we can _protect_ and _serve_, right? Don't worry, I'll tip you. Oh wait! You're not getting paid either!" Blazer slammed his fist on the counter and the droid shuddered back. "Now get me another damn drink."

"Never seen one like you before," a woman beside him spoke. Blazer glanced over and could barley make out her short, black hair.

"S-Savil?" he uttered.

Blazer had mistaken her spiky cut for Savil's bob as her face began to take shape. A smirk formed on her violet lips as she leaned in. "Syri," she corrected. "It doesn't matter how drunk the typical clones in here get. They're always the same 'yes sir' _copies_ underneath. But you..." Syri snaked her hand over and caressed his forearm. "You're different. You're your own man. I like that-"

Blazer reclaimed his arm and growled. "I'm already the Republic's toy," he countered. "I don't need to be yours." Syri stormed off with a scowl as Blazer returned to his drink. He fought off his rising nausea and prepared to down another glass. As he raised the azure liquid to his lips, the reflection of two clones appeared within it. He raised a brow and peered over his shoulder.

The duo sat a booth across from the bar and reveled in their stories. Their polished command cauldrons and bold kamas solidified their ranks as ARC troopers. Their advanced, crested helmets stared back at Blazer from the table's edge. He snorted and stumbled over to their booth.

"So I said-" one of the ARCs continued. "General Skywalker, where are you gonna get that kind of firepower? He tells me he's gonna improvise."

"Per usual," the second ARC jested.

"Skywalker," Blazer muttered and caught their attention. "_Oh_," he jeered mockingly. "You're 501st boys."

The second ARC sighed. "Look, pal. I think it's best if you-"

"Hold on a second, Echo," his friend said. "I want to hear him out." The clone swiveled from his cushion and glared up at Blazer. An overhanging light illuminated the '**5**' tattooed to his temple. The grimace atop his goatee deepened as he inquired, "Got something against the 501st, trooper?"

"_Sergeant_," Blazer asserted and almost tipped over. "That's _sergeant _to you, shiny."

The tattooed ARC stood up while Echo sighed. "He's not worth it, Fives," he said.

Fives didn't back down and faced Blazer. "Who are you calling a shiny?" the ARC queried.

Blazer shrugged and brandished an irksome grin. "I guess all of you. You 'five-o-ones' think you're better than everyone else. You think of yourselves as role models, but we know your Jedi's doing all the heavy lifting."

Fives' eyes widened and he jabbed finger at Blazer's chest. "Every man I've known in this legion is a hero." He only grew further infuriated when Blazer chuckled.

"Keep telling yourself that," Blazer mumbled. "But how many funerals did your boys get?" He scoffed at Fives' silence. "That's what I thought. I wasn't even allowed to go to my general's funeral. No one even told me when...or where. I suppose that's Jedi business. The same way they get to decide who lives and dies. While yours is out_ improvising_...mine came back in a box."

Fives huffed. "Look, I'm sorry about your Jedi General. But-"

"Oh _you're_ sorry?" Blazer grumbled. "You don't give a damn. No one does. As your friend there put it, I'm not worth it and neither are _you_. We're all just laser fodder guarding the Republic's assets, waiting for our turn at the inevitable."

"That's enough, sergeant," Fives rebuked sternly yet calmly.

"You know I'm right," Blazer continued. "And no amount of _shiny_ armor can hide that fact." He went to tug at Fives' pauldron, but the ARC trooper shoved his arm away. The rigorous gesture coupled with rising anguish made Blazer take a swing at Fives.

The beligerent sergeant landed a punch across his face, but Fives could certainly take a hit. The ARC countered with a jab to Blazer's gut which had him hunching forward. Nausea returned in full force, but Blazer hardly had time to process it. Fives charged forward and tackled him into the bar counter. Screams and howls rang out while Blazer kicked Fives back. Carrying out his momentum, Blazer punched a nearby clone against the counter. By this point, Fives had backed away as the situation escalated. Enraged, the nearby clone grabbed one of Blazer's empty glasses and smashed it across his face.

"What the kriff is going on up there?" Anna asked until Blazer came tumbling down the stairs.

"Wait," Mattias realized. "Is that-"

"Oh yeah," Anna confirmed and rushed over.

Realizing he needed it after his stressful day, Mattias downed his drink and followed Anna. Blazer's clone combatant was heading down when Anna stood between them. "That's enough!" she yelled. "Jedi Order!" The clone glared at her, Mattias, and Rapunzel. He sneered at Blazer's writhing body and returned upstairs. Eager to get back to their festivities, the patrons of _79's_ didn't linger on the altercation for very long. The music was blaring and the dancefloor was packed within moments as Anna reached for Blazer.

"Get away from me!" he growled and swatted at her.

"Sarge," Anna uttered. "Blazer, it's me."

The clone's eyes widened as his lip trembled. He was sick, sad, and confused all at once. "A-Anna? Is it really you?" he murmured.

"It is," Anna assured. "It's the 'Jedi Jerk'." She relished in his faint, drunken smile and helped him up. "What do you say we find a quieter spot?" He nodded and the group safeguarded his exit.

* * *

Out on the curb, Rapunzel withdrew a bacta swab from her satchel and saw to Blazer's brow. He winced as she dressed his bleeding gash. "Try to not to move so much," the knight insisted. "Deep breaths."

Mattias and Sparx returned from the bar with cups of water. "Let's make sure he gets some of these in his system too," the lieutenant added.

"I don't know why you're even bothering," Blazer sighed.

"Hang in there, Sarge," 85 told him. "You didn't give up on me, so don't think I'm quitting on you for a second."

Blazer smirked at him and lackadaisically peered at his cybernetics. "Nice legs," he jested before sadness returned. "Oh Anna," he lamented. "I couldn't save them. I couldn't even save General..._Master_ Savil."

"I know," Anna sighed and rubbed his back. "I um-...couldn't save some folks myself."

"I heard, kid." Blazer grieved. "This is all so terrible. Death's just chasing all of us."

Mattias swallowed hard and dared to speak up. "Savil was my friend," he said. "Her actions helped bring each of you boys home and she will never be forgotten. But part of honoring what she and _all_ of your fallen brothers gave means _living_. All we have is each other and this time is precious. We have to choose...right here and now...to live. For ourselves and for everyone who has ever believed in us. Because if you owe your life to someone, you better make it count. Don't give up, take it one step at a time...and-"

"Do the next right thing," Anna added.

Mattias smiled and nodded to his apprentice. "That's right," he said. "We have a Jedi corvette waiting for us back at the Temple hangar."

"Where are we going, sir?" Sparx asked.

Mattias looked over his group and could sense the potential within each of them. "To a place of beginnings," he answered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for reading this week's installment of "The Frozen Force." Your support on this ever-growing adventure is always appreciated and it's an honor to bring you a new part each week. We'll see you next week for Elsa's first day on the job for Senator Veritaz! As a treat, tune in tomorrow to my GoldenHeart Stories' Instagram or Twitter for exclusive artwork of Jedi Yelena and Mattias!

**_Long Live Imagination and May the Force be with You!  
_**  
**_~ Michael_**


	43. Chapter 43 - Senator Dellian

**Author's Note: **_Greetings readers! Before we venture into a galaxy far far away, I want to wish you all a late Happy Thanksgiving! I want to express my gratitude for each and every one of you who is reading this story. Thanks for being a Frozen Force Fan! I'm so grateful to have this platform where I can share this ongoing adventure with all of you each and every Friday. This being said...on with the show!_

* * *

**Chapter: 43 Senator Dellian**

_"My allegiance is to the Republic. To Democracy!"_

**A city rocked with fear! Coruscanti citizens feel under siege as two killers remain at large. While a massive manhunt for the criminals continues, there are those in the senate who question the methods of it all. While the Ethics Committee tries to find solutions, Padawan Elsa Dellian prepares for her first day as an assistant to Corellian Senator Dia Veritaz...**

* * *

Despite her boisterous bravado, Padawan Tori Vica had been known as "the quiet one" through her childhood. She didn't have many friends as a youngling and wasn't afraid to admit it. While some attributed her lack of companions to her attitude, others would say she was an easy target for bullying. Tori's resolve had hardened regardlessly over the years, but it didn't stop her from caring about the few friends she _did_ have. Surk Vogan had been her best friend and ear to vent to when no one else would listen. She certainly wasn't getting anywhere with her old master. This was most evident by the fact that she hardly missed him. Still, she wondered what had become of Master Pong Krell. There were more pressing matters to attend to as Tori contemplated why the Jedi Council had summoned her. The Pantoran was no stranger to aimlessly wandering the temple and performing the most minimal of tasks. Without Krell, at least she wouldn't have to clean his belongings. She peered down at her guard shotos and struggled to find meaning in them. The blades which had once reinvigorated her spirits now seemed like painful memories. She felt like her weakness was shameful and that she was somehow disgracing the blades' sabersmith, Meliz Sumar.

Tori leaned back against the elevator wall and sighed. She watched the lights of each floor flicker by while brief dings sounded. The lift rumbled for a moment and Tori's heart raced. In that instant, she was aboard the doomed _Ethereal_. The ship rocked as flames spread across it. She heard the Temple Guard screaming for them to run as Asajj Ventress approached. The Sith's visage and hum of her lightsabers had Tori recalling Surk's demise. The elevator shook again and snapped her free of the painful memory. Tori shuddered and angrily clenched her shoulders. She observed the elevator and reminded herself of where she was. Grounding herself in the present, Tori exited and made for the council chambers.

A pair of Temple Guards flanked its sacred doors and looked to the approaching Padawan. Tori's breaths hastened as she struggled _not_ to see the guardswoman who'd perished on the _Ethereal_. But her face had been all too real. The desperation behind her partially shattered mask was agonizing as she had tried to hold Ventress back. _"Save yourselves!" _she had yelled before Ventress plunged a saber into her back.

"Padawan?" one of the guards inquired. He sensed her anxiety and tilted his masked face. "What's the matter?"

Tori nervously fidgeted with her pale, purple braid. Her golden eyes rested on the guardsman's complete and polished mask. "I-" she uttered. "_Nothing_," she asserted and forced a smile. She straightened her posture and deepened her cracking voice. "Is the council ready to see me?" The guards looked to one another before letting her in.

Tori boldly strutted into the chamber only to have her facade come crashing down. While the masters sat in their circle, a particular Jedi stood in the center. Tori froze while Master Yoda flashed a wrinkly grin. "Padawan Vica," he said. "Pleased to see you, we are. A new master, you have."

The Pantoran watched in disbelief as the master turned around. Gold tabards and a bronze tunic swayed alongside an intricate saber hilt. The silhouette of her afro against the glistening sun had Tori gasping as the sabersmith approached. "Hello again, Tori." Meliz Sumar said. "I understand you're in need of a mentor."

Tori could hardly speak and hurriedly nodded instead. In those moments, the memories of her broken past seemed to temporarily fade. She focused on the very creator of her sabers...the liberator of her mental prison...and felt like she had a chance.

* * *

Meditation had always served as Elsa Dellian's salvation. It had been her key to a world beyond her stressful reality. One in which she could get lost in her own thoughts and find peace in the Force. But ever since her otherworldly "experience" on Rhen Var, Elsa found herself sharing thoughts with another.

Evara, Wraith of the Force, spoke to Elsa amidst her contemplations. _"You know, to be afraid is to be alive."  
_  
"I know," Elsa replied within. "But it doesn't make getting through that fear any easier. I'm worried about my sister."

_"And through your concern for Anna, you have now brought more upon yourself,"_ Evara said. _"She is with her master and you are with yours."  
_  
"_You're_ starting to sound like mine," Elsa snarked. "So you're an agent of the Light Side, right? Does this mean you support the Jedi Code? Are you also telling me to let go of my sister?"

_"Attachments are...always a risk. Whether you're a Jedi or not. But I am telling you to trust in those whom you care about. You've done all you can for Anna now, but you must act for yourself."  
_  
"Kinda selfish, don't you think?" Elsa asked.

_"You're choosing your interests in the service of a greater good,"_ Evara assured. _"Focus on your talents, Elsa. If the Light Side of the Force is to prevail, it needs trustworthy agents such as yourself to carry out its will."  
_  
"Why don't you do it?" Elsa joked.

_"I don't exactly have a body," _Evara jested. _"That's why we're a team, young one."  
_  
"Padawan?" Yelena asked sternly and pulled Elsa from her meditative state. "Were you even listening?"

Elsa's groggy eyes listed across their airspeeder's dashboard as her worldly sensations returned. She felt the cool breeze from the vent systems and heard noisy air traffic against her window. "Y-yes," she assured. "Of course, master."

Yelena simply glared at her and sighed. "I'm sincerely concerned about you, apprentice." she said.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

Yelena chose to answer the question with one of her own. "Are you sure you're still committed to this?"

"Of course I am!" Elsa defended. "This is my opportunity to be heard in the senate. How could you-"

"How could _I_?" Yelena blurted and impulsively accelerated the speeder. "If you showed even the slightest ounce of respect for the chance you've been given here, you wouldn't have been so distracted. Padawan, you're better than this and _you_ know it."

"Master, with all due respect...do you not realize the crisis happening in our city? Anna and Hans were attacked by terrorists. Assassins are in Coruscant!"

"Well they shouldn't have been there. _She_ shouldn't-"

"My point still stands," Elsa asserted. "There are killers on the loose. If we hadn't arrived-"

"I looked over the reports and saw the footage," Yelena interrupted. "It was Rapunzel who battled the assailants and pushed you to safety. _You_ were lucky to have survived. Just like you were lucky to survive Felucia _and_ Hoth."

Elsa felt beyond torn as she looked to her master. "Tell me something," she choked. "Are you on my side or not?" Yelena raised a brow as her Padawan continued. "Because whenever we're around anyone else, you build me up like I'm some bright...solar flare. But when it comes down to it and it's just us, the _leash_ tightens back on."

"Elsa," Yelena huffed.

"No," Elsa insisted. "You _reel _me back in like you don't _actually_ believe in me. Why do you that?"

"Simple. I _don't _do what you're accusing me of. You evidently have a problem accepting criticism and need to get over it." Elsa gasped at Yelena's comment. "_Especially_ if you're entering the realm of politics. Because all anyone there is ever going to do is tell you no unless you fight for it. So this _leash_ you're thinking of just isn't so." Yelena landed the airspeeder on a platform outside of the Republic Executive Building. She kept the doors locked while the ship was parked. "I have done anything and _everything_ I possibly can to prepare you for knighthood," she affirmed. "If you see it as unfair, _that_ is just how life is." Her stern tone softened into one of a lector's. "Now remember, when you meet Senator Veritaz...address her as-"

Elsa impatiently used the Force to unlock the speeder door herself. "Got it," she muttered and stormed out.

"Padawan!" Yelena scolded until Elsa glanced back at her. The elder once again simmered down and tried to end things on a pleasant note. "May the Force be with you."

"Yeah," Elsa sighed and pursed her lips. "And with you too."

Elsa made her way towards the iconic, senatorial dome. Legendary statues of the Core World founders lined her path as she approached the doors. Upon entering, Elsa noticed a vacant corridor amidst an expansive lobby. While so many sights could've caught her attention first, a painful memory lured her towards the hall. She saw herself being scolded by Master Chuza after Avinaria's secession from the Republic. Thinking about Senator Ryx gave her hope and reminded her that sometimes...freedom _was_ possible. She tried to leave the past where it was and continued to the senatorial offices. As she ascended, she hoped that Veritaz's philosophy would be similar to Ryx's. After all, she was a member of the Ethics Committee.

Senators and office staff alike gossiped as Elsa walked by. Thanks to a sudden news briefing from _The Coruscant Rose_, the Padawan's face had been known citywide. As far as those around her were concerned, Elsa was investigating the CoCo Town shootings. She read over a directory panel and found the directions to Veritaz's office. Upon reaching the sealed door, Elsa cautiously rang its notifier. A chime sounded and someone came to greet her within a matter of seconds.

Long-sleeves of the darkest blue emerged through the doorway. The fabric might as well have been black as Elsa noticed the wearer's green hands slipping out. The senator's Mirialan handmaiden gently poked her head from beyond the doorframe and examined Elsa. "Taline," the Padawan said. "It's so nice to see you again."

Taline smiled faintly and nodded her head. "Master Jedi," she whispered shyly. "P-please. Come in."

"Oh you can just call me Elsa."

"Okay then," Taline murmured. "Elsa." Her violet gaze listed across the floor and she slowly backed away. Elsa wanted to admire the senator's office, but she became so focused on Taline's condition. The Mirialan appeared glum, shy, distressed, or all of the above. Elsa could sense her troubled mind and stepped closer.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Taline took several breaths to start a sentence, but the words never came. Elsa recognized her behavior and thought about what Evara had said to her. "To be afraid is to be alive," she said. Taline looked up at Elsa with raised brows. "It's okay to be scared, especially after what you've been through. Taken by thugs and then ensnared by wampas? That's a lot to process and your feelings are valid." Elsa wished she had someone to tell her the same. Still, she was glad to be able to provide comfort for another. "My sister's working through some stuff now too. In a way, I think we all are." She noticed Taline still staring at her and smiled. "What I'm trying to say is...if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

Taline sniffled and she let her jaw drop. Elsa leaned forward as if prepared to hear whatever the Mirialan needed to say. Another door opened beside them and Senator Dia Veritaz came strutting in. "Listen here and listen good," Dia lectured to a handheld hologram. "I already spoke with Senators Farr and Taa. If you want to establish some kind of relationship with Mandalore, at _least_ let the Jedi do his job first! Good day!" Dia angrily ended the call and her glower switched to a grin almost instantly. "_There_ she is!" she rejoiced and tossed Taline the holocom. "There's our Jedi celebrity."

Elsa's brows furrowed. "Celebri-..._Oh..._the news?"

"Honey, you're on every network," Dia replied and flipped a datapad on her desk. Images flashed of a dumbfounded Elsa glaring into Belle's camera droid. "I have to ask, are you a natural blonde? Because those platinum locks are gorgeous on camera."

"Senator Veritaz," Elsa sighed. "I am _so_ sorry about all of this news."

"Darling," Dia said with a smirk. "_Never_ apologize for attention. The good _and_ the bad kind will make enemies for you either way." She grabbed a pitcher and watered her decorative plant. Its dark purple leaves dampened and glistened as she quenched its thirst. "There you go, dear." She said in a kindly, nurturing whisper. She spoke to the plant like a mother would her child. "Sometimes you just need a little help to grow the right way." She set the pitcher down and stood beside her wide window. The city's gleaming sunlight shined across her seafoam gown. "This blasted city," she grumbled. "Corruption runs rampant and now we've got one..._two _killers wreaking havoc. Who am I kidding? That's nothing new. And the worst part? Guess the priority of those in the senate." Elsa shrugged as Dia carried on. "Dinner parties," she jested and had to conceal a sarcastic chortle. "All hell's breaking loose out there and Senator Orn Free Taa wants luxurious arrangements made for _potential_ negotiations with Mandalore. Your Order has only _just_ sent a Jedi to speak with Duchess Satine on an ongoing threat and he's already planning a three-course meal. That self-indulgent, Loyalist Twi'lek."

"Duchess Satine," Elsa mentioned. "She founded a pacifistic Mandalore, right?"

Dia smirked and gave Taline a nudge. "Looks like _someone_ has done her research," the senator lauded. "That is correct. But you know our Republic. Why watch out for their own when they can rub their greedy fingers on everyone else? If we aren't careful, this will be the beginning of justice's end."

"I'm at your service, my lady." Elsa said and left Dia astonished. "I came here to learn and assist at your side. What can we do to save our democracy and fight this corruption?"

Dia's eyes did all the talking for her as Taline pulled a chair over. "Take a seat, young Dellian," the senator said. Elsa followed suit as Dia loomed over her desk. She leaned against it and stared into the Padawan's eyes. Whether she was testing Elsa or not, Dia undoubtedly had an intimidating stare. "Tell me, do you have any political experience?"

"I-" Elsa started to speak and looked over at Taline. The Mirialan seemed curious in her own reserved ways while Elsa fidgeted. Both gazes were on her as they awaited a response.

"Come now, darling." Dia intoned. "If we're going to be working together, I _need_ to know I can trust you. Working in the senate will teach you just how much someone's eyes say about them. You'd be surprised how much a simple gaze or brief _blink_ can hide. I don't have to possess the Force to see how nervous you are. But the question remains. Are you going to answer...or not?"

Elsa hung her head. "I do have experience," she admitted and her heart sank. "I was tasked with helping to keep Avinaria in the Republic when its representative spoke of seceding."

Dia raised a brow. "And how'd _that_ go?"

Elsa forced a smile. "Respectfully, ma'am, you're a member of the Galactic Senate. You already know that Avinaria left the Republic."

"That I do," Dia nodded. "But I was asking how things went between _you_ and Senator Ryx Finc." Elsa's eyes widened while Dia smirked. "Don't be so surprised, honey. It's my job to know everyone in the senate. I heard several Jedi were trying to convince him to stay. But everyone has a different take, so what did _you_ say to him?" Elsa was about to reply when Dia held up a finger. "But before you respond, remember this. In politics, you have a limited number of chances if you screw up. Get caught lying, and your credibility dies with you."

Elsa swallowed hard as Veritaz's office suddenly felt more like an interrogation chamber. _I don't know,_ she thought. _Was she a friend of Ryx's or an enemy? Do I tell her what she might want to hear...or what she needs to hear?  
_  
With a deep breath, the Padawan made her decision. "As a member of the Ethics Committee, you must value truth over anything to the contrary." Elsa said. "While my companions urged me to keep Avinaria in the Republic, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Senator Finc had made up his mind. He knew his people and believed the Republic would abuse its power over Avinaria. So while I did debate with him briefly, I left the fate of his world in his hands. I believed that was how it should have been. Because who was I to tell him what a world I've never been to needed? I was shunned by some Jedi for it, but Senator Finc viewed the secession as a declaration of freedom. That was enough comfort for me."

Elsa braced for the worst as Dia accepted her story. The senator glanced at her handmaiden and nodded proudly. "All people have a choice, Elsa," she said. "You did the right thing."

The Padawan sighed in relief. "Thanks," she replied. "I-"

"_But..._" Dia interrupted and raised a finger.

"Huh?" Elsa inquired.

"A well-educated, professional diplomat would've swayed Ryx back to the Republic before his next molting season." Dia gestured to herself and snickered. She noticed Elsa's frown and rushed to rub her shoulders. "Now now. Don't beat yourself up about it. If you would've _known_ better, you would've _done_ better. And you will at my side! When I'm done with you, you'll be the finest Jedi diplomat in the galaxy. Anything you've ever wanted will be within your grasp!"

Elsa looked up at the overly-energetic senator and said, "All I want is justice and voices for those who have none."

"Don't we all?" Dia replied. "It's going to take tireless and unwavering dedication, Elsa." She placed an arm around Taline and pulled her close. "But through our combined efforts, we can create a greater tomorrow for this Republic!"

Elsa found the senator's enthusiasm was inspiring. _I can see why others are willing to follow her, _she thought. _This woman risked everything to fly to Hoth and try to single-handedly rescue her handmaiden._ With a bold smile, Elsa rose from her seat and nodded to the senator. "Where do our efforts take us, my lady?" she asked.

"The Supreme Chancellor," Dia answered and Elsa nearly fainted.

* * *

Elsa's foot tapped nervously in the senate elevator. Dia glanced down at it and snickered. "Are you about to drop a beat?" she jested.

"Sorry," Elsa whispered and steadied her foot. "I'm ready to learn, but I didn't think we'd be starting at the very top."

"Oh honey. It's the _only_ way to get anything done around here. It's hard enough to schedule a meeting with Chancellor Palpatine, so you have to take what you can get." Dia's brows furrowed. "Or is there _more_ to the chancellor that you're not telling me?"

"Nothing I can prove anyway," Elsa muttered while thinking about the mysterious kolto shipments.

Dia glanced at Taline and pat Elsa's back. "Such is life in the political sect," she admitted. "It's all about _who_ you know rather than what. You'd think it'd be the other way around, but that'd be too easy."

"Wait, so you believe me?" Elsa queried.

"Oh yeah," Dia snorted. "Come on. If Palpatine is a _clean_ politician, _I'm_ a rancor's mother. And thank the stars I'm not. Don't have kids, Elsa. They'll slow you down."

"Well Jedi doctrine-"

"Right. No kids. No _love_?" Elsa shook her head and Dia smirked. "Oh come on, darling. Haven't you ever had the hots for one of your Jedi friends?"

"Can't say I have, ma'am." Elsa earnestly replied.

"You just haven't met the right one yet," Dia jeered. "I'll see him occasionally on the HoloNet...but that Anakin Skywalker." Dia bit her lip as Elsa and Taline shared a mutual discomfort. "_There's_ a hottie."

"Senator," Elsa intoned. "With all due respect, we're about to meet with the Supreme Chancellor. Can we please try and keep things professional?"

Dia's smirk twitched. "Of course, dear. I was merely making idle conversation."

"Why are we meeting with him?" Elsa inquired.

The elevator dinged and Taline kept the doors open for them. She trailed behind the duo to monitor anything they needed. "Every time an incident like CoCo Town happens-" Dia explained. "-the non-humans of Coruscant are always put at risk. The public is often unaware of it, but we in the Ethics Committee are all too familiar with this abuse. When non-human criminals carry out dark deeds, entire communities pay the price. We're taking this grievance up with the chancellor before brutality escalates out of control."

They approached the door to Palpatine's suite, which was flanked by a pair of red-robed guards. Each clasped a dark stun pike and peered at the visitors through narrow slits in their helmets. "Senator Dia Veritaz," Dia proudly introduced herself. "I'm here for my meeting." The guards let them pass while one of them noted Elsa's presence.

Archaic, bronzium statues lined the crimson walls leading towards Palpatine's office. A broad, neatly-organized desk had two chairs prepared for the chancellor's guests. "Senator Veritaz," Palpatine called while taking notes for legislature. "Please come in." The white-haired elder sat on the opposite side while Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda stood beside him. The horned Chagrian squinted at Elsa and whispered something to Palpatine. Only then did the chancellor peer up from his datapad. It appeared that all eyes were on Elsa as he faintly smiled. "Senator, I was unaware that you were bringing a _Jedi_with you."

"This Padawan is acting as my assistant," Dia assured.

"On behalf of the Jedi Council?" Mas Amedda queried.

"On behalf of _herself," _Dia insisted.

Palpatine raised a hand to quell the Vice Chancellor's inquiries and gestured to the seats. "Please," he said.

Elsa was hesitant and Dia spoke through her faltering smile. "What are you doing?"

"He didn't know I was coming," Elsa whispered. "That other seat is for Taline. I can stand and-"

"And I am _honored_ to have you as my assistant!" Dia proclaimed and pulled Elsa into an embrace. All pleasantries dropped once she had her in her arms. She proceeded to squeeze and whisper in Elsa's ear. "We've been given a chance here and if you don't play along, our hopes go down the drain. Taline stands, you sit. Play nice, darling." Dia forced a smile as she parted from Elsa's embrace. The Padawan peered over at Taline as if trying to coax her own opinion. The Mirialan nodded to move forward with Dia's plan and Elsa reluctantly obliged. She sat beside Dia and Palpatine powered his datapad down.

"Now then," the chancellor said. "What can I do for you?"

"As you know-" Dia began. "The shooting in our Collective Commerce District has the city on edge."

"Very much so," Palpatine concurred and glanced at Elsa. "How are the Jedi who were involved? _You_ were there, were you not?"

Elsa swallowed hard. "I-"

"She was," Dia interrupted. "But we aren't here to talk about _what_ happened. We already know about the tragedy. But these killers are on the loose and there will be repercussions if they aren't apprehended swiftly."

"I am well aware of the threat we are facing, senator." Palpatine said. "Which is why I have ordered the Coruscant Guard to cooperate with the Security Force to initiate a manhunt."

"But we've seen this before," Dia asserted. "These manhunts hardly work and our citizens get profiled. People get hurt under aggressive tactics. When the killer known as 'The Bug' escaped from prison, countless Rodians faced discrimination during the search. Even Duros were persecuted after bounty hunter Cad Bane's robbery from the Jedi Temple. With pixelated holofootage of an Umbaran and Zygerrian male, we're going to see the same abuses happen again."

"Zygerrians are a rare species to be found on Coruscant," Mas Amedda countered.

"But Umbarans are _not_," Dia retorted. "So much so that they are part of our very senate. But you could lose their support if you harass their own."

"Choose your words carefully," Palpatine murmured. "Do not forget that I have an _Umbaran _Chief of Staff."

Dia sneered. "Just because you have an Umbaran in your pocket _doesn't _mean you're absolved from caring about her people."

"A bold statement from someone with a _Jedi_ assistant," Palpatine nonchalantly quipped. He gestured to Elsa and raised his thinning brows. "Or does she have a voice of her own? Tell me, Padawan. Who do you truly speak for? Senator Veritaz or the Jedi Council?"

Elsa took a deep breath and chose her words wisely. "Supreme Chancellor, I speak for _myself_, but I am here to serve those in need. All around us, people are getting hurt unnecessarily. I have witnessed similar actions carried out by a particular unit of clone commandos. They executed a woman and left her child orphaned."

"Was this woman a criminal?" Palpatine asked and Elsa bit her lip.

"That's...what they told me. Yes," she relented.

Palpatine nodded. "Because we now have a dead, law-abiding citizen of our Republic and _two_ criminals running rampant. People want to feel safe, young Jedi."

"_Which_ people?" Dia intervened. "My job is to make sure _everyone_ is safe. Even as we speak, law enforcement is raiding homes under the guise of security. That is _not_ what a safe and free Republic does."

"My hands are tied, Senator Veritaz." Palpatine sighed. "There's only so much I can control from my office."

"You are Supreme Chancellor!" Dia shouted while Palpatine remained unfazed. "How can there be such a limit to your authority?"

"A just question," he mumbled. "But the conduct of our lawmen is completely up to their own standards. They must be personally held accountable for any missteps."

"And by lawmen, you mean clones and police droids." Dia added.

"What would _you_ have me do?" Palpatine scoffed. "Should I register bounties on these killers? Surely that would make the hunt more _intimate_ and this discrimination you speak of would stop. _But_ in its place, what kind of gangsters and thugs would I invite into Coruscant that aren't already here?" Palpatine's scowl transitioned into a half-hearted grin. "I'm actually glad you stopped by. It saves me the trouble of messaging you, senator."

"What are you saying, chancellor?" Dia asked.

"Clearly the Ethics Committee has a problem with Coruscanti law enforcement _but_ is unwilling to get their own hands dirty."

Dia's brows furrowed and she raised a finger. "Now hold on," she growled. "I _never_ said I was unwilling to-"

"Then how we proceed falls upon you. If you can find an alternative solution to finding the perpetrators, all shall be solved. But if not and the Ethics Committee refuses to back our methods, I will have no choice but to place bounties on the criminals. Are we clear?"

Dia forced a smile and said, "As clear as it gets." She tapped Elsa's shoulder and hastily rose. "Come on. We're done here."

"Thank you for your time, Supreme Chancellor." Elsa added. She locked eyes with the old man and found herself lost for a moment. He was everything and yet nothing at the same time. Normally she could sense emotions and feelings whenever she encountered someone. But when it came to Palpatine, all seemed...clouded. He was a difficult man to read and Elsa wondered if the stress of working with Veritaz was already affecting her.

She was nearly out when Palpatine called, "Padawan."

Elsa froze and slowly turned. "Y-yes, Supreme Chancellor?"

"You are wise _and_ bold for someone your age. It'll serve you well in this..._web_ of politics." His coy grin was slightly unsettling as he inquired. "I never caught your name."

"Elsa," she said. "Elsa Dellian."

As the Jedi departed, so too did Palpatine's smile. His pale fingers drummed against his desk while he deeply pondered. Mas Amedda had seen the look one too many times. He knew when the Supreme Chancellor was devising a plan.

Dia huffed as they reentered the elevator. "Well that went just as _well_ as I expected it to."

"I hope you know what you just signed us up for," Elsa replied. Her eyes suddenly widened with realization. "Wait, was that your plan all along?"

Dia pointed at her head and chuckled. "_Now_ you're catching on. dearie. The chancellor has enough on his supreme plate to deal with. He's just shifted this responsibility to us and now we can act on behalf of the Ethics Committee."

"Wh-where do we even start?" Elsa asked. "Are we just going to _police_ the police?"

"Of course not. We find a source. I have no idea how long it'll take to locate these killers, but I can at least give the Umbaran people a fighting chance. That's where our next stop comes in." Before they carried on, Elsa placed a concerned hand on Dia's shoulder. "What is it?" she groaned. "We need to get going."

"It's about your handmaiden," Elsa whispered and glanced back at the Mirialan. "I'm worried that something may be wrong with her."

"You think?" Dia replied. "I _know_ Taline is struggling. She hasn't been the same since the Hoth rescue and it'll take time for her to open up again. Who knows what those dastardly fiends did to her before you or I arrived? The most we can do is be there for her now. She'll come around."

* * *

Elsa and Taline followed Dia to the opposite side of the Executive Building. They approached a silver-streaked door and Dia gave it a knock. A pair of metallic footsteps shuffled towards the door and a protocol droid came to answer. "Senator Deechi," it beckoned. "You have visitors."

"Send them in," a deep, yet orotund voice commanded. The trio entered to see an Umbaran man sitting in a dimly-lit office. He kept his shades folded down and they cast shadows over his bone-white completion. His neatly-combed hair fell back like a series of snowy slopes against his scalp. Grey eyes lurked between dark facial markings and examined his unexpected guests. The Umbaran's silver lips parted as he said, "Senator Veritaz. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"No pleasure, I'm afraid." Dia replied. "Only turmoil. But one you can help stop."

Deechi scoffed. "Surely Senator Amidala hasn't gotten to you too. Are you here to sway me against the production of more clones because-"

"Come on, Mee." Dia chuckled. "You know me better than that."

"Do I?" Deechi queried.

Dia's laugh became raucous and irksome to Elsa's ears. "If you think I'd side with that unpatriotic, Naboo snob, I might as well be a rancor's mother!" Elsa stood with a disgusted grimace while Dia and Deechi shared a cackle. Padmé had been nothing but kind to Elsa and hearing Dia speak of her in such a way left her feeling frustrated.

"Fetch some chairs," Deechi ordered his droid and grinned at Dia. His laughing quelled when he noticed Elsa's discomfort. "What's with the Jedi?" he asked.

"She's my assistant," Dia boasted.

"So what is Taline, fried tip-yip now?" Deechi joked and the Mirialan hung her head.

The sight infuriated Elsa as she dared to step forward. With clenched fists and a quivering lip, she said, "We're here about your people."

The office became eerily silent until Deechi's droid dragged chairs over. "Is that so?" Deechi inquired and scowled at Elsa's presentation.

Dia covered for her and stepped between them. "What my _assistant_ is trying to say is that the news isn't doing Umbarans any favors right now. As the hunt goes on for an Umbaran killer, the Ethics Committee worries that innocents will suffer in the wake. We've seen it before. False accusations, severe profiling, all of it."

"Your consideration for my people is appreciated," Deechi admitted. "You know, sometimes I feel like my dedication to this Republic is the only thing keeping Umbara from going to war with it."

"And believe me," Dia assured. "No one here wants a war with Umbara."

"But what can I do?" Deechi asked. "I may represent my world in the senate, but it is the Republic's police droids and clone troopers who carry out the abuse. I have no authority over them."

"But you must have heard something," Dia insisted. "You must _know_ something. The Umbarans of Coruscant look to you as a confidant." Deechi looked away and Dia leaned closer. "I know you want to protect your people but that you also love this Republic. However, I need you to trust me..._please._" Deechi's persistent silence had Dia glaring. "So that's how it's gonna be? Okay. But just remember that I gave you a chance."

Deechi's pointy nose wrinkled. "Wait. What do you-"

"In case you haven't noticed, Coruscant is facing a threat to its security. Without your cooperation, I'll have to have your office fully inspected."

"On whose authority?" Deechi shouted and panic stirred in his widened eyes.

"The Jedi Order's!" Dia raised her voice over his and pointed at Elsa. The Padawan gasped and tried to intervene, but Dia kept yelling. "We came for one secret, but under their investigation...who knows what else they'll dig up? Is that _really_ what you want?"

"Senator-" Elsa retaliated.

"Fine!" Deechi angrily surrendered and Dia motioned for Elsa to back up. "I'll tell you what you want, just leave the Jedi Order out of my office."

"You have my word," Dia promised.

"There is persecution everywhere," Deechi said. "But the undercity gets it the worst. I've heard of an underworld police officer who commands the streets with an iron fist. None dare oppose her and a promotion after her..._efforts_ during the Zillo Beast attack only made things worse."

"I need a name and a location," Dia requested.

Deechi scratched at his pale temples until the name returned. "Souz," he hissed. "Officer Souz. My Umbaran contacts on level 1313 say most non-humans fear her. Last I heard, she's been tasked with leading the undercity manhunt for those killers."

"Then that's where we're headed," Dia said. "Come on, Elsa...Taline. We need to get to 1313 and find Officer Souz before she starts razing non-human homes to the ground."

"I trust my tip will remain anonymous amidst your efforts," Deechi added. "I'd hate to get involved in this mess."

Dia spun and nodded to him. "Of course, friend," she said. "Besides, it's _my job_ to get involved." As the doors opened, Dia muttered another comment under her breath. "_Someone_ has to do _something_ around this here. Lousy sleemos."

* * *

The streets of 1313 were as grimy as Kristoff Bjorg had remembered. He sat in a ramshackle garage and watched downtrodden citizens hobble by. Sven's concerned moo caught his attention and had him glancing over. "I'm alright, buddy." Kristoff sighed and leaned on his furry friend. The sound of blowtorches and grinding gears echoed throughout the garage. Crujik, Patoni, and several other Outcasts were hard at work on a modified airspeeder.

Patoni spray-painted the scarlet model with bolts of golden lightning. "This thing's gonna fly, boss," the Rodian rejoiced. "With the accelerator and thrusters I installed, it truly is the embodiment of _speed_."

Crujik wiped the grease from his hands and leapt down to Kristoff. "My friend," the Twi'lek said. "Why so glum? Just look at the vehicular marvel we've prepped for you."

"I think about the one I wrecked," Kristoff lamented. "The Martez family didn't deserve to lose their speeder over _that_ one's actions." He gestured to Patoni and the Rodian hid behind the engines.

Crujik frowned and sat beside Kristoff. "You care deeply about those around you," he said. "That's not a bad thing. What's done is done, but now you have a chance to change things. "I'll tell you what. You start winning races and paying rent will be the least of your benefits. You can buy all the speeders you want! Hell, you can get the Martez's a whole garage teeming with speeders."

While Kristoff thought on his words, Vivi came storming into the garage. "Hey babe," she impatiently called to her boyfriend. "Is the human ready yet?"

"I don't know," Crujik jested and pulled Kristoff close. "_Is_ he?"

Kristoff took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's race," he affirmed and rose from the bench. While he waited on his equipment, he couldn't help but overhear the news on a wall-mounted datascreen.

_"This is Coruscant Rose reporter Belle O'Har with developments on the ongoing crisis. Coruscant officials are commencing with a citywide manhunt for two criminals after a shootout in the Collective Commerce District. Space ports and hangars are being locked down while the undercity is being prioritized."_

"Don't let that scare you," Crujik scoffed. "It's just a reminder of how this Republic treats its citizens."

Kristoff was about to dismiss it when Belle mentioned the Jedi Order. _"No plan has officially been issued from the temple. I was able to speak to a Jedi myself, but the results were not promising."  
_  
The screen transitioned from Belle's face to footage of Elsa standing in shock. _"Can you give me something...anything on the men who attacked CoCo Town tonight?"_

Elsa was stuttering. _"Well...I-"_

_"Ma'am,"_ a police droid was beckoning. _"You cannot be back here."_

The camera droid swayed as Belle's voice kept calling. _"Where are they now? Why were the Jedi unable to stop them? Are the people of Coruscant safe? Master Jedi!"_

"Elsa," Kristoff gasped while Sven's eyes widened. "What's she-...Is she alright?"

"Hey!" Vivi scolded. Kristoff turned as she forced a jumpsuit and helmet into his hands. "Pay attention," she demanded. "It'll keep you alive. Now suit up." An underworld police cruiser parked across the street. "Hurry, get moving."

* * *

As the Outcasts departed with their racing vehicle, the mayhem was merely beginning across from them. Two underworld officers exited the cruiser and trudged up to a decrepit home. The yellow stares from their mechanical coverings glowed in the dusty windows. One of them furiously knocked on the door. His knuckles slammed hard enough to have passersby shuddering. The non-electrical door creaked open and an impoverished Umbaran answered. "Yes?" he asked.

"Coruscant police," the helmeted officer said. "Please evacuate the premises for a mandatory search."

The Umbaran's lip trembled. "On what grounds? Do you have a warrant for-" He swallowed hard when he noticed the second officer patting a holstered blaster.

"This is a matter of planetary security, sir," the officer asserted. "I won't ask again. Evacuate the premises." Regardless of how frightened he was, the Umbaran glanced back and put on reassuring smile for his family. His frightened wife and son peeked from the bedroom as he nodded to them. "_Who_ are you looking at?" the officer interrogated.

"My family," the father said and started to close the door. "I'm sorry, but without a warrant you-"

In a sudden motion, the officer kicked down the door and the Umbaran fell backward. His family screamed as he was dragged out against the sidewalk. The second officer entered the home and drew her blaster. "Hands up! Now!" she yelled. The mother and child obliged as the officer closed in. "Who else is in the house?"

"No one," the mother answered while her son wept.

"Don't lie to me!" the officer asserted.

"No one!" she pleaded.

"Get outside! Move it!" She led them at gunpoint and brought them to his partner.

"I'll watch'em," the officer outside said. "Check the house." While she ransacked the Umbaran home for fugitives, he had the Umbarans on their knees. The family flinched and quivered while listening to floorboards being torn apart.

"Papa," the Umbaran child sniffled. "I'm scared."

"It's okay, son," his father replied.

He tried to hug him from the sidewalk, but the officer raised his blaster. "Don't you move!"

"He's frightened," the father pleaded. "I beg you. Just let one of us hold our boy."

"Either of you moves an inch and I'll fry you," the officer growled. In that instant, his pistol began to shake. It quaked as if its wielder was pulsing with anger, so the Umbarans braced for the worst. They were all the more perplexed when the officer seemed equally confused. Suddenly, an unseen Force pulled the weapon out of his hands. All watched as the pistol spun through the air and landed in a Jedi's pale palm.

Elsa Dellian had ferocity in her eyes and disgust across her face. The officer staggered back while Taline and Dia flanked her sides. "Call your partner back," Senator Veritaz ordered. "_Now._"

"H-hey!" the officer brayed. "Get out here! Quick!"

The other officer slipped out of the home and froze at the sight. While seeing a Jedi was daunting enough, a prominent member of the Ethics Committee only made matters worse. "Oh kriff," she muttered.

"Yeah," Dia mocked. "Kriff is right. What the hell is going on over here?"

While Dia addressed the officers, Elsa and Taline went to the Umbarans. They stood to form a barrier between them and their aggressors. "Papa! Mama!" the child wept as his parents embraced him.

"Senator," one of the officers said. "Try to understand amidst this crisis. We were just following orders."

Dia scowled. "Do you have any idea...can you even _fathom_ how many of the galaxy's most heinous crimes have been committed by people 'just following orders'?" The officers remained silent as she stepped closer. Dia's voice was sterner and deeper than Elsa had ever heard it. She reminded her of Mattias when he'd become enraged over the mistreatment of Rovani. "I know you grunts don't care much for the populace let alone think for yourselves, so I'll get right to the point. Where is Officer Souz?" The partners looked to each other through their unblinking and expressionless face coverings, yet said nothing. "I _know_ she's behind these searches and all of the abuses happening down here," Dia asserted. Her eyes narrowed on the officers as she clenched her fists. "Fine. This only gets worse if you don't give her up. Elsa!"

"Senator?" the Padawan worried.

Dia's finger twitched towards Elsa. "See this Jedi? I _know_ you already have. _All_ of Coruscant has. This Jedi _Knight's_ been running multiple cases for the Order and is _excellent_ at what she does."

The officers stiffened while Elsa stepped in. "Wait," was all Elsa could utter before Dia raised her voice even higher.

"So help me, the Jedi Order and I will see every one of you corrupt scumbags thrown in a ray-shielded cell!" the senator yelled. "Do you know what happens to law enforcement in prison?" Though she couldn't see their faces, Elsa could sense the officers' rising anxieties. Dia scowled as she continued. "Locked away with every hardened thug you've ever dealt with. All the pent up grudges...all of the seething hatred. It's gotta go somewhere, officers. And _no one_ can help you behind those walls."

"We just started on this level!" one of the officers pleaded. "We were just doing as we were told."

"You don't know what it's like down here for us," the other said. "There are threats everywhere."

"Everywhere," Dia murmured and glanced at the Umbaran family. "To these people look like threats to you?"

"Please don't report us," the officer begged.

Dia stared the rookie down and made her demand. "Give. Me. Souz."

Elsa watched in disbelief and shame as the officers complied. She gasped when the Umbaran father placed a hand on her shoulder. As she looked into his white, tearful eyes, she found nothing but relief. "Thank you, Jedi," he said. "Bless your kind heart." He and his family sought refuge in an alley as Dia returned.

"Well," the senator rejoiced. "That was easy. Officer Souz is patrolling a wharf not too far from here."

"What was that back there?" Elsa forcefully asked.

Dia's smile vanished and she raised her brows. "Pardon?"

Elsa shook her head while watching the officers depart in their cruiser. "_And _you're letting them go? By the Force, what exactly are you doing to-"

"Honey," Dia intoned. "I need you to calm down."

"My name is _Elsa_," the Padawan asserted. "Not honey, darling, dearie, or any other nickname you have for me." Taline gasped as Elsa stood her ground. "Let's be honest with each other here, senator. Am I _really_ your assistant here? Or am I just your Jedi enforcer?"

Dia bit her lip and scanned the Padawan from head to toe. She took her time answering and smirked, making Elsa wait for it. "Oh _Elsa,_" she teased. "You _do_ have a fiery side to you. Congratulations, you've passed my test."

"Test?" Elsa asked.

"Yes darl-..._Elsa_," Dia insisted. "I had to make sure you weren't a complete pushover. Those types get eaten alive in the field of politics. I'm honestly surprised you're upset with me for using your..._status_ to its full potential."

"What you're doing borders on extortion," Elsa argued. "You wield my name and Jedi authority like a threat when you don't get your way."

"But all for the greater good," Dia defended. "One could argue that you Jedi do the same, _threateningly_ swinging those lightsabers of yours all in the name of peace. Make no mistake, young one. I haven't lost sight of what I'm doing here. But I understand _how_ this system works. You have to play your cards right or everything falls apart. Corruption is part of the game, and unfortunately you have to get your hands dirty to fight it." Dia brought her voice down to a kindly, nurturing whisper and placed an arm around Elsa. "Yeah, I let those cruel officers walk. But it's just so we can get to Souz. We fight this to the top and then shut it all down piece by piece. I've seen too many good plans fail. You have to trust me, Elsa. I trust you. Better yet, I _believe_ in you."

_Believe.  
_  
That word struck Elsa like a bolt of lightning. She looked to the smiling senator in astonishment as she considered Yelena's neglect. For a moment, she felt like Senator Veritaz was willing to put more faith in her than her actual master was.

"I trust you," Elsa replied and Dia rigorously rubbed her back.

"That's my girl!" the senator cheered. "Now let's find Souz and shut this insidious operation down." Taline watched with widened eyes as Elsa and Dia linked arms and moved ahead of her.

* * *

1313's wharf was comprised of speeder docks and decrepit eateries. The structures circled a murky, underground lake which only the most desperate individuals could ever fathom drinking from. The last thing any destitute denizens expected to see was a senatorial airspeeder cruising by. Officer Souz was as equally perplexed as she stared from her patrol cruiser. Dia landed beside her and Taline rushed to open her door. Elsa emerged from the opposite side while Souz exited to meet them.

"Take a wrong turn somewhere?" the officer remarked.

"Senator Veritaz," Dia introduced herself. "Ethics Commit-"

"I know who you are," Souz interrupted. Her masked head tilted with intrigue. "I take it you _and _the Jedi Order are here to give me a moral lecture?"

"What about a peaceful solution instead?" Elsa considered. "I am Elsa Dellian."

Souz looked over at her. "Dellian? Say, I know a Dellian."

"Perhaps my sister, Anna." Elsa inquired.

Souz snapped her thickly-gloved fingers. "_That's _the one. Now there was a tough kid. _That_ Jedi would understand what I'm doing down here."

"You don't know that," Elsa countered.

"Well here's what I _do_ know. There _is_ no peaceful solution to this problem. You think two guys who shot up a street, wounded Jedi, and killed a citizen are gonna come quietly?"

"That doesn't justify the mistreatment of the non-human populace down here," Dia said. "Umbaran families are-"

"Oh don't give me that crap," Souz snapped. "It's so easy for you senators to take the moral high ground from behind your shiny, upper city desks. Do you know _why_ we have to wear all this garbage?" Souz waved a hand across her mechanical mask. "Because if we don't, we'll be targeted. Gang violence is out of control and this anonymity is the only way we can feel safe."

"And yet you've _still_ managed to make a threatening name for yourself," Dia countered.

Souz clenched a fist. "You think I wanted that title? You think I want people to cower in fear when they see me walking down the street? I _hate_ that I feel like fear is the only thing keeping me alive down here. Cause I think as long they're afraid of me, maybe they won't hurt me or my fellow officers. Yet still it happens. I've lost so many here in the undercity. We fear for our lives every day when we put this gear on...never knowing if the simplest call will be a deadly shootout. We practically live in this gear and barely remember our faces anymore."

"I'm sorry for your pain," Elsa said. "Really I am. But you must see the damage your own fears are causing on the populace. There has to be a better way to find these killers. You're fighting an uphill battle and will only create enemies where there aren't any."

Souz sighed beneath her mask and asked, "Then what would you have me do?"

"Work _with_ the community," Dia asserted. "The local Umbarans do not appreciate one of their own committing such murderous acts against the Republic either. We'll all work better united if we are to catch these killers. One thing we can all agree on, is that things would only worsen if bounty hunters got involved."

"I concur," Souz answered. "It'll take time to regain public trust, but it's a risk worth taking if it means keeping bounty hunters out of this."

* * *

Scraggly, hooded degenerates gathered on a smoggy street where several speeders were parked. The vehicles' dim headlights snuck through the mists as countless spectators babbled in an assortment of languages. Sven's jaw dropped as Kristoff emerged from the shadows. His scarlet jumpsuit matched the speeder he'd be piloting as he cradled a gleaming helmet. "How do I look?" he asked.

"Like lightning," Crujik answered for him. "That's the racer name we're going with, right? Lightning?"

"I like it," Kristoff admitted.

"Good," the Twi'lek chuckled. "Because aliases are a racer's best friend. Or...is it a fugitive's? I can't remember."

"Hey kid!" Patoni hollered. "I added some last-minute modifications to your racer. If your thrusters make sort of a ''Bzzz!' or 'Ka-chow!' sound, don't be afraid to maximize them! But _only_ then. Too soon or early could be...ugly."

Kristoff nodded to the Rodian and gave the rest of the Outcasts a thumbs up. Sven grunted nervously and he simpered. "Don't worry, buddy. I'll be alright."

Crujik's girlfriend was already collecting bets from the spectators while Kristoff entered his speeder. He squeezed into the compact seat and noticed the racer beside him staring over. She lifted her visor so that he could look into her intense, brown eyes. Strands of her wavy black hair swayed across her gaze before she dropped her visor.

"Don't let her get in your head," Crujik lectured. Kristoff gasped because he didn't realize Crujik hadn't left.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Hades' newest racer. She's fast, but you can beat her."

"Who the hell's Hades?" Kristoff inquired.

Crujik snorted. "He thinks he's some bigshot down here. Calls himself the 'Ruler of the Coruscant Underworld'. Talk about an ego." Crujik gave Kristoff's hood two slams and _actually_ departed. "Go get'em kid!" he hollered as Kristoff sealed the hatch.

After collecting bets, Vivi grabbed a tattered and checkered flag. She twirled it in the street to gather the crowd's attention. "1313!" a grizzly-voiced Zabrak announced. "Who's ready for a race?" Citizens hooted and hollered as he fed off their energy. "We've got quite the show planned for you this evening. Four racers, but only one winner!" he laughed maniacally and pointed towards the first speeder. "Racing for the Raptors, we have Bright Eyes!" A big-headed Bith waved towards the crowd. "For the Krayt-Claws, Hunter is on the prowl!" A furry Bothan snarled before entering his cockpit. The Zabrak smirked and gestured to the next pilot. "We've got fresh blood this evening! Racing for the Outcasts, give it up for Lightning!"

Kristoff sighed beneath his helmet and humbly waved to the crowd. "Ka-chow," he jokingly mimicked the sound Patoni had made.

The announcer chuckled chaotically all over again. "Now you _know_ I like to save the best for last and _anyone_ racing for Hades fits that description. The Ruler's got a new racer calling the shots and she is ready set the streets ablaze. People of 1313, make some noise for SHANK!" The spectators went absolutely ballistic and all Shank humored them with was a nod.

Within moments, the announcer was replaced by Vivi as she spun the checkered flag. "Start your engines!" she roared until her throat went raw. The monstrous rumble of four airspeeders thundered across the street. The powerful controls vibrated in Kristoff's hands while he double-checked his safety buckles. "Ready!" Vivi yelled. Kristoff's booted foot caressed the accelerator. "Set!" He glanced over at Shank, who was completely focused on the road ahead. He too looked at the crumbling street and took a deep breath. "GO!" Vivi shouted. The speeders blasted off around her while her lekku swayed in the wind.

The speeder was faster than anything Kristoff had ever flown. Patoni wasn't kidding about modifications. Every sharp turn had him feeling like he was about to crash. As they soared down the abandoned streets, the occasional citizen would emerge like vermin from a garbage heap. The roar of the racers' engines echoed throughout the alleyways as they soared into formation. Shank easily took the lead with Hunter on her tail. Kristoff and Bright Eyes trailed behind as they rounded another corner.

_I know this thing can go much faster,_ Kristoff confessed to himself. _But can I handle it? If I'm going to win, my thrusters-  
_  
_"Thrusters are everything, lad." _Barbossa had once told him. _"But think of'em like a knife in yer pocket. The only one who knows the size, shape, and existence of such a weapon...is you. That is, until ya draw it."  
_  
Kristoff despised admitting it, but his former mentor was right. He knew his thrusters packed a punch, but he could use it to his advantage if timed correctly. His speeder quaked as Bright-Eyes rammed against it. "There goes the paint job," Kristoff muttered. Bright Eyes turned to ram him again and Kristoff slammed on his breaks. The furious Bith missed him and hovered off of the street. He glanced back to see where Kristoff had gone and found a surprise awaiting him when he faced forward. Bright Eyes screamed as his speeder crashed into a brick wall and toppled several trash cans. An entire horde of tooka cats scattered from the impact and fled into the shadows.

"Serves you right," Kristoff growled and raced to catch up. Hunter was trying to get the lead on Shank, but she was fervently persistent. Fiery decals glowed across her speeder as she expertly weaved through obstacles. Both she and Hunter were caught off guard when the sound of Kristoff's engines rocketed behind them. He soared into position while Hunter desperately tried to ram Shank. She evaded and he spun out towards Kristoff. As he dropped into third place, Hunter resorted to desperate measures.

They were far enough from the finish line that no one was watching. While a seasoned racer like Hunter knew the trick, there was no way Kristoff could've known. The use of weapons was forbidden, even in _illegal_ street racing. But then again, it's all about what you can prove. If Hunter could target Kristoff's engines and cause a big enough explosion, no one would know. The Bothan cackled and flipped a hidden switch beneath his dashboard. A concealed laser turret emerged from the hood of his speeder and a targeting system flashed. "Lightning," he snarled while clasping a trigger. "Meet thunder."

He fired several lasers at the speeder and Kristoff gasped. The steaming projectiles grazed his bumper and force him to take evasive action. "What the hell?" he blurted. "You're all insane!"

* * *

Back at the wharf, the communicator in Officer Souz's cruiser activated. _"Attention all units. Attention all units,"_ a policeman called in.

Souz rushed over while Elsa, Dia, and Taline looked to each other. "This is Officer Souz. Go ahead."

_ "We have reports of shots fired in the construction sector."_

"By the stars," Dia gasped. "Looks like the killers came to us."

"Let's move it, ladies!" Souz barked and lunged into her cruiser.

Elsa was about to go with Dia when the senator stopped her. "Ride with Souz," she insisted. "She'll get there first and I _need _you to keep her actions in check."

The Padawan grimaced but ultimately obliged. She slid into Souz's passenger seat and the officer groaned. "This ought to be interesting," she griped while Elsa buckled in. "Hang on, kid." Souz let her sirens blare and accelerated towards the reported incident."

"What's the construction sector?" Elsa asked while they sped.

"The Republic actually tried to repair a portion of 1313 way back when," Souz answered. "That whole project was scrapped when Chancellor Valorum left office and the abandoned sites became a haven for gangs. But mostly for-" As Souz flew towards the area, a set of vehicles soared by at dangerous speeds."-street racing," she concluded and activated her communicator. "All units, this is Souz. I have eyes on three street racers. Laserfire emanating from a black speeder pulling up the rear. Could be our perps. All units converge."

Elsa clenched her seat as Souz accelerated after the racers. It wasn't until the third sharp turn that her motion sickness truly came into effect. Given her political assignment, Elsa didn't once think she'd be chasing criminals in Coruscan't undercity. Therefore, she hadn't packed her motion sickness pills. Unable to resist her rising nausea, Elsa clung for dear life to endure each maneuver.

Hunter kept up a steady rate of laserfire to try and blast his opponent. With the constant threat of getting struck, Kristoff could no longer focus on catching Shank. Each of his evasive maneuvers further infuriated Hunter. The Bothan snarled and tried locking on to him. As soon as he got a fix on Kristoff's speeder, a police cruiser struck his rear. The impact caused his airspeeder to spin out and collide with Souz's cruiser. As they kept him grounded, the underworld police exited their cruisers and swarmed the vehicle.

Elsa hurriedly emerged from her seat to monitor the situation. "Hands where I can see them, scumbag!" Souz yelled while raising her blaster. Realizing he was trapped, the Bothan cautiously raised his hands.

"No," Kristoff gasped while glancing at his rearview mirror. "Not these guys again." Determined to lose the police, Kristoff tried accelerating to the highest speed. He understood that winning the race meant nothing if he just got arrested. While the thrusters didn't make any '_Ka-chow_' sound, Kristoff dared to maximize them anyway. His speeder's power was as insurmountable as it was unexpected and he spiraled down the street. Kristoff's head banged against the driver's seat as he struggled to maintain control. The vehicle's engines caught fire and left a trail of billowing fumes in their wake. Vital components separated from the speeder's panels as Kristoff launched forward and lost control. As he paid the price for maximizing the thrusters too early, Kristoff braced for an inevitable impact.

His crash sounded from down the street while Souz saw to Hunter. "The other racer's down!" she shouted. "Dellian. Go get'em!" The Padawan's eyes darted between the crashed speeder in the distance and Hunter being apprehended by multiple officers. "_Today_, Dellian!" Souz asserted.

Elsa bolted for the crash site while Hunter was dragged out of the vehicle. The Bothan's eyes swayed elsewhere as the officers hoisted him to his feet. In that instant, Hunter used the momentum to elbow one of the policeman and kick the other. He tried to break away when a blue laser zipped through his chest. Souz's kept her smoking pistol trained on the Bothan as he collapsed with a groan.

While she had only heard the shot, Elsa sensed that something horrid had occurred. She persisted towards the downed, scarlet craft and heard a series of strikes. The pilot was trapped in a dented cockpit and the flames were closing in. "Hold on!" Elsa shouted and reached out with the Force. While she kept what flames she could at bay, she realized he still couldn't break free. His tired hands and boots haplessly kicked at the reinforced screen. Thinking quickly, Elsa Force-pushed the flames to buy herself a moment of time and then activated her lightsaber. "Get clear!" The pilot gasped and leaned back as Elsa sliced through the screen. She managed to pull him out just in time and hey rolled off the vehicle's edge. Elsa hardly caught her breath before he grabbed her hand.

"Run!" he yelled through his helmet. The flames engulfed the speeder and reached its fuel tank, prompting a massive explosion to shake the street. A brief shockwave sent Elsa tumbling next to a charred and scraped helmet. As she recovered, she looked upon the soot-faced man she'd rescued.

"Wait," Elsa panted. "K-...Kristoff?" He didn't know whether to be ashamed for his actions or joyful to see her again. Elsa didn't give him a chance to express either as she asked, "What are you doing here? Why are you...doing _this_?"

Kristoff's heart sank at her words and he bit his chapped lip. "Elsa I-... The rent was-...It-"

It broke him to see her looking so disappointed with him. "I thought we worked together to get you a better life," she said. "A fresh start. _This_ is what you're doing with it?"

"I was fired," Kristoff replied.

"So you resorted to _illegal_ street racing?" Elsa countered. "You're just wasting the chance we fought for!"

"Elsa," Kristoff pleaded. "I didn't mean for any of this."

"No. You didn't mean to get _caught_," Elsa scolded. "Pirate's life, right?"

"I am _not_ a pirate!" Kristoff retaliated and his voice cracked. "I swear to you, I didn't choose this life."

"At some point, you'll have to accept responsibility and stop pointing fingers," Elsa intoned.

"You're not getting it. How could anyone? You haven't seen what Sven and I have. Our lives have been a struggle from as far back as we can remember. Our families on Aren gave _everything_ just for us to try and make it out alive."

Elsa's furrowed brows relaxed in astonishment. "Aren?" she uttered. "_You're_ from Aren?"

Kristoff nodded solemnly. "And Sven and I were lucky to have made it out. Every day, more and more die wishing they even had the chance to voyage elsewhere. I didn't choose this life of turmoil, but I'm damn well trying to make it work."

Elsa was still hung up on Kristoff's origin and the situation on their shared homeworld. She was about to ask more when she heard police rushing over. Not trusting their methods after what happened to Hunter, Elsa Force-pushed debris out of an alley. "Run," she said as Kristoff glared. "Run!"

"I don't understand," he admitted.

"You can't make anything work from a prison," Elsa said. "I'm giving you _another_ chance. Now go!"

Kristoff dashed away while Elsa used the Force to blanket the area in smoke. She threw herself on the floor as the officers arrived on scene. "What the hell happened?" Souz asked.

Elsa feigned a cough and groggily rose from the duracrete. "The whole speeder exploded," she said.

"That much is clear," Souz snarked.

"I couldn't make it to the driver in time."

Souz glared at the heaping fireballs of scrap and grumbled, "Some Jedi you are."

Elsa never felt she needed Souz's approval, but the ensuing comment would shake her. "Stars above!" Senator Veritaz shrieked while Taline parked their speeder. "What in the...how in the...Elsa!"

"Ma'am," the Padawan addressed her.

"You were supposed to stay with Officer Souz!" Dia growled. Gone was the Corellian's proud demeanor as she brought her fury on the Jedi.

"I ordered her to chase a suspect," Souz defended. "What was left of him anyway. Besides, I handled the other guy."

"You _killed_ him!" Dia snapped. "And don't you dare say-"

"He was resisting arrest?" Souz countered. "He _was _though."

Dia looked like she was going to claw right through Souz's mask and gauge her real eyes out. "Do you have any _idea_ what you incompetent twits have done for this sector? Done to _me_ now?"

Elsa hung her head while Souz crossed her arms. "I'm _sure_ you'll tell us," the officer murmured.

"The Supreme Chancellor entrusted me to get things under control! And what do I give him?" She glared at Elsa. "What did _you_ let happen? The brutality continues and these killers remain incognito. For all we know, they could've fled into the upper city...or offworld by now!" Dia pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "As for you, Souz." The senator pointed a finger at the officer's face. "You've demonstrated your unwillingness to use a stun blast for the last time. Mark my words. The Ethics Committee is coming after you and _all_ of your officer friends in the underworld."

"Is that a threat?" Souz jeered.

"Wholeheartedly," Dia doubled down. "Elsa...Taline. We're leaving."

Her handmaiden started up their speeder while Dia reclined in the passenger seat. Elsa sat in the back and was unsure what comforting words to possibly say. "Senator Veritaz," she uttered. "I'm so sorry I-"

"Not now, Elsa." Dia huffed and rubbed her temples. "Just...not now."

Elsa sulked and peered down at 1313. She looked into its maze of shadowy alleys and hoped Kristoff had made it out safely. She knew that all was as the Force willed it to be and that finding him couldn't have been by chance. His words had her thinking on Aren.

* * *

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine watched the sun set over his precious city. As darkness loomed over his office, he embraced it with a furtive smile. Mas Amedda's horned silhouette lurked behind him and the Chagrian spoke up. "I take it you're aware of Senator Veritaz's failure in the undercity."

Palpatine rose from his seat and replied, "Indeed. It appears that not even our own Ethics Committee can rein in underworld law enforcement." Regardless of the situation, Palpatine never seemed to sound distressed with the topic. All seemed under control as he continued. "Let us put an end to the chaos here and now. If the people want a safe and securer society, we shall give it to them by bringing these assassins...to justice. Have bounties posted effective immediately."

Mas Amedda bowed his head and departed. He left Palpatine alone with his vast assortment of deepening thoughts. As the Supreme Chancellor stared into the darkened night, one name continued to flow through his mind: _Elsa Dellian._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for reading this week's chapter of the "The Frozen Force." As we get even closer to reaching a fifty-chapter milestone, I just want to thank you for all of your love and support! I hope you're enjoying the adventure as Season 2 continues to evolve! What did you think of Elsa's first day as Dia's _assistant_? Will Kristoff find his place in this world? Stay tuned for more answers on this epic journey!

Tune in next week as Mattias takes Anna and the clones to a "Place of Beginnings." I'll post a teaser for it on Twitter and Instagram later in the week!

**_Long Live Imagination and May the Force be with You!  
_**

**_~ Michael_**


	44. Chapter 44 - The Lost Legend

**Chapter: 44 The Lost Legend**

_"Integrity, courage, and respect forge a team's backbone."_

**A mysterious galaxy! While trouble stirs on Coruscant and surrounding worlds, lawlessness runs rampant on the fringes of space. In the Outer Rim, many worlds fall victim to local cartels and interplanetary crime syndicates. Spheres of influence stretch beyond the law's reach, causing misdeeds to slip through the cracks. While Jedi Master Mattias takes his Padawan Anna Dellian on a voyage to the Unknown Regions, a planet remains plagued with crime...**

* * *

The galaxy's Outer Rim teemed with lethal locales and treacherous towns. One could simply pull up a list of planets and blindly pick one. The odds were high enough that they'd likely choose a world infested with crime. But for those who sought the oddest, most dangerous forms of fortune...crime bred opportunity. On a world far from the brightest center of the universe, the degenerates of the galaxy culminated as one. This desolate desert became a cesspool for the corrupt, murderous, and borderline unspeakable. While the locals would call it Tatooine, some spacers would call it hell. The only thing worse than the ongoing war would be those skittering beneath its ashes. If a common thief didn't blast them, the Hutt crime families would have their way with them. The influence of those obese slugs seemed endless on Tatooine. Should someone choose to avoid the authorities altogether, the deserts would prove even more unforgiving. Brutal Tusken Raiders hunted the sands and attacked any who trespassed on their land. So _if_ a spacer somehow survived the Hutts _and_ the desert, they'd just maybe make it to Mos Eisley Spaceport. But this wretched hive of scum and villainy contained secrets of its own.

Warm gusts blew sand across Mos Eisely's dusty pathways. Spacers, vendors, and shady wanderers trudged about their businesses. Yet amidst the vast assortment of hangars, eateries, and dome-roofed hovels, there were certain places most knew never to traverse. A sandy compound was tucked away from the main trails. Anyone who found it either had dealings with the residents...or would have their corpse dumped in a sarlaac overnight. A group of grizzly Sullustans were stationed across the compound's decrepit yard. While some of them maintained their speeder bikes, others dusted off powerful blaster rifles. Their wide, black eyes seemed soulless after all they'd experienced. These men were numbed by death and their broad ears were itching for new orders. Their scruffy jowls wouldn't even flinch at torture, for no crime was beneath them. To an outsider, they were just a group of despicable degenerates not to be trifled with. But almost everyone on Tatooine knew about the Caldera.

Taking inspiration from their volcanic, Sullustan homeworld, the Caldera formed after their government seceded from the Republic. The collapsing turmoil allowed its leader to take the crime syndicate offworld. While Sullustan authorities were cracking down on him back home, Tatooine provided a fresh start. Now Nash Danto had an entirely new populace to terrorize. He and his gangsters had been spreading torment across the desert's spaceports and business was booming. That was...until his men started ending up dead.

"_Drutash!_" Danto cursed in Sullustese. He slammed a fist on his holotable and stacks of credits shook. Unlike the young and gritty thugs under his command, Danto looked as though he'd seen every hell imaginable. Stained scruff coiled from his salivating jowls as while hand hovered over the table. He had an entire pile of blasters to choose from alongside his money hoard. So many that when he grabbed a pistol, rifles and credits clattered to the floor. "Besides not finding a brain in that thick skull of yours," he growled in a deep and brooding tone. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't put a laser in your head right now."

The Sullustan gangster across the table trembled. "I-...I was just delivering the message, boss. They're dead."

"I'm well aware that I've been losing boys so please-" Danto caressed his blaster's trigger as stress got the better of him. "_Try_ and be specific."

His informant gulped and sweat seeped across his broad forehead. "All of them, boss." Danto took aim and he started speaking faster. "Everyone out of here is dead! Your guys in Mos Espa, Anchorhead, any contacts you had in Jabba's palace...They've all been axed! I traveled to each locale trying to salvage hope, but only found death." The informant braced for an inevitable blaster shot as Danto's hand shook.

The leader ultimately dropped the gun and fell back into his seat. His other underlings looked to him with bulbous, worried eyes as he sighed. "How could this happen?" Danto huffed. "Sullust is in disarray. No one from home would be looking for us out here."

"Boss," one of his nervous cronies beckoned. "There's blood on all of our hands. With blood comes a price on-"

"Bounty hunters?" Danto scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. They wouldn't dare. We've been..._I've_ been so damn cautious. Besides, everyone's an outlaw on this planet. It'd be criminals turning in criminals. Where's the logic in that?" Danto glared at the gleaming stacks of blood money on his table. "Whoever's doing this is highly coordinated. Striking at my limbs before going for the heart."

"But how did they find out?" the informant asked. "If you've been as cautious as you say-"

"Are you questioning my methods?" Danto snarled and his underling backed down. "We have a threat methodically killing our people and you want to-" Danto's inky eyes widened even further. "Wait," he gasped and his jowls flapped open. "You. You found death because it followed _you._"

The informant's wrinkly brows furrowed. "I don't understand, boss. Your guys were dead after I arrived. You can't seriously think _I_ did it!"

"I don't," Danto uttered. "But whoever did wanted to lure you out. They knew I'd send a scout and-" Realization continued to grip Danto. "Were you followed?"

The informant's body went rigid as all of his brethren looked to him. "I don't..._think_ so. No! I couldn't have been! I-" Blasterfire rang out from the yard and Danto's guards could be heard shouting. "I didn't know!" the informant panicked and faced the front door. "I'm sorry!"

By the time he turned back around, Danto shot him in the chest. Paranoid and unwilling to take any chances, he watched as the younger Sullustan collapsed with a smoking laserhole. "Boss," another gangster said. "What do we do?"

"You three," Danto ordered. "Grab a weapon and keep it trained on that door. _Anyone_ comes through that door, shoot them."

"Even our own?" a Sullustan muttered.

"_Anyone_," Danto asserted hysterically and began scooping up credits. "You there!" he called to a fourth gangster. "Grab a bag and help me stash this." He and his henchman stuffed a sack with as many credits as it could hold.

The trio of gunmen steadied themselves while listening to the chaos outside. Blasterfire continued to erupt in sporadic bursts while a daunting hum buzzed between shots. The gunmen exchanged nervous glances but hardened their resolves. Their sweaty palms soaked the blasters' grips as a tremendous crash sounded outside. All went suddenly silent and the Sullustans took aim. Danto refused to stop hoarding his cash and fled alongside his partner.

"Boss?" one of the gunmen worried amidst the deafening quietness. "What do we do? Boss? Boss!" In that instant, someone cut power to the entire room. While the Sullustan's had no problem seeing or hearing in the dark, they were still taken off guard. Their huge eyes scoured the shadowy room until the front door started to rattle. Figuring someone was trying to break it down, a gangster shot through it. Sunlight beamed through the holes he'd shot and revealed the door was moving on its own.

"We have to answer for our sins," a gangster whispered and thought a spirit was upon them. The vents above clamored and the gunmen riddled them with lasers. An unseen entity continued to alternate between moving the door and vents.

"Show yourself," one of the thugs snarled. "Damn it! Show yourself!" He forced open the door, stepped outside, and was suddenly dragged by an invisible power. His screams had the other Sullustans staggering away from the blinding, outside light.

The repentant gangster dropped his weapon and willingly stepped towards the doorway. "I'm sorry," he whimpered. "Take me!" The power dragged him just the same and left a lone gunman behind.

He furiously fired lasers through the doorway as his eyes adjusted to the light. "Come on!" he roared. "You think you can kill me? Try it!" When his vision finally settled, he glimpsed the sheer massacre of his fellow men outside. Their sizzling bodies were strewn across the sands beside scorched and cracked walls. As he stood in astonishment, the vents above him started to rattle. He slowly looked up before something pulled him into the darkness.

"This way, boss!" Danto's last henchman hollered. "We can use this back door to reach one of the docking bays. If we can hotwire a ship, we can get offworld and start over."

"Great," Danto told him. "Can you hold the cash for a second?"

"Sure," the henchman obliged and took the bag. "Why-"

Danto blasted him in the chest and recovered the money for himself. "Oh nothing," he muttered. "You're just not in my plan for starting over." He stepped over his fellow Sullustan's body and reached for the door. His smug, jowled grin faded when the locking mechanism clicked. "What? No." Danto tried pulling the door open, but it remained firmly sealed. "No!" He checked his henchman's body for a keycard of any kind. His frantic search was cut short by the sound of footsteps down the hall. Danto spun and aimed his blaster. "Stay back!" he warned.

The arid corridor was dauntingly silent as a silhouette shifted forward. A pair of glowing, cyan eyes swayed like those of a specter in the darkness. Danto fired and the entity swiped upward. In that same motion, a green beam emanated from its gloved hands and deflected the laser back. He kept shooting as his armored foe dashed towards him. It spun its lightsaber to block his blasts and sprung to the ceiling above him. With a swift slash, the assailant destroyed Danto's gun and held its blade to his throat. The glowing eyes on its helmet stared him into submission until he raised his hands.

"I take it this locked door is your doing then," Danto whispered. "So the spacers' rumors are true...the Bug _is_ real. Though I didn't take you for a bounty hunter."

Jee brought her scorching blade closer to his flabby neck. "If it means taking down scum like you _and_ getting away with it...it's a pleasure."

"Pleasure," Danto scoffed. "That's what credits are for. Speaking of which...what'll it be, bounty hunter? Dead or alive?"

"Lucky for you," Jee replied. "Death won't come so easily. You're worth twice as much still breathing." Despite her words, Danto still flinched when a sudden bang sounded. Jee fired a whipcord around his body and secured him for delivery.

"This is utterly humiliating!" he grumbled as Jee hauled him over her shoulder. "Can't you just cuff me and let me walk?"

"I could," Jee considered. "But only if you let me break your legs first." She slammed her tied prize on the very table he'd planned schemes from. "Wait here."

"Like I have a choice," Danto mumbled in his restraints. He gasped as she neared a sealed door. "Hey! Get away from there! You have me already. What more could you-"

"Do you know _how_ I found you, Nash Danto?" Jee questioned. "The same way I find all of you lowlives. I just need you to make one critical mistake. You thought you could run a quiet operation here on Tatooine and keep the locals under control." Jee chuckled. "As if the Hutts would've let that fly for very long."

"I was planning to make an alliance with them," Danto defended. "Before you killed my negotiators."

"Oh trust me," Jee assured. "The Hutts would've done _much_ worse to them. They don't exactly like alliances. It's all competition to them. But no, Danto. _Your _greedy self just couldn't be satisfied with this dustball. You needed more so you took a job offworld."

Danto scowled while half of his face remained smeared against the table. "Coruscant," he hissed.

"Now you're catching on," Jee replied. "Did you think no one would find out you were trafficking orphans and immigrants into slavery? I don't know who your contacts on Coruscant were, but finding the delivery point was easy. Bounty hunting guilds track shipments across the galaxy to helps us find our targets."

"This isn't just about me, is it?" Danto asked. "What the hell kind of bounty hunter are you?"

Jee thought back to her days as a vigilante on Coruscant. She recalled how many Slitter gang members she'd mercilessly killed if it meant saving the Coruscanti teens they were trafficking. "I guess I'm still figuring that out," Jee said and sparked up her lightsaber. She peered down at the Selkatha inscriptions engraved on its hilt and still wondered what they meant. She knew not what had become of the Jedi who once wielded her blade, but she had to believe that in her own way...she was doing him justice. _No one should be a slave,_ Jee thought. _And while the slavers should pay for their crimes, so too should their enablers. _She raised her saber to the locked door and Danto gasped.

"No!" the Sullustan screamed as she hacked down the door.

A man yelled from within and Jee cleared the dust with a Force-push. She waved her lightsaber over a pair of cages and noticed someone moving inside one. "Hold on," she said as the prisoner backed away. She severed the locking mechanism and a green-skinned Twi'lek inched forward. Jee realized her helmet was ominous but didn't want to take it off in Danto's presence. Instead, she softened her tone towards the prisoner. "It's alright," she told him. Her modulated voice was still designed to strike fear, but the prisoner seemed trusting.

He found comfort in her glowing weapon and crawled towards her. Dark bruises and dreadful scrapes covered his face as he still smiled. "Are you...a Jedi?" he croaked.

"Oh," Jee winced. "Actually I'm a...um..." She wanted to tell him the truth, but seeing him so broken had her torn. The belief of what she could've been seemed to have reinvigorated a hope he hadn't felt in months...perhaps even longer. She started to better understand what the Jedi meant to so many others, even if they'd never seen one before. With a heavy sigh, Jee found her response. "Yes," she said. "But I'm an undercover Jedi, so let's keep that fact to ourselves. Deal?" The tearful Twi'lek embraced her and she found herself patting his back. "You're safe now."

"Thank you, Master Jedi," he sniffled. "I prayed this day would come. I didn't know how or when, but your Order never gives up on those in need." He looked to the empty cage beside him. "I _know_ you'll find her too."

"_Her_?" Jee tilted her head with intrigue. "Who was in there?"

"There was a child they'd smuggled out of Coruscant with me," the Twi'lek explained. "I came in from Ryloth seeking to build a new life, but I was kidnapped by traffickers. Before I knew it, I was in chains just I had been during my world's Separatist occupation. But before they sent me off, they also had this child." The Twi'lek's eyes reddened with more tears. "She was only a little girl. Far too young to be roped into any of this horror. I lost my son in the Battle of Ryloth and I thought I could try to help this child. I tried to connect with her while we were smuggled here. She'd just lost her mother and had been put up for adoption on Coruscant." The Twi'lek covered his mouth in disdain. "They stole her from that orphanage along with who knows how many others. You _must_ stop these traffickers, Master Jedi. Slavery is no life for a child. Please find her!"

"I..." Jee sighed. "Will do what I can."

"Thank you," the Twi'lek rejoiced. "Thank you! By your Force, I just _know_ you will succeed!"

"Yeah," Jee muttered and stepped away. _Holy Kriff,_ she thought. _What did I just get roped in to? _She stormed up to her captive bounty and pressed his face further into the table.

"Hey!" he protested through his squished jowls.

"The little girl," Jee interrogated. "Where is she?"

"Long gone," Danto coughed.

"What was it I said?" Jee contemplated. "Broken legs? How about _no_ legs?" The Rodian activated her lightsaber and held Danto down.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh no?" Jee countered. "I said I'd bring you in alive. Taking a little off the bottom doesn't bother me." She brought the blade to his legs until he could feel its pulsing warmth.

"I sold her!" Danto cracked while squirming in Jee's grip. "To an independent buyer. It was quick money! The traffickers in Coruscant round up potential slaves from all walks of life. They don't like dealing directly with the buyers so they cover their tracks. They move their slaves through smugglers like me instead."

"Who are these traffickers?" Jee asked.

"I never see anyone's face," Danto assured. "All calls are obscured via distorted holocoms. I just get paid, okay? I swear on Triakk!"

"Because a little orphaned girl with a life ahead of her was _quick_ money," Jee hissed and threw Danto off the table. "That's why I'm gonna make sure a scumbag like you never sees the light of day in prison."

"What if he's lying?" the Twi'lek queried. "What if he _does_ know more?"

"He may be the lowest of the low," Jee replied. "But he's still Sullustan. They all fear their goddess, Triakk. So to swear on her and not mean it is to invoke a fate worse than death." Jee recovered Danto's bag of credits and handed it to the Twi'lek. "You wanted to build a new life, right? Happy Birthday."

"Are _all_ of you so gracious?" the Twi'lek asked.

Jee hoisted Danto over her shoulder. Realizing he meant Jedi, she sighed and turned to him. "There are better ones out there," she replied and stepped out. As she carried Danto like a sack of jogan fruit, the Sullustan observed her carnage. Saber wounds sizzled across his gang's obliterated bodies as Jee called to the Twi'lek. "Think you can power up one of these speeder bikes? My rides a ways from here and I'll give you a lift."

He obliged but raised a brow at Jee. "There's only two seats on the bike. Where will _he_ go?"

Jee dumped Danto on the bike's forward prongs. "Let's see how _he_ likes being cargo," she jeered and revved up the engine. "I'd hold my breath and shut my eyes if I were you, Danto. Sand tends to get everywhere around these parts." The Twi'lek gripped her shoulders as she accelerated down the dusty trails. Coarse tufts of sand had Danto sputtering and writhing while Jee hovered towards the guild station.

A stout Toydarian flapped towards Jee and was accompanied by two IG assassin droids. "Right on time," the scarlet-skinned agent lauded. His pudgy trunk slinked back as he examined Danto. "_And_ alive. You're a woman of your word, Bug. This sleemo and his crew's been bad for business for too long. The Hutts will take great pleasure in punishing him."

"The credits, Grutt." Jee asserted.

"Straight to the point," Grutt cackled and his tusks glistened in the binary sunlight. "May you never change." With a snap of his bony and leathery fingers, the droids hauled Danto away. Grutt typed on a datapad and smirked. "Ah yes. Here you go! Five thousand credits transferred to your account. Thank you for your services."

Jee offered him a half-hearted salute and returned to her bike. "Come on," she told the Twi'lek. "You must be thirsty. I know a great spot." Her new companion glanced at her with furrowed brows as she pulled over at a sandy hideaway. Jazzy beats echoed from within while Jee stashed the Twi'lek's new wealth in a storage compartment. "I'm buying," she said and noticed the nervous look in his eyes. "What?"

"You're not a Jedi, are you?" the Twi'lek asked.

Jee huffed. "Well. I kinda-"

"No more lies, please. I was captured for believing in lies of a better future."

Jee looked into his discouraged eyes and sighed. "No, sir. I'm not a Jedi."

"Yet you wield the weapon of one," the Twi'lek said. "Did you steal it or something?"

"Or something," Jee replied. Her armor and weapon already drew enough attention out in the open. The last thing she needed was to be demonstrating her Force powers to some stranger. "Look, I'm just trying to do the right thing because someone has to. You don't have to be a Jedi to stand up to what's wrong. And if being a bounty hunter means I can get paid while doing it-" Jee removed her helmet and let the sun beat down on her violet scales. The Rodian's huge, bright eyes looked upon her friend with determination. "It sure beats vigilantism."

The Twi'lek sighed and chose to believe her story. He followed her into the establishment as another thought came to mind. "But bounty hunters have no allegiance. Their loyalty is bought."

He and Jee stepped into a dark and bustling cantina. Upbeat tunes rang out from a local band while a horde of spacers crowded the bar. "Know what else is bought?" Jee quipped and snapped her fingers at the bartender. "Get me a shot of your finest and a-"

"Water," the Twi'lek insisted given his previous circumstances.

The bartender glared and Jee just stared right back. "You heard him," she defended. "Get the man some H2O."

"I'm serious, ma'am," the Twi'lek pleaded and grabbed his beverage. "You brought in a real criminal this time, but who will be your next target?"

Jee downed the shot and her snout quivered in response. "I suppose that's up for me to decide. I choose what I accept."

"But can you control yourself when those high payouts cross your path? The wicked know how to tempt their servants."

Jee squinted at him and jabbed a lanky finger. "What are you really getting at here?"

"Now that I know you're not a Jedi, I know you're just like everyone else: corruptible."

_How wrong you've got it,_ Jee thought yet humored him with her time.

"You won't always have the full story, bounty hunter. That's the dangerous mystery of your profession. Is that a risk you are willing to take?"

"Don't confuse me with some hired thug," Jee asserted. "I may appreciate being several thousand credits richer, but I know where my allegiances rest. You-" The Twi'lek suddenly froze and dropped his glass in astonishment. Having found and fought her way through many a tense situation, Jee straightened her posture. She slowly slid her hand to her lightsaber and whispered, "Buddy...You look like you're staring death in the eyes. What's behind me?"

"It's them," the Twi'lek murmured. "The men who kidnapped me back on Coruscant." Jee prepared for battle and slowly glanced over her shoulder. Relief seized her when she realized the Twi'lek was looking at a bounty transmitter. Several bounty hunters gathered around a circular, brightly-lit screen. Amidst all of the mugshots and sent in footage, a pair of street images had garnered the room's attention. Jee advanced towards the boards to get a closer look. The multicolored panel reflected off a green-skinned Rodians' curious eyes.

"Twenty-thousand credits for _each _of these dirtbags dead or alive," he guffawed. "What a steal. They don't look so tough!"

Jee shoved past him and examined the Zygerrian and Umbaran. "Don't underestimate the images," she said. "There's a reason their priced so high." She continued to read the description of their crimes. "That's what shooting up Coruscant gets you." Jee glanced at her Twi'lek friend. "Among other things." She held her vambrace up to the transmitter and extracted its information.

"What are you doing?" the other Rodian scolded. "I saw these first!"

"Oh _please_, Greedo." Jee scoffed. "These guys would fry you before you could get a shot off." She scanned the bounty marks and downloaded them into her vambrace. Holographic images of the newly-dubbed 'Coruscant Killers' projected from atop her device. "You're sure this is them?" she asked the Twi'lek.

"Yes," he confirmed.

Jee smirked and tapped her lightsaber. "I'll give them your regards."

_Coruscant,_ she thought. _It's been a while since I've been back. I wonder how Red's doing after all of this time._

* * *

A Jedi corvette soared through the seemingly endless void of hyperspace. While Master Destin Mattias sat at its controls, Knight Rapunzel Crin resided in the co-pilot's seat. She shut her eyes as a deep sensation pulsed within her. She felt a powerful calling stretching to her from beyond hyperspace and gasped. Mattias smiled and said, "You can feel it, hm? So you know where it is we're heading."

The word "Ilum" fled Rapunzel's lips and she opened her emerald eyes. "A true place of beginnings. It all makes sense now. Especially with Anna needing a new lightsaber."

"There is more to this than a new kyber crystal for my Padawan," Mattias assured. "Ilum is a sacred planet residing on the galaxy's brink. Its connection to the Living and Cosmic Force still astounds temple scholars to this day. If we are to truly redeem ourselves, Jedi and clones alike must make this pilgrimage." Mattias glanced at the dashboard monitors and noted the lightspeed readouts. "We'll be coming out of hyperspace shortly. Do you mind taking over the controls?"

"Not at all," Rapunzel replied. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to make sure something of mine is ready," he said with a wink. Rapunzel slipped into his seat while he entered the main hold. There he found Anna and the clones making the most of a compact lounge area. He knew the sound of a holochess board anywhere and couldn't help but peek over. It didn't matter how many virtual Dejarik monsters were still in play, Anna and Blazer were too busy staring each other down. Mattias chuckled at the sight and continued to his private quarters.

Anna leaned forward and never once broke eye contact. "Go ahead," she taunted and gestured to her holographic horde. "Make your move, Blazer." It was as if the creatures could hear her as they raised their clubs and claws.

Blazer squinted with determination and grumbled at her. He broke eye contact to examine his own beastly army. Sparx stood beside him and tried to offer advice. "Now, Sarge," he said. "This isn't like blasting clankers."

"Zip it, Sparx!" Blazer snapped.

"I'm just saying you can't attack head on! This is about strategy!"

"Hey Blazer," Anna snickered. She motioned to their black, Republic-issue tank tops. "Do you all shop at the same store?"

He humored her with a smirk. "Keep laughing, kid," he said. "I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face right _now_!" He sent his Kintan Strider hopping forward only to watch Anna's wormlike K'lor'slug slither over. Blazer's club-wielding creature didn't stand a chance as Anna's beast tore it to holographic shreds. She exaggerated a victorious chuckle until Blazer's next move had her worm writhing.

"Wait, what?" Anna yelped. Her attack allowed Blazer to send his Ng'ok into attack position. The beast's razor sharp claws shredded her K'lor'slug and she slouched back in surprise. Blazer crossed his arms and grinned smugly. "Oh it...is..._on_!" she declared and saw to her surviving monsters. Sparx's eyes swayed across each side of the board as the game intensified. Creatures perished from both players and left a victor unpredictable.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Blazer and Anna simultaneously scolded. "No, I don't!" They jinxed again. As their game..._battle_ of Dejarik raged on, 85 sat away from the group.

He sprawled himself out on a cargo bench and examined his legs. He thought back to the dancing cadence from the club and whispered it to himself. "Left...right...left." 85 gently moved his cybernetics and watched the limbs follow his command. What seemed so easy from a seated position was an entirely new challenge when standing. Unlike a cybernetic arm or eye, 85's legs would be supporting his entire body. Balance was key and he still had to come to terms with his durasteel appendages. He looked across the main hold and focused on the opposite wall. "I can do this," he told himself. "Just point A to point B. Easy." 85 took a deep breath and stood up with a grunt. His body weight shifted to his heels and he struggled to keep himself balanced. Despite the intraneural connections Dr. Sheparr had made, the cybernetics were still foreign to him. 85 could feel his mind struggling to understand if these two chunks of metal were truly a part of his body. _These are my legs,_ he mentally affirmed. _Mine_. He rigorously pat them, yet felt nothing. All sensations remained in his hand, reminding him that his legs were gone. _But if my real legs are gone...how can I feel this pain? _85 thought and started to wince. His hands and thighs trembled until he stumbled forward. It felt as though thousands of needles were climbing up through his legs, all while they were being set on fire.

With their final monsters on the board, it truly was anyone's game. Sparx was on the edge of his seat as Blazer and Anna gave each other death stares. Their hands hovered over the control panels as they stood ready to play their next moves. "Savrip or not," Blazer mocked her creature. "You must realize you are doomed."

Anna noticed a flaw in Blazer's strategy and prepared to strike. "Oh I don't think so!" she proclaimed and moved in to attack. Just as she played her move, 85 yelped with pain and tripped. He collapsed and grabbed the holochess board to catch himself. His impact and frantic grip shut the game off, leaving both players raging. "What?" Anna screeched.

"Karabast!" Blazer cursed and looked as though he could rip the board off its pedestal.

Although he was invested in the game, Sparx chose to help 85 up instead. "Are you alright, brother?" the lieutenant asked.

"Of course he's alright," Anna grumbled. "Because it was _sabotage_."

"I fell!" 85 defended.

"She only thinks it was sabotage because _I_ was winning," Blazer boasted. "I'll prove it to you by beating her fair and square." He tried powering the board back up and quickly became frustrated.

"Here, let me help." Sparx suggested.

"I got it," Blazer snarled and fiddled with the panel.

"Yes _Sarge_," Sparx muttered and backed away.

Blazer gritted his teeth and twisted as many knobs as he could. "Blasted board must've short-circuited," he grumbled. "Kriff!" he raged and slammed a fist on the device. When he did so, vibrant sparks pulsed across the board. The electrical currents had Anna's heart racing as she impulsively fell from her seat.

"_Now_ look what you did," Sparx scolded.

Blazer looked at his fist and assumed it was his temper. "Kid, I just got a little angry." His brows furrowed when Anna continued to slide away. "Anna. It's just me." The traumatized Padawan focused on the malfunctioning chessboard behind him. It was as if each electrical wave was a shock pulsing through her own body. While the device remained stationary, she felt like it was closing in on her. Sweat soaked her face and she fled towards the cockpit. "Kid!" Blazer haplessly called.

Anna didn't look back and loathed herself for it. She felt like her legs were in greater control of the situation than she was. It was like how she'd fled from the Umbaran assassin back on Coruscant. She couldn't think straight, for fear had a morbid grip over her. Anna escaped into the cockpit and Rapunzel was alarmed to see her.

"Hey," the Knight inquired. "What's wrong?"

"I just need a minute," Anna hurriedly answered. "Please." She hugged herself and rested against the wall. The Padawan lost herself in the cockpit's darkness and tried to slow her breathing. As she did so, the instant boom of hyperspace departure had her gasping. Soon the darkened chamber around her became engulfed in a rising, bright light. The glowing, planetary orb in their viewport was entrancing across the stars. Anna rubbed her eyes and asked, "Is that...Ilum?"

Rapunzel nodded. "Sacred planet of the Unknown Regions."

"I haven't been here since I was a youngling," Anna marveled.

"Neither have I," Rapunzel replied. "But even after all of this time, it seems like only yesterday. Can you feel how strong this planet still is with the Force? How it calls to us as if we're all connected?"

Anna pursed her lips and shrugged. "Ummm..._no_ actually. Unless the calling is us closing in on the planet."

Rapunzel sighed. "You've disconnected yourself from the Force."

"The Force and I have just never been that close," Anna admitted. "I've pushed a couple of things..._and_ people."

"Have you ever tried opening yourself to it?" Rapunzel asked. "I mean truly tried?"

While Anna pondered Rapunzel's question, Mattias returned to the main hold. A briefcase from his quarters swayed at his side and he observed the arguing clones. Sparx was the first to silence after seeing the Jedi's arrival. "What is going on here?" the master asked.

"It's Anna, sir." Blazer lamented. "I think I scared her off over the game."

"I'm concerned about her wellbeing," Sparx brought up.

"Perhaps neither she nor us are ready for this trip," 85 grieved and looked at his legs.

Mattias took in their words and contemplated an answer. He observed the broken holochess board and said, "There's more going on with Anna than you know. Don't take her struggles personally and the way through will become clear in time. Believe it or not, _all_ of us are ready to make this journey. For thousands of years, Jedi have ventured to Ilum in search of answers. History tells us that the planet is one of growth and wisdom."

"Respectfully, sir." Blazer remarked. "_We're_ not Jedi."

"But we're all children in the eyes of the Force," Mattias replied and made for the cockpit.

"_Technically_," Sparx lectured and Blazer rolled his eyes. "We _are_ only ten years old. So in a way, we _are_ children."

Mattias entered the cockpit just as they pierced Ilum's atmosphere. "Right on time," he rejoiced and reclaimed the controls.

"I have us locked in for the temple's coordinates," Rapunzel said before returning to her seat. She raised a brow when Mattias flew off course. "Wait. Where are you going?"

"If we aren't here for Ilum's Jedi temple-" Anna griped. "Why are we even here?"

"Trust the journey, Padawan." Mattias intoned and led them elsewhere.

Anna remained impatient and stormed up to his seat. "Are we here to get me a new kyber crystal or not?"

Mattias smiled softly and answered truthfully. "We are..._but_ we're also here for so much more."

"I _hate_ when people are so cryptic!" Anna groaned to the universe.

"You'd best get used to it for the journey ahead," Mattias said. He spotted an icy rock formation seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Glacial plains stretched on for miles in each direction as Mattias set the ship down. "Perfect," he said.

"No," Anna refuted. "_Not_ perfect. Where the hell are we?"

"Boys!" Mattias hollered to the clones. "Gather supplies from the storage unit. Everyone packs a backpack. We need plenty of energy pellets and basic necessities for the trip."

Anna trailed behind Mattias like a lost and chattering porg. "Energy pellets are meant to sustain people for long journeys. The trip to the temple takes a maximum of one day _if_ we even landed there."

"I know," Mattias responded. "But since we're _walking_ there, we'll need the pellets and camping supplies. Sparx, grab us some power cells please."

"Walking?" Anna choked. "Look, master, I'm sure you've got some great plan up your sleeve...but this isn't how this works. Haven't I been through enough? If I'm going to get to the-"

"Padawan," Mattias asserted but minded his tone. "The journey of redemption is not just about you." His words lit a fuse within Anna. Her nostrils flared as he handed her a backpack and returned to packing his own.

"Well this one _should _be!" Anna yelled and threw the backpack on the floor. The outburst caught everyone's attention and the main hold fell silent. All eyes rested on her as she called Mattias out. "Do you have any idea how I lost my lightsaber?" she hissed.

"Anna," Rapunzel attempted to intervene but Mattias raised a hand.

"It's okay," the master said. "I want to hear her out."

"Cause I don't even know," Anna continued. "The very weapon that we're taught is 'our life'...the one we power up with a crystal from this icy wasteland...is supposed to be sacred. I know I lost it once on Manaan, but I fought like hell to get it back for _my_ mistakes. This time, I had no control. I was Count Dooku's prisoner, master." Mattias' eye twitched as he sensed her pain. "For all I know, my lightsaber's on display in his palace somewhere. Because all I was to him was some trophy. A prize to be corrupted and stripped away of all she held dear. He told me you'd all abandoned me."

"He lied," Mattias countered.

"But it didn't change the feeling," Anna affirmed.

"Padawan, not a day goes by that I don't regret not finding you sooner. And for that I have suffered too. I acknowledge your pain and wish I could take it all away. I failed you." He gestured to those around him. "We've all failed in one way or another. But that's why I've brought us here. Because while pain has gathered us, we can conquer it together. We're a team now where no one suffers alone. It'll take some getting used to, but we take our wins _and_ losses as one. Because if we don't unite in this moment, make no mistake...we will fall apart." Mattias handed Anna his completed backpack and took her empty one for himself. "Everyone should be ready to move out shortly. You heard correctly. We'll be traveling to the temple on foot, so I've taken the liberty of packing jackets for everyone."

"On foot," 85 whispered and glanced at his cybernetics. "Right then..."

"Sir," Blazer called to Mattias. "Where's the armory on this ship?" The Jedi's perplexed gaze frustrated the sergeant. "You know. So the boys and I can get some of that new cold assault armor."

"Oh you won't be needing that here," Mattias answered and handed the clones slate-colored jackets. "I want to see you as you are."

Blazer snorted while examining the outfit. "It must've been difficult to find our sizes," he joked. "Good luck telling us apart."

"There's more to you clones than just your faces and _you_ know it," Mattias retorted.

As the group stepped off the ramp and onto the glacial plain, Anna noticed Mattias' briefcase. "What's in there?" she asked.

"Just a little project," he answered.

Rapunzel held up a scanner and examined weather readouts in the area. The pale trim on her violet jacket fluffed in the wind as she read over the scans. "There's a rising snowstorm east of here," she reported. "If we start hiking now, we should make good time and be able to set up camp before it hits."

"Or we could've just flown there," Anna groused under her breath. While she sported a light blue jacket, Mattias' came in a pine green hue. Anna noticed 85 nervously stepping on the snow and pat his shoulder. "Hey," she said. "You got this." He nodded to her as the group began their long trek across the plain. The sun was a blessing given Ilum's freezing temperatures. Chilling winds blasted against their faces as Anna lost herself in the motions. The sound of crunching snow beneath her boots became hypnotic. If it wasn't for their corvette shrinking behind them, it would appear as though they weren't actually getting anywhere. 85 hobbled in the back and Rapunzel occasionally assisted him. The endless, silent walk gave Anna time to think on her life. With nothing but an icy void ahead of her, something crossed her mind. She let the wind guide her towards the snowy horizon and likened it to the view aboard Jack's skiff. She recalled the horizon she and Jee chased on Malastare while racing to deliver a cure. As these memories of her adventures flowed through her, so to did her willingness to advance. Her steps became a strut...and that strut turned into a jog. Without hesitating, Anna ran ahead of the group and chased after the horizon. Her team paused and watched the young Padawan bolting across the ice. As she picked up speed, Anna's hood fell and she let the wind carry her auburn locks. In those moments, she just wanted to see how far and fast she could actually go.

"Can't let her have all the fun," Blazer muttered and jogged after her. The clone's boots kicked up snow as he slowly started to catch her.

"Hey wait up!" Sparx shouted and dashed towards them.

Mattias smiled at the sight of his Padawan running freely. His joy was short-lived when he noticed 85 staying behind. "Why don't you give it a try?" the master suggested.

"I don't know, sir." 85 relented. "I'll stick with _trying_ to walk. I'm lucky enough that I don't need crutches."

Rapunzel helped steady him and said, "Just be careful not to create crutches of your own." Her words left him thinking while watching his brothers run beyond.

"Just like that obstacle course back on Kamino," Anna panted as they neared a ridge.

"You're right!" Blazer quipped. "Especially since I'm going to beat you at this as well!" He raced ahead of her and Anna pushed herself to catch up. Having been out of consistent action, she became winded while running on an incline. Her breaths shortened and legs started to wobble. Noticing her tired state, Blazer and Sparx jogged back to aid her.

"Easy there, kid." Blazer said. "Catch your breath."

"I'm fine," she coughed.

"And _I'm_ a Jedi," Blazer jested. "Now hush up and take a breather, will ya?"

Sparx unclipped Anna's water bottle and handed it to her. She took a brief sip and noticed a massive chasm leading into the ice. "Woah," she gasped. "What do you think caused a gap like that?"

"My guess would be an asteroid," Sparx considered while Mattias and the others caught up.

"What have we here?" the master inquired and examined the chasm. A steep mixture of ice and snow led deeper into its shadowy recesses. "Rapunzel, how is that storm looking?"

"We made great time, but the winds'll carry it over the next stretch," she detailed.

"Then down here may be a good spot to set up camp and shelter us from the winds. Watch your step," Mattias warned and descended into the chasm.

Anna saw the approaching snowstorm blanketing their horizon and followed Mattias down. 85 stiffened when his feet skidded on the ice. Blazer and Sparx gripped their brother's arms and helped guide his movements. Mattias slipped towards the bottom but landed in a mound of snow. "You alright?" Anna chuckled and helped him up.

"Like landing on a pillow," Mattias remarked and scrubbed snow off his pants. The winds howled above the chasm and the group delved inward. Their massive, misshapen reflections danced along the icy walls.

85 took a step and something clanged beneath his cybernetic. All turned to him as he nervously dug through the snow. "It's some kind of panel," he announced. "Like part of a ship's hull."

Mattias took the clone's information and searched further. "By the Force," was all he could utter at his discovery. What little sunlight still crept from the surface beamed down on a set of frosted engines. As the group closed in, they glimpsed an entire cruiser embedded into the chasm. Its red and white markings had faded over the years as glazed sheets of ice consumed all. While its laser cannons had been crunched on impact, the ship's elongated bridge made it easily identifiable to Mattias. He thought back to all that his master had taught him and marveled over the ancient ship's design. "Can it really be?" he whispered at its unmistakable design. "This is a Hammerhead-class cruiser," Mattias explained. "They haven't been in service since-" He ignited his lightsaber and illuminated the ship's hull. A frozen, barely-visible, winged symbol emerged under his blade's glow. "-the Old Republic."

Rapunzel sparked up her lightsaber and checked another portion of the Hammerhead. "But what's it doing down here?" she asked.

"I'd love to help you look-" Anna scoffed. "But I kinda don't have a lightsaber." Blazer handed her a peculiar hilt and watched her glower deepen. He chuckled when she pouted and turned on the _flashlight._

Rapunzel climbed atop one of the ship's engines and swayed her saber across the shadows. Her heart sank when her golden blade set several eyes aglow. The knight bit back a gasp as the sound of snarling beasts filled the space between the engines. Their claws scraped the dimly lit area just outside of Rapunzel's light source.

"Knight Crin!" Mattias shouted and she shuddered. "Anything up there?" She didn't make a sound and tried slowly backing away from the creatures. "Knight Crin?"

_If I can just make it to the edge,_ Rapunzel told herself. _I can jump back down and warn the others. _She cautiously shuffled backwards as the predatory eyes closed in. While she steadied herself to flee, something dripped from the darkness above her. A glob of saliva splattered onto her sleeve while the rest evaporated on her lightsaber. She nervously looked up to see a blunt-snouted feline with beady black eyes. Black spots dotted its pale fur. Saliva clustered between its jagged and exposed fangs. With sharp claws on all of its two-toed feet, the asharl panther quickly pounced. Its claws ripped chunks of ice from the wall as Rapunzel swiped her saber across its torso.

The creature's painful mewl had everyone rushing towards Rapunzel's position. "Knight Crin?" Mattias worried as the group turned their lights toward a thud. Instead of finding her, the group discovered a sliced panther sprawled against the snow. A sudden clamor made them direct their lights upward.

"Panthers!" Rapunzel yelled. She leapt from the engine as an entire pack lunged after her.

"Scatter!" Mattias ordered and Force-pushed several beasts back. Without spotlight-mounted helmets, the clones had to fasten flashlights to their blasters. Blazer fired his pistol into one of the panthers. The tentacle-like organs on its shoulders quivered from the shots before it vanished into the shadows.

Mattias impaled a panther and swayed his lightsaber across the ice. "Watch the walls," he warned. "They're moving around us!" The asharls growled and crawled up from the depths. Their claws swiped through the air as Mattias and Rapunzel cut them down.

Anna dove into a rocky crevasse and one of the predators pursued. While it couldn't squeeze in after her, it still managed to stretch its claws. "Trust the journey _he said_," Anna mocked. "We're here for so much more _he said_." The panther's claw nearly slashed her and Anna snagged a stone. "How's _this_ for a journey!" she growled and directed her anger into a strike. The creature screeched as Anna bashed its claw in with the stone. "How's that for _more_?" The panther limped away and she crawled out of hiding. When she did so, she noticed another beast ambushing Blazer. "Sarge!" she exclaimed.

The panther pounced on Blazer and shoved his body into the snow. The scuffle caused him to drop his blaster and he was forced to grapple the beast. Blazer growled while fending off its ominous jaws. The creature continued to press down on him until a wild spray of lasers struck its body. Though the shots weren't precise, they were sporadic enough to weaken the beast. Blazer kicked it off of him and looked upon a furious Anna. She held his overheated blaster as the panther turned for her.

"Come on! Come on!" Anna willed the weapon to fire again. Its grip became so scorching to her palm that she was forced to let go. The pistol plummeted to the ground and melted all surrounding snow. The panther tried to attack Anna, but Blazer dared to grab its tail. It took all of his strength just to temporarily hold it in place.

"Run!" Blazer grunted while keeping the creature at bay. Though he meant it sincerely, all Anna could think of was her Umbaran foe. She remembered fleeing from his stun baton and how he'd heckled her. Those stinging words made her blood boil.

_"Run, little Jedi! Run!"_

"Not this time," Anna hissed and pulled her hands back. With a mighty thrust, she Force-pushed the panther into an ice wall. While the impact didn't kill it, a set of dislodged icicles sealed its fate.

"So much for being disconnected from the Force," Anna whispered and looked at her hands.

"What'd you do?" Blazer asked.

"I got pissed," Anna answered. "Now come on."

Blue lasers zipped through the blackness as Sparx provided covering fire. "There's too many of them!" he shouted. "We need to get out of here!"

85 went back to back with him and they aimed their rifles. "It's too steep a climb," the trooper deduced. "We wouldn't make it in time."

"What about the ship?" Sparx considered. "It's frozen over but the interior should be intact." He scoured the craft and found a rectangular hatch amidst the ice. "An entry point! There!" he pointed. "Everyone! Make for the Hammerhead!"

85 noted the daunting distance between him and the hatch. _I can do this,_ he told himself. _Just point A to point B. _He forced himself forward as his cybernetics trudged through the snow. A panther sprung forward but he and Sparx blasted it.

"Ma'am!" Sparx shouted to Rapunzel. "Can you melt the ice off that hatch?"

"On it," Rapunzel affirmed and dashed towards the entrance.

"We'll cover you," 85 assured as they fired on the pack.

Rapunzel swiftly held her saber to the glazed ice. She carved through what wasn't melting quickly enough while more panthers approached. Blazer gunned down a beast and Anna Force-pushed another. She poured her pent up, bed-ridden anger into all of her pushes. One predator poorly timed an attack and took Mattias' lightsaber to its face. "How's that hatch looking?" the master huffed.

Rapunzel melted the ice off and tried prying it open. Using her blade on the ice was one thing...but slicing through the hatch would crush any hope of resealing it. She prepared to Force-push it when the pack advanced.

"Help them," Sparx said. "We'll get it open." Rapunzel jumped down to assist while he and 85 struggled with the hatch. Its chilled hinges jingled in their grasps while the Jedi and Blazer battled away.

Realizing the lieutenant couldn't get it open in time, 85 knew what he had to do. "Get clear!" he brayed and clasped the ship's edge. With a heavy surge, 85 used his cybernetics to kicked the hatch in. Durasteel clamored and the clone tumbled into an abandoned hall.

"We're in!" Sparx hollered. "Let's go!"

Mattias, Rapunzel, Blazer, and Anna scrambled to reach the hatch. They each tumbled inside as the panthers kept up their ravenous pursuit." With everyone safely aboard, Mattias and Rapunzel quickly Force-pushed the hatch shut. While the creatures scraped against the hull, Anna and the clones grabbed whatever they could to barricade it. "Heave!" Anna grunted as she and Blazer pushed a crate in front of the hatch. The pack's clawing ceased in time and everyone caught their breath.

Anna rested against the crate and glanced at Blazer's weapon. "What happened when I used it?" she asked.

"You gotta give it time to cool down," the sergeant huffed. "Shoot like a maniac and it's bound to overheat. You're lucky it didn't combust in your hands." The clone faintly smiled. "But regardless...thanks for the save, kid."

Anna nodded and observed their crimson-crated barricade. The emblem across it looked like a variation of the Jedi Order's symbol. "It's a Republic cruiser alright," the Padawan said. "But what the heck is it doing on Ilum? Or down here for that matter?"

"Maybe it crashed in a storm," Blazer considered.

"It isn't damaged enough to have crashed," Sparx said.

"And where's the crew?" Anna added. "Not that I _want_ to find a bunch of frozen corpses, but my question still stands."

"Search for supplies and see what else you can find," Mattias ordered.

Anna found a scarlet officer's cap resting atop a plasteel container. "Elsa would love this place," she whispered.

"Elsa?" Mattias chuckled. "Imagine Master Chuza. That old bird wouldn't be able to shut his beak about a ship like this."

"Then I'm glad he isn't here because it looks like we're stuck," Sparx said. "At least until that panther pack moves on."

"Hey!" Blazer beckoned. "I think I found the crew quarters." The others followed his voice down the Hammerhead's freezing corridors. They flashed their lights across a room with several bunks and empty lockers.

"Let's get the power cells out and spend the night in here." Mattias suggested.

While they couldn't see the sun's positioning from underground, they could feel their own tiredness setting in. The team set up their sleeping bags and combined them with the worn out bunk cushions. The warmth of the activated power cells felt just as nice as any campfire. "This beats some tent in the snow," Blazer mumbled.

Rapunzel snickered to herself while snuggling in her blanket. "If you would've told me that I'd be battling ice panthers and having a sleepover in a downed, four-thousand-year-old warship on Ilum...I would've checked your blood for death sticks."

The clones laughed alongside her while Mattias downed an energy pellet. "If you ever forget that the life of a Jedi is full of surprises, it has a funny way of reminding you."

"Speaking of surprises," Sparx mentioned. "We take our wins together, right? Well let's hear it for 85! If he hadn't kicked that hatch in, we'd all be panther snacks right now."

85 smiled faintly. "I just did my duty," he said.

"And if we'd left you behind on Felucia, you couldn't have saved us here." Blazer said. "You're here for a reason, brother."

85 nodded humbly as a thought crossed Anna's mind. "But for his act of heroism-" she began. "Shouldn't he earn a name now?"

"Oh please," 85 stuttered. "I- I don't know about that."

"Durasteel," Blazer considered. "No! _Steel._"

"Kicker," Anna suggested. "Cause he...you know." She mimicked a kicking motion while Blazer rolled his eyes.

"I appreciate the suggestions," their companion said. "Really I do. But just 85 is fine."

"We all find a nickname eventually," Sparx reassured him.

"I know," 85 replied. "And when I find mine, it'll happen naturally. It'll just feel right." As the group accepted his conditions, they bid each other good night and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Blazer awakened to the sound of Anna whimpering beside him. He was typically a light sleeper and quickly nudged her. "Hey kid," he whispered. "Wake up." Anna gasped as sweat dripped down her temples. She glanced over and saw Blazer's concerned expression. The nearby power cell painted their faces in an orange hue. "It was just a bad dream," he said. "You're safe."

Anna forced a smile and sat back against her cushion. "You sound so sure."

"I have to be," he affirmed. "I couldn't protect Master Savil, but I'll be damned if I can't safeguard you."

"I've seen and felt some horrible things, sergeant." Anna uttered. "Those effects still find their way into my dreams. _And_ elsewhere."

"The electricity," Blazer mentioned from earlier and Anna nodded.

"I don't know if there's anything you can do for me," she admitted. "Do clones even _get_ nightmares?"

Her question had Blazer leaning back into his sleeping bag. "Yeah," he confessed. "I know for me it's-" The sergeant swallowed hard as if recalling every painful detail. "_Always_ the same one. I don't even know why I have those thoughts."

Anna's brows furrowed with intrigue and she rolled over. "What happens?" she asked.

"I'm with my brothers," Blazer recounted. "We've got our helmets on and are blasting away. There's s_o_ much fighting but it's not a normal battle. I'm filled with this endless hatred for whatever I'm shooting at. I don't have to kill it...I _need_ to. My brothers are dying around me as I'm shooting for my life. I'm desperate to kill someone so hated...yet familiar to me. I almost feel guilty, but I'm just following orders."

"Do you ever see who you're trying to kill?" Anna inquired.

Blazer bit his lip and shook his head. "No," he said. "I usually wake up by then." He let the grim thoughts pass through him and focused on Anna. "I'll tell you what," Blazer suggested. "Why don't I stay up until you get back to sleep? It'll be like I'm watching over you."

Anna noted his tired eyes but accepted his gesture. She rolled back over and attempted to sleep again. As she did so, she noticed Mattias was also awake. Her master sat up across from them and examined the cap they'd found. His eyes moved to the power cell nearest to him and an idea spurred in within. Blazer and Anna watched as Mattias crept out of the room.

Using the power cell as a makeshift lantern, Mattias wandered throughout the cruiser's expansive corridors. The cold, abandoned darkness was as surreal as it was eerie. Vacuous spaces emerged from all sides as Mattias approached the command bridge. While the Hammerhead's crew had long departed, Mattias imagined what the fully-operational bridge might've been like. He replaced the icy tomb surrounding the viewport with the vast void of space. "What happened to you?" Mattias asked aloud and ran a hand across the chilled dashboard. Determined to find answers, Mattias withdrew an extension link from his power cell and watched it magnetize to the dashboard. While it wouldn't be enough to power the ship, Mattias hoped his effort could get at least recover a data module. His eyes widened when a secured section hummed. He set the power cell down and watched energy pulse into the old data. Mattias was caught off guard when a holoprojector beamed towards him. He stepped back and watched a teal-hued, flickering figure materialize.

The ancient audio synthesized and crackled through the projector. A uniformed individual came into view and Mattias observed his determined, yet tired gaze. A pair of rebellious strands swayed from his otherwise neatly combed hair. The scruffy-faced man looked as though he was recording a personal journal. _"This is Admiral Carth Onasi of the Republic," he stated. "If anyone's listening to this, we've either succeeded...or it's probably too late."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for reading this week's chapter! It is my honor and pleasure to entertain you all. I'm so excited to hit the midway point in Season 2 next week and want to thank you for your support. The mysteries are only deepening in "Season 2: Dark Force Rising!" I'll see you next week as both Jedi and clones discover a secret thousands of years in the making! But can they trust each other along the way? Only time will tell next time on "The Frozen Force"!

**_Long Live Imagination and May the Force be with You,_**

**_~Michael_**


	45. Chapter 45 - Legacies

**Author's Note: **_We've made it, friends! We've officially reached the halfway point in Season 2 of "The Frozen Force"! I want to thank you all for your support and hope you're enjoying the story. It's an honor to write this adventure and deliver a new chapter each week. We're almost to 50 followers and we've hit over 10,000 views! None of this is possible without amazing readers like you. As we reach this halfway marker, I'd love to hear what you're thinking about Season 2! We've got plenty of new characters and a deeper plot unfolding. Any feedback is much appreciated and May the Force be with you! This being said, on with the show!_

_**~ Michael**_

* * *

**Chapter: 45 Legacies**

_"There is more overvalue in what isn't than undervalue in what is."_

**A mission of redemption! Determined to unite his Padawan and the clones of a shattered unit, Jedi Master Destin Mattias takes them all to Ilum. On the sacred, snowy planet, the group has uncovered an ancient mystery. In an Old Republic starship, a lost message from a legendary hero resides...**

* * *

_"This is Republic Admiral Carth Onasi. If anyone's listening to this, we've either succeeded...or it's probably too late." _Mattias' eyes widened as the ancient holomessage continued. _"I shouldn't consider the latter. From as far back as I can remember, I've always had to hold on to hope. This galaxy's shown me its greatest wonders and most terrifying nightmares. At the end of the day, it's still worth fighting for and all paths have led us here. Communications are jammed, so I can only hope these holojournals are recovered." _Mattias heard crew members shuffling around Carth as he leaned closer. _"The Jedi Order has tracked a Sith warrior to the planet Ilum. I've offered my ship to escort Jedi Master Peneda for this mission. We were able to pursue a Sith Interceptor deep into the ice, but its intentions remain unknown." _Carth sighed. _"Despite my vast array of adventures, I still can't wrap my head around how the Jedi do it. How they can wave such blind faith in the air and call it truth. But hey...if it works, it works." _Mattias chuckled at his remark. _"It's nice to work alongside a Jedi again," _Carth admitted. _"The optimism is appreciated after working with all of these grunts. Ever since Bastila was summoned to the temple, I've been defending the stars wherever I can." _Carth glanced over his shoulder as if someone was speaking to him. _"There's Master Peneda now. My Hammerhead can't fly any deeper into the crevasse, so we'll be chasing the Sith on foot." _The admiral pursed his lips as a deep, brooding rumination came to mind. _"In truth, if it comes down to someone finding these recordings...I hope it's you, Revan."  
_  
"Revan?" Mattias murmured inquisitively.

_"We all know what must be done," _Carth said._ I promised you I'd keep the Republic safe in your absence...no matter the cost. But should you return and find this, know that I went forward fulfilling my oath. This is for you, old friend."  
_  
The message froze and left Mattias observing Carth's blank stare. "Whatcha got there?" a youthful voice inquired from the doorway.

The sudden sound startled Mattias into a rather embarrassing yelp. He quickly turned to see Anna peeking over at him. "Padawan," he sighed and clutched his chest. "Can't sleep?"

"I hardly do anymore," she admitted.

Mattias bit his lip and formulated a proper response. "Hey," he began. "About this trip-"

Anna raised a hand to stop him. "I'm sure you have your reasons," she relented. "I'm...sorry about that outburst earlier. Sometimes it's so easy to only feel_ my_ pain. But when I look around and see those clones, I think I get what you were saying."

"There is no life without suffering," Mattias replied. "And we're all carrying some pain in one form or another." Anna approached and he wrapped a comforting arm around her. "But that doesn't change the fact that we're in this together."

She smiled up at him while the old hologram flickered against their faces. "So _who_ is this?" she inquired.

"Carth Onasi, legendary hero of the Old Republic." Mattias simpered. "I'm no Master Chuza, but Master Mundi told me plenty of stories when I was younger. This man fought in the Mandalorian War and Jedi Civil War. His unwavering loyalty to the Republic was...inspiring to ay the least."

"So what was he doing on Ilum?" Anna asked. _Besides looking so dashing,_ she thought while observing his scruffy and handsome visage.

"He was chasing down a Sith," Mattias answered. "Whether he succeeded or not remains a mystery."

"There has to be a way to make sure. After the darkness I experienced as Dooku's prisoner, I can't pass up the opportunity to stop more evil. Sure, it's been thousands of years...but if we found this place so could he." Anna clenched a fist and stared outside the frozen viewport. "If this ancient Sith possessed a power worth tracking down on Ilum, we must ensure Carth's success."

Mattias noted the pain behind his apprentice's eyes and nodded. "I agree. See if you can get anymore rest. Perhaps I can find other clues in Carth's holojournal." As Anna returned to the crew quarters, she heard her master talk again. "When we first spoke of facing Sith Lords on Kamino, my words were meant as a warning. Yet still I failed to protect you from Dooku's clutches."

"I know you did what you could," Anna told him. "And maybe you can forgive yourself in time. But we're together now, and it's up to us to make sure others don't fall victim to the Sith."

Mattias faintly smiled while his Padawan departed. _Spoken like a true Jedi Guardian, _he thought.

* * *

Padawan Tori Vica had an energetic pep to her step in the Jedi Temple's halls. She eagerly, yet nervously trailed behind her new master. As the sun rose over Coruscant, its warm glow glistened through the temple windows. Master Meliz Sumar continued onward, listening to Tori maintain a cautious distance. When she came to a halt, so too did the Pantoran.

"Padawan," Meliz said and peered over her shoulder. "Our bond is one of student and mentor...not boss and underling. You don't have to hang back like that."

Meliz's words solidified a conditioning which Tori was still coming to terms with. She hadn't realized how often she'd trudged in Pong Krell's shadow. She'd only ever stood beside her former master when he had something to boast about. "You're right, master." Tori sternly replied. "Sorry, master."

Noticing her reverting to her previous mentorship, Meliz approached Tori. She sadly shook her head when the Padawan stood at attention. "Do me a favor," Meliz said.

"Anything, master." Tori relented. Her golden eyes darted for the familiar and fixated on Meliz's lightsaber. "Shall I polish your weapon? Shine your boots?"

"How about loosen up your shoulders?" Meliz interrupted. She placed her dark-skinned hands in Tori's blue palms. With a gentle yet dutiful pull, Meliz wriggled Tori's arms until she relaxed her shoulders. "Feel better?"

"A little," Tori admitted.

"Now I'd like you to feel comfortable around me, alright?" Meliz intoned. "I understand titles may open up old wounds, so you don't even have to call me master if need be."

"Why'd you do this?" Tori asked.

"I needed to get my head out of the forge," the sabersmith jested.

Tori glowered. "The council has been trying _and_ failing to set me up with a new master for quite some time now. So all of a sudden, the woman who crafted my lightsabers just so happens to take an interest in mentoring me?"

Meliz looked around the hall as if searching for a _literal _issue. "Sounds about right," she said with a shrug. "Would that be so wrong?"

"More like coincidental," Tori grumbled. "Why me?"

"The real question is, why _not_ you? You're one of the most promising Padawans in this temple. It's not your fault if Master Krell couldn't see it. But you do get to control what happens next."

Tori scoffed. "Padawan? Yes. _Promising_ though...nice try."

Meliz huffed and followed Tori towards the window. "You don't believe in yourself because someone told you not to," the master said. "The truth is, I've kept an eye on you since the first day we met. I could sense how much that struggle was eating away at you. That _desire_ to just be enough. I'm here to tell you that you _are_ enough."

Tori shook her head in denial. "Respectfully, if that were true...Master Krell never would've disowned me. And perhaps I would've been strong enough to stop Surk, my _best_ friend, from dying."

"While it is healthy to vent about what frustrates and ails you-" Meliz began. "-you cannot dwell on what cannot be changed. You've been carrying the burdens of your past for far too long and telling them to anyone who will listen."

"So I'm supposed to just bottle them up?" Tori grumbled. "There is no emotion, there is peace?"

"There's a better way to go about it," Meliz assured. "You need to accept that there are situations to where closure just isn't meant to be." Tori's pale purple brows furrowed as Meliz approached her. "Someone like Pong Krell carries far too much arrogance within him. You must accept that he will never see you as who you are meant to be and that's okay." Tori's lip quivered at her words and she scoured the floor for meaning. "Know your value, and make peace with the apology of his which you'll never receive. It's the only way you can move forward."

"I...can try," Tori uttered and swallowed hard.

"That's all you need to do," Meliz smiled and pat her shoulder. "Now come along. The hangar awaits."

Tori tried to focus on the mystery of their destination. As they stood idle in the rising elevator, she couldn't recall the last time she was truly excited for something. There was no need to beat a rival Padawan or step out of a master's shadow. Tori was just standing alongside her grinning master. "So where are we headed?" she finally asked.

"Coruscant's upper city," Meliz declared as they entered. "We're heading out for _investigative_ purposes."

Tori slid into the passenger seat of a Jedi airspeeder and let her imagination run wild. A daring grin found its way across her dark lips. "We're going after the 'Coruscant Killers' aren't we?" she asked. "I think it's wise to check the upper city given how searches in the underworld are failing. Maybe they've somehow escaped. By the Force, if we bring those sleemos to justice...everyone will praise-"

"We're not going after them," Meliz said. "I'm taking us to an innovations expo."

"O-_kay_," Tori bewilderldy complied. She sat back and observed the endless flows of skylane traffic. While her new master's methods came off as rather cryptic, she had to trust her journey. Meliz's efforts had already been far more engaging than anything Krell had ever done for her. The sabersmith's encouraging words stuck with Tori as she saw her reflection in the window.

_Know your value,_ Tori struggled to remind herself. She observed her yellow facial tattoos and thought on their meanings. From the bold curves on her cheeks to the arch down her nose, every mark was significant. As Meliz descended to a landing platform, something familiar caught Tori's attention. While Coruscant's aristocrats gathered around an expansive event, a multitude of banners swayed above them. Each represented one of the expo's presenters, but one banner in particular was stitched from the finest royal blue. A golden, pointed arch glistened from its center and matched the one on Tori's nose.

Speechless and curious, Tori exited the speeder to get a closer look. A gust of wind had her pale purple braid swaying in front of her face. She persisted towards the banners until a voice snapped her out of the trance. "Hey," a stern voice beckoned. Tori turned to see a Senate Commando approaching. His armor was as blue as the banner she'd focused on. The sun reflected off his helmet's dark visor and prominent crest. "You'll have to go through an ID scan before you can enter the expo. What's your business being here anyway?"

"It's alright!" Meliz hollered and jogged over. "She's with me."

"Master Sumar," the commando realized. "Apologies. I didn't realize you'd taken an apprentice again."

_Again?_ Tori thought. _Interesting._

"Once a teacher, always a teacher." Meliz joked.

"Enjoy the expo," he said and let them enter.

"Everyone's so on edge with these killers on the loose," Meliz commented.

"It only makes _it_ worse," Tori huffed.

Meliz raised a brow and glanced at her apprentice. "_It_?"

"The speciesism," Tori said. Meliz reconsidered the encounter with the guard and realized Tori was right. "It doesn't matter what robes we wear or status we hold. You humans just focus on-" Tori gestured to her face. "You seemed pretty close with them though."

"I've become a regular at these innovation expos," Meliz replied. "They help me stay up to date with technological advancements and also inspire new lightsaber ideas."

While the event was outdoors, it remained protected by an expanding shield generator. The entire expo was encapsulated by this protective, teal bubble. Tori and Meliz explored the expo and observed countless exhibitions. Everything from the latest speeder bikes to finest medicines were all on display. "So if I'm understanding correctly, you lied to me." Tori murmured and Meliz tilted her head. "You mentioned an investigation, but we're just checking out an expo. Why not just tell me the truth?"

Meliz smiled softly. "Because I _did_," she insisted. "This _is_ an investigation of sorts. One into your past."

"But I thought you said my past was a burden?" Tori griped.

"Only a past without closure. But here-" Meliz gestured to one of the presentations. "-all of that can change." Tori followed Meliz's hand towards the gathering audience and suddenly froze. She shut her eyes while her master whispered, "You can feel it, can't you? The Force thriving within everyone."

"Yes," Tori uttered. "But something's different. I sense something...familiar." She cautiously opened her eyes and stepped towards the spectators. She peered beyond the crowd and noticed a trio of Pantorans speaking onstage. Tori made it her responsibility to know who represented her people in the senate. Therefore, she was able to recognize the dignified Senator Riyo Chuchi. Chuchi didn't appear much older than Tori, yet she dominated the stage like a natural politician. While her charismatic remarks were met with applause, Tori focused on the other Pantaorans. The couple was beyond poised and positively exuberant.

The sir's eyes lit up when Chuchi beckoned him to speak. His bold, time-faded mustache rose with his smile. A navy blue undershirt and teal tie were visible beneath his white suit. While he began his strident opening statement, the madam at his side greeted others in the crowd. She radiated goodness as her white gown flowed towards the audience. Its silky fabrics glimmered in the sunlight. The way her purple bun was pinned would have anyone thinking she was some sort of queen.

Krell might've been a neglectful mentor, but he'd still stressed the will of the Force. Even Tori's clan leader, Master Adersen, had taught her about such power. No matter how hard she tried to look away, she felt attracted to those on stage. Her longing stretched beyond the fact that they were of her kind. "Something catch your attention?" Meliz inquired.

Tori swiftly nodded. "Those speakers on stage are familiar to me. I can't quite understand it, but I feel as if I've been here before. It's like I'm standing in a dream. We've all aged, yet nothing's changed. Somehow I feel _tethered_ to them through the Force."

"We are all bound together," Meliz answered. "But a child of the Force will always find their way home."

Tori gasped at her master's words and glanced back at her. "Master Sumar," she asserted through trembling lips. "Are they-...Are those-"

It was as if the Padawan knew, but needed to hear the words for herself. "Tori," Meliz said. "Those are your parents."

* * *

"So lemme get this straight," Blazer said while munching on an energy pellet. "This Old Republic vessel is down here because of a mission. But not just _any_ mission...one to take down a Sith?"

"That's correct," Mattias affirmed.

"And you want to investigate this chasm and find out what went down," Sparx concluded.

"Despite all of the statues and dedications to his service-" Rapunzel added. "Carth Onasi's fate remains unknown."

"So we don't even know if his mission was a success," 85 considered.

"And that's the part that worries me," Anna said. "If the Sith were up to something down here, it's our responsibility to make sure they _were _stopped. Otherwise, what's to say a current threat won't uncover what we have?"

"The kid's right," Blazer said. "It can't hurt to give this place a look anyway. I'll go with."

"Sparx," Mattias called. "Do you think there's a way to get Carth's journal transferred into our holocoms? It's currently rebooted on the dashboard through a power cell."

"I'll see what I can do," the lieutenant said and got to work.

"Anna, Blazer and I will investigate." Mattias declared. "We'll see if we can take out any more of those panthers too. Rapunzel, mind holding down the fort with these boys?"

"We've got this," Rapunzel assured. "Plus, who _knows_ what other secrets this starship is holding?"

85 hobbled up to Anna and handed her his rifle. "Here, kid," he said. "In case a panther _does_ show up."

Anna examined the DC-15 and remembered her time on Kamino. It was the same weapon she'd first picked up during the obstacle course. "Thank you," she said and joined up with Blazer.

"Don't let it overheat," the sergeant quipped. "Remember where the safety is?"

"Just below the sights," Anna recalled from his first lesson.

Several moments later, Sparx returned with a twisting plug. "Hold out your holocoms," he said and the trio obliged. The group curiously watched as Sparx pointed his device. "While the image may be too old to transfer, I believe the audio should've made it over. Good luck out there."

"If all goes according to plan-" Mattias responded. "-this shouldn't take long." They shimmied through their makeshift barricade and popped open the Hammerhead's hatch. An icy breeze met their faces once more and they dared to step out. Upon exiting first, Mattias immediately ignited and swayed his lightsaber. Its emerald glow illuminated the surrounding and vacant area. "Looks like that panther pack has moved on," he said.

"At least that's what they _want_ us to think," Anna muttered and aimed her rifle at nearby shadows.

"Stay on guard," Blazer ordered and glanced at Anna. "Relax your shoulders."

"I thought you said stay on guard," she protested.

"You can do both," he countered as a voice crackled from their holocoms.

They quieted down and listened to Carth continue his journal. _"We managed to shoot down the Interceptor. I knew that turbolaser upgrade would come in handy, but this fight is far from over. Upon inspecting the crash, we discovered that those aboard had survived and fled underground. I admire Master Peneda's tenacity to stop these Sith, but I fear it borders on desperation. A storm's closing in and we must seek shelter."  
_  
"I thought Carth only mentioned one Sith warrior," Anna said.

"The definition of the Sith has changed over time," Mattias explained. "Back then, they had an entire empire. If you served in it, you were part of the Sith." Mattias observed a thin slit in the ice and measured his body against it. "We can squeeze through here single file."

"Suck in that gut, Sarge." Anna jested.

"Very funny," Blazer muttered. "I'm glad I didn't bring armor though." The clone grunted while forcing his body through the ice.

Anna slipped through with ease and landed in a frigid chamber. She noticed her master staring off at something and cautiously approached him. "Hey," she inquired. "What'd you-" Anna's boots slid to a halt. "-find?"

They had entered a chamber teeming with ancient corpses. Frozen, leathery, and bony bodies were sprawled across the frosty ground. "Looks like you jinxed yourself about finding corpses, kid." Blazer muttered.

While some bodies donned the crimson uniforms of the Republic, others were draped in silver tunics. Gashes and holes lined the bodies while Carth's holojournal detailed a struggle. _"We engaged the survivors and suffered heavy casualties. Through these losses, our greatest fears have been realized. Darth Nesor has the artifact. According to Master Peneda, the kyber talisman in Nesor's possession can bring about unfathomable devastation. Peneda and I are the only ones left. While we've eliminated Nesor's crew, I fear the talisman gives him an advantage. We can't let him get offworld with it."  
_  
A glint in the ice caught Anna's attention. She knelt down and noticed a frost-coated hilt embedded in the ground. "_Now _we're talking," Anna whispered and yanked the lightsaber out. Hardened fractals spewed across the ground while she cleaned the hilt. Blazer approached only to have Anna shove her blaster in his arms. "Here," she said. He slung the rifle over his shoulder while she clipped her newfound lightsaber.

Meanwhile, Mattias spotted a shadowy figure frozen to the wall. He noted its dark, ominous cloak and daunting mask. He swiftly removed it and a leathery-skinned skull crunched forward. _"There's something...else down here," _Carth's recording noted. _"Neither Peneda nor I can place what it is, but it's watching us. Tracking us even. I don't know what the Jedi find so sacred about Ilum. This planet's a haunted, supernatural mess. I can't shake this feeling that we're being hunted."  
_  
"Think he means the Sith?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure," Mattias admitted. "He could be referring to the panthers." Mattias eyed a narrow path ahead of the chamber. "Let's press on."

"Fine by me," Blazer grumbled. "This place gives the creeps." As they departed from the shadowy chamber, a massive figure shifted above them...and followed.

* * *

Tori stood in absolute shock and disbelief. She backed away from the presentation and spun towards Meliz. Her fear became fury as she snapped at her master. "I don't understand," she blurted. "Attachments are forbidden. Why would you bring me here? What closure would you be trying to-"

"Because this moment isn't about doctrine," Meliz asserted. "It isn't about the Order nor is it even about me. _You're_ the subject here, Tori. No one else needs to know about this and you deserve to see your parents."

Tori glanced at the speakers on stage. "There. I saw them. Can we go now?"

"Why don't you talk to them?" Meliz suggested and Tori nearly fainted.

"Are you mad?" the Padawan inquired. "I haven't seen them since I was a child."

"Which is all the more reason for a reunion. Don't you have questions?" Meliz's comment got Tori thinking. "How many Jedi can say they've known or even _seen_ their parents."

"What would I even say?" Tori asked.

"Don't think about the words and just feel them."

Tori squinted up at her master. "But-" Meliz tilted her head with intrigue until Tori sighed. "Krell also told me to give in to my feelings," she admitted. "But when I did, I tapped into something darker. It only made me hate people and I can't go back down that road."

"I'm not asking you to be angry," Meliz intoned. "I'm asking you to open your heart. _Try_."

"Why bother?"

"Why _not_ bother?" Meliz countered.

Tori rolled her eyes. "How long are you gonna keep doing that?"

"As long as I need to," Meliz insisted. "Because _you_ are worth it, Padawan Vica. Here..." Meliz plucked a keychain from a display of free giveaways. She dangled the trinket in front of a bewildered Tori and said, "Look at this tiny, metal comet. There are dozens in the basket just like it, but each of them has a purpose."

"Master," Tori scoffed. "It's _just _a keychain."

"_Only_ because that's all you believe it is. It can be a lucky charm, a promising student...or maybe even a beloved daughter." Meliz tossed the keychain into Tori's hands. "That comet, like so many things...is what you make of it." Tori ran her thumb across the keychain's intricate design and looked back at her parents. "_Seize_ your moment," Meliz eagerly whispered.

Tori took a deep breath and advanced towards the stage. She noticed how enamored the crowd was with her parents' speech and became determined to listen in. "On Pantora-" Senator Chuchi announced. "-we have our finest minds working to create and inspire a greater tomorrow. When I think of excellence, I don't have to look any further than the Vica Foundation. Datya and Hoff Vica continue to serve as reminders of how far our dreams can take us."

"Thank you, Senator Chuchi." Hoff said as he and Datya reclaimed centerstage. "We are beyond enthralled to attend another expo here in Galactic City."

"A place where so many souls of such different backgrounds can come together as one," Datya added. "When we combine our greatest aspirations, not even the stars can limit our potential."

"But of course," Hoff added. "Those of you who know us are well aware that we can't conclude without a little surprise." The crowd gasped and applauded as Hoff flipped a switch. Gears whirred and a platform elevated behind them. A sleek, never-before-seen vehicle hovered and rotated into view.

"Introducing the Skybolt airspeeder!" Datya cheered while a triumphant fanfare played around her. "Efficient, durable, and friendly to all environments..._this_ is the speeder of the future!"

Spectators clapped and hollered while Hoff made another announcement. "Dual primary engines and enhanced acceleration. Luxury seating to provide comfort for you and yours. You can get a closer look at this fantastic ship at our favorite event: the Miss Coruscant Beauty Pageant. That's right, my friends! While this speeder has yet to hit the market, _you_ may have a chance to own the first model!"

"We'll be hosting an auction during the pageant," Datya explained. "And all proceeds will go to homeless shelters right here on Coruscant!"

"We hope to see you there and remember-" Hoff said before taking his wife's hand.

"_Be_ the change!" they cheered in unison.

Tori advanced while people dispersed from their seats. Hoff and Datya shook several hands before stepping towards an incline. They were met by a lanky, Pantoran planner whose frantic eyes scanned a datapad. "Excellent work you two," he said. "We have another unveiling in ten minutes across the showroom."

"Thank you, Buthri." Datya said and looked over his notes.

Tori stood dangerously close to the group, yet couldn't find the right words. Every time she tried to speak, she found herself choking up. "Hey," she spoke in a barely audible tone. Hoff and Datya continued talking to Buthri as if nothing had happened. Tori's heart pounded and she hugged herself for comfort. She looked back at Meliz and shook her head in surrender. Rather than scold her for failure like Krell would've, Meliz remained calm. She acted out deep breathing and Tori mirrored her gesture. "Try again," Meliz mouthed from afar.

The Padawan huffed, cleared her throat, and spoke up. "Excuse me," she said. Her voice was enough to bring an end to the trio's conversation. While Buthri raised an irked brow, Hoff and Datya's eyes widened. They observed her Jedi attire and youthful appearance. "Hoff and Datya Vica," she began. "I'm-"

"Tori?" Hoff uttered and her composure crumbled.

Datya stepped ahead of him and compared their similar facial tattoos. "It's..._really_ you," she said. Tori pursed her lips while her body stiffened. As she exhaled to calm her nerves, she answered her mother with a gentle nod. A warm smile emerged on Datya's face and she struggled to hold back tears.

"Buthri," Hoff ordered. "Delay all of our presentations at this expo."

"What?" the planner gasped. "But sir-"

"You heard me," Hoff asserted. "And postpone all our meetings while you're at it."

"I can't just put everything on hold."

"Then cancel where you have to," Datya added.

Buthri was beyond perplexed. "What am I supposed to tell your clients?" he asked.

"Tell them our daughter's come home," Hoff rejoiced. "And that alone should be enough."

* * *

Anna, Mattias, and Blazer trekked through the narrow ice passage overlooking a dreadful drop. Their heavy steps reverberated across the ice until Mattias raised a hand. "Wait," he whispered and pointed towards a mound. "Look." A dark mass was sprawled across the snow and Mattias held his lightsaber to it. Only then could he make out the shredded tabards and robes of a fallen Jedi Master.

"Oh no," Blazer muttered. "Is that-"

They continued Carth's journal and listened in. The admiral's once bold voice had become burdened with exhaustion and sorrow. _"I thought we had him," _he panted. _"We should've had him. If only I'd been quicker. Maybe I could've saved-" _Carth stopped himself. _"We cornered the warrior, but our efforts only exasperated him. He used the talisman to enhance his own abilities. It was as if he was sapping the energy from this planet's crystals. I don't think Master Peneda saw another option. If he did, he wouldn't have..." _Carth sighed. _"Using the Force, Peneda reached out and destroyed the artifact. But his efforts came at a price. One of which I'll never forget. That deathly weapon may be finished but the Sith warrior remains. He's fled deeper and I can't let him get away. Revan...Bastila...I'm no Jedi, but you know I'll see this through. To my son, Dustil...I couldn't be prouder. Should this be my end, I go forward knowing that I'll see my wife again. Save a seat for me, Morgana."_ Carth's heavy breaths lingered. _"I'm so tired, but I can't stop. Not while a Sith threat is still out there. For the Republic-"_

Mattias shut off his holocom and left his companions confused. "What'd you do that for?" Anna asked.

"Do you hear that?" the master whispered and the trio went back to back. Each stared into a different angle of darkness while a heavy scraping shifted around them.

"Sounds too big to be the panthers," Blazer said.

In that instant, several ice shavings plummeted from the cave ceiling. They looked up as a demonic snarl echoed towards them. Without any further warning, a colossal creature launched itself downward. "Scatter!" Anna warned and the group rolled for cover. The tremendous beast struck the ground and formed its own ice crater. Gray, furry forearms pulled the creature up and exposed its bronze-skinned head. With four nostrils and three rows of lethal jaws, the monster emerged and eyed its prey. It sniffed and snarled while its beady glare focused to kill.

"What the kriff is _that_?" Anna blurted.

"By the Force," Mattias gasped. "It's a gorgodon."

"Time to make it gorgo_dead_," Blazer hissed and fired his pistol. His DC-17's bright blue bolts battered against the beast's neck and chest.

His attacks only enraged the beast as it stomped over to him. Mattias slid between the gorgodon's legs and slashed at its ankles. Even the first strike of his lightsaber wasn't enough to disable the beast. "We're gonna need a lot to pierce its thick hide," Mattias informed the others. "Try to concentrate on the same areas!" The gorgodon swiped its claws at him just as he ducked under. Mattias then slashed up its forearm while Blazer shot at the wound.

While the gorgodon continued to attack, Anna reached for her scavenged lightsaber. She scoured the hilt for its activation switch...only to find that it was still frozen. "No," she gasped. "No!"

As Mattias and Blazer closed in, the bipedal beast tail-whipped them back. While Mattias crashed beside Peneda's corpse, Blazer almost rolled into the shadowy pit. The clone caught a ledge at the last second, but his grip was slipping. Realizing he couldn't pull up without a better hold, he relinquished his blaster for a fuller hand. He let the DC-17 plunge into the darkness and summoned the strength to climb out.

Mattias sat up and immediately felt the sting of his realigning cybernetic. _Damn it, Sheparr, _he thought. _If I survive this, you'd better have an upgrade when I get home_. Mattias was snapped free of his gripes as the gorgodon closed in for the kill.

"Hey!" Blazer yelled and fired 85's rifle. "Over here, you ugly-" The gorgodon roared and charged towards him instead. "Oh kriff," he cursed and haplessly shot at the monster. "Hey kid. Wanna help at all?" he groused.

"Just gimme a second!" Anna yelled and desperately tried to free the ice off her activation switch. With a final scrape, she sent the stubborn fractals swiveling and ignited her blade. Her bold grin vanished when she saw a scarlet beam emerge from the hilt. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," she mumbled and realized she'd scavenged a Sith follower's blade.

"Anna!" Blazer panicked. "_Today_ would be nice!"

"Coming!" the Padawan yelled and dashed into battle.

The gorgodon slashed at the ice wall while Blazer leapt to evade. Shattered ice spewed from the beast's claws and pattered against the clone's jacket. Anna lunged from its side and struck its hip. The gorgodon snapped its jaws at her and Blazer seized the opportunity to shoot its neck. Enraged with both of them, the monster dug its titanic claws into the ground and completely upheaved it. Chunks of glazed stone crumbled in its grip while Anna and Blazer flipped over. Having ripped the land out from under them, the gorgodon hurled it as a lethal projectile.

"Look out!" Anna warned and shoved Blazer to safety. The impact caused a partial cave-in and the duo became lost in rubble.

Where one might've seen obstacles, Mattias saw an arsenal of rocky ammunition. Once his cybernetic realigned, he used the Force to hurl any fallen stones. The jagged boulders battered against the gorgodon's weakened body, yet still it persisted. It snatched one of Mattias' boulders and crushed it into pebbles.

"Anna," Blazer called and shook her from a daze. "Get up."

"Did we win?" she grumbled from a disheveled snow pile.

"Not yet, but I have an idea. Remember that compound we had to infiltrate during training on Kamino?

"Yes?" Anna curiously replied.

"I boosted you up to get that droid turret on the wall." Anna raised her brows as she caught on to Blazer's plan. "Up for another ride?" he inquired.

Anna flashed a daring smirk while Blazer steadied his knee. He cupped his hands and angled himself in accordance with the gorgodon. "It's all you," he said and Anna backed up. While she wasn't in the same athletic condition, she had to trust Blazer's plan. Mustering her strength and courage, Anna bolted towards Blazer and sprung to his hands. With a mighty heave, the clone launched her up and towards their foe.

Anna screamed as she flailed through the air and sparked up her lightsaber. She focused on the same spot Blazer had weakened and dipped her weapon accordingly. Mattias had run out of boulders when his Padawan struck the beast from above. The gorgodon's painful screech was cut short as a steaming, red lightsaber pulsed through its neck. The beast gurgled, twitched, and looked as though fiery blood was escaping it. Mattias backed away as the gorgodon struck the ravaged ground. Its yellow eyes rolled back while Anna removed her saber from its corpse. Despite the rescue, Mattias found himself witnessing something far more terrifying. The sight of his Padawan wielding a red lightsaber made his stomach drop. It may have just been a scavenged weapon, but for Mattias...it further exemplified his failure. It was the great "what-if" which plagued any noble master of the Jedi Order: _What if my student fell to the Dark Side? _And worst of all, Anna seemed oblivious to Mattias' state of mind.

She marveled over her kill while Blazer sighed in relief. "Holy kriff," Anna panted. "_That_ was close." Giving into his fear, Mattias Force-pulled the lightsaber out of Anna's hands. "Hey!" she snapped as he threw it into a pit without hesitation. "What the hell was that for?" Her master didn't answer and continued to wildly stare into the darkness. "Master!"

Mattias shook himself free of such fearful thoughts and looked to his apprentice. "I-...I'm sorry, Anna."

"Why did you do that?" she sincerely asked. "It was _just_ a lightsaber."

He shook his head and sighed. "It's about what it represents, Anna." Mattias replied. "I can't lose you. Not like that. Not ever."

"If you can't trust me-" Anna replied. "You might lose me anyway." Mattias hung his head, knowing that she was right.

"I don't mean to interrupt what you two have going on," Blazer hollered from the rubble. "But we've got some more bodies over here."

"We should keep moving," Mattias insisted and went after Blazer.

"This isn't over," Anna told him. Before joining him, she stared into the dark abyss where he'd thrown her saber. Anna let her boots skim the brink of that pit while she observed the ceaseless, shadowy void.

* * *

It was common for Padawans to think about their parents from time to time. To wonder what they were up to or if they were even still alive. But it was rare for any of those experiences to extend past a simple thought. Tori had to remind herself that she _wasn't_ dreaming as her parents stood before her. The entire encounter felt so wrong against her doctrine, yet she wanted to learn more.

"Our Tori," Hoff uttered in disbelief. "All grown up."

"And only shining brighter," Datya said. Her mother could barely contain her excitement. "So much to say. So much to share! We saw you in the Corellian Cup!"

"You..._did_?" Tori inquired. Astonishment and embarrassment battled for control of her composure.

"It was on datascreens everywhere," Hoff said. "We were leaping for joy when we heard your name get announced!"

"Oh Tori," Datya lauded. "Your performance was beyond breathtaking."

The Padawan sulked. "I lost."

"You came in second," Hoff insisted.

"That's _still_ losing."

Datya shook her head. "When we saw our daughter swinging her lightsabers and charging across a datascreen, _trust_ me...Second place didn't matter. You were a champion then and you're a champion now. I can only dream of doing the things you _can_!"

While Tori appreciated their words, the sting of Krell's judgement still plagued from within. Seeking to free herself, Tori tried changing the subject. "Why don't you tell me about yourselves?" she suggested. "I don't have the luxury of seeing_ you_ in competitions."

"Well we _were_ contestants on the _Great Kashyyykian Baking Show_," Hoff jokingly boasted.

"Your father _cannot_ roast a tip-yip to save his life," Datya chuckled. "But of course, you must have so many questions. Why don't we talk somewhere less _dutiful_?"

"You simply _must_ see our home here!" Hoff cheered. "Buthri," he called. "Ready our speeder."

"Oh I don't know," Tori worried.

She glanced back at Meliz, who happily mouthed the word "Go".

"I suppose a visit couldn't hurt," Tori considered.

"Splendid!" Datya rejoiced. "Let's fly!"

* * *

Tori faintly recalled the vast palaces of Pantora from holobooks. As far as she was concerned, Vica Manor was a palace on Coruscant. Illustrious, ivory columns and spiral stairs stretched towards balconies. A fountain dedicated to the Moon Goddess resided in their luxurious lounge. Tori observed it while sipping a glass of freshly-squeezed juice. "Tori," she spoke her name. "Goddess' gift."

"I couldn't think of a better name for you," Datya said while bringing appetizers into the room. Tori's jaw dropped at the extravagant assortment of snacks. "Help yourself," she said with a wink. "Maybe it's better than temple food." Datya smiled softly while watching her daughter eat. "Your father and I tried so hard to have a child. We almost gave up, actually. I prayed and prayed for the Moon Goddess to make it so, until one day-" Datya embraced Hoff as he entered. "-my prayers were answered."

Hoff snuck a snack into his mouth and sat beside Tori. "You see, sweetheart...Like the Moon Goddess, it is our duty to share our gifts with the galaxy. Your mother and I have been blessed with creative minds capable of seeing many innovations through. But that only scrapes the surface."

"We can't just improve the lives of those who can afford our creations," Datya said. "There are still so many in need. The homeless, the famished... those still impacted by Rodia's pandemic. We've chosen to make a difference because someone has to."

"My _new_ master told me that you have interplanetary charities," Tori mentioned and her parents nodded. "That's amazing," she sighed and they saw right through her.

"What's wrong, Tori?" Hoff asked.

Tori twiddled her thumbs and raised her voice. "What was it like when you gave me up?"

Datya and Hoff exchanged saddened glances before they answered. "We knew how special you were from the start," her father said.

Datya smiled while recalling a fond memory. "On the day you were born, I cradled you in my arms and said 'This child is a gift to the galaxy.' We knew you were destined for greatness," she told her. "When the Jedi seeker arrived, they only confirmed what we had known."

"Understanding your power, we wanted you to become anything and _everything_ that you were meant to be." Hoff said.

"We never wanted to be the ones holding you back," her mother asserted. "But make no mistake, it broke our hearts to let you go. It's actually why we lost ourselves in so much charity work."

"We wanted to make a difference and help others just as the Jedi do," Hoff explained.

A clever smirk found its way across Datya's face. "And it _coincidentally_ let us frequent Coruscant. No matter how many years passed us by, we'd pray to run into you somehow. Now we find our prayers answered yet again."

Tori sighed. "I'm sorry to disappoint you." Her parents appeared puzzled as she continued. "I haven't lived up to these expectations of yours. I'm far from this greatness you speak of. My former mentor left me in stagnation and I haven't truly..._progressed_." She considered mentioning the tragedy on Scarif, but she couldn't bring herself to verbalize it.

"It's alright," Hoff reassured. "Greatness is a journey, not a destination."

Tori hung her head. It was as if Krell was still there to haunt her with his spiteful words. Her parents' compassion felt like weakness. She relived Krell's disownment and murmured, "I'm sorry I let you down too."

While Hoff grew wide-eyed and repeatedly shook his head, Datya leaned towards Tori. The young Pantoran flinched until her mother's warm palm caressed her cheek. She hadn't felt such affection in years as her mother looked into her saddened eyes. "Tori," Datya intoned. "I need you to know this for the rest of your life. No matter where you go or what you do, you could _never_..._ever_ let us down." Tori's eyes swelled with tears but she refused to cry. Instead, she let a smile suffice and held her mother's hand.

"Thank you," the Padawan said. "I wish we could all be together."

"We'll support you no matter what," Hoff assured. "But you will _always_ be welcome in the Vica household." Tori froze as she comprehended the magnitude of his words. She looked at her parents' loving faces and examined their extravagant home.

"We have extra bedrooms upstairs," Datya mentioned. "Just say the word and one of them will be yours."

Tori nervously bit her lip. "Will you excuse me for a moment? I just need to get some fresh air." Her parents obliged and Tori made for the nearest verandah. She stood amidst a thriving garden overlooking the upper city. As the foliage around her contrasted against the metallic world beyond, she placed a call on her comlink. Tori started speaking the moment she heard Meliz pick up. "If your goal was to leave me torn and conflicted, congratulations."

"That was never the intention," Meliz answered. "I can only imagine what your generous family has offered you. And honestly, I think it's wonderful. Tori, my goal was to show you that there _are_ people who believe in you. When you were a child, decisions were made for you. But I'm getting you your power back. Now it's time to start believing in yourself. _You_ get to decide what happens in your life next and there's nothing wrong with that."

"Even if it means leaving the Jedi Order?" Tori asked. "What kind of master are you?"

Meliz sighed. "You forget my Force empathy. I see something beyond doctrine, duty, and cause. Right now, your _happiness_ is the most important thing to me. No matter what it means, I would be a terrible mentor if I didn't put your needs before my own. Think about it, and I will understand whatever you choose."

The call ended and Tori was left to ponder her choices. It was the first time in her life that she felt support from both sides of a situation. After taking a much needed breather, Tori returned to the lounge. She looked into her parents' patient, empathetic eyes and huffed. "I _had_ a best friend," she confessed for the first time since the incident. "His name was Surk and he was probably the closest person I had to a family at the temple. Closer than my first master, that's for sure. He-" Tori started choking up and her parents rose to meet her. "He listened and always knew what to say...even if I didn't agree at the time. He-...um...he died." Tori exhaled and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I know it's not all my fault, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. I appreciate _all_ of the kindness you two have given me. You've shown more support for me in one day than many have in years. But-" Hoff and Datya tilted their heads with intrigue. "I can't stay here with you. I was born strong in the Force and I feel a responsibility to become stronger. I also have to make a difference out there and protect those around me when all hope seems lost."

Hoff and Datya smiled. "We'll always respect your decision," he told her. "But just because you've chosen to remain a Jedi _doesn't_ mean we're out of each other's lives!" he chuckled.

"It isn't goodbye. It's see you later!" Datya jested.

Tori winced at their proclamations while considering the Order's rules on attachments. She felt liberated from her fears when Datya pulled her into a warm embrace. While she squeezed Tori tight, Hoff wrapped his arms around both of them. As she sank into their tenderness, Tori felt both safe and at peace. She felt like a child again and found the courage to utter, "I lov-" Tori's eyes shot open as if years of Jedi training had kicked in once more. She bit back the rest of her statement until her mother gently smiled.

"Come on," Datya said. "We'll give you a ride back to the expo."

* * *

Mattias approached the pair of frozen bodies. While a dark-robed corpse lay face down in the ice, there was a uniformed one adjacent to it. Mattias compared its time-faded, scarlet uniform to that of the holojournal's narrator. "By the Force," he whispered. "It's him."

Ever the loyal soldier, Carth Onasi had fallen with a blaster still in his hand. Despite enduring a lightsaber slash across his hip, laser holes in the other body revealed his victory over Darth Nesor. Anna knelt beside the fallen, frozen legend and spoke as if he could hear her from the beyond. "You did it," she said. "You got 'em."

"We know the talisman is destroyed and any Sith threat was indeed defeated," Mattias said. "We should get back to the Hammerhead before another gorgodon shows up."

Both master and apprentice noticed Blazer standing over Carth. The clone focused on the frozen body and offered a salute. "He sacrificed everything," Blazer said. "All for an unknown. The Republic military must've been so different back then. To be comprised of so many unique men willing to serve."

"Clone or not," Mattias said. "You are important to this Republic and worthy of your name." Using the Force, he lifted Carth's blaster pistol and bestowed it upon Blazer.

The sergeant grew anxious and shook his head. "Sir," he contested. "I can't accept this." He examined the unique model and ran his fingers across a winged symbol. The Onasi family crest made Blazer shake his head. "This belonged to a Republic legend."

"It did, yes." Mattias affirmed. "But now it belongs to a future hero of the Republic."

"How can you call me anything of the sort?" Blazer snapped. "I watched the Seps massacre my men on Felucia by the scores. Then, I couldn't even save Master Savili, a _real _guardian over this Republic. You want to entrust a _true_ hero's legacy to carry on through _me_?"

"We can't win every battle and we can't save everyone," Mattias said. "I doubt Admiral Carth Onasi had a one hundred percent success rate either. Circumstances are going to change," Mattias told him _and_ Anna. "But what matters is how we let those circumstances change and define _us_."

"Don't think of it as carrying on his legacy," Anna suggested. "Think of it as building your own." Blazer solemnly nodded and accepted the Onasi blaster. "Plus, what good is it going to do anyone down here in an ice pit?"

Blazer smirked at her and examined his new weapon. He'd never seen a model like it, but the pistol must've been powerful to kill a Sith. Working to make peace with his past, Blazer holstered the blaster and looked to his companions. Together, they returned to the Hammerhead closer and wiser.

* * *

Master Meliz Sumar watched as a cybernetics specialist concluded her presentation. "And if we can find a way to produce synthetic skin samples, we'll be one step closer to a world of concealment. Say goodbye to clunky limbs, because my cybernetics of the future will look as real as any other hand."

Meliz laughed to herself. "Here's hoping," she said and suddenly sensed a familiar presence. "So the Jedi Order shall be your home. This time by your choosing."

Meliz turned and found Tori waiting for her. "Thank you," the Pantoran replied. "For believing in me. It won't be easy, but I'm ready to put the past behind me and open my mind to your teachings. I-" Tori felt a strange vibration coming from her utility belt. She raised a brow and quickly investigated one of the pouches. "What the?" Tori whispered and withdrew a holocom. The device brandished the same yellow markings from her family's banner. _My parents must've planted it on me during our embrace,_ Tori deduced.

"Are you gonna answer that?" Meliz quipped.

Tori braced herself and activated the holocom. A line of holotext projected in front of her and read:

_**"For whenever you need a pick-me-up."**_

_**\- Mom and Dad**_

_**PS: We love you too**_

Just as Tori started to cherish the message, a second file projected. A holographic image of Datya, Hoff, and Tori as a toddler flickered into view. She found joy in her family's smiles and couldn't believe how tiny she'd once been. Tori's fingers phased through the hologram when she longingly tried to hold it. Relishing in her keepsake, she shut the holocom off and stashed it away.

"So, Padawan." Meliz remarked. "Where are we off to?"

"Where are we _not_ off to?" Tori joked.

"_Now _you're getting the hang of it," Meliz complimented. Tori fastened her comet keychain to one of her lightsaber hilts. She wanted to always remember the power of belief when she looked upon it. With the galaxy at their fingertips, master and apprentice departed as one.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thank you so much for reading this weeks installment of "The Frozen Force". I want to express my gratitude as we've now reached the midpoint in Season 2! With fifteen chapters to go, I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far! Your feedback is much appreciated on this ongoing adventure. There's plenty to look forward to as a mystery is yet be solved! After the tragic events of Season 1, our heroes are emerging stronger than ever. I'll see you next week as the journey towards knighthood continues!_

**_Long Live Imagination and May the Force be with you!  
_**  
**_Michael_****  
**


End file.
